


Black Stones

by Danganphobia



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Action, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, BR works joint with lio's record label, Blood and Violence, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Gueira, Comedy, Drama & Romance, EXTREME Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Friendship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Gang Violence, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Minor Character Death, Music, Musician Meis (Promare), Mutual Pining, Psychological Trauma, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Trans Male Character, Trans Meis (Promare), buckle up for a wild gangster romance, but its good stuff and its interesting as hell, dilf gueira indulgence, enemies to friends to lovers back to enemies because i love drama, it gets worse before it gets better again, lio fotia is a tired independent label manager, the music industry is about [cocks gun] survival, the porn elements and the plot elements are fucking each other at this point, there's a lotta weird plant and animal species analogies here, this spiraled out of control much like their thirst for each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 387,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganphobia/pseuds/Danganphobia
Summary: Dead Man's Hand has risen to stardom as one of the few active rock bands in Promepolis. Burnish musicians are a rarity as time progresses and Meis is doing what it takes to give the population what they want, music that's meant for them.The stakes are running high when it takes a toll on his health and puts him in danger. Lio Fotia, manager of Mad Burnish record label takes matters into his own hands by seeking out personal protection for his ailing client, Gueira, an ex-bouncer with no idea what he's signing up for.Gueira's struggling with starting a new life after leaving one of the most notorious gangs in Miami, wounding up in Promepolis desperate to make end's meet, hustling as a bouncer and keeping low profile. Until he realizes that he's looking for something more, he stumbles across an ad-listing gig requesting for a bodyguard to protect a celebrity. Little did he know he'd cross paths with Promepolis' renowned rockstar.It's a new opportunity. Except one single problem.The two of them are going to learn how to work with each other, when neither of them stand each other a single bit.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos (background)
Comments: 98
Kudos: 98





	1. Interview's in Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lio and Meis come home to a trashed home after a night, and Lio contemplates on increased personal protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so my awaited bodyguard AU is out!!! I have QUITE a bit of this fic written out ahead of time and I spent a full month or so developing this all together, so I'm excited to finally kickstart on this!!! Happy early Promare anniversary!! ❤️
> 
> I'd say this AU takes place somewhere in canonverse where certain things have already happened and I'm switching things around and putting my own take on it at the same time. It's an _AU_ of an AU... except it's more of gueimei's story, and some of the events from the main movie you won't see, as this is a spin-off and not a canon rewrite. So lots of things are happening differently. It gets a little dark and gritty some parts. This'll be a lot less sunshine and rainbows than my last work, keep in mind. I'm having fun with this and I'm using all my musician + bodyguard/action movies ~~and a bit of k-dramas if you squint~~ as my prime knowledge.
> 
> Let's start this journey, shall we?

It's the night of a show. Meis sat down in a chair, while brush after brush was applied to his face, one comb after another running through his hair. Someone's shouting in the back about the lights, the stage, the sound, the countdown until they're on droned on.

Meis watched the wrinkles beneath his eyes disappear with practiced caution, perfection.

Fifteen turns to ten. Ten turns to five until they're on.

Lio's hands are on his shoulders. "Put on your game face, Meis." He quietly encouraged.

Meis walked up in front of stage, drowned out the noise of the crowd with his earpiece and cradled his guitar to his chest, and he plays, he plays from start to finish.

He doesn't hear the cries of their name when he's back in his dressing room getting changed. Lio's talking to him about their next show. His friends are congratulating him on their stellar performance.

Meis stared at his reflection in the mirror, and the blue in his eyes that gaze back at him scream an exhausted, disconnect from everything. He barely hears what they say, but he tries to smile and say something back.

He's running on autopilot.

The routine should be simple.

Dead Man’s Hand goes out to perform for a show, and when done, get driven home and prepare for any scheduled interviews, photoshoots— Meis hopes to God _not_ back to back, because he’s rather tired of it. He sat in a car with Lio and his bandmates, the cheers from outside of the press and their fans circling them like a mob fades in and out of his ears. He nods his head at them, only once, and he doesn't spare them another glance when the security team shuts the doors for them.

He does this every day and night for the past ten years.

That’s the life he signed up for, supposedly.

Meis said he needed a drink, so he, Benji, Slim, and Lio wind up at a bar after another show. Slim said he had to go home to his wife and kid and Benji already found someone he’s been making eyes at the entire night while Meis tuned them out to help himself to a glass of whiskey. Lio had a martini in front of him he barely touched for the course of the night, just swiping away on that tablet of his, bluetooth on his right ear.

Either he’s yammering at someone or he’s talking to Galo, Meis doesn’t care for which. 

“‘Kay.” Once Lio’s noticed that both his bandmates had left the bar, he knowingly cocked his head to the door. “Let’s start heading out.”

Meis knocked back his glass, “Can I at least get another one?”

“No.” Lio’s probably the only person other than Slim who could handle him and Meis is pretty sure Lio wasn’t a hundred percent good at that, either. Given Meis needed a drink every second of the day and his busy schedule prevented that unfortunately— if he’s feeling lucky enough, snort a line or two. “I’ve already called a cab and it’s outside.” He said.

Meis doesn’t leave right away, he’d already asked for a drink and felt hard liquor hit the back of his throat, as long as he’s fucking faded as all Hell he wouldn’t have to think about the exhaustion of that every day possessed. 

Lio doesn’t wait for him when he left the stool and walked out of the bar. Meis pushed himself off the cushion fabric, stumbling on the heel of his boots trailing after Lio for the car waiting for them outside. He’s waiting for Meis when the driver left the front seat to open the door for them, Lio patting Meis on the back to guide him inside. 

“You don’t got a bottle of Jack Daniels waitin’ for me, huh?” He teased Lio, entering the car to sit beside him. The seats got a posh, leather feel to them and a scent that makes Meis want to vomit likely due to the liquor in his system. Usually Styx would hand a bottle and a glass but Lio must’ve advised him not to because he drives them down the road and offered an apology he didn’t have them on him.

“Please drink in moderation. I don't want you to give yourself fucking alcohol poisoning or I'd have to skin you alive.” Lio crossed a leg over the other, “Take him home, Styx, thank you.” He went back to the bright screen of his tablet, illuminating a steeled amethyst gaze, dainty fingers tapping away.

“Already done that enough times already.” Meis quipped, lolling his head back and resting an arm on the back of his seat. 

The heart of Promepolis never sleeps, as compared to the outskirts of town, but in the city, the lights lit up like it would on an endless Christmas day. Never were there void of cars or a group of wandering bodies venturing for a night out in hopes of never going home no matter what time of the day it was.

Sometimes if Meis was lucky enough he could blend in with those people freely living their lives, it’s noisy, it’s bright, even when it reached dusk, with the privilege to be anyone, regardless of who they were.

Scratch that, perhaps, if you were not Burnish then maybe life might just be a little bit better to live. His mouth tastes bitter without any more liquor.

“You know I can’t keep doing this.” Lio’s saying as Styx left the car to open it for them, reaching Meis’ temporary residence for the time being. “Thank you, Styx.” He turned back to say to him as if on instinct. Meis lit a cigarette, giving a simple wave as he put it in his mouth.

“Have a good night, Mr. Fotia, Mr. Yeon. Are you going to stay with him?” Styx asked.

“Just to drop him off, would you mind waiting for a few minutes?” Lio questioned.

Styx would, no questions asked. "Of course, sir."

Lio had connections with a loyalty to him and Meis could see why when they met to get signed for his label, he cut to the chase, didn’t like to dwindle on bullshit, and he had his reasons. Usually, it’s ballsy nowadays to manage a Burnish artist, most people they know it took one to know one— and it was a bit of a surprise. Then again, Meis smelt a rich kid when he saw one too.

He just ended up having the kid look after _him_ more than he was supposed to do with Lio, because of him, he’s on the rise of the top musicians to be out in the spotlight to begin with. Except, he’d drink himself to death to commemorate that. 

He makes Lio money as long as he behaves, so that balances out what they owe each other, Lio made him famous, and Meis loads both their wallets.

And maybe he had to endure hearing the same lecture over and over again about having to fuck this all up because the pressure only got too unbearable to handle.

“I have _things_ to do.” Lio resumed right as they enter the penthouse building, they walk past the lobby for the elevator. Meis inhaled nicotine into his lungs, expelling the smoke out, much used to the earful he said nothing when the doors open and they’re heading down the hallway. 

“No one’s stoppin’ you from doin’ those things.”

“Yes, _you_ are. That’s why I’m here.”

“If there’s anyone you should pay a visit it’s your fiance who works at the fire department a few miles from here.” 

Lio stopped for a brief moment, pink dusting his cheeks as Meis smirked at him, “It’s— you know that’s complicated when having to manage _you_ is my job.”

Galo worked twelve to twenty-four hour shifts, and Lio didn’t spend all day just making sure Meis didn't do anything questionable, (or rash) he had his own business to attend to. He doesn't blame Lio for the struggle to meet in the middle. 

"In which _frankly_ —" Lio snatched Meis' cigarette from his lips, ignoring how Meis' eyes broadened and he made a gawk of protest, "You _aren't_ making it easy, at all!"

Meis' eyebrow twitched. "Mind handin' me back my _God damn cigarette_ —"

"—We can't have you _further_ mess up your lungs if you're smoking these."

"But you definitely can?" 

Lio flicked it in the nearest waste bin, "Not relevant." He mumbled. "Anyway having to haul you around constantly drunk or high wastes not only _my_ time but _yours_ and I am only one person." He fished for the keys to open the door to the penthouse, Meis tuning in but providing nothing to say to the whole lecture as it wasn't the first time. 

"Like I said, boss, you don't have to make me your responsibility." He shut his eyes, "need another fuckin' drink." 

"That's bollocks." Lio gripes, and he opened the door, "As if the mess you didn't rope us both into billions of times doesn't acco…" He trailed off, Meis feeling himself freeze and his blood run cold at what was presented before them.

A complete wreckage of his apartment. Everything in disarray, from the furniture thrown over and vandalized. The couch had been torn open with feathers pooling out of it. The television knocked over to the ground and dented in with a baseball bat, most likely, the table and chairs strewn about the ground. All of his pictures hung up on the walls, now on the ground with broken frames, it's a trash heap when they slowly step inside.

"Oh my God." Lio gaped. He exchanged looks with Meis. "What the fuck happened in here?" 

Meis hadn't said anything, making a beeline for the studio room with Lio trailing after him. All of the months put into setting up equipment to be ransacked without any fucking ounce of remorse. However there was one thing Meis was praying was in good tact. 

He went for the bedroom, while it's no surprise it was in a state of chaos, there his broken guitar lied on the floor smashed until it was beyond recognition. Meis slowly dropped to his knees and crawled over to it, his gut wrenching in distraught. 

"Meis." Lio stood beside him, mortified. "I am… I'm _so_ sorry."

"I'm not surprised they went for the one thing Tommy gave me when I was a kid." Meis shook his head, he acknowledged he should've seen this coming. He picked up a shattered piece of what was left of his guitar. 

"This is not good." Lio paced around. "This is _not_ fucking good." 

"You'd think so?" Meis snorted. "At least they kept _some_ of the drinks intact."

"Your suite just got vandalized and the _first_ thing you can think of right now is a _drink_?" Lio laughed with incredulity. "We should call the police."

"Not necessary. Why the fuck would they wanna help us?"

"Shitty laws or not it's their duty to ensure that _you_ especially is in good hands." Lio explained. " _This_ is not you being in good hands."

"Last time we did that we reprimanded the douchebag who tried to fuck up my motorcycle, and then they egged my place afterwards. They don't care if we tell 'em. They'll just do it again. They've found out where I live." 

Lio ran his hands through his hair. "That's it. I can't." He inhaled deeply. Meis stared at him. 

"And what does that mean?"

"We need to hire a bodyguard." Lio said. "This is undoubtedly going to keep happening and get worse and what would happen if you came home while I wasn't _here_ —"

"—I don't _need_ a bodyguard." Meis laughed. "Hell if I found out the _dicks_ or the _dick_ who did this you know I would've kicked their ass into next week, we never played this shit down south."

"I don't care if you know how to shoot a shotgun in many different ways possible _this_ isn't okay!" Lio attested, "Like I said before we've tried to handle all this mess ourselves, and even if you had no qualms defending yourself you're not capable of doing that forever." 

Meis stood up. "I don't need a protector."

"We need to arrange for you to stay in a hotel for the time being, until we get you into a safe house where you will be staying while we are in Promepolis." Lio wasn't listening, "Okay so the problem is while we're using our funding for matters related to boosting your sales we don't _exactly_ have the budget to hire an elite bodyguard for thousands of dollars." He followed Meis into the kitchen where he picked up a can of beer rolling across the ground from the raised fridge to open it and take a sip.

"So don't do it at all." He replied coolly. "This is nothin' new."

"It most _definitely_ is and we both know it." Lio folded his arms. "While I believe people would go through such trouble to sate a hatred, same I would do for Foresight, this is utterly ridiculous." 

"You ain't the one who has to live this life." Meis raised his can to him. "So the only one who's takin' the downfall to this is me. For whatever reason, I probably deserve it." He's too tired to process a reaction that would be more appropriate to walking into his destroyed home. 

"Have to call someone to take care of this." Lio's already dialing away on his phone. "Come on. Styx is going to take us to a hotel I'm going to book right away."

"So we're not callin' it a night here?" Meis asked, following after Lio sluggishly not minding it if he slept in his trashed bedroom. 

"Of fucking course _not_." Lio hissed. 

☆☆☆

Meis doesn't need a fucking bodyguard. 

He's been staying in a hotel in the meantime while Lio has been figuring out a way to get him into a safe house. Which wouldn't be necessary given their next tour date was soon, but he had to stay somewhere if he was in Promepolis. 

His bandmates offered him to crash, but Meis was fine with a hotel. He didn't want to bother them, a little devastated that they'd also have to relocate studios when the one they make their music in is in ruins, Slim had one of his own in an apartment downtown that could hold them off for the time being.

They had to get new _shit_ for the studio although Lio knew how to move quick, there's no wait when it comes to new equipment. Meis can't replace his guitar despite being given a new one almost a couple days after and he truly felt utterly _shit_ about it. He wouldn't have cared if they went for all of his other things, but they went for something that belonged to him. 

He didn't have time to dwell on the loss of his guitar when Lio said he had the idea of having numerous bodyguards to interview so they could find someone to guard him. 

He might have put up an ad on those _marketing websites_ and Meis isn't sure which it _was_ , he just mentioned it was Galo's idea he branched out. 

Explains why he had to sit down for an entire day from nine in the morning, up until seven forty three, staring at different faces of eager people who claim that they would be _perfect_ for this job, judgment of Burnish musicians aside. Meis didn't want any of these people. 

He was sincerely falling asleep during these interviews. Lio was waiting outside with a line of candidates and the more Meis looked out the door he wanted to fling himself out of the window. The twenty fifth person he went _fuck it_ and started pouring himself glasses of wine as he asked them if they had any prior experience. Most of them didn't and just ran to the first cash grabbing opportunity they could find. Rambled on bullshit as to why they'd be suited for the job. Everyone is just trying too hard to not be an ignorant piece of shit, Meis wanted to get blackout drunk to endure through these. 

It's been ten hours. Meis took a break after dismissing the last person without thanking them for coming, just a crass _"get out_ ," without another word. 

"Wait." Lio walked in, past the rather timid man who ran out the door, "So we have one more person for the night who answered to the ad." 

"Well are they here?" Meis asked tiredly. 

"No, but I got a hold of his contact and I'm reaching out to him." Lio's thumbs work faster than the speed of light. "So we're not done just yet."

"Well I am. We interviewed over twenty people Lio. I'm going to take a shower." Meis told him, "If he's not here, call the whole thing off." 

"Okay he's responding." Lio responded, with a sigh of relief. "Oh dear God. Finally. Do as you wish, but as soon as I give the say that he's here you have to come back to this couch and interview him just as you did with everyone else even if this is incredibly last minute. We need to hire someone desperately." 

"Joy." Meis drawled, already shutting the bathroom door. 

☆☆☆

Gueira was knocked out cold on his bed, drool running down his chin lying spread out on top of his covers when his phone started going off like crazy. Snowdrops, with fur as pale as falling snow and a mix of black, slowly rose up on his chest and let out a soft meow. Her paws drifting down his stomach so she could jump off him.

He shot up, the beeping noise in his ear piercingly loud he grit his teeth. "Alright! _Shut the fuck up already_!" He scorned, picking up his phone he tossed on the bedside last night.

It was an unknown number blowing up his phone. 

**xxx-xxx-xxx [8:34 P.M]:** Hi. It's Lio, the one who ran the hire ad for a bodyguard. You answered to it, so I'm hoping this is Gueira Castellanos? 

**xxx-xxx-xxx [8:34 P.M]:** Your interview's in ten.

Gueira ruffled his hair back with a tattooed arm, a sleeve of red roses, squinting at the screen, then a "fuck," escaped his lips. 

That shit was _tonight_ , and he didn't even feel like going, but he remembered he blindly answered to this during his job search.

He responded to an ad of someone wanting a bodyguard to assist a _high-class individual_ , whatever that meant, and urgent; details of payment would be discussed after an interview. It took a two hour job search online to stumble across this. By all means, it sounded extremely sketchy and something Gueira should avoid but he left his job as a bouncer for the past four years, tired of drifting from one shitty club to the next. 

_Now_ if this were legit he'd have a way to save his ass from getting evicted, and he needed the money. 

Without waiting for a reply from him he was sent an address; no further context.

This Lio person was absolutely betting his ass was going to show up. Gueira was only in a pair of gray sweatpants and overslept the whole morning after grocery shopping, not bothering to make up the bed when he bolted for the bathroom, leaping over Snowdrops as she stretched her tiny arms, emerging from the shower to get into a pair of jeans and a black shirt. He threw on a military jacket, and got out of the apartment to head for his motorcycle. 

He sped over there judging by the frequent texts he was over half an hour late, his jaw dropping when he realized this route was taking him to a prosperous hotel building he felt draining his wallet dry coming inside. He passed by a few men dressed in different kinds of suits, had to pass security who easily let him in with a nod forward, he knew protocol as someone who used to be one himself, and went upstairs by taking the elevator. 

The hallway looked empty, but the ad definitely wasn't a scam. Whoever needed a bodyguard didn't play any games it seemed and must've been the real deal. Gueira was expecting less. A sketchy warehouse building, someone's basement, if anything, an office building would be legit, but it's a five star hotel.

He's underdressed and he knew it, but he couldn't bear to give a shit either. He just wanted to get this over with. 

"Are you Gueira?" 

There's a blond that nearly scared the shit outta him when he turned around, realizing this must be who was frantically quadruple texting him to get his ass over to the hotel as soon as possible. 

"Yeah." Gueira shook his hair to toss it back. "That's me."

Lio scrolled through a list on his tablet. "Your name was just added to the list considering we got a response from you last minute, or the day before."

"So am I late or what?" 

"Mr. Yeon is waiting for you inside."

Gueira paused. "Who the fuck is that?" 

Lio finally looked him in the eye instead of the piece of technology in his hands, "The man who is going to interview you." 

"You said this guy is a celebrity?" 

"That is correct." 

"You're fuckin' with me." Gueira snorted. 

"No, the lead singer of Dead Man's Hand is waiting inside the apartment." 

Gueira shook his head. "Okay I know this might be a five star hotel and you mentioned this was for some famous rich entitled piece of shit, but you got me there." He entered the hotel room, seeing how it came straight out of those television shows of an upscale hotel room only people rolling in the dough would live in. 

"Meis." Lio walked in beside Gueira. "He's here." He doesn't look at Gueira before focusing back on his tablet. 

"So what am I supposed to—"

"—Just sit down and wait. Meis has had a long day. Do us a favor and be respectful, be mindful, and follow interview protocol. Thank you." He walked away before Gueira could say anything, "I'll be back later." The hotel room closed shut. Gueira sat down on the couch in front of another two-seater couch across from him. Even the fabric of this couch was snazzy. 

A figure came strolling from the kitchen with a glass of red wine, dressed in only a bathrobe, silk, long and luscious waves that fell to his waist and fingers curled around the bottom of the glass like caressing a goblet of the finest liquor there was. 

Gueira lost his words for a moment.

_He's beautiful._

He blinked and realized Meis was staring right at him, his face almost indecipherable. 

He's reminded of a pretty, unique butterfly, something so enchanting that you couldn't stop looking at it, even if you shouldn't for this long.

"I'm assumin' you're the Meis person, or whoever the fuck?" Gueira asked, stellar conversation starter right there. "I'm hopin' you ain't a mafia boss." 

"I think you can read." Meis, or at least, Gueira was _hoping_ too, sat down on the couch like he gave not one single _fuck_ , a pair of shark house slippers on his feet.

Gueira didn't like that. Not one bit. "I saw what it said."

"So I doubt my manager would list an ad like that." 

"Can you believe this? I mean, an ad for a bodyguard to hire? Are you some kinda popular dickhead?"

"So tell me." Meis checked his phone, before his gaze flickered to Gueira, "Why are you here then?" 

Gueira couldn't argue with that, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to make an attempt. "Well I woke up to a bunch 'a texts before I knew it I'm rushing to go here to see if this all was legit." 

"So you don't believe this is real?" 

"I don't need you to tell me that _you don't know who I am_ shit listen, I don't give a shit who you are, what you do, I just wanna know why I'm really here." 

Meis crossed a leg over the other, and Gueira noted those were thighs strong enough to kill a man if he wanted to, his gaze narrowing with discontent. 

"Okay, let's make this quick." Meis stated curtly, "I don't need a bodyguard. My manager arranged for me to interview people that I'm not interested in having as one. He just thinks it's best for me."

"And why _now_ all of a sudden?" Gueira arched a brow, shrugging off his jacket because of how warm it felt in this room. 

"That ain't important." Meis dismissed airily. "You're in a bit of a rind. What's your previous job experience? And please, tell me you've had one. The last guy had none."

"I was a bouncer." Gueira defends, "Try not to judge a book by it's cover. Funny this is comin' from some rich twat." 

He heard a snort coming from Meis. "You find somethin' funny?!"

" _Was_." 

"Yeah. I quit a while ago." 

"Why'd you do that?" 

"It ain't like I was plannin' on doing it for the long term! All I really had to do was throw people out and stop 'em from doing dumb shit." Gueira huffed. "I thought about lookin' around to do somethin' more. I dunno." 

"Sounds easy." Meis commented. Wanting to push his buttons on purpose. "Incredibly mindful to walk away from that for this." 

"A bit of a downgrade to have your boss do shit for you, but that don't sound appropriate to discuss in an interview don't it?" Gueira contended, abraded.

"I don't have a _choice_." Meis justified. "I spent the _last ten hours_ playing it off as if I were considering any of these people." 

"Assumin' you stopped giving a shit when you started walkin' around in a robe and a glass of wine?" Gueira shook his head. "And we're supposed to talk about bein' underdressed?!" Either Gueira could argue all day or give into the tempting urge to bend him over the coffee table. He'd take either. 

"Mr. Castellanos." Meis' voice became quieter, like that of a ticking time bomb, "I appreciate the interest, really do and I'm sorry to burst your bubble but it's just not happening. Definitely not. I'd say that we'd give you a call but let's not get ahead of ourselves. I needed you here for a good amount of time so that my manager doesn't suspect I didn't give you the boot five minutes after showing up here."

"You know if you weren't a _dickhead_ I would've reconsidered doin' this." Gueira's jaw clenched.

"I thought you thought this was all bullshit." Meis frowned. 

"I mean. It might be. But I need money. So honestly, I could take what I can get."

Meis stared at him. "Do you have any idea who I actually am?" 

Gueira thinks he might have. But then again, he's seen many faces from his job to the point where he could care less. "No I don't know who the fuck you are." He answered snidely. "Like I said. I don't give a shit about any of that. Was that a part of the interview requirements?" 

Meis' tounge hit his cheek. "Yeah, I think we're done here." 

"Fine by me." Gueira put his hands up, grabbing his jacket to throw over his shoulder, turning the knob of the apartment door and yanking it open. 

"Have fun being unemployed." _This motherfucker._ Gueira grit his teeth.

"Have fun suckin' on my fat balls." Gueira flipped him off, shutting the door behind him. He saw Lio waiting outside, looking at him expectantly. 

"Good luck to whoever is protecting that shitbag." Gueira told Lio, his baffled expression all the more entertaining as he turned around and stormed off. He might have just fucked up his only interview opportunity and now he probably had to go job hunting _extremely_ soon or he's fucked.

☆☆☆

Meis hauled a cab back to the hotel from the studio. He saw a full security team stationed outside and around the lobby, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. This was Lio's doing, definitely. The large crowds of people, reporters mainly and a few passing fans, knowing he was staying here currently; frantically taking pictures at every possible angle they could get he was used to, easily ignoring them. They seem to be asking about everything _but_ the complete destruction of his house which meant Lio hadn't said a single word about it. He entered the room and was welcomed by Lio waiting for him— and he was not happy. 

"What the fuck is all that shit outside?" Meis asked irritably.

"Temporary security for the time being until we get you a bodyguard." Lio smiled.

Meis looked at him. "They're here for no damn reason." 

"You turned him down." Lio stated. 

"Yeah." Meis responded, immediately searching for the mini fridge. He sighed. No beer, just water. 

"You should've called Galo to bring a pack."

"Not until you tell me why you turned _every single_ person down." Lio replied crisply. Meis took the water anyway. He was parched, and he didn't feel like talking, sitting down on the couch and turning around to kick his boots up without taking it off. Today he only threw on a black shirt and ripped jeans if it was a day of recording, even if it was still _work_ he didn't give a fuck. 

"I told you." Meis uncapped it, taking a gulp and letting the cool liquid hit the back of his throat. 

"I don't _care_." From the many interviews where Meis had no filter or barely spoke more than two words they wonder how his manager isn't drinking himself to death. _There's only one motherfucker who can handle me_ , was his answer to that. " _You_ don't realize that our position puts us in constant danger in a day to day basis." 

"Not our position. This is just mine." Meis leaned back until his head rested on the cushion. "You don't gotta worry 'bout a thing. I'll handle it, boss." 

"That's what you always say." 

"I 'ppreciate the efforts, but it ain't happenin'." 

"I didn't set up all those ads for nothing." Lio said. Meis pulled out his phone to shoot Galo a text. He was off shift, so his response came earlier than expected. Bless him. "You know I think the last one we got yesterday might be the only option we've got."

Meis frowned. "You mean the idiot who thought the whole thing was a scam?" 

"Would you have hired the others?" Lio questioned knowingly. 

Meis grumbled in response. 

"The safe house is underway. We just need to move a few things, but it'll be done in no time." 

Meis just wanted to rest his eyes, feeling some reassurance in his words. Lio sighed deeply. 

"God this is fucking ridiculous." 

Meis snorted to himself. 

"How can you find this funny?" Lio blanched. "What if you have gotten hurt that night? What if you were _home_?" 

"You said that before. Coulda been worse." Meis sympathized, but he also read that as a challenge. "I wish a fucker would try me." 

"At this point I wonder if you're just asking for a fight." Lio muttered. "You know I was considerate enough to pay you a visit to see if you're okay." 

"You always do, boss."

A rap of knuckles on the door turned their attention there. 

"Door's open." Long hair splayed out on the couch, he hung his head upside down, raising his voice dully.

The door swung open. "I brought beer." 

"Darlin' you're a lifesaver." Meis praised. Galo raised a plastic bag, a bright smile on his face. Good man. He carefully set the bag on the table. 

"I got a few snacks, too. Since I know you both have long days." Galo bent over, giving Lio a kiss. "Hey babe."

"Hello." Lio massaged his temples, Galo sitting next to him. Before Meis can sit up and reach for the beer, Lio lunged for it and took away the bag entirely. 

"Meis won't let me hire a bodyguard for him." Lio explained to Galo. Accepting his defeat, Meis doesn't bother grappling for it, jaw clenching. _Damn it._ "I'm not surprised he drove everyone away that was eager for the job because he thinks talking like a cave man is communication and all but glares and scares them off."

"Natural charm." Meis teased.

"Why did I entrust you to this simple task?" Lio asked rhetorically. 

"Did the marketing ads work?" Galo whispered. "So like, people came, and an interview session went down?"

"Yes, surprisingly…" Lio trailed off, "So we've got somebody who I texted last minute. As unprofessional as it was at this point I'd just like to pay somebody that _does_ come affordable and is willing to be okay to bargain with what I've got, until I'm able to raise the wages." 

"How inexpensive are you talkin' about?" Galo asked. 

"Perhaps eight hundred a week? Or a bit higher. Once again. We don't have enough budget to cover personal security which I understand we could've done _much_ sooner." 

"Eight hundred ain't inexpensive baby. Firefighting is volunteer work." Galo deadpanned.

"Meis is considered to be a high-class celebrity if anything, I don't know how much higher I can afford at the moment." Lio reasoned.

"What about your connections?" Galo asked.

"I do have connections, but they definitely won't come cheap." Lio sighed. "Especially for personal protection... I can't wait any longer to make investments when we already have a security team."

"So you could just not do it." Meis slammed the water bottle on the coffee table, now properly sitting up on the couch, tossing his hair back. "Stop negotiatin'. I wanna rest."

"I'm really sorry about what happened to your place…" Galo condoled. "That's really fucked up, Meis."

"'S fine." Meis waved a hand. "Like Lio said earlier. Coulda been worse."

"Will get worse if we don't take affirmative action." 

"...don't tell the others about this." Meis directed this to Galo. "At least, not yet." 

"I haven't told 'em anything. I just heard from Lio two days ago." Galo said. 

"Whether or not people know is not the _issue_." Lio established, "The issue is that, Meis needs protection and he won't admit so." 

"I don't." 

"You _do_." 

"Last time I, uh, checked." Galo timidly intervened, "You were the manager." He reminded Lio.

Lio comprehended his words, and something in him unlaxes. "Actually. You're right." 

"No." Meis responded, stubborn.

"The last guy Meis interviewed claimed he had no idea about who he was, and frankly, he walked in clueless thinking the entire thing was a sham. Perhaps, if we can explain it to him, he'd take it."

Lio and Galo looked at Meis, Lio's with petty mischief and Galo's holding curiosity. Meis was fuming silently, however, he knew even if he did refuse this Lio still held authority as manager. Arguing at this point was like punching at a brick wall with no luck. 

☆☆☆

Gueira set bags of groceries down on the counter of his kitchen. He felt Snowdrops nudging her head against his foot and he smiled down at her.

"Guess I'm outta luck." He sighed. 

He reconsidered finding another bouncer gig to apply for. He had the experience, so it'd be fairly quick. 

Except, he's been doing nothing the past few days apart from his usual routine. If he doesn't find one now his rent would smack him across the face and call him a dumbass piece of shit. He knew he was. 

Gueira sulked about it the next two hours while he cooked himself dinner, watered his plants in the meantime and once he was done he sat down at his table, clad in sweats he's worn the past four days. He stared at his phone, unlocking it while he sat on his stool.

Gueira googled _Dead Man's Hand._

Search results related to a rock band popped up. It's a three man band. Benji Lykaios. Slim Alistaire, Meis Yeon. Guitarist, drummer, bassist and lead singer. They've been active for a good ten years, it seemed. They had a member who played synth that left six years prior. Adonis Lafontaine.

_Wait a second._

Gueira was midway through sipping his water when he clicked on Meis's name and spit everything out on the marble counter. Doing a double take. _Mr. Yeon is waiting for you inside._

So Lio wasn't fucking around. 

He was being absolutely serious. 

The lead singer of Dead Man's Hand _was_ Meis. Again, he barely recalled recognition of this band. Last time he was heavily invested in bands was back in high school, and he's long past that dark past now that he moved to Promepolis to run away and past problems regarding being Burnish and wanted to lock that all in a box, to be stored far, far away. He's who Lio fucking meant when he said celebrity? Not some politician's kid who needs to keep their bad shit out of the spotlight, an elite CEO business mogul and an entitled prick that needed protection from low-level security instead of contacting a secret service agent, but he's assuming those motherfuckers definitely don't come cheap. 

Back in his days running with his old gang he doesn't protect musicians; celebrities, a few times, but rare. Usually roped into his former boss' shit. He usually protected the close family of vigilant leaders running terrorist organizations to run from authority, and the employees of sketchy, wealthy business owners with double lives. 

_Mad Burnish_ was the independent label Meis was signed to, although Gueira was interrupted amid research by a text message from none other than Lio himself. Gueira forgot to delete his fucking number since he was sure he wouldn't be coming back there. 

**Lio [8:45 PM]:** Hello again, Mr. Castellanos. It's Lio Fotia.

 **Lio [8:45 P.M]:** I should've given you a call, but I'm currently busy at the moment. How about we set up an arrangement to speak next week? 

**Gueira [8:54 P.M]:** You still considering hiring me???? 

He wanted to know now if this was about the altercation he had with Meis, whether it involved a consequence or something else entirely.

 **Lio [8:59 P.M]:** How does 12 PM next week Monday sound? I'll treat you to coffee at Stanley's.

Gueira should say no. 

He should block the number and go on his merry way. Find another bouncer job, continue what he's been doing before and think of a plan b from there. He thumbed across an article of the band and stared at a photo of the trio. Meis in the front center. 

He's feeling a surge of temptation that he willed himself to ignore, and yet he failed. 

He texted Lio back.

 **Gueira [9:35 P.M]:** sounds good to me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little teaser chapter!!
> 
> I can be found here:
> 
>  **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)**
> 
> And here's the official **[black stones playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2CTDNdTca9mHoMpL8rkbpX?si=Z2KhnyofRYO4388NUHfKPw)** to give you a vibe of the tones of this fic
> 
> Always, feel free to send me questions and chat with me on my **[curious cat!](https://curiouscat.me/danganphobia)**
> 
> See y'all on the flipside ❤️


	2. The Business Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gueira agrees to the meeting with Lio, and he begins working for Mad Burnish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *places chapter two here gently* *stands* *bows* *walks out*
> 
> in all seriousness i understand A LOT is going on right now... so my duties are to still try to create the content i'm able to and share it with you guys. 🙏

_Fuck._

Next week approached rapidly fast— Gueira realized that he truly doesn’t know what he’s getting into. He figured he should just fucking bail. He wouldn’t say anything was off about the Lio kid when he had first met him, maybe the job was just exactly as it states— but if he chose to believe it he was taking it with a grain of salt.

For fuck’s sake— he really just needs a job and doesn’t want to go back to protecting rival leaders of Burnish gangs off the radar anymore. He said he was going to start anew, maybe, maybe this is _good_.

_Don’t be a fucking idiot._

He got a call the night before from Lio, wanting to confirm if he was still up for the meeting in the morning. As he was always on the move handling all kinds of business Gueira really didn’t want to _piss him off_ by saying that he wanted to call it off, not when he’d agreed to it. 

So he went ahead and blurted out a yes he’d come instead of saying Lio should find someone else.

"I got a job interview."

Snowdrops meowed. He left her bowl of food in the kitchen but she ignored it to stay by his side while he got dressed in his bedroom.

"I know, incredible, right? Not even two weeks after I quit." Gueira snorted. "Well if I die just remember where to hide for the time being."

She didn't sound pleased to hear that.

"Not saying I would, it's just extremely likely!"

Their conversation wasn't long. Lio kept it curt, told him where and when, and ended the call. Just something about his certainty for making arrangements told Gueira he meant business. Now Gueira’s throwing a suit jacket over a red Hawaiian shirt button-down, looking at himself in the mirror. He was told to dress professionally as this was still a _meeting_. Sergio was okay with plain jackets and combat boots as long as it was all black and enough to draw less attention as possible. But this isn't an underground vigilante gig, this was for a celebrity. He thinks he looks fucking ridiculous. But he doesn’t really have suits just lying around in his closet and this set, in particular, he’s had since he was a teenager.

His jaw clenched. Golden necklace around his neck, a few rings on his fingers and a watch to be a little fancy, fuck it. He’ll take it. Not fixing his fucking hair more than ruffling so it looked decent. He left his apartment, hands shoved in his pockets to grope around and remembered he smoked through his last pack of cigarettes last week. _Great._

"Be back later." Gueira pressed a kiss to his fingers and waved at Snowdrops.

The cafe, _Stanley's_ , Lio was waiting at was a fifteen-minute drive. Maybe Gueira’s cup of tea if he was feeling a latte and patient enough to read a book or some shit, though he wouldn’t admit it. Everyone’s doing their own thing when he walked in. Either chatting, having a few snacks, on their laptop, phones, whatever it may be. The whole place’s bright, peachy walls, black marbled floors, his eyes drifted for the tuft of blond hair sitting at the farthest end by the window. 

He’s nursing a cup of coffee to his lips. Doesn’t look suspicious to Gueira, shuffling through a packet of papers neatly stapled together. 

“What am I doin’?” He grumbled to himself, rubbing his jawline, his five o’clock shadow present since he went lengths to shave just for this occasion. Gueira approached Lio’s table, and he’s still got that damn Bluetooth in his ear, but no one’s speaking to him this time. He sat down and Lio looked up from all the papers, setting it aside and greeting him with a smile. “Mr. Castellanos, is it?” 

Before, he was constantly engaged in that tablet of his, but that tablet is also off and pushed to the corner of the table. He’s actually looking Gueira in the eye for more than five seconds. Although a two minute at most impression shouldn’t say anything about who this guy is, Google doesn’t tell Gueira much, though, his suspicions of a possible mafia boss who puts up job ads on Craigslist still stands. (Is anyone that simple-minded to do that? Who the fuck knows.) 

“Jus’ call me Gueira. That’s my name, by the way.” Gueira said, leaning back. “Mr. Castellanos is what people used to refer to my pops as and frankly I’d rather not be reminded of him.” 

“Very well.” Lio made an acknowledged gesture. He stuck a hand into his jacket and pulled out a cigarette as if he _knew_ — and Gueira’s eyes flit to the cigarette, then to Lio.

“Unless you have one in handy.” Lio said, a pristine look in his gaze. Gueira snorted.

“I mean if I had one I’d smoke anyway, but I ain’t too sure if you were okay with that.”

“I don’t mind.” Lio handed the cigarette to him, raising his eyebrows for Gueira to take. “Just want to make sure my new client is comfortable.”

Gueira reluctantly accepted it, grumbling. “Finished my last pack last week. Coulda dropped by, but I didn’t wanna be late.”

“You are fifteen minutes late,” Lio slid another cup of coffee in front of him Gueira’s way, “It’s a caramel latte. I didn’t know what you liked so I suppose I’d get one of my favorites.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Gueira accepted it, “Thanks.”

“Also.” Lio leaned closer, his hand hovering at the end of the cigarette Gueira put into his mouth. He snapped his fingers, and Gueira jumped back at a flicker of teal and purple sparks, instantly lighting up the rear end of his cigarette. 

“Jesus fuckin’ _Christ_ —” He stumbled back, almost falling out of his chair. People turned to give them attention now, and Lio appeared unfazed by his outburst, merely dismissing to all the other patrons it was nothing serious.

“Just got burnt by hot coffee.” Lio drew their attentive gaze away. Gueira fixed the collar of his suit jacket, blinking rapidly, shoving his cigarette on the verge of falling out of his mouth back in. 

“Did I just see that just now?”

“Yes.”

“You’re fuckin’ with me.”

Lio went back to sipping from his coffee serenely, “I don’t have a lighter on me, do I?” His gaze narrowed at the smoke that billowed from the cigarette after Lio was done lighting it. Gueira might’ve not brought his pack of cigarettes, but he did bring one thing he always hid tucked into his slacks from beneath his suit jacket.

“Who the fuck are you?” Gueira asked hotly, “Did Sergio fucking rat me out and this is some kinda sick joke?”

“You might be mistaken.” Lio’s perplexity doesn’t do much to Gueira’s apprehension, “Gueira, calm down.”

Gueira stood up, breathing in deeply through his nose. “Are you here to kill me?” He asked lowly. He couldn’t whip a gun out on him in public.

Lio took a while to answer, before he said, “No.” 

Gueira doesn’t sit down, though. 

“Sit down.” Lio said, lifting his hand toward the seat. “...You’re like me, aren’t you?” He didn’t have to say it outright. Gueira swallowed. 

“How the fuck do you know that?”

“I can feel the energies of those who are in close proximity,” Lio explained. “I’m aware we are supposed to keep them hidden, but it’s just something that’s resonated with me for as long as I can remember. Yours is different.”

Gueira slowly sat back down. “I’m gonna ask you again.” He breathed in, mouth curling into a snarl. “Who the fuck are you?”

“Lio Fotia. Producer. Manager. CEO of Mad Burnish record label.” Lio pulled out his business card on instinct, handing it over to Gueira. “As you can see, I am in desperate need of a bodyguard.”

Gueira felt his blood cooling down. Conviciable enough, his fancy business card. He gazed back at Lio, refusing to let his guard down. “You mean for that dickhead I met last week?”

“Meis, that is correct.” Lio explained. He folded his fingers together. Gueira exhaled smoke into the air, tugging his cigarette out. “I’d like to talk to you about a few things regarding this job, because even if you might not look like it, you actually could be the only suitable candidate.” 

“Okay.” Gueira motioned for Lio to go on, and he took a sip of his latte, still warm, but not piping hot. It’s good, at that. Funny that they might share the same taste. “Give it to me, boss.” He added the last part as a joke. 

“You are aware this is a position as a bodyguard.”

“Yeah.” Gueira nodded. “Unless it’s a plan to murder me in cold blood, who’s to say this isn’t a load of bullshit? Why not?” 

His words don’t deter Lio, “Okay, so, in case you haven’t done your research—”

“—Lemme guess.” Gueira stopped him, “He’s Burnish, too? The asshole who interviewed me in a robe and shark slippers.”

Lio shut his eyes, an aggravated sigh coming from him. “Yes.” He answered. “His entire band is, actually. As you can see, that causes problems to arise for us. We need someone that can ensure his protection, for the majority of the day, if not twenty-four hours.”

“Depends. How much you payin’ me?” It sounded easy enough. So might as well cut to the chase here.

“About eight hundred a week we could make an arrangement for right now, as this is an emergency it wasn’t exactly planned. Certain… circumstances prompted us to make this decision.” Lio explained. “That I cannot exactly disclose, as your only sole purpose is to guard Meis at all times. But listen to me. It isn’t exactly as you would think. There is more to this.”

“Two grand.” Gueira negotiated. 

Lio stared at him. “A grand at best?”

“If I’m gonna be a personal bodyguard for a dysfunctional rockstar I deserve higher than eight-hundred.”

“It’ll be raised as soon as we get adjusted. We never had a personal bodyguard and only dealt with security teams, Meis has strongly refused them for an extremely long time.”

“So you better start investing.” Gueira grinned.

“Very well.” Lio settled on that, “As we were saying before, there are guidelines to follow when it comes to this duty.”

“Like what, helping him wash his ass?” Gueira frowned. “I’ve got enough experience to know what the fuck we’re talkin’ about here, unless you wanna look over my resume again. It ain’t much, but it’ll do. That’s as sexy as it gets.”

Lio patiently waited for him to finish talking, as he slid the packet over to Gueira. “You might not understand that Meis is constantly in immediate danger and he himself refuses protection for this reason, he won’t admit it, but he fends this danger off himself, and.” Lio paused, trailing off. Gueira’s eyes avert from the paper to Lio’s distraught expression, for a split second.

“Aye.” He leaned closer. “You a’ight, boss?”

Lio waved a hand, “Listen, Mr. Cas—”

“—The name’s Gueira.”

“—Gueira—” Lio brought his hands to his face, needing a moment. Gueira felt like he was intruding and he didn’t know what, thinking he should walk away or something, but he stayed silent. Lio cleared his throat. “My apologies. As I was saying. I just, don’t think he could continue _doing_ that any longer and he needs someone that can handle him.”

“Uh huh.” 

“And, well, this is the part where people would turn away.” Lio’s face remained calm, “Meis is not an easy man.”

Gueira laughed. “Yeah no fuckin’ _shit_ after he basically held me for five minutes before he kicked me out of the room.”

“That’s… something you’d also have to endure often, his antics, which is quite a lot.”

“Huh. Like what?” Gueira questions, “Drinking problems? Drugs? Everyone famous gets into that shit.”

“I shouldn't have to give you the 411 on that.” Lio licked his lips, “A bar is his best friend. You’d need to be alert. If you catch him in the act of any such things.” He snapped his fingers. “Get rid of everything. We can’t have any of that interfere with his performance abilities, okay?”

Gueira took another long sip. “So I’m supposed to be his babysitter?” He asked. 

“That’s not all.” Lio winked at him, smiling sweetly, “You must stick beside us in the mornings, up until nights you wait by the door of his safe house until he comes back, some nights you're obligated to drive him, or you’d ride with Styx. Right now Dead Man's Hand is performing locally in Promepolis until our next tour is established. Styx is our main driver for all places on the road unless we travel for events, however, the more chauffeurs the merrier. For future purposes… do you own a vehicle?”

“I own a motorcycle.” Gueira tugged his cigarette to the corner of his lips. 

“Yes, unfortunately, that won’t be fit for this job.” Lio shook his head. 

“What’s wrong with Miami?”

Lio frowned. “Excuse me?”

“My motorcycle.”

Lio looked at him, pausing for a brief moment, “That makes it too risky to get shot in broad daylight.”

Gueira inhaled his smoke too sharply and coughed violently. “W-What?”

“I’m making arrangements for you to have a car. The more drivers we have, the easier we can commute.” Lio explained casually.

Gueira’s still tripping over the _shot in broad daylight_ part— “So you’re givin’ me a car?”

“If you accept the job, yes, those are one of the benefits.”

“What are the other benefits?” Gueira’s a little interested, he won’t lie. 

“Move to a new residence that’s more exclusive, a bit on the upscale side, but it’s much closer to where Meis is. It’s a better fit than where you may be currently living, but if you don’t want to take these benefits you have the opportunity to.” Lio folded one leg over the other.

“Keep talking.” 

“Access to events with our team, press conferences, practice sessions… you are officially a part of Mad Burnish’s record label this way and the security team would prove to a valuable asset.” Lio stated, “So is that alright with you?”

Gueira mulled over it. “Sure this isn’t a ploy?”

Lio pushed over the contract, whipping out a pen from the pocket of his jacket to set down on top of it. “By signing this contract, you will find out.”

Gueira stared at him. He looked at the pen and picked it up hesitantly. 

“By signing this contract,” Lio gracefully adds, “You are binding yourself to our partnership, and you are willing to put your life on the line for my client and friend, as much as everyone else on our team from any possible threats, whether it be an assassination attempt, altercation gone wrong—”

“Wait wait, hold on, hold on.” Gueira froze, waving his hands around.

“Is there something that confuses you, Gueira?” Lio blinked with a slight tilt of his head.

“Yeah, the fact that you had me at _assassination attempt._ ” Gueira relayed back with percussion. "I'm thinkin' like maybe one or two fans gettin' all handsy or a stalker who takes pictures of him and sends him letters written in his blood, not like, y'know, some Ricardo López type of shit!" 

“Again, by signing this contract.” Lio continued without prevail, “You would be agreeing to these precautions, as security, you need to be by his side for when danger approaches. Believe me, it is constant.”

“Like getting stabbed in the streets kinda danger?”

“That’s exactly what I mean.” Lio shrugged a little. “As you can see, using our power is limited or else we’d get ourselves arrested. So we resort to strictly using self-defense mechanisms the normal way and try to restrain ourselves from using them to hurt other people. We cannot do that.”

Gueira’s struggling to process this, “So— so what do you do if—”

“Defend ourselves.” Lio explained, “But we need someone with that proficient skill to do that job for the rest of us. I’m a busy man, and so is the rest of our crew. We need someone with means of protecting not only Meis primarily but everyone from even death.”

Gueira slowly shook his head. “This wasn’t on the damn ad you listed.”

“No one would answer to it if I explained in explicit detail you are signing up to die in the means of protecting someone else for this job. So, the keywords, celebrity, and stagnant pay would draw anyone in, of course.” Lio smirked a little. “You took the bait.”

“No way if this means death can I take this!” Gueira hissed, keeping his voice lower.

“What was your prior job experience? Mechanic at an auto shop momentarily... and an ex-bouncer, was it?”

Gueira pulled his cigarette from his lips, exhaling a puff of smoke the other way. “Yeah. What’s it to ya?”

“I did a bit of research.” Lio hummed, “...Is that all you’ve done?”

“That’s not relevant.”

“There’s very few Burnish gangs that run amuck in Promepolis.” Lio pondered on, gaze flitting upwards. “...Some that need someone to watch their back while they do dirty work. You used to offer protection for Sergio Katastros. One of the biggest Burnish vigilantes in Promepolis, am I correct?"

“I swear to you I ain’t ever killed a man.” Gueira leaned in, looking around before he said so. “I guarded people for him, yeah, but that was a couple years ago. The syndicate was broken up when a connect ratted us out. How the fuck do you know that?”

“It’s good to do research before an application process. I'm aware that you are an alleged fugitive, and Sergio was imprisoned for his actions involving mobsters and convicts. But a glaring fact is that your name has never popped up in who was involved in the Black Stone organization.” Lio eyed him, and Gueira slowly opened the flap of his suit jacket, not that he’d pull his Beretta out in public— but if he got Lio to take a good look at it he’d reconsider wherever he’s taking this right now. 

“But.” Lio said, and Gueira adjusted his suit back staunchly so that the gun was covered once more. “Your secret’s safe with me, Gueira Castellanos.” He put a finger to his lips.

Gueira relaxed. 

“I’m not here to be your enemy.” Lio assured. “I am here to be your ally. However, if you would like to back out now and walk away from this there will be no coercion.” 

Gueira clicked his jaw, putting out his cigarette on the plate of cold croissants Lio probably helped himself to. “Why should I work for you?”

“It’s definitely your choice.” Lio said. “You responded, I am only offering...while I do apologize if the interview didn’t go very well. Meis is not a people person.”

Gueira tapped his foot against the floor.

Instead of going _fuck this_ and walking away he just picked up the pen.

“Can’t be so bad.” He said to make himself feel less tenuous. “Fuck it.” He scribbled his signature neatly on the very last page.

“Well then.” Lio’s delighted, “So is that a yes?”

“So what’s the next step, boss? No funny shit.” Gueira agreed to it, and he’s crazy for it, he knew he was. But he’s curious about a little danger, that’s why it’s fun to find out and see.

“Well first and foremost.” Lio stuck his hand out. “It is a pleasure doing business with you.” 

Gueira took Lio’s hand and shook it. 

☆☆☆

Gueira left his apartment to head to the gym when he saw a car waiting for him outside. It’s been a few days after the interview and Lio said he’d contact him soon to tell him about what he’d need to know— but he never said anything about a car stopping right in front of his apartment.

He wasn’t armed since he’d be going to the fucking gym is all, and he’s sure ever since he’s relocated somewhere else in the city the men from the old gang he was affiliated with wouldn’t find him again.

Someone came out of the car, dressed in a black suit, gray hair and likely twenty to thirty years his senior — Gueira didn’t recognize this motherfucker if his life depended on it.

“Gueira Castellanos?” The man asked him, standing in front of the vehicle with his hands clasped in front of him like an escort. 

“Yeah.” Gueira answered warily. He looked around. Whoever walked past gave one look and minded their own business, because that’s how it’s usually like around here. He stepped closer. “Who’s askin’?”

Someone else came out of the car, and it’s Lio as he smiled at Gueira, wearing a pair of black shades.

“I’ll take it from here, Styx.” Lio addressed the escort, meaning, what Gueira presumed was _right_ and that he’s not here to kill him. “We’re here to take you to get fitted for new… appropriate attire.” He gestured to Gueira’s sweats and plain black shirt, he realized this way his tattoos were visible and that wasn’t proper.

And so they end up at this chic clothing store where he was taken for suit measurements. Not going to lie, he didn’t appreciate someone getting all handsy with him with the measuring tape.

“Hey, hey. Watch where you stick your thingamajig!” 

“Are you having discomfort, sir?” 

“Don’t mind him, Nicholaos.” Lio compensates, “Gueira, we need accurate measurements if we are going to tailor the perfect suit for you.”

“Why do we need to do this anyway?” Gueira grumbled. “I got shit at home I can wear just fine.”

“I don’t think your style of choice is something I see proper.” Lio said. “Keep your arms raised.”

Gueira sighed, doing as told. 

“So you got a problem with my Hawaiian shirts, is that it?”

“I happen to think those are spectacular.” Nicholaos commented. Lio stared at the older man and Gueira happily gestured to him.

“Okay now I like this dude.” He laughed. “You a real one!”

“You’re still getting _fitted._ ” Lio snapped at him, accent incredibly thicker than before. “No more objections, I don’t care. You will have new suits to wear made for you as per my request whether you like it or not.”

Gueira said nothing else after that so he didn’t get brutally murdered on the spot. The tailor knew how to work fast with making arrangements. In the meantime Gueira still had the pleasure of wearing his suit jacket and Hawaiian shirt combo when they left the premises. Lio talked without any delay, and Gueira watched as he seemed to handle this all like he had the day planned weeks before. This fucking dude just happened to be a CEO of an entire record label, huh.

“So, where we goin’ next boss?” Gueira asked, seeing their driver, Sticks— Steven— Styx, _yeah_ , _Styx_ — was waiting for them. Lio smirked at him.

“Why, for you to choose a new automobile.” 

If Gueira told any regular old Joe he were to be taken to an auto shop for luxury cars they’d think he stumbled in there while he was high or must’ve sweet talked a billionaire. It’s definitely the latter, when he’s introduced by a selection of them.

“You’re not being serious.” Gueira gawked.

“No.” Lio clasped his hands in front of him. “Pick any of your choosing.”

“You’re saying you would buy me a brand new car?”

“As long as it’s not a motorcycle or an ATV, yes I will.” 

Gueira made a face, and Lio shook his head. Knowing. Crazy how they haven’t known each other long and Lio already picked up on his nonsense. 

“No.” He repeated brusquely. 

Well, there went that chance chucked out the fucking window. He was attracted to the sleekness of these cars, like stepping within their presence he had to do so with caution. These must be of high value, each and every single one of them brand new.

“I figured this might take a while.” Lio presumed, and he got a call, judging by the way his fingers tug at the Bluetooth in his ear. “Take your time.” He flicks a finger at Gueira to enjoy himself while he was here, heels clicking as he walked off to talk about urgent matters. “Hello, yes Adrian my dear.” There’s a pause. “What do you mean he isn’t leaving the suite? Where is Benji and Slim? …Well _someone_ has to get him out of there because I am currently busy with our new employee.”

Gueira turned around, trying not to eavesdrop while Lio talked. Whistling loudly. New employee, eh?

“He’s our new bodyguard… yes, I managed to get one. I’m aware it was a crazy idea but we have no choice! Just get Jesse and Callisto and get him out of there because Styx is going to come back to the auto shop in an hour to pick me and Gueira up. Okay? I don’t care if you need to drag him out of there by his fucking legs!”

“Jesus.” Gueira whispered to himself by the sheer menace radiating from a few feet away. He had a vague idea of who they’d be talking about already. 

As he tuned out of their conversation, a pearlescent red color caught his eye among the rest, something that sparkled and screamed _fuck yes_ that made his scarlet eyes spark aflame. 

“Hey, sorry about that.” Lio came rushing back and he almost didn’t acknowledge him coming. “So our driver is coming back about another twenty minutes. If you haven’t made a selection yet—”

“No worries, boss.” Gueira cocked his head towards the sweet whip that’s caught his eye, “Say, how about this one?”

Lio stood right next to him to look it over. Gueira grinned at him, meanwhile his boss propped a fist under his chin. Even if it’s not a job to judge, he pondered on anyway.

He approved.

☆☆☆

The next week, the red Ferrari sports car Gueira had gifted to him for the job he couldn’t stop riding around for the Hell of it. To the grocery store. To the gym. To McDonald’s. You fucking name it. 

Lio lent him the keys once he got that handled and said it was all his, after one accident, however, anything else Gueira was paying for out of his pocket and with his fat paychecks he wouldn’t have to worry about that. His new apartment was ten times bigger than his last shoebox he squished himself in, he was almost sure that Lio was directing him to the wrong apartment, and that maybe the destination was a slightly bigger shoebox with a kitchen in the closet. He's cradling Snowdrops to his chest when he entered the apartment, lowering her to the ground.

"Looks like this is gonna be our new crib, 'Drops." Gueira grinned a little, whistling at how posh everything was. The wood creaked underneath the heavy military boots he was wearing, suit coat still on and a scarf wrapped around his neck, fingerless gloves on.

When Lio mentioned benefits Gueira was thinking of gift cards. But _no_ — _this_ was legit, Lio wasn’t fucking with him, (and surely made a face of discomfort when Gueira asked to smack him in the face if he was dreaming) he practically had this luxurious suite to himself for as long as he’d been working with their team. There’s hot, running water that doesn’t turn brown or cold too early, a working fridge where the lights don’t shut off randomly and the temperature turned so the food doesn’t spoil, an electrical stove rather than an old fashioned one with gas burners. A bed that he doesn’t fall off anymore because it’s big enough to house more than a single person (maybe someone else can sleep in it on some nights, but that’s nobody’s business but his own.) All these extra cabinets, a fruit bowl, somewhere to store all his plants so they don’t die for once now that he had more sunlight in his new home.

He cared more about his plants and his camera more than anything else, he didn’t have much personal belongings other than his old football he liked to toss around every now and then. Gueira invested in a new camera that cost a couple paychecks worth savings but it was worth getting to go out and capture a moment or two to develop in his free time. He only worked the nights mostly for all his jobs. He had Snowdrops. He was perfectly fine going without contact with other human beings for long periods of time, aside from the buddies he knew from his old job who called him every now and then, sad to hear that he was leaving.

A little gardening helped him feel a little less lonely coming home knowing there was company sitting right on the spacious window sill. Reading a few handbooks over the years led him to become a natural at growing them indoors.

His new work attire arrived shortly after, and it came a day he’d have to officially start working. Lio’s driver picks him up, and Lio reminded him that he _must_ be dressed in a suit every day they have to work unless it is after his shift, pretty much morning to night— and if he saw any Hawaiian shirts he would have to burn them off his body himself. The man is already stressed enough as it is, so Gueira doesn’t argue.

They stopped at a towering building, and Lio’s still going on about protocols while he’s looking around at how… swank all this shit is, the lobby’s quiet, even though there’s people running amuck. 

There's security waiting up front, and a metal detector to go through. Gueira whistled.

"Looks like they ain't fuckin' around."

"Takes only a few minutes." Lio dropped his phone, watch, ring, and wallet inside the black bin. "Might want to put your _personal belongings_ inside." He advised.

Gueira froze. The guards were waiting on them.

"Hello Mr. Fotia." They nod at him despite their stern looks towards Gueira.

"Good day, he's with me." Lio cocked his head at Gueira and swatted him in the side. Gueira rolled his eyes, casually placing his gun inside the bin. "Bullets too." Lio reminded him. He unloaded the gun and placed it in the bin with his phone and house keys, his rings and watch as well. Lio kept staring at him. He shoved his hands in his suit to put a switchblade in there, and one he kept hidden in his slacks. 

"Thank you." Lio said kindly. Once their items were scanned, and they were quickly checked, they received their items back. 

"Security personnel are allowed to remain armed." Lio told him, Gueira being confused when he was handed back his gun. "So you should get a holster for that." He smirked.

Gueira shrugged. "Sweet." 

“This is your ID we prepared for you from last week.” Lio handed him an ID card they scanned upfront so the doors blocking them from entering could open, nodding at the woman behind the desk dressed in her business attire. “That’s Elena.” He smiled at her.

“Welcome back Mr. Fotia.” She flashed a smile, “Mr. Castellanos.”

“Hey.” It took Gueira a hot second, once they’re passed the double doors, “Wait how the _fuck_ did she know my name?” He whispered to Lio.

“We do background checks on all our new employees and I remind everyone about them beforehand.” Lio said, “We’re not a big establishment, even though people may say otherwise, I like to keep us compact. We must inform each other of everything that way.”

They stop inside an elevator, brown and gold, the floors so crenulated Gueira fidgeted nervously under his suit.

“Still think this is a scam?” Lio hummed, swiping away on his tablet after he pressed on a button. They’re steadily going up. 

“Well I’d hope not.” Gueira bounced on the balls of his feet nervously. “So you own this place?”

“Not the entire building, believe me I had to go through a lot of trouble endorsing a portion of it for my label.” Lio explained, “But I’m very good partners with a majority of the workers here.”

Gueira hummed, wondering how many people Lio had to fuck over to reach the top of whatever the fuck this billionaire building has come to be now. “Gotta keep your friends close and your enemies closer.” He knew that feeling all too well.

“Ever since Foresight was resigned as governor for secret Burnish experimentations, you’d think it’d make people a little less fucking blind, yes?” Lio placed his shades back on, and the elevator doors opened.

“Guess not.” Gueira answered the question for himself. Lio shrugged a little, the both of them leaving the elevator.

Gueira expected something a little run-down, crappy, and tiny, but they walked down a busy hallway and found a single door belonging to Lio's label, and it's mostly nothing like how it used to be in those old movies— no, once Lio had that door opened for them by staff members Gueira was invited into something riveting. There’s so much talking, and running around, so much people packed into one giant room.

“Welcome to Mad Burnish.” Lio turned to him. Gueira gawked, _well fuck me sideways_ this place was _huge._ He’s drawn to the posh peach colors of the studio, the large recording booth and all the equipment with an entire team positioned behind it while they were in session. A white screen and a camera positioned behind it for pictures on one end of the room. A fucking _kitchen_ just sitting there in the back. 

There're windows looking out to the city of Promepolis below, shedding an evocative light on the vicinity. There’s sofas and chairs stationed at corners of the room in front of coffee tables to watch the television and in case anyone needed to rest, but mostly everyone was busy.

A lot of the people there were saying “good morning, Lio!” and some even more casual greetings, none of that “Mr. Fotia” bullshit going on. A man with dark black hair, two ear piercings and an industrial on his right ear, round glasses perched atop his nose, a bit boyish in appearance, comes over to them with two cups of coffee in his hands, and he had said the same thing along the lines like the rest of them.

“Soy latte!” The man handed Lio’s coffee to him, and immediately he tensed looking at Gueira. “A-and a caramel frappe for… for um, Mr. Castellanos.”

“Gueira.” Gueira flashed a smile, “The name’s Gueira.” He took it from the other man. 

“I told him we’d be coming so he got them ready for us.” Lio smiled, “Gueira, this sweetheart here, is Adrian. He’s part of our designer team. Don’t be shy. Adrian, this is our new bodyguard.”

Adrian and Lio seemed to have a back and forth conversation with their eyes for a brief moment, before Adrian stuck his hand out as Gueira was drinking from his frappe.

“Nice to meet you.” He said, bashful.

“Oh! You too!” Gueira took his hand a little too firmly causing Adrian to jump, Gueira unaware, “This tastes good by the way.”

“He always makes delightful beverages for us in the mornings, afternoons, sometimes nights.” Lio explained. 

They chatted about a few business matters Gueira wasn’t really listening to, because he heard a fucking glorious singing voice in the recording booth… becoming distracted.

“Come on.” Then Lio was dragging him around to meet the rest of the team. The tech crew handled all the recording, meaning getting all of what Meis and his band worked on down on file and can manipulate the audio however they wish and add any extra touches. Adrian was a part of the designer team. They make all the clothes and props for the band. The organizers are in charge of helping Lio with booking the events, marketing, while all of them aren’t present in the room Lio had connections with many other agents for the sole purpose of having backup plans.

“As you can see, this is our main room. The recording booth is over there.” Lio snapped his fingers and pointed towards the booth where the band was playing a song inside. “The kitchen, the dressing room is through that white door and it’s where we prepare for our interviews or recording sessions, sometimes we do a set to film here or go upstairs, luckily, we know our way around to making music videos and whatnot without any hassle.”

“LIO!” A voice shouted with glee, fast thudding footsteps coming to scoop Lio in the air as he was talking in a crushing bear hug that Gueira had to step back. Wild, azure blue hair, a black shirt and blue and yellow cargo pants on, from the way they started kissing each other like one of them returned from war it’s easy to tell who this guy is to Lio. Honestly, Gueira was surprised.

“Hello darling.” Lio patted Galo’s cheeks, “Please put me down.” He laughed, and Galo does with a quick apology. Gueira felt a twinge of something strange that made him clear his throat.

“Am I interruptin’ somethin’?” He joked, wanting to break the tension. Lio’s partner’s eyes went wide upon noticing him.

“Oh! You must be the new bodyguard!” Lio’s partner awed, “Hey guys!” He caught the attention of a couple others waiting at the couches talking to each other, “Lio brought the new bodyguard!”

In the next minute he’s being bombarded by the group of friends, one’s got strawberry pink hair while the other was a blonde, another lagging far behind with baby blue hair and a pair of red glasses, and another with fiery red hair and hoop earrings. Gueira kind of remembers the last time he talked to actual _people_ like that was back in high school and the first two years of college before he went Burnish and dropped out so, the only way to introduce himself by autopilot was saying _I’m Gueira by the way_ — expecting some looks of confusion, except, they aren’t at all, graciously introducing themselves.

“I’ve never seen any fucking personal bodyguards in the flesh.” Lucia commented. “Dude. That’s tight.”

“Well it’s… it’s unbelievable for me too.” Gueira laughed.

“You’ll definitely like it here even if it’s chaotic.” Aina said, “Welcome!”

“This is Galo. My fiance. He’s a firefighter.” Lio did the honors, even if they already did, “These are just his friends. Aina, our pilot firefighter, Lucia and Thyma are our scientists, Remi is our certified paramedic and doctor in training.”

“...So like, you guys are a part of the studio crew?” Gueira asked.

“Part-time.” Galo explained. “We… uh, well we kinda still have other jobs to like, _work_. But Lio asked us to give helping hands, we’re more like an emergency preparedness team.”

“As… in?”

“First aid!” Thyma chimed in, “We’re here for the band members when they have health problems and are in charge of monitoring it, that, and also if anyone here is injured.”

“We mostly just make sure no one fucking bleeds to death.” Remi said before he walked off to the kitchen.

“Background checks too.” Lucia patted Gueira on the arm and casually rested an elbow on his shoulder, despite her short height, “I know the transition from working at clubs to like a full-blown epic studio gives you whiplash bro.”

Once again, Gueira waited until they went back to what they were doing to give Lio a pointed look.

“Lucia’s actually our team hacker in disguise, although she’s just a computer scientist.” Lio explained, shades still on but mischief at Gueira’s confusion clear underneath. "Told you we do our background checks."

"Never fucking heard of a studio having an emergency preparedness team." 

"It's for national safety, we are a business. So we need all the help we can get. Burning Rescue is our close friends and allies, and though they don't really _work_ here they provide backup for when anything goes awry. If it sounds odd, awhile back someone set the famous bar Azar on fire while the band was performing."

Gueira spit out his coffee. " _You're fucking with me._ "

"Google it." Lio snorted. "Now it's time for you to meet our stars." They walked into the booth and past the recording team. There, Gueira got to see Meis in the flesh while rehearsal was in session, bass guitar strapped to his person while he strung through the lyrics of one of their songs. 

They're done and Gueira was almost confused as to why they stopped playing as if he were entitled to them endlessly performing on loop.

This was the first time actually _hearing_ them. There's an older man with short, dark hair and a sleeve of tattoos on his arms of skulls that looked fucking _sick_. Ear gauges on either ears, and a blue bandanna tied around his forehead. He's got the retired hot rockstar that's back in the game, while the other dude was a blond, short hair, stubble lining his chin with a couple tattoos. The kind of guy Gueira would know was the life of the party and knew how to rock and roll better than anyone else. He's sporting the red bandanna while Meis lastly had the black one.

"Take five." Lio made the cutting motion. 

“Aw man!” The blond was displeased, “We were just getting something going!”

“Take it easy. We could always get back to it after a break.” The drummer said, and their attention quickly averted to Gueira, who’s standing next to Lio. Gueira made eye contact with Meis and immediately, he looked infuriated.

Meis kicked the door to the booth open, just as the drummer was about to open it his hands flew up letting Meis do the honors.

“Why’d you bring _him_ here?” Meis snarled.

“Long time no see, toots.” Gueira smirked, just to spite him. “I bet ya missed me after kicking me out of your last interview?”

“Because I didn’t want you to come _back_ — Lio, _why_ is he here?”

“I’m the boss, I make the rules.” Lio affirmed, placid. “Benji, Stephanos, Meis, this is Gueira, our personal bodyguard. Meaning compared to our security team we would actually have someone who can stay by our side at all times of the day.”

“SICK!” Benji skipped up to Gueira, immediately smacking his hand in a firm handshake. “We got a bodyguard! That’s pretty badass!”

“He probably already doesn’t like you.” Slim teased, roughly ruffling Benji’s head to shove him aside, “Nice to meet you.” He smacked Gueira on the shoulder. “Pretty comfy around here, busy, but soon enough you’ll be walkin’ in and out of here like a pro.” He dragged Benji out the door, “We’re gonna go freshen up and take a walk, oh yeah, and Dallas.” He gestured to his own face. “Makeup’s melting.”

Meis’ eyes widen slightly, touching his own face. “ _Fuck_.” He hissed.

“Try not to burn it off with that angry frown.” Gueira teased. Meis glared at him, shoving past him and leaving the recording booth.

“A proper introduction woulda been nice.” Gueira hummed, rubbing his arm.

“I said he wasn’t easy.” Lio brought down his shades to eye him, pitiful. Gueira noticed now that Meis was out of the room, other than Lio’s friends, tension immediately resurfaced and now the designer team was at his tail bombarding him.

“Someone fix my _face_ before it melts off.” He demanded, “Where is Adrian?”

“Here!” Adrian answered to his call, following alongside Jesse, a spiky-haired fellow who looked like he was in his late teens, tons of piercings, and Callisto, a girl with skin a bit tanned and wavy dark hair that fell down her back, probably the same age as Jesse, Gueira learned the three represented the makeup crew of all the departments. The three went through the open door of the dressing room. 

_“Hurry.”_

Just like that they scattered like monkeys just to tend to him at his vehemently loud calling. Lio just flipped his shades back up like it was simply another day at the studio.

“Oh!” Lucia’s watching the rest of them uncomfortably speculate the commotion like watching a soap opera, “Someone’s pissed! Y’all better start movin’!”

“The _fuck_ ’s his problem?” Gueira murmured.

“That’s how it’s usually been… for… a while, it seems.” Lio sighed. “A day in the life. You get comfortable.”

When Meis’ bandmates came back Meis left the dressing room to continue working on their music. Gueira’s job was just to observe everyone from the doorway. Make sure no altercations break out, which was bound to happen when there were so many people wandering to and fro the studio. They weren’t just _watching_ Meis record. They were making phone calls, making beverages in the kitchen, working and planning new designs, props, the departments scattered about the studio while Galo's friends were tuning into the television. The booth was soundproof once the doors closed so it was easier to practice without any distractions. Lio was talking with the marketing staff about snagging any open sessions to perform, discussion of their current sales, what’s currently working and what isn’t.

Lio's friends only stayed for a couple hours before they left, Galo mentioning that they’d be at his and Lio’s place and if they wanted to come down and wind down for the night they’d keep their doors open.

“Oh yeah, and Gueira!” Immediately, Gueira tensed at the elevator when Galo snapped his fingers at him, his friends having last minute chats lagging behind. “You should come too!”

Gueira blinked, tempted to turn around and see if he was talking to anyone else. “Me?”

“Yeah!” Galo grinned at him, and with a pat on his shoulder Gueira was giving goodbye nodded to him and the rest of the group. He checked his watch, noticing that about seven hours had passed already.

“Okay.” Lio left his office, with a single ceasing motion with his hands the studio halted. “It’s late. You're free to come to my place for wind down hours but if not, everyone start heading home. Please rest, tomorrow’s a busy day.”

Gueira watched them scatter and he didn't know exactly what the fuck to _do_ — then Lio looked at him.

"Gueira. You are Meis' escort." Lio informed.

Gueira frowned. "You just saw how he brushed me off back there earlier?!" 

"Yeah." Lio said. "Take him to our driver. I'll be waiting in the front seat. He goes nowhere alone from now on." He walked away, leaving Gueira to gape like a fish out of water.

"Hey! Gueira!" Benji acknowledged him, guitar case in hand while Slim hauled only his drumsticks. "See you at Lio's!" 

Before they could leave Gueira rushed up to Slim and patted his arm. "Hey man. Uh. Where exactly are we goin'?"

"Galo and Lio's house." Slim responded. "Aye. Make sure Dallas gets outta the dressing room without chewing your head off." He winked, leaving with Benji to follow everyone to the staircase entryway, not all of them could cram into the elevator. 

_Oh great._ Gueira knocked on the dressing room door. He opened it anyway, skipping any courtesy. "Hey gorgeous, it's time to get the fuck out." 

Meis flipped the bird at him through the mirror. 

"Classy." Gueira mocked. 

"I'll catch up later. Just go." 

"Nah I gotta wait here with your stubborn ass so chop-chop."

"Oh will you _hold your horses_." Meis stood up, "I swear I can't have five minutes." He hissed, throwing on his jacket and scooping the hair he got trapped under to free it, flipping it over his shoulder. 

"Everyone's gone." Gueira said. "Unless it takes three years to finish getting ready."

"Fuck off."

"My name's Gueira." Gueira said, keeping the door open for him. Meis just stormed through as they ventured through the empty room. Lio turned all the lights off with two claps of his hands and he was out. 

"Hey." Gueira said. "Can I ask you somethin'?"

"No." Meis refused flatly.

"So what's exactly the case with you?"

"Nothing." 

Gueira glared at him, quickly skipping ahead so he could open the door to the elevator. Meis stared at him. "Boss said I had to protect you for a reason." 

"That's not my business to answer." They're in the elevator. 

"So was it something bad that happened that makes you a special case? Or are you just a popstar with a prissy attitude?" 

It would make sense if there was something specific that prompted Lio to contact him. They're already at the lobby when the doors reopen.

"You're askin' too many questions." Meis evaded giving an answer, and he walked out first. Gueira trailed after him. 

"I only asked two!" 

"Ask less." Meis clipped. "And don't call me a _popstar._ " His voice low, gruff, and deeply exerted. Gueira's lip curled in annoyance. 

"Can't see why I can't guard your bandmates." He muttered.

"Me either." Meis answered casually. He opened the door before Gueira could, not even bothering to keep it open before the door closed in his face. Gueira shoved it open. 

"Looks like you dickheads lack manners too." 

"Oh. My bad." 

Lio was waiting with Styx when they entered from opposite sides of the car. There's so many people just _stationed_ at the sidelines taking pictures and calling out to them. Meis and Lio just ignored them.

"How long these people been outside?" Gueira asked. 

"Few hours." Lio responded. "If anything eventually they leave if we aren't responding." 

"I mean, shouldn't we _do_ something?" 

"You can get out and make friends with 'em by all means." Meis responded snidely. "Maybe that will make 'em go away."

"Nice try." Gueira glared. "This kinda shit ain't my scene either."

"That's too bad." Meis tilted his hat low enough to hide his face as he leaned back against the seat, seeming to take a short nap. Gueira watched the crew of reporters grow smaller and smaller when Styx drove off. 

Meis said nothing else once they arrived. Mostly just Lio making conversation on his earpiece. He casually left the car with Lio following behind. Gueira looked at Styx through the front view mirror.

"Enjoy yourselves." He smiled. "I'll be back later."

Gueira only gave a simple nod, leaving the car.

Galo and Lio's place is absolutely fucking unreal, but then again, considering Lio's position it's no surprise. It could house more than a hundred people if possible. Even a little bigger than his new place thankfully endorsed by Lio himself— sounds like there's already a house party going on. 

"So we're just here to…?" He leaned closer to ask Lio, but he was walking so God damn fast.

"Relax. Just to wind down." Lio said. They gather around at the island counter. 

"Hey!" Galo brought out a bottle of champagne from the cabinets, "Everyone's here!"

Lucia immediately ran for the music. "Let's get this shit started."

Gueira slowly backed up to the door. Lio was now next to Galo. Meis, Benji, and Slim on the couches. The rest of their friends chatted with them about shit other than work, and normal things. 

"Make sure it's non-alcoholic." Lio quickly whispered to Galo's ear. 

"Oh, don't worry. It is."

Aina and Thyma helped take out glass cups out the cabinets. Galo nearly dropped the bottle and everyone screamed his name, bolting from their spots to stop a massive spillage from occurring.

"You broke the last one." Remi deadpanned. 

"Sorry, sorry!" Galo laughed. 

They're definitely… the kind of _loud_ Gueira liked. Vehemently talking over each other, arguing about nonsense, passing drinks around. He was more interested in Meis though. He didn't talk as much, relaxing on the couch while Benji yammered on about something to Slim. 

A glass was offered to him, he looked up and noticed it was Adrian.

"Oh." Gueira took the glass. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He responded timidly. "You know… we're _inside_."

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to like." Adrian laughs, and gestures vaguely to what he's doing. Gueira caught on and frowned.

"What?" He asked, though he wanted to be a little jesting, "You got a problem with me standin' here all menacing and shit?"

He knew Adrian caught on and he laughed some more. Gueira was just glad he didn't make him anxious. His gaze flickered over at Meis, a cigarette in his mouth while he smirked at something Galo was loudly rambling on about. They all scream "OH!" at a story he's exaggerating about work, Lucia cracked a joke, everyone laughed. 

"Not at all." Adrian shook his head. "I'm just saying you could relax here." 

Just as he said that, Galo was in the middle of rambling on about a story when he snagged an arm around Gueira, hauling him closer to the living area. Gueira was immensely confused, looking at Adrian who just laughed and casually joined the crowd, Slim made space for him to sit between him and Meis. 

"So this was me! And this was the other dude!" Galo demonstrated. "I shit you not. He was huge. Like. Around Ignis and Varys combined type huge. He shoves me out the way like this." Galo put his arms around Gueira and lightly shoved him aside. 

"The Hell we talkin' about here? Some kind of superhero origin story?" Gueira asked, making them laugh.

"The one time some guy helped Galo get people out of this building." Aina said tiredly. 

"Which we've heard a _thousand_ times." Remi sighed.

"I wanna hear it again!" Thyma begged. 

"So he picked up the fucking steel beam, and also, I tell you this dude wasn't even a firefighter he was a construction worker! He throws that across the air like _WHOOSH_!" Everyone jumped back at the over-exaggerated sound effect. 

It seemed like they didn't even care Gueira was put in the middle of some crazy Burning Rescue shenanigan, but he pretty much enjoyed it. Going as far as to pick up the poker from the fancy fireplace and swing it around. Lio quietly reminded them not to break something, of course, they do, on accident. 

Gueira swore through that whole debacle he might have seen a small smile on Meis' face and a scoff at how ridiculous they looked. 

"Was I good entertainer?" He questioned, gloating. 

"I don't think I was listenin'." Meis dismissed him off with a dry response. Gueira was offended by that and yet it humored everyone. _Dick._

"Gueira." Lio walked up to him as he put his finished glass in the sink. 

"Yeah boss?"

Lio placed a key in his hand. "We're about to leave soon, so, wait at Meis' place for a bit before he arrives, okay? I'm going to call Styx."

"I can just haul a cab there." Gueira assured. "What's this?" He held up the key. 

"To his house, because we can't have anyone murder him while we aren't aware." Lio explained. "He's always most safe when he's kept around people." They watched the idle talking happen from the kitchen, Gueira noticed Meis beginning to tune out of the conversation and zone out. His eyes dead set on nothing.

"I hope you can understand." Lio broke him out of his trance. "Just keep him protected. You don't have to ask _any_ questions. It's best if you keep your distance. Do your job. That's all."

"You can count on me." Gueira patted Lio's shoulder. He seemed unnerved and it was a little strange, when he turned his head to look at Meis, forcing a quick smile when Thyma and Benji caught his attention about something. Lio turned back to Gueira, his facial expression feigning banality. 

"I'll call you an Uber." Lio explained. He joined the party again. "So sorry everyone but since some of us have to work in the morning we must put this gathering to a close." 

Gueira heard their noises of disappointment that the hangout ended so soon. 

This was a strange bunch that Meis had. A set of people which some were polar opposites of each other, each different in their own way. He felt a sense of warmness being here. 

He kept close to Lio, Benji, Slim, and Adrian the majority of their chat, and when Meis caught him staring, Gueira quickly looked away, rubbing his chin and shoving his hands in his pockets. 

Lio lifted his phone up to Gueira, breaking away from his conversation.

Uber's here. 

☆☆☆

Styx was supposed to drop Meis off fifteen minutes ago, however, the motherfucker hadn't shown up. 

It's quiet. Aside from the chirping crickets making noise somewhere far off. He checked his watch. Everyone must've left Lio's house by now. He's supposed to watch the door until Meis comes back and even though his shift wasn't over he _was_ allowed to go home and rest a bit now that Meis was under a roof.

He couldn't do that unless he was fucking _here_ first. Gueira fidgeted around on his feet. This suit is fucking suffocating. He undid a few of the buttons on his shirt and sleeve cuffs. 

_You're getting paid good money for this shit._ He reminded himself. _Be grateful._

Styx pulled up to the house. Gueira looked up. He didn't want to ask Lio every second what the fuck he's supposed to do if things don't go the way he's expecting. 

Meis left the car with a plastic bag in his hand.

"Oh Hell no." Gueira whispered under his breath. Meis gave a light wave to Styx when he got out of the car and shut the door behind Meis. He smiled and nodded at Gueira. Meis stared at him and his face turned sour. 

Styx left. 

Meis was just going to walk past Gueira and brush past him, but Gueira sidestepped and stood in front of him. 

" _Move_." Meis warned. 

"Whoa, easy there cowboy. No can do!" Blocking his step to get past. 

"Is this your house?" Meis glares up at him. Even with the slight heel of his boots, Meis was the same height as he was, however Gueira felt intimidated to stand up to his full height and pushed past his tendency to hunch over. 

He paused at what Meis said. " _Huh_?"

"Do you _live_ here?" Meis was not to be reckoned with in this tone of his voice but Gueira's pretty ballsy to have him halt right in front of his house.

"Ain't this _your_ house?"

"It is. Move." _Oh._

"Sorry, but I can't let you pass." Gueira stopped him again, his hands were on his arms and Meis' glower was colder than steel. 

"Hands." He clipped. Gueira's hands slowly fly up. 

"I still can't let you come in."

"So you're not gonna let me in my own house." 

Gueira sighed. Not wanting to have to address this. "What's in the bag, Meis?" 

"None of your God damn business." Meis shoved him back, but Gueira clutched his wrist tightly. 

"What's in the bag?" Gueira tried again, sharper, his tone lower. 

"Did Lio set you up to this?" Meis countered gruffly. "What's it to you?"

"Can't let you inside when you got that shit in your bag. Is that where you spent the last twenty fucking minutes?" 

"Oops." Meis brushed him off. Gueira refused to let him enter, attempting to take the bag from him. 

"You have five seconds to get your hand off."

"Or what?"

"Get your hand off before I break it."

They have a light scuffle over the bag. "Gimme." Gueira demanded. "You got shit to do in the mornin' so you can't be havin' all this booze in your system."

"I don't take orders from you." 

"Just a bodyguard." 

"Thought orders are usually handed to 'em." 

"Take the booze and we can stay here all night." Gueira compromised. "I don't have somewhere to be for the rest of the night." 

"So _get off_ my property." Meis snatched it, but Gueira was quicker to grab it back.

"Authorized by the big boss to stay here until you get your ass through this door, but you gotta drop the booze." Gueira stated. 

"Or what?" Meis taunted right back. 

"I won't fight with you." Gueira shook his head. "But please try to make this easier for the both of us and just _get some fucking rest_ without givin' me a hard time. I just got this job." 

"I could care less."

"He'd know." Gueira said, and Meis got silent. Gueira gently dropped the booze by his foot. 

"Have it then. 'S good stuff." Meis said bitterly, and he roughly brushed past him. 

"I'd thank you for finally compromising." 

"Fuck off."

"Yeah, the name's Gueira by the way." 

" _Don't care, didn't ask_." His door slammed shut. _Hard._ Gueira whistled. He sighed loudly. 

Well. That champagne made him need to take a piss. Before he hauled a cab back, he quickly took a walk down the block. Since it was night time, _fuck it._ Wasn't like he'd get stopped at a remote area like this. A few blocks down and he'd be at the freeway. 

He forgot the plastic bag of booze when he was finished taking a piss in a bush, cursing under his breath. 

When he came back to Meis' front door step, he noticed the bag of liquor was gone. 

Meis must've snuck out and snagged it from him. 

"That motherfucker." Gueira hissed under his breath. 

☆☆☆

Meis showed up to the studio thirty minutes late. 

"Everyone's kinda used to it." Adrian told him, shrugging. 

"The fuck you mean by that?" 

"Meis shows up when he wants to." 

Lio was busy doing other shit, given that he had this whole joint to run from morning to night. He wasn't listening in to the commotion, much used to it. Gueira's stationed at the door making sure no one starts swinging at each other on accident. 

"Hey." Slim asked Gueira. "Did he have anything on him when you saw him last night?"

"Uh." Gueira wasn't sure if it was his place to just share that. Him and Adrian are looking at him. "Not anything that I know of." 

"We have to shoot for a music video at three." Callisto, a member of the designer team informed. "Rehearsals start at seven am sharp."

"And…" Jesse walked up to them, "It is seven thirty two." 

Benji left the booth, leaning against the door. Everyone's working, but they're waiting on their main feature. 

"Prima Donna do this often?" Gueira couldn't hell but ask. 

"Buddy, you have no idea." Slim sighed out. 

"Callin' him but he ain't picking up!" Benji said from where he stood at the door. The recording team and sound crew was waiting inside the booth just chatting it up. 

The door opened, and all heads watch Meis walk in, gray tank, ripped jeans and combat boots. He looked like death. _Yeah._ Wasn't some dickhead who saw a bag of alcohol and snagged it when Gueira went to go take a piss next morning. 

The studio watched his every move. Slowly quieting down when he arrived. 

"Hi Meis!" Jesse, Callisto, and Adrian quickly greeted him. 

"Rise and shine Dallas." Slim didn't even say anything about the drinking, even if the tension held heavy over their heads. 

Meis gave a stiff wave to the three designers, "Let's go." He nodded at his two bandmates, Benji happily swung open the door to the booth as the three of them entered. 

Seemed like everyday almost something new happened. 

Gueira's never witnessed the set of a music video before, first person, but it was ten times as busy as any other regular work day.

They had to migrate to another floor of the building. Lio's clapping his hands and speaking with the team they're collaborating with. The band was dressed up in different sets of casual outfits, people behind cameras shifting it around different angles. Multiple takes and directions on filming the video.

Meis is mainly the spotlight of everything. He wore the outfits that stood out, did the lip syncing, did what he was told with no imperfections. 

The hours fly by so fucking _fast_ it's already around seven o'clock in the night when Lio walked up to Gueira and told him to wait outside by Styx's car. 

Meis exited the building last. Gueira being halfway through a cigarette. 

"Jeez." He sighed out. "You always take this long?"

"If you're impatient you should just leave." Meis said, his tone miffed. He's still dressed in the outfit he had to wear during their filming. 

"I'd like to keep my job so, no thanks." Gueira offered to open the door for him, but Meis went around, ignoring it.

"Joy." Meis opened the door on the other side. Gueira leaned over, frowning. 

"Are you fucking serious?"

"What." Meis doesn't even look at him.

Gueira didn't say anything, shaking his head and entering the car. 

"Get 'im home." Gueira told Styx.

The ride is silent. Gueira hasn't done much but he doesn't understand why he's the one who's feeling exhausted. He wondered if this is the kind of shit Lio had to deal with. 

He told Styx to stop when they reached Meis' house. 

"Stop." Gueira demanded, as Meis left the car without saying a goodbye to his escort. Styx didn't appear to mind, heeding Gueira's request and waiting inside. 

"I'm tired. Don't have time to talk."

"You took back the booze last night." Gueira said. Meis stopped walking. 

"...c'mon, dude." Gueira sighed. "You can't do that shit."

"It's my choice." Meis answered. 

"You know you can't." Gueira emphasized. "You came to the studio like half an hour late. You kept everyone fucking waiting." 

"They manage until I get there." 

"But you _know_ they're waiting on you." 

Meis turned around. His voice dropped an octave. "What time I come or not is none of your business." 

"Arms up." Gueira said. He knew this was being a little too extra, but he had to be sure. 

"You can't be serious." Meis snorted. 

"I ain't laughing." Gueira stepped closer. "Arms up." 

Meis sighed, muttering a "for fuck's sake," under his breath as he put his arms up stiffly. 

"Not as happy to be doing this shit as you are." Gueira jabbed. 

"Get handsy with me and I'll break both your arms." Meis warned indignantly. Gueira knew he could. But he patted Meis down anyway. He stopped when he felt something in the pocket of his bell bottoms, hidden a little too close to his front where Gueira would've missed with a simple pat down. Meis' jaw clenched when Gueira pulled down the flask. 

"Nice try." Gueira wiggles it in his face. "Alright. Don't know how many times you hide this shit but if you want me patting you down don't do it again."

"Arrest me if it bothers you that much." Meis' hands fell to his sides, being coy. "You done?" 

"Yep." Gueira bit back anything else he wanted to say once Meis averted his gaze with a scoff and walked towards his door. 

He shoved the flask in his jacket, opening the door to the passenger seat next to Styx. 

"Get rid of this shit." Gueira handed it over to him. 

"Of course, Mr. Castellanos." 

Gueira leaned back on the seat. 

He doesn't bother to correct him this time. 

☆☆☆

He made himself a late dinner and decided he wasn't tired yet to fall asleep.

Snowdrops was asleep. She usually doesn't sleep until Gueira came back home, which was bound to be late given his last job was nightly gigs. 

The city's always so loud outside. He tended to feel a little inspired at odd hours. But he doesn't leave the house during the nights without his Beretta.

He loaded it, sitting at his desk. Usually the gun had blanks. He definitely never walked around holding a loaded gun. Though there's definitely a lot of fucked up shit in his town that went on, from experience, he'd regret not doing so to hold himself off. 

Being able to walk around without a suffocating suit on felt refreshing. He had his camera hanging around his neck, cigarette in mouth, taking a walk until he reached a few blocks down into the heart of the city and capturing the essence of the still, bright lights. People walked past him when he stopped, the click of his camera lasted only for a second.

He turned around and wandered off to an old bar, drawn to the vintage light up sign that could go out any minute and the low lights when he entered. 

He's not here to drink, but he enjoyed a quiet atmosphere where he could use it as his muse. His eyes landed on someone who was sitting right at the bar. He'd recognize that wavy ashen hair, long and silky anywhere.

"For fuck's sake." Gueira hissed under his breath. He thought he'd be able to spend a night using what free time he had at one in the morning. He noticed a group of two men who were eyeing Meis down when he casually told one guy "fuck off," before he could bother to sit down and talk to him, knocking another drink back like it's water. 

That kind of shit made Gueira be reminded of things he'd rather not remember. He sat down in the stool beside Meis.

"Is this seat taken?"

It didn't take Meis two seconds without lifting his head. "What the fuck are you doin' here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Gueira said. 

"None of your business." 

Gueira snagged his drink away and slid it over to the bartender. "Don't give him any more we were just leaving." 

"What the fuck is your problem?" Meis asked. "Are you followin' me?"

"I just happened to be taking a walk when I found you in here!" As cheap as it sounded it _was_ the truth. 

"Bullshit." Meis spat. "I don't need you here." He was about to wave to the bartender but Gueira slammed his hand down. 

"Why the fuck did you leave the house?" Gueira asked lowly. Meis tried to tear his hand off. 

"I do what I want." 

"Lio said you're on house arrest." Gueira stood up from the stool, noticing that those guys at the back didn't stop watching Meis' every move. Meis stumbled over, Gueira supposing that he wasn't sober. His breath proved that. 

"Lio put you up to this shit didn't he?" Meis scorned. 

"Lemme clean out ya deaf ears for ya. Was just taking a _walk_. But it's good to know where you really spend your nights." Gueira said casually, ignoring Meis' attempts to wrangle himself off and taking him out of the bar as quickly as possible without starting any commotion. They engaged into a slap fight, literally, trying to get out the fucking door.

"Ow! What the _fuck_ are you doing?!"

"Get off me." Meis demanded. 

"Stop smacking my hand off that shit hurts!" 

"Oh wow, so big and tough." Meis smacked his hand again.

"Fight me and beat me up all you want but I'm not gonna put my hands on you." Gueira evaded scuffling with Meis but he was like a wild bull not to get fucked with, taking his hands and dragging him around back.

Meis glared at where he was being dragged. "The _fuck_ do you think you're doing?"

"Someone, or people, have been following you." Gueira put his back against the wall. 

"Can I just go back and get me a fuckin' whiskey?" Meis asked loudly, Gueira pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shut the fuck up." Gueira hissed, watching for any footsteps. He felt a pang of pain on his finger when Meis bit on it and he bit down a curse, muffling his groan. "The fuck is wrong with you?" He hissed.

Meis headbutted him in the face and shoved him off, sending him crashing to the ground. "I told you not to get handsy." He growled, turning to escape the alleyway.

Gueira touched his nose, noticing that he was bleeding. _Asshole_. He grit his teeth, standing up and following Meis, his boots scrape against the concrete. 

Just as he expected those two guys do corner Meis. At the same time, Gueira doesn't see that Meis could still swing at somebody while wasted. It was enough to buy him some time and go around back and sneak up behind them.

He pulled out his Beretta and hit it against the back of the first guy's head, pulling the other off Meis and boxing him quick and easy, one left hook, a low blow, and shoving him to the ground. 

"Step back." Gueira gently pushed Meis aside, crouching over to lift this dickhead's face up by the collar of his shirt. "The two of you were following him weren't you?" 

"Just wanted to make some conversation." He groused with a cocky smirk. Gueira patted him down and found a gun in his pocket, emptying it immediately. 

"Motherfucker." Gueira lifted him up and shoved him down on the pavement. "You got five seconds to get out before I'll make sure you and your friend can't walk." 

Someone crashing into a few garbage cans drew his attention away. The guy Gueira was questioning does obey, now that he was unarmed. It was Meis who fell to the ground and knocked on his ass. 

"Get outta here or I'll blow both your legs off!" Gueira demanded hotly. He kicked the other man he knocked down with his gun, coaxing him to get up. The creep scrambled to pick up his friend so they could make a run for it, aware Meis wasn't alone. 

Meis was sitting by the garbage cans. Close to passing out. Gueira ran a hand through his hair. _Jesus Christ_ , what the _fuck_ was he getting into? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much Adri for allowing me to use his oc, Adrian, for this fic!!
> 
> Every other OC you've seen, Benji, Slim/Stephanos, Callisto, Jesse, belong to me!
> 
> I appreciate comments and kudos, always! Thank you for reading, please stay safe out there and be well. Your safety and your well-being is top priority and look out for each other. ❤️
> 
>  **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2CTDNdTca9mHoMpL8rkbpX?si=PYel1jZcTiu6oYwT7-XFeg)** | **[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/danganphobia)**


	3. One Broken, Bloody Nose Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gueira tries to cover up the mess he and Meis got into the night prior, and things remain heated between them through an interview and a concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if it isn't much, I super duper appreciate the support that I have gotten posting this. Things have been slower right now in terms of me working on the backlog, so updates may fluctuate. Bear with me. ❤️

"Shit." Gueira looked around, shoving his gun in his pocket as he approached Meis. "Hey, hey."

"Don't… fucking _touch_ me." Meis shoved his hand off, his eyes fluttering shut for someone clearly in a buzzed out state. "Could've fought those guys myself."

"When sober? _Yeah._ " Gueira tugged him up by his hands. "If not I don't fucking think so." Even if Meis fought them off briefly. 

"Fuck off. I can walk." Meis weakly shoved him. Gueira let him walk away. 

"Where are you going?" Gueira taunted.

Meis didn't answer. Turned out he had no clue. It's three in the morning and they're out here with barely any wandering soul on this side of town. 

He caught on to Meis quickly when he almost tripped. "I'm gonna get us a cab." Gueira insisted. 

"I need a drink."

"No drinking. Can't do that." Gueira tightly grabbed his arm to yank him closer. "Do me a favor and work with me for once without complaining will ya?"

"How many times do I have to _tell_ you?" Meis grits out, hunching over, "I don't… I don't need a _bodyguard_." 

"You made that clear when you headbutted me in the face." Gueira spat on the ground, remembering there's some dried blood on his nose. "You realize you got people following you when you go to places?"

"All the time." Meis yanked Gueira's hand off stubbornly. 

"...and you're not concerned _because_?!" Gueira asked heatedly.

"Let's be lucky they didn't pull a weapon on us." Meis joked flatly.

"Lemme guess." Gueira narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me this isn't the first time." 

"If it was you wouldn't be here." Meis muttered. 

Gueira glared at him. "How the _fuck_ -"

Meis kept walking past. Gueira trailed after him. He ended up waving for a taxi that passed by reaching at an intersection. 

"What if they hurt you?! And I wasn't there, huh?!"

"I won't break. An injury is nothing."

"And if it was _worse_?!"

"Don't jinx it." Meis slurred, his tone deadpanning just to jest. "Won't let it." 

The taxi was making its way closer, then it drove past. Gueira flipped the bird at the driver.

"I swear these motherfuckers are blind." He grumbled.

"Well its three am. Guess no one wants business going." Meis snorted, Gueira tugged him back before he could walk away.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?!"

" _Away_." Meis stated.

"You're staying here!" Gueira exclaimed, "We just got jumped by two guys no way in Hell am I gonna let you leave!"

"You can go off home if you like." Meis said. "I ain't five."

"They gotta take somebody home if they're paying 'em." Gueira waved over another taxi. "Don't care how late it is. _Thank fuck._ " The taxi stopped in front of them.

"I'm not getting in that car." Meis pointed. Eyeing him. 

"Your pupils are dilated as all Hell and you're stumbling while you walk. Get your ass in there."

" _Fuck off_." 

"The name's Gueira."

"I _didn't ask_ God damn it!" Meis shouted, Gueira fought the urge to smirk at how frustrated he was getting now. 

"Don't think Lio would like it if he found out you like to bar hop while you're on house arrest!" Gueira patted the hood on the car with a few hearty smacks. "Hey!" He told the driver, "Give us a minute!" 

The driver honked his horn angrily. "Five seconds and I'm leaving!" 

"I said a minute!" Gueira shouted. 

"I'm running on a tight schedule here!" 

"You know what. We can't be bickering." Gueira grabbed Meis. "Let's go."

Meis responded by kneeing Gueira in the crotch, as if his bloody nose didn't scream mercy enough. 

"Fuck you." Meis got in the car first, scooting all the way to the window and folding his arms. Gueira doubled over, groaning and holding his groin. He fell to his knees, hand resting on the car door. 

_God_ he would sock the motherfucker in his face if it weren't for Lio and the respect he held for him, to tolerate this piece of _shit_. The driver held no sympathy, honking.

"I'M COMING!" Gueira fumed, opening the car door and stumbling inside. He leaned back, throwing his head against the seat and hissing. 

"Buckle your seatbelt." The driver reminded Gueira. Gueira stared at him, hand on his crotch. He heard Meis snort from the front seat.

☆☆☆

Meis left the taxi, Gueira waiting outside the car for him. 

"I can't believe this." Meis muttered. 

"What—" Gueira gaped. " _You_ can't believe this?"

"This is _your_ fault."

"The fuck did I do?"

"Ruin my night." Meis stated, oozing with ire.

"Sorry, I thought I helped you from getting attacked by two dickheads." Gueira clarified.

"You never had to do that. You never had to follow me either."

"I _didn't_ follow you!" 

"So how else would you be wandering the streets at three am?" Meis asked, expecting Gueira to have no rebuttal. Gueira gestured to his backpack which he had taken off, opening it to pull out his camera. 

"Was taking a fucking _walk_ , man." Gueira said. "I'm not exactly undercover dressed like this." He gestured to his sweats and hoodie, jacket over it. 

Meis snorted. "God, _you really don't trust me_." 

"If I'm gonna be honest with you?! _Yeah_! I spent eighty bucks to drop you back here so that you're home safe instead of walking out whenever you want." Gueira said. 

"I didn't _ask_." Meis turned around at that, slamming the door behind him. 

"Well _fuck you_ too, kindly." Gueira sighed, seeing to it that the taxi was gone and he had to hitch an Uber to get back to his place. 

He ruffled his hair in frustration, starting the long trek down the block to the nearest intersection.

☆☆☆

Lio woke him up at seven in the morning with a phone call. Gueira didn't bother to get into the covers, or change at that since last night. 

He quickly picked up the phone, blinking out the crust in his eyes.

"Yeah boss?" Gueira coughed, rasping out. He’s got a bandage over his nose after Meis decided it was a good idea to headbutt him the other night.

"Meis is fucking _wasted_." Lio sighed out. "Get over here. _Now_."

Gueira rolled his eyes. He headed for the shower and left within another five minutes, dressing in his suit and grabbing the keys to his car, his apartment door shutting behind him.

He's never stepped foot inside this _safe house_ before, but he was impressed by how big it was on the outside now that he was coming out here in broad daylight. There's multiple rooms and it looked like it could house a syndicate rather than just a single person. Judging from the inside, it's on the old-fashioned side, though it still had all this embattled technology installed into various parts of the home. It had an upstairs that lead to bedrooms, bathrooms, and a storage that had an open window leading up to the roof.

There's a single driveway for where the cars can enter and park, surrounding trees that help keep it hidden during nightfall. There's two other guards waiting by the entrance when Gueira entered, and they only just nod at him and stand watch.

Meis was lying in the couch of the living room, sprawled out with his long limbs and all with dried vomit on the floor. Empty beer bottles on the table, when Gueira saw Lio, Jesse, Callisto, and Adrian. 

"We've been trying to wake him up." Callisto said, "But he won't budge."

"Yes, I know. We're at his house." Lio spoke into his earpiece. "He can't be knocked out for this long. He's just _lazy_."

"Should we wait until he wakes up?" Adrian asked. Jesse quickly dropped a bucket of cleaning products on the floor and a wet towel, ridding of the mess that's on the carpeted floors of the living room. 

"No. Unfortunately I don't have time to wrestle him awake. Styx is waiting. Gueira is going to drive him." Lio looked at him. "Because he's going to take care of this."

" _Me_?" Gueira pointed at himself. 

"That's why I called you here." Lio looked at Callisto and Adrian. "Check all around the fucking house for any hidden stashes, check the fridge and the cabinets, empty everything out. Gueira. Grab a trash bag. Once we're done, I need the three of you out with me." 

Gueira found himself nodding, rushing for the pantry to find plastic garbage bags neatly folded in a box and using one so they could clean up the messes of bottles and empty cans, raid the fridge of the beer and throw that away. Even the bottle of wine that's been unopened. It was like they moved around like they knew protocol and can recite it verbatim. He watched them incredulously leave the house with the trash Gueira handed to them. 

Lio snapped his fingers at Gueira. "Wake him up. I want him out this house by seven thirty _sharp_."

"Boss he's like a fucking corpse!" Gueira gestured to his still body sprawled on the couch.

"Bring him back to life." Lio walked out the door without wanting to hear anything further.

"For fuck's sake." Gueira sighed out. "Hey. Get up." He said. 

Meis doesn't respond. Gueira frowned. He rubbed Meis' shoulder and shook him. "Meis. We gotta go." 

Immediately as if someone stung him Meis jerked awake, pulling something sharp from his couch. A swift kick Gueira immediately arched back and dodged, bumping into the table in the process. 

"JESUS!" Gueira ducked when Meis swung the knife and a brusque kick he didn't see coming pushes him over the table entirely. Meis somersaulted over and right on top of Gueira the second he hit the ground with the colorful knife pressed against his throat.

" _What the fuck_ —" Gueira grits out, his head thumping against the ground at the impact, "The _fuck_ do you think you're doin'?"

"Don't you fucking _touch me_." Meis warned pointedly. "Who do you work for?"

"No one!" Gueira grasped Meis' hand to push him off, the table jerking when he slammed Meis against it, trying to grab the knife from him. He dodged an elbow to the face. Focusing on taking the weapon away but another knee to his abdomen and Meis flipping them over harshly to the ground beat him to it.

"You got three seconds before I slice your throat."

"I _just_ got hired by Lio, dude! I don't work for anyone else." Gueira hissed out, "Shit. You really pack a punch don't you? That's kinda hot." He stiffened at the slightest prick of the knife on his neck. "We just came here to wake you up so you can get ready for practice. I swear." 

"Are you here to _kill me_?" Meis asked venomously.

"You'd already be dead by now, butterfly." The knife got pressed to his jaw and he made a choked noise, and he steadily raised his hands up. "Jesus fuck I'm joking. Lio just asked me to wake you up." 

Meis stood up, drawing the knife back. 

Gueira sat up, catching his breath. "Were you actually tryna kill me?!"

"Get out of my house." Meis simply turned his heel and walked away. "I'll be out in half an hour."

"We're just gonna ignore the fact that you pulled a knife on me?!" 

Meis stopped walking.

Gueira swallowed visibly when Meis stalked over to him, and he's pointing that colorful butterfly knife at his throat, making him stumble back and sweat at how close it was to cutting his throat open.

"Wake me up like that again and I'll kill you." Meis warned.

The pricking at his skin vanished once Meis left. A door slammed shut. Gueira couldn't believe this. 

He sighed heavily, resting a hand on the wall. That was a close one. 

"The nerve of that guy..." Gueira muttered. The door opened to reveal the other guards positioned outside of the house.

"We have to leave in ten." One of them reminded Gueira. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, he's up." Gueira stormed out of the house, "I'm done. So I'm going outside. If anything, you guys can get your highness's ass out of there."

☆☆☆

Safe to say Lio wasn't pleased to hear their complaints when Meis came storming to his office. Gueira had to drive him off and Meis left the car without saying another word, shutting down any arguments he had by leaving before he found somewhere to park. 

Little did he know Gueira was trailing closely behind him. The studio said nothing when Meis walked in, their eyes on him but their lips remained sealed shut in case they wanted to get an earful from him.

"I think you should fire him." Meis said. "I don't need this shit." 

"Give me a reason why?" Lio asked, looking up from his desk. 

The door swung open and Gueira came trailing after him. "He pulled a fucking knife on me!"

"I don't think you should send your guard dog into my house without notice." Meis informed Lio calmly. 

Gueira approached him from where he sat in the chair, "you're askin' for me to wipe that look on your face?"

"Gueira." Lio cut in, fiercely. Gueira looked at him. "Sit down." 

"I ain't getting paid to guard a stubborn piece of shit like him!"

"You don't have to." Meis countered. "Like I said, Lio, this is pointless. Get rid of him."

"Sorry but I am the boss." Lio stated. "So unfortunately, request denied. You are in need of a personal bodyguard." 

"Hear what he said?" Gueira gestured over to Lio. "Explain why he tried to stab me when I tried to wake him up this morning!" 

"I don't like surprises." Meis settled with that, glaring over at him.

"Listen I don't care for the squabble going on between you two." Lio pointed at the two of them. "Gueira I hired you for one job, yes? It's to make sure Meis does not get himself into any fucking trouble, and Meis, all you need to do is let him do that. So the two of you will shake hands and make friends."

"Shake hands my ass." Gueira laughed. 

"Don't want him working for me." Meis said, as an immediate _likewise, bitch._

"Oh, too bad." Lio spread his arms in the air. "We don't have a choice after what happened."

Gueira placed his hands on his hips. "...what happened?"

"None of your _concern_." Meis reminded him stiffly. 

"Was I talkin' to ya? Last time I checked, oh yeah, there was _one other person_ in the room!" Gueira emphasized heavily just to tick Meis off. 

Lio massaged his temples. "Shake hands, or I'll send the both of you home for the day."

"Boss!" Gueira exclaimed. Meis' jaw clenched, shaking his head. 

"Okay." He said lowly, putting a hand out. Gueira stared down at it. 

"So you're just gonna pretend that shit never happened?"

"Isn't that what we're doing?" Meis had a point. Gueira looked at Lio, who was patiently waiting for them to make amends with each other. 

Gueira lifted his hand to shake Meis's, then Meis jerked his hand back and stood up. 

"Go fuck yourself." He snarled, brushing past him.

"Permission to beat the shit out of him." Gueira asked Lio as Meis had already walked out of the room, flipping the bird with both hands. 

"Absolutely not." Lio refused.

  
  
☆☆☆  
  


They had an interview at five in the evening, Lio mentioned getting into contact with a radio station that wanted to have them come in and be their new guest. Lastly, a gig at five downtown. Lio says they’re warmups when they’ve got a big tour planned, although he says it’s debatable for various reasons. When Gueira asked why he just said _trying not to die_ in that monotone voice of his.

He’s starting to think him and Meis are eerily similiar they just might be the same fucking person. Gueira drove a motorcycle for a good portion of his adulthood so he hasn’t really listened to shit on the radio, let alone be to a setting like this. He drove Lio and the band to the building and parked somewhere after they got out to head inside. 

On instinct, he scouted the place— it’s on the old-fashioned side, rusted walls a little chipped at the sides. A couple of people wandered off to attend to other business, however there was a group of people there to welcome them and guide them into a small booth where their host awaited. They spent an hour quickly getting ready with the makeup team rushing into the building until Gueira followed Lio back into the dressing room to pull them out, they were on in five. So much _cameras_ everywhere on standby, the people behind them casually chatting with each other. Two couches positioned with one adjacent from the other, wine red in color.

"Please, be normal. All of you." Lio warned them. "I hope none of you have swallowed ecstasy on our way here." 

"I'm the most modest person you'd ever meet." Meis said, stoically.

"You are the worst fucking liar I've ever known, worst than my own fiance." Lio glared. "You know how many acid trips we've had before interviews?" 

"I wouldn't remember." 

"Of course you wouldn't." 

Gueira's surprised any of that shit even _happened_. "Sorry, boss. Did you just say Meis got wasted or high on live television?" 

"I prefer K better than this guy." Meis commented. "He's much more cultured and less ignorant." 

"I'm right here!" Gueira shouted. 

"K can't be with us right now." Lio informed. "So Gueira will be joining us." 

"But I want K." 

"Do you want me to hold your hand so you can feel safe?" Gueira quipped, smirking at the glare Meis sent his way. 

“I bet five bucks he’s gonna ask about Dallas’s hair.” Benji whispered. 

Slim scoffed, not saying anything. “If you’re trying to get money outta me I’m not doing that.”

“Because you know it’s obvious!”

“‘M I ‘llowed to smoke?” Meis asked Lio, choosing to ignore the conversation between his bandmates completely.

“No.” Lio dug into his pocket to hand something to Gueira, “You’ll be needing this in case you need to contact us when we aren’t within talking distance.” 

It was one of those transparent earpieces with the string hanging off it. 

“Huh. I got a fancy Bluetooth now too?” Gueira put it on his ear, and he wished he could look at a mirror to see how it looked on him— even if it wasn’t anything big. 

Lio said nothing, “I’m going to be in the back.” He flicked his finger at where the band sat, “Stay with them.”

Just like that— Lio left Gueira in this small booth with the three band members and their host beginning the segment after they took their seats. A good majority, if not all of the people here barely acknowledged Gueira’s existence aside from a few intimidated, or curious looks. Lio doesn’t even have to say they’ve got a new personal escort— the assumption is written all over their faces. 

It was almost like he was just their shadow following them around places, and he’s not sure how to feel about the lack of attention, which he was normally used to. But this is different. This was more of a public service kinda thing and not underground vigilante work. But he’ll take it. 

“We just happen to be here with one of our greatest running bands of our time, Dead Man’s Hand, incredibly happy to see you guys here tonight.”

“Happy to see you too.” Slim answered.

“I would say not one of the most.” Benji cut in, “ _The greatest_.”

The host, Ian, Gueira learned, laughs heartily. “I’d say you’re still running with other competition before I can be the judge of that. So let’s talk about how you manage to be the greatest, if it helps. How do you do it? You know, not to avoid the elephant in the room here. You _are_ a Burnish rock band!”

Benji and Slim laugh, but Gueira notices the flat facial expression that doesn’t falter on Meis’ face. 

“I dunno,” Slim said, “I’d say we’re just really here to rock and roll and give everyone a good time.”

“But would you say that it’s been a struggle?” Ian asked.

There’s a stretch of silence on that. “We’d be lying if we said it wasn’t.” Meis finally spoke. “As we’ve mentioned a thousand times over.” His tone was definitely passive-aggressive and yet their host chuckles at the comment and passes it off as them being typical.

“I’m sure many people throwing themselves at you is a real hassle!”

“Oh definitely.” Benji agreed. “I mean Slim’s married so he doesn’t really like it, you know, that’s why we say that he’s not really meant to be in the band with us, and Meis only cares about his guitar more than actual human beings." 

“No, not we.” Meis interjected, “Just you.”

“ _We_ happen to think as a group.”

“Anything you come up with is entirely just you.”

"Slim is the only average Joe in this band." Benji stated, ignoring Meis. 

"We're actually planning on kicking Benji after this." Meis said. 

"W-What?!" 

"DMH is gonna become a duo." Slim joined in. 

"I'm the one who helped found this band!" 

Slim and Meis started laughing along with Ian. 

"We're pulling your leg." Slim smacked his thigh. "If it weren't for him begging me to even start another band after my old one we wouldn't have made this one, and we wouldn't have recruited Meis."

"We love you." Meis sympathetically kissed Benji on the cheek. 

"Aw thanks guys... the only time ever I've actually felt wanted in this piece of shit band." Benji's statement made them laugh. 

“Dallas!” Ian moved on to him, though it’s pretty clear Meis wasn’t in the mood to talk, or Gueira couldn’t tell by the fucking same neutral look he’s got on his face. “How’s it feel to be a fan favorite? You are the representation of thousands of people who want to see you make the magic happen so many people look forward to.”

“I just think someone’s gotta do it.” Meis answered. For some odd reason, Gueira’s interested in what he had to say than his bandmates. "My fans have helped me pay my phone bill for the past ten years so I feel like we owe them that much, by giving them hot garbage that's the music we make."

Gueira can hear Lio facepalming loudly in the back of the room. Well, this interview was going stellar.

“How is it that singing about sadness, pain, and death, unite such a large fanbase within DMH?”

“People feel sad.” Meis said. “Human beings have emotions that aren’t positive, and it resonates within them that there’s other people that they admire that share something so personal with them. But then again, people just listen to us because they know how it feels to feel like shit.”

“In other words.” Benji added, “ _Good shit_ , for people who feel like shit.”

“Yeah.” Meis lazily gestured over to him, “By people who feel like shit.”

“That’s not what our band is.” Slim said tiredly. Gueira snorted in the back on instinct, but when he caught sight that Meis heard him he quickly turned stoic, clearing his throat. Averting his gaze from the glare sent his direction.

He thinks he’s just seeing things, but he swore he caught a slight tint of pink dusting Meis’ cheeks. Gueira clasped his hands in front of him and tried not to slouch, standing up as straight as he could.

“That’s how I feel.” Meis explained. 

“So the motto is the music you put out there is to uplift people?” Ian inquired. 

“I guess.” Meis had his arms folded on the table, the different black hats he wears seem to be obscuring his face when he tilts his head down— even if it’s mainly been unreadable. “I just like to make music that people who feel, like Benji said, shit, can headbang to.”

“It’s to uplift people.” Slim elaborated with a snort. “‘Course it is. We just have different motives for how we put that message out there. People love Dallas because of how raw he could be with his personal feelings without putting ‘em out upright.”

“You three seem to be well-acquainted.” Ian quipped. 

“We’re more like family.” Benji said warmly, “Yeah sometimes it’s hard to tell what Dallas is thinking but we get where he’s comin’ from.”

“No you don’t.” Meis denied. 

“I’m sure people wonder what could be going on in the muddled mind of our mysterious frontman.”

“Horses.” Slim answered. Meis punched him in the arm, and Gueira picked up on that being the most _humane_ thing Meis had done from the days Gueira’s been following them around.

“You are a Texan, right?”

Meis waited a hot minute before he said, “Australian, people tend forget I lived there for six years before Dallas, so no.” Begrudgingly. “I do… miss my horse though.”

“So you’ve got one?”

“Yeah. Friesian.” 

“Got a name?”

“Nightwish.”

“Told you it’s like we can pick at parts of his head.” Slim grinned. Meis reached for the tip of his hat to hide his face more.

“Talkin’ about ‘im too much gets me sad.” Meis admitted quickly.

“This is a highly requested question,” Ian brought up, “And you all might hate me for it.”

“I think we got an idea of what it’s gonna be.” Benji was thrilled. 

“So, your _hair_ — Dallas—” 

“I ain’t payin’ you shit.” Slim glared, talking over Benji’s ecstatic voice, “I said no.”

“We betted.” Benji told Ian, “That if you were one of the people like most interviews we go to that asks about Dallas’s hair!”

“We never made any bets.” Slim said. 

“Oh boy.” Meis lifted his head, his voice dull but a hint of humor there. “What’s the question?”

“You know a lot of your fans love your hair, yeah?”

“I don’t see why.” Maybe it’s due to the fact they can’t fucking tell if Meis is joking about the shit he says or being serious, it makes potential talk show and radio hosts _captivated_ by him, Gueira swore he’s not trying to invest his time into watching his one on one interviews. He was just a little curious.

“How do you manage to get hair that beautiful? It’s what you’re most known for! I mean, I couldn’t even get mine to look nice for more than twenty four hours before it’s looking rough.”

“Not much.” Meis answered, and he was being earnest, that was what was God damn hilarious. “If anything I could care less about my hair, I don’t see why people would assume I have the time to be my own professional hairdresser.”

“But you have people who help take care of that.”

“Exactly. People. Not me.”

Ian laughs, “If it’s not much can you explain how it manages to be so intact?”

“Ask my genes.” 

"That Pantene commercial you did says otherwise." 

"I'm gonna take the fifth amendment on that statement." 

"Oh that one was classic." Slim teased. "Never thought you'd take up on that offer."

_The what commercial now?_

"As long as they give me a check I'll do it." 

"It's definitely a fan favorite commercial." Ian said. 

Gueira shoved his hands in his pockets, listening in to the rest of the interview. When it was time for them to leave, Gueira escorted them out of the room. Lio was waiting outside. Benji’s pestering Slim to cough up five bucks he hadn’t agreed to and he whines to Gueira asking if he remembered when he clearly said Slim should cough up five bucks.

“Don’t remember you agreein’ to that either mate.” Gueira sided with Slim, “But it’s just five bucks.” He remained neutral anyway, Slim wasn’t pleased to hear that.

“I should play Russian roulette with how many times I’ve been asked that fucking question.” Meis muttered. “Maybe the next time it’d kill me. I still get nightmares about a Pantene commercial."

"That's because you actually did that Pantene commercial." Lio reminded him flatly. 

"Well I hated every second of it." 

"I thought it was good." 

"Mention that again Benji and I'll kill you." 

Benji went pale the same time Gueira did at that casual statement within a public space. 

Gueira was tempted to ask them about this commercial Ian mentioned, but he's not sure if he could with his head getting ripped off considering whenever it was brought up Meis refused to talk about it. The crew already left beforehand, they were the last to exit after the interview was over.

“So I’m taking it went well?” Lio flashed a smile. Gueira opened the door for them to guide them outside. Some onlookers must’ve noticed that they’d be here, because there’s a small crowd of people waiting just to see them and screaming his name. 

Another time Gueira’s seen Meis crack even an ounce of a fucking smile, is when he tips his hat towards his fans, meaning he does acknowledge their presence and doesn’t always outright ignore them. Benji’s wildly waving at them, boasting in all his glory. Slim doesn’t do anything further than a stiff wave.

“Need a drink.” Meis was the first to head towards the car. His bandmates simply snort and follow after him.

“By the way.” Lio turned to Gueira. “So I know this morning came off to a rough start…”

“Could tell by the way he’s tryin’ to ignore me as much as possible.” Gueira joshed. 

“Tomorrow night. I’ll treat you to dinner.” Lio promised. 

“Can’t say no to that, boss.” Gueira opened the door to the front seat for him.

☆☆☆

"Gueira, I'd like for you to meet Kinkade Kyriaku." Lio had asked Gueira to come to the safe house to speak about schedules. He's a big guy, as in, he had the muscles Gueira wished he definitely had but couldn't accomplish in another ten years unfortunately. He's wearing the coolest shades, kind of reminds him of the one Ignis wore when he followed Lio to the fire station to chat with the chief and captain of Burning Rescue, a briefing of being welcomed to the team of some sorts. He's got the same shade of crimson red hair like how Gueira dyed his own and he nodded, even that was cool.

"People just call me K." Kinkade shook Gueira's hand firmly. "Mr. Fotia." He nodded at Lio.

"Nice to meet you too. Gueira." Gueira flashed a nervous smile, "Whoa, that's a pretty strong grip." He laughed, skittish.

Lio and Gueira weren't alone. Lio had company wherever he went. Bringing Adrian, Jesse, and Callisto along. He liked to call them his assistant managers and Adrian his right-hand man.

"Ain't it too late for you kids to be here?" Kinkade asked.

"I'm twenty seven." Adrian smiled sweetly. 

The other guards coughed under their breaths and looked away awkwardly, Kinkade blinked, then clicked his tongue.

"Shit, I keep forgettin'."

Gueira froze. "You are?" He asked, frowning. "Wait, how old are you two?" He pointed at Jesse and Callisto.

"I'm sixteen." Jesse answered.

"Seventeen." Callisto raised her hand. 

"You're like ten years older than them." Gueira confirmed to Adrian.

"Yes." Adrian answered without a beat. He doesn't fucking look like it.

"Let's go." Lio nodded his head over towards the front entrance, since they worked with Lio they were granted access into the building. He directed Gueira to the dining table, past the mess of a living room with the television still on, Meis's guitar case lying haphazardly by the wall near the antique shelf.

"You guys ever thought about hiring a fucking cleaner?" Gueira asked, pointing a finger at the destruction Meis made out of this place and he hadn't been here for more than two weeks. His family'd kill him if he left a single dish in the sink back home.

"Jesse, Callisto, and Adrian often drop by to help clean. But we always welcome helping hands if you like." Lio said idly. Callisto brewed tea for the four of them, Gueira hearing the faint sound of a shower running upstairs. It's around eight in the night, and security team runs both daily and nightly check ups on his current whereabouts, rotating shifts.

"So this is the safe house, which you've already toured through." Lio sipped his tea, Adrian taking Lio's tablet for him while he spoke. Callisto left the tray on the table, taking her seat next to Gueira, Jesse, Adrian, and Lio on the opposite end. "Meis's routine isn't much. We brief through his schedule during the day, for his shows, interviews, shoots, that you know, while he's at home sometimes he leaves to take walks or go to the bar. But you know we can't advise that due to recent circumstances."

"What does he do at home? Eat, sleep, shit, drink, repeat?" Gueira questioned.

"I'd say, precisely." Lio answered. "He's tired when he comes back, so he rests here. There's times where he's at the studio until very late, and he comes home to work on more of his music, watch television, look through the fridge, drinks until he passes out in the mornings."

"We are the designer team so we're essentially responsible for helping him get ready in the mornings and for all of his events, and shows." Adrian said. "We prepare his outfits for him. All of which are handmade by another team of experts."

"What's their job?" Gueira gestured to the security outside, though they're hidden from where they are indoors.

"Night watch." Callisto responded. "Make sure no one trespasses, since we're going to be coming here often now." She got up to put away the tea kettle now that everyone had been served.

Gueira looked at Lio. "I didn't know that bastard's got kids."

The two teenagers present in the room blushed furiously. 

"Don't call Meis that." Jesse defends, "He's taken care of us since we first joined."

"They were pretty young." Adrian explained, for further context. Gueira put a hand up. He saw the fierce look in Jesse's eyes and decided to step down, not wanting to ask more than they would like.

"So is this, like a legal thing?" He questioned.

"Not yet." Lio shook his head. "They're still living in group homes since they aren't old enough to live on their own."

"Huh..." That's gotta be some tough shit. 

"We stock up food in the fridge." Adrian said, Jesse folding his arms and his glare falling weak once the topic was changed. The fridge's got these glowing buttons to change settings and activate different actions. Gueira's never seen any of that shit in person except for movies.

"Sometimes it depends whether he eats or not. He usually goes for the instant food. We either make or drop by with breakfast in the mornings." Lio said. "We're working on installing a camera system in one of the rooms, where one of our guards can keep night shift." He added. "All you must do is accompany him out the house in the mornings, and to his home during the night so he can't come up with excuses to run late."

"Can I ask you guys a question? Not directed towards you, boss, your three musketeers here." Gueira asked reluctantly. Callisto came back to join them at the table. "On a scale of one to ten, just how stubborn is this guy?"

Jesse, Callisto, and Adrian exchange looks.

"I'd say Meis broke the scale." Adrian settled on that.

Speaking of the devil, footsteps descended the stairs. Meis entering the kitchen with house slippers on a robe, a towel around his hair.

He's wearing an... _eyepatch_ , on his left eye?

This guy was incredibly fucking _weird._

"So we have meetings in my house now?" Meis walked across the kitchen. "Interesting. We're going to have people fluff my pillow at night, too?"

"Glad of you to join us, Meis." Lio smiled. "We were just talking about your safety."

Gueira gave him the same cold look Meis was giving him. 

"That why he's here?" Meis opened the fridge, taking out a pack of strawberries and chocolate syrup, fetching for a bowl in the cabinet.

"Aw, you missed me that badly?" Gueira taunted. "Thinking about how you tried to stab me that morning too."

"I might do it again." Meis threatened. 

"Ha. He's joking, right?" Gueira asked the others, and their lack of a response terrified him. 

"Don't mind us." Lio ignored Gueira. "It's important we let Gueira know about how we debrief protocol now that he's part of the team."

"Well I'm busy. Unless I'm needed for anything, don't bother me." Meis walked away, bowl, strawberries, and syrup wedged under his arm.

"That's our call." Adrian smiled stiffly, standing up. The three courtiers are rushing after Meis, Jesse dragging a large luggage, likely filled with different outfits, towards the living area. Even off the clock they still have to be at work.

"You'd love him." Lio teased Gueira after a long stretch of silence. "So, shall we continue?"

☆☆☆

Galo and Lio’s friends come to tag along for the late night performance. The dressing room is extremely fucking _busy._

He did a scope of who was walking into the nightclub, going back and forth between the inside and the outside. It’s a packed crowd tonight. The stage crew bolted towards the floor with the equipment, sound and tech on the scene. Lio speaking frantically into his Bluetooth.

Galo and the others spotted Gueira from within the crowd. Even if they had full backstage access they opted to stay with the rest of the people in the audience. Gueira got shoved by accident a couple times. Naturally, he’s got a bit of a temper— he knows this, barking at them to take it a little easy. 

“Wait, wait.” They’re in the middle of doing his hair when he stops them. “Where’s my trench coat?” Gueira heard Meis ask, and the designers gathered around him went silent. 

“Um.” Jesse said. “I thought Adrian was supposed to bring it.”

“I thought you were.” Adrian frowned. “Did we leave it back in the car?”

“Y’all got five seconds to get my trench coat or I ain’t performin’.” Meis stated. 

“Um.” Callisto spoke quietly, looking at the other courtiers in the room who went rigid. “It’s… it might, still be in the car.”

“ _Get it_.” Immediately Gueira had to jump back because they went scrambling outside for the car where they keep all their makeup equipment.

“Uh.” Gueira asked Lio, speaking with the nightclub owner. Gueira flashed a smile at him. “Hey, how ya doin’, uh… you aware your client’s yelling at his makeup artists right now?”

“They didn’t forget to bring his trench coat again did he?” Lio asked. Gueira, a little stunned, paused on answering as to how he knew that. “Meis doesn’t perform without many things and he’s like a ticking time bomb.”

“As we were saying?” Timothy, the owner of the club wanted to talk to Lio about financial compensation. 

“Excuse me.” Lio patted Gueira’s shoulder, “Make sure Meis doesn’t kill anyone, yes?” He said. He stalled in the room for a second. "Can someone get rid of the paint thinner in the room?"

"Is it smelling bad?" Gueira asked.

"No I want to make sure no one drinks from it, especially Meis." Lio really loved dropping massive bombs like this, and walking away with Timothy before Gueira could even _ask_ for context behind this. Someone just picked up the paint thinner in the dressing room corner and took it outside.

"What the fuck?" Gueira asked no one in particular. "Who would drink that?"

"You never know, these rockstars are bat shit crazy." Pasha, one of the bodyguards belonging to the team mentioned, completely aloof as he walked past.

“ _Ow._ ” He heard Meis grumble, “ _Are you trying to blind me?_ ”

“Sorry, sorry!” A voice squeaked out. “You have to hold still so we can get some on your bottom lashes.”

The designer team comes rushing back through the club for the dressing room. Benji and Slim got ready a long time ago, just chilling at the back of the room chatting with each other while they work on Meis next. Light makeup on and their bandannas on, decked out in tight jeans, boots, and hair that’s undergone a wild amount of hairspray.

“Put a little less of this light foundation people are going to think I’m dead or some shit.” Meis took the foundation away from Adrian, “You got anything that makes me look less like a vampire?”

“Lemme see.” Adrian hummed. Callisto handed him a slightly darker shade, and they tried to wipe off the previous one and start over with a new swatch. 

“The vampire look looks good on ya!” Benji complimented, “You look like a ghost regardless!”

“You wanna die, Benji?” Meis chucked a hairspray bottle at him, and Lio’s entire crew of designers scattered away wanting to avoid any altercation as much as possible and not step on Meis’ toes. Gueira notices they have to walk on eggshells around him, standing inside right by the door. 

“It’s not a bad look.” Benji defends. Before Meis can throw something else, somehow, impressively while getting a full face of makeup done and a robe on Adrian quickly put it down and begged him not to. 

“Yo.” Slim tilted his head to see Gueira at the door. Some of them turn his way, though Jesse, Callisto, and Adrian are the frontmen of the designer team which Gueira was most familiar with. He nodded at them and stood up straight at the door, his back joints screamed at him not to— but it’s only polite he didn’t look like he needed to sit in a chair after standing for five minutes. 

“Why is he here?” Adrian is carefully applying the perfect dash of eyeliner, keeping Meis’ head tilted up, as Meis was the one who asked the question with a disgusted scoff.

“Boss says I gotta be here and chaperone. Make sure his favorite client ain’t givin’ everyone a hard time which it seems like he is.”

“I don’t remember askin’ for your opinion.” The robe got taken off and he had to stand up, barely any clothing on, so they could get him dressed up. 

“He always this cranky when they gotta glam him up like this?” Gueira ignored him to ask his bandmates.

“That’s what being famous does to you.” Slim teased. Meis flipped him off, raising his arms so they could put a cropped tank top over his person. Gueira smirking at him. 

“Meis is cranky most of the time!” Benji laughed. The crew is now making sure that their hair and makeup was okay in preparations for the show.

“Benji I swear to God if I weren’t tied to his chair you wouldn’t live another two seconds.”

“Not a very nice way to treat your fellow bandmates.” Gueira jabbed.

“I almost forgot you were talkin’.” Meis stepped into a pair of leather pants, high waisted. Gueira felt an eyebrow twitch, meeting Meis’ blank stare. 

Lio slipped in the dressing room.

“These pants are killin' me boss.” Meis told him immediately, “Can’t I just keep it to a shirt and jeans and call it a day?”

“Mad Burnish does everything in style, so, no.” Lio refused, loving and quick, “You get your days where you can wear what you’d like, I have mine. We have a choreographed performance yet again so you must follow fashion protocol.”

“That was also your call last concert.” Meis scowled. “And the concert before that.”

“You look lovely.” Lio clasped his hands together. “What do you think, Gueira?”

“Don’t _push_ it.” A makeup brush was being dusted across his cheeks, sitting back down so he could fit into a pair of boots with heels that could kill a man if you tried hard enough.

“The outfit?” Gueira smirked at Lio, “Yeah, totally. Just the person and the attitude needs a major fix.”

“Lio, I have a good idea.” Meis was turned back to the mirror. 

“Yes, dear Meis?”

“Fire him.”

“Sorry, no can’t do.” Gueira smiled. “So get comfortable with me leaning over your shoulder.”

“What was your name?” Meis smacked his lips for the gloss to smear on them, “Geoff?”

Slim had to hold Gueira back before he ran at him. “Haha, you really went there?”

“Okay, take it easy.” Slim simmered them down while someone came into the room to whisper something in Lio’s ear. "Meis, play nice."

"Hmm." Meis grumbled. "Someone get me a cocktail."

"We have water." Jesse slid a warm water bottle on the dresser. 

"Alcohol eases my nerves better."

"We can't let you drink that."

"Benji is drinking." Meis gestured over to the blond sipping away at his flask. Slim quickly snatched it from him.

"Hey!"

"We shouldn't get too wasted before a concert." Slim does drink some when he walked away while eyes weren't on him. Benji trailed after him, frowning. 

"Oh c'mon man! Slim Jim!"

"Don't call me that again buddy." Slim tries to evade him by running around the dressing room.

“Arms out.” Adrian gently patted Meis' arms, Meis put his arms out so he could slip a pair of fingerless gloves on either of them, studded and leather. Gueira clicked his tongue, Slim pushing him back against the wall. Jesse's putting Meis's earpiece on. An in-ear monitor, as Meis tucked his hair behind his ear for easy access a flash of a small, silver round earring glinting on his right ear.

“You’re supposed to protect us.” Slim quietly reminded him. Gueira put his hands up. 

"From who?!" Benji asked. 

"Your shitty influence." Slim badgered. It made Gueira laugh. 

"Boss said no drinks. Sorry he makes the rules. I just enforce 'em."

"Cop." Meis scoffed under his breath. His black eyeshadow being filled in with precision.

"Fuck you say?!" Gueira asked heatedly.

“So!” Benji butt in, trying to ease the tension. “How’s it like being backstage?!”

Gueira’s honestly a little overwhelmed, “Uh, I expected to be out there really.”

“We definitely need you.” Slim said. “It’s a fucking mess back here.”

“I don’t see a difference.” They’re doing finishing touches on Meis now while he pushes his fucking buttons, and Gueira breathed in deeply through his nose.

“I don’t think it’d be a good idea if my client came to stage with a bloody nose would it?”

“Gueira. Meis.” Lio warned. “Please, make nice.” He turned back to the stage crew member. “Just make sure all technical issues are fixed so that nothing happens.” Lio whispered back. "These people just want entertainment and could care less about another blackout if it happened.”

“Yes sir. We’re on it.”

“Thank you Fabio.” Fabio turned and ran off. 

“Guys!” Likely one of the organizers helping run the show came rushing in, “You’re on in another five minutes.”

“Okay.” Lio clapped his hands. “Round up the dancers. Let’s get started. Go, go, go. Meis, we agreed that you are dancing tonight, remember all the lessons. They love when you dance and you know that. I have faith in you."

"Fine, fine. I'll dance." Meis sighed. 

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Meis is dancing!" Benji hollered. Everyone started cheering in the room while Meis flushed and rolled his eyes, flipping his hair back.

"Can we get on with this?" 

"Yes of course. _Everyone move, move._ " Lio projected his voice higher to get them going. "Make haste! Three minutes until showtime!"

Slim's downing an entire can of Monster in one go, Gueira gawking at him in utter shock. _These guys don't fear God._

Benji smacked his cheeks and bounced on the balls of his feet. Meis was completely calm.

“ _Trench coat._ ” Meis emphasized with vigor, his deep voice raised startling the designer team into putting it over his shoulders, Meis sticking his arms through a large, black trench coat. 

“Adrian.” He looked to his right hand man, the other man handing him his new hat of his choosing, tilting forward to place it on his head. "Pills." He urged quietly.

With a hesitant look, Adrian reached for one of the bags left by the couch of the dresser. Gueira witnessed it was a bottle of pills, rushing to hand it over to Meis. Meis uncapped the bottle quickly and popped a few into his mouth. Callisto handed him his water bottle he drank from to swallow it down. Gueira averted his gaze, making space for everyone who needed to pass.

"You okay?" He heard Slim ask, keeping his voice low.

"I'm alright." Meis handed Callisto his water bottle. 

"Alright, yeah!" Benji high fived Slim and Meis, "It's showtime!"

Gueira decided to check the audience from backstage, awing at the increase of numbers compared to an hour earlier.

"All these people are here to see them?" He gawked.

"Sometimes over a hundred thousand or more." Lio added, humored by his shock. He touched his earpiece. "Stage?"

"Check." Fabio replied through the comms.

"Lights."

"Check."

"Sound?"

"We're workin' on it... and... we're live, boss!"

"Stand position." Lio reminded Gueira. "Kinkade. Pasha. Round up the team, need the squad on all perimeters of the premise. Be prepared for any suspicious activity, the show must go on no matter what difficulties."

"Right, boss." Gueira nodded. 

The lighting turned dark. He waited backstage, watching Lio’s entire team of helpers bolt across the hall and get into position. Benji and Slim showed up on stage with the dancers, scurrying past Gueira and slipping through this small space with ease. Clearly it’s not meant to hold more than ten people at least when there’s about two times that.

Cheers resonate within the audience. As excited as they were to see them, the beginning of one of their songs starts to play, while the dancers work into an eerie routine. They’re dressed in black, with how their joints moved; were parasitic. Abrupt jolts and arrhythmic movements. The lighting flickered off and off, a few whispers coming from the backup singers present in the background.

Gueira doesn’t catch when Meis brushes past him, like a shadowed cloak figure. While the crowd couldn’t see everyone on stage— Meis does a running start towards the stage and his feet lift off the ground, and Gueira’s eyes glimmer at the swirl of blue flames circling his body like a gentle caress. He easily ascends behind the dancers, and that’s when the people scream delightedly. The volume pitched off the roofs, ringing in Gueira’s ears. 

“Hello my beautiful fireflies.” Meis smirked, silently amused by the replies. He reached into his hat, pulling out a single card, black eights before he flicked it over to the crowd and watched them scramble for it. He wasn't getting ready to sing yet, but to _dance_ with the other dancers, and the crowd's going livid. His fire swirls around his frame gorgeously and his hair fans out behind him, tasseled, holding this dastardly aura with each step he took. 

Slim changed his tempo to something fast and upbeat, the background music of the stereo system changing more of a techno rhythm. 

Meis stepped away from the mic and the crowd cried when he shucked his trench coat off his shoulders, his hat following, falling in line with the dancers— well certainly, Gueira’s never seen the frontman of a progressive rock band voguing in such faultless quicksteps with the backup dancers. He can see a flash of blue on his back through the leather tank top, it's a tattoo of a blue morpho, right at his upper back nearing his shoulder that almost moves when Meis does.

They’re going wild, all these people, who the majority of were the same as him and the rest of them. Meis could make his joints move just as humanoid as his backup, dropping to the ground and his hair whips with him when he rolls to his side, his legs spread to a split.

The audience hollered at the change of tone while he was following along the dancers’ lead; falling into formation. They got behind him, arms spread far apart, up and down, reaching to lift him up by his legs and spread them as the dancers turned, Meis falling back gracefully with a backflip and landing on the ground. The dances twirl around, their flailed hand movements stop once they fall to the floor and lift their leg in the air, their bodies going rigid.

The routine ends with a seamless spin before Meis drops to the ground to join the other dancers; with a single leg raised in the air. The lightning changes during the loud applause, concluding this opening dance routine.

There's a minute of silence before Meis stands. He raised a single hand and his bass guitar sitting nearby, as if waiting to be in his possession he grasped easily by using his Burnish flames to draw it towards him. Lifting the mic to rise against the stand.

“Time to get back to business.” He rasped, now with his performance outfit revealed they transitioned into their next song, his fingers going back to working his guitar like magic. By the time it was over, Meis was panting, wiping the sweat of his brow and his rippling arms in full display.

“Feel free to sing along if you know it, I might’ve forgotten ‘em all. Alright let's get this over with.” He tossed his hair back, becoming frizzy and clinging to his face from the sheer sweat running down his scalp. This was the type of enigma that made his fans admire him when he grinned at his audience and his voice; low, smooth, clear and held the power to send them into delirium. It sounded like the promise that coming here would lead to no regrets, only a pure high that couldn’t be reached elsewhere.

Benji does a head bang, grinning the entire time he rocked the guitar. He had this vigor that kept the audience on their feet, his flames a deep emerald and there’s screeches from the girls there when he nods his head to the euphony, playing with one hand. The flames that circle Slim violet exerting into the force he put into the drums, a pounding tonal staccato that makes the ground beneath Gueira vibrate loudly.

The people came here to get hooked on their renditions, synced symphonically with Benji and Slim, making the three stand out front and center.

And Meis, _fuck_ — he hadn’t only just played the bass, he knew how to rock it. Kept his tunes smooth-sailing. He was the master, and everyone was reveling in it, something so cryptic could be so captivating. How he'd often tuck his hair behind his ear so it didn't get in his face.

As the setlist progresses Gueira recalls he’s probably never heard a single one of their songs, and maybe, he’s regretting it. Just a tiny bit. The ability to curve genre and introduce new sound that keeps the crowd on their toes. Around him, the crew’s spectacting from backstage. Lio’s got a fist propped under his chin, heavily concentrated on the performance going to plan. Gueira scouted the audience, sure that these people were about to straight up murder each other to get a closer look, as if they were ungrateful to be able to land a spot here. He was about ready to toss out anyone if they caused any trouble. 

When the concert was over, Meis was taken backstage. His friends were waiting to go there and pay him a visit among a few fans before he got changed. If anything, he seemed to love being around fans. Grateful to take a photo with them and give them a hug, especially from his seemingly younger fans. After he got changed into a regular shirt and jeans he was being bombarded with compliments by the others on the success of their concert.

"I appreciate the compliments, everyone, but I'm ready to go home and sleep for twenty years. Please let me rest." Everyone busted out laughing, Meis patting Lucia's two space buns. "Come down to the studio tomorrow and we can do those lessons Lu."

"SWEET!" Lucia grinned wickedly, high-fiving Meis.

"Huh." Gueira scoffed to Adrian, approaching him while he's talking with the rest of the crew. "So what's so good about 'em anyway?"

That earned him a few confused looks. 

"They're like the best!" Jesse objected. "Have we even _seen_ the same performance?!"

"You definitely don't mean that." Callisto said. 

"No he doesn't!" Adrian laughed before dragging Gueira aside. "You're not… actually asking that are you?"

"Well." Gueira flushed. "I… I never actually heard of 'em."

"They're one of the biggest rising Burnish bands that's been running for _years._ We had so many tours together and been on television. They've won five Grammys."

"Nah." Gueira shook his head. "Not… really ringin' a bell."

"So you never heard of Dead Man's Hand?"

"Pfft, I don't _get_ why that's such a big deal!" 

"Great work, everyone." Lio commended. Lucia was grilling the band to show a few sick guitar lessons. They applaud some more when they pile up in the dressing room.

"I gotta pack up." Adrian squeezed his way in so that he could get all their things to store away in their luggage. Having to walk outside was a nightmare in itself. 

"Hey!" Galo caught up to Gueira exiting the club, as they had to part ways to head to their homes. "We should definitely hang sometime! I know it's a little busy and you and I got work. But I'll be seeing you!"

"Oh. Yeah...sure!" Gueira hadn't had much to say before Galo smacked his shoulder, wrapping an arm around Lio's shoulder so they could go. 

"Gueira." Lio said. "The rest of the security team will follow when we drive home. Make sure he gets some rest." 

Gueira watched Meis sign a fan's record they have belonging to his band. "Got it, boss." 

There were more people who were planning on leaving after the event and staying around just to take a quick picture. Gueira had to tell a few people to back up.

"Fuck all the Burnish!" Oh great. There's a select few asshats waving those signs again that will Burnish to be banned from entering society and preaching on about bullshit. 

Matter of fact, a lot of them are getting too close for comfort. One of them threw a few things as they're leaving the club and heading down the block.

"Go fuck yourselves! Terrorists!" 

Meis merely ignored them. Until one of them shouted insults when his back was turned belonging to some middle aged prick. He stopped, turning around. Benji and Slim didn't notice Meis do so as they were trying to get to Styx's car. Gueira quickly stepped behind Meis and shoved him forward.

"It's not worth it." He murmured. "Just keep going."

Meis' eyed him, silent, but piercing. He turned around, this time his bandmates checked to see if he wasn't swinging at anyone, guiding him forward to walk in front of them.

"You Burnish belong in Hell!" 

Gueira felt something wet on the back of his head, instantly setting something off, rage at his bundling nerves knowing this fucker didn't just spit on him when he walked past. He turned around, grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and slammed his forehead against his face; the forming crowd gasped when he dropped to the ground, knocked out cold.

He quickly joined the rest, Benji and Slim parting with Meis so Gueira can take him to his car. 

"Did you hit him?" Meis asked. 

"Someone had to shut him up." Gueira opened the door for him. 

"I didn't ask you to do that." Meis scorned.

"I didn't _do_ it because of you." Gueira claimed. "Fucker spit on me."

"So you get to hit him because you can but I can't knock him out?"

"You can't get into fights dude." 

Meis shoved him. "Just move." He got inside, slamming the car door shut.

"He's in the car with me." Gueira made sure the comm connected to Lio and the rest of the security team.

"Great." Lio said. "Now that they're following you wouldn't have to worry as much about anyone on your tail. It's just in case. Drive safely." 

It felt weird knowing three other cars accompanied them on the drive home. But security needed to be at its maximum when it came to concerts. 

"Before you leave the car." Gueira heard a stubborn sigh in the backseat and ignored it. He lifted an open palm. "Gimme."

He received a gray flask smacked on his hand. "Thank you." 

"I'm leavin' now." Meis said. He looked exhausted. Gueira took his sweet time putting the flask in his suit. "Unlock the door." His voice remained hoarse and curt. 

"Say my name first." Gueira said, playing at being stubborn.

"What." Meis' gaze pooled with a deathly glare. 

"All you do is say _fuck off_ and I think that's a little rude. Say something like Gueira, please unlock the door?"

 _"No._ "

"Say please then."

"I'm going to punch the glass window open with my bare hand if you don't open this damn door."

"Boss spent hard earned money on this baby, asshole." Gueira refused. "Don't punch the fucking window!"

"Don't unlock this door I probably will."

"I thought we'd be a little nicer, and frankly you're a bit of a douche."

"I don't like you. So I'm not going to be nice, there. Common sense." Meis answered. "Open the door."

"You know what? Likewise. You should be thankin' me for the mess I help you get out of and you spit in my face by hiding this shit." Gueira unlocked the car doors. He's glad he's specialized with dealing with humble people on the outside that looked like they held themselves together, only to be secret fuck ups on the inside. No matter how talented Meis was he was _unbearable._

"I'm surprised you don't drop dead out there."

"I don't owe you anything. So I think we're done here, _partner_. Wasted my fuckin' time with this shit." Meis pushed the door open, slamming it shut.

"I have a name?!" Gueira shouted after him. "It's Gueira! Try calling me that, for once!" 

There's no point in that. Meis doesn't give a shit. 

If he can't punch him Gueira was positive one of these days he'd run this man over himself. He despised this job.

_I don't get paid enough for this shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨ Hope you enjoyed this DMH fancam ✨
> 
> For someone as flexible as Dallas is, I think he could dance pretty fucking well, metal band or not I based the performance off FKA twigs's voguing videos :) tyvm.
> 
> Here's Meis's outfit inspo!!! **[outfit underneath](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/db/45/a5/db45a5f829994d412dfa1eb6dc76365e.jpg)** \+ the **[trench coat + hat combo](https://twitter.com/nervous_sparrow/status/1270999055519399936?s=12)**.
> 
> Find me here:
> 
>  **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2CTDNdTca9mHoMpL8rkbpX?si=PYel1jZcTiu6oYwT7-XFeg)** | **[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/danganphobia)**


	4. We're The Dead Man's Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Benji and Slim discover Meis for the first time in another band prior to the time Dead Man's Hand formed, and how they planned on recruiting him before their ties with Lio Fotia connect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all!!! this is more of an origin story chapter for meis, so we get to see how he met benji and slim and how dead man's hand formed!! 
> 
> i emphasize how close they are for a reason, so i'm excited to get to show you guys some insight. ❤️
> 
> ♡ = Flashback  
> ☆☆☆ = Present
> 
>  **tw** : a mentioning of self-mutilation/self-harm, death, health issues, so pay in mind as you read and proceed. things start to get a little bit heavy.

Lio kept up to his promise on that fancy, delicious dinner. A drink was promised afterward on the spot— which was even more generous. 

“...I realized I haven’t asked, but, what happened to your nose?” Gueira’s still got the bandaid on, but he was about to take it off eventually. It’s been another week. He wasn’t prepared for Lio to bring up the question.

“Might’ve fallen down a flight of stairs.” Gueira settled on that. “Hurt like a motherfucker.” He remembered that it wasn’t worth telling Lio that he and Meis had an encounter after he went ahead and broke house arrest rules like an idiot.

“Does it still hurt?” Lio frowned. 

“Not much. I’ll be gettin’ rid of it soon.” 

“So… I know, you kind of just started working here.” Lio sighed. “And… I may have mentioned that Meis is no sweetheart.”

“Fuckin’ tell me about it.” Gueira downed his glass of gin. 

“So, the knife incident. I apologize on my behalf about that.”

“Wish I could hear it from him but we know he ain’t sorry about tryna kill me.” 

“It’s just to be expected,” Lio said. There’s the light clinking of glasses of the bartenders preparing drinks for the patrons waiting at the bar, some chatting with others and others preferring to be alone on this night. 

“You and me both know it ain’t normal to kill someone for that.” Gueira pressed. “Is there something more you just not tellin’ me?”

“Gueira,” Lio barely drank much from his glass, his finger swirling around the tip— contemplating. “...Meis and I, we’ve— we’ve just been through a lot. His band. Our team.”

“Yeah, I get that.” Gueira said, “I’m assumin’ from what happened it’s inexplicably terrifying as shit, probably.”

“I believe I shouldn’t disclose too much personal information with you.” Lio said tersely. 

“You could at least tell me why I’m in the game all of a sudden.” Gueira pleaded. “Gimme that much.”

Lio shook his head. “I wanted to treat you to this dinner as an apology, and that is all.”

“Boss.” 

Lio let out a heavy sigh. “Meis’s last place got broken into and destroyed. Right now he is staying at a safe house, hidden for the time being. Only a select few people know this location. Mad Burnish and Burning Rescue's quarters. He's never had a permanent home in Promepolis since he left his first apartment before his band's breakthrough in their career.” He admitted. “Since Meis is not only my client, but yours, it is important you be filled in on a bit of context. Now, we’ve… we’ve had stalkers, we have enemies we’ve made out of we are well aware of. But it’s never gotten this far.”

“You have any idea of how it could've happened?” Gueira asked, intrigued.

Lio massaged his temples. "People locate the addresses of celebrities and break in from time to time." 

"I'm asking more about when all this shit started happening." 

"God…" Maybe it was the liquor that made Lio a little more willing to share. "Probably was quite lighter years back? I just can't really remember a certain point where things just started getting worse." 

Gueira nodded slightly. 

"He just seems so different now." Lio continued on. "I just remember we'd have a few issues here and there and get back on our feet and now it's like… we _know_ this is all taking a toll on him. He just refuses to say anything about it." 

Gueira folded his arms. "Well I can explain how that constitutes to him being a dick."

Lio snorted. "Don't get me wrong. He always meant well." 

"How can someone hate him so much they would wanna destroy his own home?” 

Lio gave him a grim look. “...I think we would both have a good idea of why that would happen.”

“I mean— I just—” Gueira shook his head.

“—There’s nothing else more to understand.” Lio said. “It’s inevitable. We all know this. That it can’t get easier for us.”

It explained why Meis’s willing to just run blindly into danger— more like he was fully aware of what he was doing and just didn’t have an ounce of care in him. 

“But it ain’t fair that happened to him.” Gueira shifted away from his glass, “Does anyone else know about this?”

“It's the reason why we've been advancing security measures.” Lio told him.

“Shit.” Gueira huffed a laugh. “So you’re saying it’s been this bad and you guys just… been trying to cover all this shit up so the media doesn’t start talkin’.”

“At the end of the day, we have a business to _run_.” Lio raked a finger through his hair, tapping his foot against the stool. “We’ve postponed because Meis refuses to take long breaks, told people that we’ve been having difficulties. Although the things he’s already done might’ve hindered his reputation already— there’s nothing much we can do to stop it completely, just prevent it.” Lio looked at Gueira, “Which is why we have you.”

Gueira returned his gaze. 

“Meis’s health is deteriorating as we speak.” Lio admitted. 

“What…?” Gueira frowned, his breath wavering. “Whaddya mean?”

“I’ve told you as much as you need to know.” Lio explained. “Even though I promised I wouldn’t. We fear for Meis greatly. We just need someone to stay by his side.”

Gueira stared down at his glass. 

“...You know, you really coulda put all this shit in the contract.” He sighed. Lio chuckled solemnly. 

“I chose you for a reason, Gueira.” He confessed. “I feel like you are meant for this job.”

“If you take away the whole bodyguardin' thingamajig I'm really just some bouncer, former gang member, whatever you wanna call it.” Gueira snorted. “Nothin’s special about me. I mean. I played a little football in high school and that was it. Had no reason to get into the life I got into. I just felt like there was nothin' else left for me."

“That's why I see something special in you.” Lio affirmed. “What you did in your past doesn’t constitute that, it’s about who you are as a person.”

Gueira said nothing else, “Boss…”

“Meis’s still leaving on his own isn’t he?”

Gueira pursed his lips, ashamed to say it aloud. 

“Ah, figured.” Lio assumed. “Something happen?”

“We just fought off two guys, all while he was still drunk by the way.” Gueira explained. “Guy’s fuckin’ stubborn, what can I say?”

“Is it okay for me to say I told you so?” Lio smirked. 

Gueira laughed. “Guess so, boss.” 

  
  


♡

“Are we gonna keep livin’ like this?” Benji asked Slim, the two men locking down their record store. It’s been kept up and running for years and Slim’s pretty sure the only reason why people still come here was because of his status; even that’s a bit of a stretch. Every other person who walked in he’d be lucky if they recognized him. 

“Living like what?” Slim asked, fishing through his pockets for a cigarette.

“I dunno, losers?!” Benji whined, “God I can’t even remember the last time I got laid.”

“No one’s stopping you from joining another band of your own.”

“But you’re a legend, Slim. I’d rather keep on playing with you. I know you still like to play. I see how you work those drums. It’s like you’re a beast at it.”

“Jennifer's fine with me keeping this record store in business while she takes care of our lil Chronos. And you’re a good extra pair of hands to help me run it.” Slim lit his cigarette. “I did leave my old band for the sake of taking care of my family.”

“Plenty of rock stars have their own families back home!” Benji signified. 

“Not Burnish.” Slim reminded him gently. “If that were the case, you would've joined a band of your own.”

Benji sighed. “Well, I still wanna keep lookin’...”

Often when they were done working they liked to hit places in town and spend a good half of the night enjoying it— since they spent the entire day working. It’s the only time they could have fresh air unless it’s a day off. They wandered into another luxuriant bar. People would pay them no mind until they looked at Slim and blinked twice before looking like they were about to faint, asking who he was after a long double take.

“Told you you’re still a legend.” Benji nudged his shoulder. “Every single fuckin’ bar we go to.”

Slim shoved him down on the stool, “Give it another couple of years.” 

“I highly doubt it. With that face?” Benji laughed. 

Slim snorted and asked him for a drink. “Yeah, with this face. With everything.”

Benji’s gaze narrowed in on the frames on the wall— of previous guests who visited here to put on a live performance, some known faces, and some not. “Aye. Looks like you’re not on this one.”

“We never went here to perform. Not on this side of town.” Slim said. The rear end of his cigarette burning away.

“And I’d like to excitedly announce!” Who seemed to be the proprietor of this joint happily skipped up on the stage, “Our very special guests for tonight that traveled a long way here, Lightning Stryke!” The audience clapped with delight. 

“Feel like with these wannabes we got no hope of havin’ anything good out nowadays,” Benji grumbled, watching four men reveal themselves backstage.

“Don’t criticize everyone who’s doing better than you.” Slim teased. Benji punched him in the arm. 

“Now that’s a low blow.”

“Just talking facts.” Slim sipped his drink. Benji downed his glass and begrudgingly watched the performers play a song on stage. Honestly, Slim was just as unimpressed as Benji was about watching another indie band show their talents at these places so that these bars could get the cash rolling in. 

Something about tonight’s performance just happened to stand out to him. One of the band members. Their lead bassist, and their backup vocals. The frontman and his dashing, spiked up red hair was their lead vocalist; and he had a beseeching voice, Slim won't deny that; it was the _bassist_ that caught Slim’s attention. He stopped drinking, cigarette hanging off the corner of his mouth. 

What he loved about being longtime friends with Benji, too himself, a wannabe rockstar who he happened to take under his wing because it was convenient— he knew what Slim was thinking.

“You’re usually quiet at these things.” Benji said, smirking a little, “But when you get that twinkle in your eye I know somethin’s caught your interest.”

“The bassist.” Slim whispered, cocking his head over to the man in question. Long, dark hair reaching his back, a little wavy, bristly, the kind you’d see on a beautiful eldritch being that’d take your life if you’d encountered them in a forest. The side had a few cornrows fading into an undercut. Eyes a shade of gorgeous, cold, gentian that matched his violet eye shadow. The thing about him is that he’s just standing up there next to the main frontman, wearing a plain black shirt and a pair of jeans, flat ankle boots. 

It’s the way that man _plays_ his guitar like it’s the only thing he’s ever going to have for the rest of his God damn life and he’s making the best of it— sweet-talking it— and he doesn’t do it to reel in the attention of others. He’s doing it for himself. Not the other three who are overdoing it with how they’re grinning constantly at the audience and swaying them with their sensual lyrics and pretty faces, how they play for the sole purpose of impressing potential promoters spectating tonight and to make the faces of the women present flush a deep scarlet. 

The bass looked ten times smaller than the bassist’s person, a sturdy fella, strong arms, a nice dulcet— deepened voice. One that shadowed behind the main vocalist and Slim didn’t like that one bit. 

“What’re you thinkin’?” Benji asked as the performance droned on. Slim’s positive that this man alone could lead the band with his one and only black, simple but spiffy guitar and he’s wasting all his potential being with these pathetic idiots. 

Slim looked at Benji. “Say. You can play a good guitar.”

Benji grinned. “Well, I don’t wanna toot my own horn…”

“I’m already in charge of the drums.” Slim mused. “But it’d be good if we had a bassist under our wing. What do you think?”

They watched the bassist and the vocalist stand side by side and breeze through the rest of their song. 

♡

  
“Hey, Ezio, Atlas. I’m feelin’ that pizza place down the street.” Theron stretched his arms. Meis was one of the last to grab his guitar, not really listening to his bandmates make plans. The three of them whisper something and snicker among themselves, subtly eyeing Meis.

“Hey.” Ezio stopped Meis as he lugged his guitar case over his shoulder. “You should come with.” He leaned in closer, and Meis leveled his gaze with him with disinterest.

“I’ll pass.” He answered, knowing this routine enough times he doesn’t have to dwell on a response. Ezio twirled a piece of hair between his fingers.

“It’s always a lil’ more fun when you’re around.” He smirked, his lips closer to Meis’s ear.

“I’d doubt it.” Meis brushed passed him. The only few times he did go he’d end up at Ezio’s apartment with a hangover, regretting why he decided to go in the first place. You’d have to be a bit of a masochist to want to get your rocks off with an asshole like him who’d easily dispose of Meis anytime he wanted to go after the next person he saw fit. He followed them out of the bar, Theron a little disappointed that no promoters happened to sit down and watch their show. 

“The last time dude just sat for the shitheads before us and congratulated them before asking for a record deal, then he left!” Theron complained, “Right before we went up!”

“They weren’t even that good anyway.” Atlas muttered. “Maybe we need to up our game.”

Maybe stop playing altogether. Ezio slung an arm around Meis’s shoulder and Meis kept his gaze ahead of him as they laugh and talk about things without acknowledging he was there as Theron casually mentioned they should find a better replacement. 

“Not that you ain’t good.” Theron snorted, “Not all that bad, Yeon, but just sayin’. You could do with somewhere that’s more suited to your country boy roots.” 

“I’d bet.” Meis replied blandly. They’re looking at each other and snickering again. 

“You’re not so bad to have around either.” Ezio said, smirking. A group of girls was waiting outside the bar when they left through the back door, and quickly their attention locked on them. With their reputation, it’s quite easy to round up a party to follow them wherever they went. The only reason why Meis tagged along was that he could write his songs, the songs which Theron sang and claimed were his entirely, which was unsurprising. Be Ezio’s arm candy until he took Meis home or stuck his face in some chick’s neck so he could go home in peace and bail on their wasted asses. 

“Think I’d rather be up early for practice in the morning.” Meis said, “Tired.”

Ezio looped his fingers in Meis’s back pocket, turning Meis to face him. Here he goes— pretending like he gave a shit— but the kiss happened anyway. It does nothing. Feels like absolutely _nothing_ , and Meis let it happen. 

He’s walking away, knowing the fellow guitarist’s eyes were lingering on him.

“Aye, Mason!” Meis doesn’t bother to correct him, “Anything you got goin’ so far with your new song make sure to shoot me a text!”

“Go to Hell.” Meis muttered under his breath, only responding with a stiff wave. It’s cheaper to take the subway back to where his place was. They only make so much from gigs and his bartending job at Aldin's is what’s holding him up. They’re not exactly on their way to stardom while still working their part-time jobs when they weren’t hitting up what clubs bothered to have them show up during the nights.

He heard footsteps behind him and prepared himself by ignoring it first— gripping his guitar case closer to his form. When he was alone and wandering, unfortunately, no matter how intimidating he appeared to look someone was always going to fuck with him. 

He turned a corner, just to take a different route for the stairs down to the subway. Meis made sure there was no one else before he used his flames to open his guitar case, and he clutched it in his hand, quickly swinging it to knock his stalkers off their feet.

Meis was met with a rush of a violet blaze shielding his attack. A gush of wind circulated their surroundings, knocking over the recycling bins nearby and everything inside. 

He saw a flash of black and blond, accompanied by green flames aswirl their figures. Meis bolted down the block, passed the very few people that were drifting from block to block to try and hide from them. He waited until they approached, quick on his feet, striking them with an assortment of blasts from his guitar. He shielded his face with his Burnish armor. 

Meis noted that they weren’t attacking back, only countering his attacks using their flames to distinguish Meis’s. He locked his eyes on the two targets, passing through an intersection and using his hand to climb on top a car and hop over, somersaulting to the ground to save a fall. These two were Burnish. So why were other Burnish after him? He ran for a complex building and latched his feet on the surface of the wall, his flames keeping him glued so he could run up the side of the building and hide on the roof, for a brief second using his full armor to his advantage until he got up to the roof. His breaths were heavier, staying as quiet as possible so they couldn’t sense him.

“Slim! Where did he go?!” He heard a voice ask. “He’s gone!”

“He couldn’t have gone that far.”

Meis clutched the handle to his guitar tighter, taking a deep breath. When they were far enough down the street, he chased after them across the rooftops and leaped from it, his guitar raised in his hands prepared to hit them with a blow.

Slim had stopped. 

“Benji.” He called out to his companion before he turned around and a gust of torches slammed into Meis, catching him off guard and he’s crashing into the pavement after that. A groan escaping his lips, his armor protected him from the fall but not all the damage from it. 

“Hey!” Benji ran up to Meis, “You okay— _whoa_!” He easily dodged all the kicks Meis sent his way when he did a kickback to his feet, jumping at the attempts at sweeping him off his balance with a harsh kick. He used that as a distraction by the hilt of his guitar at Benji’s stomach and with a turn he slugged him with it and sent him flying over the cars behind him, using his emerald flames to save his fall by a graceful handstand. 

Slim appeared behind him next, Meis used an elbow that was blocked promptly. He turned around, grappling each other with a test of strength in this one on one showdown. 

Meis smirked, thinking he had the upper hand using his flames to shove him back. He lunged at him for a blow hard enough to knock him off for good, but Slim sidestepped him, and something curled around his weapon he used to ward them off, tugging the guitar out of his hand and tossing it away. 

His last-minute hasty attempt in pummeling Slim was stopped by Slim’s bare fist. He and Meis staring each other down. He was much taller than him, piercing beige eyes, a little huskier looking with wild dark hair and he’s dressed in a vest and a white button-down. 

“You can show us your face.” His voice is low and tranquil but his grip on Meis’s hand wrenchingly tight enough to make him wince. Benji ran and stopped beside him, wiping a smear of blood on his mouth. He was a blond, hair about the same length as Slim’s and oceanic blue eyes, a denim jean jacket on and a regular old graphic tee. He must be around Meis’s age, perhaps a little older.

“Why should I?” Meis spat, wary. “Who are you?”

“We saw you play tonight.” The blond guy explained. Meis’s eyes widened, in the process— he could feel his helmet slipping away. Slim’s grip on Meis’s hand slipping off his.

“...What?” Meis blinked. 

“You were so cool!” He went on to explain, “Me and Slim just got off work and wanted to go get some drinks and saw you at the bar.”

Meis was too stunned to say anything. “But… you two, you two are Burnish.”

“Yeah.” Slim nodded. “And you are too.”

Meis stepped back, he knew Slim had figured this out before he revealed his Burnish flames. “How did you find out?”

“I think Slim’s mastered pickin’ up on energies more than I had.” The blond laughed nervously. “I mostly just thought it was because you play really good.”

“No one can know I’m Burnish.” Meis warned thickly. 

“So you’re tellin’ me those losers you’re playin’ with don’t know a thing?” The blond asked.

“If they did they’d replace me in a heartbeat. None of them are.” Meis explained coldly. “I need the extra money while it lasts.”

“Your name.” Slim requested, his tone softer. “We didn’t catch your name.”

“Not if you don’t tell me yours first.” Meis countered, tenacious. 

“I’m Stephanos, but you might’ve heard Benji call me Slim. It’s my name ‘round here.”

“Stephanos.” Meis gasped, “Stephanos Alistaire? From Rigor Mortis?"

“Yeah.” Slim snorted, “I ain’t with that band anymore.”

“Told you you were a legend!” Benji jumped, “He’s awesome, right? He’s one of the strongest Burnish in the Burnish music gig!”

“Wouldn’t say that.” Slim shook his head. He smacked Benji on the back of his head. “This one here’s Benji.”

“Benji Lykainos! Guitarist extraordinaire!” 

“You never permanently stayed in any band long enough to call yourself that.” Benji winced when Slim smacked him over the head again. “He’s more of like my apprentice. We work at the record store a couple of blocks down. Alistaire Records. But I do freelance art on the side to bring in a little more money.”

“What kind?” Meis asked.

“Tattoos and piercings.” Benji answered for Slim.

“If you’re looking for the rest of Lightning Stryke, they’re probably at a party at their lead vocalist’s house.” Meis easily brushed them off. “I’m just the bassist. You’ve got the wrong person.” He picked up his guitar. Slim and Benji followed him after their chase so he could grab his guitar case and store it away safely.

“We know.” Slim said. Meis stopped walking away. Slim and Benji approached him, and Meis faced them. 

“You’re the one we want.”

Meis hesitated. Seeing nothing of bad intention in their eyes, if they were this desperate enough to chase him down, it must be for a reason. “Meis.” He answered. 

“You got anywhere else to be, Meis?” Slim asked. “‘Cause maybe your fans would like to treat you to dinner.”

Meis was planning on going straight home and writing their next piece, but he ended up following these two Burnish men to a diner a block away instead of towards the subway. He doesn’t see why he can’t sense any malice in their intentions, because there was none, he’s just conflicted over how he’s accepted their offer so easily.

“No one’s ever done this for me before.” Meis confessed. 

Slim offered Meis a cigarette, putting one in his own mouth. He used his finger to flick a flame against the rear end. “Benji and I are gentleman.”

Meis wasn’t swayed by that. “Why are we here?” His tone was always kept at the same level, a little gruffer when he was demanding and it helped him easily get his way. 

“Slim and I wanna form a band of our own.” Benji popped a French fry in his mouth. “And we heard you play. Slim decided he wants you.”

“What would the former drummer of _Rigor Mortis_ and his wannabe rockstar apprentice want with me?”

“I was wonderin’ what drawn us to you, then I see it.” Slim’s look made Meis’s stomach churn with turmoil. “You’re Ambrose’s kid.”

Ambrose Yeon— the son of Jaxon Jin, a lineage of musicians that spread across the family tree and it had resumed after Meis was born. He grew up to become a jazz musician by his grandfather's guidance, and he married Suki Amano, a local pianist and opera singer part of a quartet, later on to become Suki Yeon.

“I knew someone who toured with him once, and I’ve met him.” Slim explained. “He’s influential, among the Burnish musicians that’s ever lived.”

Unfortunately, Meis had remembered the times he spent in the living area playing the piano until his body ached for him to stop and if he was off by a single note the smack of a ruler to his hand would ensure he try harder, and harder. He had turned one night without even realizing, his school talent show when his mother and brother convinced him he should give everyone a special peek at this gift they claimed he had. He ended up pouring all the rage he felt through his fingertips and when the flash of teal sparks rippled through his hands he had fallen back from his chair. The audience gasping before there's complete silence staring back at them. Just like that, he had continued playing, and they applauded right after.

Some people thought it was part of the show. Some thought it wasn't. Meis never confirmed any speculation since all those years ago, but he's sure not everyone's forgotten the moment he awakened in front of a hundred faces.

Unfortunately, Meis had remembered the prestigious music school he had spent his years after high school slaving himself to success that they had no tolerance for people like him being among the best of the class, and then, he wasn’t as skillful as controlling his powers as he was now.

“I moved to Promepolis so I could pursue music again.” Meis said. “But I don’t have any money, and I’m bartending to make ends meet, so I ain’t carbon copy of him like you’d expect.”

“Wait, wait. Really?!” Benji slammed his hands on the table, leaning over to get a closer look at Meis— feeling himself turn scarlet at the lack of personal boundaries. “You’re the son of Ambrose Yeon?! He's like— a classic jazz legend!”

“I hope so.” It came out as a defense mechanism, though Meis’s voice remained monotone as he made this joke.

“Things click with him slower.” Slim cocked his head towards Benji. 

“You didn’t tell me!” Benji whined, “Slim Jim!”

“Don’t call me that.” Slim glared. “And I just figured it out earlier, he was too busy trying to kick our ass ‘fore I could notice.”

“Now you know.” Meis eyed them. “I’m not doing classical.”

“So you ran to Promepolis to do rock and roll?” Slim smirked. “Benji and I do that too, in case you didn’t know. I was the drummer of one of the only Burnish rock bands that ran for a good twenty years.”

Meis stared at him. He wasn't going to admit that he heavily admired Slim upon recognizing him as a teenager.

“Yonkers.” Slim said. “Where I’m from.”

“I’m an LA baby.” Benji crossed his arms behind his head, “Came here ‘cause everyone says come to Promepolis if nothin’s workin’ out where you are and you’re lookin’ to get big.”

“You ain’t gonna get nowhere by being with ‘em.” Slim cut to the chase. “You deserve something better than that.”

“Not interested.” Meis refused. 

“Those guys don’t vibe with the kind of sound you’ve got going on!” Benji exclaimed. “All they’re doing is slowing you down!”

“But I write their songs for them.”

“And after that, they want nothing to do with you.”

“How do you know that?” Meis asked, instead of confirming that was the truth. 

“They’re gonna blow you off.” Benji murmured. “Trust me. They use you because you’re good, but if they feel like they could find someone better and willing to work with them they give you the boot. Especially the ones that don’t trust a Burnish.”

“I don’t have a choice.” Meis defended, “There’s no Promepolis-based bands out in the open that are, even if they were, everyone refuses to reveal that as less as possible.”

“Well I was one of ‘em. Even if my primetime’s over.” Slim put his cigarette out, over their half-eaten plates of food. “I think more people should be open about who they are. It helps all the others out there feel comfortable in their skin.”

“Didn’t you leave _Rigor Mortis_ because you got married?” Meis asked. “The band broke up after that.”

“Did. The truth is, my wife wanted me to keep doing what I loved and I made the mistake of giving that up. I have a four-year-old kid in tow.” Slim said.

“I’ve been trying to convince him to restart a new band with me since he’s fallen out of contact with his old bandmates!” Benji explained, “He just keeps saying it’s not the right time for it and we should keep working at his old boring record store. No offense, Slim. But I finally wanna make a name for myself and not be put off the shelf as some college dropout record store worker.”

“You’re willin’ to leave your family to start a band again.” Meis frowned. “...You’ve got everything that most Burnish could want. A family, a decent job, a good life.”

“And I wanna support ‘em by doing what I love so that we’re all happy.” Slim said. “Meis. Benji and I are a drummer and a guitarist looking for another bassist and lead vocalist.”

Meis’s lips part, a short, labored breath escaping him. “You want me to lead your band.”

“You can do better than a backup.” Slim swayed. “You’ve got a special voice.”

“And you’re gorgeous!” Benji complimented, scarlet returning to Meis’s cheeks at that. 

“You know I’ve had many people tell me I should join their band and I’ve never been convinced at the slightest.” Meis said, but this defense fell weak because he was tempted greatly. 

“You’ve got the kind of power that could reach the hearts of hundreds of Burnish people.” Slim was earnest as he said this, “With how you play, just your passion, your posture, your ambition.”

Theron was probably going to replace Meis anyway. They’ve met a bassist at a party they admired and casually said he could play for them one of these days and that they could really use one that’s going to wow their fans. As if Meis wasn’t sitting there right next to them. He’s only tolerating this because it reeled in the cash to help pay his rent while he’s serving patrons at a downtown bar. 

“It’ll reach a long mile if you use that talent with us.” Slim said. “Don’t worry. You’re safe with us. We’re with you.”

“Yeah, bet on it!” Benji grinned. 

♡

Meis thought on it for two weeks, handing Theron the finished lyrics to their song, and Meis had realized singing about being the hottest band on the joint on multiple occasions just wasn’t cutting it for him.

It’s awkward to tell his mom, whom he kept most contact with back home that this is what he was doing with his life. He’s wiping down glasses and serving fresh drinks at night, and some, he was at the back of the stage playing with his band for rowdy clubs eager to rock out to something new. 

Benji and Slim have been visiting his bar, persistent to hear his opinion. He served them drinks but he kept refusing. After a couple of days more, he was growing more tempted. He told them he’d bring his bass over to Slim’s studio, just an apartment belonging to his old manager he lent to him to lease and the way their smiles formed when they watched Meis play for the first time.

He’s never seen anyone this happy before to be part of… whatever this little shindig they’ve got going on may be. Meis was still unsure about just upping and leaving, until Ezio told him that he should be looking for some backups since they were planning on replacing him. 

Happened fast, but Meis was expecting it. The last practice he had with them he told them he was glad they said so since he did have one backup, flipping the bird as he walked out of their studio. None of them contacted him. Matter of fact, hanging out with Benji and Slim more they saw that Lightning Stryke continued to play with their new member and slowly the bigger they were getting they were pretending that Meis was never even a part of their band to begin with, nor did the fans seem to remember they had a former bassist. 

They still worked their regular jobs to get their main source of income stable, but they hit an obstacle before they were able to start performing. They needed to come up with a name, using another diner hangout they frequented often after practicing. 

“Anybody got any other ideas?” Slim asked. Benji tossed his head back on the cushion of the booth they sat in. 

“ _I dunno_ man!” Benji groaned, “Sure _Fire Hazard_ is off the list?”

“Definitely not.” Slim grumbled. He raked his fingers through his hair. “I guess there’s no rush, we got time.”

“But I wanna get to the part where we start playin’!”

“Patience.” Slim snorted. 

“How’d you come up with _Rigor Mortis_?” Benji asked. Meis stared at his milkshake, his fingers holding the straw and twirling it around his glass, strawberry. A perfect swirl of whip cream and a cherry on top. 

“Huh. We kinda just wanted to come up with something as weird as possible.” Slim pondered. “Actually I think we went to a funeral, and apparently after the autopsy my friend Adonis said his grandpa’s body just went stiff when they found him in his bed that morning.”

“So what the fuck’s Rigor Mortis supposed to mean? You came up with a name from seeing someone die?” Benji frowned. 

“That’s what Rigor Mortis is.” Meis finally answered. “All the muscles in the body stop moments after death.”

Slim and Benji stared at him. 

“My brother, uh, he’s a surgeon.” Meis coughed. “Picked up some medical terminology from him.”

“That’s what it’s called.” Slim wasn’t actually weirded out at all and Meis was prepared for him to say anything other than _that._ “Adonis said we should call it that, and the rest of us just thought it had a nice ring to it. We were young and dumb.” He laughed. It made them rest of them have a good chuckle over the odd story. 

“You have a brother?” Benji asked. “You never told us about ‘im and we been hangin’ out for over a month now!”

“If he too’s a musician I never heard much about him.” Slim said.

“That’s because he focused on school and… well he took a different path. He does know how to play guitar, handed me his old acoustic guitar before he left for college.” Strange enough he’s pouring his life story to these two random guys he met by trying to kick their asses. “We don’t talk much anymore. Not since he left and I left to pursue music.”

“He in Promepolis?” Slim asked.

“Cali.” 

“Wow…” Benji gawked, “Well all my family’s doing something with their lives too, and well, I’m the only one who’s still trying to make a name for himself.”

Slim nudged him. “Hey ‘s alright. We have our reasons for splitting with family.”

“He just doesn’t think it’s good for me to step into the music world when he knows that I’m Burnish.” Meis said. “How’d you do it?”

“Simply just not giving a fuck.” Slim popped a piece of tomatoes from his burger into his mouth. “People like it when we give them chaos for not conforming ourselves to what shapes us to be something that we’re not.”

That’s why Meis admired him, admittedly Slim and his band were one of his main inspirations to come here now. He got to thinking, noticing a single lone card on the ground. 

“What’re you thinkin’, Meis?” Slim questioned. Meis picked up the card and examined it. Someone in the other booth was probably playing cards— and they dropped it before they left without realizing. 

“Any of y’all ever heard of Wild Bill Hickok?” 

Slim and Benji exchanged glances. 

“Might’ve heard ‘a that dude in school, back then was like ten years ago.” Benji answered. “Who was he again?”

“He was many things. More like a legend. My brother and I were into a lotta old western lore back in Dallas, but he was a real hero. Apparently he was shot dead holdin’ a pair of two black aces and black eights.” Meis held up the card in front of them. “They call it the _Dead Man’s Hand_.”

“Why was he killed?” Slim asked. 

“Jack McCall wanted to avenge his brother’s death.” Meis balanced the card between his two fingers. 

Slim smirked. “‘S got a nice ring to it. The Dead Man’s Hand.”

Benji’s eyes sparkled. “That sounds so cool…”

Meis grinned, sharp teeth and all.

“Dallas.” Slim hummed. Leaning in. Benji perked up, because now Slim was thinking. “I like callin’ you Dallas, cause you’re definitely a country boy brought up by rock and roll.” He looked to Benji. “You can be Santa Monica, since you’re a Cali boy, and I’m Yonkers.”

“So that’s our stage names?” Benji asked.

Meis playfully flicked the card Benji’s way. “I think we just got ourselves a band, fellas.”

“Hey, I just got in contact with Adonis. I haven’t seen ‘im in a minute. He was our synth player from my old band… I’m not sure if he’d be down, but I thought if he’s ever feeling up to it he could join us.” Slim explained. 

“Well, where’s he from?” Benji asked. 

Slim grinned. “Princeton.”

  
  
  
  
  


Just like that, with hours of practice poured in— people were beginning to notice them. After that night it marked that they could officially call themselves a band. Nothing happened overnight. They found clubs to play at wherever they could. It was different for Meis to be the frontman of this band. He’s much used to being the backup whenever he performed with Lightning Stryke. 

He would admit he was nervous, seeing all those expectant faces, some impatient, some disinterested, some eager. 

He went out to a bar with Slim when he let Slim leave early, just so he could stay and be alone with his thoughts. A guy looking at him funny decided he wanted to pick a fight with him. 

He was pretty fucking persistent about it, so Meis was going to finish what he started. He didn't expect this blond rich kid, donned in all black to waltz up to their fight and give the bastard a spinning roundhouse kick, smash his head against the counter and throw him to the ground with a foot on his back and bending his arm behind it.

Meis stared at him, eyes blown wide, a bloody lip from the punches thrown at him. "Who the fuck are you?" He asked. 

The man dropped the man's arm. He looked similar to the mysterious adversary that walked into a nearly empty saloon, no one noticing him until he stepped out of the shadows.

"Lio Fotia." He answered. "And I want to manage you, Meis Yeon."

"Are you fuckin' serious?" Meis wiped his lip, Lio casually stepping off the man groaning on the floor. His face remained placid, not even a wink, a twitch of the corner of his mouth. 

Huh. Meis liked that.

He swore he didn't want to get signed to labels right away, he thought he'd be flying solo before he started his own band, let alone join one. He didn’t think he’d be going anywhere. But somehow, this guy's making him reconsider. Meis doesn't even know this stranger. 

“I'm starting my own business. I just think I have a knack of picking out who I think is special, and you got something in you I desire to work with. We have something in common." Lio smirked at him. "Feel free to contact me whenever, just know that I'll be available.”

This man was also a Burnish. Meis observed that much. He only left his business card before he left and politely excused himself, likely giving Meis time to think about it. 

Meis finished the rest of his drink, reached for the counter to put his hat back on and nodded at the bartender as he walked out.

Meis served a particularly rowdy crowd all night but he was glad around the later hours after midnight people started to fucking leave, or he'd have to smash a bottle over someone's head and get fired. He only had so much patience for this job.

"Yahoo!"

The doors jingled, and that familiar voice of Benji's made Meis instantly relaxed knowing it was just his bandmates.

"Lookin' good, Meis. You got a hot date waitin' for ya?" Benji's the first to sit down.

"Hey beautiful." Adonis winked, Slim sitting down and lightning a cigarette he cupped into his palms.

"Hey D, Slim." Meis purposefully ignored Benji and smiled at the man gawking, he playfully swatted Benji with a washcloth. "I'm glad you guys are here, I was gettin' lonely. So what do you guys want?"

They told him their usual, and Meis got to it quickly. His hands working the bar effortlessly and sliding them their drinks within a few minutes in intervals. 

"So what's going on with the potential management?" Slim asked.

“I don't know." Meis drummed his fingers against the counter. "You guys think I should contact him?” He asked.

"Where's his business card at?" Adonis snapped a finger, "Swing it over."

Meis pulled it out of his vest, passing it over. The four of them lean over, keeping subtle from the other patrons. 

“Says here he’s the owner of this independent label called _Mad Burnish_.” Benji explained. “I never heard of it.”

“Me either.” Meis claimed. “I don’t just go runnin’ around to get signed by companies who end up bein’ leeches.”

“I know.” Slim sighed. “We had to leave plenty of those…” He clicked his tongue, “But you said he knew you were Burnish.”

“Yeah.” Meis served another glass to the patron sitting beside them. He took the band out of his bun to retie his hair once more, keeping his bun messy and quickly nodding at someone he knew that came in often walking in, automatically knowing his order and getting started on it. The bar’s a small quiet joint at the far end of downtown Promepolis. The manager, Solon, was kind enough to be flexible with Meis’s hours while he was in Lightning Stryke, and now that he had his own band the hours differed slightly but were not too far off. He often alternated with his co-worker Jackie and she didn't mind covering for the times he couldn't be in when they had to practice for their booked shows. 

“It’s been a year since we’ve been playing together.” Meis said. “I still haven't seen him since.”

“Maybe he’s waiting for you to give him a call.” Slim presumed. 

“I just didn’t… think that managers that are Burnish would be in town.” Meis pondered on. “What do you guys think?”

“Well did he seem off?” Benji questioned.

“I didn’t feel threatened.” Meis answered earnestly, “I’ll give you guys that, so tell me I’m not crazy for considerin’ this.”

Slim hummed. “I think that tells you enough, Dallas.”

Meis sighed.

“We could sell old records and wipe down tables, make and serve drinks,” Slim began, “Or we could give the people what we want.” 

That night, Meis called Lio, arranging a meeting at their favorite local diner so they could talk about management. 

Meis finally left his job at Aldin's after three years.

  
  
  


“This is our studio.” Lio gave them a full tour of the area, sectioned off in this large building. 

“Wait, hold on a sec.” Benji gawked. “You own all of this?!”

“Yeah.” Lio smirked, “Every single square inch of it.”

“Hold on a second.” Benji stopped. “How old are you?”

“I’m twenty three.” Lio answered without falter. Slim, Meis, and Benji go silent, their eyes widening slightly. “I took a year off to take care of business back in London but I’ve come back to continue my business here, as you can see. It’s well-established, not a sham. We are an official independent label.” He introduced his budding team to everyone, announcing that they’ve finally got a band they could now manage. 

“This is where the magic happens.” Lio led them through an open doorway, where there was a full recording studio with red walls, dimmed lighting, a large open glass window and all the recording equipment with a team sitting in front of him. All the instruments waiting behind that door. 

A boy came rushing into the recording room with a tray of coffee, for the three of them. 

“Oh, thanks!” Benji looked at Slim, “We even get free coffee!” He whispered excitedly.

“Thank you.” Meis said to the boy, he’s sure when they were introduced he found out his name was Adrian. The boy flushed, smiling shyly. “You’re part of the makeup team, right?”

“Yeah I am.” Adrian nodded. “I’m surprised you still remembered.”

“It’s a pleasure to be workin’ with you, Adrian.” Meis smiled back. 

“So!” Benji opened the door to where the instruments are. “This is where we’ll be practicing from now on?”

“Precisely.” Lio took a seat on the couch, already given a cup of coffee on his own. “You have full access here, whenever you’d like, to all the instruments of your choosing unless you’d prefer to bring your own. We are willing to work with you to produce your music.”

“Not to be rude… but…” Meis stepped closer to Lio. “Why should we work for you?”

“...Let’s say I had an intuition you would contact me.” Lio smiled. “And you don’t work for us. We work together. I want people, special people, who could get our message across.” 

“What kinda message?” Slim asked, folding his arms. 

“That we’d like to be _heard_.” Lio smirked. 

  
  


Dead Man’s Hand was taking Promepolis by storm after that. People were wondering why this band that resembled a group of outlaws from the old west from their sound, Meis's vocals, down to the way they sometimes dressed. With Lio’s influence, he had a vision— and all Meis had to do was make it happen by playing as much as they could. Adonis came in contact with them when they were playing already, but he agreed to join the band as their synth player. He’s one of Slim’s old friends, a man with dark skin, dreads, and he’s packing a set of yellow Burnish flames just waiting to be released from the way he played the synth and it’s exactly what they needed. 

The Burnish wanted a voice that represented them, Meis filling their wishes by walking across that stage into the spotlight, moving from clubs to booking out venues across town, then across the state, taking trips out of Promepolis and having thousands of people come traveling all the way from the middle of nowhere just to see them play.

The numbers that grew in support was nerve-wracking.

"Oh Jesus Christ." Benji peeked out the curtains, "There's so many people out there."

"Huh, how many?" Adonis asked.

"Looks like thousands of them just shoutin' our name!" 

Adonis snorted. "Aye, Slim, look at that. Feels like the time we first toured."

"I know."

Meis had already gotten ready, and his words didn't alleviate his fucking anxiety any better. Having to look out there was overwhelming, despite the fact that he and Benji were new to this kind of scene he was the only one on edge.

"I think boss said about a hundred thousand or so tonight." Slim whistled, "That's about how much we had every night back in our day, D."

"Hey." Adonis noticed Meis panicking, "Meis, you a'ight?"

Meis paced around the room. "Y'all 'm gonna fuckin' lose it." He said. "I don't know if I can do this."

The other three men gave each other panicked looks.

"No no, Meis, Meis, listen to me." Slim said.

" _No I can't listen God damn it!_ " Meis exclaimed, "Just ten years ago I was on my family ranch cleanin' up horse shit and harvestin' crops for my mama and now I'm about to sing on a stage in front of a hundred thousand damn people?"

"The more you think about it it's only gonna make you feel worse." Adonis told him.

"I always had stage fright." Meis confessed. "I just feel like I'm at my high school talent show all over again."

"Meis." Slim stepped closer. "I need you to breathe."

"What if I mess up out there? What if _we_ mess up?" Meis feared, "Jesus God Almighty what the Hell are we doin'..."

"Becoming famous!" Benji jumped closer to Meis, "That's what! We're gonna kill it out there! But we can't do it without you."

"You think that crowd doesn't make us as nervous?" Adonis questioned, laughing, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you I'm about to shit my pants."

"D's right." Slim agreed, "I'm just as fucking nervous."

"But you've done this before." Meis sighed. 

"We need you with us." Slim said, squeezing Meis's shoulders. Meis felt himself relaxing now.

"Guys..."

"Meis, you were meant for this." Slim reminded him firmly, passionate, "You don't take the spotlight, it's waitin' for you."

"We've got a minute." Lio popped in, "Everything alright, boys?"

"Just need a bit." Slim said.

"No," Meis shook his head, "I think we're ready now."

"You sure?" Benji asked.

Meis nodded. 

"Godspeed." Lio winked. "You're in my hometown now, by the way, so make sure to give everyone a good show. I'm counting on you four." 

"Okay." Meis smacked his face with both hands, startling them all. "Let's get this show on the road, partners. Giddy up." He put a hand out. Benji and Adonis grinned, and Slim smirked, putting their hands on top of Meis's, before they raised it in the air.

The cheers of so many people, was something Meis could only dream of when he walked on that stage. The stage crew rushing over to bring his guitar over and lie it down next to him. Meis took off his trench coat, dropping it to the ground. The lights went dark for a moment, Meis turning back, seeing his bandmates, and now the people he can't live without ready to go on his cue, without hesitation.

A burst of fire emerged from the stage, their flames circling them the moment they got right into it.

He stole the Detroit show that night, getting them to jump on the balls of his feet to his command, strumming his fingers along his guitar to guide him through.

"Detroit." Meis said, after some time, the light shining on him. "This song is gonna be special, because I poured my entire soul into it. So I want you guys to lose all your fucking shit, lose your minds. Scream, sing, dance, live in the fucking moment. We don't play it cool here. We like to do shit Burnish style, okay, so we're gonna act like it. Y'all with me? Can I get a _yeehaw_?" He shouted at the top of his lungs, the audience parroting it back to him with vigor, Meis repeated himself a few times, relishing in the music to his ears.

"Alright." Once he was satisfied by the crowd screaming at the top of their lungs he grinned. Remember who you are, his mother told him. He clutched his guitar tightly in his hand. 

He's going to be okay.

Three years of playing turned to several.

State touring became tours across the _world_ , Dead Man's Hand becoming an international sensation. 

These fans became important to Meis without realizing it, the majority who came to love them. After hiding in the shadows so long— to be noticed— it felt _exhilarating_ — to breathe in the fresh air when he stood up there, and he played his guitar. He felt like the woes of his past began to slowly disappear, pouring them into the songs he wrote and sharing them with the rest of the world.

He's not the same kid who cowered in the shadows and was scared to show off what he was capable of, who nobody even knew; not the person he was when he first turned. A quiet, insecure recluse.

His dad and Tommy were wrong.

He wasn't making a mistake.

The rest of the world, one by one, began to listen to them back. He wanted to be able to tell people who felt sheltered in a world that was against them that they weren’t alone and that they should resonate with the flames within them, and that’s what being Burnish meant— his reveal shocking the media after they showed their powers. This is exactly what their fans wanted to see, and Lio was all for it.

Sometime later, Lightning Stryke was a close second in the rising bands of Promepolis. The same one Meis had left. It set them back, knowing that a regular non-Burnish band received their one way ticket into the spotlight, but Lio wanted them to keep fighting and have them push harder. 

Lightning Stryke started claiming that they’ve never had a replacement despite the rumors that went about that Meis used to be a part of their band. Theron stated that it must’ve been someone else, and hearing them say that made Meis’s blood boil.

He spoke out about being replaced and how their songs that’ve gotten popular now Meis wrote entirely, meaning a single lyric didn’t belong to Theron. It sparked scandal, no one knowing which side to choose. Theron claimed Meis never wrote their songs due to never being in the band. Apparently, according to their story— he wanted to be with them so badly he offered to be the songwriter which is why he says some of it was his.

Some would argue that’s why their older songs were better, because it wasn’t written by Theron. Either way, they slowly crept up to rival Meis’s band in levels of success, and that was something they couldn’t ignore. Renley Adino was their manager and founder of Pyralis Records and he had a lot more influence as a political figure of Promepolis, and Lio was a man highly against the government. That’s where the bad blood began. Anyone who supported Kray Foresight was by far a threat.

It was good. For a while. The thrill when Lio announced how many copies they’ve sold after another successful album, the celebration he’d have with them on their journey towards that success. Lio assures him this is exactly what they deserved.

Then suddenly the little few that didn’t want to see them continue to rise up to the top grew in numbers, seeming larger than they were before. It was easy to ignore them at first, as their music wasn’t for everyone, it applied to everyone who strove to be an artist. Until it got more and more aggressive, and the hatred that seeped into every ounce of their being. Sometimes they’d throw things, sometimes they’d shout. Sometimes they’d spread lies within the media of how this all should be impossible, people who advocate for a population with a history of arson and chaos, endorsing that they should continue stirring up trouble within their safe haven shouldn’t be a given. 

The first time he got attacked, that’s when Lio ended up meeting Galo. Finding Meis beaten up after running into a bunch of guys after he left a bar, and he and Adrian found him— lifting him up and taking him to a nearby fire station because the hospital wouldn’t be another few miles. Meis refused them calling Styx, and he insisted he’d be fine— but the moment Meis watched Galo and Lio lock eyes with one of Meis’s arms thrown over his shoulder he could tell this wasn’t a bad idea. Maybe if he weren’t on the verge of collapsing. 

That’s how Galo and his friends became acquainted with their band, feeling indebted to see as many of their shows as they could. Apparently his friend Thyma, someone he saved from a fire at a lab building, was a big fan of Dead Man’s Hand and from a few shows they still liked them even though it was clear they were a Burnish rock band. Galo hadn’t cared about that at all. Meis smirked a little the night he was in bed recovering and Lio mentioned he wouldn’t watch them practice for long since he was asked to dinner.

Lately, it wasn’t that the fame was getting to his head. It was that it was making him exhausted. He’s beginning to think more people wanted them dead than to keep playing, and because of that, their band would get into frequent arguments about what was happening. One day, Adonis had stormed out, unable to handle it any longer. They’ve lost a player, and Benji refused that they were going to break up because of a bunch of shitty haters. 

They kept practicing. Kept playing. Touring. Answering to interviews. All the hate kept coming back to plague them when they were trying to look past it, sip a bit of liquor and pop a few pills, briefly, it helped Meis forget about it. The thing is, he’d barely remember anything in the morning. 

It continued, since then, that he’s slowly beginning to feel less like himself. 

Meis was the one who was wrong.

☆☆☆

“Let’s see how you’ve been doing lately.” Dr. Helena Kaliko was a sweet woman. In her late forties, running this small clinic with a few other professionals on the premise. It’s comfortable here. Meis had been going to her for several years now as soon as he was able to. Styx dropped him off weekly, but since the chauffeur was running on a tight schedule, Lio was told Gueira needed to pick him up. All Lio did was ensure that he wouldn’t fire Gueira no matter how much Meis recommended so, so he had to make do with this guy following him around. He’s probably outside, and the thought of it made Meis’s eyebrows crinkle in annoyance. He’s not used to this new adjustment at all. It felt _strange._ So far nothing happened past aggressive fans and some stalking, however, it’s enough to leave him feeling uneasy. He isn’t sure why, he never used to be afraid of getting ambushed since the first time it happened.

Dr. Kaliko did her usual check-up routine, always a gentle look on her face as she asked questions. “How’s the singing career been?”

“It’s going.” 

“Seems like ever since the lab results came back you’ve been a little less talkative. I hope the oxygen treatment has been helping since your last episode.” Dr. Kaliko chuckled. 

“Should I scream with happiness about having a collapsed lung as an early Christmas gift?” Meis joked, “Think my family would have a heart attack.”

“Have you spoken to them, by the way?” Dr. Kaliko siffed through his files, tending to multitask while she made conversation. 

“I speak to them every now and then.” Meis explained. 

“And your brother?” Dr. Kaliko inquired specifically, knowing.

“Not really.” Meis said without a beat. 

“Oh.” Her face saddened. “I’m sure he probably worries.”

“I doubt it.” He hasn’t seen him in years, he remembered their last argument over packing his things and leaving home after he couldn’t continue on with music school, thinking it’d be the last time they’d talk; then he got the phone call about their father suffering from a heart attack in his own home, the day right before Meis' birthday.

_Critically acclaimed jazz singer Ambrose Yeon passed away in Dallas, Texas, after his retirement of twenty five years. Many hearts broken, many outraged._

The news headline didn't even seem real.

The phone call from their mother was. 

He remembered silently hugging Hea when he came home while she sobbed into his arms until they were too quiet to hear, Tommy by the doorway, his fist clenched until they turned white. Everything was still. Everything felt cold. Everything felt _numb_.

They say a death brought a family together; except he could only remain close to Hea and his mother while things just didn't work out so well with Tommy. They remained distant after the event.

It took him weeks to process that. One night, he felt something.

A trashed hotel room later, he broke down to Benji and Slim about everything until he couldn't sob anymore. After, he started seeing his father in the form of moths and thinking he was going crazy; everything happening so much in a blur and before he knew it he was gouging his own eye out with the butterfly knife he kept hidden in his pocket.

He remembered lying in his hotel bathroom floor, calling Lio on the phone to take him to Dr. Kaliko before he bled out. All their scared voices when they crowded around him in the cramped bathroom, Kinkade carrying Meis in his arms; as a result, their tour was cancelled so he could go home to visit his family for the funeral and ever since nothing really felt the same. It was more or so Lio could send him there so he could recover his sanity after he lost it. 

They hadn't released what happened to his eye to the public.

Fame was spiraling from pleasant to unbearable within a few unfortunate events. 

In one of them, Ezio came back into his life claiming he wanted Meis back. A night after the lights of some dimly lit club he made the reckless decision of allowing it to happen, despite his bandmates highly advising against it. 

In another, Meis collapsed to the ground right after a show. He was taken to Dr. Kaliko and he was told that one of his lungs collapsed and that he'd need some oxygen treatment for it to recover, putting everything to a halt.

Benji and Slim, the only two who stayed after Adonis left, don't know a single thing about this. Lio promised not to tell that much until Meis was ready to. 

“So I’m sure all this superstar stuff must be taking a toll on your body.” Dr. Kaliko said. “One of them is definitely stress. But the main issue is how you are currently coping with that.”

“Sorry, doc.” _I don’t know how to not keep relapsing._ Meis was guilty. 

“Have you considered any alternatives?”

“Well I try, I just don’t think I have the time.” Lio said he could go back to rehabs. He’s willing to sit with him and be patient, it’s just that work has been slowed down for them enough and it wouldn’t be worth it. He had to keep going. Even if it physically fucking _hurt_ to do what he loved doing. The only person that should burden his pain is himself.

“Physically there’s still some things you need to do to keep your body healthy.” Dr. Kaliko informed, “You can be honest with me, Meis. Have you been exercising?"

"Of course."

"Eating?"

“Sometimes it gets too bad for me to wanna eat."

“Any sleep?”

“It's gettin' decent."

“What about your chest pains, the coughing? Have they gone away?”

“Lately the pain’s been comin’ back. I take my meds to keep it down."

“Even if it was small, it doesn’t mean these episodes can’t worsen if you don’t give it time to heal.” Dr. Kaliko explained. 

“I think it should be fine.” Meis said wanly, “I just would like to know if I can keep up with my career while I’ve got this going on.”

“Your career may fall short if you continue to let this progress. Medical procedures are strongly considered at that point.” Dr. Kaliko sighed, “But I think the main reason is, it's not your health what concerns you.”

Meis smiled, somber. He grabbed his turtleneck, slipping back into the shirt and poking his head through the top. “I was thinkin’ this would kill me at twenty seven, but I reached my thirties, so…” _If not now, eventually._ Just get it over with, death. “A real shame.”

“You’re strong, Meis.” Dr. Kaliko smiled, “Not just physically, but inside out. So it can’t beat you if you beat it first. But you need to stay away from all the bad habits that all these rock stars and celebrities fall into. It doesn’t do you any good.”

“It’s the only thing that helps me.”

“Surely there’s old hobbies that helped take your mind off anything stressful.” Dr. Kaliko suggested. “You _are_ an artist.”

She noticed Meis's bangs were still covering his left eye, that's been missing for two and a half years. "How's the eye?"

"I don't know. I can't see out of it."

"I mean are you taking _care_ of your prosthesis, Meis?" Dr. Kaliko sighed. "From when I referred you to Dr. Vitalis?"

 _Ah._ Meis's overdue for two weeks since he's last been there. Dr. Vitalis was a close friend of Kaliko and one of the few ocularists in Promepolis. He'd have to ask Lio to reschedule for the third time.

"I do." Meis answered earnestly. "I have trusted people who do too."

"It's good you do. I understand... it's not easy." She smiled a little. 

Meis left the doctor’s office, seeing Gueira was waiting at the entrance and not by the car. He doesn’t have anything to say to him. But he heard Gueira murmuring something in his earpiece making his way across the street where his car was parked. 

Meis hadn’t been looking at the traffic light, unaware that the walk sign just turned to the red hand. He’s going over the conversations he’s had with Dr. Kaliko in his head and how she said she was going to send over one of her nurses to pay him a visit, not only in his home, but after his concerts. 

He saw a flash of a white moth cross his path and immediately, he gasped.

It can't be.

He started walking.

The car that’s zooming his way as he’s crossing the street reached his senses far too late. He heard a screeching of tires and a loud honk before a pair of arms grabbed him and yanked him backwards, tripping over the curb and crashing to the hard cold concrete beneath them.

He’s met with crimson red eyes blown wide open, revolted. They were big, fierce, and beautiful. 

“Jesus— _the Hell is wrong with you_?!” Gueira’s jeering at him loudly. Meis blinked. Gueira stood up, tugging Meis up by his hands and helping him up. “You just walked into a busy street after the stop light went on!”

“I didn’t know it was _red_ —” Meis fought himself off Gueira’s grip.

“—You forgot how to look both ways when you cross the street?!”

“Wasn’t looking.” Meis stumbled a little, but his senses are returning. 

“Next time look at the fucking sign.” Gueira said tiredly, “ _Ay yai yai_ , didn’t think I’d have to babysit a toddler.”

“If it angers you so much I can haul a cab back to my place.”

“Boss said I have to drive you to get you from point a to point b.” The walk sign appeared and Gueira tugged his arm, pulling him forward. “You’re not allowed to go places without me.”

“Get handsy with me again and I’ll break your nose this time.” Meis threatened. He headed for the car door without another word, opening it and getting inside. 

“I need to go to the pharmacy.”

“Was that on the schedule?”

“None of your concern.”

Gueira looked at him and sighed. “Okay.” He just left an interview to go straight here. The station urgently wanted him to be their guest, so he didn’t cancel. 

“Lio said you’ve got lunch with Benji and Slim at seven.” Gueira started up the car, “You’ve got a good half an hour.”

“It’d be best if you took me home after this.”

“I can’t do that either.”

“Do you always have to follow boss’ orders?” Meis asked, taunting. 

“I've gotta.” Gueira proceeded driving down the road, waiting until the light went green to make a sharp turn. “Your schedule ain’t cleared until you’ve done what boss planned for you to do.”

“This is fucking ridiculous.” Meis sighed.

“Just gimme the address to the pharmacy.” Gueira demanded. “We don’t have to say shit to each other, alright? We just do what we gotta do and I drop you off.”

“ _Fine_.” Meis answered curtly.

“He’s in the car, boss.” Gueira said into his earpiece. “Yeah. Yeah we’re going. I got you covered.”

☆☆☆

They’re in the middle of an intimate photoshoot when Gueira opted to pull Lio aside. A crowd of photographers stationed in front of Meis, Slim, and Benji, as they switched into different poses to their liking. The flashes of the cameras click, Lio’s all the way upfront. 

“Boss.” Gueira spoke into his earpiece. “I need to talk to you.”

Lio, while conversing with the management of the session— stopped what he was doing, nodding at them and whispering something hurriedly.

Gueira told Lio about what happened.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Lio hissed under his breath. “ _Into traffic_?”

“Yeah.” 

“Did he see the sign?”

“No, that’s the thing. Just walked right into it. I was walkin’ right behind him because he’s always walkin’ so _fast_ and a car just came speeding right towards him.”

The only noise came from the people present within the studio, the gentle clicking of their cameras; voices here and there. 

“Boss.” Gueira asked, quieter. “Is there anything I should know about?”

“Nothing that I haven’t told you already.” Lio whispered back. “It’s just that he’s not really himself. He might seem _off_ at times.”

“It almost gave me a damn heart attack!” Gueira exclaimed, “And he didn’t even seem all that fazed by it.”

“Okay, listen, Gueira.” Lio turned to him. “He is unwell and we can’t always be there to monitor the questionable things he may do. So make sure if anything happens while we aren’t here, you report it to me.”

Gueira swallowed, nodding. He’s just got this job and he didn’t want to fuck things up. Making the mistake of keeping Meis leaving his house a few nights back a secret when he shouldn’t have, but Lio had already known and was lenient with him for it. 

“Okay, boss.” He agreed to it. 

“I’m not asking for you both to make friends if it’s going to be so difficult, but it doesn’t mean you can’t still be _patient_.” Their conversation got cut short when Adrian called him over. “He’s due for choreograph lessons, a shooting, and he has another doctor's appointment. This is the third time I fucking rescheduled this so make sure he goes.” Lio walked away.

Yeesh. _Three times?_

Knowing too well when Lio was stressed himself Gueira only nods, not wanting to bother him any further.

☆☆☆

Gueira knew without a doubt that Meis was a hard person to fucking read— except the fact that it looked like he was the only person who thought he was a bit of a dick.

He’s hot and cold, one thing Gueira learned. He’s been trying to make more conversation during silent car rides so that he doesn’t shoot himself in the head for the awkwardness, but he made it clear he doesn’t want to speak to him. At the studio, he’s extremely bratty by shouting at his fellow co-workers and they look like they’re about to shit themselves if they don’t do what he asked within the next ten seconds. Lio pretty much just ignores it all. His bandmates said that’s just how he is. Adrian just says he’s _stressed_ — how does _stress_ correlate to throwing a curling iron at Gueira for making a comment about someone eating bitch flakes that morning? Whatever it is, it’s fucking extreme, and he could’ve suffered a massive black eye if he hadn’t dodged that. It was almost like whatever he said set Meis off and he had to be careful. Lio said patience was key, and yet for reminding Meis he needed to be outside for a rehearsal he almost got his bass guitar swung at his face.

This job is a two grand paycheck— Gueira’s tempted to ask Lio to fucking double it. But he noticed a few other things too. There’s this one guy who shows up to the studio unprompted with a bouquet of flowers. He’s got curly brown hair slicked back and he looked like he was an asshole. Gueira noticed whenever he walked into the studio they were occupying everyone progressively and got quiet, folding out of the dressing room after he practically just kicked them out.

He asked Slim what could they possibly be doing in there, while he was out there with Benji doing separate interviews, and he said they were probably fucking. Explained why when they left the room they just casually made out in front of everyone present, and Lio would stiffly give him a goodbye, thanking him for coming. Gueira thought maybe this was a once in a while visit, but he kept showing up every week for the same shit. Ezio was his name, according to Lio, and this guy doesn’t seem to be very liked within their community.

“So, uh,” Gueira awkwardly shuffled close to Adrian, while all the workers were busy. “I didn’t know Meis had a boyfriend.”

Adrian blinked. “Who?”

“You know, the douchebag lookin’ fella with the hair?”

That rang a bell in the other boy’s brain, “Oh, Ezio?” 

“Yeah.”

“That’s not his boyfriend.” Adrian responded casually. 

Before Gueira could form a response he’s walking away after getting called to do something else. 

He figured he could do some investigation on his own. 

☆☆☆

  
  
  


Galo wanted to hang out after their busy work days were over, so it was perfect. The fact that Gueira automatically agreed to this meant he hadn’t hung out with real friends in a while. 

“So when did you meet boss?”

“Lio? Oh, wow!” Galo pondered on, “Like… probably a couple years ago. Holy shit. Time flies.”

“You guys like, married or somethin’?”

“We’re just engaged at the moment.” Galo laughed. “We’re like, super busy a lot. So right now we don’t know when an actual wedding is put on the table.”

“And Meis, his band?”

“‘Round the same time.”

“So you guys are like fans.” 

“...Say. You a private investigator?”

Gueira nearly choked on his whiskey, “—No mate, just wanna know a few things. I’m just a bouncer boss hired as Meis’s personal bodyguard.”

“I’m messin’ around with ya!” Galo clapped his shoulder, “I know you’re not one of those guys. But I figured you probably wanna know… how’s it like working for a random record label.”

“You said you met Meis around the same time you met Lio.” Gueira retracted back to their previous questionnaire. 

“Personally Meis’s music wasn’t my kinda thing before we met him, so no, I wouldn’t call us fans. Met by chance. Meis got really badly roughed up by a bunch of guys, and Lio and Adrian came stumbling into the firehouse with his arms around their shoulders. Super scary shit.”

Gueira’s expression turned sincere, “...So you’re sayin’ he got attacked.”

“Yeah.” Galo nodded. “No one really likes to talk about it. Apparently he was just leaving somewhere and they just ambushed him. No reason. Wasn’t picking up his phone so they went to the place he was last at and found him stumbling across the block.”

“Jesus Christ. Did they ever find out who did it?” Gueira asked. 

Galo shook his head. “...A bunch ‘a delinquents, maybe? These guys just _wanted_ to do this for no reason.”

“He didn’t even do anything wrong.”

“That’s what I’m thinkin’. Not even I know much. But not just him, Lio too, they’re seen as targets. The only thing we can do is try to help out as much as we can. Not sure if you realized it, but Lio built his business ground up by recruiting all these runaway Burnish to help him out.”

“So all of those workers…?”

“Yeah.” Galo sipped some of his beer. “Lemme guess, you were one of them?”

Lio must have known every Burnish when he saw one. “I never had a personal relationship with the boss.” Gueira snorted. “He just found me and knew.”

“He’s like that, that’s what makes him amazing.” Gueira stared at his black ring on his finger curled around his glass cup. “So what about you?”

Gueira blinked. “Huh?”

“It feels so cool to talk to someone who protects other people. You’re kinda like me! Except the only difference is that I put out fires _and_ save lives.”

“For me saving lives is necessary if you need to protect someone.” Gueira confessed. “Well I just did bouncer stuff at _clubs_ , man. Sometimes I been to those fancy ones and if they needed me,” He snapped his fingers. “In and out. Easy stuff.”

“That’s not all there is to you though, is it?” Galo questioned. “You know that I’ve been a firefighter since I was fresh out of college. No parents, anymore, sadly, but uh… well there’s that part I haven’t told you.”

Impressive how this guy was willing to put his heart on his sleeve when he hadn’t even known Gueira for that long. “House fire. Ignis helped save me though. I still owe it to him even though he says I shouldn’t owe him anything.”

“Nothin’... really special about me. I only went to a two year college. Was more into the whole academic thing for sports.”

“Which one?”

“...Football.”

“That’s cool! I went to school here for fire science since movin' from Japan. Say, you went to school here?”

“Miami.”

“Damn. Thought we might 'a passed by each other or somethin'... Must suck feelin’ like you have to leave everything behind…”

He kept in contact with his family, quite poorly. He knew that his father and mother split, and his siblings were scattered all over, doing their own thing. It’s best if they don’t know what kind of shit he’s gotten into since he left. 

It’s best if Galo didn’t know either. He just felt a sense of warmness, that he could relax when talking to him and not feel on _edge_. These people he was associating with now were regular people, not gang affiliated, worked regular jobs, did casual things, hung out and talked with friends, partied— Gueira hadn’t done that with anyone in years. And his one and only friend he had when he ran with that Burnish gang helped him escape.

"So do you have any friends here?" Galo asked curiously. 

"I had one." Gueira said. "I mean, uh, I have one. His name's Rob. I knew him since high school 'cause we were on the same team."

"So is he in Promepolis?"

"Dunno, we fell outta touch."

Galo seemed genuinely upset it made him flush with embarrassment. "I-It's okay, man. 'Sides, meetin' you's good enough for me." Gueira snorted.

He missed Rob, actually. A lot. Painfully.

It’s frightening to think he doesn’t know whether or not he’s still alive. 

“Is it weird,” They talked for hours now, drifting away from the topic of personal life, “I never listened to their music.” Gueira said.

Galo blinked. “Dead Man’s Hand?”

“No.”

“Trust me. Even if you hate this type of music, you’ll end up loving it.” Galo promised. “Take a day and just sit down and listen to it all. I got all of Burning Rescue to do it and even Ignis said it wasn’t all that bad.”

Gueira took that advice in mind. 

  
☆☆☆  
  


Even if Gueira had no interest in knowing who Meis was, he's now hyper-aware the man was everywhere. The billboards, the news, the radio, when he's taking his walks with his camera it's the first thing that flashes bright on the city billboards, the trio band holding a pair of black aces and eights, meant to be their brand, or something. People wore their shirts proudly, the girls in the stores he went to after a jog gossiping loudly and gushing over the tabloids in the magazine rack, talking about which band member they found the cutest and who'd they date.

He's even on television, as Gueira was eating dinner he watched some celebrity hype channel excitedly report the dropping of their recent music video _Pestilence,_ a song where he talked passionately about how the masses of the press, the politicians, and the rich, are like the plague and ruin people's lives. It caused widespread excitement over their upcoming album _Resurrection_ after the band went radio silent for three years since their last one.

Their first was one Night Riders. Their second was called Bounty. Seemed like a saga of some sorts. Their third one, Resurrection, was the one everyone was waiting in anticipation for, but there happened to be a delay due to unknown circumstances. Gueira had context on that already; all the gritty shit aside.

Gueira almost choked when a hair commercial showing Meis's fucking face popped up and he realized _this_ is what they were talking about. It was relevant enough to still show on television, which said a lot about this guy's fanbase. 

He was curious now about Dallas.

Gueira smoked through half a pack of cigarettes, spending the rest of his night he had off after he ended the day dropping Meis and the rest of their colleagues off. _This is some regular garage rock and roll band_ — that’s what he begrudgingly thought at first. Then he listened to a few songs, and fuck if he told this to anyone they might think he was insane. Gueira thought his third eye opened.

This is just _research_. 

It was supposed to be one song, he’d judge whether he liked it or not and moved on. He’s halfway through Dead Man Hand’s discography, and it was beyond admiration for their art. He was enamored with it. He could see why people say they were the complete opposite of an ordinary rock band, because they weren’t. 

He ended up going down the rabbit hole, researching more about Meis. He saw a lot of shit on the internet related to their band’s upbringing, now that they were now more relevant than ever. Gueira must live in a fucking cave, but he’s resorted to a minimalist life after leaving a particularly risky band of misfits who went as far as to kill people to get their business done. He had to live under the radar for safety reasons.

What he discovered on Meis’s personal life: A man born in Brisbane, raised in Dallas, Texas born from a famed musician who had recently passed away. His mother was too a musician herself, although she wasn't as big and part of a local quartet, she was an opera singer that played piano; and retired when Meis' father's family passed down their family ranch to her and him to take over. His parents are from Korean and Japanese descent, and he was multilingual, picking up French, Spanish, Korean and Japanese. His father; Ambrose Yeon, wasn’t someone Gueira knew all that well either, apparently, he’s a world-renowned artist. Gueira learned Meis’s got a fascination with insects that interviewers are bewildered to hear him casually drone on about during interviews, he used to own them as pets. The theme of insects included from their music videos to his social media, he used it cryptically. After pouring through interviews, Gueira spotted a critical difference between the ones back then and now— somehow, it’s strange, for someone that doesn’t show much emotion he can see there’s a brighter aura in these old interviews. Meis had a sense of humor. He didn’t straight up _laugh_ much other than silent grins and huffs, but he said witty things that made others laugh, he had a few smiles shared here when his friends were involved. The look on his face winning his first big award. 

He was humble, but he gets wild when he needs to, and he's a bitch if he wants to be, quote on quote. He was beautiful. It's amazing for someone who could punch someone in the face at a bar for hitting on him and knock them out claims he likes oversized clothing because he gets too cold easily; has broken his arm for attempting to stage dive and continued the performance like it was nothing, played the guitar until his hand bled (literally), prefers the night over the day time, put his fans above everything else before himself, considers some pop artists as _cathartic_ , someone who considers his friends and family the people he'd protect in this corrupted matriarch, as he'd like to call it, thought butterflies were the prettiest species to exist, his adoration for his horse back in Dallas. Someone real. 

And this man doesn't even take his craft seriously to call it _hot garbage_. He said their band was formed by three fucking idiots who had nothing better to do with their lives. Little do they know how life-changing it is for some of these people who listen to their stuff. 

It’s just incredibly different than now, where the bags under Meis’s eyes are a little more glaring and there’s a dullness in his voice when he talks. He’s released a few solo songs which Gueira’s listened to, and peeked at some videos on his Instagram of him playing with the same, faded brown acoustic guitar and singing either covers or his own written songs. He hadn’t done that over the span of a month, lately. Something’s happened here. But social media could only tell so much, because it’s best to curate what to release out there.

The thing is Gueira could pull an all-nighter with researching and he can’t really pinpoint what’s behind that facade. If Meis was his client, it’d only be reasonable. Except Gueira’s greeted with a complete enigma.

He checked the time on his phone flashing five a.m in the morning, raking his fingers through his hair. Fucking Galo. This was his idea he’d listen to their music, a deep dive search later— he’s looking into this rockstar’s personal life story. Back clicking to the results page his eye caught the attention of a recent scandal that’s been floating around related to a feud between Meis’s band and some other heavy metal/visual band called _Lightning Stryke_.

_Dead Man’s Hand lead singer claims that he’s written all the songs for Lightning Stryke before their debut began. Theron Vasilios denies this claim, and says that Meis and his band ripped off their music and stole their ideas from them after Meis had left the band years prior._

Now this is something interesting. He scrolled through and read through both sides of the story. The gentle wisp of smoke coming from his cigarette. _Holy fucking shit_ there’s a lot of dirt on these motherfuckers he had no idea about. He’s been looking closely at this Lightning Stryke band, and one of their members bore a striking similarity to who Gueira had been seeing show up whenever they had a shoot going on.

Ezio Santos.

This guy. Gueira leaned closer to the screen. That brown hair. Sometimes shown to be spiked up and gelled before concerts. _Rumors that Ezio and Meis had a romantic history during Meis’s time spent active with Lightning Stryke_ —

He swore Adrian said this dude _wasn’t_ Meis’s boyfriend, so what the _fuck_ was really going on here?

He cracked open a can of beer, surfing through this band’s discography and interviews. A lot of the time, they avoid mentioning Meis’s name at all. They’ve got a new bassist in their band, and even have the nerve to say _what replacement_ as if they don’t recall Meis was a member for a solid three fucking years. They had a decent run before Meis left. It got murky knowing their manager was a close friend of Kray Foresight— even though the bastard was in jail, he’s well known within the governing community of Promepolis for his views against the Burnish, and he’s been in music management for years. 

He heard Snowdrops meow, meaning that she must’ve been awake. Time to give her some milk and her food. He’s got absolutely _no_ sleep. 

Gueira shut his laptop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for more insight, i envision meis's voice to sound like peter steele's if he had more of a southern tang to it. as for their genre, depends :) let ya imagine run wild
> 
> am i going to introduce music industry drama? yes. 
> 
> gueira's backstory comin next chapter ;) ❤️
> 
>  **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2CTDNdTca9mHoMpL8rkbpX?si=PYel1jZcTiu6oYwT7-XFeg)** | **[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/danganphobia)**


	5. Permanent Stains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gueira recalls his past and his time now living in Promepolis. He digs a little more deeper into what he's getting into, while tensions heat up between Dead Man's Hand and Lightning Stryke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> introducing gueira's backstory!!! 
> 
> **tw** : sex trafficking mention, nothing to do with the main characters, just the unnamed ones. torture, mild gore
> 
> ♡ = Flashback  
> ☆☆☆ = Present

♡

  
  


“You think they’re gonna show up?” Rob asked, “Maybe the escort service ain’t driving around these hours.”

“I doubt it.” Gueira said, “See them picking up people here. Sergio definitely said this is where they do their dirty business.”

Rob fixed his suit. Out of all the familiar faces Gueira didn’t expect to see joining an underground Burnish gang it wasn’t someone he knew from his high school football team. Someone who happened to see him go Burnish on one of their game days, a night to most that wouldn’t be forgotten.

It just so happened Rob was hiding the same secret and he managed to be more successful at it than Gueira was.

This is the same quarterback Gueira admired that sat next to him after he embarrassed himself for busting his knee after making a touchdown. While all his teammates were not so subtly mocking him for his fuck-up Rob sat down on the bench next to Gueira and said that was the coolest thing he's ever seen, and how he's never seen a dude run that fast, proudly introducing himself.

As much as Gueira liked to boast about being an athlete he knew people in school laughed at him behind his back for being a try-hard while Rob didn't have to be one. He was genuinely loved, and he wanted to be Gueira's first friend, so Gueira appreciated him.

He just didn't expect them to cross paths after college, knowing that they were both encountered by the same man who said he could use someone like them to help him out, it'll make them good money, and they'll both be happy. They just had to trust him.

He met this guy at a fucking supermarket, of all places, but Gueira was on his own now and highly unsure he wanted to go back home after dropping his scholarship and tossing it right into the garbage, and look his father in the eye.

 _Call me Sergio,_ he said.

They both made the mistake of believing him for going out of his way to contact young Burnish men and take them under his wing, knowing they absolutely had no future they knew of down the road.

Gueira did have a future. But he realized this wasn't one of them. 

“Man… after a couple more busts… I think I’m done.” Rob confessed. 

Gueira looked at him, hands clasped in front of him. “Whaddya mean by that?”

“I’m out.” Rob told Gueira. “I can’t keep doing this anymore.”

Gueira wasn’t expecting to hear that of all things. “...Robbie, you know the last guy who tried to escape, you know… you know what happened to him.” His voice quieted down grimly. Sergio’s men brought the guy to their headquarters, and they tortured him right in front of everyone watching before they killed him. Sergio then said if anyone wanted to go ahead and betray them, let this be a lesson learned. Gueira had excused himself to vomit and it did nothing prevent the nausea he felt, knowing who he worked for was a sadistic sociopath that'd do anything to ensure everyone involved was loyal to him.

They knew that joining this gang meant that there was no wanting out of it whenever you wished. It was up to their superiors to decide that, and they wouldn’t let anyone off generously without them needing to give something up. An eye for an eye. 

“I got a plan.” Rob said. Before Gueira could ask _what_ — a woman was making her way towards the same spot they were standing. She didn’t notice them, looking down at her phone until she looked up— terror spreading across her face.

Gueira nodded at Rob. Rob nodded back, revealing the sack he hid behind his back and running towards the woman. Her screams being muffled by the sack around her face. The black car pulled up, and Gueira opened the door, allowing Rob and the woman to climb inside first.

There’s a driver and four other men, two in the front and two in the backseat, confused to see that these men were at this secret location.

“Sergio, we’ve got her.” Gueira spoke into his earpiece. He revealed his gun towards the men sitting next to them, and once they look at it they realize the situation they were put in. Gueira pressed the gun against the driver’s neck.

“You better drive, motherfucker.” He whispered. “Come on.” He eyed the other two men, and they decided to stay put, keeping their mouths shut. The driver had no qualms in flooring it and driving them to their next destination. 

Rob took off the sack. “Emilia Flores?” He asked knowingly. She’s a brunette, pale skin, dressed in a white blouse and a plain black skirt. 

She silently nodded, shaking and breathing heavily. 

They reached a club, the bass of the music inside making the ground thump beneath them. Upon exiting the car, Gueira helping Emilia out, the men decided to take action and storm out the car to attack them.

Gueira sighed. _Ah, here we go._ Rob and Gueira take on two at a time, their surges of punches and kicks they block with a forceful jab to the face hard enough to break a nose and bust a lip. 

These men could be fully armed and wield as many weapons as they pleased, with full intent to kill— but Gueira never kills. As much as Sergio wanted all of his men to finish the job if it meant getting the job done, all they needed was to get to their target, which meant getting past these pests. Gueira dodged the firing of their gun shots, taking one of the men’s arms and snapping it back, causing him to drop the gun and shout in agony. With a swift elbow to the back of his head, he was down.

Rob flipped the one he was taking off over on his back, knocking him out with a few punches. Gueira grappled with the next of the men running after him, ducking a punch sent his way and going for the stomach. A fierce uppercut to send the fucker stumbling back and a hook that threw him to the ground. 

“Don’t worry.” Gueira was by Emilia’s side, when they took the shortcut to the back door of the club. “We’re here to protect you, Emilia.”

“What? Why?” She asked, her voice wavered, perturbed. “Is there something going on?”

“You’re the assistant of Arion Damon.”

She nodded, “But I don’t understand— they ask me to come along to discuss business.”

“Sorry to break it to you about this establishment, Miss Flores.” Rob kicked the door open, Gueira stepping in front of her to shield her heading up a flight of stairs. “Mr. Damon is running a sex trafficking joint up here.” 

She gasped. “But that can’t be—”

Within the main premise of the club, guests were enjoying themselves unknowingly, while they ran into another brawl of Damon’s men being sent through another doorway. Sergio’s orders were to keep Emilia protected since she was valuable to opening the locked room and letting all the captured hostages out— and Sergio’s only reason for doing this— he wouldn’t say, just that Arion owed him. He didn’t keep up to his promise. 

Gueira slammed the next guy’s head into the wall and he sunk down to the ground with a thud, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. It’s enough to keep him out cold, but he’s still breathing, and that was good. They opened the door to the main office of the club, fighting past the security boarding the doors to where Arion would be waiting. Gueira only used his gun to threaten them into letting them pass, and Rob knew how to beat things out of people when they needed information.

“He’s in his office!” The man Rob held by his hairs, bloodied face and all from a few knees to the face was kind enough to fess up. Gueira slammed the hilt of the gun into the side of his head, and he went limp. He was one of the secretaries.

“Thank you.” Gueira whistled. He opened the door, Emilia reluctantly following them inside. Arion was sitting there in his chair with two women snuggled up comfortably against him. The women screamed, easily scurrying off of him. Gueira let them. Rob made an open space at the door so they could leave.

“How the Hell did you get in here?!” Arion asked, standing up from his chair.

“Took a ride with Miss Flores.” Rob explained. 

“Get rid of them!” Arion shouted into his comms, but no one had replied back. 

“We already took care of your buddies.” Gueira stepped closer. “Sergio said you owed him. From the looks of it you don’t sound like a loyal man, so now he’s rattin’ you out. Where do you keep ‘em?” Gueira asked.

Rob blocked the doorway so Arion couldn’t run anywhere. He tried to reach in his suit and whip out a knife, Gueira grabbing his hand before he could deliver any damage. Squeezing hard enough to make him cry out in pain. He smacked Arion across the face, kicking the knife out of his hands. 

“Where do you keep the Burnish hostages?” He asked again. 

“Please don’t kill me.” Arion begged. He looked at Emilia, “Whatever that bitch told you, if I revealed where we keep them my boss would kill me.”

“She had no idea.” Gueira said. “She thought you were just running this fancy cabaret with your wife and close friends, who’d probably be thrilled to hear about the shit you do behind the curtains.”

“It wasn’t my idea!” Arion exclaimed, “It was that bastard Cyrus and his idiot drug lord friends who wanted to make their business secret in my club!”

“That ain’t my problem.” Gueira shook his head. “We’re here to free the hostages, and Sergio decides what he wants to do with you.”

He’s just here to protect whichever client got roped into Sergio’s plans, and they have to have his back in making sure no one fucked his plans up. 

Arion dropped to his knees. “I’ll pay you as much as you want.”

“We’re not here to take orders from you.” Rob said. “We’re only here to take orders from the boss.”

He lifted Arion up by the collar, and Arion agreed to take them to the basement of the club. 

“I don’t remember the code— she’s the only one who opens it for them. But they don’t let anyone inside.” He explained, his lips quivering, for someone who made billions running this place he was sure acting like a little bitch guilty for something as sick as this was. Emilia tensed as the attention turned on her.

“It’s true.” She confessed. “I was given the code and ordered not to tell it to anyone. Not even Arion.”

“Well now you get to have a look for yourself the shit your boss is doin’.” Gueira stepped aside. “Floor’s yours, miss.”

She awkwardly stepped over the unconscious men on the ground, the locked door having a code beneath the handle. She punched in the buttons, and the door opened. 

“I promised I’d pay him what I owed for the favor I did for him.” Arion kept on explaining, Gueira ignoring as Rob opened the door. This was disguised as a storage room. Gueira flicking on the light and noticing a door behind the shelves of heavy boxes. Rob easily moved them aside. 

“Well it’s too late, buddy.” Gueira said. Emilia looked at Arion in shock.

“You’re saying… he’s been in contact with other mobsters to secretly run this establishment?” Emilia questioned.

“You have nothin’ to do with this, sweetheart.” Gueira twisted the knob open, seeing that it was locked. He kicked it open. “Your boss is the bad guy here, and if he ain’t exposed then all of you are gonna end up going down with him as accomplices without being aware.”

“You should be warning Mrs. Damon as soon as possible.” Rob reminded Emilia.

Gueira was met with many frightened faces upon stepping into this dark room. A wretched smell hit his nose. His heart dropped, eyes widening upon seeing all these hostages, primarily women, who were trapped in this little extra room hidden behind the storage. No bathroom, no kitchen. Bedroom. Just waiting here seated on the ground and waiting for whatever came next.

“Are you one of them?” A frail voice asked. “Please… we haven’t eaten in days.”

“Jesus Christ.” Rob saw the devastation, and Gueira’s eyes screwed shut. Emilia gasped. He’s seen Sergio fuck over and expose all these sickos who did shit like this and it never ceased to surprise him how low these bastards can stoop to.

“Everyone, get out! Come on!” Gueira directed them outside, and Emilia decided to help the hostages out of this room they’re crammed in one by one. 

“You’re like us.” He’s met with a face of one of the hostages. “Thank you.” She’s grabbing his hands. “ _Thank you. Thank you._ ” She sobbed. 

Emilia gently pried her off Gueira. 

“Take them outside.” Gueira whispered to Emilia. “Rob will go with you and ensure everyone’s protected.”

Once all the hostages escaped the room, they were taken into another room to be properly fed and given food and water.

“I swear this wasn’t my idea.” Arion whispered. “You can’t tell my wife.”

“The only thing you can think about is saving your ass when all these people would have starved to death?” Gueira got in his face, asking venomously. He deserved to rot behind bars for this. “You prefer to call her and tell her yourself?”

They were bound to find out regardless, because there’s no telling what Sergio was thinking. No one could. 

It wasn’t until Emilia started making an arrangement for the hostages to escape without disturbing the rest of the club in the floors up above when Byron started shouting through the comms that the Freeze Force found out about the club’s shady activities just as they had.

It’s an ambush.

“Fuck.” Gueira raked his hands through his hair. “What do we do?!”

“Looks like we’re all going down together.” Arion laughed grimly, “Maybe if I tell them the truth about Sergio… then we’d be even.”

“I’ll bring them the hostages.” Emilia said, having them all rounded up here, confused and scared for their lives. But Gueira couldn’t get caught by the Freeze Force. 

“There’s another shortcut to get out from the back room.” Rob told Gueira. “I’ll cover for you.”

“I can’t let you stay here! We’re both supposed to protect Emilia until we’ve freed the hostages!” Gueira said, of all times, he didn’t want to be separated from his partner and only friend. 

“Just go!” Rob pushed him. “Keep running and don’t look back!”

“Shouldn’t trust your loyalty to someone who’s just as guilty as I am.” Arion exposed his true colors, his warning that Rob and Gueira knew all too well. “It’ll be too late before you know it. He can dispose of all of you, just like he does with everyone he works with.”

Gueira bolted for the back room as fast as he could, hearing a bang belonging to the Freeze Force— meaning they’ve definitely infiltrated the premise. The screams of the club patrons resonating off the walls. 

“Shit, shit, shit!” Gueira made it to the back room, and it’s completely empty, having to bust the door open in order to break it free off its hinges using his Burnish flames freely. He heard the tanks of the Freeze Force closing in, and he quickly hid behind the building so that their lights didn't shine on him. He decided to climb all the way up to the roof. 

“Rob!” He called out to his partner through his earpiece, connecting to his bluetooth, but all he heard was mostly static and shouting. He’s not sure if Rob was hearing him. “Rob!”

The line went dead, no proper response given back. Gueira jumped across the rooftops, his flames taking him to the next building. Evading the Freeze Force’s viewsight as much as he could. That fucker Arion likely planned to get them all busted all along, and it was all an act. Rob got caught in the center of it wanting to help Emilia with freeing the hostages, and they just had to get ambushed before they could go any further. Even if they knocked Arion out cold, he’s done this before Rob and Gueira entered the building, the rest of the men working under Sergio were supposed to come soon and take care of Arion. 

He quickly made his way down a complex building, jumping and landing safely into a garbage can, the sirens blaring loudly in his ears. He’s been toe to toe with Vulcan and those damn cops before and knew how much of a hassle they were to deal with, but he had faith in Rob. 

Sergio was going to get ratted out by Arion— which meant one thing, that the syndicate was bound to go up in flames.

Gueira ran as fast as his legs could take him, the dried blood on him from fighting their way inside staining his button down.

The only choice was to keep running. That meant leaving Sergio and everything behind. It wasn’t safe to be here anymore.

  
  


♡

  
  


He stayed at a motel for a few days, laying low. He took his motorcycle and drove off to a far side of town. He’s been trying to call Rob on his burner phone.

He hadn’t gotten an answer.

Rob had said if anything happened to him, he’d be relieved to know that Gueira made it out of this shithole safely before he did. 

He always believed they’d end up escaping this gang and maybe then they could start the new life they’ve always wanted.

When Gueira turned on the television, he saw Sergio’s face. 

_A Burnish gang leader has been reprimanded along with Arion Damon, an owner of Lucky Star’s burlesque club who’s been reported to be holding hostages for sex trafficking in the club’s basement._

Gueira waited for Rob to be identified, but his face never showed up. Only some of Sergio’s men had been listed, meaning Arion went forth with snitching on them. 

He lifted a duffel bag on the bed. When he visited his apartment for the last time that night, he stuffed it with all of his things, changed out of his bloody suit and into a pair of jeans, a shirt, and a bomber jacket, slipping into a pair of heavy military boots, and getting the fuck out of there as soon as possible.

This time, Gueira was going to leave this city without turning back. The gang’s been busted, and Arion meant to take everyone down with it.

Either Rob was murdered, or he managed to escape. Gueira finished an apple and tossed it in the trash, his finished room service meal neatly placed on the dresser beside the television. He turned off the television, and grabbed his duffle bag.

He was definitely a fugitive now, even though he’s done a good job of concealing his identity. If Sergio or any of his men that managed to run free managed to find out he was still alive, they’d consider Gueira a suspect of being involved in Arion’s plans. The trust had to be broken.

Everyone was a suspect.

Gueira got rid of the burner phone upon leaving. He blended in with the crowd of people on his way to the parking lot of the motel, getting on his motorcycle.

He had to reinvent himself if he were to pretend he was never a part of this mess. He finally had the chance to start anew.

Rob told him stories about Promepolis. From TV, magazines, online, and word of mouth, everyone liked to consider that place as one of the many paradises. 

He had an idea of where he was headed to.

♡

He got himself an apartment, a new ID, and a passport. He’s picked up a few tips on how to leave no tracks behind.

The money from the last job Sergio had wired to him and Rob was enough to land Gueira an apartment for the time being, but now, he needed to find a job first. 

Luckily, he had known a guy, someone who relocated to an auto shop in Promepolis. Alec. Gueira did a bit of volunteer work for him in his free time, then he moved to open up his own shop there. He promised Gueira if he needed any favors done then he was the guy.

He referred him to a bouncer gig at one of the clubs in Promepolis, and it’s just what he needed. Clancy, the owner, loved his ambition and he was too desperate to go over regular protocol in the hiring process. There’s too much trouble stirred up by rabble rousers and the guy just needed someone to keep those goons in check.

It paid good money, so Gueira was sold. 

♡

"Hey. Alec referred you to me, yeah?"

Gueira sat down on the chair, "Yeah." He nodded at the other man.

"Eos."

"Gueira."

"So what do you want?" Eos questioned. "I get gangsters as clients a lot."

Gueira's mouth tasted sour at that. "I ain't a gangster no more." He said, tight-lipped.

"Then what're ya?"

"Just some average Joe."

"So you probably need to cover somethin' up, right?"

Gueira shucked off his jacket, lifting his shirt over his head and revealing the sun tattoo on his right arm, marred and bulked up from the years he spent hustling. "So I don't have to explain the story, do I?"

"Just tell me what you want, you already paid me the money." Eos stepped closer, getting his equipment ready. 

Gueira thought long and hard about this.

"Roses." 

"Huh."

"I want a sleeve on both arms." Gueira explained. "I'm tryna go for a fresh start. Can you give that to me?"

Eos nodded slowly, turning to walk toward the back of the small tattoo parlor, coming back with two drawings and presenting them to Gueira. "You a flower lover or somethin'? Looks like this kinda shit is popular, actually." He was chewing on a piece of tobacco as he spoke.

The drawings were just what Gueira needed.

"Guess you could call me a botanist." He smirked. He spent his childhood gardening with his mother and helping out in her flower shop when he wasn't practicing with his father.

Red roses reminded Gueira of her while he was gone.

Eos pulled the drawings back. "Alright." Immediately, he got to work. 

♡

Some dickwad thought it was a good idea to start throwing hands with someone else for blocking his view of the classical performance going on by the orchestra group.

Gueira was enjoying the show— but it sucked to have everyone’s good time sucked into the drain when people do dumb shit like this. Now he had to go ahead and take care of it.

His boss was a bulky dude, Hector was his name, that held a lot of respect for his employees and everyone else. He owned plenty of clubs, an incredible amount of admiration for him for his accomplishments with running all these big establishments. Gueira’s just lucky to be placed among one of the highly-valued protection personnel for all club patrons.

He yanked his cigarette out of his mouth. 

“You wanna take this one?” Dennis asked, barely holding back a smirk. Looked like another fight broke out beside _their_ fight because the two assholes were disrupting the show. 

Gueira fixed his leather jacket, handing his cigarette to Dennis. “Ain’t even an option.” He murmured, storming into the fight, and easily weaving his way in-between the men, shoving them apart from each other.

He yanked the collar of the dude in the red suit, the one who definitely threw the first punch— socking him in the face and kneeing him in the stomach. Dennis took on the other two, lifting them up by the back of their crisp suits and shoving them towards the door.

“A’ight, c’mon.”

“Don’t fuckin’ touch me! He started it!” Red Suit gripes. Gueira ignored his protests, and when he tried to throw a punch at him Gueira easily dodged it and went for another jab at his face.

“You still wanna keep fightin’?” Gueira asked. Red Suit was a persistent piece of shit. He kept fighting at him to earn his spot back at this club, and Gueira evaded his flurries at him, ducking his head and quickly outboxing him in a way that made the crowd gasp. Red Suit stumbled back, a bloody busted lip from the punch.

“You did start it buddy.” Gueira stopped him from stumbling into the tables and rattling all the glasses where the guests immediately jerked back at the mess he was causing. He dragged him all the way to the entrance, where there are crowds of people all dressed swank and making conversation— their attention diverted to Gueira throwing the guy down the flight of steps and across the grand carpet. 

Dennis already had the other two running across the street to leave the club. 

“Privileges to stay here are over.” Gueira said. “Have a good night sir.”

The owner came rushing out of the club, looking panicked. He sighed, knowing that the men who stirred up the trouble were gone now.

“I can’t thank you enough.” Clancy sighed heavily. “Dennis. Gueira. You both are the best.”

“No need to thank us.” Gueira laughed. “It’s impolite to cause fights when people are trying to enjoy themselves.”

“Dennis.” Clancy turned to him, “Danny wants to have a word with you.” 

“Sure thing Clancy.” Dennis smiled at Clancy, the owner nodding and quickly murmuring apologies to the people outside before he went back into the building.

“Gonna take a smoke break and wait out here in case they come back.” Gueira said. “Let me know if he gives you a raise before me.”

“Doubt it.” Dennis swatted Gueira in the chest. He jogged up the steps to go back inside. As Gueira finished for another cigarette, waiting at the grand entrance, he overheard muffled screaming coming from the bar a few places down. This was the type of party town where everyone liked to go during the nights to spend all their money on the fanciest hot spots, but anyone who worked here at these joints made good money. That’s why Gueira’s hauling his ass out here to pick up as many shifts as he could get. 

He casually ignored them, Mickey was in charge of the line of waiting guests who needed exclusive access to get inside here and Gueira spent the little break he took speaking with him when someone brushed past his shoulder, a swarm of reporters trailing after them.

"Wait, Dallas!"

"Can we get a picture?"

"I'd like to ask you a few questions!"

“Hey!” Gueira frowned, “Watch where you’re going!”

He only saw the back of someone dressed in all black. Their hair a wavy, shade of beautiful noir, extremely bewitching, the aura that they held. They’ve got a hat on, not even sparing Gueira a single glance while he kept walking. They're with two other men, one with hair the same shade as theirs and a flash of blond before the group were blocked by the press lifting their cameras and being God damn annoying as shit.

Whoever that dick was, they were pretentious and didn’t have a single ounce of manners in them.

“Bands like to play around here.” Mickey informed Gueira. “Looks like they just finished a show.”

“Do you know who was playing?”

“Fuck if I do.” Mickey snorted. Gueira sighed, once he was done with his cigarette he flicked it in the nearby trash can and turned his heel to enter the building. He missed another blond that walked past, stopping for a bit to turn his head and study Gueira carefully— the other man’s back turned toward him.

“Boss?” Gueira heard someone shout from afar, but he could care less since whatever was going on was none of his business. Another man, slightly younger, dark hair and round glasses caught the blond’s attention. The blond turned to his companion, flashing a smile.

“I was just looking.” He said. 

Gueira was back in the club, the performance continued on without any interruptions since the incident. The footsteps belonging to the blond outside resumed on, catching up with the swarm following the band that had just finished playing. 

He froze upon entering.

For some reason, he was thinking of butterflies and the sweet smell of lavender.

Meis stopped walking.

"Dallas." Slim noticed the perplexed look on his face, ignoring all the paparazzi swarming them. "What's up?"

He blinked, shaking his head. "No... I just..." His gaze met Slim's amber ones, "I thought of roses, for some reason."

Benji and Slim share glances, and Benji blinked owlishly. 

"Roses?"

Slim shrugged.

Meis kept walking. His bandmates quietly followed after him.

"Come on." Lio caught their attention, the doors to the car waiting for them opening by their security team. "It's about time we get you home."

  
  


☆☆☆

  
  


He woke up to his front door opening, and footsteps thudding against the floors. Gueira tugs the covers off him, scrambling for the kitchen to hide beneath the island counter.

“Wherever you are… you can’t hide.” The door to his bathroom was kicked open, then his bedroom. He stilled his breaths, from what he could count… maybe five or six men were present in his home, ransacking his entire apartment.

_Fuck. They’ve found him._

Several years had passed, and he thought Sergio and most of his men had gotten arrested because his connect tattled on everyone. 

He thought maybe he’d fight them off, make a run for it through the balcony and climb down, escape them without notice. But with this many of them here, armed, he’d be outnumbered. Fighting them off would be the only option, even if that meant having to transform into his full Burnish armor. 

A gun was pressed to his head, alerting him before he could make a haste decision. He was lifted up and thrown across the ground, and the impact made him lose the air in his lungs. He equipped his armor to block the next hits, blasting them off with his flames, crimson red. It destroyed his apartment further, fighting them back, knocking over furniture and items to the ground. 

They cornered him, and they’re sending blasts strong enough to break off his armor, the single bulked up arm he used wasn’t holding off for long. He grit his teeth, dropping to his knees. Throughout all the smoke he’s met with a face revealed by armor he knew all too well.

“Just wanted to stop by and remind you your time’s up, Castellanos.” Sergo grinned wickedly at him. “You thought you could run from me?”

“How did you find me?” Gueira grits out, stumbling back. 

“We always know where you are, even if you were planning to leave us all in the dirt.” Sergo smirked. “A loyal serpent would go down even if it meant protecting who they represent. And you decided not to.”

“Let go of me!” 

Gueira knew that voice. Rob was hauled into the apartment, Gueira standing up but he was held back by the other men, despite trying to wiggle his way out they held him back down, a punch that dug into his stomach made him wheeze out in pain.

“Rob!” Gueira shouted, “Let him go you fucking piece of shit!”

He noticed what one of them held in their hands was a taser, the same kind of weapon that the Freeze Force used to reprimand Burnish.

“You know once you join Black Stone there’s no leaving.” Sergio fondly reminded Gueira, lifting his chin so he could watch as they endlessly tased Rob, his screams causing Gueira’s eyes to tear up and his whole body shaking. 

“STOP!”

They only continued to do so, until Rob was on the ground and his screams were slowly ceasing. Sergio cocked his head towards Gueira, and one of his men picked up the taser. Approaching where they held Gueira down, feeling as helpless as ever that his friend was murdered right in front of him.

“Should’ve never decided to run.” Sergio tsked, “We coulda bailed you and your friend. Got you rendered immunity, but you backstabbed us.”

Gueira had many reasons why he wanted to leave. After he watched his men murder innocent people, including their own men, what he’d do to them if he ever found out they wanted out. Thinking it was just a simple run of protecting their leader’s back and doing the dirty work, that was making sure that the rival gangs they were up against wouldn’t come after them any longer.

“Guess we got no choice but to make you suffer the same fate as your friend here. Really didn’t wanna have to do this.” Sergio sighed. “...But let this be a lesson learned. Once your hands are stained, you can’t get rid of ‘em.”

“Please.” They held him up, restraining him from moving away as the taser came closer. 

His life flashed before his eyes, screaming for them to spare him.

Gueira’s panting when he woke up, sweat beading down his forehead forming at his scalp. A cry leaving his lips. 

He’s the only one in his empty bedroom. He looked down at his arm, the sleeve tattoos of roses he asked for to cover the symbol belonging to Black Stone, a small sun tattoo, relieved to see that it was still there. 

He raked his fingers through his hair. Something warm and fuzzy planted itself in his lap, a soft meow echoed off the walls of the bedroom. Gueira sighed, looking down at Snowdrops. He smiled. 

It was just a nightmare. Gueira calmed his breathing. His bare feet hit the ground, willing his shaking legs to keep him standing straight. Snowdrops leapt off the bed to allow him to stand up. Gueira checked the time on his phone, sitting on the bedside. 

Six thirty-four a.m. 

Lio was quick to both e-mail and text him the full schedule regarding what he was doing today. And he’s busy loading his gun, a cigarette in his mouth.

Last time Gueira checked, he got a new job with Mad Burnish. He’s a personal bodyguard for Dead Man’s Hand lead singer, Meis Yeon. 

He’s washed the dried blood stains off his hands.

A part of him felt like he hadn’t fully.

Some stains are permanent. 

Rob was still gone. He’s gone missing. Gueira’s never heard anything come up of his whereabouts. He’s asked Alec to help, but nothing new’s come up.

Alec advised it was best not to dive back into that mess he just got out of. It’d end up getting him killed.

Chances are, they’re probably looking for him.

If Gueira wasn’t careful, Lio, Meis, and everyone could be put in grave danger. 

This is why he needed to keep that part of his life secret from Meis.

A jog would help clear his mind. He left for the shower so he could make a small breakfast and get changed. 

He ended up listening to more interviews throughout his jog.

 _"I feel so old for saying this was so long ago, but I was actually workin' a full time job somewhere in Promepolis. I just remember at the time I also ended a relationship that made me feel really empty, I'll be real with y'all it was mostly just fuckin', not much of physical affection there. Mostly because the whole thing felt empty, and I got nothin' out of it."_ He chuckled grimly. " _I felt like I was workin' on autopilot, y'know, so I took my old notebook and I'd spend the entire night writin' all these depressing songs in it, then thinkin' they'd never see the light of day. It's just me freestylin' my thoughts._

A voice as beautiful as a siren, isolated, but finding solace drifted in the pre-chorus.

_I'm servin' an old fashioned_

_The clock ticks past midnight_

_Just a table for one_

_I'm the only rider in this ghost town_

Meis goes on to explain the lyrics to his next verses. _"I'm fascinated with the ideas of outlaws because they're these independent people exiled from society with just the clothes on their backs and they just learn how to make do with it, just their guns and a horse by their side and no one else, so I tend to think of myself that way. It's a little nerdy but that's what I am." Meis snorted. "So I'd be workin' nights at a bar from like, seven to three in the mornin' and Benji and Slim were also workin' their jobs and it'd get really lonely. I'm alluding to the feeling of being the last person to lock up after a really busy shift and you lose track of time until you realize that everyone's leavin' and it's like your soul disconnects, and attaches itself back to you."_

_The night is quiet as my shadow follows me down the road_

_Half finished bottle 'a gin_

_I'm sittin' here alone with my thoughts_

_Oh won't somebody hold me tonight_

_"I just remember comin' home to an empty apartment and I'd just think, I'd really like to know how it feels to have someone... cherish you like they worship you. Kiss you with feeling, touch and love up on you, call you sweetheart, darlin'. Make you feel special, like, fill you with all those dandy butterflies. Ask you how your day went, rub your shoulders, make you dinner, sleep in the same bed as you and hold you."_

_"Everyone has different outlets to cope with loneliness but I feel like that experience caused me to realize that I'm not sure myself what love actually is, and how I could give that to someone. Am I in love with the idea of love or do I wanna fall in love? I don't even know the answer to that question and yet I'm the one my friends come to for love advice if they got their heartbroken, or what not. I'm your number one worst person to come to. I spent my entire childhood farmin', and yet people perceive me as like, the complete opposite. I assure you I'm absolutely disappointing as a person. I could tell you an insect fact, but not if your partner's cheatin' on ya. Good luck with that."_

Meis was incredibly articulate when he chose to be, not only did he have an incredible voice and actual talent Gueira felt was rare, coming from him. His actions don't match up with the reasonable shit he had to say on the pressure that came from the music industry, let alone his life before his career took off. So the guy did work regular nine to fives before this; well it'd only make sense, some of these bastards were just lucky to land a record deal right out of high school. 

Gueira tapped on a podcast of Slim explaining his relationship he had with Benji and Meis. Since working with Mad Burnish label, his schedule’s been fucked over and a good chunk of his day was spent following the band and the crew around. 

_“It may not look like it, but we really do need Dallas. He’s technically the founder of this band just as much as the rest of us. We’re like a family here, and we’ve known each other for years. Meis writes all the songs. He has this brilliant, creative mind and gets these sudden thoughts whenever and wherever.”_

Last time he recalled, this podcast was two years prior. The guy who asked to do it wasn’t much of a big shot, but he did well with asking questions that weren’t among the usual. 

_“There are times when we’re practicing in the studio and whenever we feel like we’ve got nothing, and we get all frustrated, he just gets up and tells us to get something going. Sometimes we have no idea what the fuck we’re doing. He’s just saying, Benji plays some riffs, Slim, start drumming.”_

_“And we’d be like, what the Hell are we doing?”_ Benji joined in. The two men laughed. _“This isn’t gonna get us anywhere. Now Dallas ain’t much of a talker. He never was. All he said was_ just trust me.”

 _“Where’d that lead ya?”_ Hanuel, their interviewer asked. _“Well I’m no artist. I don’t think just playing bullshit will get you guys somewhere.”_

 _“That’s what we thought at first.”_ It’s not there, but Gueira could see a smile on Slim’s face. He said nothing else. He kept running and made a turn down the block, continuing on his usual route. He found himself waiting in anticipation.

 _“So what was it?”_ Hanuel questioned. 

_“This is gonna definitely sound crazy.”_ Benji stated. Hanuel laughed with disbelief, a stretch of a pause before Benji answered. _“But it’s pretty simple!”_

_“What’d you guys do?”_

_“We just…”_ Slim’s voice turned quieter, fondly. _“We just trusted him.”_

_“Next thing we know we’re telling Lio, our amazing manager by the way, how we managed to rack up like the first half of a new song.”_

_“That’s impressive.”_

_“It doesn’t always work… like that.”_ Slim said. _“We have our moments when we feel burnout, tired, like we’re being fuckups. Even Dallas gets frustrated too. But he never seems to you know, actually give up.”_

 _“One of the things we admire about him is that he would get in front of the microphone, throw his guitar over his shoulder and start swaying to the beat we’re making before he joins in. Just like that. He plays in sync with us and… he starts singing.”_ Benji explained.

 _“He’s just our songbird.”_ Slim finished. _“Without him, The Dead Man’s Hand would be nothing.”_

Gueira’s reached the end of the route, ceasing his jog. He took a break at the bridge, catching his breath while pedestrians walked past. Hanuel asked them a couple more questions before he concluded the podcast interview, thanking them for showing up.

The more he investigated Meis and his ties with this rival band, he didn't have much of a view on whether or not Meis was the real deal; or if Theron and his bandmates were flukes. It's just intriguing why would they accuse him of stealing Lightning Stryke’s songs and that he’s never written any of them, an unspoken grudge? An incident that occurred behind the scenes? Someone's partner getting fucked behind someone's back? The reasons behind this have thousands of possibilities since their debut was over a decade ago. Meis had officially stated he left the band because they were going to replace him, and that he just didn't like the way things were, carefully avoiding how he was treated at that matter, not if he had anything to do with this himself. This could only be the surface level of the debacle. 

It sounded like opening a can of sardines into just how much of this drama shit going on Gueira was unaware of, because he's been locking himself out of the real world for some time now. 

He almost walked through a busy intersection when he thumbed to a stop on a video by _Vogue_ on Meis's daily skin care routine.

He sighed loudly. _Gueira, get your fucking shit together._

☆☆☆

“So it’s been a long wait since we heard from your last debut album.” A reporter stated. “Apparently there’s reports of a delay?”

“With all due respect.” Benji answered, “It’s been a hard year for us.”

The reporter looked a little perplexed, “Well the question was more directed towards Meis, I don't mean to be badgering Mr. Lykaios."

Meis is just sitting there, his hat on, long jacket, fingerless gloves. Even if he doesn’t want to fucking speak, these people still ask him questions as if Benji and Slim aren’t there. That damn bodyguard is stationed right beside him with Kinkade, who’s in charge of Lio’s security team. The rest of the team surrounding them while pictures are constantly being taken of them.

“We’re obligated to answer, though, right?” Slim asked, and Meis knows they’ve got his back. He hated talking to these motherfuckers. 

“We currently dealt with issues.” Meis gave them that, and those mere words had them calling his name and asking so many questions at once.

“Hey, hey!” Benji teased, “One at a time, please.”

“We’ve heard about the backlash you have been receiving over your recent music video!”

Usually Meis can sit through these things, but the cameras particularly tonight snapping constant photos trying to get them at their best angles started to make him feel a little dizzy. He hacked out a cough, and Benji and Slim’s heads whipped towards Meis in alarm. Meis quickly covered the next cough with a tissue he pulled out of his pocket, waving a hand at them. 

“We like to tell the truth.” Benji kept stalling them to take their attention away. “And we don’t regret telling the majority how we feel like we aren’t being heard.”

“Have you ever thought that the songs you release out there disturb the masses?” 

“You guys are known to be highly against the anti-Burnish regime.”

“Of course.” Slim said. “Why would we support something that’s against us?”

“You’re the former drummer of Rigor Mortis, which has a repeated history of preaching the same wrongdoings of our government.”

“We don't make our music to educate the people on the state of our social standing, it's to speak up on them.” Meis’s voice is hoarse as he asked this. “Only the people who are like us can understand what message we put into our music.”

“That’s what we’d like to know, Mr. Yeon. Your recent music video released was... highly controversial.”

Meis bit back saying _that's the point of it_ , they’re only doing this to get dirt on them regarding their delay. “If we made ourselves to be any ordinary band, then it keeps people from the truth.”

“We’re working on another album, even if it has been a good three years.” Benji pridefully announced. “While there’s not much we can confirm, we’re trying the best we can to work our way around any tough obstacles.”

“We’ve heard about recent news resurfacing about the feud you have with Lightning Stryke.” Of course, the press would undoubtedly bring this up. Whatever it was about today’s conference, it was making him feel nauseous.

“We heard they’re talking matters of suing.” The reporter stated before any of them could speak on it.

“What?” Meis questioned, and they’re bombarding them with different inquires at once. Benji laughed in disbelief.

“Whaddya mean suing? For what?”

“For stealing their songs.”

“We’ve never done that,” Slim informed them. “Meis had written all of our songs, sometimes with the help of Lio Fotia and I, but we haven’t taken it from anyone outside our band and label.”

“They are claiming that you want to own the rights to their songs.”

Meis stalled on answering. Lio had to gracefully take over and conclude this interview. 

“I think that would be all for today.” He flashed a smile. “We won’t be answering any further questions.”

They’re getting up and leaving, while the press pressured them into answering more questions they willed to ignore. Meis couldn’t think straight, not of anything else. He felt the presence of Gueira beside him, meant to shield him protectively when the mass swarm of the press was hot on their tail wanting to know more about the scandal that’s been dormant for quite some time, but as of today, not completely forgotten about.

Lio’s main focus was getting them all back to the car as fast as they could, but the press paved no space for them to walk.

Meis coughed again, stopping. Without looking behind him someone shoved into him and he stumbled forward, arms circling around him to keep him from falling, and just like that the whole crew’s attention was on him.

“Jesus, you okay?” Gueira asked him. The doors to Styx’s car were opened by security. Meis said nothing, too dazed to come up with any remarks. “These people can’t watch where they’re fucking going.”

Adrian’s by Meis’ side instantly. “He just needs fresh air.”

“Boss it’s suffocatin’ here.” Gueira told Lio, seemingly aggravated by having to push off these people who didn’t know personal boundaries. Benji and Slim were far ahead being ushered off by the other security, and they’re riding with Katerina, another one of the chauffeurs. Gueira and Kinkade were shielding Meis and Lio; Adrian, Jesse, and Callisto, serving as Lio's personal assistants for their outings.

“Just make sure everyone gets to the car.” Lio advised Gueira.

The rest of the security team is guiding them into the vehicle. Gueira stepped behind Meis to help him inside, and Meis quickly gritted out that he was fine to scoot over and find his used tissue in his suit jacket to put over his mouth. Lio was outside directing everyone to the vehicles waiting for them upfront before he entered the car through the passenger seat. 

“Just wanna make sure the air isn’t gonna kill ya!” Gueira grumbled, “Not to add someone just pushed into you.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Adrian asked. Thankfully they’re driving away. 

“Yeah.” Meis said.

“I can’t fucking believe this.” Lio hissed out, flicking his shades above his head. 

“Since when was Theron going to sue us?” Adrian asked.

“This is news to us just as it is to you.” Lio frowned. “Meis, I thought you said you had this under control.”

Meis leaned his head back, ripping the tissue from his mouth. “Why do you think I’m fucking their guitarist?” He jeered gruffly. He heard a strangled noise coming from Gueira, but he ignored it, rolling down the windows on their side to get some air in.

“Is it _working?_ ” Lio asked. 

“He won’t talk.”

“It’s been like, a year since he’s come back in contact with you. Unless the two of you are actually getting serious?”

If this went down then it’d be extremely bad for Lio’s business, but he could care less about his own image. He just had a whole lot of other _shit_ on his plate right now than silly feuds about who had the rights to what. If he had to fucking date Ezio again to silence Lightning Stryke, then so be it.

“This is all just a big misunderstanding,” Adrian said. “I don’t think it’s fair of them to go that far. Meis never bothered them after he left.”

“That’s why we need Meis to convince Ezio not to destroy everything that we’ve built.” Lio sighed deeply. "I don't know, Meis, just fuck him harder. I beg of you." 

Adrian coughed loudly, his and Gueira's faces flaring up.

Meis coughed into his napkin. "His dick ain't gonna do the talkin', his mouth needs to." He heard Adrian ask Gueira something in a whisper about the windows, motioning for him to roll them down further.

"What's next?" Meis rested a hand on his cheek, head lulling back.

"We have a shoot at four at Gene's studio, an interview at Promepolis's Tonight Live at seven. Red carpet interview at eight. A meet and greet at nine thirty..." Lio read off his tablet. "Is there anything else I'm missing, Adrian?"

"That's all that's booked for tonight." Adrian confirmed.

"Joy." Meis ran a hand through his hair, breathing in. This is only the beginning of today's absolute nightmare. The breeze hit his skin and yet he still felt like suffocating.

  
  


☆☆☆

  
  


During their practice, Lio quickly dropped in to whisper something to Fabio, in charge of the recording session. He made a cutting motion, turning on the microphone from outside the booth reminding them to take a break. 

“Man I’m whooped.” Benji took his guitar off him, setting it aside. “I’m feelin’ snacks. Slim? Meis?”

Slim twirled his drumsticks around, standing up. “Don’t mind if I do.”

“Hmm.” Meis followed behind them, leaving behind his bass guitar. They noticed in the main room a bunch of the crewmen were crowded around each other and gossiping about what seemed to be the latest issue. 

“What’s goin’ on here?” Benji asked aloud, gathering their attention. That bodyguard was standing at the entrance, looking directly at the commotion, then he caught Meis’s eye, pretending as if he wasn’t eavesdropping on their conversation. Meis leveled his gaze with a cold stare before it changed to their staff members.

“Just probably some gossip.” Slim held no interest, however Meis noticed the troubled looks on their faces. 

“What?” He asked, miffed. 

“You guys might wanna see this.” Callisto said sheepishly. Jesse swatted her in the arm. 

“Ow, dude what the Hell?!”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Don’t show them.” Adrian hissed, all the crewmen quickly dispersed from each other, leaving the three left fussing over a single catalog. Meis walked towards them while they had their little squabble and snatched the magazine from them. 

He learned one thing.

Callisto was right.

Lio had come back from a meeting by the time they had to prepare for their next show. 

“I’m glad I made it on time.” Lio announced, “We had to discuss a few things that took up some time, no worries, I am here now.”

Meis slammed the magazine on the dresser. The dressing room went a bit quieter.

“Read the latest issue?” Benji pridefully asked. Lio knew what this was about considering how his face went from relaxed to perturbed. 

“What is it this time?” He murmured. 

Meis leaned back, gesturing for Lio to have a look at it himself. Lio picked up the tabloid and looked at the front page.

“Open for a surprise.” Meis advised. “Real shocking.”

Lio flicked each page. “Lightning Stryke contemplating on pressing charges against Dead Man’s Hand for plagiarism.”

“This is what the press was askin’ about last conference.” Slim filled Lio in. Their makeup was getting done with practiced speed. 

“ _Horse shit_.” Meis spat. 

“They definitely can’t mean this.” Lio convinced. “I mean, this is already a stretch as it was.”

“Renley is favored by Foresight, probably makes billions, and he doesn’t mind makin’ a billion more off suin’ us.” Meis explained. “Theron’s gonna grind our asses to the dirt.”

He heard a snort coming from that bodyguard and he eyed him from the mirror. “Is it that much of a big deal?”

Knowing Gueira’d probably be killed in cold blood for having the audacity to speak about this, everyone present in the room’s looking at him with wide eyes. Meis was livid. 

“If I’m gettin’ this story straight some rival band wants to sue your band?”

“Who asked him to talk?” Meis threw a bitter indirect at Gueira, voice droning intentionally.

“It’s not just any rival band.” Slim stated. 

“You’ve heard of Lightning Stryke, yes?” Lio questioned. “I know it’s a farce question, given that they’re incredibly popular.”

“He didn’t know Meis’s band.” Jesse chimed in, and there’s a snort coming from Benji at that, incredulous. 

“You serious?!” He gawked. “ _Everyone_ knows us! Last time I checked we were more popular than Lightning Stryke!”

“Not as of lately according to the recent billboards.” Lio threw in tentatively. “Lightning Stryke’s not just any band, it’s Meis’s old band.”

“Don’t consider myself as ever being part of it.” Meis muttered. “When are these curlers coming off, Adrian?”

“Ten more minutes.” Adrian answered. 

“Those assholes been claimin’ that we’ve been stealin’ their shit for years.” Benji said. 

“But it’s not true, right?” Gueira asked, “Wouldn’t make sense to go through with it.”

Meis applauded sharply. “Wow. Bravo. You want a medal for finally figurin’ it out?” He grinned, relishing in the way Gueira’s face twisted with displeasure. 

“I’m just adding my two cents here." Gueira grits out.

"Stay outta this."

The other bodyguards are usually pitch silent, but Pasha laughed, making Gueira's cheeks heat up.

“Stop, stop.” Lio waved his hands. “We have shows to perform, so we don’t have time to engage in nonsense like this.”

“I mean, they only said they were thinkin’ about it.” Slim said. “What proof would they have of this? They’re just talking out of their ass.”

“Isn’t Ezio still seeing Meis?” Benji asked. “He’s always coming over to see us! He’s practically still head over heels for him. Why can’t he say anything about this?”

“Believe me, I’m tryin’ to get to him.” Meis said, “Theron’s just a territorial sack ‘a shit and he’s afraid about speaking up.”

"Theron would lose it if he found out you and Ezio are still seein' each other, so you have leeway.” Slim said. “But he's a lost cause if you can’t get ‘im to turn on Theron and Renley.”

Meis wished he could do that, but it’s going to break the man's heart if Meis broke off their rendezvous without warning, and that'll be bad. If he’s pissed off he’s definitely going to tell Theron to burn Mad Burnish to the ground, as if people haven't been trying to do that enough. Renley isn't someone to toy with, only Lio said he'd be the one to handle him.

“Those motherfuckers.” Benji clicked his tongue. “Greedy bastards only wanna make big bucks and tearing their competition down gets their rocks off. Renley can go fuck himself, and his entire label.” 

Lio dropped the magazine back on the dresser, holding up his earpiece. “This is just another bump in the road, and we’ll treat it as such. It’s best if we don’t say anything that’ll cause a stir. We’re on in five.” He announced. That meant the crew had to get to work. 

“Guess it’s time to take the curlers out.” Callisto said, trying to brighten up the mood. Meis grabbed the thermos on the dresser, screwing it open and taking small sips at a time. Benji handed him what was leftover from his flask earlier and he decided to pour it inside the empty thermos if he was going to get through this shit. For tonight's performance fit, Lio chose thigh high boots, shorts, and crop top to go along with his trench coat combo. 

"Let 'em say whatever the fuck they want." Meis said, placing his hat over his head once the curls were taken out.

"You ready?" Slim asked, twirling his drumsticks around. Benji was waiting by the staircase that lead up to the arena. 

"Yeah." He was so infuriated he'd rather punch the wall until he broke a hole in it, but he'd have to exert that energy through their show instead. He sauntered off, right past Gueira, the two eyeing each other subtly, trying to intimidate; with as much confidence as he could muster.

He'll show 'em. 

  
  


☆☆☆

  
  


The chanting of _“Dallas! Dallas! Dallas!”_ fades in Meis’s ears when he leaves the theatre venue. Jesse and Adrian’s hands were at the small of his back, and he felt himself coughing on their way to Styx’s car. Their fans hot on their heels. Benji stayed behind to give them a warm welcome, and Slim was already heading to the next car. 

Gueira opened the door for him, Meis instinctively holding his hat and pulling it down his face so he could duck under the roof and head inside. 

“He’s been coughing on and off.” Jesse reminded Gueira. “Been happening since before the show.”

“Make sure to give him fresh air, and keep him from big crowds.” Adrian added. He leaned in the car and grabbed Meis’s hand. “We’re leaving, okay? Let us know if you need anything.”

Meis gave a silent wave. The two men quickly hurried off to one of the waiting cars. The noise was deafening, and the clicking of cameras Meis can endure if he kept his head low. Gueira opened the opposite car door and slid next to Meis, shutting the door behind him. Lio was driving in a different car, but they slowly began to file out and drive down the road. 

The coughing fits returned shortly, as much as Meis tried to hold them in during his show— the soreness he was feeling was irritating. 

“Hey.” Gueira asked, “You okay?”

 _“I’m fine_.” Meis clipped, finishing with another harsh cough. 

Gueira nodded up at the front view mirror, and Styx opened the compartment box under the dashboard, handing a few napkins to Gueira. He handed it to Meis.

“Might need this. Can’t cough into your bare hands, man.”

Meis grabbed it.

“You’re welcome.” Gueira smiled. Meis hacked a cough in his napkin, he wasn’t planning on saying thank you to begin with. 

“Hey, Styx.” Gueira lifted his head, catching their driver’s attention. “Mind pulling up at that gas station over there?”

“Of course, sir.” They were away from the location they’ve left. 

With more room to breathe and a significantly less crowd of people, his shortness of breath meant he was feeling was the opposite. 

Athena was the nurse Dr. Kaliko arranged to go to his home, who's started visiting today. Lio said if he didn’t allow Athena to come in he was going to come over there and murder him, so he’d better have someone check up on him in secret. 

It just made Meis feel worse, to have her there. He’s frowning when they stop at a local gas station, but Styx doesn’t refuel when he has a route to run through. 

“Thanks buddy.” Gueira said, unlocking the car door.

“You coulda just _waited_ until we got back?” Meis asked, “I’ve gotta go home.”

“Hey, hey, don’t blow your top.” Gueira stepped out of the car. “Just gimme a second, a’ight? You just wait in there, sit still and look pretty.”

“What the Hell do you think you’re doi—” The door closed before Meis could finish. “He tell you he wanted to go for a snack break?”

“No, sir.” Styx responded. “I was just told to stop here.”

Meis leaned back. _You’ve got to be kidding me._ He licked his lips, deciding he could check his phone to pass the time, padding through the messages from his friends about wishing him luck on their show and he ended up passing through on article when he surfed through the web about the rumored plans Lightning Stryke had about their bullshit accusations, a bunch of people in favor— being disgusted with them for doing so.

A text from Ezio popped up.

 **Ezio [10:34 P.M]:** Mind if I stop by tonight? ;)

Meis doesn’t answer right away. The car door opening. A water bottle and a bag of chips was handed to him. 

“Well you gonna take it?” Gueira asked irritably, and he took the thermos that Meis had wedged in his lap away, unscrewing the cap and taking a whiff of it. “I’ll have this, thank you.”

Meis let him, lips tightening pettishly. He took the water bottle and chips from Gueira. The car door closed, Gueira plopping down next to him. 

“Alright, now we can head back.” He said to Styx. Styx nodded, starting the car up and driving them back. 

They reach the safe house within an hour later.

“Oh, hold on.” The guards rotating the night shift are present when they leave. Gueira opened the thermos and poured everything out on the ground.

“Here we go.” He handed the thermos back to Meis. Meis took it, averting his gaze and continued his trek to the house. Gueira followed after him.

“Do you _have_ to?” Meis asked heatedly, Gueira falling in step with him, hands shoved in his pockets while they walked to the front door.

“Yep.” Gueira said courteously. Lately, he’s been trying to spark up conversations that Meis wanted to take no part of. “You know—”

Meis sighed audibly. 

“Why are they doing it?" Gueira asked. He slowed his walking the closer Meis got to the door, and Meis’s walking ceased. 

“Doing what?” Meis questioned tiredly.

“Suing.” Gueira precised. “I mean, didn’t Lio work his ass off to build this shit from the ground up? Couldn’t he lose everything if they went through with this?”

“You catch on fast.” Meis laughed drearily. 

“How can you be so nonchalant about this?” Gueira stepped closer. 

“Lightning Stryke has a manager who used to be a close friend of Foresight.” Meis stated. “So we're not exactly their biggest fans. Besides, they already hate me because I left."

“I think they're just jealous.” Gueira admitted. Meis stopped walking again. "Why'd they really replace you?"

This time, Meis said nothing. 

“Take what I’m saying with a grain of salt, a’ight? I don't know the full story, but no one deserves to lose everything they worked so hard for.” Gueira reasoned.

“They never even wanted me to begin with, I was just a placeholder. I don't really care if it was because I played better than 'em, that's all.” Meis opened the door and closed it behind him.

Meis shucked his jacket and hat off, tossing it aside over the unfinished breakfast from earlier left on his dining table. He collapsed on his couch, raking his fingers through his hair.

 _Fuck. As if everything can't get more fucked._ unconsciously twisted open the water bottle to sate his dry throat, tossing the bag of chips Gueira bought for him on the table.

Meis remembered to text Ezio back. Already leaving for the shower when he got a response that he’d be at his place in fifteen. He already cleared him with the security so he left his door unlocked.

  
  
  
  


☆☆☆

"Hey." Gueira knocked on the side of the door to Meis's bedroom. "We have to leave for the event in five."

Adrian, Jesse, and Callisto have finished getting him ready. Meis nodded at them, and they quickly ducked their heads so they could leave the room. Walking past Gueira. He's been trying to fix his tie while he walked in, not being very subtle about it.

Meis rolled his eyes and stood up, turning to walk towards Gueira, watching him freeze as Meis stomped over to him. He's wearing a crisp, navy blue suit, black button down underneath, heeled shoes silent against the carpeted ground, his hair curled for the occasion. 

"For Christ's sake." He yanked Gueira closer by the tie so he could properly fix it on him. He's dressed in a black suit that had a tie this time, explained why he forgot how to put one on, his hair slicked back because Lio ordered that the backup makeup team tend to him against his will to get him dressed. 

"Styx is waitin' outside with boss." Gueira explained, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm ready." Meis's fingers stopped adjusting, and now it was perfect. 

Gueira only silently nods, and it was now that he never said much when they were going places together. Meis only absently reminded him to do things for him which Gueira obliged to, nothing more than the occasional twitch of the eyebrow which was humoring to look at.

He's a little more friendlier with the cameras for this occasion, happy to discuss why he was attending this event being that his relationship with Lio Fotia stemmed further than just mere co-workers. 

Lio loved to hold a lot of charity events for Burnish communities, and he felt like that was his duty as not only a CEO of a corporate firm, but an advocate. It was more mandatory Meis had to attend these gatherings for the sake of showing support. He had to talk to people who appreciated his work and he had to force a smile at them when he felt like suffocating, his chest tightening in discomfort. He wasn't exactly feeling well since morning but he's been willing it to go away in hopes that it won't last the whole day, Gueira's watching him like a hawk the entire time.

"Show your left side." Gueira casually noted, only whispering low enough for Meis to hear when the photographers attending eagerly took photos of Meis while he talked with acquaintances and some friends he knew well in the same field of work. "You look good that way."

Meis just hoped he didn't look too pale for feeling under the weather, stubbornly obliging. 

There's this guy, Basil, another wealthy entrepreneur— clearly showing his intentions was more than just sharing connections of producers whom he knew. Gueira was standing right there, like a solid trooper, and Meis thought maybe he'd wrap an arm around him so he could get the point.

"Sorry, if you misunderstood."

"You sure got a lotta nerve." Gueira murmured, irked. "I ain't supposed to be your damn arm candy."

"As long as you're a plus one, go along with it." Meis flashed a smile, knowing Basil was now uncomfortable. He coughed, tightening his hold of his glass in his hand. 

"Excuse me. Apologies." He cleared his throat, brushing past them.

Gueira grabbed his arm, making Meis face him. "There somethin' wrong with you?"

"I'm fine." Meis lied. "Probably just the atmosphere of this damn place is sickening."

"You fit in with all these rich people pretty well, actually, so that's not much of an issue." Gueira said, "You have to perform for everyone today."

He was already feeling an unpleasant heat before it was his time to perform, waiting at the back of the main room, where the orchestra patiently waited for his arrival. 

"Oy."

He knew Gueira was onto him. "You sure you okay?"

"You should be checkin' if someone's tryna not to kill me." A wave of dizziness made Meis's knees buckle for a moment, and immediately Gueira's hands are at his sides. Meis unconsciously leaned into it.

"'M gonna get you some water." Gueira waved someone over, and it was just one of the guests there who looked at them and laughed at his friends, pretending as if he didn't see. "Hey. Excuse me, sir?"

He finally looked at them, and he seemed uncomfortable, walking over to them.

"...Were you calling me or another person?"

"Pretty sure I was callin' you, buddy. Sorry to take much of your time, but you mind just fetchin' some water for Mr. Yeon?" Gueira asked, "He's just a little dehydrated."

"Can't ask one of the waiters here?"

"I mean, I'm already askin' you."

The man had the nerve to laugh. "...I'm sorry, I don't think that's my job."

"'Xcuse me?"

"Someone else may be up for it."

"I'm only askin' you to get him a glass of water." Gueira walked up to him, and Meis chewed on his lip, knowing this won't go well.

"Gueira, it's fine. I'll manage."

"No, no." Gueira waved a hand, and he eyed the rich fellow, "Takes like two minutes to do, sir, all I ask is you help my friend out."

 _Friend._ Meis fought the urge to snort. They're only pretending to be civil with each other so this event could go smoothly. 

"He can get it himself." The man patted Gueira on the shoulder. 

"Or you can go get it." Gueira stated firmly. Now, the guy looked pissed. 

"Listen old sport, I don't know if you have any idea who the Hell you think you're talking to, but I'm sure that's not how you'd be talking to strangers like some damn uncultured heathen—"

A sharp smack to the face and some gasps coming from the audience had him holding his reddened cheek like a scared little puppy. Gueira, unapologetic, hand raised. Meis stared at him with widened eyes. _This guy... just who the Hell is he?_

"You best better get him a glass of water." Gueira repeated kindly, smiling. 

"Yes sir." He nodded, quickly rushing for the bar, Gueira laying a hand on the small of Meis's back to guide him there.

Meis had his fill in an instant, helping him with the dizziness; since he hadn't drank any water all day with his tight schedule. Lio was happy to announce Meis's arrival to perform with the orchestra and so was the audience giving their standing ovation.

No one had said anything about the incident, as the performance took their breaths away and it was the only thing they could focus on now. Once it was over, it reached night, and Meis retreated for the balcony.

He just needed fresh air. 

While he was there, a familiar visitor perched on top of the balcony. 

"Did you like the performance back there?"

The moth's wings slowly fluttered, Meis chucked under his breath. "I feel like everyone's just waitin' for me to make a damn fool outta myself."

It's just him alone, and the shifting breeze. "I don't know how you used to do it."

The doors opened, and Meis's gaze flickered up.

"Who're you talkin' to?" Gueira asked.

The white moth on the railing disappeared. _See ya later, dad._

"No one." Meis answered. 

"...It was a good performance out there."

"What's your game?"

"Nothin'." Gueira said, honest. "Just a compliment."

"You've never complimented a single one of my shows and always told me to fuck off." 

"Consider tonight a change of heart." Gueira said. "Everyone's kinda wonderin' where you wandered off too, so don't keep 'em waitin'. We're gonna be leavin' soon."

"Five minutes." Meis silently pleaded. "I just... need a moment."

"Yeah."

Gueira doesn't leave, though.

It's not until it's time to go back home was Meis relieved, any social energy he had completely drained for the night, and he wondered how Lio could manage when he claimed he had a much worse capacity when it came to mingling with people of high social status, but he's handling it like a natural born leader. No wonder why this actually fit him. 

Meis's hand is resting against the seat when Gueira opened the car door, leaning over so he could catch his breath. He hadn't even gone anywhere. This was embarrassing. Gueira casually offered a hand.

He ended up taking it instead of ignoring it, without thinking— Gueira carefully escorting him out of the car. He nodded at Styx as he took him into the house.

"I— I need—" Meis panted, "My pills—"

"I've got you." Gueira sat Meis down on the couch, helping him take off his suit jacket and get him out of his shoes without Meis telling him to. "Where are they?"

"Kitchen cabinets. There's a basket."

Gueira left quickly, and he came back with a glass of water and the basket.

"Is this it?"

"Actually." Meis blinked. "I don't think that's the right one."

"What?"

"I forgot which." He blurted out.

"What?!" Gueira's eyes bulged, "So which one is it?!"

"I'm not the one who leaves my meds in the baskets, the others handle that for me, but there's about three baskets of the stuff I take." Meis said, trying to move as little as possible. "Sorry."

"Jesus fuckin' Christ." He left again for the cabinets, rummaging through them to find another basket.

"A'ight I'm gonna need you to do me a favor. Just don't talk, okay?" Gueira bent down in front of Meis, "'m gonna show you each bottle, and all you gotta do is shake your head or nod if it's the right one."

Meis nodded. Gueira lifted different bottles to show him and Meis kept shaking his head until he found the one he was looking for. 

"Awesome." Gueira was at his side in an instant, giving it to him. 

"If you're gonna poison me, might as well do it now." He did have it in him to be teasing. 

"As much as I think you're a piece of work, I can't let you pass out on me." Gueira sat down next to him. "How you feelin'?"

"Dandy."

"That ain't funny."

Meis unbuttoned his shirt abruptly, ignoring the flush on Gueira's cheeks when more skin was revealed underneath. He needed to take off his binder as soon as possible, because it was making the pain worse. "I can handle it from here." He stood up. Gueira walked in front of him and sat him back down, blocking his vision. The truth is, he wanted to get changed so he could sit down, terribly bad. He wasn't going to let Gueira know that, even if he already did. 

"Oy, take it easy." His fingers are reaching for long, silken strands of ashen hair, gathering them behind Meis's head, his hand reaching to pull out the black band Meis had on his wrist so he could tie his hair back.

"Keep it this way so you feel less suffocated." The calming feeling of his fingers digging into his scalp vanished, "Bath's been ready for sometime now. Just gimme a call if you need anything else."

"Wait." Meis said weakly. Gueira's footsteps are silent against the carpeted floor. "Why did you do that back there?"

"I think people need to be more considerate and help a fella out when he needs it." Gueira undid his tie, unbuttoning his suit a little more. "Have a good night, Mr. Yeon." He said, modest, but stiff.

Gueira was gone after that.

The bath's still warm, his favorite scent; lavender, and it helped him feel a little better. He found a set of clothes to sleep in laid out on his bed when he opened the door to his bedroom, dressed in his robe and his house slippers on. He took his prosthesis out and replaced it with the eyepatch.

_Keep it this way so you feel less suffocated._

Meis clicked his tongue.

Who does he think he is to only be _this_ considerate when convenient? 

He took off the towel on his hair, ignoring the faint blush on his cheeks.

☆☆☆

  
  


So far, within terms of practice, going to gigs, and attending events— Gueira had no activity to report to Lio other than Meis's current health lately.

Just a glaring fact. Ezio kept showing up.

When Styx drove Gueira to Meis’s home to pick him up, he didn’t expect the door to open and see this fuck’s face, smirking at him. He must’ve stayed the night.

“Don’t worry, Meis cleared me.” Ezio grinned. “...Hold on a sec.” He stopped walking, casually buckling his pants. This idiot was just now getting dressed upon walking out the front door when he had all the time to take him and his dick the Hell out of here. “You ain’t Kinkade. Never seen you before. You a new face?”

Gueira glared at him. “I’m Meis’s personal bodyguard.”

“He got personal protection now, huh?” Ezio laughed. “Man, he’s fierce as Hell. You get me?” He clapped Gueira hard on the shoulder. 

“Is Meis inside?” Gueira ignored him, asking.

“Ah, c’mon. It was a joke!” Ezio spread his arms. “I mean he’s still up for grabs. We’re just… having a little fun every now and then, get what I’m saying?”

“I’m not authorized to talk about those things regardin’ my client.” Gueira shut him down. “You best be going your way, Mr. Santos.” 

Ezio shoved his hands in his pockets. “None of you hard-faced tough guys are any fun.” He sighed. “For you to protect someone like _that_? You should consider yourself a lucky bastard.”

“Our job is to only protect our client.” Gueira reminded him. “My boss’s orders, and that’s his only orders.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Ezio smirked. “Guess I’m havin’ this silver platter all to myself. Don’t mind if I do.” He walked away. The guards let him pass, because Meis must’ve had them clear him as no one suspicious. 

Gueira watched him stroll off, entering the home. 

Meis was already dressed, casually walking past Gueira and down the steps. Jeez, this guy doesn’t fucking wait for anybody. 

“Real arm candy you got there.” Gueira quipped. “Liked him a lot.”

“Don’t push it.” Meis snarled. 

“You can do better.”

“We’re not dating.” The car doors are opened for them to head inside the car. 

“No, no I know.” Gueira taunted him further, “But you still could do better.”

“Don’t remember askin’ for your opinion.” The doors close. Gueira’s cracking at somewhere here, that’s progress. 

Gueira wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he does enjoy Meis’s music. 

He alternates between the types of performances they do. Sometimes, they go all out, tear the place down with all these pyro tricks they’ve got up their sleeves. Sometimes, it’d just be Slim with his acoustic guitar while Meis sang a ballad for the audience. Either way, his fans ate it up like it was their lifeline. Whether it was the flashy outfits they dressed Meis up in some nights, or the days he just wore a tank top and jeans, stood in front of the microphone with his guitar and serenaded the crowd with his allure. 

He took it back when he had said he didn’t know what was good about them. They were special. Lio was working hard behind the scenes to ensure that they put the music out there these people deserved, and not everyone had the balls to do that. It’s impressive. A nurse, her name was Athena— had been following them along to their shows to check on Meis’s health.

Apparently this was something arranged a while ago, nothing Gueira was informed of. He just saw the woman, she’s dressed completely casual just like the people who come to see them live, give Meis an oxygen mask and checked his vitals in the back room of a club. 

Lio told him to keep watch while Athena was busy with Meis. Gueira left for a minute to take a quick smoke break and somehow two fans managed to stumble inside trying to look for a bathroom, instead losing their shit over who they saw instead. He was about to reprimand them for being back here, when Meis simply threw up the peace sign at them, putting a finger to his lips to keep quiet about this.

It clicked with Gueira then. 

The meet and greet took place backstage, where the band signed autographs and took photos with their fans. He had a calm smile on his face. Athena walking out to have a quick chat with Lio, holding a large bag full of the stuff she took out earlier. Lio Fotia’s a clever man to have a medical professional be undercover. Something Gueira’s seen a few times back in Black Stone.

Gueira tried to be a little more appreciative in showing that he enjoyed their shows. Don't get him wrong, Meis was still a bit of an asshole, and any words he had to say died the moment he walked Meis to his door and concluded with a stiff goodnight. Most of which, Meis never returned anyway. But this was out of common courtesy, and Meis just lacked them entirely when it came to Gueira. 

Normally Gueira doesn't speak when Meis wasn't alone in the car with other people, even if he had to endure listening to their conversations, some of which involved that bastard Ezio— it was still none of his business, they're a little quiet with each other since the charity event. 

“Hey, boss. Guess what we’ve got.” Gueira’s driving them back when Meis casually showed Lio his phone, a snort leaving him. “More death threats. That’s a surprise.”

Even though Meis found these things funny, the look on Lio’s face said otherwise. 

“Meis. Just don't bother. It's nonsense."

“Dead Man’s Hand is a bunch of thieves who can’t make their own shitty music so they steal other people’s and make money off it. I can't believe anyone let these people gain fame when they're horrible people that steal from others.” Meis read aloud. “I'd love to read the hate tweets for the next interview."

“It’s not funny.” Gueira said aloud, after a long moment of sitting there and listening to him scroll through uncomfortable messages. 

“What isn’t?” Meis asked, derisive. 

“Reading that shit out loud. What those people are saying is fucked up.” 

“No, I just happen to think they’re hilarious. Ain’t that right, boss?”

“Meis, disengage.” Lio pleaded. “It’s best right now to turn off your phone.”

“They’re saying the same things about you too, you know.”

“You don’t think I know that? It's why I ignore them."

"Says here we aren't original and need to rely on other people to do things for us."

Gueira cleared his throat. “Boss, we’re here.” He stated. Lio sighed deeply. Gueira got out of the car briefly to walk Lio to his door. 

“You’ve… been reading what’s being posted online, have you?” He stopped, turning to face Gueira.

Gueira wasn’t sure whether it was his place to say so or not. “I’m aware.” He said carefully. Of course he had. This was one of the hottest scandals right now within the current events. 

“People out there are going to try their best to paint us as bad people.” Lio claimed. “This isn’t just about Pyralis Records and the issues that they have with us.”

Gueira’s lips pursed, “You’ve done a lot for these people. They look up to you. What happens if you lose everything?”

“...Likely they wouldn’t have anything else left.” Lio answered. 

“Boss.”

“You must remember your duties.” Lio reminded him. The door opened, and they’re met with Galo’s vibrant self.

“Hey Gueira! Lio!”

Gueira smiled at Galo, waving at him. It wasn’t very professional to share too much of the same enthusiasm, but he watched how Lio walked up to him and they hugged each other merrily. Galo lifted him and spun him around.

“You two have a good night.” Gueira bid them farewell, Galo’s wildly waving at him, hoping to see him soon. 

Being back in the car with Meis deflated his fucking energy, dropping him off.

“Oh, there’s more.” Meis was still scrolling. “Just in the five minutes you’ve spent walking boss back.”

“Why do you do that?” Gueira asked.

“Do _what_?” Meis met his gaze through the front mirror. 

“Make it so hard on everyone like that?!”

“That doesn’t concern you.”

“I work for Mad Burnish now, so ‘course it does.” Gueira said.

“Why do you care?” Meis questioned, goading. “Thought I was some rich, pretentious, dickhead.”

Gueira snatched Meis’s phone out of his hands. “Okay, that’s it.”

“You have five seconds to give me my phone back.”

Gueira left the car, and he waited for Meis to leave and walk after him. “ _Hey._ ”

“You’re only hurting yourself by looking at this shit.”

“I’m used to it.” Meis brushed him off, “Give it back.”

“Benji and Slim like to look at death threats and laugh over them or is that just a thing assholes do?”

“I don’t see why this concerns you.”

“Because you shouldn’t be used to it!” Gueira shouted, and it got quiet between them. “Ever since all this bad shit has been happening either you don’t seem to care or you joke around about it when it makes everyone else feel like shit.”

Meis stepped closer to him. Gueira doesn’t falter, holding his head high. “Put yourself in my shoes and you start to realize it gets old when someone threatens your life on a daily basis.”

“Of course I know what it feels like."

“So I don’t get why you of all people wouldn’t understand. Must be nice to have that privilege.”

Gueira laughed. He never did. Given where he ended up in life right after he turned. “That ain’t any of your business to know. You know what I think?”

“I don’t give a damn about what you think—”

“I think you shouldn't constantly put Lio and everyone down and stress them out like this by being a stubborn shithead. They do really care about you.” Gueira stepped closer as well. “Lio can't constantly pick you up off the floor of your own vomit while you're too hungover to function can he? Have you passin' out and stumblin' everywhere when you're sick and you don't tell anyone. He can't be there when someone tries to hurt you, he can't be there for you when you get into fights, can he? Huh? Can he do any of that?”

All of this shit Meis got into was in Gueira’s hands. They’re both fully aware of that.

Meis nodded slowly, tongue in cheek. He licked his lips. “So tell me if I deserve it.” He challenged him. 

“I’m not gonna do that.” Gueira answered.

Meis shook his head. “Say it.”

“No.”

Meis pressed further, angered. “Tell me I should die.”

“ _No._ ” Gueira refused, “I won’t!”

Meis stepped back. Gueira doesn’t meet the desolate look in his eyes. Knowing they’ve reached a territory they shouldn’t have. 

Gueira had nothing else to say. Meis smirked, though it rather came off as sardonic. “That’s what I thought.” 

He left after that. Gueira rubbed his chin, cursing silently under his breath. 

☆☆☆

The first time Lio granted him an off day, he didn’t know what to fucking do. Back at his bouncer gig, Gueira slept in during the day and had his night shifts.

After his shifts he’d be too tired to do anything else. He used to have drinks with Dennis, but they don’t keep in much contact since they celebrated Gueira’s last night at the job. He’s happy to hear Gueira was stepping up, though. He said it’s good for him.

Snowdrops clung to him all day while Gueira watered his plants. He went out to take a few photos. Drove around the city. He needed the fresh air. Anything to take his mind off all the shit that’s been brewing the past week.

Galo’s texting him about firehouse shenanigans and it put a smile to his face. Good to know that they were having fun. Lio grants days off for everyone to tend to their responsibilities, whether it be family, friends, current guardians, they have their own lives outside of this workload too.

His thoughts drifted off to what Meis could possibly be doin—

He stopped himself.

_No._

Ever since then it’s clear that there was a riff between them— despite the fact that they never got to talk _much_ during the day anyway. Meis was a star after all. He and Lio had a lot of shit to do.

He got a text from Benji while he was walking along the bridge, camera in hand. He wanted to hang out with Slim. 

Plans for the evening derived to them going to a ramen place to talk and have a few drinks.

“Didn’t peg you as a photographer.” Slim teased. “So you do this professionally?”

Gueira realized he went out for a walk in the first place for the sole purpose of taking pictures. He flushed a little. “Uh, yeah…” He laughed. “I mean. I’m not a professional photographer. I just like taking pictures.”

“That’s epic.” Benji said. “Hey, you should take one of me and Slim!”

Slim’s clearly not in the mood to take photos, but he does anyway, and Gueira snapped a photo of them. “...So where’s your Prima Donna?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“He usually goes out with Adrian, Lio, and Thyma when he’s got off-days.” Slim said. “But he likes to practice and write his stuff, gather some inspiration.”

“What do you guys do?” Gueira asked.

“Work.” Slim winked. “I do tattoos and piercings for clients, so if I’m not in the recording studio that’s where I spend some of my time.”

“I help out at Slim’s record store, but his nephew runs it now.” Benji explained. “We’re taking a break right now.”

“Hope I’m not messing with your schedule.”

“We’ve been wanting to hang with you for ages, man.” Benji said. “You’re cool in my book.”

“Thanks.” Gueira smiled a little.

“So how’s it going with Dallas?” Slim already knew, and Gueira felt his face wrinkle in displeasure.

“He’s just!” He ruffled his hair in frustration, “ _Gah_! I don’t fucking understand him!” Before he knew it, he was ranting as he slurped up his noodles. “He’s always so hot and so cold, I mean, he’s _hot_ , but he’s such an _ass_ , and it makes me wanna fucking punch him. I try to be nice and he makes me regret it. And I don’t get how you guys can work with him on a daily basis without punching him! Because I would, believe me! I never had a client this _stubborn_ and that’s a surprise.”

“Oh.” Slim said mournfully, Benji astounded at the sudden rant. “Yeah… Dallas is tough. He's still grievin', so don't blame 'im.”

“ _You think_?” Gueira huffed a laugh. “He does what he wants. Drinks and smokes when he wants. Starts shit when he feels like it. Brushes me off if I try to talk to him.” He realized how much he’s been rambling, “Sorry, all of Lio’s friends don’t know Meis as personally as you two do.”

“It’s fine, dude.” Benji snorted. “Yeah he’s a Prima Donna, I can tell you that.”

“But that’s what we love about him.” Slim smiled. “...I’d just say, it’s not easy for us as it was before. So he’s been having a lot of on and off days.”

“Adrian told me the same shit. But you see the way everyone looks like they’re about to shit their pants the moment he raises his voice at them.”

“Give it some time.” Slim consoled. “Meis was part of a band that didn’t give two shits about him. Go easy on him.”

“So I’ve heard.” Gueira drank his sake, sighing loudly. “Douchebags, am I right?”

“The worst.” Benji mumbled. “They’re ruinin’ everything we worked hard for.”

“...Well you guys are… you’re doing good at what you do.” Gueira said, earnest. “People love you guys.”

“Since we’re like, the best. Obviously.” Slim shoved Benji’s head aside at his boasting comment. 

“Thank you. So much bad shit in the world going on. Like what you’re probably seeing blow up right now.” Slim said. “All we wanna do is put good in it.” 

Gueira sympathized with that.

He learned a lot about Slim and Benji. He felt a little guilty he didn’t hear about Slim being a part of another band before Dead Man’s Hand, (Benji grilled him for it) and he opened up a record store. Benji’s been trying to be a part of a band for years and he’s been following Slim around, a fellow college dropout. Finally someone Gueira could relate to. Still, though. Even Meis’s bandmates were just as interesting as Meis was. They told him about Meis bartending before their debut, his time with Lighting Stryke, and how Lio had come at the right time to manage them. If it weren’t for him, they wouldn’t have gotten this far.

"Is that how you guys met 'im?" Gueira asked. "Bartending?"

"No, we heard him play and automatically Slim had this like, epiphany, that he should be in our band." Benji said.

"Firstly, it wasn't an epiphany, and we didn't have a band at the time." Slim begrudgingly corrected. "He tried to kill us. So he didn't take two guys tracking him down as a warm welcome."

Gueira spit out his drink. " _You're fucking kidding me!_ "

"Nah." Slim snorted. "Yanked his guitar out and swung at us."

"...Meis fights with a guitar? You both are fucking with me." Gueira laughed. He can't imagine that.

"We seen it." Benji said, laughing. "He totally kicked my ass. Slim Jim handled him way better than I did. Then we asked him to have dinner with us and tell him to form the band with us. It took us a while though to get a yes outta him since he _was_ already in Lightning Stryke."

The new information from their perspective made sense. Gueira wiped his mouth clean. So the rockstar does have kick-ass abilities in him and wasn't all for show. Judging by the way he whooped those stalkers asses without a beat, not even sober. He _knows_ how to hold himself off. 

There's a real reason Meis needs personal protection, one which Lio and Gueira both knew.

“I mean you’d think we’re crazy to sign a contract by some rich British fella, pops out of nowhere, says he wanted to manage Meis, who’s got a label we have no idea about.” Slim said. “...Somehow, we just had a good feeling about it. I don’t know.”

“It’s just good ‘ole Burnish intuition!” Benji jokes. 

Gueira could say that’s why something in him was inclined to trust Lio and agree to get hired for this job. 

They’re walking down the block after tonight’s dinner, prepared to separate ways.

“Believe it or not, we both think Meis needs more protecting than we do.” Slim stated. “He needs someone to handle him, and personally, I think that’s why the boss chose you. It'll probably take the two of you being stuck in a room together so you two can actually get along, but don't take my word for it. Meis doesn’t like anyone that can handle him, and that’s a good thing. Just keep crackin' at it, kiddo.” He quipped, clapping Gueira on the shoulder.

“See ya, man! And I wanna see those photos you took of us when you get the chance!” Benji hollered, running to catch up to Slim.

_Meis doesn’t like anyone that can handle him._

Huh. Gueira snorted. That made a whole lot of sense. 

  
  


☆☆☆

  
  
  


He’s trying, just a little. 

He noticed that Meis leaves unfinished food on the table before he leaves his home. So he made sure to buy something for Meis to eat as he’s the last one to leave the studio after practice was long over.

Sometimes Meis turned down his bandmates' offer to grab a bite, and Slim always made sure to come back with leftovers to leave by Meis when they left. Gueira talks, a lot, on the drives home. About anything, pretty much. Meis doesn’t say much, but Gueira swore one time after he made a stupid joke there was a small smile on his face before it was gone.

Lio noticed they’re at each other’s throats less when he rides with them to events, and he’s relieved. 

Meis stayed over at the studio a lot, when they were less busy. Problem is: Gueira can’t leave unless Meis was done with whatever he was doing. 

He’d chew his head out if he sat in the booth while Meis practiced. That was probably something private, and he understood if Meis wanted to be alone. So Gueira waited outside, every night, having a smoke until Meis left. 

Then Gueira drives him home. 

“You don’t have to do that.” Meis blurted out. Gueira’s walking ahead of him, past the guards that nod at them in greeting to welcome Meis back. He stopped. Gueira sighed.

“Do what?” He asked.

“Wait for me.”

“I have to be by your side until you’re in that door.” Gueira reminded him. That’s been their routine for the past two weeks and so forth. He turned to face Meis. 

“You weren’t as willing to do that earlier.”

“Yeah, and I’m still not, but. What about it?” Gueira was fucking with him, smirking a little. Meis blinked, rolling his eyes.

“Asshole.” He murmured under his breath. 

“Hey, uh.” Gueira stopped Meis as he started to walk away. They both stared at each other. Gueira doesn’t understand why he felt the urge to… say anything _more_ than their usual routine.

Just take Meis home, and that’s it. Go home. 

He opened his mouth and it clamps shut just as he realizes, _keep it the way it is._ That’ll just make shit worse again. 

“Don't kill yourself, alright?” He blurted. Real smart choice.

Meis isn’t fazed, though. Not in the slightest. His eyes do soften, just a tiny bit. Under all that exhaustion.

“I don't have it in me to do that yet.” He said back, almost heartily. Even in that dull voice of his Gueira’s grown to get used to. Meis turned around. Gueira walked away as well. What the _Hell_ that? He regretted saying anything at all. He cursed inwardly. Fuck. 

  
  
  


He’s walking away, but he doesn’t notice that a pair of blue eyes were heavy on him, uncertain, as he waits at his door. 

Meis doesn’t say anything further either, entering his home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun note: i tried to stray away from making up original songs for the sole purpose of avoiding difficulties doing so but i love the idea of those Genius interviews where artists break down their popular songs... so i made one up for meis so you get an idea of the type of songs he may, or might make in an album!!! so picture that :)
> 
> be seein y'all next week ❤️
> 
>  **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2CTDNdTca9mHoMpL8rkbpX?si=PYel1jZcTiu6oYwT7-XFeg)** | **[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/danganphobia)**


	6. The Thin Line Between Feelings and Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which intruders crash one of Dead Man's Hand's concerts and it throws everything out of proportion as the team figures out a way to handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONCERT NUMBER TWO BABY
> 
> THIS TIME, WITH ANGST!
> 
> Godd I was excited to get to the core part of this fic where shit starts gettin more serious, but we're also reachin the territory where gueira and meis come to terms that they're in some hot shit and realize they need to work together regardless.
> 
> @kiki_taya drew **[art](https://twitter.com/kiki_taya/status/1277117125178675201?s=20)** of black stones!meis so you're obligated to look at it in awe. thank you so much!

Whenever it was concert night— it was game time. 

“Okay.” Another thing Gueira admired about Lio Fotia— even in dire situations, he doesn’t let anything deter him. The crew was rounded up backstage. They were on in five, and they were rounded up together. If their boss had something to say, everyone listened. The looks on their faces holding true fealty. 

“Everyone. I understand how it’s been a… very troubling week.” He announced. “As much as I say this a lot you are probably extremely tired of me saying this.” A couple laughs filtered in the room, and Gueira spotted the slightest smirk on Meis’s face while he was throwing on his trench coat. “You know the saying. If life gives you lemons, take those fucking lemons and squeeze it in the eyes of every single oppressor we've ever faced."

"Is that how the saying goes?" Pasha quietly whispered to Gueira and Kinkade, the two men uncertain themselves; but Gueira's positive it wasn't. 

"The media may be saying terrible things about us, but if we allow it to harm us we are forgetting the reason why we are still _thriving_ today." Lio very confidently continued after that statement, "It’s because of the sheer power of the fire that burns within us.” He walked around, his eyes meeting each and every single person present in the room. 

“Everyone in here, is a survivor.” Lio emphasized. “We have, by ourselves, been through hardships. We’ve finally come together to embrace that. So I need all of you to keep working hard. We will not take anyone’s _shit_ that’ll convince us otherwise.”

“Mad Burnish!” Benji shouted, putting a fist to his chest. Everyone’s shouting “ _Mad Burnish!_ ” Gueira included. He might be new here, but he felt the same type of adrenaline that the surrounding team present did as of this very moment, his fist hitting his chest. 

“Hold on a second.” Benji froze. He put a finger to his lips. The dressing room went silent. “You guys hear that?”

The audience was chanting their name.

_“DMH! DMH! DMH!”_

They’re thrilled to hear that their fans were itching this much to see them. Meis slowly stood up. Callisto gave him his medication to swallow down. Adrian was given a microphone by Fabio, making sure it was working properly. He gave it to Meis. 

“Let’s get this show on the road.” Slim smirked. The trio made their way towards the stage. With a single nod from Lio, the security team dispersed to get into their positions beneath the stage, backstage, and from the outside of the venue. Meis was quiet, walking behind them so that Benji and Slim could enter first.

Gueira stepped forward without thinking. “Uh. Hey.” He blurted out. Meis stopped walking. It’s time for them to start their performance— so he had to say _something_. The world doesn’t stop moving around them and everyone’s waiting on Meis. 

“Keep waving those lighters up for Dallas!” Benji preached to their crowd, and screams bring the concert crowd back to life. 

The calling of _Dallas, Dallas, Dallas,_ awaiting his arrival. 

Gueira’s glaring, hard. Meis’ head was turned slightly. Not much he could see from the hat he was wearing. Gueira forgot what he wanted to say then.

 _“Gueira. Stand guard.”_ Lio’s voice cuts in sharply through his earpiece. Gueira snapped out of his daze. 

“Seems like you have a job to do,” Meis spoke, and scarlet eyes meet blue. 

“I—” Gueira wanted to explain himself, Meis’s footsteps continue. Gueira’s lips clamp shut and he clicked his tongue. _Fuck._ He shouldn’t have said anything at all.

The lighting’s always different for each set. While it was dark now, there was a single light that shone on Meis entering the stage. Gueira stepped closer to the stage, just out of the spotlight where he was meant to keep watch. He took off his trenchcoat, lifting his hat off.

“Hey.” They aren’t getting right into their setlist, it seemed. The tech crew placed Meis’ guitar next to him, but he doesn’t put it on. He held the microphone to his lips. “Do you guys mind if I sit here and chat with you? Have a fireside chat with my fireflies.” He waited for the screams to die out, taking a seat on the floor of the stage. This wasn’t anything new— Gueira’s witnessed Meis have these little speeches in the performances he’s seen (online, that is) but in the short time they traveled across the cities. 

Something about this was incredibly intimate. 

“I feel like I can never get used to the atmosphere here, it’s just very different from home.” After the end of a sentence, the crowd drinks it up like it’s the last drop of water they’d ever have in their lives. A few faces in the crowd Gueira spotted just wasn’t sitting right with him.

There’s one guy he’s spotted dressed in all black. He needed to be sure, though. With a diverse crowd like this everyone practically stood out, whether they were decked out in merch or they weren’t— it could be the people they’d least expect.

“Every week, after my father passed, my mama and I made this arrangement. That she’d call me once.” There’s a short pause as Meis says this, “Once every week. Last night before this show she called me. It’s strange when you could perform for almost ten years now,” He stops to relish in the applause coming from that accomplishment. He laughed. “I’m still not a fan of big crowds, I’m still feeling the same how I’ve felt when I’d play for my family and even then it was extremely terrifying. She always calms me down when she calls me, tells me how I’m gonna do great, I’ll be fine. Make sure not to swear, kill someone, set things on fire, cause a ruckus on stage, or swallow a gorilla tranquilizer. Real fun times we had.”

Gueira paused and looked at the rest of the team standing backstage, Lio included, making a face. Lio waved his hands and shut his eyes, quietly pleading for Gueira not to ask, some looks of discomfort and others and exasperation on their faces. They’re looking at the stage like this shit happened on the regular. 

“She keeps me grounded, I just feel bad for the amount of stress I put her through, knowin’ y’all know how crazy we get. For those of you who are new here due to recent _news_ , we’re The Dead Man’s Hand, I’m Meis. That’s Benji, our stellar guitarist, and that’s Slim, our drummer. We been close friends and playing together for years. It feels good to call ourselves an all Burnish band, and I don’t feel afraid to say it anymore. This is all thanks to our amazing manager Lio Fotia. He’s the reason we’re able to hang out with you guys, and the fact that there’s so many of you. It means a lot to us.”

While he’s backstage, Lio was overwhelmed by the shift in attention coming his way. Meis turned back to acknowledge him, and Lio gave a shy wave. 

“Looks like he ain’t the only person everyone loves in the room right now.” Gueira teased. Flushing deeply, Lio folded his arms.

“I just like to do what needs to be done.” Lio explained, curt and a bit feebly. 

“I remember movin' here, and when I had to say goodbye to my family. Two out of all four goodbyes didn’t go too well, good luck figurin' it out I ain’t tellin’ you which.” He joked, “I’ve only ever been out of the country to visit family, but I’ve heard so much good things about Promepolis. This is the first time I was boarding a plane and leaving my hometown, I’d say permanently, but I still come back every now and then. It was scary, and I had my old Moleskine with me where I’d write all my songs in. I wrote it in fifteen minutes, just this sheer fear I had leaving everything behind and starting a new life I turned into _passion_. Five years later I got to sing at the annual festival for our community and it’s one of the biggest moments I can’t forget in my life.”

Whoever Gueira was seeing right now was someone much different than who he’s been guarding the past few weeks. How is it that a man that held a heavy heart, his personality made of hard, black stone, was able to shed a piece of his soul and share it with hundreds of people and pour his heart out like this— was shocking as it was. To these people, seeing Meis, Benji, and Slim, as themselves up here— it _is_ their entire world. 

“You’re probably thinkin’ get to the fuckin’ point already. I’m tired of our humanity being weaponized and we fought long and hard to co-exist, and people still wanna bitch about it. 'Cause of all this God damn bullshit goin' on Adonis left and we been missin' him ever since, we miss you so much. I'm fuckin' pissed off. So how about this, let these haters keep talkin'. No one fucks with The Dead Man's Hand." He waited for the triumphant cries to die down as he slowly stood up to freely walk around, "I want everyone to do me a favor and repeat this after me.” Meis stood up, stepping closer to the edge of the platform. _“Fuck Lightning Stryke._ ” He emphasized, vicious, bold, and no regret. 

“Oh dear.” Lio sighed. Everyone backstage astounded by the change in attitude, not that Meis ever lacked any filter, but this was insane. Gathering their audience to cry out _“Fuck Lightning Stryke_ ,” was a ballsy move. He's grinning at the crowd's participation, full on glinting shark teeth that was terrifying. Gueira's not sure how anyone would dare to get on this man's bad side, rockstars are truly the craziest motherfuckers in existence.

“This guy’s fucking insane.” Gueira takes in the angered cries from the crowd. 

“This song I'm about to sing is called _A Lonely Prairie._ This is a tribute to D, my father, everything we lost in the past three years and everything that we've gained thanks to you all.” Everyone had screamed in delirium among the familiar song.

Lio gave a signal with his hand. It was time for the real performance to begin, this time, Gueira achingly curious what imaginative, otherworldly performance they'd have up their sleeves this time they spent the past week perfecting. The lights went dark, the crowd went silent with anticipation. There's a background noise, a distorted tune as a backup for this particular song in tandem with the guitar and drums. Backup vocals, echoing a ghostly choir. A rare occurrence for a performance such as this one. 

Clear mist began to spread throughout the stage, and there's a burst of light at the beat of a lone drum, and the dancers appeared on stage in their cryptic fashion; except this time with more aggression, starting out in a cluster before they chaotically spread out, and it was intimidating; hypnotic. 

The lights continued to flicker until Meis's silhouette appeared on the stage, this time, on top of a large platform that rose. His eerie vocals echo off the walls of the arena, bleeding into the perfect, bass staccato. His guitar strapped to his person by a strong chain over his shoulder.

They're awing because in par with Meis's completely leather outfit with a mix of dark blue and black, paired with studded accents; the sudden wings that sprout from his back, flaming a gorgeous teal resembled that of a butterfly. Another pounding drum echoed off the walls of the arena, Meis jumped off the platform and landed on the ground— flames of a darkened blue emerged and spread throughout the stage, the ground had even vibrated beneath them. He moved in time with the dancers, running a hand through his hair. He licked his lips and the dancers follow when he spread his legs and crouched slightly, a hand flying to his crotch and the other fisted in his hair while he gave a torrid glance onward to his audience; Gueira's eyes bulged at the audience collectively losing their shit.

He needed to focus on the audience.

 _Keep your focus, Gueira. God damn it._ Not at the way Meis moves his hips in time with the music, or the way his fingers card through his hair. There's more matters at hand right now. Just as he turned his attention back, the men wearing black seemed to multiply the next time Gueira surveyed the crowd. He touched his earpiece. “Boss.” He murmured. “I think we got company.” 

They’re diving into their performance, aside from the attention gathered behind the stage the audience was oblivious.

“Tell Kinkade to do a sweep of the crowd.” Lio parroted back. “I’m going to get in touch with Lucia and see if she could connect to the cameras.” He turned to Adrian, giving a single nod and Adrian already knew what to do.

“I’ll notify Burning Rescue.” He announced, quickly following Jesse and Callisto into another room.

“Pasha.” Kinkade’s voice echoed through the comm. “What’s the situation outside?”

 _“I’m seeing a car pull up at the end of the block.”_ Pasha answered.

“What does it look like?” Lio questioned.

_“It’s a regular maintenance truck.”_

The crowd’s singing along to the haunting melody that picked up within time of an avant-garde sound. It reminded Gueira of an impending apocalypse, being very close to running right into a tunnel of the unknown, high uncertainty of what to expect beyond the darkness; venturing further. The song was about a feeling of being lost and entering new territory completely out of one’s comfort zone, and the raw emotion that comes from his pained timbre, rougher around the edges. He could only imagine the dark places this man had been to throughout his career, and he could _feel_ it in his core. 

Gueira had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. The atmosphere of this song felt more like that a leader would sing to their cult gathering, miraculously so. The audience cries when Meis shouts, they sing along a higher pitch when he bleeds right into the verses. Gueira kept searching while the set of faces he kept seeing in the crowd, mostly obscured by everyone else swaying along to the bittersweet melody. 

“Jackpot.” They’re the only ones within the swarm that wasn’t moving at all. Keeping their eyes peeled. 

_How the Hell did these people get here past security?_

_“Okay I’ve gotten access to current camera footage.”_ Lucia’s voice cut in. 

“Oh, thank God.” Lio sighed out. “Lucia, tell me what you see.”

 _“So I’m seein’ like, one, two, three… four… there’s about six or seven of ‘em just scattered at different corners.”_ Lucia reported. 

“This ain't gonna turn out well. Think we got a hijacking situation goin' on here boss.” Gueira commented. Meis raises his voice another pitch higher amidst the verses, his flaming wings expand further, the colors illuminating across the stage; he let his harmonious cry draw out until the crowd was applauding and cheering as loud as they could. His true, pure, _rage_ tonight was present, and God, was it a fucking sight to see. For a brief moment, he stills, stepping away from the microphone and placing a hand on his chest.

From afar, Gueira could see the hint of tears when their fans share the same sentiment with their cheers. Benji and Slim keep playing, silently waiting for Meis to take a breather. 

Meis sucked in a deep breath. He smiled a little, ducking his head to gather himself, and he resumed the song in tandem with the crowd. He paced around to the beat of Slim's drums, nodding his head along to the beat and shutting his eyes. He looked like it physically pained him to keep going, by his expression, his posture; but he held himself high. They're cheering at his resilience to keep going. Meis's fingers glide across his guitar strings.

For a split second, it seemed like this could go fine. 

All it took was three gunshots fired to send everyone into a tizzy. 

The first person that came to Gueira's mind was Meis being in danger. 

_"Open all the doors."_ Lio demanded through the comms. _"Make sure everyone is able to evacuate."_

The security team scattered, Kinkade's voice booming. "Everybody get _out of the doors_ immediately!" There's absolutely no fucking _point_ in staying _calm_ when someone, or people in the crowd had weapons on them. 

"Get Meis out of there." Lio told Gueira. "Now!" He nodded, bolting from backstage. From the other side of the stage, someone snuck out from the back.

"Got you now, bitch." Meis got held back mid retreat by someone tugging him back by grabbing his hair, and slamming his body on the ground. His guitar dropped off his person and on the ground.

"Get off of me—" Meis's voice cut off with a wheeze when the man tightened him in a strangling hold. The other bodyguards were quickly guiding them backstage and witnessed him being grabbed too late.

"You're gonna be joinin' your dad in Hell." A grin spread across the intruder's face, and he pointed a gun up at Meis's head. The man's eyes widened in fear when he heard the sound of quickened footsteps, nearly silent. So fast that he hadn't even heard Gueira's presence.

Gueira sprinted his way toward the man, his eyes are carmine shone with furor.

"What the—?!" Gueira lunged for him and socked him hard in the face with an armored hand. The bastard didn't even have time to finish his sentence, the side of his face caving in; sending him crashing off the platform, the gun's airborne, skidding across the stage and into the darkness where the lights ignored. 

Meis dropped to his knees, coughing and gasping for the air he lost. His eyes blown wide and those gentian blues dilated, frozen— the screams of the people who came all the way down just to get caught up into this massacre ringing in his ears.

"Mr. Yeon." Gueira got down to his knees, panting from saving his _life_ from what was about to happen, "Mr. Yeon I need you to listen to me." 

Meis wasn't looking at him. 

" _Mr. Yeon_!" Gueira shook his shoulders wildly.

"What happened?!" Benji's running back to the stage, being held back by the other bodyguards. 

"Go to where K is!" Gueira remembered that Lio left him and Kinkade in charge of their security team. "You guys need to evacuate as soon as possible! I'll take care of this!"

"No way in Hell are we gonna let anything happen to him while these maniacs are here!" Benji exclaimed. 

"Don't worry." Slim stopped him. "There's more of them here. The gunshot came from the crowd." 

Slim and Gueira nodded at each other.

"We'll back you up." Slim raised a fist, his violet flames circling it when he clenched it. Benji fired himself up, gleaming bright green when he grinned.

"Yeah!"

Gueira nodded at Pasha, and Pasha quickly guided Meis's bandmates away, the other guards hot on their tail. 

"Mr. Yeon _look at me._ " Gueira shook him by the shoulders. He felt that Meis was visibly shaking now under his palms, and his eyes met his, a little jolted. Meis snapped out of it and met Gueira's gaze.

His wings. Gueira noticed they vanished completely, quickly disintegrated away like smoldering embers; watching Meis unconciously hug himself.

He wondered what those wings were; but they were mesmerizing. 

"We gotta get you outta here." Gueira repeated firmly.

Meis nodded, his eyes silently tracing the pulsing red and black veins that covered Gueira's arm completely, disappearing into his button-down, his suit jacket thrown over his shoulder. It vanished and was replaced with his tattoos, and he met Gueira's concerned look.

"Can you stand?"

"Y-Yeah..." Meis groused abruptly, but Gueira heaved him up by his arms anyway; ignoring Meis's protest. 

"We gotta move." Gueira reminded him. Meis nodded slowly, grabbing his guitar case to quickly pack his stuff up. They had to abandon the set to run backstage. Just as they're making their way for the quickest shortcut, something landed on the ground with a heavy clacking noise, rolling it's way towards them.

Gueira and Meis stopped. 

A heartbeat. 

It clicked within Gueira what it was. His heart sinking to his stomach.

 _"We're dispatching Burning Rescue."_ Lio informed them, _"The team is doing a sweep. We're making our way backstage."_

Gueira took Meis's hand and they bolted as fast as they could away.

"Don't come! _Get down_!" Gueira screamed.

It set off.

The blast of the bomb tossed their way sent them aflare, right across the hall where there's a gush of rising smoke and flames a blinding shade of yellow, red, and orange. Gueira's hearing stops for a few minutes, his arms expanded the moment his Burnish armor swirled around them, wrapping them around Meis's form the second that they hit the ground. He groaned at the impact, trying his best to shield Meis from all the debris and letting them hit him instead, his armor lessened the impact to his body greatly. 

The debris from the explosion scattered in disarray, all the noise from the guests growing faint and fading away. A ringing noise was the only thing that made his ears sting painfully. All Gueira saw was nothing but smoke, his eyes didn't burn as much as they should. One thing he could count on with his abilities.

 _"Gueira?"_ It's Lio's voice. _"Gueira are you with me?! Meis? Gueira?"_

"Boss." Gueira croaked out. "Those fuckers planted a bomb on us when we were leaving the stage." 

_"Damn it."_ Lio hissed. _"We're making sure that the crowd clears out, but we don't have any idea if anyone is trapped inside."_

"You okay?" He looked Meis in the eye, holding him closer to his body. Meis's eyes was screwed shut, and they open the instance he heard Gueira's voice. Gueira helped shake him so he could come to, needing him to recover from the blast as well.

The fire alarm's been set off.

"They hit us pretty good this time." Meis quipped weakly.

Gueira clicked his tongue. "That was a close one."

Meis traced Gueira's face, and a small gasp left his lips, "Y-Your head!"

The blood trailing down his scalp Gueira hadn't felt. "Don't worry about me."

"But—"

"We gotta keep movin'."

Meis sat up beside Gueira, then let out a fit of coughs. 

_"Is Meis okay?"_ Lio overheard his coughs through his earpiece. 

"Yeah, we both managed to get away from it in time." Gueira said, he waved away some of the smoke, attempting to use some of his flames. _Damn I can't see shit in here_.

 _"I'm counting on you to take care of matters there in your own hands while we back you up."_ Lio explained carefully. 

"Don't get handsy." Meis warned, even though it was only natural instinct for Gueira to help him up.

"It scares the shit out of me when you start coughing like that!" 

Meis covered his mouth with a hand. "It's just the smoke." He placed a hand on the wall, leaning against it. 

"That's exactly why we gotta get you out of here." Gueira cocked his head forward. "C'mon, butterfly."

Meis sent him a glare, pushing himself off the wall. The two of them navigate cautiously across the wing, witnessing half the destruction caused by the bomb. 

"Wait." Meis said. "My change of clothes should be in the dressing room. No damn way in Hell I'm leavin' in this thing."

Gueira frowned. "...Do you seriously think we have time for that?"

"I'm going to suffocate if I have to beat whoever's ass is responsible for this in my concert outfit."

Gueira sighed. "Alright." If Meis ordered anything Gueira had to abide by it.

"Hold on a second." Gueira stopped at the dressing room door. "Stay right here." He kicked the door open to the dressing room, and it's completely dark. He did a full search, no one was hiding in here. So it must mean it's empty.

" _Gueira_." He heard Meis call out to him. "Behind you!"

Well. He was terribly wrong about that.

A fist slamming into the back of his head he wasn't able to counter quick enough, dropping to his knees. He turned around, and he's being pushed to the dresser. Gueira swung at the other man, gritting his teeth. More items are being ransacked and jostled around the room at the next punch. The man's fist came in contact with Gueira's right eyebrow, and he grappled his neck in a strong choke hold, the two of them dropping to the ground. 

Gueira elbowed him, once, twice, the air being ripped from his lungs. The next one caught the other man in the groin, Gueira using his head and smashing it against the man's face. He's sent into the clothing rack and it pushed off to the side when he let go. 

He kicked Gueira in the stomach, shoving him aside. Judging by his clothing, whatever group these intruders belong to must've slipped their way in here unnoticed. Gueira grabbed one of the small lamp lights that fell off the dresser— and struck him dead in the face with it.

He grabbed the man by the collar, "you got five seconds to explain who you're workin' for." 

The man laughed. "Like Hell I'm telling you."

It was a long shot, but Gueira had to try. "Do you know Sergio Katastros?"

That seemed to get something to tick in the other man. "How do you know him?"

"I should be asking you that question."

He responded by shoving Gueira off him, pulling out a knife. Gueira stepped back, kicking him in the stomach and dodging the first swing he took at him. The man knocked down the pictures hanging on the wall, tearing into the couch wildly flailing his sharp knife around. Gueira grabbed his arm and went for another punch. 

That left an open spot to graze the blade into the side of his suit, Gueira stumbled back— gritting his teeth. 

"Aw c'mon. That was my best suit!" 

Unfortunately judging by the way the bastard kept flinging his knife around he didn't give two shits. Gueira tugged him by the arm and spun around, snapping it back so he could drop it, a blow to the chest and stomach. He cried out, sidestepping Gueira's next punch and he swept his legs off the ground with a kick. 

"Guess I'll take you out now." The man grinned, about to take his gun out. 

Footsteps entered the room.

Gueira doesn't see him take his gun out.

A guitar slugged to the side of his head, and he collapsed to the ground next to the clutter of props destroyed and knocked over. Gueira stared up at Meis. 

"Did you." Gueira gawked. Looking up at Meis. Guitar in hand. "Did you _just_ —"

"—If you're gonna help me get the Hell outta here you might as well not _die_ on me just yet." Meis stated gruffly. 

"So Benji and Slim were right..."

" _Hah_?"

"You actually—" Gueira's hands flailed, "—You _hit_ other people with that?!"

"It's a part of me since becoming Burnish, so of course I use it defend myself."

Gueira stumbled up to his feet, wiping his mouth. If that ain't the hottest thing he's ever seen. There's no time to talk right now when his concert just got crashed by gunmen. He blinked rapidly, realizing what Meis just said.

"Just _yet?_ " Gueira asked, his voice heavy with ire. 

"Just make sure not to get in my way." Meis warned. His eyes landed on a duffel bag positioned on the couch ransacked by the fight. "There's my clothes."

"Jesus fuckin' Christ." Gueira muttered. He gawked when Meis started changing without even telling him. "D-Do you need me to leave the room?"

"Doesn't matter." Meis tossed away the leather outfit in the corner of Gueira's eye. He didn't take his sweet time with it. Gueira kept his eyes on the open doorway, keeping watch, and about three minutes later Meis approached Gueira, donned in a green shirt and black jeans, regular brown flat ankle boots on.

"Alright." Meis lifted his guitar and tossed it behind his back, the same way one would do with their sword; prepared. 

"He should be around here!" A voice shouted. 

"Hey. You're gonna be my shield now." Meis dragged Gueira through the clearing smoke and debris.

"Now you actually decide that you need me, huh?" They quickly decided to hide around a corner, using the fading smoke to their advantage.

"So you _do_ know my name." Gueira grinned smugly. "I'm touched, I really am."

Meis flipped his hair back. "I was hopin' to go home and nap after this. Look at the mess you got us into."

"It's my fault? You do realize you almost got killed?" Gueira asked, "Like _an hour ago_?"

"Ah... I did, didn't I? Mind refreshin' my memory?" Meis questioned, feigning ignorance.

"How can you be so nonchalant about this?!" Gueira whispered loudly.

"Shh, shh. Don't blow our cover." Meis taunted. This man was not being serious right now.

The rest of the ragtag group of assailants entered the backstage wing. The doors would be to the end of the hall and they needed to make it down the staircase in order to leave through the building's backdoor. It would've been a quick run if these bozos didn't waltz in. They brought an entire squad, meaning the others must be taking care of the guys downstairs that left the truck.

"The bomb was meant to get rid of the fucking guards." One of them said. "I'm not sure if Jace did the job."

"He was supposed to be back like half an hour ago."

"But what happened to Martin? We sent him back here to take care of any survivors."

"I don't know. He said he was gonna finish the job because Jace didn't come back."

"We just need to get rid of the rockstar bitch while his guard dogs ain't watchin', those idiots had one job. Fotia's taking down our men!" 

"Oh boy, that's me." Meis sighed. "Geoff, can you take care 'a these guys?"

Gueira stared at him. " _Geoff_?!"

"Hey!" The voice called out to them, "Who's there?!"

It was Gueira's turn to sigh. "Now we have no choice, huh?"

He connected his fists with an enthusiastic punch, and his Burnish armor materialized, the veins in his hands turned a deep, fleshy red, becoming a mix of black and red as they emerged in size. His flames swirling around them. 

Meis clutched his guitar closer to him. "Shit. They're after me. Do your thing and get us outta this."

"Only if you asked nicely." Gueira smiled sweetly. "Unless you wanna get us outta this yourself."

"We just got our cover blown."

"We don't have all day."

 _"Gueira._ "

"Yes?"

Meis scoffed. " _Who do you think you are?_ "

"Right now? I'm your bodyguard, sweetheart." He said, quieter, just to be teasing. He winked.

They both looked at each other, Meis glowering at him, then Gueira walked towards the men.

" _Idiot_." Meis hissed. "What do you think you're _doing_?"

"My call on how to keep us alive. Hey, hey. Fellas!" Gueira spread his arms casually. They jumped into position when they spotted Gueira leaving their spot. Meis trailing after him, trying to shield his mouth from inhaling any more smoke. His eyes were cautious, so were theirs on them. "So what's going on here?" 

"Told you he had an escort, Seth!" One of the men hissed to the leader. 

"You both weren't meant to survive that attack." Seth said. Walking closer. "The fuck happened to our men?"

Gueira stepped in front of Meis. "You the showboats responsible for this?"

"You must be the one responsible for fucking it up."

"We could make a compromise." Gueira stalled, nonchalant. "What is it that you want?"

"You got nothin' we want." Seth spat. "We're not taking compromises from you."

"So you gettin' paid for this?"

"We're just here to get the job done." A gun was pressed to Gueira's chin. "So do us a favor and make this easier for us."

Meis slugged his guitar at Seth's head, just as Gueira was about to convince him otherwise. 

"Can't you see I was talking to him?!" He shouted. "The fuck is wrong with you?!" 

Now Seth's goons were running for them, weapons out, ready to attack.

"You were taking too damn long." Meis muttered, and the two of them had to shift their focus on dodging the gunshots fired at them, Meis using his flames to shield the bullets.

"Seems like you're clearly capable of savin' yourself!" Gueira rolled up his sleeves, his armor covering his arms— and he punched the man that came his way with a flurry of punches, hard enough that his face caved in and he was sailing across the hall. 

He used his leg to kick the other guy's feet when he came rushing at him, Gueira can feel the sweat beading on his scalp watching him hit the ground face first. Meis held himself up well, miraculously he used that guitar as a weapon almost pridefully when he slammed it into the face of Seth's right hand man. 

Gueira grabbed the next guy that tried to take him down, slamming his face into the wall until he dropped. He doesn't see the first punch from another one, using his arms to carry him and spin around, launching him across the corridors with a bang once he hit the wall. 

He blasted the last man standing in their way, just as Meis was fighting him off. 

"Don't get in my way!" Meis jeered at him.

"Yeah, well maybe you were taking too long." Gueira teased. They stepped over the unconscious bodies they've knocked over, making a run down the corner. Gueira checked any of the empty rooms for a sign that someone was here. It turned out there were a few staff members hiding in one of the rooms.

"Boss." Gueira spoke into his earpiece. Meis helped them out of the room.

_"Gueira?"_

"I'm here."

_"Oh thank God. I haven't heard anything from K and he's come outside with Benji and Stephanos."_

"Mr. Yeon and I are still inside." He watched the staff, two men and three women responsible for coordinating the show talk with Meis about the suspicious activity that went down earlier. 

"We weren't meant to allow them inside but somehow they've harmed the security in charge of the entrance and got inside without us knowing. It was too late before we could notify anyone." The woman, her hair a strawberry blonde explained. 

"Then we heard the explosion and went to hide over here." The man, his name tag reading Casper added.

"Is there anyone else in this building?" Meis asked.

"There's four people." Gueira reported back to Lio. "They've been hiding from the intruders."

_"Are they hurt?"_

"They're fine, boss."

"We managed to tell anyone working outside the main room to evacuate. But we got trapped when the men entered." Casper said. 

"We're gonna take care of this." Gueira promised. "The rest of you need to leave. It's too dangerous to be here." 

More gunshots fired had Meis created a swirl of large flames from his guitar, deflecting them. Gueira stepped in front of the staff members, three men rushing their way.

"Stay back!" Gueira ordered, and he slid across the ground, standing up to grab his gun as he was shooting and flipped him over on his back. He stepped on his arm and kicked the gun away. 

"Gueira!" Meis warned him of the arms that wrapped around his neck tightly. Gueira elbowed the man in the stomach, turning around and shoving him forward. Meis took that opportunity by knocking him down with a powerful swing. 

"GO!" Gueira urged the shaken employees to run while he fended them off from the last man, tackling him toward the wall and fighting the gun out of his grasp. Meis led them towards the nearest exit. The man grappled with Gueira, pushing himself off the wall and headbutted him, knocking Gueira's head back. Gueira went for a left hook right on the nose, another, a third, and that got the fucker to stop resisting once he hit the carpeted floor. 

"My guitar case." Meis croaked out, and he was walking the opposite direction of the exit.

"Where you going?!"

"I need to get my guitar case." Meis emphasized wearily. Gueira panted, needing to catch his breath from Seth and his crew waiting for Meis with a click of his tongue.

"You gotta be kidding me." Gueira mumbled. A groan came from the man lying on the ground next to him. He kicked him aside, bending down and reaching for the pocket of his jacket. Empty. He patted him down until he found his wallet stuck in the pocket of his jeans, flipping it open and examining his ID. They said that they were after both him and Meis for whatever reason, the man seemed to know Sergio, but there's no concrete proof that this could've been his doing and just another anti-Burnish mob. Mad Burnish has many enemies and Meis probably had a ton more.

Kyros Pan is what his ID read.

He's got nothing else in here that could give off where the fuck he was coming from in terms of organization, a bit of cash, a couple gift cards, credit cards, but Gueira could care less about that. Probably just a bunch of low level hitmen. He placed it back in Kyros's pocket, Meis coming back with his guitar case in tow.

"You gotta bring that shit with you?" He asked, arching a brow.

"I have to keep it somewhere. Sometimes I have to ditch it to get rid of the extra weight." Meis brushed past him. 

"Boss, we're headed for the exit." Gueira followed behind Meis, the smell of smoke was evident and it stung to breathe. Meis's coughs sounded off the walls on the stairwell. Gueira stopped him from stumbling down. 

"I ain't gettin' paid enough for this shit." He muttered to himself, leading him down the steps. 

"And you say _I'm_ the one who's entitled." Meis jabbed at him, his voice hoarse, from another dried and painful cough. 

"God this shit isn't good." Gueira murmured, when he was about to open the door he felt a shift in the air, and next second he knew Meis was reaching into Gueira's back pocket and spinning around to aim at the man who was tailing after them down the stairs. 

Meis shot right at his foot, and with a cry, he tumbled down the stairs and fell to the ground; the hit he suffered from the fall making his body go limp. Gueira wondered how Meis was able to _shoot_ from that far a distance, with how fast he was running. The deep concentration on his face, it reminded Gueira of a fearless gunslinger. 

"There was one more." Meis stated serenely, and he twirled the gun in his hand before he shoved Gueira's gun right in his hand, effortlessly; like he'd done this countless times long ago. _Who the fuck is this guy?_ Gueira stared down at the man's body on the ground. He looked at Meis, snapping out of his daze. The remaining employees left the vicinity, so it was probably just the two of them leaving through this entrance. He kicked the door open, staying close by Meis's side when they leave the building, walking up a flight of stairs to get above ground.

He immediately stopped when he noticed someone guarding the exit. Smart thinking, huh.

"How many of 'em?" Meis asked. 

"Jus' one." Gueira murmured, he crept up the staircase, sneaking up behind the man slowly while he spoke into an earpiece giving a status update.

"No, they ain't come outta this entrance yet. I don't know if Seth's crew got 'em."

Gueira threw his arms around his neck, the man's legs lifting in the air as he made a strangled noise. He squeezed tighter on his windpipe, just tight enough until he stopped resisting and started to lose consciousnesses. Gueira dropped to his knees, tossing him aside on the ground.

"Coast is clear." Gueira informed. Meis stepped closer, giving the man's body a once over before he walked past it.

"Boss." Gueira called into his earpiece, refreshed now that he was breathing the cool fresh air back into his lungs. Meis on the other hand, wasn't doing any good.

 _"Gueira."_ Lio responded. _"Galo, Aina, Thyma, and Remi are on the scene. Ignis and Varys are talking with the police."_

"We just got outside." Gueira groped around his pockets, handing Meis a single napkin, crumpled but unused as he kept a few handkerchiefs in tow. 

_"It's best if you lay low for a while. The people that infiltrated the concert might not be the only people, and it's a possibility more of them are lurking about."_

"What should we do?" Gueira asked. "We took care of everyone that was inside."

_"Take Meis to a motel. Let me know your location and I'll send K to take you both there. I'll explain more later."_

"How's everyone doing?"

Meis perked up at that. "What about Benji and Slim?" He asked. He grabbed Gueira by the collar of his shirt, his eyes frantic. 

_"They've gotten a little hurt during an altercation, but they were able to defend themselves with the help of the team."_ Lio explained. 

"Hey, hey!" Gueira pried his hands off, and Meis shoved him back roughly. "Take it easy! They just got a little roughed up."

"What happened to them?" Meis questioned, his eyes widening, petulant and goading. 

"Boss said they're _fine_. They fought 'em off too. Relax, okay?" Gueira answered. He took Meis's arm and guided him out the alleyway for the sidewalk of the empty road. 

"We're out back." Gueira said. He explained their current location. 

"Where are we going?" Meis asked.

"Somewhere safe." 

"And I'd like to know _where_." Meis demanded. 

"Listen, _just shut up_ and don't say anything else." Gueira massaged his temples. "I'm only following boss's orders and he says to wait."

"Like _Hell_ I am." Meis refuted. "I got separated from everyone _and_ boss."

"All you need to know is that they managed to escape." Gueira responded, miffed. "I ain't the ones giving the orders. I just enforce them."

"Yeah because I should definitely listen to the cop." Meis huffed a laugh. It took everything in Gueira's willpower to keep himself from retaliating. 

"Don't compare me to those sick bastards. I'm nothin' like the Freeze Force. I do what's right to keep you from dyin'." He's swearing fealty to Lio, and that's all there is to it. 

"Or what?" Meis asked, "You're gonna kill me yourself?"

"You sure got a lotta bite for someone in your fucking situation."

"Why should I take orders from you?" Meis asked, " _I'm_ gonna go find 'em myself if you won't."

The next time Gueira grabbed him, Meis reached for Gueira's pocket to pull out his gun, shoving him back.

Gueira doesn't move at the press of the gun to his head.

"Whaddya gonna do, shoot me? Like you shot that guy back in there?" Gueira pressed his head further to the metal tip of the gun. 

"I'd oughta let that man shoot you back in the dang dressing room." Meis readied the trigger, but Gueira knew this was all a bluff.

"So why'd you save me?" Gueira asked, provoking him. "'Cause you'd know boss is gonna find out you had somethin' to do with it if I were killed?"

"You ain't just any damn ex-bouncer." Meis snarled. "Who the _fuck_ are you, Gueira Castellanos?"

"That ain't any of your business to know." Gueira answered.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because the boss hired _me_ to protect you."

"Boss only hires the kind of people that got a past they don't wanna dig up, and I don't want someone followin' me around with a history I don't know a thing about." Meis said.

Gueira snatched the gun away from Meis, and they tussle with each other. Gueira caught Meis's other fist and took the knee to the gut but pushes forward with a swear hot on his breath. He grabbed under Meis's arms, throwing him onto the pavement and getting on top of him to raise his arms above his head.

"You wanna go back there and get caught up in all the shit that's happening right now?!" Gueira exclaimed, "The concert just got shot up! _Everyone_ is bustin' their asses so that those guys don't follow _our_ tracks, so it's best you part ways with them for a bit." He believed Meis's bandmates could hold themselves off, "Hell, Slim's been Burnish since he was a kid and learned from the toughest people on his block and Benji's learned everything he needed to know from him how to be a better fighter."

"I care more about what happens to them than _myself_."

Gueira grit his teeth, then he froze.

He stared into Meis's eyes and something came to mind. A distant memory. He remembered the night he was on shift at Paraiso's cabaret club, where he used to work, and someone walked past him, dressed in all black. Large hat. Long jacket. Lavender. Pretty butterflies.

His lips parted in a silent gasp. "It was you."

Meis blinked. "What?"

"I... I _saw you_." Gueira whispered. "Years ago."

"What are you talkin' about?"

"You were the one that bumped into me when I was outside the club!"

He noticed Meis's cheeks color faint shade of pink at how close Gueira got to his face. A black car pulled up. It was Kinkade.

Meis clicked his tongue. "G-Get off 'a me!" He kicked Gueira off him with a solid boot to his chest, knocking Gueira off on his ass.

"O-Oy!" Gueira barked at him as he stood up, dusting his suit off. "The Hell is your problem..."

"Sir. Castellanos." Kinkade left the car to duck his head towards Meis's direction. Gueira sighed. Lio said it wasn't good for them to leave out the main entrance because the press would eventually crash the event while all the concert guests were scattered outside shaken up from the incident. Lio trusted Burning Rescue, and Gueira hoped that him and his crew had everything under control.

"I ain't gonna ask you again." Gueira doesn't look at Meis as he stood up as well. "Get in the car Mr. Yeon, and don't ask anymore questions."

Even if Meis tried to leave, the rest of the team wouldn't let him. Lio knew that far ahead. Meis immediately brushed past Gueira for the car, Kinkade opening the door for him. Gueira did a scope outside to check if anyone was following them, but the block was completely empty, aside from faint noises of sirens in the distance. 

The motel Kinkade took them to was an hour drive. 

"Don't worry." Kinkade said. "We've got backup driving around the perimeters just in case we get followed." 

"...How's the others holding up?" Meis asked. 

Kinkade paused for a bit. Gueira could see the tenseness in his eyes from beneath his glasses, the lights from the street lamps revealing the reflection of them when they pass by another. "It's a riot out there." He responded. He took a shortcut out back so they could take another route. "Some people were injured from the stampede, I could give you that."

Gueira sighed. Given someone brought a gun into the concert— no one was going to act _rationally_ , especially when it happened without warning. 

"Boss wants Meis away from the situation." Kinkade said. "Burning Rescue and the rest of our team are going inside to check if there's any more people left in the wreckage." 

"...So wouldn't it be best if we were there too?" Gueira asked. 

"Your duty is to be with Meis." Kinkade affirmed. "Don't worry about what we can handle." 

He still felt guilty that they didn't have time to do another sweep before escaping… but Meis didn't look like he was in good condition either, his fists clenched in his lap, his gaze frozen on them.

There were more bodyguards waiting at the motel, helping them check in to two separate rooms. Lio knew how to work fast. Kinkade took Meis's guitar case off his back and offered to take it up to his room for him.

Gueira took off his earpiece, waiting a bit in the lobby. The situation was being explained to the receptionist, a little startled by the entourage they were greeted by.

He met up with Kinkade and Meis in his room, texting Lio that they've arrived. He doesn't have the slightest idea about what's going on outside right now, given that this was an ordinary motel and not a five star, mostly tourists came here for the cheapest shithole there was to stay in for a day or two while they were traveling around the city. 

"I got this." Gueira whispered to Kinkade, and for the billionth time, he sighs, because he was _exhausted_. Kinkade nodded, excusing himself out of the room. 

"Hey." Gueira stopped him. "It's best if you guys go somewhere nearby and get some rest too." 

"Keep an eye on him for boss." Kinkade whispered. Then he was gone. 

Gueira shut the door behind him. "Well tonight was _fucked_." He said. "...Can you remind me, why the _fuck_ did you do that earlier?" 

"Okay, listen." Meis massaged his temples. "The last thing I wanna do is talk to you, _at all_ —"

"—You told all those people at the concert _fuck Lightning Stryke_!" Gueira shouted, "Were you _thinking,_ at all?!" 

"I wasn't gonna sit there and let them say they were gonna fuck us over." Meis attested. 

"But what were you expecting was gonna happen?!"

"My fans supporting me."

"Listen, it doesn't matter if your fans support you." Gueira wanted to say this all now that they were behind locked doors, he stepped closer. "Boss said this is the kinda shit you shouldn't engage in. Benji and Slim hadn't said anything, Lio hasn't. No one has, because they know who they're dealing with." 

"Here's a reminder." Meis glared. " _I am not them._ " 

"Shit's a lot fucking dangerous if you do shit like that, for everyone!" Gueira fumed. "I didn't sign up to work with some popstar prince of a famous artist thinks he can do whatever the fuck he _wants_ just because no one has the balls to stop him. This isn't some petty drama bullshit anymore. People's lives are on the line." 

" _You don't know anything about me_." Venom dripped in his tone, when Meis leveled his gaze with Gueira's. "I've been keeping quiet about shit for way too long. I'm not gonna let you of all people tell me what's right or wrong, my choices, my life." 

"And someone is trying to shut your ass up." Gueira countered. "Get it through your head the shit you _do_ has consequences no matter how famous you are! _I saved your life_!"

"And I didn't ask you to do it." Meis smiled bitterly. "You'd like know what that guy told me when he put a damn gun to my head?"

Gueira went silent. Something flickering in Meis's eyes made his blood run cold with a pang of fear. 

"I should join my dad in Hell." Meis vehemently brushed past him, running a hand through his hair and tossing it back. 

Gueira had nothing else to say, too astounded to even come up with anything to reason with that. 

"You best leave here or things'll get ugly, alright." Meis threatened. With that, he went to go shower. The argument between them ceased.

Gueira bit his lip, rubbing his forehead with the pads of his fingers. He turned his heel. The bathroom door was still closed. 

The shower was running now. Gueira opened the door and shut it behind him. 

Once he was back in his motel room, he stumbled into the bathroom and unbuttoned his shirt all the way to open it. He had to put up a front that he wasn't too badly injured so Meis doesn't catch on. The stab wound the guy inflicted on him when Gueira fought him remained, but it was slowly healing. He'd have to wait a while until it completely regenerated. Burning Rescue'll be coming first thing in the morning to tend to them quickly. 

There's a slash that formed on his right eyebrow, the wound on his head from the bomb, and his lip included.

Gueira removed his shirt off completely. All the sweat that built up from tonight meant a well-deserved shower too to clear his head from that argument earlier.

☆☆☆

While Gueira couldn't see what was happening on television— the internet boomed with articles relating to yesterday's incident. 

Some people had recorded Meis's speech up until the shooting that interrupted the performance, while some filmed the chaotic aftermath of everyone trying to leave the concert venue. 

There was over five hundred people attending tonight, and among them was a group of possible hitmen. 

No one was allowed to see Meis until the next day, during the afternoon.

Galo visited Gueira first to check on his bruises, but his weren't too bad. He hadn't felt them during the fights until later on. Thyma was able to help heal them. 

Meis on the other hand, his room was crowded with part of the crew coming in to visit him. He's still a sick man even if he was mainly unharmed. Importantly, Galo and Aina needed to come in secretly because they had to check on his health with Athena and Kaliko in tow. Thyma came in just for the sole purpose of offering extra hands with severe wounds, as she alongside Lio were able to help take care of. Meis inhaled a lot of smoke last night, and the dry coughing he suffered from it resumed even after they escaped.

Gueira realized that this emergency preparedness team ensemble was _highly_ necessary, and he hadn't realized two certified medical professionals were part of it until they came in with their duffel bags and got right to work like this had happened a thousand times over.

They treat Meis like he's in critical care. Which he was. No one emphasized it, but the notion was there. 

It's so strange to see how at ease Meis was around with Burning Rescue and everyone else, how he still had the straws in him to make dry jokes that made them laugh when they're doing something serious as taking his vitals. 

"You're all over the news!" Galo exclaimed. "Remi, Ignis, and Varys were talking to the press about everything going on." 

"Guess that means I'm famous." Meis teased. Lio grabbed his ear and twisted it, causing a grunt to come from him. The fact that _anyone_ could do that to Meis without him ripping their head off was mind-boggling.

"Because of your _nonsense_ look what we got into." Lio scolded. 

Thyma gently pried Lio's hand away. "Lio we don't _harm_ our friends." 

Lio bonked Meis in the head. "I do not care. He knows what he did." 

"Babe, take it easy on him." Galo sympathized. "I don't like them as much as the next guy because they wanna press charges over something that isn't even true." 

Well, he had a point there. 

"Did you really tell your fans to say _fuck_ your rival band?" Aina asked. "Well I have to admit they totally deserved it."

"Free speech." Meis said hoarsely.

"That's a little bit of a biased opinion." Thyma laughed nervously, "Given that didn't end well."

"But you'd agree they deserved it?"

"M-Maybe..."

"Thyma." Lio whispered in her ear. "A word real quick."

"Oh sure, what's going on?"

Thyma walked off to the side with Lio, and Gueira heard something along the lines of her asking why they were doing this. It clicked with him that they don't even _know_ the exact problem Meis was having either. Burning Rescue only treated injuries and provided urgent care but not professional diagnosis, the only person qualified to do that was Remi, a doctor in training, but he wasn't present today.

"Collapsed lung." Lio kept his voice hushed, but Gueira pretended he hadn't heard anything else. His eyes widened.

They can't be serious.

No matter if the person was Burnish or not, Burning Rescue did what they could. Varys reported to the security team the outcome of the situation and that the police was notified to handle the rest regarding the assailants responsible. Apparently, some had escaped. 

They came to leave food for Meis. Everyone was just glad he was okay. But it was still important they were discreet as possible. Gueira was at the door with Kinkade to keep watch of anyone authorized visiting his room, and the door was kept open unless it was talk about private matters with Lio. Benji and Slim arrived a little later, because Meis kept demanding that he see them; understandably they had to avoid the press in order to come here. So it was after everyone had left when they popped in as a surprise, in good condition— then Gueira could see that there was a deepened bond that's kept between them and the public eye. Meis practically bolted across the room, hugging the both of them so tightly, relieved to hear that they were okay.

"Listen, if anything happens to me, you guys have to keep playing. No matter what." Meis said.

"I'm out if you can't do it anymore. It's not gonna be the same without you, so don't talk like that." Benji objected. Slim placed a hand on his shoulder. "We won't let anything happen to you."

"I know." Meis laughed. "But I'd rather you guys not suffer because of me."

"We been holding the same burden for years." Slim justified, "Like this is gonna be the last straw."

"You two..." Something sentimental flickered in Meis's eyes, "You'd be better off just kickin' me out already."

Slim ruffled his hair, "No can do, Dallas."

Meis stuck his tongue out at him, and Benji laughs.

"You shoulda seen how cool Slim Jim and I were out there!" He went on to enthusiastically explain the whole story. 

Gueira felt like this was too intimate for him to be standing at a corner to witness. 

"Gueira, I'm glad you're okay." Lio had come back from the lobby, and Gueira knew this meant he wanted to talk. He was relieved since Meis was clearly occupied. Given they've already forgotten he was even there watching everyone. 

"You too, boss." Instead of going back to Gueira's room where he was staying, Lio took him out for coffee instead. The security team was back in the lobby, and Kinkade and Pasha would be at the door for more visitors wanting to speak with Meis. 

"I think someone ordered a hit on Meis." Gueira admitted right off the bat. Lio managed to stay calm while he was sipping away at his hot chocolate, but Gueira couldn't help but feel antsy.

"I'm aware." Lio answered, setting his cup down. 

"...so what do we _do_?" 

"As long as Meis is protected, then no one can do anything to harm him directly. It's just last night he was put into a vulnerable position." Lio elaborates, and he clasped his hands together. "Galo didn't rest until all of those people were taken care of, and they were running around all night." 

"We gotta owe it to 'em… they always save your ass like this?"

"I'd suppose so, but he claims it's his duty." Lio smiled a little. "It's one of the things that makes me love him, after all…"

"Boss…" Gueira's eyes narrowed. "Tell me you don't think it's a coincidence after Meis said all that shit at the concert."

"Meis has said plentiful things I'm sure are _wonderful_ about Pyralis Records and Lightning Stryke." Lio affirmed. "So tonight was nothing out of the ordinary. We are talking about a man who rips the strings of his guitars with his bare hands and swallows things that'll surely make him go mad. But I would agree. You know Azar as the famous club where a lot of Burnish have live performances for the past hundred years Promepolis had been established by the Foresight Foundation. It was completely destroyed. Even though we found out it was done by an anti-Burnish group, this is the worst it's gotten." 

Gueira grit his teeth, remembering what occurred last night. "It's like the guy just doesn't fear _death_. Someone just put a gun to his head and if I hadn't _stopped_ it..."

Brushing a single thumb against his lip, violet eyes gaze out the windows. "He is still grieving, given his father only passed two and a half years ago." Lio explained. "The devastation a person goes through can change them." 

"I know that... It's just so _fucked_." Gueira sighed out. 

Lio pursed his lips together. "My mum once told me the only way to survive in this world _is_ to have no fear." 

Gueira would sympathize with that… but he refused to understand the grim reality of the world they lived in. For people to constantly feed into bullshit for entertainment and always hated each other, always so greedy, and selfish. 

"I just. I saw the look in his eyes. It was like he was _waiting_ for it." Gueira said.

"We have to talk to thousands of people that despise us." Lio reasoned. "And to Meis, only just us as a team and Burning Rescue, his fans most importantly, are the only people he has in his life when he's far away from his family."

"...What about his family?" Gueira dared to ask. "Back at the concert...he said something about goodbyes…" 

"As far as I heard, since Ambrose passed it caused a riff in the relationship he has with his older brother, but they have always been like that before Meis left home." Lio said. "It wasn't a good year for him. I don't even know all the details about their falling out. But Gueira," His sincerity made Gueira tense up, "Meis has had to sacrifice a lot in order to make it this far, and so have I. We all have. I know you have sacrificed a great amount to be where you are."

Gueira swallowed. He turned away. He doesn't know how to tell Lio that every time he felt like he was progressing with Meis, Meis just pushed him away, and they'd just lead themselves back to square one.

"Do you mind?" Lio reached into his jacket and fetches a cigarette. 

"Nah." If Lio had to do this in front of him this was a tough situation. "Galo don't like smokers much?"

"I never do it around him. Ever since the accident with his parents he's never been a fan of smoke." Lio cupped his palms around his cigarette. A quick snap of his fingers. A flash of violet and teal brought the cigarette to life. 

"I know. He told me about that."

"Galo wears his heart on his sleeve." Lio chuckled. 

"Unlike most people I know." Gueira scoffed. 

"To some people, kindness and vulnerability is a weakness, and that's why I understand where Meis is coming from." The smoke clouds Lio's face when his fingers pull them out, exertion tracing his violet eyes. "My parents separated because of the complications arising regarding her and I being Burnish, and my father's heritage aligning from the wealth they've had."

"So how'd the Hell that work?" Gueira asked, anytime he's heard that happening it never led to anything good.

"A Burnish and a non-Burnish marrying each other for the power they want over separate communities never ends well. My mum couldn't escape the life set out for us, and my father and all of these people wanted to tear her own achievements apart. It was like a secret war of all of these entitled people with massive control and my entire family got dragged into it, long story short. I was supposed to be the next successor, and you'd know that wouldn't work. I was the secret child, after all. We had to defend ourselves, and I tried to help the best I could. She made me leave because she didn't want me to get caught up in their mess any longer, and move on with my life. I was far too young to understand." He said. "...even if now I regret doing so it's what she wanted for me." 

Gueira wanted to ask Lio more. But he knew what his job was. 

"I figured for getting this far, you owe a bit of an explanation so that you'd trust my intentions." Lio suggested firmly. He looked up at Gueira, any traces of empathy from earlier he discarded quickly. 

Gueira rubbed his thumb between his knuckles, coffee sitting beside him. 

"My folks split up too." Gueira smiled grimly. 

"I know, that's one of the things we have in common." Lio smiled back. 

"Even completely normal families are capable of fallin' apart and everything gets fucked over."

Lio's eyes narrowed in sympathy. "Every family dinner when I visit feels like sitting at a table filled with statues. Lifeless. I'd be grateful if my family still wanted anything to do with me."

Gueira didn't know how to sympathize with that. "Alright I get it. Should I be kinder to him?" 

"No," Lio smiled a little, "I trust you, is all. I'd like for you to handle him the way you see fit. Feelings and duty are two different things." 

"Well we ain't really on a good start since last night." He's not sure if they were ever. 

"There's just an incredible amount we need to handle on our part. So I trust you to take charge." Lio held his cigarette up, "We're planning to make a public announcement about the situation, although Ignis reported no one was severely harmed. We need to address Meis's current state and make a few amends so that they don't think anything bad happened, God forbid we went radio silent. The men weren't here to harm the people. It was to create a diversion. But the masses cannot know this much." 

"But they did that so they could get to us." Gueira finished. He clicked his tongue. "He poured his heart out that night and they chose to kill him for it?" 

"Someone's always going to want him gone to tear us down." Lio emphasized dreadfully. "And… I understand how it's difficult to process this all, all over again when you've been through enough yourself."

"How are you guys used to this?" Gueira asked. "They put everyone's lives in danger…" 

"It's all about preparing for the worst that could happen." Lio answered solemnly.

"So how long you need me to stay with him?" Gueira asked. 

"At least three days."

"What's your plan?"

"Maybe we make an announcement regarding the situation, give it a couple weeks... it'll be awhile until something like this blows over, as we've been through these situations already before." Lio suggested. "We should limit how much you're out in the public, because this is not something we could easily recover from. Many of the attendees were heavily impacted. Besides, I think that should put you both on back on the right foot." He smiled a little.

Gueira rubbed his chin.

"Whatever you need me to do, boss."

Lio reached over to grabbed Gueira's hands, firm, and the warmth was comforting. 

"Thank you." He whispered, his tone soft but holding all the appreciation that he could in these desperate times.

☆☆☆

_You're gonna be joinin' your dad in Hell._

The heat of the water is scalding against Meis's skin, but he felt nothing. He doesn't want to think about it, but whenever he had, every muscle in his body would start to shake until he convulsed. He banged a fist against the wall. The last thing he wanted to do was remember the time of his life where the death of his father constantly plagued him in his nightmares until it became warped with his own reality. 

He's not losing it again.

He can't be.

It's been two and a half years he's tried to get his shit together.

Meis left the shower, and his hands grip the sides of the old, rusted sink until his knuckles turned white, easing his breaths. No matter what he did, the events of last night wouldn't leave, and it only triggered something Meis thought was long dead within him.

His fingers dig into his left eye to carefully push out the prosthesis, and he stared back with the only eye where his vision remained.

He had a sleepless night.

The fact that his mother had to call more than once in a week was explainable. 

_"Oh, Meisiefly... I almost had a heart attack when Hea and I saw the news."_

"No one was harmed directly by the shooting." Meis said, and he's been sitting in bed for the morning since everyone's already come to visit him. 

_"Well who was it? Did they find out who was responsible?"_ She asked, pressing. 

"That is what we're trying to figure out." Meis answered calmly.

She sighed. _"Listen... if—_ "

"—No." He's going several years on this music gig and the last thing he wanted to do was give that up, "—I'm not ready to go back home yet. I can't."

_"This is all just too much... I wish I could do something more about this."_

"Lio's got this under control." Meis noticed someone knocking on the side of his open door, speaking of which— was Lio himself. "We're safe and okay. But I've gotta go."

_"Make sure to call me again when you can."_

"Yeah." Meis hung up. A text popped up on his screen and he stops for a brief moment.

 **Tommy [12:34 P.M]:** I heard what happened.

 **Tommy [12:34 P.M]:** Please just tell me if you're at least okay.

"Everything just gets fucked more by the day." Lio casually slumped on the bed beside Meis. Meis ignored Tommy's message, putting his phone to sleep. "I have to play _boss_ so I spent hours telling everyone to keep at it and that we're going to figure something out. I'm exhausted, Meis. I'm incredibly fucking tired."

"You should go home to Galo and rest too." Meis advised. "You do know you have three assistants who are willing to do your work for you."

"But I _can't_." Lio whined. "I sit down for a second without doing anything and I feel like things just get more hectic."

"This definitely isn't the worst." Meis said, smirking, "I'd reckon the Hell we been through can't top this bullshit."

"Well most of the nonsense we drag ourselves into is because no one can manage the foolishness that comes out of your mouth." Lio leaned his head against the headboard. "I wish I had the luxury of resting my head for five minutes."

"No one says you can't." Meis nudged him. "You done enough for us."

"I wonder how my mum was able to run a business and cope with getting shit for it."

"And who said you haven't done it? You did this because you went ahead and decided to entirely by yourself. If that ain't hardcore, I don't know what is." Meis assured. "Shit's not easy."

"No it isn't..." Lio leaned his head on Meis's shoulder. "...I was terrified something would happen to you. We sacrificed our safety fighting off those men that put everyone in danger."

"I told you I'd hold myself off."

Lio hummed. "Well I'd suppose a certain someone proved themselves useful." He looked up at Meis, teasing, "Your favorite bodyguard."

"No." Meis said bluntly.

"He saved your life, Meis." Lio addressed the current elephant in the room, "He did help you escape. They did this with the full assumption that you'd be alone. So you can't say you don't need him."

"I don't."

Lio chuckled. "If there's anyone that can do this it's Gueira. I have faith in him. You should too." He raised his head, carding his fingers through his hair. "What has Dr. Kaliko been saying?" He turned sincere.

"If this gets worse I'll have to go into surgery." Meis answered.

"You're not going to stop until you feel satisfied." Lio knew. Meis grinned. 

"You know me so well, boss."

Lio got out of bed, stretching his arms. "Please be nicer to Gueira." He begged quietly. 

"What, you'd want us to be friends?"

"Maybe try not to murder your protector." 

"He ain't my protector."

"One day it'll click, because I don't have any plans on replacing him." Lio yawned, he grabbed his coat he left sitting on the edge of the mattress and tossed it over his shoulder. "Galo's waiting for me. I still have so much work to do." Meis can see the tenseness in his posture and the fatigue in his eyes, just a little, he could relax when it was just him and Meis. 

"Will you be nice?" Lio asked, his eyes pleading.

"Maybe." Meis said just to tease him. "Go on, get out." He waved Lio away, "Your man's waitin' for ya."

As Lio turned around, Meis stopped him. "Hey. Lio."

Lio's head turned to face him. 

"We're survivors." Meis put a fist to his chest, while it painfully ached, he masked it with indifference. Lio smiled, doing the same. He left the room then. It's funny, while he's gotten positive messages from his fan base and his close friends, Ezio had went radio silent during this situation. Maybe he'd give or take another day.

☆☆☆

Kinkade and Gueira waited outside the car of the shopping mall while Adrian, Jesse, and Callisto went shopping for clothes for the three day stay they'll be having at the motel. Lio counted on his assistants to have everything covered.

Kinkade and Gueira insisted on joining them, but Jesse said that they would be fine, given that Adrian was able to protect them. At first, Gueira found that hard to believe. Then Callisto said that Adrian sliced the main entrance door open with his flaming sword to let all the concert guests escape, Jesse had fought the guys off bare-handed and boxed them no problem, and Callisto aided them in taking down that maintenance truck waiting outside. Now Gueira took back what he said about the abilities of these people. They had the spoons in them to fight _hitmen._ Jesse and Callisto were teenagers, at that.

He was highly underestimating just how dedicated and downright dauntless everyone was. To both Lio and Meis. His bandmates. Ensuring their safety and protection.

"Galo told me everyone in Mad Burnish were strays." He told Kinkade. "...Is that true?" 

He wondered just where all these people came from, forming this whole team of talented individuals in different departments. Just to form one single establishment. 

"You included." Kinkade took his shades off. "It is true."

"If you mind me asking, where'd he get tough guys like you on security?" 

"I was a veteran." Kinkade said. "Fought in the war for a while, but I realized I wanted to take no part of it any longer. Back when Foresight Foundation was in control, they made us attack civilian territory for their resources, and it was for the reason as claiming it as their own because Foresight wanted to power some sort of generator."

"Are you talking about the one he was exposed using for experimentation on the Burnish by one of the scientists working for him?" 

"If you're talking about Heris Ardebit, yeah, a couple years back it's been the scandal that lead to his arrest."

"Heris… Heris Ardebit…" Gueira perked up, "Aina's sister." 

"Uh huh. She's doing time for what happened since then. But I don't know much as we're mainly responsible for guarding Mad Burnish. We sometimes accompany any Burning Rescue personnel if needed. The prison was one of them." 

"Shit." Gueira had no idea the two had ties together. 

"But yeah, before then, I decided I was gonna take my leave. But I didn't have anything. I'm a Burnish veteran returning back to his old life and I don't keep in contact with my family anymore. Not since the first time I got deployed, and I lived on my own since then because it was the benefit. But all that was taken away when I returned. That's when boss met me and said he could use my abilities for something greater than what I was using it on before." 

Gueira leaned back. "So he recruited you?"

"That's what he does for everyone. He knows our stories. Every single person working for this label is either a fugitive or a runaway." 

Gueira's eyes widened. "...you mean even Jesse, Callisto, Adrian…?"

Kinkade's eyes wrinkle when he frowned. "Some of the people you know now might have even killed a man. Whether accidental or completely intentional, and they had no choice. We come bearin' the kinda scars that nobody else would accept as easily as boss does." 

Gueira licked his lips. "Even people from former gangs, I'm assuming now."

"He forgives." Kinkade said. "If you ain't going to school, workin', living under a roof, Freeze Force is gonna get ya. And that's a standard that even now is hard to accomplish for most of these fellas. They throw you in the cell for not being as privileged as half of the motherfuckers anywhere in this world." 

Gueira knew that much, staying silent. "So I guess that makes the boss and Meis lucky bastards." Lio didn't come from an ordinary dynasty. He still had questions on the full story of what nobility he was born into to inherit that kind of wealth for these people, but he was willing to help them regardless of what background they came from. So Gueira had no reason to doubt this man any longer. On the other hand, Meis became famous because of his musical talents, and it sounded like it was more of a curse than a blessing. He was still set for life. 

And yet they have the kind of things anyone could ask for. Even if Meis was just like Gueira, some farmer boy who lived on the country side; who came from nothing and had dreams that he was able to achieve. The guy's father was apparently famous before he passed away quite recently. It's laid out on a silver fucking platter, his goals and dreams. 

They both came to a new city to escape their past and find something that's meant for them, and it felt like they're still searching.

For some reason, Gueira couldn't help but feel bad for him. When part of him was too stubborn to feel any sympathy. 

"Boss gave us everything we needed. He advocates for us." Kinkade took out a cigarette, offering one to Gueira. "He represents our people for the things that he provides for everyone, everything he possibly can do. Now he's got a fiancé and friends by his side that's got his back just as much as he deserves it."

Now, Gueira could see why they'd lay down their lives for Lio. Hell… if he hadn't joined Mad Burnish, he would've been jobless after several years, lost, and ended up getting caught, as much as he hoped he wouldn't. He regretted getting involved with the wrong crowd, and because of that he lost Robbie. 

It's best to leave the past behind if he needed to move on from it. 

"So is Mr. Yeon giving you a hard time?" Kinkade questioned.

"You tell me." Gueira grumbled. "We got into it yesterday and I know, a bodyguard shouldn't have to bicker this much with their client but he makes it impossible, I'm sorry." 

"Right now the stress is going to be heavy on everyone." Kinkade said. "Especially with the shooting and all." 

"...Tell me about it." Gueira heaved out a loud sigh. 

"The best thing to get shit done is to put all your feelings in a box. You may even hate the guy, and that's fine, but at the end of the day boss put his life into your hands." Kinkade advised precisely. Gueira nodded warily. 

He doesn't _hate_ Meis, but a strong dislike? That was an appropriate consideration. 

Gueira's never felt a strong level of care for clients he's guarded, they were straight-forward jobs, they never worked for the best people, but as soon as they were safe and taken from one point to the next without harm coming to them business was over and it'll be as if Gueira never met them. Sergio doesn't want anyone bringing personal baggage into their jobs, and he's positive Lio doesn't want that either. It complicated things further.

There's a glaring difference between the two men, and it was that Lio actually had good intentions and wasn't willing to avoid responsibility if everyone was in danger.

"Sorry we're late!" Another two hours passed by and the three musketeers came out of the mall with heavy duffel bags in tow. Gueira and Kinkade offered to carry it for them and put it in the trunk of Kinkade's car. 

"We figured because we know Meis' taste best we'd handle it." Adrian winked. 

"I hope that doesn't mean our fashion taste is shit." Gueira joked. 

Callisto laughed sheepishly. "Well of course not." 

"What, is it because you guys don't trust us to shop for Meis?"

"It's a little intimidating to other people to have bodyguards follow us around while we shop." Adrian confessed. 

Kinkade laughed. "People act like they've never seen a mall cop before."

"I took care of the shopping for you." Jesse said to Gueira. "We don't really know your taste other than suits, but I tried my best."

"'Preciate it, kid." Gueira patted him on the head. Jesse seemed to beam at the compliment. Callisto rolled her eyes and Adrian snickered. Kinkade closing the trunk. "Hey, thanks for what you guys are doing for Meis." 

"Not a problem. It's our job to take care of him too." Jesse said. 

"We're gonna drive you two home." Kinkade said. 

"Actually, drop us off at the studio." Adrian suggested. "We have work to do." 

"You kids don't overwork yourselves." Kinkade reminded them, "We just had that mishap last night."

"You _kids_." Adrian mumbled under his breath. "I'm twenty seven." 

"Shit I keep forgettin'." Kinkade snapped his fingers. Gueira snorted under his breath, but quickly cleared his throat when Adrian sent a glare his way. 

☆☆☆

Gueira knocked on the door, Meis's duffel bag in his hand.

He heard nothing.

He knocked again. "Mr. Yeon, it's Gueira."

No answer. 

"Well since it's protocol I do this, I'm comin' in anyway." Gueira opened the door carefully. Meis was sitting on his bed, an acoustic guitar in his hands while he gently played a soft tune. 

He looked up at Gueira. Gueira understood why he'd be displeased to see him.

"What do you want?" Meis's gaze flickered back to his guitar while he resumed playing. 

"These are your clothes, since we're gonna be stuck here for another three days." Gueira informed. 

"Joy. I'm stuck with the likes of you." 

"Yeah… fun times you and me are gonna have together."

"I'd rather bludgeon myself to death with a hammer." While playing a particularly joyful tune that was sure some dark words to say. 

"I'm just as excited as you are sweetheart." Gueira smirked, bitter, just to fuck with Meis. "Who'd you manage to convince into getting you that?" 

"It's Slim's guitar." 

"...you didn't ask to get your own from the safe house?"

"I don't have one anymore."

Gueira waited for him to answer, shoving his hands in his pockets. "So what happened to it?"

"Got destroyed when my house was broken into." Meis looked up at him. "Happy to hear that?"

 _Oh_.

Gueira shut his eyes. Somehow, he said something to add salt to the wound when he doesn't mean to.

"Well." Gueira cleared his throat. "Sorry to hear about that." 

"Hmm." 

Okay. Just a grumble he's going to get in response. 

"I'll be here if you need anything." Gueira gestured to the duffel bag on his dresser. "'S got all the stuff that you need. Boss says we need to lay low until all this shit blows over a little." 

"Great." Meis opened a can of soda, dismissive, taking a sip. 

"Maybe you can at least say thank you—"

"—Fuck you." 

Yep. Back to square one, alright. 

Gueira threw his hands in the air. He's really not getting paid enough for this shit. Now Lio was counting on him to spend three whole days with Meis while they handle a shooting attack and deal with the aftermath of it. 

Slim said the only way for them to bond is if they had to be stuck in the same room together, and he actually had a point here. 

Now _he_ was the one that needed a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, slim was right :)
> 
> also, here's **[meis's outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/9f/29/d0/9f29d0d559313b857dd8b0a3cd6353a7.jpg)** inspo ❤️ 
> 
> hopefully i'll be seein' yall next week. thanks so much for the support!
> 
>  **[Tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)** | **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2CTDNdTca9mHoMpL8rkbpX?si=PYel1jZcTiu6oYwT7-XFeg)** | **[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/danganphobia)**


	7. 72 Hours: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the concert incident, Lio insists that Gueira stay with Meis and guard him at a motel for 72 hours while remaining as low as possible while they deal with the situation behind the scenes. They have no choice but to be stuck in the same vicinity and reevaluate their current standing in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the awaited two-part motel arc is here!! It's super important because here is when they learn how to get along. But they also learn a ton of more things through their stay. It highlights quite a lot. 
> 
> I recently commissioned @hatsunelizzu to draw **[art](https://twitter.com/hatsunelizzu/status/1280934812006658049?s=20)** of both gueira and meis and it came out spectacularly!! thank you so much ;u;

“You’ve gotta be kiddin’ me.”

“I’m absolutely not.”

“You can’t make me spend three days with him, boss.” Meis looked at Lio, whose gaze is kept ahead with his hands resting on the balcony of Meis’s motel room. 

He dropped by to visit and talk about the next seventy-two hours. Frankly, Meis was expecting this all to blow off and he’d go back home, given he still had _shit to do_ , but Lio had plans otherwise.

“This is a chance for the both of you to get acquainted with each other.” Lio reasoned. 

“Why can’t you just send K down instead?” Meis asked. “I’m more comfortable with him.”

“K’s not your personal bodyguard. He is a bodyguard belonging to the _team_.” Lio clarified, “Gueira is.”

Meis’s nose wrinkled in disgust. “I put a gun to his head the other day.”

Lio turned until his back hit the rail of the balcony, he shut his eyes. Simply relaxing. “...Yes. Did you shoot him?” 

Give it to Lio not to be as panicked about this as he should be. But Lio knows Meis. Gueira doesn’t. 

Meis grit his teeth, “And if I _did?_ What’s that supposed to mean? How would you know I killed him if I did?”

“I know you wouldn’t.” Lio kept his tone gentle. “He hadn’t done anything wrong to prompt that. We do know Gueira has a bit of temper, but you have a much greater one.”

“I don’t trust him.” Meis said. “How come you won’t tell me where he even came from? Some guy just shows up to the studio the next week and suddenly I have no say in the matter.”

“Because, Meis,” The cool breeze makes wisps of golden hair shift in the wind, “Gueira’s sole purpose is to only protect you, and he shouldn’t tell you anything beyond what his duty is. There’s no reason to hold such a grudge. But I have to hand it to him, I had an intuition if I hired anyone that wasn’t him you’d make them leave within twenty four hours at _best_. What does that tell you?”

“You can’t just make a decision like this for me and expect me to be okay with it.” Meis averred. 

“So think about it this way,” Lio bargains, “You’re doing this more for my sake.”

“I’m gonna end up killin’ him, boss, I dunno what to tell ya.” Meis laughed.

Lio snorted. “A response I very much expected from you. I love your humor, I truly do.”

“I’m not jokin’.” Meis grumbled. "Hey, boss."

"What is it?"

"Do you know anyone that goes by the name of Sergio?"

He noticed Lio tense up, glancing over at his watch. "He was a very dangerous man, is all. With an immense amount of power, perhaps he'd be second to Foresight. But you needn't worry about that."

"I was just... wonderin'... if..." Meis stalled on finishing the question; it probably sounded too foolish to ask. He shook his head. "Nevermind, it's nothin'."

"Anything else you need?"

"No, but thanks, boss."

"Time is running short, so I must go." Lio told Meis, "If you do need anything else, just give me a call. Stay in the motel unless the team gives you the permission granted by me you are allowed to leave, no bickering, no fighting, no killing each other. Do you understand?"

"Not sure about the killing part, but I understand the other two."

"I mean it."

"Fine, fine." Meis snorted. "I'm jokin'."

"Don't make me have to visit again." Lio warned.

He watched Lio leave, and sighed. Meis would consider himself a little shut out in what was going on before he came to Promepolis; from the move from Dallas to here, so perhaps that's why he's thrown out of the loop about these powerful figures.

His focus averted when a visitor perched on top of his balcony.

"Are you just here to keep me company?" Meis asked. "If you are, please tell me what the Hell I'm supposed to do right now."

His father's energy is silent today, and the wind blew to make up for the uncomfortable silence. 

Meis clutched the railing tightly. He hated this.

After Lio left, he thought that maybe he could spend the day in the motel room keeping to himself. Lio said they could bring his flute from the safe house, and he already had Slim’s borrowed guitar in tow with him. Meis could have them bring anything he wanted— but he didn’t want anything else from there. He started to grow restless. He lost the motivation to write anything new after the massacre two nights ago. No one else from the team was permitted to visit any longer as Lio made it painfully clear this was going to be a job placed in Gueira’s responsibility. Sometime during the evening, a rap of knuckles were against his door, and Meis was contemplating escaping through the motel balcony and plotting a way to get past the security entourage around the motel building.

“Get dressed.” Gueira’s not wearing a suit today— matter of fact, he was wearing something casual. He’s got a thick military jacket over a plain shirt; faded black jeans and high top sneakers on, a pair of ripped fingerless gloves on both hands. A cross necklace dangling over his neck. If he's still gonna look Meis's bodyguard he had to look the part casually, if not as professional. He looked good in both suits and casual clothing; admittedly.

“I know we’re supposed to be in _hiding_ , but boss said you’d probably go insane if you don’t go outside any time soon. Vitamin D’s good for you.” He said. Meis blinked.

It clicked with him then. _Ah._ Lio told Adrian, Jesse, and Callisto to shop for casual clothes just so they could go out and get some fresh air.

“I already am.” He muttered.

Meis knew that if he was going to go anywhere it had to be with Gueira— though he’d take a risk at sneaking out than stand next to this punk. 

He got dressed in an off-shoulder sweater over a tank; baggy enough to keep warm and black jeans, his hair bunched up into a ponytail.

Meis got a text from Adrian once he was done fixing his hair and tugging the ponytail through the hair band, but the ponytail look remained messy. He hadn't worn regular sneakers in a while, these being just a pair of tennis shoes; but he preferred comfortable clothing like this.

 **Angel [3:35 P.M]:** We got you some clothes for the stay!!! Have fun. 😉

_Why the wink face?_

Gueira’s waiting outside smoking a cigarette, Meis doesn’t pay him any mind when he stops by the doorway again.

“Mind if I come in?”

“Yeah.”

Gueira ignores him. “So how do you fight with that?”

“What?”

“Your guitar over there. I been meaning to ask. Ain’t that shit heavy to hold around? Ain’t that I dunno, _expensive_ as shit?”

Meis gave him a pointed look. He went for the guitar case to take it out. “Here.” He tossed the guitar at Gueira, and he squawked when he caught it in his hands.

He froze. “Wait. This is light as a feather.”

“I lift weights heavier than that thing.”

“I didn’t think it would be this light!” Gueira contended, “Seriously—”

“—Even if it was, I’d still have no trouble carrying it around with me. Don’t worry about it breaking. I have a replica as a backup.” Meis shoved his hands in the pockets of his sweater.

“You play with this.” Gueira said.

“Yeah.” Meis held out his hands impatiently. Gueira’s standing there admiring it like it was some kind of lost treasure. He doesn’t let _much_ people hold her to begin with because of how personal she was to him, it’d be tainting what was practically passed down to another potential liege.

Gueira handed it back to him. “So where’d you get that?” The next question was presented when Meis picked up his flute case, and they’re leaving the motel. 

“I’m bein’ more lenient with the amount of words you have the nerve to be sayin’ to me right now.”

“I’m not more of a grunt and stare at the wall in silence kinda guy, sue me. So lemme ask a few harmless questions.”

“Twelve years ago.” 

“Another hand-me down by your parents or something?”

“I got this myself. It belonged to another guitarist, he fell ill and gave this away to a shop before he passed.” Meis answered, “It’s the only thing I’ve invested in that belongs to me and not my family, unlike every other instrument I’ve played.”

“So, the flute…”

“My dad’s.” 

Gueira got quiet. The entourage welcomed them with morning greetings, opening the doors to allow them outside as per Gueira's request. 

“Just how many instruments _do_ you play?”

“You’re not being serious.” Meis glared at him. The bright afternoon sun beams down at them and welcomes the pair with open arms. 

“The other night I recall you sayin’ I don’t know you.” Gueira said.

“I’d like to keep it that way.”

“Okay I guess I’ll assume you are just some… bratty popstar…” Gueira sighed wistfully. Meis was about to punch him now. “Hey if boss wants us to spend a few days together, we can pretend to _not_ hate each other’s guts until then.”

“I highly doubt it.”

“Let’s do this, then!” Gueira suggests, his enthusiasm irks Meis to the utter _core_ , “Give it twenty-four hours. Your call to decide what we’re going to do.”

“Okay.” Meis said. “We’re gonna set a few rules.”

“—Authoritative, I like it!”

Meis said nothing to that. “You have to stand five feet apart from me whenever we walk.” He stopped in front of Gueira. Gueira stopped in his tracks.

“... _Five feet_?”

“Yeah. Like.” Meis was about to gesture how far that was until Gueira put up a hand.

“I know how far five feet is!”

“Okay.” Meis lazily waved a hand. “Back the fuck up.”

“Meis.”

“Back up.”

Meis waved his hand again. 

Gueira laughed, “The fuck kinda boundary shit is this? Don’t you think this is a little too much?”

“I’m askin’ you to take a step back, and that is an order. I feel uncomfortable if you are standing _this_ close to me, so,” Meis shoved him kindly. 

“— _Oy_ —”

“Keep going.”

Gueira shook his head, giving in. Now that this was a clear demand, he had to abide by that. He stepped back. Every time Meis waved his hand, Gueira’d take another step back. 

“Keep going.”

Further.

“Keep going.”

And further.

Gueira’s a step away from standing on the busy road behind them. Meis decided he’d stop him there, shoving his hands in his pockets. “M’kay.”

“I’m on the fucking street!” Gueira exclaimed, “How the Hell am I supposed to walk like this?!”

“As long as there’s a decent amount of space ‘tween you and me, just dandy.” Meis turned around, walking away. From the corner of his eye Gueira jogged to catch up to him. 

“So where we goin’?”

“Somewhere.”

He ended up back within inches from Meis, but just enough that Meis didn’t care enough to remind him. 

“Heh, could you— could you uh, be a little more specific…?” Gueira questioned sheepishly.

“No.”

It’s a local park. Meis just wanted some fucking fresh air. He didn’t have anywhere in mind he wanted to _go_ , it’s outdoors, it’s peaceful, and it wasn’t too crowded. He figured here he could play and clear his thoughts on the shit that went down about forty-eight hours prior. 

Lio did all the posting for him on social media, because he wasn’t much of a person to live his life on there if Lio needed to monitor anything Meis normally posted he had the reins to make the people believe the right set of words he saw fit to garner sympathy. 

As far as Meis checked it’s mixed reactions coming from the masses. 

He dropped his flute case on the floor, and bent down to sit in the grass. He can feel Gueira’s presence behind him like a looming shadow at any watchful gazes on them, but it was only those of curiosity. 

This should work. Meis took out his flute. He remembered the times he’d go to the park with his mother and little sister, Tommy and his father far off… and his mother played her flute, he tried to do the same she had. The awe in his eyes when he watched all the butterflies flocking in the area attracted to her lullaby… 

At first Meis was alarmed by their new visitors, but his father approached them and he only chuckled. One of the rare times he had a genuine smile on his face. 

_"I don't understand why people are so scared of bugs." He laughed. Meis blinked, his young eyes wide at his mother as she played. "Mother Earth came bearing gifts millions of years ago and nature has learned to co-exist with its neighbors. It makes me think human beings aren't meant to belong here if they destroy what isn't like them."_

_Meis could only watch her in awe, and his father smiled wider._

_"Butterflies have many different meanings… but I think with your mother she's a very lucky woman who's got a lot of good things coming into her life… so you wanna look out for those pretty fellas when you see them." His father explained._

_His mother laughed at the swarm around her, setting her flute in her lap. Her hand resting on her round stomach, growing as each day passes. Tommy's blowing bubbles for the kids prancing around the park to pop._

_One particular butterfly wandered their way, catching Meis's eye._

_"What's this one?"_

_"The Painted Lady." Ambrose answered. "It's one of the most common butterflies in America. Known for its colorful wings. They're meant to symbolize happiness, a new transformation, beauty, and a bright future."_

Meis shut his eyes and played. Remembering the calm teachings taught to him by his mother. 

Butterflies loved to be around her. 

He opened his eyes, met by the curious looks that turned to awe given by the children that wandered off from their parents.

“Pretty…” One of them said, admiring the butterflies circling them. It still worked, after all. Meis set down the flute, and he lifted a hand, allowing a cabbage white to land gently on his knuckle.

“That’s so cool!” He chuckled at their enthusiasm, his eyes fell on the little boy standing in front of him.

“Hey, keep your hands open.” Meis coaxed him. “Palms out.” The boy obeyed. “Awesome.” He let the butterfly go so it could drift its way right into his hands and remain there. About five of the kids now, surrounding Meis, rush over to the boy and gasp at what just happened.

“How’d you do that?!”

“I don’t know.” The boy’s just as confused, “I just put my hand out.”

Keeping his flames as hidden as possible, he commanded for the butterflies to scatter. “Better catch ‘em for good luck.” He winked.

That sent the kids bolting across the park in different directions on a hunt for the prettiest that stood out of the bunch. 

The prime of his childhood was long ago but it feels like it passed by so _fast_ — how he longed to be that young, naive, and free-spirited. 

"Mr. Yeon! Get down!" 

The world stills still for a brief moment, Meis spotted a flying frisbee coming their way— then it resumes abruptly when someone slammed right into him and they're sent crashing into the grass. 

He found himself looking right into Gueira’s eyes, the same way he did when he had stepped foot on the busy road unaware of the stoplight that hadn’t changed. His flute was knocked right out of his hands.

 _This idiot couldn’t be serious._ “What the Hell do you think you’re doing?” Meis asked heatedly, keeping his calm.

“I’m so sorry!” A boy had apologized to them from afar, running for the frisbee that he threw while playing with friends far out of bounds. 

Meis lifted a hand to show that it was alright, and he wasn’t going to chew the kid’s head off for throwing a frisbee where it shouldn’t land. 

“Oh.” Gueira’s cheeks reddened. “I thought, uh— I thought that was— there was a threat— and I wasn’t paying attention until I saw it coming.”

“That was a _frisbee_ , not a nuclear bomb.” Meis shoved Gueira off, sitting up. “You dismantled my flute.”

“I apologize, alright?” Gueira rubbed the grass staining him from that _rough tackle_ , “I’m just a little on edge.”

Meis was putting his flute back together, reaching for the case so he could put it back. “There goes my momentum.”

“I need to stay alert so nothing happens to you.”

“I’m sure a frisbee would’ve caused a lot of damage.”

“Hey.” Gueira offered, “...How about I make it up to you?”

“No thanks—”

“— _Just_ , hear me out.” Gueira insisted, “What’s your favorite ice cream flavor?” The question hit Meis like a brick to the face. “Just answer the question.”

“Strawberry.” Meis answered cravenly. He stands up the same time Gueira does, lifting the case with him.

“Okay, wait here.” Gueira put up a finger. The only place near them was the bench, then the fountain— somewhere far off the acres of field was the playground where the faint screams of children living in what seemed to be paradise, he used to take Hea to the playground once she turned old enough to walk, and she was only three then.

The cons of living on the countryside was the far drive to get to a playground that's remotely as satisfying as the ones in the suburban towns, usually, they'd just play games on their ranch while they weren't doing so many chores and hope that their parents wouldn't get on their case for slacking. Tommy left home; he started working a lot while he was in school, and he wouldn’t be around unless he was home for the break. Hea would be scared to use the slides at the park, and Meis’d just sing to her to ease her nerves until she was able to slide down. He'd send all the butterflies he could for her to play with to put a smile on her face, and a couple bees would scare a bunch of playground bullies away. 

He sat on the bench, overwhelmed by all the sweet nostalgia. He wondered if everything could’ve remained peaceful if he didn’t leave everything behind— but he felt like he was _meant_ to leave. How is it that he felt trapped in both times of his life?

“Hey.”

He blinked and was met with Gueira standing in front of him with two strawberry ice cream sundaes. 

“I hope these were your favorite and you weren’t like, lying to me, to be a dick.” Gueira sat down next to him. He offered Meis his cup, spoon shoved into the ice cream. “Go on, don’t be shy.” He teased.

Meis scoffed, taking it from him. “No.” He admitted, lowering the cup into his lap. Gueira waited for him to take the first bite, raising his eyebrows. Knowing he wouldn’t stop _staring_ until he did, Meis does. 

It’s sweet.

Just how he remembered it to be.

Seemed like being here was only going to put Meis on a nostalgia trip. 

“There we go.” Gueira grinned. “This is good stuff.” He took a few bites of the cold treat, “I prefer vanilla, but anything’s fine with me.”

“Why didn’t you get vanilla?” Meis frowned.

“I wanted to try the flavor you liked, I guess.”

“Vanilla’s pretty shit to me.” He ignored the look on Gueira’s face and barely fought the urge to show his shark-toothed grin at the hard glare cast on him. 

“Go fuck yourself.” Gueira balked. He shook his head and sighed. Meis would admit he was itching for an appetizer without morning breakfast like how it went when he was home, so this proved extremely satisfying. 

“Hey, so—”

“—You’re still talkin’.”

“ _Shaddup_ , yes I am— how the fuck did you do that thing earlier?”

“What thing?” Meis ate another bite.

“When you were playing your flute. The… the butterflies. ‘Was almost like you were callin’ ‘em to you.”

“Oh, that.” Meis stabs at the frozen parts to break them apart, “I just know.”

“That’s extremely helpful.” Gueira ridiculed. “No way you woke up one morning and decide you were gonna do some kind of siren call to make every single butterfly in this park come running to you like you’re a walking pile of sweet nectar.”

“You wouldn’t get it.”

Gueira looked at him, drumming a hand on his thigh. “Try me.”

“It’s becoming one with nature. Something that my mum knew how to do when I was a kid.” Meis explained. “I already told you it sounds like shit you wouldn’t understand.”

“And I said to try me.” Gueira said, and his eyes widened that Meis was already finished, setting his empty cup aside on the bench. “So is that… like a Burnish thing?”

“No one else I knew knew how to do it. I don’t know.” Meis says, “Not my dad, Tommy, or little sister, just my mum, and she told me if you just… fully resonate yourself with mother nature with your entire being, then they can answer to your call.”

“What, you mean all those pretty butterflies?” 

“No.” Meis decided he’d fuck with him. He paused, channeling his energy within their environment for a split second settling on which of nature’s creatures he’d attract to them… 

He gave it a full minute, before he looked Gueira in the eye.

“What?” Gueira looked petrified. 

“Look down.” Meis looked away. He casually picked up his empty cup, pleased to hear the embarrassing screech that escapes Gueira’s lips at the ladybugs that decided to crawl its way up his legs and worm their way into the cup he’s been holding for the past half hour, that he hadn’t been watching at all.

“What the _fuck_ —?!” Gueira jumped up. “How the Hell did these get here?!”

Meis tossed away his cup, walking back to where Gueira was. “I wouldn’t hurt them if I were you. That’s how you make enemies out of them.”

Gueira looked at his ice cream and sighed. “You put ‘em in my ice cream!”

Meis grinned sinisterly. “Do you believe me now?”

“There’s no fucking way you did this.” Gueira shrieked, and he dropped his sundae. He threw his arms up, pausing when a single dragonfly was approaching them and he ducked, hoping that shit wasn’t going to fly near him either. Meis called it towards him, shoving his hands back in his pockets. Gueira’s gawking when it casually landed on his shoulder.

“Stay still.” Meis advised. “They’ll crawl off you. They’re harmless.”

“Seriously, dude, what the _fuck_ — are you a _bug whisperer?_ ” 

“Guess when you become Burnish you become more apparent of the distinct.”

“What do you mean by that?” Gueira panted out, spending the past minute trying to get the bugs Meis sent off him. 

“You understand things you normally didn’t. Spiritually. Emotionally, physically. Everyone is different. Naturally, your senses become more enlightened.”

“So your third eye opens.” Gueira summed up. He laughed. “I mean I just watched you put ladybugs on me, unless I’m hallucinating this shit and that ice cream sundae fucked us up?” 

Meis answered Gueira’s question by sending the nearest butterfly his way— which just happened to be a glorious Painted Lady. Gueira blinks once, eyes flitting between Meis and the butterfly. “See for yourself.”

He gazed ahead of them. The Painted Lady flies away.

“Tell K to take this back.” Meis gestured to his flute case, “I don’t need extra weight.”

“Yeah…” Gueira snapped out of his daze, nodding. They ventured further into town after leaving the park— wandering to any attractions that caught Meis’s eye, and Gueira’d cautiously follow close by his side.

He could tell Gueira was itching to ask questions when they ended up slipping into an open aquarium— just out of curiosity. 

“The more I feel your energy it makes it harder for me to pretend you’re not here.”

“You didn’t finish explainin’ what you were talkin’ about earlier.” With the hostility of the question, drifting to and fro enamoring exhibits introducing the habitats of various aquatic species, Meis had a feeling Gueira wouldn’t drop it.

“What.”

“The third eye Burnish shit.”

Meis looked Gueira in the eye, and the casting neon blue glow from the large glass of fish wandering within those walls reflected on his face, and the sincerity in his eyes. “...Do you really wanna know?”

“I do.”

“So you haven’t discovered yours, yet.”

“Discovered what?” 

Shadowed dots line the carpeted ground when the sea critters in the glass swim past, and Meis’s attention focuses on them. “Your sixth sense.”

“So that shit with the thing you did earlier,” He’s like Benji— he processes things a little slower, which, Meis would begrudgingly admit, is what makes them alike. “It’s called a _sixth sense._ ”

“Isn’t that a little more similar to opening your third eye?”

“Well— I guess _so_ — I just didn’t think there was a name for it.” Gueira said. “So how do you get that anyway? Did you get it from your mum?”

They keep their voice at a reasonable level talking about this, given that anywhere that wasn’t the motel was a public, or outdoor setting. The rooms are always darkened which made it easier to blend in, whether it was crowded or not. 

“Burnish develop these depending on when they show signs of awakening, it isn’t exactly acquired when they’re born. It could happen at any stage of your life.” Meis explained. “If your family’s lineage had a history of sixth senses then there’s a guarantee it’ll be passed off to you.”

“My current family isn’t Burnish, at least, the one I was born from.” Gueira said. He thought that maybe there were a few immediate relatives that were Burnish too, but he had to be the unlucky one out of every four children. “My brothers and sister aren’t, nor are my parents. So we were basically a normal fucking family, forgive me for not knowing any of this shit ‘till high school. I was too busy having an identity crisis over how my future’s got all fucked up.”

Meis paused, and he walked a little slower. “...You were one of the lucky ones.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that I still _turned_.” Gueira reminded him bitterly.

“I had to learn these things myself too. I didn’t know what this was. It wasn’t until I met boss he gave me insight. Everyone has a different kind of sixth sense, even before they awaken. Sometimes, people never discover them, and live their entire lives without knowing.” Meis said. “I understand why we are led to think that being who we are is a curse, but it’s good to understand why this fire burns within us and what it truly does to us instead of ignoring it.”

“Like the good sides.”

“Hmm.”

“Well I got this sick armor I can equip on parts of my body.” Gueira grinned. “That a good side?”

“I’m not talking about the aspects of our power that helps us in terms of combat. I’m talking regarding your sixth sense.”

“Hey, ever since we’ve been working together…” Gueira’s not looking at him as he says this, “I don’t even know what your actual armor looks like.”

Since there was no one here lurking at this particular area, Meis enlightens Gueira by transitioning full armor, stepping back into the shadows where the light grew dark. Each limb becomes sharper and extends in length. 

“The only thing you have free-will in choosing, is how we manipulate our flames.”

“ _JESUS FUCK_ —” Gueira stumbled back, the moment he looks back at Meis. “Gimme a warning before you _transform_ in front ‘a me! We’re in public!”

It took several seconds for Meis to slither back into the shadows, footsteps silent, and he came back, dismantled of his armor completely. 

“Did you willingly choose to look like a giant insect?!”

“Praying Mantis.” 

“For fuck’s _sake_ , you’re a crazy motherfucker.” Gueira breathed out. He heard a snort coming from Meis, continuing on their journey across the aquarium so they could rejoin the populated areas. “I hadn’t thought of it like that.” He’s walking near Meis but he’s trying to respect the distance Meis ordered to be put between them. 

“When I first built my shit I just thought of wanting to have super massive strength, kinda like the Hulk, because shit’s cool… and well, if I can’t be that I could at _least_ make something that helps me be that.”

Meis said nothing to that.

“What made you come up with yours? Is there some kind of deeper meaning to it?” Gueira’s pretty good at that. Keeping unwanted conversations going unprompted. 

“No, I just always admired insects as a kid."

“Not what I was expectin' to hear."

“I didn’t know I always had a connection with them.” Meis said. Gueira’s easily getting distracted by what’s drifting towards the glass in the next exhibit they passed by, and he doesn’t wait for Gueira to catch up, passing by people. “I discovered it myself one day. Your sixth sense could be used for good and bad things, of course.”

“A crazy motherfucker like you wouldn’t just use that for good things.” Gueira jabbed. 

Meis snorted at that. “You’re pretty damn right.”

“So you have this ability to attract every living insect. Do you know if anyone else has this kinda thing? Benji? Slim?”

“Within a small radius.” Meis firmly corrected. “Slim uses the vibrations within the ground to detect other Burnish. The same way someone can hear sounds other people don’t, you can sense other people in different ways. Benji’s able to defy a bit of gravity. If he manages to fall from heights he could save himself without taking any damage, because of that, he can walk right across a body of water, no God damn effort.”

“And boss?” Gueira asked.

“Boss has clairvoyance. He basically has the ability to foresee within a future time frame, because of that, he has better senses at figuring out who has Burnish abilities or not. It’s not because he picked up on their power the moment he met them, it’s because he’s able to know before he does.”

Gueira gawked. “He said he chose me for a reason, like he’s got… some sort of intuition that I’d be the right person for this job.”

"He said the same thing to me after we signed a record deal."

"So what does this mean?"

“It’s because he thinks you and I are meant to work alongside each other.” 

“What?” Gueira laughed, “Like, like _soulmates_?”

“Who? Me and you? Over my dead body.” Meis jeered. 

“Hah. Not in a million fuckin’ years.” Gueira shot back. “But if boss thinks this, that means _he_ ’s certain that us working together will mean something.”

Gueira’s trying to be logical here. But Meis… he won’t deny, whatever connection he felt with Gueira was present, and it happened to linger. _Somehow_. He’s always able to feel his presence when he’s lurking a few feet away, but that shadow by his side doesn’t make him feel fear. It makes him feel comfortable. He barely knew the man nor was he all that fond of him, however somewhere in his inner core attracted that energy to him when he’d normally will for it not to.

The times Gueira had saved him... he remembered the explosion of the bomb that went off, Gueira holding Meis protectively in his arms, the Burnish armor in his arms materializing for a brief moment. Meis looking into his fiery red eyes, and holding his breath.

He felt his nerves skyrocket, the way Gueira's arms felt shielding him from the blast.

There's something in them... that was dangerous. Something in them, that held conviction that was so captivating and beautiful.

Gueira’s the one questioning him— though Meis feels like he should be the one questioning just what this man possessed to give Meis a sense of tranquility, when he should have every right to be wary of him and his whereabouts. Lio won’t tell him. Kinkade’s a veteran, after he opened his eyes and saw that he couldn't do it any longer, he left that life behind and took the scars with him. Adrian had killed an ex-lover, Callisto and Jesse were runaways from abusive guardians and were put in group homes, to save their asses from getting arrested for squatting. Slim didn’t grow up in the best of neighborhoods as a kid, running rampant with gang activity which his own family was part of, he was able to leave and do music as a escape— one of the very reasons his toughness gave him his nickname to begin with. Benji’s been neglected by his entire family for his whole life, basically a nobody, because his own life and blood given up on him and expected nothing of his future. He didn't finish college and had no luck in the music world, and spent half his adulthood as Slim's apprentice because he was too ashamed to even go back home. 

Pasha used to be a _hitman_ , _for fuck’s sake_ — and Lio still saw something in him that willed him towards the right path of good rather than using it to take the life of others. And Meis, Meis has spent his life enduring the hostile upbringing of his father’s teachings to the point where he was too burnt out to lead the family legacy… so he ran from home to pursue his true passion, knowing he’s disrespected everyone he loves. At least his mother and sister weren’t ashamed of him, he’s lucky they’re his only blood who isn’t. The rest of his family wanted everyone to hide their Burnish identity for a reason. Tommy had, and Hea's only recently awakened; last time Meis checked in with her. Their mother was the only non-Burnish in their family.

And Gueira? 

Meis had no fucking idea what’s so special about him, other than the fact that he doesn’t fight like a typical novice bodyguard that’s just started out on the job. He’s got eyes like a hawk that watch his back when they attend any formal events, an unpleasant thorn in Meis’s side that were at times, convenient. 

He wasn't allowed to know the lives of everyone who worked in Mad Burnish but the bond he developed with them granted him the opportunity to know where they really come from, but he can't do the same with Gueira due to their current standing.

He still wanted to find out.

Meis can’t figure out _what_ it is, and it’s been bothering him since that man stepped foot into his hotel room the first day they met. His animosity, his audacious demeanor, hot-headed temper, some calmness he held to him, his caution, tenacity, his dedication.

A man like that held many secrets. 

“We don't like each other.” Meis claimed. “If working alongside each other means one of us will put a damn bullet in each other’s heads, then sure, boss got somethin’ right there. Because I don’t get it.”

“I don’t get it either.” Gueira irritably concedes, “All you ever do is be a pain in my ass.”

“I think the same thing.” Meis sighed. “But I’ve always trusted boss’s intuitions.”

“I just met the fucking guy.” Gueira reasoned. “I don't understand why I feel like I can trust 'im with my life."

"Boss always had that impact on people. It's why people remain loyal to him, because he does what he promised."

"Between you and me, do you think us workin' together would do any good?” Gueira questioned. “You have the opportunity to kill me in cold blood anytime you please, if I can recall.”

“So do you." Meis said. "But I have no idea either. It's just what he says, and he wanted me to go along with it."

“What about this sixth sense, how come I never knew about it meeting you?” Gueira inquired strenuously. 

“I don't have to tell you everything just as you don't have to tell me.” Meis swayed. “Take what I’m sayin’ to ya however you want. You asked me a question and all I'm doin' is deliverin'."

“By tellin' me all this?"

“Do you not believe me?"

“What's the downside of this?” Gueira stepped too close for Meis’s liking. 

“With gifts like these there comes a price to pay. You’ve gotta give somethin’ up to sacrifice. ‘Course these powers have limitations. These aren’t just superpowers you can use whenever you damn please. It’s a bargain. A survival instinct. A sixth sense a small portion of power to protect your body from decaying into a pile of ashes rather than using it for something larger.”

A large whale had swam across the glass, for a brief moment, the reverence on Gueira’s face darkens. 

“We’re just vessels.” Meis stated, and he started to feel an unpleasant pain in his chest, his voice turning quieter. “Until we’ve drained our body of all the energy we exert into it, then there ain’t nothin’ much left…”

He doubled over with a cough, his shaking fingers reaching for the handkerchief Gueira had given him so he could cough into it. This time, the fits won’t stop, and the dizziness that faded in made his vision double-crossed. 

“M-Mr. Yeon?” Gueira stepped closer. 

“ _Five feet._ ” Meis demanded hoarsely. “Stay the Hell away from me.” Gueira ignored him, further guiding Meis somewhere he could breathe than catching the attention of the people surrounding them.

“I have to take care of you if you’re in pain and you know that.” Gueira insisted. 

They sat down at a bench, and the way Gueira’s eyes were heavy on him Meis tried to discern, his breaths coming in heavy, short, and shaky. 

“I can handle a damn cough.” Meis slammed a fist on his thigh, ripping the handkerchief off his mouth. He stood up and kept walking, barely. A familiar nausea twisted his stomach painfully so and every breath he sucked in led to hacking a dry cough.

Gueira followed after him. “You know you can’t walk. People are startin’ ‘ta look at ya.”

“What did I say—?!” Meis grits, but his voice only croaks and his hurts to speak. 

“Is that blood?” Gueira asked warily. He grabbed Meis’s wrist and examined the blood that came out of his mouth when he coughed again. Meis jerked his hand away.

“I can— I can walk.”

“No you can’t.”

“We’re gonna stay here until I feel like leavin’.” Meis ordered. He clutched his chest, and he pushed further. Gueira doesn’t believe him.

Meis’s vision continued to blur, enough that he couldn’t push Gueira back when his hands were on his sides. 

“Jesus Christ. Is this what you _want?_ ” Gueira asked, haughty, “You want everyone to see you like this? You’re drawin’ attention to us, and that’s the opposite of what we’re supposed to do.”

Meis had a brilliant idea.

“Let them see me. Give ‘em a little show.” Meis said, just to taunt him. But the one thing he would refuse is allowing his lungs to take control of his fucking body, alas...

His legs were giving out. The last thing he heard was murmurs and a faint click of Gueira’s tongue, a pair of hands grasping his waist and turning them around so he could dip Meis down low and catch him from falling over. Meis flailed over, a sigh leaving his lips for a bit of dramatic effect as he smugly looked into Gueira’s eyes, making him fall into this predicament. 

A few people watching them in this quiet, peaceful aquarium gasped. Everyone would be watching them at this rate.

“You stubborn little bitch.” Gueira whispered. Those crimson, flaming eyes that bore into Meis’s own that restrained him.

Meis could only weakly laugh, “Fuck you.”

Gueira lifted him up with ease. 

“—Get your hands off ‘a me—” Meis’s protests fell weak. 

“We gotta take you back to the motel.” Gueira kept his tone gentle. “Stay with me.”

Gueira might’ve said it a second time. Meis wasn’t sure, because he went out like a lightbulb before he could hear another muffled word reach his ears. His hearing blocking out completely and his vision fading to black.

☆☆☆

When Meis awakens, he’s back in bed. 

He’s still in the motel. The pressure returned to his chest, causing him to grunt when he sat up.

“Hello.” 

Meis’s greeted with a pair of violet eyes, calming, and Meis sighs. His head hurt like a motherfucker. 

“How was your rest?” Lio asked. 

“Terrible, thanks for askin’.”

Lio lifted up the tablet he’s been swiping through. “Care to explain what the fuck is this?” He showed Meis the photo that’s been circulating the internet by storm.

“Oh, yeah.” It’s when Meis passed out in Gueira’s arms at the aquarium. “That, huh.”

“I thought I said I shouldn't have to visit again."

"Nothing bad happened."

"Except you fainted."

"Should I apologize to my lungs for that?"

"We can’t have people knowing that you’re sick.” Lio reminded him.

“It happened by surprise, is all. They won’t suspect anything. Could be fatigue, nausea, anxiety, somethin' I ate that didn't sit right with me. Tons of things.” Meis answered, leaning back on the headboard.

“Gueira had to carry you out of there before people started talking too much. Now we should be grateful no one knows the exact reason for this.” Lio explained. “Don’t make me regret making you both _lay low_. Approximately thirty eight hours has passed.”

“Where is he?” Meis shut his eyes, not that he cared where he was or not. 

“He’s outside giving us privacy.” Lio answered. Meis skimmed over the title of the article. _DMH’s lead singer Dallas passed out in the aquarium and was escorted out of the premises by security. It’s a mystery as to what caused it, whether it be related to the shocking events a couple days prior or something else entirely._

“How is everything going between you two?”

“Just peachy.”

“You can be honest with me.”

“Try askin’ ‘im.” Meis handed the tablet back to Lio. “He’s the one who’s gotta report to you.”

“...So I think it’s best if you rest for a couple hours longer.” Lio suggested. “It’s probably a bad idea for you to be outside for too long.”

“I hadn’t taken my medication, so it’s probably that.” Meis sighed. 

“I’ll ask Adrian to bring it to you.” Lio stood up. “Gueira left you a sandwich and a soda here you can eat. Rest. I’ll be back to check on you later.”

Meis saw the plastic bag, Lio lifting it up and placing it in Meis’s hand.

Lio was gone after that.

He didn’t have to apologize, it was more that Lio was incredibly used to his mishaps that he’s been forgiven by them. 

After eating, Meis ended up passing out again not too far after. Feeling a little drowsy from refilling his appetite. 

Someone had come in later on, but Meis wasn’t paying attention. 

He’s come to again, hoping to see Lio, but no— it was Gueira. Just sitting by his bed with a stool he’s brought from the corner of the room, hands clasped together and looking elsewhere, a cigarette in his mouth. 

They made eye contact. 

“Rise and shine, butterfly.” 

Meis kept his gaze steeled at Gueira. 

“Where’s boss?”

“He and Adrian left sometime ago. They dropped off some of your meds.” Gueira cocked his head at the bedside. “It’s jus’ you and me.”

There it is again… the safeness he feels… when it should be the complete opposite. “That’s disappointing.”

“What the Hell is that supposed ‘ta mean?”

Meis doesn’t elaborate, sitting up. The pain lessened, but it’s yet to subside. 

“How long have I been asleep?”

“Probably another… ten hours.” Gueira checked his watch. “It’s seven forty. Night.”

“So did boss tell you about what’s been posted online?” 

“Apparently my face and the hashtag, _hot bodyguard_ ’s been trending. But I don’t give a shit about social media, so I don’t bother to check.” Gueira said. “Who’s fault is it now my face is all over the fucking internet holding your lifeless lookin’ body in my arms?”

“Is it that much of a problem?” Meis smirked. “I mean… you definitely have nothing to hide, do you?”

Gueira narrowed his gaze at him, “So you did this for a reason?”

“I expected you to thank me.”

“No way I would. Listen…” Gueira said carefully, “I-I could care less about my face bein’ on there, it was bound to happen anyway since I’ve been around you, it’s more about you.”

“Your wounds.” Meis stated. “How are they?”

“Me? I’m fine.” Gueira said. “I think… they healed kinda fast. But I’ve always sorta been like that, don’t worry about me.”

They can’t forget that the concert intrusion did happen and led to this _mess_. 

“I _know_ , you know.” Gueira’s pretty smart as he looked, turned out. Meis wanted to test that theory.

“About what?”

“You bein’ sick.”

Meis doesn’t look at him, taking defense. “Has boss told you that, too?”

“No.” Gueira confessed. “He didn’t tell me the specifics, actually, I just overheard it the first time the others came over to check up on you.”

“I don’t need people tellin’ me what I already know.” Meis reminded him, being bullheaded his forte. 

“I know.” Gueira didn’t have shit to say about it, which is good. “You still gotta be careful. Sometimes you need to let someone take care of you.”

“And have ‘em pity me?”

“Care doesn’t hafta mean pity.” Gueira stood up, and there’s a plastic bag on the bedside. He took a bottle of juice out of the bag and uncapped the medicine left there. He seemed to already know what he was doing, medicine cup ready as he handed it to Meis.

“Here.”

Meis took the juice, swallowing down the medication and taking a long sip. Gueira took it from him. 

“Have you been sitting here for the past ten hours?” Meis asked quietly, Gueira sitting back down. He doesn’t want to show that he felt guilty about it. “Thank God I’m passed out, right? Makes your job so much easier.”

Gueira doesn’t give back an angered remark, or any of that shit. He’s being serious, pulling the cigarette from his lips. “How are you feeling?”

Meis was taken aback by that question. He huffed a laugh. “Like you care.”

“Is there anything you need me to get for you?” The question made Meis clench his fingers within the fabric of the covers, fidgeting slightly. 

“I just wanted some fresh fuckin’ _air_ , _God damn it_.” Meis hissed, irritated by how _gentle_ Gueira was being all of a sudden. “And even I can’t do that without feelin’ like I’m suffocatin’.”

Gueira didn’t say anything. “So I take it you’re not okay.”

“No.” Meis shut his eyes. “I think I’m so happy I could smile right now.”

“I know… it must be a really hard week. The shit that happened’s been pretty crazy.” Gueira sympathized. 

“It’s been a really hard several years.” Meis laughed bitterly. “You just hopped on the ride, partner.”

“I just got off one, actually.” Meis looked at Gueira, his eyes downcast as he said this. “I’m gettin’ on another one, it seems.”

The silence is interrupted by the sound of a stomach growling. 

Gueira’s eyes widened. 

“Don’t look at me.” Meis gruffed. 

“...Shit, I forgot ‘s been a while since you last ate somethin’.” Gueira put out his cigarette. “You gotta shower first. I'll be waitin' outside.” He ducked his head.

Meis watched Gueira stand up and leave the room, closing it behind him. He stared down at his hands, where Gueira brushed against his own with his fingers when he gave him the medicine cup. Unconsciously he squeezed the covers beneath his hands.

_Warm._

Meis shivered. 

He stared down at his phone, picking it up as he just remembered a thought he had since earlier. He typed in the name _Sergio Katastros_.

Various results popped up.

_Gang leader of one of the most dangerous syndicates in Miami has been arrested among other members._

_Black Stone members arrested for fraud, homicide, sex trafficking, and more._

_Club owner of Lucky Star cabaret club outed for secret sex trafficking ring._

Meis skimmed through all the articles, frowning. So this man was a mobster? 

Why would the people who're after him have connections to a man in jail? Of all people for Gueira to mention. The only gangs Meis knew of were the anti-Burnish groups that roamed every city wreaking havoc. They didn't mention anything about what type of gang Sergio was part of. 

_Black Stone..._

The name doesn't ring any bells.

He ended up thumbing past the articles that's been swarming the media of what happened at the aquarium; it put a simmering feeling in his chest that he had been once again hauled to safety by Gueira. A picture taken of Meis on his back now as Gueira dashed across the block to run into a black car; definitely belonging to Kinkade.

Meis unconsciously zoomed in on Gueira's facial expression.

This is the first time he'd allow himself to admit that he _was_ on the level of standard Meis would consider to be attractive... he's athletically built, he's well-matured in terms of facial features, he holds himself high, and he did what he had to do.

He's the hero that the media was praising right now.

Meis's hero.

Maybe he does need him...

_Dallas's hunk of a night and shining armor takes everyone by surprise._

Blushing furiously, Meis shut his phone off. He needed to get out of bed.

Meis left the motel room, showered and properly dressed, guitar case hanging over his back for safe keeping this time, so they could go out again.  
  
Gueira’s still waiting.

Meis’s heart involuntarily skipped a beat.

“Oh. You look nice.” Gueira looked at him, doing this just to rile him up. He probably looked like death. He's just wearing another comfy bomber jacket, cropped top, and jeans because he was hungry, and incredibly tired.

“Put a sock in it.” Meis huffed.

Gueira chuckled. “Let’s go.” He said, hands clasped behind his back. He's got on a red sweater underneath a jacket, wearing sweats and another pair of black and white sneakers. Even if he’s not in uniform, he still stood guard all the same. His hair is much longer, because it was wet and not it’s usual puffed manner, so it could be brushed back in a neat, mullet-like fashion. He kept his earpiece on to report to Lio. Meis can see the hint of gold stud earrings on both ears.

“Hmm.” Meis merely grumbled. Gueira shut the door behind Meis. 

“Do you have to stay here?” Meis asked curiously.

“In the motel with you?”

“Yeah.”

“‘Course.”

Meis averted his gaze. “You probably have other things to do.”

“Huh. Not really. Good thing I’m friends with Galo now, ‘cause he could help me with one or two.”

He wondered what that meant, but it was probably nothing to be concerned about. 

It’s already night time, so there’s not _much_ they could do compared to the day before in terms of sight-seeing around the city. It’s more chilly, so Meis keeps his hands secure in his pockets; Gueira was the one doing the choosing of where they could eat, and it’s a casual food outlet rather than anywhere fancy. Meis hadn’t eaten anything other than a store-bought sandwich from Gueira earlier.

Which is why he’s digging into barbecue chicken like he hadn’t in ages while Gueira stared at him, concerned, and bewildered. 

“Are you not gonna eat?” Meis asked, voice muffled by his mouth being stuffed.

“Uh.” Gueira flushed. “I. Uh. Yeah.”

He’s taking much smaller bites into his chicken, though, and Meis looked away from him, paying attention to his food instead. 

“I thought you’d be much more… I dunno, neater.” Gueira struggled to say, but then he's seen Meis's house and how Meis looked like he just crawled out of his own grave he dug for himself off stage compared to on stage; and he gave zero fucks about cleanliness in every category possible, and still to this day Meis could care less. He spent his entire life working on a giant ranch and now living in the city made him slack off knowing that he didn't have to wake up, forgo a shower, grab a rake, and head over to the field anymore.

“I haven’t eaten shit in ten fuckin’ hours.” Meis ripped off the last piece of the chicken, throwing it on the plate. “Mind if I do?” A long, black pained fingernail pointed at the stack of boneless wings, large, and delectable, just waiting at the center of the table they sat at. Barely anyone else is here, and they’ve been serving them their specials on the house because Meis was famous. Meis took advantage of them and asked for beers, which their waitress happily obliged after he offered to sign his autograph.

They’re both fully aware some people are staring them down, mainly Meis, in awe— as he dogged down these barbecue wings like he would never have the delight to see them again.

“Go hog wild.” Gueira blurted out, massaging the side of his head. Meis does. Meis has been through several wings under the past hour, and Gueira’s only eaten about three less than Meis has. 

“Breathe before you give yourself a heart attack, gorgeous.” Gueira joked. “You just ate like seven of those things.”

"Whenever I have pains I lose my appetite, it comes and goes." Meis downed half of the beer, and Gueira’s watching him incredulously. "So it's either I eat somethin' now or I drop dead."

When he looked up, he realized Gueira was smirking at him. 

“What?”

“No… I just.” Gueira snorted, “...I think this is the first time we were in the same vicinity and we weren’t like, tearin’ each other down.”

“I thought you said you’d prefer it if we weren’t.” Meis raised a finger to ask for another beer.

“That’s gonna be your last one by the way.” Gueira reminded him. 

“Okay.” Meis wiped his hands with a napkin, “On only one condition.”

Gueira's face scrunched up. “No.”

“You tell me about where you come from.”

"Ain't this breaking the rules?"

"If I'm gonna spend three days with your ass you might as well make it worthy, or else this is gonna be pointless." Meis reasoned.

"So you're blackmailin' me?" Gueira asked, bombshelled. 

"Unless you want me to get blackout drunk tonight, because I think I need like, five more beers." Meis taunted. 

“Oh jeez... if I knew this was gonna be a date I would’ve prepared myself more for this.” Gueira clicked his tongue, one eye opening with mischief. Meis leaned back and tied his hair into a ponytail, eyeing Gueira cautiously the same way he was staring Meis down.

"Your hair looks good like that." Gueira murmured, "When you leave some strands out."

"Sweet talkin' me won't distract me." Meis pretended he wasn't affected by it in the slightest.

Gueira chuckled. "It's a deal. But if I tell you somethin’ about myself, you gotta tell me somethin’ about you. It doesn’t have to be related to what I tell ya either. And I get to choose the things I’ll tell you.”

He still doesn’t want to budge, it seemed. Meis’ll take what he could get. 

“Where are you from? Are you a Promepolis citizen?”

“Whoa, I didn’t know we were having a whole interrogation here.” Gueira leaned closer, nodding. “Okay. No. I’m not from Promepolis. ‘Was born in Gold Coast. Only for about… four years, then we moved to Miami where my dad met my mama. I’ve only moved here recently after spending so long there. I spent most of my life on the west coast. What about you? And since you asked two questions in one, how old are ya?"

“Brisbane.” Meis answered. “Just six years. Texas for seventeen before I finally decided I should leave before I kill myself being there. Well I hope Google says I'm thirty four. How old are you?"

“Ah, I figured. So we actually have some things in common.” Gueira said. "I'm thirty six."

"Figured."

Gueira took offense to that. "Why?"

"You look like an old geezer. Maybe it's the beard."

"You're two years younger than me." Gueira's eyebrow twitched, "And you don't even look that young either!"

Meis bit back a smirk. “I guess bein' burnt out ages you, huh? What did you do before coming to Promepolis?”

“I went to college for about two years. I used to be an athlete, actually. Where'd you go to?"

“I went to a conservatory for three years.” Meis confessed. “What sport?”

“Football.” Gueira answered. “What kinda instruments do you play?”

“I’m a multi-instrumentalist. Violin. Harp. Flute. Guitar. Piano.” Meis said. “What happened?” 

“No beatin’ around the bush, I like that.” Gueira smirked. “So I got this condition goin’ on with me since I was a kid. Osteogenesis Imperfecta. My bones were fragile, so it got me injured a lot. Meanin’ I couldn’t always play most seasons, and whenever I did, had to be super careful not to injure myself. That’s pretty impossible. But it ended up stoppin' sometime during high school, I just lost all motivation to play because it screwed me up.” His smile turned tight-lipped. “You're a country boy. You definitely weren't born listening to punk and rock music, weren't you?”

“No.” Meis replied. “My family's mostly made up of classical musicians and jazz inspired. When did you turn?”

“High school, during a game.” Gueira answered, tongue hitting his cheek, “When’d you turn?”

"High school talent show.”

“So same timeframe, huh?"

“Did you stop playin’ ‘cause you turned Burnish?”

“...Yeah.” Gueira spread his arms. “Did you manage to graduate?”

“No, I got kicked out. Do you have siblings?”

“Yeah. Three. Two brothers, one sister. What happened to you?”

“I didn't make the transfer to a four year. Did you?” 

“I only did three. Accident during a recital fucked everything up for me because of my powers. The headmaster had to expel me, so, there went my future being part of an orchestra ensemble. What was your position?"

"Wide receiver. I was pretty good, actually, one of the best because I was the fastest. Only if I didn't tear a ligament I could've been up there with the rest of the team, but they already left me behind long time ago." 

They stared at each other in silence. “What about you, you have siblings, right?” Gueira asked.

“I have two.” Meis said. “One brother, one sister. Are you the youngest, middle, or oldest?”

“Youngest. You?”

“Middle.” Meis folded his arms over the table, “Is this your first job as a bodyguard?”

“No.” Gueira leaned back on his chair. “What kind of musician was your dad?”

“Classic jazz. Same as my grandpa, before he passed. When did you start doing bouncer work?”

“‘Round the time I was in Promepolis.” Gueira scratched his scruffy chin, “Was your dad the one who made the song _Set Me Free_ , by any chance?”

“...Yeah.”

“Holy shit.” Gueira banged a fist on the table, “My dad used to love that song and play it all the time… so your pops is pretty legendary, huh? I remember hearin’ that everywhere. But I just don’t get it.”

“What?” 

“How’d you end up choosin’ somethin’ like rock ‘n roll than classic, or country?”

“I have to ask you a question before you can ask one after me.” Meis said. “How long have you been doing your bouncer work for?”

“Four years.” Gueira answered. “I haven't been living here for too long. So now it’s your turn to answer my question.”

Meis tucked the fallen strands of hair from his ponytail behind his ear, leaning back a little. “I just felt like that wasn’t me, even though that’s what my family wanted me to be. It was my brother actually who introduced me to all these heavy metal and rock artists through these records he had, who were capable of making all these amazing sounds and then that's when I realized it was where I belonged. I wanted to be angry, because someone should be, just like they were."

When Gueira hadn't said anything, Meis continued on. "Have we met before?" He asked warily.

"We didn't meet directly, but I saw you." Gueira confirmed.

"What happened?"

"This one doesn't count I suppose." Gueira joked, "But you bumped right into me when you ended a show, and I was bouncing at the club."

"Which club was it?"

"Paraiso."

"I see."

"I knew it was you because... when we met again, I thought of butterflies." Gueira confessed. "It was weird."

"You never even knew who we were, but the same thing happened to me." Meis explained.

They don't know what this meant either.

"All I know is that I thought of roses, that one night, and I never thought of 'em again." Meis added. "Then we met. I noticed your tattoos, at the concert..."

"Oh." Gueira took off his jacket and sweater, hanging them over the chair, "These?" He showed the ones he had on his arm.

"Yeah. Where'd you get them?"

"Someone a friend of mine knew that owned a shop."

"Why?"

"It's just 'cause I like 'em, well I like flowers in general." Gueira answered. "Is that hard to believe?" He smirked.

"You said this wasn’t your first bodyguard job," Meis tried not to focus on the hard lines of muscle to be obscured by Gueira putting his jacket back on, "Is it secret agent stuff?”

“I'd never do that kinda shit. It was vigilant work and a more of a cash grab for people who wanna make quick money, you know that I'm Burnish. The government would kill me before I did any of that.” Gueira answered. “Okay, it's my turn now. Where did you first work?”

“Bartender. In Harlem, three and a half years. Were you originally plannin’ on being an athlete?”

“Was, until I changed my mind due to my health conditions. When did you start makin’ music?”

“Since I was eighteen I’ve been puttin’ out solo works. Did you graduate?”

“I did. Community, so two years, didn’t end up finishin’ the transfer to four after I ended my sports run. When was your diagnosis?"

Meis paused before he answered, looking down at their food. "I was told about it two years ago. It was 'round the time my dad died. Do you still keep in contact with your family?"

"They send me postcards and leave voicemails if I don't pick up calls, so every now and then." Gueira stuck a toothpick in his mouth, "How did you join Lightning Stryke before Dead Man’s Hand?”

Meis didn’t see this question coming, but he figured, Gueira probably had some questions of his own he’s been wanting to ask— simply waiting for the right time. “I used to play solo, until I met Ezio. We started talking, and he introduced me to the rest of Lightning Stryke. Said they needed a bass player, temporary, but I thought they’d change their minds. How many jobs have you worked during your time in Promepolis?”

“Guess you could say about two and a half.” Gueira said, “Did the two of you date?”

Meis stalled on answering that. “Yeah.” He answered. If that’s what people called it the period of time they were together. “The rumors are true, but it’s never been made public because Lightning Stryke wasn’t big. Did you do things before you became a bouncer?”

Now it was Gueira’s turn to stall. “Maybe.” 

“It’s a yes or no question.”

“But I still gave you an answer.”

He had a point. He watched Gueira take a swig of his beer. “...Did you write their shit they’re claimin’ the rights to?”

“Did you believe I’d be bullshittin’ that much for fame?”

“I don’t know you as much as I think I do, right?” Gueira reasoned. 

“Whatever. Believe what you want.” Meis shrugged. “What do you do outside of bodyguarding?” He figured he could crack something out of asking this. 

Gueira rubbed his hands together. “Anything anyone else would do if they ain’t workin’? Regular hobbies and regular shit."

“Like what?” Meis demanded to know. 

“I thought it was an answer in exchange for a question.” Gueira countered. “Were you also constantly pressured into perfection until the point of not knowin’ what the Hell is perfect anymore?”

Being reminded of his father, Meis looked down, holding back a shaking breath. “There’s things you’ve gotta sacrifice when it comes to earning this type of life. What do you do?” He tried again, “Given that you’re not by boss’s and my side every single day.”

“I jog. I go to the gym. I’m a hobbyist photographer, so that keeps me busy. I live alone."

Meis felt himself relax, for a little, not wanting to keep his guard down entirely.

“What, did you think otherwise?” Gueira questioned.

“Who knows.”

“Do you wanna trust me, Meis?” 

Meis looked up the moment Gueira mentioned his name. “...I can’t do my job properly if you can’t.”

A group of girls were making their way towards their table, cutting their “Get to Know You” game short. The waitress had come to clear up their table, neither of them having the appetite to eat anymore before the interrogation began. 

“Um, hi Dallas.” One of them said, holding up a small notebook. 

“Hey, how you girls doin’ tonight?” They’re unable to contain their squeals when he asked them the question, mustering up the best smile possible. 

Gueira grimaced. 

“I’m gonna wait outside.” He whispered, standing up. 

It wasn’t just the girls who wanted autographs, there were other people onlooking that decided they were confident enough to go up to him.

When he’s done signing their autographs, Meis finds Gueira right outside the door, playing a game of Candy Crush on his phone. The restaurant had glass windows, so he had a good eye kept on Meis while he tended to the excited fans.

"Have a good night, girls, alright?" Meis put up two fingers as a sign of farewell, a group of them leaving out the door and waving wildly.

"Bye Dallas!"

"Safe travels."

Their squealing could be heard from even down the block. He witnessed a young boy waiting at the corner of the restaurant, seemingly nervous.

"Hey, buddy." He tensed up when Meis noticed him, "You alright?"

"I-I, m-me?"

"Yeah, you. Watcha doin' standin' out here alone at night?"

"I was just... taking a walk around town. I actually can't figure out where the bus stop is." The boy laughed. He reminded Meis a lot of Jesse when he first stepped into Mad Burnish's building, "A-Are you really Dallas?"

"Do I look too old?"

"N-No you look awesome!"

Meis laughed. "Thank you honeypie. You're lookin' for the nearest bus stop, right?"

The boy nodded silently.

"Just walk down that block right there." Meis pointed. "Make a turn and you should see the bus stop that takes you to the twenty-third station."

He nodded furiously. "Thank you..."

"Mhm."

"Can I ask you something?"

Gueira's watching their conversation silently behind them. Meis blinked.

"Uh huh. What is it?"

"Can you do that thing?"

Meis smiled, clasping his hands together to form a single finger gun and pretended to shoot; except, tiny little sparks of teal flames came out of his hands and they touched the boy's nose like tiny kisses. "Boom." He whispered, one eye closed in a wink.

Flushing, the boy looked like his night had just been made.

"What's your name?"

"Damianos."

"Have a good night and travel safe, alright? If anyone gives you trouble, tell 'em they'll hear from Dallas."

"Okay!" He's quickly crossing the intersection before the walk sign turned into the red stoplight.

“It took you like, an hour and a half.” Gueira approached him, pulling the cigarette from his lips. 

“Sorry. Wanted to make sure everyone had one.”

“Wow. The whole damn restaurant loves you, huh? Best if we get outta here or we'll have fans hot on our tail."

"It wasn't much."

"I don't think you're aware of how popular you are, are you?"

Just as Gueira asked that question, two people bumped right into each other upon recognizing Meis. Another guy walked right into storefront door and fell to the ground, all within near proximity.

“Mind if I have one of those?” Meis asked, completely disregarding the question as he pointed at the cigarette in Gueira's hand.

Gueira looked at him funny. “You have a collapsed lung, don’t ‘cha?"

“So?”

“I don't wanna have you kill yourself. You definitely can't be smokin' anymore."

“Smokin’ around me sure is a good influence.”

“I won't do it if you're around, if that helps.” Gueira looked at Meis and sighed. “A’ight, come with me.”

Meis frowned. “Where are we going?”

“To the _store_ , relax.” Gueira cocked his head forward. Meis blindly followed him.

"Hey!" Someone catcalling them from behind caught their attention. "Yo, ain't you that famous singer on TV?"

Meis narrowed his eyes. "What's it to ya." 

"How about you and me grab a bite sometime?"

Gueira blanched at this man's audacity. Meis just gave him a blank stare. Blinking slowly.

"No." He said flatly.

The man's ego was crushed like a heavy weight dropping itself right on top of his tiny head. Meis walked away, Gueira back at his side; this time, a little more protectively.

“Oh, boss. We're just headin' to the store to grab a snack. Nothing happened.” He saw Gueira touch his earpiece when they waited at the end of the sidewalk, pausing before the stoplight. Meis stopped as well, his eyes freezing on the stoplight. He tuned out Gueira’s report to Lio, staring at the glowing red light.

He recalled walking when it hadn’t turned green yet, and it was the day he had his doctor’s appointment with Dr. Kaliko. Cars speeding past across the busy streets and constant honking from every corner.

A white moth fluttered across his vision— and Meis blinked.

His lips parted in a breath.

_….Dad?_

Meis hadn’t seen him all night. He’s walking again before he knows it. A hand reached to grab his elbow and tug him back.

The moth was gone when he met Gueira’s gaze.

The stoplight changed to the walk sign, the other pedestrians waiting beside them casually walking across. 

Gueira sighed. “Just in time. Be a little patient, will ya?” He asked. “I can’t have you get hit by a car now.”

“Oh.” Meis blinked. He looked around, searching. It was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he’d have to come back to the balcony of his motel room if he wanted to see him… Meis hadn’t seen him around in awhile.

He followed Gueira down the crosswalk. Gueira kept close behind him, making sure that Meis was the first to cross the street, shielding him from the crowdedness of the people scattered about the intersection. 

He’s not stopping by today, it seemed. Meis thought. 

He wasn’t sure why they were at the store, until Gueira left for the freezer section for something and told Meis to wait at the cash register. 

“Wait, wait a second.” A guy gawked, “I-Is that Dallas?!”

“What?!” His girlfriend, supposedly, shrieked. Many people minding their own business were minding the man and the woman’s, now. Even the cashier had done a double take, and she gasped loudly— her cheeks flushed red. 

Little did Gueira know that Meis would be bombarded with people casually lurking about the store to buy a snack to ask for autographs. Immediately spotting him the instance he walked in with Gueira.

He was shoved over by people grabbing beers from the freezer section rushing over to Meis, asking for photos and autographs all at once. 

“We heard about what happened!”

“I’m fine, thank you for asking.”

“What about what happened at the aquarium?”

“I was just feelin’ a lil ill, is all. Y’all are such sweetpeas.” 

He caught Gueira’s cheeks darken a bit when he flashed a smile at the growing audience he had surrounding him, tucking his hair behind his ear and leaning over to take a picture with someone. The cashier had even wanted a photo with him, running around the counter so she could push another girl out the way and do so. 

“Hey.” This wasn’t directed towards him, this was directed towards Gueira, standing there with two beers in his hand. He paused.

“Huh?”

“Aren’t you…” One of the men present in the impromptu autograph session snapped his fingers, “Oh yeah! I saw you! You’re the hot bodyguard!”

“I— _hah_?”

The attention diverted back to Gueira within mere seconds of the man saying that. 

“It is him!”

“I saw him in that one article!”

“I’m sorry.” Meis had a brilliant idea, stepping beside Gueira now that they were on his case, “He gets really overwhelmed when he gets too much attention… it makes him feel nauseous.” He wrapped his arms around Gueira’s shoulders.

“The fuck do you think you’re doin’?” Gueira grits out.

“Helpin’ you out with your five minutes of fame.” Meis said lowly, “Unless that’s a problem?” 

They automatically became sympathetic, deciding that now that they got what they wanted they were going to take their leave, giving delighted goodbyes. Meis smiled at them, Gueira remaining stiff as a board, hands holding the beers clasped behind his back.

“Hey, hot bodyguard.” The woman behind the register called over to him, finally back in her spot, Gina's her name. “I’m ready now. Sorry for the wait.”

“The name’s… uh, Gueira, actually.” Gueira begrudgingly corrected her, placing the cans of beer on the counter. “Oh.” He nodded at the array of candies arranged in an organized manner on the shelves, “Two lollipops.”

“Which flavor?” She asked, smiling.

“Oy.” Gueira turned back to Meis, who frowned. “What’s your favorite lollipop flavor?”

_This was for me?_

“Uh.” Meis hadn’t eaten a _lollipop_ in ages. He shook his head, recalling what he used to eat a lot as a kid, “Grape.” He said. 

Gueira handed him a grape lollipop when they left the store. “If you feel the need to have a cig, just eat one of these bad boys. A’ight?” He averted his gaze while saying this, and Meis blinked down at his hand.

He took the lollipop wordlessly. 

They keep walking, just for the sake of it. Gueira hadn’t said anything about where they’re going this time. 

“I got one more place, then it’s your turn.” Gueira murmured. “So if there’s any last hotspots you wanna hit before we head back to the motel, just let me know, and we’ll call K.”

“Why are you being nice to me?” Meis blurted out. 

“Huh?”

“I— I.” Meis paused, finding his words. “I tried to kill you, three times.”

“That, you did, and it was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

"Are you a masochist?"

"Maybe."

"You're weird."

Gueira laughed. "This is coming from the bug whisperer."

“I’m being serious.” Meis glared.

“You have every reason to have your doubts about me.” Gueira said. “And I don’t blame you for it, but it’s only fair if we limit the things we know about each other.”

“I wanna know if who's bodyguarding me is legit.” Gueira doesn't owe him an entire sob story regarding his past all in one night, either. It'll take time.

His lack of words answered Meis’s question. It’s only fair. 

“I did tell you enough about me.” Gueira told Meis, honest. “We'd have to have another date if you wanna know more."

Meis flushed a deep red. "No." He glared.

"You’re not one who’s easily satisfied." Gueira sighed. His eyes opened, studying Meis with intent. "But, there’s one thing I got out of that.”

“...What?”

“Learnin’ about you more.”

Meis breathed in the cool air, “There’s not much that’s interesting. My life is a Google search away, most of which, you’d probably already know.”

“The internet’s just a fabricated web of bullshit, frankly.” Gueira laughed. “I don’t give much of a shit about what’s on there about you, when I’ve got the real thing here I could get all the information I’d want.”

“Good luck with that.” Meis scoffed. 

"But I know that people have a lotta interestin' things to say about you, like you're some type of villain." Gueira said. "Why is it that you're so hellbent on ruinin' your reputation?"

"Because." Meis stopped walking, so he could turn and face Gueira, "As you've noticed, I got told I've been sufferin' from a collapsed lung for the very first time in my long-runnin' singing career and it's about to be over unless I get it medically treated. In the middle of the mess we're going through right now. It's basically over."

"You can't give up singing just because you got bad news. I know this is your life."

"It's recurring in my case, so 'm gonna have episodes every now and then."

"And you go to the doc to treat 'em, yeah? They take care of ya. Athena and Kaliko."

"You don't get it. Once I can't sing anymore my career is over, I turn fifty in fifteen years and I'm ready to pack everything up and tell Lio he can take Jesse as his next protege. I ain't a God damn superhuman."

"I know what it feels like to have your dreams ruined by your body not bein' able to handle it." Gueira sympathized. "Trust me. Do you think I'd be doing this right now if I had the chance of using my scholarship to the fullest?"

Meis looked him in the eye, and could tell by his honesty, he was relating. Not just pitying. 

"I know what it also means to be defined by just one skill in your entire life, and have that be depended on to define your worth. Hell, just ask my shitty dad." Gueira laughed. "You and I gone through the same thing."

"I ain't like you." Meis bluffed.

"We're alike." Gueira stepped closer. "And you know it."

Meis's breath hitched. "There's more to it." He said quickly, stubborn; then he ripped his gaze away from Gueira's intense ones and kept walking. He wasn't going to pour more of his life story to this man he's just starting to know after a month of Gueira shadowing him.

“Okay." Gueira stopped walking. 

"What?"

"We're here."

He merely settled on heading into an empty building, presented by a flight of stairs that took them up the stairs, opening a door on the final step that led them to the very top.

“The city’s hotspots come with the hidden ones.” Gueira offered Meis one of the beer cans, sitting down. Meis hesitantly sat down next to him. Gueira knocked his back, while Meis set the beer aside so he could finish his lollipop.

“How’d you find this place?”

“I travel a lot when it comes to finding good photos to take. Just around this area.”

“Surely that involves abandoned places.”

“Yeah, I like to be diverse. I take my shit seriously.” Gueira snorted. “Unless you think the photography gig is me frontin’?”

“I just didn’t think you would be into that kind of stuff.”

“Don’t judge a book by it’s cover. I could show ya sometime, but with you rockstars’s busy schedule and all that jazz that’s understandable if you can’t. ‘Sides. It’s bullshit ain’t it?”

Meis watched him drink, and he looked away, feeling apprehensive. “I’m sorry.” He confessed. “About the way I’ve… been acting, towards you. You saved me, a lot.”

“Yeah I did, didn’t I?”

A punch on his side made Gueira double over and wheeze. “ _Just hear me out_ before you stroke your massive fuckin’ ego.”

“I’m just messin’ with ya.” Gueira grunted.

“I wasn’t being grateful, and I was wrong about that.” Meis admitted. "For that you should've definitely punched me in the face."

Gueira took that opportunity, literally. Not thinking for a single second before his fist came in contact with Meis's face and knocked his head back.

" _Jesus God Almighty_." Meis groaned out, holding his nose, "Why the fuck did you dang do that for?"

"I've been wantin' to do that for awhile now." Gueira cracked his knuckles, "And you said so, so I just reacted and did what you asked."

"Alright then." Meis tilted his head back down, his eyes screwed shut, "I definitely deserved that."

"You really fucking did for the shit you put us through."

Meis punched him back in the face for payback. 

_"Ow_ , Meis?!" Gueira cried out.

Meis idly started fixing his hair. "What?" He asked innocently.

"Why did you also punch _me_ in the face?!" Gueira held the side of his cheek, rubbing it. 

"I thought it'd be fair if I did too."

"You son of a bitch." Gueira grunted. " _Fuck_ just how much you packed in that punch..." Eventually, he sighed, getting over it. "Well I guess we're even now, right?"

"Yeah." Meis said. “And… thank you for the lollipop.”

“Don’t sweat it, butterfly.” Gueira finished with ease, squeezing the can and placing it in the plastic bag. “Just doin’ my job, y’know…”

Meis flushed at the nickname, not understanding why he had now all of a sudden. He turned away and stood up, just so he could watch the view of the city’s night lights ahead of them, truly a mesmerizing sight to be. It helped him ease his nerves and the strange warmth he felt sitting this close to Gueira. 

“I don’t think you’re as uptight as you think you are.” Gueira said, after a minute had passed. 

Those words make Meis flinch. “What?” He glared. 

“You can be cute when you’re not putting on a hard face.”

Meis spluttered. “Who— who do you think you are?”

“Just some average Joe.” Gueira grinned. 

“That’s real damn funny.” Meis grumbled, ignoring the blush on his cheeks. 

“That’s why I know you don’t have it in you to kill me. I mean. You would’ve done it by now. ‘Sides. I feel like I’m workin’ my way into knowin’ who you are inside out. You don't like anyone that can handle you, but I can. That's why you're so on edge around me, ain't you?” Gueira claimed, and Meis feels like he’s hunching within himself. 

“You’re persistent.” Meis clenched the railing, and maybe Gueira's right. Meis can't tame him. You may be able to tame a hound, but not a wolf.

That's why Gueira made him feel this way. Cornered when he got too close.

"I'm not there yet, so don't worry." Gueira said softly, "You're a tough one to crack."

"I hope to keep it that way, so don't even try it. Or I'll kill you."

Gueira snorted. "I like a challenge."

Meis finished his lollipop, sighing. He regretted apologizing now even if it was the right thing to do, picking up the beer. 

"Hey."

"Huh?"

Meis looked at him, noticing he had Gueira's full attention. "Who's Sergio?"

"Hah?"

"Back at the dressing room when you fought that guy, you asked if he knew him."

"...He just used to be a big shot mafia boss, so a lotta fellas know his name 'round these places but they're too pussy to speak up on it." Gueira answered, a little miffed. "But he's also not someone you should worry about. He's not relevant anymore."

Meis said nothing to that. He'll take it, even if it's not the most satisfying answer. Gueira didn't want to elaborate further.

Once Meis was finished, he had an idea of somewhere he wanted to be. Somewhere he hadn’t been in some time and been avoiding going to. But it’s in the deeper part of town, near his first apartment he moved into.

“There’s somewhere I wanna go to.” Meis turned around. “Get up.”

“Huh?” Gueira blinked, standing up on his feet. Meis doesn’t wait for him, walking for the door to push it open and head back down the staircase.

“We’d have to take a taxi.” 

“...To where, exactly?”

They hit the first floor, back outside on ground level. 

“It’s the place I first worked at movin’ here, before I started my music career. As a bartender.” Meis explained. “‘S down in Harlem, so it’ll be a bit of a long ride.”

“What’s the name of the place?” Gueira asked. 

There’s a pause before Meis answered, “Aldin’s.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole concept of a Burnish "Sixth Sense" is probably new, I just thought up the idea. But it's kinda like an extra power and a perk that comes along with the Burnish awakening process, where the spiritual energy part of one's self becomes enhanced and they're able to do things with their senses that they normally weren't able to. Like healing, clairvoyance, telekinesis, telepathy. These are just examples. Everyone has their own cool ability that helps them in countless ways. 
> 
> It's a fantasy/supernatural element that I thought'll be fun to toggle with regarding Meis's powers and his association with insects, and I'll talk about Gueira's later. They're both kinda like forest fairies, huh? Nature lovers, really makes you think.
> 
> Remember to gimme a follow where I tweet a lot about this fic! Give my monster genre-bending playlist a listen, and if you wanna talk to me about black stones my curiouscat is always open. See y'all soon. ❤️
> 
>  **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2CTDNdTca9mHoMpL8rkbpX?si=PYel1jZcTiu6oYwT7-XFeg)** | **[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/danganphobia)**


	8. 72 Hours: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gueira and Meis proceed with their three-day window in attempts to recover from the situation and focus on other things, but the mysterious intruders that have been trailing after them have other plans. 
> 
> Things start to change between them as the final hours of the lock down approaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me eight whole chapters to start making these two fucking bond with each other and realize there's somethin goin on here, that is, they can't stand each other so much they _can_ actually stand each other. 
> 
> anyways, thank me and my impatience, lol. enjoy!!!

This is the first time tonight Meis decided on their next destination— so Gueira lets him. He wasn't expecting it to be the place Meis first worked.

Whenever he looked at the other man, he tried to find anything in those features that'll give away the reasonings behind the things he did. Behind a bright screen it's like looking at a perfected mask, but even when he followed his side quietly it's— if not as difficult, to thaw out a wall made of such hard stone. 

They left the taxi, and he's taken to the rougher edges of town. He's waiting for Meis to leave the car, shutting the door behind him, and Gueira stopped right behind Meis. 

"Where we goin'?"

"Down the block."

"Say," Gueira shoved his hands in his pockets, "You're a musician and all, yeah, what's your favorite kind of music?"

"Anything I don't hate."

"Be more specific."

"What's _yours?_ "

"I like a lot of music. I hadn't had the time to sit down and listen to a good song... in like, a while, actually, I like rap and pop music a lot, I know, it's corny."

"Me too."

"No shit."

Meis snorted. "What pop music do you like?"

"Don't laugh."

"Okay." 

"Ariana Grande's one."

Meis pursed his lip, and he seemed to contemplate on something, then he just nods in approval. "Good choice." He gruffed.

Gueira laughed, "Wait, you do too?"

"Of course."

"Beyonce."

"Most definitely."

"Rihanna."

"Yeah."

"You know this is blowing the fuck outta my mind right now."

"Did you expect I was only into heavy metal?"

"Well, _yeah_! Or at least, like, visual kei or somethin'. Which I won't lie, it's pretty sick. I like anime openings and shit too, y'know." Meis was smirking at him as he rambled on, "Now this is something new I've finally learned about you."

"They ain't bad."

Gueira looked at him, "What, anime openings?"

"Mhm."

"...I take it back, you're actually pretty cool."

"Amy Winehouse is one of my biggest inspirations."

Gueira whistled. "Wow, look at you."

Meis playfully shoved him aside. "I grew up on a lot of music I secretly admired, but nothing should be a guilty pleasure, y'know? Fuck it. If you like it, you like it."

"I respect that."

"I think we're here." Meis stopped, and Gueira was too caught up in their conversation that he almost bumped right into Meis, walking closely behind him. 

"Still looks the same." He mused.

"This is the place you used to work?" Gueira asked, taking in the exterior. The word _Aldin's_ glowing bright red, flashing right back at them. The sign fancy looking. 

"Is it hard to believe?"

 _Not really._ Gueira would say it suited Meis just fine. The type of people who came here were those kind of folks who preferred somewhere isolated and liked their drinks made specifically, searching for just that right taste that no other joint down the street could touch. 

"Business got much slower, but this place used to be packed every night." Meis said. Gueira awed. He imagined this place once having cars parked all over the streets on busy nights and people wandering in and out of the building. Now it looked like it was comfortable for a small group of four to hang out somewhere cozy.

And the place wasn't crowded around this hour. The few eyes that were on them did make Gueira a little nervous. 

A girl with dark hair and blond highlights, curly, piercings on her face and about their age noticed them. She recognized Meis first while she was serving another patron at the bar and she gasped.

“Oh my God… _no way_ —” She gasped, “Look who it is!”

Meis actually _smiled_ , ducking his head bashfully and giving a wave. Gueira’s eyes flitting back and forth between them.

“Hey Jackie.” 

“Hey!” Gueira feels a little awkward to stand there while she runs over to Meis and brings him in for a tight hug. Just a pang of something else that’s _confusing_ — at the possibility of this girl being—

_Could she be?_

She didn’t even acknowledge Gueira’s presence until she was guiding Meis over to the bar, “Oh, are you not… with Ezio anymore?”

“Actually, uh. I’m just his bodyguard.” Gueira sat down next to Meis. “No one special.”

“Is that true?” Jackie asked.

“Sorta.” Meis’s nonchalant response made Gueira’s eyebrow twitch. The nerve of this motherfucker was baffling. 

“You’re so famous that you’ve finally got one of these hunks now, eh?” Jackie grinned, placing her hands on her hips. “I’m surprised you decided to show up.”

“Sorry.” Meis apologized, “A lot’s happened since I left.”

“I got the news from you that you were touring for the first time and then you just toss your washcloth at me and say that it’s your last day here, Solon was super hesitant to give you your last check.” Jackie explained. “Anything I can get you boys?”

“We just had a bit tonight.” Gueira interrupted Meis before he could fucking say anything, “He turned into an alcoholic so you can just give us water, actually. It was a long walk to get here.”

“He thinks he’s my life coach.” Meis scoffed.

“I think I’m the guy who’s supposed to be saving you from killing yourself.”

Jackie laughed, within a few seconds she slid cool glasses of water their way. “I think it’s been like eight years or so.” She whistled. “We see you on tv every now and then thinking man it feels like Meis was just working with us yesterday, sorry, I think we should call you Dallas now… or…?” She laughed.

“How’s it been without me?” Meis asked, a little teasing.

“We got Simon, well he’s been with us for five years now but he’s still a newbie since he showed up after you left and he’s not the worst.” Jackie said. “But when he first showed I was praying by a miracle you’d change your mind and come back."

Gueira’s silently observing the surroundings of the old fashioned bar while he drinks his water, tuning into their conversation as well. 

“I hope you didn’t strangle him.” Meis laughed. “It takes a while to get used to this gig.”

"I heard about D." Jackie murmured. It got silent. "I'm sorry, know how hard it is out there. Everyone's just so damn awful these days."

Meis laughed, "Yeah... but it was his choice to leave the band, and we didn't wanna stop him."

Jackie perked up again. “Well Solon and I thought the newbie wasn’t cut up for it, you know, when he first joined. I mean, as soon as you walked in you made those drinks the same way a gunslinger loads his guns within seconds and starts shooting up the place.”

The image of Meis bartending flashed in Gueira’s head, and he perked up with interest. Dressed in those fancy waistcoats and button-downs, working his magic at the bar and people watching him in awe. “Just how good was he?” He asked Jackie.

“Don’t answer him.” Meis said, silently pleading.

“He was amazing.” Jackie answered anyway, “He’d been rolling in the dough with tips like, every single night he worked. Over hundreds, because he was so fast.”

Meis shook his head, “You taught me most a’ the tricks, Key.”

“I sure did and you outmastered me!” Jackie argued, “Seriously, like, you can picture the way he can work the fucking counter when we’d be packed with parties of people and Solon’d be begging him to work back to back for the week.”

“He doesn’t seem to tell much people he’s a bartending legend.” Gueira decided to play along with Jackie upon hearing the story. 

“I don’t gotta tell everyone my entire life story, do I?” Meis glared. 

“He used to sing and play for us.” Jackie said, pointing at the now abandoned piano at the corner of the bar with a large blanket draped over it, probably doesn't work anymore. “Everyone loved it. At first, I heard him singing while he was closing up, and I told him he should sing for us. He was kinda shy about it and I told 'im that these people are dying to hear something that's gonna like, blow their minds away! And he does it! He was super super good at his job, but he thought his music was so much better than staying here with us normal folks. I’m the one who suggested he start doing music here, but I didn’t think he’d leave so soon.”

“If I could, I’d love to come back here.” Meis said, something in those words holding tenderness. "This is basically where my music career started." He shut his eyes, recalling the memory.

Jackie pouted, “You hadn’t even called since.”

“...Well that’s definitely my fault there, you got every right to be angry.”

“Damn right I am, traitor.”

“Where’s Solon?”

“I’m closing tonight.” Jackie’s expression softened, “So! ‘S just me!”

“Oy, Key! Give me some sugar, I just ended work late.” Someone who just walked in that she knew came and plopped right down on the stool. 

“Hey Timo! I’ll leave you two to it.” She winked at them, skipping over to him, half the guys who waltz in here with their girls and shit looked like they could break your face for looking at you the wrong way, yet Jackie spoke with all the guests who walked in like she were speaking to an old friend, she’s kind and sweet, bubbly, like those saloon girls back in the day if they had a few tattoos and facial piercings. 

“Did you really leave this job for music?” Gueira asked.

“I thought we were done with the interrogations.” Meis evaded the question.

“Think of this more like me interviewing you.”

“You heard what Key said. I started my solo career here, pretty much. But I also came here with nothing and had to start all over. I didn't have any relatives I knew like that when most of them were in Lone Star, further down Dallas, Houston, or across Japan and Korea. I had to start somewhere. I wanted nobody to know my name."

“And her? ...She used to be your girl, or somethin’?” Gueira asked, and he bristled at the way Meis eyed him. 

“Who, Key?”

“Yeah. It just looks like you two have history, and she thought I was Ezio.”

“That’s because Ezio and I met here, and we were still together at the time. But Key and I never had a thing, she’s got a wife, and I prefer men.” 

“Oh.” Gueira’s face darkened. 

“You didn’t go so far with your research, did you?”

“I-I noticed there was chemistry… so don’t blame me for thinkin’ you two had a thing.”

"I'm probably misreadin'. Were you into her? I mean, she is bisexual."

Gueira flushed. "S-So am I, but... no, she ain't my type, actually." While she was gorgeous, Gueira thought maybe he had a thing for the dark haired ones than the blondes. Jackie wasn't fitting his description entirely, though. Something about the raven haired ones were more sexier to Gueira.

"So how'd you really meet Ezio, then?" Gueira asked, curious.

"Well now that you know I used to work here and perform solo, I should probably tell you that he was a regular. He's been playin' with Lightning Stryke for a good three years, they stayed local 'cause they weren't goin' anywhere. But he liked to come here to pick up people who caught his eye. He'd come in to talk to me while I worked, and he always watched me. Jackie had to point him out because I was so focused on hustlin' and makin' my money, I didn't have time for relationships. I didn't come here for love and all that shit. She wanted me to let loose, hook up with someone, said someone like me could use an outlet. So I thought about it, and I entertained it. He was pretty damn fine at the time."

So their relationship was always meant to just be a quick outlet, and Meis's one way ticket to fame, it seemed. "What, did he manage to sweet talk you?"

"He was in a band and at first I wasn't interested in connections. But I wanted something bigger, so I needed him. I had the stars in my eyes." Meis explained with a shameful laugh, "So I let him take my virginity, simply."

Gueira turned beet red. "Y-You mean..."

"Never been with anyone else before him."

"I see..." 

He's not judging Meis. Given Gueira entered a gang so he could hustle or else he'd be late for his next rent. He was jobless, other than that. With a degree he only used as a hobby and a scholarship he threw in the fucking garbage. Sleeping with someone to enter the music scene was common as it was in any line of work in entertainment, he's aware of that.

"He said I shouldn't stay solo and join him, because he wanted me. He said I could be a star and make millions one day. I thought it couldn't be too bad, y'know, finally being part of something." Meis snorted. "Before I knew it I realized I was just being desperate. But I been learnin' how to play bass and bought my own guitar I wanted to use. Try a hand at making a different kind of music. I didn't wanna hold back anymore... but Theron just outshined all of us and sidelined me when I wanted to spread my wings."

"All good things come to an end, don't they?" Gueira sympathized.

Meis smiled solemnly, "I was in my twenties and naive, and pretty darn stupid. I honestly wished I never met him and stayed here, but how else would I have left here for something better for me?"

"Did you ever feel anything for him?" Gueira questioned.

"I don't know." Meis answered truthfully. "Feelings are subjective to me."

"What about Jackie and Solon? How'd you meet them?"

“When I came in here because I wanted a job, Solon said he needed another person because they were so busy back then, and she was the one to train me. Key’s a very good old friend of mine, we just fell outta touch. I miss her a lot. As of seven years, she's a married woman.” Meis explained, “Her wife Elaine actually takes her home after her shifts because of how late it is, and she’d want me to stay with her until then, that’s all.”

“So she’s the one who pushed you to keep doing music?”

“I always wanted to come here for the music, and no one else.” Meis said, “...But I stayed more for the people.”

“‘S a nice place.” Gueira commented. “Did you wanna take me here to show me some of your past?”

“Well I just missed Jackie.”

“Heh, that’s a little disappointin’ to hear.”

“I don’t know when I’ll have time to stop by here.” Meis shut his eyes, “I’m okay with seeing the people who helped me get where I am now, even if it’s just one last time.” 

Gueira didn’t like the sound of that. “You mean… she doesn’t know…”

“No.” Meis reached into the pocket of his jacket, pulling out a piece of paper. “This isn’t finished yet, but I’ve been workin’ on this for awhile now.”

“What’s this?”

“Take a wild guess.” He handed it to Gueira. Gueira hesitantly took the paper, unfolding it. 

He held his breath. 

Meis said nothing. His gaze dead set on Gueira. He traced over the words briefly, chewing his lip. 

“As soon as I’m done, and I give this to you, you ain’t gonna tell anyone a word about this.” Meis ordered. 

“How long you been workin’ on this?”

“Since I got the diagnosis.” 

Gueira said nothing for a while, “Why would you want me to have it? I thought you hated me.” He snorted. “I’m the worst fuckin’ person to give this type ‘a shit to, when you got so many options, Mr. Yeon. With all due respect, I can’t accept this.”

“That’s exactly why I’m givin’ it to you.” Meis said, Gueira tracing if there’s any confusion anywhere in his features and if he’s just talking out of his ass about this. He didn’t even feel like he needed to see this, or know about it, he wished he hadn’t. “If I gave it to anyone else they’re gonna be all mushy about me dyin’ and I don’t need anymore of that shit, and you wouldn’t care, so I ain’t makin’ no crazy decisions.”

“W-What makes you think I wouldn’t _care_?” Gueira frowned, “I ain’t that much of a heartless guy…”

“Oh, horse shit.” Meis snorted, “As soon as I’m over with, you get your check and go. That’s how your job works. The people who been tryna kill me for God knows how long actually doin’ the job or I end up doin’ the job myself.”

“But it’s not about how I feel about the person I have to protect.” Gueira defended. “This is about you givin’ me somethin’ as personal as this is, and you can’t entrust me with this.”

“Can’t you respect a dyin’ man’s wish?” Meis asked, dreary, “Keep your enemies closer, I guess. I think you’re respectable enough to take it ‘cause I asked and don’t say shit about it ‘cause it ain’t your business.”

“So you’re trustin’ me.”

“Probably.”

Gueira sighed. “You’re a crazy motherfucker.”

Meis clapped him on the shoulder, hard enough to make Gueira choke on nothing. “Thanks, partner.”

Gueira handed it back to him wordlessly. “Who you plannin’ on givin’ that to?” He asked quietly.

“Boss.” Meis tucked it back in his jacket. “He’ll decide what to do with it then.”

“Ah.” 

Meis unwrapped another lollipop, sticking it in his mouth. “Sometimes you ain’t got a damn idea what fate decides for ya.”

“But what’s your plan? After… you’re done with this whole rockstar gig?”

“Retire and settle somewhere else.” Meis shrugged. “Or I might go back home. I know Hea and my mama would love to see me back for good.”

“And your bro?”

“I don’t wanna talk about ‘im.” Meis said abruptly, and Gueira decided he’d drop it. 

“So, lemme ask you somethin’ else.” Gueira tapped his foot against the stool, “When’d you first discover it?”

“Hm?”

“Your sixth sense.” Gueira’s been dwelling on that, keeping the thought at the back of his mind. 

“I was pickin’ up Hea from school one day when I finished my last class, and she was at the playground. A bunch of kids pickin’ on her. She was a quiet kid, and she wasn’t confrontational, she was sensitive and ‘cause of that people were mean to her. I remember coming over and seeing these older kids tryna take the ball she was playin’ with away from her and I told ‘em to back off. They didn’t listen, tryin’ to test me. I was so angry, all I can remember are one of the boys just screamin’ bloody murder at the bugs crawlin’ up his body and his friends losin’ it. One a’ ‘em might’ve pissed ‘imself, but they drop the ball and scamper off. And Hea’s lookin’ at me and she’s like _did you do that, Meisie?_ ”

Gueira’s eyes widened, “You mean you put bugs on those bullies without realizin’ it?”

“Apparently.” 

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ you must’ve been a delight to play with during recess.” 

“I wouldn’t know because I usually sat in the corner.” Meis deadpanned. “It was then when I knew that somethin’ was… _even more_ off with me, and I tried it again when we wanted to use the playground at the park because I took her out to play, she tended to get sad now that Tommy was in college, and I did the best I could as the only brother to make her happy. We saw a group of guys in my own class from high school and they started pickin’ at me and makin’ her cry, next thing you know, a few wasps are just circlin’ ‘em, and it stung one of ‘em pretty bad.”

“Did they catch on you did it?” Gueira asked. 

“I think they might’ve, but they didn’t wanna believe it.” Meis smirked, shrugging. “Ever since then Hea was just wanted to play around with the bugs but I didn’t know how to give that to her until some time passed, she turned one night when she left bed to come into my room. Since then, I been teachin' her what I could. She wasn’t even shocked about my powers, she just thought it was cool.”

“But did anyone believe you?”

“I never talked to anyone enough to tell them about it, no one except Tommy, but.” Meis stiffened mentioning his name, “I couldn’t even believe it myself. Hea would just drag me out to the ranch just to ask me to do it and she’d get sad when I wouldn’t.”

“It just reminded me…” Gueira trailed off, “Somethin’ might ‘a happened when I was a kid. I also haven’t told anyone this.”

“So you had it too?” 

Gueira made sure no one was listening, Jackie’s still talking to Timo, and another guy had just walked in— too busy caught up in their own conversation to mind what everyone else was doing while she got started on his drink. 

“My mama’s got this garden back at home. We all lived there up until my siblings left for college. Santiago, Isabel, Javier, Javier and Santiago fuckin’ hated gardenin’.” Gueira laughed, “So it was just Isabel and me being forced to help out with gardening. But I loved it, and I wasn’t like, pretending I hated it or anything. 

When I got too injured to practice at school I was at home helping my mum out since I wanted to do something, my brothers are too busy playin’ soccer at school and they never wanted to do any of that. She’s got this flower shop, so she did a lotta that shit at home, yanno? And she planted these roses and needed me to take care of it specifically because she was plannin’ on savin’ ‘em for somethin’ important. I really wanted to keep it safe so I did the best I could, but we had this really bad rainstorm for the past two days and I got really upset when those roses were ruined out of all the other flowers. I knew how much she needed ‘em, and Isabel just said we could head down to the shop and get new seeds to plant and have them get stratified all over again but I didn’t wanna. I came after the rain stopped, just hopin’ I could… like, save it, and I held it in my hands, but my ma came outside and told me to come back in and get my hands clean. She thought I’d hurt myself cause I busted my leg weeks ago one practice session and I’ve only been limpin’ around. The next mornin’... we come back to get rid of the damaged ones and she notices that one of ‘em is like, still intact, like, completely, compared to the others. Like the rain hadn’t even touched it.”

Meis’s eyes narrowed, “What’d she tell ya?”

“She thought she went and planted a new one without knowin’.” Gueira snorted. “Well at first she asked if I removed the dead roses, and I told her I didn’t, and it was sitting right there, _not dead_ even though I saw ‘em _die_. And I get you’re able to revive dead plants, my mama and Isabel did it all the time, but there was no fuckin’ way we were able to save these ones, the shit was absolutely wrecked. Yet the next day I’m lookin’ at a rose that looks like it’s fully bloomed, all beautiful, no wilts, all red, no loss of color, nothing. She said that maybe I don’t remember.”

“You brought a totally dead plant back to life.”

“Jackie.” Gueira called out to her, “Actually, gimme your strongest Daiquiri.”

“So much for water, huh?” Meis mocked coyly, Gueira massaged his temples.

“Shut up. I can do what I want.”

“Here ya go, stud.” Jackie presented his drink to him, giving him a smile. “Everything going well with you boys?”

“Just fine.” Gueira flashed her a charming smile, “Thanks Jackie.”

“Let me know if you need anything.” She was off with that, back to chatting with the regulars there and multitasking, removing her hair band to retie her ponytail. 

“None of them fuckin’ believed me. Not my siblings, not my mama.” Gueira took a long sip, and set it down, a little too hard. “That was the only time it happened, but I wouldn’t stop thinkin’ about it. Eventually my dad thought it was a good idea to piss in the garden when he was drunk one night he came back from work, poured his entire drink inside and ruined everything, and that didn’t turn out well. I was pissed when I found out. So pissed I punched ‘im. My brothers had to hold me back before I probably killed him.” He laughed, “Let’s just say that those roses were done for. After I turned, everything just went to shit, my ma got rid of the garden after they split. I just thought nothin’ of it.”

“But you know what you did.” Meis said, “You seen it yourself.”

“I did, and it’s pretty much the first time I’m tellin’ someone else about it.” Gueira drank more, “It just reminds me of really shitty memories so I forgot how much I hate thinkin’ about it. But I was always sensitive to how plants are feelin'. 'Cause you're supposed to treat 'em like people too, y'know. I just felt like part of me hurt when he went and ruined the whole garden just because he didn't like the way his new boss at his new job was treatin' him."

"You could feel how they were feeling?"

"Yeah. It felt like someone was rippin' my heart out of my chest. I can't explain it." Gueira said, "And I know how crazy it sounds."

“I believe you.” Meis responded, earnest.

Gueira stared Meis in the eye, “You got a real nice color, when I look into your eyes. You know that?”

"Don't even try it." Meis was giving him that pitiful look.

"Anybody ever tell you that?"

"Yeah."

"Pretend no one did so I'd feel a lil better."

Meis rolled his eyes. “...I actually did show someone at school." He said.

"Huh?"

"Someone I thought I could call a friend.” Meis said, “After I did, he never talked to me again, and ended up siding with the kids that’d make fun of me.” He took Gueira’s drink and sipped some of it himself before he slid it back his way. "I've managed to get someone stung. Join the club.” He averted his gaze. 

Gueira waited for Meis to say goodbye to Jackie, but they didn’t end up leaving the bar until she closed up. He witnessed a car pull up while the two chatted, Gueira standing off to the far side, wanting to give them privacy.

It’s new to see that Meis had relations outside of Burning Rescue and his own bandmates… because he hadn't met all of these people after his debut, but before, but he wondered if Meis had any contact with any other old friends, perhaps ones he’s known since his childhood— but it turned out Meis wasn’t all that lucky with keeping friends either. 

He must’ve had to drop some friendships in order to get where he was, maybe that’s what he meant about the sacrifices he’s made. Family, and friends. Looked like relationships too, even though that motherfucker Ezio was so desperate to run back into Meis’s life. It still raised some questions; why’d they even agree to be together, his relationship with Jackie, just what exactly does Benji and Slim know about Meis, what did Lio know, how much in a varied degree did _anyone_ really know about Meis?

“Bye Gueira!” Jackie waved at him after giving Meis a brief, tight hug— and she’s hurrying over to the black Sudan, he can see her kiss another woman with a blonde pixie cut waiting in the car as she slid into the passenger seat. The ring on her finger when she waved at them. 

"So, you got kicked outta music school and left your family ranch to come to the Big Apple. Bartended in Harlem and did cabaret singing, then you ended up joining Lightning Stryke. From there..."

"I was replaced," Meis finished, "Benji and Slim found me. Then I helped found Dead Man's Hand, for the first time in my life I was where I wanted to be, because of them."

"Your life sounds like a fairy tale." Gueira commented. Straight out of a burlesque movie and rock and roll crashed right into it, changing Meis's life completely. He was only twenty-three. So that's why he knew how to dance so good and had such intense vocals like that. He had the experience. Gueira came to Promepolis much later on, but he actually met Meis during his prime without even knowing until years after, even if they hadn't gotten the chance to properly glance at each other. While Gueira was running around trying to find his purpose in life again, doing work for the man he thought he could trust until he was wrong, Meis was achieving stardom. 

In between all that, they've crossed paths once before, and again now.

Meis laughed, grim. "Oh darlin', you got no damn idea of the Hell I been through. More kinda like a nightmare, if you ask me."

Gueira bristled in fear. Considering the recent events they've experienced, he was right. But Gueira was only around for what happened recently, not before he met Meis again. He decided he wasn't going to ask for too much detail, not yet. 

“I just wanna walk a little bit more.” Meis said, after the car drove off, and it was just them on the nearly empty block. Gueira stared at him. “Please.” He said, quieter.

It wasn’t like they _had_ to be back at the motel immediately, as long as they were out together— and Meis wasn’t alone, and they made it back in one piece, then it was fine.

“Yeah.” Gueira replied. He realized Meis didn’t bark at him to keep five feet away now that they’re on their night stroll. 

A group of men emerging from an alleyway blocked their vision. 

“Hey.” Gueira broke the silence, “You see those guys?”

“They’re probably just loiterin’, we see people like that all the time ‘round this time ‘a night.” Meis brushed it off. “Maybe we should keep walkin’.”

It doesn’t shake Gueira’s suspicion off, he’s sure they’ve been waiting there since Meis was speaking with Jackie and some of the regulars before they headed off— but he ignored them, more focused and making sure the two were alright. 

“Hey!”

The both of them stopped, just as they walked passed. 

“...Which one of ya’s Meis?”

“Probably just people _loiterin’_ , huh?” Gueira muttered under his breath.

“Shut up.” Meis glared, and they turned around to see that the men had been waiting for them. 

“What’s it to you?” Meis asked. 

“All you have to know is that your time is up.” One of the grunts grinned, and Gueira pinpoints that this knucklehead must be the leader. They started cracking their knuckles, preparing themselves.

Gueira did the same, “If you touch him, you’re gonna have to get through me first.” He stepped in front of Meis before Meis could step an inch closer to them.

“Who the fuck are you supposed to be?” The leader questioned brazenly. 

“I’m his bodyguard.” Gueira said, this time— taking a little more pride in it. 

“Gueira.” Meis whispered quietly.

“Yeah.” Gueira knew already, he just tossed his jacket and sweater aside; just leaving him in his black shirt. Meis used his flames to bring out his guitar and twirling it closer to him, the two of them approached the men and they both swung at the same time, knocking two of the group off their feet. 

The leader was heated now, “Get ‘em!” He demanded the rest of his goons. Gueira and Meis backed up until they were back to back, taking on their attackers one by one. Gueira brought his fists up, sliding back and evading their onslaught, he was lucky to duck out of a few and not as lucky for the ones that got him, and it hurt like a motherfucker. Meis had blocked his blindside and Gueira socked one in the face the same time Meis’s guitar rammed into the side of his head, and he collapsed to the ground.

“Is it that hard to take a single walk in this town?” Meis lamented. 

“Who’s fault is that?!” Gueira barked out, right after he swept a goon right off their feet with a harsh kick. Meis charged and kicked one of them in the face. Gueira rushed to grab the leader in a headlock, kneeing him in the face; then he carried him with ease, and with a full spin he tossed him into his goons, bodies scraping across the rough concrete of the alleyway. 

“Not bad.” The leader coughed, standing up to his feet. “I thought you two would be a piece of cake to get rid of.”

“If it’s ‘cause we’re outnumbered, you’re surely mistaken.” Gueira panted, and once they’re fully recovered, the men are sprinting back at them at full speed. He couldn’t help but watch the way Meis gracefully pivoted his guitar around, how he twisted it in his two hands before it collided with their faces. While Gueira knew the weapon wouldn’t be fast enough to par with all their attacks, given how many of them were hot on their tail Gueira was quick on his feet to defend Meis, and Meis was there to stealthily evade and knock out a surprise attack when Gueira had his back turned.

“How many of ‘em we got?” Meis asked, once they were within earshot. Gueira lunged, his flames circling his arm when he struck another in the face, and he’s careening into the concrete with a cry.

“A good five.” 

Meis clicked his tongue. “Joy.”

“ _You_ think _this_ is a drag?” Gueira said, his voice hoarse as he kept his eyes peeled, grappling on their opponents. He swerved around a punch thrown at the man lunging for them, elbowing him in the side and shoving him Meis’s way. With a quick spin— Meis batted the guitar right in his face, he spat blood when he hit the ground, and that was another man down. “I’ve gotta do this all the time!”

“And you’re complainin’?” Meis patiently flipped his hair back. “Pathetic.”

“I might just let one ‘a these motherfuckers kill you, actually.” One of them’s shouting, coming his way, and Gueira smacked him in the face, throwing a right hook and a kick to conk the fucker. 

Gueira’s armored fist came in contact with the first face he could get a good lock on, knocking him to the ground and digging his foot into his side with a brusk kick, slamming him into the garbage cans ahead. He picked up an old, worn out bicycle— tossing it at the group and catching two of them when he did the first swing. Now there were just three left.

Meis easily spun around and had his flames expand, the turbulence sending them knocking right into each other. They were pretty persistent to be able to withstand going another few rounds, and they put up a good fight. 

“Come on.” Gueira taunted, beckoning them to come over. “That the best you got?” He asked, despite suffering a few blows himself throughout the brawl— this is what keeps them on their toes.

Someone that managed to sneak out of their view had picked up a wooden stick lying between the dumpsters during the fight, and Gueira felt the impact against his side—taking the hit to the face and making him drop to his knees. 

He was cocky with it, too— glad that he managed to get him. Meis beat him to it, the sole of his shoe digging into the bastard’s cheek and the blood that spurt to the ground when he fell over. 

He dropped down to his knees, at Gueira’s side in an instant, Gueira’s eyes squeezing shut at the impact he just took.

“Hey, are you okay?” Meis’s hands are on his shoulders. “Gueira?”

He had an idea in mind, pretending to cough more than he should. 

“Gueira!” His hands were holding his cheeks now. They're cold.

“I…” Gueira rasped weakly. He winced, and it made it all more believable. 

“Where did he get you?” Meis asked.

Gueira started laughing, unable to keep it going any longer. Meis blinked. 

“What—”

“Hehe, I got you good.” Gueira’s eyes crinkle, shoulders shaking under Meis’s grip, “So you do care about what happens to me. Shoulda seen the look on your face.” He slowly stood up, “You know, you’re pretty when you worry like that on me.”

He let out a pathetic yelp when Meis roughly dropped him back to the ground. He might’ve not been terribly wounded but the fucker who caught him by surprise _did_ get him good, since he couldn’t focus on who was behind him. 

“Die.” Meis deadpanned, carrying his guitar over his shoulder.

“Wait!” Gueira cried, “I’m still hurt!”

“Not my problem.”

Gueira had to scramble up to his feet, ignoring the throbbing in his head of the blood forming at his scalp, matching the bruises he had on his face. He trailed after Meis like a lost puppy. 

“I just wanted to see if you were really worried.”

“I wonder how you can do your job if you’re dead.” Meis questioned idly, being rhetorical. 

“We’re supposed to help each other out too!” Gueira argued, but Meis’s attention averted somewhere else. A cell phone on the ground, vibrating. He picked it up while Gueira was rambling, “I’d appreciate it if you weren’t bein’ an ungrateful—”

“—Hey.” Meis approached him with the phone, some blood smeared on it from roughing each other up a few moments earlier, “Look what I found.”

Gueira stopped, “What does it say?”

“It’s a message from someone named _Markus_ , with an address. He said once the job is done, come back and report to him.”

Gueira read it over, looking over their handiwork. 

“I think we should get goin’.” He crushed the phone beneath his hands, having it crumble and sparks of electricity surging through it when the pieces dropped to the ground, Gueira releasing the fragments and waving his hand before the armor in his arm dissipated.

“Where?” Meis questioned. 

“Back to the motel.”

The sound of a siren wailing in the distance made them alert, Gueira grabbed Meis’s hand.

“C’mon.”

He ignored Meis’s protests, tugging him down the block, the two breaking out into a sprint and hiding behind a large complex building. The Freeze Force must’ve definitely been notified— and the last thing they need is the cops getting involved in their business. Their bodies pressed against the brick wall, the only thing that could be heard other than the impeding, loud siren was their stilled, heavy breathing.

“Don’t move.” Gueira quietly ordered. 

“Shouldn’t there be no one around at this hour?”

“Who knows, coulda been those bastards that called the cops on us.”

The siren managed to pass right by them, two cars patrolling down the block until they vanished around a corner and the sound lessened, from deafeningly loud to quiet within a couple minutes. Both Gueira and Meis sighed heavily.

“I think the coast is clear.” Gueira said.

“Yeah.” They’re both unlaxing from how they were stiffly pressed against the wall, relaxing their shoulders and thumping their heads back on the brick walls. 

Silence.

“Um. Gueira?”

“Hm?”

“Your hands are sweaty.”

“...Hah?”

“It’s gross.”

“What do you—” Gueira looked down at their joined hands, their palms becoming sweaty now with how tightly they’ve been clasped together. Gueira felt his face heating up a little. 

“Oh. Sorry.” He let go. 

“I-It’s fine.” They both averted their gaze, this area smelled like piss and old, faded cigarettes. 

"Wait." Meis said, and Gueira frowned. "We're in an alleyway, right?"

"Yeah?"

"There's a dumpster over there."

"I'm not sure what that has to do with anything—"

Meis was already bolting for the dumpster, and Gueira followed him; this man was out of his mind. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Chances are someone threw a ring they didn't want inside this dumpster." Meis explained.

"O-Okay?"

"You wanna bet that I'd find one in here?"

"I think we should leave before more of those guys find us— oy!" Meis retied his hair up so he could vault into the dumpster using his long legs, and Gueira threw his hands in the air. "Why do you even want someone else's ring?!"

"Because they're probably rare, and extremely expensive." 

"Remind me how you're the lead singer and bassist of one of the most famous rock bands in the city that won five Grammys?"

"Hang on." Meis grunted, scavenging thoroughly.

Gueira couldn't believe he's watching over this strange occurrence as it unfolded right now, "...You're not gonna find an unwanted ring in there."

"Oh. Check this shit. Found it." Meis answered. "YES!" He shouted.

Gueira gawked. "N-No way!"

Meis emerged from the dumpster with a diamond ring in his hand, "You bet your sweet bippy that this ol' gem cost a fortune with hundreds 'a years old worth of real diamond."

Gueira looked around.

"Gimme that shit." He took the ring from Meis. Meis grinning wickedly at him, "Okay, now you gotta get outta here. C'mon, let's go."

Meis tried to lift himself up; but to no avail. Gueira was waiting, wondering why it was taking this guy so long to get out. He was getting anxious people were still after them. "The Hell is takin' you so long?!"

"Uh. Gueira."

"Yeah?"

"I'm stuck."

Gueira sighed. "Jesus fuckin' Christ." He moved closer and noticed that Meis wasn't the only one casually chilling in the dumpster; a raccoon hidden in between the trash bags were with them.

"Oh man."

"What?" Meis asked. Gueira cocked his head subtly over to their new friend. 

"Well I didn't notice that was in there."

"Okay listen, I need you hold onto me." Gueira said. "Grab my hands. Slowly. Slowly." Meis obliged, the two of them cautiously eyeing the raccoon as Gueira helped pull Meis out of the dumpster. Meis wasn't budging, so Gueira had an idea. 

"Here goes nothin'." He equipped his armor in his arms.

"Wait, Gueira—"

"Alley-oop!" Gueira yanked Meis out of the dumpster and the two of them fall to the ground, toppling over.

"Ow." Gueira wheezed.

He's squeezing something in his hands now. 

"Soft..." He murmured, squeezing again.

"Your hands are on my ass." Meis deadpanned.

Gueira's hands flew off, "Ah fuck, m-my bad."

"I meant to tell you not to do it _so rough_." Meis glared.

"Well you weren't budgin!" Gueira exclaimed, blushing at how close they were now. "You smell."

"If you can't handle a natural dumpster scent then you're a coward."

"Something tells me you've done this before." They're standing up now, greeted by the same raccoon that jumped out as well. Ready to stalk toward them. 

"Oh boy." Gueira swallowed.

"Here." Meis handed Gueira an half-eaten apple. "This should scare it off."

"I've never scared a raccoon off before!" Maybe wrestled an alligator, but those are two different scenarios. 

"So scare it off now."

He wanted to ask why Meis couldn't do it, then he sighed. "Here, boy, c'mere." Gueira waved the apple in front of it, and it started approaching them. "Thatta boy, look at the delicious apple. We didn't mean to trespass, we were just lookin' for somethin'. You want this, right?"

Until the raccoon got close enough, Gueira chucked the apple further down the alleyway. "Go get it!"

"Let's bounce." Meis said. 

They bolted out of the alleyway, as fast as they could until they stopped a block away from the nearest pawn shop.

"There's no way this ring is worth thousands of dollars." Gueira bluffed. 

"Ten grand." The pawn shop owner told them, right on the dot. A buff, scary looking dude; shaved head, and a gold tooth. Meis smirked at Gueira, who choked on nothing upon hearing the price. "Where'd you find it?"

"Uh."

"Dumpster."

"That's why both of ya smell like shit?"

Gueira laughed sheepishly. "It was his idea." He gestured over to Meis.

"You wanna split it?" Meis asked. 

It felt wrong to be even doing this. 

"Who the fuck would throw away a ten grand ring?"

"People who are heartbroken."

Gueira looked at the owner, clearing waiting for their decision. "We'll take it." 

They left the pawn shop with a load of more cash Gueira's ever handled in his life.

"You should thank me." Meis said smugly.

"Okay, no more stallin'. We’re takin’ the subway, and you're gonna need some cologne to spray that shit off you, we don't want people knowin' you climbed into a dumpster.” Gueira demanded. After that situation was handled, it wasn’t a far walk to find the stairwell that led down the station, blending in with the few people who frequented the premises. Meis is looking at his phone while they wait for the doors to open. Gueira flashed a smile at a woman who eyed them a little concerned. 

Someone wearing a black baseball cap stopped just a few feet away from them. Gueira spotted them from the corner of his eye while Meis’s eyes were too busy glued to his phone.

“Bar fight.” Gueira lied to the woman straight through his teeth, giving a charming smile. She went from shocked to a little more relieved it wasn't anything serious. Meis rolled his eyes. “Oy.” He glared at Meis, “Tweet later. We gotta figure out which fuckin’ train takes us back.”

“We can’t go back.” Meis said, “Not yet.”

“Why?!”

“I wrote down the address into Google.” Gueira’s surprised that Meis had the time to remember that before he destroyed the phone. “It’s a restaurant.”

“No fuckin’ way we’re going there.” The train stopped in front of them, and Gueira made sure to check it was the one that’ll take them back. He went inside with Meis following after him, taking one of the free seats there.

Baseball Cap followed. 

“I’m not stupid.” Meis told him, “I know someone’s been tryin’ to kill me.”

“That’s exactly why we’re going back to the motel.” Gueira countered, “We can tell K and Pasha and they could—”

“—And let this outta our hands?” Meis interrupted, “Bullshit.”

“We ain’t gonna stick our noses into this business.”

“It says we’re going further.” Meis said, “We need to take the stairs and go to the one across.”

“Did you hear what I just said?”

“I’m not goin’ back.”

Gueira sighed. “I can’t have you be put in danger like this.”

“You’re with me, so we might as well find out.” Meis convinced, “Maybe if we find the person who’s behind this they’d stop comin’ after me.”

“It ain’t worth it. We took care ‘a those guys earlier already.”

“These people have been terroizin’ us for years. No way in Hell am I gonna let ‘em get away.” Meis reasoned stoutly. 

“Who’s to say he’s even gonna be there?” 

“We wouldn’t know until we find out.” Meis stood up the moment the train stopped. Baseball cap lifted his head from where he sat next to two unsuspecting passengers, Gueira watched him like a hawk. He averted his gaze so he didn’t catch on Gueira was aware of his presence, shoving his hands in his pockets.

He watched the man pull a knife out of his jacket. _Yeah, I thought so._ Gueira muses to himself. A woman sitting across from them screamed the moment she spotted it, but Baseball Cap doesn’t give a shit. He’s charging at Meis just as he’s walking out of the train. Meis turned around, and this was Gueira’s signal.

Gueira stepped in front of him quickly, grabbing the back of his head and slamming it into the pole. Another gasp was heard through the section of the train, Gueira dodging the thrust of the combat knife and popped him right in the nose, grabbing him and tossing him out of the train. All the onlookers witnessing the debacle end just as it started in shock. The knife on the ground Gueira picked up and tugged into his sweats, stepping out of the cart.

Meis blinked, his jaw dropping and eyes widening. “What happened—?”

“Just keep walkin’.” Gueira motioned for the stairs, “So where’d you say this place was?”

Noticing that there was too much of a crowd forming, Meis agreed that they headed up the stairs. Blending in with the herd of late night subway goers. They boarded the next train that was waiting for them in a hurried manner, the doors closed behind them shortly after.

They carefully followed the quickest route to the restaurant this _Markus_ fellow would be waiting at. Ten thirty five, and they went out for dinner around seven in the night when Meis awoke from his long rest. So far, it proved that after the concert that they definitely had no plans of stopping. 

“Here.” It’s not completely crowded, but it was right in a populated area of town and they were smart enough to have someone talk business with where you’re able to keep your cool, then get it over with. 

“An ice cream parlor?” Gueira asked aloud. 

Meis started walking without Gueira realizing. “Wait!” He sped after him, he honestly needed to understand that Gueira should be walking _in front_ of him in these kinds of situations. Meis pushed the door open, and there’s a few other adults and perhaps one or two teens wanting to hit this joint for a late night snack before they head off to their next destination. 

The two of them walked in like nobody's business, like men on a mission.

"See anyone?" Gueira asked.

"Over there."

Just their luck, the current guests were beginning to clear out. All while one man remained at the counter, seated on the high chair seemingly glaring down at his phone as he kept calling to a number with no avail. 

“You think that’s our guy?” Gueira asked.

“I guess we’ll ask.” Meis shrugged.

“ _Jesus_ you don’t wait for anybody, do you?” Gueira sighed. 

Meis ignored him, walking up to the man. “Hey.”

The stranger looked up at him, “You’re not Chares.” His defenses rose once he saw the two of them. “Who the fuck are you two?"

“Are you tryna call this Chares guy?” Gueira questioned, “Because we might’ve taken care of him sometime ago.”

“You Markus?” Meis asked lowly. Without answering, Markus was about ready to run, gritting his teeth as he turned his heel. Meis knew better than to wait for him to run, picking up the chair next to him and with all his might he hit Markus with the chair, _right in fucking public_ , just as the only employee on shift walked out of the backroom and he screamed.

If that doesn't turn Gueira on he doesn't know what else does. "No way..."

"Hey." Meis looked at the man, walking around the counter and using his finger to scoop up chocolate ice cream from the bucket below, "What's your name?"

"M-Me?!" He looked like he was about to shit his pants.

"Yeah." Meis licked the chocolate off his fingers, expectant of an answer.

"Blake."

"We have some business to take care of here." Meis said. "We'll try to be outta your hair as soon as possible, but if you think of callin' Freeze Force on us 'm gonna have to do things I don't wanna do. We gotta deal?"

Blake got his knees and nodded furiously. "I-I'll do anything, sir!"

"Oy, get up." Gueira said, "We ain't the bad guys here. This guy's a possible hitman, so we're just havin' a good talk. That's all there is to it. Don't say a word to anyone."

He stood up, nodding once more. Markus's pager beeped. He must've called backup. 

"THEY'RE IN HERE!" Two men busted into the ice cream parlor, and Blake screamed once again.

"Get back." Gueira reminded him. "Stay in the back room and don't move from there."

Blake nodded, scrambling for the back.

Meis clicked his tongue. "This is your life?" He casually asked Gueira, who recoiled at that statement.

Once again, _who's fault is that?_

The man who charged right at them Gueira stopped him from barreling into him with his two hands, armor retracting his arms as he lifted him up and did a perfect back breaker with his knee digging into the man's back. The bone snapping was satisfying, tossing him right across the room. The other went for attacking Meis, which Meis easily evaded and grabbed him by the head, tugging it down and driving his knee right into his face; hard. He wasn't done there, slamming his head on the counter until there was smear of blood trailing in its awake. The ground thudded beneath Meis. He kicked him aside like he was another pest to flick off his shoulder.

"Who the Hell are you fuckers..." Markus was on the ground, a bloodied face from the attack as he slowly writhed around. He weakly tried to reach for his gun. Gueira stepped on his arm, stopping him. He bent down and snapped it back, and Markus cried out.

“Where the Hell do you think you're goin'?” Gueira kicked the gun away from his hand, letting go of his arm gone limp. “We got a question to ask, Markus. Did you order the hit?”

“The fuck are you talkin’ about?” Markus coughed, and he cried out when Gueira pressed harder on his hand. 

“Cut the bullshit. Did you send your boys after Meis?”

“I’m just the message man, buddy.” Markus answered, “Got the order to come after some celebrity and I sent my men to take him down."

“So who gave it?” Meis asked.

“I'm sure as fuck not telling you."

“Alright.” Meis retrieved his guitar, “‘m gonna bash this motherfucker’s head in.”

“Easy there butterfly.” Gueira stopped him, quickly standing up to place his hands on Meis's hips and hold him back, “We ain't killin' anybody. Down. Put it down.” He vehemently reminded him.

Meis glared at him. “He’s useless!”

"Lemme talk to him."

Meis stubbornly lowered his guitar, watching the way Markus went rigid and held his hands over his head in an armadillo position.

“Unless you wanna get your skull popped like a jolly rancher by a guitar, you might as well start talkin’.” Gueira told Markus, knowing how impatient Meis could _be_. “We don’t got much time in ‘ere.”

“I’m not allowed to say.” Markus started fessing up. 

“Or what?”

“All they want is someone named Meis.” Markus glared fiercely at Gueira, “And I’m gettin’ paid a good amount of money to help get the job done.”

“So they’re payin’ you?”

“Like Hell we’d wanna do this shit if it’s free labor, a real pretty rock star, worth billions of dollars. With a tight body like that? You’re kiddin’—”

The floor shook when Meis threateningly dropped the bottom of his guitar right next to Markus’s head. “Finish that sentence and I won’t miss this time.”

Gueira’s eyes widened at the slight crack he witnessed on the ground beneath them, Meis’s flames materializing around his body. _Jesus fucking Christ._

“Why were you callin’ Chares?” Gueira questioned calmly. 

“I asked a couple guys to keep an eye out, but it looks like we got a hold of your boyfriend the boss wants.”

“Son of a—” Gueira sucked in a deep breath, “So how many of ‘em did you ask to tail us?”

“We got eyes all over Promepolis. Good luck finding out.” Markus smirked. Gueira and Meis exchanged looks, not knowing what that meant.

Unfortunately, the people who knocked them out by the back of their heads did. Gueira’s vision went black once something was pulled over his face.

☆☆☆

When they awakened, Gueira couldn't move a single muscle. 

His head’s still throbbing. He looked down, finding the source of where he was bound— it was the ropes tied around his waist to his wrists, enough for it to chafe if he moved too much.

“I thought you wouldn’t wake up.” Meis’s voice startled him, Gueira’s just secretly relieved that they weren’t separated. Otherwise, that’d be bad. 

“How long were you awake?”

“Probably like, fifteen minutes.”

“Where the fuck are we?”

“Who knows.” Meis yawned, “I’m hungry. Hey, do you have twenty bucks on you?”

“I can’t even get my wallet.”

“I’m feelin’ a hot dog for some reason.”

“Do you realize we’ve been kidnapped?!”

“So is that a no?”

“I _can’t_ right now.” Gueira gestured to his hands behind his back, “I can’t move fuck-all.”

“All men do is disappoint me.” Meis deplored, the way he did so calmly sent Gueira over the edge. 

“Says the fucking _hypocrite_ —” Gueira tried using his flames, “Wait, hang on—”

“They’re a special kind of rope, resistant to our flames.” Meis reminded him, a little trite, “So we’d have to manually get outta these.”

“They’re pretty smart.” Gueira’s chair rocked back from its heels. 

A door kicked open, and two men came strolling in. 

“Knew I heard somethin’, Clitus!”

“You’re probably just hearin’ shit again.”

They stopped when they noticed Gueira and Meis conversing with each other. It appeared from the dimmed lightning that this was some kind of warehouse, a shitty one, at that, with a bunch of old junk thrown around and a single light source coming from a flickering light bulb. 

“Oh.” The other man, to be unnamed, turned to Clitus— his eyebrows raised. “Looks like they _are_ awake.”

“Cosmas! I fuckin’ told you, man!”

“We shoulda just went back to the motel.” Gueira deadpanned. “This ain’t leadin’ us anywhere.”

“It led us here.” Meis noted. 

“The fuck does this tell us?”

“Markus had a plan B.”

“Alright so,” Cosmas walked up to them, “There seems to be a mixup with shit.” 

Gueira and Meis are frowning at them.

“We were told to capture someone.” Clitus responded. 

Cosmas smacked him in the head, “You ain’t supposed to spill everything, dickhead!”

“You clearly succeeded.” Meis answered, it’s uncertain whether his jaded tone was intentional to be a dick or because that’s how he was naturally. 

“You’re basically here because you managed to escape.”

“Fuckin’ Hell.” Gueira stared at Meis, “Just how many people have you pissed off?”

“I dunno, you tell me. ‘Cause I got no idea either.”

“Why’s there two?” Clitus asked, “I thought there was supposed to be one.”

“There _is_ supposed to be one!” 

“What if these guys are the wrong ones?”

“Whaddya mean?!”

“Oy.” Gueira lowly asked Meis while they argued over the shit Markus ordered them. “If we get outta this shit alive, then I’ll treat you to dinner.”

“You’re jokin’.” Meis snorted.

“I really liked those wings earlier, but I know of a place that’s better.”

“What if you die first?”

“Then someone else will probably treat you to dinner, but I prefer if I do it first.”

“You’re not negotiatin’ this with me right now.”

“I am.”

“Are you stupid?”

“Probably.”

“Hold on, hold on!” Cosmas shouted, “Let’s just forget what Markus fuckin’ said! Bastard’s just in this shit for the money like the rest of us! So you tell us, which one of you is Meis?”

“Probably that guy.” Meis cocked his head at Gueira, immediately Gueira blanched at that response.

“ _Are you fuckin’ with me right now?_ ”

“So who the fuck are you supposed to be?!” Clitus pointed at Meis. “Markus didn’t say there were two!”

“Did you say your name was Clitoris?” Meis lazily asked. _This man is crazy._ Cosmas ended up socking them both in the face, Meis twice, and another from Clitus. Now this was actually turning into a genuine interrogation. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are?!”

“No one special.” Meis dared to grin through his bloodied teeth. 

“We’re about to blow both of your brains out if you don’t explain what the fuck is goin’ on.” Cosmas pulled his gun out, and he put it under Gueira’s chin. “Start talking.”

“I’m his bodyguard.” Gueira answered, “And I ain’t Meis. That’s Meis.”

Clitus is too busy glaring Meis down. “This shithead?”

“Supposedly.”

Clitus yanked him by the hair and tightened his hold, relishing in the groan he got from Meis. 

“Because of you shitheads we’re in this situation.” Cosmas explained. “Apparently there’s been a change of plans. If this guy’s managed to escape then it means he’s had some kinda witness helpin’ ‘im out, and now he’s gotta remain alive ‘till we get him to the next point.”

“I’m his protector, not a fucking witness.” Gueira said. “Sounds like whoever is in charge of this can’t even get the idiots sucking their cock to do their job right.”

He deserved the beatdown he got from that, but provocation was key. As long as the attention got averted from Meis, he’d keep talking. 

“What the Hell do you want with him?”

“That ain’t any of your business to know.” 

“I swear I won’t tell anybody.” Gueira convinced, trying to work his way out of these stubborn ropes. 

“The Burnish proof velcro ain’t gonna melt off anytime sooner, buddy.” Cosmas said. 

“If you’re here for me, you should just kill me and get it over with.” Meis taunted, bold. “Leave him be, he’s got nothin’ to do with this and just got caught up in it.”

Gueira felt a snap, and he felt like he was getting somewhere now that these were loosening. He’s undone these types of ropes in the past. Sure, these motherfuckers were tight, but not tight enough. 

“He’s still a witness.” Clitus said. “He deserves to pay for it.”

“That’s because he _is_ my bodyguard.”

“Nice try.” Clitus bent down in front of Meis, his hand gripping his chin and his thumb brushing over his mouth. Meis tried to turn away, but he made Meis face him again. “Who said we couldn’t break a little rules and have fun with him, hey, Cozzy, how that sound? _Gah_ —” He shrieked when Meis’s sharp teeth dug into the flesh of his thumb, and he screamed an octave higher the harder Meis bit him, jerking his hand away. Meis spit the blood on the ground, the malice in his eyes evidence. 

“You bitch—” Clitus rasped, his voice oozing with ire. 

“Clitus.” Cosmas jumped back, “What— what the Hell is crawlin’ up your leg, man?”

“What?” Clitus asked, and when he looked down, he screamed again. 

Spiders.

About three, four of them— crawling right up his leg and up his body. Cosmas’s eyes widened in horror watching Clitus scamper away and swat them off him.

“What the fuck?!”

Gueira stared at Meis with revulsion, most of his hair drawing a curtain around his face. Though he could see his nose begin to bleed, Meis turning his head, facing Gueira. Gueira held his breath. Meis slightly cocked his head while Cosmas was trying to get the bugs off Clitus, beckoning for him to get the fuck out of those ropes.

Gueira threw himself to the ground, the knife he kept in his pocket slipping out. He had the ropes loosened before he grabbed the knife, slipping off the chair and standing up. He smashed his head against Cosmas’s when he turned around, shocked that they were now free— and the gun flew out of his hands. 

“Gueira.”

“I got you.” Gueira sliced the knot open, loosening Meis’s ropes. Clitus charged for Gueira, and they grappled each other, Gueira throwing him against the wall. Meis stood up from the restraints, dropping to the ground. He must’ve been a little weak from using his sixth sense. 

“Mr. Yeon!” Gueira found his guitar sitting at the corner, bolting for it. He tossed the case towards Meis, and instantly, it burst open so he could hold the handle in his hands, both their flames freely materializing. Clitus punched him, he was a pretty burly and big dude, and Gueira had a hard time trying to take him down. Cosmas blocked Meis’s hits from his guitar once he stood up to his feet.

"You're gonna pay for this." Cosmas evaded the blast, shoving Meis hard enough to slam him against the wall. He coughed, his knees buckling and falling to the ground. He got on top of Meis and wrangled his hands around Meis's throat.

Gueira was unable to rush by his side and help him when Clitus slammed him against the ground, then hurled him across the room, proceeding to knock down the old antiques in the room. He rushed towards Clitus and tackled him roughly right into the boxes stacked up on top of each other, knocking all of them over and the things inside.

He’s running for Gueira without giving him a breather, God damn it— Gueira grabbed the chair that’s been knocked over and kept swinging at Clitus— right up until the chair snapped in half, equipping his armor in his right arm and pummeled him, hard enough to break a tooth or two, twice, three times, and now he was down. 

Meis gripped Cosmas's hands, and his flames circle them until Cosmas screamed, his hands sizzling from his grip. He jerked his hand away, falling over to the ground and off Meis. "Fuck!" Cosmas was desperately searching for his gun, now that he had Meis on the ground coughing his lungs out. He stumbled up to his feet, then he shoved Gueira out of the way in attempts to dive for it. 

"Shit." Gueira panted, stepping over Clitus's body; and by shielding himself he was able to deflect the bullets with his armor when Cosmas wasted no time shooting, moving closer. He aimed right for the stomach, Cosmas coughing up blood, and he wrenched the gun out of his hand, squeezing his wrist until a bone popped. Cosmas cried in agony.

Gueira cracked his knuckles. "I'mma ask you a single question. Who ordered the hit?"

Cosmas laughed, blood staining his teeth, mouth, and jaw. "You'll find out soon enough."

"I can roast your balls into a pile of ashes, just like he did to your hands." Gueira threatened irefully, "Or I could break every bone in your body and make it painful."

"He's got a big bounty on his head for you to pass up on." Cosmas breathed. "A loyal serpent speaks no truths unless told otherwise."

Gueira froze. He heard those words before.

"You're still swearin' loyalty to someone who doesn't give a fuck whether you die or not?" He questioned.

Cosmas said nothing to that.

"Answer me motherfucker." Gueira demanded.

"I shoulda killed you both when I had the chance." Cosmas said, "Imagine it'd be much better if Clitus beat the shit out of your friend and fucked him real nice and good before he killed him." He grinned.

Gueira exhaled, infuriated. "The fuck did you just say?"

"Unless you want me to do it myself." Cosmas approached Gueira, provoking him further. "Hey, if you ain't want to, it could be mine for the taking. Take 'im off your hands. And we could let this go."

“You laid a finger on ‘im.” Gueira's eyes glowed a menacing red, lips curling into a snarl. He pummeled Cosmas right in the nose. “No way in hell I'm lettin' you put your nasty hands on my client.” The flurry of punches were timed, a tooth, a broken nose, a busted lip, until he was beaten to a bloody pulp and busted through the warehouse’s closed gate. He definitely stopped resisting, his muscles laying limp and falling unconscious. 

"Gueira." Meis's voice snapped Gueira out of it before he could do anything more to the man. "I'm fine. Please." He whispered.

If Gueira got any further he might've actually killed him.

His jacket was torn, slipping off Cosmas's frame. Gueira stalked toward his body, and he spotted something that made his blood run cold. He shoved Cosmas aside and his eyes landed on a familiar tattoo on his upper arm.

There's no mistaking it.

That's the Black Stone tattoo.

_Why the fuck would the remaining members be after Meis?_

Something fell over, and it was Meis's attempts at trying to get up.

“Mr. Yeon.” Gueira was at his side immediately, “Oy.” Meis was lying face first on the ground, struggling to get up. He’d dropped his guitar after Cosmas rammed him into the ground. 

“You okay?”

Meis sat up. At first, Gueira was relieved he didn’t suffer too much damage— he knew Meis could hold himself well against these guys— but then him coughing up blood in addition to the bloody nose didn’t sound good.

“Shit.” Gueira patted his pockets, and he untied his jacket, digging inside for any napkins he kept in tow with him. He found two, one falling out while he handed one to Meis, Meis’s hand covering Gueira’s own as he pressed it against his face. 

“Can you walk?” Gueira asked.

Meis nodded silently.

"Did we get 'em?"

Gueira looked at their limp bodies on the floor, "Yeah I think it was just these two idiots."

"Choice."

They high fived.

"So he didn't fess up either, did he?"

"No." Gueira answered, pressing his lips to a thin line. But he found something out that made his stomach turn in ways that made him nauseous. 

"Alright, hold onto me." Gueira helped Meis stand up, Meis grabbing onto Gueira's arms. His arms are wrapped around Gueira's shoulders, his breath fanning over Gueira's lips.

Gueira doesn't register that he's staring; and Meis stared back. His hands on Meis's hips.

"Thanks..." Meis said.

"Yeah..."

Gueira flinched when one of the spiders that crawled on Clitus scurried past his sneaker.

“Relax.” Meis said weakly, with a laugh, “They won’t hurt you unless I tell them to."

“S-So did they bite them—”

“No, it was just to scare 'em.” 

Gueira carefully stepped over the wandering insects on the ground, helping Meis out of the warehouse. "I'm not an insect fan, just so you know."

"Coward."

"You can bond with 'em however you want, I don't give a fuck, but just get those things far away from me."

Meis laughed. "They're not all that bad, y'know."

The aching from Gueira's wounds start nagging at him when they're heading down the block. 

"Ugh." Meis sighed. "How long have we been walking for?"

"We only been walking for five minutes, Mr. Yeon."

"I'm tired."

 _And how are you built like a Greek God?_ Gueira wanted to ask, this man was the laziest bastard alive. 

“Hold on. I see a gas station store down the block." Gueira said, now that they’ve made it where there were present storefronts in sight— he needed to stop by to get his hands on a first aid kit.

"Well I dunno about you," Meis panted, "But I need a drink."

Gueira blinked. "But. You had two full glasses, and the one I bought for you at the store."

"What," Meis shrugged, "After the shit we just gone through you're tellin' me you don't need a drink?"

"M-Mr. Yeon..."

"You want one?"

"Nah I think 'm good..." Gueira frowned slightly, this man is crazy.

"Don't mind if I do." Meis casually walked into the convenience store at the gas station they stopped by, despite the fact that they've been roughed up quite obviously. Meis walked past the gawking cashier and slid a can of beer across the counter, while Gueira meekly set down a first aid kit.

Meis finished his can within five minutes. Gueira tended to his wounds.

“Let me see.”

“I’m fine.” Meis tossed the can away.

“Bullshit.” Gueira’s fingers are under Meis’s chin to make the other face him, “They did a number on you too.”

“Is it too obvious?” Meis had an eye shut when Gueira examined the bruise forming there. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Gueira murmured.

“What?”

“Cover for us both.”

“Someone had to stall ‘em.” Meis’s eye twitched when Gueira dabbed a soft ball of cotton against the wound. “‘Sides, I really wanted those hot dogs.”

Gueira frowned, snorting a little, “You still want that?”

“Well I did.” Meis sighed. “But we lived.” He said begrudgingly. 

“You don’t sound very happy about that.” Gueira laughed sheepishly. Once he was finished, Meis quietly decided that he was going to help with Gueira’s wounds as well.

“Who taught you how to treat wounds?”

“Tommy. Who taught you?”

“Myself.”

“Show off.” Meis muttered. 

“By the way, about the question I asked you earlier. It’s a yes or no question.” Gueira said stubbornly. He winced when Meis pressed too hard with the small antiseptic wipe, “—You promised.”

“I never promised a damn thing to you.”

“But I got us outta there alive.”

“Unfortunately.”

“Be a _little_ more grateful.”

“Thanks.” Meis didn’t say it until he finished patching a bandaid on Gueira’s cheek, and closing the first aid kit. “And I’ll think about it.” He muttered. 

“I’m glad we could go to dinner sometime before we kill each other from driving each other crazy.” Gueira smiled.

“Don’t push it, or I’ll change my mind.” Meis gruffed, “I didn’t say yes.”

He’s holding the first aid kit when Gueira stood up with him, and Gueira patted his pocket for his phone.

“By the way. Do you have any idea where we are?”

“‘Course not.” Meis was unwrapping another lollipop they got from the store.

“Well it’s now three in the mornin’.” Gueira sighed. “I’m callin’ K.”

Kinkade said to give it fifteen minutes. 

They get candy to snack on while they’re waiting for their ride, sitting closer to the curb of the sidewalk. Just one bag of Skittles to share with each other. 

"Hehe."

Gueira frowned, that monotone chuckle sure as fuck didn't come from him. He's staring at Meis, bewildered, as he was laughing about nothing in particular.

"What?"

"His name sounded like Clitoris." Meis explained, giggling. Gueira realized he was talking about Clitus and Cosmas, the two dunderheads they just pummeled back in that creepy warehouse. 

_What the fuck is wrong with rockstars these days._ Gueira grimaced. "You're still thinkin' about that...?" 

They're sitting next to each other, side by side once again. 

“Who would’ve thought we went from you tryin’ to stab me to toleratin’ each other under sixty four hours?” Gueira idly asked. “So Slim really was right.”

Meis’s eyebrows crinkled. “Slim was right about what?”

“Nothin’.” Gueira snorted. “That thing with your nose bleedin’. Does that happen often?”

“My body’s already weak as it is.” Meis answered. “But I did what I could to get those guys off us to buy you some time.”

“I really appreciate it.” Gueira said. “Thanks.”

Meis popped a few Skittles into his mouth. “Hmm.”

Gueira thought about what Meis said earlier, about him not caring— and that’s why he handed his unfinished will to him. He’s conflicted. Should he care? Or he shouldn’t, because naturally, that’s supposed to be his job? Only doing what Meis asked regardless of the consequences, or any logical reasoning behind it? 

"Hey."

"What?"

"Did you have dreams too?"

Meis stalled on a response. But somehow, Gueira knew; he knew that Meis knew what he was talking about.

"I dream about flowers a lot." Meis said, looking at Gueira. "What do you dream about?"

"I dream about butterflies."

Despite being in two different places, after that single encounter... they were still connected to each other.

Meis was just like what he saw in his dreams.

Broken wings. 

"Do you think... we met each other by chance, or by fate?" Meis asked.

"Who knows." Gueira answered, shutting his eyes and allowing himself to feel the breeze.

His thoughts are cut off by Meis singing gently. 

"You can run on... for a long time... run on for a long time. Sooner or later, God'll cut you down."

Gueira's looking at him as he does so. Occasionally, a car or two would pass by. It’s just them in this empty gas station parking lot in front of the convenience store. 

"Go tell that long tongue liar, go and tell that midnight rider, tell the rambler the gambler the back biter, tell 'em God's gonna cut 'em down."

Gueira stared at the road ahead of him, silently listening to his soft lullaby. He ate a few more Skittles. Meis continued singing. He thought of Rob, then he thought of Sergio. God, that bastard deserved to rot in jail; and Gueira regretted looking to him more than he did to his own father because he still brought him where he was today, so he ended up harboring many mixed feelings about Sergio's arrest.

He doesn't want to feel an ounce of regret for leaving while he could, otherwise, he'd probably be in a jail cell too. The thought of Rob being in one put a bitter taste in his throat. He had no idea, anyway. 

He feels… a little more relaxed, about tonight. The stars are glittering among the skies, painting the pitch black dullness into a clearer, bright picture.

Meis must’ve been sitting on it for a long time, the will he handed to Gueira, for him to decide to place something as important as that in someone else’s hands. Someone he hadn’t even known for that long or was fond of. 

He wasn’t sure when Meis stopped singing, but it’s too quiet again, and now Gueira didn’t like the stillness in the air.

Kinkade showed up, but he wasn’t alone. Pasha was in the car next to him. Gueira’s just glad it wasn’t Lio— or else he would’ve shit his pants. They clearly wanted to know everything, so Gueira spilled while Meis said nothing, leaning back against the seat with his arms folded.

“You gotta be kiddin’.” Pasha ran a hand through his mohawk, and Kinkade sighs, “Why didn’t you call us?”

“We could handle it.” Gueira replied, sheepish. 

“Look at your faces.” Kinkade said, “Jus’ barely.”

“But we lived.” Meis said, and that was the only thing he’s said during the duration of the car ride. 

“You can’t tell boss about this.” Gueira pleaded. “We were supposed to just… go out to eat and explore the city, give Meis some fresh air, is all.”

“And yet you run into a bunch of guys, multiple times.” Pasha added crossly. “Gettin’ caught up in that stuff without informin’ boss is serious shit, especially dealin’ with hitmen. I could tell you from experience.”

“I just wanted to find some answers.” Meis contended. 

“There’s no stoppin’ ‘im there.” Gueira justified. 

“We’re going back to the motel.” Kinkade announced, “Make sure the two of you get some rest, because boss orders Mr. Yeon to be taken back to the safe house first thing in the morning.”

“Does he think we took a midnight stroll?” Meis asked, pestering. 

“We’re keepin’ it that way for now.” Pasha stated. 

The security entourage is there to escort them into the motel and guide them upstairs, meaning that the two of them no longer had any privacy like they did earlier— when they were alone. Gueira won’t deny, he’s missing that, just a little bit. 

He followed Meis into his room, helping him out of his jacket, removing his guitar case off his back and setting it aside. 

Gueira bent down to help Meis get out of his shoes while he's sitting down on his bed.

"You don't..." Meis protested.

"Let me."

Meis let him.

He seemed more exhausted than Gueira was, and Gueira felt guilty— knowing partially what happened tonight was the reason.

“Uh.” Gueira dug into the pocket of his jacket, “I got leftovers.” He handed the Skittles over to Meis, averting his gaze and the faint red dusting his cheeks.

“Ah.” Meis hesitantly took it from him. “Thanks…”

“Figured you’d have it.”

“Mm.” Meis finished the rest of it, and Gueira awkwardly averted his gaze. Hearing the occasional soft munching.

“Here.” Gueira took the unfinished water bottle from his jacket he hid for safe keeping, handing it to Meis. Turned out Meis needed it, because he drank more from it— up until it was nearly finished. He placed a hand on his chest.

“You sure you’ll be okay?”

“Yeah…” Meis breathed, “I just need to recover, a little.”

“Yeah.” Gueira unconsciously rubbed his chin, “Get some rest. We’re leavin’ in a few hours, and we got that knocked off ‘cause of what happened earlier.”

"You know, partner, you and I don't make too much of a bad team." Meis commented.

"Yeah, we don't." Gueira agreed. "We managed to survive the night together."

They both stared at each other. It was strange. For them… to be… civil, like this.

Meis nodded, and his lip quirked up slightly. Unsure whether it was his position to be smiling right now, Gueira simply ducked his head. 

“Have a good night, Mr. Yeon.” He turned his heel, the door was slightly open so Gueira could easily exit, and close it behind him, keeping quiet and doing so slowly. He stopped, seeing Meis shift so he could lie on the mattress, then he closed the door fully.

“So did you guys manage to find out?” Kinkade asked, Gueira shook his head. 

“But I think it’s almost like a scramble.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Like everyone wants dibs on who can get to ‘im first.” Gueira presumed. “But… I could be wrong. It’s almost like no one knows all the details, just doing what they’re told.”

“I see.” Kinkade hummed. “Well we ain’t strangers to random hits that come outta the blue. But now that you’re here, it makes our job easier.”

Lio had Galo right now, he had his business to run, and Gueira didn’t want to stress him out with the possibility of his past catching up to him. Not that he had any concrete proof. His stomach churns at the thought of what they’d find if they kept digging. 

“If anything, we could ask Lucia for information on those men.” Kinkade clapped Gueira on the shoulder, “You need some rest too. Busy day tomorrow.”

Everyday’s busy nowadays. 

The three day window’s almost up. 

He dreamt of butterflies that night again, this time, steadily healing its wings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pine time, baby.
> 
> Remember to gimme a follow where I tweet a lot about this fic! Give my monster genre-bending playlist a listen, and if you wanna talk to me about black stones my curiouscat is always open. See y'all soon. ❤️
> 
>  **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2CTDNdTca9mHoMpL8rkbpX?si=PYel1jZcTiu6oYwT7-XFeg)** | **[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/danganphobia)**


	9. Jade Plants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gueira and Meis leave the motel to go back to the safe house, what was meant to be a short stay turning into a few hours while they stay together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear i had other plans but domesticity just burst through my front door with a large dose of fluff and it's been nothing but it. and i realized how much i really needed this. so here's an entire fluff fest of a chapter :)
> 
>  **tw:** there's a panic attack that occurs in this chapter, so please heed this warning. it's not for too long and only brief.
> 
> OKAY THERE'S A LOT OF FANART THESE PAST WEEKS... LOL
> 
> @mokutenshi made **[fanart](https://twitter.com/mokutenshi/status/1284542726118215681?s=20)** of meis // and @andr0nap made this glorious meis in **[camila cabello's AMA outfit](https://twitter.com/andr0nap/status/1286397778206158848?s=20)** // @kyes9lives drew fanart of **[meis and bobby the shark plush](https://twitter.com/kyes9lives/status/1285305755264880642?s=20)** (who is making an appearance)
> 
> lastly it was a pleasure getting to work with the amazing @kiki_taya for drawing the chapter 9 fanart included in this chapter!! please surely give them a follow. this piece took my breath away, literally.

Lio didn’t show— but his orders were strictly clear. Once the seventy two hours were up, they had to escort Meis out of the building and right back into the safe house. 

Honestly, Gueira didn’t have a fucking _ounce_ of sleep last night. They beat up the bad guys on a hot pursuit, ran all around the city to find an ice cream parlor and went there to lead them getting kidnapped— nearly killed— _twice_ — all in one _night_. 

Who was he kidding when he thought this was _lightwork_. Lio knew exactly what Gueira was signing up for when he scribbled that damn contract, a month later and they’re in hot shit. Maybe famous people naturally have a lot of dirt on them, whether or not it’s their fault, he still feels like he had the right to complain about it. Kinkade and Pasha just act like this was another day on the job, when Gueira’s been in this gig probably just as long as they have. But they were working under two incredibly different people.

He had his alarm blaring at six in the morning, waking up with a start. All the bodyguards had to be up at the ass crack of dawn before everyone else, with good reason. He felt like he was dragging his corpse into the shower.

It gave him time to think hard about the men that they encountered yesterday. The hit ordered on Meis wasn’t just reserved for one person— whoever was doing this was putting him up for grabs, and they know because it isn’t an easy job they’re sending as many people as they can without giving all the details to take him down.

He's got a real life bounty on his head.

And members of Black Stone are a part of it. Gueira thought it disbanded after Damon snitched on Sergio and the shady shit he's been up to all those years ago. Unless the men part of this were desperate to get their hands dirty once again. It still didn't sit right. 

A loyal serpent speaks no truths. 

Lio said as long as Meis was with a considerable amount of protection then he’d be out of harm’s way. He had to keep the guy from getting stabbed in a train station. These people weren’t fucking around, they meant business. 

Motel coffee tasted like absolute dog shit. He had his fair share in his hustling days, and the taste remained the same— but it helped him wake up, so he owed it that much. Hauling one client from another safely from harm’s way while Sergio was busy fucking their boss over meant he needed about three cups of it to keep his sanity, but at least he used to have Rob with him. 

Now he doesn’t.

He’s got a towel draped around his waist, the golden necklace around his neck shone under the early morning sun bleeding through the windows; droplets of water running down his wet hair and down his chest when he checked his phone— seeing it was updates from Lio on their next move. He drifted to his contacts, over the months his contact list upgraded from just his family members to Burning Rescue, Lio, the security team— and Meis.

He still had the number to Rob’s personal phone, given that he had to get a new one when they were in Black Stone together. If he had destroyed his burner phone, Gueira figured he’d answer to his old phone, but that was grasping at straws, he’s not sure if Rob’s actually escaped. Whenever he checked the current events, what happened at Lucky Star’s cabaret club several years ago was the last thing that the news covered on Black Stone, the aftermath being the arrest of most of its members; and Sergio himself.

But he refused to give up.

If Rob hadn’t been announced dead, then he had to be alive. Gueira’s aware if you managed to escape it meant you had a bounty on your head, you’d have to get jumped out to leave, but they got the easy end of the stick. Maybe the remaining members were after Rob too, and not just Gueira. The coastlines of Miami could be running rampant with former members scrambling to hide their identities, perhaps even trying to go back to their old lives after their current ones were in shambles. 

He listened to the voicemails from his family when he got dressed, he admitted, the suits are starting to grow on him, pulling the suit jacket over his shoulders as his mother fondly talked about the lilies that are selling out in her shop because everyone seemingly wanted them so bad for the coming Spring season. He gelled his hair back, the same way Galo taught him how to— perhaps they’ve been hanging out _quite_ a bit in-between daily duties— and waited until the voicemail ended before he picked up his phone and tapped the call sign on Rob’s name.

 _“The number you have reached is not available_ —”

“Hey, buddy. I doubt you still have this number anymore.” Gueira laughed. “Maybe you do and you don’t answer numbers you don’t remember anymore. I’m just sending voicemails to your sister, or some stranger, or if anyone even used this. I just wanted to tell you, uh… ‘s been awhile, I mean, since I called. Sorry about that. After I left Florida I got rid of everything, including my old phones too. All my old shit. I’m actually in Promepolis now. Can you believe that? 

It’s crazy, because you and I used to get high at your place and we’d just be lookin’ through these travel mags of the places we could travel to, all the nice ass places we could hit, the parties we could go to, all the people we could fuck and lounge the next day without worryin’ about if we had another job to do. Anyway, don’t mean to ramble about that. I been doing this bouncing gig for sometime now before I left, now I’m a bodyguard for this really famous rockstar. Man I have a lotta shit to tell you about ‘im, and I think my boss might be a secret billionaire, but who knows. It sounds too good to be true.

You’d tell me, Castellanos you’re talkin’ crazy shit.” Gueira walked slower, as he paced around the small room, “I been layin’ low for so long. I think this might be good for me. I’m pickin’ up photography again and I got even more plants, even though you used to tease me about how many I kept in my shitty apartment. But I’m wonderin’ how you’re doing, how are you… I really…” His voice got quieter, “I really miss you, Robbie. I hope where you are you’re livin’ the best life possible right now. I know how much you always wanted that…”

He’s been imagining Rob’s voice answering to him about the shit he’s been up to. Maybe he went back to school so he could get a degree, try out for a football league— Hell, at least Rob was more deserving of doing so than Gueira was, or if he wanted to continue doing IT and work in an office, he was pretty good at computers, like that. If he got a girl now, maybe he settled down with her, got married, had kids; and he’s just shutting out everything regarding his old life. If everything meant Gueira, then he’d expect that, too.

“Anyway, I have to work, so uh. Maybe you’d hear from me more often. I promise I’ll try callin’. If you wanna reach me, I’ve told you my email, if you can’t do it by phone. But I’ll see you around.” He hung up the phone, licking his lips. 

The motel coffee tasted bitter when Kinkade handed one to him, even more bitter than usual.

“What’s the status on him?” Gueira asked, making sure all the crust in his eyes was gone when he blinked. He ate one of the croissants left in a basket by the coffee machines, it wasn’t as warm as when it was freshly left there but it still tasted like buttery, sweet, crispy heaven.

“He’s still asleep.” Kinkade said. “Might wanna wake him up.” He tapped his watch. 

Gueira fought the urge to sigh.

“He’s all yours.” Kinkade teased. Gueira scoffed, finishing his coffee and pushing the mug the other man’s way, fixing his suit and heading over to Meis’s door. He nodded at Pasha, who'd been guarding the door before Gueira showed up. 

He’s not sure what he expected.

Meis to already be ready, waiting in the room— or in the shower, at least. But none of that. He was buried into a comfortable cocoon in the special duvet provided to him by the staff he probably grilled into providing for him (Gueira feels more bad for them despite what they’ve gone through last night) and he looked like he could be dead. 

“Oy.” Gueira approached the bed. “Get up.”

No answer.

He’s contemplating whether or not to risk getting stabbed again. Meis gave him no choice.

“ _Oy._ ” Gueira said, a little louder, irritable. “Mr. Yeon. Get up.”

 _“No._ ”

So the motherfucker was _awake._

Gueira pushed him gently through the soft covers, shaking him. “You need to get ready.”

He heard a grumble from the other end. “Grumble all you want, you still gotta get up.”

“Why?”

“Whaddya mean, _why_? We gotta go.”

“Ten more minutes.” Meis’s voice was muffled when he shifted in the covers. 

“No.”

“Fuck off.”

Gueira’s eyebrow twitched. _Oh Hell no._ “Okay, guess you leave me no choice.” He yanked the covers right off Meis, reveling in the way he scrambled up and tried to take the sheets back. He couldn't help the red that dusted his cheeks knowing Meis liked to sleep with barely any clothes on; given the clothes from last night were tossed on the ground to sleep in his undergarments.

“What the _Hell_ is wrong with you—?!” Now Meis had no covers to cover himself, turning red as Gueira did.

“Here we go.” Gueira respectfully kept his gaze on Meis's face, hands reaching to grab him.

“Put your hands on me and I swear to God I’ll stab you— _Gueira_!” Something akin to a yelp left Meis’s lips when Gueira hoisted him out of the bed, ignoring his resistant attempts in punching and kicking his way out of Gueira’s grasp.

“ _Put me down_.” 

“Gimme a good reason.” Gueira stopped walking. Meis was awkwardly swinging his legs over Gueira’s chest, then he stopped shortly after.

“I want to sleep.” He begrudgingly insisted.

“That’s what I thought.” Gueira continued the trek to the bathroom, and the protests continued.

“Boss’s dad owns a law firm, y’know, you’re gonna regret this.”

“Sure I will.”

“I could have you fired.”

“No you can’t.”

“I could _kill_ you—”

Gueira set Meis down on the now closed toilet seat. He grabbed a towel hanging off the rack and tossed it at Meis. “Get in the shower. Boss said we had to leave in the morning.”

He’s not being held responsible for getting his head chewed off for something that isn’t his fault. If Benji and Slim had to tour with this man and share a room with him for nearly ten years, did this mean they had to throw his ass in the shower for wanting to sleep in for twice as much? 

He shut the door behind him, respectfully waiting for the shower to turn on. After a good _five_ minutes of restlessness. He reached for Meis’s duffel bag to fold a new pair of clothes for him to wear. Honestly, he’d no fucking idea what was the range of his fashion choices, but if the three musketeers packed this— then that mean Meis’d wear anything he chose. He opened the door quietly and left the clothes on top of the seat.

“Hey.”

“ _Jesus_ —” Gueira jumped when Meis’s head poked out of the curtain, a bunch of suds resting on top of his hair. He flushed, “ _What is it?_ ” 

“I need my products.”

“Your what?”

“I told them to drop off my bath products. You didn’t bring ‘em in because you manhandled me earlier. Get my shit.”

“ _Get it yourself_ —”

“—Then I guess I ain’t leavin’ this shower.”

There was no use in arguing. He knew Meis would hold everyone up the same way he’d spend two hours after a hangover to stumble into the studio with the same smudged makeup from the night prior he didn’t bother to fix until they had to fix it for him. 

Gueira came back with a bag of products he thrusted past the curtains, looking away as he did so. Meis snatched it from him.

“Thanks, get out.”

Gueira shut the door behind him, the washcloth he used to wipe his face thanks to the steam forming in that bathroom he tossed angrily on the floor. 

“Who does he think he is?!” He fumed to himself. He figured he’d make up Meis’s bed and fix up the mess that was his motel room until Meis was done changing in there. This man was a slob, Christ. He wondered how his parents let him live like this. 

He cooled down by the time the door opened. Gueira’s smoking through his cigarette, and he eyed Meis walked out in a pair of sweats, a long sleeved cropped top.

“Good morning.” Gueira smiled. Meis glared at him. “I’ll give you a little more time to brush your hair.”

Meis said nothing. Gueira stared at him. “Do you brush your hair in the mornings?”

“What’s it to you?”

Gueira sighed. He took the toiletry bag from Meis, finding a lone, blue brush tucked in the side pocket. Probably unused, but stored in there for safe keeping. 

“C’mere.” He patted the space between his legs.

Meis scoffed with a laugh, “You’re outta your damn mind.”

“Your hair’s still wet and you’re about to tie it up. ‘S gonna get tangled that way.”

“I don’t care all that much.”

“Sit down. I’ll brush it for you.”

“Why?” Meis blurted out.

“We still have about an hour left.” Gueira said.

Meis wasn’t pleased to hear that. “So I could’ve still _slept_ , _damn it_.” He huffed, “You got me outta bed for no damn reason.”

“I’m surprised you’d wanna get your beauty sleep in a shithole like this.” But Meis looked like he’d find a comfortable spot in a dumpster if that meant he’d get as much sleep as he wanted, and this isn’t a stretch. Slim’s told him stories, already. 

Meis gave in, awkwardly pushing Gueira’s thighs further apart so he could sit down. _What a diva._ Not like his ass was that big to not be able to fit in the space between Gueira’s legs. He ignored his scoff, the bed springs screaming now that extra weight was added to the mattress. 

Gueira carefully took out the hairband he used to hastily tie his hair into a ponytail. So what he told the interviewers was definitely right, he barely cared for taking care of his hair and just slept like this and woke up the next day. 

“When was the last time you brushed your hair?”

“That’s a question you could leave between me and God to answer.”

Gueira checked the bristles of the brush. Not even a single strand of hair caught in-between these things. He ran his fingers through Meis’s hair, still wet, but slowly air drying. He witnessed Meis leaning back slightly. 

“With hair like this I really think you should at least put some effort.”

“It’s the only thing everyone likes me for, probably.” Meis laughed, “Which is why I could give less of a shit.”

“Why?”

“I dunno, I might cut it all off soon.”

Gueira panicked. “Y-You mean like Britney Spears—”

“No, dummy.” Meis shut his eyes, bleary and peeved, “But the temptation is pretty damn strong, boss would have a heart attack.”

“So would the rest of the world.” Gueira was surprised Meis didn't even think about that. “But it’s nice hair.”

“Someone else deserves it.” Meis mumbled, “Not me.”

“I’m sure people love you for other things too.” Gueira started brushing from the bottom toward the top— remembering that’s how his sister brushed his hair whenever it got tangled and needed a thorough combing through. 

“Like what?”

“Well. You can sing. You can play a shit ton of instruments, which not everyone can do. You make good music.” And he’s gorgeous, but he’s also a hot mess. A beautiful mess. Strongly opinionated, doesn’t give zero fucks about what people think about him. But Gueira kept that to himself. “You got bigger balls than half these motherfuckers in the industry.”

“I’m tired of being angry, but someone should be.” Meis murmured. “If I gotta take the blame for it to get everyone off boss and on my case, so be it.”

“Boss is already shoulderin’ a fuck ton of problems as it is.” He ran each strand through the brush’s bristles, the knots in them beginning to lessen. 

“I know, that’s why everything that’s happenin’ right now is my burden.” Meis squeezed his legs closer together, and now there’s a bigger bridge where he sat between Gueira’s legs. “You brush weird.”

“That’s how you’re supposed to brush hair.”

“Does it matter?”

“If you’re tryin’ not to tangle it all over again, yeah.”

“Since when’d you become a hair care expert?”

“To keep hair as sexy as this it takes a lot of care.”

“Sounds like advice from Galo.”

Gueira fought the urge to snort, knowing that Meis knew. “My sister did my hair a lot. She taught me what I need to know about taking care of it.”

“Hmm.”

“What about you?”

“I’m used to my mama helpin’ me brush my hair in the mornings.” Gueira thought Meis would say nothing else, then he idly continued, “She’d be sittin’ outside the door, watchin’ over the ranch, and call me over to sit down, just like this. She’d brush my hair, get all the hay and stuff out because we’d spend all day workin’. Even on weekends we didn’t have much free time. She’d hum songs to me, and tell me how nice my hair is while she did it for me.”

“She ain’t wrong.”

“Well when I moved out I realized she can’t do that anymore, so… I hadn’t been doing it. Much.”

“Well brushin’s pretty basic. You get used to it when you do it as your daily routine for years.” Gueira said, “Aye, listen, do whatever the fuck you want. But if you’re gonna have this hair, she’d want you to put some effort.”

“I have more shit on my plate to focus on anything basic.” Meis lamented, with a cheerless laugh. “Sue me.”

Gueira finished brushing through his hair. “Don’t we all?” He questioned, “Alright. I think that should do it.”

Meis blinked. “You’re done?”

“Mhm.” Gueira dropped the brush back in the toiletry bag. Meis experimentally ran his fingers through his hair, luckily, there was a hand mirror tucked somewhere among all the products. He fished it out to show Meis.

“Feels softer.”

“Uh huh. That’s how I work my magic.”

The way Meis was looking at himself wondrously in the mirror was— dare Gueira say— a little adorable. 

“Coffee?” Gueira offered, and Meis turned around to look at him. Acknowledging how close they were now, he could practically feel Meis’s body heat radiating off him sitting dangerously close to where he shouldn’t, their faces mere inches apart. 

“Y-Yeah…” Meis handed Gueira back the mirror. “I need to put on my shoes.”

“I’ll— I’ll call K and Pasha.” Gueira stood up after Meis got up to get his shoes on. The other bodyguards handled all the duffel bags, all which Meis practically tossed at them because he didn’t want to hold shit. His guitar case included. Gueira said nothing to that, waiting downstairs by the kitchenette where the coffee station was. The receptionists in the lobby there to greet them kindly, still intimidated by these burly guards positioned in this small establishment. Even the guests who were here to stay for whatever regular occasion stared them down with fear instilled in them. Meis was yawning when he approached the coffee station, Gueira offering him a mug of fresh brew to enhance his senses.

He wasn’t expecting Meis to casually say that Kinkade and Pasha must’ve slept together last night, enough for Gueira to choke on his next cup of coffee. 

“I-I’m sorry?”

“It’s pretty obvious.” Meis cocked his head towards them. “Look. You notice that Pasha always has his mohawk tied into a ponytail.”

“Y-Yeah…” Gueira felt too embarrassed to just ogle the two men speaking with the receptionists while the other bodyguards were bringing Meis’s stuff outside, along with extra items the motel staff graciously allowed them to keep.

“Check K’s wrist.” Meis whispered. 

Gueira tried his best not to be outward with it, but he subtly glanced at Kinkade’s wrist, the black headband that Pasha usually used to tie his hair snugly fitted around his wrist. 

He flushed a deep red. “No way…”

“Yeah way.” Meis grinned mischievously, “And this ain’t the first time it happened either. I came out one morning and noticed that it was around his wrist.”

“Maybe he keeps hold of it? For safekeeping?”

“Naw, they’re definitely fuckin’.”

Gueira coughed again. 

“In a way, it’s kinda hot, y’know?” 

Gueira flushed further, unsure if he should agree or not with Meis’s bold statement. “I never even noticed.”

“Because they’re smart enough to keep it subtle, I’ve known ‘em for years.” Meis sipped his coffee, “I feel like this was recent, must’ve happened at some point, and they been keepin’ it a secret from everyone.”

“Probably ‘cause… bodyguards shouldn’t have time for those things.” Gueira reasoned. Meis looked at him. “I-I mean… we still have a job that’s more important at the end of the day.”

They’re approaching them, so Gueira and Meis have to pretend they weren’t talking about them. It was time to go. Meis snorted at Gueira’s discomfort, now knowing this information meant he couldn’t look at them the same way. Not that he had a problem with it. He’s not sure if he should’ve expected it or not. 

It might rain soon; given the darkened skies compared to the days before. The car ride’s silent, Gueira reporting to Lio that they were on their way back to the safe house. They didn’t leave until they did a full sweep of the motel, and the premises outside the building, then escorted Meis in the car before they left. 

“We’re here, sir.” Styx announced. The security team wasted no time leaving their cars, taking the duffel bags out of the trunk so they could head over to the safe house. He noticed that Meis wasn’t moving, still remaining in the car, Gueira looking at him.

“You’re home now.” He told Meis. “Oy.”

There’s a faint noise of thunder in the distance. Gueira blinked, noticing that Meis started visibly shaking.

“Mr. Yeon?”

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Meis hugged himself. “I feel like I can’t breathe.”

“Aw man.” Gueira whispered, “I have an idea. It might sound crazy, but can I touch you?"

Meis’s breath started to come out ragged, “What?”

“Only if you let me, I want you to put your arms around my shoulders. Can you do that for me?” Gueira nodded at Styx, pleading for him not to drive or move the car a single inch from the parking lot. He wouldn't lay a finger on Meis unless he had the permission to do so, and he'd find an alternative to calm him down. This is just what he knew best when his father was around and instilling so much fear into the house. He had to help Isabel through her panic attacks when he started breaking and throwing things on his drunken spiels, because he had to protect his family from him when his brothers weren't home.

Meis nodded, hesitantly throwing his arms around Gueira’s shoulders. "Okay..."

“I'm not gonna do anything. All you have to do is hold onto me. Now look at me.”

His shimmering, gentian gaze met Gueira’s. “What’s happening to me—”

“—Don’t worry about it, okay? I think you’re just scared.” 

“I feel like my heart is pounding out of my chest.”

“I know. Keep your eyes on me. What color are my eyes?”

“I—”

“‘S alright, just focus on my eyes. Okay?”

Meis nodded again, his breathing quickens with each breath he took, and he shut his eyes so he could reopen them and focus. “They’re red.”

“What’s my name?”

“Gueira.”

“What’s your favorite song?”

Gueira waited for Meis to calm his breathing, keeping his gaze locked right on Meis, using his shoulders to anchor himself. “You don’t gotta think too hard on it, just focus on the question I’m askin’ and tell me if you know.”

Meis lessened his grip around Gueira. “God’s Gonna Cut You Down.”

“What’s the name of the band you’re in?”

“The Dead Man’s Hand.”

“What’s your position?”

“Singer and bassist.”

“M’kay, tell me how you’re feelin’.” Gueira put the questionnaire to a stop, “You feel me breathin’ right now, right?”

“Yeah.” Meis sighed, unconsciously pulling himself closer to Gueira, if he had moved another inch he’d be right in his lap.

“Try to match my breathing.” Gueira directed gently. He hadn’t minded if Meis was clinging to him this much, he was more concentrated on making sure he wasn’t freaking out. It must’ve been the thunder that triggered it. Meis’s heart was pounding wildly against his chest. Gueira rubbed his shoulders, resisting the temptation to pull him into a full embrace and return the one Meis was giving him.

Styx sat in the front seat, almost like he was a ghost— patiently watching the two of them through the front view mirror, his golden eyes studying them intently. 

“Tell me what you need.” Gueira broke the silence.

“Just—” Meis’s grip tightened, Gueira’s body stilled, “—I need a minute.”

“Alright.” Gueira obliged.

He wondered if anyone had held Meis like this in a long while.

"You..." Meis's voice softened more, "You smell like roses..."

"I do, huh?" Gueira laughed a little.

"It's nice."

"You smell like lavender." Gueira hummed. "I like lavender."

Meis said nothing to that, except for his cheeks reddening a little.

“Hey, Styx.” He made sure to keep his voice calm, noticing that rain droplets began to fall on their windows. 

“Yes sir.” His calming voice returned in tandem with the rain, almost droning out.

“You got an umbrella or somethin’?”

“I’m afraid not, Gueira. I hadn’t anticipated that it would rain at this time.”

“Me either.” Gueira sighed, and he noticed the soft security blanket sitting right beside Meis that slipped off him when he scooted closer to hug Gueira. “Guess this’ll have to do. Oy, butterfly. You okay?”

Meis slowly pried himself off Gueira, “I think so.” He averted his gaze, scooting back from Gueira. His slender arms are removed from Gueira’s shoulders.

“Gimme a second.” Gueira left the car first, and he walked around to Meis’s end. He opened the door on his side, and he grabbed the security blanket. He offered a hand for Meis to take, escorting him out of the car.

He put a thumbs up at Styx as his cue to drive off.

“What are you doing?” Meis asked, his voice much more quieter compared to the prissy attitude that came along with his morning crankiness. 

“I got an idea.” Gueira lifted the blue security blanket in the air, and it shielded the both of them, large enough to cover their heads. 

“Is this going to help?” Meis asked, and they stumbled closer together until their faces were nearly touching, their vision obscured by the blanket Gueira was holding above them.

“I-I guess.” Gueira immediately looked away. “I don’t have an umbrella, so this’ll have to do.”

Heavy silence before Meis asked, deadpanning, “Who told you that?”

“—L-Listen just let me be charming for once.”

“Okay.” Meis said. More silence. “I-I can’t see.”

“I know, just walk slowly with me. Okay? I can navigate.” Gueira advised, and once they started walking— Meis tripped over the concrete and his tennis shoe stepped right on Gueira’s dress shoe. 

Gueira winced, “ _Hnngh_ —”

“—Sorry.” Meis quickly said, taking his shoe off Gueira’s foot.

“I-It’s fine.” Gueira brushed it off, that hurt like a motherfucker. He could feel Meis’s breath on his lips, the two of them keeping close while they approached the house.

“Um— Mei— Mr. Yeon.”

“Y-Yeah?”

“Is everything okay?”

“Mm…”

“Can you walk?”

“Y-Yeah.”

Gueira looked slightly down at Meis, eyeballing everywhere but Gueira. “Are you… are you scared?” He decided to ask. 

“Do you want me to be honest with you?” Meis asked, shyly. 

“I-If you want…” Gueira swallowed hard when Meis turned his head, not quite looking at Gueira. 

“A little.” Now he was looking at Gueira. He felt his cheeks heating up now. 

“Really?”

“I-I mean… a lot’s happened last night, but this isn’t the first time.”

 _Who’s fault is it for breaking house arrest rules_ , Gueira wanted to say, but he didn’t blame the guy for wanting fresh air and fearing that he might get killed for doing so. 

“I know.” Gueira said, “We should be more careful.”

“Mm.” His eyes betraying him, flicker down to Meis’s lips, now that Meis was looking into his eyes. 

A stomach rumbling cut into the silence. They awkwardly rip their eyes away, and resume their trek towards the staircase that’ll lead to the front door. 

“Are you hungry?”

Meis blinked. “What?”

“Uh. Did you eat this morning?”

“I didn’t have the time to. Besides, it was probably you.”

“I ate a croissant this mornin’.”

Meis flushed scarlet. “Y-You could’ve at least gave me some.”

“Pasha took the last one.” Gueira confessed, “S-Sorry.”

“Hmm.”

“Do you want me to make you something?”

Taken by surprise at the question, Gueira can feel Meis looking at him. “I— Um—”

“What do you want?”

“I don’t know.”

“You’ve gotta eat somethin’, not good to go through the day on an empty stomach— _fuck_!” He hit his foot against the staircase. 

Meis gasped. “G-Gueira?!”

“I’m fine.” Gueira grunted, “Watch your step.” They slowly ascended the steps to the porch upfront, the security team must’ve already opened the doors for them.

“I think we’re here.”

They’re not fucking moving, because Gueira didn’t realize he kept staring at Meis. _God, he is pretty._

“Oh.” Meis quickly looked away, seemingly distracted as well. 

“The door’s opened.”

“O-Okay.”

The wind was no longer when they stepped past the threshold. He’s unconsciously holding Meis’s waist to help him inside the house. The floors creaking beneath their feet.

“...Have you figured out what you wanna eat?” Gueira asked. “I could make somethin’ for you, or we could go out.”

“I— I don’t… I don’t think I wanna go back out.” Meis admitted, a bit too quickly.

“Okay.”

“But I’m not sure what I want.” 

“That’s fine. I can figure somethin’ out. Okay?”

“Mm.”

“Do you want me to uh—” Gueira realized the blanket’s still over their heads, but the second he looked Meis in the eye his words died in his throat.

“Huh?"

“Are you still scared?”

Meis nodded silently, and their arms were touching. This time, Gueira couldn’t rip his gaze away, no matter how hard he wanted to. Like Meis was locking him into a trance. Drowning in an isolated, deep sea ocean. 

Pink lips.

So awfully delectable. Gueira swallowed again. His throat going dry. He couldn't help himself any longer, any ounce of self-control slipping away.

Their noses brushed against each other, lingering with hesitance but inching closer, and closer.

He feels warmth on his lips, a soft breath— turning into a gentle sigh when their lips touch. Oh, this is bad. This is bad. _Thisisbadthisisbadthisisbad._

 _Ah, screw it._ He thought.

It’s still, for a brief moment— then there’s a soft glide of their lips melding together, repeatedly. But they don't stop after the first few seconds it lasted. He stopped keeping count. Their bodies pressing closer to each other under the blanket Gueira held over their heads.

Meis's lips... _warm_ , Gueira thought. Nothing but _warmth_. Nothing but lavender, sweet, sweet lavender. Fading in and out of his senses. Nothing but _Meis_ , and the soft noise that left his lips when he kissed Gueira back, and Gueira deepened the kiss a little boldly—

“Uh, Mr. Castellanos, Mr. Yeon.”

Kinkade’s voice cutting in made them part quickly, Gueira shucking the blanket off them and they jumped away.

“Y-Yeah, hey man what’s up?” Gueira asked, on the verge of sweating furiously. 

“I’m gonna. I’m…” Meis quickly fled to the kitchen island where he took his seat. 

“Pasha wanted me to give this to you.” He held up a black umbrella. “We saw on the forecast that it was gonna rain, but we forgot to hand an extra one until you two left.”

“O-Oh.” Gueira accepted the umbrella after Kinkade handed it to him. “Thanks… I forgot mine at home, actually…” Now he had an extra one to keep around more often.

“Seems like you used… the blanket.” Kinkade lifted the wet blanket. “I’ll be taking this to the laundromat.”

“Sure, thanks.”

“Leave you two to it.” Kinkade nodded. “Boss sends his regards that you both made it here safe.”

“Y-Yeah.”

The door closed. Kinkade leaves with the security blanket. Gueira sighed deeply. 

“Uh.” Gueira turned to Meis, who’s sitting at the stool, “Do you... do you think he...?"

"I-I don't know." Meis answered.

"Me either..." Gueira quickly changed the subject, "He’s gonna go and dry the blanket, but on the bright side, we got an umbrella now.”

“Yeah.”

Gueira left it in the umbrella holder by the door, leaving for the bathroom so he could get washcloths for them both. He handed one to Meis, the blanket was thick enough to shield them from most of the heavy rain. 

“Thanks…” Meis took it from him, stunned. 

“Alright.” Gueira raked the dry towel through his hair before he tossed it over his shoulder, opening the fridge, frowning when he noticed it was practically empty.

“Looks like we ran outta stock.” Gueira mourned. “How often do you guys restock again?”

“Um. Every two weeks.” Meis said. “I think boss said they were supposed to restock a few days ago…”

But then the concert mishap happened. It pretty much fucked everything over and put it to a pause in terms of schedule, Lio probably didn't want his three musketeers wandering about and worrying about basic necessities when they had serious shit to handle right now, such as making sure they don’t get sued or killed. A charity concert to pay tribute to Prometheus theater for donations was in the works, so they were definitely getting busy with Lio in terms of putting it in motion. Gueira didn't want to have to call them to handle matters like this right now when he could just handle it himself. That's why he was here.

“I guess we’re gonna have to wait until the rain dies out.” Gueira shut the fridge, sighing. Meis blinked.

“What?”

“We’re goin’ grocery shoppin’.”

Meis looked immensely uncomfortable by that statement. 

☆☆☆

The rain was on and off— meaning there’d be periods where there’d be none. Promepolis weather was just strange like that, by the time they were done drying themselves Gueira decided it was time for them to go to the supermarket.

He wanted to kiss Styx when he called him up on the phone and he said that he could drop Gueira’s car off at the parking lot of the safe house. Lio was right when he said that they treat everyone who worked at Mad Burnish luxuriously. A spare key was kept at his pad at all times and it came in handy. 

“Come on.” Gueira popped back in the house with his keys in hand. “What? Are you used to people grocery shoppin’ for you?” 

"I have to go get changed." Meis grumbled.

"Make it quick." He twirled his keys around.

Meis left the house in a longline tank, jeans, and ratty old converses. It was only plausible he changed out of the clothes they got a little wet in from the rain. Gueira closed the door behind them.

“I didn’t think we’d have to do it ourselves.” Meis entered the car, Gueira slamming the car door shut behind him.

He got inside after. “Lest we starve, we gotta take our asses to get ingredients and stock up. Luckily I texted Adrian. Ah!” Gueira perked up when Adrian texted him back with a list of ingredients, snacks, and foods, that they normally grab on their usual trip. “Here we go.”

“It might rain again.”

“It’s not rainin’ now, is it?”

Meis grumbled in response.

“Buckle your seatbelt—”

“—I know.” Meis snapped. He’s definitely hungry. 

Key Food will do. Gueira rolled down the windows just a tiny bit while he drove, becoming much more accustomed to the transfer from a motorcycle to a car.

It was too silent. They'd eye each other subtly and there's a pang of awkwardness in the air that made Gueira uneasy.

He turned on the radio to make the drive all the more tolerable, tapping his fingers to the steering wheel. Meis isn’t budging. Not even a smile. Not when Gueira sings along to the song under his breath. 

“You know who this is?”

Meis ignored him, folding his arms.

“Do you at least know this song?”

“Maybe.”

“I’d assume you’d listen to Camila Cabello.” Gueira paused when Meis said nothing, “Camila Cabello is—”

“I know who Camila Cabello is.” Meis cut him off abruptly, apprehensive, “I know her songs.”

Gueira smirked at him. Meis rolled his eyes, staring out the window.

“Think this might be one of my favorite songs, actually.”

Gueira almost drove right into another car once the light turned red, hitting the breaks a second too late.

It was Meis’s turn to smile behind his palm, looking out the window.

"Jesus FUCK." Gueira breathed out. "Gimme a warnin' before you say that so casually."

"I wanted to see the look on your face."

"Fuck you." Gueira glared. Meis stuck his tongue out. Gueira rolled his eyes.

He continued singing along to the songs he liked, and he knew how desperately Meis wanted to sing along to the cheesy R&B songs that came on, but hid it purposefully with an annoyed stare ahead. 

He swore this time, a small smile crept its way through his lips when Gueira busted out the verses to another song.

They reach the parking lot within a good fifteen minutes, stopping in front of the building.

“We’re here.” Gueira unbuckled his seatbelt. He reached to unbuckle Meis’s as well, but Meis smacked his hand and glared at him.

“—Don’t.” Meis gruffly threatened, quick and heated, pointing at him with malice in his eyes.

Gueira put his hands up, teasing. “Yes sir."

Meis glared at him, rolling his eyes.

"You wanna stay in the car while I go get groceries?" Gueira asked in an affectionate, parental tone. Just to piss him off more. 

"No." Meis gruffed. "I wanna come."

"Are you sure?"

"I can... I can like, _help_ , I guess."

"Okay. Don't... like, stab someone. Please. I'm tired, and it's been a long day. We get the shit we need and get out. Capiche?"

"I ain't makin' no promises. If I stab someone, I stab someone."

"I figured you'd say that."

They leave the car, approaching the supermarket. The automatic doors opening. For the time being, Gueira removed his earpiece to shove in his pocket, grabbing a shopping cart. Meis was wandering behind him like a lost puppy, and Gueira stared at him. Sighing. 

“A’ight it’s either you help move the cart or you help get the shit we need because this is for you.” He ordered. “Just tell me what you prefer and we get movin’.”

“I haven’t done this in awhile.”

“You don’t go grocery shoppin’ when you need to stock up on food to cook back at home?”

“Tommy and my mama usually did that.”

Gueira processed that slowly, “...Mr. Yeon,” His eyebrow twitched, “When was the last time you went grocery shopping?”

“What is this, another interrogation?”

The supermarket moves fast paced with people pushing their carts and baskets around, minding their own business. Gueira narrowed his eyes. “Push the fuckin’ cart.” He shoved the cart Meis’s way so he could hold the handle, Meis looking at him, clearly offended, but Gueira ignored him.

“Who do you think you are—”

“—Just push the cart and look pretty.” Almost like that’s all he’s good for right now. Gueira scrolled through Adrian’s list sent to him, knocking down what they needed to drop into their cart one by one. People are staring them down now, because Gueira’s still clad in his suit. Now there’s murmuring and whispers. 

Someone squealed from the far back. Meis yawned, spotting a teenage girl that pointed excitedly at him, she must be shopping with her tired, middle aged father who barely even noticed that Meis and Gueira were standing a few feet away. Meis waved at her, smiling. She started smacking her dad in the arm when they passed by for the frozen food section.

"Dad! Look! I just saw Dallas! In the _supermarket_!"

"That's nice, baby. We need to search for that garlic your mom's been hounding me about now."

Gueira should’ve known that wherever Meis went he’d give it a good five minutes before people started running up to him to ask for autographs, all of which— despite the fact that he hasn’t eaten in five hours— gracefully gave to them. In the meantime, Gueira had gotten through half the list, growing more and more irritated by the hour. He wasn’t even living Meis’s life and he’s getting secondhand _stress_ from the attention on them after they spent twelve hours without it. 

“Oooh, is that the hot bodyguard?”

“He’s a little cranky right now, so you don’t wanna bother him.”

Gueira fought the urge to glare at the teenagers who asked that question, instead, he flashed a smile at them. He adored kids with all his heart, he adored Jesse and Callisto. But sometimes, he's just not in the God damn mood to deal with younger fans specifically.

“A-Are we allowed to take pictures?” One of the boys asked, “Dude, Dallas, like, rocks.”

“Go for it, kiddos.” Gueira forcibly said, “Not too much, though. We’re runnin’ on a tight schedule.”

They didn’t even wait for Gueira to finish his sentence before they’re bombarding Meis. Meis casually flashing his shark teeth and sticking his tongue out to match the boy he was taking a photo with, putting up the sign of the horns. He did it on purpose, just to spite Gueira and make their stay here longer than it should be. He slammed frozen chicken breast into the cart and was just about ready to break the shopping cart handle with his bare hands with how hard he was squeezing it.

"Could you do that thing when you roll your eyes back?!"

"I can't exactly do it as good anymore as I used to years ago, but since you insist..." Meis's monotone voice is coupled with him doing exactly what the boy asked of him, him and the other teens gawking in amazement as he rolled his eyes back, flashing his canine teeth.

"SO COOL!"

"Whoa!"

“We should take more photos.” Meis told the teens, “Just to make it legit.”

“Awesome! This is the best day ever!”

"I want photos too!"

“Maximus!” An angered voice called out from the fresh produce section, “Hurry it up! We have to be at Aunt Marie’s house in seven for her party!”

“Can’t you see I’m taking pictures with Dallas?!” The way these white children spoke back to their parents was terrifying.

"Yo, kiddos." Meis gestured for them to huddle closer to him. "I gotta tell ya somethin'. Do me a favor." Their eyes sparkled. "Ain't y'all go tellin' nobody you saw Dallas. As soon as you walk outta here, pretend you never even saw me."

They nodded sagely.

Meis made a gun cocking noise with his teeth, grinning. "Go on back to your folks now. Go on." 

He stuck his tongue out at Maximus's mother, who gasped like he had told her that he fucked her husband or something. Quickly grabbing her son and rushing off, giving him another scandalized glance.

"Christian white, conservative mothers definitely hate me." Meis whispered to Gueira. Coming from a Christian family himself, Gueira could understand where she's coming from.

"Thank you for letting us take a photo!" A girl said to Gueira, taking him off guard. Gueira smiled at her. She's a sweetheart unlike these rude gremlins. 

"Not a problem. Safe shopping." He said. 

"Dallas!" Just as Gueira wanted to get Meis's attention so they could move the fuck on someone else, an adult, this time, came scurrying up to them. That's it. He had no patience right now.

Gueira decided he was going to keep shopping without Meis. This way he'd calm down and let Meis do whatever he wanted until it was time to checkout. By the time he's done, he can't find Meis at his original spot. What the fuck did he _expect?_ Nothing less.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ." He can't even leave this man in a supermarket unsupervised. He tried not to panic, searching around the supermarket for anywhere he could've gone. He's not doing anymore autographs, it seemed. 

Turned out Meis was grabbing snacks at the cash register. 

Gueira stomped over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Hey!" Some of the snacks dropped, "Can't you see I have shit in my hand?!"

"Where were you?!"

"I wanted snacks."

"So you just ran off without coming back to where I was?"

"I thought you'd just come here and find me."

"Stay here. Don't move." Gueira demanded. Almost gave him a damn heart attack.

"Okay." Meis huffed. "Since we're here." He picked up the snacks Gueira made him drop of which he dumped right into their shopping cart. He smiled sweetly. Gueira needed a cigarette. 

“I hope you know you’re payin’ for this shit.” Gueira said.

“Sure.” Meis patted his pockets, and checked his pocket. “Oh. I forgot my wallet too.” He looked at Gueira and smiled sheepishly, grinning, “My bad.”

Gueira’s going to jail for a murder one of these days, he’s sure of it.

He paid for all the items in their cart, the cashier too busy asking Meis about his debut album, just about ready to burst into a ton of confetti with how excited he was seeing him that he barely acknowledged Gueira was standing right next to him. And _he_ was the one who put all the shit on the conveyor belt. He guessed bodyguards are suddenly just camouflage whenever they were in public until someone decided to fucking recognize they existed. Gueira could leave the supermarket with the food he didn’t pay for and he’s positive none of these employees will bat an eye because they’re pissing themselves over _Dallas_ going grocery shopping. 

Just because Satan wanted to mock him a popular song from well-known pop singer, Gueira's a hundred percent sure it had to be Serena Blazin; with Meis's sultry vocals being featured in it started blasting on the supermarket radio. _Great._ He definitely wanted to hear sexual innuendos and flirtatious lyrics at four in the afternoon.

“Mr. Yeon.” Gueira kept his voice as calm as possible, “We gotta get goin’, I’m very sorry sir. But we have other errands to run.” He told the cashier, he glanced at his name tag, and saw the name _Robbie_ and he felt a twinge of pain stabbing at his gut. It wasn’t the Rob he knew, a timid younger adult man— but Gueira felt all the more distressed.

“O-Oh. Sorry.” Robbie laughed, and the people who are waiting in line don’t look too accepting of his apology. “Have a nice day, Dallas.”

“Call me Meis.”

“Y-Yeah, Meis! I'm sorry again, sir!” Robbie ducked his head at Gueira, and it made him feel a little high and mighty, he won’t lie, but he only gave a stiffened smile.

“Don't sweat it, man. No hard feelin's.”

Meis stepped closer, leaning in to give him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Keep focusin' on work and don't slack off, okay?"

Robbie looked like he was about to faint. "Y-Yeah..." His cheeks reddened.

All the other customers in line were shamelessly ogling, some of them gazing at Meis in awe as he walked away. It made Gueira feel an overwhelming sense of irritability seeing Meis kiss some other dude on the cheek, but he ignored it with a scoff. Fine, whatever. The kiss didn't mean anything and it was just out of generosity, and he was just some fan. Meis can do what he wanted. Gueira was already pushing the cart toward the door, storming off.

They left the supermarket, and it’s a little more silent, loading all the stuff into the trunk of his car.

“You didn’t have to be so hostile with him.”

“Listen I _get_ how much you adore your precious fireflies, but we don’t got all the time in the world.”

“Sorry, should I just ignore them and be a dick because I feel like it?”

“You were holdin’ up the line.” Gueira shut the trunk. 

“What’s crawled up your ass?”

“We’re going home.” Gueira opened the door, “C’mon.”

“What, do you want an autograph too?"

"No."

"So what the Hell is your problem? I can't talk to my fans at all, then?"

“I’m not gonna ask you again.” Gueira evaded the question.

“Yes _sir_.” Meis mocked him, with a scoff, he entered the car— reaching to tie his hair back into a ponytail. Gueira shut the door, a little too forceful, going around so he could get to his side.

It’s strange.

He thought about how they kissed earlier, and now they’re quickly back to yammering at each other on the ride home. But neither of them mention the kiss. It was just the spur of the moment, anyway, and the lingering silence made it too awkward to look Meis in the eye— because he’d think of it. With thoughts of his best friend clouding his mind he wasn’t too willing to bicker for long. 

The bodyguards are awaiting their arrival, giving them silent nods and opening the doors to the safe house. Gueira dropped all the bags on the counter, opening the fridge to unload everything.

He started getting to work immediately. Meis watching him like a deer in the headlights.

“I didn’t know you could cook.” He blurted.

Gueira kept his concentration on their late lunch he was whipping up, but he was good at multitasking. “I live on my own, you know. Besides, livin' in a house of three other siblings meant you had to pull your weight. My mama didn't like laziness. So she taught me to cook a lot of things." While his father was busy drinking because he hated his job so damn much.

“Is that so?”

"Mhm."

"I see..."

“Just me and my cat.” Gueira hummed. "It's a breath of fresh air, actually. I like it."

“You have a cat?" Meis asked.

“Uh huh. Her name’s Snowdrops. She’s a Siamese cat. Galo’s been takin’ care of her while I had to take care of your ass.” He said, discerning, he remembered to saute all the ingredients they’ve gotten just the way he remembered doing back when he lived at home. Humming a tune under his breath naturally. He could make any kitchen into his own with enough concentration. Meis was silent, watching him in slight awe. As long as he was sitting there and waiting, Gueira paid no mind to him. Then he stood up— marching over to the stove, where Gueira was preparing the pot over the stove. 

“Let me help.” Meis stated.

Gueira blinked. The sudden determination threw him off, but he knew Meis wouldn’t sit down if he asked him— if he wanted to do anything, he was the one giving the orders. Gueira let him with a sigh. 

He’s aware Meis had no idea how to make this either. “Do you cook at home?”

“Not much. I only helped my mum and Tommy sometimes.”

“Do you want me to teach you?”

Meis’s lack of response and the slight red in his cheeks told Gueira enough, so he does. The two of them quietly work on their meal. 

"Chop these into tiny pieces." Gueira said.

"Like this?" Meis asked. He slammed the knife on the cutting board and Gueira had a heart attack.

"Jesus, a'ight hold on. Stop, stop. No." Gueira got behind Meis, and he smelt lavender shampoo, reaching around his waist to gently take a hold of his hand as he placed the knife in it. He helped Meis chop a few. "Okay. There we go."

"Like this?" Meis was a little more gentle, handling the knife and chopping the vegetables. He turned around, meeting Gueira's gaze and tilting his head up slightly.

They're far too close to each other again.

"Mhm." His arms slide off Meis's hips.

It felt so natural, doing this together...

 _Focus, Gueira._ It's just cooking. That's all there is to it.

He should've known allowing Meis to use a sharp kitchen knife and chopping vegetables recklessly would lead to him cutting himself. Which he does. 

"Stop." Gueira said again. "Move back."

Meis stared at his finger as it started to bleed. "Oh." He said. "I cut myself."

Gueira sighed. Taking Meis's finger and dragging him closer to the kitchen counter, reaching for the cabinet so he could get a bandaid and the spare first aid kit. "You did." He said, tending to the wound with precision.

Meis was staring at him wondrously.

"You're so reckless." Gueira chided. "You should know not to use knives like that. Be careful."

"It's been awhile."

"I know." Gueira wrapped a Hello Kitty bandaid around Meis's index finger. "There we go." He playfully gave it a kiss. "Now the booboo's okay."

Meis's cheeks reddened.

"I'll cut the vegetables."

"No." Meis refused. "I could try again!" He insisted.

"Are you sure?" Gueira asked, "If you cut yourself, you have to sit down and let me take over."

"I don't wanna just sit there while you cook for us."

That's a pout.

Gueira nodded. Giving in. "Fine. _Hold the knife properly_ , please." He pleaded.

Thankfully this time Meis knew how to take a fucking order and follow directions. 

"It's too quiet." Meis spoke. He pulled his phone out and did a little bit of swiping, the song playing from it just happened to be _the same pop song_ that played in the supermarket.

"Talk about ego." Gueira snorted. 

"What, you don't like it?" Gueira caught the memo Meis was fucking with him with how he smirked. 

"I like pop, don't get me wrong. I never thought you'd play your own song."

"I like this track I did with Serena. We basically talked about how it's fun being hard to get, and I said, you know that's a straight up fact. Slim and I made some really sick beats and Benji helped out with the trippy hip hop sound, even though it's just her and my vocals on the actual track. I knew we were gonna make a banger out of this."

Gueira narrowed his eyes. "Yeah I totally understood that the first time I heard it."

"Serena's one of the only friends I made in the industry, we do two different genres, but she wanted to collab on a track because she liked our band." Meis shrugged. "She wanted it to be sexy, so I gave her that." He grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and took a large bite.

Huh. So Meis did have other friends in the music industry. He hadn't collaborated often with other artists, as far as Gueira knew, he's made one with some renowned Burnish rapper (he forgot the name of since he was too immersed in how Meis performed their song live more than the other dude) a few others, Ezio a few years back, and Serena.

"Did she really wanna collab with a band that's way outta her genre?"

"Well we're really good friends. But it was more because she was mad at Benji for runnin' after other girls when she said she didn't wanna be tied down, and he was head over heels for her."

"Holy shit! Serena and Benji?" Gueira asked, and the way Meis looked at him made him flush, "I-I mean Serena's pretty hot."

Everyone loved pop artists just as much as their sexy rockstars. She's been making music since she was sixteen because her father was a record producer, and she had her natural talent passed right from her mother. She's a total barbie doll; going completely pink with the hair and sounded exactly like Benji's type. But he thought Benji was total playboy, but even he's got his heart stolen. Gueira fell for a girl like that once in high school. It didn't end well either.

"I could set you up with her." Meis spoke lowly, teasing. "But Benji wouldn't like that."

"N-No I ain't interested in gettin' into whatever they got goin' on." Gueira shook his head. "'Sides, I prefer ravens. No blondes, bright colors, none of that."

Meis smirked at him. "I'm kiddin'."

"Fuck off." Gueira glared. 

"You seem to like pretty girls." Meis jested.

"And I like pretty boys too, y'know?" Gueira countered, eyeing Meis with a hint of mirth.

Meis gawked. "I. Wha— what is that suppos—" He spluttered, then he smacked Gueira in the chest.

Gueira winced. "Ow!"

"Shut up. So _anyway._ They have this cat and mouse chase goin' on." He explained a little too quickly than smooth. "She's been tourin' a lot, but clearly you can see him makin' heart eyes when she announces she's in town. She always plays hard to get with him, and he wants her back, but she won't let him get too close. So he's just sleepin' around and goin' back and forth 'till she cracks."

"Wow." Gueira whistled. "So they dated before?"

"They broke up 'cause of their music, but we all know they regret doin' that. They never stop makin' googly eyes when we're in the same vicinity. Lio says we'll be seein' her again to perform for the benefit concert next month. We'll see what happens this time, I swear, it's like a sexy romcom between 'em."

Gueira laughed. "Gotta love drama, huh?"

"You bet."

He listened to Meis sway and sing along quietly. Gueira gently telling Meis how to saute the veggies, chicken, and sausage, when to add the rest of the ingredients into the pot. The smell of spices wafting throughout the kitchen. 

“Here.” Gueira lifted up a spoon. 

Meis frowned. “The Hell am I doing with this?” 

“Tasting it, dummy.”

“O-Oh.”

Gueira patiently waited for Meis to open his mouth, letting him have a taste. He knew Meis hadn’t eaten anything all day, so he owed it to him to let him taste something before they properly ate. “How is it?”

Meis’s eyes blink wide, his fingers touching his lips. “Hmm.” He hummed, “It’s… good.”

“Awesome.” Gueira turned the stove off, “Since I got no idea where you keep your plates, mind fetching two for us?”

“Yeah.” Meis’s shark slippers are silent against the marbled floors of the kitchen, opening the cabinets to take out two glass plates, leaving on the counter. He fetched two glasses as well. He turned off the music playing on his phone.

Gueira slid a fresh plate of Jambalaya Meis’s way, sitting down in front of him. The forks already left on a napkin by Meis. He’s staring again, waiting for Meis to take another bite.

“I can eat now?” He asked, frowning.

“Yeah.” Gueira said. “I mean, it’s still hot—”

Meis grabbed his fork and started digging in. Gueira barely fought the urge to smile at him while he ate.

“Oh. Thanks.” Meis said, his voice muffled by the food he’s been stuffing in his mouth. Gueira ate at his own pace, relishing in the good taste. Looks like he’s still got it. He hadn’t cooked food for anyone else but himself in awhile, so it’s good to have feedback.

“Thanks for helpin’ out.”

Meis was too busy eating, “What?”

“Nothin’.” Gueira snorted. He got them both water to drink before he continued eating, just so Meis doesn’t choke while he’s shoving all that food down his throat.

They finished in silence after that. 

Gueira was going to wash the dishes by himself— but Meis insisted he’d help. Gueira let him. He felt his face heat up whenever they were close like this, ignoring it by focusing on getting their dirty dishes clean. 

“There’s, uh, there’s leftovers.” Gueira said, finding the perfect cover in one of the cabinets to cover the pot. 

“Y-Yeah.” Meis tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, “Thanks…”

“For what?”

“Doing… this.”

“No need.” Gueira shook his head. “Need anything else?” He knew if Meis didn’t… exactly need anything, then there was no need to be here. He didn’t realize how many hours passed since coming back here. 

“You’re probably busy.” Meis mumbled.

“Not really.” Gueira confessed, he came back to sit down next to him. “I miss my cat, though.” He laughed.

“Don’t you have like… I don’t know—” Meis averted his gaze, “Someone, you like, visit or something?”

“Like who?”

“Someone. You see.”

“What, like casually?”

“I think you’re above average standards for a typical dude.”

“Above average.” Gueira frowned, “ _No_ I ain’t seein’ anyone if that’s what you’re askin’.” _Besides we literally just kissed like four hours ago_ —

“You don’t have to lie.”

“I ain’t lyin’.”

“I don’t know how they’d feel about you being here.”

“I think it’s important for me to make sure you don’t starve to death.” Gueira said. “I don’t know when the three musketeers are gonna be back to spoil you and treat you like a prince again so I wanted to help ‘em out.” He noticed a picture frame on the wall of a painting, “Hey, is that you?”

“Oh. Yeah.” Meis answered.

Gueira blushed. “You’re naked.” The frame's a monochromatic blue, reminding Gueira of a calm, quiet night. Meis positioned in a bed with white sheets draped over his frame, showing his profile; but leaving some parts exposed with the creamy duvet slipping off his body while the rest that's been obscured is left to the imagination.

“We were tourin’ in Paris and I stopped by a painter, they just happened to do nude paintings.”

“Oh. It looks nice.”

“It’s one of the only things that wasn’t destroyed in the wreckage.” Meis said. “So we salvaged what we could to bring here, this looks like it’ll be my new place for now anyway.”

“I’m sorry about that.”

“What?”

“About your place gettin’ trashed. That’s how we are here.”

“Don’t be. I probably deserved it.” Meis left for the fridge, handing Gueira a can of beer. 

“Thanks.” 

“Hmm.”

Several minutes Gueira finished his beer can and tossed it out. He hadn’t really taken the time to appreciate this place, admiring it with his hands shoved in the pocket of his slacks. While it was nice, the vintage style touch put to it so it blended in like any normal but averagely _large_ home it looked like they were still making renovations to make the place suited to Meis’s liking. With the picture frames on the walls, and the antiques that give the place more life than dullness. Something felt off in his chest. Like he needed to find what the source was or it'd keep nagging at him. What is it? His eyes trailed towards the tiny potted plant just sitting on a shelf. Ah. There it is.

Naturally he gravitated toward the plant. “Oy. Did this jade come with the house?”

“The. The what.”

Gueira grimaced at the way Meis deadpanned. As if he had no idea it was there. “The jade plant.”

“Oh.” Meis looked guilty, “—It was— um, a fan’s.”

“Hah?”

“A fan gave it to me.”

“A fan gave you a _plant_?”

“They give me a lot of things that the three musketeers send to my P.O box.” _He has his own fucking P.O box_ , Gueira blinked twice, “I thought it looked pretty.”

“You _do_ realize that this is a plant?” Gueira asked. “You can’t just shove a real life plant somewhere because it looks pretty.” He walked towards it and bent down, noticing that the roots are basically standing on its last legs, and he sighed deeply.

Meis bent down next to him. “What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s dead.” 

Meis’s face darkened. “Whoops.”

This man was soulless. 

They ended up outside in the garden up front, which was pretty bare aside from grass and a bush that needed to be trimmed. 

“What are we doing?”

“We’re mournin’.”

“...We’re mournin’ a dead plant.”

“You killed it.”

“I didn’t know it was dead.”

“How long you had this sittin’ in your house for?”

“M-Maybe, uh.” Meis doesn’t look like he remembered. Gueira facepalmed. 

“Do you have any gloves?” Gueira asked, “I wanna dump these out.”

“For what?”

“So they can decompose.”

“I thought we just throw these things in the garbage.”

Gueira can never trust this man with a single plant in his care, it’s horrible. It truly is. “We don’t do that!” 

“Hey.” Meis froze, while Gueira was yammering on about the importance of contributing to healthy soil by decomposing dead, potted plants, “ _Gueira._ Look.”

“—That’s why we need to make a compost so we can keep these things—”

“Look at your hands.”

He stared down at what was supposed to be dead jade plants— instead, it wasn’t. It looked perfectly fine. 

“ _Gah_!” Gueira dropped the pot and scrambled back. “W-What just happened?!”

“The plant just revived itself.” Meis said, just as stunned as he was, he managed to catch it before it tipped over. 

“Whaddya mean it just _revived_?!”

“After you touched it, it just started turnin’ like, green again.”

Gueira checked the stems, and the roots, before what was mushy and brittle showed its green again— though it was still quite wilted— he wasn’t believing this.

“You did this.” Meis was looking at him. 

“I don’t— I don’t _know_ if I did.”

“Well it wasn’t me.”

“Maybe it was never dead!”

“But you said it—”

“So I guess we could still save it.” Gueira said, refusing something he did as a child was still possible twenty or more years later. It’s too good to be true. 

Meis followed him back in the home, where Gueira pushed open the curtains in the living area. The window sill here proves the perfect spot where he could keep the jade plant, setting it down. 

“You need to make sure a plant gets sunlight.” He sighed. “Next time you get any plants, keep ‘em where the sun’s able to shine on it, and not a random shelf in the corner of your kitchen.”

Meis looked like he was overwhelmed by all the information Gueira was giving him.

“Do you water it?” Gueira asked.

“Are you— are you supposed to—”

“ _Oh Jesus fuck_ — you’re hopeless.” Gueira massaged his temples, “No wonder why it almost died! Don't you harvest crops on your farm?!"

"I was usually takin' care of the animals while Tommy harvested the crops..."

"Why?"

"B-Because I didn't. Do a good job at takin' care of 'em."

" _I wonder why._ " Exhibit A was right here.

“I don’t have time for shit like _this_ so don’t blame me for it!” Meis argued.

“You left it under a _shelf!_ In the kitchen corner, for weeks! Without even lookin' at it once! And I don't even know how you can kill a jade plant when it doesn't even need that much sunlight compared to most plants but somehow you manage to kill one. These need four hours of sunlight per day.”

“I just thought it was good for decor.” Meis defended. “I didn’t think it was gonna die. Sorry, I didn’t think it was gonna _almost die_ , since I recall you brought it back to life.”

“I didn’t.”

“I saw you.” Meis claimed, “You still have your sixth sense abilities intact.”

“It was just luck.” Gueira changed the subject, “Hey. Just trust me, I’ve taken care of enough plants to actually know how to take care of them.”

“Including how to magically heal them? Feel their emotions?” Meis asked smugly. He decided to drop it at the glare Gueira was sending his way. “Ugh you're no fun when you're all serious. Okay, so, how should I water this thing?"

Gueira was happy to teach him that much. Meis had a kettle in handy he probably never planned on using, and Gueira told him to go get it.

"Okay, so, do I just... do I just pour water in it?"

"Yeah— _NO_! Wait! Wait, stop!" Gueira cried out, just as Meis was about to dump the kettle's whole contents into the plant, "TOO MUCH!" He clutched his head in fear and frustration.

"What?" Meis asked.

"Just pour a tiny bit."

Meis sprinkled the amount advised. "Is this fine?"

"Perfect." Gueira sighed. "That's enough."

The hours passed by, the next time Gueira looked out the window the skies turned completely dark.

“Alright, so… uh,” Gueira checked his watch, “I actually should get goin’.” His shift was supposed to end after he made lunch for Meis.

“Hey.” Meis stepped closer just as Gueira went to go grab his blazer. “If I said somethin’ earlier to make you angry, sorry about that.”

Gueira’s slowly processing the fact that Meis was willingly apologizing to him. “What, you mean about what happened at the store?”

“I just— I never want to make any of my fans feel left out, or unappreciated.” Meis reasoned. “They’re the one people I’d prioritize... long time ago, Tommy and I were big fans of this one Burnish band, Winter Appasionata. They ain't together anymore, but I really admired them and they got me into the whole rock music thing. So we racked up a fuck ton of money to go see them, because Tommy worked at this diner while he was back home from college, I was helpin' people write essays at school on Beethoven and they paid me for it. We had music class, don't fuckin ask about it. So we combined the money we got, and he surprised me with tickets plus backstage passes after their gig. We were celebratin' with the horses all night. Just ready to get the fuck out of the ranch for a night and travel to the city. He had a car already my dad lent to him, we drove and we had a good ole' time just watchin' the stars, me and him. We didn't bring any friends. Tommy had and I didn't, so he said he wasn't gonna bring any for my sake. That's all I needed. We snagged a room at this shitty motel for a night so we can travel there the next day, and the concert was great. The lead singer ended up being a major dickhead, long story short. He said he'd rather have a groupie be around than a wannabe and his brother, and we literally just wasted our time and money for that."

Gueira felt guilty. "I hope you punched him in the face for that."

"Oh, Tommy did..." Meis answered, looking downcast as he pondered on the memory. "He did... and he said that those groupies wouldn't fuck them if it weren't for their money or fame, and he grabbed my hand and took me out of the building. I was so angry that I burned the backstage passes into a crisp. We came home so late that our parents were angry about it. Tommy said that he could take us to an even better concert."

"Was there a better one?" Gueira asked, hoping.

"Naw." Meis shook his head. "We just... got really busy helpin' out on the farm. Not much time to leave and do stuff like that. Plus my dad was overprotective. He just wanted us to stay home and practice our lessons. But since then on, I promised to myself when I become a musician like they were I'll never let down any of my fans. Ever." The determination in his eyes was convincing enough.

Whenever Gueira did any research, he couldn't pinpoint a single bad fan experience with Meis. He knew not to judge a book based on its cover. Fans have stories of bad experiences all the time, spread lies about things to destroy one's reputation... but he's discovered nothing other than biased, heated reviews on their music being Satan's influence and all that bullshit.

He's read up on a fan writing a long comment on a live video, saying she was out in the rain by herself and ended up getting lost without an umbrella, and she ran into Meis. Meis put an umbrella over her head. He said she could have it, asked if she had somewhere to be and if she was lost. 

He helped her get where she needed to be, and when she wanted to give it back to him, Meis said she could have it. Tipped his hat like a cowboy saying farewell after a good deed, and walked away. Just like that. She never forgot that experience, and she was able to meet him again, seven years later as a grown adult, to take a photo. Somehow, he's never forgotten her either, despite meeting thousands of people throughout his career. She briefly described his calm smile while she sobbed uncontrollably out of happiness her dream come true. Dallas' Umbrella Girl's garnered popularity from a single experience alone. She still had his umbrella, after all.

This man made it his number one goal to ensure his fans' safety over his own, when his health was dangerously bad as it was. He had all the money and fame in the world, was managed by a rich man from the UK, for fuck's sake. Meis was an asshole like half of these rich entitled pricks are, no doubt. But he was never rude to his fans.

The little larkspur that spread his beautiful, bright wings when it was his time to shine. 

“Well, I'm sorry about earlier too.” Gueira remembered that this was more because he saw that cashier. He could easily get over Meis’s little paparazzi of fans swarming him all the time knowing the reasoning behind it, it was more about him being reminded of Rob. “I was hungry myself, so I was being a little bit of a dick earlier.” He should know that Meis was seventeen once, and he had all these famous musicians whom he admired. Gueira had too. Hell, of course he wanted to let kids be kids. Even the fans who were their age currently. They're seeing someone who they think was their idol, even if that's clear Meis was far from their ideal picture they saw of him.

He saw the way Meis reached to grab their hands during concerts, the way he hugged them. Smiled warmly at them, no matter how small it was, a tip of his hat or flashing his shark teeth, accepting their gifts. The sentiment, that he heard them calling his name was there.

“Hmm. You were.” Meis shrugged. "Being a dick, I mean."

Gueira gawked at how easily Meis agreed to that, and he grinned sinsterly at Gueira. “I-It's only fair that I should be the one apologizin', okay?"

“Maybe I’ll accept it.” 

Gueira grit his teeth. “Why you little—”

Meis picked up the kettle he used to water the plant. “I’m kiddin’.” He walked toward the kitchen. Gueira rolled his eyes. It’s best he get out of here before he strangled him. 

His senses are alert when he hears a loud crashing noise coming from the kitchen. Immediately, Gueira’s sprinting past the common room toward the source. The kettle is on the ground, the water from it spilt and splattered across the floor. Meis on his knees, his head on the ground and a hand clutching his chest.

“Mr. Yeon?” He got on his knees, lifting Meis until he sat up by his shoulders. “Are you okay?”

Meis slowly shook his head, his breathing turned heavy. Now, Gueira was wondering how Meis dealt with this when no one was _here_ — the image of Meis stumbling into the kitchen, or even crawling, against the floor trying to take care of this himself. 

He picked Meis up and took him to the couch. He tried to use his memory to figure out which one of the medications belonged to Meis— relieved when he found it, running water in a glass cup under the sink, and he carefully gave Meis the painkillers he needed.

“This might get a little annoyin’.” Meis wheezed, running a hand through his hair. “It was probably best if you left.”

“I can’t do that.” Gueira said gravely. 

“Not even if I ordered you to?”

“Not if you’re in danger.”

“‘S just pleurisy. I don’t think I’m dyin’.” Meis said, "And... you can call me Meis, y'know?"

Gueira blushed. "Hah?"

"I don't wanna be reminded of my pops as much as I already am." Meis sighed. "Makes me feel old. I don't care for formalities and all that shit."

"'S only politeness and protocol." Gueira reasoned, because he didn't want to get too attached to being casual with Meis; otherwise, he'd be pouring a dose of feelings into this job than needed. This keeps a barrier.

Gueira definitely can’t leave now. “Who usually gets your bath ready?”

“Three musketeers.”

“Guess I’m gonna take on their duties tonight.” Gueira said. “Wait here.” 

He first got the bath ready, seeing to it that the toiletry bag containing the things Meis usually added to it were placed in here. It’s a nice bathroom, and it’s pretty big. No wonder why Meis took ages in here. He tended to get caught up in the luxury showering in the bathroom of the new apartment Lio had him move into because it was so God damn nice. It took a minute to figure out how things worked, the only person he bathed was Snowdrops, so he knew a thing about making a bath look as nice as possible, but not helping another person do it. He did the best he could, leaving for the kitchen to pick up the kettle and store it away, dropping a dry towel on the floor to clean up the mess.

By the time he was done with the kitchen, the bath was ready. 

“C’mon.” 

“Gueira—” Meis paused at calling his name, “I— I think you should go.”

“And have you collapse again?”

“You say it like I haven’t been dealin’ with it for two years.”

“As long as I’m here I wanna do my job.”

“You protected me enough.”

“I mean by taking care of you.” Gueira admitted quietly. He took Meis’s hand.

“I don’t—” His voice came out in pants.

“Could you not be stubborn for two seconds?”

Meis said nothing. Gueira averted his gaze as Meis stood up, holding onto Gueira’s hand a little too tightly. 

“You’re the one who’s stubborn. You stayed here the entire day.”

“Heh, touché.” Gueira chuckled. “I don’t mind it, though.”

“Mind what?”

“Stayin’ with ya.” He doesn’t have anything else better to do, coming home to his apartment and welcoming Snowdrops with open arms, hoping to catch up with his plants because it’s been _quite too long_ since he’s been home. But Galo knew what he was doing, so Gueira trusted him. Speaking of him, as he’s helping Meis into the bathroom he’s asking about what products he uses to help bathe Snowdrops. Just in the knick of time.

He quickly responded whatever him and Lio had in their house they could make do with that instead.

 **Thymos [9:35 P.M]:** Thanks!!! She’s shedding A LOT btw but she loves Toodles... so Lio's been allowing her to stay to play with her. I'll drop her off at your place tomorrow!! 😭😭😭 💖

 **Gueira [9:36 P.M]:** Fine by me.

 **Thymos [9:36 P.M]:** Oh shit. Sorry if I'm texting you at a bad time!! :o Are you home???

 **Gueira [9:37 P.M]:** I’m still on duty.

 **Thymos [9:37 P.M]:** OH cool cool I’ll keep u updated!!! Talk to ya soon!

The minute Meis started undressing Gueira had to turn away, and keep his eyes glued to his phone. Luckily, Meis’s back was turned to him now He noticed the way he flipped his hair to his side, removing his hair tie to tie his hair up again.

The tattoo on his upper back was visible now, along with a scar from his side stitched up to his lower back.

“Where’d you get that?” Gueira asked curiously.

“Surgery."

"N-No... the tattoo..." Asking about the scars would be far too personal.

"Ah, this." Meis snorted. "When I first moved here.” He turned his head, then Gueira quickly turned away. “They’re my favorite.”

“What kinda butterfly is it?”

“The blue morpho.” Once Gueira heard the sound of sloshing water, he knew it was his cue to pick up Meis’s clothes. 

“It’s pretty... I think I seen those, maybe the last time I gone to Mexico I was like, six.” He idly commented. 

“I saw one when we went over to a rain forest there, I was five, it was one of the only times we've done family vacations. I never saw one again since that day. Then my mama said that it reminded her of me when she saw it too. It's why she calls me Meisiefly."

"Meisiefly?"

"It's... it's supposed to be her variation of sayin' Meifly, she prefers Meisie instead. She loves callin' me her little Meisie."

Gueira chuckled. “It’s cute. Rhymes with daisy.”

Meis responded with a grumble. “My pajamas are in the left drawer, middle one.”

Gueira nodded, leaving the bathroom as he began to feel the steam spreading throughout. He entered the bedroom, acknowledging this was the first time he’s explored the house. He’s never been anywhere but the living area and the kitchen, because he hadn’t stayed here for more than thirty minutes with the sole purpose of escorting Meis out of the house. But it’s a big place to have all to yourself. 

Even the bedroom was homey, a king sized bed, the walls a faded gray. There’s a few picture frames kept on the dresser. His eyes land on a Hello Kitty plush and he immediately turned red, a Bad Badtz Maru plush included, the one of a tiny shark nestled between his pillows. Dare Gueira say he's a little envious. He hadn't had the luxury to have these cute things in his own apartment because he never had the time, the last time he held a plush was in high school. Meis had a lot of things. Things that reveal just a little bit about Meis Gueira never knew. How Meis liked to hold soft plushies at night, and he collected what he could keep around. He jumped back when he saw the picture frame of bugs, he hoped weren't alive encased within a glass and pinned right on the wall of his bedroom. He grimaced. Gueira doesn't know what he was expecting, at least it wasn't a live bug collection. Maybe these are the things salvaged from when his old home was vandalized. A few of Benji and Slim, Burning Rescue, one of his mother… a girl who seemed to be his younger sister. There’s just one of his older brother in another family photo. Other than that… there’s at least two pictures that contained the rest of his family. 

He got too distracted looking around the room, seeing all these song books stacked on the dresser, some lone, ripped pages of things scribbled onto them strewn about. The cases belonging to his instruments sitting in the corner of the room. He must be hard at work, even when he wasn’t working.

He pulled open the middle drawer on his left, finding pajamas there. They’re just a lounge set of a shirt and shorts, but this’ll do. He left it there before he shut the door, sitting on the couch while he casually browsed through social media, waiting for Meis to be finished. He froze on his Instagram feed, an idea coming to mind.

He tried searching up Rob’s old instagram. Gueira made a new account after he graduated high school, and since then when he and Rob fell out of touch and met again years later he’s forgotten about the luxury of checking who he was in touch with.

His heart pounded when he found it there. He hesitated, clicking on it, but he did. He’s presented with an inactive page, photos dating back to several years ago. Clearly, this was from his college days, but anything beyond that Gueira couldn’t find anything relevant.

This wouldn’t help… but he’s scrolling through his page anyway. Pictures of him and Gueira remain on here, even if he had deleted the account Rob tagged, just wanting a fresh new start. It didn’t bring many good memories, his childhood and teenage years, not when his father was still around.

He hadn’t talked to the bastard since the last holiday he showed up to Miami, and that was two Christmases ago, he hadn’t had the time to come back due to not wanting to risk anyone from Black Stone knowing he was still at large. He still had his doubts this was all over for him to be coming back home frequently. His mother lived on her own, while his siblings had their partners, and even children. She was happy on her own, running her shop last time he saw her.

He really just wanted to check up on her, but sometimes he wished he could be back for good.

“You’re still here?” Gueira looked up, seeing Meis leave the bathroom in a satin robe. The eyepatch is back on, but he’s too distracted at how comfortable he looked than to ask about it. He put it on the back burner. He wasn't that comfortable with Meis to outright ask about it, expecting that it was maybe just his way of using an eye mask.

It ain't his business.

“Ah, I was just… a little worried, so I thought I’d stay.” He put his phone away. 

“Well before you leave.” Meis crossed his arms, “You might as well, help me.”

Gueira blinked.

This is the second night in a row he helped Meis brush his hair. 

“Wow. It’s really gettin’ late.” Gueira murmured. “I really did stay the whole day, huh?”

“I appreciate it.” Meis responded. “Everyone’s usually too busy to stay the whole day, so…”

“I thought your boyfriend came over every now and then.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Meis grumbled.

“Well you could always call him up whenever you want.” Gueira said, more bitter than he would’ve liked.

“You sound tense.” Meis teased.

“ _I’m just stating facts_.” Gueira defended petulantly. 

“You know I’m just with him to keep Lightning Stryke at bay.”

“I-I know…” Gueira said, working his brush through Meis’s hair slowly. “I just don’t think it’s the best idea there is.”

“You reap what you sow.”

“So you did this willingly?”

“He regretted kickin' me outta the band, and came runnin' back and beggin' on his knees. I was drunk off my ass at a club after my dad died and one night I woke up in his bed and thought, well shit, there’s no gettin’ out of this. Boss said we need to get them to shut up so they don't tear us down, and Ezio's our weak link.”

“Crazy motherfuckers.” Gueira grimaced. To sleep with the guy who aided in replacing you and kicking you out of the band took balls. Meis laughed. 

“I do what I have to do to keep my band and our label safe.”

A lot of people wanted to tarnish their name so badly, it seemed. Just because of how successful they are. “Sounds stressful.”

“You have no idea, partner.”

“Okay.” Gueira handed Meis his brush. “Now I really gotta go.” He stood up, honestly, he was a little tired from the move from the motel back to the safe house. 

“Have a good night—” Just as Gueira turned around Meis was already on his side, passed out, brush in his hand. He recoiled. He swore he just got up like a minute ago. Is this man real? 

He tucked Meis in, careful not to wake him draping the covers over his frame. He took the hairbrush from him to leave on the dresser. He fought the urge to card his fingers through his soft hair, but he had to realize that there were boundaries when it came to them working together.

Co-workers.

The word made Gueira want to vomit; but it is what it is. Client and bodyguard. Maybe that sounded better. They work together.

So they had to ignore that kiss. It wasn’t meant to happen, and their relationship should be nothing more.

They should pretend that it never happened at all.

_Separate feelings and duty, Gueira._

"Goodnight, Meis." He murmured.

Gueira nodded at the guards on a rotating shift when he left the safe house, heading for his car. 

He’s close to collapsing out of exhaustion when he enters his apartment after three whole days, without Snowdrops here— it’s like entering a soulless home. 

Gueira unbuttoned his suit, tossing his blazer on his couch. He had an idea, pulling his phone out as he sat down on his couch, pulling up Galo’s name.

He had early shifts, so he was probably asleep— but he figured it couldn’t hurt to try.

 **Gueira [11:42 P.M]:** Hey man, you know how Lucia does background checks and all that jazz? Mind helping me out with something? I need to ask her a favor. Bring Snowdrops tomorrow morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could this be the start of a friendship...
> 
> Possibly maybe. :)
> 
> For a little insight, Serena probably sounds like Chloe Black in terms of vocals and looks. If you'd like to read up on all my OCs for this fic, check out this **[thread](https://twitter.com/danganphobia/status/1273706752551370754?s=20)** I update occasionally on my twitter!
> 
> Remember to gimme a follow where I tweet a lot about this fic! Give my monster genre-bending playlist a listen, and if you wanna talk to me about black stones my curiouscat is always open. See y'all soon. ❤️
> 
>  **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2CTDNdTca9mHoMpL8rkbpX?si=PYel1jZcTiu6oYwT7-XFeg)** | **[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/danganphobia)**


	10. Peace Treaty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lucia inquires Gueira about the favor and finds shocking news; Lio arranges a meeting with Renley on their dispute. Gueira and Meis become proper friends during the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of some record label drama and introducing the robbie subplot :)
> 
> @cashierdoodles drew **[meis' concert outfit](https://twitter.com/cashierdoodles/status/1287597695830380545?s=20)** from chapter 3!!! surely give it a look! :3 // ALSO @prmrjoel drew this... **[effervescent gueira](https://twitter.com/prmrjoel/status/1289393640381362176?s=20)** which i thank him for dearly

Gueira was awoken by a surprise visitor at his door at four in the morning. Knowing that no one usually knocked on his door at this fucking hour; naturally, he was alert. He sat up, eyeing his doorway like a hawk. 

It was a single knock, but he heard it. Was he going to ignore it? If it meant preventing his door from getting busted open, like the many nightmares he’s suffered, he wasn’t going to take any chances. He left the bed, stalking towards the door, carefully stepping over Snowdrops. 

He stopped in front of the camera by the door, tapping a few buttons to switch it on so he could get a view of who was behind the door.

It was Lio.

Gueira frowned. What the Hell would Lio want around this time? He cautiously opened the door to let him in. What’s endearing is the fact that Lio’s still wearing his pajamas, consisting of a kimono robe over a pair of leggings and bunny slippers, hair still in curlers.

It’s adorable, actually.

“Boss?” Gueira blinked. 

“Hello, Gueira, I’m very sorry to disturb you.” Lio folded his arms, “Did I wake you?” He asked, pensive.

“It’s. It’s four in the mornin’.” Gueira answered, almost like it was clear he’s been woken from sleep. He left Meis’s house quite _late_. He yawned, uncaring he was only wearing a pair of sweats. 

“Yes, so I must talk to you about something.” 

Many possibilities ran through Gueira’s head. He gestured for Lio to come in with a hand, lazily, “Yeah, sure.” He slurred, yawning.

As soon as Lio hurried past the door, Gueira shut it behind him. He followed Lio into his living area where they sat down on opposite couches.

“So is this to inform me about a change of plans, or something?”

“It is, actually, but this is also about something else.”

“Haha, don’t tell me Meis was kidnapped or somethin’.”

“No.” Now Lio was staring at Gueira intently, “But I know you both were kidnapped.”

Gueira laughed nervously. “W-What?”

“I know.” Lio repeated; this time, soundly.

“Fuck.” Gueira murmured under his breath. “I told K and Pasha _not to tell you_ —”

“—We actually had someone watching you at all times.” Lio explained. Gueira blinked.

“What. You— you mean, like someone other than _me_ was watching Meis?”

“Both you and Meis.” Lio clarified. “You can thank Ariston for that.” 

Gueira felt a little betrayed, “Do you not trust me?!”

“It’s not because I don’t trust you to protect Meis, it’s quite the opposite, actually. On the contrary, I think you’re the only one who can. But I couldn’t trust the two of you alone during a time like this.” Lio justified coolly, “So he was happy to report to me that the two of you had quite the night.”

Gueira sighed. “So I’m guessin’ you know… about the hit.”

“We’re still digging into that. But we can confirm this is in fact, a hit. We’ve never had a hit ordered before.”

“Wait… s-so you mean…”

“We’ve dealt with aggressive harassment, and attempted assaults, but it seems like the way the concert at Prometheus Theatre was coordinated more efficiently.” 

Gueira attempted to wake himself up so he could listen attentively, “Well the guys we ran into don’t seem to know that I’ve been with him.”

“I wouldn’t put it past them to eventually figure out this wouldn’t be easy of a plan as they think it’d be.” Lio said. “Now I purposefully asked Ariston not to intervene because I had faith that whatever mess you’d end up in, against your will, you’d find a resolution. Given that the two of you are back in one piece, I’m grateful.”

Just as Gueira sighed in relief, Lio was quick to berate him, “But once again you refused to tell me everything that happened. Including the fact that you two managed to escape death, three times.”

Gueira ducked his head. “Sorry about that, boss… I just didn’t wanna worry you.”

“My well-being is to worry for that idiot.” Lio said, sounding fatigued himself. “I worry for everyone. Informing me _is_ a part of your job, and what if Ariston weren’t there and something were to happen, God forbid— I don’t have a single _clue_ what is going on? What do you propose you do then?”

Handle it himself; Gueira wanted to say— but he can’t do that. “I’d have to let you know.” He said, because that was the appropriate answer. 

“You can’t keep things from me.” Now, Lio’s saying this with full intention to intimidate, “I’m always one step ahead, so I can know things one way or the other.”

“Like how every single person who works for this record label apparently got away with murder, did some bad shit they’re tryna run from?”

“Did Meis spill that much?”

“No, I had to hear it from K.”

“He is saying the complete truth, I feel like it is my duty to give these people who came from nothing a chance.” Lio said. "...Otherwise, they wouldn't have anywhere to go, would they?"

Something that Sergio and Lio have in common, picking up strays. Except one was for good reason, and the other was the complete opposite. For loyalty there was a price to pray, stay in or die. 

"So you built Mad Burnish from the ground up, by goin' after people with records on 'em?" Gueira asked. "...People who killed other people."

"That is correct."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Not if I know that they mean to do good and redeem themselves working with me."

Gueira felt a little guilty.

“But I never had the chance to ask, how did it go?” Lio questioned. 

“What?”

“The seventy two hour period.”

Now that Gueira was thinking about it… his thoughts ended up drifting to the part when him and Meis kissed when they got to his house, and his cheeks reddened involuntarily. 

“It. Uh. It was. It—” Lio’s smiling at little at Gueira’s expression, “Uh— it went well, boss. Other than the mishap at the aquarium, which I’m really sorry for. Meis is just a little shit.”

Lio chuckled. “I can tell by the look on your face, something’s happened.”

“Yeah y’know, we kinda realized we got no choice but to… be a lil more… civil.” Gueira shrugged, pretending to be nonchalant about it. “I learned somethin’ from the experience about how he rolls and shit, so it makes it easier to handle him.”

“Hm.” Lio folded his hands, “I’m glad to hear… I was honestly thinking you’d both would kill each other.”

“We were close to.” Gueira confessed. “But luckily neither of us are dead, so that tells you somethin’.”

Lio laughed. “Maybe I told Meis to be a little friendlier as well. I wasn’t sure if he took my advice.”

“Boss, if you mind, can I ask you somethin’?”

“What is it?”

“Do you have clairvoyance abilities?”

Judging by the apprehension on Lio’s face— Gueira’s knowing he’s getting somewhere. “Did something give it away?”

“N-No… it’s just that, Meis was tellin’ me somethin’ about _sixth senses_ and shit that blew my mind until I saw him do somethin’ myself.”

“Was it the insects?” Lio asked lowly, that it sounded doleful. Like he felt _bad_ for Gueira.

“ _Yeah._ ” 

“You get used to it.”

Gueira doesn’t see himself getting used to that shit anytime soon. But alright. “Can you tell the future?”

“I don’t have a person’s entire life mapped out in front of me, just particular things when I cross paths with a person that gives me a little more insight. Think of a dark pathway, with little spots of light that helps you toward a trail.” Lio explained, “So I know… whether a decision would be right or wrong. What feels bad or what feels good by how I can sense that energy.”

“So did you know that… that I’d join Mad Burnish?”

“That was an intuition, yes.”

Gueira’s greatly intimidated. “What about me and Meis not gettin’ along?”

“Your relationship between you and Meis is very explosive.” Lio wasted no time elaborating the absolute truth. “And it will be for some time. I think it’s continuously going to be. But you will also learn to understand each other much better than before, that is exactly why I planned for you two to stay in that motel. To connect."

Gueira whistled, impressed. He’s positive if they hadn’t done this then him and Meis would definitely put a bullet in each other’s heads.

“Never minding that. I don’t want to over welcome my stay. I have one more thing to address.” Lio said, “Allow Meis to open up to you.”

“Boss, by no means I'm the perfect person for him to trust me." Gueira claimed. 

"He already seems to trust you." Lio presumed, "Does he not?"

Gueira chewed on his lip. "But isn't it wrong?"

“If you can spend three days with each other, you can spend the days ahead. All I'm really asking for you to do is be by his side.”

"But he doesn't _know_ about where I came from."

"It's up to you to keep it that way, but for his safety... it's best if he doesn't know about your ties to Sergio." His warning was a stern reminder, just to get Gueira thinking. Lio stood up. “Now considering you have to be up in another two hours you still have time to rest. I apologize for the inconvenience.”

“Don’t sweat it.” Gueira wished to go back to sleep, but his thoughts were bound to be too loud now. 

“Oh, I’m incredibly tired. By the way.” Lio stopped his trek to the door, those curls were making it extremely difficult to take him seriously. “I am assigning you to nightly check-ins.”

“...What am I doin’ there?”

“Keeping Meis company.”

Gueira flushed. “Y-You mean I have to _stay over at his house_?”

“Not for an entire night. It’s up to you how long you wish to stay, I won’t give you a window, or anything like that. So you can decide for yourself. It’s so that he’s comfortable. Once he’s resting, you’re free to leave. This way we can monitor his house arrest, and also, the situation that happened was very traumatic for everyone.” Lio sympathized. “I think he could use a friend.”

“You can’t be askin’ me to do that.”

“You're free after your shifts are over, so it's perfect."

“Can I ask why me?”

“You, my friend, are his personal bodyguard. I'm truly happy that things are going well for you both.” Lio clasped his hands together, letting out a tired sigh. “Have a good rest, Gueira. Your duties begin later in the morning.” He left Gueira no room to negotiate, while he just fucking _leaves_. 

He’s going to go brew himself a fucking bitter cup of coffee.

☆☆☆

Something definitely shifted in his relationship with Meis.

The bickering never vanished, that Gueira can account for. But something lighter in the air lingered when Gueira was there to wake Meis up in the morning. He’s still a cranky bastard, but their interactions held some fondness when they left the house and made their way to the studio. They’re straying away from public events within good reason, so the drives are simple. Wherever they needed to go, whether it was to stock up on groceries or go to the doctor for another appointment. Gueira made grocery trips more bearable by impromptu car karaoke sessions; which, he finally got Meis to join him, unfortunately he had the pleasure of having it happen only once.

He liked when Meis told stories himself, strange fan encounters, incidents he experienced, ranging from normal to downright baffling. Wild stories of their many tours they’ve taken as they’ve traveled the world. Their car rides were silent anymore. Gueira’d be rambling on about a story about an encounter he had with some asshole at the gym and this time, Meis’d be intently listening and added his two cents. Styx watching them with a hawk eye through the front view mirror the times they rode with him. Lio casually focusing on his tablet and giving them curious glances while they yammer on about something at a restaurant they go to after a long day of practice. How easily they’d include each other in conversations with the others.

Benji and Slim are seemingly content with the fact that Gueira can accompany them to lunch during breaks and watch them _not_ snap at each other, no; they’re both acknowledging each other’s presence and contributing to the conversation.

Perhaps what was Gueira’s favorite was when Meis’s subtly made a comment about the different color hair bands Kinkade would have around his wrist not so subtly belonging to Pasha and how they’d have a cackling fit over it. There’s no doubt about it they had a thing.

They'd play tic-tac toe and goof off especially during conference meetings on the current state of their album production and what ideas they could work on (a stern glare from Lio would have them quiet down in an instant). When Lio would turn around and frown at them, only for Gueira to match the stoic faces of the other bodyguards, and Meis would continue talking with his bandmates casually, Gueira lagging behind; while keeping close. They’d give each other a coy glance and smirk, hoping to continue the conversation once the day was over.

During the day became more unbearable; personally because they had to pretend that they had no interest in speaking to each other. Despite the fact that they talk frequently now, they couldn’t be too friendly. Gueira had to be with the team when he wasn’t by Meis’s side, and if he was, he kept his hands behind his back. Addressed him properly, kept his voice leveled, and barely looked Meis in the eye.

He doesn’t crack a smile and joke with him, but sometimes it felt good breaking a little bit of the rules. It wasn’t like the other bodyguards hadn’t done it. Hell, Kinkade and Pasha are always acting buddy-buddy. They talk to Slim like he’s their blood brother, (Slim’s pretty much everyone’s blood brother, and father to the entire team pretty much, just the way Ignis is to Burning Rescue, the point still stands) His gaze started lingering on Meis a little too long than it should. Especially when Meis had his back turned.

When they were in the middle of a recording session and he had the luxury of listening to them work. Meis started asking Gueira for input and that was unexpected, Gueira wasn’t a music expert. He just liked what he fucking liked. Meis’s voice just happened to be one of them. The content in the other’s eyes when he made it clear he did.

He admired the way Meis wanted to go straight back to work regarding everything that happened. The benefit concert was slowly approaching, and Lio said it's only best for it to happen once everything dies down. That didn’t mean they had to lounge around like sitting ducks, if there was work to be done; it was time to work.

And there was always work to be done. Not even with just Dead Man’s Hand new album in production, setting events back in motion, speaking with the theater's officials, fixing the damage that had been done to the building, addressing the press. Which, by the way, was perfectly handled by Lio and Meis expressing their condolences before Meis pretended to faint again. Good to say, that went well.

 _Good fucking actors_ , Gueira had to admit. The media's crying with even more sympathy over everything and Lightning Stryke is still bitching about the situation because Meis had lovely things to say about them in turn. 

Stopping for food breaks seemed to be a common occurrence. Meis was always hungry, and he always needed something. Lollipops, especially. If Slim refused to get them he’d call Gueira to bug him about it while the man had errands to run himself.

The only time they really had the pleasure of chatting more than a few sentences, other than the ones they’d sneak in during the day was the night. When Gueira had to escort Meis back to his house. Where they ran out of words to say and looked at each other until it became uncomfortable and parted ways.

The cycle repeated the next day, just itching for something different to happen, for them to talk for a little more, some days Gueira’s not always lucky. Some days they never talked at all. If he was bold enough, subtle touches got his message across that he’d like to talk, like slipping lollipops into Meis's jean pocket in case he was craving it knowingly, at Meis's side like a comforting shadow before he was gone.

Even if their newly found friendship led to them bickering, Gueira just couldn’t bring himself to care as much anymore. He busted his ass to get Meis to remotely like him after so many fuck-ups.

He's been spending time with Kinkade and Pasha on his off-days, ignoring the sultry gazes from females sitting across the bar where they had drinks after a long-shift. He realized he probably hadn't had sex in several months.

He probably should find an outlet if it meant keeping any remote feelings he had for Meis at bay. Maybe he should have someone pretty waking up in his bed in the morning. 

But he doesn't have time for that.

At the end of the day, danger lurked about. They’re only hustling to make ends meet.

After Galo dropped Snowdrops off, he was able to get back to Gueira about that favor when he was less busy and asked him to come to Lucia’s lab at the Burning Rescue building. Galo’s a lifesaver. He knocked on the side of the door, just to be a little polite. Lio graced him with the task of aiding Burning Rescue through task breaks, so this granted him leeway. 

“Lulu, mind if I come in?”

“Oh!” The mastermind in question wheeled herself over to the door, startling Gueira. “Hey beotch.” Her goggles are on as she grinned wickedly at him. “You may step into my office.”

There’s snacks scattered all over her wide desk, cans and bottles of all the like— but if this is what helped fuel her he ain’t judging. 

“Don’t mind if I do.” He slipped in, hands shoved in his pockets. 

“Big G told me you wanted to know somethin’ about a little birdie?”

“That I did.” Gueira said. “I know you’re wicked at background checks.”

“Alright, lay it on me.” He followed her to her desk where her multiple screens were presented, showing different programs functioning all at once. She’d have her own inventions in the back of the lab she’d be working on as well, always seemingly using gadgets and typing away at her computer. Everyone hustled in different ways. 

“Robertos Altino.” Gueira leaned over on the desk, using his hands. “Former gang member of a syndicate called Black Stone.”

There’s a glint through Lucia’s goggles, before she does anything. “The same one you’re part of, huh?”

Gueira tried not to wince being reminded of that time. “ _Were_ , yeah. Since you’re probably the first to dig up my history for boss, weren’t you?”

“I was, but that ain’t none of my business. Foats said he needed me to do some shit and I asked ‘im to pay up, so,” She knowingly extended her palm. Gueira had a feeling this was coming. He dug into his pocket, slapping a fifty in her hand. She curled her fingers, beckoning for more.

Gueira tentatively slapped another ten down in her hand. 

“Robertos Altino.” Lucia whistled, “Alright, here we go. Let’s boot up this bitch.” He loved her kind of talk. It was way similar to how Gueira talked. That’s why it’s so easy to understand her. She got to typing, her fingers tapping against the keyboard and reaching an encrypted database, seemingly managing to log onto a server that was classified.

“A’ight so here’s what I’m gettin…” She leaned closer, her legs drawn up to the seat as she pulled her chair closer to her desk. “A dude, obviously. Thirty four. Date of birth was October seventeenth, ‘23…”

“That’s him.” Gueira said. He saw the picture that was pulled up with his personal information, “No doubt. We worked together for a few years, then we got separated.”

“Some dickhead snitched or some shit, right?”

“Uh huh.”

“Ouch.” 

“I know…”

“Well the gang got fucked over, and y’all separated, right?”

“Yeah.”

“You have any means of contacting him?”

“No, that’s why I asked Galo to tell you I needed your help.” Gueira explained. “He has this old phone, and I… I send voicemails to him, because whenever I call the number it never answers. It’s not disconnected. It just isn’t used anymore.”

“Well it looks like he’s got a dead social media account.” Lucia pulled up his Instagram fairly quickly with her modified phone of hers. “Last time he posted something was over thirteen years ago now?”

“He doesn’t use it anymore.” Gueira said. “In terms of social media I can’t get a hold of him.”

“Well until I find evidence I don’t like assumin’ people anyone lost touch with is dead and shit. Just so you can have faith.” She got back to typing, “Swing me that phone number you got of his, well, assuming it _is_ his.”

Gueira obliged. He let Lucia do her magic. He was fully prepared that Rob disappearing because he was dead was the case. 

“Okay, so first thing I decided to check was the Miami prison system databases. That’s where Black Stone disbanded, yeah?”

“Mhm.”

“His name ain’t on here.”

Gueira felt himself sigh in relief. “But can you find any traces he’s possibly alive?”

“I’m tryin’ to get connected to cell towers and see if I can make a breakthrough, dive into older records.” 

“Well you gettin’ any luck?”

“Damn, sis, hold your balls. It takes someone as beautiful and talented as me some time to do things too, y’know?”

“S-Sorry.” Gueira ducked his head, it wasn’t his place to be too demanding when he paid her good money for her to consider doing this for him. He ended up checking social media while she typed away on the keyboard, frowning when he noticed that he had so many notifications on Instagram of new followers.

_Hold on. New followers?_

The only thing Gueira used his Instagram for was his photography. He wasn’t even that active. Either plant lovers or those with an appreciation for quality photos followed his account— and that wasn’t even _much_ , if he’d consider five hundred a proper follower count. Until he was ready he wanted to keep social media as secret as possible and be careful with how he used it.

But he managed to gain _three thousand_ new followers within a day. Gueira almost choked on nothing.

“It’s gonna be a bit of a hold time.” Lucia commented, “Eat some of my snacks if you wanna, just don’t touch the sour Skittles, those are mine. You won’t have hands if you do.”

Gueira’s barely listening. _What’s the meaning of this?_

“No one in Burning Rescue or Mad Burnish had been tellin’ more people I got social media, right?”

“What do you mean?”

“I just gained three thousand followers in a day.”

“Guess everyone is curious about that _Hot Bodyguard_ hashtag that’s been trendin’.”

 _So that’s what this is about._ “How the fuck did they find my account, though?”

“Have you met _people_ , bro? They can find anything. Be your own FBI these days.” Lucia snorted, and she wolfed down her open pack of sour Skittles she told Gueira specifically not to touch before she got back to work. “They know how much you hang with Meis now, so they’re curious about who you are.”

“I have nothin’ interestin’ to offer to ‘em.”

“Except the fact that you’re hot.”

“Thank you.” Gueira quickly said, as polite as he could, “But that’s nothing special to offer either.”

“You’re bein’ thirsted over, let’s face it.”

This was inevitable. 

“Oh shit.” Lucia flicked up her goggles, “Hol’ up. I think I’m gettin’ somewhere.”

Gueira, in the midst of watching a video of Meis letting a beetle crawl across the back of his hand perked up. He averted his attention back to Lucia. “What you got?”

“So the last time this phone was used, it wasn’t even within the state.” Lucia mentioned. “I had to look into the international towers, and that shit ain’t easy to crack through. It was a couple of months ago, though, somewhere in the Philippines?” She asked, frowning. “Either someone different you been sendin’ these heartfelt bromails to—"

“—Or it’s Rob.” Gueira finished. His heart skipped a beat. “You think—”

“—He took a nice ass vacation away from the fuckshit that happened? Probably.” Lucia presumed, “But we don’t know shit yet. We can’t jump to conclusions.”

“Why wouldn’t he be answering to my calls again?”

“‘Cause, dude, answering any type of device no matter the location can get you tracked down.” Lucia claimed, “He probably realized the risk of that and decided to get a hold of another phone, or he ditched communication all together. He’s tryna go full AFK, people might still be on his ass.” She said, “...Which is why you gotta be careful, too. You’re still within the state.”

“I think it’s a little too late for that now that my face is on the internet.”

“Yeah, bro, F to that.”

“So how can we confirm that it’s Rob?”

“Well I could see if I can trace more information to his current whereabouts, if he’s livin’ under a whole new identity, that could be a possibility. Some people change their names after they leave this shit and that’s understandable. But it won’t take a day.” Lucia flicked her goggles back down, “I’ll keep in contact with you and tell you if I find somethin’, other than that… you’d better be hopin’ this ain’t another person and your bro’s really alive and well out there.”

Gueira nodded, swallowing. “Thanks, Lu… I really… I really appreciate you doin’ this.”

“I think you’re a good guy if Galo and Lio trust you enough.” She popped another few Skittles into her mouth, and cracked her knuckles, stretching her arms and craning her neck from side to side. “I have other shit to do. But ‘cause you paid me good money I promise you I’ll give you the best results as possible.”

Gueira smiled.

☆☆☆

It was his off day, he was stocking up on groceries getting extra shit he probably didn’t need because he just got paid two days prior; one that contained a brand new camera and laptop, and an upgraded workstation. If this was going to be his new home he’d sure have to make it look like it _was._ It wasn’t until a week ago when Galo came over with Snowdrops he commented that Gueira’s place needed to look a little more alive, meaning it was far too bland. 

He forgot that he had a place to stay rather than an apartment he’d probably leave once he left for the next town. He doesn’t have to _run_ from place to place anymore. He’s _here_ , maybe for good. He’s still hesitant about settling; when thoughts of being home lingered in the back of his mind.

Meis called him on the phone, and Gueira’s senses were kickstarted into emergency mode. 

“I need you to come here.” He said. “Now.”

He gave zero context before he hung up. It doesn’t matter if Gueira’s off-duty. If something was fucking happening to Meis then his ass was back on duty, he had to drop all his shit. He grabbed his keys, uncaring if he was in socks and sandals and sweats, a sweater, bolting for his car and floored it.

He made it to Meis’s front door in record time, the door’s been unlocked.

“What?!” He pulled his gun out, “What happened?! Is there someone here?!”

Meis is the only one standing there, sweatshirt and leggings on; in his yet again mess of a home. It was like whenever it was cleaned he’d just find a way to make it into a pigsty within a week or two. 

He looked guilty of something. 

“I promised I followed your advice.” He claimed, “I swear I did.”

“What the fuck are you talkin’ about?”

“About the. About the Jade plants.” Meis confessed.

Gueira frowned. “So there’s no intruder." He sighed out, "You know I'm a man pushin' my forties sweetheart I can't handle a fuckin' heart attack like that."

“I think there’s something wrong with the plant.” Meis said. “I wanted you to check.”

“Nevermind.” Gueira put his gun away, “This is an emergency. What did you do?” He asked dreadfully.

Meis presented to him a wilting Jade plant. 

“How often do you water this?” Gueira asked.

“...Well, a lot.”

“What number is _a lot_.”

“Like. Five times.”

“Oh God.” Gueira sighed. “The root’s are gonna start dyin’ again if you do that.”

“So you’re not supposed to water it?”

“Of course you are, but not _five times_ a _day_ , when I said water it I just meant every two weeks or so.”

“You didn’t make that shit clear and now I made the God damn plant look sad.” Meis muttered. “So much for your teachin’.”

“You know I was fully expectin’ you to end up killin’ it eventually.” Gueira joked. “You actually just barely took care of it because you’re giving it way too much water. You don’t need to do that. These plants don’t need to be watered that often.”

“Really?”

“Well it depends, too.” Meis didn’t look too convinced. “Listen! I know my stuff! My mum owns a flower shop!”

Meis folded his arms. “You know any flower shops nearby, then?”

“Why?”

“I want to make my house look… decent.” Meis said, “Startin’ from next week they’re gonna be makin’ renovations like, all day, and I figured I’d get some stuff to make it more like I fuckin’ like livin’ here. You know plants. Maybe you can help me find some.”

Gueira thought that sounded easy.

He volunteered to drive Meis to the flower shop he’s been frequenting since he’s moved to this part of town. It belonged to an elderly lady called Anastasia, and the name of her shop was called _Stasia,_ just a shortened version of her name but it was a good touch. She was kind. During the afternoons it was busy, because she also did catering and personal requests. Eyes are set on them, some with shock and some with curiosity while they were on a mission to find some decor for Meis to put in his fucking house, simply. They took five steps in after their grand entrance, and it didn’t seem like Meis knew what he wanted. 

Gueira wouldn’t blame him, the selection was overwhelming.

“I don’t know what the fuck we’re doing.” Meis said after some time, they’ve been wandering around with no avail. 

“I figured as much.”

Meis gave him a shove, “You can be useful and help me, y’know?”

“You were the one who marched in all confident.” Gueira defended, “Glad you asked. Stasia.” He called to the old woman, the owner herself, sorting out cordelias. Meis averted his gaze as she stared at him and she seemed to recognize him, finally, and her face brightened up.

“Gueira, oh, hi sweetie. I hadn’t seen you there.”

That’s what she usually said before she forgot she just saw him again. “Hey Stasia. My…” He looked at Meis, who gave him a look, _don’t push it_ he said, giving a glare that was similar to an angered bull. “My friend and I, are lookin’ for some indoor plants we can haul over to his place because he wants to do some more decoration. Make it look nice and all.”

“Ah.” She blinked her wrinkled eyes at Meis, pushing up her round glasses, “I haven’t seen you here before, sonny. Who might you be?”

Gueira stared at him, knowing Meis tended to lack basic social skills.

“Meis.” Meis answered, realizing Anastasia was waiting for him to respond. “Sorry to bother you. I don’t know where to start.”

“What were you asking for again?”

“Indoor plants for decoration.” Gueira repeatedly patiently.

“Oh, hi, Gueira! I didn’t see you there!”

“So what’s your best recommendation for someone’s who’s just startin’ out with creatin’ a garden at home?” Gueira serenely changed the subject. Anastasia smiled brightly.

“Oh yes, of course! Follow me.” She held the cordelias in her hand, using it to beckon the two men to follow her. 

“Alzheimer’s.” Gueira murmured, and he cocked his head for Meis to follow. “She’s a sweet lady, though, just make sure to remind her what you’re askin’ about or else she’s gonna forget what we were doin’.”

“O-Okay.” Meis trailed after Gueira.

Anastasia was helpful in aiding them in Meis’s plant endeavours. Again, he appeared lost as Hell, and it was hilarious when he was asked questions he didn’t know the answer to so Gueira had to answer for him. For someone who can ramble on about every insect species to exist he sure didn’t know shit about the one thing some insects relied on to survive. Luckily Anastasia had a supply of house plants, as one of the only shops to have them without having to take a trip to a garden center. Which is why her tiny place was booming with customers. 

And so, it’s the first off-day Gueira spent with Meis by arranging all these new house plants in his home.

“You have to be sure you can take care of all of ‘em.” They just settled with an extra _two_ to place in a good spot in the house where there’s a decent amount of sun. Meis is only a novice at this. Anastasia wanted to give Meis more for being a new customer, but Gueira said he’d kill all of them if he had more than three in total, so two would do. They settled with an orchid and a cactus. Just because they had a lot of cacti back at home, it’s the one thing Meis chose on his free-will. It was the last one they had for sale, anyway. Most of the variety available was snagged due to the sale going on, only a little few remaining. Anastasia was sad to have to break the news to them, but he’s sure that Meis cared little about what was available. 

“Anastasia did a better job tellin’ me how to.”

Gueira’s eyebrow twitched, “So I’m guessin’ you don’t need my help?”

“ _No_.” Meis said a little too forcibly, startling Gueira, “I— I mean. I still need to ask you things too.”

“Sure.”

“Sorry about the call earlier.”

“‘S fine.” Gueira said, “I was unpackin’ groceries so I ditched it to help out.” He sat down on Meis’s couch, finding himself a little bit too comfortable. “You know if you really wanna see how I take care of my own plants you can come over.”

“To your house?”

“To my dungeon, actually.”

Meis didn’t seem to get the joke. “The Hell does that mean?”

Gueira snorted. “You’re free to come over, too. Not even if I’m off. Anytime. But you’d have to let the team know.”

Meis sat down next to Gueira, pulling down the sleeves of his sweater. “Well. Thanks.”

“Anything you need.”

Meis’s stomach growled just as he said that. Gueira sighed knowingly.

“I didn’t eat anything since breakfast.” Meis confessed. 

“How’s the cookin’ situation goin’?”

“The house was nearly burned down a total of maybe, five times. One time, I managed to make a hot dog.”

“You made a hot dog.” Gueira repeated.

“It was burnt, but it was good shit. You should try it.”

“Are you this useless when you don’t have a guitar in your hand?”

“I can do things.”

“Like what?”

“I can tame farm animals, and insects.”

“Yeah, but I mean like— basic necessities. You know, like ironing your shirt in the morning?”

“Jesse and Callisto do that for me.”

“‘Course they do.”

“I happen to think a hot dog is an accomplishment, stop gettin’ on my case.”

“Anyone can make a hot dog, Mr. Yeon.”

“Animals can’t.”

“I’ve been to enough barbecues to know what burnt hot dog tastes like. You have one job to not make that shit taste like charcoal, man.” Gueira said. “No way in Hell am I cookin’ for you again, I do that enough when I’m here.”

He was generous enough to help them out in the mornings, when Lio came in to talk about their new assignment for the day while Gueira made them all a breakfast buffet, Meis’ clothes are getting neatly ironed and ready for the day while his three musketeers, the entire security entourage outside, wait for Meis to rise from his bed, the throne whence he dragged. 

Meis started playing with his hair, he’s not saying anything; averting his gaze. Gueira doesn’t even have to figure out what he wanted anymore.

“Do you want buffalo wings?”

“Does that place we went to the other day deliver?”

“Sure it does. Pickup?”

“Mm.”

“Got you.” Gueira pulled out his phone. 

It turned out the wait was another thirty minutes. He asked if Meis wanted to come with him while they waited outside in Gueira’s car. The woman on the phone said she’d come right on out to give it to them once it was ready.

“So he sent me a letter that was written in blood, but I thought it was like, ketchup. So I tasted it to see if it was.”

“W-Was it—”

“—It didn’t taste like ketchup.”

Gueira blinked. “But _why_ —”

“—I wanted to know if it was a love letter written in ketchup.”

“Mr. Yeon.”

“What.”

“That’s fuckin’ disgustin’.”

“I mean I ain’t dead now.” Meis snorted. 

“You people are crazy. I don’t get it!” Meis was laughing, but Gueira was baffled. “How did it even taste like?!”

“Have you tasted anything metal?”

“No the fuck I haven’t.”

“Bit your tongue?”

“I don’t— I don’t think I wanna know.” Gueira sighed. “Hey, do you mind if I ask you somethin’?”

“It depends on the question.”

“What’s goin’ on between you and your brother?”

Meis got quieter. “What isn’t going on?” He responded gratingly, and Gueira fought the urge to wince. “Everything’s going on.”

“No, I was just… curious, you mentioned having to say goodbye to your family. I’d assume he was one of them.”

“It was.” Meis said curtly. 

“So was there like, a fallout—”

“It’s not important.” Meis intervened, and that sounded like it was the last straw to talk about it. Gueira’s face fell, he was hoping he could get an answer this time around. Before he could ask anything else the woman, Angelina, came with a large brown bag containing their food. Gueira had to roll down the window on Meis’s end, just so Meis could take the bag from them. 

“Thank you.” Gueira smiled at her.

"Of course." She's smiling wider, her eyes lingering on Gueira a little too long. "Hey... do you happen to be single?"

"Uh." Gueira said intelligently.

" _Bye._ " Meis leaned closer to the window, snatching the bag from her and startling her, because she didn't even regard that Meis was there in the car with him. She gave him a dirty look, and Meis gave her a dirty look back. She gasped.

“Have a nice night.” She eyed Gueira and directed it to him only, bitterly ignoring Meis. Her words clearly teasing and haughty before she walked away.

Meis huffed under his breath. His focus turning back to the bag his hands already reaching inside.

Gueira smirked at him.

"What." Meis glared.

"You were jealous." Gueira taunted.

"I ain't jealous of some damn blonde bimbo." Meis spat.

"Sure." Gueira smirked wider.

“Fuck, I’m starvin’. I haven't eaten since and I'm hungry.” Meis changed the subject, but Gueira can see the reddening of his cheeks. He took out his box of wings and wasted no time flipping open the lid.

Maybe… it was too early to ask about Tommy? But they weren’t _just_ starting out with this routine; being _friends_ , that is.

"WHAT?!" Meis shouted suddenly, scaring Gueira. 

"What happened?"

"That bitch messed up my order!"

Gueira massaged his temples, "Okay what the Hell are you talkin' about?"

"She got you your barbecue wings but mine is cajun and I asked for buffalo." 

Gueira checked Meis' box, then he checked his own inside the bag. He was right. 

"Maybe I should— OY!" Meis was already getting out of the car. This wouldn't lead to anything good, given how many bar fights Meis had started alone the same applied here. "Hey, hey!"

"She did it on purpose."

"Listen to me. It happens!" Gueira said, his hands flying to Meis' shoulders. "Lemme handle it."

"But—"

"Ah!"

"She—"

"No!"

"Gueir—"

"Buh buh buh!" Gueira silently shushed him after that, and he fished in his pockets to take out his keychain. "I got this cute frog keychain off Etsy, so my Gromit keychain doesn't get lonely." He placed the keychains in Meis' hand. 

Meis' eyes sparkled.

"Okay we're both gonna go in there, and I'm gonna handle it." Gueira explained calmly. He patted Meis on the head and the two of them entered the restaurant. Angelina was there at the counter, confused, but also surely pleased that they were dropping by to pay a visit for the wrong reason.

"Excuse me ma'am, sorry to bother you." Gueira smiled.

"Did you come here to ask for my number?" She blushed. Meis looked up, his eyebrows wrinkling in disgust. 

"I—" Meis casually wrapped his arms around Gueira's own and pulled him back. "Yeah, hi, excuse me. You gave me cajun wings when I asked for buffalo wings—"

Gueira gently dropped Meis' arms from his arm, "There was a mistake in our order and I just need you to make a batch of buffalo wings, twelve pieces, same as before?"

A little disappointed to see Meis and Gueira this close, she masked it with politeness. "Oh of course! I'm so sorry, sir!"

"It's fine. Take your time with it."

"Do you want an extra ginger ale with your order?"

"Of course—"

"Don't forget the extra blue cheese dressing." Meis said. "Or there'll be Hell to pay—"

"Play with my keys." Gueira whispered, gesturing to the keys he lent to Meis. Meis does, pouting. He rolled his eyes. 

Angelina fixed their order within another fifteen minutes of waiting, handing Gueira a new bag. 

"I didn't mean to upset you and your..." Angelina glared at Meis while Meis took the bag from Gueira.

"That's just my client, and I apologize." Gueira sighed. "He's kinda cranky like this after a busy day. You know, superstars, am I right?"

"And... you're the hot bodyguard, right?" Angelina giggled, "So you are single?"

"Well I'm not too inclined to answer that question, Miss Angelina, but yes—"

She started writing something down with a piece of paper she ripped off the notepad on the counter, and she looked at Meis. "Oh, let me add your blue cheese sauce for you."

Gueira eyed Meis, cocking his head toward Angelina so he doesn't start shit this time. Meis handed his bag over, and Angelina added the sauce while dropping the paper inside. She handed their bag back to them.

"Have a good night." Gueira smiled warmly. Blushing, she smiled back. Waving. 

"Bye, er—"

"Gueira."

"Bye, Gueira!"

Meis was already stomping out of the restaurant. Gueira apologized to her mentally, in advance, following Meis out the door.

"You know the nerve of people these days." Meis grumbled. "Like I get I'm famous but I definitely don't deserve this."

Gueira doesn't understand what delusions allowed him to come to that conclusion.

"Also, I think this is yours." Meis took out the piece of paper Angelina slipped inside. Gueira blinked, flushing when he handed it to him. "Are you gonna call her?"

"Uh... think I'm a bit too busy for that right now."

"Why? I mean, she's hot I guess."

"You should focus on eatin' your food." Gueira slipped the paper inside his suit. He smiled, watching Meis gnaw on a chicken wing with extreme diligence. 

“I think I’m almost jealous of those wings.”

A playful smack on the thigh by Meis assured Gueira that he was back to his usual self. He took his box out of the bag and set it in the back seat. 

Gueira didn’t start eating his portion until they got to Meis’s house. He idly mentioned that Lio wanted him to stay for longer, with increased pay, though honestly Gueira wouldn’t mind if it weren’t. Meis just shrugged it off with a _cool_ and asked if he could share Gueira’s chicken wings with him because he finished his own like the food monster he was.

“I could send you some recipes if you’re havin’ no luck searchin’ any up.” Gueira suggested, “And trust me, they’re easy. They ain’t hot dogs but it’s a meal that’ll actually be satisfying.”

“Can I just come to your house if I’m hungry?”

“No you can’t do that, Mr. Yeon.”

“Well boo.” _Is that a pout?_ Meis ripped the last bits of skin of the chicken wing until it was just two pieces of bone, plucking it in the box. Gueira stared at him in wonder. _Incredible._ He thought. 

“I have a question.”

Meis burped gracefully, reaching for a root beer left on the coffee table and cracking open the can. “Yep.”

“What do you _do_ when you’re not working on music?” Gueira asked. “The way you live highly concerns me as it is.”

Meis averted his gaze, then looked at Gueira. “Work on music.” He repeated.

“No, I mean— what do you do at home?”

“Work on music.”

“You work on music when you’re not supposed to be working on music?”

“I have to pay my bills.”

“No no, I mean, what do you do other than making music?”

“Thinkin’ about _how_ I can make music.” 

“Other than that.”

Meis scratched his head, “Oh yeah, video games. Watchin’ tv. Workin’ out, because Dr. Kaliko says I'm losin' too much weight and keep my lungs in shape, so I don't like, die, or whatever.” He pointed at his extremely heavy looking dumbbells he threw in the corner of the room, probably. 

Gueira frowned. “Well why didn’t you say that earlier?”

“You didn’t ask.”

“I did.” 

“I have a Switch and a Playstation over there.” Meis lazily pointed at his game consoles in question underneath the television, settled in the first row on the shelf. “But I don’t have time to play it because I literally just, work, and then I sleep, because I’m tired.”

“Surely you can take breaks.” Gueira set the box down. 

“I take breaks.” Meis left the couch to go fetch Slim’s borrowed guitar, and a tiny black box he dropped on the table.

“By what?”

“Sleeping and weed.” Meis said, “Listen I haven’t thought of shit in two weeks.” He sat down, “So you’d oughta get comfortable.”

“Okay.” Gueira shrugged. “So show me.”

“What?”

“Show me how you get busy.”

“It’s a weird process, jus’ a reminder. I have to get high to get ideas.” Meis sighed. “So maybe you can sit and watch, if you want.”

Gueira hadn’t understood what he meant by that. He watched Meis open the black box and take a joint out of it, putting it between his lips and lighting it up. 

He watched in anticipation. _Wow_. Meis exhaled, creating a cloud of smoke in Gueira’s vision. He stared ahead, and it only took him a good minute, before he started strumming his fingers along the guitar; his lips part to start singing.

It was a weird process.

Meis grabbed his Moleskine and started flipping pages, stopping on a blank page. He wrote crazy _fast_ , and Gueira recoiled. He just got right into the zone, within mere seconds. Meis balanced the joint between his lips, alternating between writing, playing, and humming. 

Gueira’s sure Meis was so concentrated he probably didn’t catch on Gueira was still watching. He did notice one thing, though, and maybe it wasn’t his place to call Meis out on it. It was just nagging at him. 

“Why’s it so aggressive?” 

The way Meis’s guitar playing ceased, the way a piano eerily stop mid note, the echo in the air fading into a haunting silence. 

“How so?” 

“It almost sounds like you’re tryna be _too angry_.”

Meis laughed. “You seem to know a thing or two about music.”

“I don’t know shit, actually. I’m just callin’ it how I see it.” 

“No one’s outwardly called the way I play angry.” 

“It’s because I’m being honest.” Gueira said, “I think when you make a song it has to be about your true feelings and not the feelings that drive you.”

“Fuck. I don’t know.” Meis shook his head, “A whole lotta shit’s been happenin’ this week so my groove’s probably fucked over ‘cause of it. We haven’t been gettin’ too much out of practice.”

Gueira gently plucked the joint from Meis’s lips, and he set it on the table. “What are you feelin’ right now?”

“I feel confused. Angry. Upset. Overwhelmed.” Meis ruffled his hair back, “I feel scared. I don’t have a God damn idea if I’m gonna live the next day or what’s gonna happen.”

“Think on it, what do you feel the most?”

Meis finally looked Gueira in the eye, “Fear.”

“Your albums are supposed to tell a story, so remember how you tell it. If this is what you’re currently feeling try explainin’ as to _why_ instead of scramblin’ to tell somethin’ within three minutes or less.” Gueira smiled, “Alright, that’s my advice. But I’m not a music expert so take it with a grain of salt.”

Meis’s lack of words was humoring as Gueira stood up. “Have a good night.”

“Hey.” Meis stopped him. Gueira turned around. “Thanks.” He said softly.

Gueira nodded; shoving his hands in his pockets and waving a single hand as he turned his heel.

"Oh," Meis was approaching him now, "And one more thing." He ran a hand down Gueira's chest, stopping somewhere at his button down. He stuck his hand inside Gueira's suit, pulling out Angelina's number. 

Gueira gaped, "What—"

Meis walked toward the garbage can and tore it in half.

"Now you don't have to worry about callin' her anymore." He smirked.

_So he was jealous._

Gueira felt himself getting a headache, leaving his house.

☆☆☆

He noticed after he gave Meis his advice, somehow, Meis was able to get something going with his music; and slowly Gueira watched it all come together. Meis casually mentioned he’s thought up an entire song once by banging his head against the wall and while Gueira would expect an elaborate response from a normal person, he got none from Meis.

But Lio’s words kept ringing out through his head. In order for them to work side by side they _needed_ to become friendly; if not just cordial. At first, it sounded impossible. Then their motel rendezvous proved successful. So Gueira proposed a deal with Meis. For planting lessons, Meis had to agree to guitar lessons, because Gueira didn’t have a musical bone in his body. Meis _did_ comment that Gueira wasn’t tone-deaf from their car karaoke sessions and that was a first. 

There seemed to be some boundaries that shouldn’t be crossed. Meis doesn’t want to talk about his eyepatch, yet. He tensed up whenever Ambrose was mentioned. Mentioning Tommy only angered him and his sentences would turn short and hostile, so Gueira knew when to drop it. 

Renley arranged a meeting with Lio so they could chat about… _recent events_ ; and Meis refused to apologize for what he did at his concert, so Lio had to apologize for him on behalf of Mad Burnish label and that they should settle on a compromise so they could end this dispute. Meis wanted Benji and Slim to come, but having the whole entourage would cause too much intimidation if Renley was just bringing Theron; as he was the most affected by the situation. Atlas had no interest in hearing anything from these hot-headed bozos, as he claimed proudly, and Ezio thought it'd be best if he didn't step on Theron's toes by showing up. Gueira's glad he didn't. If word of their secret affair got out there'd be Hell to pay.

Unfortunately Theron was so pissed off he wanted to go forth with pressing charges as if they should _admit_ to something they’ve never done, using the plagiarism claim as leverage to get the upper hand.

"They don't deserve to keep walkin' around on their high horses when they're talkin' all this shit about us!" Theron argued, "We should do it, Ren!"

"Last time I checked settlin' this bullshit didn't mean cryin' about it." Meis bit back.

"How about you say that shit to my face since you're so tough, huh? You can say it to hundreds of your little fans but not to my face?"

"Sorry, should I say fuck Lightning Stryke's main bitch?"

"Enough." Renley put a hand in front of Theron. "Mr. Fotia and I didn't agree to this meeting for squabble."

"Mr. Adino, by all means, I find this highly unnecessary." Lio explained. "Band disputes happen all the time over silly reasons, and neither of them were acting fairly by this decade long debacle. So we're here to ask for forgiveness."

“I appreciate your sentiment, Mr. Fotia, but I must tell you this. Unfortunately, for me, forgiveness doesn’t come easily when you overstep and upset my clients.” Renley stated, and with that; all of his guards whipped out their guns to point at them the moment Gueira, Kinkade, and Pasha stood up. Gueira eyed him closely. This bastard didn't give a shit about making peace.

“I’m aware of that.” Lio responded, and he only gave a glance at the guards; how they were one hundred percent prepared for this moment to happen. “But Meis meant no ill-intention.”

Having to kiss-up to this bastard was something Gueira could sense Meis wasn’t fond of doing. “Boss.”

“ _Meis_.” Lio turned to him, “It _was_ just a provocation done without thinking, was it not?”

“I was angry.” Meis’s animosity was clear when he stared Theron down, lip curling in disgust. “And I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Huh. Apology ain’t accepted.” Theron snorted. “You definitely knew what the fuck you were doing. I thought you’d oughta learn more manners after daddy died.”

Before Meis could say anything Gueira placed a hand on the small of his back, trying to calm him down.

“This could all be forgotten, on one condition.” Renley proposed, and he leaned back on his chair, absently stroking his chin. He looked at Meis. “If we have Mr. Yeon back in Lightning Stryke we could abolish any accusations and make an attempt to start over.”

“ _Like Hell I’m doin’ that._ ”

“Like Hell we’re doing that!” Both Meis and Theron exclaimed at the same time, “We kicked him out and replaced him for Xander for a reason, Ren!”

“It’d be a benefit for both of you, better sales, popularity, an end to this feud.” Renley explained, and he presented a contract to both Lio and Meis. “It’d take a lot of weight off your shoulders, Mr. Fotia.”

Gueira glared at the guards, still aiming their fucking guns, as if they were coercing them into doing this. 

“Gueira.” Lio whispered.

“Boss.”

That was the signal. Gueira nodded at Kinkade and Pasha.

Within seconds later, the front door to the building of Pyralis Records busted open, and the rest of the security team flooded out with their guns aiming at Renley’s guards. Now Renley’s guards shifted their attention on Lio’s entourage. It was a face-off.

“Mr. Adino.” Lio spoke politely, “Unless you want me to tell the media about your involvement with the competition prior in the past several years, then you’d understand that this coercion into this peace treaty wouldn’t be necessary. Meis is a valuable asset to Mad Burnish and The Dead Man’s Hand, and I have no interest in handing him over to Pyralis.”

Renley’s jaw clenched, “And so you’d continue to endure this dispute?”

“As long as you agree to a cease and desist, because we could get our hands on concrete proof.” Lio folded his fingers together, making a full on threat. 

“I have many connections.” Renley chuckled, “I hope you know you’ll sincerely regret wanting to pass up on my bargaining when I’m doing you a favor.”

“You should just kill ‘em.” Theron demanded. “All they’re gonna do is slow us down!”

Renley put up a hand, silencing Theron. “Mr. Fotia seems to know best what he thinks he’s doing.”

Meis stood up, taking the pieces of paper passed their way and burnt it to a crisp. Gueira’s eyes blinked wide when a burst of teal materialized around Meis’s figure as if he were ready to lunge over the table at any second. Bits and pieces of ash crumbling away.

“You both and your treaty can go to Hell.” Meis snarled. 

The moment a trigger was readied, multiple was at once. Renley and Lio stare each other down, the same way Theron and Meis do, Gueira as well; just about ready to engage in another shoot out.

“Let them go.” Renley called out, the tension in the room hadn’t dwindled a single bit after he gave the command. 

“I think we’re done here, Mr. Adino.” Lio stood up. 

“C’mon.” Gueira whispered in Meis’s ear, coaxing him to turn around.

“Wish I could’ve met your daddy, Yeon!” Theron proudly exclaimed, _that bastard_ , “Too bad he had to die so soon! We could’ve been great friends!”

The fire that swirled Meis’ body returned at full force, and it was strong enough to knock the many guards in the room back; causing them to scatter. Gueira had to shield himself from the strong wind; Lio included, when Meis turned his head slightly.

Even the armor they used to protect themselves from Meis' fire knocked them off their feet, Gueira crashing to the ground and knocking into the chairs. The tables and the chairs in the room scattered, careening across the large conference room.

“What did you just say?” His hair flying in different directions, his teal flames turned a darker hue; far the most powerful thing Gueira had ever seen, two forearms protruded from his back... and they highly resembled the wings Gueira's seen before, all too familiar.

“Meis!” Lio shouted, “Just ignore him!”

Kinkade and Pasha were shielding Lio from anymore impact, Gueira struggling to push himself back to his knees; then to his feet, gritting his teeth.

"MEIS!"

"COME AT ME!" Theron taunted, "If you're really that big bad outlaw everyone claims you to be, just like your daddy taught you too, huh?"

Lio’s guards wasted no time attacking once Renley’s guards were trying to keep them at bay. Gueira standing guard, making sure that none of them get too close to Meis. Theron grinned wickedly. Meis was running just as Gueira’s attention left Meis for a single second, and his feet picked up without thinking.

He couldn’t have this happen right now.

Gueira bolted after Meis, tackling him with his arms thrown around his waist and the two of them came crashing to the ground as furniture in the room became ransacked by the mere energy of Meis’ flames alone. 

“Meis!” Gueira shouted, “ _Calm down_.”

“Let go of me!” Meis cried out, his flames grow in tandem with his rage.

“I won’t!” Gueira hugged him tighter, and they both sat up, Meis’ flames strongly pushed him back, but Gueira used his flames to counter Meis’ own until there was a tug of war, equipping his bulked armor and using it to his advantage. Fortunately, Gueira was able to pin him down enough to make him relax. 

Lio quickly used his flames to create a barrier in between him, Gueira, Meis, his guards, and Renley’s own, pushing all of them back and knocking them to the ground. He was fully clad in his armor. Renley had stood up from his seat, shielding himself from the blast.

Wait.

It wasn’t Renley who was shielding himself. It was Theron.

Gueira’s eyes widened, staring at Theron’s flames protecting the both of them during the altercation.

“You’re…” Meis’ body went slack as his flames began to dissipate, he stood up, but Gueira held him back. His arms remained around Meis' waist. “You’re _Burnish?_ ”

“We will retaliate.” Renley gave an ultimatum, “Unless you leave here, Mr. Fotia. I will not have any of my clients harmed.”

With a wave of his hand, the security team was at ease; and Lio removed the flamed barrier. His armor dissipating and he was back to his regular form. “And the same should go to you, Mr. Adino.”

Theron grit his teeth, “You're lucky Ren's sparing your asses this time.”

“Meis.” Gueira lessened his hold around Meis. “We should go.” He murmured.

Meis doesn’t say anything, relaxing into Gueira's hold; for once, he doesn't shove him off. He allowed it to happen, gently prying himself away and shutting his eyes to gather his composure. Gueira was a little on edge from Meis showing his full powers, just at that second, but he was able to control them before he did anything crazy. 

Meis stepped closer to them, now that the table was tossed over it granted opportunity to cross over the room, stepping right in front of Theron; but just enough to keep a reasonable distance.

"I swear to God next time, if you even mention my dad," Meis groused, his voice sharp and vexing, "I'm gonna _kill_ you both and burn this place to the ground."

He turned his heel and walked away, Gueira giving one glance at the two men and their guards eyeing them down like a hawk before they left the room. 

They left the building cautiously, knowing that any wrong step taken could lead to another violent shootout; this time, people will be harmed. But Renley and Lio were more mindful than that, going for a casual meeting to discuss the current state of the dispute.

“Boss.” Gueira whispered. “What did you mean by concrete proof about their recent competition?”

“I’ve paid Lucia greatly to pull up things Renley thinks no one but himself knows.” Lio said serenely, “So as long as he doesn’t press charges, we’d keep all dossiers nice and warm until then.”

Lio’s just as scary as Meis was. 

He wondered if Renley was just as much of a sick bastard as Sergio was. 

It was clear that Slim and Benji weren’t happy with how the meeting turned out, especially knowing that Renley wanted Lio to offer up Meis as a form of a truce. Without Meis, that meant their band was disbanded; and for him to join the one that they’ve been fighting with for years was an automatic refusal on both parts.

As much as Benji wanted to give them a piece of his mind; not just him, everyone at the label was angered greatly, and Burning Rescue deeply concerned and showing sympathy that their position was in jeopardy over this.

Meis grimly stated that it was fine. It was like whenever he had something to say, it’d get silent, and they’d wait until he had to say it.

"If he wants to threaten us, simply put this, we'll threaten him back. Fuck us over and we'll fuck them harder." Lio explained. "No way in Hell are we giving up our greatest potential."

"The nerve of them..." Benji grit his teeth.

"Something tells me that he had no interest in any kinda treaty." Kinkade said. "Be careful, boss. We don't know what that guy's got up his sleeve."

Gueira was subtly eyeing Meis and the way he wobbled in his step, Jesse and Callisto noticed it shortly after.

"Mr. Yeon?" Gueira whispered, "Are you okay?"

They were fully alert when Meis clutched his head and collapsed again in the middle of the studio’s main room.

"Sir?!"

"Meis!"

Gasps filled the room as they went into a frenzy.

"He must've used too much of his powers." Gueira explained.

"Everyone _move_." Lio's voice boomed; immediately setting the entire room into gear and sent them scrambling. Gueira's instantly at his side to help him up. "Everything is being put on hold for the day. Take Meis home, immediately. Everyone else is free to go until further notice. Jesse, Callisto, Adrian, you're going to assist Gueira in helping him."

"Yes!" The three musketeers responded.

"K, Pasha. You're going to follow us and keep watch."

"Yes sir." 

"We'll help him outside." Slim offered. Gueira nodded. They needed all the help they could get. 

"You think all of this stuff is gettin' to 'im?" Benji asked worriedly, "We shoulda went!"

"Boss said it'd only be better if just him and Meis handled it." Slim explained. "If we were there we would've already broke that motherfucker's face in for doin' 'em both like this."

Gueira doesn't think Slim's lying about that, either.

He suddenly wished he could punch Theron and Renley in the face, real nice and good. Lio ordered that he was driven home by Styx. Adrian, Jesse, and Callisto were instantly by Meis’s side. Gueira helped lift Meis out of the car so they could help him into his home, give him his medication, and accompany him.

Rehearsals were cut short today due to the meeting and Meis’s health. Gueira was actually able to watch just how much he was being groomed during the day until night, properly fed, taken care of, all because they don’t fuck around with his condition. Jesse and Callisto were holding his hands and asking if Meis needed anything.

“I’m fine.” Meis smiled at them, “Don’t worry about me.”

“Are they the ones who did this to you?” Jesse asked, “‘Cause I _swear_ I will—”

“—Don’t worry about it, darlin’.” Meis whispered, his pain showed but he didn’t want the two teenagers to worry.

“Are you leaving Mad Burnish?” Callisto asked sadly.

Meis shook his head. “Boss made sure that I wouldn’t.”

“C’mon.” Adrian said to Jesse and Callisto. “I think we should leave Gueira to stay with Meis now.”

With how Lio nodded at Gueira; at this point it was natural, knowing his duties.

“The bath is ready for you.” Adrian whispered. Jesse and Callisto leave the couch. 

“Sorry, boss.” Meis sighed. “I managed to do it again, didn’t I?”

“Don’t worry.” Lio turned around, “If anyone were to talk badly about my mother, I’d be doing much worse.” He smirked a little.

Meis smirked back, but weakly.

“Get some rest.” Lio nodded, and he followed behind Jesse, Callisto, and Adrian out of the house. Kinkade nodded at Meis and Gueira, as he stood by the doorway waiting for them to leave so he could escort them out with Pasha. He shut the door behind him, leaving the two of them alone.

“I think I’ll need help.” 

Gueira looked up. It’s a first that Meis asked this.

“Yeah.”

It’s silent, when Gueira helped Meis into the bathroom.

“Why did you stop me?” Meis asked, peeling his clothing off for Gueira to take.

“Because I know how it feels like.” Gueira answered carefully. “Feelin’ like you’re at a low point in life.” He helped Meis get into the tub, until he was fully submerged in the water turned lavender. To be generous, Gueira added the rose petals he suggested some time ago letting them graze and float in the swirling water.

“Did you know Theron was Burnish?”

“No.” 

Gueira dug into his pocket to fish for the lollipop he bought at the store, earlier in the morning. He ripped open the plastic, sitting on the edge of the tub. Being cautious not to get his suit wet.

“Open.” He gestured. 

“My hair.” Meis whispered.

Gueira set the lollipop down, pulling the hair band from Meis’s wrist and leaning closer so he could tie his hair up— being precise with it as possible until his long strands avoided falling in the water.

“Here.” He put the lollipop in Meis’s mouth. The bath was the perfect remedy and the candy a distraction. 

“I might not feel the same way about my old man, but no one should talk about anyone who’s passed like that.” Gueira said. 

“...Have you lost anyone?” Meis asked.

“I guess you can say sorta.” Gueira kept his gaze on the door, unfazed by the steam clouding the spacious bathroom. “He’s a good friend of mine,” Or was. Gueira isn’t sure yet, and it puts a nauseous feeling in his stomach, that Sergio could bust through his door one day and bring Rob’s dead body, or worse, his pile of ashes.

“My dad might’ve been a lot of things as well… but I know now that he meant well.” Meis murmured. He clenched his fist, “The last thing I need is people telling me otherwise, I don’t need to be reminded about how he was disappointed in me for leaving Texas and makin’ the music he fuckin’ _hated_.”

Gueira’s eyebrows crinkled slightly, “I got my ass beat for fuckin’ up during practice, imagine the anger my old man felt when I told him the doctor said even if I'm clear to keep playin' now that my bones won't break as easily as it did, there's still a slight chance it would snap like a glowstick if I kept up with my scholarship.” He snorted. “Good thing he split with my mum and ditched us before he could do anything else to us. I was done.”

“That’s why I can’t tell anyone.” Meis said. “About my lungs. I have to do what I can to make sure that Hea and mama are happy. I send them as much money as possible to keep the ranch afloat, even when I'm not there, 'cause she doesn't wanna move to the city. I have to provide for them, I have to make my money, I don't give a damn what it takes. Tommy doesn't have to do everything.”

“I understand how much you help 'em and all, but you should tell 'em too... eventually. I’m not askin’ you to blast your business to the whole world, cause it ain’t theirs. It’s yours and who else’s you decide it could be. Your family should come first.”

“I’ve caused enough unrest as it is.” Meis mumbled. “I’m just tired.”

Gueira doesn’t blame him. 

“Benji and Slim probably think I’m leavin’.”

“You’d never. And I doubt they’d let you.”

“Sometimes I wonder if they were the two better off as a duo.”

“That ain’t true, Meis.” Gueira’s words were comforting, gentle, as he said this. “They chose you to lead them because they saw somethin’ special in you, better than those bastards.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“Don’t take my opinion for granted, I’m just some average Joe.”

Meis said nothing, quietly eating his grape lollipop.

“Anything you need?” Gueira asked. “Another five rounds of Mario Kart? Mortal Kombat? Shitty reality TV? Those really spicy buffalo wings at Benny’s?”

“I— I think I’d rather be alone with my thoughts for the rest of the night.” Meis answered, pensive. “I have to work, and I need time to think.”

Gueira nodded, his lips pressed in a thin line. “Yeah.”

“But you’d need to help me out.” Meis said. “I feel a little weak.”

“Do you want me to add cold water?”

“No— it’s fine. I’ll be done in another half hour.”

Gueira waited outside, until Meis announced he was done. He opened the door to the bathroom, slipping Meis’s bathrobe over his shoulders and guiding him toward his bedroom so he could get changed.

These passing weeks… Gueira doesn’t see that image of a dark horse candidate that everyone wondered how he rose to stardom on stage and interviews, he’s just a scared boy inside who was coerced into growing up far too fast and needing to grow thick skin if he needed to survive. A boy who didn’t realize his dreams meant sacrificing so much until his feelings became hardened cement. He helped Meis brush his hair after the towel was removed from his head.

If Meis wanted to be alone tonight; Gueira had to respect his wishes.

“You gonna be a’ight?” He asked, just to make sure.

“My knight and shinin’ armor is just a speed dial away, ain’t he?” Meis asked, and it clicked that he was being teasing. Gueira’s cheeks bloom red.

“Y-Yeah… but I mean it, n-not just as… as a bodyguard, as a friend…” He emphasized, “Anything for you.”

Meis smiled a little. “You got it, partner.”

Partner. The word made Gueira’s heart skip a beat. But this was only playful jesting; and that was all it should be. 

He gently patted Meis on top of his head again, soft, relishing the way in how Meis flinched a little at the contact— frowning a little at Gueira.

“Why did you do that?”

“Have a good night and take care, Mr. Yeon.” Gueira smiled, teasing. He ducked his head through the doorway, shoving his hands in his pockets and slouching further to exit the bedroom.

Gueira stalled on driving back a little bit, just to watch the house and ponder on what happened tonight. 

He saw another car pull up, knowing exactly who it was. He watched the guards nod when Ezio approached the house, willingly opening the door so they could let him inside. He too had a bodyguard with him that only escorted him to the door, hands folded together, Ezio barely acknowledging him as soon as he passed the threshold.

Even after all the shit that happened today they still had to let him in. Already knowing what Ezio’s visit will end up in, Gueira clenched the steering wheel tightly and grit his teeth.

It’s not fair for him to say Meis didn’t need that bastard. It’d be better if he stayed in there.

_But it’s not your place._

And his conscience was right.

He drove off so he could cool himself down.

☆☆☆

Gueira was expecting something worse when Lio came barging into his apartment again just as he was getting ready for today’s shift.

“I wanted to talk to you privately yesterday, but I hadn’t got proper confirmation.”

“Whoa,” Gueira blinked, he’s still buttoning his suit up, “Boss, the Hell is goin’ on?”

“It’s about Meis.”

“Don’t tell me he did something again.”

“Fortunately, no, it’s not about something he did.” Lio said. “Tommy is coming to Promepolis.”

Gueira frowned. “Okay, you mean Meis’s bro or some other Tommy I don’t fuckin’ know about?”

“No it’s Tommy as in Meis’s brother Tommy.” The dread on Lio’s face was concerning.

“Oh shit.” Gueira whistled. “So what, is this a family reunion thing going on?”

“Apparently Meis hadn’t spoken to him in months that he had to personally contact _me_ and inform me that he booked a flight from Beverly Hills to Promepolis, and he will be landing _as of tomorrow morning_ so he could speak to Meis.”

“So he wants to play catch up.” Gueira said. “What’s the problem?”

“Meis absolutely refuses to see his brother, this isn’t the first time he’s outright denied seeing him and having him fly all the way back to California, and I cannot have this happen again. We’ve all tried talking to him and he won’t do it.” Lio stepped closer. “I’ve been stalling that he should give it some time but unfortunately, I’ve failed miserably. Tommy is extremely persistent, and he will be very angry with me. So I need your help.”

“Fuck.” Gueira sighed out. “So you’re sayin’ you need _me_ to convince Meis to see his brother he hasn’t spoken to in months? Meis won’t even _talk_ to _me_ about the guy.”

“Meis doesn’t speak to anyone about Tommy.” Lio confirmed. “They have history, that of which, I do not know myself, that of which absolutely no one talks about. It is forbidden. So I’m going to need you to keep pushing as much as you can, I see Meis has been warming up to you a lot lately, so you can’t lie to me. Even if you have to sweet talk him to sweeten the fuck up because my patience for any bickering is thinning because Tommy is in town, and if you thought Meis was a hassle? Wait until you meet Tommy yourself.”

Gueira already didn’t like the sound of this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas Yeon, taking the next flight to Promepolis: Surprise bitches, thought you seen the last of me.
> 
> Remember to gimme a follow where I tweet a lot about this fic! Give my monster genre-bending playlist a listen, and if you wanna talk to me about black stones my curiouscat is always open. See y'all soon. ❤️
> 
>  **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2CTDNdTca9mHoMpL8rkbpX?si=PYel1jZcTiu6oYwT7-XFeg)** | **[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/danganphobia)**


	11. Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lio is going on vacation, and he breaks the news to Gueira that Tommy, Meis's older brother has arrived in town and wishes to speak with Meis. The entire record label becomes involved in this ordeal. Gueira has to convince Meis to go and see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> family drama! :)
> 
> i've been meaning to introduce a bit of a closer look into meis's family and this is the perfect time for me to do so. there's a lot of fluff here, but shit also gets heavy as well.
> 
> fanart time :)
> 
> IT WAS A PLEASURE working with @06_dgg on the commission for this chapter, as the lovely artwork is included!! Thank you so much. 
> 
> i commissioned @prmrjoel to draw **[bs gueimei](https://twitter.com/prmrjoel/status/1291422687890374657?s=20)**!!! // and riri has drawn this absolute gem of **[bs meis](https://twitter.com/xxgueiraxx/status/1291565968141873154?s=20)** which i absolutely ADORE // i ALSO commissioned @MooseKat_ to draw me this sexy **[bs gueira](https://twitter.com/MooseKat_/status/1291070574567944192?s=19)** that i still swoon over, give all of these glorious people a follow!

“So does Meis know about this?” Gueira asked.

Lio’s hesitation was worrying. 

“ _Boss._ ” Gueira said, panicked. 

“No.” Lio confessed, for the first time— he’s seeing Lio _this_ frantic was ten times concerning. “We’re going to have a meeting tomorrow about this.”

“What, like, a conference or some shit?”

The look on Lio’s face doesn’t help that Gueira was actually joking. 

The next morning, Lio called everyone to his office. Except, no one was informed about what it was about. The bodyguards told them to stop what they were doing and report to Lio's office for a full office meeting immediately. It was done in secret, the exact time Meis had this thing called a _spa hour_ where he left for a spa during the day— so it was perfect. They had this whole thing coordinated, as if Tommy was an assassin and not just another family member. 

“Hey.” Benji asked Gueira as they’re making their way to Lio’s office, “You have any idea what’s goin’ on? We ended practice for this.”

Gueira caught on that _no one_ knew about this, and Mad Burnish had a handful of crewmen that worked here on a daily basis. He shrugged, because Lio permitted that he wouldn’t speak to this about anyone until the meeting.

“Lightning Stryke probably sued us.” Jesse lamented.

“W-What?!” Benji shrieked. 

Slim sighed. “Lightning Stryke definitely didn’t sue us.”

“But he usually tells us what the meetings are about before we have them.” Callisto explained. She gasped. “Unless! We’re all being let go!”

“It’s not very good to fear-monger.” Adrian laughed nervously. He turned to Pasha and Kinkade. “Are we getting fired?” He asked quietly.

“I got no idea.” Pasha said. “Well if we do, it was nice knowin’ you guys.”

“I don’t wanna leave Mad Burnish!” Benji pleaded, “I’m not ready yet! I need to reach my sixties!”

Gueira desperately wanted to tell them as they started fearfully gossiping what was going on that _that is definitely not the case_ — but he let them panic among themselves. The doors to Lio’s office are opened, and Lio is sitting on the couch, intensely contemplating. 

Everyone’s standing by the doorway as if they’re hesitant to be scolded by an angry parent; because they feel like they’ve done something wrong. The other bodyguards at the door were awaiting their arrival, perplexed at their tenacity. 

They nodded, gesturing for them to come in. 

Slim rolled his eyes, the first to walk inside. “Well c’mon. Boss said to come in.” 

Awkwardly bumping into each other the crew shuffled in the large office. Clearly there wasn’t room on the couch for _all of them_ to sit in so whoever couldn’t claim a seat stood instead, until they were forming a massive circle around Lio. 

“I know that look.” Benji whispered to Gueira. “We’re about to be let go.”

“How do you know meetings mean being let go?”

“I’ve worked enough jobs to know how these things work.”

“I’m sure there’s nothin’ to worry about Mr. Lykaios.” 

Lio’s discussing something with the three musketeers, in a hushed whisper, before he flashed a tired smile toward the rest of the room. “Good morning everyone.” He announced. “Sorry for the abrupt decision that I bring you all here. It is because we had a very… _abrupt_ set of bad news.”

Gueira sensed the tension in the room increased. 

“First of all,” Lio began, “I want to establish that no one is getting fired. We are not getting sued, Mr. Adino is contemplating a cease and desist, and we are not losing this record label.”

The flurry of sighs in relief was like a rush of a storm. 

“I apologize.” Lio stood up, his hands clasped at his chest; like he was bracing _himself_ for this next announcement— holding his breath. “Now unfortunately, there is still bad news.”

Everyone else was holding their breaths.

“Tommy is in town.” Lio explained. 

Gueira would’ve thought this shit was a soap opera with the gasps and all the terrorized faces. He’s heard this part already, and it was entertaining to watch the room lose their shit. 

“WHAT?!” Benji shouted.

Even Slim’s gone bug-eyed. “B-Boss…” He laughed, “This has gotta be some kinda mistake.”

“Absolutely not.” Lio responded, “I had confirmation from him myself.”

“No way…” Jesse gawked, “Why’s he in town now?!”

“We’re fucked.” Kinkade whistled. Pasha shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Listen I know you’re all on edge right now, but I couldn’t prevent this from happening. It happened unprompted after I told him that it wouldn’t be best to come considering… we’ve been through _a lot_.” Lio emphasized. “But he refused to stay as per my request and he’s taken a flight to Promepolis as of this morning.”

Everyone gasped again, now talking with each other and murmuring. 

“What do we do?” Callisto asked pensively.

Lio paced around the room, the room watched him— and it got near silent except for a save few whispers. “Okay, I just need a favor from every single person in this room right now. I am going to go on a mini romantic retreat with my fiance very soon, so I do not need _any_ stress. Absolutely no one can tell Meis or someone will get fired.”

Gueira turned pale. 

“Well shit.” Pasha started laughing, but judging by the feared expressions given by all the other employees they knew that Lio wasn’t fucking around.

“So uh,” Gueira decided it’d be best for him to say at least something as well, “So who’s gon’ tell ‘im?”

The way all heads in the room are pinned on him felt like he was being held at gunpoint. “We’re all standin’ here like we’re discussin’ a murder mystery or some shit.”

“I will.” Lio explained quietly, “Galo and I have our flight in two days so I’d… at best, figure out when I can tell Meis before then. This is a two day window, and this is a well-deserved vacation for the both of us. Adrian?”

“Y-Yes?” He perked up, standing next to Jesse and Callisto.

“You’re going to take charge of Mad Burnish while I am gone. In the meantime, _no one in this room_ must utter a single, _fucking, word_ , to Meis about this.”

Just as Lio explained that, Gueira heard the sound of heels clicking against the floor. Meis walked in, heeled combat boots and shorts with a pair of fishnets underneath, jacket wrapped around his waist and a crop top.

As if a room couldn’t get silent so _quickly_. Meis had his guitar case casually hanging on his back. He frowned. 

“Hello Meis.” Lio smiled. 

“Hey!” Benji grinned, “You’re back, Dallas!”

“Yeah.” Meis eyed everyone warily. “I am.”

Jesse and Callisto bombarded him, they’re genuinely happy to see that he’s back, but they’re still on edge just as the rest of them. 

“How was your _spa hour_?” Adrian asked, smiling.

“Great.” Meis kept his answer short, “I walked in and thought everyone had to evacuate for a murder, or something, but then Elena said you were having a meeting.”

“Yes, yes we were.” Lio confirmed. 

“Okay so, am I missin’ somethin’?” Meis questioned. 

“Boss didn’t wanna disturb you.” Slim backed them up. “We know how much you enjoy your spa hours.”

Meis didn’t seem too convinced, briefly, his gaze flitted to Gueira. Gueira stiffened visibly, debating on whether he should look away until Meis did. 

“You didn’t miss anything.” Jesse said, “It was just, y’know, the typical _we need to have a talk_ as a team type of thing.”

“Uh huh.”

“Just to congratulate us on our current standing.” Callisto added. 

“So we’re not all gettin’ fired?” Meis asked.

Gueira’s surprised that _that’s_ the conclusion they’re so seemingly prepared for. If he had to fear everyday that he was going to be let go from his job then he’d never want to work here. But he doesn’t blame them. They _were_ going to get sued, probably still are because Theron’s a stubborn dickhead— and it could tear down Mad Burnish in a heartbeat. 

“No.” Lio shook his head. “You just missed me only telling everyone that things are going to get more serious around here revolving the recent news, and that we should keep sharp.”

Damn, they’re good at this.

“Ah.” Meis said. He looked at Benji and Slim, “So are we gonna practice?”

“You bet!” Benji jogged after Meis when he walked away. The room collectively sighed once again that Meis already dropped it. Slim silently walked after him, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Well I think it’s about time everyone gets back to work.” Lio explained. “We have nothing further to discuss. I appreciate your time and patience.”

“You can feel everyone collectively shittin' their pants right now.” Kinkade leaned in to speak to Gueira and Pasha lowly when they were filing out of Lio’s office. Gueira watched the rest of them scurry off to go back to their duties. It’s like there’s no time for actual leisure in this place, always so busy, and he liked that atmosphere.

"So what's the deal 'tween Meis and Tommy?"

The way Jesse, Callisto, Adrian, Pasha and Kinkade stiffened at that was concerning.

"They have history." Adrian explained.

Gueira blinked. "Yeah. What history?"

"History." Jesse repeated.

"Okay?"

"It's a lotta history." Kinkade parroted.

"You guys aren't bein' very specific."

"Just know there's tension." Pasha explained. "Talkin' 'bout Tommy 'round here is pretty much prohibited or else someone's gonna get roasted."

"Literally." Jesse added, threatening enough to make Gueira bristle.

"I watched way too many fuckin' telenovelas to know family drama." Gueira said, " _Trust me_ I think I have an idea."

"Me too!" Callisto gasped, "It seriously feels like a TV show!"

"Reality TV show level drama." Jesse added with a snort.

Pasha laughed. "Telenovelas are a whole other level than plain reality TV. You got that right."

"That shit was deadass dramatic, but it was mad interesting. We were on that shit because my mama hogged the TV and made us watch it all the time." Gueira agreed.

"I haven't seen those in a while." Pasha mused. "I don't got time for TV no more."

"Haha, tell me about it." Adrian laughed nervously, "You know what's crazy? We don't even know the whole story."

"So who does?" Gueira asked.

"No one, I think." Callisto responded, "Not even boss."

Ariston walked nearby with the rest of the team, and Callisto smiled at him. He flushed, giving her a quick nod before he averted his gaze. This is the same dude who was spying on them the three days they were at the motel, tall fellow, dark brown hair and kept glossy and styled neatly, and he wears a tie like most of these guys. Must've been a recent hire, too. 

"Okay we gotta get to work." Adrian reminded the two teens, and they rushed off ahead.

“I give it a day before boss leaves someone spills the beans.” Pasha said, the three bodyguards lagging behind everyone else.

“No way.” Gueira snorted. “You heard that he said he’d fire someone if they snitched.”

“I doubt Meis easily dropped that shit.” Kinkade said. 

“Whaddya mean?”

“Either he’s gonna get someone to fess up or he’s gonna end up findin’ out one way or the other. Like, fifty people or more work here.” Pasha explained. “Whenever some kinda drama happens, everyone ends up findin’ out.”

Gueira narrowed his eyes at the both of them, “ _Every_ kinda drama?”

“Well if you’re good at keepin’ it.” Kinkade said. “We have drama happenin’ all the fuckin’ time. I mean, check Benji and Serena. Meis and Ezio. Adrian and Helios. Dude, the list goes on of all the shit.”

Gueira whistled, “Whoa, wait a sec, ain’t Helios that hot model that works for _Blaise_ —”

“The one and only.”

Everyone pretty much knew about Meis and Ezio— given Ezio showed up to the studio frequently so they could fuck in the dressing room, and he constantly had to deal with seeing him as he walked right into Meis’s house most nights. Benji and Serena was something that Gueira had to find out from Meis but he could see from social media and the way Benji a little eagerly asked Meis about her that he’s not over her, despite the sea of contacts he had in his phone of nearby potential hookups. 

Now Adrian and Helios were the biggest surprise of them all. 

Gueira gawked, “So— so they—”

“—Well that’s what everyone’s speculating.” Kinkade smirked. 

It made sense why Adrian always told the bodyguards that the other two musketeers get dropped off safely because he had a ride nowadays. Looking at him Gueira didn’t assume that he had arm candy, however, it depends how good people can be discreet about things. Gueira doesn’t know much about Helios, but he’s aware about the increasing popularity of Burnish models within their community. He’s not judging. Good on Adrian.

“Why the Hell am I just hearin’ about all this? I been workin’ here for like, three months now?”

“You literally just have to ask.” Pasha laughed. “But that shit ain’t none of our business, so we don’t say anything. But we hear the gossip.”

Gueira wondered if he knew that people had caught on to his and Kinkade’s secret relationship. 

“I’m also pretty sure Callisto and Ariston got a little somethin’ goin’ on, since, y’know, he’s like one of the youngest bodyguards in this joint.”

Gueira choked on nothing. “No fuckin’ way.”

“See, the list goes on.” Kinkade laughed, clapping Gueira over the shoulder. “...And I see you and Meis have been gettin’ friendly.”

Gueira flushed. “I-It’s only ‘cause boss wants us to.”

“He’s like an angry cat, isn’t he?” Pasha teased. “Scratches if you step on his toes too much.”

“Drop it.” Gueira muttered heatedly. Pasha playfully ruffled the back of his head on the way back to their post. 

“People are always talkin’.” Pasha winked. He’s been so focused on the little chances he got to speak this much with Meis that he hadn’t realized their newfound friendship worked its way around to _workplace drama_ matters.

☆☆☆

Pasha was right.

It took a fucking _day._ A single day. 

A scream echoed off the walls of Mad Burnish’s building. There’s a burst of dark, teal flames, and a chair was tossed right at the wall. Everyone scattered like scared mice so that they didn’t die by his flames accidentally. 

Kinkade and Gueira owed Pasha twenty bucks. 

“Pay up.” Pasha nodded at them. They reached into their wallets to pull out twenty dollar bills, passing it over in defeat.

Apparently Jesse and Callisto were talking in the kitchen with the rest of Burning Rescue and the topic of Meis’s brother being in town slipped out just as Meis walked in to grab a latte left on the table. He overheard, and he exploded. 

Burning Rescue had known but Lio permitted them not to say shit either. Now Lio’s following him across the main room and right into the recording session, the two of them arguing, while everyone eavesdrops like they’re listening to a soap opera.

"I am your manager!" Lio exclaimed, "So you should understand that if I make arrangements for something my decision is final!"

"Well I don't wanna be managed any longer." Meis stated. "Not if it involves dealing with playing family."

"Until there's a valid reason you'd like to terminate our management contract, I cannot allow you to do so yourself."

“Tell him to go back!” 

“I can’t do that.”

“I don’t wanna fuckin’ _see_ him.” Meis _seethed_ , Benji and Slim were waiting in the recording room, taking a short break though they were intently listening in. 

“You are a _grown adult_ —”

“— _So is he_!”

“He’s much older than you and he has more dignity.”

“As I didn’t have to constantly hear that shit from my parents, you sound like my parents, boss.” Meis looked directly at Slim. “Slim please tell me I don’t have to meet him.”

“You gotta meet your brother, Meis.” Slim explained. Meis gasped.

“Slim, please.”

“No can do.”

Wow, and there isn’t a single ounce of regret in Slim’s words. 

“Benji.” Benji, the man in question— is smirking as he’s texting away on his phone. Gueira, Kinkade, and Pasha are waiting right outside the recording room, trying their best to make it seem like they weren’t scooting closer— along with _half of the crew_ through the doorway, until they were huddled together like a uniform dispersion.

“Way to go.” Callisto glared at Jesse. “Now look what you did.”

“It just came out!” Jesse defended.

“So lemme get this straight,” Galo spoke quietly, “Is Meis the only one who… uh, didn’t know, about this?”

“Did boss specify he didn’t?” Gueira questioned.

“Not exactly.” Aina answered. 

“I don’t care about this.” Remi got bored quickly, walking away. Lucia wasn’t at the building because she was busy at her lab and Thyma had work as well at the pharmaceutical building, so it was just Remi, Galo, and Aina here. 

“From a scale of one to ten,” Gueira said, “...Just how scary is Meis when he’s angry?”

“Broke the scale.” Everyone answered knowingly. 

“BENJI!” Meis shouted, his hair flaring up and his flames circling his body like a _vice_ , and it even scared everyone else. Benji looked up, shrieking at his animosity. “Tell boss I shouldn’t meet him!”

“Oh boy.” Gueira whispered.

“You think this is the most scary he’s been?” Kinkade commented, “We have plenty of stories of when Meis went ape shit.”

“Most definitely.” Pasha agreed. 

“Uh— uh— I’m sorry, what’s happenin’ again?” Benji asked skittishly.

“I’m telling Meis he should go see his brother.” Lio calmly repeated. “And Meis here, _refuses to_ , _once again_.”

Benji got another loud text notification on his phone.

Meis looked like he was about to murder him.

“He’s too busy lookin’ at sexts Serena is sending him.” Slim noted casually, like he was endorsing Benji’s death wish. 

“I’m sorry, Meis, I love you— but my job here is important to me.” Benji raised his hands in the air in surrender, “You needa go see Tommy.”

“ _Don’t speak his name._ ” Meis snarled. Benji bristled. “I can’t believe the both of you. I’m leavin’ Dead Man’s Hand.”

“You won’t.” Slim sipped his latte, like he’s heard this spiel a million times before. 

“You both betrayed me.”

“Meis, you gotta listen to what the boss says.”

Lio gestured to Slim, eyeing Meis; expectant of some level of understanding. 

“Boss, you’ve done a lot for me. And I ‘preciate that.” Meis explained, “But this is where I gotta draw the line.”

“I tried to prevent this as much as you’d like for me to, but I couldn’t. I apologize about that. _You must go_.” Lio persuaded indignantly.

“‘M gonna go get some fresh air.” Meis stormed out of the recording room. Everyone ran from the door to leave from the main room, only for protocol, Kinkade, Pasha, and Gueira head into the recording booth.

“Does that mean you will think it over?!” Lio hollered.

“NO!”

Lio sighed when he heard a door slam shut. “Well then. That worked out _horribly_.”

“Oh shit.” Kinkade leaned over at a picture Benji was showing him. Gueira leaned a little closer and noticed it was a nude photo of Serena she had sent to him, and his cheeks flared up immediately. 

Lio disregarded them, sighing. 

“So how the Hell is anyone gonna convince him?” Gueira asked.

“I tried.” Lio answered, placing his hands on his hips, “No one’s gonna do anything else, because you’re still going to convince him.”

Gueira laughed. “You see the way he was about to burn this whole building to the ground just five minutes ago?”

Benji, Kinkade, and Pasha are no longer listening because they were ogling Serena’s risque photos she’s sending to Benji. The recording team was trying their best to mind their own business, and instead working on what they’ve got so far in terms of their new track that was in progress.

“I did.” Lio smiled. “And you’re going to talk him into this before he talks himself out of this.”

“Slim.” Gueira looked at him pleadingly, feeling a little guilty he’s used as a scapegoat in these situations but he was the wise one here, “Please talk to Meis.”

“I have a wife and a son who I love too much that I need to care for, and I can’t do that if I’m dead.” He said casually, “I’m way too old for this petty family drama.”

“Meis listens to you more than he listens to boss!”

“He’d kill me, but he wouldn’t kill you as brutally.” Slim replied, nonchalant. “Sorry.” He joined Fabio in seeing what they’ve been mixing, as an attempt to flee from another interrogation. 

“Boss.” This was Gueira’s last chance, but Lio isn't budging. 

“He’s right, you know.” Lio raised his eyebrows, waiting for Gueira to refute that, but he couldn’t.

When Gueira stepped out of the recording room, everyone’s giving him apologetic looks as if he had every intention of signing up for this. He’s not the martyr here, he wished someone else could take on this role. 

“I’m so sorry, man.” Jesse apologized. 

“It’s— it’s okay, kid.” Gueira said in defeat. “It ain’t your fault.”

“Good luck buddy.” Galo whispered, just as Lio walked out of the recording booth for his office. He followed after his fiance. At this point, slowly, the studio’s going back to minding their own business. 

☆☆☆

Meis didn’t want to speak to anyone. Not even Gueira. He was the one who had to drive Meis home, because Styx had a tight schedule with dropping off the other employees; Lio and Galo included. Some days Galo tended to take early shifts so he could stop by and keep Lio company, and it was pretty God damn adorable to see them mushy compared to that bastard Ezio, because at least between them it was genuine and not uncomfortably one-sided. (Gueira hoped it was, he doesn’t even know if Meis harbored feelings for him)

Lio said that him and Galo had their romantic getaway coming up, so he’s given up on trying to convince Meis. But he’s arranged a dinner meeting between Tommy and Meis at a fancy restaurant far in town, and it’s approximately within the next week. Giving Tommy time to settle in Promepolis.

Adrian was told to take over Mad Burnish and all of its tasks while Lio was gone, and he said that he doesn’t want anyone to call his phone unless someone has tragically died by Meis’s hands, or else, he wanted to hear nothing from anybody. He deserved it. Galo let Ignis and Varys know of his vacation and pretty much the entirety of Burning Rescue was surprised Galo was capable of using any of his vacation days. He’s never used it once, apparently, somehow Lio convinced him to use at least five fucking days of it. 

With the way Galo kept worriedly asking Gueira if he made a good choice about this he knew the man was hopeless. He’d give up a limb so he could go back to Miami for at least three days and see his mom, convincing him he should just fucking go and spend time with his future husband. He wouldn’t have the chance to if he passed this opportunity up, as much as people in this city needed saving, it was less for arson related matters and regular fires being the norm nowadays, which is progress. 

Besides, he had Meis to deal with right now. Just as he parked the car in the driveway, Meis unbuckled his seatbelt and left the car abruptly, without even saying anything else. Yeah, he’s definitely still pissed. Gueira exited the car and followed him into the house. Meis was mindful enough to leave the door open. 

He dropped his guitar case and threw it on his couch, leaving for his bedroom. 

Gueira stopped at the doorway, knocking on the side of the door. “Oy, butterfly?”

“ _Fuck off._ ”

He’s like a fierce kitty kat, huh?

Gueira shoved his hands in his slacks, pursing his lips together as he walked in. There he is, in all his glory, clutching his shark plush to his chest.

“No shoes on the bed.” He gestured to Meis’s boots he wore with his ripped jeans and fishnet combo. Meis rolled his eyes, stretching his legs out. Gueira bent down and helped pull Meis’s shoes off his feet, setting them aside on the ground. He sat down on the mattress beside Meis. His flannel is hanging off his shoulders, just a simple tank underneath.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“ _No._ ”

“You threw a chair at the wall today.”

“It didn’t kill anyone, did it?” Meis asked stoically. Jesus Christ. “Should I have not missed next time?”

“‘Course not.” Gueira sighed. 

“Did you know about this?” Meis questioned, but he’s not looking at Gueira. 

Ah shit. Gueira didn’t say anything other than an attempt that died in his throat, apologetic. Meis glared at him.

“Well... I guess you could say boss told me the moment he heard the news.”

Meis tossed a pillow right at Gueira’s face, and it threw Gueira off guard, completely. “Get out.” He demanded. 

“Ow.” Gueira answered, a little too late after the deed had been done. 

“I thought you of all people would be on my side.”

“Why?”

“B-Because we’re…”

Gueira smirked teasingly, “Hm?”

"F-F—" Meis stammered.

"C'mon, you can do it."

"Frie...."

Gueira nodded slowly, gesturing for him to say the whole thing.

"No."

"Say it."

"No."

Gueira stared at him. "So are we not?"

“We’re friends.” Meis said quietly.

"We're what?" Gueira grinned. "Didn't hear you there."

"Ugh. _Friends_." Meis shoved him. “Why didn’t you tell boss not to go through with this?”

“It’s not like boss can tell the guy to just _fly back_ when he already made his decision to come here.” Gueira argued. “He’s already here.”

“So you’re taking everyone else’s side?”

Gueira’s lack of response made Meis pout. “I thought I could trust you.”

“Don’t use this to blackmail our friendship.”

“So tell me I shouldn’t go see him.”

“Oy.” Gueira dug into his pocket, “Look what I got.” He pulled out a grape lollipop, “Your favorite!”

“Fuck off.” 

“You know you love these.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

It didn’t take much convincing for Meis to snatch the lollipop away from Gueira so he could rip the plastic open and eat it. “I can’t smoke anymore clearly so I need this anyway.” He blurted cussedly. 

Gueira smiled a little.

“I’m still mad at you.” Meis murmured.

His smile doesn’t wane. “How ya feelin’?”

“I wanna order a lot of food.” Meis said. “Whenever I’m this angry, I like to pretend I’m havin’ like, my own personal mukbang, except I’m not filmin’ myself.”

Gueira’s brain short-circuited, “I’m sorry?”

“Y’know, a mukbang.” Meis repeated. As if Gueira knew what the fuck he was talking about.

Gueira didn’t.

“You film yourself eating a lot 'a food and put it on YouTube.”

A bell dinged in his head. “Oh so that’s what that shit is called? I thought people just liked to have buffets on camera for fun.”

Meis rolled his eyes. “You’re so _old_.”

“I just watch anything on YouTube even if I can’t understand the shit people post these days!”

Meis pulled out his phone. “Well I guess you’re gonna witness a personal mukbang.”

“Wouldn’t— wouldn’t you have to film yourself for it to be—” Meis’s glare made him tone it down real quick, “A’ight sure, if that pleases you, Mr. Yeon. By all means, indulge.” 

He had to awkwardly haul in a ton of food delivered to the house to Meis’s bedroom and sit with him while he dogged pizza, buffalo wings, and fried chicken— all within an hour, impressively. He thought maybe he’d eat with Meis because he offered if Gueira wanted any and didn’t really understand how this shit was cathartic to the people who filmed themselves doing this for a straight up hour or two, sometimes, in complete silence. His shoes are off now that he had to sit properly on the bed with Meis.

“Do you feel better now?” Gueira asked, he’d admit the KFC was a fucking _delight_ because he’d been putting off fast food so he doesn’t _cheat_ too much. He still had to burn those calories off eventually, so healthier foods it was. Meis, on the other hand, didn’t seem to give a fuck. Gueira’s envious of this man’s metabolism. 

“Do you wanna watch _Too Hot to Handle_?” Meis evaded the question, just as Gueira’s helping clean up by dumping everything in the bags that originally contained the food and hauling the pizza boxes over both his shoulders.

Okay, no luck, but maybe if he agreed to this it’d work out. They cleaned up before they ended up on the couch of Meis’s living room binging yet another shitty reality TV show, time was going, Gueira’s patience was limited. He listened to Meis’s idle commentary for another two hours before he decided that he had to say something about this. 

“Mr. Yeon.”

“Is it really that hard to be in a house with people you can’t fuck?”

Gueira stalled a little, deciding he’s not going to answer that question— forgetting it was the premise of this God forsaken TV show, man, this generation was _going_ , “You should go and see Tommy next week.”

“Do you have anymore lollipops?”

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Being a fuckin’ child.” 

Gueira would admit his anger got the best of him there, because Meis turned down the television, glaring at Gueira.

Next minute he’s being shoved past the front door without any prompting.

“Wait, Mr. Yeon—”

“—If you think I’m actin’ like a child then _get out_ —”

“But—”

The door slammed in his face. Gueira stared at the door, scratching his head. _What the fuck just happened_?

Someone whistled from behind him. 

“Lover’s quarrel?” It’s Pasha who asked the question, him and Kinkade taking on the rotating shifts on Meis’s property for the hour. Gueira sighed.

“We’re not havin’ a lover’s quarrel.”

“Ezio wouldn’t like that.”

“Him and Ezio ain’t even dating.”

“It’s only a matter of time.” Kinkade teased. 

“So what?” Gueira asked, “It’s— it ain’t my business.”

“But the two of you are gettin’ nice and cozy with each other.”

“Listen, I’m just tryin’ to talk him into seein’ Tommy and he shut the door in my face.”

Pasha mimicked the noise of a cat, “Meow, he scratch you too much?”

Gueira massaged his temples. “The two of you ain’t fuckin’ helpin’.”

“I know how difficult he could be. We worked with him for years.” Kinkade explained, “But if you keep losin’ your temper then he’s gonna lose it right back at you. He bites, a lot.”

“Yeah I got the memo when he shoved me out of the door for callin’ ‘im a child.”

“Apologize. He softens up to you anyway.” Pasha suggested.

“Why does everyone say that? He's tried to kill me!”

"I mean we've seen you carry him right out a bar after he smashed a bottle over a transphobic piece of shit's head."

"Just because he listens to me doesn't mean he's not as big of a brat."

Kinkade and Pasha exchange glances and snort, Kinkade shoving Gueira back toward Meis’s door. “Finish up that nightly check-in, Castellanos. Be a little more charming.”

He’s back at Meis’s door, knocking on it impatiently. “Mr. Yeon, you gotta let me back in.”

He doesn’t hear an answer right away, and he knocked on the door several times. “Nightly check-in is protocol.”

“Go away.”

So he was ignoring him. Gueira’s eyebrow twitched. “I’m not supposed to be out here until I give the say I can leave.”

“I kicked you out.”

“My blazer is still in there.”

“You can get it tomorrow.”

“And risk Ezio seeing that I left my shit at your house? I’m sorry but I can’t do that.” It’s one thing to be coming over and _avoiding_ doing so if he was coming, the last thing he wanted to do was make it evident he’s been staying over. 

“I thought you don’t take care of children.” Meis said bitterly. 

“You’re— listen— I ain’t gonna take back what I said.” Gueira refuted. 

“Then bye.” Meis deadpanned.

“Mr. Yeon.”

Gueira didn’t hear anything. “Please.” He asked, quieter. “Can we just talk?” 

No answer.

“I have another lollipop.” 

He gave it a minute. It took another before footsteps stopped at the front door, and the knob twisted as it opened. 

Meis stuck a hand out.

Gueira patted his pockets. He had one more he picked up at the store this morning. “This one’s green apple because they ran outta grapes, actually—”

Meis said nothing to him, glaring. He snatched it, then he turned around and stormed off. The TV was still on, but the volume was low, and Meis wasn’t tuning into it. Instead, he was drawing something in his songbook. Cautiously Gueira passed the threshold and shut the door behind him. He sat next to him again.

“So, uh,” Gueira leaned in, “Watcha drawin’?”

“I’m still mad at you.”

He noticed… a peculiar kind of drawing, of a circle, and four long lines that lead to four smaller circles. Gueira frowned.

“What— what is that supposed to be?”

“A horse.”

Gueira nodded slowly. 

“It’s a horse.” Meis repeated defensibly. 

“Y-Yes, Mr. Yeon— I can see that.” Gueira scratched his nose, it reminded him the kind of drawings you’d see in a children’s book, but if he said that out loud he’d get shoved out of the house again. Or worse; stabbed in cold blood. “It looks lovely.”

“What do you want?” Meis kept scribbling. 

“When was the last time you talked to him?”

“If you’re here to keep talkin’ to me about him I don’t wanna.”

“Mr. Yeon.”

“I don’t want to talk.” Meis slammed his songbook shut and turned off the TV.

“Where are you going?” Gueira asked.

“I’m gonna call boss to tell _him_ to go the Hell back home because I don’t wanna see him.”

Oh no, that was bad. Lio said that Gueira had to convince Meis and if anyone contacted him while he was on vacation there’d be Hell to pay. 

“No, no. We can’t do that.”

“Watch me.” Meis stormed to his room where he left his phone. Gueira bolted after him, tackling Meis to the mattress, grabbing his phone and chucking it across the room.

 _“Gueira!_ ” Meis shrieked, “What the _fuck_ —”

“—I’m sorry about this.” Gueira wrestled with him on the bed, “But you can’t call boss.”

“If you don’t get your God damn hands off ‘a me!”

“You ain’t callin’ anyone!” 

Meis started hitting him, and Gueira had to endure all of them as he tried to get a hold of Meis’s hands, “Ow! Stop hittin’ me!”

“Then get off me! I’m angry at you!”

“ _I’m aware of that_ —” He dodged the pillow Meis tried to shove in his face and smother him, instead, he grabbed the pillow and ripped it out of Meis’s hands to set aside.

“Ha. Ain’t you bold?” Meis suddenly stopped resisting, and Gueira registered their position. Meis’s legs wrapped around his waist and Gueira inches away from his face. His cheeks heated up. “You don’t gotta be so _rough_.”

“Listen,” Gueira shut his eyes, respectfully lifting himself up so he could put more distance between him and Meis. It doesn’t help the fact that he was still in-between his thighs, “This is extremely important. He’s your blood, not just any stranger.”

“We ain’t talked in like seven damn months.” Meis laughed bitterly, “I only FaceTime Hea so she could make me say hi to the farm animals, they’re the only things I miss other than her or my mama.”

“Do you miss him?”

Meis refused to answer. “It ain’t like he misses me.”

“Of course he does, why the fuck do you think he flew all the way out here?” Gueira asked, confused as to _why_ Meis would think otherwise. “I think this spoiled popstar lifestyle might be gettin’ to your head.”

“He doesn’t miss me.” Meis muttered, sitting up. “Last time we saw each other we barely spoke but we had to be together because daddy fuckin’ died.” He let out a harbored breath, leveled with his acrimony, “I was just there to help out durin’ the funeral, the memorial, and afterward, because my mama and Hea needed it before I left.”

“And the last time you heard from him?”

“It was lettin’ me know that mama and Hea was spreadin’ his ashes, and I was too busy to be there for that, so was he, so he thought he’d tell me. I don't wanna talk about this.”

Gueira’s eyebrows furrowed, biting his lip. He watched Meis grab his shark plush again.

"Who's this little guy?" He asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

Meis stared at him. Then he looked down. "Bobby."

Ah, he had a name.

"Hey Bobby, I'm Gueira. Nice to meet you." Gueira smiled sweetly at the plush, "Where'd you get 'im? He's cute."

"Slim got it for me at an amusement park."

"Do you like sharks?"

Meis nodded.

"I think they're cool." Gueira smiled, watching Meis's cheeks redden, "So you ready to talk to me now?"

Meis sighed. “Fine. Last time we really talked was an argument, right before I left Texas, ‘cause he called me stupid for droppin’ everything for a rock star career that was never gonna work out and how it’d get me killed.”

“Wouldn’t you think he was just worried?”

“He wasn’t. He was just as angry as my dad was, except he gets the short end of the stick just because he went to med school and managed to accomplish somethin’ while I got kicked out of music school and ran off to join a band that’d later wanna grind us into the dirt.”

“You don’t know that.”

“You don’t either.”

“Avoidin’ this isn’t gonna make shit any better.” Gueira advised, “That was in the past, who’s to say things won’t change now?”

“It won’t.”

“He’s your family!”

“If it bothers you so much you go meet ‘im then, because I sure as _fuck_ don’t wanna.” Before Meis could go anywhere, maybe he wasn’t going to try and run again, but Gueira grabbed Meis’s arm and forced him to look Gueira in the eye.

“Why do you always do that?” Gueira asked, not waiting for Meis to answer, “Why do you always shut all your emotions off and pretend you don’t care about anything? Why do you have to keep runnin’ from your feelings?”

He felt Meis start to shake under his grip, holding apprehension and resentment.

“You think you know everything about me but you don’t.” Meis countered, “Because if anyone did they’d realize how I’m just a fuck-up on the inside and turn away.”

“We’re all little fuckin’ _broken_.” Gueira sympathized, “So who gives a shit? Face it head on than pretending it doesn’t exist. You can be as famous as you please and start this new life ‘a yours but you can’t ignore the fact that you’re always gonna have unfinished business that won’t go away.” He’s like a porcelain doll, already shattered and put back together; but just barely, and needed a fix. 

“Don’t forget where you came from, Meis.” Gueira whispered, loosening his grip on Meis’s arm. He got off the bed, picking up his blazer he left there earlier and slipping it back on, adjusting it over his shoulders. “I’ll be back in the mornin’, so get some rest.”

He hated having to leave, especially like this— but anymore attempts would be futile if this doesn’t pay off. Words of wisdom always work out in the end.

☆☆☆

He got a text from Meis later the next night while he was running errands with Kinkade and Pasha.

 **Gueira [9:32 P.M]:** I'm busy right now.

 **Meis [9:33 P.M]:** i know, but can u please come over

 **Gueira [9:34 P.M]:** Did you forget to turn on the gas for ramen again?

 **Meis [9:35 P.M]:** no

 **Meis [9:35 P.M]:** come over anyway

"Duty calls?" Pasha winked. Gueira rolled his eyes. 

"Sorry, can you guys finish without me?" he asked.

"No need." Kinkade smiled teasingly, clapping Gueira on the shoulder. "Boss'll be just fine if it were us two."

Sometimes Gueira felt like he was third-wheeling with the way he watched the two men smile at each other. So he's a little pleased to drive back to Meis' house. He didn't want to deal with him and his antics regarding Tommy and risk getting kicked out again, but he had no choice.

The door was left unlocked.

"What is it?"

"Oh," Meis peeked his head from the kitchen. "You're here." He's approaching Gueira, the smell of something absolutely _sour_ wafting throughout the house. He admitted that it threw him off completely. He took Gueira's hand and dragged him further in the kitchen where the island was.

"What's all this?" Gueira asked, "You got a dinner date?"

"No, this is for you." Meis pushed Gueira down on the stool, and he presented Gueira a fresh plate of kimchi. "I took your advice on learnin' how to cook for myself, and followed that one recipe you sent me."

Gueira's already confused. "You made me dinner."

"Try it." Meis set a fork down on his plate. With Meis staring him down, he had no choice. So he took a bite, and his taste buds exploded at the rich, sweet taste of it. 

Meis stood there, watching him. "How is it?" 

"It's..." Gueira's cheeks flushed, taking another bite, "it's good..."

He saw the hint of Meis' bashful smile. "I, uh, this was meant to be an apology."

"For what?" Gueira took another bite, unable to contain himself from holding back. This was incredible.

"I was being a pain in the ass about Tommy." Meis sat down next to Gueira. "It just stresses me out that he's here because we ain't on the best of terms."

"If I had known this was such a sore subject, I should've never brought it up at all." Gueira joked. "Hey, I understand whatever history you have that didn't end well happened. And it's not my place to judge either if I hadn't been there to see it."

"I still don't know how to feel about him being here." Meis said. "I've been here, while you were out busy... so I thought I'd work on... cooking."

"This is your first try?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"It's delicious."

"Thanks..." Meis responded, stunned. "I didn't think it'd be good."

"Wanna try it for yourself?"

"W-Well I made it for you."

"Bullshit. You made this yourself, sweetheart. So try some." Gueira chuckled, "open." he lifted the fork. 

"I-I could do it myself..." Meis doesn't protest, leaning in and opening his mouth to take a bite. Gueira watched him marvel at the taste.

"Good, right?"

"Huh." Meis smirked, "I did pretty damn good, if I do say so myself." they both laughed at that.

"I appreciate you doing this for me." Gueira said, "I was gonna cook dinner at home, but..."

"Oh." Meis shot up, "you can take any leftovers home if you want to."

"S-Sure..." Gueira answered, "a-are you sure?"

"'Course." Meis made a lot anyway, packaging the remaining in a container for Gueira to take. "also," he spoke up, "if you ever don't feel like cookin' yourself, maybe if I make somethin' again you could come over."

Taking the container, wrapped in a plastic bag, Gueira smiled. "Sounds good."

Snowdrops was curious when Gueira reached home later that night with the leftovers Meis lent to him.

He decided he'd eat the rest tomorrow night for dinner.

☆☆☆

By the time Lio went on vacation, Adrian officially took over all Mad Burnish responsibilities as assistant manager. Surprisingly, he handled it well. Maybe him and Lio had different ways of going about their duties but he got things done and was more lenient if people had to speak with him about urgent matters, and there were _always_ urgent matters. Such as Renley finally responding to the cease and desist. 

Meis was still angry about the whole ordeal— but at least he wasn’t causing as much of a ruckus about this as he was the day before. Benji had a fear that Meis was going to leave until he walked into the recording booth the other day and said he wasn’t dead yet, and it was time for them to get to work. Slim and Benji smirking at each other.

Gueira was happy that Meis wasn’t giving his bandmates a hard time, knowing it’d be stepping on his pride to give up that quickly. He must have felt bad about the chaos he caused the other day. Still, the topic of Tommy was a sore subject. The man in question was still in town. Meis was a little stiff when they spoke during drives back to his home and during the morning, but he wasn’t ignoring Gueira any longer. He had enough lollipops hidden inside his suit to count for that. 

The day before the dinner with Tommy, Lucia sent him a text. 

**Lucia [3:42 P.M]:** Hey so I managed to do some diggin’ into his mutual friends and it led me to find this on his buddy’s account. It’s the only photo he has of ur friend btw. Crazy shit.

“And she tells me how she has a date with some other Burnish rapper dude who I fuckin’ hate, by the way,” Benji offered to go with Gueira to grab coffees for everyone in the studio, “And she’s like, braggin’ about it to me and askin’ if she should go.”

“Weren’t the two of you just sexting the other day?” Gueira snorted, “Sounds like she wants to make you jealous.”

“I know! But if I tell her if I am she’s gonna tell me how it’s payback for the girls I been sleepin’ with.”

Lucia’s text contained an image. A single image. Gueira tuned Benji out when he saw that the photo was of Rob at some kind of diner, with another woman. The two of them are smiling at the camera.

This must’ve been a photo someone else took of them.

 **Gueira [3:54 P.M]:** When was this taken?

 **Lucia [3:55 P.M]:** A yr ago dude

Gueira’s heart pounded in his chest. A year ago was recent. The last time he saw Rob was over eight years ago. He hadn’t heard a single thing from him directly, but he’s been at large all this time. He’s in a whole different country, with this woman in this photo, taken by another _friend_.

The only other person Gueira could think of was Demetrius. He ran with them during their bodyguard work in Black Stone, however— he’d been much closer to Rob than he was to Gueira, given that Demetrius often worked with another division within the syndicate. He hadn’t made anyone he could consider more than an acquaintance other than Rob.

If Demetrius was still alive, and he took this photo, then it had to mean Rob was.

...Right?

Lucia only provided a photo, and she said she didn’t want him to get his hopes up. But she wanted him to have an ounce of faith that she’d end up finding anything more.

“So do you think she’s still into me?” Benji asked. Gueira looked up from his phone. 

“What?”

“Rena.”

“I think you guys should be a little more upfront with your feelings.”

“But I kinda like the chase… y’know?” Benji moaned, “Without it then it’ll be too easy.”

“So you’re sayin’ you actually like hard to get?” Gueira teased. 

“Yeah, it’s sexy when they give you a challenge. You know, like how Meis isn’t easy for you!”

Gueira coughed, blushing, “I-I’m not sure what you mean by that, Mr. Lykainos.”

“Sure you do! I mean… Ezio’s just his arm candy, but he ain’t permanent. You’re his friend now.”

“We just work together.”

“But Meisie seems to like you.”

Gueira laughed. “He seems to like trying his best not to stab me, if I’m clear enough.”

“That’s usually his way of sayin’ he likes anyone. Not stabbin’ ‘em. He always tries to stab me.”

Gueira snorted. “That’s because you’re always makin’ Mr. Yeon wanna stab you.”

“I’m used to it.” Benji laughed. “Serena’s just like that… even when I met her at a party, she threw a drink at my face and said I should come up with a better pick up line or I’d be a useless loser and alone forever.”

Gueira’s face darkened. “That’s a little too harsh, don’t you think?”

“No one’s ever been that forward with me before, like other girls have. I had to get her to soften up after that.” It didn’t seem like Benji was fazed she straight up roasted him. She seemed like a delight to have as a partner. “We got to date for two years until things got so busy with music, and she broke it off, thought we’d be better off doing our thing. But I kept convincin’ her she still wanted me, and she said she didn’t anymore. So we started sleepin’ with other people.”

“With all due respect, Mr. Lykainos, your relationship sounds like an absolute fuckfest.” Gueira said, as politely as he could. 

“Right?” 

He got another text just as they were in line waiting for the drinks to be finished. He hoped it was from Lucia again, but if she had just found something he’d have to wait a little longer for her to find anything else. It was from Meis.

And it was another image.

He seemed to be doing some kind of… _face_ , for a selfie.

“What the fuck is this…?” Gueira stepped closer to Benji, “Um, Mr. Lyakinos?”

“What’s up?”

“Mind telling me what this is supposed to be?” He showed Meis’s selfie to him. “Is there something wrong with his face?”

“Huh.” Benji looked it over and he started laughing. “Ah, that’s a duck face!”

“Excuse me?”

“Like,” Benji did a demonstration, “People make these faces in selfies all the time.” He looked unsettling doing so, not as… cute as Meis did it, admittedly. “Why, you never seen one?”

“I just don’t think half of these things have _names_.”

“‘Course they do. Get with the times, Castellanos. Get with the times!”

Gueira forced a laugh. “...Why the Hell is he sendin’ me this?” He asked no one in particular, and his heart jumped out of his chest when Meis’s name popped up on his screen in the form of an incoming phone call.

 _Oh Jesus_ he hoped this wasn’t anything bad. 

“Hello Mr. Yeon.” He had to squash down any tension they had when he was at Meis’s place the other night just for the sake of being professional. 

_“...What are you doing?”_

Not the question he was expecting to hear. “I’m gettin’ coffee with Mr. Lykainos. Mr. Yeon, I don’t mean to be rude, but you have a photoshoot you’re gettin’ ready for, yeah?”

_“Yeah.”_

“Do you have time to make phone calls?”

_“I’m still gettin’ ready. They put my makeup on. How do I look?”_

Gueira doesn’t dwell on that question, “You look gorgeous, Mr. Yeon.”

Something sounded like squealing was heard on the other line, and a vehement _shh_ before Meis’s deep voice cut in. 

_“Oh.”_ Was all he said. Gueira chuckled. 

“Just makin’ sure you haven’t escaped the premises.” Gueira teased. “But I hope your photoshoot goes well.”

_“Gueira. I wanna tell you something.”_

“Yeah?”

_“You’re mine. So if you’re angry at me you can’t be.”_

Gueira frowned, _who the Hell told him that?_ “What?”

_“You can’t be angry at me because I say so.”_

“What are you saying?”

_“I’m officially claimin’ you as my bodyguard, so you’re mine now.”_

“I belong to the boss because he hired me, sweetheart, but okay.” Gueira sighed, “Fine, fine, I’m your bodyguard. Do whatever you want.”

_“Don’t die gettin’ coffees.”_

Gueira snorted. “Alright.” He got an idea, smirking. “Good luck, _mariposa._ ” He hung up the phone, the entire time Benji was smirking at him.

“What?”

“Nothing~” Benji sings, “Our coffee’s been ready since… five minutes ago, by the way.”

  
  
  


Meis watched the line cut off on his phone, staring at his home screen. He blinked, looking up at Jesse, Callisto, and Adrian. He blushed furiously. _“Mariposa?_ ”

They’re too busy squealing to give him an appropriate response. 

“Uh, Mr. Yeon.” A head popped in timidly, “You need to be outside in five minutes.”

“Y-Yeah…” Meis gazed back at the mirror, annoyed by their squealing.

“Did he really call you that?!” Callisto asked, “OMG! Meisie!”

“What’s mariposa?” Jesse questioned.

“It’s the Spanish word for butterfly.” Adrian answered, smirking at Meis. “ _Mariposa_ , huh?”

“ _Shut up._ ” Meis growled, “Hurry up. I need to be done with this shit.”

“Yes!” They responded, immediately getting back to work.

☆☆☆

Gueira expected Meis to come around the day of the dinner meeting. Lio sent Gueira a postcard from Hawaii and a photo through text of him and Galo sitting on a single float at some glorious beach on the coast in their sexy swimsuits and sipping from coconuts from a straw, sunglasses on, living their best life and thriving; showing that so far, his patience hasn’t been tested throughout their vacation. Gueira wished he could do that but they couldn't until their tour which was coming closer and closer, when the weather would get much warmer. It's good they're enjoying themselves. It means no one, including Meis didn’t go forth with bothering him by calling his phone when he shouldn’t be.

He was terribly wrong.

Adrian called him.

"He's not leaving his bed," He said.

_Oh, fuck._

Meis was still asleep when he had to get ready an hour ago now, and they had to phone Gueira that Meis wasn’t leaving his bed. He's still dressed in the longline tank and leggings he wore to the studio the night prior, with no means of getting up anytime soon. So Gueira had to come over and help the three musketeers physically wrestle Meis out of bed, along with Kinkade and Pasha— it took _six people_ to drag Meis out of bed by all four limbs and drag him into the shower because he kept running from them, not afraid to use his flames on them but they were all Burnish, so it paid off.

Unfortunately Adrian, Jesse, and Callisto combined weren't strong enough. His bedroom turned into a battleground. Kinkade and Pasha were blasted away, and Gueira managed to dodge Meis's flames so he could chase after him out of the bedroom.

"Mr. Yeon!" He shouted, "Don't make me have to resort to using force!"

"Stay the Hell away from me!" Meis screamed, "I need my _sleep_!"

"You can't stay in bed all day when you know you have dinner with Tommy!"

Meis grabbed a lamp he left on the corner table, and he _swung_ , Gueira's armored hands quickly caught the lamp before Meis could hit him with it.

_Oh Hell no._

"You're fuckin' with the wrong bodyguard." Gueira seethed. 

"Gueira!" Kinkade shouted, just as Gueira wrenched the lamp out of his hands Meis made a break for it. 

"Get him!" Pasha demanded. Gueira carefully set the lamp back down, sprinting after Meis. Jesus Christ he was pretty fucking fast, but he doesn't have time to play a cat and mouse chase when they were running short on time.

Eventually they had to leave it to Gueira to carry him into the bathroom upstairs, because he kept trying to swing at the bodyguards.

"No!" Meis shouted, "Let go of me!"

"I warned you. You made me do this."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Yeon!" Callisto apologized, "But we have to do this!"

It was the only day off Lio requested for him and he spent it sleeping knowing today was an extremely important day. 

"Thank you so much." Adrian sighed, once Meis was forced into the shower.

"He always like this?" Gueira asked.

"If it comes to him, yeah." Jesse answered. 

"What the fuck?" Gueira wiped the sweat off his brow, "He tried to hit me with a lamp!"

"He scratches." Pasha added. "He scratches a lot."

Now that they were able to get to work, his clothes were ready by the time Meis left the shower, and all the preparations for makeup. Kinkade and Pasha nodded and said they’d be outside in case he’s ready for another brawl, their suits and hair disheveled. If Meis could fight six people he could probably take on a fucking army. Gueira couldn’t thank them enough. He’s like a giant killer cat.

Meis begrudgingly allowed them to help him get dressed, then he sat down on the chair in front of his mirror. 

Gueira waited outside of the house to give them privacy. It was five in the evening, and they had to get to the restaurant by eight. It was an hour drive. He looked down at his watch, thinking of Lio’s wrath of not wanting to hear _anything_ about this dinner going wrong, and he would have to make sure that Meis goes to this dinner by all means.

“Good luck my friend.” Pasha snorted. Gueira already has enough premature gray hair to withstand growing more. He’d have to be driving tonight as well, _ah fuck._

The door opened when Gueira was halfway through a cigarette. They were in the middle of a scuffle, Meis angrily hissing God knows _what_ to them and him and Adrian going back and forth as they pushed Meis through the door, and he stumbled across the porch, and Gueira gave him a once-over— his cigarette falling from his lips.

His hair was redone in luscious waves, a careful side part over the left side of his face and covering over his eye. Normally, he’s not donned in any jewelry other than the piercings he had, but he’s wearing a necklace this time over a plain white top, a jacket over his shoulders, black jeans and open-toed heels.

“He’s all ready to go.” Adrian snapped Gueira out of it, putting a thumbs up. 

“You guys are free to go.” Pasha told them. “Thank you.”

“Just give me a call… since, y’know, boss explicitly stated he’s on vacation and he put me in charge…” Adrian reminded them sheepishly.

“Got it.” Gueira smiled stiffly. 

“Bye!” Callisto waved, and she nudged Jesse to pick up their bags they brought along with them so they could have them put in the car of their chauffeur that was currently waiting for them, way off schedule than originally. 

"See ya." Jesse grumbled, hauling their bags away.

“Y-Yeah.” Meis was already going down the stairs without waiting for Gueira.

“Oy, where are you goin’?”

“Nowhere.” Meis said.

Nowhere, my ass. The moment the three musketeers were gone Meis tried to run again, and Kinkade and Pasha wasted no time taking him right to Gueira’s car, opening the door and shoving him into the front seat.

“Here.” Kinkade tossed Gueira a pair of ropes, “These are also resistant to flames,” He whispered, “So if he’s giving you a hard time just use these bad boys. A'ight, have fun.”

“Thanks, K.” Gueira sighed, “You’re a lifesaver.”

He started up the car and realized that he needed to get gas, since he hadn’t for a while. He only drove this car when he was assigned to be the driver for some days during his schedule. “Well, looks like we need to make another stop.”

“I need to pee.”

“No.”

“I’m being serious.”

“I got an empty bottle of Gatorade right here.”

“No way in Hell I’m usin’ that. At least use a bigger bottle.”

Gueira wasn’t even going to address the second part to that sentence. “Why the fuck didn’t you pee when you left the house like fifteen minutes ago?”

“I didn’t need to pee then, dingus.” Meis shot back.

Gueira blinked. “Well we’re at a gas station right now, so I'll take you inside then get gas.”

“Can we also get lollipops?”

“We’re runnin’ too short on time for that.”

“I thought you were my bodyguard.”

Oh, so he’s using that to his advantage now. Technically, Gueira’s been his bodyguard since when he was hired on day _one_ and Meis just acknowledged Gueira was his bodyguard a week ago, instead of three months ago. 

He walked Meis inside the gas station store, asking the old man behind the counter where the bathroom was. 

“It ain’t the best, but we got one workin’ properly.” He pointed at the back. “Just walk straight and make a turn down back and there’s a door there.”

“I’m gonna go get us gas.” Gueira said. “Make it quick.”

“You gonna arrest me?” Meis teased, the jab made Gueira narrow his eyes.

“Hurry up.” He walked away, first, he filled the car’s gas tank. He knew it was going to take longer to do this than how long it’ll probably take Meis to use the bathroom. There were people coming in and out, some walking into the store to grab some drinks and snacks of their own, and he kept a close eye on him leaving while Gueira wasn’t looking.

He just hoped he wasn’t making a mistake letting him go again. When he was done, he went back to the store and looked to see if Meis was inside, approaching the bathroom door and knocking. “Mr. Yeon?”

No answer.

Fucking Hell, he knew it. He opened the door and saw that he wasn’t in there.

“Excuse me.” Gueira’s eyes flickered at the cashier’s name tag, _Bernard_ , “You seen a guy that was just in here, right? Tall. Sexy black rockstar hair, mean face, blue eyeshadow, sounds like nineties Peter Steele?”

“Ah! I did see a man that looked like that one rockstar I see on billboards, Dallas, was it?”

Gueira blinked. “That’s, uh, that’s exactly who I’m talkin’ about, sir. I’m his bodyguard?”

“O-Oh! Yeah! Sorry about that, sonny.” He was doing a terrible job at being subtle, “Not too sure, thought he went to the bathroom?”

Gueira rolled his eyes, reaching for his wallet and slipping past a hundred dollar bill across the counter.

“He’s hiding over there.” Bernard fessed up.

“Thank you, Bernie.” Gueira made a gun cocking noise with his teeth, winking at him.

He heard someone whisper _fuck_ before Meis slipped out of his hiding place, which was behind the freezer section, making a break for it. 

“HEY!” Gueira shouted, the few people in the store confused, and some in shock. 

He jumped on top of a shelf and leapt right over the aisle like some kinda grasshopper, many gasps circling the small store as items got ransacked over in the process. He landed on the ground gracefully, then he sprinted for the door.

"Wow..." Gueira's jaw dropped.

“Isn’t that…?” A woman asked, and she gasped. “Oh my God!”

“How the fuck can he run in five inch heels?” Gueira asked, sighing, "OY! Wait!" He ran after Meis, carefully swerving his way through the people standing in line and elsewhere, and being careful not to knock anything over until he pushed through the double doors. Meis was fast, but Gueira was faster.

The chase doesn’t last very long. He’s taking Meis back to his car once he got a hold of him, carried him into the passenger seat, grabbed the ropes Kinkade lent to him and took Meis’s hands, bounding his wrists together.

It’s seven thirty once they’re on the highway— and they’re halfway there.

“Is this necessary?” Meis asked, “Or are you just kinky?”

“I’m not answerin’ that question.”

“Do you have kinks?”

Gueira ignored him. 

“It’s okay if you do.”

“That's not somethin' I'm discussin'. I won’t elaborate any further on that, Mr. Yeon.”

“I could tell you mine—”

“—Shut up before I gag you.”

“I thought you said you don’t—”

"Yep, okay." Gueira reached for the dashboard, pulling out a handkerchief he kept in there. He wasn’t joking when he made that threat, and he proved that he wasn’t. "You like that, don't you?" He talked over Meis' muffled protests, he couldn't use his hands to fight him off so it was perfect.

“That’s better.” Gueira said.

Meis’s barely coherent grumble was comforting. 

They ended up reaching the restaurant an hour late. He really hoped that Tommy wouldn’t tell Lio about this.

“We’re here.” Gueira announced. “Oh.” He reached to pull the handkerchief out of Meis’s mouth. He ignored Meis’s glowering when he undid the ropes around his wrists.

“See, ain’t so bad once you shut up, right?”

“Fuck you.” Meis jeered. He refused to get out of the car, and he wrestled Meis into doing so. Wincing at the heel of Meis's shoe digging right into his chest and shoving him back. 

"Get out of the car." Gueira warned quietly.

"Or what?"

"Boss is gonna get on my case about this if you don't go to this dinner."

"I'll scream then."

"Don't."

Meis opened his mouth just to threatened him and Gueira scrambled closer over the car seat, clamping his hands over Meis's mouth. It was embarrassing enough they were in the middle of the fucking entrance of the restaurant. "Shut up." He groused. "No lollipops if you don't agree to this."

Meis stared at him. Five minutes later, the valet driver took Gueira’s keys and he tipped him gracefully to park his car for them. This was a five star restaurant, and the whole thing screamed the type of swank shit celebrities loved going to just to post photos that they were here by ordering shit the size of Gueira’s pinky finger that cost over a hundred dollars. From the outside to the inside, judging by every single person who walked in here.

They made bank.

Meaning Tommy must make bank too, Meis did mention he went to medical school to become a fucking surgeon, and he was about the same age as Slim. Jesus Christ, this family doesn’t fuck around with how they secure the bag. 

Their reservation was still held for them when they walked in, despite being over an hour late. They were told their guest hadn’t left yet. 

“Okay, all you gotta do is have dinner with him. That’s all boss wants.” Gueira explained. 

“This ain’t gonna solve anything and you know it.”

“Everyone wants you to go see him.”

Meis arched a brow. 

“Please, Meis.” Gueira whispered. He noticed Meis’s facial expression soften at his name, “You really do look nice, by the way.”

Meis averted his gaze. “Fine.” He grumbled. “But you have to come with me.”

“Uh— well I was permitted to stand guard with security—”

“—We can ask for another chair.” Meis walked away. Gueira stumbled after him, fixing his suit and trying his best to maintain professionality. He waved someone over and whispered to them about giving them another chair, that it was a party of three instead of two. They wasted no time making arrangements for Gueira to sit with them, even though he _really_ didn’t want to. 

"Okay, if I'mma do this." Gueira grabbed Meis's arm and turned him around, quickly yanking him off to the side. "You have to play nice."

"What if he isn't playin' nice?"

" _Play nice._ " Gueira demanded.

"I ain't five."

He sure does act like it. "Mr. Yeon."

Meis gawked. "Why do _I_ have to—"

"I ain't gonna repeat myself." Gueira clipped.

Meis huffed. "Fine." He agreed quietly. Gueira gestured for them to go back to their table.

Just as Gueira’s sitting down he’s captivated by the man sitting across from them. He’s reading a _book_ — with this level of _elegance_ in his posture, not even paying mind to them until they sat down, he's dressed in a white turtleneck, jeans, and fancy dress shoes, an Omega SA watch fitting snugly on his wrist. His hair was shorter, a bit mussed, but kempt. Round glasses perched atop his nose, mesmerizing blue eyes staring up at Meis, two silver studded earrings on both ears. He looked like he hadn’t aged a day, but he had strong cheekbones, slight wrinkles underneath his eyes— not as visible as Meis’s was without a bit of makeup to cover them. But they suited him, and they didn’t make him look exhausted.

In other words, Thomas Yeon was gorgeous. 

He set the book down, pushing it aside. A woman came to tend to them, just as Tommy and Meis were staring each other down.

“I’m surprised you came.” His voice is almost feathery light, passive, but it held some authority to them. 

“Didn’t want to.” Meis folded his arms, and Gueira asked for water for the three of them. But it was on them to order something, given that they should’ve been here a while ago.

Tommy lifted up his book. Gueira didn't know what he was expecting. Maybe for him to continue reading, but no, he leaned over closer to Meis and smacked the book right on top of his head. _Hard_. Meis winced, ducking his head and a grunt of pain leaving his lips, gritting his teeth.

Gueira's eyes bulged. _What the fuck—_

“ _You’re an hour late._ ” Tommy snapped. The ire in his tone thick, definitely present. Gueira was thinking that Tommy was asking for a death wish, then the by the shameful expression Meis harbored Gueira had forgotten, _Tommy_ was the older brother.

The only people who could lay a finger on Meis was Lio or Slim without getting it bitten right off. At least, that's what Gueira thought.

“Oh, sorry.” Meis averted his gaze, bitter.

The tension was incredibly present, and _strong_. Tommy already knew what he wanted, putting the book back down, Gueira took it upon himself to give the menu a once over, and quietly asked Meis if he wanted anything.

He settled on a prime rib dish, where Gueira chose beef roast. The waitress flashed them a smile, her eyes pausing on Gueira for a brief moment and winking at him as he thanked her. Meis glared at her and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks." He snapped. She was startled and offended by his comment. Then she took their menus, gracefully walking away.

"Thanks again Tiffany." Gueira called after her. "What I say about playin' nice?" He gruffed at Meis.

"I was." Meis shrugged, aloof, "I said thank you." He smiled pettily. Gueira glared at him.

“I was considering waiting another hour before I’d contact Mr. Fotia, but I gave it the benefit of the doubt.” Tommy explained, changing the subject. “What was the change of heart about?”

“I dunno, it was by force.” Meis admitted. 

“Where have you been the past few months?” 

“Have you checked the news? Cause I’m pretty sure they have a lotta good things to say about me. ‘Xcuse me.” He called a waiter over, and ended up asking if they had any Grenache to offer, which they had. 

“Mr. Yeon.” Gueira hissed, “You can’t be drinkin’ too much.”

“‘S just one glass.”

“It oughta be.”

“Of course I did, that’s why I’m here.” Tommy answered, “If you think I live in the dark so much I don’t see you get caught up in all of this mess then you’re surely mistaken. What the Hell is this whole thing going on with you and this Lightning Stryke band?”

“They wanna sue us for stealin’ their music and they’re claimin’ that I never wrote their songs, bet you think I did that too?”

“That’s not my point.” Tommy clipped. “My point is that ever since you left you’ve been acting like someone who isn’t even the person I know as my little brother, it’s like this whole image of you I don’t recognize. You’re getting into these constant disputes. They’re changing you.”

“I don’t see what gives you the right to say that when you were never even home, you don’t know me anymore.”

No _hi, how you been, I’m sorry for being late,_ basically, nothing Gueira would presume people say after they hadn’t seen each other in a long period of time.

“Meis, Hea had to tell me that I should talk to you, and she barely speaks to me anymore because I stopped coming home often when I went to college.” Tommy said, his words coming from someone who had the shoulder the burden for the entire family and not just as the eldest, “And the first time I tried, you wouldn’t speak to me or answer my calls for months. I tried to book a flight here, and you didn’t want to see me, so I came back.”

“You said I was being stupid for following my dreams when you knew that my life was already falling apart as it was.” Meis defended himself, “Dad never spoke to me _since_ I got kicked out, not once, and I didn’t even get to apologize.”

“You were being too stubborn to even wanna come back home.”

“He never wanted to speak to me, neither did you.”

“That’s not true.”

“ _You were the only one I had left!_ ”

Now people were looking at them, just as their food was served to them, along with Meis’s request for his drink. Tommy doesn’t flinch at Meis raising his voice, leveling his gaze with Meis.

“Meis.” Gueira settled a hand on the small of his back, “Take it easy.”

Meis drank from his glass until it was done, “I’m takin’ it easy.” He stiffened at his touch, but then slowly relaxed. He lowered the glass and waved their waitress over, unfortunately, for another glass. If Meis wasn't like a ticking time bomb Gueira would've stopped him, but Meis was always doing what he wanted.

“I said all those things back then because I was angry at you, but I don’t regret it, because I knew I was right. But I was also worried that this would backfire. You were never ready to put yourself out there and take care of yourself.”

They’re eating now, thankfully, but it does nothing to calm the uneasiness settling in the air. One glass of wine turned to three. Meis was getting aggravated; Gueira could tell that much.

“You always say that.” Meis laughed, “And you know— you know it’s not fair, because you were always the one that had _everything_ held together that when you left it was like mama wished you’d come back, you left us to take care of that farm by ourselves, and I couldn’t even be good enough.”

Tommy said nothing to that, “So your choice was to leave everything behind? So you can pretend that that never used to be your life to begin with?”

“It’s funny, because you did the exact same thing.”

“Don’t give that _shit_.” Tommy vexed, “This attitude that shrugging your way through everything and ignoring what happens won’t get you anywhere, I’ve tried to reach out to you for months ever since the funeral, since _everything_ , Hea and mama miss you.”

“I speak to them every now and then, no big deal.”

“That’s not the same as coming back.”

“I ain’t goin’ back.”

“This thing is going end up killing you, Meis.” Tommy emphasized, nearly pleading. “I understand Mr. Fotia wants to do good by helping you succeed but it does not help the fact of who we are and where we came from.”

“So you want me to take the easy route like you did?” Meis asked hotly, “You know that’s never what I wanted.”

“You could’ve done biology, you could’ve stayed back on the farm and crafted things like mama does now, or— or tried again to go back to school and—”

“I ruined my chance the moment I had it already.” Meis said. “I can’t do that again.”

“I just don’t know if this is going to end well.”

“I’m doing just fine.” Meis replied, and he looked at Gueira, “Right, Gueira? We’re here, aren’t we? Tell him we’re doing just fine and we ran into no complications coming here aside from traffic.”

That’s… definitely not the case, but having Tommy’s angered gaze on him after he practically disregarded him half the dinner was unnerving. 

“Well I sincerely hope that everything right now is going well.” Gueira said instead, knowing mediating this situation would be useless, “We could just take a second to simmer down.”

“So you’re done with Ezio now?” Tommy asked, and Gueira flushed. 

“I think you’re mistaken, Mr. Yeon but— uh— I’m just his bodyguard.”

“And what if I was done with Ezio?” Meis asked, ignoring him. 

“I was surprised when he was the one you brought home to that one family dinner, he was awful, and definitely not the person we were expecting to see. Mama would’ve thrown a fit, because none of us liked him. Now you have the time to bring security along with you when you’d rather break your own arm and put it back together yourself.”

“It wasn’t my say.” Meis replied, “It was my manager’s.”

“Did he ask to propose?”

Gueira choked on his water. 

“He wanted to.”

“What did you say?”

“I’m not ready for that yet.”

“Is that what caused you to end it?”

Tommy probably doesn’t know that they’re still together, technically. 

“I just felt like we didn’t fit together. It wasn’t because he proposed.” 

Tommy eyed Gueira again, “I’m sorry, sir, not to be rude, but what’s your name?”

“My name’s Gueira, Mr. Yeon.”

“Did my little brother bribe you?”

“Tommy. You can’t be fuckin’ serious.” Meis glared, “My manager hired him!”

“There’s no way he was willing to stay with you this long.”

“What makes you say that?”

“You’re insufferable.”

“Did I bribe you?” Meis asked Gueira. “You tell him yourself!”

“Uh—”

“All this drama just isn’t a good look on you.”

“It isn’t a good look on you, more like it.” Meis countered. “And I don’t give a shit about what the family thinks, I cut ‘em all off a long time ago.”

“See, there’s this attitude again, and this is exactly why dad didn’t want to speak to you.”

Gueira’s phone dinged just as the two brothers were heatedly arguing with each other. He looked down and saw it was from Lio, and he cursed inwardly.

 **Boss [9:45 P.M]:** Hello Gueira. I’d like to know how everything is going, as I hope you two made it to the dinner reservation in one piece?

 **Gueira [9:46 P.M]:** Hey boss, can I be real with you?

 **Boss [9:47 P.M]:** I’ll double your pay if it’s going terribly.

“I’m sorry to disturb, but we aren’t allowed to cause too much of a scene.” Gueira intervened. 

“Why is your hair like that?” Tommy asked, and it threw him so _off-guard_ it gave him whiplash.

“Excuse me?”

“It’s two colors.”

“It’s black and red, yeah.”

“This is how your parents influenced you?”

“U-Uh this was entirely my choice, sir.”

“Funny how you always come off as the perfect brother when you had that drug addiction back in high school, and you begged me to never tell anyone.” That bomb was dropped unprompted, and Meis was pretty much asking for a screaming match. “But you suddenly side with dad when he says I’m not his son anymore.”

Tommy sighed deeply. “...I’ve done things I’m not proud of either, I was in a stressful time, too, and it got even more stressful in college. But I never decided I was just… going to take that big of a _leap_ and change my whole identity into something that I’m not.”

“You have a lot of fuckin’ nerve to say I’m in the wrong for deciding to pack my things when I was never wanted.”

“Mama and Hea need you more than ever!” Tommy said, “If I can’t be there for them, then who can?”

“I have a life I’ve built up, too!”

“But you _need_ to come home before that life puts a bullet in your head!”

“ _You’re not my dad_!”

Awful. This whole thing was going awful. Tommy’s eyes widened. 

“You’re still my little brother, and it doesn’t change the fact that I still love you, Meis.” Tommy’s voice quieted down, anguished deeply. “I might’ve sided with him, but it was only because I didn’t want you to wander down the wrong path. And I wish I could’ve convinced him… to forgive you, instead, I hadn’t.”

Meis smiled, almost sinister, when he looked right into Tommy’s eyes. “That’s a real damn shame on your part.” He stood up.

“Meis.” Tommy whispered.

He wiped his hands off with the handkerchief, slamming it down the table. “It’s too late for that. If you don’t like what I do now, then don’t come back.” He pushed his chair back, standing up and walking away.

“Mr. Yeon—” Gueira stood up, he had just left their unfinished food— empty wine glass, everything behind. He looked at Tommy, shaking his head, “Mr. Yeon I’m so sorry about this— I— he wanted me to tag along and I felt like I should stay in case something went wrong—”

“It’s fine.” Tommy laughed tiredly, rubbing his forehead. “I’m planning to stay here for another two days, so I’d just wait at my hotel until he’s cooled off and he’s ready to meet me again. Maybe coffee would work this time, right?”

Gueira looked at Tommy pitifully, seeing how weary that he was having to wait an hour for Meis to even show up, fully expecting he wouldn’t.

“How are you getting home?”

“I’ll call an Uber, after I finish reading this book. But you should go after him.” Tommy suggested. “Meis doesn’t like to wait for anyone.”

Gueira nodded. “Have a good night, sir.” 

He ran after Meis.

He hadn’t gone back to the car, meaning he must’ve ran off somewhere. 

_That’s not good._ Gueira calmed his breathing. He’s been working with Meis long enough to know how he rolls with shit and this is just another mishap of his.

He went over to their valet driver, tipped him _again_ , and got into the car. He drove down the highway, having an inkling that Meis would only want to take a walk down the side of the road… Gueira wasn’t sure why, this wasn’t an assumption, or a guess, he just knew that Meis would be here.

After driving for about five minutes, he was right. It started to rain judging by the droplets pouring down on the windshield. 

Meis was slowly walking along the sidewalk. Gueira sighed. He stopped the car right where Meis was walking.

He got out. Meis was holding his shoes in his hand, walking completely bare foot. He stopped right in front of Meis.

The look in his eyes was void of any emotion, like an empty vessel. Nothing like the fiery emotion that Gueira saw earlier.

The rain fell. 

They stared at each other.

Gueira removed his blazer off his shoulders, approaching Meis. His eyes don’t leave Gueira’s, just as he wrapped the blazer over Meis’s shoulders.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185030501@N07/50219539107/in/dateposted-public/)

“Get in the car, Mr. Yeon.” He said, matching Meis’s level of obtuseness. He took Meis’s shoes from him, and opened the car door on his end.

Meis walked in, no protest. Gueira got in the driver’s seat, shutting the door behind him.

The best thing to do right would be to drive— but he’s clutching the steering wheel. Thinking of Tommy’s pained, desolate face.

How he probably took just as long to drive here and see his family, but his family didn’t even want to see him. 

“Drive.” Meis demanded. 

Gueira leaned closer to the steering wheel, calming his breathing. 

He was angry for Tommy.

And he shouldn’t be.

This shouldn’t be any of his _business._

“ _Drive_.”

Gueira doesn’t move the car a damn inch. “Mr. Yeon, he’s still at the restaurant.”

“I don’t care.”

“You should go back before he leaves.”

“Did you hear what I said?” Meis snapped, “Drive.”

Gueira’s knuckles started to turn white. He gripped, and gripped, and _gripped_. 

“Hey!” Meis shouted, “ _Drive!_ That’s a fuckin’ _order_ I’m givin’ you!”

Gueira breathed in deeply. “Mr. Yeon, I can’t.”

“If you don’t drive I’ll just walk and find a bus to take. I don’t wanna talk anymore, I’m tired.”

Gueira locked the car doors already, “You’re not allowed to leave this car.”

The rain’s the only noise for a brief moment, before he heard Meis whisper, “Please.” 

Gueira grit his teeth, now, he could hear the despondency when Meis spoke, even if it was quiet it was laced with too much exhaustion; too much grief. 

He started up the car, finding himself unable to argue with that. They’re leaving, as much as Gueira didn’t want to. He turned on the windshield wipers. 

Turned out it was going to be raining on and off all week, this week. Starting from tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love me some drama.
> 
> ty @galaxiewitch for allowing me to use his burnish oc helios who appears in this fic!
> 
> Remember to gimme a follow where I tweet a lot about this fic! Give my monster genre-bending playlist a listen, and if you wanna talk to me about black stones my curiouscat is always open. See y'all soon. ❤️
> 
>  **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2CTDNdTca9mHoMpL8rkbpX?si=PYel1jZcTiu6oYwT7-XFeg)** | **[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/danganphobia)**


	12. Robbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Meis stops by Gueira's for a visit to his apartment, in hopes to apologize for the night prior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **tw:** panic attacks, mentions of abuse, physical/emotional assault, family death, heavy talk of trauma and topics that were aforementioned 
> 
> please adhere these warnings specifically. other than that, this chapter we get to see more of snowdrops and some tenderness between our two boys, they also slowly begin to open up to each other as well. 
> 
> also i'd. really like to thank you guys for the support this fic has been getting so far. at first i posted this nervously thinking that it wouldn't garner as much attention as it does now, and now i want to blast it out to the world how much i love working on this fic and crafting this world i've grown so attach to and watch y'all eat it up and talk about how much you enjoy it. the reception i've been receiving is FLOORING to me and makes me so happy thinking about how so many of you look forward to this fic... love you guys a lot. i'm going to keep this up for my love for gueimei and for you guys. ❤️
> 
> fanart time!!! :)
> 
> @MooseKat_ drew **[BS!Meis](https://twitter.com/MooseKat_/status/1294057871550771200?s=20)**!!! // and @crescendoflames also drew **[BS!Meis](https://twitter.com/crescendoflames/status/1294085674153508864?s=20)** and **[BS!Gueira](https://twitter.com/crescendoflames/status/1294094999253131266?s=20)** alongside his domestic!au gueimei counterparts, which i implore you checkout // lastly my love riri has drawn **[BS GUEIMEI PLUSH DESIGNS!!!](https://twitter.com/xxgueiraxx/status/1293784861149237249?s=20)** THEY'RE THE CUTEST THING EVER

The drive back home; Gueira was still angered.

He parked the car at the parking lot, the security entourage on a rotating shift awaiting their arrival.

Gueira got out of the car first, holding Meis’s shoes. He walked around, tempted to just wait for Meis to open the God damn door himself— but he chose not to. He opened the door for him, and Meis took his sweet time searching for the button to remove his seatbelt.

He stumbled out of the car, and Gueira shut the door.

“How was your evening, sir?” One of the bodyguards asked, just to be polite.

“Fuckin’ awful.” Meis muttered. He sauntered off to the door. They’re all nodding at him, and Gueira flashed them stiffened, tired smiles, following Meis to the door and making sure he got in front of him so he could open it first and let him in.

“Where the fuck did I put my fuckin’ shoes again?” Meis scratched his head, eyebrows furrowing irritably. Gueira held them up in his hands.

“I have ‘em.” He answered crossly.

“Oh, fuck.” Meis sighed, trailing off to his bedroom. Gueira placed his shoes in his large closet neatly, sliding the doors shut. Meis sat on his bed, puffing his cheeks out and blowing a raspberry.

“That sucked major _dick_.” He breathed, laughing. Gueira didn’t find any of this funny.

“You know we’re only goin’ home because you wanted.” Gueira said curtly.

“Should we have stayed to hug it out or somethin’?” Meis asked, sparking more disdain within Gueira.

“What you did was fucked up.” Gueira chastised.

“I told you this would be a waste ‘a time, but,” Meis hiccuped, “You didn’t fuckin’ listen ‘ta me.”

“It could’ve gone well!”

“I don’t need to hear shit from anyone how I’m a fuck-up and how this life ain’t meant for me.” Meis argued. “You heard wha’ he said.”

Gueira approached him. “No I just think you’re heartless and you don’t care about anyone but yourself.”

“Heh,” Meis laughed wickedly, “Marry the guy if you like ‘im so much, ‘cause it sounds like you do.”

Gueira’s anger got the best of him. Several seconds later, he’s pinning Meis to the bed, exhaling heavily through his nose and his face inches apart from Meis’s. Staring into his only eye, the other obscured by his now damp side bang that got drenched and frizzed up from the rain.

“What’re you gonna do?” Meis asked. His voice low, lucrative, “You gonna punch me again? Kill me? Or,” His foot teasingly trailed up Gueira’s button-down, and he sat up slowly, his fingers creeping up Gueira’s chest, to the few buttons popped open, the hint of hair on his bare chest… up to his face, stopping at Gueira’s cheek.

Gueira smelt lavender when Meis leaned closer. “This is what you want?” He whispered, “So have it, Gueira Castellanos.”

Before Meis’s lips could touch his, Gueira leaned back. He shut his eyes, willing himself away from the slightest bit of temptation. His hands firmly grasped Meis’s shoulders, and he pushed him back down on the mattress— ignoring the gasp that came from Meis beneath him that made him regret pulling back so quickly. (No, he shouldn’t regret anything)

“You’re drunk, Mr. Yeon.” Gueira answered, his voice reverting back to its usual dullness. He’s off Meis’s body.

He heard the sound of rumbling, deep laughter coming from Meis when he stood up— turning around to watch Meis laugh hysterically— in some kind of delirium. Still in the position Gueira left him in, lying on top of his mattress and his arms spread out. His whole body was shaking.

“Must be the karma!” Meis breathed, “No wonder why I’m so _fucked_ , it’s because I deserve it. You were right…”

He must’ve been referring to his conversation with Tommy earlier. Gueira’s eyes narrowed, saying nothing to that.

“You should get some rest.” He disregarded Meis’s hysteria entirely, blaming it on the wine he let him consume.

He left Meis to his own devices.

☆☆☆

A withered, wilted red rose.

Meis wondered why it was so sad. He wondered when it'll bloom again.

Slowly, he saw the bright redness returning to its dull, dark color.

He was about to reach for it.

Then he woke up.

Meis felt like _death_ when his eye screwed open. He was clutching Bobby close to his chest, fast asleep and snoring away loudly when he woke up from his dream. Yet again, another dream of flowers. He saw that three other people were looking back at him. Lio’s three musketeers.

“Ah!” Callisto gasped, “He’s awake!”

“Good morning.” Jesse and Adrian said, Meis blinked the crust out of his eyes. A nausea building in his stomach skyrocketed, and he shot up, his eyes widening and cheeks puffing out.

“Get the bucket.” Adrian said knowingly. Jesse grabbed the bucket sitting by the bed stand, and he passed it to Adrian. Meis relieved himself of the contents of the dinner he had last night into the empty black bucket. Callisto tied his hair back, making sure to get it all out of his face.

“Oh, fuck.” Meis slurred, “Wha’ time is it?”

“One thirty-three.” Adrian checked the time on his phone, taking the bucket away from Meis. He gave it to both Jesse and Callisto, the two running to the bathroom to go clean it up. “How was your dinner with Tommy last night?”

“I wanna kill myself.” Meis responded flatly.

“So I’ll take it it went horribly.” Adrian smiled sweetly.

“Is it that hard to believe?”

“Not really.”

“Uh huh, I thought so.” Meis wiped some of the vomit off his mouth. “I’m glad I barely remember any of it.”

“Good to know Gueira got you back home in one piece.”

“Hmm.” Meis grumbled. “What’s today?”

“Saturday.” Adrian said.

“Ugh. Am I late for practice?” Meis asked, Adrian wiping his mouth with a napkin he had in handy.

“You don’t have practice today, sir.” Adrian said. Meis frowned.

“I thought I meet up with Benji and Slim.”

“Mr. Yeon, we’ve been granted two days off out of courtesy.” Adrian explained.

“Oh.” Meis answered. “Where’s… where’s boss?”

“Boss is on vacation.”

“Damn. Lucky him.” Meis snorted.

“You knew this already, sir.”

“I did?”

“Yes.”

Meis collapsed back on his pillow. “Well since we’re off, I don’t have anything scheduled today, right? ‘Cause I don’ feel like gettin’ outta bed.”

“You do, actually.” Adrian replied, swiping through his phone. Meis frowned, giving him a frightened look. “We make sure to plan your schedules for at least the next two weeks ahead unless there’s a change of plans, then we make changes to them.”

“What the fuck?” Meis asked, “Well change today’s schedule to nothin’. I wan’a sleep.”

“I’m really sorry… but you have a lunch date planned with Ezio today.”

“Wha’?” Meis groaned, _“Ugh_ , I hate my life.”

"You know it's important we don't upset him for the sake of our current standing, y'know, with the dispute."

"Maybe," Meis snapped his fingers, perking up, "You could tell 'im I died."

Adrian doesn't bat an eye. "We can't do that."

"Say I went back to Dallas."

"He knows you're still in Promepolis."

"I moved to Australia."

"No, sir."

"Damn it." Meis bit his lip, "We kinda haven't fucked in awhile, and he probably knows somethin's up cause I been pissed at him." He whispered. Adrian smiled as politely as he could.

“How much Mr. Castellanos allowed you to drink last night?”

“I don’t fuckin’ remember, nor do I care.” Meis said stubbornly, sniffling. “My head hurts, Angel.” He whined.

Adrian gave him an exasperated look. “Jesse! Callisto! Get the pain killers and water!”

They came shuffling back into the bedroom within three minutes. Meis took two pills and sated his dry throat with a glass of water until it was nearly finished. It was sore. His head was _pounding_ , and he felt exhausted, and a little nauseous.

The only thing he could remember last night was storming out of the restaurant, angered at Tommy for showing up.

He remembered something warm wrapped around his shoulders, close by his side when he entered his home.

There’s empty blank slates in-between what happened, but images of being close to Gueira were embedded into his head.

They hadn’t kissed again, had they?

Even if he was hoping they’d end up addressing it… it was probably just another mistake. He’s not sure. _Fuck._ He was barely sober enough to remember.

If they happened to kiss again and he didn’t know, then it’d be unfortunate.

Meis flushed a deep red. _What the fuck happened last night?_

“...He’s been wanting to spend more time with you,” Adrian was in the middle of explaining something, but Meis tuned him out, “...Mr. Yeon? _Mr. Yeon_.”

“W-What?” Meis asked.

“Ezio said he wanted to see you more properly.” Adrian explained. Jesse and Callisto took Meis’s hands, beginning to file his nails for him. Adrian got to work on brushing Meis’s hair, which he slept on without tying up.

Meis breathed into his palm, and smelt something horrid. His nose wrinkled. “Oh.” He murmured to himself. “This was today?”

“Yes.” Adrian replied.

“Do I have to go?”

“Yes.”

He looked down at his clothes. He didn’t change either, still in the outfit he wore to go and see Tommy. He made no fucking effort to remove any traces of makeup whatsoever, so it just became smudged. _Fuck everything._

Good thing the three musketeers were here— they pretty much had his back when he was slacking. Meis slacked all the time, so he felt a little guilty.

“Wait.” Meis asked, sitting at the kitchen island, “Uh, Guei— Mr—” God, it felt so weird saying either of the things he’s referred to casually, “He’s not makin’ breakfast for us?”

“Well, no.” Callisto sat down, sliding a glass of orange juice Meis’s way. “We did.”

Meis blinked.

“He’s off today, too, isn’t he?” Jesse asked Adrian, already eating.

“Everyone’s off…” Adrian frowned, “Mr. Yeon, are you alright?”

“‘M fine.” Meis said groggily. “Just wonderin’.”

“Do you— do you want me to call him—” Callisto asked, but Meis quickly shook his head.

“‘S fine. Don’t.”

After breakfast, Meis dragged himself into the shower, wanting to feel somewhat less gross.

He looked at his face and felt it wrinkle up in chagrin. God, he was absolutely a _mess_ last night. 

He can’t stop thinking about how Gueira appeared… _angry_ , from what he remembered last night, and Meis wasn’t the nicest person when drunk. Maybe a little too brutally honest, a lot more touchy-feely, and maybe he was all of those things last night. Way to go.

He peeled his clothes off, until he was just in his undergarments, and grabbed the makeup wipes he left in the cabinet— pulling out two wipes so he could start scrubbing all the remnants off his face. Outside, the three musketeers were preparing his clothes to wear for the day.

Meis had no idea if he'd said anything to Gueira to make him angry. He just felt that last night hadn't ended well for either of them. Gueira's night being ruined because him and Tommy's not-so pleasant reunion and the fact that Meis had stormed out afterward.

He looked at himself in the mirror, digging into his prosthesis so he could carefully pull it out of his left eye socket, and properly clean it out with his fingers— running it under the warm water.

No matter what, Meis refused to let Gueira get into his head and up, close, and personal. But somehow, he kept finding a way to find the things that made Meis tick. Pick him apart little by little, slowly.

 _Just who are you, Gueira Castellanos?_ Meis stared at the mirror, the faint noise of the water gently running sounded off the walls of his large bathroom.

He looked down at the water running, only for a brief second— then he looked up again.

He wasn't looking at his reflection anymore.

He met crimson red eyes. Meis halted where he stood, staring right into Gueira's eyes while he was washing his face in the mirror. He was shirtless, rubbing some kind of face cream over his face before he rinsed it out with water, bending over and collecting it into his hands and splashing his face with it.

Gueira's gaze met Meis' own shortly after, and the two of them froze.

Meis blinked.

He was staring at his own reflection again.

He shook his head. The tiredness of the morning was getting to him. 

_He really is getting into your head, huh?_ Meis snapped himself out of it, and he grimaced at the acne beginning to appear on his face, and the bags under his eyes. Luckily, the assortment of skin care products he stocked up on could help cover the disaster his face was becoming. _Damn you, cosmetics._

The brunch with Ezio was at three in the afternoon.

He wanted to have coffee, but honestly— Meis was still fucking tired. And he was pissed at Ezio for not telling him about the whole thing with Theron being Burnish. So he’s been putting off their usual late night meet-ups. Which included burning the flowers Ezio gave him at the studio into a pile of ashes and throwing them in the garbage, while everyone watched with terrified glances.

“Hey.” Ezio flashed a delighted smile, shades on, happy to see Meis. Meis wasn’t. He leaned in for a kiss and even ten years later each and every one of his kisses felt like nothing.

Meis just nodded. The coffee shop was nice, not too fancy. Comfortable, and just the right amount of people this cloudy afternoon.

“You okay?” He asked, “You always look gorgeous, but you kinda look off.”

“It’s probably because I’m here.” Meis smiled bitterly.

“I see you’re wearing the shoes I bought for you.” Ezio smirked. “It looks good on you.”

He said that about everything he bought Meis anyway, from the jewelry, the shoes, the lingerie, the list went on.

“I wonder how many other people you probably bought these for.” Meis countered, and the latte Ezio got for him— his favorite, chai— tasted like a refresher.

“Just you.” Ezio said, “I promise.”

“Mhm, I’d bet.”

“Listen, Meis.” His face turned distraught, raking his fingers through his dark hair, slight wrinkles appearing beneath his eyes. Something he never used to have that Meis noticed he harbored often when he came over.

“I’m only here for the latte.” Meis clipped, “So anything you gotta say to me, make it short.”

“I’m sorry.” Ezio apologized, shutting his eyes.

“You said that a million times before.”

“...I know that you and him have this bad blood going on. But he’s just… he’s just been so crazy lately, and I know Atlas wants to say somethin’ about the way Theron had been actin’ too, but he just keeps kissin’ his ass. He’s been this way ever since you left. One day, he had a fit of rage after you guys won that big award and he nearly burned down the whole backstage.” Ezio explained.

Meis’s eyes widened, “So he _recently_ awakened?”

“Yeah.” Ezio replied, “It scared all of us. We didn’t know what was going on. If we hadn’t stopped him he would’ve hurt somebody, and he almost could’ve killed us too.”

“Why hadn’t you guys done anything about it?”

“Renley favors him too much.” Ezio lamented, “He’d do anything so that Theron keeps his good Samaritan image that all the ladies love and shit. Atlas is just in it for the money, so as long as shit doesn’t get fucked up for him he thinks we can just cover it up as much as we can.”

Meis pursed his lip, “Ezio,” He said, “Renley might just end up throwin’ the both of you under the bus.”

Ezio shook his head, “Honestly… Lightning Stryke hasn’t been the same since you left. I been too stubborn to say it. But I’m expecting the worst, at this point.”

Meis felt an ounce of regret for not being too willing to hear the full story.

“And I was wrong for keeping this a secret, knowing how long we've been seeing each other.” Ezio continued.

“I don’t think it’ll be good to keep this up anymore.” Meis said, “We can’t risk it. If the press finds out then who knows what Theron’s gonna do. That motherfucker’s out of it.”

“...I figured you’d say that.” Ezio laughed sadly, he’s looking down at his tea, before his gaze flickered up at Meis. “Your eyes still remind me of how we first met. You never took shit from anyone. That’s how I knew I wanted you.”

“You’re wrong. I’m not that person anymore.” Meis looked him in the eye, “I’m not the person you think I used to be.”

“But I helped you become that.” Ezio claimed, fondly, “Didn’t I?”

“I guess so.” Meis said. The anger he held against Ezio slowly dissipated, “...What has he been doing to you?” He asked curiously. He could see the hint of a bruise right beneath Ezio’s shades.

He took the shades off, and Meis saw the full bruise— holding his breath.

“I know you had that peace treaty thing going on with Renley and him the other day, and it didn’t go so well. But yeah, next practice… he took it out on us. Atlas was sucking up to him and asking how he could make you guys pay. He just lost it. Said we need to do better, and how much we’re slacking off, and he started hitting Atlas. So I ran in to stop him and he was able to take on the both of us. Let’s just say we barely got any practice done.”

Meis leaned in, touching the bruise on Ezio’s eye. “...I can’t fuckin’ believe this.” He whispered.

Ezio took Meis’s hand off. “It’s alright.” He chuckled. “Man, we been dealin’ with Theron’s bullshit for years. And he’s being spoon fed everything by Renley, man. We were so much better off back then when we were doing things together without caring about numbers and shit like that.”

“Then he started hurtin’ the people who did better than him.” Meis said.

“We had no say in it.” Ezio responded. “He just. Whenever another band was gettin’ in the way of all the fame and attention he’d start losin’ it again. He’s just like, we gotta get rid of ‘em.”

“And he’s tryin’ to do the same thing to us?” Meis asked.

“I don’t know, if I’m being honest with you. He’s gotten more secretive about shit.” Ezio said, definitely not the most satisfying answer Meis expected to hear. “What happened at your concert was fucked up, and he was aloof about it, saying you deserved it.”

“What else is new?” Meis laughed, “First they burned down Azar, now Prometheus. As if thousands of more people don’t have us on their hit list.”

“You didn’t deserve to lose Adonis.” Ezio sympathized. “...But how’s he been, by the way?”

“Last I heard, he needed to take a long break to focus on his life.” Meis answered, “So we haven’t heard much, the only person who probably hears most from him is Slim.” They were the closest, because they were friends since childhood and lived in the same neighborhood.

“Time flies.” Ezio sipped from his cup, staring out the window. “Just yesterday I saw you at a bar singing your heart out on stage.”

“Is that any different from what I do now?” Meis asked.

“It’s very different.” Ezio snorted. “You probably deserve someone who isn’t also a musician.” He joked. Knowing how much Hell it could be to date another artist, Meis had done it for several years with a single person, and he could confirm that without a doubt.

Someone who isn’t a musician.

He hated how the first person he thought of was Gueira.

☆☆☆

Kinkade sat in the car with Meis when Styx dropped Ezio off first.

His hand was on Meis’s waist when he leaned in close. “I understand that we’re gonna focus on ourselves from now on, but…” His other hand reached to tuck Meis’s hair behind his ear, “I still wanna keep in touch with you, and help, if I can.”

“You should worry more about making sure Theron doesn’t kill you both.” Meis suggested. “I can handle it myself.”

“I know you can.” Ezio said, “Well, I’ll see you around? You know, if you’re still up for it. Just give me a call.” He smirked.

“Maybe.” Meis answered airily. They both give each other a quick, cordial air kiss on the cheek. The door was opened on Ezio’s end for him to leave, the destination being another building. He mentioned how he had business to take care of with their producers.

They had to go back to the pharmacy so he could pick up a new prescription of his medication, and after that, Styx finally spoke up. Meis was scrolling through Gueira's Instagram, which has admittedly increased in popularity the past few weeks he's been noticed on social media. He was ogling at any selfies and full body photos taken of him, the last one dated back to three weeks ago. The most recent just involving photography. He chewed on his bottom lip. So he wasn't lying about being a hobbyist photographer and plant enthusiast.

“Anywhere you wish to go, Mr. Yeon?” Styx asked.

“What?” Meis asked. He was sincerely confused, looking up from his phone and clearly not fantasizing.

“Your schedule’s been cleared for the day.” Kinkade answered.

 _Already?_ His hangover’s died down since his lunch with Ezio. It’s still cloudy out, and it was now evening time. Meis wasn’t sure what he wanted to do, as Styx was driving— he got an idea.

“Actually.” Meis blurted, “There’s… there’s somewhere I wanna go.”

Styx and Kinkade perked up. Normally, Meis just wanted to go home after they’ve cleared everything he had to do for the day so he could eat and sleep, but where he left off with Gueira the night prior kept bugging him. Since he was off, that meant Meis couldn’t see him unless there was an emergency. The days he couldn’t admittedly _sucked._

It was useless making pointless excuses to have him come barging into the home with his Beretta in his hand, because he’d get angry if he found out it was because Meis forgot how to turn on the gas so the stove could work.

Styx stopped by Stasia’s.

“I’ll be waiting outside.” Kinkade told him, hands clasped in front of him. Meis wandered inside. Being in here alone was nerve-wracking, considering he only stepped foot in here when he and Gueira were searching for plants.

“Oh, it’s you again!” Meis jumped when he saw Anastasia spotted him, “Hello dear!”

Meis looked behind him, making sure he wasn’t being a fucking idiot and she was responding to the person who was behind him.

There was no one behind him. Just one other woman, who was far off looking at a different selection. He pointed at himself.

“M-Me?” He asked. Social anxiety was a piece of shit.

“Yes! Meis, was it?” She laughed.

“That’s me…” He said, laughing a little, though he was nervous.

“How can I help you today?” She questioned, clasping her hands together.

“I.” Suddenly, Meis forgot how to speak. He scratched his head, “I— uh— I was— I was just leavin’, actually—”

“—So soon? You just walked in, yes? You haven’t got anything yet.” Anastasia grabbed his hand, “Come! Come! Don’t be shy!”

“Well I only came here to look.”

“I know, it’s overwhelming when there’s _so much_ to look at.” She chuckled. Meis flushed, having no choice but to follow after her. Stumbling in his ankle boots.

“So just tell me what you need.” Anastasia said, “It’s my job to make sure all my customers are happy.”

Well fuck, Meis had to pretend he knew what the fuck he was talking about. “Do you by chance have any, uh, cactus?”

“Cacti.” Anastasia stared at him.

“Cacti.”

She kept staring at him.

Meis stared back. Uncomfortable. Did he say it wrong? _Oh shit._

“I knew I recognized you!” She gasped again, “Meis! Welcome to Stasia’s!”

Vaguely, Meis remembered what Gueira told him the first time they came here. “Yeah, hi,” He laughed, “So I was wonderin’ where your selection of… cacti, is? I wanna purchase a plant.”

“Yes! Yes! Of course!” Anastasia beckoned for him to follow. “Follow me, sonny.”

Meis left the flower shop with a cactus plant in his hands. “God, what am I doin’...?” He asked himself. Kinkade was waiting for him. He wasn’t even on his phone or anything, compared to what Gueira did if he waited for Meis to finish doing anything. A hair appointment, rehearsals, a photoshoot or interview, a meet and greet. While he tended to smoke and play Candy Crush, Kinkade stood there like a trooper, almost unmoving.

Kinkade always made Meis feel safe, but Gueira had this sense of comfort he brought when he was around.

Why was he thinking of him this much?

“Mr. Yeon.” Kinkade was looking at him, though his shades were on, “Have you finished?”

“I—” Meis blinked, “I have.”

“There’s going to be a storm tonight.” He showed Meis his phone, a flash flood warning popped up.

“There’s somewhere I wanna go next.” Meis said.

“But— Mr. Yeon—”

“—Please.” Meis said, curt, but pleading. They were doing renovations at his home and he didn’t want to be there while they were constantly drilling and moving shit around, he wouldn’t be able to focus on his work that way. He had the luxury of being out for the day with protection, so he should finally put it to good use.

Kinkade nodded. “Very well.”

Styx came in another five minutes.

Meis had never been to Gueira’s apartment complex before. It’s spiffy, he’ll give it that. Lio mentioned that anyone who worked in Mad Burnish had luxurious benefits, because he had the money to provide for it if anyone desired it. Meaning Gueira probably lived elsewhere beforehand.

Kinkade walked him up to his front door. Meis clutching the cactus in his arms, hugging it close to himself.

“Will you be alright?” Kinkade asked.

“Yeah.” Meis nodded. “Thanks, K.”

“I understand that Mr. Castellanos will be with you, but Pasha and I are available as well if you need anything.”

“Okay.”

The sound of rumbling thunder was faint, but the uneasiness that Meis felt lingered. He fidgeted on his two feet. Kinkade nodded, and he was gone, just like that.

His heart thudded in his chest. _Calm down, Meis. What’s wrong with you today?_ He stilled his breathing. The ringer had been buzzed, meaning he’d be coming out any second now. If he was even home.

The door knob turning made Meis freeze. He stayed put where he was.

He made eye contact with Gueira when the door opened.

He hadn't been shaving much, it looked. The full stubble around his mouth was on its way to growing back.

...And he was wearing just sweats, a pair of socks and sandals, these sweats in particular— that hung low on his hips. Meis’s eyes naturally trailed down his pecs, to his abs, his hourglass hips; then a glorious trail of dark hair that started from his navel and disappeared down those damn _sweats_ and—

“Meis?” Gueira asked. _The way Gueira said his name even makes him stiffen up_.

“Y-Yeah?” Meis’s gaze flickered up at Gueira, then back down, _God damn it_. Focus, Meis, focus!

“What’re you doin’ here?”

Meis didn’t realize his eye was dead set on the large imprint right on his sweats. Delightfully large.

 _Big_. He nearly gawked. How would that even _fit_ —

“What?”

Meis registered he must’ve said that out loud. “Uh. I. Hey.” He shook his head. “I was just, havin’ Styx um, drive me around town after I saw Ezio, and I thought— I thought I’d. Come or whatever.”

“Okay.” Gueira nodded. Meis’s eye was shamefully tracing places that wasn’t Gueira’s fucking face, what he realized he wasn’t looking closely at were what seemed to be a pattern of some scars on different parts of his abdomen.

“Oh.” Gueira finally realized his state of dress, “Gimme a minute, lemme just… ah, yeah. Just— wait here, a’ight?” He put up a hand, and Meis leaned back a little, taken aback by the request. Gueira left him standing outside his door like a deer in the headlights.

“Okay…” Meis said, far too late.

Gueira reappeared at the door, a black shirt was on him now.

“What ‘cha got there?” He nodded at the plant in Meis’s hands.

“Oh.” Meis forgot he was holding it. “I got you a cactus.”

There’s a split second of silence.

“Hah?”

“A cactus.”

Gueira leaned his arm, mesmerizingly inked, on the doorway. “You got me a cactus.” He arched a brow.

“You said you liked plants.” Meis thrusted the plant over to his chest. Gueira blinked, then he shut his eyes, snorting.

“Thanks.” He took it from Meis, “That’s real sweet of you.”

“Yeah…” Empty-handed now, Meis had the urge to abort. “Well. Bye now.” He blurted out. He was stopped by the sound of a meow, and something soft curling around his boot.

A kitty.

Meis blushed.

“Don’t be in such a hurry.” Gueira teased. Smiling. “She likes visitors. This is my co-worker, Meis, be nice to him.” He told her.

She looked up at Meis, with her big, beautiful eyes. Meis gave in.

“Aye, c’mere baby girl, can’t stay outside.” Gueira puckered his lips and made a noise, and she obeyed instantly. Meis watched her follow him inside.

He cocked his head for Meis to come in as well. “You too.” He said. “Yeah!” He laughed at Meis’s facial expression, “C’mon.”

Snowdrops meowed, like she was waiting for him too. Meis walked in reluctantly. She wouldn’t stop running around his foot. Gueira shut the door behind them, cradling the plant in his hand and tucking it under his arm.

“Don’t be shy.” He chuckled.

Gueira went to go put the plant on a top shelf near his window, making space to fit the cactus. Meis noticed he had plenty of plants on that shelf, and some on his window sill. It was crowded with different kinds of plants Meis had only seen in gardens, but they were pretty.

He sat down on the couch, and Snowdrops perched on top of the couch right next to where Meis was seated. She crawled her way right into his lap. His heart jumped. She’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen.

Hesitantly, he petted her fur softly. She purred.

“Hi.” Meis whispered. “I’m Meis.”

“She really seems to like you.” Gueira commented. “When she first met Galo she jumped on his face and scratched him.”

“Ouch.” Meis deadpanned.

“I know. It took her awhile to warm up to him.”

“She normally like that?”

“Nah. I think maybe the hair scares her, but I dunno.” Gueira shrugged, and Meis started looking around Gueira’s apartment. Very minimalistic. He expected… something more, _like him_ , but maybe he was greatly underestimated. He had a work desk where he had his laptop open, camera sitting next to it. His eyes stopped on the plants again.

“You have a lot of plants.”

“I do.” Gueira said. “They’re like my children.”

“Is it hard to take care of all of them?”

“Admittedly ‘cause I’m not always home I don’t have the time to take care of it as much as I did at my last job.” Gueira confessed. “But as long as I am, it’s not all that bad. I just happen to slack a lot.”

“She’s so soft…” Meis murmured, distracted by the way Snowdrops was all cozy in his lap.

“I thought you’d be busy today.” Gueira said.

Meis shook his head.

“How’s the hangover?” He asked, knowingly. Being reminded of last night made Meis tense up.

“Awful.” He muttered.

Gueira didn’t… seem to be as angry about it as Meis expected him to be, he’s been in a chirpy mood, actually. Since he saw Meis at the front door.

“Want me to make you tea?” He asked, his voice gentle.

Meis couldn’t say no to that offer, tea sounded nice. He nodded dumbly.

Gueira moved quietly, as Meis heard the rain begin to fall and patter against the windows. There’s the sound of glass clinking together, a cabinet door opening, the fridge door, Meis watched Snowdrops lick his hand, feeling the sudden warmth coming from her tongue. She stretched her short limbs, her eyes shutting briefly.

Her fur really was as white as snow.

Gueira came back with two mugs, sitting next to Meis on the couch and offering him one. It’s a pretty pink mug with a frog on the center of it. It was cute.

“A gift my mum sent me.” Gueira laughed. “Kept it ever since.”

“Huh.” Meis awed, taking a sip. The tea was sweet. It had traces of lime inside, and honey goodness.

"It's ginger tea. A good remedy for a hangover. How is it?” The mug Gueira had was a Gromit mug and it suited him, and it was a little funny. Meis hid a smile behind his mug.

“Good…” Meis murmured.

Gueira sipped his tea, “Awesome,” He set his mug down. “Please tell me you’ve eaten.”

“I had lunch with Ezio, earlier.” Meis answered.

“Ah, okay.” Gueira tensed, “How was it?”

“‘Was fine. He…” He set his mug down in his lap, just close enough away from Snowdrops, careful not to startle her. “He told me that Theron’d gone Burnish recently.”

Gueira whistled. “Well ain’t that news.”

“He’s been losing it a lot lately.”

“Does it have to do with this whole feud thing?”

“Yeah. Apparently he’s been taking it out on the rest of the band.”

“Lemme guess,” Gueira presumed, “You’re worried for Ezio, huh?”

Meis didn’t say anything to that.

“I understand… he’s the one responsible for helpin’ you get this far in your career.” Gueira doesn’t chastise him, “But what’s goin’ on ain’t your fault. He’s just a control freak.”

“What if he’s responsible for trying to get rid of me? To tear our band down? And Mad Burnish?” Meis questioned, “He hasn’t told anyone any proof, or confirmed it— but, he said I deserved everything that happened that day.”

Gueira clenched his fist, “That heartless sick bastard. Does he realize that whole situation put everyone and not just you in a state of distress for weeks?”

“You should know by now.” Meis laughed grimly, “As long as I’m suffering, he’s winnin’.”

“No way in Hell he is.”

He smiled sadly at Gueira. “I figured you’d say that.”

“You think he’s responsible, yeah?”

Meis nodded.

“I wouldn’t doubt it either…” Gueira agreed, “But it’d be best for everyone to let it blow over.”

Meis’s eyes flitted toward his desk, “What do you do over there?” He asked.

“What, my work station?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s where I process all the photos I take. Anything digital I edit on my laptop, look 'em over, then post 'em.” Gueira brought his mug to his lips to drink more, “You wanna see my camera?”

Meis blinked. Snowdrops left his lap so she could jump on top of his shoulder and rest there. He looked back at her, then at Gueira. Expectant of an answer.

“S-Sure…”

Gueira affectionately patted Snowdrops’s head, leaning in to give her a kiss there. He chuckled when she meowed at him, jogging over to his desk.

He sat back down with his camera in his hands, showing Meis some photos he’s recently taken that he hadn’t edited over yet. It’s of different scenery, showing some photos that he took of Benji and Slim, Galo, some of Gueira alone— or with Snowdrops. Meis held it in his hands and nearly dropped it, honestly, he hadn’t ever held a camera like this in his hands before.

“Whoops!” Gueira’s taking Meis’s hands into his, so he could hold onto the camera again. His hands larger, calloused, and warm, Meis’s cheeks reddened. “Okay, careful, I paid good money for this and I jus’ got it too. Don’t break it.”

“Or what?” Meis asked teasingly.

“I’d cry, probably.”

“Boss probably pays you a fortune to take care of me.”

“And these cameras also cost a fortune.” Gueira clarified. “You wanna try takin’ a photo?”

“Okay.”

It’s a little complicated, but Gueira showed him how. He just took one of the plants on the shelf, and Gueira said it was good for his first try, and to take another. His idea was of the two of them.

“A’ight come closer.” Gueira’s wrapping an arm around Meis, despite Meis’s protest, they’re now shoulder to shoulder.

“Do I just, uh, look?” Meis asked.

“Stare at the lens, dummy.” Gueira’s face leaned closer, and Meis smelled roses— the scent strong now that he was sitting this close to Gueira. He snapped a photo of them, Meis wasn’t one to smile much so he doesn’t for this one, Gueira casually giving a smirk toward the lens.

“Okay.” Gueira did a bit of scrolling, and he showed Meis the photo. “Look.”

“Oh…” Meis was unconsciously leaning into Gueira. Gueira chuckled, and the way that he laughed gave Meis butterflies. So pitched, gentle, and airy.

“This is how cameras do their magic.”

“Shut up.”

Gueira laughed again, “I’m gonna clean this up and send one to you, only if you want.”

“Yeah.” Snowdrops fell back into Meis’s lap.

“I’m gonna get some snacks.” Gueira said, handing Meis his camera. “You can scroll through more if you want.”

Meis nodded, taking it from Gueira. He knew how to scroll, but he was nervous he’d end up clicking the wrong button. Luckily, as Gueira left a bowl of chips and beer on the table, he didn’t fuck anything up. Gueira knew how to work it anyway, he’d know if Meis did.

Snowdrops started meowing and squirming in Meis’s lap. Now that it was dark, Gueira switched on the lights, dimming it just a little.

“She’s probably hungry.” Gueira commented, “You wanna feed her?”

“I’ve.” Meis blurted, “I never fed cats.”

“But you fed your animals at home.”

“That’s… that’s a little different.”

“Hmm, not really. They might eat different things, but you still gotta keep ‘em fed.” Gueira said, “I’ll show you.”

Gueira carried Snowdrops out of Meis’s lap, and she protested against it, but Gueira ignored her. “You’ll get to be all cozy with him soon enough, princess. You gotta eat first.”

The way he talked to her was endearing. Meis did a half-run and walk following Gueira into the kitchen, because he hadn’t realized he had to follow Gueira since he was helping him. He took out a bag of cat food, and he asked Meis if he could get her bowl that usually sat at the corner of his living room.

He ended up taking off his shoes— bare feet padding against the floor, searching for Snowdrops’s bowl.

“It’s white. Just so you can’t miss it.” Gueira hollered from the kitchen. Meis found it eventually, but it was moved under the couch. He groaned, knowing that meant he had to get down on his knees and stretch his hand so he could reach beneath. He does so.

“C’mon.” He grunted, “Almost…” He stretched his hand further, arm tucked under the couch. He felt the bowl between his fingers. Bingo. He pulled the bowl out of its hiding place.

“She tends to hide the bowl sometimes because she hates me having to wake her up from her lounging time so she could eat.” Gueira said. “So sorry if it was misplaced, or something.”

“I found it under the couch.” Meis muttered. Gueira chuckled.

“Yeah, she definitely misplaced it.”

Meis rolled his eyes.

“What, you ain’t used to people tellin’ you what to do in general?”

“Of course I have.”

It’s just been a while. Doing any type of chore now Meis hated. Doing chores used to be his life, once, surprisingly.

“Pull your weight if you’re gonna be stayin’ over.” Gueira said. “They said a flash flood warnin’ or somethin’ was goin’ on, so… it’d be too hectic to drive out in that rain.”

“It’s gonna rain a lot this week, huh?”

“Yeah.” Gueira looked down at Meis’s feet, “Hold on.” He left the kitchen, shoving the bags of cat food in Meis’s hands.

“Gueira—!” Meis blinked, “What am I gonna do with this?!”

“Just pour it in her bowl!”

Snowdrops was licking her foot now, using it to itch her head. Meis stared at her, then at the white bowl. It had cat ears, and a face inside the bowl. Big blue eyes, a pink nose, whiskers and mouth.

He sighed. “C’mon, Snowdrops.” Meis took her into the living room with the cat food tucked under his arm. She followed him willingly, and he poured some into the bowl.

She meowed.

“He really wants you to eat.” Meis shoved the bowl her way, bending down to the crouch. She stared at the bowl, approaching it. “Yeah.” He nodded, guiding her closer.

She started eating, and he smiled a little.

Gueira dropped a pair of pink adidas slides next to Meis. “Here. I had to choose between red and pink, and just went with this one.”

“Thanks.” Meis stood up, slipping his feet into them.

“My shoe size’s kinda big… so if they don’t fit perfectly ‘s fine.”

Gueira was right. There’s a bit of space, but it wasn’t too bad that Meis would trip if he walked. “They’re good.”

“Great.” Gueira bent down, ruffling Snowdrops’s head as she ate her food. “I see you managed to give her food without spillin’ everything.”

“I know how to do some things, y’know.” Meis huffed. He plopped down on the couch, taking a chip from the bowl and eating it.

“Just kiddin’.” Gueira smirked. He placed their empty mugs of tea on the tray, retreating back into the kitchen. Meis watched her eat, adding a little more food while he heard Gueira washing the mugs.

She ate fast. When she was done, she was already eager to get warm and cozy in Meis’s lap, and it made him laugh— lifting her up to his face and staring into her eyes. She licked his nose.

“I take it back, she doesn’t just like you.” Gueira shoved her bowl aside, picking up the bag of food. “She loves you, huh? Are you a cat person?”

“I like horses.” Meis answered unironically. Gueira let out a full belly laugh at that, his shoulders shaking tremendously. He blushed at why he found that so funny. “ _What_.”

“Nothin’— you’re just— you’re so cute.” Gueira breathed.

“Hmm.” Meis grumbled, averting his gaze. “But I like her.”

“Huh?”

“I like Snowdrops.”

Meis didn’t notice Gueira lifting his camera again while he was playing with Snowdrops, giving her tummy rubs. So she too, was stubborn, and didn’t like to move around. Just relax and sleep as much as possible or she’d throw fits. He liked her.

“She likes you too.” Gueira murmured, “Oy, mariposa. Smile.”

Meis looked at the camera in surprise, just as he’s holding Snowdrops. “What—”

The camera clicked.

He blinked again. “Wait!” He shouted, “No! I look ugly!”

Gueira busted out laughing, “You’re fine, you’re fine!”

“I-I wasn’t ready!”

“You want another one?”

“Yeah.” Meis held Snowdrops in his lap before she accidentally slipped off. “But what should I do?”

“Anything. Pretend I’m not even taking a photo.” Gueira waved a hand. It felt weird doing that, but Meis obliged. Snowdrops proved to be a lovely distraction anyway. Meis loved playing with her. Even if it only has been two hours. He heard the click of Gueira’s camera every now and then, taking photos of them.

“Perfect.” He heard Gueira murmur, with Snowdrops snuggled in his lap— and he turned to face the lens, raking his fingers through his hair.

Gueira took another photo. Meis doesn’t smile, but he positioned himself in ways he deemed worthy, being a little coy with his expressions.

“Were you ever a model before your singing career?”

“No.” Meis answered, “Why?”

“You’re like… naturally photogenic.” Gueira said, and the words make Meis flush. “Stay like that for a sec, brings out your eye.”

Eye. Singular. Like he’s used to Meis having his bang covering his left eye. Meis tilted his face, almost giving Gueira a side view as he stared back at the camera.

“Like this?”

“Honestly, whatever you do’s good to me.” Another click. “I think I’ll edit Snowdrops outta some of these ones. I like them with just you.”

Meis heard the camera click once more, “How are you good at this?”

“Oh, thanks, firstly.” Meis rolled his eyes, and Gueira chuckled, lowering his camera. “I have a degree.”

Meis carefully lifted Snowdrops and set her beside him, as she slowly started to fall asleep. “You’re pullin’ my damn leg.” He gawked.

“I told you I went to college.”

“But you were a _jock._ ”

Gueira laughed, “You think athletes don’t do shit other than playing sports?”

“Well— well _yeah_.”

“I studied photography. Well I was gonna do mechanics, but honestly I was feelin’ insecure with how far I’d get with it. I did do something while I was playing. Really, it was more because I knew I wouldn’t be playing anymore.” He cocked his head at a frame on the wall, one of which was a certificate commemorating his achievements.

An associate’s.

“Wow.” Meis said. “That’s… that’s pretty cool.”

Gueira blushed a little, “Thanks.”

“I don’t have a degree in anything else.” Meis said, “I wanted to get a bachelor’s in music, but as you can see, I was kicked before I can do so, so… nada for me.”

“College is a fuckin’ sham, anyway. I still gotta pay shit off.” Gueira clicked his tongue. “It’s too much pressure on shit we’re forced to do because it has to make us enough money for us to survive, and it’s because we need it; not cause we want it.”

“You’re right about that.” Meis sighed. “Maybe that’s why I don’t regret leavin’.”

“You ever thought about goin’ back?”

“Where, music school?”

“Nah, just, maybe a regular college. Maybe if you didn’t wanna go for music.”

Meis hadn’t thought about that. “Tommy said biology.”

Gueira snickered. “Like those motherfuckers I see on Animal Planet?”

“Oh Hell yeah.” Meis said, “Those guys are dope.”

“They are. It suits you.”

“Heh, thanks. Maybe in another lifetime.” Meis shrugged, “I don’t know if I’d have time for that.”

“It’s never too late to continue goin’ back. It’s still your life, and you have the freedom to decide whatever the fuck you want. Half these famous stars went to school and shit anyway. Just like you did.”

“It’s nice to think about.” Meis smiled. “My dad studied biology in college while he did music.”

“Oh, is that how you know so much about insects?”

“It’s ‘cause he studied entomology.”

“I don't believe I know what that is."

“The study of insects.”

“Ah.”

Meis snorted. “Biology’s a general term. There’s tons of different branches. You know, like botany.”

Gueira snapped his fingers, “Okay, I get ‘cha now. They’re not too far off. Insects and plants, yeah?”

“Apparently. Insects are pollinators.”

“Without ‘em, some plants would never be able to grow.” Gueira said, “Crazy, how much the ecosystem relies on each other.”

“People are just greedy.”

“Your dad…” Gueira’s voice trailed off, “I feel like he seemed like a good guy. While I understand that it must be tough growin’ up in a family full of musicians. He taught you right, did he?”

“Up until I thought everything he taught was wrong.” Meis answered. “But that was me being selfish.” He admitted. “I let my feelings get the best of me.”

Gueira set his camera down, waiting for Meis to continue. Snowdrops sleeping silently beside Meis.

“Is it fucked that it took until after he died how much I regretted just… comin’ back home and apologizing so he could hear me out? Anything.” Meis went on, clenching his fists in his lap. “I knew that he didn’t wanna talk to me, and I was too ashamed to do anything about it. I wished I woulda stopped bein’ a coward and said somethin’.”

“Hey, he still shouldn’t have shut you out like that.” Gueira said, “And I’m… I am sorry about what happened to ‘im, but you’re his kid. You can’t blame yourself for thinkin’ he wanted nothin’ to do with you with the way he acted.”

“But everything Tommy said was right.” Meis confessed, “And I overreacted.”

Gueira’s face softened, “You had a lot to drink.”

“I _did_ — but—” Meis snapped without realizing, “He just had it so easy and I never have it easy.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t easy for everyone in your family.”

“Of course it wasn’t.” Meis shook his head. “You know, everyone took it hard, even people who hadn’t even known him. Then I’ve even heard from people that it was good he died, and that he deserved to die.” He sucked in a breath, rancorous, “We get death threats all the time, I’ve seen people wish things on Slim and Benji’s family. I don't... know if you've heard the story from boss, or anyone, about how I was walkin' down the sidewalk, just... from a bar, alone, not botherin' anybody, and then 'fore I see it comin' like four, five of these men just corner me. I can't fight 'em off knowin' that the Freeze Force is lurkin' undercover and would arrest anyone that uses their powers to hurt other people, nor was I tryna hurt anybody. But one of 'em say, "hey, we got another one," and I swear. I tried to be the bigger person, tell 'em off and walk away so we avoid any trouble. They don't listen, because they don't give a shit or see me as a person. I'm completely outnumbered when they cornered me and attacked me. I don't even remember all of what happened, mostly a blur, think I heard one of 'em say to rip his clothes off too. I'm just lying on the ground and I couldn't feel a damn thing in my body."

"Jesus Christ, Meis," Gueira's voice wavered, "...I might've heard from Galo about this, but I didn't think it was this bad."

"If boss and Adrian hadn't found me, I probably would've been a dead man, but at that moment I just wanted the pain to end and I was waitin' for it, waitin' to die." Meis continued on, "I think about that night. _Constantly._ Just one shitty thing after another's been happenin' to me since then and I lose sleep, can't eat sometimes, and every now and then I hear the pourin' rain and I start feelin' like I can't breathe anymore. But maybe I deserved that. It _is_ my karma."

"Nobody deserves to go through that kinda shit." Gueira denied, "You might've done shit you ain't proud of but it ain't enough for somebody to try and take your life for it."

Meis snorted, his look grim. "I never knew how it felt to be walking down the street and for someone I don’t know to spit in my face and tell me I should go to Hell with my dad. Benji got so angry for me, but Slim stopped him and went after the guy himself, and he punched him so hard he knocked him out cold. I just felt so numb at the time I didn't know how to feel anything. Sometimes it gets so bad I gotta get down on my knees and pray to God what in the damn Hell did I do to get this far in my misery? I've no fucking idea either. I just gotta get back up and recover from it, pretend ain't nothin' happened to me. Every single time. I got used to it. I thought it'd be gettin' better until all this shit started happenin' with my concert and my place gettin' trashed. It was stupid for me to think this ever ends."

Gueira pursed his lip. "You don't have to pretend to be the person everyone wants you to be, not after all this. It's not possible."

"Then I ain't doin' my job, Gueira." Meis answered, miffed. "I lost family, already, we lost a band member. If we let any of this shit get to us it's gonna make us fall apart."

Gueira’s looking at him intently. Meis ruffled his hair back. “I lost the chance I had to tell him in person that I was stupid for what I did. I thought I could be happier where I am now. Sometimes, I am, but it’s still hard, and maybe I wasn’t ready yet to put myself out there.”

“You have a lot of people that love you out there.” Gueira said. “I see the way your own fans look at you.”

“And they don’t know half the God damn things _I_ been through the past ten years.” Meis pointed at himself, “That’s why I have to take it upon myself to make them happy. I hadn’t made anything in three years because of all of this shit.”

“But you’re _human_ , Meis, you have your limits. Burnish or not. You can't keep overworkin' yourself. Sometimes it's okay knowin' that you're _not_ okay. And your fans love you so much that they’re willin’ to wait for you for as long as you want, as long as you’re still playin’.” Gueira emphasized. 

“That’s why… I _can’t_ stop playing.” Meis said, determined. “I don’t wanna give up.”

“So don’t. It ain't my job to tell you what you wanna do. It's to not do anything stupid that gets you killed.” Gueira said, simple as that. But it’s just the kind of push that Meis needed, because he said that he wanted to be a star, push for something bigger. He did exactly just that. But it didn’t happen overnight. It took blood, sweat, and tears to reach that spotlight. And he owed it to two Burnish men who tailed him down an empty block one night after a tiring performance at some fancy club. “Do what makes _you_ happy, and— and I’m sure that he knows that you feel sorry.”

He already does, but Gueira doesn’t know that. That his father still drops by to see him every now and then, right at his rooftop he goes to visit on some nights.

He doesn’t have to push too hard to get Gueira into understanding, either. It’s like, he just _does._

Like they’ve been through the same kind of struggles.

“I really am sorry about what happened last night.” Meis confessed. As much as he felt like apologies were stepping over his pride, Gueira deserved that much of the trainwreck of a reunion he put them through. “I was being a massive dick about it.”

“You were.” Gueira agreed. Meis rolled his eyes. “You left him there, you know.”

“I know.”

“Apology accepted.” Gueira patted Meis on the head. “See, it doesn’t hurt so bad to apologize, does it?”

“Whatever.” Meis grumbled.

“He said he’s stayin’ for another two days, so we could ask Adrian to schedule another breakfast, brunch, or whatever. Before he leaves.”

“I-I don’t know.” Meis said, “I doubt he’s gonna wanna see me.”

“‘Course he does.”

“You’re always so hopeful.”

“Because it doesn’t hurt to stay positive about things, even if it feels like a long shot.” Gueira smiled. “I’ll let Adrian know, okay?”

“Yeah…”

“And fuck everyone who talks badly about your family.” Gueira continued, “By the way, to your family who thinks you’re makin’ a mistake, they’re wrong about that. People are always gonna be jealous of your success. It’s just the way this world works. Hell, rich people ain’t my favorite either, but look where I ended up.” Meis laughed at that, “‘Sides, you’re not all that bad.”

“Thanks.” Meis answered, stunned. “You’re not like, horrible, either.”

“Yeah, thanks. I thought I was the worst.” Gueira joked. "...And I'm sorry, about everything you've went through. From the bottom of my heart. I've said some things about you myself that's pretty inconsiderate of me because I was angry and I wasn't thinking. But I truly do want to understand you. I hope we can still work together."

Meis stalled on a response. “Hey, Gueira?”

“Hm?”

“...We’re…” Meis flushed deeply, “We’re... we're _friends_ , right?”

“‘Course.” Gueira said. “Well, I hope so.”

“I can… I can tell you anything, right? Like, stuff that I don’t tell anyone else."

“Mhm. Anything you’re comfortable with.”

“And I can trust you?” Meis scooted closer.

“Yeah.” Gueira answered, honest. “You can always trust me. I’ll keep you safe.”

Meis removed his jacket. Gueira looking at him in confusion. He lifted his shirt over his head, Gueira’s cheeks blossoming red.

“O-Oy… w-what are you—”

Meis removed the last garment on his person. He brought all of his hair away from his shoulders so they could fall on his back. He presented a long scar in the middle of his chest, covered by tattoos of the moon's lunar phases. Gueira’s eyes widened.

“The first time my lungs gave out, they took me to Dr. Kaliko.” Meis explained. “They mentioned that they needed to get some air out of it, so they put a chest tube in me.”

Gueira’s eyes remained on Meis, then he looked down. His gaze was heavy on the scar.

“It’s healed since then.” Meis continued, “But I wanted something that’ll cover it, just so people can’t… see the whole thing.”

“Are these the lunar phases?” Gueira asked.

“I like to believe I change with the moon.” Meis said. “So whatever version of me you once knew, turned into something better. Someone that’s evolved, and learned from their mistakes.”

“I like that.” Gueira smiled. “It’s poetic.”

“I like poetry.”

“Me too.”

It’s comforting to hear that from Gueira. Meis reached to put his clothes back on, slipping his shirt back over his head, and his jacket. He didn’t expect Gueira to remove his shirt this time instead.

"Gueira—?”

“It’s only fair.” Gueira lifted it over his head, setting it aside. “Well I don’t got any tattoos here or anything, you’ve seen mine already. But you’ve seen these scars. They might heal, but they're permanent. I guess that's a price I pay for my injuries."

“Well that's somethin' we both have in common.” Meis said. But he didn’t want to ask about them, thinking it’d be weird if he had. “They’re pretty.” He murmured, referring to Gueira’s tattoos. “You got them because they remind you of your mum?”

Gueira hummed. “She really likes roses as much as I do.”

“I see…” Meis didn’t realize he was reaching to touch a scar on his stomach, stopping.

“You can touch it if you want to.” Gueira took Meis’s hand, allowing him to touch rigid, hard lines that took years to be sculpted this way. “Half of ‘em are from my pops.”

Meis’s eyes traced over them. “What happened?”

“He was arguing with my mum one day while they were cooking in the kitchen, I came in to stop it. He was waving a knife around, drunk, obviously, so I couldn’t trust him with holdin’ that. It pissed me off how he came home to start shit with us and we’d have to haul his drunk ass passed out on the floor to his bed or else my mum would get mad at us.” He said, “So he’s swinging the knife ‘fore I knew it, and he got me here. It ain’t the first time, but I managed to get him away from her."

Meis showed his empathy, idly tracing a finger across another scar. He looked up at Gueira.

“We avoided goin’ to the hospital, Isabel was studyin’ to be a nurse, so she was the one to help patch it up.” Gueira said, “It wasn’t too bad. My brothers held him back and made him sit down, while my mum had to help Isabel.”

“That’s real damn awful of him to do this.” Meis said, revolted.

“He was always pretty damn awful.” Gueira took Meis’s fingers gently, prying them away. “We were lucky enough to be free from him when my mum told him to pack his shit and leave the house. But we spent nearly our whole lives dealin’ with it. Endlessly. Almost every night, somethin’ was goin’ on, and I’d have to step in, or my brothers, sometimes my sister. Eventually, we’d just leave him passed out on our front door step and go on with our day.” He pulled his shirt over his head. “And he had the damn nerve to tell us that he did everything for us, that he loved us, and the next night he’d smash a bottle at the dinner table and say we’re all worthless.” He laughed. “Last time I saw him at a family dinner he told me gettin’ a degree in photography and leavin’ the field was the type of shit pussies do. So you know what I told ‘im?”

Meis had an inkling to how that ended up. “What?”

“Well first, I threw a plate at that bastard.” Gueira snorted. “But I had that security gig at the time, and I told him I was damn proud of actually being able to do something with my life. Everyone backed me up and told me that they were proud of me, knowing the shit I went through with being Burnish and all. They finally spoke up on the shit he put us through. And you know what he said? He said that he’s disappointed that his kids couldn’t be raised right, and it’s my mum's fault. After that, he stormed right out the door.”

“At least your family’s willin’ to be by your side when shit gets rough.” Meis lamented. “You got a family that loves you, Gueira, so keep ‘em for as long as you can.”

Gueira smiled a little, “...And Tommy loves you too.” He said, “I might not know him much, but I know what he does for you is a lot. Shitty things he might 'a done to you is reasonable for your anger toward him and I'm not gonna say it ain't. Doesn't mean you shouldn't go see him.”

Meis started stroking Snowdrops’ fur, lifting her back into his lap.

“I thought this was about you.” He pouted.

“You’re here because you feel bad about last night, right?”

“I— I do—”

“Though I forgive you, and I accept your apology, we both know I’m not the one who you should be apologizin’ to.” Gueira chuckled. He’s right. It’s Tommy who he should be apologizing to.

“I don’t know if I’ll be ready to see him.”

“Well you have time to figure things out, it's never too late for you both to be the bigger person and sort things out. Bad blood or not.” He handed Meis the can of beer that’s been sitting on the table, the both of them cracking open the can. Gueira reaching for a toast. They bumped their cans together, taking a well-deserved sip. It’s not as cold as it was from earlier, judging by the condensed water droplets on the table from the coldness. But it still tasted fine.

“By the way, last night, did anything happen?” Meis asked. Gueira almost choked on his beer.

“Hah?”

“Anything between us.”

“Nothing that's concerning, but you were definitely acting a bit out of line."

“Was I?"

"I acted out of line as well because of your behavior, but I left to let you rest until you cooled off."

So nothing happened.

Maybe it’s just his imagination… but the thought of being able to kiss Gueira again…

“I hope I don’t regret trusting you.” He taunted casually, averting his gaze.

Gueira’s eyebrow twitched, “I wouldn’t do anything like that." He defended, “If I had known you'd be such a diva if drunk we could've prevented what went down last night."

“Oh, sorry.” Meis gave him a shit-eating grin.

Gueira shoved him. “I think I understand why you should stay away from drinks."

“You let me.”

“Because you're always doing what you want, Meis." Gueira reasoned.

Meis hated that he was right.

They let go of the topic after that. 

Gueira had a pack of cards he kept somewhere in his shelves, so they made themselves busy by playing card games— wanting to make the time Meis spent here more light-hearted. Soon enough they’re back to how they usually were, shouting at each other in their playful banter. Gueira tried to stop Meis from cheating and laughing at the way he’d rage furiously if he failed at getting the upper hand.

Meis had kicked off his slides so he could sit with both legs on the couch now with Gueira. Their snacks slowly lessened as the hours passed by. Gueira would get more as per Meis’s request, sure that he’d finish everything by the end of the night. They watched a movie, and Meis noticed that Gueira was mouthing some of the lines to the corny scenes while they watched, very emotionally. He tried his best not to laugh while he drank his beer. Hiding his smile behind the can.

The rainfall progressed as well, coupled by thunder and lightning here and there.

Whenever he’d get anxious, Gueira would scoot closer to him. He had a spare lollipop he had in one of his blazers and handed Meis one, tending to keep some in there when he's not wearing it. He’d keep talking to him to take his mind off it, and they ended up talking idly while they drifted away from the television until Gueira turned it off so they could watch internet videos Meis showed him on his phone instead. Turned out Gueira didn’t understand the concept of TikTok’s, which was unsurprsing. 

“You’re so old.” Meis teased.

“Ain’t this like that one thing, I forgot what it was called. Vineyard?”

“It was Vine.”

“Yeah, why is there another one?”

“It’s ‘cause Vine got shut down sometime ago.” Meis explained, “This was meant to be like, Musically, but then Tik Tok was made.”

“Music- _what_?”

Explaining internet culture to Gueira was like explaining it to his eighty year old grandmother, and even she caught onto some things easier. At least, that’s what Hea told him whenever they FaceTimed each other. “So people started postin’ like, anything on here.”

“Galo sends me these videos but I never fuckin’ understand what the fuck is happenin’.”

“They’re God damn hilarious. I love watchin’ these. Here.” Their shoulders and arms were touching now that Meis was showing Gueira various TikTok compilations, each which made him laugh so much because Gueira was so fucking confused.

“Who’s that?” He pointed at someone in the video.

“Who’s who?”

“This person.”

“I don’t know.” Meis said. “Random people make these videos.”

“ _What_?”

“You sound like Slim when we show him funny videos.” Meis giggled, “Your face is so funny.”

Gueira scratched his head, “‘Cause I don’t even… I don’t understand what’s goin’ on. Why is their voice distorted like that?”

Meis was laughing too much to explain, “It’s— it’s because they’re tryna like, make it sound more funny.”

Gueira looked like he was losing braincells for every single video. “The Hell is goin’ on in this generation?”

Meis kept giggling. “Look at this cat video.”

“Okay, I like these ones. These ones are cute.”

“I know, right?”

“I like to watch these when I’m not home so I can think about Snowdrops.”

“I’d rather watch horse videos.” They both started laughing. “Okay, okay dude— look at these videos. I tell my fans to send me some when I’m sad.”

“Oh God.” Gueira massaged his temples, unprepared for the strange things he’ll see in these internet videos. Meis would keep smacking him in the arm and telling him to wait for the funniest parts of them and his confusion took the cake, and he’d tell Meis to replay it so he could process what the fuck just happened. He was lucky to get Gueira to start laughing at some of them, some that made the both of them laugh until their stomachs hurt that they ended up waking up Snowdrops from her slumber.

She eased her way in-between them, Gueira picking her up in the middle of their TikTok watching adventure.

“Hey princess.” He cooed, kissing her cheek, “Did you sleep well?”

She meowed, appearing cranky. He nuzzled her face again. “Sorry if we woke you.”

“Hee.” Meis started giggling again, covering his mouth, “Gueira— Gueira look at this. Look at the funky lil lizard.”

Gueira snorted uncontrollably, “Your laugh is so cute!”

“No it’s—” Meis was cut off by a snort in-between his laughs, “—It’s not—” Tears are forming in his eyes.

“You know this is literally the most I’ve heard you laugh at _anything_.”

“I laugh at things.”

“I’ve known you for months now? You barely laugh at shit. The only thing I've seen you laugh at is the word _clitoris_.”

Meis started laughing again. Gueira shook his head.

“There’s also, like, dance challenges. People record themselves doing dances to like, different songs, and they post 'em online.” Meis continued to explain, once he was done laughing and can form a coherent sentence, “I post an IG story of any requests and they send me random dance challenge videos for me to recreate, like, every other week if I don’t have too much executive dysfunction.”

Gueira watched a few of them with Meis. “Wow. You learned this from scratch?” They stopped one on a video of the _Savage_ dance challenge.

“Yep."

"...You're joking."

"Nope. There's tutorials online or you just, learn it from someone else's video. It's pretty fun when I'm in-between rehearsals and recordin' and I ain't got nothin' else to do." Meis showed him another one, "Here's me doin' the WAP dance."

Gueira frowned, " _W-A-P_?"

"Y'know, stands for wet ass pussy?"

"Uh huh, excuse me?" Gueira's eyes widened. 

Meis sighed. _"Just watch the video_."

"Okay—" Gueira looked immensely uncomfortable, "—Ah—" His eyebrows raised, "— _Whoa_ , oh my God." Meis started laughing. "There is a lot of... uh," he was trying very hard to articulate what he was looking at, when Meis did a cartwheel into a split and dropped to the floor, proceeding to shake his ass, "very interesting body movements going on in this video right now."

"Oh my God. Gueira. Let's do Tik Tok dances. You wanna do one with me?”

“Uh, no thank you Mr. Yeon—”

“—I'll show you.”

“—Mr-Mr. Yeon—” Gueira flushed, “—I have back problems.”

“And I have half a working lung.”

“But—”

“—No excuses. C’mon, I’ll teach you. Get up.” He smacked Gueira on the thigh.

“Mr. Yeon.” Gueira shook his head. “I believe it's not appropriate for me to partake in this kind of thing."

“Just because you're my bodyguard doesn't mean you can't shake your ass for like five minutes with me."

“We really shouldn't be doing this."

“I thought you’re supposed to do what I ask. It's your day off, and we're just hangin' out."

“No.” Gueira refused.

“Yes.”

“ _No_.”

Meis grabbed his hands, using force instead.

“Mr. Yeon I refuse—”

Meis tugged Gueira off the couch, dragging him to the center of the living room. He put his phone on top of the shelf where the television was.

“The dances usually aren’t that long, so they won’t take forever.”

“I can’t believe I’m doing this…”

“It’s fun.”

“Dancing in front of a camera to post on these video sharing apps?”

“Exactly.”

Meis showed him a video and Gueira's facial expression made him laugh, he gawked at it. "I'm supposed to recreate this whole thing?"

"Yeah, that's the point of it."

"Oh Jesus."

"Please do it with me. Boss never lets us do dance challenges in the studio anymore because we slack too much."

"Well which dance challenge are we even doing?"

"It's the bump bump dance."

"I'm sorry?"

"Who cares about the name just do it with me."

What was supposed to take at least half an hour turned to a full hour learning multiple dances, but eventually, Gueira got the hang of it. Sometimes he’d fuck up and Meis would laugh at him, but he was willing to patiently teach him the ropes. He kept claiming he was too old for this shit, but so was Meis, and he gave zero fucks. It’s their day off and he didn’t want to spend it lamenting about personal matters. Soon enough Gueira was determined to learn it now and Meis was smirking at him.

“You wanna learn it now huh?”

“Just replay the fuckin’ video again.” Gueira grumbled. Snowdrops followed them wherever they went, wanting to join them.

Meis wanted to recreate a dance challenge they could post to his Instagram and Gueira thought that was a bad idea, but _it was just them goofin’ off_ so he said there was no harm in doing it. His excuse was that Burning Rescue did stuff like this all the time and posted it online, but only because despite Ignis telling them a billion times _not to_ they do it anyway, so he stopped caring. He and Varys would even join in on them. People already knew Gueira as the hot bodyguard anyway, much to his dismay. So they know how his fucking face looked like already. 

Meis would admit, he enjoyed doing this a lot, and it filled his stomach with butterflies seeing Gueira casually ease into this while they practiced all these dances. Just goofing off in his apartment. It's much better than lounging at his stupid house while he had no one but himself to keep company, dip strawberries in chocolate and binge trashy TV shows if he wasn't working on music.

Ezio coming over didn't bring remotely this much happiness as Gueira does whenever he's around, even if it's just to stick around for the night briefly and see if Meis was okay. That's what Meis looked forward to the most, saying something snarky to get on Gueira's nerves for the sole purpose of bickering with him. Being able to fuck around instead of acting like co-workers all the time.

Meis missed him, dearly.

No wonder why he was so gloomy on Gueira's days off. He'd chew his own finger off before admitting this, but it was the truth. Being able to go back to _this_ , to being casual, comfortable. He hadn't had this much fun with anyone in a long time, not since Tommy, and he had no friends as a kid to experience this kind of luxury; pathetic how late it'd been before Meis learned what it meant to enjoy the company of someone else without them expecting something in return. Sure, he had his moments with Burning Rescue, his co-workers and bandmates, but they were always far too busy.

Gueira, on the other hand... he was different.

Meis wanted to be closer, with how they inched closer to each other when they were learning these dance routines. The charming smile on his face when he sees Meis laugh, how it made Meis' heart race when he grinned, got too close for his liking, the beauty in his flaming red eyes, the smell of roses when he brushes past. The gentle aura Gueira possessed in his natural habitat, how he doted on Snowdrops as she tried to join in on their little dance montage.

For someone who thought they were broken in a love that made them feel empty for years; he thought it was impossible after Ezio. 

But Gueira sparked that fire within Meis again.

Someone that made him _feel_ , once more.

"I feel like I might be getting the hang of these dances, but not on the level of these amazing dancers." Gueira broke Meis out of his trance, after Meis paused on yet another dance video. The two of them panting after prancing around for a good two hours.

"Wow. You've got it." Meis grinned, "You're doing it right."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

“I suppose this ain't so bad then.” They high fived.

“You’re a good dancer.” Meis commented. 

“You’re the pro here. I don’t really dance like that for someone who enjoys doing it.” Gueira laughed, last time he went to a club was with his friends at his old job at Paraiso, and that was several months ago because Dennis said he wanted to have a boys night with their co-workers.

"We could really use someone else that could choreograph the dance lessons for some of our performances."

"I bodyguard full-time, so I don't think I have time for that." Gueira laughed, but he appreciated that offer, "...How did you learn to dance?"

"Jackie." Meis answered.

"Really?"

"She danced all throughout school and was on a professional team before she did bartending, so yeah, I didn't have a single dancin' bone in my damn body until she put me to work one day for the bar, and..." Meis shrugged, "I guess... I can do a few things, now?"

"A few things would be an understatement." Gueira said, "You dance way better than I do."

"You're really good for someone who doesn't dance _often_." Meis said. "For the Nexus benefit concert they're gonna want us to rehearse a ton of _shit_ and I could really use your help."

"I have to decline on that. Someone else should."

"Please at least think about it." Meis begged.

"Isn't this like, still weeks away?"

"It doesn't matter how far away it is, boss has been makin' us break our necks to start preparin' for it. I'm gonna have to do a shit ton of stuff."

Gueira sighed. "Okay, I'll think about it. Fine. And this is just some stupid Tok Tik dance, it ain't anything serious, I ain't a damn professional. I just know how to bust a few moves."

“Tik Tok." Meis corrected irritably, and he ran a hand through his hair, puffing out a breath. "So..." He nudged Gueira, "How was it?"

“My back is killin’ me.” Gueira groaned.

Meis snorted. “You wanna sit back down?”

Gueira’s sweating like a motherfucker. “Yeah, please, I very much would like to. Thank you.” He wheezed. Meis snorted at him. “How are you not sweating?”

“Talent.”

He waved a hand, going back to the couch and letting out a loud cry of relief when he plopped right down on the chair.

Meis giggled.

“Do you find my pain amusing?”

“You sound like you’re having sex.”

Gueira was too burnt out to say anything. “No more of these Tik Tok dance challenges. They require too much energy and I’m tired.”

Meis handed him the rest of his beer to finish, and he carried Snowdrops with him, sitting next to Gueira. “Is it gonna rain all night?” He asked, peeking out the windows.

“Think so.” Gueira used his hand to wipe the sweat off his brow. “What, you got somewhere to be?”

“N-No…” Meis mumbled, “They started fixin’ up the safe house and I didn’t feel like stayin’ there while they’d be busy.”

“I think they might’ve finished early. But it’ll be a lot of traffic goin’ back.” Gueira said. “You should stay. Snowdrops wants you to.”

“I’m only stayin’ for her anyway.”

“Fuck you. Get out of my house.”

Meis stuck his tongue out. “Can I take her with me?”

“No!” Gueira shouted. “She’s my baby!”

Meis grinned, “I’m fuckin’ with you, Miami.”

Catching his breath, Gueira sat up more properly. “...Miami?” He blushed.

“That’s where you moved to, right? From Australia? Was I wrong?”

“No. You’re right about that.”

“Okay, so I’ll call you Miami.”

“I’m just surprised you’re callin’ me a nickname that isn’t _fuck off_.” Gueira jested. “I like it. I don’t mind.”

They smirked at each other.

“Okay, I got somethin’ to show you, actually. It’s a funny story. But you have to promise me you won’t laugh.” Gueira pulled his phone out, “I have a lot of childhood pictures my ma and siblings sent to me over the years. Isabel sent me this a couple weeks ago.”

They’re sitting close to each other once more, while Meis is stroking Snowdrops’s fur. He leaned in, seeing that it was a picture of a tiny Gueira dressed up as a carrot.

“Is that you?”

“Yeah, so—”

“—Hehe—” Meis couldn’t contain his uncontrollable laughter.

“—LET ME FINISH EXPLAINING—”

“It looks so funny.”

“Shh, shut up.” Gueira put a finger on Meis’s mouth. “Let me explain. My mama thought it would be cute if she dressed me up as a carrot for Halloween, I was like, six years old, and I didn’t think much of it. Until I noticed that it had no legs sewn into it, and I asked her why she did that. She said carrots aren’t supposed to have legs. Right after this photo was taken I fell down the fuckin’ stairs.”

Meis’s hysterical laughter caused Gueira to blush, “Don’t laugh!”

“Hehe— you’re dressed up as a carrot—”

“Keep laughing.”

“Or what?”

“I ain’t playing.”

“Are you gonna stab me with a carrot—”

Gueira shut him up by digging his fingers into Meis’s ribcage. This was war. They ended up wrestling on the couch.

“If you fuckin’ touch me like that—” Meis yelped, “ _Gueira_ —”

“I’m sorry what was that?” Gueira asked, “More tickling?”

“‘ _M gonna fuckin’ kill you you Got damn son of a bitch._ ” Meis threatened venomously, and he started swinging, kicking, because he didn’t give a fuck, but Gueira was just a bit stronger than he was in pinning his limbs down.

“With what?” Gueira’s got his hands in his own grip, hovering over Meis. His flames materialized.

“Get off!”

“Admit you’ll stop laughing about the carrot picture.”

“Fuck you.”

Gueira doesn’t stop tickling him, “ _GAH,_ okay, fuck!” Meis breathed in between involuntary laughter, “Okay, fine, I won’t. I won’t.”

“You sure?”

“Scout’s honor.”

Gueira let go of him. Meis kicked him in the chest. “You damn bastard.” He spat. Gueira laughed, taking Meis’s leg off him.

“I showed you this carrot photo because I trusted you not to laugh.”

“Well you look mighty dandy in that carrot costume.” Meis let out a snort. “I’m sorry.” He snorted again. “A carrot.”

“Yes! She dressed me up as a carrot!”

“You wanna see what I was dressed up as for my kindergarten talent show?”

“...Would it make me feel better?”

“Yeah. Hea took a photo of it and sent it to me.” Meis hopped closer to Gueira. “Come closer.”

He wasn’t ashamed of it either, anyway, showing Gueira the photo.

“A butterfly costume?”

“Yeah.”

“...Aw, man.”

“What?”

“You actually look cute in it.” Gueira whined. “I was a carrot!”

“I hated this costume just as much as you did. I just don’t care about how stupid it looked.”

“Exactly. I still feel embarrassed.” Gueira sighed.

Another particularly loud, rumbling thunder echoed off the walls of the house. Snowdrops meowed loudly, and Gueira had to reach for her quickly before she jumped off the couch entirely. Bristling.

“Sorry.” He whispered, “She’s scared of thunder.” He set her back down, “Easy there princess, ‘s okay. It’s just thunder.”

Meis stiffened.

He briefly thought of the memories dating back to the night he was walking down the block, and those group of men he encountered.

He remembered the stormy night of his father's funeral, when it had rained on that cloudy day; him along aside his mother, Tommy, and Hea watching Ambrose be buried into the Earth where he'd lay to rest.

It all came crashing down before he could stop it. Just _how much_ he's been holding _back_ — for so _long_.

“Are you alright?"

Meis quickly looked away, on the verge of tears now, unable to hold them back.

"I— I'm fine—"

"Meis."

"I said I'm fine." Meis breathed shakily.

As always, Gueira was calm. "Do you want me to hold you, or would you like for me to step away and give you space?" he asked carefully.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Please hold me." Meis' voice shook along with his shoulders, and he looked Gueira in the eyes— tears brimming at his own eye, lips quivering. 

Gueira’s arms are around his shoulders. "alright. I'm going to hold you. It's just me."

Meis nodded.

“Take a deep breath.” Gueira directed softly. "I'm going to help you through this."

Meis turned around abruptly, and his fingers grasped Gueira’s shirt, clutching tightly until they dug into his skin. Gripping until his knuckles turned white. He breathed in, then he breathed out.

“Can you feel me breathing?” Gueira isn't fazed at all by what's happening, his voice smoother than honey.

Meis nodded, leaning in further into Gueira's embrace. He slowly pulled Meis closer to him.

“Can you feel my heart?”

Meis nodded again.

“Okay, great. Deep breaths. Slow, deep breaths.”

"I just want it to end." Meis whispered, so he doesn't feel everything he's ever experienced would come crashing over him like a tsunami, all these feelings he's stored away overflowing until it became too much to keep contained any longer. He just wanted to let go, for once, and Gueira had that sense of tranquility— an energy that welcomed Meis with open arms. Just the sweet, right nectar that he needed so he could feel alive again.

"I know, I've got you." Gueira murmured. "You don't have to look behind your shoulder anymore because I'll be right behind you, Meis, every step of the way."

Meis gasped quietly, _please, please, please._ Without Gueira he probably wouldn't be alive and just needed him _here_ , his homey scent to distract him and his gentle touch. He blinked and the tears in his eyes began to fall, rolling down his cheeks. He felt a small weight settle in-between them, right on his lap. Snowdrops worming her way toward Meis, meowing, as if she were trying to comfort him too. Gueira pulled away, keeping his hand on the small of Meis’ back.

“Hey, look at Snowdrops.” Her big blue eyes staring right up at Meis with consolation.

Meis obliged. He started to feel himself calm down.

“You’re safe here.” Gueira repeated. “I’m gonna keep you safe, okay?”

“Yeah…” Meis stopped clutching his chest, feeling his heart rate steadily go back to normal.

“This rain ain’t helpin’ much.” Gueira clicked his tongue. “What do you usually do to calm down?”

“Hope I don’t lose my insanity, I guess.” Meis snorted. “Fuck. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t sweat it, that's not something you can control.” Gueira rubbed Meis’ back, Meis leaning into it. “Do you need anything? Are you hungry? Do you want any leftovers?” It was like he reverted back to his protector demeanor.

Meis liked it.

“It’s been a few hours.” He said, bashfully. “If you have any food.”

“Course.” Gueira left the couch in an instant.

It was just leftover soup that Gueira made the night prior, but it was warmed up nicely. It tasted sweet, and it’s just what Meis needed. He left water on the table for Meis, and cleared out everything else. It’s just them both, Snowdrops, and the rain keeping them company tonight. Gueira’s much more alert, even if there wasn’t anything to stay on guard for. He’s eyeing Meis intently, once he was finished, he handed Gueira his empty bowl.

“Thanks.”

“Mhm.”

Snowdrops licked Meis’s hand, and he smiled at her. “Don’t worry, Gueira made sure I was fine.” He hushed.

“It’s gettin’ late.” Gueira checked his fancy watch.

“How much time has passed…?” Meis asked. They’ve been chattering and doing different things in the house to pass the time, Meis hadn’t thought about it.

“Well you came at five.” Gueira answered, “It’s… now eleven thirty four.”

“Oh.”

“Well if you need anything, there’s food in the fridge. My TV works, but I barely use it for anything other than video games, ‘sides, I’ll be here anyway so it’s kinda late for that. I’m gonna knock out.” Gueira patted Meis on the back, “You can take my bed.”

“But you sleep in your bed.”

“I think that’s what beds are for, gorgeous.”

“ _No that’s not what I meant_ , dingus,” Meis smacked him in the chest. “I can take the couch.”

“No. Get you and your big booty to my bed and sleep there.” Gueira shoved him off the couch.

“You can’t be serious.” Meis refuted.

“Yeah. I’m serious.”

“Gueira.”

“I dunno how long you night owls stay up for, but I have to jog in the mornin’.” Gueira left briefly to fetch a blanket from the closet, dropping it on the couch. “You should rest too.”

Meis blinked owlishly, “O-Okay…” Admittedly, he hadn’t been getting much sleep anyway. The exhaustion tended to return during the day and vanish during the night, but if Gueira was getting shut-eye now he might as well try to.

"I hope my bed's comfortable enough for you, as always, if you need anything. Just come out and I'll be right here, okay?" Gueira assured.

Meis nodded slowly.

"Okay, goodnight Meis." Gueira nodded.

"Night..." Meis turned away. He thought he'd ask Gueira for something else, but he decided that maybe he should do it himself. It'd be too embarrassing to ask for hot chocolate to help him sleep, so he padded into Gueira's kitchen, found the pretty frog mug and opened the fridge for milk, making it the way he knew best with the cocoa powder Gueira had in his cabinet. He didn't understand why he was trying so hard to be as silent as possible, but he didn't want to startle Gueira and break something on accident. He was still on edge from earlier. When he was done, he sipped the hot chocolate to test out the taste.

Still as sweet as it should be.

He wandered into Gueira’s bedroom, mug in hand. Even here he doesn’t have much belongings, he’d been living here for a while. Maybe he didn’t want to give the place too much decoration. He possessed a few photo frames he hung up on the wall of scenery, buildings and architecture, family and friends, this is probably what he spent his time doing after he took his pictures. Making frames out of them to hang up, and they looked nicely arranged.

There’s a potted plant, a false shamrock, sitting on his bedside. Meis snorted. A plant dad, huh. His fingers traced the leaves, looking around.

His eyes paused on a photo of Gueira and another man, his dark hair a little longer than Gueira’s own. Dark skin, stubbled chin. Gueira looked like a twig standing next to this man, because he was much younger, much scraggly; scrawny looking. Not a single hair on his baby face, boyish features, any traces of the stronger cheekbones, jawline, and the facial hair he held now was gone completely. Meis hadn't seen how Gueira looked as a teenager, but he did now, and Gueira looked damn proud in this photo. His posture's slouched here as well, but he stood a little taller than the boy next to him. He put on a ton of more weight since then. This was almost twenty years ago now, most likely. They’re both wearing football jerseys. Gueira’s number thirteen while the other man was number twelve. The two of them cheesing at the camera of whoever took their photo. This was probably a photo another friend sent to him.

It was quite cute.

Meis smiled. Gueira had friends too, it seemed. He wondered if Gueira hung out with any friends now, perhaps from his old jobs? He said he’d worked two and a half. But he had no idea if that line of work meant time for friendships. It sounded lonely.

Making music was lonely too.

So they both knew a thing or two about loneliness.

He realized that he only knew above surface level things about Gueira. The way he danced between the line of casualness and professionally so easily, but he had the habit of reverting back to his work attitude without realizing it. The old job he worked at was bouncing at clubs. His fear of insects. His love for cooking, for Snowdrops, for Wallace and Gromit. He used to play football. He loved gardening, photography, and plants, a lot. He had an associate's degree from schooling. He loved anime, romantic TV shows, cartoons, and despised reality TV, he loved playing video games. He didn’t know internet culture to save his life. He can solve a rubix cube within twenty seconds. Jesse being his favorite. How he liked kids. He was pretty good at Mario Kart and Mortal Kombat. He knew how to dance well, and was a fast-learner. Owned an adorable Siamese cat. He’s the youngest child of three other siblings, mentioned an old friend he once had he might’ve lost. Maybe the man in this photo was that old friend?

It’s understandable as a bodyguard if he had to keep some things from Meis, for the sake of avoiding being too personal.

But Meis wanted to know as much about Gueira as possible. He wanted to know _more._ Little things weren’t enough.

Meis set the mug on the bedside and sat down on the mattress, feeling around the warm, thick duvet. Soft. His bed smelled like a fresh field of flowers, emitting pleasing fragrances when he laid his head on the pillow, pulling the duvet over his body.

He felt like he was sitting in one in his imagination beneath his closed eyelids. Before he knew it, the rain wasn’t bothering him as much. He was slowly falling asleep. For the first time in months.

The rain for the first time, was calming.

He’s woken up again by the sound of a whimper. He sat up, and he checked the time on his phone. Three a.m flashed back at him, in bright, white text. He looked around, his eyes falling to the shamrock on the bedside.

The leaves were moving.

He blinked, wanting to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. The leaves were shaking like there was wind blowing against it. But the windows to Gueira’s bedroom were closed.

It wasn’t coming from him.

Another whimper.

The living room.

Gueira.

Meis left bed, slipping into the slides Gueira lent him— and he slowly crept toward the door, opening it slightly.

“No… please don’t hurt him.”

He was talking in his sleep. “Please. Please don’t… he’s innocent.”

Meis crept past the hallway and into the living room.

He’s startled by a meow, looking down at Snowdrops scurrying around his foot.

“What is it?” Meis asked.

He realized she was beckoning for him to follow her to Gueira. So Meis does, trailing after her cautiously. He’d never seen Gueira in this state of distress before. Normally when they were together he was calm and collected, but he looked frightened.

It tugged at Meis’s heartstrings.

He had to do something. He approached Gueira quickly, his moans and whimpers growing louder.

“Please! Don’t kill him. Don’t kill him! He's the only person I have!” Gueira shouted, startling Meis, “ _No!”_

“Gueira?” Meis asked quietly, “ _Gueira_ , i-it's me... please calm down.”

“ _ROB!_ ”

“ _GUEIRA!_ ” Meis shook him awake by the shoulders.

Gueira shot up, screaming so loud that his flames burst out and his armor materialized in his arms, slowly spreading through parts of his body, hard, solid rigid armor. Meis's hair shifted in a heavy wind, his flames big enough to knock some of the stuff on the coffee table over.

He was knocked back on his rear and his back hit the coffee table hard, causing Meis to cry out; Gueira's scream scaring him. His eyes turned bloodshot, irises turning pitch black and pointed and smoke steaming from his nostrils and two horns protruding from his head, bleeding red.

_I have to help him._

Meis grit his teeth, determined. He was terrified, beyond comprehension of what he witnessed, of the same Gueira who's been protecting him for ages now; a side of him that's yet to be revealed unraveling in front of Meis' very eyes.

He had an idea.

Pushing through the pain he felt in his back, his first instinct was crawling back to Gueira quickly, to ease his cries by throwing his arms around Gueira’s shoulder and pulling him close to his chest. He winced when he felt a clawed hand tear at his shirt, and grunted in slight pain— bearing through it for Gueira's sake. He hugged Gueira even tighter.

“I swear I'll kill you, you sick bastard! I'll never forgive you! I’ll kill you, _I’ll kill you!_ ” The malice in his voice was present as he shouted, shouted to whoever he was trying to fight against in his nightmare.

Meis remembered what his mother used to do when he’d have nightmares.

He cradled Gueira’s head to his chest, and his lips parted to [**sing**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MPVq30bPq6I).

_“Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam, et lingua eius loquetur indicium...”_

Gueira stopped wrenching himself out of Meis’ grip, until he was silently sobbing. His armor slowly started to disintegrate. Easing into Meis’ arms.

_“Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem... quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae…”_

Gueira’s shaking, sharp claws crept its way around Meis’s back, leaning into it.

 _“Kyrie, fons bonitatis...”_ Meis sang gently, _“Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison…”_

He smoothly breezed through each lyric, as slowly as possible until Gueira was fully relaxed.

_O quam sancta, quam serena_

_Quam benigma, quam amoena_

Meis continued carding his fingers through his soft curls, and rubbing his back. His eyes fluttered shut, singing as tenderly, loving, as his mother did.

_O quam sancta, quam serena_

_Quam benigma, quam amoena_

_O castitatis lilium_

Until Gueira was asleep once more, Meis lowered Gueira’s body back on the couch, his head resting back on the pillow.

He kept threading his fingers through Gueira’s hair, becoming mussed, and his forehead clammy because he had been sweating.

Snowdrops meowed beside Meis. Meis smiled down at her, watching her perch back beside her owner and curl up beside him. Gueira’s chest heaving and falling at a steady rate.

He leaned in. “...To make the nightmares go away,” He murmured, leaving a feathery light kiss on his forehead.

He hoped, like his mother willed his nightmares to leave— if only for a night— this would work.

Gueira only twitched once, his eyebrows furrowing and his face scrunching up— then he shifted a little, his face softening.

Meis stood up, watching over him for just a minute longer. Lingering. It'd be best if he hadn't mentioned he was here to witness any of this in the morning... he had no idea if Gueira would remember this happening either. He wrapped the blanket back over Gueira’s body, and he turned around, padding back to Gueira’s bedroom.

The false shamrock stopped shaking that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept the latin version within the song by Kumiko Noma because I wanted it to be easier to follow along to if you listened to it, and if you know where it is from (I'm sorry, but Lilium is such a beautiful song and it made me emotional imagining Meis singing it. But fun fact! Knowing Suki, his mother, was a pianist and an opera singer herself, it's safe to imagine she'd sing something like this to a young baby Meis for a night time lullaby. Lilies (or Lilium) mean rebirth and motherhood, and Snowdrops mean consolation and purity just a little fun flower fact.)
> 
> English translation:
> 
> The mouth of the just one will prepare itself for wisdom  
> And his tongue is telling a judgement
> 
> Blessed is the one who bears a temptation  
> Since after being tested, he will receive the crown of life
> 
> Lord, the source of good-heartedness  
> Lord, the divine fire, be gracious
> 
> Oh how holy, how serene, how benign  
> How beautiful is the virgin believed to be
> 
> Oh how holy, how serene, how benign  
> How beautiful, Oh lily of chastity
> 
> Tune in for the next chapter :)
> 
> Remember to gimme a follow where I tweet a lot about this fic! Give my monster genre-bending playlist a listen, and if you wanna talk to me about black stones my curiouscat is always open. See y'all soon. ❤️
> 
>  **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2CTDNdTca9mHoMpL8rkbpX?si=PYel1jZcTiu6oYwT7-XFeg)** | **[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/danganphobia)**


	13. Red Rose and Blackbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Meis stays over for the day, and Gueira runs into another ex-member. Meis reconciles with Tommy again, and prepares to say goodbye to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the tommy situation gets resolved while we delve into some more plot shit, bear with me while these two heavily deal with their heavy awkward romantic tension for another whole chapter, featuring more snowdrops.
> 
> a scene involving **nsfw** starts at this paragraph "he thumbed past photo after photo, stopping on one belonging to a photoshoot set." and it ends here at "snowdrops was fast asleep in his bedroom, the door almost closed shut." it is brief!! but i'd like to remind you this fic may involve these themes, so if you'd like to skim through that part here's a disclaimer.
> 
> fanart time :)
> 
> @kwok_kun_ has drawn a spectacular **[scene](https://twitter.com/kwok_kun_/status/1295453256341225474?s=20)** from chapter 6 // @waferdash has drawn this **[GEM](https://twitter.com/waferdash/status/1295455271104532488?s=20)** and another drawing of **[snowdrops](https://twitter.com/waferdash/status/1295487840546160644?s=20)**!! // i've commissioned the amazing @crescendoflames for **[BS!Gueimeis](https://twitter.com/crescendoflames/status/1295157662263341056?s=20)** // remember to support all these lovely people for creating these pieces for my work ❤️
> 
> Alright let's get into it.

It’s the same nightmare.

Sergio breaks into his home and brings Rob down to his knees, Gueira helplessly watching as he’s being held down, while they tortured his friend over and over again.

Each and every time, he’s utterly powerless and pathetic. Wishing he could use his flames to fight them off once and for all, run toward Sergio and blast him into smithereens. He’d watch the man kill people with his own eyes, mere strangers, that of which Gueira knew he could get over— but if it came down to his one and only friend it’d fuel a hatred that can never be waned.

And Sergio does just that.

He screamed, cried. Pleaded for them to spare him. His wishes don’t reach their ears. He wanted to kill him. This bastard still plagued his dreams for the past several years, and he got tired of seeing the smirk on his face. He was pleased, taking the one person that ever bothered to stay in his life after everyone else left him behind.

He remembered breaking free from the grasp of his men, after staring down Rob’s dead body long enough. His blood boiled, and his flames circled him like a vice, growing strong enough to expand and send the men holding him back across the room.

For the very first time, he gained the strength to fight back.

“I’ll kill you.” His fangs grow, grating together. His armor molding his arms, red pulsating veins turning rock solid from his hands up to his forearms. “I’ll kill you!” He shouted.

He crouched down, leaving a trail of fire behind him once his feet lifted off the ground and he bolted for Sergio. “I’LL KILL YOU!” He screamed ferociously, his claws sharpened, with full intent to _kill_ — an emotion he’s never felt before.

He was close enough, drawing his claws back and thrusting forth— just _close enough_ so he could rip his face apart. Instead—

He’s not in his apartment anymore.

He stumbled right into a dark, neon glowing field. The grassfields painted blue. Just up above, the moon was shining. Glittering stars across the skies.

Gueira had no idea where he was now.

He heard the faint noise of someone singing a song, echoing off into the distance and toward the horizon. His first instinct was to follow, his feet picking up. Whenever they planted into the ground, nothing crunched beneath it— like he was walking on air.

_Where am I?_

He caught sight of a butterfly. He blinked. It’s the only butterfly in the field. Blue. Pretty. Glowing.

It flew away before Gueira could come closer.

“Wait!” He called out, chasing after the creature. The farther he ran, the farther it got away.

There was only one, but within a mere blink of an eye there were multiple, surrounding him. At first, he was frightened— stumbling back and falling on his rear. So many. He shielded his face, prepared for the worst.

But there was no pain. No more.

It felt like arms were circling around his neck.

He heard someone faintly singing to him, but he couldn't pinpoint where it came from.

 _Why do I feel tired all of a sudden?_ Gueira’s eyes became heavy lidded. He stared down at his open palm, his vision beginning to blur with exhaustion once more. He blinked slowly. Something was urging him to let _go_ , and that he would be safe here. In this empty, lonely prairie. The arms tightened around his shoulders. Feeling another warmth against his back, bare, naked skin against his naked back.

One of the blue butterflies landed right into his palm. It gave Gueira a sense of tranquility. Sitting in a field of neon blue flowers.

Peace.

Rob’s not here, nor was Sergio or his men. It was just Gueira, the figure embracing him, and all of these beautiful creatures around him.

No more demons, for now, for a blissful second. Gueira’s shoulders relaxed.

He felt _peace._

Blue wings expanded around him. They were completely on fire, but they weren’t meant to cause destruction. They were meant for rejuvenation.

He thought of Meis.

His rage dwindled as he leaned into the winged figure behind him. The wings enclose the both of them, meant to bring Gueira back down to Earth.

Slumber overcame him.

Next time Gueira opened his eyes, he was back in his apartment. Away from the grassfield. He stared up at his ceiling.

He heard a meow next to him. He blinked, basking in his surroundings. He noticed the whole living room was in disarray, all the things he left on the table knocked over. His eyes widened.

“Not again…” He sighed, dragging his palm down his face and screwing his eyes shut.

Another meow, except louder, this time.

Crimson red eyes opened and landed on Snowdrops.

She crawled over to him and licked his cheek affectionately. One eye screwed shut, licking far too close. A huff escaped his nose, what was meant to be a snort.

“Hey, princess…” He gruffed, rubbing his other eye with a closed fist. He swore he had a nightmare, normally, he’d wake up in a cold sweat. Feeling like he couldn’t breathe. Screaming so loud until his flames burst out and his armor wrapped around his body. Ready to have the fight of his life, like he had on most nights. Seemingly endless.

He sat up slowly. Pondering on the dream he stepped right into, just before he was about to kill Sergio. The blue fields. The angel with wings that appeared behind him and hugged him, tight enough as they sang so softly, so serenely, until he fell back asleep peacefully. He’d be used to waking up to the demons hanging on his shoulders, reminding him that he wouldn’t ever be able to escape what he’s dragged himself into.

He thought if he started off with a clean, blank slate he’d be able to move on from everything that happened. All the running around, following Sergio’s orders. Exposing the wicked and guarding the innocent, who had no idea what was going on only to be roped right into it. It’s still a slate that’s roughened up around the edges, with permanent marks that couldn’t be erased; and he expected that much the first time he laid his head on a pillow and was met with Rob’s ashes in his dream later on.

Gueira didn’t want to keep running anymore. He thought of Meis, Lio, Mad Burnish, Burning Rescue, and Robbie. He thought of his family, his mother, his siblings. The people he’s met at Paraiso, Alec, everyone he’s come to know through his journey away from home.

He wanted to believe that he’d be safe here, but somehow, Black Stone wandering their way back to Promepolis tugged at his heart and wrenched it with never-ending fear that this wasn’t over.

Rob hadn’t come back.

He doesn’t even know if Sergio was still _in_ prison.

Gueira opened his palm again, making sure that he wasn’t losing it. No butterfly this time. There was none at all. Just the comfort of his potted plants he kept around his home.

_It was just a dream… Gueira._

For some reason he couldn’t forget the arms that wrapped around him. The sweet lullaby that brought him back to sleep… because he stumbled into that celestial field his nightmare instantly ended, like the angel was calling to him.

Like they were trying to _save_ him.

Save him from the rage that would lead to something Gueira would regret, if he acted upon it. A silent prayer. A plea.

Snowdrops pounced on his lap, and he smiled at her. Stroking her fur.

“Hey… I hope I didn’t worry you.” He whispered. She purred under his soft rubbing. “I think I’m fine now.”

She didn’t seem so convinced. “I promise.” He laughed.

His phone was thrown somewhere else, probably when he was suffering from that nightmare the night prior… he got off the couch, crouching down to pick it up.

It was nine in the morning now. He stood up, staring out the window. It’s faintly drizzling outside, still. The skies remained cloudy. Gueira fixed up his living room back to the way it was yesterday.

He wondered if Meis had heard any of this, the thought only coming to him just as he’s setting everything back, neatly arranged on his coffee table. He sighed noticing the houseplant he left in the center was too, destroyed in his outrage.

There goes his crown of thorns.

He got a broom and dustpan, carefully scraping up the damaged pieces. Luckily, he had a spare empty pot he could use. A makeshift compost he made himself he could use for fertilizer and packs of garden soil, so he could dump it inside and carefully tuck the plant back in. It wasn’t dead, but the pot it resided in cracked after he knocked it over. He pushed the Christ plant back toward the center of the coffee table, switching out the broken green flower pot for the red one he found in his cabinet, having a few in handy.

Snowdrops followed him when he peeked in his bedroom. The door wasn’t closed, only open halfway. His hand rested on the knob, pushing it open. The door creaked as he did so, stopping when it was open fully.

Meis was curled in the duvet, sleeping soundly.

He wasn’t sure if Meis heard or not, but he was sleeping now. Gueira smiled. He had a feeling Meis wasn’t an early bird, anyway. He deserved to sleep in, and didn’t want to wake him.

He nearly closed the door, carefully, walking away from his bedroom.

“Think I should start makin’ breakfast?” He asked Snowdrops. Her enthusiastic response made him smile.

First, he showered. Wanting to clear his head and leave the shower with a fresh start. His fingers raked through his wet hair, ruffling the wetness out of it as he looked at himself in the mirror.

 _Ah._ It’s been weeks since he last shaved, huh. It’s growing more and more as each day passes. He had the knack of falling into the habit of forgoing weeks without doing so, since he had moved from Miami to Promepolis. He had to make sure any hair on his face didn’t grow too thick for the sake of maintaining a cleaner appearance.

Fuck it. If he’s not running, then he doesn’t have to constantly check himself.

_You live here now._

He dried his hair off and got dressed in a tank and a clean pair of sweats, tossing the old one in the laundry for later.

He got started on breakfast, grabbing a pan to place on the stove, a bowl so he could crack the eggs, and another for pancake batter. Sausage and bacon, and lastly, vegetables from the fridge to chop into tiny pieces. The smell of breakfast wafting throughout the kitchen once he got to frying.

Gueira heard footsteps wandering into the kitchen.

“Mornin’, mariposa.” He smiled gently, when he turned around he froze at Meis’s outfit. His eyes honing in on the hoodie Meis was wearing.

And nothing else.

At least, he hoped there was something underneath.

“Mornin’.” Meis gruffed, yawning as he rubbed his eyes.

“You’re wearin’ my hoodie.” Gueira pointed out, the sizzling eggs crackling in his ears from where his spatula scrambled them. He could see the logo of his college in Miami, a little faded, but still there. It was red. Showing a tiger, that resembled their sports team mascot.

“Oh.” Meis said. “I realized I was sleeping in my clothes I wore the whole day, and… I didn’t wanna ask you while you slept, so I found somethin’.”

“So you just wear my college hoodie?”

“I didn’t realize.”

Gueira snorted. “‘S fine. I forgot I still had that. I don’t wear it anymore, though.” He shut the stove off.

“Okay, if that’s cool with you.”

“It is, but—” Gueira blushed a little, “Please put on some damn pants.”

“I don’t— I don’t have any—”

“Hold on.” Gueira left for his bedroom, finding a set of compression pants. This would definitely do. He emerged from the bedroom with them and tossed them at Meis to catch. “Wear those.” He said, while grabbing two plates from the cabinet.

By the time Meis was done changing in the bathroom, breakfast was ready for the both of them. Left on the table. He had to feed Snowdrops first before he sat down to eat, preparing her food for her. She was too busy trying to bother Meis when he walked out of the bathroom that Gueira had to drag her back to her bowl.

“You can play later.” He chided gently, “Just eat first.”

It took her a little while, after a bit of wrangling. Then she gave in. He sat down on the chair next to Meis, the two of them digging into their breakfast.

“I didn’t wanna wake you.” Gueira said, “I thought you’d sleep in.”

“I was.” Meis replied, “But then I smelt somethin’ good as fuck.”

They both snorted at that. Smirking at each other. “You wouldn’t miss out on food if your life depended on it.” Gueira teased.

“Of course not.”

“Well if you slept in it’d just get cold, but you could always reheat it anyway.”

“I’m fine.” Meis insisted. “I’m up now.”

“How’d you sleep?”

“...Well I actually slept.” Meis answered. “It was good.”

“That’s great.”

Meis finished a little before Gueira had. Gueira tried his best to make it appear that everything was normal. He felt nervous asking about last night… any question he wanted to ask Meis dying on his lips given that he made a mess of the living area, ransacking everything. Besides, Meis hadn’t brought up anything related to it, so it was safe to assume he was just out like a lightbulb and he hadn't left Gueira's bedroom since entering. It’d be storming, too, and the rain and thunder mixed together was loud enough to draw the attention away from Gueira’s nightmare.

Meis offered to help with cleaning up the table after they’ve eaten, including Snowdrops’ bowl. He washed the dishes while Gueira left for his room to put on a hoodie that matched the color of his black and red sweats, zipping it up over his plain tank underneath.

“Are they still doing renovations at your house?” Gueira asked after they’ve finished, wiping his hands off with a washcloth.

“It’s all week.” Meis said. “...I don’t mean to mooch off your shit or anything.”

“Don’t sweat it. I said you were welcome here.”

“...But I wanna do something.”

Gueira chuckled, “Cute.” He smiled, Meis glared at him. “You don’t have to.”

“I owe it to you.” Meis said, “After… you helped me last night.”

“It’s ‘cause that’s my job sweetheart.” He’s not wrong, after all.

“But…”

“Well I’m gonna go out for a jog.” Gueira answered, “I woke up a little later than usual, but it’s fine. You wanna bathe Snowdrops?”

Meis blinked, wringing his hands together. “What?”

“Bathe her.” Gueira repeated, more slowly. “It’s been like… a good four weeks now.” At least since they reached the safe house and been delving back into their regular activities.

“You— you want me—” Meis was struggling to process this, “Want me to—”

“Clean her litter box too.” Gueira casually continued on, “I’mma be out of the house for like, maybe an hour tops. No gym today, so I’ll be home for most the day.”

“But— wait—” Meis started protesting, and Gueira hid a smirk as he turned around, walking toward the door where he left his running sneakers, toeing into them and bending down to tie the laces extra tight.

“How do I—”

“—I’m sure you can figure it out.” Gueira grabbed his air pods, his phone, and slipped into his sneakers.

“You can’t just leave me alone in your house!” Meis exclaimed, “With— with Snowdrops!”

“You said you wanted to help.” Gueira approached Meis, “So you’re gonna pull your weight if you’re gonna be here, right?” He ruffled Meis’s head playfully, winking.

“Gueira!”

Gueira saluted, “Be back in an hour.” He pointed at Meis, and his gaping expression, like a fish out of water.

He took the usual route for his jog, allowing the nightmare he had fade away from his mind now that he had a breath of fresh air.

Someone caught his eye, taking a turn onto a busy street on this part of town. He recognized that violet hair before. Gueira tugged his phone out his pocket and turned off the music blasting in his air pods, removing them and tugging them into its pouch he left in his pocket.

Instead of following the route down the block, he made a sharp turn so he could chase after the man that had been walking down the block a few feet away.

Inching closer, he almost lost him when he made another turn. There were people he avoided bumping into, politely excusing himself and worming his way into an empty block. Emerging into a neighborhood street.

He took a shortcut, figuring that the familiar stranger would take this direction if he managed to get there first and out of sight.

His hunch was right.

When he was spotted again, Gueira stepped out of his hiding place.

“Achilles.” He called out.

The man in question stopped walking. Gueira cautiously approached him, and he noticed he was wearing a jacket. He turned around, whipping a gun out and pointing it straight at Gueira.

Gueira’s hands flew up in surrender. He doesn’t bring his gun with him into a peaceful town street like this, especially on a morning jog. “Take it easy, man.”

Achilles’ eyes widened upon recognition. “Red Rose?” He spoke, “...You’re really in Promepolis.”

“You can just call me Gueira now. I was never too much into the nicknames.” Gueira answered, breathing in deeply. “Now you can put the gun down.”

“And have you shoot me right after?”

“Why the Hell would I do that?”

“Why the Hell should I believe you’re not still working for Sergio?”

Gueira shook his head, “You got it wrong.” Achilles’ eyes raked over Gueira’s arm after he took his sweater off and showed him his new tattoos. He figured he deserved an explanation. “I got it covered sometime ago, moving here.”

“I saw you on television.” Achilles lowered the gun. “I thought you were a dead man like everyone else. Your name’s out there now.”

“I know.” Gueira pursed his lips, embarrassing to hear from a fellow brother he was seen on television. “I been… gettin’ busy, I guess. I’m doing bodyguard work.”

“So you haven’t stopped.”

“It ain’t for Sergio. It’s for someone else. Lio Fotia. He's the owner of a big shot record label and he needed me for emergency protection for one of his clients, just some famous celebrity.” Gueira explained. “So you can trust me… Achilles.”

Achilles shoved his gun back in his pocket, and he shrugged off his jacket. “I still hadn’t gotten rid of mine.” He showed Gueira the sun tattoo on his upper arm, just right below his shoulder. "I'm planning to get this covered soon enough. I just have to get out of town first."

“What’re you doin’ here?” Gueira asked.

“The same as you.” Achilles said, lifting his jacket back up over his shoulders. “Running.”

“...I had no idea that there were still some of us around.” Gueira said. “Have you seen anyone else?” He asked, wanting to know if there were more like he saw at that warehouse.

Achilles looked around, approaching Gueira. Unnerved. “They’re everywhere.” He warned. “Sergio’s still got some of them working for him. But apparently, he’s not in Miami’s correctional facility anymore.”

Gueira’s heart stopped. “W-What?”

“You know Neo’s been caught.” Achilles explained. “A lot of us have been caught, because they didn’t know that Arion was going to throw everyone under the bus. He ended up committing suicide in his jail cell.”

“Fuck.” Gueira grit his teeth, shutting his eyes. Freeze Force must’ve been hot on the tail of everyone who remained in Miami, roaming but not far enough to be away from the public eye. Their homes were probably busted into, and they were arrested. Some in front of their families, their friends, their lovers, perhaps. They all knew each other by name, however, on the job it was preferred nicknames for the sake of confidentiality, and for their safety. Rob and Gueira forgone that, for the most part. They had history.

“I met Neo in prison a couple months back to talk to him. He told me that they moved Sergio.” Achilles explained. Gueira shook his head.

“Last time we heard he was arrested. Did he get released?”

“I don’t know, but he was removed, apparently.” Achilles replied. Gueira swallowed hard. Could that be why there’s members in Promepolis? Was it because he re-established new bounds? He was slowly building everything back from the ground up?

“How’d you manage to escape?” Gueira asked.

“I had a friend living in Los Angeles help me get over there without the Freeze Force catching me. You know Sergio’s got a lot of these guys loyal to him, and if they aren’t…” He shook his head, “He never forgets.”

“You think those guys willingly let themselves get arrested?” Gueira questioned pensively. The sad truth; but it was extremely likely.

“You know a lot of them came from nothing.” Achilles said, tight-lipped. “We’re indebted to him. So if he can’t help them anymore, they’d do anything to go back.”

“Why the fuck would they go back to that bastard?” Gueira asked.

“You were his favorite, that’s probably why he let you run while everyone else was getting the shit end of the stick.” Achilles reasoned, “I figured you’d know the answer to that.”

Gueira didn’t say anything to that. He didn’t want to remember anything regarding the relationship they had. Not after he’s witnessed the things Sergio’s done.

“Not anymore.” Gueira said, a bitter taste in his throat. “I’m done with that shit.”

“He’s bound to know how you’re all over the news now, with whatever you been doing.” Achilles warned. “It's best to move again, I only been staying here for a few weeks to figure out my plan. I’m only here to meet a friend who’d help me get overseas. From there I’ll know I can stop running from him. Otherwise, he’d just get me too.”

“You shouldn’t have to.” Gueira said. “He can’t reach us anymore.”

“You can’t be so sure about that. The members that are free are our enemies now.” Achilles reminded him. “If they know that you’re not in the game anymore, then you’re out. It was better off you kept laying low.”

“It’s too late for that now.” Gueira said. “If they start comin’ for me, I’ll take care of it.”

“Are you sure?” Achilles asked, slashed eyebrow furrowing with uncertainty. “I could take you to Theo, and he could hel—”

“No.” Gueira refused, not needing any thought on it either. “I think I’m gonna stay here.” Unfinished business or not.

“But you know how dangerous it is out here.”

“You worry about your safety.” Gueira assured. Achilles looked like he wanted to convince him, but knowing Gueira’s stance was final he knew it would be futile.

“Then it’d be as if we never met, Red Rose.” Achilles nodded, understanding.

“Alright.” Gueira said, “But I got one more question to ask you, Venus.”

Achilles hadn’t said anything, but Gueira took it as him allowing Gueira to ask. “You heard anything of Blackbird?”

“...I haven’t seen him.” Achilles shook his head, “But you two were close, yeah?”

“We… we are.” Gueira nodded.

Achilles knew that Gueira hadn’t seen him since the incident. His condolences shared by the look in his eyes.

“A few of us have been trying to get out of the country.” Achilles claimed. “Or… they got caught before doing it. But that’s usually everyone’s best bet right now, if not here.”

Explained why Rob left the country.

Gueira nodded.

“If I were you, I’d watch my back.” Achilles answered. “Farewell, Red Rose.”

“Good luck.” Gueira replied. Achilles turned his heel, and he was gone. Gueira looked at the time and realized it was thirty minutes past the full hour.

He had to get back home to Meis and Snowdrops.

☆☆☆

Meis chewed on his lip. 

He's alone in another man's home with his fucking _cat_ _,_ and he thought this as if he hadn't done this before a billion times over. Just, without the Siamese kitten that looked up at him with her big blue, pretty eyes, ears twitching.

Lounging around the house and getting nothing done would result in making Gueira unhappy, and Meis _wanted_ to be useful. 

Well. He had the house to himself, for an hour— but Gueira's been gone longer than that.

Meis pouted to himself. He sighed. Entrusting him to do this while he was on his stupid jog. Meis padded into his bathroom, and flicked on the lights. It was clean. Super nice. Gueira was crazy about cleanliness. Meis doesn't recall seeing a single speck of dirt in this apartment. While he could care less about tossing a pair of panties on the floor because he was too lazy to put it in the laundry basket.

He showered, singing a song to himself and using up as much hot water as possible. He checked the mirror, turning around and noticing the reddened, sharp marks from Gueira's claws tearing into his back through his shirt. Yesterday was... quite the day, considering he's gone and poured half his life story and struggles to his fucking bodyguard, whom he might like just a little more than he should. Crushes were thing only naive teens had, as far as Meis knew. He was one of those naive teens at heart.

He's in the clothes he borrowed from Gueira, deciding to start off with cleaning out Snowdrops' litter box. This wasn't too bad after he emptied it out and washed it, replacing the box with a fresh batch of litter. Keeping it by Snowdrops' play area with her toys.

"Alright." Meis crouched down next to her, "time for your bath."

Snowdrops yawned, curling around her fancy blue and furry bed. He picked her up, and she screamed suddenly— startling Meis as she jumped out of his arms and scurried across the room.

"—what?" Meis' eyebrow twitched, "is it that you're hungry?"

She went back to her bed instead of the direction to the bathroom. 

"Are you just tired?"

She meowed in protest, wanting to rest.

"Gueira says you need a bath."

Meis might be imagining it, but it sounded like she didn't want a bath. He tried to carry her again; and she'd keep on whining and leaping out of his arms, going as far as to claw on his hands. "fuck!" he shouted, wincing and letting her out of his grasp again.

He felt his cheeks reddening with brimming ire, "alright, I guess you're gonna have me wrangle ya by force? ain't 'cha?"

Her shrill yell in return told him _bring it_ because this damn cat wasn't moving from her damned soft cat bed, where she had the luxury of snuggling up on when she was all stinky like that. The damn nerve. Meis ended up scuffling with her, suffering her paw batting at his face multiple times as he wrestled her into the bathroom.

He had to do a quick Google search on how to bathe a cat but that was difficult when Snowdrops was fighting her way out of Meis' arms he tucked her under so she could run free, he was about to consider hiding her in his hoodie when she slid from an opening.

"God damn it!" he shouted, "get in here!"

She screamed back at him, barring her teeth. Meis grabbed her again and shut the bathroom door, trapping her inside.

"Don't you talk at me with that tone!"

She does, anyway, ignoring him.

Meis drew the bath, and found the bath products under the cabinet sink, all the shampoos and conditioners necessary. He had a brush with him now, fighting to get her inside the water he filled with enough soap and warm water so that she'd be _comfortable_ ; but even that wasn't enough to convince her to get into the bath.

She caused him to spray the shower head's water right in his face, drenching it completely.

"Snowdrops!"

Snowdrops just wasn't complying, and Gueira was bound to come home soon. The Hell has gotten into her today? She'd been such a sweetheart the day prior and now she turned into Meis' worst enemy. She's even worse than Stevie, who had a habit of breaking the screen doors by busting her head through them into their ranch house because she wanted to say hi.

No animal Meis had taken care of was _this_ uncontrollable, not since taming Nightwish. 

Fine. This was war.

"You're aboutta get in this damn bath whether you like it or not." Meis threatened. Her eyes widened, and she hissed. Meis hissed back at her. 

To avoid becoming the prey, pretend to become the predator.

A Batesian mimicry. 

The bathroom turned into a battleground. 

☆☆☆

He didn’t know what he was thinking, entrusting Meis into being alone with Snowdrops, after a day and a half of staying over.

Gueira walked through the door and shut it, heading into the bathroom. He figured that everything would’ve been going well.

But his entire bathroom was filled with suds. A suds fest, more like it. Bubbles, everywhere. More bubbles than where it should belong, within the walls of a bathtub. He stood there, leaning an elbow on the doorway.

Meis sat on the ground with Snowdrops, a mountain of suds on top of his head and covering his and Snowdrops’ bodies.

“Hey, Snowdrops. I got an idea.” Meis didn’t appear to notice Gueira was standing right there, as he whispered to her. “So maybe we should skip out on the bath, and he probably wouldn’t notice. How’s that sound?”

She meowed a high pitch.

“‘Kay, awesome.” Meis stood up. Just as he turned around he jumped five feet in the air at Gueira waiting for him to notice.

“ _JESUS CHRIST ALMIGHTY_ —”

Snowdrops squealed and jumped out of Meis’ arms, further spreading all the suds in the bathroom. Gueira smirked.

“Missed me?”

 _“You scared the Hell out of me you damn bastard!_ ” Meis shouted.

“So I take it that bathing Snowdrops didn’t go well?” Snowdrops stopped beside Gueira, and Meis was livid.

“She literally wouldn’t get in the bath no matter how much I tried chasin’ her all around the dang house, and if I _did_ —” He angrily held up a brush he used to wash her, “—She wouldn’t let me do that either!”

“So I might ‘a not mentioned she could be a little bit of a spoiled brat.” Gueira said, picking her up. “Sometimes she just doesn’t wanna do what she’s told.”

“And you decided _not_ to tell me that _because_?”

“I wanted to see if it would work out.” Gueira said, “Judgin’ by the bubble kingdom my bathroom turned into, I was definitely wrong on that one.”

Meis laughed with disbelief. “Fuck you.” He seethed The image of Meis chasing Snowdrops around the house and fighting her to get into the bath so he could wash her was utterly adorable, and Gueira's not sorry about it.

“She’s still gotta get bathed though.” Gueira smiled. “Nice try.”

“How the Hell are we supposed to do that?”

Gueira crouched down at the bathtub, “Did you at least clean out her litter box?”

“I did.” Meis tossed his hands in the air. “That was by far the easiest and the quickest.”

Snowdrops meowed loudly, and Gueira gently shushed her. “No, no. It’s bath time. Meis tried to bathe you and you caused this mess. Bad kitty.”

She wasn’t pleased to hear that.

“She kinda reminds me of you.” Gueira teased. He deserved the punch to his arm for that.

“What do we do?” Gueira asked, “If Snowdrops is bein’ stubborn, then she’s always gonna be stubborn until she don’t feel like bein’ stubborn anymore. Help me get her in.”

When she was stubborn, she also scratched. So Gueira and Meis had something in common to compare as they wrestled Snowdrops into the tub, while she was wildly thrashing around and splashing water everywhere.

Luckily, teamwork made the dreamwork. Usually it’d take Gueira a full hour to remotely get her to sit still. They were both absolutely drenched, suffered scratches on their hands and arms, and Gueira’s now covered in suds.

When she was thoroughly bathed, they were worked to exhaustion. Gueira blow dried her down, until her fur was squeaky clean and fresh.

“Oh fuck.” Gueira sat down by the bathtub instead of standing. They helped dry her up, and compared to before— she was now an absolute angel. Sent from Hell, that is. Meis let her go after Gueira was done, the cute pink washcloth over her head still on her head as she started to lick at her paw. He sat down next to Gueira. Their hair disheveled, clothes scrunched up.

“How long does this usually take you if you did this yourself?” Meis asked.

“If I’m lucky? An hour at best.” Gueira answered. "'cause of this she goes weeks without a proper bath, she never wants to do anything other than eatin' and layin' down while she plays with her cute toys."

“Try two and a half.” Meis muttered.

Gueira couldn’t help but start snorting at that. His shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

Meis did too, “What is—” Another snort coming from he himself stopped him from continuing any further, and they were leaning against the bathtub. In a sud-filled bathroom, laughing their asses off until their stomachs hurt.

Snowdrops meowed, going back to licking her paws again.

“This is what you been doin’ while I was gone, huh?” Gueira asked, teasing, once their laughter died down.

“You knew this would happen, asshole.” Meis huffed.

“Don’t get me wrong, she still loves you.” Gueira patted his head, "thank you for tryin', you were very useful while I was gone, and I 'pologize for the delay. Ran into some stuff while I was out." Meis blushed slightly at the praise, grumbling.

“I hope we ain't enemies now.”

That question was answered by Snowdrops worming her way back to Meis, hopping right back into his lap.

“I doubt it. Has nothin' do with you, she's just a bit of a drama queen.” Gueira smirked. “...But as for this?” He eyed the state of his bathroom and sighed deeply.

“I’ll help.”

“Thanks.”

Two hours was spent getting rid of all the suds, cleaning up the bathroom. Snowdrops was content. Gueira was still angry at her for causing a ruckus, but she seemed to be quick to ask for forgiveness after she had to sit in the corner for thirty minutes, as Gueira sternly advised. Just so she could get all snuggly with Meis again.

“I should drop you back, huh?” Gueira asked.

“Huh?” Meis was too immersed in petting Snowdrops, adorable.

“Should I drop you back? There’s not much rain today.”

“O-Oh.” Meis looked down at Snowdrops. “Are you.” Gueira watched Meis struggle to form the next words patiently. “Are— are you. Are you busy.”

“No.” Gueira responded. “‘M just gonna like, water my plants and read now.”

Meis frowned. “ _Read?”_ He asked, like it was a term he heard for the very first time without understanding the meaning behind it.

“I’m gonna read a book.” Gueira said. “It’s my day off.”

“You read.”

“Yeah.”

“Ugh.” Meis leaned back on the couch.

“What does that mean?” Gueira frowned, taking offense to that.

“That’s borin’ as Hell.”

“ _Hah_?”

“It’s just not how I expected you to spend your day.”

“Sorry, should I do backflips and cartwheels around the house?”

“That ain’t what I mean.” Meis sighed.

“So what do you mean?”

“...Don’t be so _old_.”

“A’ight we’re not havin’ this conversation.” Gueira walked away, and he went to search for his kettle so he could fill it with water.

“How do you spend your off-days?” Meis asked, by the time Gueira finished watering his plants.

“Definitely not what you’re expecting.” He fetched the book he left a bookmark in between where he left off, sitting down on the couch, reaching for his glasses case on the coffee table and opening it so he could put them on. Meis was staring at him bug-eyed and Gueira looked at him again, giving him a wink before he opened his book. Sat back on the couch, and kicked his legs up. “You can do whatever you want.”

Meis scooted closer, poking him. Gueira ignored him, focusing on reading. He kept persisting.

“What?”

“I don’t feel like going home.” Meis pouted.

“You probably should.” Gueira flipped another page. “It’s just house renovations. You’ll get used to it.”

“But it’s so loud.” Meis grumbled, and he leaned back on the couch. “Your house is quiet.”

“Don’t you have an album to work on?”

“Not every second of the day I do.” Meis poked his cheek. “I didn’t know you wear glasses.”

“I do.”

“How are you so old?”

Gueira sucked in an irritable breath, “I ain’t in the mood for your nonsense right now. I’m off.”

“What do you mean _I’m off_?”

“Off-Gueira means _not my problem_ unless you’re physically in danger. That’s for on duty Gueira.”

“But you cooked for me and stuff.”

“I was just being generous because you’re stayin’ here.”

Meis grumbled again. Gueira ignored him. Pushing his glasses up.

“Pay attention to me.” Meis demanded, and he used his bare foot to poke Gueira on the side of his head. “Why are you doing other things while I’m here?”

“Because we don’t always gotta do things together if we’re in the same place. Do whatever the Hell you want but just don't break anything, I'm busy.”

“It’s not the same if you’re not paying attention to me, you were so sweet and charmin' yesterday and now you're bein' a grumpy old fart.” Meis mumbled. Snowdrops meowed, like she was agreeing with him. Gueira looked at her, offended.

“We do things separately all the time, right, princess?” He asked her. Now she wanted to side with Meis, curling up closer to him and meowing.

“There’s a traitor in this house...”

“Maybe she feels away, because you're so busy with your dumb old person stuff.”

“Do you pester K and Pasha like this?” Gueira asked, “Is that it? Until you get ‘em to do whatever you want?”

“They’re too serious.” Meis mumbled. “It’s borin’ when they do what I say all the time.”

“That’s our job.”

“They’re too serious in general.”

“I don’t think they have time to listen to you be a little shit, that’s why.”

“Neither do you, yet you’re here.” Meis said smugly. Before Gueira could refute that, Meis intervened, “You’re different.”

“What makes you say that?” Gueira blinked, the wrinkle in his eyebrows softened.

“Well they never joked around.” Meis shrugged. “They take care of me, but that’s all they do. You stick around.”

“That’s also my job.”

“ _No_.” Meis groaned, “I mean— you— you’re like— cool, and you’re not, like, as serious. I can talk to you about stuff.”

Gueira set his book down, listening.

“And… you listen to what I have to say, even if it isn’t an order.”

“I don’t have much of a choice.” Gueira snorted. He felt a little guilty. “Well you have friends you can do that stuff with too, right?”

“They work just as much as I do.” Meis carried Snowdrops closer to him, and she started licking his hands. “We usually work… together, so…”

“Before you used to hate us workin’ together at all.” Gueira did too. He can’t say he doesn’t entirely, Meis was still a gigantic firecracker that sometimes got out of everyone’s control. It’s just that he doesn’t _mind_ doing it now unlike how he used to. “So you like havin’ me around?”

“You’re not boring.”

“...I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Good because it felt so weird to say all of that.” Meis muttered. Gueira laughed.

“No it… it makes me happy.” Meis looked at him incredulously, “I… I like that… that we’re gettin’ along.” Gueira worded carefully. “I think boss would be delighted to hear that we bathed my stubborn cat together and did dance challenges on Tik Tok, which, by the way,” He checked his phone, “Gained me an extra five thousand followers, because you tagged me directly in it.”

They both laughed at that. He seriously doesn’t understand what these die-hard crazy Dallas fans want from him.

“I’ve been…” Meis tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, “I’ve been thinking about what you said last night, about Tommy and everything. I shouldn’t have left things the way they were.”

Gueira closed his book, leaning forward so he could clasp his hands together. “So what’re you thinkin’?”

Meis’ face had the answer written on it when he turned to face him again.

☆☆☆

Tommy agreed the same day that Gueira contacted Adrian, in hopes of setting another meeting up.

Meis decided to change out of the clothes Gueira lent him for the day, back into the clothes he first arrived in— while Gueira changed into a plain button down which he kept open with a wifebeater underneath and a pair of black jeans and military boots.

This time, it was at a Starbucks. Mid day.

“You sure you wanna do this?” Gueira asked. Meis stared at the glass door. Thankfully, today wasn’t awfully crowded.

He looked at Gueira and nodded. “If I don’t… I’m never gonna get the chance to.”

Gueira nodded. “Do you want me to come inside with you?”

Meis was nervous, by all means. He’s sure if Gueira were by his side, he’d be alright. But this was something he wanted to handle on his own.

“I think I can do this myself…” Meis said, “This is something only I can fix.”

Gueira rubbed his mouth, his other hand resting on the steering wheel. “Okay, so maybe… if you want me to leave and I could call K—”

“—No.” Meis refused. “I want _you_ — I—” He realized what he said, his heart beginning to pound, Gueira’s eyes widening slightly.

“I need you.” Meis shook his head slowly, shutting his eyes. “Here.” He emphasized, because he didn’t want anyone else here with him right now, to help keep him grounded before he went insane.

Gueira might’ve noticed his desperation, but his expression remained calm. Solid. Understanding. “Okay.” He said, his voice lowered.

Meis rested a hand on the handle, Gueira having unlocked the car doors. He stilled his breathing, hands shaking.

“Hey.” Gueira whispered. “Meis, look at me.”

Meis does, but the longer he stared into Gueira’s eyes— it wasn’t helping ease his nerves. “ _Anything_ that happens, anything you _need_ ,” Gueira spoke carefully, but firm, “Give me a call, okay?”

Meis pushed the car door open. He only gave a silent nod.

“I’ll be waiting here.”

He turned and closed the car door behind him. Approaching the double doors to the cafe and clutching the handle tightly, pulling it open.

Gueira said he’ll be waiting.

Right there.

 _It’s just your brother, Meis._ He inhaled deeply through his nose, his eyes landing on the table where Tommy sat at. This time— he’s reading another book.

Meis approached him hesitantly, walking too slow, until he picked up his pace— fast and quick. The loud clicking of his heels must've alerted him already, but he tapped Tommy on the shoulder anyway.

Tommy looked up at him from his book.

He’s not angry, or anything. He’s tranquil, pushing up his glasses and smiling.

“Hey.”

Meis didn’t know how to be civil like this with him, so he gave an awkward smile— the tiniest quirk of his upper lip, taking a seat right in front of Tommy.

“You actually came pretty quick.” Tommy checked his watch, “I figured I’d have to wait two hours this time.”

“I asked the assistant manager to arrange something as soon as possible.” Meis rushed to explain, and he shut his eyes, realizing how… _absurd_ that sounded, “It’s last minute, I know. I just heard you’d be in town for only another day.”

“Did Gueira tell you?” Tommy questioned, knowing. He smiled a little. Meis flushed. “He seems to care a lot about you, you know. To drag you all the way there, even though it was pretty clear you’d rather fake your own death than see me.”

“That’s not true.” Meis stated. “Tommy— I— can I say somethin’?”

“Of course.” Tommy closed his book and pushed it aside. “I got you a caramel latte, by the way.”

Meis hadn’t even noticed the drink sitting right there. He couldn’t afford to think straight right now. “I’ve just. A lot of things have been happenin’ in the past few years, that if I told you, or Hea, or mama— it’d just—”

“Whoa—” Tommy leaned closer, “Meisie, breathe. Okay?”

 _Meisie._ The nickname he’d used to call him when they were younger did wonders in easing his nerves, even if a little. Meis just wasn’t _good_ at this— the feelings thing, that is. “I feel like it’d only make things worse, and I already made things worse by leavin’. I thought that if I was out of everyone’s hair and doin’ what I wanted then I ain’t botherin’ nobody anymore, and I acted out of line because I didn’t wanna be reminded about how dad never forgave me before he died— and—” He breathed shakily, “—You have every right to be angry with me because I tried to cut everyone off for it.”

Tommy only nodded firmly, and he took his glasses off. Reaching for his button down to pull out his glasses case, with how short the sleeve was his skull tattoos were visible. The black ink tracing down his forearms and disappearing into the fabric. He pulled out a cloth as he began to wipe it down.

“And you have every right to be angry with me too.” Tommy empathized. “I— I could’ve helped make things right, I could’ve sat down with you and told you that this might be what’s best for you, not only because you think so, because you’re family and I should’ve supported you no matter what. It hurt me that we separated after you left and you had no intention of wanting to speak to me again, and I was angry this would be changing you for the worse instead of the better. I was being selfish.”

“ _I_ was being selfish.” Meis refuted. “All of those _arguments_ we had over— over—”

Tommy chuckled. “Well we’ve gotta have stupid fights every now and then, don’t we?”

Blocking Tommy’s number repeatedly so he doesn’t call anymore doesn’t constitute as another petty _fight_. “I’m still sorry.”

“Me too.” Tommy was pushing it all aside, “I accept your apology, Meisie.”

“Tommy—”

“—We’re grown adults now, this isn’t about you stealing my guitar from the barn so you can practice playing it when you were supposed to do lessons and getting me in trouble with you for it.” Tommy said, jesting. “This is about us needing to talk to each other, like family. All I want is to talk to you. I work endlessly in Beverly and I live alone, I’d admit that it’s lonely, but I’m fine with what I do as long as I’m helping the people who desperately need it but sometimes I wish I had just a little bit of time I could sacrifice to see my family.”

Meis’s eyes started to water a little. “It is here— too—” He confessed, “—You have all these people that look up to you but you can’t tell them how suffocating it is to sit in an empty house alone, just working non-stop because everyone’s waitin’ on you and you can’t disappoint ‘em. I only speak to mama once a week, and Hea every now and then, I haven’t spoken to my old friends I made since movin’ here in years.”

“Meisie.” Tommy whispered. “Why didn’t you tell me anything?”

“I couldn’t. Not after I was pretty sure you hated me.”

“I could never hate you. You’re my little brother.” Tommy assured, gentle, “Meisie, other than mama and Hea, I wouldn’t give up on us for the world, I swear on my life.”

“But you’re… you’re like, a cool surgeon, or whatever.” Meis snorted, “You probably have tons of friends, plus you live in a big house in Beverly Hills. You don’t need me anymore. I’m fuckin’ up my own life as it is.”

“I’d trade them if it meant being with my brother.” Tommy stated, earnest. “You know, some nights… I see him.”

Meis’s gaze flickered up at Tommy, as his mouth began to quiver and his eyes became glossy. “It’s going to sound crazy, I just know it. I work extremely long shifts without breaks, so I’d come home, feeling so exhausted. Of everything. Then I’d see him outside my balcony.”

Meis started shaking. “Tommy—”

“Dad’s still here.” Tommy continued on, “He never left.”

“I see him too.” Meis confessed. “I been seeing him ever since…” He pushed his bangs aside, and he carefully removed his prosthesis, Tommy gasping when Meis removed his glass eye. “For two years now, I've gone through _so much_ and I'm just too scared to tell it to anyone else without thinkin' I've lost my mind.”

“M-Meis... you have to understand that you can _always_ tell me _anything_.” Tommy emphasized, trepid. “What happened?”

"I don't know if I can." Meis confessed, the only person he's told part of the story to was Gueira, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to tell him either knowing it'd probably turn him away too.

"I'm here, right now. I want you to talk to me." Tommy swayed, his voice remaining soft and condoling.

“We dealt with so much shit for _so long._ My band and my label. One problem after another and we just kept on having to figure out a way to sweep it under the rug and move on. Constantly.” Meis started spilling _everything_ out without taking a second to reconsider, once he started talking, he just had to tell everything to Tommy. “People out there wanna burn us at a stake so badly, just for being who we are as Burnish. They've tried to hurt me and my bandmates, my friends. All of these death threats being thrown at us. The worst it's gotten is when I was cornered in an alleyway and these guys who I never even knew started beatin’ on me for just walkin’ down the street, left me for dead and ran off, so badly Lio and a friend had to take me to this fire station to help save my life?” Meis kept going despite Tommy’s pained face.

"I thought I was fine after that. I thought it would stop. Then my lungs gave out during a concert, months after, and I had to go to the hospital so they could put all these tubes and needles in my chest. I had no idea what was happening to me anymore. Then I started seeing these _moths_ everywhere I went and I thought it was just me losing it. I did this to myself." Meis gestured to his eye, " _I did this._ " His voice wavered.

"All because of this... this _white moth_ that wouldn't just go away, like it was haunting me. I didn’t realize it was _dad_ trying to reach out to me, dad! Until I followed it out my balcony one night, tryin' to find answers for once in my entire fucking life, and— and I just _knew—_ ”

“—You knew it was him.” Tommy finished for him.

The tears escaped Meis’s eyes, rolling hot down his cheeks. Tommy reached over the table, grasping Meis’s hands tightly and pulling them to the center. A tear escaping his eye as well.

“Dad hasn’t given up on you.” Tommy promised. Meis wiped his tears with his other hand, as soon as he set it on the table, Tommy took his hand again and clutched them. He looked into the dolor in Tommy’s eyes, the same color that matched his own— a resemblance of the blood that they shared, the love that was present.

☆☆☆

Gueira was smoking a cigar, the window rolled open so the smell could air out. He wanted to give them privacy, so he stopped glancing over at where he could see them through the windows of the building.

He couldn’t help himself but peek again. He promised Meis that he would be waiting. If anything was going wrong, and Meis needed him— he would be there in a heartbeat. Meis said he needed him. Right here.

He was holding hands with Tommy, the two of them… just reconciling, like family. They weren’t engaging in another screaming match. Gueira couldn’t tell, but it looked like they were crying.

He ripped his gaze away. So it appeared that things… could be working out. Gueira pulled his phone out, thumb padding over Lucia’s name.

 **Gueira [4:56 P.M]:** Any updates on Rob?

 **Lucia [5:01 P.M]:** Nada yet.

 **Lucia [5:02 P.M]:** Sorry boo.

 **Gueira [5:03 P.M]:** If you can, could you do a search on Sergio’s current whereabouts?

 **Lucia [5:04 P.M]:** Mind askin why

 **Gueira [5:05 P.M]:** I ran into another member on a jog this morning. Achilles Leon. He said that Neo Foley was arrested and mentioned that Sergio’s been removed from one of the Miami correctional facilities.

 **Lucia [5:06 P.M]:** Thanks for the heads up, I’ll look into it.

When Gueira peered at the glass doors again, Meis and Tommy were leaving the building. He couldn’t make out what they were talking about. But Tommy had turned his head to where Gueira’s car was waiting. Gueira smiled nervously, cigar in his mouth— giving Tommy a stiff wave.

Tommy smiled back at him. Gueira’s cheeks flushed a little, averting his gaze. He must know that he was behind arranging them meeting again.

When Tommy and Meis parted ways, Meis approached the car so he could open the door and enter.

Gueira pulled the cigar from his lips, putting it out in an empty cup he left in the cupholder, since he didn’t bring an ashtray along.

He wasn’t going to ask anything about it. “This ain’t any of my business.” Gueira said. “As far as anyone knows, I didn’t help you do this. Only Adrian did.”

Meis nodded in understanding.

“And don’t go tellin’ anybody that we’ve been spendin’ time together on my day off—” He’s interrupted by Meis wrapping his arms around Gueira’s shoulders for an embrace. Gueira’s cheeks flared up. “O-Oy!”

Meis only hugged him tighter.

Gueira’s shaking hands, with hesitance, carefully wormed their way up Meis’s back. Gueira felt something wet, Meis’s face burying into his neck. He was still trying to process this all happening so quickly.

Meis pulled away eventually, the two of them staring into each other’s eyes.

“So we don’t…” Gueira whispered, “We don’t have to talk about any of this, if you don’t want to.”

“Okay.” Meis answered.

Instinctively, Gueira’s thumb brushed at the wet stain on Meis’s cheeks. They’re tear stains. He brushed any stray ones away, reaching to tuck a strand of hair behind Meis’s ear on his right side.

Just as he was about to do the same for his left, the sound of a stomach growling quite loudly filled the car.

 _Yep._ It was only a matter of time. Gueira gave it a good fifteen minutes.

Meis fussed to explain— “I—”

“You feelin’ Subway?” Gueira offered.

The nearest Subway was a five minute drive. No wonder why these towns are booming with customers frequently— because their marketing ploy was to establish as many food outlets as possible. Gueira knew his economics, unfortunately. He offered to buy club sandwiches for the both of them. With this, he didn’t have to cook anything until dinner time, besides, getting to watch Meis dig in first without waiting another second was endearing.

“Hey.” Meis was looking at his phone now while he ate, a piece of lettuce hanging off his mouth.

“What?” Gueira asked, unable to take his eyes off him.

“Look at this frog video.”

Gueira smiled, leaning closer. He moved his chair so he could sit closer to Meis, the topic of earlier slowly dissipating for the moment.

They left the restaurant around seven in the night, because Meis wanted another sandwich and Gueira had to deliver. They spent it talking so much about _nonsense_ Gueira hadn't done that with anyone in a while, but he was so fascinated by the _essence_ of what internet culture's become because he hadn't engaged in any of that since high school.

Meis was much happier.

He's singing along to the song that comes on the radio, the window opening while Gueira drapes his wrist across the steering wheel, giving subtle glances and smiling to himself.

"Fourteen years he said... I couldn't look into the sun..." the wind blew against Meis' hair, and he slowly stuck a hand through the window; wanting to feel it against his skin. "She saw him laying at the end of my gun, hungry for life... and thirsty for the distant river."

Building by building passed by, a nearly empty road, dimmed lights and closed storefronts. Every now and then, a few cars passed. Street lamps brightening the road ahead. 

Gueira recalled Sergio lifting a gun to Jonathan's head after finding out he'd told one of their rivals about Sergio's plans to bust them; because he wanted to protect an old lover. _If any of my men are disloyal to me, then they aren't a blood of mine anymore._

The gunshot that echoed off the walls of their headquarters when he fell to the ground, just like that. Sergio told the rest of the men present in the room to get rid of his body. Told everyone that it'd be a lesson learned, that he was only being generous this time to traitors.

Timothy, the next unfortunate soul: being tortured to death until he couldn't beg for his life to be spared any longer. Gueira feeling sick to his stomach when Sergio showed him his dead body, a mangled corpse; guts leaking out and a face beyond recognition. He'd excused himself outside, throwing up everything he'd bother to eat that night at the back of the building in an alleyway while Rob was trying his best to keep it together. Gueira was told he had to help with getting rid of it. To throw the remains of his body into a ditch.

 _You look like you could use a friend,_ how he was a fool to entrust a man with dark secrets such as Sergio. 

"I still feel the chill, as I reveal my shame to you. I wear it like a tattoo..."

"I haven't heard Sade in a long time." Gueira laughed, quiet, feeling a wave of nostalgia that brought heavy guilt in the pit of his stomach.

Resting a hand on his cheek, Meis realized Gueira was listening. "sorry, I get into the habit of singin' my old favorites."

"I'm just glad you're feelin' better, Meis." Gueira loosened his grip on the steering wheel, reminded that this was real, and that he was still alive and breathing. Here. With someone who's life was precious, and right in the palm of his hands.

Since the people renovating Meis’s home left by now, Gueira took the courtesy of driving him back to his house.

Kinkade and Pasha were off today as well, given that there were only two bodyguards on shift tonight. Gueira doesn’t have to, but he felt inclined to walk Meis to his door whether he was on duty or not.

"Thanks for makin' my off-day well, less borin'." Meis said, kicking at the sidewalk. Gueira kept his hands in his pockets, walking side by side. The only noise ringing in his ears belonged to the crickets loudly chirping.

"You dragged me into this." Gueira said, while he accepted the thanks; he didn't feel like it was necessary. "I'm just doing you a favor by helpin' you out."

“Tommy wants me to see him off at the airport.” Meis explained. “The day after tomorrow mornin’.”

Well, that’s news. Gueira shifted to face Meis. “You gonna see him? It's his last day."

“We won’t be able to see each other for a while. Tommy’s gonna fly back to Dallas… see mama and Hea, then he’s goin’ back to Beverly Hills.”

“I see.” Gueira said. “I’ll come with you to the airport. K and I can switch morning shift.” He said knowingly.

Meis smiled. “Thanks."

"No need to thank me." Gueira had answered on autopilot.

"Oh. Actually.” Meis pointed both fingers at Gueira, startling him. “I forgot somethin’. I have somethin’ to give ya.”

“Me?” Gueira asked, laughing. “A grenade, probably?”

“No.” Meis shoved him, rolling his eyes. “That’d be cool though. But no. Jus’ wait here, partner.”

“Sure, sure…” Gueira smiled, pacing around as Meis jogged into his house. The parking lot is so much emptier when mostly everyone was supposed to be off duty. It felt more calming.

Meis came back with a gift basket.

Gueira’s frowning when Meis walked up to him. “I got you this.” Meis said.

“What’s…” Gueira laughed, “What’s this?”

“A gift. To you.” Meis flushed a little. “Um. I wanted… I wanted to say thank you.” He lifted up the gift basket, inside Gueira could see a frog head sticking out of it.

“It’s a Sanrio keroppi.” Meis explained. “I know you like frogs. At least, I think.”

Gueira’s touched that he remembered that silly fact about him. “I said that my fans tend to leave a lot of gifts, and I feel bad because I can’t keep everything. Even the letter boxes I have always end up overflowing with how much they send me. So I thought I’d give some of them to you.”

Gueira reluctantly took the gift basket, “...Meis,” He murmured, “You didn’t have to.”

“You helped me make things right with Tommy.” Meis reasoned. “If it weren’t for you convincin’ me to stop being all pussy about it and talk to ‘im, I wouldn’t have.”

“Thanks.” Gueira smiled. “Really, that’s… real sweet of you.”

Meis approached Gueira slowly, and Gueira was terrified that he said something wrong. Leaning back just slightly. Meis only leaned in, and Gueira's heart started pounding in his chest.

He stood put, cheeks flushing a deeper scarlet.

Something soft, and a bit cool, but tingly was pressed against his cheek. It only lasted mere seconds, but it sent shivers down Gueira's spine.

Meis pulled back, and they shared gazes of intensity.

“I should go.” He blurted out, his voice quiet, then he turned around and speed walked back to his door.

“Oy, wait—” The door slammed shut in Gueira’s face. He blinked once, twice. Looking around. The other two bodyguards were pretty much half-asleep, drifting in and out of a nap while they were patrolling. Even if they did see anything, it doesn’t look like they gave a shit. His cheeks felt incredibly warm, and he touched it.

It made his heart flutter with pure _joy._

_Oh, wait._

Meis kissed him on the cheek.

And Gueira felt like he was on top of the world.

 _This is bad._ He thought. He shouldn’t feel… this content. About something so little. _It’s your off-day, God damn it._ He should be spending it reading and feeding Snowdrops, watering his plants, going out for his walks to take photos, playing video games if he was feeling in the mood. The usual routine.

Instead, he spent it entirely with Meis.

Realizing he forgone checking his mail, that was the first place he went to when he checked his mailbox.

At first, there was nothing off. Then he spotted what appeared to be a postcard.

Was this from Lio?

Gueira shut his mailbox and headed back up to his apartment. He toed out his boots and tossed his keys on the coffee table from where he stood at the door, sitting on his couch and leaving the gift basket there. He sorted through his mail, just bills, among other things that were the usual. Nothing important there.

He stopped on the postcard. It’s not one from Hawaii.

Gueira’s breathing stopped.

It’s from the Philippines.

His hands started shaking, nervous to read over its contents. It was a pretty island photo, script text of a greetings message. He turned it over.

_Castellanos._

_Before you probably kill me, God. I know. I know. You hate me right now. I know._

_I turned on my old phone a few weeks ago and heard all of your voicemails._

_Of course I didn’t wanna risk calling you for many reasons, I don’t think I’ll have the time to explain everything right now. I’m really sorry about that, but I got your postcard and Alya convinced me to write this back to you. You told me your recent address like a month ago or so and I quickly wrote it down so I didn’t forget it._

_I think right now is the only way I could contact you. I fought tooth and nail to make sure this got sent to you as soon as possible. Anyways, I’ve been in the Philippines for a few years as of now. It’s been really nice here. I have a girlfriend now and she knows about you, trust me. My family knows I’m here, too. And I’m glad to hear that you’re in Promepolis._

_Now I’m not sure when I’ll be able to write to you again… I’m running out of space. But just know, I hear you. I’m thinking about you right now._

_I love you._

_Love,_

_Robbie._

Teardrops stained the postcard briefly after Gueira finished reading. He sunk down the couch and onto the carpeted ground. His shoulders quaking, quiet sobs racked his entire body until his whole body was shaking.

He hugged his knees to his chest, burying his head in them.

“Robbie…” Gueira laughed through his tears, “You fuckin’ asshole…” He sobbed. This whole time… _this whole time_ Gueira thought he was shot dead over there up until now.

He perked up, sniffling. Hold on a second.

 _The postcard he sent?_ Gueira didn’t send anything to Rob. He didn’t even know where Rob lived.

Gueira groped for his pocket, fishing out his phone.

 **Gueira [10:23 P.M]:** Lucia.

 **Gueira [10:24 P.M]:** Did you send Rob a postcard impersonating as me?

 **Lucia [10:26 P.M]:** it wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you I found something too soon ❤️

 **Lucia [10:27 P.M]:** congratulations!!! U got a penpal now ;)

His phone sliding off his hand and on the floor, he kept laughing through his tears. Robbie was alive, and well. He was living overseas, with this girlfriend. Alya. He was happy. That’s all Gueira needed to know.

He’d have to write back to him soon.

He texted Lucia back.

 **Gueira [10:28 P.M]:** Thank you so much for your help, Lucia.

Gueira eyed the gift basket Meis gave him, reaching for it and placing it in his lap. He heard a quiet meow, Snowdrops waking up from her slumber and walking until she stopped beside Gueira.

He picked up the keroppi plush, and smiled gently to himself. Inside, there was candy. Just a few of them. Lollipops and other sweets. Meis probably thought it’d be generous to leave extra sweets inside along with the main gift.

Gueira left the keroppi plush on his bed.

He made a light snack after a hot shower, gnawing on a carrot while he idly scrolled through Meis' photos. He happened to be surfing through channels on TV, wanting to clear his conscience before he headed to bed, then he got distracted.

He thumbed past photo after photo, stopping on one belonging to a photoshoot set.

A boudoir, at that, judging by the sparse choice of enticing outfits. They were meant to promote some fashion line of a business partner to their label; but Gueira wasn't focused on the specifics.

All the blood from the shower he took rushed right down south, and Gueira shifted uncomfortably in his sweats.

_No, Gueira, don't do it._

He shut his eyes, a thick, coarse eyebrow twitching in annoyance. He bounced his leg unconsciously, swiping past another photo in the set. He's gone months without a hookup, he thought he had the right to indulge in the pleasure that was adult entertainment every now and then; instead, he's using Meis' photos as fuel for the fire.

Of course everyone's enamored by Dead Man's Hand's frontman's lean physique and some of his outfits worn during performances and their music videos, the kind that had Gueira staring him down more than he should. He was confident in showing it off, and judging by these various photoshoots... 

He was undoubtedly attracted to Meis, he was just Gueira's type: catty, raven haired, and a pretty face, a tight _body_ ; but he had a job that heavily required on being professional, and that meant sealing any feelings of desire he had in a box where he'd keep it locked and stored away. Every now and then, it rattled.

He's holding a bouquet of flowers, seated or sprawled out in different positions for each photo. Some where he trails a single carnation down his body while his eyes provocatively fall on the camera lens.

His thoughts drifted to Meis on the comfort of his own mattress; spread out in more ways than one. Pleading for Gueira to touch him, while delightful noises leave him while he does, with his hands, his mouth, his dick. How'd his hands would feel like wrapped around his hardness, or the way those lips would stretch around his length and if he'd take it all in without hesitation.

Meis never backed down from a challenge, and that was undeniably the thing that alluded to his sexiness; he'd even pulled a knife on Gueira, and a gun, after all. It's just the type of fight that Gueira was willing to put up with, because it turned him on to no end knowing someone who can put up a _good_ one.

If he could recall in his song he made with Serena he wouldn't hesitate, quote on quote, to fuck someone else's man in front of them if he had to, but they could have him back. Hit it and quit it right back.

Pasha did mention that he was a fierce kitty kat, scratches and hisses back. Knew how to get what he wanted. Soften up when commanded well enough, he liked to have authority but not everyone was capable of being the one to handle him, and Gueira knew he could.

Maybe he liked it from the back, fast and hard. Maybe he liked to be treated gentle, like it was his very first, sweet talked lovingly while Gueira loosened him up. Reached his sweet spots at all the right places, or if he had the energy to go all night long. If Gueira had the _pleasure—_

A grunt escaped Gueira's lips when he started palming himself, giving into the urge to slip his hands under his sweats, grasping at his aching hardness trapped under the fabric. He's growing aroused at a mere fantasy, but that's all he'd take for now. It's been too long. He stroked himself and gripped tight enough to make his sharp teeth grate together, breathing in deeply through his nose.

_God damn that bratty popstar._

He leaned his head back, a guttural moan escaping his lips when he leaned back on the couch and slowly tossed his head back.

Snowdrops was fast asleep in his bedroom, the door almost closed shut.

☆☆☆

Gueira promised to escort Meis to the airport when Tommy had to leave early in the morning.

He was groomed and properly dressed for the morning, except, Kinkade permitted that only Gueira was allowed to accompany him to the airport, as this was a private farewell. He watched as Meis was led out of the house by the bodyguards and taken to Gueira's car where he waited patiently.

Gueira opened the door for Meis, offering a hand. He could tell Meis was hiding his nervousness with the way he glanced over at Gueira's hand, placing his hand into his own. 

"Watch your step," Gueira whispered, another hand on Meis' back, Meis ducking his head into the passenger seat. Gueira closed the door behind him.

"Make sure it goes well." Kinkade reminded Gueira. "Report to boss of Mr. Yeon's departure, and make sure that Meis is properly fed and taken care of. Everything today will be held off until tomorrow."

"I understand."

"We'll take charge of rotations." Pasha informed, and Gueira nodded at them both.

He got in the car, switched on the engine and pulled out the driveway.

Meis started showing more clearly his apprehension when they entered the airport, looking for the exact place Tommy would be waiting.

He couldn’t hold Meis’ hand— instead, he used his pinky finger to touch Meis’ palm, and Meis stiffened, letting out a shaky breath.

“Do you want me to stay?” Gueira asked, “I could go outside if you want.”

“No.” Meis said, “Please stay with me."

“Will you be alright?”

“Yeah.” Meis nodded quickly, taking another breather. "I'll... I'll be fine."

Gueira kept a respectful distance between them after that. "very well then, Mr. Yeon. I'll be waiting, right here."

“There he is.” Meis whispered, nearing the designated gate. He’s looking down at his watch and waiting there, seated patiently.

Gueira quietly nodded at Meis, motioning for him to go to his brother. Meis started walking, and he turned around again to look at Gueira.

Gueira remained put. He’s watching, and he’s here. He wasn't planning on going anywhere else. Since it was so early there wouldn’t be as many people boarding a flight compared to the afternoon hours.

Meis caught Tommy’s attention when he stood in front of him.

His siblings had to depart with Gueira when they were leaving the state for college, so he knew how it felt like to part with a loved one.

He had to turn away, hands shoved in the pockets of his slacks when he watched them hug each other goodbye, longer than usual.

It’d probably be a good half hour that passed, the two of them talking until the announcement of Tommy’s flight departure rang through the speakers.

When Tommy met Gueira’s gaze, the moment they made eye contact, he mouthed two words.

_Thank you._

Gueira could only nod, because that’s the most he could do. Nothing more. Keep professional.

Meis watched him leave.

“I’m hungry.” Meis walked up to Gueira, and his change in attitude was baffling. “Let’s go eat. Not here, though.”

“Uh— Mr. Yeon—”

“I’m goin’ to the car.”

Gueira blindly followed after him.

They got breakfast someplace else because Gueira agreed airport food wouldn’t be a good idea. It's early in the morning and it was important that Meis got something to eat now, but they don't speak at all.

Gueira checked his watch, it hit four in the afternoon.

"I'm ready to go home now." Meis pushed his chair back, leaving the diner without waiting for Gueira.

"Of course." He trailed after him, quickly opening the door for Meis to pass through.

It’s far too quiet on the drive back to the safe house.

Something's gotten into him.

“Mr. Yeon—” Gueira opened his mouth.

“I’m fine.” Meis answered, a little too harshly. He opened the door and got out of the car abruptly. Gueira followed after him.

They both knew that was a lie.

“Are— are you _sure_ —?” Gueira asked, having to jog after him so he could get the door open. Meis doesn’t wait for him, storming inside and heading straight upstairs.

Gueira ran after him, “Meis." he tried calling his name, "I understand that Mr. Yeon has left and it has caused you distress—"

"I'm just tired." 

Gueira shook his head, "at least be a little more vocal about what's troublin' you instead of gettin' all prissy about it, because we both know that ain't the truth."

“ _I said I’m fine!_ ” Meis snapped. "what are you, my parent?!"

“Wait.” He skipped a step so he could grab Meis’ arm, a little too harshly so he could stop running away all the _damn time_ ; Gueira's tired of running after him like this is some cat and mouse chase while he refused to talk about how he felt.

"Let go of me!" Meis tugged his arm away, and he stepped back a little too far off the step, stumbling and falling back with a gasp.

Gueira’s instinct kicked in. He threw his arms around Meis’ waist, tugging him up to keep him from falling down the stairs.

They were face to face now, standing much closer together and Meis pressed right up against his chest.

Tears were pooling in Meis’ eyes, he swore a few droplets escaped when he yanked Meis closer to him. Gueira held his breath, his eyes blinking wide.

“Just leave me alone.” Meis shoved him back, looking away immediately; hiding his face behind his hair. He tore himself out of Gueira’s hold and rushed up the stairs.

“Meis!” Gueira called after him.

His bedroom door slammed shut, the thudding footsteps against the wooden floors halted once he was behind that door.

Gueira sighed. _He’s just as stubborn as Snowdrops, alright._ He doesn’t leave, following Meis to his door. He knocked on it.

“Meis. Do you mind if I come in? I would like to talk to you, that's all. I ain't gonna chew you out or anything."

No answer.

“I’m comin’ in, if that's alright with you.” Gueira turned the knob. At least he didn't think to lock it. He opened the door slowly.

“Don’t look at me.” Meis wiped his eyes, his voice hoarse, still gruffed when he talked. Gueira sat down on the bed next to him. He’s holding Bobby in his arms.

Talking about Tommy leaving wouldn’t do any good.

“I didn’t even get to spend time with him.” Meis snorted, well then. “Ain’t that pretty damn crazy. But it’s all my fault anyway.”

“At least you got to talk to him, properly, this time.”

“I wasted most of his time.”

“You didn’t.”

“I did, now he’s gone.”

He’s not gone, Gueira wanted to say. He’s just going to his old home for a while before he goes back to his new home.

Gueira didn’t want to keep talking about this. He pursed his lips, looking at the ground. _Think, Gueira… what could cheer Meis up?_

He had an idea, even if it was silly and he’d end up embarrassing himself.

He stood up, taking Meis’ hand. Meis blinked.

“W-Where are we going?”

“Come with me.” Gueira gently guided Meis off the bed, he didn't let go of Bobby, though. He brought Bobby with him.

He took Meis down to the living room, beckoning for him to sit down on the couch. “Where do you keep Slim’s guitar?”

“Um.” Meis pointed at the corner of the room, next to the guitar amp and other backup equipment. “Over there…”

Gueira went for the guitar and lifted it up, sitting down on the couch next to Meis. “Okay so I figured, since you make music and you like music I’d do this. You taught me some lessons, but if this is bad I apologize in advance. I’m still learning.”

“Gueira.” Meis shook his head, ready to turn it down.

“Just hear me out.” Gueira smiled. He started playing a tune he briefly learned how to do from a YouTube video a few days ago.

“Hey there Meisie what’s it like in New York City? I’ll probably fuck this tune up but God who cares anyway cause I have… no idea what I’m doing, right now…” He’s just spitballing lyrics he made up to the tune of the song, it’s probably a little off-key, but he saw Meis covering a smile on his face, using Bobby’s head to cover his mouth. “Hey there Meisie don’t you worry about the badness, I learned this in thirty minutes on some YouTube video give this shitty song a listen just close your eyes… fuck this is so bad…”

Meis started laughing.

“Oh it’s what you do to me… oh… it’s what you do to me…” He smiled at Meis’ smile, somehow, giving him the confidence to keep going.

“Hey there Meisie I made this song up in two minutes, I know times are gettin’ hard someday but I hope you feel better so you don’t feel sad anymore…” Some of the verses he didn’t change because he couldn’t think of anything cheesy at the top of his head, but Meis didn’t seem to mind.

He kept going, up until the song was finished.

Meis was smiling now. It’s the most beautiful thing Gueira’s ever seen. He set the guitar down. “Well, how was that?”

“Are you stupid?” Meis asked.

“Actually, yeah.” Gueira agreed. “I am.”

Meis rolled his eyes. “You’re not bad.” He said. “You did mess up a few notes, but you’ve actually been payin’ attention to my lessons, now it’s the master’s turn.” He scooted closer, “Now lemme teach you how to do this the right way.” He lifted up the guitar this time, putting Bobby right next to them.

Gueira was smiling now. At least throughout their lesson, Meis was feeling a lot better, and they were able to revert back to goofing off. Gueira quietly handed Meis a napkin so he could wipe away any dried tears.

☆☆☆

Lio was back in town after a week was over. Impressively, Adrian survived his week of being boss. If anyone else had this task Gueira’s sure they’d probably kill themselves. He knew he would.

Mad Burnish didn’t turn to chaos, more like Lio knew his employees better not to lose every ounce of sense in their being or there’d be Hell to pay. They knew he was coming back, so they welcomed him casually and hoped he had a great vacation. Lio was in an incredibly good mood, which is… unusual, to say the least.

He called another meeting during Meis’ spa hour. Kinkade, Pasha, and Gueira are chattering off about something. Benji yammering onto Slim. Jesse and Callisto speaking excitedly about the episode of an anime they were watching, Adrian’s smiling as he texted someone on his phone. Everyone is filing into Lio’s office.

“Hello everyone.” Lio greeted them delightedly. They all greeted him back, a little much less enthusiasm. “So how has everyone been?”

There’s mixed responses.

“Someone had a good vacation.” Kinkade whispered to Gueira and Pasha.

“So firstly I wanted to thank everyone for not burning this place down while I was gone.” Lio announced. “Especially Adrian.” Once everyone looked at him the man in question realized they were watching him giggle and text someone on his phone. He quickly put it away and flashed a smile.

“Of course, sir!”

“Who the Hell is he textin’?” Pasha asked.

“How much you wanna bet it’s the hot model he’s been seeing?” Kinkade asked.

“Oh shit. Really?” Gueira asked.

“No doubt about it.” Pasha said.

“I know it’s crazy lately. We’ve been running around and making sure everything’s gone back to normal, of course, which takes time. Planning our big benefit concert, conference, and planning that trip as well. But I’ve always had faith in us. I figured we should take a bit of a break, cool off before we go mad and start to kill each other.” Gueira sympathized with that. Lio continued on, his smile returning. “As for the real reason why I called everyone here today, as far as we all know…”

“DRUMROLL PLEASE!” Benji shouted suddenly, scaring the shit out of Gueira. People stomping their feet on the ground, drumming their hands on the table, their knees, Gueira joined them far too late.

“A member of this label’s birthday is coming up in approximately a week.” Lio pridefully announced. “Therefore! We are putting everything to a fucking pause. As of now, work-related matters do not exist. Now I understand that this particular member of this label despises birthday parties, and birthdays in general. But we’ve gone over ten years without planning a single celebration, and I feel like he definitely deserves this much after what he’s gone through. So I do not care.” He casually stood up on the table, everyone looking up at him.

“We’re going to throw the biggest fucking surprise celebration.”

Cheers erupted throughout the office.

“Who’s—” It clicked with Gueira then. Meis. Everyone’s applauding and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

“NO MORE WORK!” Benji whooped.

“He only said for two days.” Slim deadpanned.

“NO WORK FOR TWO DAYS!” Benji corrected himself. Kinkade and Pasha eyed each other, giving smiles. Gueira laughing at him. He liked days like this on the job, where everyone could goof off.

He wondered if Meis knew about his birthday.

He decided to ask when they were binge watching _The Office_ after spending two hours playing video games, wanting to wind down with snacks and making commentary.

“So what’re you gonna do for your birthday?” Gueira asked.

Shoving pretzels into his mouth, leaning against Gueira— some fell out of Meis’ mouth. “Wha?” He asked.

“Your birthday.”

“Ma’ birday?”

“Yeah.”

Meis swallowed his pretzels, “Oh shit.” He drank the soda left on the table to help it go down faster. “I forgot.”

“You… you forgot about your own birthday.”

“I don’t even remember the last time I remembered it.” Meis leaned back. “Nothing, I guess.”

“Really? You don’t at least do something good for yourself?”

“I try not to cry.” Meis answered. That answer was extremely depressing. “...Hey, so Tommy told me that I should go back home.”

“Like, right now?”

“No, like, whenever I’m less busy to stop by and come back to the ranch.”

“Why not? You get to see your sister and your mum.”

“I haven’t been back there since dad died.” Meis said. “I basically… told Tommy everything that’s been goin’ on with me lately, and stuff, and he said too I should tell my family about it. I just don’t know if I’m ready for that yet.”

“Well if you can’t do that, they’d be happy if they could see you in person.” Gueira said.

Meis seemed to be contemplating hard about something.

“What’s wrong?” Gueira asked.

Meis looked him in the eye. “Who’s Rob?”

He definitely should explain himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: we learn more about rob and gueira. also, bday chapter? bday chapter. :)
> 
> Remember to gimme a follow where I tweet a lot about this fic! Give my monster genre-bending playlist a listen, and if you wanna talk to me about black stones my curiouscat is always open. See y'all soon. ❤️
> 
>  **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2CTDNdTca9mHoMpL8rkbpX?si=PYel1jZcTiu6oYwT7-XFeg)** | **[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/danganphobia)**


	14. Thirty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the gang celebrates Meis' birthday, and he tells Gueira a secret he's been wanting to know about for a while now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday chapter!
> 
> I wanted to plan fun things to take everyone's mind off the angst and impending angst and just. Give everyone a break. For now enjoy some fun with some plot still going on.

_Ah, shit._

Well, he was an idiot for thinking Meis had slept through the destruction he caused his own living room that night.

Gueira sighed. “Did you…” He averted his gaze, “—You saw, didn’t you?”

“I tried to calm you down.” Meis explained. “You were crying, and screamin’. Saying you were gonna kill someone, and then you shouted his name.”

Maybe Meis was the one Gueira saw in his dream…

No, it _was_ him.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Gueira asked, “I was hoping you didn’t…” _Hear anything at all._ But if it was bad enough that he did there’s no mistaking he must’ve dwelled on the thought for the past few days.

“I had no clue if you knew it was me who helped you.” Meis said. “At least, I hope I did. You looked so terrified…”

He couldn’t tell Meis about his nightmares.

“Snowdrops led me to you.” Meis explained. “She came to me and she looked scared for you, and, the plant you had on your bed was _shaking_ and I followed her to where you were.”

“My plant was shaking?”

“Yeah.”

That was a first to hear. “It was like… it was telling me you were _hurt,_ but I was tired and I might’ve been just thinkin’ it.”

Gueira believed him, but he chose to say nothing on the matter.

“I get those often.” Gueira replied stiffly.

“I might be misreadin’... if he was a friend, or a partner…” Meis murmured, “But you— you don’t have to tell me if that’s asking for anything that’s too personal.”

He could tell Meis about Rob.

_He should._

Gueira debated on keeping it as _just a friend_ , and leaving it at that. He saw Meis shift so he could face the television they weren’t paying attention to any longer. He turned it off anyway.

“He’s an old high school friend.”

Slowly setting down the remote control, Meis turned his head; facing him.

“Uh… we were both on the same team together, and he was the quarterback while I was the wide receiver. We were both seniors, but Rob’s younger because he was crazy smart and skipped a grade or two, I don’t remember. He was like a prodigy, and a party animal at the same time. I don't know how he did it. He was just awesome, like that. He had the best grades and he knew how to do things casually without overworking himself. Laidback parents, cool sister, _everyone_ wanted to be his friend. And I mean everyone, students, teachers... Since we were all in one team together, everyone kinda looked out for each other and were all close. Closer to each other than anyone was to me, because, well, I fucked up a lot of game days for them and instead of supporting my health problems they kinda just brushed me off and slowly ghosted me. I was used to it, so it was whatever. Anyway, Rob was really good, and everyone loved him a lot. He got popular pretty quickly the moment he joined and I just watched him take in all that fame. I’d just be in the shadows while they praised him and fell in love with the guy.

I don’t even know why, but one day he just started a conversation with me after practice. He kept trying to the day after that, and paying attention to me and how I played. Wanted to help me get better, give me tips, stuff like that. And he was always there for me when I hurt myself. But yeah, I couldn’t call my teammates my buddies when they talked shit about me behind my back. He was the only one who hung around me. There was this one girl, her name was Sophia. She was a junior and a cheerleader, so like, she was pretty much a queen bee. I remember being so crazy about her.” He’s recalling memories that weren’t too pleasing the more he went on, while Meis silently listened.

“My crush starts talking to me, like a fever dream. We won this huge game and I managed to score just once... but after that she started saying hi to me when we saw each other in the halls, waved when they practiced across the field from us, talked to me in the classes we shared when we barely spoke a word to each other, then she full on stopped me during practice one day. She said that she liked the way I played out of everyone because I was so fast and it was cool, and I was confused. People just said I was the fasted kid on the team, but if I fell and hurt myself I'd always get benched by Coach Baker, so all the hype for me died down real quick. I swear, it was like the best day ever. I was telling Rob all about it like a schoolgirl with a crush and he said I should go for it. It seemed fine, getting to fall in love because I've pretty much crushed on her since junior year when we sorta like, spoke two words at pep rally when she bumped into me on accident. We were on our first date I managed to ask her on and she looks at me, dead in the eye and asks me if Rob’s single.”

Meis’ eyebrows furrowed. “Gueira…”

“It’s fine.” Gueira shrugged, “Uh… it was a long time ago now that I think about it. Of course I’m over it now. But I felt like my heart was shattering into a million pieces. I just laughed and I was so confused like, why did you… make it seem like I was the one you wanted? And she said that she was too shy and didn’t want me to get the wrong idea, but she liked Rob a lot. I told Rob about it. A week later, because he caught on I was actin’ funny at school. I didn't enjoy being at home, you already know for which reasons. Immediately he was so upset by what happened. He said he’d never wanna make a move on someone who I liked and I told him it’s okay. He should go for it, they’d make a cute couple. Her and him.” He laughed, “I know, it’s fucked up.”

“But she shouldn’t have led you on.” Meis reasoned, “She should’ve just spared you the heartbreak.”

“I know, I mean I thought I was the hottest person on the team at that time and moment. Rob always got the attention from girls and he was always so focused on whatever the Hell it was else to pay attention to them. I was envious, of course. But he was my best friend, and I didn’t wanna let insecurities get in-between us, even when he was hard as rocks in the fucking head when it came to relationships.” Gueira snorted. “Anyway, I was stupid enough to believe she actually wanted anything to do with me. Of course, the one chance I thought I had with the girl of my dreams was ruined.”

Meis rolled his eyes. “But any of that happening wasn't your fault. I'm not sure if Ezio can count for this because he's the only person I thought I was supposed to be... in love with, but he was like the worst example of a prince charming when he slept with other people while we were together and still called me his "favorite"," Meis held up air quotes, "but I guess I liked how he made me feel special so much I brought myself not to care, like he was my ride or die." he blushed deeply. "a-and there was that thing with Slim that was hopeless, only Benji really knows about it and I promised him that if he told anyone else I'd burn his balls to ashes. I ain't talkin' 'bout it either. It was fuckin' pathetic but I was young and dumb as rocks like your friend. Hey, I know a thing or two about how it feels to be disappointed by someone you once really admired.”

“It sucks, a lot, don’t it?” Gueira asked, "being strung along by someone you liked a lot."

“Yeah…” Meis murmured, "but I'm sorry about what happened to you."

“It's fine. It felt… just, really awful.” Gueira laughed. “I watched her and Rob end up talkin’ each other up, suddenly before prom she’s his girl now. But I let it happen, because I said it was okay. I get that he shouldn’t have, but it’s not fair for me to say he can’t have her because I couldn’t when she wanted him in the first place. She wasn’t into me, she never was into me and didn’t give a shit about me. It might’ve been fucked for him to still go after her, but she leaned on to him first… and he was too modest to do anything about it. He’s just like that.”

“Are they still together?”

“Nah.” Gueira shook his head. “Different colleges, so they broke it off. Plus me and Rob were also going to two separate universities for different scholarships. Me and him kinda drifted off after graduation, and I was goin’ through a lot of family shit. I distanced myself and didn’t wanna bring him down with me.”

“Good fuckin’ riddance to her. But at least tell me this, you guys still talk?” Meis asked, a little hopeful.

“I…” Fuck it, “I just heard from him, recently.” Gueira smiled. “So don’t worry, we’re workin’ on keepin’ in touch with each other. You know the way life goes after it’s time to grow up.”

“I see…” Meis said.

“But I. Uh. Sometimes I have dreams about stuff going wrong, I guess. Between us.” Gueira explained. “Him being hurt… and stuff… by people who wronged us.”

Meis’ eyes narrowed, pitiful.

“I didn’t hurt you,” Gueira leaned closer to ask, “Did I?”

He knew how he tended to lose his control if his anger got the best of him.

“Your flames just came out a little more forceful than usual.” Meis explained, “But it wasn’t— it’s not anything that caused somethin’ serious. I was fine. You were just resilient.”

“No one was supposed to know about these nightmares anyway.”

“I understand.” Meis nodded. “Maybe I shouldn’t— I shouldn’t have asked—”

“—We’re friends.” Gueira reminded him, seeing the hesitant look in Meis’ eyes. That’s exactly what they were now.

This is what Lio wanted.

If he needed to earn Meis’ trust— he had to share a few things in return, sadly, it couldn’t be _all_ for the sake of his safety.

Meis smiled a little, and Gueira smiled back.

"Are you gonna stay?" Meis whispered quietly.

"Yeah." Gueira nodded. _Only if you want me to. I'll stay._ "Anything for you."

He slowly wrapped an arm around Meis' side. "...Did I scare you?"

Meis shook his head. "I wasn't afraid."

Gueira was glad to hear that… Meis might've seen him at his worst without Gueira knowing. But he would never forgive himself if he hurt the one person he was supposed to protect.

It crushed his heart in a vice grip that if his secret got out, it will, and Meis will hate him.

"I'll keep you safe." Gueira promised. "I swear on my life."

He could feel the coolness when Meis' side touched his own, when Meis scooted even closer. Gueira agreed to watch whatever the Hell Meis was into nowadays.

Meis was more heavily leaning against him as time progressed. Gueira in the midst of making commentary on an animal documentary they were watching on Animal Planet, his gaze landing on Meis sleeping with his head resting on Gueira's shoulder.

He fought the urge to lean down and leave a goodnight kiss on his forehead, instead, stroking Meis' hair gently.

Gueira turned the TV off, snorting quietly to himself. Another thing he learned about Meis. He's an absolute sleepyhead.

He gathered Meis in his arms, heading upstairs for his bedroom. Gueira drew the covers back and placed Meis on top of the mattress. Meis shifted once, his head lulling to the side.

His eyebrows furrowed. "Stay." He whispered.

"Can't." Gueira pushed Bobby into Meis' arms.

Meis took Gueira's hand.

He should probably walk away.

_God damn it._

He lied on the mattress next to Meis, awkwardly trying his best not to get in the covers and on top of it instead. Meis snuggled up next to him. Gueira's still fully dressed, his shoes weren't _on_ but it wasn't exactly most comfortable. He held Meis closer to him with a single arm around his waist.

His heart thudded at how Meis easily curled against his chest.

He kept threading his fingers through Meis' silky hair.

_I can't stay for long._

He wanted to.

How badly he wanted to.

But he had to keep a fair amount of distance.

When Meis stilled against Gueira, chest heaving in quiet slumber… Gueira watched him for a while. Selfishly indulging.

It's frustrating; that Gueira wasn't sure if Meis still belonged to someone else, and it bothered him. Maybe it should stay that way. If he found out about Gueira he sure as Hell didn't deserve to be by his side, either. He wasn't perfect. Nor was Ezio.

He carefully extracted himself from Meis and left the bed. He spent an hour contemplating.

He might have business to take care of. But he prayed to God it wouldn't lead to anything bad happening to Meis.

He won't let it.

Gueira exited the bedroom, looking for his shoes and blazer.

☆☆☆

Forty eight hours were spent planning Meis’ surprise celebration.

They had to work around a schedule of when Meis wouldn’t be around so they could meet up in secret to get to work, so Burning Rescue’s headquarters was the perfect place to assemble and discuss their plan. Ignis and Varys were happy to help with the planning, however, they weren’t sure if they could make it to the actual celebration. They’d definitely give gifts.

It was top priority that word of this celebration wouldn’t get out. It’s hard to believe they’ve spent _a decade_ without planning a single party for Meis. Members have their birthdays and tiny little parties at the workplace building all the time, similar to that of an office party. It’s not anything too big. But considering Meis hadn’t had a single party dedicated to him, and he was the client that they prioritized above everyone else Lio wanted to do something for him.

He definitely understood the need to relax, and just do something _fun_. It was nice, being part of an organized event such as this. Everyone communicated with each other just fine, brainstormed ideas, worked on decorating the studio the day Meis was off. The day that happened to be right before his birthday.

In the meantime, Gueira had been by Meis’ side like normal. Meis would leave more gifts for Gueira at his house, but Gueira caught on that was an excuse to stay over and spend time with Snowdrops. He still refused to outright ask Gueira if he could come over, instead, showing up with mundane excuses. But he’ll give it time.

After they spent a whole day rearranging the entire studio for when Meis arrived, Gueira came back home wanting to collapse on the floor.

“Hey princess.” Gueira raked his hands through his hair. “We got a really big day tomorrow. It’s Meis’ birthday.”

She meowed excitedly.

“Yeah, I know.” Gueira wheezed. Every muscle in his body ached from lifting heavy shit around, hanging up decorations, photos he had of Meis he took around the studio building. For helping out, a raise was promised for everyone, so it was worth breaking his bow-legged back for this shit.

Lio said absolutely no one could rest until decorations were done. Break lasted half an hour, then he clapped his hands and shouted that it was time to get back to work. He endorsed no goofing off, but Benji popped a confetti cannon right in Lio’s ear, causing everyone to start laughing uncontrollably. (Lio was not happy)

He shrugged his blazer off. Shit. He hadn’t eaten anything since lunch break. Pasha just broke a sandwich from Subway in half to give to him because he was so busy helping everyone else with party decorations and planning.

He stepped into the shower so he could wash all the sweat off, getting dressed in a comfy pair of sweats and getting started on dinner. His phone dinged.

He’s cooking dinner now when he lifted his phone and noticed it was just a crab photo.

He didn’t understand.

 **Gueira [9:45 P.M]:** Mr. Yeon, what is this?

 **Meis [9:46 P.M]:** crab

 **Gueira [9:47 P.M]:**?????

 **Meis [9:47 P.M]:** crab have knife

 **Gueira [9:47 P.M]:** Okay I still don’t understand.

 **Meis [9:48** **P.M]:** its supposed to be funny

Gueira snorted.

 **Gueira [9:49 P.M]:** It is funny.

 **Meis [9:49 P.M]:** hehe

Gueira stirred his fideua, laughing to himself. He shouldn’t have expected anything less coherent, coming from the man who had no coherency, whatsoever.

 **Meis [9:50 P.M]:** wyd

 **Gueira [9:51 P.M]:** Making sure my fideua doesn’t burn.

 **Meis [9:52 P.M]:** Benji and Slim are being weird and not talking 2 me. I’m stuck at home and bored.

 **Gueira [9:52 P.M]:** Go do something else.

 **Meis [9:52 P.M]:** I spent 5 hrs working on new music I’m tired

 **Meis [9:52 P.M]:** nobody else seems 2 wanna talk

There’s definitely a reason for that, of which, if they want their heads or balls attached to their bodies they can’t say anything about it.

 **Gueira [9:53 P.M]:** Maybe they’re busy.

 **Meis [9:53 P.M]:** :(

 **Meis [9:53 P.M]:** Hey

 **Meis [9:53 P.M]:** answer me

 **Meis [9:54 P.M]:** gueiraaaaaaaaaaaa :(

 **Gueira [9:55 P.M]:** I’m cooking.

 **Meis [9:55 P.M]:** Bobby says hi.

Meis sent a selfie of him and Bobby. Gueira nearly burned his food because he left it stirring for too long staring at it. “Fuck.” He quickly turned the stove off.

 **Gueira [9:56 P.M]:** Tell him I say hi back.

Gueira couldn’t respond until he was seated at his table, dinner plate in hands. Otherwise he’d get too distracted.

 **Gueira [10:10 P.M]:** And you both look cute.

**Meis [10:11 P.M]: 🙂**

Gueira smiled to himself.

Meis sent another video.

 **Meis [10:12 P.M]:** smth ive been working on so i thought u could maybe see it

It’s a video of him playing a song on Slim’s guitar. Gueira watched it, an idea coming to mind as he watched Meis play. Fills his heart with a bit of joy knowing that Meis sent this to him privately.

Meis’ old guitar lent to him by Tommy was destroyed when his house was broken into… maybe he could go to a music store and see if they had anything of a newer model. But _fuck,_ Meis’ birthday was tomorrow, literally.

Snowdrops was eating her food in the living area.

 _Maybe…_ He thought, _maybe I could go tonight._

He’s fucking insane, he knew it. But if this was for Meis, Gueira would climb mountains if he had to. He’d hate himself, waiting until this long only to decide he shouldn’t get Meis a gift, bodyguard or not. It’d only be repaying the favor for the fan sent gifts Meis frequently gave to him. The keroppi plush he may have named Robbie because he missed his best friend. All the sweet candy that’ll surely give him cavities if he ate too much of it.

“Hey princess.” Gueira slipped into a pair of sneakers, and threw on a hoodie. “I’m gonna be out for a lil while. I need to get something really important.”

Snowdrops looked up at him and blinked with her owlish blue eyes. Gueira grabbed his keys and opened the door. She tilted her head to the side, slight curiosity and slight confusion.

☆☆☆

He found something.

In a rundown music store at the edge of town, after hours of searching around and not finding exactly what he wanted at this hour. There was just one place that happened to be open by a man who wouldn’t be closing until after midnight.

Business was looking slow for him until Gueira showed up, pointing directly at an old, faded brown guitar and asking him how much he was selling that for, ready to pay a fortune if he had to.

It was expensive, because it belonged to another celebrity. So be it. It was worth it.

He kept it in the corner of the living room, stored in a black case with a fancy red bow wrapped around it he got from the supermarket for cheap. It didn’t rip, so it proved to do just fine.

He sat down, Snowdrops perched on the table and watched him while she licked at her paw and figured out what type of letter he’d write to Meis for the gift. This wasn’t just a gift card or a birthday card. This was something huge. He wanted to keep it short, but not too dull.

“Have any ideas, Drops?” Gueira asked, arching a brow. “Do you think this was too much?”

She meowed.

“I know it’s too much.” He sighed. “But it’s better than nothin’, right? It’s only fair I get ‘im a new one. He’s been usin’ someone else’s… and I felt bad about it.”

She put her paw on the letter.

“What is it?”

The look in her eyes made him ponder on if he was thinking too much about it. If he put the whole co-workers thing aside, it was just a friend gifting another friend for a special occasion; this being Meis’ birthday. It wasn’t anything serious. He was gnawing on his pen, ruffling his hair in frustration.

“I haven’t done this shit since high school. Like, writing cute birthday messages.” He sent his mom flowers for her birthday, knowing how much she liked them. He got plenty of gifts for Rob’s birthdays, some for his siblings, this shouldn’t be any different. Maybe because lately Meis had been putting him on edge and making him forget where his duties lied anymore.

He thought about the possible look on Meis’ face if he received it. If he’d love it or hate it. He’d never know until he found out.

Gueira started scribbling something down.

☆☆☆

The day of Meis’ birthday, Burning Rescue and Mad Burnish employees have gathered in Mad Burnish’s building.

The lights were turned off.

“Okay.” Lio announced. “The three musketeers are helping Meis get ready at his house. Adrian just informed me that Styx is dropping them off to the studio right this second.” The room started collectively losing their shit.

“FUCK!” Benji shouted, “Is there anything we need to add?!”

“Uh…” Thyma looked down the list, “Nothing that I know of.”

“How long would it take him to get here?” Galo asked.

“Probably about fifteen minutes tops, depending on traffic.” Slim said.

“I’m texting him to update us on how close we’re gettin’.” Gueira said. “This way we can have more time.”

“You’re a lifesaver.” Benji sighed.

“So if there’s anything we should add it’s probably best to do it now.” Lio advised. That’s what they spent the spare time they had doing, sometimes decorations would need to be rearranged and fixed because they’d fall off, properly pinning them to the walls. Making sure the fancy sign they hung up didn’t look too _off_. Adrian was sending texts every couple of minutes how close they were getting.

They got too carried away with re-organizing the room that the very last text message Adrian sent was that Meis was arriving.

“Get to the back!” Kinkade shouted. “Everyone! Now!”

“They just entered the building.” Gueira said. “It takes about five minutes to get through security check.”

The participants scurried across the room and made a break for it toward the back, scattering like mice.

“My party hat!” Galo cried.

“Leave it!” Aina tugged him back.

“I wanna wear my party hat!”

“I got you bro.” Lucia ran back for his party hat so she could give it back to Galo. Remi followed them wordlessly, arms folded.

“He was bound to hold the whole party up so he could get a stupid hat.”

“He’s just salty he couldn’t bring Alisa to the party.” Benji whispered.

“Who’s Alisa?” Gueira asked.

“His alligator girlfriend.”

“Excuse me?”

“PLACES!” Lio’s voice boomed throughout the studio’s main room. “They are taking the elevator as we speak! Ariston!”

“Yes sir!” Ariston ducked his head.

“Wait outside by the door.”

He and three other bodyguards bolted out the exit. Every other room in the studio was empty aside for the main room, where everyone would be hiding as they waited for Meis.

“We spent forty eight hours on this so I refuse that anything fucks up.” Lio looked at Pasha, “Is everything ready?”

“Yes sir.”

“Great.”

Gueira joined everyone at the back.

“Hey.” Benji spoke up through the silence. “Meis knows it’s his birthday today, right?”

“Probably.” Thyma answered. The fact that this was a normal occurrence for them was baffling to Gueira.

“Fifty-fifty.” Slim deadpanned.

Lio sighed. “Well luckily we’re here to remind him.”

“Boss.” Ariston’s voice sounded off in Lio’s earpiece, along with all the bodyguards in the vicinity. “They’re here.”

The confetti cannons were ready, all the poppers, fun snaps, anything to grab a hold of for when Meis walked in. The door to the studio opened. All the lights were turned off and it was pitch dark inside.

“Can someone give me an idea of what in the damn Hell is goin’ on?” They heard Meis grit out, as he’s being dragged past the door.

“Just come in!” Callisto convinced.

“I can’t even see a damn thing!”

“We got you.” Jesse said, the two teenagers holding either of his hands.

“Adrian.”

“I’m sorry I can’t say anything.”

“You said that a billion times before.”

Meis took another few steps, then Ariston gave the signal for them to emerge from their hiding place. They busted out and started popping the confetti cannons.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” They screamed harmoniously. The lights were turned on by the bodyguards stationed at the corners of the room. Meis froze, startled by their welcoming and the sound of confetti bursting all about, blowing their birthday whistles. He gasped silently, the look on his face of surprise was nothing short of mesmerizing, his hands clasped over his mouth.

He dropped to his knees slowly, his shoulders shaking. They’re leaving their hiding spots to surround Meis as he starts to cry quietly.

“Y’all about to give me a damn heart attack.” He muttered, they started laughing. “What the Hell is all of this?”

“Your birthday party!” Benji exclaimed.

“All ‘a this?”

Gueira handed Meis a napkin, offering a hand. “All of it.”

Accepting the napkin, he took Gueira’s hand as he helped Meis stand up. Using the napkin to gently dab at the tears on his cheeks.

“It’s waterproof makeup.” Callisto said. “So tears shouldn’t ruin your makeup, hopefully.”

“I fuckin’ hope so.” Meis sniffled. "wow, I turn thirty five today, huh?"

"How do you feel?" Gueira asked.

"...if I'm being honest, just _a little_ different because of all this." Meis answered.

"We wanted to plan this for you in secret." Lio explained, "so I apologize in advance if there was any secrecy and vagueness from everyone."

"You gotta be kiddin'..." Meis sighed, "I said no parties, boss."

"I must've misheard." Lio smiled. "now you're going to enjoy what we planned for you whether you like it or not. C'mon."

Meis doesn’t seem to realize how loved he was, with the way Jesse and Callisto took his hands to drag him everywhere. He looked gorgeous in the black dress with a buckle strap right at his thigh, and fishnet stockings with the thigh high boots. The whole thing was definitely _extra_ ; but that's the birthday outfit they were going for. His hair curled in loose waves, his eyeshadow a pretty blue with a hint of white sparkles beneath his bottom lashes. They first cut the cake that Lio helped bake for him. He said that Galo almost ruined it and he would’ve called off their future wedding then and there, but it was spared. Just a little smudged, but Meis was only humored by their antics nonetheless. They sang happy birthday, recording the event before he was asked to make a wish, Meis blowing out the candles.

The cake was only an appetizer, the plan was that they went out to a restaurant to treat him to another birthday dinner. But they were a _large_ group, not everyone would be coming. Since right after they had plans of hitting the club late at night.

So it was a long night ahead of them.

Gueira couldn’t participate much in the party activities, and the heartfelt speeches. But Meis had cried more than once, more than Gueira’s ever seen him cry when they were given. Slim had sung a song for him, wowing the group and Meis started to quietly cry while Slim took his hands. He had to be handed more tissues when the sweet, extra birthday song was over. To lighten up the mood, Benji talked about their very first tour experience where they decided to share a single bed and according to Meis: only the prettiest could sleep in it, otherwise the other three sleep on the floor. Sadly Adonis could only send a birthday card to Meis than account for this experience, (he was far too busy with his new career in EMT work) but the way it was explained sounded like it was fresh in their memories.

"D said he was gonna get his own room because he couldn't stand Meis." Slim said, "if D of all people has been driven crazy then I think that tells you how insufferable sharing a room with Meis is."

"Benji's just as much of a slob as I am." Meis argued.

"I'm definitely not that much of a slob." Benji said.

"The entire hotel room looked as if it was an episode of Hoarders when I walked in." Lio confirmed it blandly. "God it was so disgusting I couldn't stay in there."

"You guys have money to have your own rooms." Aina clarified. "why were you sharing it?"

"They wanted to save anyway," Lio answered tiredly, "I'm not sure how they survived that tour because I was this close to losing my sanity." This is exactly why they probably tried to kill each other so often living under one roof.

"It helped us bond!" Benji grinned, throwing his arms around Meis and Slim, "now I wouldn't mind sharin' a room with you guys if we were to do it again."

"I won't." Slim grimaced.

"Tell everyone about the KFC story!" Galo chimed in.

"Oh yeah, alright, let me tell you one of the times Meis went ape shit." Benji said.

"Oh God." Meis pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What happened?" Gueira asked curiously.

"God, no, no," Meis begged. "don't tell them."

"TOO LATE!" Lucia scooted closer to the circle of friends, "I wanna hear!"

Thyma, Jesse, and Callisto were handing glasses of champagne around the room, cider for the teenagers, and Adrian and Remi helped pass out the snacks while they chatted. Benji talked of another experience regarding everyone eating the KFC they ordered after a show and no one telling Meis it was finished, he was so livid that he almost roasted them alive.

"All of a sudden, he like, bursts into flames." Benji wildly explains, "we would've thought that we've killed his entire family, but no, it's over KFC."

"I specifically told you both to leave some for me." Meis said, "and then I come in and see that there's just nothin' but bone in the bucket, and I hadn't eaten at all that day because of the show."

"Now I did say we should leave some for Meis." Slim defended, "and then we didn't." Everyone started laughing.

"I didn't talk to them for like, half of the tour." Meis told everyone else, "since people wanna decide to be stingy and make me starve to death. I'm the prettiest in this band so I should be given absolutely everything."

"There he goes again." Slim lamented, though the laughter of the others told Benji and Slim that unfortunately it was too hilarious to sympathize with them, oh, but Gueira can.

They talked of experiences they’ve witnessed of badass things Meis had done first-hand, how he gave zero fucks about anything, and a lot of these stories Gueira hadn’t heard before. Watching Meis laugh and cover his face. Surprisingly he didn’t remember a good chunk of these events.

The idea was that they don’t pre-game too much until they hit the club. On the way to the restaurant, Meis practically bolts for the door with Benji, Lucia, and Galo, scuffling over who can be the first. Jesse and Callisto followed Meis automatically because they went wherever he went.

“There’s two types of people.” Lio said, “People who eat to survive, and people who survive to eat.”

“What category do you think they fall in?” Gueira asked.

“Most likely the latter. There’s no fucking in-between.” Lio sighed, “I’m gonna go make sure my future husband doesn’t do anything reckless.” He walked ahead. It was only a given that Kinkade, Pasha, and Gueira were the three that Lio advised to accompany them through Meis’ birthday party. He had no idea just how wild they could get on special occasions.

Jesse and Callisto fought over who got to sit next to Meis, meanwhile, Meis just plopped right down next to Gueira while the rest of the gang got seated at a table. It was just Mad Burnish and some of Burning Rescue, because the birthday dinner was meant to be exclusively for Meis' close friends. Including their three bodyguards from the security team.

“Sit with Angel.” Meis flashed a smile at them, “I’m gonna sit with Gueira, okay?”

After some pouting they obliged, they had him to talk to since he was the one who would be dropping them off after this dinner was over.

“They’re attached at the hip now, huh?” Slim smirked at Kinkade and Pasha, Gueira’s cheeks reddening knowing he was referring to him and Meis.

“How's your birthday going so far?” Gueira asked. He realized it’s the first thing he’s really said to Meis through the course of the night, because he had to stand by and watch everyone else have their fun as much as he’d like to join (Galo made him at some points anyway) so any hopes of them chatting were pretty slim.

“Pretty good, I guess.” Meis smiled. “What’re you plannin’ on orderin’?”

“Not too sure yet." Gueira answered, "but I'm assuming you're probably ready to eat everything, huh?"

Meis nudged him. “I'm hungry as all Hell right now so yes, obviously. We can both look for somethin' then, hold on.” The menus being passed around Meis snagged one of them and Gueira automatically assumed Meis just wanted to share one. scooting his chair closer to Gueira until their shoulders bumped.

The food they served here was a delight. Lio said that given today was Meis’ birthday, all the food they ordered tonight was on him. He wanted to treat everyone, and it’d be unfair if he just limited free dinner to just Meis. They worked hard for it, so they deserved to take a break. Burning Rescue and their long, grueling shifts fighting fires, and Mad Burnish holding their label together on this album production. They toast in commemoration of Meis' birthday.

They fall into regular loud banter with each other, and it feels nice, it feels great to be back at this state again. This positive energy. Galo accused Gueira of eating his sushi when Meis had been stealing it the entire time.

“Hey, so," Benji smirked, "you guys happen to have any... y'know, gorgeous female friends of yours?"

Aina frowned, "any of our co-workers at the other fire stations? That would be attracted to you?"

"HA!" Lucia cackled from across the table, startling Remi from eating his food and she just casually smacks him over the shoulder.

Benji's face darkened. "I see. So you think I'm not handsome enough for them?"

"Uh well I do, actually..." Thyma tapped her chin, "I mean I do know someone who works at the lab with me that thinks you're cute."

"Don't encourage him!" Aina begged.

"Heh, good to know~" Benji stroked his chin, "so who's she?"

“He’s trying to get his mind off Serena with pointless hookups.” Slim said. Benji’s face planted on the table, everyone laughing.

“Hey.” Meis lifted his fork. “You should try this. It’s real spicy.”

“Actually—” Meis cut off Gueira’s protest by shoving his fork into his mouth, tasting sweet, spicy chicken teriyaki.

“Mmm.” Gueira hummed, “This is actually really good.”

“Right? Best damn thing I’ve ever tasted.”

“Feed me another one.”

They don’t notice Lio smiling a little at them as Meis fed him more of his food. Gueira offered some of his for Meis to taste as well, laughing over it.

“YO!” Lucia exclaimed, “Okay I got a little somethin’ I want Meis to do because today is his birthday.”

“Lay it on me.” Meis said.

“I dare you to get up on this table and sing You Oughta Know. I’m gonna go over to the jukebox and play it through my little special bluetooth.” Lucia said. “Whoever is in favor of this, say I!”

“ME!” Benji’s hand shot up. Slim pinched the bridge of his nose, Benji nudging him to raise his hand. Slowly, the table started raising their hand because they already consumed quite a bit of alcohol because they wanted to see a good show.

“I’d love to see this.” Pasha raised his hand. Kinkade snorted, joining in.

“Deal, on one condition.” Meis put up a hand lazily, “Everyone at this table has to pay me five bucks.”

They wasted no time digging into their wallets, sliding five bucks across the table. Gueira reached into his wallet to hand one over as well.

"Oh shit." Meis looked at Gueira and snorted, "Guess I'm really doin' this."

“You know you don’t have to do this.” Gueira said, a little concerned. "I mean... this is a little too much, given this is something asked by Lucia, of all people."

“No way in Hell ‘m gonna pussy out of this.” He shouldn’t be allowed to take shots, but he drank some more from his glass and and knocked his head back. With his audacity, Gueira wasn’t arguing with that. Lucia brought out her phone, and she skipped over to the bluetooth, speaking with the staff for a brief moment. _Oh God_ this could either turn out amazing or terrible, there’s no in-between.

“Should he be doin’ this?” Gueira asked Kinkade.

“Probably not, but why not?” Kinkade laughed, “It’s his damn birthday, he can do what he pleases. Besides, if you know Meis, he doesn’t back down from no type of challenge.” He’s heard the incredible stories already.

Lucia had the jukebox ready. Meis sighed.

“Dallas, Dallas, Dallas!” Thyma and Galo started cheering him on, until half the table joined in. Lio shrugged, uncaring for wanting to stop him either. Easily joining his fiance.

“Well, here we go.” Meis smirked at Gueira, “Wanna see a show?”

He doesn’t let Gueira answer, boldly standing on his chair and stepping on the table. Their plates of half-finished, and finished food rattled, some being kicked aside when he approached the center.

“Here!” Aina tossed her hairbrush at him, “Catch!”

Lucia started playing the song. The rest of the restaurant turned their heads in shock and curiosity as to what was happening next.

Meis flipped the hairbrush like he would a microphone, breaking into the verses, “I want you to know. That I am happy for you.” His voice dropped an octave, smoothly. "I wish nothing but... the best for you both..." once the beat picked up he twirled the hairbrush again, and his tone raised a pitch in a way that was thrilling, "An older version of me? Is she perverted like me? Would she go down on you in a theater?" The table whooped when they heard the scandalous lyrics.

"Does she speak eloquently? And would she have your baby? I'm sure she'd make an excellent mother..." The unbridled rage in his voice was present, like he definitely would've sung this song for someone else. Gueira didn't have to guess who that unlucky person would be.

"Does she know how you told me you'd hold me until you died til you died, but you're still alive!" As soon as the chorus hit he belted them eloquently, “And I'm here, to remind you... of the mess you left when you went away. It's not fair, to deny me of the cross I bear that you gave to me you, you, you oughta know." The table rattled when he jumped in his step, their plates and glasses clinking together in each step he took.

"You guys want me to keep going?" Meis asked, their triumphant cries in response made him shrug. "Alright." he lifted the brush back to his lips when the second verse ended, "Did you forget about me? Mr. Duplicity? I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner." He made his eye contact with Gueira linger, especially when he sauntered over and crouched down, running a hand down his collar and playing with his tie.

Gueira thought his cheeks would explode with how close they were at that moment, and Meis was off him in an instant.

This was catching the attention of the rest of the restaurant. The fact that he could make this table into his own personal stage was impressive as it was. Hell, he even pretended like he was. “—It was a slap in the face, how quickly I was replaced... and are you thinking of me when you fuck her?" He breezed through the next verse flawlessly, "—And every time you speak her name does she know how you told me you'd hold me until you died 'til you died but you're still alive!”

"And I'm here! To remind you!" He leapt off the table, using his flames to do so— and the rest of the restaurant gasped while his friends were raving. "It's not fair, to deny me! Of the cross I bear that you gave to me!" Gueira was gawking, _wow_ , he thought, watching him walk around the restaurant singing the chorus. This man is insane, _unreal_. And it was absolutely the sexiest thing he’s ever seen. Lio was shaking his head, laughing while the rest of them were hollering and egging Meis on at the top of their lungs. Slim was smirking, and Kinkade and Pasha were greatly entertained by this. It looked like the other patrons were enjoying the performance too, making the place much more lively than it was before.

His hair whipped around while he handled the brush like he were at his own show, playing an imaginary bass guitar and dancing along to the intense guitar and drums, pumping his fists in the air. The waiters and waitresses also had to stop what they were doing, because they were far too distracted to continue. Meis sitting on the tables other guests frequented, only briefly, before he was off somewhere else.

“You, you, you oughta know!” He got on the table, and crouched down, laying back until his back hit the surface of the table, “Oh…” He crooned the bridge of the song, perching one knee up while the other leg was flat on the table. More applause and cheers reverberated within the restaurant, Meis slowly rose to his feet.

 _“_ 'Cause the joke that you laid in the bed that was me and I'm not gonna fade as soon as you close your eyes, and you know it!" It was nearing the end and he was definitely going out with a bang. "And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back I hope you feel it... Well, can you feel it?! Y'all sing it with me now!” He shouted with harmonious triumph. "Well I'm here, to remind you of the mess you left when you went away! It's not fair! To deny me!" The audience he’s gained was parroting back the lyrics to the final part of the song. This should be fucking impossible, but it appeared that Gueira’s underestimated this guy’s abilities once again, everyone vexing out their anger for a trashy man that was charmed by another woman that probably didn't exist.

It’s probably the moment the song ended, when everyone erupted into cheers— was when he realized he was falling a little bit in love.

For the first time in more than a decade.

When he thought at this age of his, he’d never be able to love again.

“Worth the hundred bucks.” Meis got down from the table, whispering to Gueira. He held up the five dollar bills he had stacked in his hand.

“You’re insane.” Gueira responded. "you didn't just do all of that just now..."

“What, did you think I won’t do it?” Meis downed another glass, sitting down next to Gueira. His hair disheveled and mussed from running his hands through it and dancing on the table. “So, how was it?”

“Jesus fuckin' Christ. That was pretty impressive, I'll admit that..."

Meis grinned at him, pleased to hear that.

“THANK YOU, MEIS!” Lucia praised, “That performance was sick!”

“Half the food on this table was also destroyed, unfortunately.” Lio lamented, “But it was worth the watch.”

They’re showering him with compliments, and Meis just threw up the sign of the horns. Rockstars truly are crazy motherfuckers.

The night wasn’t done yet.

After a decent amount of pre-gaming, as per Lucia, the next stop was to the best club in Promepolis. Jesse and Callisto had to be taken home, given that this was a club only adults could go to. So Adrian said he’d be there to join them a little bit later to go with them while they were being dropped off, and that he'd be inviting a plus one to come along with them for the outing, Gueira's positive that said plus one was Helios, but no one said anything, only gave suggestive glances.

Before they left, they wanted to take photos to make memories of the occasion. At first Gueira thought it'd be necessary if they were't involved in the photo until Galo demanded he come in and join them. Benji practically dragged him right beside Meis (definitely on purpose) and Pasha and Kinkade said they'd take the photos. Soon enough it was one of the waiters who was taking photos for everyone else, because Thyma insisted _everyone_ be in the photo. Meis and Gueira exchanged looks, shrugged, and laughed when they huddled together arranging from the shortest to the tallest so no one was being blocked.

"Okay," Milo, the waiter, raised his camera, "is everyone ready?"

A bit of shuffling before they gave the go to take the photo, Meis resting his hands on Gueira's shoulder and leaning on him. Milo took about three pictures, before he handed Thyma's phone back to her.

God bless Promepolis was a "party town" in it's own right.

There's clubs left and right when you hit the heart of the city. It's like waking up in Vegas. It's different from the quiet beach town at the coasts of Miami where a drive away was where you'd find all the casinos, strip clubs, and more, but here, these rich folk had all of this right under their noses and could come here whenever they wanted without worrying about bleeding their wallets dry. Gueira hadn't gone to a club for _fun_ in ages.

He thought it’d be best if he stayed with Kinkade, Pasha, and Slim at the bar while everyone else scattered to the dance floor after a hearty round of shots.

Galo joined him while Slim chatted with the other bodyguards for a brief moment. The two of them musing over everyone being dressed up all nice for this special occasion. In all this provocative lace, mesh, skirts and dresses, and loose button downs. Gueira felt a little underdressed given he couldn't exactly dress _down_ but a suit was a suit. It's meant to be formal so that they fit right in while distinguishing that they were bodyguards following Meis, Lio, the three musketeers, and their friends.

“It’s nice, right?” Galo asked, the two of them shared one thing in common; they never liked to have one too many drinks compared to the rest.

The club was absolutely gorgeous. All these bright neon colored lights within the colorful interior, hanging chandeliers, a nice outdoor view, they even had a rooftop to go up to with a fountain, another bar; pretty lights strewn about.

Thanks to Mad Burnish, Burning Rescue had a one-way ticket to partying high-class whenever.

“It really is.” Gueira said. “So you guys must party like this often?”

“Not really!” He exclaimed over the good music, whoever the DJ must be tonight must be getting paid good money for the tunes they were mixing. “We’re extremely way too busy to party like this.”

“When was the last time you’ve done this?”

“I’d say… like, last year?” Galo answered, uncertain himself. “And it was for some kinda launch party with Lio’s label, we were invited to go. But man! I miss being back in a place like this!”

“Can’t say I blame you.” Gueira grinned.

“This place is wicked!”

Gueira’s eyes landed on Meis in particular while Galo was rambling on about the luxurious service here; more than he ever could afford that Lio was covering— seriously, he was super fucking loaded to casually tell the bartender that everything was on him. But Kinkade and Pasha had to monitor everyone’s drink intake for their own safety. Him and Lio were on the dance floor with their friends.

And the way those hips _moved_ was enchanting.

Galo seemed to drift off as well, because Gueira noticed he stopped speaking at some point.

He asked the bartender for another shot, which was unlike him, and Gueira watched him down the glass; screwing his eyes shut and his face twisting at the taste.

“Go for it.” Gueira winked. “Think your man’s waitin’ for ya.”

Like someone with a love spell casted on him— Galo drifted away from his seat, Gueira patted him on the back.

“The look on his face reminded me of how I looked in college.” Slim laughed, catching Gueira’s attention. “My friends draggin’ me out to party when I turned twenty one and when I saw the girl of my dreams there dancing her heart out, who’s now my wife and the mother of our child? I was lovestruck.”

Pasha whistled. “The days when we’d go to these places just to pick up pretty faces.”

“They were definitely not this fancy, though.” Kinkade said. “Memories are all too the same.”

It was a matter of time before they came bombarding Slim and begging him to dance with them, and he wanted to indulge them for a while. Now it was just the three of them left at the bar, until… he noticed that Meis wasn’t there with them. He craned his neck to the side. Adrian’s arrived with his new arm candy, Helios, and Galo and the others are there as well. Meis was nowhere to be found within the throng of party goers, although they came as a large group so it’d be easy to point out the area they were frequenting by the dancefloor.

He stopped conversing, in a panic as he stood up, alert. Kinkade and Pasha were too caught up in their own conversation with the bartender to catch on. He was going to approach the center floor when a pair of hands flew to his shoulders.

“BOO!”

“ _GAH!”_ Gueira jumped back, and he turned around. It was none other than Meis, cheesing like a _shithead_.

“I got you good.”

Gueira gathered his composure, quickly, before he exploded. _Count to three, count to three, count to three…_ “Mr. Yeon.” His eyebrow twitched, “I thought you’d run off because I couldn’t see you. You know we have to keep tabs on you. Don’t run off like that.”

“Easy,” Meis snorted, “Don’t worry, I’m not dumb enough to wander off.”

“Well your absence concerned me for a moment.”

Meis rolled his eyes. “Why are you sitting here?”

“Hah?”

“You’re sitting here with K and Pasha like you’re _old_ , come dance with us.”

“I don’t think it’d be too professional for me to—”

“—Horse shit, Slim’s over there.” Meis said, taking Gueira’s hands so suddenly, it made him flush— but it’d probably be hidden under the dark LSD lights of the nightclub.

“You seem to be havin’ fun.” Gueira found himself smiling now, just glad that Meis was safe and… _happy_ , like this. Bringing a warmth to his chest.

“I can’t remember the last time I had fun.” Meis said, “Anyway, boss threw this party for my sake, and everyone really tried so hard to make this enjoyable for me. So I at least _have_ to enjoy myself too, for once. It’s my birthday. Like Lucia said, we should act like whores, but take no one’s number, right?”

Gueira’s not sure whether or not that’s supposed to be inspiring, but coming from Lucia— it should be some kind of _omen_. “I’d suppose so.” He chuckled.

“Right?”

Gueira leaned in to whisper in Meis’ ear, “You look beautiful, Meis.”

Even under these neon lights it brought out the blue in Meis’ eyes, and it was a sight to see how, just how resplendent he was. Meis smiled.

“Dance with us.” He asked again, less demanding and more jesting. “It’s my birthday.” now that he was pulling that card it was hard to ignore; given it was still an order. Now, Lio didn’t prohibit them from enjoying themselves, but someone had to keep watch of the party of friends while they ran off to do whatever.

Pasha and Kinkade were smirking at him, winking.

“You guys deserve to have fun.” Kinkade said.

“We’ll keep a good eye on everyone.” Pasha added.

He ended up joining them in their circle while everyone danced the night away. He was more comfortable knowing that Slim was there, until he said that he was tired and needed to go back to the bar, and now their friends were scattered off to dance with each other. Aina, Lucia, Thyma, Benji dragged Remi off elsewhere trying to get him to dance with some other girl which he politely kept refusing to— as he mentioned many times he had a partner that wasn’t human. He’s sure Adrian and Helios were pretending to be subtle but their feelings were clear, no matter how shy the two were acting with one another.

Galo and Lio were lost in each other, and it was too intimate to want to pry into. But Meis grabbed Gueira’s hand, finding them their own space within the herd of people so they could dance together.

He’s forgetting his duties completely when his hips moved to match Meis’ own, the smirk on his face and the pleasing color of black colored lipstick, the glimmer in his eyes when the lights flickered different colors. The way the ground thumped beneath them, letting the cadence of the music elevate them higher.

He’s had plenty of days when he went to clubs with Rob, but most of them weren’t for the purpose of enjoying themselves. It was because Sergio sent them on tasks they had to accomplish, maybe once or twice they had the luxury of sipping away at these colorful, well-crafted drinks and gathered a small group of people to dance with them, arms wrapped around their shoulders.

He smelt lavender the closer he gravitated toward Meis, realizing he _missed_ being able to _get down_ like this. Not just by himself, but with someone else. And he’d been robbing himself of that privilege and stored that urge away, sealing it tightly. Then he watched the way Meis danced, and for some reason— he felt young again, dancing freely like he’d always wanted, like he _used_ to.

So much fucking years was scratched off his life when he met Sergio— he forgot what it meant to truly _live_ it— what he could’ve been doing if he decided he’d just turn around, finished school—

—but maybe if it weren’t for that, he wouldn’t have crossed paths with Rob sooner.

It’s far too late to reminisce about the old days. The laugh he heard from Meis tugged at his heartstrings and made his heart pound until it rang in his ears, the way he turned his back to Gueira’s chest, bent over pleasingly and gyrated his hips leisurely. Gueira’s hands sliding to his hips, gripping steadily and moving with him in perfect sync. Meis carding his fingers through his silken hair, turning his head and giving him a coy glance.

Gueira pulled him closer, and in tandem, they continued to move together, undulating— unwinding.

He’s not sure if he was ever going to get a chance like this, feeling long fingernails carding into his hair and threading at his thick strands— Meis leaning into him and his head lulling back into Gueira’s collarbone.

Gueira was reluctant before, but he wasn’t now. He was fully confident. The comfortable heat that pressed against his front was a sign that this was real, that he was alive and breathing, his other hand worming its way to cover Meis’ hand at his own hip, their fingers close to lacing together.

He breathed in, the fresh air of all their surroundings, feeling absolutely rejuvenated. Nosing into Meis’ hair, and the pressure of his rear on his groin stirred something in Gueira’s blood he thought laid dormant for a long, long time. Meis only rekindling that spark, that _fire_ that once burned in him.

At this moment, they were burning together.

He had the pleasure of opening his eyes, finally relaxed while he danced with Meis, in a steady grind to the intimate music. Unfortunately, he was met with a suspicious face roaming among the club’s floor and his senses returned, kickstarting back at full force.

It was time to get back to his duties.

He spun Meis around, the softest gasp escaping his lips when he pulled him close and leaned close until his lips were nearly touching his ear.

“Go back to the others.” He whispered.

Just as he was about to slip away, his hands at Meis’ hips, Meis stepped even closer.

“Wait.”

Gueira does.

Instead of asking what was wrong, Meis’ hands slid up Gueira’s chest and up to his shoulders. The two of them looked each other in the eye, hesitant to part from each other. After spending this blissful, fleeting moment, co-existing as one.

“Be careful.” He whispered.

Gueira tightened his grip, only slightly, reassuring Meis. He turned back, knowing that Kinkade and Pasha must’ve caught sight of them as well— and he was right.

His hands left Meis, and he was off. He followed the man into the backroom of the club, heading upstairs and doing a full sweep. There were less people upstairs, so he checked the rooftop bar and searched. He kept his eyes peeled.

He didn’t want to have to cause a commotion while the people here were trying to have a good time with their friends, lovers, or by themselves, minding their own business and losing themselves in the music.

“Boss, we caught sight of someone in the club.” Gueira reported into his earpiece, and he saw the man again, losing him in the crowd and having to follow him back into the building. The only place he would go now would be outside, knowing that they were hot on his tail.

 _“Keep track of his whereabouts.”_ Lio stated.

“Anyone inside the club?” Gueira asked.

 _“We’re still lookin’.”_ Pasha replied.

Gueira speed walked after the man, playing it cool when they returned to the main floor. There was another exit out back, passing by the bar and eyeing the sea of people among them. He spotted him when he was nearing the exit door, and he picked up his speed.

“Oy!”

The man, gritting his teeth, tugged his hat over his head and made a break for it. Whatever he was trying to do, Gueira’s glad he caught him now before he did anything while everyone was unsuspecting and caused a scene. He tailed him past the door, and he was gone— that was, until he almost forgot to watch his back.

Not on his watch.

He evaded the attack coming from behind him, and he blocked the first punch so he could throw one at his face, ducking his curves.

Kinkade and Pasha weren’t here yet, so he had to hold him off until then, scuffling with the strange right outside the club while dancehall music droned on in the background— and there was even a nice view where Gueira thought he could fucking enjoy himself, with the person he cared most about.

He swung at the stranger’s face. “Alright.” He cracked his knuckles. “It’s _really_ a bad time for you to be pulling this shit, old sport. It's not good courtesy to disturb the peace while people are trying to enjoy themselves.”

The man grit his teeth. He whipped out a knife, shouting as he wildly swung at Gueira, and he dodged it. Backing up and throwing a right and left hook, side-stepping his attack so that he doesn't get another clean suit ruined.

He’s pissed off, for sure. When he had Meis in his arms it felt like every single worry he had in the world disappeared, and then this guy showed up.

The man only grew angered, and really knew how to handle that knife with how he twirled it at zipping speeds, like it were a pair of fucking nunchucks. Gueira grabbed the knife just in time, wincing slightly when the blade dug into his skin— sharp enough to start drawing blood. Alright. He could take that. He'd rather get a hand dirty than blood on his suit. Leaning back slightly, he snapped the man’s arm back and snatched the knife out of his hand. A trail of blood in its wake when it splattered against the concrete ground in splattered droplets.

Gueira punched him hard in the stomach, until he coughed up blood. He grabbed a fistful of the man’s hair and brought it down on his knee, smashing his nose in and he carried him up— tossing him on the ground and watching him roll across, eating the concrete pavement until his face was scraped and a bloodied mess.

“State your business in this club.” He bent down, “Or else I’m gonna break another hand.”

“I’m not saying shit.”

He grabbed his hand and easily bent a finger until he screamed, “Shh, shh, keep it down or else you’d cause a scene.” Gueira crooned, “Make it easier for us or else we’re gonna have a bad time.”

The look he gave Gueira was unapologetic, amuck, and it made him let go of the bastard’s hand.

“The Hell is wrong with you…?”

“Sergio sends his regards.”

Gueira’s eyes widened.

Footsteps barged out of the exit— Kinkade and Pasha catching up with Gueira, and he turned around— standing up.

Just as he did so, the man on the ground dragged himself up, stumbling, but as fast as he could. Holding his broken arm and fingers.

“Castellanos!” Kinkade shouted.

“Wait!” Pasha called after the stranger, lifting his hat back over his head and he bolted off.

“Pasha.” Gueira raised his voice loud enough to catch his attention; making him stop. “Let him go, he won’t do anything now that we’re on to him.”

“Your hand.” Kinkade noticed the blood belonging to the open wound in Gueira’s palm. “Did he do something?”

Pasha quickly took out a napkin in his pocket, using it to press against Gueira’s hand. “At least use this so no one notices.”

“Thanks. He got me good here, but I’ll be fine.” Gueira held his own hand, looking over it and clenching his palm.

 _“Status update?”_ Lio’s voice rang in their earpieces.

“He’s gone.” Kinkade said. “Castellanos took care of it.”

_“Had he harmed anyone?”_

“No he hadn’t, but it looked like he had plans to.”

 _“Oh, thank God.”_ Lio sighed, _“Once again I can’t thank you both enough. We cannot afford to let our guard down even on a night like this…”_

“I think it’s already gettin’ late enough, boss.” Gueira said, “Maybe we should wrap it up.”

 _“You’re right._ ”

“Is it a good thing we let him go?” Pasha asked, once they'd disconnected from Lio and were making their way back to the nightclub, heading back to the main floor.

“It’s gonna cause too much of a disturbance.” Gueira explained. Besides, he’s a little shaken up by what the man said to him— he definitely knew that Gueira was in this club. He might’ve come all the way here to stir up shit and tell him that before he ran off with his tail between his legs. If he wanted to, he could knock the bastard out and hand them off to Kinkade and Pasha, turn him in— yet, it’d bring them a step closer to figuring out just who these hitmen belonged to.

Of course, Meis’ friends weren’t too pleased to leave so early. So Meis proposed that they come over to his new house for a sleepover. They finished renovations, finally— and he wanted them to see it for the first time. It was lonely having that house all to himself, and they were on board with it.

Adrian timidly said that he wouldn’t be joining the sleepover, as Helios casually stated that they were going back to his place instead. Remi said he wanted to visit Alisa because he hadn't been with her all night, so he apologized for having to leave Meis’ birthday celebration sleepover. Meis kindly thanked him for joining them anyway, the three parting from the group outside of the club. Gueira couldn’t grasp his head around the fact that he was going to the sewers, but Galo said not to judge. Love was love.

Gueira lagged closely behind everyone with Kinkade and Pasha as they hollered and whooped at the two lovebirds, their secret of their relationship being out now. Lio called another chauffeur to take them back separately while the rest of them were escorted back to Meis’ house through a limo, of which Styx drove.

Since it was one in the morning arriving back, the safe house was suddenly full enough to house everyone for the slumber party that was occurring. Gueira’s never had a gathering like this before. He was never invited to the hangouts the team planned, intentionally, and Rob turned down going just so they could have sleepovers at Rob’s house instead because Gueira hated being home. Aina and Thyma suggested they all do face masks from the packs they found in Meis’ bathroom, and Meis let them go hog wild with it; he wanted to do it too anyway.

Gueira hadn’t been able to talk to him much, until he insisted that Gueira try on the face mask too. He accepted it in defeat once everyone was coerced into trying on these silly green face masks, patting it on their faces. They were laughing at Slim trying to put on his own face mask. Galo was helping Lio put on his own because he did it wrong.

They had a good time, arguing about how _yaint_ and _y’all’dve_ sounded grammatically correct when Gueira’s positive it didn’t— a thrilling game of Cards Against Humanity which sent them spiraling into hysterical laughter. For the first time in weeks, they got to spend time together just as _friends_ rather than co-workers part of the same team.

Gueira’s palm started to ache, but he replaced the bloodied napkin with another one and kept his hand in his pocket so that no one else noticed. Meis was sitting with Benji and Slim, but he might’ve noticed Gueira fidgeting with his hand when he moved it again from across the room. He tried his best not to stain his white button-down with blood or else it'd concern everyone else. Just as Lio pulled out a card from the box and in a monotone voice read out everyone’s cards, which obtained vulgar, explicit things that were shocking to read aloud.

“When we takin’ off these face masks?” Benji asked.

“Five more minutes.” Aina checked her timer she set on her phone.

“Does this guarantee to make me look beautiful?” Lucia’s question made them crack up.

“It’s supposed to hydrate your skin.”

“I want every single pore on my face to be gone, completely.” Slim said. “Chronos gives me enough stress as it is and it’s making me break out.”

“I feel so bad for you.” Pasha sympathized.

“Meis swing where you get these things, I wanna get one for Lio and I.” Galo said.

“Sure thing.” Meis said. “If I remember where, though.”

“I can feel my skin getting clearer already.” Gueira quipped, that was enough to make them laugh. Lio shuffled the cards.

“Okay,” He said, after a hearty chuckle himself, “Who’s going next?”

Thyma raised her hand, “Me!”

“You went already.” Benji frowned.

“I did?”

“Yeah. Like, you went literally the first round.”

“I didn’t go yet.” Pasha raised his hand. “I don’t understand this game you younger folks play, but I guess I’ll give it a shot.”

“You just shuffle the cards and give everyone seven each.” Gueira explained, “Then you hold this box,” He handed the lid over to Pasha, “Everyone puts their cards inside, and you grab the black deck and read out the sentence written on it. You’re supposed to fill in the blanks with the cards everyone put inside.”

“So there’s no winning or losing?”

“Oh, there is.” Galo said, “The funniest one wins.”

“That’s how this works?”

Kinkade snorted, “Have you been paying attention the past couple rounds?”

“I was just assuming we read out everyone’s cards and move on to the next round.”

“The person who has the most points wins.” Lucia said, “And I won like five rounds, so everyone in this room can suck it.”

“New rule.” Meis said. “If anyone other than me wins this round it ain’t allowed ‘cause it’s my birthday.”

“You said that before already.” Lio deadpanned. “And no we will not give you special treatment.”

“That’s kinda unfair, boss, considerin’ you’d do the same if you were in my shoes.”

They were going back on forth on the matter while Pasha was shuffling the cards. Kinkade fixed his face mask because it was a little wrinkled at the corners.

Everyone got a chance at shuffling and reading out everyone’s cards— choosing who had the best, going around the circle. When it was nearing three thirty in the morning, the box set of cards were stored away, and the sleeping bags were distributed among everyone so they could get comfortable on the mat.

"Slim." Meis whined, "swap cards with me, mine suck."

"Then that's on you for having 'em." Slim deadpanned.

"That's not fair."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your favorite." Meis leaned on him, and Slim sighed heavily.

"You can only swap two with me."

"How does he do that?" Gueira asked Benji, man in question moving spots so he could talk to Gueira throughout the next round.

"Slim Jim just has a soft spot for Meis." Benji chuckled. 

"I don't understand how anyone can have a soft spot when he's a little shit."

"You sure do!"

"I don't." Gueira lied. "so what's the deal with the two of 'em, anyway, they seem closer than they are with you."

"Ouch." Benji winced, and Gueira realized that was a bit insensitive given he doesn't know their decade worth history of friendship, "I'd say we're all the same amount of close. It's just that there was a weird time Meis was kinda in love with him, so, uh, it made things weird for a while."

Gueira, drinking a can of cherry cola, spit it out. "So it's true." He whispered. "He mentioned this to me a few days back but I was just thinking it was a harmless crush, given this is _the_ Slim we're talkin' about." The extremely handsome Stephanos "Slim" Alistaire that was once a legend from his hometown and different parts of the _world_ decades ago. Given he had aged noticeably from the long mohawk he sported when he was nineteen to the short undercut he had now at forty eight, it doesn't change the fact that he was breathtakingly _stunning_ in more ways than one and even Gueira can admit that.

"Oh, don't worry. It was heavily a one-sided thing. Slim has Jennifer." Benji quickly explained, "but Meis admired Slim a lot, Ezio was being a douchebag and broke his heart after kicking him out of Lightning Stryke and he just gave a half-assed apology about saying he was gonna warn him beforehand... and Slim's a really amazing guy, he don't give nobody trouble unless they bring the trouble to him and that's why he's so badass. I don't blame Meis for like, instantly falling for him 'cause I had a tiny crush on the guy when I started workin' at his record store before I backed off and... well, a lot of me questioning me and my sexuality there. Never minding that! It started gettin' in-between band stuff and caused a lot of tension. We knew it wasn't gonna end well, Meis was stubborn about it." As expected. "but Slim wanted to talk it out maturely, the old-fashioned way. Adonis left, and Slim closed himself off. Things got _more_ weird. And I just wanted them to patch things up so we can be like, _us_ , again. I was the middle man! And they wouldn't take me seriously when I tried to fix things because so many personal problems was going on with everyone. If _I_ have to butt into it then we _knew_ shit was really going south."

"I can imagine." Gueira felt like he was intruding when he watched them talk, Slim doesn't care if Meis leaned on him or asked for piggyback rides like he does in the studio; he just turned Meis down when he nagged at him purposefully, but it made so much more sense now.

"Please don't tell Meis I told you this." Benji pleaded quietly. "I'd like my balls attached to my body. Very much."

"Your secret is safe with me Mr. Lykaios."

"Anyway, things are fine now! They got super close after that, well, we all did after what we been through, man. We had a fair share of drama that nobody else knows about, sheesh, who knows how fucked up things would get if they did." Benji said. Gueira let out a sigh of relief.

"I was always curious as to what lives you had outside of the band."

Benji sighed wistfully, "none!" he answered cheerfully, in such a way that was upsetting for Gueira to hear. "While Meis left to make music in a new town, Slim's old band disbanded from a rough neighborhood he formed with Adonis, tons of bad shit with gangs, drugs, you name it, and me? I... kinda just left my family after they gave up on me. I had nothing going on, so, I just decided to start my life over too."

"I know a thing or two about starting over." Gueira condoled. "it's never too late, y'know." he nudged him with a smile.

"Okay." Thyma announced, "I think it's time to take off the face masks."

"YES!" Galo cried out, "Me first!"

The face masks were peeled off shortly.

Another two rounds was decided upon and everyone was sobered up, an hour later everyone was fast asleep. Knocked out cold.

Gueira’s hand was hurting him too much. Now that they were asleep, he had the chance to tend to the wound. He sat up, hearing the noise of faint (and loud) snoring coming from the others. 

He mindlessly checked his phone. 

The media was booming with articles talking about Meis' impromptu performance at the restaurant they went to, no surprise there. He swiped past it, going back to his home screen and checking text messages from his mother, then wandering to social media.

Rob's account was changed. More specifically... his bio.

_Moved to @Altino12. Deleting this acc soon._

Gueira's immediately visiting the new account, finding that he posted new photos that were _much_ recent compared to his old account. This meant he's had this for a while now, just kept it a secret judging by his follower count here being specifically less.

Last photo he posted was two weeks ago. This account _is_ active. He wondered when Rob changed his bio, given a month ago it was the same as it was for years.

It contained a lot of beach photos of him, his girlfriend Alya, and Demetrius, a friend of his from Black Stone. Not only beach photos, but mundane things he was doing. Taking care of a tiny monkey, taking a road trip down a forest road. Sitting on top of his truck.

He looked so much older, Gueira realizing just how much time had passed when they were just high school students.

Rob probably had plans of deleting his old account so anyone he knew before could find him before anything of his past was wiped away from the internet completely. Starting brand new.

Gueira clicked the follow button, hoping Rob would realize that it was him. It's stupid, considering he sent a postcard; but it'd make sense if his old friend curated his current social circle frequently, and this might be his only chance to get a hold of him.

He drifted back to Meis' account, noticing he posted something new.

It's the group photo they took at the studio, and another at the club. A photo taken of him solo at the restaurant, and a picture of his birthday cake.

 **@dallasdmhofficial:** so this is a little shocking and new, but... my birthday is today. I'm sure that's obvious already. I just haven't celebrated my birthday in a really long time because I never considered it that important to me anymore. At some point it'd come and go and I'd be perfectly okay with it. But I turn thirty-five today, and I've come to appreciate that my friends, my family, and my fireflies are endlessly so supportive of me and everything I've gone through since our hiatus. I don't feel like a brand new person, but I feel loved, and a little less lonely today. so thank you all, and I love you so much. -Dallas 🦋

@ **stephanalistaire:** Happy Birthday, Dallas. You're truly a blessing to have in my life. I love you so much ❤️

@ **thomasyeon:** happy birthday meis!!! 

@ **bennylykaios:** aww dallas you're so sweeeeet!!! we had so much FUN tonight!!!! i can't wait for us to do this again for your next birthday.

@ **luciasofex:** WE GOT SO TURNT UP TODAY... what you did today was fucking WILD. it's your bday you chaotic texan man thanks for dealin with our bullshit for like 10 yrs lmao luvvv uuuuuuuuu

@ **sukisukiyeon:** tommy told me you post this so i wish you happy birthday here too.i still don't know how this work. sorry. social media hard to understand. but happy birthday i love my second oldest son. looking forward when you come home soon nightwish and animals miss you.

_-@ **dallasdmhofficial:** omg mama 😂😂😂 thank you. 사랑해_

@ **heaaaaa:** MEISIE HAPPY BIRTHDAY OMG YOU GUYS LOOK AWESOME AND YOU LOOK SO PRETTYYYY!! pLS CALL ME AND TELL ME EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED

@ **remipuguna34:** happy birthday, meis. :)

@ **serenablazinmusic:** happy birthday babeeeee i'm in vegas rn touring but i can't wait to see you at Nexus in a few weeks!!! luv u so much ur always so iconic ❤️

_-@ **dallasdmhofficial:** thanks rena. luv ya girl. i can't wait to see you too. 💙_

@ **adrivaldez:** this is the sweetest thing ever!!! we love you too so much meis!!! just remember we're ALWAYS here for you and you're never alone.

@ **eziosantos:** aw man, even tho i didn't get an invite it seems like a missed out on a pretty crazy night haha. but it's all cool, i couldn't make it sadly... happy birthday dallas <3

_-@ **dallasdmhofficial:** 💙💙_

@ **lfotia:** hats off to you for the splendid birthday party we experienced tonight. you deserve every second of it.

@ **jennyalistaire:** happy birthday meis!!! i hope you guys had fun! i'm sorry i couldn't make it :(((

- _@ **dallasdmhofficial:** don't worry about it jen. thank you tho. <333_

@ **callistorosieposie:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEISIE ❤️❤️

@ **jessedangelo:** ❤️

@ **therealgalothymos:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEIS!!! Hope you enjoyed the fantastic birthday party Lio had planned for you! 

@ **thymalomaxxxx:** omgg happy birthday meisie ik i already made a post about you but i'm so glad to have met you and been part of your life you're the sweetest person i know!!! you deserve the WORLD

@ **arbyardebit:** happy birthday meis!! we love you!! xoxo ❤️

Gueira smiled a little scrolling through the sweet messages, then he put his phone away. He'd have to find some time to sneak Meis' gift into his house while he's out busy... maybe tomorrow's schedule would be perfect to slip it inside. He looked around, seeing that the sleeping bag next to where Slim was fast asleep was empty.

He pushed caring for his hand later, standing up. Maybe Meis went back up to his room? There’s no reason to. Everyone was sleeping downstairs in the living room. He stepped over everyone’s sleeping bodies, freezing when a pair of hands circled around his leg.

“No, don’t go Rena—” _It’s fucking Benji talking in his sleep_ , “—please, I need you back—”

“I ain’t Serena.” Gueira’s nerves caused him to be a little more brute in tearing his leg away from Benji’s strong grip. Jesus Christ, this dude had it bad.

He nearly tripped when he succeeded in ripping his leg away, Benji shifting and groaning in his sleep.

He heard the sound of Lucia laughing about something. Lio angrily grumbling something about taxes, and he frowned. A peculiar bunch of people, alright. And somehow, no one had woken up to hear any of them sleep talking.

Right. Gueira snapped out of it. No more distractions. Meis. He’s not here. He found his shoes left at the front door and slipped into them.

This man’s going to give Gueira an aneurysm. He took a deep breath. It’s a good thing that he woke up now. He didn’t hear the sound of a door closing. There were bodyguards outside as well— he couldn’t have snuck out. He went upstairs, checking each room, and stopping at Meis’ bedroom.

He’s not in there either. His bed hadn’t been touched at all, meaning he hadn’t been in here. Gueira raked his fingers through his hair, shaking the weariness out of his system and blinking his eyes until he could see more clearly.

He noticed that in the room on the very left the door was left open. Gueira rested a hand on the knob and turned it, quietly, pushing it open.

There’s an open window right ahead, what seemed to be a storage room that was left unused and had a bunch of junk that wasn’t needed shoved in here. Probably the only room in the refurbished house that wasn’t in disarray. The breeze was light, coming from the shifting curtains where the window was left open. He approached the window, and he peeked outside.

This window led to the roof.

He carefully stepped through the window, using the wall for leverage climbing onto the roof. It was a steep ledge, so he had to be cautious while walking along the edge. He crept closer to the window so he didn’t reach too low.

He kept walking until he spotted Meis sitting at the edge of the roof, his hair was tied up in a high ponytail, blowing away in the breeze. He was just a few feet away seemingly… _feeding_ something.

Gueira let out a sigh of relief. He thought about turning around and going back to the others, but he barely got to talk to Meis since the intruder slipped into the nightclub. After all, as much as people knew they were cordial they couldn’t make their friendship too obvious to everyone else.

Now that no one was awake, it was perfect.

He approached where Meis sat, dressed in his robe and shark slippers on his feet. Catching sight on a tiny kitten perched beside him, feeding it little bits and pieces of ramen he broke off from the pack.

“Who’s this little cutie?” Gueira sat down next to him.

“Eggo.” Meis responded.

“Eggo… as in, the waffles?”

“Yeah. She started comin’ here a few days ago when I came up to the roof.”

“I didn’t think you’d be here.” Gueira hovered a finger over where she was, nibbling away. She leaned in and licked his hand, and he smiled a little. Eggo was a red tabby kitten.

“I come up here when I wanna clear my thoughts and gain some inspiration.” Meis set the ramen block aside, looking at Gueira. He took his hand, startling Gueira just a tiny bit.

He noticed the wound on his palm.

“You think I didn’t notice?” Meis asked.

Gueira bit his lip, saying nothing. “You were gone for over an hour.”

“I had to take care of something.”

Meis sighed. He stood up, leaving the rooftop for a brief moment. A good ten minutes later, Meis came back with a first aid kit. Eggo meowed and wandered off somewhere else on the roof, Gueira watching her leave.

He tended to Gueira’s untreated wound wordlessly.

“Were you worried?” Gueira asked fondly.

“Of course I was.” Meis said, “But I couldn’t just ask… not when—”

“—I know.” Gueira sympathized, Meis wrapping a bandage around his hand. “I can’t have anything happen that would ruin your birthday, y’know? So we had to keep quiet about it.”

“You could’ve told me.” Meis sighed. “They didn’t hurt you anywhere else, did they?” he cupped Gueira's cheeks, and Gueira saw the worry shimmering in his gentian eyes.

“No.” Gueira shook his head, taking Meis' hands and gently prying them away. “I’m fine, Meis. I promise.”

Gueira let go of Meis' hands. Meis closed the first aid kit and set it aside.

"I see the way you fight. You don't fight like normal bodyguards. You fight like K and Pasha, like a Burnish." Meis said. "...how, or where... did you learn to do all that stuff with your powers? Is that what being just a club bouncer entails?"

Sergio taught him.

It made sense Meis caught on he had more experience than there was to the eye. He mastered his powers, used them moderately, wisely. While Meis fought to defend himself primarily, he used a single guitar as his chosen host he doesn't rely on his armor for his survival. Nowadays, most Burnish didn't when it came to living among society freely. Gueira wholefully used his abilities in a way that had been practiced and had skills built overtime. He'd still used his armor, and maintained and utilized its strength.

"We can't walk into a job like that blind." Gueira reasoned. "you'd be pretty fuckin' stupid to guard just any club without knowin' how to fight." and you can't survive in a Burnish street gang without an ounce of fight in you or you'd be left for dead. He had to learn how if he was going to keep other people from losing their lives due to things they couldn't control.

"This was never your first gig at bodyguarding." Meis presumed. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Gueira sucked in a deep breath. “...So did you enjoy it?” he evaded the question, it was best if he didn’t not to worry him even more. “Your birthday.” he clarified.

The laugh that came out of Meis’ mouth was more of a huff, “I did. It was fun. I don’t… really have much time to spend with my friends like that, and I missed them. They always make me laugh, and they’re always so damn crazy. I owe it to them, for making life less miserable. But if I go on about how they mean so much to me, especially Benji and Slim, God, those two assholes— I’ll start cryin’ my eyes out again.”

“That’s okay, I’m glad you had fun. As long as you’re happy.” Gueira smiled. He flexed his hand, opening his palm wide. The pain was there, but now it had a better chance of subsiding soon. He just needed painkillers to tone it down.

“Sorry if I worried you again.” Meis said, “I didn’t wanna disturb anyone.”

“I woke up ‘cause my hand was botherin’ me and I saw you were gone.”

“...Well that makes two of us, I guess.”

Gueira chuckled. “Yeah, but. Forgive me if this is intruding... everyone feels differently about the day they're born. But you deserve to have one day to yourself that's sacred."

Meis stared up above at the skies. "I turned thirteen... we had these neighbors, apparently the husband murdered his wife right in front of his kids and the police had to come and take him away. My fourteenth birthday, someone jumped from the rooftop of our school." 

Gueira stared at him, a little petrified. "What?"

"Damn right. Everyone came rushing outside and I saw it myself. When I turned fifteen, I messed up during a recital, and my dad was upset with me for a good week. Seventeenth? A car crash happened while we were in town, we saw it go down. Someone turned Burnish, full-on, and well, it caused a riot in the whole area. The day before my birthday my dad had a heart attack and died. Safe to say none of my birthdays bared any good luck. So I thought if I stopped taking it so seriously, then nothing bad would happen at all." Meis explained.

"...Has that worked?" Gueira asked.

"Someone tried to kill us on my thirty fifth birthday." Meis smiled bitterly, and he shrugged. "It tells you that I don't bring good luck to anyone, Gueira."

"Don't say that."

"My concert happened. The shit we went through when we stayed at the motel. Now my birthday."

Gueira pursed his lip. "I'm sorry, again."

"It's fine." Meis sighed, keeping his voice leveled but Gueira knew it bothered him to an extent. Even if none of this was even his fault. As much as he wanted to say that, Meis wouldn't believe it. "it's your job. You're always gonna have to go rushin' over to save the day because of me." he added solemnly. "thank God we need a tough bodyguard, right?"

"I understand. But it's only so that everyone is safe." _so that you're safe._ "You can't help what happens to you."

"You're the one that got hurt." Meis said, "...I was hoping you could just back down today and spend a little more time with us..." _but your job comes first._

"I mean," Gueira tried to lighten up the mood, "I did watch you sing a Alanis Morissette song on top of a table with a hairbrush you used as a microphone. If you're asking me, you looked like you enjoyed yourself a lot tonight." Meis laughed at that, and Gueira smiled.

He noticed that Meis was wearing the eyepatch again, and his curiosity got the best of him, this time. “Mr. Yeon."

"Hm?"

"May I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Why do you wear that?”

It was almost like Meis was prepared for this question to come up again. “Oh. This?”

“Yeah. But if you still don’t wanna tell me… it’s fine.”

“No.” Meis said, “I’ll tell you, but are you sure you wanna know?”

Unexpecting to get this far into this conversation, Gueira swallowed. He nodded. “I do.” He said, far too quieter, “I—I do.” He said firmly and louder this time.

Meis took the flower designed eyepatch off, and what Gueira was prepared to see— surely wasn’t the _lack_ of an eye that he’s seen Meis _have_ on numerous occasions.

He gasped, eyes broadening. “Wait— y-you…”

“The eye that you see is not real.” Meis tucked his bangs away, keeping them tucked behind his ear. Gueira’s heart skipped a beat, seeing just soft tissue and what remained of his missing eye. “It’s been missing as of two years, and I’ve been wearing a glass eye identical to the one I lost.”

“But it looked so real…”

“Well that’s the point of it.” Meis snorted.

“Who—” Gueira stammered over his words, “who knows about this—?”

“Benji, Slim, Adrian, Lio, K and Pasha.” Meis stared ahead, holding the eyepatch in his hand. “No one else.”

“May I ask what happened?”

“I could,” Meis smirked at him, “But you might think I’m crazy.”

Gueira scooted closer. “Try me.”

“Alright, don’t say I didn’t warn you, partner.” Meis sighed. “So after my dad died… I started seeing these hallucinations, at least that’s what I thought they were. Everywhere I go I’d see it and everyone would think something’s wrong with me for acting funny and all, but I wasn’t mistaking it. I thought maybe it was part of the grief, my therapist at the time said it was— so I thought it’d go away, but it didn’t. I researched a bit and was told that moths are meant to be spirit guides, and seeing them mean all kinds of things… so I was thinking it would explain why I’ve been seeing this white one in particular so much lately.”

“So it wasn’t a hallucination?” Gueira asked, “This… this _moth_ you’ve been seeing?”

“I know it sounds crazy already.” Meis laughed, “Oh trust me, it gets worse. White moths are meant to represent a dead person, and this one kept following me around. I thought I was losing it, and one night I couldn’t take it anymore. I was on tour, and staring into my mirror of our hotel room while Benji and Slim went out to grab some food for us. I said I’d stay and wait for them, and they didn’t wanna bug me because they knew what was going on with me already. I was reaching for the knife I left on the sink, and looking myself in the mirror. Just… hating what I was turnin’ into, after Tommy, after my dad, after everything… and I just gouged my own fucking eye, right out. I dug it in there, like I lost my fucking sanity.”

Gueira’s eyes narrowed, pursing his lip. He clenched his fist, wincing as he pictured the image of that happening, but he said nothing. Listening attentively.

“I fell to the floor because I lost a lot of blood, and I dropped the knife to call boss. He was in the next room. I don’t remember much about what happened after. But they took me to Dr. Kaliko and cancelled the tour right away. No one could know about what was happenin’ to me. Boss arranged for my eye to get replaced with an artificial one, have us take a break from making music. Benji and Slim insisted I get it done so we could get it over with, and have me rest. They wouldn’t let me work.” Meis continued, keeping his eye locked on his hands he clasped together, fiddling around with the eyepatch. “I don’t know when I realized it, but I was at my old home one day and I just… knew it was my dad, trying to reach out to me. To _tell_ me that he was still here and watching over me, like my guardian angel.”

Gueira’s mother and grandparents told him and his siblings lots of stories about old folklore, tales and myths such as this one, passed down from generations and shared during family gatherings. Most of which were horror stories meant to scare them into not doing anything stupid. So he knew where Meis was coming from.

He didn’t think Meis was crazy.

“Does boss know?”

“I showed him. He knows, and he didn’t… react the way I thought he would at all. He welcomed my dad, said he always wanted to meet him.” Meis said, “I was hoping to show someone who wouldn’t look at me like I’ve lost it. He’s the only one who knows, because I always felt like I could trust boss.”

Gueira nodded, “Well I don’t think you’ve lost it either, Meis.”

When Meis looked at him this time, he saw a desolate, tired soul. Instinctively reaching in to keep Meis’ bangs tucked away before hid them again, his thumb brushing just under his left eye— careful not to touch.

“Is he still here?” He asked, knowing.

Meis nodded.

“...Right now?”

“He’s hesitant about showing himself to strangers, but he knows you by now.” Meis said. “Would you like to meet my dad?”

Bracing himself for whatever it was that would come out of this, Gueira nodded.

“Close your eyes.” Meis scooted closer, until their knees brushed against each other.

“N-Now?” Gueira flushed, registering how close they were. Meis framed his hands in his cheeks.

“Mm.”

Gueira obliged, closing his eyes. He leaned into Meis’ touch, even if his palms were cold. They were comforting on his skin.

He was disappointed when the coolness left. He was getting antsy, after keeping his eyes closed for too long.

“Okay.” Meis whispered. “Open.”

Gueira opened his eyes.

“Look down.”

He stared down at the white moth nestled right on his leg.

“Don’t move.” Meis demanded. “He’ll take it that you don’t wanna see him.”

Any scream Gueira had died in his throat, only jolting slightly. But the moth doesn’t move. Its wings fluttered, slightly, and Gueira’s heart pounded in his chest. He didn’t want to startle… _him_ either.

Ambrose’s spirit was here.

_Ambrose Yeon was here._

And Gueira was looking right at him.

“Say hi.” Meis guided him, nudging his shoulder. Gueira felt like he was meeting the parents of a significant other— when it definitely wasn’t the case here.

“Uh, hey,” Gueira said weakly, “It’s… it’s nice to meet you, um, sir—” He blurted out. Meis giggled. “I’m Gueira. You might’ve… heard about me from Meis.”

“Put your knuckles out.” Meis took Gueira’s hand, he turned his palm over. “Make a fist.” He said gently, Gueira does.

Ambrose flew on his knuckles, Gueira jumped again. Meis laughed. “My dad doesn’t hate you, don’t worry. He accepts you.”

“Accepts me?”

“He’d only fly away for anyone who isn’t taking much of a liking to him.”

“Ah…” Gueira looked down at him, and he lifted his hand. He understood why Meis wouldn’t have told him about this so soon. It was a long story.

“Sir, I was hired on one duty.” He explained, “And that is to protect your son with my life. I swear on it.”

Ambrose hadn’t said anything back, but Gueira felt obligated to let him know. He was listening, after all.

He wondered if Ambrose had known the struggles Gueira’s gone through to get here, and if he could see the pure in his soul after it’d been tainted by the wrong person he thought he could trust.

For some reason… he felt reassurance. “I might not know him very well, but if he trusts me enough to make me meet you… then I appreciate you allowing me to as well.”

He flew off Gueira’s knuckles, and landed right on his shoulder.

“He hears you.” Meis assured him. Gueira laughed a little.

“Oh, that’s good.” He let Ambrose perch itself on top of his finger, letting him off his shoulder.

“It was nice to meet you too…” Gueira smiled, “I’ve never… uh, talked to ghosts before. Sorry, uh, moths— I should stop talkin’.”

“It’s fine, dummy.” Meis snorted. “As long as you see him, he’s whatever you’d like him to be.”

“So does this mean you guys are on good terms?”

“As of now, I guess so. It doesn’t help that I never had the chance to tell him while he was alive how sorry I was, but I was able to.”

When Gueira looked back at his finger again, Ambrose was gone. He blinked. “H-Huh? Where did he go?”

“He left.” Meis crossed his arms over his knees he raised to his chest. “The meeting’s over now.”

“Will he come back?”

“Depends.”

Gueira got too distracted when Meis was speaking to keep an eye on him. But he wasn’t hallucinating that, at least— so it’s good to know. “Guess that makes us both crazy.”

They both started laughing. “I fucking met your _dad_ , just now.”

“I know. What’d you think?”

“Nothing I expected.”

“Well that’s the story about how I lost my eye.” Meis twirled his eyepatch, “Hope you’re satisfied.”

Gueira took Meis’ hands. Watching the way the other’s cheeks darkened red. He brought both of Meis’ hands to his lips, and he kissed them.

“G-Gueira…?”

“Thank you.” Gueira whispered, “For telling me.”

Meis stammered. “Y-You don’t have to do all that mushy damn stuff—”

“—I want to.” Gueira eyed Meis as he averted his gaze, and he smiled.

“You should come back to bed.” Gueira said, letting go of Meis’ hands. “Get some rest.”

"I'm..." Meis mumbled, "I-I'm not tired... I just feel like my thoughts are too loud to sleep."

Gueira rubbed his hands together. "Boss is probably gonna kill me for this." he sighed. "so I got this motorcycle back at my place. Her name's Miami. She's pretty much the love of my life, but because of this job I couldn't exactly take her out for a spin anymore."

Meis' eyes sparkled. "Really?"

"Mhm. Maybe we can head out for ride for a bit, then come back later." Gueira smirked. "anywhere you wanna go?"

"Wherever." Meis said. "I just wanna be somewhere that isn't... here."

He waited for Meis to put the eyepatch back on. Gueira standing up and offering a hand for Meis to take.

"You should get dressed." Gueira whispered.

Meis slipped his hand in Gueira’s own, taking the unfinished ramen packet with him as they carefully made their way back into the house. They snuck out the house once Meis was dressed and called Styx to escort them back to Gueira's place. He's supposed to be off shift, but Meis said he'd be here no matter what the circumstances if prompted.

When he asked why they were headed off somewhere this late at night, Gueira said it was a secret. Just to come back for them in an hour.

This was probably Meis' first time _seeing_ Miami in the parking lot.

Meis looked back at Gueira, then at the motorcycle. Gueira allowed him to walk toward it, admiring the sleek Kawasaki Ninja, a fiery red color.

"I got it when I first moved here." Gueira stopped behind Meis. He hesitantly ran his hands along the leather seat. "she's been my rock ever since, but uh, yeah, had to put her aside for a bit when I got my new car."

"When was the last time you rode her?"

"Before I got hired for the job."

That was months ago.

Gueira got on, picking up the only helmet on the handle. "I never rode this with anyone else, so if you'd like to have this..." he snorted.

"Take it." Meis said. "You're the one who's drivin'."

Gueira offered a hand. Meis took it, helping him so that he was situated right behind Gueira on the seat.

"I haven't ridden one in years because a bunch of haters came and trashed mine." Meis said. "and the reason? I wish I knew."

"Well you get to ride on one now." Gueira started up the motorcycle, "make sure you hold onto me, okay?"

"Yeah..." He could sense the uneasiness in Meis' voice when his arms circled Gueira's waist.

"You got a hair tie on you?" Gueira asked.

"Oh." Meis took out the hair tie he used for his ponytail, "just use the one I have on..."

"Thank you." Gueira tied his hair into a bun, now that its grown long enough to put into ponytails. He didn't want his hair in his face while he drove, lifting his helmet. Meis gazed at him in slight awe. His red hair being obscured by the helmet once he placed it over his head, and he started it up with ease, backing out of the parking lot so they could ride into the night.

They took a spin on the highway, Meis' arms tightening around Gueira's waist when he picked up the speed on the nearly empty road. He missed this. Gazing ahead at the street lights and the breeze hitting his skin directly.

He felt Meis' head resting on his back. 

The ride lingered for a little longer than an hour.

They stopped at a gas station store. Gueira bought lollipops for them both. Meis looked at his phone, and he appeared a little antsy, looking around. They spent a little time hanging out outside.

"Don't worry." Gueira reassured him, the hand on his shoulder made Meis tense up, but he quickly relaxed.

"Yeah..." Meis nodded. "I forgot."

Gueira bit down on his lollipop, "hm?"

"My birthday's been over since two hours ago."

"So you can relax now, just a bit, yeah?" Gueira convinced, "you don't have to feel anxious."

"How can you be so calm when something could go wrong any second?"

"I have to be alert every second of the day." Gueira answered, "for when things happen, I'm prepared for it."

"I've been alert about everything for my entire life." Meis spoke distantly. Gueira's eyes narrowed, knowing damn well how that felt when he lived back at home.

"We can relax here, for now." Gueira said. "No one knows we snuck out except Styx."

"Mm."

"We should head back." Gueira whispered. "before anyone notices you're gone and worries."

"Yeah." Meis hadn't finished his lollipop yet. Gueira tossed his finished stick in the trash, and they headed back to his motorcycle. The drive back took quicker than the one to the gas station, and Gueira called Styx to drop them back off to Meis' place.

They had to climb up the window where the roof was near the storage room, because going through the front door might alert everyone else. Gueira helped give Meis a boost first before he easily used his flames to lift himself up.

He almost tripped and Meis snorted at him.

"Don't fall, now."

Gueira twitched an eyebrow, "can it." he grits, with a sigh, "just go through the window and make sure you're quiet."

"What are you gonna do?" Meis asked.

"I'm gonna have a smoke before I join you guys again." Gueira pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, walking closer to the edge and sat down. "don't want you to be here while I do that, though."

"Why can't we—" Meis blurted out, but then he blushed, stopping.

"What?" Gueira asked gently.

"Why..." Meis' voice got quieter, "can't we just... do this more often?"

"This?"

"Y-Yeah..." Meis joined him while Gueira was smoking, using his fingers to light his cigarette. He didn't seem to care that secondhand smoke would be utterly dangerous for his fragile lungs at the moment.

"I could always treat you to that dinner." Gueira teased.

"Y-You still remember that..."

"Of course." 

Meis gruffed. "you're weird." 

Gueira laughed. He heard Meis yawn while he was halfway through his cigarette.

"You should really go back to the others."

Meis scooted closer to him, Gueira realizing it when their shoulders touch. 

"I don't know." Meis murmured. "I just wanna stay here."

Meis rested his head on Gueira's shoulder while they watched the stars. Up until Meis fell asleep, and Gueira put out his cigarette.

They should both start heading to bed now.

☆☆☆

After Meis’ birthday passed, work duties flooded back in like normal. To everyone’s dismay, their three day grace period was over.

Meis entered his house, tired as all Hell from a long busy day. Gueira simply just winked at him and told him to have a good night after he walked him inside.

It wasn’t… _unusual_ for him to be like that, he was, for the most part. Meis just thought it was off.

He was unbuttoning the rest of his button down when his eyes paused on something resting on his coffee table.

A guitar case, with a red ribbon wrapped around it. He looked around. All of his birthday gifts he opened the day after he got home and everyone sent them to him already. Ezio didn’t get him _another_ gift, did he?

He walked over to the guitar case, toeing out of his shoes and kneeling on the ground. He took the ribbon off the case, and laid the guitar on the ground. Meis opened it hesitantly, his heart racing.

Everyone had given him gifts.

Except… for one person.

He opened the case to reveal a brown acoustic guitar, almost strikingly similar to Tommy’s old guitar.

A red rose was tucked neatly inside the case. Meis’ shaking hands ran across the smooth, wooden surface. His ears were ringing, flushing red from the tip and through the rest of his face.

_He didn’t…_

Meis plucked the rose from the case, and plucked the note hanging from the stem of the rose, folded neatly. He opened it.

_Incredibly last minute, but I wanted to contribute too._

_Now you have your own guitar to play with again._ ❤️

_Happy birthday, mariposa._

_Love,_

_Miami._

Right at this second, Meis registered something jarring.

He might be falling in love with Gueira.

And with this birthday gift, it was going to be extremely hard to stop.

He sat down, got his phone out to take a video of himself playing his new guitar. Unable to contain the happiness bubbling within his chest.

☆☆☆

Gueira was running errands late at night with Kinkade and Pasha, when he got a call from Meis.

“Hold on,” On the topic of security checks, Gueira put up a finger— allowing the two men to continue their conversation. “Yeah?”

_“I’m at the donut shop on fifth street.”_

Gueira paused. “Wait, you left the studio?”

_“I told Styx to drop me off.”_

“What’re you doing there this late?”

_“I’ve been thinking about it.”_

“What?”

_“I haven’t given you an answer yet.”_

"About?"

_"Dinner with you."_

Gueira froze, everything else being put to a pause now that Meis brought this up.

_“Come to Donut Town if you wanna hear my answer. I’ll be waitin’ last in line. Don’t be late, or else I’ll call Styx to drop me back off.”_

Gueira hung up the phone. “I’m sorry.” He told Kinkade and Pasha, the two men frowned back at him, perplexed.

“Castellanos—” Gueira turned his heel and bolted for the door. Meis was close by, just a ten minute walk. Gueira could make it in five. “HEY!” Kinkade called after him.

He ignored their calls of his name, using his speed that sent him dashing across the field and used to leave trails of fire in its wake for this exact moment. He bolted out of the building they frequented and onto the street, running as fast as his legs could take him. Right out in the open where pedestrians roamed at every corner, street, intersection.

Kinkade and Pasha will probably scold him later, he knew it, but right now— there was something more important.

Reaching closer to the destination, he breathed in deeply and paced himself. He hadn’t ran as fast as this since he left Lucky Star and left Black Stone behind for good— no, not since he was on the field— and it’s good to know he still had it in him.

He made it to the donut shop within four and a half minutes, close to coughing his lungs out as he gasped for air, sweat clinging to his forehead.

Right at the end of the line, one other person was asking for their order. Meis standing right behind them. Pitch black hair that fell to his back Gueira knew all too well. He’s in a dark turtleneck, jeans, and dress shoes. Waiting at the counter and peering down at his phone.

He looked up, Gueira nearly pressing his face against the window. His breath fogged it up just slightly with how much he was panting like a madman, wheezing for air.

Then Meis fully turned around.

He paused when he saw Gueira outside the glass windows.

Gueira opened the door, catching his breath. He approached Meis, his body feeling like it was on fire, chest still heaving.

“So, your answer.” Gueira’s hands were on his knees, ducking his head low, gathering his composure. He stood up straight, tall, confident, and looked Meis in the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gueira finally met the parent, well, sort of. Wild.
> 
> The song Meis sang at the table is clearly You Oughta Know by Alanis Morissette, I skipped over some verses because I didn't want to include the whole song but it's still good to listen so you feel the BAMF vibes and just fucking ROCK OUT like Meis did LOL.
> 
> Meis' absolute **[baddie](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/18/e0/58/18e058ee1de5d96ed59ac1256d555944.jpg)** bday outfit ;) you're welcome (they don't include the stockings but let ya imagine run wild)
> 
> Next chapter: what does meis say??? who knows!! find out lmao 
> 
> Remember to gimme a follow where I tweet a lot about this fic! Give my monster genre-bending playlist a listen, and if you wanna talk to me about black stones my curiouscat is always open. See y'all soon. ❤️
> 
>  **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2CTDNdTca9mHoMpL8rkbpX?si=PYel1jZcTiu6oYwT7-XFeg)** | **[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/danganphobia)**


	15. The Butterfly in The Rose Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Meis gives Gueira the answer he's been waiting to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date night. :)
> 
> Classes started so it made increasing my backlog incredibly DIFFICULT, but no worries, i managed to finish the three chapters ahead within the span of a few weeks and I plan to continue doing so while managing my time.
> 
> thank you to @dumb_nico for drawing **[pasha](https://twitter.com/dumb_nico/status/1300446196344000514?s=20)** and **[gueira](https://twitter.com/dumb_nico/status/1293762196082745344?s=20)** ❤️❤️❤️ i appreciate it!
> 
> It was a pleasure working with @kwok_kun_ on this chapter's commission!! the fanart of which i have included in this chapter as well.

“You’re outta your damn mind, Castellanos.”

Expecting Kinkade and Pasha to simply agree with this would be a crazy idea— but Gueira didn’t want to head into this blindly just because Meis said yes.

The good news was that he agreed to going on a date with Gueira.

The bad news— regardless their outing was going to garner attention from the press; given their new relationship has sparked interest within Meis' fanbase, or, his "fireflies," as he liked to call them (apparently, Gueira's garnered his own as well and Meis says they're called 'watchmen,' he wished to unlearn this information the moment he heard it.)

“No fucking way we’re gonna risk our jobs just so you can go smooch with Dead Man’s Hand’s pretty singer.” Pasha stated, “And that’s final.”

“Okay, but, consider this.” Gueira said, “You won’t lose your jobs.”

“How can you be sure about that?” Kinkade asked, “What you’re doin’ boss highly advises against.”

Communicating about this while they were shooting another music video at a business partner’s building was perfect— because all they had to do was watch over all the workers rush around the set with their piping hot coffees, which they’ve spilled on someone else or themselves at least numerous times. Giant cameras are following Meis, Benji, and Slim around, while they’re all dressed in their fancy western get-ups. Backup dancers are involved, stunt men, you fucking name it.

As many times as Meis explained the premise of the music video they were working on Gueira couldn’t understand for the life of him— but he did enjoy ogling what he can of a perfectly shaped ass in tight shorts. Then he remembered, _coming up with a fucking plan_ was the main focus right now.

Lio’s shouting God knows what to the crew, with him as the director it explained why everyone was on edge. Especially if their main Prima Donna had anything remotely wrong with the way his hair looked he’d start breathing fire at everyone, because count on Meis to be one every chance he got.

“Besides,” Pasha teased, “I thought you and Mr. Yeon had nothin’ goin’ on.”

“...I could trust you two, right?” Gueira asked.

“You know we never blast no one’s business. We just listen to everyone else’s they spew out.” Pasha said. “So it’s true that you’re tryna take Ezio’s place?”

Gueira blushed slightly, “Well let’s put it this way, _a lot_ happened while we been workin’ together.”

“So you realized you’re into sexy kittens who could probably murder you in cold blood.” Kinkade smirked.

“CUT!” They heard Lio shout, making the cutting motion with his hand. “Okay, everyone take five. Shake off all the soreness, walk around, stretch, go grab a snack if you’d like because we have plenty to offer from catering.” Cries of relief practically resonated throughout the room. "Rayne you can put the microphone down."

He does, with an exhausted sigh. Except he accidentally dropped it on someone's head when they were walking past and they fell to the floor. "Oh! My bad!"

“Can someone get me my caramel frappe?!” Meis’ peeved voice reverberated throughout the studio.

“I’m sorry, scratch that, angry kittens who could probably murder you.” Pasha reminded Gueira frankly. Adrian’s rushing over to Meis to hand him the cup he was asking for, dropping a straw through the opening on top. Benji and Slim are handed refreshments as well, and Benji got a call— his ringtone, that of which is one of their own songs, was loud as all Hell which he pridefully answered in front of everyone.

“Hey Rena~” Benji crooned sweetly, “Did’ja miss me?”

"Um, Mr. Lykaios?" Coco, one of the designer team members asked, "you aren't supposed to use your phone during rehearsals..."

"I thought we were on break?"

"Yeah, but you been using it when we were not on break when boss said not to."

"I can't just ignore _Serena_ if she needs me."

"Don't bother." Slim told Coco, brushing off the entitled behavior. "he'd throw his phone out the window and run outside so that he doesn't miss a text from her."

"He's lucky he doesn't get fired." Kiana, one of the bodyguards in the vicinity remarked, with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"We're filming right now, so I'm kinda busy, y'know? Don't blame me if I'm not thinking of you." Benji strolled away so he could grab a bagel from the snack bar.

"Oh." Kiana shrugged, "he didn't hear me. Good."

"Hey, forgive me if I'm misinterpreting things..." Ariston very carefully intervened, "I thought Miss Myron and Mr. Lykaios were broken up?"

"No." Pasha answered with a laugh. "They were never broken up."

"But it was made public and yet they talk as if they're a divorced couple that regrets what they did."

"Everyone's slowly betting on when they're gonna get back together." Kiana explained, "not sure if that's a habit of straight couples, though..."

"How long do we give it?" Gueira asked curiously.

"If not after Nexus, then the Resurrection tour." Kinkade explained. "God everyone's just waitin' for it. I'm gonna go get a snack." he patted Pasha on the back, and the two men nodded at each other. Kinkade left, just so he could grab a fresh croissant from the snack bar and talk to Slim, rolling his eyes at Benji’s nonsense and walking away, but Pasha remained put. All the bodyguards separated for a snack, smoke break, to call a loved one, friend, or a partner while they had their five minutes. Meis' makeup was being fixed, so Gueira stayed with Pasha.

Lio’s talking with the crewmen, and the designer team was making sure that their outfits and makeup were still intact, prop team fixing up the set. Even if there was a break announced they still had to move their ass regardless.

“Listen just… I kinda promised him I’d take him out on a date. You know, it’s nothin’ too serious. Just to let him out the house for once to do something nice.” Gueira said, not wanting to refuse and give up on convincing him.

“He’s on house arrest because he’s been sneakin’ out to drink at bars in town, and gettin’ absolutely hammered.” Pasha refuted.

“It ain’t like he’s goin’ alone!”

“I get that, Castellanos, but Mr. Yeon doesn’t have much self-control.” Pasha said. “Now if anything goes wrong, like the both of you runnin’ into some shit, how you gonna explain that?”

“We could just hope it doesn’t get to that point. I still am his personal bodyguard. We could tell boss that Mr. Yeon wants some fresh air because he’s been cooped up inside the house all damn week and that I’m just… taggin’ along as his escort.”

“You want me to back you up, is what you’re sayin’?”

“Boss of all people has to know this isn’t a date.”

“But we both know that ain’t the truth.”

“He… he thinks we’re just being co-workers who get along.” Gueira defends, “Which is perfect.”

Pasha sighed, watching Kinkade and Slim talk to each other, and suddenly, Gueira had an idea. Smirking to himself.

“You know I’m pretty sure everyone here’s figurin’ out ways to go on secret dates with each other,” He stared at Kinkade, “Sounds nice. To take a day off work… ask that person you’ve been eyein’ down for a while to someplace nice… enjoy each other’s company…”

Pasha averted his gaze back to Gueira, stiffening up. “What’s the deal, Castellanos?”

Gueira eyed the way his hair down was today because Kinkade had yet another one of Pasha’s hair ties fitted snugly around his wrist. Probably because they definitely spent the night at either one’s place before having to separate for work the next morning. They were the smartest out of everyone, but as for the most subtle, not so much; thanks to Meis pointing it out. No one knew about their relationship too much to be able to catch notice of them.

“Convince boss to let me go on duty on my day off, that I’m gonna take Mr. Yeon out for a nice day out in the sun.” Gueira stepped closer, hands shoved in the pockets of his slacks, “...And maybe I’ll do the same for you if you’re feelin’ up for it some other time. Whaddya say, you scratch my back and I scratch yours?”

Pasha bit his lip. Gueira grinned. _Got ‘im._

“A hundred bucks.” Pasha gave in, glaring him down. “And tomorrow mornin’ before set I’ll talk to boss.” He walked away with that, toward Kinkade and Slim.

Just as Gueira was now by himself, judging by the heels clicking against the ground he didn’t have to look up and see Meis approaching him in slow strides— sipping away at his fancy Starbucks cup and scrolling on his phone in the other hand.

“The Hell are you two talkin’ about?” Meis asked. “Heads or tails on who has to take on shifts at my house?”

“How’d you know?” Gueira quipped, and Meis put his phone away, glaring at him. While the employees were chattering through their break, Lio announced that they had two minutes of break time left before it was time to get back to work.

He saw some fly away strands of hair on Meis’ head, instinctively reaching to smooth it down. Meis smacked his hand off. “Hard at work, huh?”

“This leather is chafing the Hell out of my thighs right now.” Meis muttered. “Boss says we don’t change outfits until the next scene and we’ve been filmin’ this one over for five hundred fuckin’ hours now.”

“Well you look good.” Gueira complimented.

“Oh, bite me.” Meis rolled his eyes, unable to hide the red dusting his cheeks from the compliment. “I’m fuckin’ exhausted.”

“I’m impressed how you guys can film for fifteen hours straight.”

“Eh, as much as we drink like ten cups of coffee then we’ll be alright, y’know?” The way Meis casually said it was concerning to Gueira, “All of us have to stay the fuck awake or else we’d all start fallin’ asleep on set.” He snorted.

Well Gueira doesn’t blame him. He had to wake up at fuck ass o’clock (read: 6 a.m) running on three cups of coffee alone to escort Meis out of his house, follow everyone to the studio and wherever else that was planned according to their schedule.

If he had enough time the breakfast he made in the morning for everyone was enough to last him without the urge to pass out, but his body isn’t that weak anymore, thankfully.

“How’s your frappe?”

“It’s fuckin’ delicious. If I could have these everyday life would be less stressful.”

“But you do, Mr. Yeon.”

“Oh.” Gueira chuckled at him. Just thinking about their upcoming date this Friday made him excited, but the week only started.

“Slim told me at my sleepover he heard Benji sleeptalkin’ about Serena.” Meis said, noticing that since the break began Benji’s been sweet talking her on the phone.

“He grabbed my leg, actually.” Gueira said, and Meis smacked his arm.

“Shut up.”

“Yeah, he was like, _Rena please stay_ and I had to yank my foot off because I thought he was gonna drag me on the floor.”

“No fuckin’ way.” Meis started cackling, Gueira smirked but he tried his best not to draw attention to them by laughing too much. “He did that a lot when we were sleeping in our hotel room on tours, and Slim and I would try not to lose our shit while I recorded him. And we’d use it to blackmail him into buying us lunch after every show or else we’d send them to Serena.”

“The two of you are absolutely evil as fuck, and I’m puttin’ this as nicely as possible.”

“You can admit it’s almost sad.”

“Well he’s head over heels and he still doesn’t understand that he _still_ is yet, so he’s trying to… cope with it, in different ways.”

“Serena texts me about every picture Benji takes with a female fan.” Meis pulled out his phone, stepping a little too close to Gueira so he could show him a sea of texts from her alone; texting these furiously _long_ paragraphs calling him a dumb blind idiot who doesn’t understand what he’s missing going after _these hoes_ ; some of these messages which Gueira read aloud just so he could entertain Meis. “See, the desperation goes both ways.”

“Alright!” Lio stood up on the chair; something he definitely didn’t have to do— but people often said he stood on top of surfaces for authority and feeling tall, “Break is over, everyone. Finish up your snacks or toss them out, we have a _lot_ of filming to do today.”

Judging by the groans Gueira felt that the energy was just _I’m over it_.

"Bitch," Meis muttered under his breath, "I can't do this shit. I just wanna go home and sleep."

"You heard the boss." Gueira teased. 

“Ugh. What time is it?” Meis sighed, shoving his phone in his pocket. He’d have to hand it back to Adrian because they weren’t supposed to hold personal belongings while filming; it’s the same as filming any type of movie, any distractions would interfere with the set, and yet, Benji’s keeping his just in case Serena sent him loving texts, and Lio was about to pop a vein whenever he called for them to cut just so he could text her back every ten minutes.

“Uh.” Gueira checked his watch, “It is approximately… twelve p.m.”

“When the fuck did we start filmin’?”

“Seven a.m, Mr. Yeon.”

“What?” Meis stomped a foot, “Gueiraaaaa…” He whined.

“Yes, mariposa?”

“I’m tired.” Meis gruffed, “Can I leave?”

“Boss says you’re not allowed to leave the premises. No one is unless it is break time.”

“But it’s been five hours!”

“And you’ve filmed for way more than that, right?”

“I guess…”

“So this is nothin’.”

“Horse shit, my legs are so sore right now from all the dancing and walking around.”

“We can go get wings later.” Gueira patted his pocket, and he pulled out a lollipop for Meis to take. “How’s that sound?”

“Yes, please.” Meis shoved his almost finished drink at Gueira’s chest, and took the lollipop. “You’re the best.” He did a lazy finger gun at Gueira, turning around and ripping at the plastic of the grape lollipop, Gueira smiling at him as he ran back to Benji and Slim.

By the time they were done filming, it was eleven thirty five in the night. Lio sent everyone home immediately.

He treated Meis to those wings after he got changed, but he ended up passing out in the car on the drive home.

Gueira thought the pink in his cheeks were pretty when he said he was proud of Meis for getting through that grueling work day. He knew everyone was tired. He could tell by the way Meis looked like he was dozing off when they had to stop after filming a particular scene, doing dozens of retakes until Lio gave the nod it was perfect for them to go on. Benji already dozed off at a lot of points, Slim had to smack him upside the head to wake him up. They had their moments where they goofed off earlier lunch hours in the afternoon, because that’s the time they were most energetic and awake.

They could barely sit down for five minutes before they were on their feet, for the majority of the day from early in the morning until night. The bodyguard entourage didn’t even _have_ to do much but stand guard and even Gueira wanted to collapse on his bed and curl up next to Robbie (who he pridefully named his Sanrio keroppi plush) and Snowdrops, forgoing any other responsibility he had. But their duties were to make sure everyone got home safe as well, and to escort those who needed the protection.

Meis didn't bother changing, as soon as Lio gave the go everyone should get the fuck out, rest, and that they'd be resuming filming the next morning sharp Gueira didn't have to wait outside his car for five minutes before he was running out, still clad in the outfit he wore for the last scene they worked on before stopping for the night. He barely held back a snort when he stepped aside and opened the door for Meis, going around back so he could get in too.

"FUCK." Meis shouted, taking his heels off and tossing them carelessly in the backseat. As per usual. "I'm so tired and I'm so _hungry..._ "

The plastic bag of Meis' tennis shoes he liked to wear frequently was sitting right beneath Gueira's seat, he picked it up and tossed it at Meis for him to catch. "Benny's or Promepolis Hot Wings?"

"Wingstop." Meis chose neither, already fumbling for the dashboard compartment, pulling it open to find a stash of makeup wipes so he could start getting rid of all the makeup on his face.

"As you wish." Gueira started up the car. Meis practically destressed and changed in his car often enough that Gueira could just drive without warning. Somehow, he peeled off the fake lashes on his eyes and put on the sneakers left on his lap, tying his hair into a ponytail and putting on a baseball cap. Gueira turned on the radio, smiling to himself.

Two hours passed since devouring twenty pieces of wings and fries.

“Meis.” Gueira said gently. Meis was fast asleep on the passenger seat, both his legs kicked up on the seat with his knees brought to his chest; despite the fact that they were long he did it anyway, knowing they were bound to start aching soon.

It’s crazy how just two hours earlier Meis was singing along to Ashnikko and Yung Baby Tate’s _Stupid_ at the top of his lungs in the car when it came on the radio on their way to Benny’s, and now he was out like a lightbulb next to Gueira and his social battery ran out quite quickly.

This isn’t the first time Gueira’s had to drive Meis home with company while they karaoke’d vulgar songs with the volume raised to the highest level. Last week, it was Cupcakke’s _Deepthroat_ while Benji and Meis were in the car, Slim just casually texting his wife with a tired look on his face while the two men screamed along to the lyrics after sharing a blunt, and Gueira felt bad for any car and pedestrian passing by that had to hear what they’ve been blasting the past five minutes.

Meis’ thick eyebrows (of the remaining brow makeup still on) twitched, and he lulled his head to the side, grumbling something incoherent.

“Meis.”

“Mmfmhgh.”

“We’re here.”

Meis didn’t answer.

Gueira sighed, chuckling to himself. “You wanna get on my back so I can take you inside?”

Now, suddenly Meis was awake. “Can I just sleep in here?”

“No, I have to escort you inside your house.”

“Fine.”

It took some fumbling around for Meis to put some effort into moving his limbs so he could latch onto Gueira’s back, and he’d accidentally bumped his head against the roof of the car. He was too tired to even react much to that other than a loud swear. Gueira shut the door behind him once Meis was out of the car.

“Keep your arms tight around my neck.” Gueira lifted him up so he doesn’t slip off and break his skull open. Meis does, only lightly, but it’s enough to assure Gueira he’s listening. He took him past the threshold and upstairs. It’s far too late for bath time given Meis would just fall asleep in the bathtub too, when he’d been running around in different clothes all day, that’s for morning Gueira to deal with.

“You’re so strong.” Meis murmured. Gueira can’t even tell whether or not Meis was on the verge of dozing off or if hitting his head on the car roof made him wake back up. Gueira sucked in a deep breath, turning around and allowing Meis to slip off his back, but Meis refused to let go.

“Mr. Yeon.”

“No.”

“You have to let go of my back. Piggyback ride’s over.”

“Your back is like, really strong.”

“Please don’t tell me you’ve been pourin’ some of a flask into your frappuccino throughout the day.” Gueira said. Meis’ lack of an answer told Gueira enough he needed to know.

“Who gave you the flask?” He asked tiredly.

“...I paid Benji fifteen bucks to smuggle one into the studio for me.” Meis giggled. “I just… like, took, little sips, I didn’t pour the whole thing inside. And then I threw it away when I said I was goin’ on a pee break. Hey, hey, don't gimme that look... bitch there's no fuckin' way am I gonna get through a fifteen hour set completely sober or else I'm losin' my God damn mind."

"Of course you can't." Gueira blamed his own fatigue for not keeping a close eye on Meis, instead, the way he was asked to sprawl in different provocative poses while lip syncing to their new song for different scenes.

“No wonder why you get away with so much shit.” Gueira sat down with Meis clinging to his back, arms fitting snugly around his shoulders.

“Hey, hey, Miami.”

“What is it, Mr. Yeon?”

“Can I ask you somethin’?” Meis hiccuped. Gueira hesitantly turned around so he could face Meis, his eyes fluttering shut because he couldn’t process anything that was happening right now, probably.

“Mhm.”

“We’re like, best friends, right?”

He’s not sure when the title of _best friends_ was denounced, but Gueira went along with it. “Yeah, yeah, sure. We are.”

“Cool.” Meis hummed into Gueira’s shoulder, and awkwardly Gueira had to hold him before he toppled off the bed, and Meis was practically on his lap now. “I never… had, like, a best friend before.” He started playing with Gueira’s hair.

“Excuse me if I’m mistaken, but ain’t Benji and Slim your best friends?” Gueira asked.

“Yeah but like, they don’t count, because they’re also my bandmates.” Meis mumbled.

“We’re also co-workers.” Gueira corrected him gently.

“But we can talk about a lot of stuff.” Meis said. “I’ve never had a best friend before.”

Gueira stiffened at that. He’s aware that the one friend Meis had turned on him after he revealed more of his Burnish ability and after that, Tommy was the only one Meis had before he left for college.

Gueira took Meis’ fingers out his scalp, no matter how comforting it felt to have his fingers threading in them. His gel was definitely wearing off, and his fingers would get greasy if he kept doing so.

He wrapped his arms around Gueira’s own, and leaned on his shoulder again. “Mine.” he murmured.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Gueira snorted.

“...You ain’t allowed to have anyone else.” Meis’ eyes were closed now, and Gueira gently moved them back on the mattress.

“Right, because I’m yours, right?” Gueira asked, teasing, and Meis wormed his arms around Gueira’s waist instead.

“I’m the only best friend you’re allowed to have.”

Gueira laughed. “But I already have one, gorgeous.”

“Forget about him. He’s not here.”

Meis was right.

Rob left, so he wasn’t here.

He’s far, far away, overseas, living his best life right now. Gueira wondered if Rob needed him. He sent another postcard last week, but it’d probably be a while before he got one back.

“Okay.” Gueira’s head hit the mattress, “You’ll be my only best friend until Robbie comes back.”

“Only best friend permanently.” Meis gruffed.

Gueira laughed gently. “Because being demanding gets you what you want, huh?”

Meis’ grip on Gueira loosened, and he hadn’t answered to that, meaning he'd passed out. Gueira sighed. Thank God.

He stood up, carefully pulling Meis’ sneakers off his feet and putting them away. He felt bad for lying on Meis’ bed with his shoes on, but Meis refused to let go of him for him to take them off.

“Goodnight, Meis.” Gueira stroked his hair softly, and he lifted Bobby up so he could place him right in Meis’ arms. Meis wasted no time latching onto the shark plush and pulling him closer. Gueira smiled.

Indulging, a little selfishly, Gueira planted a kiss on Meis’ forehead before he left.

☆☆☆

Surprisingly, Lio didn’t deny the request for Meis to leave the house. He said it’d be best for him to gain some inspiration for his music if he was outside exploring instead of staying at home. While renovations were done, he _was_ able to work on his stuff— Lio mentioned that Meis had his bouts where he’d be unmotivated to do anything and he’d go into a spiral.

All in all, Pasha relayed back to Gueira that he was granted the day free of any other errands for the sole purpose of escorting Meis to wherever place of their choosing away from the safe house.

He paid him those a hundred bucks, and an extra twenty for having the balls to do it. Gueira didn’t want to wear his boring old suit, however— he did say that this was supposed to be a date. Meis said yes to it, Friday afternoon, three thirty p.m specifically, and nothing else before he walked back to Styx’s car. Anything else it was up to Gueira to figure the fuck out, because most of the time, Meis was never clear about things a hundred percent.

So he spent the week before planning what they’d do, for which in case Lio even allowed this to happen. Otherwise, plan b was having Meis tell the three musketeers he had a date with Ezio instead and that he’d be spending the day with him. It wouldn’t work out for a long shot if the paps caught him and Gueira together with the man in question missing, but he had no other fucking options except hoping it doesn’t get to that point.

He opened his closet to find the assortment of tacky patterned button-downs, which is ninety percent of what his closet was made up of for the warmer weather. It was nearing that time now, and he had to start ditching the jackets and hoodies on his casual wear days. _Oh fuck yeah_ , he grinned, pulling off one by the hanger that was black, with red and orange flaming decal on the bottom and some of the sleeves. He picked a clean wifebeater out of his drawers and threw that on first before he tossed the button down over his shoulders, a pair of jeans, and combat boots.

A good hour was spent slicking his hair back and spraying cologne. He’d forgotten his last date was too, months ago, and that happened to be a hookup off Tinder. Getting ready for shit like this felt like ages have passed and he’s doing it all over again. This is the very first chance he had to just _be himself_ with Meis and not just his co-worker and protector.

 _Okay, Castellanos, you got this._ He paid Pasha over a hundred bucks to make this happen. He’s going to make sure Meis has a good time, no matter what. If gangbangers decide to ruin their date Gueira’s going to break their limbs one by one and make sure they fuck off. This is _their_ night to enjoy only. They can cause as many problems as they’d please later, but not tonight.

“I got a date, Snowdrops, can you believe it?” Gueira asked, grinning. She looked back at him with her owlish eyes, unamused. He frowned.

“What?”

She meowed.

“You think this is a bluff?!”

She definitely seemed to think this was a bluff. “Meis said yes when I asked him on that date, so no, it’s not a bluff.”

She walked away from him.

“Snow!” Gueira followed her into the living area, just as he’s searching around for where he left his fucking car keys. “I promise I’ll be back later. Galo’s coming over to hang out. How’s that sound? Sound fun, right? He’s even bringin’ Toodles.”

She meowed and hopped on the couch, curling into a ball and purring. Gueira bent down, ruffling her hair. “Maybe he’ll come over again one of these days with gifts. He’s always baking us good stuff anyway.”

That made Snowdrops perk up, hopeful.

Gueira laughed nervously. “I’m starting to think you like him more than you like me.” he’s the one who found her bruised badly in an alleyway when he came home after a long grueling night of working at the club, it turned out whoever had her showed such a burning hatred that it was the last straw and they just tossed her out and left her to die.

He took it upon him to pick her up and take her back to his motorcycle, while it started to snow gently that cold winter night, because he somehow felt what she felt. Like there was nothing else to do but just hope that something happened that’ll ease both their pain. Snowdrops was his savior in reminding him that there’s still more left to look forward to. Things were only just now seeming brighter for him during these lonely nights. He took her to his shoebox of an apartment, tended to her wounds, fed her and bathed her, and helped her heal from them until she was who she was today. He remembered calling Dennis the next morning and telling him he’s got this kitten who was in need of some urgent care, and needed him to grab a hold of some cat food and other necessities for her.

He raised her like he’d like he’d raise a daughter of his own, so she could live happy and healthy.

All that blood washed off her fur brought the beauty in it, clean, soft, and a snowy white. He named her Snowdrops.

Snowdrops leaned in and licked Gueira’s cheek, reassuring that it wasn’t the case. He smiled at her. “Yeah, I thought so.” he teased smugly, kissing the top of her head. He was there to pick her up at her worst, and she did the same for Gueira. He truly cherished her for that.

He almost forgot about his camera, reaching for his bag where he kept it inside when he was out exploring and strapped it over his shoulder; tucking his camera safely inside.

“Alright, princess, I’m off.” Gueira saluted. She meowed in response, leaping off the couch so she could lounge somewhere else.

He left for his car, heading over to Meis’ house.

He had to light a cigar up so he could ease his fucking nerves. He felt the same way as he did when he asked out Sophia and she surprisingly agreed to it— when it took him a whole school year to muster up the courage to walk up to her right after practice and ask her out. He borrowed his dad’s shit car to pick her up and go rollerblading with her, eventually, the date went to shit real quick after she made it clear she just wanted information on whether Rob was single or not. He should’ve looked past his rose-colored glasses and saw the signs miles away.

It was almost three thirty. He got out of his car to wait at the passenger side, hands shoved in his pockets and fidgeting. He looked at his watch.

There’s a slight fear Gueira had that Meis would bail on him— even if he looked Gueira in the eye and said his answer was yes. His high school insecurities returned and hit him like a truck.

Then the door was opened, meaning the security team was notified that Meis was finished getting ready. The three musketeers left the premise, and Meis descended the steps. Gueira held his breath.

One thing that stirs a different kind of excitement in him is seeing Meis in red. The red jacket hanging off his shoulders, the red lipstick, the two first things he noticed; next being the black bustier and the pants, the tall lace-up combat boots on his feet— and the wide brim hat nestled atop his hair.

“I was thinkin’ if I opened the doors bats would come out of your chambers.” Gueira teased. Meis gave him an affectionate swat on the hand.

“Oh shut up, I _get out._ ” Meis defended weakly, “Sometimes.” he admitted quietly. Gueira smiled, taking Meis’ hand.

Red nails to match red lipstick, and eyeshadow as well, just the kind of thing Gueira liked. He kissed his hand. “After you, Mr. Yeon.”

He opened the door. Meis gave him a heated stare, that of which; Gueira knew he didn’t necessarily mean, that’s just how he reacted to most things because he didn’t properly know how to.

“There’s flames on your shirt.” Meis said, dully pointing at Gueira’s button down.

“Y-Yeah, uh,” Gueira felt nervous, “I thought flames would look cool.”

Meis didn’t look amused. “Oh.” he said, “do you have lollipops?”

“That, I do.” Gueira fished in his shirt for one, and Meis took it upon ducking his head to enter the passenger seat. Gueira shut the door for him, ignoring how his face started heating up, and it suddenly felt far too hot to breathe.

Gueira knew of the first place they were headed to, starting up the car and leaving the parking lot.

“Where we headed to?” Meis flipped down the sun visor, Gueira tried to ignore the front mirror where he could see his lips part to check his lipstick carefully; like someone of high class just waiting to be remotely impressed by the next entree. Meis is someone high class, so Gueira hoped to God that he could put at least a smile on Meis’ face.

“Now that, mariposa, is a surprise.” Gueira grinned.

“Are you gonna take me somewhere quiet and kill me?”

“Jesus, no.” Gueira frowned, and Meis’ silence was concerning, “I’m not gonna do that!” He exclaimed, and he heard a huff coming from Meis. It was a laugh.

“I know you’re more gentlemanly than that, right?” Meis quipped, and he flipped up the sun visor, turning to look at Gueira with a gentle smile.

Gueira’s heart pounded in his chest. Meis chuckled again, facing ahead and reaching in his pocket purse to pull out shades. It’d be a fairly sunny day, compared to last week when it rained all week with nothing but cloudy skies and a slim chance of sunlight.

“You can trust me on that.” Gueira sighed. Now that Meis appeared to be in a giggly mood to fuck with him, he was a little more confident about today.

They stopped to visit the local botanical gardens, of course, any city attraction was bound to be crowded. He saw Meis view the place in wonder, glued to his seat that Gueira had to leave the car and open the door for him, unbuckling his seatbelt.

“C’mon.” Gueira cocked his head to the side, beckoning for Meis to leave. He took Meis’ hand because his eyes were glued elsewhere, closing the door and leading him further past the entrance.

“Have you ever been here before?” Gueira asked, while Meis’ dazed expression was clear that he hadn’t.

“Does being in a shit-smelling cornfield count? My backyard ranch?”

Gueira laughed, “No, this is somethin’ way better.”

Meis squeezed onto Gueira’s hand, not wanting to part from him when they ventured into the beautiful garden. There’s a large fountain at the center square, dozens of people journeyed into different directions of the garden. Gueira decided he’d take Meis to his favorite parts, because every now and then he liked to drop by and take photos.

“One question,” Meis asked, “can you eat the flowers here?”

“Some flowers are edible, yeah, but you’re not eatin’ this shit.”

“Why not?”

“No.”

He dragged Meis away in case he wandered off and tried to do something crazy like that just in case, because they were still in public and he wasn’t going to allow Meis to eat the flowers here.

“So lemme give you a little Castellanos special on the Promepolis botanical gardens.”

“I hope I don’t get bored.”

“Shut up and listen.” Gueira gave him a briefing on what these places were all about, how they were meant to be cultivation efforts of all these plants they came across. What Gueira loved about the gardens is the variety they have preserved in this large space, and the possibilities of coming across a different kind of unique plant were endless. One way to keep the ecosystem at balance was to create a safe haven where these plants were able to blossom and be properly taken care of while on display for anyone curious or with a taste for the beauty that nature was.

“What kinda dates does Ezio take you on for you to never be here?” Gueira asked, Meis folded his arms.

“Who said we went on dates anymore?”

“ _Anymore_.”

“I don’t… think I can remember the last time we been on a date.” Meis said. “And he’s taken me places, you know, anything classy and over the top you can think of.”

Sounded like he was the type of person to take Meis to a circus show just because it’d be impressive to pretend like he had a knack for the extraordinary, and not for the show itself.

“And he hadn’t even thought about takin’ you out to just a park?”

“Not really.”

“There’s somewhere else I wanna show you.” Gueira whispered, and he was taking Meis’ hand again. They left the dome so they could venture outdoors, back down another pathway. He remembered where the rose garden was and could trace the path there with his eyes closed.

Meis’ walking slowed when they arrived, Gueira walking slower to fall in step with him. He picked out a blue rose.

“Now this place, is my most favorite part of the garden. Blue roses are supposed to mean uniqueness, and mystery. So consider these as the rare ones.” He tucked Meis hair back, carefully sliding the rose into his hair.

“Do you like mystery?” Meis asked, challenging him.

“I do.” Gueira answered, earnest. “It’s exciting when there’s more left to the eye, y’know?”

“Is that really the meaning of this rose, or is it just to impress?”

“It means I’m telling you you’re extraordinary,” Gueira said, smoothing Meis’ hair down, “one of a kind. I wanna take a picture of you,” he said, “can I?”

“Wait.” Meis looked around, and he stopped at the array of red roses across the variation of colors presented to them in the garden, and he picked one out. Gueira waited with a patient smile on his face when Meis marched up to him.

“What do these mean?” Meis asked curiously, “these red ones.”

Gueira chuckled. “Red roses mean passion, true love, romance, and desire.”

“So you like these because you’re a hopeless romantic.” Meis presumed quite bluntly, and that’s one of the things Gueira’s fond of about him. He snorted.

“Yeah I am, matter of fact. And I happen to be proud of that. I’m not ashamed, okay?”

“That kinda shit gets your heartbroken.”

Gueira’s eyebrow twitched, “ _I’m aware of that_ , but I just love the idea of love. It’s not all about being in love.”

“That sounds terrifying.” Meis grabbed Gueira’s neck so he could slouch down a little, “m’kay, better.” he approached him, stepping closer so he could tuck the red rose into Gueira’s hair.

“Love’s a beautiful thing to me, I think you spent way too much time with your farm animals instead of actual, y’know, human interaction.”

Meis smacked his chest, “oh _fuck you_ , those farm animals? They’re like my family.”

“Okay, so you love them, right?”

“Romantically?”

“No, silly.” Gueira pulled his camera out of his bag, “Love doesn’t have to be romantic. It can be familial, too. The way you love your parents, or platonically, loving your friends, your pets, your horse, Nightwish, for an example.”

“They mean a lot to me.” Meis gave an honest answer, stepping back and fixing the rose in his hair so Gueira can take a photo. He plucked another blue rose from the field, stepping back. Gueira snapped a couple photos of Meis smelling it, curiously touching its petals. He moved so that he could get a photo with Meis standing directly in front of the fields.

“Do you feel the same way about people?” Gueira asked, lifting the camera to his eyes.

“My friends are not, like, the most awful people in the world.”

Gueira laughed. “So they count too, yeah?”

“What about you?” Meis asked, and he put the blue rose back, plucking the rose out of his hair to tuck behind his ear instead so he could fix his hat.

“I love my family, a lot.” Gueira said, “They mean the world to me.”

“...And your friends?” Meis asked, curious. Gueira stalled on that.

“I think everyone in Burning Rescue and Mad Burnish’s awesome.”

“No,” Meis no longer focused on the camera lens and posing, “I mean— I mean your friends you had before you’ve met everyone else.”

Gueira knew what Meis was asking— he was just hesitant about giving away too much. “...Well there’s one person who I love to death, other than my mum, of course, and Snowdrops.”

He put down his camera, Meis approaching him slowly— interested in hearing what he had to say.

“Rob.” Gueira smiled fondly. “I love my best friend.”

“Do you think…” Meis was playing with a white rose, “he loves you back?”

“Who,” Gueira put his camera away, “Rob?”

“Yeah.”

It was just the two of them in this pretty rose garden, with everyone else being far too distracted by the assortment of other flower displays.

“I believe so.” Gueira said. “We been friends for a long, long time. We fell outta contact for a bit, actually… then we met again, and since then, it felt like we got even closer at the time.” It was more because all they had was each other. Turned out Rob’s perfect life didn’t seem so perfect to him because he had no idea what he wanted to do with it either. He just wasn’t ready to grow up so fast, yet, and here they crossed paths, in the same vicinity where Sergio wanted them. He had the knack of knowing just the problem they went through and offering the most simple solution, that with him, they would no longer feel worthless.

“How’s it like?” Meis asked, “Havin’ a friend, I mean? A long-time friend.”

He understood Meis’ curiosity, the two of them wandered out of the rose garden to visit another field.

“It feels like that no matter what this person’s always gonna be by your side, even if you get into all these stupid fights over dumb shit. The dumbest shit you can think of, like calling someone’s shirt tacky.”

“Your shirt’s a little tacky.” Meis said casually.

“Fuck you I actually _really_ like this shirt.” Meis was laughing again, despite Gueira being greatly offended, “—it doesn’t even look a little cool to you?”

“Well it _is_ just a little bit tacky—”

“—oh for fuck’s sake—”

“—but it’s cool.” Meis finished, and he ripped the plastic off his lollipop he’s been saving so he could eat it. Gueira rolled his eyes.

“This is the perfect example of the type of arguments you get into.” Gueira laughed, “It’s never anything serious but sometimes you wouldn’t talk to each other for a day ‘cause of it. I remember I cut the sleeves off one of Rob’s shirts and he got so pissed at me he didn’t wanna share his Doritos with me at lunch the next day.”

“Why did you cut the sleeves off?”

“I said his shirt looked boring as fuck if he left it the way it was, sleeves and all that shit. He’s like _fuck you man this shirt’s the dopest thing I’ve ever had_ and it was a Ratchet and Clank t-shirt by the way, which I still have, ‘cause he just said I could have it after I ruined it. We argued whether or not it would look cooler with the sleeves cut off otherwise it’d just be a boring shirt he got from the mall.”

Meis laughed. “You definitely should’ve cut the sleeves off, it always makes the shirts look cooler.”

“See, you get me!” Gueira exclaimed, “He just couldn’t see the significance! I been tryna talk him into it until I just took the shirt myself and he got pissed at me for ruinin’ it, apparently. But yeah, we made up after I offered to lend him my Sly Cooper t-shirt, because that’s one of his favorite games of all time. I didn’t cut the sleeves off that one, but I wish I still had it.”

“Is that the only shirt you have of it?”

“No, I have another one. Just the one I gave to Rob I wore a lot and I really liked it.” Gueira said, and he laughed, “but y’know, that’s what you do for your friends. Give up things you want to make ‘em happy.”

“It was kinda like that with me and Tommy.” Meis said. “Not sure if it was… like, obvious, but me and him used to be close back then, when we were kids.”

“I see.”

“I know it’s pathetic for your brother to be the closest thing you could call a friend, since I showed that I can control bees to my first grade friend and he was terrified of me after that. Fun stuff.” Meis muttered.

“His loss, anyway.” Gueira commented, “I would’ve loved to be your friend.”

Meis nudged him. “Naw, trust me, you wouldn’t.”

“Because you’re mean?”

“Fuck off.” Meis snorted, “also, yes.”

“Mean is kinda sexy.”

“Whatever. But one time, Stevie, one of our horses— she ripped up this one book we got from school on famous outlaws of the old west and like, ate it, because I accidentally left it in the barn. We loved to read it because we liked learnin’ about cowboys and all those legends that lived back then, I know, how fuckin’ nerdy that sounds but shut up. It was gnarly.”

Gueira busted out laughing, and Meis shoved him, “I swear to God if you got a damn problem with me being liking cowboys I’m breakin’ your finger off.”

“No I just— gnarly, huh?”

“Yes it was _gnarly_ learnin’ about Wild Bill Hickock and Calamity Jane, what about it?”

“No, no, I was pourin’ through manuals on how to take care of flower gardens when I was fifteen, so I ain’t judgin.” Gueira’s hands flew up in surrender, “I swear I’m just as guilty as you are on guilty pleasures.”

“That was no guilty pleasure. I lived to read those books. We barely learned about it in history and it sucked, because we glossed over all these things we never got to learn about, so I poured through ‘em with Tommy. He told me while he was off at college we had to hide it because I was supposed to practice with my lessons and stuff, and I left it in the barn to hide it. But Stevie was hungry and she found it. Long story short, Tommy was so pissed at me when he found out it was gone once he came back to town. He didn’t wanna talk to me for days, and I felt bad. So I asked my mama to drive me to the library in the city. Mind you the next library was like, an hour away.”

Gueira whistled, “You really did live in bum fuck nowhere.”

“Everywhere we wanted to go was two hours to three at best. The store, church, the movie theater, the opera theater for our recitals, any kinda restaurant. We were basically the last kids to get off at bus stops because we lived so far.” Meis snorted. “I mean our school was the closest, luckily, but it was even a longer drive to get further in the city. That’s why usually everyone who went to school had a ride or drove a car, had a bike, skateboard, you name it. My dad always dropped me off. But I went to the library and asked if I could borrow the same book we’d got torn up, and they didn’t have any copies of it. My mama said that maybe we could get a new book, but I told her I wanted that copy specifically so we could finish it first before we get another. But there were no copies, and my dad didn’t allow us to use the internet much because we always had work to do. So the next day, I found out there was still this bookstore on the far edge of town. I had to take the bus. So I left early in the morning, took the earliest one and walked there, on foot, for like, another full hour.”

Gueira walked slower, and he looked at Meis, pitiful. “You could’ve asked Tommy to drive you.”

“He wasn’t talkin’ to me, like Hell was he gonna hear me out. I wanted to talk to him again. It’s boring to go to school and wait until I got home to ask him if he cleaned out the barn, led the sheeps and the chickens inside, and that be all we ever say to each other before the same thing repeats the next day. So, I took my piggy bank with me of my allowances and money I got paid from those essays I did, and got like one of the two copies left of the book.”

“How did he take it?” Gueira asked, finding himself way too invested in this story.

Meis smiled a little. “I thought it’d go by terribly, if I’m bein’ honest. But the look on his face. We would’ve both thought he won the damn lottery or somethin’. But my dad and mama was grillin’ me for comin’ home so late and being out so long by myself, and I told ‘em I walked to the bookstore, and they know how much it was a long walk… but they were still worried, blowin’ up my phone and all. I handed it to Tommy and he looked at me with that look in his eyes, and said thank you, and he couldn’t thank me enough but he was worried sick that I just went out like that without tellin’ him nothin’. He wanted to come with me. And he saw that I spent almost everything in my piggy bank.” Meis laughed, “So he was like, happy, and angry about it at the same time.”

“If I were him I’d be worried sick, too.” Gueira said. “You’re brothers, after all. I always had to let my family know if I was gonna hang out with Rob, even if my parents weren’t home. I had to tell my siblings, or else, they’d get worried I died or somethin’.”

“We got into a fight and I thought botherin’ him would only cause more problems.”

“Which is why you could’ve apologized, too. It does wonders and solves a whole lot ‘a shit. Trust me. Robbie and I got into plenty of petty fights we could’ve resolved like, the very same day it happened.”

They both laughed. Stopping at a clear lake view of an open area of the garden, looking over the darkening skies ahead and the illuminating lights shining about. “Yeah, Tommy and I had a lotta those, too.” He murmured. “...he was kind of like… my own best friend, even if he was like, ten years older than me.”

“Was?” Gueira asked curiously, “ah.” he put two and two together, considering the shit that they went through after Tommy went to college and Meis left Texas to pursue his music career.

“What about you?” Meis questioned, “...Is, is Rob still your best friend?”

“Hm, well, life goes on.” Gueira shrugged. “Of course we’re not as close as we were in high school… but I’m always gonna consider him as someone important to me.”

“I still miss him.” Meis said, the two of them making their way back to the main area of the gardens, after exploring a fair amount of it.

Gueira wasn’t looking at the man he often saw when they both had to work, someone who looked like he had to hold everything together for the sake of everyone else. It was someone learning what it felt like to hold on, at all.

“It’s okay to miss someone who was once important to you.” Gueira sympathized, because he did miss someone important to him as well. “But he should always be, as family.” he took Meis’ hand, “You know that, right?”

Meis nodded. “Yeah… yeah.” He nodded, seemingly snapping out of whatever trance he was in, after Gueira finished speaking.

“Hey.” Gueira said, “...can you do that thing you did at the park?”

Meis blinked. “Oh. My sixth sense.”

“Yeah.”

“I-I don’t have my flute.”

“Are you able to use your voice?” Gueira asked, “I’d like to hear you sing.”

Meis flushed. He allowed Gueira to guide him to a bench, the two of them sitting down.

“Don’t laugh.”

“I won’t.”

Meis glared at him, and then he sighed. Gueira gave him all the time he needed, looking away to give him privacy. He asked for this, so he waited patiently.

The second he heard Meis singing, he felt goosebumps forming on his arms. His eyes trailing back to watch Meis sing with his eyes closed. It's a rarity that Meis sings something sickly sweet, and so gentle; that even the wind that blew went silent in his presence.

It was like standing at the very edge of a beautiful forest, where nature called to them by the sound of Meis' voice.

It didn’t take more than a minute.

The swarm of butterflies returned. His eyes widened. Seeing them now compared to then, circling the both of them— was far more intimidating to him than before.

He eyed Meis incredulously. One of them landed on his shoulder, ripping his attention away. It was a Monarch butterfly.

When Meis opened his eyes, his singing ceased. Gueira noticed one land on his head, Meis sticking out his palm for a swallowtail to nestle itself there.

“Wow, I didn’t think it’d work this way.”

“You never tried just singing before?”

“I mean it only worked if my mama and I played the flute…”

“So you can attract them with any kind of melody.” Gueira said. “...that’s pretty amazing.”

“Watch this.” Meis smiled at him, and one of the butterflies flew toward him to gently hit Gueira in the cheek.

“Whoa!” He leaned back, “what was that?”

“It’s supposed to be a kiss.” Meis sent them away. “Okay, you’re all free to go now.”

Gueira’s too busy touching his cheek, red as a tomato, Meis waving them off goodbye.

“Gueira?”

“W-What?”

“So did you wanna see anything else?”

“N-No… actually,” Gueira quickly snapped out of it, “that was all I wanted to see you do, thank you for showin’ me.”

“Well I’m starvin’.” Meis stood up. “As much as I like seein’ all these flowers and shit, I ain’t eaten in like, four hours, and I don’t know about you. But they all startin’ to look pretty edible to me right now.”

That sounded like the cue for them to leave here now.

Luckily the place Gueira wanted to go to was only a fifteen minute drive away, and it had comfortable outdoor seating while music played inside the restaurant.

“Oh,” Meis sat down, “so this is a burger joint?”

“You expected somethin’ more classy?”

“I just thought you were gonna go above limits just to impress me.”

“No,” Gueira pulled out Meis’ chair for him to sit, pushing it in then walking around the table to sit on his side, “trust me, this is much better than all that fancy shit.”

“Let’s hope you’re right on that. I take my burgers seriously.” They were visited by a kind woman who handed them their menus, greeting them with a smile on her face. For once, Meis wasn’t hissing at anyone who was being overly friendly to Gueira, at least, anything other than a heated stare.

“Be nice.” Gueira warned him anyway.

Meis put his shades on, “there, now people won’t know I’m silently judgin’ ‘em.”

Gueira laughed, “yeah I’d sincerely hope so.”

They drifted away from talking about personal experiences, instead, spending the evening ordering a fruit special appetizer and their dinner of choice from the selection on the menu. The topic of astrology coming up.

“I swear I never understood that shit.” Gueira said, “Everyone in high school was always sayin’ some shit about horoscopes and what kinda person you are by just readin’ up on your signs, sun rising, moon landing, I got no fuckin’ idea what that shit meant but Rob was all over it.” Meis was trying not to laugh at him ranting about it, digging into their chocolate strawberry appetizer. “I remember telling him that I was a morning person and he went into this whole tangent about how Aries’ love to wake up in the morning so they could do a bunch productive shit and I was like, _bro if you don't shut your ass up with that shit!_ Where are you even gettin' this info from?!”

“Astrology has an entire study.” Meis said, “It basically analyzes the type of person you are based on your horoscope, so yes, sun sign and moon rising, actually, not moon landing. Your sun sign is your personality, and your moon rising is your emotions, moods, shit like that. So judgin’ by someone’s birthday you can actually say a lot about them.”

“So what if you’re absolutely obnoxious and a brat, that happens to be born in May, what the fuck are you supposed to be then, huh?” Gueira asked, “a dickhead, for sure. Not this sign bullshit.”

“A Taurus, firstly, but you can't use one trait to describe a single sign when it applies to different ones, could be Taurus, or Leo, Scorpio, Aries.” Meis laughed, “And you just described me perfectly, thank you. Don’t be mad for being an Aries.”

Gueira threw his hands in the air, “Name one thing that matches me to my sign.”

“A surprisingly bad temper.”

“You know why I hate horoscopes?” Gueira asked, “I asked my crush when her birthday was just so I could look up if we were compatible, and we weren’t, okay? It was probably one of the worst matches to ever exist, and that shattered my heart into a million pieces. But I decided to ignore it like a dumbass. Guess what, she hardcore rejected me because she wanted to fuck my best friend.”

“You’re takin’ this far too personally more than I thought.”

“Imagine the person you thought you were compatible with was the complete opposite, it just shows the shit you read up on the internet is all bullshit and you should believe none of it.”

“I think, fire and air signs are compatible usually because fire needs air to burn.” Meis explained, “maybe she wasn't into you because she wasn't either of those signs."

“She was born in September."

"A Virgo. That's a water sign."

"For fuck's sake... no wonder why she absolutely curved me.” Gueira cackled, “I’m better off with a sign I’m absolutely not compatible with. You know, reverse psychology. How does fire and earth go?"

"Fire warms up the earth but too much means like, a giant fuckin' volcano explosion. So it's like, super explosive."

"There goes my confidence."

Meis snorted. "I mean nobody really gives a fuck, two of the same signs can go together, or a sign can attract it's opposite. It just has different standards as to how the relationship pans out."

"So water and earth would go together because earth... needs water?"

“Think of the balance of the ecosystem, plants need a little rain in order to grow, the same way fire needs its oxygen."

“Well that surely explains why I was heartbroken on my very first date." Gueira sighed. _"it explains so much_." he laughed tiredly.

Meis laughed, “just because one sad and pathetic relationship didn’t work out doesn’t mean you should debunk everything as bullshit.”

Gueira stared at him, “sad and pathetic..." he grumbled, "wait, hold on. I thought you weren’t a hopeless romantic.”

“I like the idea of astrology, don’t get me wrong. The romantic part is bullshit. I’d rather know how insufferable I am to someone instead. Like I am to you.”

That was so baffling it was hilarious, but he expected nothing less from Meis. “Do you think we’re compatible or that we’re meant to beat the shit out of each other?”

“A bit of both, I guess.” Meis shrugged.

“Hey,” Gueira examined his strawberry warily, “I heard there’s bugs inside strawberries. You sure we should be eatin’ this?”

“Let me tell you a fun fact, partner.” Meis lifted a strawberry, “Said bugs that live inside strawberries are called winged drosophilias, also known as fruit flies. It’s important to soak your strawberries in saltwater because these little guys live inside ‘em and they lay eggs in these strawberries that hatch,” Gueira was slowly processing this, “—however, they are also completely harmless, and they probably won’t kill you.”

“So you’re telling me you eat bugs in these strawberries unknowingly?”

“Not if you wash ‘em.” Meis winked, casually popping another one in his mouth. Gueira only ate two, but he’s not sure if he wanted to eat another one.

He’s dulling over the _probably_ factor, and Meis was smirking at him being uncomfortable. He was more excited to eat the burgers and cheese fries that arrived at their table, those being enough to fill their appetite. Meis didn’t fuck around. The size of their burgers here were large, and he wolfed it down within half an hour and wanted to ask for another. Gueira allowed him to, saying that this night was on him anyway, sharing their side dishes with each other now that their table was filled.

“You weren’t lyin’.” Meis commented, “these burgers don’t fuck around either.”

“I went here with my co-workers from my old job.” Gueira said, “They introduced me here one night and said that I absolutely had to eat here unless I haven’t been livin’ the Promepolis life, so I said, this isn’t all that serious. I was wrong. Best damn burgers I ever tasted.”

“We should definitely go here again.”

“And watch you eat like three cheeseburgers?”

“I don’t think I can finish this one, actually.”

Gueira gasped, “Meis is full?!”

“ _Shut up_.” Meis leaned back. “They’re just huge.”

“Don’t worry,” Luckily, Gueira had a returning appetite that could cover for Meis’ lack thereof, surprisingly, “I don’t mind eatin’ this.”

Meis started picking at the fries to eat instead, their fries, since their trays were shoved to the center for them to share.

“Have you taken any of your previous dates here?” Meis questioned.

“What, here? Other than my boys?” Gueira popped the last piece of Meis’ leftover burger into his mouth, “nah, we usually met up at bars.”

“So they were just hookups.”

“You’re the only person I wanted to take here.” Gueira said, his voice lowered. Meis didn’t look too convinced, instead, he huffed, a blush on his cheeks.

“Oh.”

Gueira snorted. “Do you believe me?”

“I dunno, maybe.” Meis mumbled.

Gueira smiled. "So what about you?"

Meis glared at him. "Don't push it."

"This is a date, yeah? I wanna get to know you more too... so what's your history? Ezio the only one who stole your heart?"

Meis gnawed on another French fry, blushing. "I never said he was... my... um."

"First love?"

Meis said nothing. "Yeah he was the only man I been with romantically... kind of like. How Sophia was to you."

"Anyone else?" Gueira was curious. "Unless you're too insufferable for anybody." He teased. Meis kicked his ankle with a playful eye roll.

"I've admittedly done stupid things after Ezio broke up with me after they kicked me out the band. This was before we started fucking on and off, but, I've had, like these bouts of constant loneliness so I'd invite random strangers over to my apartment." 

Gueira sighed, "please tell me you were being safe about it."

"Absolutely fuckin' not. I didn't give a fuck. I just wanted dick, and I was lonely."

"Jesus Christ Meis."

"I didn't tell you the story where I could've gotten killed because I invited over a crazy stalker fan who, in fact, I didn't know was a crazy stalker fan."

"Now you can't say that shit and expect me not to be curious because I'm concerned." 

"I didn't tell you?"

"NO!" Meis had told Gueira of strange fan encounters but definitely not this one. Meis laughed.

"Okay, I specifically remember one night I had an edible and started feeling depressed as shit. My ex broke up with me and y'know, I was horny, so I downloaded back Tinder and started scouting for just like fucking anybody. I didn't give a shit. One guy messaged me asking to come over and I said okay, he said looking forward to meet you finally and I didn't think much about it. This bitch came to my house without me telling his address, and I remember this vividly because I ordered specifically four tacos from Uber Eats, chorizo and carne asada, and the delivery guy came with my food and half an hour later this guy shows up and I was like... wait one of you came to my house without me giving you the address."

"Why is it that your specific order is the one thing you remember?" Gueira asked, appalled.

"Listen I was high as fuck, I don't know."

"I'm highly invested now."

"And he goes I wanted to surprise you, and I was like shit, okay." Meis doubled over and smacked Gueira's hand in hilarity while he was _baffled_ by this story, "he was like, really obsessed with my hair and was tellin' me how nice it was and how he wants a sample of it."

"This doesn't faze you?"

"I was already sucking his dick."

Gueira massaged his temples, "I don't wanna know, but what happened next?"

"We still fucked but I'm pretty sure he took some of my hair before he left, and then he messaged me thanks for the gift. I'm thinking he meant the fuck we had so I said sure. Little did I know," Meis put up a finger, "this man sampled my hair and sold it online for five grand the next day."

"Words cannot even describe how indubitably confused that I am right now by this chain of events."

"Someone bought it."

"No the fuck they didn't!" Gueira shouted, and Meis cackled.

"They did. Five grand sold to someone within three hours."

"What would they do with somebody else's hair?"

"Gueira, fans would do _anything_ , to get their hands on someone else's DNA."

Gueira waved a hand, "and you're telling me boss didn't decide to hire me _now_ of all times when you could've gotten murdered by doing this shit, you don't invite strangers into your house, _one_ , and especially ones that know your address without you telling them."

"You can ask Hoe Meis those questions, I don't have the answer to them."

"Like there's an alternative persona to the person I am speaking to right now."

"I deleted the app after a week later because all the men that came over were just being weird as fuck, and I don't even mean with their kinks just straight-up weird, but it took me a year later to realize that man could've killed me after taking some of my hair without me knowing and sold it on eBay. I just felt like I was so used to feeling like I might live or die the next day I didn't care, period. Fuck, just kill me then."

"We don't do that." Gueira gently reminded him. "and please don't do that again."

"I think my fans would murder someone if I asked, this is nothing new."

"That's illegal."

"I dunno, is it really?"

"Yes!"

Meis looked uncertain.

Gueira was concerned, "W-What did you d—"

"I wanna order desserts." Meis whined, the change of subject was like a slap to the face.

"I thought you were full."

"I want ice cream now. We can talk more about my hoeing moments later."

"I—" Gueira decided he wasn't going to delve into that, calling over their waiter. "as you wish." he answered tiredly. 

"Yay..." Meis clapped. Gueira's met strange people in his life but Meis was by far the package deal of an anomaly in its entirety.

Once their delicious ice cream dessert was finished, (Meis insisted they share just one plate) Gueira paid for the bill. Meis still asked if he was sure he wanted to cover it, and Gueira appreciated that he asked at all; but he wanted to. It was his offering. He just waved a hand and said Gueira could do whatever, then. While the night was still young, Gueira’s idea was that they hit the bowling alley— he hadn’t gone bowling in years.

Unfortunately for him, Meis had a few times throughout the months— and by the second game it already turned competitive.

“Alright.” Gueira denounced after Meis said he sucked for failing to get a strike, “How about this? Three strikes.”

“There’s no way you can get three strikes after not playin’ for like, what, twenty years?”

“It definitely wasn’t twenty years, _three strikes_.” Gueira pointed down the aisle, “If I can get three bastard strikes then all the chicken tenders and beer we just ordered you have to pay for.”

“Okay.” Meis shrugged, “If you lose,” He smirked evilly, “ _You have to let me take Snowdrops for a week_.” He stepped closer.

“No fuckin’ way am I doin’ that.” Gueira said. “That’s like puttin’ my daughter in your care and that’s askin’ for way too much.”

“You already made your deal,” Meis refused, “I’m just makin’ mine.”

“I was thinkin’ at least like, grape lollipops for two weeks straight!”

“You already always buy me lollipops.”

“Bet on anything else but Snowdrops.”

“Nope, no takebacks.”

“Meis.”

He went over to pick up the bowling ball, “Hey I have money, so payin’ for our snacks won’t be an issue.”

“Change of plans!” Gueira exclaimed, “If I win then you have to let me have Bobby for a week.”

Meis looked like Gueira just asked to sacrifice his first born, “You better take that shit back Miami.” He warned venomously.

“Nope!”

“Bobby is my child!”

“So is Snowdrops!”

Now Meis refused to give up the bowling ball and until they came to an agreement, they were scuffling over making the first throw.

“Gueira!”

“Admit to the deal or you ain’t throwin’ shit!” Meis leaned in and opened his mouth, and Gueira stepped back.

"Oy— did you just try to bite me?"

"I'll do it again bitch."

"No, cut that shit out." Gueira demanded, "I said stop it. Right now. No biting."

Meis stopped resisting at Gueira's command. “I can’t give up Bobby please!” he pleaded, “Anything but Bobby!”

“It ain’t fair if I have to give up Snowdrops and all you’re doin’ is usin’ your rich person money to pay for our shit. I don't think that's a fair trade, so I'm upping the stakes, just as you did first."

“I can take good care of Snowdrops. I take care of Eggo."

“Barely, she's a rooftop stray and you don't own her permanently. Like Hell should I trust you with my daughter for scraps. Bobby's a stuffed animal."

"He's not just a stuffed animal, he's my everything, asshole."

"You can't have both without givin' up one, gorgeous."

“Fuck you.” Meis sneered. "touch my bowling ball and I'll bite you again."

"The hell you ain't, c'mere."

"NO!"

Gueira snatched the bowling ball away, and he stepped back so Meis couldn’t reach for it. “ _Do we, have a deal_?” he asked slowly, and careful.

They got close enough until their foreheads were almost touching, ignoring the looks from the onlookers around them.

“Fine.” Meis snatched the bowling ball back. “If one of us makes three strikes in a row, and I don’t mean fuckin’ up one game, I mean three whole strikes in one streak. Each round. Whoever has the perfect streak for each round takes the win. Absolutely no spares. How’s that?”

"Eres un dolor en el puto culo." Gueira muttered under his breath, he can't believe he's betting up his cat right now.

"Tú tambien." Meis responded back, just as Gueira was walking away. He stopped. Gueira stared at him incredulously and Meis smirked bitterly at him.

“Alright. Since you insist." Gueira gave in, "You’re game. I take Bobby if I win, and you can have Snowdrops if you win.”

“Great. You're on, Miami."

“Stupendous."

“Fantastic.”

“Magnificent."

“ _Lovely!_ ” Meis shouted stubbornly.

“ _Perfecto_.” Gueira kept his voice calm.

They glared at each other, storming off so Meis could go first.

"I'll show you." Meis stated in triumph. "just you watch, partner." One strike. Meis flipped the bird at him and Gueira smiled bitterly.

The second one occurred.

Maybe he was underestimating. A third time, and Gueira decided that this was serious shit, and he had to get his game on. Meis started dancing and rubbing it in his face, shaking his ass and all, and Gueira angrily sipped his beer.

Of course he's good at this, he's been bowling occasionally! 

"Top that." Meis strutted up to him, "sounds like givin' up Snowdrops is a mighty fine consideration."

"Don't you get your hopes up." Gueira got in his face, but Meis doesn't back down.

"I think it's your turn now..." Meis shoved him back by the chest, and he pushed the bowling ball into his hands.

Gueira's mother didn't raise no quitter. She'd smack him upside the head if he lost an ounce of his pride for this shit. 

So they were head to head with their strikes, prepared to rub it in the other’s face when their streak hadn’t been broken. As far as he was assured, he's still got it.

Meis just glared at him when he got another strike and boasted in triumph.

They were perfectly head to head when a group of teenagers thought it was funny to throw their shoe over at their side, but it turned out it was on accident because they were fucking around and stole one kid’s shoe, ignored his protests, and tossed it right at Meis— making him fuck up mid-throw.

If Gueira hadn’t ran so fast to stop him he would’ve chewed those kids head off. For once, they didn’t seem to either recognize or care that Meis was in the vicinity, but they were scared for their lives when he shouted at them that they were out of their damn minds.

“THEY FUCKED UP MY STREAK!”

“Listen, listen, chill.” Gueira said, “It ain’t your fault.”

“Make it not count then.”

Fortunately, Gueira’s not a pushover either. “It’s… well, it was just a shoe.”

“You ain’t being fuckin’ serious right now.”

“A shoe shouldn’t mess up your grind that much, should it?”

“Gueira I swear to God.”

“A real bowling champion wouldn’t let any distraction fuck up his one ticket into winning, would he?” Gueira smirked.

“That’s not playin’ fair and you know it. You knew I was gonna win.”

“You still could’ve got that strike.” Gueira shrugged, “It is what it is.”

“You definitely won’t get that strike.” Meis laughed. “You suck at bowlin’.”

Gueira proved Meis wrong by tossing the ball down the aisle and he kept his eyes peeled, watching it hurl into the pins and knock every single one of them down. He jumped in the air and pumped a fist in excitement.

“BOOYEAH!”

Meis drank the rest of his beer, heated. The score showed that Gueira had won after making his third strike in a row.

“Beginner’s luck.” He muttered. Gueira strolled right back to where they sat and ate their chicken tenders, and took one right out of Meis’ plate.

“So how about handin’ Bobby over to me, huh?”

Meis angrily gnawed on another chicken tender, and he threw it at Gueira’s chest. “I ain’t playin’ this shit anymore.” he grumbled, getting up.

“Where ya going?” Gueira picked up the chicken tender Meis threw at him, and he ate it since it was the last one, their beer long finished. He followed Meis across the bowling alley when he brushed right past someone, and Gueira stopped walking immediately.

The man looked like he wanted to brush against Meis on purpose, as well. His senses are alert.

“Hey.” The man stopped Meis, and Gueira eyed the group of men sitting at a booth a few feet away, four of them, their heads turning and stopping right on them.

“Watch where you’re goin’.” He spat. Meis froze too, and he yanked the man’s hand off his arm.

“I oughta be sayin’ that to your blind ass.” He shot back, already miffed from losing the game.

“C’mon.” Gueira eyed the man carefully, and he quickly walked over to Meis, a hand on his back as he motioned for him to keep walking. “It’s about time we get outta here, anyway. I’m pretty exhausted myself.”

“We ain’t lettin’ you leave until you hand the rock star over.” The man called from behind. His friends stood up, and Meis and Gueira stopped walking. The employees appeared terrified, huddling up behind the counter in fear of what was going to happen next. Gueira glanced over at them, and the people who were casually enjoying their bowling night. He sighed to himself.

Of course, the one night he decided to have a nice date with Meis— one he’s been waiting for for _weeks_ to get an answer to— it doesn’t go smoothly.

“Is that Dallas?” Now hushed voices were echoing throughout the area, some people standing up and looking over with fearful gazes. Keeping as quiet as possible. Gueira’s eyes shut, and he sucked in a deep breath.

“Alright, fellas.” The man and his crew were approaching them, “Let’s get ‘em.”

Gueira cracked his knuckles. “Meis.”

“Yeah.”

“You don’t have your guitar.”

“Yeah…” Meis clicked his tongue.

“Make sure everyone in this bowlin’ alley doesn’t get hurt, a’ight?”

As much as Meis would’ve liked to join in the fight, the people here were put in danger when these hitmen made themselves known. He nodded, bolting after the employees and demanding that they tell the rest of the guests here to hide in the back room.

Gueira removed his button-down, tossing it aside, leaving him in only his wifebeater.

“This is really startin’ to piss me off now.” He punched his fists together, waiting for his armor to shape around his muscles, obsidian and red bundles bulked up his arms when he pulled his fist back and pummeled one of them men right in the face. Screams echoed throughout the bowling alley.

“Get to the back!” Meis announced, “Now! Everyone!”

They wasted no time leaving their booth so they could rush to the employee’s breakroom. Gueira dodged a punch his way, and he grabbed the back of his neck, slamming it right into the table hard enough to split it in half.

“Gueira!” Meis grabbed his attention, lifting a bowling ball and tossing it his way. Gueira caught it in his hands, and he used it to slam right into the face of the grunt who tried to attack him, spurting blood against the ground. He threw it at the other two men, knocking them off their feet.

The battle happened near the exit, so it gave the guests time to safely scatter out of their booths and leave for the breakroom. Gueira grabbed the arm of one of the men and bent it until he heard a satisfying crack, lifting him up and tossing him right into one of the booths, past the table of drinks and unfinished food, glasses shattering to the ground. The bowling balls are sent flying off the rack and landing on the ground with a harsh thud.

He ducked the first punch sent over his head, and he rose, boxing the man’s face in and kicking him to the side.

Two left. He didn’t anticipate the bowling ball shot right at his back, luckily, his armor formed there to protect him from the impact— but it still hurt like a bitch, stumbling forward. He ducked out of the way when the man cried out in effort to hit him again, and the bowling ball hit the ground.

“Motherfucker.” Gueira grit his teeth, and he spit on the ground. Okay, he got him good on that one. He stepped back and grabbed the empty beer glass on one of the tables, and he smashed it right in the man’s face.

“Hey, asshole.” Meis joined in, just this moment, him and Gueira approached him at the same time and they both nodded at each other. The two of them charged at him and taking him down with a solid kick to either side of his face.

“Nice one.” They high-fived.

“I can still get around without my guitar, y’know.”

“We ain’t done yet!” The leader’s the only one left that still had a lot of fight in him.

“I’ll take this one.” Gueira muttered. “Trust me, I’ve been itchin’ for one of these bastards to test my patience all day.”

“Somebody please help!” An employee caught their attention, “There’s still someone there!”

“Where?” Meis asked.

“Right beneath the chairs!”

Someone was still hiding in the booth. Meis and Gueira exchanged glances, before they separated, Meis rushing for the booth to help the person that hadn’t left there yet after everyone else did. It might’ve been someone who was too scared to leave, and it was a woman who’d separated from her friends that left her behind during the brawl.

The leader took out a gun, and Gueira swore out loud— quickly deflecting the bullets with his arm. More screams of terror came from the backroom, Meis ducking with the woman to keep her out of the bullet’s range, and she screamed.

Gueira charged at him and used his arm to slam him against the wall by the throat, enough to crush his windpipe in half if he pushed hard enough. The man’s face turned blue, choking and struggling to resist.

He removed his arm, and replaced it with his clawed hand— latching his fingers around his throat roughly and watching his face turn red, slamming his head against the wall. His gun fell right out of his hand. With a simple swift kick to his kneecap he bent it back and relished in the cry he got in response.

“I can break the other one if you want.” Gueira threatened, stepping closer. “You’d like that?”

“You ain’t gonna keep gettin’ away with shit, Red Rose,” The leader laughed, “Run all you want and try to protect ‘im, but Sergio knows you’re protectin’ him, and he’s got plenty of us everywhere.”

“You don't think I know that?” Gueira asked vexingly, the man simply laughed, sinister.

“A serpent stays loyal no matter what.”

Gueira dug his claws enough to draw blood, tightening his grip. “Listen motherfucker.” he whispered lowly, “I left Black Stone for a reason, and it’s because that psycho is brainwashin’ everyone to do whatever he says or else he kills ‘em, and he doesn’t give a shit about me, or any of you. I’m gonna live my life no matter what he does, what he says, or what he thinks. Ever since I left I’ve been finally able to live my life and I haven’t done that shit for years, and you think I’m gonna let you pieces of shit ruin that? That man right there? I’m sworn to protect with my life, and if you even lay a finger on him I won’t hesitate to make sure none of you will be able to walk the next day ever again. Take me to prison if I see you again and I roast your ass alive, for all I care, but let’s make sure it doesn’t get to that point. Are we clear?”

“You’re gonna regret not comin’ back when you had the chance.” He wheezed out in response. Gueira let go of his throat, letting him drop to the ground, unable to move his leg.

The lady Meis guided to the backroom screamed, and she turned so she could hide her face in Meis’ shoulder.

“Don’t worry, he’s here to protect us.” He assured her. “I promise.”

Meis asked for one of the employees to come out of the backroom now that this situation was taken care of. He allowed the woman to rush inside and find the rest of her friends.

“So, you might need to call the cops.” Meis said. Their limp bodies on the ground. “And maybe, like, an ambulance.”

Gueira shucked his button-down over his shoulders, joining Meis at the counter. The startled employee peering over and seeing their bodies on the ground, and the bowling alley in a complete state of destruction. The blood on Gueira’s shirt and face wasn’t his, and he casually wiped it off with his hand.

“Those are hitmen.” He added.

“B-But why—”

“—It’s best if you don’t ask questions, just call the cops.”

Meis reached his purse and fetched his wallet, sliding wads of bills over the counter. “For the damage, and not to question we had anything to do with this.”

“Please.” The man, Edward, begged— shaking his head. “I promise we had nothing to do with this either.”

“I know, it ain’t your fault they showed up.” Gueira waved a hand. “And we’re very sorry for the damage that was done, sir, but we see to it that everyone in here’s safety is top priority, Mr. Yeon’s included.”

That situation was sorted out over an hour later, ten thirty four in the night— Meis and Gueira wander the street for a while longer before they decide to call it a night.

No longer mulling over that chaotic encounter, Gueira realized that Meis was actually still mad about the fact that he had to give up Bobby due to their silly bet they made _before_ he was about to storm out.

“We just had five hitmen follow us into the bowling alley,” Gueira said, blending in with the lively crowd of people hitting the streets during the night’s rush hour. “And you’re still thinkin’ about how you lost earlier.”

Meis said absolutely nothing, glaring at Gueira.

“Okay, so when we’re about to die is when we can work together like normal, but not when everything’s safe?”

Meis didn’t say anything.

Gueira sighed, running a hand through his hair. He knew Lio was going to hear word about this, because he told Kinkade and Pasha what they’d run into. Luckily, security entourage knew their way around handling matters such as this privately without worrying the press too much. But there was no doubt the bowling alley incident would get out there.

They already had that to deal with; and Meis’ stubbornness was not a good mix. Gueira stared at him. The sound of performers playing music somewhere far off, where people were casually dancing. It was loud enough to even be heard from down the block. He had an idea, grooving along to the music.

He took Meis’ hands.

“Gueira.” Meis warned, but Gueira doesn’t let go of his hands. He tugged him down the block, people becoming attracted to the performance that’s already garnered a large crowd.

“I’m not gonna have you put on a mean face the whole date night, so dance with me.”

“I’m not putting on a mean face,” Meis denied, clearly putting on a mean face.

“You’re still mad about losin’, aren’t you?”

Meis didn’t respond to that, knowing it was true. He was reluctant about being led into the crowd, until Gueira coaxed him into dancing. The night skies were out, towering buildings made the stars above shine brightly.

“Hey,” Gueira laughed, “We can forget about the bet, then.” He wasn’t that adamant about it, now that what they went through tonight was much more important than the bet they made. He’s given up on holding up to that promise. He raised Meis’ hand and tugged him closer, twirling him around.

“I just didn’t wanna give up Bobby.” His back was turned to Gueira, before he turned back to face him— naturally stepping back, then the two took a step forward closer, swaying along to the music.

“I could tell by how you were silently glarin’ into my soul.” Gueira allowed Meis to casually twirl him and have them circle each other, easing into a steady footwork.

“I didn’t say you can’t have him.” Meis said. “You can still have him.”

“Okay.” Gueira didn’t mind whether or not he did, “It doesn’t have to be for a week, either, if it bothers you that much.”

“You can hold him.” Meis settled with that.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m lettin’ you hold him.”

“Yeah—”

“—For ten seconds, at least.”

A typical Meis response. He’s gotten Meis to loosen up more now, which meant they made progress on this compromise, while they were dancing at the same time.

“You want me to hold Bobby for ten seconds.”

“I don’t just let anyone hold him, y’know.”

“I can probably imagine.”

He got a smile to show up on Meis’ face. “See! There it is!” Meis rolled his eyes. “Knew you wouldn’t stay angry for long.”

“If you hold him for more than ten seconds, you won’t have hands.” Meis threatened. “So is that a deal?”

“Yeah.” Gueira said fondly, and he grinned, now he was really getting into the music. “Now lighten up! Have fun with me!”

It didn’t take Meis long to agree with it, probably because he still got to keep Bobby, technically— and Gueira didn’t end up giving up Snowdrops either.

“You need to let yourself get lost in the music.” Gueira said, guiding Meis, “Blow off a little steam.”

Easy enough for Meis to do, following Gueira’s lead until he flipped the tables over so it was Gueira catching up to follow his lead— because Meis never liked to wait for anyone. He had a smirk on his face, taunting him, and Gueira smiled back. They inched a little closer, a little bolder, enough to feel the _fire_ radiating off one another. Meis only gives as much as a spark, just a tease of what the real thing was all about before pulling away. Yanking Gueira closer and tilting his head back as Gueira leaned closer to him, his body as well, his hand sneaking at the small of Meis’ back.

Even when he thought he had Meis right where he wanted him, Meis kept the chase going, always. It seemed so hard to catch him in place when he was always just a step farther away for Gueira to reach him.

Every single waking moment they spent together Gueira gave into the temptation to keep urging closer.

The chase was absolutely _thrilling_ , and he loved it— because it made him feel alive, and it kept the fire within his core burning, brighter, stronger, bigger. Meis teasingly bent down to the crouch, and he stood up, Gueira stopping behind him and running his hands along his arms. Gueira could play that game as well, pulling back and giving a tease to show what he’s got. Meis eyeing him down like a hawk, the two toe to toe and giving each other a once over. Their eye contact never waned, coming together for a split second and then separating at the next, never keeping their guard down.

The way they complimented each other so naturally was explosive, and exciting— and reached a catalyst that Gueira’s never experienced when he touched or graviated near anyone else, not other than Meis. His power, his aura, his energy, reached above levels that Gueira could only wish to par with.

He wanted a taste, and he was reaching his breaking point.

The two of them are laughing now during their intimate tango, ending with Meis jumping and Gueira caught him in time— spinning him around and pulling him close— right into his arms, hands hooked tightly under his thighs.

Gueira was close enough then and there, to give into that urge he craved so badly.

“Damn, Miami.” Meis whispered, “turns out you can actually impress me better than I t—”

Gueira shut him up by kissing him then and there, and it’s open mouthed— raw, and everything he’s ever wanted, everything he’s been aching for, that’s only fueled stronger ever since tonight. He parted, just for a brief second to bask in this moment. Meis’ fingers threaded through Gueira’s hair, and he leaned in to seal their lips together, Gueira lowering Meis to the ground gently— kissing him once more.

And this time, they don’t stop— and there’s no one else to stop them either. The fire continued to burn when their lips connected, no longer chaste but carnally, and the temptation of burning more lingered off the taste of Meis’ lips and his scent of lavender. Around them, the world continued to move.

Between them, everything is languid, from how their lips meld easily— and the fingers scratching at Gueira’s scalp, and the breath that fanned over his lips. The feeling of bliss was indescribable, only gratifying.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185030501@N07/50342838721/in/dateposted-public/)

The night doesn’t truly end until midnight.

They left for Gueira’s car, and settled upon Italian ice while the sun roof was lifted up and they watched a view of the city from a lake a drive away.

“I’m sorry tonight got pretty fucked up.” Gueira confessed, after they were finished eating.

Meis looked at him.

“I mean— if what happened earlier ruined your night—”

“—No, it was pretty damn awesome.” Meis answered. “Sucks I didn’t get to swing at any of ‘em, but… it was probably for the best, right?”

Gueira let out a sigh of relief, he still felt bad. Knowing that this was mainly happening because of _him_ , setting down his empty Italian ice cup.

“I know… but the last thing I wanted was these dickheads to get in-between our night.”

“I had fun.”

“—What?” Gueira asked. “You don’t have to lie and pretend it went well.”

“Okay, sure, it didn’t go how we expected. But you took care of it, and we’re not dead. We still… got to enjoy the night.” Meis shrugged with a laugh, “dude it’s okay.”

Gueira rested his head on the steering wheel, “I wanted it to be perfect.”

“Perfect doesn’t exactly exist when you’re in my shoes, and everything naturally fucks up one way or the other.”

Gueira knew a thing or two about that. He lifted his head, raking his fingers through his hair. “Meis,” his heart pounded in his chest, “I gotta tell you somethin’.”

“Is this your last day?”

“No.” Gueira laughed. But he’s not surprised if it might be one of these days. “It’s about this. Us.”

Meis nodded slowly.

“I don’t know if we can be co-workers, you and I.” Gueira confessed. “Because I don’t know how to be with you. Forgive me if I say this. It's hard for us to be just that because I care about you, and I feel too strongly for you to just be that anymore. I desire more than just to protect you, Meis, and I can't help myself to control that feeling any longer.” He scooted closer to Meis, another hand resting on the seat where Meis sat, Meis holding his breath.

“But if you’re still with him, then I respect that. I understand, and I'll put my feelings aside the best I can for the sake of this job. Meanin' I won’t do anything about it.” Gueira said, “because I’d never move in on someone who’s taken by someone else.”

“We’re not together anymore.” Meis admitted.

Gueira met his gaze again, but Meis refused to look at him.

“I figured it’d be best if we took a break, just to figure out what’s goin’ on with Theron, and I needed time for myself with the concert and everything.”

“—So— is it a break, or are you broken up?”

“—I don’t know—”

Gueira dropped his head with a sigh. Meis shut his eyes, and he looked Gueira in the eye.

“Listen, Gueira— I understand if what we’ve done, if what we did tonight— if— if you’re not okay with it because I never told you, or if you wanna continue pretending that it never happened…” Meis’ voice fell to a whisper when Gueira started leaning in closer, and closer. “I just don’t want anything to happen between us—” his breath turned shaky, and his breath hitched.

“—then don’t mention it.” Gueira murmured, and he kissed Meis again.

At this point, neither of them care if they were breaking the rules anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Leo for allowing me to use Kiana, Jabbles for Coco and Rayne. As for everyone else who's suggested their oc's, keep a close eye out on their appearances. :)
> 
> Remember to gimme a follow where I tweet a lot about this fic! Give my monster genre-bending playlist a listen, and if you wanna talk to me about black stones my curiouscat is always open. See y'all soon. ❤️
> 
>  **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2CTDNdTca9mHoMpL8rkbpX?si=PYel1jZcTiu6oYwT7-XFeg)** | **[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/danganphobia)**


	16. Mark of The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gueira and Meis slowly tread within the boundaries of their secret relationship, while handling their own conflictions. Lio informs the group about the recent events regarding the attacks they've experienced, inching them closer and closer to discovering Black Stone's current standing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The slow burn's finally over... right? Finally /hj
> 
> Sike. It's blue balling still all the way.
> 
>  **tw** : minor character death, and a violence and gore warning towards the end of this chapter
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER:** there are a few scenes involving sexual themes however there is an extended segment of **nsfw** that is more explicit I'll give you a heads up on. Segment **starts** here: When he checked his phone again, still no response. And **ends** here: He's not coming back tonight.

It was just them parked at this side of the park. Gueira recalled leaning in to kiss Meis— with a plausible distance between them, and the second after he helped lift him over the seat so he could comfortably settle right on Gueira’s lap.

The starry skies were blocked by an even better view, and Gueira wasn’t complaining. Unlike the morning in the pouring rain, finding shelter under the roof of the safe house where they kissed with tenacity that they’d go any further than this— except now, they kissed like they hadn’t given a second thought of where this would lead to.

Gueira tasted the hint of grape from the lollipop Meis’d been sucking on earlier. He instinctively pulled Meis closer feeling a pair of thighs on his lap, his body pressed against his own, the shaking breath that escapes Meis’ lips when Gueira slipped his tongue past his lips.

Admittedly he’s been holding back for too _long_ — building up this quota of self-control he learned to use out of modesty, mostly, because he’s never had the pleasure to indulge in touching someone else shamefully too long; the same, and with Meis he had to hold back out of modesty, knowing that if he did, he’d start forgetting responsibility, dignity, morale.

After all, Meis was like that of a poppy flower— brought a high that Gueira couldn’t come down from and left an imprint in his mind, like a serpent, and if not careful enough he’d fall into a deep coma of exhilaration. They’re pretty, but deadly, and once you’ve gone too near it left a serenus poison that’ll feel almost everlasting.

Unfortunately a drug Gueira wouldn’t be able to get enough of anytime soon.

“How is it that all you ever do is test my patience?” Gueira clicked his tongue, but no, he didn't allow Meis a rebuttal— it was completely rhetorical.

“Mm—” Meis all but moans sweetly, shamefully, into Gueira’s mouth— and he pants in tandem with Gueira. Their breaths grew heavier as each second passed. A poisonous, gorgeous flower knew fully what it was capable of, and Gueira kissed him again with a hum that vibrated in his throat. He felt Meis shift against him, scooting to move even closer.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for so _long_ ,” Gueira’s hands grasp Meis’ rear, and they squeeze gently, feeling them in his hands— even just copping a feel brought him gratification.

His conscience could tell him that he should stop, and that this’ll only make him take advantage of his and Meis’ relationship.

It’s far too late for that now. Meis’ fingers creep up to Gueira’s cheeks, holding them in his hands, he kissed Gueira back with equal fervor, until Gueira’s clothes felt a bit too warm on his person, until the car itself began to heat up, and his hands wander beneath Meis’ jacket so he could let them creep up the fabric of the lace.

Meis’ soft moan made Gueira feel dizzier, any action beyond this point done purely on autopilot. Gueira felt cool skin beneath his fingers and he trailed higher, higher, parting from Meis’ lips with a wet _pop_ , and he descended south. His tongue traced Meis’ jawline and left a sweet trail of wet kisses down his neck.

“Gueira…” Long fingernails are digging into his scalp as they thread through his thick mane of hair, Meis gasping and arching his body flawlessly so.

“Hm?” Gueira teasingly nibbled on the column of his throat, feeling Meis shiver in his tight hold.

“I…” Without waiting for him to finish, Gueira’s fingers are reaching over to pop open the button on Meis’ jeans.

“May I?”

Meis nodded. He shivered once more when Gueira lifted his shirt up, eyeing Meis carefully, and his calloused, large hands splayed on his skin. To sought after a pleasure of this Gueira thought would only be possible in thoughts he locked away, as much as he willed them to stop it was inevitable.

“I could tease you like this,” Gueira’s thumb brushed over the cyan jewel of the piercing on Meis’ navel, his breath hot in Meis’ ear, “or I could take you to the backseat, and you let me fuck you right here, right now, have your legs spread open for me,” he sucked light enough, catching a patch of skin between his lips and relished in the broken gasp he earned in response.

Meis stiffened when Gueira’s fingers crept past his open jeans, and Gueira’s senses were enlightened once again; for different reasons.

“Wait,” Anything wanton was replaced with hesitance, Gueira was alert now. “Gueira.”

It brought him back to reality, and his hands settled back on Meis’ waist. “What’s wrong, baby?”

Meis’ eyes fluttered open, and he framed Gueira’s cheeks in his hands— his forehead lightly bumping against his own. Their breaths are steadying themselves now, but still synchronous. “I think… I think I just wanna stay like this.”

So Gueira took it that Meis wasn’t giving the green light, though Gueira had asked for it earlier— and he’d automatically have to respect his wishes.

He felt a waver in Meis’ breath and tone, understanding that this might be going too fast than originally prompted. As much as Gueira would indulge in all those things he mentioned— and many more in a heartbeat.

They had to tread _extremely_ careful of what they were diving into.

“Okay.” Gueira nosed into Meis’ cheek, and he kissed it— compromising. “We should start taking you back now, hm?”

“Yeah.” Meis nodded slowly. They took some time to come down from the high they’ve steadily climbed up.

While pent-up arousal lingered, the drive back was enough to calm it. Meis had fallen asleep briefly during the ride. Gueira unable to keep his eyes focused on the road while it averted back to Meis’ frame, sleeping against the seat.

He hated having to wake him when they arrived back, one in the morning.

The walk back to Meis' house was nerve-wracking in more ways than one.

"Mr. Castellanos, Mr. Yeon." Ariston noticed them timidly and nodded respectively. “How was your outing?”

If Gueira’s being honest; the best he’s had in ages, and it might’ve sounded pathetic. He loved a good romantic date, but he had no one he could take them out _for_ one— so he usually grabbed his camera and set out on a short journey to take himself on these dates.

“‘Was fine.” he answered simply. It was more than fine. It was breathtaking. Thrilling. Spectacular. Somehow, spontaneous all at once. Beside him, Meis was silent. Ariston opened the door for them, poor kid, sometimes he tended to forget his responsibilities— but that’s how it was for young rookies. Gueira wasn’t going to chew him out for that.

“Are you alright, Mr. Yeon?” Gueira reverted back to his more professional demeanor, and Meis stared up at him.

“I’m—” _fine_ , was what Gueira anticipated of him to say, instead, it was something different. “Just a little tired…”

“We had a long day tonight, so that’s understandable.” Gueira said, once the door was closed behind them he approached Meis and kept a hand behind Meis’ back, and Gueira felt him shiver under his touch.

“I’m gonna have to take a bath.” Meis murmured.

“It’s quite late for that.”

“We been out for too long, and I feel gross.”

Gueira should probably do the same when he got back, but as always— Meis was top priority. So he hooked his arms underneath Meis’ thighs and lifted him up.

Meis gasped, “I didn’t say I was _dying_!”

“If you’re exhausted, then it’s only fair I help.”

“You ain’t gotta do all this…” Meis protested, his voice soft— but he didn't resist it either. Gueira took him upstairs to his bedroom, and sat him down on the mattress.

“I’ll get your bath ready.” Gueira offered, “I done it before, so I know how it works.”

Meis didn't say Gueira didn't have to. With flushed cheeks, he nodded silently. Gueira left to go get the bath ready, this time, he used lavender bath salts until the water turned a bright, violet purple and the scent swirled into the air. The heat brought steam about the bathroom.

Meis was waiting outside the door in his bathrobe already, so Gueira could take his clothes he left on his bed.

“It’s done.” he announced.

“Thanks…” Meis said, and he turned around, “my—”

“Bottom left drawer.” Gueira nodded, “enjoy yourself, Mr. Yeon.” and he shut the door behind him. Gueira brought out another lounge set for Meis to wear, and he left it on the closed toilet seat before he was out again, keeping silent.

Maybe it’s the fact that he had to do this on the occasion, but it felt so natural, rather pleasant— to be able to take care of Meis like this.

When Meis re-entered his bedroom he replaced the bathrobe with a blue satin robe, the kind of sheer that was delectable and made the area down south twitch in interest, but he willed to ignore the blood that rushed faintly from his cheeks and lower. He took the clothes Gueira left in and left the room briefly to change into them.

“Everything okay?”

“Mm.”

“Do you need anything else?”

The look on Meis’ face when he approached his bed and sat down next to Gueira told him what he wanted already, and he patted his pockets. He’s always got Meis covered, handing him a grape lollipop.

“My last one.” he reminded him, with a gentle smile. Meis smiled back, Gueira finding the mirth in his eyes adorable. Gueira left for the dresser so he could grab a hold of the hairbrush, making Meis sit in-between his legs. Meis leaned back against him.

He smelled fresh, his natural, lavender scent stronger than usual— skin flushed red from the practically transparent fabric of the robe he was wearing, and all the more tempting.

“It’s like you know me so well already.”

“Don’t I?” Gueira smirked.

“I was never easy,” Meis defends, “so don’t get ahead of yourself.”’

“I never said you were, because you’re right,” Gueira agreed without hesitation, “but I happen to find easy incredibly mundane, y’know.”

Meis eyed him, “so what do you like?”

“Someone who can put up a fight is what entices me.” Gueira said, brushing through Meis’ hair until each strand slowly untangled himself. Drying up now from the bath. Upon late realization, he came to the notion that what Benji told him that day was true. Meis wasn’t easy for him; and for Gueira, that was a good thing. He liked it a lot, this chase they engaged in, frequently. Except, this involved less of them trying to kill each other and instead easing into one another’s company. Meis finished his lollipop, and Gueira let out a tired breath.

He set the hairbrush on the bedside, not before inspecting if there’s any strands taken in the detangling— of course, there wasn’t much.

“Alright,” he patted Meis’ thigh, motioning for him to scoot over so he could stand, “think it’s about time for me to take my leave, Mr. Yeon. Given we have a busy day tomorrow.”

Meis didn't say anything, and Gueira’s fine with that. He just patted Meis on the head, Meis’ eye screwing shut, and wincing when he does— Gueira ruffling it playfully. Meis formed a pout on his lips, and Gueira laughed.

“Okay.” Gueira fought the urge to stretch his arms and back, instead, shoving his hands in his pockets. He didn’t hear Meis leaving the bed and stopping Gueira when he reached the doorway, something tugging at his shirt.

Gueira froze, standing up straight.

“Wait.” Meis whispered. Gueira turned around, and Meis hadn’t let go of his shirt still, keeping his gaze planted to his feet.

“What is it, Meis?”

Meis clutched Gueira’s shirt tighter at the call of his name. “Do you have to leave?”

Gueira chuckled. “Yes I do, after I’ve made sure that you’re doing alright.”

“But do you really have to? Is that boss’ orders?”

Gueira understood what he was asking, now. “Not necessarily.” he confessed.

“So you can stay?”

“Boss assigned me to nightly check-ins,” Gueira explained, “so it basically means I can stay with you for as long as I please, but I choose to leave after I feel like I’ve stayed long enough.”

“You haven’t even been here for long.” Meis mumbled. “We just got back.”

“Yeah, we spent all day together huh?” Gueira smiled, though wearily, “I must’ve worn you out.”

“I have a bit of trouble sleepin’ sometimes.” Meis told him, and he let go of Gueira’s shirt. “Could you stay ‘til I can sleep?”

“Anything you wish.” Gueira obliged.

He guided Meis toward his bed, and he toed out of his shoes— it’s only proper manners that he did, lying on the mattress and pulling Meis closer to him.

“I hope I ain’t botherin’.” Meis rested his head on Gueira’s chest.

“The only person I’m keepin’ waitin’ is Snowdrops.” Gueira said, he’d gotten a text from Galo an hour ago that he had an early shift in the morning— so while Snowdrops was fed and given enough time for socializing with Toodles he had to head out and leave her to her own devices. She had enough toys she could play with to keep her company; but she usually just preferred to nap all day and wake up when she wanted to snuggle up to Gueira, and ate when she felt like it.

“Okay.” Meis said, “...normally when Ezio’s here, I still can’t sleep.”

“So what do you do?”

“I go up to the roof, feed Eggo if she comes around.”

Gueira stroked Meis’ hair, “if I can’t sleep, I’d just cuddle Snowdrops ‘til I can.” he said, “but I know how it feels to have restless nights, when your thoughts feel way too loud for you to turn ‘em off, and it’s hard to not think of anything at all.”

“—when you’re thinkin’ everything at once,” Meis finished knowingly, “it feels like that, a lot. As long as I can remember.”

Gueira felt that, staring up at the ceiling. “Back then I’d just have to get over it if I wanted a good night’s rest, so I’m used to dealing with it myself.”

“Mama sung me to sleep to make all the bad dreams go away… now I just feel too restless to get any.”

“Wanna know somethin’ my mum once told me?”

Meis looked up at him, nodding.

“She said if I thought hard enough, right before I go to bed… I could have all the nice dreams I want. If I told myself that when I sleep… I’d have nothing but good dreams, God grants me those wishes, because he felt that I was deserving of it. Most of the time, it worked actually.” Gueira said, “I thought maybe this was just another one of those myths she liked to tell us at night to make us all hopeful about it and it wouldn’t be true. But I’ve dreamt of being able to rule worlds of my own, like I was on top of it, constantly. I could do whatever I wanted. Dreams where I could make and live in my very own paradise, and it’s fun, sometimes; just… escaping from the reality that we live in. It’s just me, myself, and I, in my own, perfect world.”

While Gueira quietly droned on, Meis’ eyes were fluttering shut. Gueira continued to stroke his soft hair.

“Dream of somewhere you’ve always wanted to be, dream of the person that you know you are inside. Craft your own paradise, spread your wings and fly, mariposa.” Gueira directed calmly, and he noticed that Meis went slack in Gueira’s arms, his head lolling to the side. Soft breathing could be heard, faint, but endearing. His chest heaving with each breath.

Gueira left a soft kiss on top of Meis’ forehead. He stayed there, while Meis slept in his arms. He could stay the entire night if he wanted to, but he still had to be up early so he could join the other bodyguards in running errands— given them and the chauffeurs, had to be up the earliest before all the other departments on the team.

He rested his chin on top of Meis’ head, thought long and hard about the future. If there was any, because there held some bleakness to it— especially if Gueira saw Meis being involved in it. He tried to ignore it the best he could, but not when Sergio was still around, still _out there_ — creeping over his shoulder like the demon plaguing him and he refused to get off, letting him know that he couldn’t rest, and that this was only temporary, fleeting, and it’d all come crashing down at some point.

Gueira’s tired, but his old demons won’t let him rest. His reason for pushing forward in a peaceful slumber, his arms wrapped around Gueira’s waist and his legs now clinging around Gueira. Like a clingy kitten desperate to be as close to their owner as possible.

He wanted to dream of a new home.

Somewhere, far away from here, the bustling, crowded city; instead— the countryside. Where there’s nothing else inside, but a large ranch to themselves. Something that reminded Meis of home, and somewhere that Gueira isn’t used to. Something that’s a fresh breath of air, that he could get adjusted to within time. A nice farm, where there’s animals they could take care of, just the two of them— and Snowdrops could come along so she’d have her own company to spend quality time with alongside them.

A dream like that sounded so far away, but he wondered if Meis was dreaming of the same right now. It’s nowhere near the dreams he thought up as a kid, where the creativity of his lucid dreaming reached a level beyond comprehension, where he felt like he had the whole world at the palm of his hands and he could do what he pleased. Instead, a dream where he could live with Meis, without a single worry lingering over their shoulders like the shadows that followed them on an empty, dark road— to remind them of the burdens of their pasts, and what remained in place was their silhouettes of them together to bring about the new future they desired.

He sat up, taking Meis’ arms and legs, and helping him into the covers. He’d get cold easily if he slept on the duvet, now, he had the company of Bobby sitting right next to him.

In this cruel world, Gueira could _only_ dream; and that’s all there was to it. He got into his shoes, and watched Meis’ sleeping frame one more time, then he stood up. Leaving the bedroom.

A part of him believed if he truly cared about Meis enough, then he should know that this new life Gueira’s made for himself was always going to be a fever dream.

☆☆☆

Lio wasn’t happy to hear about what their _outing_ led to when Kinkade and Pasha reported the incident to him the next morning.

“To be fair,” Gueira said, “—it— it wasn’t exactly _our_ fault.”

“You still aided in the destruction of the bowling alley.” Lio clarified. “That, of which— had to assist in financial compensation and contacting the police in the arrest of these hitmen.”

Gueira winced at that, “I’m really sorry about that, boss.”

Lio sighed deeply, Gueira feeling like he’s being scolded by a parent for doing something bad all over again. Meis got to get off this lecturing scott-free, while Gueira got the shit end of the stick for endangering his safety.

“These men did put everyone there in danger.” Lio emphasized, “but I cannot stress enough why it’s important to be _careful_.”

“Yes, I understand that we might’ve been— we _were_ —” he corrected himself quickly at Lio’s stern glare, “extremely reckless, for engaging in such matters, but I found it my responsibility to keep everyone protected. They were planning to hurt Meis, and I couldn’t sit by and let that happen.”

“Understandable.” Lio folded his fingers together, “but the employees were shaken up by the event, and so were the rest of the guests there. And they don’t have a single clue as to why these men were here and managed to slip into their establishment without notice.”

“It was going fine, I swear to you it was.” Gueira said, earnest, “we didn’t even think that we’d run into them.”

“You are aware that Meis has an _active bounty_ on his head.” Lio affirmed.

“Yes.” Gueira leaned back, “and it’s my job to take care of it. I don’t care if it’s in the middle of a grocery store, boss, I know you trust me to take care of him.”

“Last night sincerely makes me regret doing so.” Lio said, miffed. “How does one explain you throwing a bowling ball, in Burnish armor, at someone else’s face? In the middle of a bowling alley?”

“We were trying to leave and they picked a fight with us.” Gueira explained, “leader sent his boys to try and jump us, boss, we didn’t have a choice.”

Lio pinched the bridge of his nose, “well at least tell me that Meis’ outing went well, other than the disaster that was… _that_?”

“It did.” Gueira left out the part where they’d kissed, a lot, at that— in the city and in Gueira’s car. “Now I can’t promise this won’t happen again, but I really am sorry. I take full responsibility for what went down.”

“I sincerely do believe you’re the only one who can keep Meis under control.” Lio said, and that meant he was dropping the matter— Gueira letting out a sigh of relief that he wasn’t asked to pack his shit and take his leave. “But if this keeps persisting I’ll have to have surveillance on the both of you when you’re alone, do you understand?”

Gueira nodded, “Yes, boss.”

Lio flicked a hand toward his door. “You are dismissed.”

Giving a firm nod, Gueira left Lio’s office, letting out an even louder sigh of relief when he noticed Kinkade and Pasha waiting outside.

“Did you get fired?” Pasha asked teasingly.

“The both of you are dicks.” Gueira walked past them.

They laughed at him.

☆☆☆

“How much you wanna bet it takes him before he gets outta bed?” Gueira asked, reading a newspaper article on his phone with a mug of coffee in his hands.

“Uh.” Adrian checked his watch, “give it another five minutes.”

“I’ll give it three.”

Jesse and Callisto finished ironing his clothes. Meis’ breakfast waiting on the table while the three musketeers helped themselves.

It took three and a half minutes, Meis descending the stairs in the robe he slept the night before, (which by the way, left little to the imagination) rubbing his tired eyes.

“Good morning everyone.” Lio walked in the home, tablet in his hands. “Sorry I was late, had to speak to Jeremy about a few things after Galo was dropped off at the firehouse.”

“Good morning, boss.” Everyone responded, except Meis, who dragged himself into the kitchen like a walking corpse.

Gueira set his phone down, mug still in hand as he left the table for the coffee machine so he could pour Meis a fresh cup of steaming hot brew.

“Good mornin’ sweetheart.” Gueira crooned just low enough for the two of them to hear. “Ooh, kitty didn’t sleep too well did it?”

Meis smacked him in the arm, “shut the Hell up. I only got three hours of sleep.”

“Why is that?”

“I uh, couldn't sleep after you left. So I was watching Oprah so I could fall asleep again.”

Gueira chuckled, “you want milk and sugar, right?”

“Please.” Meis pleaded. Gueira poured the carton of milk into the black coffee, turning the brew into a lighter, creamy blend. He poured two spoonfuls of sugar into it, swirling it around.

“Oh my God,” Meis made grabby hands, “you’re the best.”

Gueira handed him the mug, “you know it.”

They didn’t notice Lio stopped speaking with the three musketeers, the four present in the kitchen ogling the pair in shock at just how _civil_ they were being with each other. Up close, too.

Gueira and Meis looked at them back, and they realized how close they were standing to each other. They quickly parted.

“I made breakfast.” Gueira announced, pulling Meis’ stool back so he could sit. “Help yourself, Mr. Yeon.”

“O-oh, thanks.” Meis murmured, and he sipped more of his coffee. Gueira sat down.

“What we got goin’ on today?” Meis asked Lio, easily, the other four dropped whatever intimate conversation they were witnessing, Jesse, Adrian, and Callisto giving Meis teasing glances that made Meis glare back at them in annoyance.

“Recording sessions from eight to eleven, your brunch with Ezio is at twelve, we have a shoot at two to three, then filming from three to ten.” Lio read off his tablet.

Gueira swallowed his coffee a bit too fast, holding back a single cough.

“Where was it at again?” Meis asked, eating his breakfast.

“Annie’s.” Adrian answered.

“Okay.” Meis stood up, and Gueira pretended to ignore the mentioning of Ezio’s name after such a blissful night they shared together bothered him, for some odd reason.

He left the kitchen so he could go shower.

“No cranky remarks about hating his life today?” Lio asked Gueira, chewing on a piece of buttered toast.

“I guess not.” Gueira replied serenely, “uh, so, has Mr. Santos mentioned anything to anyone?” maybe about him and Meis, but that’d be far too forward to ask.

Lio blinked, “well he did come to formally apologize about Theron’s recent behavior, given that the meeting with Renley went terribly.”

Now this was news to Gueira, though not the one he was looking to hear, “since when?”

“Oh, last week.” Adrian replied. “He said he’s willing to start over with us on a better note.”

Gueira frowned, “you mean, he’s taking accountability for everything that’s happened?”

“It is strange, indeed.” Lio said, “of course we’re not immediately considering on turning the other cheek given that he has betrayed Meis’ trust in the past, but it looks like he wants to earn it back.”

That made Gueira’s stomach churn with rancor.

“Well on the bright side,” Lio raised his brows, “seems like your client is in a chipper mood.” he drank from his mug, humming.

A faint blush dusting his cheeks, Gueira said nothing to that.

Gueira would assume that Meis had been nothing but a thorn in everyone’s side, because when there’s been a complete change in his demeanor it took the whole workplace by storm.

It’s amazing, just how quick everyone caught on the change in Meis’ behavior. Normally, he was grumpy, needed a caramel frappe in order to function, and was irritable when it came to rehearsals and filming sessions.

He’d actually been bearable the past few weeks, snapping at their fellow co-workers less, _listening_ to orders that were given to him— all around just being less of a nuisance than before.

Even Lio was astonished by the one-eighty being that he was expecting for Meis to engage in an argument about plans in means of their album production, now, he just responded to things with a grunt, and arguments don’t last as long as they do after Meis sighs and goes _whatever_ , leaving Lio baffled that he didn’t have to come up with a billion rebuttals for the argument he was fully prepared for.

Meis didn’t have to have the biggest smile on his face and cartoonish flowers swirling around his head to show that he was in a good mood, everyone had known he was happier, somehow, or at least— in a mood that wasn’t tired, hungry, or cranky. Benji and Slim comment how smoothly practice goes and how Meis was glowing (he’d angrily deny that he was and they should mind their own business, but they continue to poke fun and tease him anyway) and the thing is, no one suspected a thing. Other than Kinkade and Pasha, that was.

As far as they know, no one’s able to sweet talk Meis. Not even Ezio; given that Meis was only tolerating him for his dick and his loyalty not to throw them under the bus. Gueira still acted as he normally did, and pretended that he took no part in Meis behaving himself (while he might have contributed to his change of behavior) they still remembered that they had a professional relationship to maintain. If they weren’t as subtle as before, when they were stuck on the awkward line of friendship— they had to be more cautious now.

People had caught on to their budding relationship, of course, fully aware that the bodyguard and rockstar couldn’t stand each other when Gueira first started out. Hell, Meis made it clear then he wasn’t pleased to have a bodyguard at all when Lio hired him the week after— but now, their banter was light-hearted and less about stabbing. Still, it brought the question, as the others were unsure: just _who_ or _what_ was capable of putting Meis in such a good mood?

The thing that’s most painful is that, almost everyone still thought it was Ezio— and brought up the idea that they’re back together, or even more; he proposed _again_. Meis hadn’t told anyone they were taking a break, however, Ezio still showed up every week with flowers that Meis kept. They still gave each other friendly air kisses, hugs, and he still showered him with compliments that made Gueira clasp his hands together a little too tightly and fight the urge to storm out for another smoke break.

Unfortunately the press had been catching sight of them and intensely speculating if the bassist and the guitarist were resuming their relationship that’d been reportedly broken up during Meis’ time in Lightning Stryke; and it proved to be a great distraction from anything else related to Gueira. Knowing the current battle of the bands in rising to the top was always the hottest gossip in the music industry.

“Well then,” Pasha noted, eyeing down the two musicians in question speaking to each other during a set, “turns out that Ezio still wants his spot back, huh?”

 _They’re just friends_ , Gueira chewed on his bottom lip, “whatever they do ain’t my business.”

“Are you sure?” Kinkade asked, “we were pretty sure you were Meis’ new arm candy, now him and Ezio are like two peas in a pod again.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, it looks like Meis is enjoyin’ his company too.” Pasha added. Neither of their words do anything to make Gueira feel any better.

“There’s nothing going on between us.” Gueira forced himself to say.

“You mean all those fun little dates y’all been going on? The way he’s warming up to you?” Pasha snorted, “who are you kiddin’?”

“I mean it’s just the same between him and Ezio, right?” Gueira smiled bitterly, “arm candy.”

“You don’t sound too proud to admit that.”

They overheard Callisto asking “are they really _serious_?” to Benji and Jesse, the other employees eavesdropping in the gossip while Meis and Ezio chatted with each other. Ezio’s fully aware of his reputation among everyone in Mad Burnish, but Lio was too generous to turn the man away when he meant no harm coming here; so he’s just been letting him around.

Gueira understood the two of them had history, and that’s why for some reason— Meis just couldn’t let go of the guy. It made him clench his teeth and his blood boil when it’s not even supposed to be his business if they wanted to continue being friends.

As far as Gueira knew, it _isn’t_ any of his business. Not when Meis subtly walked up to him after rehearsal to ask how he did, and the satisfaction in his eyes and the pink in his cheeks at the praise when Gueira compliments him on how good he did— not when they’d sneak a kiss whenever they could, whether it be at the studio’s dressing room, or behind the doors to Meis’ house, or the way Benji and Slim comment on the fact that Meis’ makeup is smudged when he rejoined them after Lio gave them their five minute break from filming, and how the three musketeers had to rush and fix it up; Gueira slip in right next to Pasha and Kinkade after his “smoke break”, holding a cup of coffee, fixing his suit and spectating the ordeal like he’d just walked into it.

He was pretty damn good at this too, the lying game; turning Meis into a clumsy mess like this that it was almost embarrassing to watch, and how Meis would have to cover and fend for himself while Gueira fought the urge to smirk— but he kept a blank face, calm and collected. Wiping any remnants of lipstick on his lips off before he joined the group.

Everyone might think Meis was getting all nice and cozy with Ezio when that was far from the truth.

Kinkade noted that he smelt of lavender, and Gueira realized he wasn’t as subtle as he thought. Still, as long as his two fellow co-workers caught sight of his secret, then it was fine. A part of him wished they didn’t think Meis was just stringing him along and that Ezio was still his first; even if he _was_ in every regard, Gueira’s fully aware he can’t compete with that.

Pasha said that Gueira owed him for allowing him to go on his date with Meis— saying that he needed to convince Lio to grant him the day off, just happening to be the same day Kinkade was off— but Gueira didn't comment on that. He’s a man of his word, and luckily, Lio allowed it. For some reason, all the employees were far too scared to use up their vacation days thinking their heads would get chewed off for calling out of work, when Benji would call out of work for oversleeping constantly that he can’t show up to practice.

If anything, Lio’s all for his employees taking off the time they need if they truly need the rest, whatever the emergency may be. They’re all human and they went through personal shit, just as he does himself, and it’d be fair treatment anyone could call out. As long as they don’t take advantage of this privilege and overdo it, Slim said the next time Benji overslept Lio would take it away from everyone.

He knew how exhausting it was for them to wake up every morning early and head over to the partnering studio so they could work on their music video. Given the nature of the premise, the props, design, filming, it’s not the first time Gueira saw these things slowly come together and brought to life— but it’s fascinating, the creativity that went into making this work. Lio directed these videos, and he had a brilliant mind of his own.

Meis dropped a teaser of the video they were filming on his social media; and of course, the reception was massive. It made sense, after their three year hiatus Dead Man’s Hand was circulating the platform once more, and many people had been waiting to hear from them since Meis’ last single. They’re working hard to keep their fans on their toes, and now they’ve been going back to interviews casually in-between work, maintaining interaction with fans as well.

“And I swear—” they went out to get ice cream after a long day of rehearsals, Gueira’s treat, because Styx was driving them and he didn’t mind making any pit stops as per their requests— and lately, they had a _lot_ of requests in regards to pit stops, if not all the time food-related, just so they could sneak off and spend longer than than advised while out together and away from all the watching eyes compared to the mornings. It’s always Meis who’s dragging Gueira off somewhere, and because Meis was his kryptonite; Gueira allowed him to. Where they could finally be themselves, “—bitch gives me the nastiest fuckin’ look when I came up to Serena to say hi to her, like I’m sorry, did I step on your trumpet?”

“The least you could do is pretend you can stand someone, I mean, ain’t we grown adults?”

“Listen it’s like, whenever I try to be nice my patience gets tested.” Meis casually took a scoop out of his ice cream with his finger; because Gueira mentioned if they don’t eat it too fast his chocolate sundae would start dripping, while Gueira snagged a strawberry sundae. “But when I’m also a bitch it’s a problem.”

“—it’s more like you’re a bitch to people unprompted.”

“I’m the nicest person you’ve ever met.”

Gueira laughed at that, “yeah that’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard from you.”

Meis nudged him, “am I mean? Be honest.”

“You’re seriously not asking me that question.”

“I’d rather hear it from you myself.”

“What do Benji and Slim say?”

“They’re too scared to answer the question because they think I’ll get mad at them.”

“What do you think?”

“I _can_ be nice!”

“The other day you kicked that guy in the face because he took the last pack of ramen at the supermarket.” He told Meis to play with his keys while he convinced the man not to sue them, though he was actually a dick that fully deserved that when he started making jabs at Meis; it took Gueira everything in his willpower not to break his arm and start more trouble, dragging Meis away so they could finish their shopping and leave there.

“I wanted that last pack of ramen.” Meis reasoned, “he shouldn’t have stole it from me then I wouldn’t have given that dunderhead a piece ‘a my mind.”

“That’s your valid reason for giving him a black eye and a busted lip? Even if he fully deserved it?”

Meis pouted. “Why not?”

Gueira snorted. “Yeah you’re a real sweetheart, alright.”

“I can name nice things I’ve done.”

“Mhm. Being nice to your fans doesn't count.”

“I bake you things now, and give you gifts.”

Gueira can’t argue with that, “...those brownies you made last night were a delight, actually. That’s one thing we can both agree on.”

They finished their ice cream, tossing it away from a recycle bin and walking further than where Styx was parked. Gueira would admit; he felt a little guilty that they’re taking this long— but Styx did anything they requested and he didn't even mind waiting.

Meis got silent after Gueira’s comment. “Then maybe I’ll make them again.” he said. “Only if you want.”

“Please, I’m dyin’ to have somethin’ to snack on. They’re perfect.”

Meis smirked. “See, I do these things because I’m nice.”

“Oh, that so?”

Catching on to what he just said, Meis blushed. “W-well it’s only fair… you’re always so nice to me…”

“We can’t do our jobs if we hate each other.”

“So think of this as me repayin’ you.” Meis said, “for… all the trouble, and the shit we been through.”

“You don’t gotta do anything for me, Meis.” Gueira laughed, “I’m just the guy that follows you around and makes sure you don’t get hurt, nobody special. Just some average Joe.”

“You don’t have to make it seem like you’re just… my protector, either,” Meis said, Gueira smiled— patting Meis’ head.

“Oh no,” he pretended to be flabbergasted, “you’re gettin’ all soft on me… did I really leave that much of an impact on you?”

 _“Fuck off_ —” Meis shoved him, Gueira letting out a loud belly laugh that Meis’ reddened cheeks, “—I’m not _soft_ —”

“Everyone knows how happier you been, lately.”

Meis grumbled at that, “i-it ain’t even that big of a deal.”

“Is definitely when you’re rather being a diva as usual and making things complicated for everybody.”

“Shit.” Meis swore, Gueira registered that it wasn’t at him— but somewhere else. “Quick.” he shoved Gueira down an alleyway.

“Oy!” Gueira exclaimed, “t-the Hell do you think you’re doin’—”

Meis interrupted him by pressing his lips against Gueira’s, gently, and any protest Gueira had died in his throat with a startled noise. It’s enough that Meis walked around with him in the tantalizing outfit he wore to rehearsal, but to have him pressed up against Gueira as their kiss slowly turned feverish— Gueira had already forgotten how they wound up in this predicament.

His hands settled at Meis’ waist and he grasped them tightly, such delightful curves underneath his hands that made his fingertips tingle. His eyes fluttering shut and tilting his head, taking in everything that was Meis.

It ended so soon when Meis pulled away, and he was eyeing somewhere out the alleyway. “Okay, I think they’re gone.”

“W-Who?” Gueira blinked, coming out of his daze.

“I saw fans down the block.”

Gueira barely fought the urge to snort, “comin’ from the person who’d stop at supermarkets just to sign autographs this is the first time I’ve ever seen you run from fans.”

“I can’t sign autographs for the entire world, y’know,” Meis was off Gueira in an instant, sighing, “a dozen people is fine but when you got hundreds comin’ from all angles you got no choice but to keep goin’ until you have to turn everyone else down, and I’d hate to do that.”

“So you run away from them.”

“You make it seem like it’s taboo.”

“No, it’s just funny to witness…” Gueira sighed, “well I’m glad it’s just your die-hard fans and not anyone suspicious.” if it were, consider them fucked: because Gueira was too whipped to actually confirm that someone suspicious would be tailing them.

“I think we should get goin’ before we end up encounterin’ any more.”

Made sense for Meis to not want to interact with anyone if he was this tired, then again, he wasn’t perfect either— meaning that he wasn’t _always_ going to be in the mood to sign autographs for dozens of people when he already did that on a near daily basis, the paparazzi were already a pain in everyone’s ass that Gueira considered them a bigger threat than any fucking hitman or gangbanger there was. He understood why Meis told them off all the time or why Benji stole their cameras, or why Slim flipped them off and said he’d kill someone if it weren’t for his wife and son if they kept asking him shitty questions. Gueira’d already break someone’s wrist if he were in their shoes.

“Hey,” Gueira asked, now that they were on their way back to the ice cream parlor— exactly where Styx was parked and waiting for them, “so what’s...the deal with Styx?”

“He’s been boss' driver and a close family friend of his since like, he started the business.” Meis said, “most of what we know is that he’s older than pretty much everyone in the record label, he was a butler, now a driver.”

“He’s a non-Burnish.” Gueira said, “mostly everyone in Mad Burnish is a Burnish.”

“Lio takes anyone in regardless of whether they’re Burnish or not.” Meis explained, “Sometimes there’s people out there like Fabio who’s lookin’ for a job and have no luck, so Lio offers them one in exchange for their devotion to hard work. But Styx helped Lio leave his home in England to come to Promepolis, so he’s pretty much been his escort.”

“Ah, kinda like us?” Gueira asked.

“He was a friend of Guinevere's.” Meis said, “Boss' mum.”

“Ah.” Gueira nodded, “we don’t know much about boss and his family, or if he had friends himself. But it’d make sense why he’d be close to someone like Styx.”

“He’s one of the drivers that I trust most, for as long as I’ve been with this label he’s been with me.” Meis explained, “anyone who boss trusts I feel like I can trust to keep me safe.”

It made sense why Meis was leaning on him, then— because Lio had a lot of faith put in Gueira.

Gueira felt the need to apologize to Styx when they’re on their way back, but as always, he only smiles warmly and keeps his gaze focused on the road.

“I don’t have a problem with young love.” The two immediately registered that Styx was _teasing_ them— normally, he’d ask how their outing was and he’d start driving right along, but he’s gotten more comfortable to make comments like this. They turned red, averting their gaze, hearing Styx chuckle.

Gueira felt like too many people know about their nightly rendezvous after long days at the studio, even if he was just being paranoid. Him and Meis were back to their regular banter up until they got past his front door, Meis smacked Gueira on the chest and shoved him, running up the stairs with full intent for Gueira to chase him. Of course, Gueira does, and he does fast, wrapping his arms around Meis’ waist and lifting him up, spinning him around.

“You’re insufferable.” Gueira whispers, meeting Meis’ gaze.

“But you like it.” he stiffened when Meis wrapped his arms around his shoulders, smirking, because his response was right— and this wasn’t something unusual, running across the city streets hand in hand; where Meis convinces Gueira to loosen up after putting on such a hard face all day, to when they’re wrestling on top of Meis’ mattress until they’re exhausted, and Gueira spending most of the night keeping Meis company.

He just kept thinking of _him_ and it was nagging at him, endlessly.

Gueira unconsciously lowered Meis to the ground, and Meis stared at him.

“What’s wrong with you?” Meis jabbed at him again, lightly, “cat got your tongue?”

“...I see you and Ezio are still close too.”

Meis’ smile disappeared, and he let his arms off Gueira’s shoulders. “We’re still friends.”

“Everyone’s been thinking otherwise.”

Meis shrugged, “I’m pretty sure if I hung out with Benji in public they’d still think something was going on, too.”

Gueira arched a brow, “but that’s different.”

“Is it really?” Meis asked, arching a brow as well. Gueira averted his gaze.

“You two used to be together, for a long time, too.” Gueira said, “people know when friends are really what they say they are, but it ain’t the same for people who were once lovers.”

“Don’t tell me…” Meis snorted, covering his mouth in a laugh that made Gueira’s cheeks redden, “—you’re—”

“—I’m not—”

“—You’re jealous.”

“I’m not.”

“Gueira.” His name rolled off his tongue soft, and a honeyed kind of sweet— the right kind of emphasis in his tone alone that set goosebumps and shivers down Gueira’s body.

He never thought he’d see the day where he’d really be comparing himself to Ezio; someone whom he barely knew on the level Meis did.

“What’s going on between you both is none of my business.”

“It makes sense why you act all stiff and _tough_ whenever he’s around.” Meis said, “and to think I thought you just didn’t care that much. I think it is your business.”

As much as Gueira should put his feelings aside for anything regarding Meis— it just got extremely difficult as the days passed.

“You said you don’t know whether or not it’s a break.”

“So what if it was?” Meis asked, taunting him. “Afraid that he’s gonna take your place? Then why don’t you do somethin’ about it, Miami?”

Gueira stepped closer, “then maybe it’s a good thing that people are thinkin’ this way.” he said, wanting to play the same game Meis was, even if it brought about a wrenching pain in his chest at the thought of Meis having anyone else, “it’d be best if it looked like you and him were still together.” he lifted Meis up, then, and Meis gasped when he sealed their lips together in a sweet, gentle kiss, lowering him down on the bed.

“But we both know that I’m yours,” Gueira said, smug when he parted from Meis’ lips, and he kissed him again, more ardently— drawing his bottom lip beneath his teeth, and leaving a trail of kisses down his neck.

His boots were still on, the heel of it digging into Gueira’s upper back when Meis rested it over his shoulder.

“Obviously,” Meis breath comes out in a rush, when Gueira nibbled on a patch of skin and bit down, and the soft moan he let out was a delight, “you can’t have anyone else—”

“—mm, thought so— ‘cause I belong to you,” Gueira’s fingers stopped at the zipper to the ripped, leather jacket Meis wore for rehearsals, and he zipped it down slowly— seeing to it that he wasn’t wearing anything beneath it. Meis knew what he was doing, fully, aware that there would always be watching eyes on him when they’re out in public, when he purposefully locks his arm around Ezio’s while Gueira’s lingering closely behind them— eyes alert like that of a tiger stalking just within a short distance of its’ prey.

It’s because the chase was never over, the closer they get— the cat continued to run away for the thrill of it.

His eyes fall on the lunar phase tattoo Meis had lined right on the surgical scar, though small, running down his chest. He noticed Meis shivering when Gueira touched it, briefly, and his gaze flickered back up at Meis.

“Is this alright, Meis?” Gueira hadn’t acknowledged how low and rasped his voice had gotten since then, and Meis shivered again delectably, nodding.

“I want you to call me that again,” his voice came out feathery light, panting, when Gueira leaned in to kiss where the scar began, arching invitingly into it.

“Meis,” Gueira’s lips latch around the skin on his chest, and Meis gasps beautifully— a rush of blood heading down south he couldn’t ignore. Both legs were thrown over his shoulders now, pulling him even closer. Gueira pulled the zipper down all the way, fingers running down the hard planes of Meis’ stomach and stopping at the shorts, right over the ripped, fishnet stockings.

His phone ringing stopped Gueira from pulling it down any further, putting everything to an abrupt halt.

Gueira shut his eyes tight.

The look in Meis’ eyes said _don’t answer_ — pleading for Gueira to put his lips all over his body once more, and they could easily forget about it and move forward becoming lost in each other, but Gueira sat up and pulled himself off Meis’ nearly naked body. His slacks felt uncomfortably _tight_ it was painful, rubbing his mouth with a hand and raking his fingers through his hair as he stood up.

Meis sat up as well, covering himself with both hands, “who is it?” he asked, his gaze averted elsewhere— and Gueira patted his pocket, pulling his phone out.

His heart stopped when he noticed it was Lio. Gueira looked at Meis, shamefully so.

“It’s boss.”

Meis knew Gueira couldn’t ignore that.

“Yeah, boss?” Gueira answered, clearing his throat and any traces of arousal due to what happened earlier.

“We’ve found something important that we need to discuss, come to the office in the studio. Immediately.”

Gueira hung up.

“What’s wrong?” Meis asked, “are you leaving?”

“Something came up.” Gueira said, and he couldn’t tell Meis what it was either.

Saying nothing else, Meis only nodded. Gueira leaned closer, giving Meis a kiss on the lips.

The way the meeting was set up was the same as any regular conference, except, seeing Kinkade and Pasha there along with Lucia told Gueira that this was about a different matter entirely.

“So,” Lio said, “we’ve asked Lucia to look into these hitmen who have been after us the past month, and we’ve found something interesting.”

“Like what?” Gueira asked, taking his seat.

“Gangbangers.” Kinkade answered.

“We confirmed a set of inmates matching the arrest of the recent hitmen you and Meis encountered.” Lio explained, “and there’s a similarity that we’ve noticed.”

“Meaning?” Gueira questioned warily.

“All these bad boys are marked.” Lucia showed them a picture on her tablet, pulling up the faces of the group of men, and a profiling of each of them.

“There.” Pasha pointed at a particular sun tattoo they had on their upper arms, right on their shoulder.

Gueira’s blood ran cold. Lio and Gueira shared a knowing glance that no one else had caught on to.

This is the same tattoo Gueira’s seen when they were kidnapped and taken to that warehouse. So this confirmed it. Black Stone members were running amock in Promepolis.

 _Fuck._ This is bad.

“So this is an organized crime.” Lio explained, “some of the inmates in the correctional facilities bear this same tattoo.”

“...have you found out which organization this tattoo belongs to?” Kinkade asked.

“Well I’m workin’ on it, we don’t exactly have contact with anyone who can confirm otherwise unless we speak to someone that has it.” Lucia said. “But we know it ain’t just anyone comin’ after Meis.”

Gueira leaned closer, “so what’s the game plan, boss?”

“We need to be careful.” Lio replied, “these people are definitely responsible for the concert shooting, and most likely all the other incidents we’ve experienced.”

“Should we advance security measures?” Kinkade asked.

“Maximize it? Most certainly.” Lio agreed. “At this point it’s not just Meis that’s in danger, I’m getting the feeling that this is going to affect all of us.”

Gueira swallowed nervously. Lio stared at him the entire time.

“I’m very sorry to have to disturb everyone, knowing that these hours are the end of your shifts.” Lio stood up, yawning as well, “Lucia was at the lab after hours and I figured it’d be best to inform everyone about this as soon as possible. Maybe perhaps, Lightning Stryke isn’t our real problem afoot.”

And Lio was right on that. 

His phone vibrated in his pocket. Gueira's eyes subtly flicked down at his phone when he pulled it out of his slacks.

 **Meis [9:34 P.M]:** hey

 **Meis [9:35 P.M]:** where r u

 **Meis [9:35 P.M]:** is everything ok???????

Meis had been sending him texts he couldn't reply to while they engaged in the meeting, checking it only briefly before he put it away.

Gueira got home, and Snowdrops sat there on the couch— hopping off while awaiting his arrival.

“I’m home, princess.” he said tiredly, taking off his blazer and sitting down. He felt bad for having to leave Meis alone like that, out of the blue, but the meeting ending up taking a good chunk of his time. Lio had to warn them that if they aren’t careful someone was going to get hurt, and that this wasn’t just a bunch of harassers on the streets they’d see frequently, protesting on anti-Burnish bullshit— this was an organized crime they were up against.

As far as Gueira knows, only the protection team, Lucia, and Lio knew that it _is_ gang related activity this had to do with.

Snowdrops hopped into his lap, Gueira chewing on his bottom lip.

Rob followed him back on Instagram, and then his account went private; deleting his old one. While they spoke directly through social media now, he still bothered to send postcards of the places him and Alya have gone to.

Gueira’d been too busy to sit down and read it because he was always so exhausted when he got home— with all the errands they had to run while on their shifts. But he checked the recent message Rob sent through their direct messages he hadn't responded to in two weeks.

 **@Altino12 [12:34 A.M]:** Hey man!! I was thinking I wouldn’t even hear back from you until I got your follow. I forgot you had a new account. It's fair, your best friend drops off the face of the Earth without a valid explanation given (...but I think we both know why this is) you’d probably just give up. But I’m glad you’re doing alright, too. I found work here as an IT, and it’s not too bad. It’s what I’ve wanted to do since I ended my sports run. Alya is also four months pregnant, wow, right? I never thought of all things I’d be a dad. I’m fucking nervous and excited at the same time!! But dude, you can’t tell me that you’re in Promepolis and that’s all you’re up to!!!! I wanna hear everything you’ve done! Are you JUST bodyguarding for rich and famous people? Did you join the CIA? Got a cool new side job and opened a flower shop? Got abducted by aliens without telling me? You dating anyone hot or got kids??? Shit, I don’t care how crazy it is! Nothing you have to tell me is boring. I just miss talking to you! Let me know if you decide to well, not be boring anymore.

Gueira didn’t know if he should tell Rob he’s still getting roped up into all the shit Black Stone hadn’t finished. He wouldn’t wanna hear about any of that shit, hence why he’s stalled on giving a proper response that wasn’t brief and vague.

He shut his phone off and set the postcard aside, Snowdrops looking at him with her big, teal blue eyes, licking Gueira’s hands. He smiled at her.

“Hey, Snowdrops,” Gueira stroked the fur atop her soft, fuzzy head, “if I happened to up and leave here, one ‘a these days, would you come with me?”

Snowdrops seemed confused as to why he was asking such a question.

“I’m startin’ to feel like me bein’ here don’t feel so permanent, after all. What do you think?” He asked.

She meowed, protesting to that.

“You like it here?”

Her yip in response told Gueira that she did. She was comfortable, in a place Gueira thought he could call a safe haven.

Meis would definitely rip his balls off with a single hand if he decided to up and leave, and end things abruptly. And it’d be a coward thing to do if he didn’t face any of this head on.

“Yeah,” he agreed with her, “...I really do like it here, too.” This fancy lifestyle he’s been living since working for Mad Burnish, giving Snowdrops a bigger space to stay in, and befriending Meis; his reason for wanting to stay longer, at the same time— the reason why he’s been contemplating staying here at all.

☆☆☆

Meis heard the door close and he pouted.

"Why I oughta..." he grit his teeth, "the nerve of him..."

He left him sitting here while he was all pent-up from what happened earlier, only for him to get a stupid phone call from Lio— and he just _leaves_ like that. Call Meis selfish, but he's pretty sure that whatever the Hell it was could've _waited_. But it must've been _so_ important. 

Meis checked his phone, biting his lip. He shifted from where he sat on his knees and back on his rear, sending Gueira few texts out of impatience.

 **Meis [9:34 P.M]:** hey

 **Meis [9:35 P.M]:** where r u

 **Meis [9:35 P.M]:** is everything ok???????

It'd be a stupid question to ask how long the meeting would take, Gueira didn't specify how long he'd be gone for... meaning Meis was probably going to be alone for the rest of the night. He sighed.

It wasn't that easy to get all of those kisses and touches they've shared earlier; of such enamored _passion_ and have to shake it all off as if it never even occurred. 

His lips snarled in annoyance when he got a lack of a response. _Fine._ If he wanted to play it that way... then Meis could just continue where they left off by himself. He tried to clear his thoughts with a hot shower— but it did nothing to remove any yearning for Gueira's touch out of his mind, instead, stirring a heavy fire brimming within his core he couldn't put out until he looked to another alternative.

When he checked his phone again, still no response. Meis removed his bathrobe, collapsing on his bed. Cheeks flushed. His fingers trailed down his body, circling over a nipple and pinching gently, a moan low in his throat.

No one's ever left such a lasting impact on him like this... a single touch or kiss left him yearning _this_ much. _Damn it, Gueira Castellanos._

He wondered what type of lover Gueira was.

Meis pushed his fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva before they trailed down his stomach and teased his clit.

_Is this alright, Meis?_

_God, yes... yes of course it fucking is._ Meis slipped a finger into his folds and his toes curled. _Why'd you have to stop? Why couldn't you just continue?_ They were so damn close. He knew that Gueira wanted this just as much as he did.

All this sneaking around and for what... only to stop at shared, heated kisses in the dressing room before Meis had to leave and continue practice or else everyone'd be waiting on them. Being pressed up against the door the very moment it's closed and they're at Meis' home with his legs around Gueira's waist.

He's right.

He might be with Ezio in the public, but he's just a foil. 

The chase got a little too boring when the person's attention he truly wanted would second guess. He inserted a second finger and pushed deeper. He's missing on all this action for whatever shit Lio's pulled him into.

Never was he this insecure when it came to gaining someone else's attention... but the way Gueira grew disinterested by his antics so easily just to toy with him. The fucking nerve. And all it did was shamefully excite him.

With a shaking breath, he leaned over and reached for his bedside drawer— groping around for an old best friend he'd hadn't used in a while. _Long time no see, Candi._

Gueira seemed like he knew how to be a gentle lover, a romantic. Waxing poetic that would sound beautiful in Meis' ear but make him feel utterly filthy at the same time. A faint buzzing came to life when Meis flicked the switch, his head sinking further into the pillow when he trailed the toy lower down his body. Spreading his thighs apart on his spacious bed, far too cold for just him alone.

Maybe he knew how to be rough when he felt like it, with large hands like that— calloused around the edges, meant to handle with care, or rip to shreds without mercy. Meis' toes curled once more, his mouth parting in a pitched moan he couldn't help.

His head lulled to the side, feeling his body begin to shake. It arches; tossing his head back. He imagined a rasped voice in his ear; _let me take the pressure off you, if I may, mariposa_ , he pictured Gueira's head nuzzling into his neck and his breath hot and heavy in Meis' ear, and those strong hands mapped out his body with patience, just the right gentleness that'd leave Meis wanting more. But no, it'd take until he's begging before he'd admit what he wants, and Gueira'd tease him to no end.

He looked like he knew how to get what he wanted, someone who could handle Meis in more ways than one, physically; above all. Meis hadn't cared how loud his gasps and moans were sounding off the walls of the room, when it was just him he had the pleasure of doing whatever the Hell he wanted. Gueira's loss for walking out on him too soon. His eyes fluttered shut, writhing on his bed sheets, a knee drawing in and his feet clutched the fabric of the duvet beneath him.

He knew for the sake of their relationship Gueira was holding himself back.

But the more Meis craved it was difficult to simmer down and ease into a professional, casual relationship.

_Fuck going slow._

_I'm right here, Castellanos, so have it. I'm begging you._

He saw the way Gueira's eyes were locked on him when he was rehearsing, during his dance lessons, when he'd purposefully lean a little too closer to Ezio just to see how Gueira would react. The protective hand on his back when they walked away from the press, and the invasive questions the paparazzi had a habit of asking just to get a rise out of them. 

He knew Gueira wanted that to be him. Meis wanted that, too.

Those eyes were reserved only for him, a fiery red gaze that sent Meis over the edge and brought shivers coursing throughout his body. He moaned again at the thought of those red flaming eyes boring into his own when he's hovering over him like this. The way _mariposa_ rolled so sinfully _sweet_ off his tongue for Meis' ears only.

The flexing of his muscles when he took off his jacket, preparing himself to fight. The bulking armor of his arms that'd be enough to snap a man's bones in half off brought a thrilling sensation that only fueled Meis' imagination; knowing he could probably do the same to him if he wanted, those very arms that's pinned him down and could toss him aside like a rag doll. A pair of broad shoulders, a rigid, solid body, without the confinements of that damned suit would feel heavenly against Meis' own once he shed it all off.

 _Fuck,_ not a damn floozy or a stale hookup, or Ezio himself, couldn't even _compare_ to Gueira's strength, his ability to provide such protection and _care,_ while holding back power of great force left unseen. It's enticing just how there's more there is to the eye, and Meis wanted it all. Every inch of it now that he had it right at his fingertips. He wanted to test him until he couldn't hold back. He wanted to see Gueira Castellanos break and surrender to temptation. What made that stone-faced bodyguard tick, tick, tick, and _snap._

He wanted to be the only one to make it happen and nobody else.

Meis wanted to thread his fingers in that thick mane of hair, feel a set of warm lips on every inch of his body, spread himself open for something far larger than the little play thing in his hand could satisfy; on his back, from behind, while he sat on it from on top, a fantasy beneath fluttering lashes that seemed like a breath away but such a reach to come to fruition. 

He shivered, every muscle in his body quaking when he reached his peak and climaxed. The fire burning in his core burst, a tidal wave spreading all throughout his body. Something that he hadn't felt before when it was just his hands, this was more than a mere itch, it was a burning ache that needed to be relieved. Meis panted, dropping Candi onto the ground below, the vibrating toy rolling off the bed and landing on the ground with a thud.

They were so _close_.

Unfortunately, it's so far away; yet again. Way out of his reach.

He'd have to try again.

A vibration belonging to his phone, this time, jerked Meis out of his high. He sat up, his legs practically jelly when he crawled over to his night stand.

 **Gueira [12:45 A.M]:** I promise you everything's fine. You should worry about getting some rest.

Lying on his bed, bathrobe slipped off his shoulders completely— Meis read over the text message, and for some reason, he called bullshit on that.

He's not coming back tonight.

Meis cleaned himself up, and got changed into proper lounge wear. He didn't respond this time; giving Gueira the notion that he was probably asleep. He wandered into the kitchen, finding a bowl and a milk carton from the fridge.

He decided to check on how Eggo's doing and spend time with her until he was too tired to stargaze on the roof anymore.

☆☆☆

Ever since Lio gave him the news, Gueira’s been keeping more of a proper distance from Meis. Straying away from his need for kisses, touches, or anything further than that.

While he acknowledged that since their date they wanted something _more_ — Gueira had to remember that he shouldn’t take this all for granted.

He kept a respectful distance between them, no more sweet, teasing remarks when everyone wasn’t looking, or having Meis drag them away to the closet for an extra five minutes to spare liplocking.

He didn't look Meis in the eye as much as he did before, and not at all when Ezio showed up. Lio had maximized security around the premises, at the safe house. Keeping the location strictly for the company and Burning Rescue to know only, any outsiders must have approval for the location otherwise it shouldn’t be released to the public. Security had been following everyone around, and they’re patrolling at every corner.

Gueira slid in the car next to Meis when their day was over, greeting Styx in a more placid manner; waiting at the front seat for them.

Meis sighed. “God I’m so fuckin’ tired. Let’s go get some wings.”

“I could arrange for K to drop by and pick up some for you.”

“Why him?” Meis frowns, “I mean us.”

“I’ve gotta bring you home, we’re not advised to be wandering out late.”

He knew Meis was looking at him, instead he kept his gaze on his watch. It’s half past eight now. Meis scooted closer to him.

“Gueira.”

Gueira doesn’t respond. “Unless this is an important matter, I’m not obligated to answer any questions.”

“Look at me.”

Styx began driving. Gueira refused.

Meis grabbed Gueira’s cheeks, making Gueira face him directly. He saw the blue glitter of makeup underneath his eyelids, like tiny sparkles; and the concern in his eyes.

“What’s wrong with you?”

Styx as always; listened in and was watching them in the front mirror; before they’re glued to the road.

“Nothing.”

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

“You’re tired, Mr. Yeon, and I’m quite exhausted myself.”

“I told you you don’t have to call me that…” Meis said, quieter, “did something happen?”

“Nothing that concerns you.”

“Then why are you acting like this?”

Gueira took Meis’ hands off his face, bringing them down and back on Meis’ lap. “You don’t need to worry about me.”

“Is this about Ezio?” Meis asked, “about what I said that night?”

“Mr. Yeon—”

“—you don’t trust _me_.”

“We can’t talk about this right now.”

“So when are we going to talk about it? Because I don’t have any idea what’s going on, no one wants to tell us anything. About why there’s so many bodyguards at the studio and followin’ everyone around now? Why we'd have to ask to take a piss break? It still feels like I'm on house arrest when I'm not even home.”

Before Gueira could say anything a gunshot piercing through the window threw everything out of proportion.

“Sir, it appears that we’re being tracked.” Styx announced.

Gueira turned around, and his arms protectively wrapped around Meis’ waist. “Get down.” he ordered, the two of them ducked at the next gunshot aimed at another side of the window. Styx increased the speed, in attempts of losing them.

“K, Pasha.” Gueira spoke into his earpiece, “we’ve got a situation.”

 _“What’s going on, Castellanos?”_ Pasha questioned.

“We’re being tailed down.”

_“What type of car, is there more than one?”_

“What the fuck is going on?” Meis asked, and they jerked aside when Styx swerved away so they could avoid the closest car behind them.

“Just get down, Mr. Yeon.”

Gueira pulled his gun out, and he rolled down the windows, leaning outside to fire warning shots at the cars but making sure he didn't hit anyone directly. It was enough to throw them off and slow them down.

“You alright, Styx?” Gueira asked.

“Yes, sir,” Styx kept his gaze peeled on the nearly empty road ahead of them, they had to derail the route they were taking due to being followed. Gueira quickly identified the type of cars following them to Kinkade and Pasha, and the two men notified Lio immediately.

Gueira firing shots at them could only keep them at bay for so long, because they were tracking them down and speeding up shortly after. One of them sped right beside the car, skidding close enough to bump against the side of Styx’s car, the collision sent them swerving to their right.

“Drive right!” Gueira demanded, just as Styx did so he avoided a gunshot that would’ve hit him right there.

“Oh, fuck this.” Meis took off his guitar case, and he rolled down the window as well.

“Mr. Yeon I advise you stay low—”

“—no way in Hell I’m doing that shit.” Meis leaned out the window, guitar in hand, “hey! Dickheads!” He shouted, “eat this!” he swung his guitar, his flames crashed right into the vehicle and it was sent into a spiral, the screeching of the tires deafeningly loud when it swiveled off the street, nearly crashing right into another passing car.

More gunshots were cracking at the windows, boring holes into the glass. Gueira lifted his elbow to deflect any bullets that managed to get through. He yanked Meis back into the car.

“Are you outta your damn mind?” he growled.

“They were shootin’ at us and you expect me to just _sit_ here?”

“To your left.” Gueira told Styx, and he quickly hit the breaks, stopping to make a turn instead of going straight— avoiding the flurry of bullets coming their way. He floored it, speeding even faster than before.

 _“We’re on our way.”_ Kinkade told Gueira. _“Boss says to hang in there.”_

“How long is it gonna take?” Gueira asked, and he leaned out the window after the gunshots ceased so he could shoot at them in return, before he fell back against the seat.

_“It depends on how close you’re near the studio building.”_

“We’re at the main street.”

_“Might be another fifteen minutes.”_

Styx could only hold them off for so long, and Gueira kept directing him which ways to drive, as if he took control of the wheel himself while he kept a close eye peeled on the men following after them from behind.

“Gueira.” Meis covered them both and created a shield with his flames when another set of bullets came crashing through the windows, close to shattering them into tiny pieces.

“Make another left.” Gueira said, “and keep driving down this road, and make a right.” at this point, they couldn’t be bothered about traffic lights when they were on the very end of a heated car chase.

“Think we lost them.” Gueira announced, and he touched his earpiece. “Sorry to be a fuckin’ bother but we’re really in hot shit right now.”

 _“I’ve dispatched our team.”_ Lio finally spoke into the earpiece. _“They should be closing in.”_

Meis’ gasp ripped Gueira’s attention away. “ _Over there!”_

The car that came speeding at them from another direction, with no means of stopping, Styx saw way too late.

Gueira shouted his name.

They careened right into their car, and it was sent flying. In a second, it was airborne. On instinct, sensing the danger— Gueira’s armor materialized around his body, the same time they jerked back— the car flipping over and the windows shattering, glass shards flying everywhere.

There was another car waiting to trap them then and there, and it caught them at the right moment during their escape.

Their seatbelts were on, keeping them strapped to the seat— however it hadn’t saved their fall when the car crash landed to the ground and flipped over more times, endlessly, Gueira’s first instinct was to remove his seatbelt so he could hold Meis, their bodies jerking all around the car while it skidded across the asphalt road, the car doors swinging open and breaking off.

Everything’d gone to black.

Gueira couldn’t hear a thing.

His eyes fluttering shut.

The car was no longer moving at all when he opened his eyes.

He saw his arms, noticing that his armor, though partially— still remained, from parts of his face and down to his legs— and he was holding something in his arms.

It was Meis.

Everywhere ached terribly so, and was sore. Blood trailed down Meis’ scalp and down his face, but he was alright, Meis shifting and his eyes slowly opening. He looked up at Gueira, his eyes widening.

“G-Gueira…?” He croaked out.

“We’ve gotta…” Gueira panted out, his muscles shaking underneath Meis’ grip— but he knew that very soon, the car might explode if they don’t move.

“But—” Meis gasped, Gueira slowly wobbling up to his feet, helping Meis up. “but Styx—”

Gueira’s eyes landed on a figure lying right beneath the car, tilted completely upside down. His face contorted in horror at what was presented of Styx’s now lifeless body.

“Don’t look.” Gueira whispered thickly, shutting his eyes and turning away. Meis does, anyway. His bloodied hands covering his mouth in a petrified gasp, and he started to shake with fear, and he turned his head right into Gueira's chest.

His scalp was split open, the insides was of a mangled brain almost pooling out of the cracked skull, his eyes remained open the entire time. He was unfortunate in surviving the crash, Gueira could only keep himself and Meis shielded when the car had swerved and flipped over.

Gueira’s clawed hands were delicate in lifting Meis up, “we need— we need to move—” he rasped, and he forced his legs to move.

The explosion that occurred after they moved a safe distance sent debris flying everywhere, the noise deafening. It was right in the middle of a large intersection, bursts of orange and red— followed by a rush of smoke sent them flying forward and crashing into the concrete.

It took all of Gueira’s energy to move Meis as far as he could, away from Styx’s dead body that was left trapped underneath the car, now burning away in an inferno.

He was on the verge of losing consciousness again. "Tell K and Pasha what happened..."

"But they need to come and help you." Meis fumbled over his words, hands on his chest. Gueira's hand hovered over Meis' and his clawed right hand clutched tightly.

"Just wait for K and Pasha, okay?" Meis asked. Gueira's eyes narrowed, unable to form another coherent response. His grip on Meis' hand lessened and fell to his side.

“Gueira?” Meis asked, holding his cheeks as Gueira fell to the ground— Meis unable to keep him held up for long enough. “Gueira stay with me. Please.” he patted his cheeks, “—no, no, no I swear to God you can't die on me _you bastard_ —” his voice shook with trepidation. He squeezed Gueira’s cheeks tighter, falling over on his knees while he crawled closer to his body, incredibly weakened, armor still in-tact. But it’ll start to disintegrate soon enough now that he’s losing consciousness.

Cars come speeding around them and skid to a stop.

Footsteps are rushing toward them.

Meis was being taken away, his arms reaching out weakly for Gueira— but he couldn’t reach back for Meis— his eyes becoming heavy-lidded.

“Castellanos?” A voice could be heard, although faint, almost blurred out along with his vision. “Castellanos! Stay with me!”

Hands were helping him up and shaking his shoulders, the touch becoming numb to the core.

He blacked out again, the last thought on his mind was Meis’ desolate face when he was hovering over Gueira’s arms, right before he was gently pulled away, separating them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: TOKYO DRIFT GONE WRONG 
> 
> Remember to gimme a follow where I tweet a lot about this fic! Give my monster genre-bending playlist a listen, and if you wanna talk to me about black stones my curiouscat is always open. See y'all soon. ❤️
> 
>  **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2CTDNdTca9mHoMpL8rkbpX?si=PYel1jZcTiu6oYwT7-XFeg)** | **[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/danganphobia)**


	17. He Sends His Regards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gueira steadily recovers from the crash, everyone deals with the effects, Meis having it most; and Styx's funeral is held to mourn his death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an all around heavy chapter.
> 
> i'm probably gonna have to do this quite a lot,, but at this point y'all are aware of the rating change so don't say i haven't warned you beforehand. the chapters from here on out are going to contain lots of **nsfw** content which are still skippable given that they aren't part of the plot, but yeah. I still feel obligated to give a heads up, because the slow burn territory's sorta been over since lol.
> 
> fanart!! @BubblySugarz did this **[lovely piece](https://twitter.com/BubblySugarz/status/1306690172243914759?s=20)** from the last chapter, so heart-wrenching... thank you so much. another cute **[pasha](https://twitter.com/dumb_nico/status/1306918242791944193?s=20)** done by @DumbNico as well

A blanket was wrapped around Meis’ shoulders.

He lost all urge to be resistant anymore— not since he saw Styx’s dead body beneath the wrecked car, not since he felt Gueira’s large, armored hands wrap around him to protect him from the wreckage. He took all of the damage from the crash, and the explosion was the final hit in making him collapse.

Meis fought as much as he _could_ out of Kinkade and Pasha’s grasp, the screeching of tires when the cars belonging to the security team, Lio involved, circled the scene instantly. He screamed for them to let him go, and that Gueira was _hurt_ , he knew that they heard him— when he pleaded that he should go back to him, he’s hurt, and he’s passed out, unmoving.

“We understand, Mr. Yeon.” Kinkade’s voice remained calm, “but you’re still in shock, and we need you to remain calm.”

He was sitting on the ground, and Meis didn’t register how much he was shaking when he felt the warm security blanket over his body.

Lio’s rushing toward Kinkade and Pasha, asking what happened— and Adrian is by his side, petrified by Meis’ current state.

“Where is Styx?” Lio questioned.

“Styx was the one driving the car, boss.” Pasha explained.

Lio’s grim look Meis didn’t witness, because his eyes dully stared at the concrete pavement. He grit his teeth, hands clasped at his chest, “he… he can’t be…” he shook his head.

“He’s not here.” Adrian’s voice was shaky, “only Meis and Gueira are…”

Lio turned his head, and Kinkade placed a hand on Lio’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, boss…”

The other bodyguards are helping Gueira into the car now, his armor completely dissipated. Leaving him in a tattered suit, due to the fact that it ripped when his armor had formed in attempt to save them. “Make sure that Gueira is taken to Dr. Kaliko, _immediately_ , and notify Burning Rescue.” Lio demanded, but his shoulders quaked visibly and his tone slightly wavered.

“Yes, boss.” Kinkade and Pasha answered.

“Don’t worry, Meis,” Lio crouched down, his hands on his shoulders. “We’re going to get you checked out as well, by Athena, but we’re going to go home.” he nodded at Kinkade and Pasha, and they headed toward the car Gueira was being taken to. Adrian being the one to help Meis up to his feet.

Meis didn’t say anything to that.

☆☆☆

According to Nurse Athena, Meis hadn’t suffered anything severe other than minor scrapes and lingering bruises on his face and body.

Burning Rescue was at the scene, extinguishing the fire, and it hadn’t taken too long. However, Ignis and Varys had questions regarding the cause so they could inform the authorities.

They relied on Meis to answer all the questions.

Gueira wasn’t in the right state of condition to answer any— given he was unconscious. He was taken to Dr. Kaliko so he could be tended to discreetly.

Meis couldn’t answer a damn thing if he could. Styx’s brain pooling out of his own scalp until it was a jumbled mess of destroyed, decaying tissues was all that he could remember.

They said his guitar protected itself from the explosion, because it came out completely untouched, like the fire hadn’t reached it at all and destroyed it until it was nothing but smithereens.

The power of his Burnish flames must’ve protected his guitar, knowing that Meis was its owner. Even if he was separated from it. They recovered it from the wreckage, along with Styx’s charred body.

They could only come to the conclusion that it was a car crash which was what led to the fire, that part was most clear— and Gueira reporting to Kinkade and Pasha that they were being followed by hitmen.

They arrived far too late, after the car had already crashed. Meis was lying on Gueira’s chest, begging for him to wake up before they had to carry him away, while he jerked around and screamed, kicked, trying their best to calm him down.

From the looks of it, Lio concluded that Gueira protected him from the scene. As soon as Benji and Slim heard the news they were at Meis’ home within mere minutes, but given it was so late at night— things were thrown out of proportion.

His bandmates offered to lend a hand in helping Meis, because he’d gone catatonic. Unable to answer any questions relating to the incident, and he only stiffened whenever Gueira’s name was mentioned, so they’d do their best to avoid saying anything that’d make him worry.

He touched his face and looked down at his fingers, seeing dried blood stains coming off it. It wasn’t until he drifted away from the chatter in his living room for the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror that the blood stains on his face were smeared, painting his pale skin in a faded red.

His fingers trailed down his cheek, smearing more of the blood on his face and fingers.

“Oh, there you are.” Slim’s voice caught Meis’ attention where he stood at the doorway, right from the mirror. “We were thinking you’ve run off.”

Meis just let his fingers fall. Slim reached for the cabinet under the sink, finding a washcloth and turning the faucet. He ran the cloth under the sink. Meis noticed some blood stains on the sink as well, probably from his fingers.

“Here,” Slim led him to the closed toilet seat, helping Meis sit down on it. He crouched down, using the washcloth to dab away at the blood stains on Meis’ face. A familiar scent of cinnamon hit, and he felt some sort of ease in his dazed state with Slim’s presence close to him.

“Is…” Meis’ mouth opened, his voice quiet, “is G-Gueira… okay…?”

Slim kept wiping Meis’ cheeks gently, “they took him to Dr. Kaliko,” he responded, voice leveled, but delicate, and he looked Meis in the eye— though Meis was staring straight ahead. “They’re gonna check him out like Athena did with you, if he’s hurt or anything.”

“...They shot at our windows.” Meis found himself explaining, and Slim drew the cloth back. His face turned serious, and he looked outside— knowing that Adrian, Lio, and Benji remained outside speaking with Ignis and Varys.

“What else happened, Meis?” Slim questioned cautiously, “you can tell me the things you remember, only if you’re able to.”

“Driving.” Meis shut his eyes, it felt like the world was spinning far too much for him to keep up and he wasn’t even in control of his own body, nor self-aware. “He was… we were in the car. Taking me back.”

“Home? After practice?”

Meis nodded, and Slim waited for him to keep talking. “We were… talking. Then gunshots. Cars behind us, following.”

“Do you know how many?”

“Following…” Meis continued on, disregarding Slim’s question, “and they crashed.”

“Who crashed?”

“Into us.”

“One of the cars followin’ you?”

Meis let out a trembling breath, “he saved me.”

Slim chewed on his bottom lip, “but he couldn’t save Styx, could he…?”

Meis gripped onto Slim’s shirt, and he dropped his head into his chest. “He saved me.” he repeated, holding back a sob. “B-but…” he trailed off with a whimper.

“I know.” Slim held him close, a hand settling on top of Meis’ head. The same way when Meis broke down about his father’s death, and he collapsed to his knees, and fell right into Slim’s arms. Sobbing uncontrollably until he had no tears left in him, and he couldn’t _breathe_.

Sometime later, Lio, Varys, and Ignis had left. Adrian and Benji were entrusted to stay by Lio’s command. They didn’t trust leaving Meis alone after what occurred, and it would be best if he were kept under tight surveillance for the night while giving him his privacy.

Slim had to go home to his family, but he stayed for a while to help Meis into bed after he was cleaned up.

Benji and Adrian slept downstairs in the living room— blankets brought out with extra pillows to ensure that they were comfortable. Security outside was doubled for the time being.

Meis didn’t know when he fell asleep, he remembered being taken to his bed so he could lie atop the mattress. Shifted on his side, staring at the wall with eyes widened.

The next time he blinked, the room was brightened. The sun bleeding through the closed curtains from his windows. A duvet was draped over his frame, and his arms were curled around Bobby tightly.

He sat up, the duvet falling off his frame. He looked down, dressed in a clean pair of a shirt and shorts.

“I don’t think he’ll be awake—” he heard faint chatter as two figures wandered into the room, then they paused on him.

“Oh.” Adrian gasped, and he quickly ducked his head. “Meis, you’re awake.”

“Hey, buddy…” Benji scratched the back of his head, “we wanted to check up on you and see how you’re doing.”

Gueira’s face flashed in Meis’ mind, and he sat up rigidly. Startling both Adrian and Benji. “H-hey!” Benji shrieked, “I-I don’t think it’s a good idea to…”

“Gueira.” Meis whispered, and he got out of bed, stumbling. Adrian and Benji made noises of concern, and they rushed to his side before he fell.

“Um, Meis?” Adrian asked with a nervous laugh.

“ _What._ ” Meis eyed him in a way that made both men bristle with fear.

“B-Boss said that you need a lot of rest…”

“I don’t give a damn what boss says.” Meis spat, “someone gotta take me to Dr. Kaliko or else I’ll get there my damn self.”

“You don’t have any kinda car anymore.” Benji frowned, “r-remember? What happened to your last motorcycle?”

Who’s to say Meis won’t flirt with the guard to snag his car key in his pocket, storm over to his whip, and get in the car so he could drive away himself. “Move.”

Benji and Adrian exchanged looks, knowing this was futile. “You at least have to shower and eat something first—”

“—don’t need to.” Meis intervened in Adrian's sentence.

“You can’t leave the house on an empty stomach, Meis.” Benji stopped him. “Sorry, no can do.”

“Benji.” Meis sucked in a deep breath. “I ain’t in the mood to be tested right now.”

“And as much as I’ve had an earful of that from you from how long we known each other,” Benji was serious as he said this, stopping Meis, “we’re not gonna take any of that shit from you right now when you got badly hurt yesterday.”

Meis’ eyes widened, and he turned his face away— shameful, gritting his teeth. He ripped his hands out of Benji’s grasp, stomping away from him and Adrian.

“ _Fine._ ” he gruffed, heading toward the bathroom.

He showered, and since Gueira wasn’t here to make breakfast— and Jesse and Callisto arrived at the house rather late, they all went out to their local IHOP for breakfast instead. It was Slim’s treat, actually, because he was waiting there for them with a booth reserved for their arrival. After the long night they endured, it was surely fucking needed.

They were escorted to Dr. Kaliko as soon as they were finished, and Meis didn't wait for anyone. He unbuckled his seatbelt, pushing the car doors open and practically rushing into the clinic. It was small, unlike that of a hospital. Her side business was handling dirty work like this, keeping any incident of severe injuries under the radar, Athena working hard by her side. Just the two of them were treating Gueira’s wounds last night. Let him rest, before they visited him again in the morning.

The clinic was on lockdown for those hours. They had security outside their doors as well, because Lio wanted to be careful in making sure that this was done in private and not under any watchful eyes.

Before the guard at the door could say shit, Meis just said “move,” and he brushed past him— the poor man didn’t even _think_ of trying to stop Meis as he pushed the doors open, heels clicking against the wooden floors. He knew that it was far too early before Dr. Kaliko could approve it was safe for visitors, but Meis couldn’t wait any longer. He had to see Gueira, now, or else he’d flip his fucking lid.

He ascended the stairs and opened the door to her clinic, it was always small and cozy. The walls painted nude colors, peach walls and brown floors, tiny decor around and a potted plant in the corner. Dr. Kaliko standing behind the curtain.

It was like she too was awaiting Meis’ arrival. She’s not dressed in her usual lab coat, instead, a casual jacket, shirt, pants, and knee-high boots. Her hair tucked behind her ear to show off a few pierced ears.

Meis walked fast toward the curtain and yanked it open, a machine hooked up to Gueira’s body while he lay on the bed.

“He lost some blood,” Dr. Kaliko announced, “he suffered a lot of wounds from the crash, so he was in critical condition as of last night,”

Meis isn’t looking at her, instead the mask over Gueira’s face and the heaving of his bare chest— his shirt and blazer taken off him so he could feel less constricted.

“But—” He could feel her gentle smile when Meis backed up to sit on the chair left close to the headboard of the bed, “he heals quite fast, and from all the Burnish patients I’ve treated it’s a rare trait that works out in the long run.”

Meis released a breath he didn’t know he was holding, his eyes watering; but he willed his tears back.

Gueira’s always saving him. Time and time again. The first time was the man they encountered at the bar he found him at, the next being the concert, the train station where he was nearly stabbed… when they were cornered at the alleyway. When he helped him fight off Clitus and Cosmas at the warehouse.

Whenever Meis would be reminded of nights he didn’t want to remember, Gueira helping him through them the best he _could_ — though it’d still make him on edge afterward, when he was about to lash out on Theron and Renley… fighting off those men at the bowling alley.

Gueira knew what his job was, and even when Meis was ungrateful at first because he didn’t know if he could trust Gueira— Gueira _still_ put his life on the line to save him. He only suffered minor bruises, while Meis was usually unscatched… but this time… they weren’t so lucky.

It tugged at his heart with _ache_ of guilt that this was his fault, and it’s _nonsensical_ to even _think_ so when he didn’t cause what happened. Still, this was happening _because_ of him. Gueira had to constantly protect him from danger. He kept pushing to try and get Meis to compromise with him, dealt with Meis trying to _kill_ him and he still stood his ground, because of petty, selfish reasons, Meis wouldn’t allow himself to let Gueira in.

His hands hesitantly reached for Gueira’s hand, inching closer. He saw Gueira’s fingers twitched, and Meis startled.

Gueira doesn’t move after that. Breathing, but still in the rest of his body. Meis looked to the potted plant in the corner, for _some_ kind of message, he doesn’t know _why_ — the aloe vera remained put where it stood.

Then one of its leaves twitched. His eyes widen and he gasped.

“Is there something wrong?” Dr. Kaliko asked, peering into the curtain— where she stepped away so she could give them their privacy.

“No…” Meis shook his head, and he turned back to face Gueira, his hands reaching to clasp around Gueira’s own. He squeezed.

“You’ve been savin’ my ass for this long…” his hands are shaking as he spoke, looking down at them, “so you can’t die on me now.” and he’s damn well not dying on Meis anytime soon.

He turned back to the aloe vera plant.

It’s slight twitch told Meis that Gueira was listening, somehow, and he was figuring out a way to communicate with Meis in his unconscious state. It gave Meis comfort.

“Ah…” Dr. Kaliko chuckled, “I’ve been so busy with patients, and now this coming up, I kept telling myself I’d water this.” she walked toward a closet, where she fetched a tiny water kettle, walking over to the kitchen sink in the back.

Meis swore he felt Gueira squeeze his hand back, only for a brief moment.

“Please…” His voice is soft, hagridden, thumb brushing over Gueira’s hand. _Please be okay. I need you._ But he kept those words to himself.

☆☆☆

Dr. Kaliko allowed other visitors an hour after Meis shot up and said that he was going back home. Everyone waiting outside the door blinked at Meis in confusion when he stormed out of the clinic. Lio and Galo included, while they’re conversing outside the door. But they dismissed it as typical Meis behavior. Katerina drove him back, because she was one of the available drivers other than the security entourage that was able to help them commute to their designated destinations.

Everyone was granted time off to recover from the situation. Kinkade reported that they reprimanded the members responsible for the car chase, but one of them had smuggled a gun into the interrogation room, broke out of his handcuffs and shot himself in the head before they could get anything out of him.

Another purposefully injured himself until the police barged in and restrained him before he could cause anymore damage. The others refused to give out anything during the interrogation, on a level of deranged that they believed speaking out against their leader was breaking the honor code of the serpent. It was nothing they’ve seen before, and it was clear that Lio was still shaken up about Styx, and he had to witness the interrogations go awry.

It was best that Meis didn’t isolate himself, given that he just sat in his living room all day, binging corny k-dramas and food he ordered to his door, both distracting enough. He didn’t feel hungry, nor did he want to do anything else. He’d rather visit Gueira when the others weren’t crowded around Dr. Kaliko's door. At night, Athena had to inform everyone waiting outside the office that visiting hours were over so they could take care of Gueira privately.

He paused the TV and went upstairs, heading for the balcony at his bedroom.

Ambrose was waiting.

"I know what you're thinking." Meis said.

 _What?_ He asked tiredly.

"Somebody else dyin' is definitely not 'cause of my shitty bad luck."

His wings fluttered. _What happened wasn't in your control._

"He said the same thing." Meis turned around and leaned against the railing. "what now? Pretend it never happened?"

_You know that won't help._

Meis bit his lip. "He almost died tryin' to protect me." he looked at Ambrose, "why did he do it?"

_They say that one must face many battles in order to be with the one that they love. He did what he could because he loves you._

"I just get this constant feeling..." Meis clutched his stomach, "that somethin' worse is just gonna happen again."

_He's currently fighting his own battles he's trying to keep you away from, but it's only for your own safety._

"Dad." 

_Yes._

"...I wish you were here, right now." because his mother was miles away, and her voice wasn't as soothing as it was being in her arms. 

_Even if I'm unable to be present within your world, I'll always be by your side. But if you're going to pull through, you must learn to keep fighting._

"I think you should give him a visit one 'a these days." Meis had the last bit of energy in him to jest a little, "he'd be real happy to see you."

 _He needs you, right now._ Ambrose replied, _don't worry about me. I will be seeing him when the time comes._

"well then, see you on the flipside." Meis waved, entering his home and sliding the doors shut. Ambrose was gone by the time he went back downstairs.

_They say one must face many battles to be with the one that they love._

Gueira can't be in love with him.

 _This was just his job, Meis._ And only his job. 

Meis would just be his downfall. As long as his duty remained then chances of them properly being together the way he wished was bleak.

He kept visiting after-hours, waiting for everyone to leave so he could stop by and watch Gueira while he was asleep. Feeling more and more selfish for taking their relationship for granted when there's more bigger things at stake. He decided he'd push through any petty feelings, hoping that Gueira was well and things could go back to normal. For someone to lay his life on the line for him his strong devotion for Meis' safety was a necessity, and everything else in-between incidental. 

Benji and Slim came knocking on his door while he sat on his couch one night, knees drawn to his chest. He dragged himself to the door and opened it.

“What do you two want?” he asked flatly, ready to slam it back in their faces.

“We’re goin’ out for ramen.” Benji smirked, “c’mon, your highness, put your shoes on.”

“Don’t wanna.”

Slim put a hand on the door, making a “tsk” noise, right before Meis would slam the door in their faces. “That thing you do isn’t gonna work on us anymore.”

Meis’ hand fell, and he flushed a little. Pouting at them. “Why are you guys here?”

“We wanna see our friend.” Benji smiled.

Meis looked away. “You’re just here because you feel bad for me.”

“We do.” Slim answered earnestly, “but when’s the last time we _really_ spent time together, when it ain’t about work-related shit. C’mon. Boss let us off and I held off my side gig while Benji’s holdin’ off his too.”

“You don’t have to…” Meis tried to protest, but they were already here— and any attempts at turning them away would be futile.

“We want to.” Slim reassured, “we’re here because we’re your friends, Meis.”

“Let’s hang out.” Benji took Meis’ hand, and Slim took Meis’ other hand. Meis flushed deeper. “Like old times.”

“Y-you guys…” Meis’ eyes watered, “ _assholes_.” he grumbled, “showin’ up and sayin’ shit like this. It’s too late for this.”

He turned around so he could change out of the clothes he’d been lounging around in, consisting of a off-shoulder sweater and old jeans for a leather jacket, crop top, and jeans, heavyweight combat boots on his feet.

Slim was driving them, If he was being honest, to have Kinkade or Pasha in the car with them or any company of the sort right now would be absolutely suffocating to him. Of course this outing was approved with the team first, and Lio said Ariston would be following them close by— but as for the most part, this is as much privacy he will grant for them, for Meis’ sake.

They went to a ramen shop, and Meis recalled for one of their hangouts when they were getting used to being a _band_ they liked coming here when they were feeling spontaneous to find somewhere new after a day of practice. Benji would be chatting their ears off about a horrible one night stand he suffered while Meis would giggle at him and jab at him, and Slim sighing with a smile on his face.

At the sight of seeing hot ramen presented in front of him, Meis cracked; realizing he hadn’t eaten anything other than pancakes, eggs, and sausage for breakfast. He’s picking up his chopsticks, and Benji and Slim smile warmly at him while he slurps up his ramen eagerly.

“A client wanted a tattoo of a butterfly some days ago,” Slim casually explained, while the three of them ate their ramen in the nearly empty restaurant. “When I asked him if he’s got a curious eye for them, he told me that he was a big fan of you.”

Meis blinked, meeting Slim’s gaze. “What?” he asked, mouth full, and he set down his plate. “Really?”

“He wanted one right on his wrist, here.” Slim tapped his right wrist, “so during bad times he could be reminded of how strong you are, and it’s enough to help him get through those times.”

“Man…” Benji leaned back, “wish someone would get a tattoo because they look up to me, too.”

“Who’s he?” Meis asked curiously.

“Uh, said he just started his first college semester.” Slim explained. “Kind of a shy kid. But he said he’s been listening to your stuff a while now, back when you were releasing songs under your name, and he moved onto our stuff. He’s only been to one of our concerts.”

The steam from the ramen Meis was eaten rose from the white bowl, soothingly so. “Does he have any social media I can get in contact with?”

“It’s your lucky day, actually,” Slim smiled, “if you check my business page, I tagged his name in the description under his finished tattoo in case you wanted to take a look.”

“He’s always one step ahead of ya.” Benji winked. Meis pulled out his phone, pulling up Instagram and typing in _Alistaire Tattoo Shop_ in the search bar, seeing the recent post was a finished work of a blue morpho butterfly with a lyric from one of their songs scripted beneath the butterfly on the boy’s wrist.

He found his username tagged in the description as Slim mentioned, tapping on it and finding out this page was public— fortunately. He posted the tattoo as well. He only had about a hundred followers, and followed about a good three hundred people.

Meis liked the photo, leaving a comment under the boy’s photo.

_Sick tat, man. Now we’re matching, huh? xoxo_

He swiped back to his homepage, locking his phone and sliding it in his pocket.

“What’d you say?” Benji asked curiously. Meis resumed eating his ramen.

“Hopefully somethin’ that’ll make his day.” He slurped the spicy noodles into his mouth.

“How you been, Meis?” Slim asked, “I understand that yesterday was a lot, and you nearly scared Benji and Adrian into leaving the house to see Gueira. Everyone thought someone did way worse with the way you were so hellbent on seeing him.”

Meis choked on his ramen, and he blushed. “I-I wasn’t…”

“You weren’t even gonna eat or anything.” Benji said incredulously, wincing under Meis’ glare. “S-seriously… it’s just weird to us.”

“What is?”

“How much you care about him.” Slim clarified.

Meis averted his gaze, “I-I was just worried about the shit we gone through, he saved my damn life… I’d be an asshole if I didn’t go and check on him.”

He didn’t mention the part where he fought Kinkade and Pasha so he could run back to Gueira, when he cupped his cheeks in his hands and begged for him to wake up.

“But we never seen you this worked up.” Benji said, “at least, not since Slim had that mild stroke goin’ on—”

“—you really gotta mention that—” Slim facepalmed, sighing deeply to himself. That had given everyone a heart attack, despite Slim disregarding the incident not being a big deal. He was able to heal within a reasonable amount of time and with his doctor’s assistance before he could sit and play the drums again, but it was the time they nearly lost another band member that wasn’t Meis, after Adonis left— it was a hard time for Slim. Benji and Meis knew, by their close bond and their roots, those two fought Hell and back to keep making music and leave their hellhole of a neighborhood in the street of Yonkers and start a successful band as teenagers.

For him to walk out was like parting with a life-long partner, while Adonis was still alive, Slim must’ve felt like he was alone. He had to deal with Benji’s constant whining over the lack of luster in his life and Meis’ own turmoils while he was dealing with the loss of a dear friend he’s played with for decades. They came to appreciate Slim’s presence in the band after that.

“Hey! That was some scary shit! I mean thank fuck you were okay after that, but it was a real scare when he had our second tour comin’ up.” Benji argued.

Meis shook his head, “listen—” he spoke, trying his best not to trip over his words, “—I just… want him to be okay.”

“You know,” Slim said fondly, “—before we used to fight to get you to open up to us about anything, even after your lung gave out, you were still a bit closed off… but now…”

“What?” Meis frowned.

“Nothin’.” Slim laughed, patting Meis over the head. Meis shook his head out of Slim’s grasp, but Slim ruffled his hair instead— keeping it put.

“Quit it!” Meis whined. Benji laughed.

“Good to see you’re feelin’ better, Meisie.”

Meis swatted Benji in the stomach, causing the table to rattle and Benji to go “OOF!” in a way that made Meis snort, without even thinking.

The three of them started laughing harmoniously, and it felt like huddling in whatever restaurant they spotted at the end of town when they stumbled off the tour bus, calling dibs on who had the seat by the window, who was paying for everyone if they managed to get to a chair first, silly banter like that. Lio’d let them run off to fuel their energy and gave them a time window of leisure before they needed to rest for the show the morning after.

They were comfortable enough to order beers for them, loosening up about the night and talking about anything that wasn’t the events last night. When they were finished, they escorted Meis home, in a hysterical laughing fit over another story Benji had to tell. This time, involving Serena. While Slim irritably said they should just give into whatever foolish game they were playing and get back together already.

"Let's take a photo." Meis pulled out his phone, "...I wanna make this memory last."

"Sounds like a good idea." Slim leaned in once Meis opened the camera on his phone. Benji grinned, their cheeks nearly smushed together; Meis puckered his lips a little and tilted his head, snapping a few photos.

"Oh!" Benji perked up, checking his phone once they got back to Meis' place. "guess who just asked what I'm up to?"

"Hmm, wonder if it's Anthony." Slim deadpanned. Meis stifled a giggle behind his mouth.

Benji, of course, triumphantly clarified it wasn't, and that it was Serena— and said if he gave a response within the minute she sent the message it’d show he’s the weak one here and didn’t want her knowing he’s cracked.

They noticed another car parked at the driveway, Benji and Slim stiffening.

“Mr. Santos is waiting inside.” One of the bodyguards informed.

“Where’s K and Mr. Viteri?” Benji questioned.

“They’re at the clinic guarding Mr. Castellanos.”

Meis folded his arms, “it’s fine.” he told his two bandmates, “he probably wants to check up on me after what happened.”

“Are you sure?” Slim asked cautiously, “I understand you two have been friendly lately after he apologized…”

“It might be hard to wrap your head ‘round, I know,” Meis said, “but he ain’t the kinda guy y’all still think he is. At least, he’s tryin’ not to be.”

Benji grit his teeth, “you know I’m just waitin’ to find out any sign that this shit is all an act so he can save his ass.”

“Meis wouldn’t lie about that.” Slim sighed. “Yeah, he was definitely manipulative to him in the past, but if he’s trying to redeem himself we can’t turn him away if he means to do good. No matter how much we’d wanna.” he placed a hand on Meis’ shoulder, “you know that you got us to call too, if K and Pasha are busy.”

Meis had been so caught up with Gueira and everything about their relationship, everything with the mess they’ve been getting into, that he’s forgotten that even before Gueira Benji and Slim were one of the only few to ever give Meis a chance, after Jackie and Solon. They were the first to see through his wall of black stones he put up after the Hell he went through with Lightning Stryke, after the Hell he went through with Tommy, and they were able to break through it. Allowing him to gain more friends of his own through his lonely journey. Rather than waking up in Ezio’s bed every other morning, going to work and practice, and coming home to an empty apartment where he’d be dealing cards to an empty crowd— he was walking home with two others by either side.

His partners in crime.

His fellow riders.

They rode with him through the depths of Hell, of a rioted town, and out into the abyss. Into a new, peaceful town where everyone was much more welcoming. Soon, that town too was threatened by the outsiders.

While Gueira reminded Meis how he had a shoulder he could lean on, so he could rest— his fellow partners were there to remind him of his roots, who he was as a rider of the coldest deserts, in the darkest of nights.

They walked him through it, and now they’re allowing Gueira to take his hand and guide him through the rest of it while they’re at his side.

“Thanks, y’all…” Meis smiled a little, and he reached for them both— Benji and Slim startled when Meis enveloped them in a hug, pulling them both close to his frame. He dwarfed them both, so he had to get on his tip-toes to haul them in for an embrace.

They both blushed.

“D-Dallas…?” Benji asked.

Slim laughed skittishly, “you ain’t planning to strangle us, right?”

“No.” Meis shook his head, and he pulled them even closer. They hesitantly returned the hug. Usually, it was Benji tugging them into group hugs roughly with his arms locked around their shoulders and Meis would punch him in the stomach for not warning him before he did it— now Meis was returning the favor.

“Go on.” Meis pulled away, “I’ll be fine.”

Benji started tearing up. “Dallas!” he cried, “you grown so much! I thought you’d be a miserable old soul forever!”

“W-What’s that supposed to mean?!” Meis barked angrily.

“Alright, alright,” Slim punched the both of them atop their heads before they started bickering. Now the both of them were rubbing their heads, tears pricking at their eyes.

“Did you hear what he called me?!”

“He’s gonna hurt me again, Slim!”

“Meis is tired.” Slim chided, “we don’t need any of that bickering right now when he needs rest, Benji.”

“You’re taking his side?”

“No, I’m just being reasonable.” Slim said, and Meis pouted. He flicked Meis on his forehead, Meis wincing.

“Ow…”

“And you,” Slim pointed at him, “please, be nice. Before I get a stroke again and give you children a reason to stop arguing about nonsense.”

Meis rubbed his forehead. “You’re so mean.”

"You know we love you, Meis." Slim murmured, and Meis turned a deep red.

"Y-You don't have to be all soft on me like that..."

Slim and Benji returned the favor, the two of them stood on either side of Meis, and they kissed his cheeks. Meis felt himself laugh because it tickled.

"It's true!" Benji agreed.

“Okay, fellas. We gotta let Meis go now. Ezio’s waiting inside.” Slim cocked his head toward the door, “...you were always his favorite, so try not to disappoint him.” He grabbed Benji’s shoulder and yanked him aside, so the two of them could head for his car.

“Let’s do this again! And again!” Benji turned back so he could holler at Meis, even as he’s watching them go. “And again! I promise we’re gonna go back to old times, no matter what happens! We’re the last three cowboys standing! _Dead Man’s Hand forever!_ ” He shouted, and Slim conked him in the head again, causing him to yelp in pain.

“Keep it down.” Slim berated him lowly, “no need to be yelling so loud.” he raised a hand and waved at Meis while his back was turned.

“Those assholes.” Meis smiled to himself, and he ducked his head— turning around and heading back into his house.

Ezio’s waiting inside the house when he entered, sitting on his couch like he’s the one who’s been living here the past few months instead of Meis. Swirling a glass of wine in his hand.

“I see you were out having fun.” Ezio commented.

Meis approached him, sitting down. “They wanted to drag me out of the house.” he took off his jacket and tossed it aside on the couch, reaching to bundle his hair up into a high ponytail now that he was home, and reaching down to unlace his boots so he could pull them off.

“That’s good…”

“Yeah.”

Fingers reached to tuck loose strands behind his ear, and Meis stiffened. He sat up again, avoiding looking Ezio in the eye. But both of them were aware of what happened.

“Are you alright?” Ezio asked, “overheard from Jamie what happened, given that he used to work for our studio.”

“So he spilled all the deets, huh?”

“Well as soon as I heard you were unavailable for a day due to something coming up, I had to know.”

“We got into a bad car crash.” Meis explained, “you know, same shit as usual.”

“I heard about your driver.”

Meis went rigid again, knowing how much Styx’s dead body plagued him— and he’d gone most of the day without thinking of it again. “S-sorry… I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s fine.” Meis shook his head, “my boss took it harder than anyone else, they were much closer, so.” Galo took the day off to accompany him all day, which was unusual, but even their boss needed support from a loved one when he didn’t have any family close by that wanted anything to do with him either.

Ezio was itching toward something Meis was expecting, judging by a lack of response. “It’s him, isn’t it?” he asked knowingly.

Meis bit his lip, still keeping his gaze on his feet. “He got hurt, did he?”

“He did.”

“How’s he doing?”

“Doc says he might wake up tomorrow… he just needed to be on meds to rest while they made sure his wounds healed up nicely.”

“That’s good.” Ezio wasn’t angered or anything, or Meis could be misinterpreting things. That he was hiding unbridled anger over his and Gueira’s relationship as of recent. But he sensed nothing in his voice, just… tenacity, and acceptance.

“I don’t even know what’s goin’ on between us.” Meis confessed.

“But I see that you two are together, always, took me a bit to realize… but given his job,” Ezio laughed, “honestly? I don’t blame him…”

For becoming attached to someone like Meis? Given Gueira’s recent behavior before the crash, anything Meis hoped for was probably just Gueira agreeing to this all out of pity, because he was being generous, and that it wasn’t meant to be anything permanent. Even if Meis desperately wanted it to be. He had no idea how things would be after Gueira was discharged from the clinic.

“So they kicked out Xander.” Ezio changed the subject calmly, “I’m not sure if you heard… with everything.”

Meis blinked, “y-you mean—” he gasped.

“Yeah.” Ezio leaned back, “one day we were out drinking, the four of us, and Xander said he had to leave early for something important. He’s usually doing his own thing, so he never really bothered anyone. Poor guy. Theron just finishes a shot and says he fucking hated Xander, and he wants to get rid of him. Outta nowhere, too. Atlas and I were confused as to why, because he was pretty good, and we thought him and Theron were on good terms too.”

Meis was looking at Ezio attentively now, “what changed his damn mind all of ‘a sudden?”

“Dunno, he just said he’s sick of looking at his pathetic face, he’s ruining our grind, he says, he’s probably waiting for the day Theron fucks up so he could take over, he says. He’s talking crazy, and Atlas just goes, so what’re you gonna do? Theron slams a fist on the table and shouts that we’re gonna kick Xander out the band, the next day. Announce it to everyone that we’re back to a trio.”

Meis frowned, “...he’s really far gone, ain’t he? That crazy ass bastard.” While he wasn’t fond of seeing his replacement flourish in a band he was removed from, he had no reason to dislike Xander. He kept to himself. He was the underrated person of the band that was shadowed while everyone else was given more attention. He never involved himself in any of the drama, given that Theron just pulled him from an ad listing and said that he was the one who’d replace Meis one day. The guy had no idea what was coming to him.

“Xander of all people.” Ezio snorted, “fuck, he should’ve kicked _my_ ass out, but he doesn’t. Just tells Xander the next day that he’s worthless, useless, and that he’s contributed nothing by being in this band. He’s nowhere near our level of superiority.”

It’s like every time they met up Meis was realizing that Lightning Stryke wasn’t doing as well as it seemed behind the scenes, where the media saw a successful band that was untouchable, authentic, unstoppable, their motto was that they’d let no one get in their way and they’d keep striking any obstacles in their path until they get to the top.

“What happened to him?” Meis asked, if anything, he cared more for the guy who thought he’d be able to achieve his one true dream by being part of something big.

“Dunno.” Ezio shrugged, “he still lives with his parents, far as I know, but we weren’t that close. He was working at a diner full-time as a server and just knew how to play bass from being in a high school band, for fun, just one he had with friends before they stopped. So he wasn’t anyone special.”

“None of us were anyone special, Ezio.” Meis sympathized, “all of us came from fuck-all, we didn’t have these fancy houses, these cars, access to VIP for every fuckin’ thing there is, all of this _money_ —” not everyone was like Serena Myron, for fuck’s sake, born into potential wealth from the day they were born, “—you used to be a mechanic from trade school, Theron hadn’t even finished school before he decided he wanted to start singing, Atlas hustled on the streets and beatboxed for spare change.”

“I know.” Ezio raked his fingers through his thick, dark brown hair, pushing it back out of his face. “But some people just don’t have it as lucky in making it big as they thought.”

“He’s gonna have to go back to his normal life.” Meis said, “and honestly? He’s a God damn lucky bastard to get the fuck out of this shithole before any of us.”

“Are we ever gonna be free from how much this all affected us?” Ezio asked Meis, and for the first time Meis could understand someone else who’s endured the same pain he had while sharing the same career, putting on different faces for the masses until they run out and struggle to repair the broken ones, reusing them over and over; eventually, those masks start chipping away.

“I wish I knew the answer to that.” Meis answered, because fuck if he did.

“I haven’t spoken to my mom in a year.” Ezio lamented. “When you get so far into this kinda life, you forget about the one you had before it until it doesn’t exist anymore. And she doesn’t bother trying to reach out anymore.” he finished the rest of his wine and leaned forward. “Do me a favor, Meis, don’t be like me.”

He set the empty wine glass on top of the table, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Why are you doing all this now?” Meis asked.

“What?” Ezio’s gaze bored into Meis’ own.

“You had the chance to be the man I could’ve loved.” Meis said, standing up as well. “But you just strung me along until I was too broken to know what that even was.”

“And you have every right to still resent me for that.” Ezio said, “but I learned my lesson, and I don’t wanna continue doing meaningless things like that anymore, we’re not all that young anymore. Like you said, the person I met when we were twenty, naive, and idiots, isn’t you anymore.”

Meis couldn’t say anything to that.

“I should be able to make it to the funeral, if there is one planned.”

“Boss has planned one…” Meis answered, finding his voice again.

“I hope he’s able to learn to love you the way I couldn’t.” Ezio said, and with that, he was gone. Meis watched him leave, the door being closed behind him by the guard waiting outside the door.

He sat down, sighing to himself.

Now he could properly _breathe_ again.

He doesn’t understand why he’s feeling it.

That what he and Gueira had was fleeting; and that’s what it’ll only be before it all came crashing down. He willed himself to ignore it when he padded across the room, up the stairs for the bathroom, wanting to shower and wash away all his lingering thoughts.

☆☆☆

The funeral was held approximately a week after the car crash incident.

Styx didn’t have any close family members within Promepolis, only Europe. However, they were informed of his death and were devastated to hear about it. Lio being the one to give the news, as much as he hated to hear how hurt they were, and how much it hurt him to let them know. He had children of his own that were grown adults, working normally overseas, and every now and then they sent letters to Styx that he’d keep in his cozy, small home on the suburbian side of Promepolis.

Lio wanted to preserve all of it, because it’s what Styx had left in his will. It reminded Meis of his own he’d finished through the week they had off.

During the week, Gueira had woken up. Meis was conflicted about visiting him while everyone was there, wanting to fill him in on everything he missed, leaving snacks and little gifts, primarily flowers, since Galo had mentioned how much Gueira admired them.

Since he was awake now, just needing periods of rest and less commotion, Dr. Kaliko extended visiting hours. Kinkade and Pasha were pleased to see that their favorite co-worker they often teased so much was okay. Meis hid until they had left, given they were the last ones to leave. Slim texted him not to strangle Gueira given the man was still in a fragile state, and Dr. Kaliko went out for a smoke break while she spoke to someone on the phone, most likely her husband.

He wandered into the office, folding his arms and saw that the curtains were left open. Gueira’s dressed in a pair of jeans and a shirt now, his old suit discarded. He must’ve been in the middle of a nap since it was quite a while since Pasha and Kinkade left. He wanted to visit Gueira when there was peace and quiet.

He sat down on the chair, overlooking Gueira’s frame. His lips became slightly chapped, his face rugged from going days without being groomed, but his body was cared for.

Meis came too late.

A hand grabbing his own made him gasp, startled.

“Did you miss me, mariposa?”

For a second, Meis thought he must’ve been dreaming of it. But he met Gueira’s gaze, his beautiful eyes, red of that of a blooming wild red rose, locked with Meis’ own.

“Y-You…” Meis stumbled over his words.

“—Dr. Kaliko’s been tellin’ me that you busted in here before she allowed visiting hours so you can see me.” Gueira slowly sat up in his bed, with a slight grunt, but he held onto Meis’ hand. “Gave Benji and Adrian a hard time, too.”

Meis blushed, “w-we weren’t allowed to see you the day you were taken here…”

“So you really care about me, hm?”

All the emotions Meis felt came spilling like a waterfall. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to punch him, or kiss him, or burn his hand off, all three, maybe. He just knew that he wouldn’t be able to handle so many at once because of _this man_ —

“Sorry I worried you.” Gueira lifted Meis’ hand to his mouth, “but one thing was on my mind: keeping you safe, and I knew what I had to do.”

“You could’ve _died_ —”

“—and that’s something I’m _willing_ to do if it’s for you.”

The tears spilled on his cheeks without him being aware, until he felt them, warm, rolling down his cheeks and his face reddening. “if my life depends on it.” Gueira reached to wipe the tears off Meis’ face. “If I have to die for you, Meis, so be it.”

“Are you stupid?” Meis asked, heaving on another sob. Gueira pulled him close into an embrace, removing their hands clasped onto each other so he could bury one in Meis’ hair and the other hand on his back to hug him tightly.

“I’m here, don’t worry.” Gueira whispered, “I don’t ever wanna make you have to worry about me.”

Meis hugged him back, burying his face into Gueira’s shoulder. He’s held it in for so long, kept it together, just so that everyone didn’t know just how _worried_ he was for Gueira.

He’s truly glad.

That Gueira was alive.

He could hear the faint beating of his heart in his chest, the smell of roses, his strong hold on Meis.

☆☆☆

Gueira was given the approval to leave the clinic the day before Styx’s funeral. Since Meis hadn’t been doing anything else himself, he opted to be the one to help Gueira to his home and stay with him so that he got situated. Snowdrops was excited to see her owner again, and Gueira missed her as well.

Meis cooked a meal for him he’d come up with last-minute by a quick search on Pinterest, but it paid off— because Gueira enjoyed it.

“You know, once my wounds heal they don’t hurt as much as they do anymore.” Gueira reminded him, but Meis had arms wrapped around Gueira’s back and shoulders if he needed to get up and go anywhere for most of the day.

“I-It’s just to be sure…” Meis grumbled, “what if you drop dead and I’m not near to help you up?”

“If I drop dead I wouldn’t be able to get up at all, mariposa.”

“Y-You know what I mean.” Meis muttered. “Just let me. Take care of you too. So. You don’t. Well. Die.”

Gueira chuckled. “I appreciate it.” his voice is soft, a little dreary, and Meis understood that the fatigue still remained from long nights of resting on and off. “I’m truly sorry that everything had to be put to a pause because of what’s been going on.”

“We were prepared for this.” Meis responded, as grim as it sounded, it was the truth.

“Hey, just curious…” Gueira asked, when Meis helped him back to the living room couch after dinner. Snowdrops waiting on the couch so she could curl up next to him. “Who’s been giving you lollipops while I been out?”

“No one…” Meis answered, dazed. He hadn’t eaten a lollipop in two weeks.

"I'm sorry." Gueira's sudden apology snapped him out of it. 

"What?"

"I was being insensitive before everything happened, and I should've been... more honest with you, about things between us."

"It's fine." Meis wasn't bitter about that anymore, given Gueira nearly lost his life and it'd be selfish to ignore that for petty feelings. "while we're tryin' not to die it ain't like you can pretend that us bein' together isn't the least of your worries."

"It isn't." Gueira said earnestly, "I just don't want you to get hurt..."

Meis couldn't argue with that.

When he was escorted back to his home, Gueira practically shooing him out because he was beginning to act more like Gueira’s own mother, and that he’d be able to take it from here— he curiously checked his bedroom, rushing past Kinkade and Pasha when they welcomed him back and went straight upstairs.

With some scavenging through his dresser, he found a box where he kept things for safekeeping. Opening it, remembering that he left a lollipop Gueira handed to him but he didn’t have time to eat it because he was too busy. So he just kept it with him until he got home, whenever Gueira was out running errands, Meis had something of his to keep him company.

He finally unwrapped it, putting it into his mouth.

He found comfort in knowing he’d never run empty of them now that Gueira had recovered.

When the day of the funeral approached, there was unexpected rain given the day was already cloudy. The three musketeers came to his home to assist with helping him get ready.

He’d been distracted by Gueira’s discharge from the clinic that he’d have to stand among Mad Burnish, and Styx’s family members who had flown in from England so they could participate in the funeral of Styx Palmer. Everyone's brought variations of flowers for the service. Gueira bringing a few of his own.

Other than Styx’s children and Mad Burnish’s employees, Galo being able to make it only sometime after the ceremony due to the fact that he had a shift— it wasn’t too much of a big crowd.

The night’s still fresh in Meis’ memory when the service droned on by the clergymen, and the lace veil in front of him doesn’t mask his anguish entirely, because Gueira stood with the other guards while he stood with Ezio; as he promised that he'd be there. He’s dressed nicely in his crisp suits again, except for today, it’s in all black. In his lace gloves, Meis clutched his hands too tightly.

He kept his composure when they were guided into the funeral home, and Styx’s family spoke to everyone of Mad Burnish, nice people they were, his adult children, and their loved ones gathered in the funeral home. Thanking Lio for all that he’s done, and Lio trying his best to keep it together while Galo gently placed a hand on his back and took over with some of the talking Lio couldn’t get through. Always having each other’s back.

Gueira stood at the far left, where Kinkade, Pasha, Kiana, Jaime, and Ariston were. It’s quiet, just like the chatter in the air and the way everyone silently moved across the wooden floors of the old funeral home. Meis could feel Gueira’s eyes on him while he spoke to Ezio, Benji, and Slim, and how they often longingly gazed at each other throughout the service. But they weren’t able to speak to each other this time. It was back to duties, just like that. 

They sat in a car together, Kinkade driving them there, and a quick comment of him complimenting that Meis looked beautiful today was the only set of words he got out of him throughout the cloudy afternoon ("can it." Meis hissed, hushed, "aren't we at a funeral?" "and it's wrong for me to simply tell you such comforting words?" Meis held his tongue at his response, hiding the red in his cheeks.) He helped Meis out, guided him to where the crowd was; and he was off after that.

He lost his appetite during the reception's buffet, a glass of wine doing nothing to ease his nerves.

Every time he stared at Gueira, he was staring back at him from a distance. Ezio sparked up a conversation with him again. He listened.

The silence between them wanted to make him throw his glass against the marbled, sleek walls of the home.

He hated it.

When the service was over, Lio had hesitantly went up to Meis. Telling him that they’d be having a new chauffeur who’d be driving them around now, and this was an old friend of Styx that'd be starting today.

An old friend.

“Gueira,” Lio turned to him.

“Yes, boss?”

“Take Meis to Houston.” Lio ordered, and Galo was at his side once more when Gueira nodded.

“Yes, boss.”

Benji and Slim were escorted with Kinkade and Pasha, Ariston by Callisto and Jesse. Lio had to stay behind with Galo to continue chatting with Styx’s family.

"You'll be okay?" Ezio asked, his ride waiting on the far end of the block.

"Yeah." Meis lied. "you didn't have to come."

"I wanted to." Ezio nodded, giving Meis an air kiss, "well I'll see you around." he made eye contact with Gueira when he pulled his brim hat over his head, nodded at Benji and Slim, and waved at Jaime, one of the bodyguards he was friends with, before he headed down the block.

It started raining, though Meis wasn’t sure when. He lingered, seeing Styx’s picture at his memorial outside, and he was reminded of his father.

Seeing his father’s dead body after he was creamated, carefully groomed, before it was time for his burial.

No wonder why it’d hit him this hard.

Everyone else was hurrying to leave for their cars, just so they could leave. Styx’s family being guided to two separate cars, one of which Galo and Lio entered.

Meis allowed the rain to fall on his head. Everyone was gone now, except for one person.

A black umbrella was raised over his head.

Meis’ gaze was dead set on Styx’s face, Gueira hovering over him.

“We should get going, Mr. Yeon.”

Meis turned around, a hand on his back when they’re walking toward the last car waiting by the entrance of the funeral home.

They walked in heavy-weighted silence.

Houston was waiting in the car when they entered.

“Good evening, sir.” He said, “make sure you don’t catch a cold, Mr. Yeon.” he advised to Meis, Gueira closing the umbrella when he entered the car, shutting the door behind him.

“Take us home, please.” Gueira told him, “Gueira Castellanos, by the way, nice to meet you.”

“It’s a pleasure properly meeting you as well, Gueira Castellanos. My name is Houston, as I have heard of my dear friend's passing I took the offer of the job relocation as your new chauffeur. I figured it'd be best to honor his previous place, as he'd wished for me to in his will.” He explained, darkened grayed hair concealed by a black, small brim hat placed over his head; and they must've been longtime friends considering they'd looked about the same age. But one jarring fact that stood out: the green in his eyes that glowed brightly. A striking difference... that Houston was just like them.

Meis noticed it too by his energy. "You're a Burnish." he said aloud.

"I hope we would be able to work more efficiently together, sir." Houston tipped his hat.

"I hope so too," Gueira answered for Meis. Meis wondered what else Styx might've left in his will. They drove back to the safe house.

Gueira had the umbrella over his head up until the doors to the safe house were opened, and he closed it. Meis drifted past the threshold, the rain that had fallen on him beginning to dry up on his face, but it’d definitely stained his makeup. He took the veil off, and handed it wordlessly to Gueira.

Gueira put the veil in his pocket, and he stood next to him. But there’s more weight silence.

“Have you ever seen a dead body before?” Meis found himself asking.

Gueira’s lack of an answer told Meis enough.

“I’m sure to witness something like that is extremely shocking for anyone.” He emphasized. He knew that Meis had witnessed people die before, as a child, but they were just strangers. Faces Meis never knew. But this was someone, next to his father, that Meis had _known_ for some time now. Meis was tired.

“I feel like this all my damn _fault_ ,” Meis snarled, now that he was behind closed doors— he’d voice the unwanted emotions he’d been feeling all day, “just like how I couldn’t stop my dad from dying it happens, and I feel like it’s my fault, because I couldn’t do anything.”

“This ain’t something that’s in your control.”

“But it always _is_ my fault!” Meis shouted, voice hoarse from exhaustion, “all of this shit that’s been happening I put up with it for years and years and I’m tired of just _getting over it_ and pretending everything’s _fine_ ain’t a damn thing’s been fine since my daddy died and it always just gets worse! Every single time! I lose someone, or we lose someone, and someone gets hurt, and we have to take time off to deal with it before we’re goin’ back to work like ain’t nothin’ happened!”

Gueira’s lip tightened, unable to say anything to refute that. Meis kept going.

“I'm tryin' to be the bigger person mama wanted me to be. Sometimes when I was a kid Tommy’d always tell me that no matter how many storms rain on your parade and you lose track of where you’re goin’ keep followin’ your heart until you find a way to keep movin’ forward. I think maybe this’ll end, I finally got where I wanted to be, I fought tooth and nail to get this damn far but then shit keeps fuckin' up! The world spits right back in our faces! Like this curse just never ends, like is this what someone wants? To see me suffer? Well I hope they're havin' a fuckin' celebration right now! 'Cause guess what?!" he laughed hysterically, "guess what?"

Gueira said nothing, shaking his head, "Meis—"

"We lost Styx!" Meis shouted, "So ask me this, Gueira, _how_ am I supposed to ignore the fact that my very existence is what puts everyone else in danger?! _GIMME A GODDAMN REASON!_ ” Gueira doesn’t flinch when Meis drives his flamed fist into the wall with all his might, a bang echoing off the walls.

Gueira stepped closer to him, and he placed his hand over Meis’ own. But Meis doesn’t allow it to calm him, instead, he whipped around and started punching lightly at Gueira’s chest.

“Just make it stop.” he pleaded, “I’m tired, I just wanna be home in my mama’s arms, playin’ around in the ranch with Tommy again, teachin’ Hea how to use her powers. I’m tired.”

“I know.” Gueira whispered, the pain heavy in his voice. He took Meis’ hands and held them tightly.

“I know I'm not no angel, Hell, given the shit I done that I'm not even proud of…” Meis leaned on his chest, “but I don’t know what I did to deserve this.”

“It's because you hadn't done anything at all."

“Then why does this keep happening?” Meis asked, searching Gueira’s eyes for answers.

“...Life isn't kind to everyone as we would expect. When we grow up, we learn nothing's perfect, it never is. For the people undeserving of it at all."

The vagueness in his answer shattered Meis even more.

“You wouldn’t leave me, right?” Meis asked. “...I’ve almost lost Slim once, and if I ever did, Benji would leave too. We already lost one member. I… I can’t lose anyone else.”

“They’re not going anywhere.”

“Just—” Meis clutched Gueira’s shirt tightly, “ _answer me properly_ goddamn it. I'm asking if you'd _stay_."

“I’m sworn to protect you.” Gueira answered, after some time, “by my gun, my fire, my devotion, I must be by your side, given any circumstances."

Meis let go of Gueira. “I thought you’d say that.” he laughed. “Damn right you do. I mean you get paid to do all of this shit anyway, so you don't give a shit, none of this means anything."

"No." Gueira blurted out. "I care about you more than this."

"So why were you pretending you never did after that night?"

"It's complicated."

"Is it really just your job that's botherin' you or is it the baggage you brought along you're not tellin' me about?"

"I don't have anything to hide from you."

"You said we were... we were more than just co-workers." Meis said, "so why do I feel like I still don't know _much_ about what I need to know?"

"There's things that are meant to be left unsaid because I did you'd hate me." Gueira confessed. "so it's best if you see me as how you do now, and only that."

"Is it really to protect me?"

Gueira pursed his lip, averting his gaze. "we had a long day, Mr. Yeon. I'm sure the stress must be getting to you, and you'd need as much rest as possible."

"I'm not no damn damsel in distress." Meis jeered, "if only you people realized I've seen so much shit I'm prepared for the worst."

"...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I don't mean to anger you."

"You already did enough damage as it is. But you're just being such a good co-worker, right? So just... _go_. You did enough. I'm done.” Meis griped, and he turned around. With everyone. With _everything_. He needed to get out of this damn dress that itched constantly and lock himself here for the rest of the day—

Gueira’s hand grabbing Meis’ arm jerked his attention away. He was spun around and brought closer to Gueira, facing him once more.

“Now you got somethin' to say?” Meis glared at him.

“Why do you have to be so _God damn_ stubborn?” Gueira questioned heatedly, impassioned enough to send shivers down Meis’ spine. "all you do is beg and whine until someone tells you what you want without realizing the consequences. Not everything is served to you on a silver platter."

"Did I step on your trumpet?" Meis asked, aloof, and he corked a brow, "suddenly you have the right words to say when it personally affects you. Bullshit."

"And I have to save your life time and time again and deal with you being an ungrateful little brat."

Meis blinked, feigning nonchalance. "Oh. So why didn't you save Styx and let me die back there?" he asked casually.

"Don't push it." Gueira threatened lowly.

Meis shoved him, "or what? You don't give a shit about whether I live or die." he turned around again, but Gueira grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"I'm not gonna let you run away from your problems again." Gueira tugged him closer. 

“Watch me—” Meis taunted, and he’s interrupted by Gueira sealing their lips together.

For a moment, they pull away, hesitant. A sharp smack to the face was meant to relent Gueira for his actions, for Meis' anger, for reasons Meis didn’t know _what_. Meis relaxed in Gueira’s grip, and Gueira stared back at him, unapologetic, and he’s barely affected by the slap, only enthralled.

Something in Meis breaks, and suddenly, he just wanted to taste Gueira’s lips all over again.

This was all probably bad for him, to grow an attachment to someone who only cared for him because it was his job, and that any real feelings were only a possibility. But they leaned in to kiss each other once more with fervor that’s been hidden for the sake of _everything_ these passing weeks.

Gueira’s breath fanned over his lips, and they were kissing before Meis knew it— and he melted into him instantly.

“I’m not leaving you, Meis,” Gueira rasped into his lips, and he gripped Meis’ ass while he tugged him closer, “I don’t think I could get away from you if I _tried_. You drive me insane. You want everything. It's never enough with you.”

“Y'know, I might look like an angel, Gueira Castellanos, but I'll put you through Hell.” Meis breathed quietly, he just needed a distraction, and Gueira hummed into his lips while his arms snake around Meis’ waist.

"Do you want more?" Gueira rasped, pressing their lips together without giving Meis another breath, each harried kiss addictive. "I'll give you more." he said, lust-driven. Meis moaned into Gueira’s mouth, his arms thrown around his shoulders, tugging him closer. Gueira all but welcomed him, with his arms, with his mouth, searing hot against his own and his tongue sliding into Meis’ mouth.

He cupped Gueira’s cheeks into his hands, raked his fingers to his hair— tilting his head, and they shifted, Gueira’s hands roaming Meis’ back and his hips, and everywhere else.

They’re upstairs within the next minute, and Meis’ feet lifted to the ground and his back hitting the mattress.

He just wanted something, anything, desperate to take his mind off anything that wasn’t Styx and the saddened faces belonging to his loved ones and how he couldn’t get the image of his dead body out of his head.

And this was by far the worst way to go about it, but Meis was pushing Gueira’s blazer off and ripping open the buttons to his shirt. His shirt tugged off his shoulders, their lips connected, frantic, all tongue and carnal energy. Gueira leaning over to hover over Meis with his body on top of his and Meis legs spread to accommodate his own, panting as they breathed life into each other’s lungs.

Gueira took Meis’ hands clawing at his bare skin and pinned them by the pillow, parting and grinding slowly into Meis, and he kissed down the moans escaping Meis’ lips, his tattoos almost glowing bright red with the way his muscles moved while Gueira moved against him. Meis felt a satisfying bulge pressed against him dragged so _tastefully_ and he felt himself growing wetter. He didn’t care what it was. He just wanted Gueira. To give him something. Anything.

Gueira’s lips are hot on his neck, kissing him warmly, and wet, and Meis lolled his head back. A gasp escaping his lips, he arched, eyes fluttering shut when Gueira kept going lower, from his neck, to his chest, and down the fabric of the dress he was wearing, a tantalizing lace that fell down to his ankles with a high slit at the side that gave Gueira access to his bare thigh from where the garter stockings stopped, his boots were still on his feet.

"You're bad for me, Meis Yeon." Gueira let go of Meis’ hand to hike the fabric up higher, until more skin was exposed, the hard plane of his stomach that switched and sucked in under Gueira’s touch. His hands splayed over his skin and sparking off goosebumps on his body. Meis squirmed with delight, and moved his hands to allow Gueira to move lower. Pleased by the mere feeling of his lips back on him, touches of heat flared in his belly at the kisses down his clothed body and he wondered what it felt like if he was fully naked.

"Please forgive me for what I'm about to do to you, mariposa," Gueira’s tugging his underwear aside, leaving the garter exactly where it was and adjusting so that he moved closer to Meis’ pussy. Meis was practically shaking with delirium, anticipating the absolute expletion he’d endure at this very moment he’s only fantasized about when he couldn’t sleep most nights.

Meis' mouth fell open, " _a-ah—!_ " Gueira’s mouth is on him, sealed like vice, that scorching warmth in-between his thighs— tracing over his folds and circling around his clit that made him grip the pillow tightly and groan, feeling himself begin to writhe once Gueira sucked gently. "Gueira... fuck..."

Gueira looking up at him from his spread thighs made Meis shiver ingloriously, he slid his tongue inside and Meis' hands carded in Gueira's hair, " _hah_ —" a moan so venal tore from him he heard Gueira moan lowly, teasing his heat and dipping in before he pulled out and circled his tongue around leisurely, in such a practiced manner that made him whimper eagerly for more.

He tugged Gueira's hair, grinding back into the calidity of his mouth, his thighs shaking tremendously.

All the breath he's held in left his lips, and his thighs enclosed around Gueira’s head. He’s moaning, unabashed, and the sensation was all too breathtaking to handle at once, Gueira collecting everything that dropped from his wetness on his tongue and he gripped the lace fabric to Meis’ dress while his tongue trailed, dipped inside, and flicked around all the right places.

He unraveled Meis within minutes, downright sinful with just his tongue.

At the upper floors of the home, the bodyguards outside would surely be in the dark about what went on in Meis’ bedroom that night.

☆☆☆

When Meis woke up, the sunlight beamed through the curtains— almost blinding. He winced, squeezing his eyes shut.

His throat feels _sore_. His hair was in his face, and he used a hand to push his bangs away from it.

He’s not even changed in the comfort clothes he wore to sleep.

_Ah._

His shoes were off, left on the ground along with panties that belonged to him. Meis frowned. He remembered after he and Gueira shared that intimate tryst, Gueira slowly crawling off him and came to the realization what they've _done_ , the night _of_ Styx's funeral, and he got up, quickly apologizing in a rush, voice rugged, and wishing Meis a good night as he climbed off the bed and practically stumbled in his step rushing out the door. Meis could only watch him, still blissed out from the ordeal.

His bliss quickly came to an end when he was sleeping in his empty bed, knowing that he reached a territory with Gueira that couldn't be undone.

He was alone in bed when he woke up, and a knock on the door ripped his attention away.

“Morning!” Adrian beamed. Callisto and Jesse poked their tiny heads behind Adrian.

“Wha’ time is it?” Meis choked out, and _fuck_ , even _he_ was surprised with how cracked his voice sounded, and he cleared his throat. But they weren’t all that fazed by it.

“Eight thirty two.” Jesse answered.

“Everyone’s downstairs.” Callisto said.

“Everyone?” Meis questioned, maybe he was missing something. Just him and Gueira were the only ones in his house last night when they came back.

“Uh… Benji and Slim are also here.” Adrian answered.

Well, that’s new.

They helped make up Meis’ bed, take his shoes away. It’d probably be awkward to come down in the outfit he wore to Styx’s funeral the day before, so he quickly showered, freshened up, and got dressed in a bomber over a tank top and ripped jeans, tugging his ponytail through a baseball cap and wearing a clean pair of tennis shoes. It’s strange to be on break for an extended period of time knowing that they didn’t have to get back to work within the next two days, but things were all the same when he came downstairs. He realized he doesn't invite company over often, at least, someone that wasn't Ezio on a normal occassion.

“Oh!” Benji spotted him first, and Gueira was there— talking to Kinkade and Pasha, holding coffee mugs, Slim sitting next to him, a large breakfast buffet on the kitchen table. “Dallas!”

“He rises.” Slim winked. “Mornin’, Dallas.”

Meis glared at them. “What the fuck is everyone doin’ here? Is this some kinda pity party?” he asked Adrian, and he made eye contact with Gueira, feeling shivers racking through his body when Gueira held his gaze, without a single ounce of shame that only they knew how the doleful night that was yesterday ended in a night of unforgettable passion.

“Just because we’re not exactly working at the studio doesn’t mean we’re not _on shift_ ,” Pasha explained, “well we were gonna stay outside, but then Gueira said he and the three musketeers were gonna make breakfast, so we invited ourselves in.”

“Did I mention how good you make pancakes?” Benji praised, “seriously, dude, this is a mean pancake.”

“You should be a chef.” Slim complimented, “gimme some tips so that Jen doesn’t skip out on breakfast so she could go to work and Chronos stops spitting the rest of his food into the trash when I’m not looking.”

“Thank you.” Gueira chuckled, “but I doubt it’s anything special. Just recipes I followed from my mum.”

“YOU’RE KIDDING.” Benji’s mouth was full as he said this, “you were making breakfast for just Meis this whole time?!”

Meis blushed, clearing his throat and taking a seat at the table. Adrian slid a fresh cup of coffee his way.

“It’s a free buffet for anyone who comes in.” Adrian said, “Gueira makes a lot of food for us.”

“No he doesn’t.” Meis said flatly, “don’t serve any of these ungrateful assholes anything.”

Benji gasped. “Talk about selfish!”

“It’s my house.” Meis deadpanned. “Who’s the one that’s trespassin’? It sure ain’t me.”

“You’re not the one who cooks.” Benji stated matter-of-factly.

“He has a point.” Slim noted, and Meis rolled his eyes. The table was more lively now that they had a crowd with them, plenty of more scrambled eggs on the stove, waffles in the toaster, and leftover pancakes needed with extra bacon and sausage in the center of the table with glass lids put over the plate that they all dogged within the span of an hour. It was nice. While Burning Rescue was Meis’ friends, it’s Mad Burnish and everyone in it is where he truly found his home.

Callisto excitedly suggested that they should all go to the park. It made sense for her to want everyone to spend a day out in the sun together when they attended a funeral to mourn the death of one of their chauffeurs quite recently. They're young, so maybe they don't understand much about just how dire their situation is, so no one said anything and abided to her wishes.

Lio hadn’t been running around like he did usually— instead, he was taking a bit of break himself, mentally, and physically. As their boss, it was expected— given he had to run everything and constantly make sure that nothing went wrong. While he did give orders that everyone must stay together, handle little tasks he had left for them on other matters, he did give them a grace period to recharge their energy. So the workload wasn’t much. Meis brought his songbook with him so he could work on some writing while they played a game of frisbee in the park.

He allowed the leisure of being dragged around by Jesse and Callisto, because he cared for them deeply like he would his own children— but he had to hand them off to Adrian to distract them and put them on a leash when he wanted to get to work. He wasn't going to waste his free-time doing anything other than writing when he still could. Jesse burst from the bushes and said he found an old football, and well, their game of frisbee migrated into that for the majority of their outing, but it's not true football if they're not doing it Burnish style; a particularly more violent version where they'd use their flames to their advantage when it came to agility, strength, and speed.

Meis got a little bit distracted by the way Gueira took off his blazer and tossed it aside so he had more leeway for playing. Benji, Slim, Jesse on one team, and Kinkade, Pasha, Gueira, on the other. Callisto and Adrian played as the referee for both teams, and as the hypemen, because someone needed to keep them in check.

"Okay!" Adrian exclaimed, "hut hut hi—" Jesse already threw the ball back, setting the game into motion and the men on the field scattered. "Well then. Guess I don't need to do that, then..." he laughed nervously, and Meis laughed.

"Boys will be boys, huh?"

"Yeah..." Gueira knew how to run _fast_ , caught the ball with accurate precision and constantly scored for their team in such a way that reminded Meis of the professional players he saw on TV, then he remembered, Gueira wanted to go pro at some point during his adulthood.

"GO GO GO GUEIRA!" Callisto cheered once Kinkade chucked the ball his way after stealing it in a harsh tackle with Benji.

"It's too hot to wear this." Gueira removed his shirt and tossed that aside as well, leaving him shirtless, and Meis gripped his pencil. His abs were on clear display along with his broad shoulders and strengthened back muscles. _Wow._ He'd never seen any of them get this concentrated into a game and scuffle with each other like they were in a wrestling ring than a spacious park. The scene itself was probably terrifying from an outside perspective of their safety, but they didn't care. Even Jesse was throwing himself in there and tussling with Gueira like they were equals, but they went easy on him because he was the youngest. Pasha straight up tackled Slim before he could throw the ball toward Benji, and they tossed the ball with massive force of their flames, bolting across the park at dangerous speeds as far as they could, leaping into the air to catch it. Gueira threw the ball to the ground so hard it put a dent in the grass, and Callisto simply awed, cheering his team on.

"At least cheer us on too!" Benji whined.

"You probably just need to up your game." Gueira winked at him.

"Give it all you got!" Benji jumped, spreading his hands and letting his flames swivel around his body to recharge his energy.

Kinkade punted the ball and it zipped toward Pasha so he could run and curve Jesse and Slim, but Slim snagged it from him, speeding past him and Benji cheered him on. Jesse was waiting so Slim could pass it to him, and he threw it so hard that Jesse caught it as he fell to the floor making the touchdown; but he was okay, leaping up in triumph and roaring excitedly. Benji high-fived him.

"Good job, guys!" Callisto congratulated them.

"I think I should grab a first aid kit in case someone gets killed." Adrian deadpanned. "Hey, guys, take it a little easy and be careful? Please?"

"We're totally fine!" Benji responded, though his lip was bleeding and there was blood running down his scalp.

"Y-You don't look fine... Mr. Lykaios." Gueira noted skittishly, not that he was faring any better. All of them practically ditched most layers of top clothing and were either shirtless or wearing tank tops, or short-sleeves beneath their shirts due to sweating so much.

"They'd kill each other for sport anyway." Meis added, unfazed.

"Let's use our armor this time!" Jesse suggested, pumped up, "I wanna go head to head with Gueira."

"You're on, kid." Gueira grinned. "I'm not using full armor, though. It'd cause quite a bit too much damage."

"Then full armor is off limits." Kinkade suggested.

"How come?" Jesse pouted.

"So we don't disturb the peace..." Gueira laughed nervously.

"Done deal." Slim already transformed, and Jesse's eyes sparkled at the sleekness of his metal armor; midnight black in color, heavily inspired by a cyberpunk'd out cowboy of the old west with the helmet that resembled that of a bandanna mask and a hat. Benji wasted no time following suit, a gold helmet, shaped like a robotic mask shaped his face among metal wires running down his arms and back, both the same in color, and Gueira smirked, quickly calling his flames to him to create the armor in his arms. Pasha and Kinkade joined along— Pasha's armor resembled that of a rogue assassin; many spikes that lined his arms and the triangular shaped hood that was part of his helmet. While Kinkade's armor was more bulked up to resemble that of a soldier with the red colors that mixed in with the black of his armor. Lastly, Jesse had wings protruding from back, spikes along his spine and arms, his armor taking a more sentient approach.

"Alright, ready, boys?" Callisto asked. They were staring each other down intently. "your call, Dri!"

Adrian crouched down, forming his sword out of his armor. Taking a more assertive approach in setting the game in motion. "hut, hut hike!" he shouted, slamming the sword on the ground and the flames expanded across the field; and they were off, ramming right into each other and armors clashing.

Each round was extremely merciless, uncaring if they were roughhousing to the point where they'd get bruised from the impact. But they were going all in, meaning there were probably no limits.

"Meis." Gueira caught Meis' attention when he looked up, seeing Gueira was standing right in front of him. He crouched down to level his gaze with Meis, bringing a thumb to his face. "Watch me." he said.

"What." Meis blinked, his expression flat but his heart racing when Gueira re-entered the game and fought the other team with all his might. _He can't be serious._

He uncovered what he was writing in his book once he was gone... and sighed in relief. He might’ve been writing a song speaking of a scandalous, secret relationship he had with a person he was falling in love with.

Spoke of piercing red eyes, the pleasing smell of sweet, fresh roses whenever he touched him, whenever he kissed him, put his lips on his neck. Lord forgive him for bidding into the devil’s temptation himself, but he doesn’t feel sorry for how badly he needed it.

They weren’t speaking other than the occasional greeting exchanged, asking if he slept well, or if he was okay, while Houston drove them to the park. But other than that, he was being a little _shit_ and reverting back to his dull work attitude. So Meis made it his priority to avoid him for the sake of his own sanity, and his focus.

While they were practically roughhousing each other, Callisto’s screams of _hike_ and _touchdown_ here and there echoing throughout the park, Meis finished the rest of his song. It might’ve been a whole poem he’s written on everything _Gueira_ and just what he did to him, that his beauty and charm was near sinful, and that it’d be the death of him— because God, did Meis not deserve it.

The whole day the big group huddled close together. Playing games while giving Meis his privacy to work until evening, and that’s when they wrapped everything up so they could leave the park and wander the city. They bombarded a local ramen shop, desperately hungry as they squeezed themselves at a table and hogged the only two menus provided. Meis did get a lot of work done, perhaps it was being outdoors and someplace soothing that he had all this motivation to actually use his free-time rather than procrastinating.

The topic of Xander leaving Lightning Stryke was the hottest of the week when the news got out. Everyone else treated it with surprise, but Meis had known this happened much before Theron released it to the public.

“That’s fucked.” Benji gawked, “so he just kicked him out? Just like that?”

“Apparently.” Slim’s eyes narrowed.

“None of these motherfuckers got any sympathy.” Pasha commented.

“Music business is like a dog eat dog world.” Kinkade took a swig of his sake, setting it down on the table. “People use you for what they need you for, then they throw you out like useless roadkill when they want nothin’ to do with you anymore.”

Callisto and Jesse weren’t tuning in as much, playing around with a tech deck Adrian gave to them, and it was best if they didn’t listen into what was going on right now.

“I’ve been through that already to account for that.” Meis mumbled. He drank his cocktail, “they never saw any potential in you. Once they think you might take over, they get rid ‘a ya.”

“He ain’t deserve that.” Gueira clicked his tongue, “this bastard ain’t gonna stop, is he?”

“You would’ve asked that to us a decade ago and we wouldn’t know the answer to that.” Slim lamented with a laugh, and he downed his whiskey.

A group of guys were talking shit about them somewhere nearby, but Meis was ignoring it while they were talking to each other and ordering more drinks and eating their food.

It wasn't until one of them stood up and caught their attention.

"Oy." An arrogant voice spoke up, strolling up to their table. "you fuckers Dead Man's Hand?"

Immediately, Kinkade, Pasha, and Gueira eye him down; prepared.

"Yeah?" Benji's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, "you got a problem with that?"

"We have a problem with low-level music-thievin' assholes like you." The man's friend, another out of the four came right behind him to back him up. 

"Low-level?" Benji asked.

"Whatever Lightning Stryke has said about them isn't true." Adrian defended, "they're just lies."

"Why should we believe you?"

"Because they never did!" Jesse shouted.

"Matter of fact," the man scowled, "no way in Hell should we keep you Burnish folk here, anyway. You're makin' everyone uncomfortable."

"That's not true..." Callisto argued, "a-are we?" she asked, and Gueira shook his head.

"Don't listen to 'em." he whispered.

"Listen, fella," He glared at them, "we ain't here to start no trouble for nobody, so you oughta tell you and your buddies to go on back to your little table."

"We're not doing anything." Jesse agreed. 

"Don't matter." The man responded, "you're disturbin' the peace since all of you reek of that shit."

Meis decided that he had to turn the other cheek, no matter what people said to him. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to let it go. "we ain't movin'." he smiled up at them sweetly, waving his slender fingers at them, "now you're disturbin' such a good time we're havin', so could you please excuse us?"

That only seemed to anger the asshole. "You should go back to the dirty ass farm back in Texas where you came from!"

"The fuck did you just say?!" Benji exclaimed, and Slim had to hold him back as the employees caught sight of what was going on. 

"Hey..." Slim glared, "We don't tolerate strangers saying rude things to us when we're mindin' our own business, not a crime for us to go out to a place we want and grab ourselves a bite."

"I'm curious to know what my biggest fan has to say about me." Meis taunted him, smiling. "what else kind things you wanna tell me?"

"Whores like you don't deserve any kinda platform." The man spat.

"I'm gonna have to ask you guys to take a step back." Gueira intervened, and Kinkade and Pasha set their drinks down, keeping a close eye on his friends sitting at their table.

"Don't move, or say anything." Kinkade told Jesse and Callisto, "don't let none of these people tell you anything, you understand?" they both nodded, sticking closer to Meis.

"Castellanos." Pasha nodded at him.

"Or what?" The man challenged with a scowl, "dirt-eatin' farmer boy can't protect himself so he asks his little guard dogs to do the dirty work for him?"

"You got a little somethin'." Gueira tapped his nose, another hand shoved in the pocket of his slacks. The man frowned. 

"Hah?"

Gueira socked him right in the nose, hard enough to crack it. 

"You motherfucker!" he shouted, and his friend tried to swing at Gueira, but Pasha grabbed his arm and spun them around, tossing him to the side where he rammed right into a table. The man ran at Gueira, bloodied, broken nose, and Gueira punched him again, once, twice, ducking his attacks and curving them with his own jabs at that smug little face of his before he was down.

"I'm calling the Freeze Force!" The manager shrieked, frightened.

"C'mon." Gueira said, "we gotta get outta here."

"Shit." Slim stood up, and he left a couple bills on the table.

Gueira grabbed Meis' hand.

"Wait." Meis stopped, letting go so he could grab Jesse and Callisto's hands. "go." he demanded. They bolted from the restaurant first, and everyone else as well. Ignoring the protests from the servers as they busted through the doors and sprinted down the block. Honestly, this was the most thrill Meis had in weeks, running like maniacs with his friends after getting into a fight at a restaurant, though he wasn't involved, the threat of having the Freeze Force called on their asses wasn't a threat he heard in a while. He had a grin on his face without realizing it, Benji's laughing loudly, and Jesse's snickering.

It seemed like any normal action of rebellion, but this... this was different. They had two orphaned teenagers, a boy who's most likely still a fugitive, a former hitman, a veteran with past scars, a man who came from nothing at all, a washed-up rockstar who left his neighborhood to change his life for the better, a boy who grew up on a farm in the middle of nowhere who just wanted to follow his dream, which then sounded like a longshot as it was, and the ex-bouncer with a past no one hadn't knew much about, but they were a peculiar bunch. All nine of them.

He felt a little less lonelier knowing that they'd get through everything that's been happening to them together.

They ran for about half-a-mile, at least until they were far away from the shop.

"Close call." Kinkade commented.

"Well that probably means we should find a new ramen shop to go to." Slim sighed.

"Good idea..." Adrian said, "luckily I know a few around here that's more... friendly, toward us."

"That was so cool!" Jesse awed at Gueira, "the way you punched him like it was Street Fighter, or something!" 

Gueira laughed, "well I gotta do my job if my friends are being threatened."

Meis smiled a little at their interaction, bending down in front of Callisto, "you okay, darlin'?"

"Yeah..." Callisto placed her hands on her chest, "that was scary."

"But it was a lil fun, right?"

She nodded. "but what he said about you was super mean and I'm glad he got punched."

"I know they're just talkin' out of their ass to rile me up." Meis assured, "don't take it personally."

"Serves them right!" Benji cackled.

"Think we lost them?" Adrian asked.

"Definitely." Pasha retied his hair back.

"So, how about my place?" Slim asked.

"I'll call Houston." Gueira said, pulling his phone out.

"I actually got somewhere to be." Adrian smiled once he caught his breath, "so I'll take Jesse and Callisto home, you guys can go on ahead without me. Just try not to get into anymore fights and arrested by the Freeze Force."

"No promises." Meis muttered. 

"He had it comin' anyway." Slim smirked.

The teenagers were dropped home first, but Slim said he wanted to have them come over to his house after he finished up a few things at his tattoo shop, and closed down the record store. Adrian said he would retire for the night after he dropped Jesse and Callisto off (keyword: go to Helios’ place and crash there) Meis doesn’t see Chronos often, but he was pretty damn adorable. Took his father’s eyes and had his mother’s smile. He was rather shy and only spoke to his parents, and Pasha, it took him a while to warm up to people, Jennifer said— whenever Gueira and Kinkade waved at him he would stare at them with his dark, big brown eyes, and say absolutely nothing back to them.

Something about Meis made Chronos curious, and he picked up a hair clip on the table, a random butterfly hair clip— and handed it to Meis.

“For you.” he said.

Meis laughed a little, “what made you give this to me?”

“Butterfly.” Chronos answered simply.

“I’m surprised he gave you the time of day,” Gueira commented while Chronos stomped off, wanting to find his father in the kitchen preparing drinks for them. Slim picked him up, kissing him on the cheek and holding him close to his side. “He probably hates me.”

“He’s always been like that.” Jennifer said, laughing, “don’t hold it against you.”

“He chooses favorites, don’t he? You don’t gotta lie to me Mrs. Alistaire.”

“I promise you he doesn’t.” Jennifer denied, “believe me.”

“I’ve been comin’ here for months and he barely says hi to me.” Kinkade told Gueira, “don’t listen to her.” Jennifer swatted him on the arm and rolled her eyes. She was a brunette, strong cheekbones, stunning blue eyes. All in all she was Slim’s beacon of hope in his life when he was an idiot teenager trying to find purpose in his own life, she was the CEO of a company that manufactured anything musical instruments, while she wasn’t a songbird, she had a good eye for music, surprisingly, started out as a mere groupie before Slim fell for her and wanted to have her around all the time.

“Lemme see?” Gueira sat down, taking the clip from Meis’ hand and carefully placing it in his hair. “There we go.”

They spent the night mingling with Jennifer and Chronos, and Chronos does quickly become accustomed to Gueira’s presence with the way he talked to him gently while he played with his toys. When it was his bedtime, he said he didn’t want to leave yet, she was surprised when she lifted him up. Gueira handed him his toy he dropped, and Meis gazed at them both with wonder.

When Jennifer told everyone to say goodnight to Chronos, Chronos stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at Benji specifically— causing them to laugh. Chronos laughed too.

Houston drove them home around three in the morning. It already felt like Styx’s funeral happened ages ago instead of a whole day, and Meis sat on the steps leading to his porch while Gueira talked to Kinkade and Pasha. He heard footsteps while he flipped through his Moleskine, reading over songs unfinished or in need of polishing he had second guesses about releasing out to the public.

If this album was released, it’d give their fans hope that they were making a comeback for real. So he wanted it to be as good, as authentic as possible. He was motivated to _work_ , whatever kind of feelings that drove him to write it down on paper before he lost the urge to do so anymore and got all burnt out.

Gueira sat down next to him.

"Why didn't you punch him?"

"What?"

"That guy said some messed up shit about you, knowin' you, I was thinkin' we'd have to be the one to pry you off him like we used to."

Meis looked at Gueira, blinking, "oh no, I wanted to punch him so badly. Kick him in his nutsack and rip his balls off."

Gueira stared at him incredulously, "and yet you did absolutely nothing."

"It'd make me look like the bad guy, which I already am because of Lightning Stryke, our dear competition."

"His bitch-ass started it first, if I can recall." Gueira huffed. "can't deny the truth if you've seen it."

Meis snorted. "...if my mama found out the way I been actin' lately, she'd be disappointed in me." he confessed, "I've already done so much damage. I'm just tired. People can say whatever they want. It ain't like it's shit I haven't heard before. Dallas is just a joke, he got famous by bein' Ezio's concubine, a piece of shit who can't write his own music so he steals from other people, a poor farmer boy who just got lucky because Lightning Stryke thought he was pretty. They always say I should go back to Dallas, wipe down counters at Aldin's, just quit already, you name it." he laughed, "somehow, miraculously... I'm still alive and kickin', half a lung and all, and it makes these bitches mad, so. We all know Lightning Stryke's goin' to shit without me because I was the best out of all of them suckers." he grinned.

Gueira shut his eyes and sighed, "you're insane."

"But you'd agree with me the only reason why Theron's losin' his marbles is because we're winnin'."

"...is it safe to say that I'm proud of you for not startin' trouble, for once?"

"Should I be impressed you stepped in?"

"If anyone lays a finger on you I stand by my word that I'll knock their teeth out." 

"Always bein' my knight and shinin' armor, right?"

That got a laugh out of Gueira, just a slight huff, but it made Meis' chest feel lighter with contentment. Gueira patted him on the head, ruffling it. Meis' cheeks flushed a little at the praise.

He wanted to apologize about what happened after the funeral, but he held his tongue, unknowing if Gueira still thought of it, too. He just didn't know how to approach that situation when he didn't know what terms they were on.

"I should apologize." Gueira read his mind immediately, doing the honors.

"It's fine." Meis said curtly. "I shouldn't have said those things—"

"—neither of us we're thinking."

 _But do you regret it?_ Meis wanted to ask, crossing a line that they shouldn't.

"We should... spend time actually... properly, mourning his death." Gueira clasped his hands together, "we can't get too caught up in distractions, or blaming ourselves. We're... we work together, and we might have problems here and there, but we can't afford to mess that up because of childish feelings."

"So we just drop it?"

"Which part?"

"Everything."

Gueira puffed out a breath, looking ahead from where they sat at the porch. “There’s this carnival that’s opening tomorrow,” he averted the topic, and Meis looked up at him. “We don’t have to go early in the morning, since I know we probably have other things to do. But if you’re up for it. I know we aren't allowed the luxury of too many distractions right now, but we do damn need a good one. Just this once."

Meis nodded slowly. This is the most they’ve even talked, directly, that is, through the course of the night.

“I’ll see.” Meis answered airily.

“You been hard at work, huh?” Gueira asked, a little teasing.

“...Like you said,” Meis shrugged, “we _do_ have an album to work on.”

“I’m just surprised now of all times is when you’re inspired.”

Meis stood up. “Inspiration comes when you least expect.”

"Everyone's really waitin' on this album. But remember you deserve to take a break, too." Gueira stood up as well.

"I can't let 'em down." Meis tucked his book into his jacket.

“I know." Gueira smiled, "ah, almost forgot…” he clicked his tongue, and patted his pockets. Meis frowned, wondering what he meant. He handed Meis a grape lollipop.

“Sorry for the wait, I wanted to repay you for taking care of me when I left Dr. Kaliko.” Gueira said.

“Ah…” Meis took it, and his stomach filled with butterflies. Gueira remembered.

“Have a good night.” Gueira smiled, turning around and heading down the steps. He waved, Meis’ gaze on his retreating form.

“Who does he think he is…” Meis grumbled, the pink in his cheeks evident when he entered his house.

He could’ve bought lollipops himself while Gueira was recovering, and busy. Instead, he didn't, and waited until he could receive them from Gueira once he was able to.

☆☆☆

Something was more majestic about going to the carnival at night. With the glittering lights all around, the scenery of what was available and presented right out in the open stacked together for the sole purpose of one’s own entertainment.

Meis had been to a few circuses, some with Ezio, and some with family back then. But it’d mark a few years since then.

Gueira said that this night was all on him, and that he wanted to treat Meis to something light-hearted after the Hellish weeks they’ve had to endure.

While Lio was taking his own mental health break, this was more suited for Meis. Meis dragged him on every ride that was in sight, given that Gueira mentioned that he wasn’t _your typical rollercoaster guy_ , judging by the terror in his face and the way he stiffened up when they went on a particularly dizzying ride, Meis was grinning after hours passed into the night.

“This ain’t so bad, is it?” Meis smacked Gueira in the chest, and Gueira doubled over, hands shoved in the pockets of his leather jacket slipping out to clutch his stomach.

“I might vomit.” He confessed, face looking rigid. It was humoring to see. “Could we go on something a little less… aggressive, perhaps? So that I don’t vomit my fuckin’ lungs out?”

“The Graviton sounds perfect.” Meis teased, and Gueira looks horrified. It was just the opposite of what Gueira wanted, but Meis dragged him there anyway. He had to be taken to a recycle bin to vomit inside of it when the safety bars were lifted up and they were let off the ride, the whole time, Meis was energized, screaming and pleading that he was ready for more until Gueira puffed his cheeks out.

Meis patted him on the back. “Damn you’re really not cut out for this.”

“No, but for you, I’ll take it.” Gueira wiped the side of his mouth with a napkin in his pocket. “Are you hungry?”

Meis pointed at the cotton candy machine far off. “Let’s go there.”

“Okay.”

Cotton candy break turned to a break for hot dogs, and funnel cakes, because Meis wanted to eat the whole carnival, but he was starving after hours of fun carnival rides. Gueira just sighed and took his hand, dragging him along. He didn’t want Meis to eat too much and go on rides after, suggesting they go somewhere light to take a break before he started throwing up everything he ate into the trash bin, much like Gueira did. Taking Meis’ hand so he doesn’t wander off. They took the ferris wheel, and Meis convinced him to buy one more stick of cotton candy before they boarded the ride.

“Were you and him close?”

The question presented to him threw Meis off-guard.

“...He’s the driver that I trusted, is all.” Meis answered, “like I said, he and boss had a closer relationship than he did with anyone else.”

“But the way you seemed very… pained. Like he was your loved one.” Gueira said. “Forgive me for askin’, though, you don’t have to elaborate if you don’t want to. I was just curious.”

The ferris wheel moved slowly, gazing at the carnival lights from high up.

“It’s more because he always had the kind of energy that reminded me of my dad,” Meis said, “and they weren’t even all that similar to each other, I don’t know, being well into adulthood and losin’ a parent changes your perception of people older than you that you look up to.”

“Understandable.” Gueira nodded, “...it was kinda the same for me. Someone I met that I thought could replace my dad.”

Meis looked at him, glad that he could understand, “really?”

“It was more like they wanted to give me things that my dad never gave me.” Gueira explained, “I was definitely wrong about that, but uh, I know how it feels. To lean on someone like that, and have them… taken away from you. Not in a literal sense. They just weren’t the person I thought they were.”

“Probably some coach you had, huh?” Meis nudged him, “ugh, join the club.”

Gueira said nothing other than snort. “Somethin’ like that.”

“It sucks. Feelin’ this way.” Meis finished his cotton candy. They realized the ride was over when they reached the ground.

“Grief is normal.”

“I’ve been grievin’ too damn long.”

“Try grievin’ someone who’s not dead.”

Meis believed that someone must be Rob.

“Shooting ranges.” Meis stepped off the ride first, taking Gueira’s hand and tugging him off without giving him time to stand. “You and me, let’s go. I don’t wanna spend the whole night feelin’ like shit.”

“O-Oy—” Gueira flushed, but Meis ignored him, pulling him toward the prize game section of the carnival.

He didn’t give a shit whether or not Gueira was good, he just wanted to own someone and feel good about himself. Gueira quickly got irritated, and he started putting effort after Meis kept on owning him at several rounds.

“Who taught you how to hold that?” Gueira asked knowingly, while Meis carefully aimed at the target. He pulled the trigger, hitting yet another bullseye.

“My dad taught Tommy how to shoot when he was fifteen, then Tommy taught me how to shoot when I was seventeen.” Meis made perfect shots, plenty in a row. Even wowing the man behind the counter who hosted the game for them. He gave the gun to Gueira. “Here, I can teach you. Since you suck at this. I thought as a bodyguard you’d be good with guns.”

“Oh go fuck yourself. I’m allowed to have a gun but I don’t often _use_ it when I can fight with my Burnish armor.” Gueira’s comment made Meis cackle, and he aided Gueira in helping him shoot. He didn’t get a bullseye right away, but he did learn fast. Instead of completely missing, with Meis’ calm teaching methods Gueira was inching close to the center of the target.

“So it’s just for show.”

“I know how to use it.”

“Huh, don’t look like to me here.”

“I’ll prove it.” Gueira muttered. He paid a close eye on the target, squinting. When he got a bullseye he cheered, excitedly.

“Oh. Now I feel pretty confident.”

Meis squeezed his shoulders with a brief hug, grinning, “see how damn good it feels, right?”

“I do.”

“Now that you’ve won this round,” The man, Clarke, behind the counter said, he offered a prize section to them, and Gueira looked confused.

“You’re supposed to choose a prize. Unless you forgot how carnivals work in this day and age.” Meis quipped.

Gueira’s eyes landed on the shark plush in the array of stuffed animals, one that had a pretty star shaped pattern.

“This one apparently glows in the dark.” Clarke pointed, “a good prize if you’re hoping to win it for your skilled partner right here.”

Gueira flushed, clearing his throat. “Uh, then I’ll have that one.” he said, “thank you.”

Meis’ gazed at the plush in wonder when Gueira handed it to him. It’s not very big, quite small, actually. All the more better than the large ones he’d have to haul around the size of his body. His cheeks flushed.

“This is mine, right?” he asked.

Gueira laughed. “Well of course. A gift… for the gifts you gave me.”

Meis clutched it to his chest the entire night. They left the carnival so they could walk along the boardwalk, and watch the view from the outside before heading back.

"Somethin' wrong, mariposa?"

"Gueira, you're a darlin' for this. But." Meis handed the plush over to him. "you should keep it."

Gueira blinked. "You want me to have it?"

"Yeah."

"Ah... thanks." Gueira chuckled, "but we can just share it."

"You won it for me, but I wanna give it to you."

"So why can't we both share it since you leech off my shit at my place as it is?"

Meis shoved him. Gueira smirked. "name her." Meis demanded.

Gueira smiled, humming. "...Uh... I was kinda gonna go with Jimi. Y'know, like Jimi Hendrix?"

"But that's a boy's name."

"Who really checks nowadays?"

"You got a point..." Meis tapped his chin. "I named Bobby after Bobby Doyle... so..."

"So whaddya think? Jimi sound good?"

Meis nodded. "wish namin' a kid were this easy."

"This is basically ours." He thought the blush on Meis' cheeks were beautiful. He let Meis hold it while they kept walking along the boardwalk, admiring the view ahead of them. Faint noises from the carnival in the distance the farther they got.

“Did you ever get through it?” Meis asked.

“What?”

“You and Rob leaving each other.”

Gueira stiffened at that statement. Maybe Meis was wording it wrong, but he’s sure that’s… basically what happened.

“Rob’s not in Promepolis anymore, actually.” Gueira confessed. “After we lost contact… the time we met again, he left, and we only communicated through postcards until I found him again on social media.”

“Ah.” Meis clutched the plush tighter to him. “You said you can grieve someone who hasn’t died.”

“It’s because I miss what we had.” Gueira said. “Of course the relationship we had in high school won’t be the exact same when we grow up. Things… just hit us, hard. When we’re least expecting it. We go through everything together, and suddenly we don’t anymore. And it feels like you’ve lost your other half.”

“Slim said the same thing.” Meis said, “I was curious… because he said Adonis leaving was like his heart being ripped out of his chest. Someone he shared it with leaving took a piece of it away.”

“Were they close?”

“Super close. They always kept me and Benji in check. Until he was gone, Slim wasn’t… the same for a while. It made things weird between all of us. He also got so stressed that he had this stroke happen and it was one of the worst scares of our fuckin' lives, 'cause it just happened out of nowhere.”

"Oh God, a stroke?"

"It was mild, don't worry. It put him out of commission for about three months between rehearsals, so it was right 'fore our second album release. He couldn't play with us live for like the longest and had a friend tour with us for backup drums."

"I'm glad he's okay, must've been terrible."

“Yeah, since then, we look out for each other. Always." Meis said.

"Why did Adonis leave, exactly? He was the band's synthesizer, yeah?”

“He was pretty badass at it. But he knew how to play bass well and taught me what I needed to know to be better. He did so much for us, y'know, like a team mentor. All the harassment and the threats made us argue a lot, because his Burnish experience was God awful he just had a sore spot bein' reminded of other people tellin' him they don't 'ppreciate him for who he is, and he had a family of his own he cared a lot about. It took a tax on him and he felt like being in the band was gonna jeopardize that. 'Course Slim was like who's gonna take care of me and Benji if he's gone and Slim was on his own because it was meant to be the four of us. D said he just can't take all the bullshit anymore, he's not sure if he's feelin' music like he used to, he and Slim have this huge argument while Benji and I watch and he walks out. We were gonna go after him, but Slim said give it a day. A day passed, then two, three, we realized that he probably wasn't comin' back.”

Gueira pursed his lips. "I'm sorry." the world was far too cruel to the undeserving ones.

“It's fine. It happens. I don’t know, my dad refusing to speak to me after I betrayed him, felt like a part of me was taken away. Just, bits and pieces. It made me know how it felt like to really lose someone important to you and why we missed Adonis so much, too. Recently Tommy and I patched things up, actually, and we been keeping in touch.” Meis explained. Given Tommy did have a whole new life of his own, it wasn’t frequent, but it’s enough, compared to before.

“That’s good.” Gueira rested his hands on the railing. “Sometimes it’s best to reach out than not reaching out at all.”

“It just made me think of what it feels like to be close to someone.”

“When you spend so much time alone it’s like you question just how close to feel to anyone.”

“Right.” Meis stepped closer to the railing, “why is it that we always understand each other?”

“You’re asking me?”

“Surely you’d have some wise answer.”

“If I knew, I’d tell you.” Gueira’s looking at Meis now, when he turned to face Gueira. He’s reaching to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Do you feel guilty?" Meis asked. 

Gueira already knew what he was talking about.

"When I said you shouldn't blame yourself," he stalled, "you're not the one who couldn't save him, y'know?"

"But this wouldn't have happened if they weren't after _me_."

"Three of us could've gotten out of there alive, but we didn't." Gueira said. "and I'll probably not be able to let go of that guilt for as long as I live." he looked like someone who had lost more than just a friend. But Meis said nothing.

"Well, Houston... is only doing what a friend asked of him. Right?"

"He can't turn down a friend's dying wish."

"There's nothing much we can do about that."

"Did you think it was gonna be a random stranger who'd replace 'im?"

"I'm just not sure which one would've been better."

“Me either... but it's better than nothing. Let's not talk about this." Gueira took Meis' hand. "tonight's more about you."

"I thought you wanted us to act professional.” Meis mumbled. “Now you’re takin’ me out on dates and sweet-talkin’ me again.”

“Who said that can’t be professional, either?” Gueira leaned in, “who said this can’t be professional?” he whispered teasingly, pecking Meis on the lips.

“Because it’s not, dummy.” Meis blurted out intelligently. Gueira kissed him again.

“Then what do you call this?”

Meis tugged Gueira by the collar of his shirt, and their lips hover over one another. “Scandalous.” he murmured, and he kissed Gueira again, tenderly, and Gueira returned the kiss; well pleased.

“If I’m being honest,” Gueira whispers when they part from their deepened kiss, “now’s the only time for a while before we get back to work that I can treat you the way you deserve.”

Meis didn’t know how else to respond to that, other than the tingles, tiny sparks that set his body aflame, from his head down to his toes. He wrapped an arm around Gueira in a wordless embrace.

“It just feels like right now I don’t have anyone else who understands the way you do.” He claimed, honest more than he’d ever been. “So I hope you can stay, after all this.”

Gueira hugged him back, burying his nose into Meis’ hair. “As long as you’re breathing, I’ll always be by your side, Meis.”

Then _why_ did Meis have this lingering fear that he wasn’t right on that, and that they couldn’t just _spend time_ together like normal and settle for this all the time. There’s always going to be obstacles, there’s always going to be inner turmoil of the secrecy of their relationship, there’s never time for anything permanent.

Even now, it’s hard to feel like he’s at peace. But in Gueira’s arms, the safeness is enough to keep him calm, and remind himself his heart was still beating after all that he’d been through.

As of their agreement; Gueira took Jimi home with him. Keeping his and Meis' prize with honor.

☆☆☆

Meis wanted to return the favor.

He was so adamant about taking care of Gueira the moment he was discharged, unlike everyone else, he didn’t send him a single damn gift.

He wandered at Stasia’s, Ariston was supposed to be accompanying him, but Meis bribed him into staying behind and that he’d call Houston to pick him up in exchange for getting him a date with Callisto, given it was too easy with the way they made googly eyes at each other during work hours.

His house arrest told him that this was a horrible idea to be wandering on his own, but this was a private matter. He’d murder someone if they found out he was getting flowers for his bodyguard. Gueira was off today… so it was a good time to show up, after Meis had been working on his music for half the day. He didn’t know it was night when he checked the windows and wondered why the sun was no longer out.

And it felt damn good to be out without any protection for once, not to feel a little catty for breaking the rules. Stasia wasn't there, but another woman, about to close up the shop within an hour when Meis asked to arrange a _speedy recovery_ bouquet that was three weeks late, but Meis didn’t give a damn.

“Hello!" She smiled brightly, “How can I help you?”

"Oh," her dark hair was tied up into a high bun, youthful features that definitely held no relation to Stasia, "Is... is Stasia not in today?"

"I'm Cosmia. Sorry, you might be a new customer, but. Stasia finishes her shift early because she needs to rest at home and be taken care of by her caregiver... so I cover night shifts for her." She explained, "but don't worry, I'll take care of you. You're looking to wish someone who's ill a better recovery?"

“Yeah…” Meis flushed. “It’s. Just. Something. It’s not… really all that…”

“Well if you feel this strongly for them to get them these gorgeous flowers, then it is special. Whether it's family, a really close friend, or a lover...” She reasoned.

She was right, too.

When the bouquet she wrapped up was finished, she handed it to him. “All done!” she beamed, “there we go. They're going to love it.”

Meis nodded, “thank you so much.”

“Thanks for stopping by! If you wanna catch Stasia she has the morning shift up until eight, otherwise, you'll be looking for me. Have a good night.” Cosmia winked.

"You too..." Meis left the shop, sighing to himself. That’s enough social interaction for the day. Time to call Houston. It was strange, remembering that he still hadn't deleted Styx's number when he had no reason to be calling him anymore to come and pick him up...

He stared at the bouquet of daisies, carnations, and roses, and his heart pounded at the thought of Gueira’s reaction while he walked down the block.

He knew Gueira would love it.

This isn’t Meis’ first time giving him a plant, after all. He’s too cased into his own thoughts when he doesn’t see the man dressed in black, wearing a beret, walking Meis’ way.

“Maybe I should’ve got him a thank you bouquet…” It was a total after-thought, because Meis thought a recovery bouquet would only be _plausible_ , but Gueira was _out_ of recovery.

He might as well just get a dozen roses and hand it over to Gueira. That’d be much easier to get over with. But Gueira told him the meaning of them was something far more ardent than a recovery message. It meant love.

He’s flushing at the thought of confessing to Gueira how he truly _felt_ after those nights ago… while they hadn’t done anything of the sort, treading this carefully…

Something sharp digging into his rib made Meis’ thoughts cease entirely, and he froze. The twinge of pain circulated through his body, and an agonized rasp left his lips.

“Sergio sends his regards.” The man whispered in his ear. “A serpent who escapes is no serpent that is loyal to the man of the sun, the all-seeing Anaconda, he who knows all. Long live the darkest of stones.”

He yanked the knife out of Meis’ rib, and Meis stumbled back. His vision blurred. The man was gone, the next time he blinked. Casually brushing past Meis on the empty sidewalk, his echoing footsteps seeming louder than usual, ringing in his ears.

He dropped the bouquet to his feet. Meis pulled out his phone, everything so disoriented, he kept getting the wrong passcode when he unlocked his phone and struggled in finding Gueira’s contact.

When he tapped on his name, his legs gave out. His thumb accidentally dialed the call button, his phone dropping to the ground along with Meis. He collapsed to the cold pavement, hair fanning out on the asphalt. Sprawled on the ground with the stab wound beginning to bleed out on the side of his rib.

He lightly wheezed. There were only two rings on his phone when Gueira answered, and Meis heard his voice, fading in and out.

_“Meis? Where are you?”_

“Ngh…” Meis croaked out, “Help me…” his body grew far too tired to speak anymore.

_“Meis! Stay with me! I’m coming to get you right now, okay? Meis? Meis!”_

“Guei…ra…” he’s unsure if Meis’ inaudible whimper was heard through the line. But it doesn’t hang up. Meis head lulled to the side, seeing the mess of the bouquet of flowers that had fallen out of his hands.

He unconsciously reached for it. The blood coming from the open wound in his body spreading out on the concrete.

The bouquet too, was waiting for Meis to reach it.

It’d be the last thing that’ll be saving him.

He doesn’t reach it, his eyes falling shut and his hand going limp, the last thing his dull shade of gentian could see was the carnation he touched, and it might’ve tried to reach for him back, but he couldn’t tell himself when he was on the verge of going unconscious. Fingers no longer twitching. His body gave in.

When he faded into consciousness for a split second, he’s in someone’s arms, and their hands were patting his cheek. A voice calling his name.

He became unresponsive again, a flash of red hair, red eyes, looming over him.

 _“Don’t worry, Meis,”_ The voice said, _“I’ve got you. I’ve got you… I’ve got you…”_

Everything had faded to black after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: somebody got stabby????? oh shit.
> 
> thanks @zoedogdoodles for allowing me to use your oc Cosmia!!! and @andr0nap for allowing me to use Houston!!
> 
> Remember to gimme a follow where I tweet a lot about this fic! Give my monster genre-bending playlist a listen, and if you wanna talk to me about black stones my curiouscat is always open. See y'all soon. ❤️
> 
>  **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2CTDNdTca9mHoMpL8rkbpX?si=PYel1jZcTiu6oYwT7-XFeg)** | **[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/danganphobia)**


	18. Viola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gueira contemplates on his revenge and his current standing between his life in Promepolis and Black Stone, Meis recovers from the incident, and the two come to terms with their true feelings through their absence from one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my fireflies and my fellow watchmen, it's comeuppance time. let's get it.
> 
> i haven't mentioned it but the backlog has officially reached 20+ chapters in total, and this should mark the starting of arc II in the fic, so PLEASE pay attention to how much time has been passing by when it seems like brief time skips aren't present because they are extremely important. so we're nearly halfway done, but there's still a lot i need to cover. i'm ready to spend a whole semester making sure we reach the end of this saga!!! mark my words. for those of you who are still stickin around each update and leavin lovely comments and kudos, and your wonderful support, thank you! love you guys so much. ❤️

Gueira worked on printing out each photo he took the day Meis came over.

Lio’s been quite lenient with giving everyone lightwork and free-time with how much of a delicate mental state he was in. Gueira simply woke up, went on his morning jog, then sat down at his desk at his home and started on his work.

It was twelve in the morning when he started, Snowdrops was awake. When he looked up again from his laptop, the room steadily darkened overtime. He had to flick on the desk lamp behind his smoothie drink he’d ignored when he’d been working on these photos for several hours now.

He checked the time on his phone. It’s nine-forty two.

Snowdrops was fast asleep on the couch. She’s been fed, so she should be fine. Gueira felt obligated to check on her anyway, musing at the fact that he probably should get up and stretch. He pushed his desk chair, stretched his arms, and stood up. The balcony doors to Gueira’s apartment were left open— so that a pleasant Spring breeze poured itself through the window.

He decided to have a smoke break.

First, painkillers— because his back was fucking killing him from being seated for so long. He still had to watch over his body because he was capable of overexerting himself too, especially after what happened with Styx and the car accident.

It’s fine, if it’s for Meis, he’d withstand bouts of injuries a thousand times over. This was just another bump in the road to shoulder and recover from. When he finished his cigarette, he came back to his desk. Aside from a few occasional texts, he hadn’t heard from Meis, strangely. Given his busy nature when it came to his own work, that was understandable.

Gueira eyed his desk and paused when something _white_ nestled itself right on top of it.

He blinked.

“Ambrose?” He asked.

His miniscule wings fluttered once, frantic.

_Help._

Gueira heard a deepened voice respond, and he screamed, backing away and tripping over his own sandals on his feet— falling right on his ass.

“D-Did you— did you just—?!” Gueira wanted to believe he was just mistaking it. Meis said _he could understand and hear him_ but not _talk back_ … at least, whatever communication he shared with Meis wasn’t something Gueira could _grasp_. Not after their first meeting.

 _Help._ Ambrose pleaded again. Gueira scrambled up to his feet.

He wasn’t mistaking it.

“What is it?” he asked warily, approaching the desk. Gueira ate this morning. He had a smoothie. He wasn’t dehydrated.

_Meis is in trouble._

That’s all it took to kickstart Gueira’s protective instincts into motion.

“What happened?” he asked.

_You must go, Gueira Castellanos._

Say no more. Gueira ran for his shoes and slipped into a pair of sneakers, threw on a hoodie over his shirt, then snagged a leather jacket from his closet. When he came back to the desk, Ambrose was gone.

Snowdrops meowed.

“I can’t explain what’s happening right now.” he told her promptly, “because I have no idea what’s going on either.” but whatever it was, it’s bad, because Meis was in danger.

“I’ll be okay.” he reassured, opening the door and slamming it shut. He ran for the parking lot, deciding his motorcycle would be faster in getting there.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, tugging it out of his pants and answering it quickly.

“Meis?” he doesn’t have to look at the screen to know who it was. “Where are you?”

 _“Ngh…”_ He heard his frail voice answer back, _“Help me…”_

“Meis! Stay with me! I’m coming to get you right now, okay?” Gueira got on Miami, swinging his leg over the other side of the seat.

He didn’t hear anything back.

“Meis? Meis!”

 _“Guei...ra…”_ a whimper echoed through the line, haunting to the very core that he would be deliberately put into this state. Gueira’s blood boiled knowing why this must’ve happened.

He hung up the phone and started up the motorcycle, a deafening screech filled the parking lot when he made a sharp turn on the road, picking up the speed the farther he zipped down the block.

It came to him that he just had a _feeling_ as to where Meis would be— much like the time he left the restaurant where he had the dinner with Tommy. Maybe it was his brief talk with Ambrose before he vanished, but Gueira steadily increased in speed when he swerved right into the path downtown.

The only thing on his mind right now was Meis.

His intuition led him to Stasia’s.

At first, he was uncertain as to why Meis would be _here_ of all places… nearly toppling over when he got off, haphazardly parking right by the sidewalk. Fuck it. He’d risk a ticket and handle that later.

Meis was right by Stasia’s.

He followed a trail of blood up to his unconscious body, next to a bouquet of flowers… who could've these been for? Why would he be _here_? Alone?

Gueira stumbled next to Meis, he stilled his breathing. _Take it easy, Gueira. You've seen shit like this before…_

“Don’t worry, Meis.” Gueira crouched down and lifted Meis into his arms, his voice quivered when he spoke with genuine revere, “I’ve got you… I’ve got you… I’ve got you…” he repeatedly, but Meis was barely responsive at all.

He pulled out his phone and called Dr. Kaliko, calmly explaining to her the situation.

 _“I’m going to call Miss Lomax and Mr. Thymos, immediately.”_ she responded, _“Athena will be with me. I’m keeping my office open. Hurry, Mr. Castellanos.”_

“Yeah.” Gueira’s already back on his motorcycle, making sure Meis’ arms were wrapped tightly around him. He sped off, taking the route toward Dr. Kaliko’s clinic. "hang in there, Meis. We're gonna get you over there and get you some help." he clutched both handles tighter and the screeching of tires bounced off the road the faster he drove, carelessly weaving through passing vehicles.

He made it there in ten minutes, while it’d take half an hour at a normal speed limit. In the meantime, Gueira phoned Kinkade and Pasha and spilled the story to them as well. They said they were on their way, give it five minutes.

Gueira carried Meis on his back once he reached the clinic, bolting up the stairs and pushing the door open.

Dr. Kaliko and Athena are waiting.

“Set him down.” Athena directed, the curtains pulled open so Meis was laid down on the bed.

“What happened?” Dr. Kaliko asked.

“I don’t know.” Gueira answered, “he called me on the phone and sounded like he was hurt, so I came over to where he was as soon as possible.”

The door opened again, footsteps rushing up the stairs. Galo and Thyma come rushing in, but they weren’t alone. Lio was there too.

“Boss…” Gueira hadn’t seen Lio in awhile, not since he granted everyone their grace period.

“As soon as Galo was told the news I couldn’t stay at home.” he explained himself. Galo and Thyma waste no time taking off Meis’ jacket, handing it over to Athena, and she handed them a scissor so Galo could carefully cut the plain tank top open.

“We’d need to take this off too.” Galo said, gesturing to the chest binder on his person. “It’s gonna be too constricting.” he does so, and Thyma hurriedly started healing the wound.

“It’s scorching.” she told them.

“That’s what happens when our blood is exposed to air for too long.” Gueira said, pained. "Can you help him?"

"We can." Galo answered, "count on us."

The clinic was becoming more packed when Kinkade and Pasha busted through the door, rushing up the stairs. Athena and Galo are working to tend to the open wound once Thyma was able to stop any further bleeding. Athena pressed a cloth to the side of Meis’ stomach, steam rising from the fabric.

Gueira was trying his best to keep his composure, growing antsy with the way Meis hadn’t moved at all while three people had to work on making sure he stayed alive. Dr. Kaliko directed them on what they had to do.

“A pulse is there,” Athena answered, “but it’s quite faint.”

“While I do appreciate you bringing him here in time…” Dr. Kaliko sighed, “it’d be best until we are done with his emergency care that the rest of you waited outside.”

“Understood.” Lio bit his thumb, distressed by Meis’ current state just as the rest of them were. “Gueira,” he looked at him, “may I have a word with you, please?”

His gaze ripping away from Meis’ face, a mask now being hooked to his mouth, connected to a monitor, his attention averted to Lio. “Of course, boss…”

Him and Lio are the only ones outside, given that Lio said that Kinkade and Pasha staying to guard all five of them present in the office was a must.

“I think we both know the only reason why this could’ve happened.” Lio stated. “...but it just baffles me as to how this could happen when I made it clear he cannot go anywhere on his own _for this exact reason_.”

Gueira could see the fatigue wearing Lio’s eyes and he pursed his lips, looking downcast.

“K and Pasha told me that Meis had asked Ariston to escort him somewhere privately during the night time.” Lio continued, quieter, “when Ariston asked where, Meis didn’t say… however… when you found Meis, Ariston wasn’t there.”

Gueira clicked his tongue. “That idiot.” he sighed, “knowing him, he probably sweet talked the kid into driving off and saying he’d be fine on his own.”

“He’d definitely have to face the consequences for putting _our client_ in danger without any supervision.”

“Boss, he’s a kid.” Gueira emphasized, “whatever favor Meis might ‘a promised him got him into a corner and he easily just gave into it,” something told him that _said favor_ had to do with a crush, money, a promise for a day off, exchanging of shifts, and since he had an underdeveloped prepubescent brain of his own, Hell, if Gueira had promised him to take him out golfing for him breaking house arrest rules _of course the kid was going to do that shit._

“It doesn’t change the fact that he was nearly killed.” Lio claimed. “If this man’s illness doesn’t kill him _somebody will_.”

“We don’t have time to get angered about what led to this…”

“I thought I could put my trust into my security to make sure Meis remains alive.” Lio rubbed his forehead, “it just hasn’t been a very good month for me, if I may be honest. I feel like taking precautions makes things worse and it’s on me as a boss for being unable to make anyone feel safe.”

“You’ve done everything you could.” Gueira explained, “slip-ups are bound to happen… if anything…” he clenched his fist, “it’s my fault for not being the one to escort him.”

“You weren’t on shift, Gueira…”

“But _you_ knew I knew him best.” Gueira refuted, he was busy doing other shit all _day_ and _night_ he could’ve called Meis, texted him on the phone. They danced between the line of what was professional and what was casual enough to communicate on their own terms, they’re both trying to get over what happened to Styx and move on from it while their jobs basically put their lives at _stake._

“What happened could’ve been helped, but not in your hands.” Lio said, “...and if it bothers you this much, I’m going to give you an ultimatum.”

Gueira froze, “what?”

“You’re aware that Black Stone has figured out your whereabouts.”

Gueira swallowed, “y-yeah…”

“You have two options.” Lio presented carefully, now that they put a fair distance between everyone in the office and where they stood outside the door, “one, we can terminate this contract permanently, and you are to withdraw your gun with Mad Burnish as our bodyguard, and Meis’ personal bodyguard. Lucia can help you leave town without a trace, and I will ensure that Black Stone believes you are dead.”

Gueira gasped, “boss—”

“—two,” Lio held up two fingers, “you may stay with us, and continue to protect Mad Burnish, and Meis. However, you are fully prepared for the fact that we will clash with Black Stone inevitably, and that they will continue to strike us, and we strike back. In return, risking your secret getting out there, and your current standing with Meis. You do know that Meis has a high chance of finding out."

"As long as we keep it confid—"

"Gueira." Lio intervened curtly, and Gueira's lips sealed; knowing the power of Lio's authority deep in his tone. "what do you insist you do once Meis finds out?"

“There’s no way in Hell I’m leaving.” Gueira answered earnestly.

“But you’ve thought about it, have you? A plan B? He will not take this lightly, I will tell you that. You will have to work your way back up to earning his trust all over again, and that I cannot help. However, if you leave, there is no doubt that all of this will end.” Lio asked, “as much as you have been a valuable asset to Mad Burnish, I will not coerce you into staying here for whatever reason you feel best, because this job is just as dangerous as your old ones, while I understand that you don’t want to go through the things you did in the past for now this is the only choice I will give you to walk away from all of this,” he elaborated, “and it will be as if we never knew each other, as if you never knew Meis.”

“This is my battle.” Gueira said, “if I up and leave then this means I’m just a coward who can’t handle his own shit.”

After all, he did this.

There’s no mistaking why they’d be after _Meis_ — it’s far too much of a coincidence, and Lio already connected the dots just as Gueira has why there’s been an influx of assassination attempts within several months relaying back to gang activity rather than harassment from haters following anti-Burnish beliefs.

He knew that if he left it’d probably stop, but Sergio’s got him tied into a corner. He’d have to come face to face with this bastard eventually, and this was his way of saying hello, long time no see.

“They’re doing everything they can to make sure he’s well.” Lio said, “now I can tell how much Meis means to you, he is my friend as well. As much as he is to the others.”

“I’m going to do everything I can to make this right.” Gueira promised.

“I know you will.”

Dr. Kaliko peeked out the door, getting their attention. They approached her while she told them the news.

“He’s been stabbed, that we confirmed when we saw the open wound in his side.” she explained. “Now unfortunately Athena and I can’t stay here for too long given how late it is.”

“We definitely can’t leave him here alone…” Lio raked his hands through his hair, “we have K and Pasha here, we can have them stay, and then I could call Kiana and Ariston to swap shifts, not a problem. Gueira will escort you, Thyma, Galo, and Athena out of the clinic alongside with me.”

“Yes, of course. We’re going to do the best we can to make sure he’s in good health. He is my patient after all.” Dr. Kaliko said.

Lio gave Gueira a look as he was about to head inside, “Gueira,” he stopped him. “...you need rest.”

“I’m fine, boss—”

“—No.” Lio shook his head, “he will be under watch, you needn’t worry. But I insist you go home.”

“I left to bring him here.”

“I understand, but it’s been a long night for you already as it is.” Lio chided. “Make sure you get as much rest as possible.”

It was another grueling two hours when they were allowed to enter the clinic again, Thyma and Galo left with Lio, Dr. Kaliko, and Athena.

For the brief moment that the office was vacant, Gueira waited inside while everyone was led out of the clinic. Approaching Meis while he laid on the bed.

If he took a chair and sat down, it’d be hard to fight the urge to wait here all night. Instead, he took Meis’ hand.

Meis was a fighter.

He could handle this. Gueira knew he could. He’s endured through worse.

But he can’t help but feel like he could’ve been there to prevent this. It’s the time someone slipped up and let Meis out of their sight is when he got hurt.

Something tiny crawled on his arm, he looked down. It was a spider. He doesn’t flick it off, eyeing Meis cautiously.

He’s responsive, alright.

“Castellanos,” Pasha’s voice made him turn and face them, “everyone’s waiting on you to send them out.”

“We’ll take it from here.” Kinkade said.

“Yeah…” Gueira let go of Meis’ hand, shoving them into his pockets. He left the examination room.

After safely escorting everyone out the building, he couldn’t go home and just _rest_ after seeing Meis nearly bleed to death. As soon as he got home, Snowdrops nudged him, worried, while he lied awake in his bed.

“I think he’ll be okay.” he said. Her quiet meow tugged at his heartstrings.

“It happened so suddenly.”

She licked at his hand, and he petted her head. He couldn’t rest at all, finding himself sitting on a chair at his balcony and texting Rob back.

 **@gueira.c_ [3:45 A.M]:** Sorry for the long wait… I saw your postcard. I heard you escaped with Demetrius, or Caliban, if he still prefers to go by that... out the game or not. It's been a long time. I haven't seen him until I found out he escaped with you, so you weren't alone? I don't mean to ask a lot of questions, I'm just curious. If you can't answer that that's fine. It’s just that a lot’s been going on. Things aren’t… as calm as it seems. For the same reasons you can’t tell me everything either, I don’t know if I can tell you. But I don’t wanna worry you. I’m fine now, just a lot on my plate to handle with my job and everything and that stuff’s gonna bore you. But if you insist, two things. I might be dating a rockstar. Said rockstar’s probably got me involved in a lot of hot shit that I currently gotta deal with. So I guess you can say my new job’s pretty interesting.

He didn’t expect Rob to answer back around this time, so he sat there watching the view of the city’s towering builds from his balcony.

Lio said he knew Gueira’s contemplating leaving the city, and gave him an ultimatum. If he let him go, he could be free from this— and he could protect Meis by leaving Promepolis and starting anew.

As much as he cared for Meis and harbored feelings for him more than his responsibility should allow, being here only caused him _more_ devastation, not just on him, everyone had to go through it with the Prometheus concert; and now after Styx’s death.

He thought after all this time he shouldn’t have to run anymore.

Snowdrops curled up in his lap, her warmth comforting.

Shit.

He’s conflicted between his current decisions.

_He needs you more than ever._

Midst smoking a cigarette, Gueira screamed and it fell right out of his mouth; Snowdrops screeched and bristled, jumping right off Gueira's lap.

There he is again, sitting on the small round table next to where Gueira sat. He always looked like he was glowing; like one of those guardian angels.

"A-Ambrose?"

 _Hello, Gueira._ Ambrose replied.

"Can I..." Gueira frowned, "can I ask you a question? And I don't mean to sound rude..."

_Of course._

"I'm the only one who can hear you, right?"

Snowdrops curled back in Gueira's lap as he picked up his cigarette, and judging by that, that meant she didn't see Ambrose or rather she did and just didn't give a damn because he was familiar with her owner.

 _Yes._ He said. _I choose who I want to appear to._

"...so you know that Meis is hurt."

_I do. But I know that he will be okay. It's you I wanted to speak to._

Something was comforting in his words. _Are you thinking?_

"Y-yeah..." Gueira confessed bashfully, "I don't know what to do..."

_You're afraid that your past is going to affect your future with Meis._

That spared all the bleak details. "My thoughts are that loud, huh..." he laughed. "He's gonna find out, and I'm not gonna know what to do if he hates me."

_But you don't mean to hurt him._

"Of course I don't. I want to protect him."

_I don't think leaving is the right choice. I feel that it is your legacy to choose here, as your destiny, that includes Meis._

"But how can I do that when everyone's lives are put at risk?"

_You are meant to put an end to all of this._

"...How?"

_That is up for you to find out. But the man that brought you into my son's life is fully aware of the consequences and the blessing this will bring for when it is all over. Think on that before you reconsider. I must go, now._

Snowdrops' soft purring snapped Gueira's attention to her. Just as he did so, Ambrose was gone when he looked for him.

"W-Wait..." Gueira called after him, "but how am I supposed to figure that out..." he sighed.

He can't tell the future, nor can he tell what his fate brought about being here. But it's not anything good; everyone knew that at this point there was an prominent threat looming over their shoulders and Meis was who they wanted.

He knew Sergio was behind this.

But the answer as to how and _why now_ all of a sudden is what bothered him, that maybe... someone must've consulted Sergio beforehand of Gueira's whereabouts, there had to be an inside man wrapped up in this shit they're looking past. Someone within their orbit.

It got him thinking, but right now, it sounded like too much of a stretch.

☆☆☆

The news of Meis’ critical condition was spread over the course of the week and visitation was allowed shortly after the emergency operation was over with.

Lio had gathered everyone in his office to speak of the situation…

And this is the first time Gueira’s seen everyone so _taxed_ over just a mere few days, but he completely understood.

To see their boss himself, usually collected, ready to denounce their next step whenever they were at a stump drained of all his energy meant that they were slowly reaching their limits.

“Hello, everyone,” he sounded weary when he spoke, “I’m still taking some time off, I just needed to be here to handle a few things, and I figured everyone already knows that Meis is recovering from a stab wound at Dr. Kaliko’s clinic… so practice, rehearsal, and such, had been paused. I understand we’ve been in the middle of finishing up with the new album, the concert, and trust me I do not want to postpone it further. It’s just very hard for me personally to handle this task and overwork everyone while I’m aware we all have our own things to deal with…”

“How long did they say he’ll be in the clinic for?” Callisto asked.

“About a couple more days.” Lio responded. Whispers and murmurs filled the office room. “I know it’s unsettling to come to work after everything that has happened, but now two members of this establishment have been harmed, one severely, and… one fatally.”

The heavy silence pandered on.

“What the Hell do these people want from us?!” Benji shouted, smashing a fist against the wall— emerald flames circled his hand once he did so, “what has Meis ever done to them?!”

“Benji.” Slim took his hand, his voice calm, but he was just as pestered as everyone else.

“I feel the same…” Jesse clenched both his fists, “it’s… it’s not fair… that Meis has to deal with everyone being so _mean_ to him for no reason.”

“I know…” Lio bit his lip, turning his head with a sordid look.

“So why can’t they stop?!” Benji asked, “Jesus Christ, his dad fuckin’ _died_ of a heart attack two years ago! Then it was so much for him to handle that his lungs gave out! You’d think everybody’d have an once of sympathy in them!”

“That’s just how it _is_.” Pasha answered, “most of the people here know how it’s like.”

“But it’s not fair!” Jesse defended, “Meis is just trying to do the best he can for everyone who looks up to him!”

“I don’t know what else to tell ya, kid, it’s not just about being part of the music business that you have to worry about someone wanting to hurt somebody you care about.”

“It was your responsibility to make sure this didn’t happen!”

Jesse’s comment made Gueira flinch, and he stormed out.

“Where are you goin’?!” Kinkade asked.

“I’m going to visit Meis.”

“Work hours aren’t exactly over—” Adrian called after him, but Jesse ignored him.

“Jesse!” Callisto looked back at Lio, “sorry boss, but I have to go after him too… I-I want to see Meis…” she ran after him.

“God damn these kids…” Kinkade sighed.

“Leave them.” Lio said, “as I’ve said before, these weeks have not been easy. I… decided that I’m going to visit my sister Lilia in England this weekend, along with Galo. I haven’t seen her in a very long while, and after what happened to Styx I feel that I must.” he sucked in a deep breath, “everyone’s now dismissed.”

Though rehearsal wasn’t exactly a given because their main lead wasn’t present, work behind the scenes was allowed to be continued on.

Kinkade, Pasha, and Gueira were needed for other things. Matter of fact, Galo inquired that Lio needed then more now that he was taking a step back from his work for the sake of his own health. Discussing their current investigation was the main priority, as much as Gueira wanted to freely visit Meis when everyone else did— he couldn’t exactly do that when he had other responsibilities.

Whenever he did, he was permitted to stand by and watch everyone else get close to him, sit next to him, touch and hold his hands, and he’d find himself clenching his fists a little too tightly.

Around the others, the only thing he could give Meis was a longing glance and a silent prayer that he’d get through this alright. His body was weaker than the others, so he’d take longer than normal to recover from this as quickly.

He decided to wait outside the door instead, lightning up a cigarette while the door to the examination room was closed.

His eyes landed on a pair of brown dress shoes. He looked up, meeting Ezio’s eyes.

He was holding a bouquet of flowers.

“I was told I could go inside.” He said, “...good thing I came before visiting hours closed, huh?”

Gueira nodded his head, “he’s all yours, Mr. Santos.” he tasted copper in his mouth having to say that.

“Thank you.” Ezio responded modestly, resting a hand on the doorknob, but he didn't open it.

Gueira ignored him, the smoke off his cigarette wisping away.

“Meis is like a ticking time bomb.” Ezio commented. Gueira looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

“What?”

“Everything around him always comes crashing down.” he said.

"Is that supposed to be a warning?" Gueira asked.

"It's more like you get caught up in him and before you know it you're dealing with catastrophe. That's what happens when you fall in love with a storm. Before it feels nice, and then it doesn't." Ezio replied.

"Listen…" Gueira said, "whatever happened between you both…"

"Is nothing you need to worry about." Ezio smiled a little. "I'm already facing my own consequences. I'm just saying to be careful."

Meis already told Gueira he wasn't the luckiest regarding all of his experiences.

It didn't stop Gueira from falling in love with him, fully aware that he may be the cause of what would break them apart.

He watched Ezio walk into the room, and he stopped again. "Oh. Mr. Castellanos."

Gueira eyed him again.

"A beautiful woman at the flower shop I dropped by said she wanted to see you about something important." he reminded him gently, "as soon as you can tonight."

He entered the room.

Gueira's eyes widened.

Must be Cosmia.

When his shift at guarding the door to the examination room was over, and Ezio had left the room, Gueira hurriedly told Kinkade and Pasha that he'd be stepping out real quick.

Cosmia usually had the night shift, so she was there waiting for him.

"Oh." she blinked up at him, "Gueira!"

"Hey, sorry I had an emergency shift at the clinic."

"Is he okay?" She asked, concerned. He'd told her about the stabbing after the aftermath was witnessed by onlookers the morning after.

"He's been sedated, but he's holding up okay." Gueira said, "what happened?"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure when it would be a good time to give you these." Cosmia rushed toward the back, and she came back with a bouquet of flowers left in a vase. "I put it in a vase to save them because they were on the floor and ruined. I know it doesn't… look as good as new, but I managed to revive what could've been damaged. The man who came in here bought these to give to someone."

Gueira's heart thudded in his chest. "You mean…?" he stepped closer, and Cosmia was perplexed by his eagerness, blinking, "when did he come here?"

"Um… nine thirty-ish? I was about to close and he said he wanted a bouquet that would wish someone a speedy recovery."

Gueira's the only one who suffered from the severe injuries after the car crash those weeks ago.

"Was he with anyone?"

"No...not that I know of. Just him."

The only intel they _had_ was that Meis was out on his own on third street while Ariston was away, but they didn't delve into any potential witnesses when no one was there but Gueira to see it happen.

"Do you know by chance who the flowers were meant for?" She asked, handing them to Gueira. "They're gorgeous. I hope that they're doing okay."

"Thank you Cosmia." he abruptly accepted Meis' gift to him with a stiff nod, remembering that they left the flowers behind in a rush to get back to the clinic while Meis was still bleeding.

"See you again soon…" she trailed off once Gueira was already heading out the door.

He had room on his kitchen table to place the vase at the center.

Meis wanted to buy this for him. But why would he ask Ariston to leave in order to do this…? Was it that important? After all, gifting flowers was mundane as it was. A token of appreciation.

He imagined the look on Meis' face, telling Ariston he wanted to do something important for someone, and that he should do this alone for his own privacy. Whatever bribe he pulled off working on the poor kid; which they let down easy despite pleading to face the consequences. Lio was too tired to give him anything at all, giving a warning that the next time someone's life is risked at _any_ of their expenses then he won't hesitate to terminate them without hesitation. From there on, Ariston promised to improve his reckless behavior.

As for who was the culprit, Lucia said she'd been working on that and had been giving them updates on recent information regarding the incident.

Gueira was growing impatient by the day. Watching all his friends come in and out of the hospital and watching Meis' health steadily improve from afar.

Benji and Slim wanted to talk.

"Did they find out who was responsible?" Slim asked.

Glasses clinked nearby from the other two people that resided in the ramen shop.

"We're getting there." Gueira sighed. "This shit happens so fast we can't track down everything. It took awhile to find out who was finally behind the recent events."

"I swear…" Benji clicked his tongue. "we're always the ones who get told nothin'."

"I'm sorry…" Gueira sighed, "we keep things confidential so we don't get everybody all worked up on what's going on."

"Boss has been taken shit rough lately, huh?" Slim asked. The elephant in the room yet to be pointed out until now.

"I mean, I don't blame him with everything that's been going on…" Gueira said. Slim casually lit a cigarette, violet flames sparked and twirled around the rear end until smoke rose from it.

"He's got a heart, but he holds it down for our sake." Slim said wistfully. "even boss has his limits, too."

"I heard he and Styx were close." Benji sipped away at his beer. "Him and Lilia had him as like, a butler beforehand, before he was a driver."

"Meis told me that." Gueira responded. "He was basically his caregiver."

"But you saw what happened to him." Slim acknowledged. "I'm sure that must be tough to see someone die such a brutal death."

Gueira's seen worse, but he said nothing.

"I understand how much you two care for him." Gueira said. "It must've been a scare."

"Of course!" Benji raised his voice, then he simmered down and slumped back in his chair. "He's our family…"

"I don't know what it is that we're dealing with either." Slim said. "But I got a family right now to look after. All of you, and Jennifer and Chronos. We thought a line wouldn't be crossed the first time he got hurt. Trust me, it's frustrating we can't do shit about it for our own protection. But getting angry about it won't solve anything. I'm just glad that Meis is alright, because he's always been more of a stronger fighter than all of us."

"Yeah…" Benji agreed, "he has… hasn't he?"

"Which is why I trust that maybe this would be all over soon." Slim added, "although, if anything like the concert does happen again and it puts us in danger I won't hesitate to put myself in there so that no one gets hurt."

"Especially for Meis." Benji stated defiantly.

The unspoken love that they had for Meis was incredibly strong.

"He's happier with you." Slim murmured fondly, red dusting Gueira's cheeks. "Benji and I known Meis long enough to tell what he's got going on with Ezio is too much of a publicity stunt, changed man or not, Ezio just couldn't handle him the way you can."

Gueira absently rubbed his chin, averting his gaze. Meis liked him. He knew Meis did, but Gueira knew that he was going to hurt him if he wasn't careful enough. He was going to hurt him eventually. There's nothing he could do to stop that. But he can't help it. Meis was everything he needed that returned his faith in humanity after he came to this city for something fresh, for something new. He cleared his throat, "s-so… I heard word of him getting discharged this weekend."

“Uh huh.” Slim plucked his cigarette from his lips, “knowin’ him, he’s gonna be whinin’ all about how he’s good to go, but don’t listen to none of that. He’s restin’ nice and easy. Boss is being lenient as to when we gotta get this album out.”

Gueira laughed a little, crazy, how he hadn’t known Meis half as long as Benji and Slim did and he knew his adamant, stubborn behavior.

☆☆☆

"Ugh." Meis collapsed on his pillow, "it's like we're going fuckin' backwards."

_"...well to be fair, you did get to third base."_

"But we fucked during a funeral, Rena."

He heard her sigh on the other end, _"before he only got close to taking your clothes off before he had to leave for an emergency. I think he's just trying to be the modest one here and not jump into things."_

"it's been days since that happened." Meis groaned. "I don't even know if we're being serious with makin' somethin' work or if he's just entertainin' it."

_"a lot happened within those few days, y'know. Is everything okay?"_

"Yeah." Meis sat up, "but Gueira's coming over tonight, Rena. We haven't exactly talked since I was allowed to leave the doctor's office."

_"I think you just need to be a little more assertive. Guys find that kinda thing sexy."_

"How the fuck do you expect us to get to that point?"

 _"Well of course I'm not saying to just throw yourself at him._ " Serena clarified, _"maybe, just... talk things out, be yourself. Let things run smoothly, don't do too much but don't pull away either. Be more open."_

Meis stood up, pacing around his room. "I never felt this way with anyone, shit." he ruffled his hair and raked it back, frustrated, "he's just so..."

_"Hot?"_

"Well no shit about that." Meis flushed deeply, "just. Complicated."

_"Never seen you have it this bad for anyone, this hot bodyguard really stole your heart huh?"_

Lately things have been running smoothly since after the carnival, then what happened with his attacker ruined things and made shit fall flat since then. For once he'd rather that him and Gueira put things behind them and sort things out... last time he recalled, everything _was_ okay. 

"I'm not trying to give any mixed signals." Meis explained, "I mean he's the one who pulled away at first, and I got mad at him about it. I don't wanna force him to choose between me and his job or whatever, it's just hard to tell what he's thinkin'."

_"Would you say you really know him?"_

Meis hesitated on that. "I... I feel like I'm gettin' there." he doesn't know enough, and he knew that, but he decided to push that on the back burner because maybe a little mystery was enticing and he fell hard for Gueira based on what he knew so far already. For now, he didn't want to push it and try to know more when before it ended in a nasty argument. 

_"I understand that maybe he wants boundaries just as you would just so you don't cross any lines, but that's only because I think he cares about you. Otherwise, he wouldn't throw himself into this mess."_

Meis doesn't have any boundaries. He's pretty much been pouring his whole heart out to Gueira unprompted because he just felt like he _could_ , and he felt embarrassed telling Serena Gueira knew more about him than anyone else did on a personal level, and it took a shorter amount of time for Meis to slowly allow him to earn his trust. He doesn't let anyone trust him, Hell, with Ezio being his partner he realized their connection was more based on satisfying each other's needs and filling an empty void so that they felt something. It's different with Gueira.

He wanted to know him inside-out, physically, and emotionally.

"I wanna make a good impression." Meis said. "I don't wanna sound ungrateful for havin' him worry on me for the shit I got myself into, he's already chewed me out enough for that."

 _"You could just be honest._ " Serena answered thoughtfully, _"and I know you're the worst person on Earth when it comes to feelings."_

"What are they?" Meis jested flatly, but he wasn't joking either.

_"He wouldn't know how you feel unless you tell him. Playing mind-games only works when it's for fun, but when its high stakes, it's important to remind yourself what really matters or else you wouldn't get the chance to."_

Meis snorted, "easier said than done."

_"He'd tell you what he's feeling if you do the same. Solid communication. But also, if you're really hoping your hunk of a man wants something more you should look through your closet. Be subtle, but honest. Maybe he'd like it."_ she chuckled, _"also, please stop freaking out about it. Be a little more excited you get to spend time with him again after everything. I'm sure he'd be happy to see that you're well."_

"You think so...?" Meis walked toward his dresser and bent down, opening his drawers and his gaze was dead set on the lingerie collection he had stored in there from previous shopping endeavors. 

_"Yeah, for sure. He only has eyes for you, anyway. So revel in that shit. You're the boss."_ Serena encouraged. 

"Let's hope you're damn right on that, Rena." he muttered, he couldn't believe he was considering doing this. But who knows, if things work out, then this'll be a word of advice he'd keep for next time.

_"He'll be in for a treat, I promise you. Make sure you rest well, Meisie. Kay? See you at Nexus."_

"Love ya, Rena." Meis hung up the phone and set it down on the dresser. He slumped his head against the drawer, contemplating. He stood up, marching toward his closet and pushing it open. This was where the real delights were, separating what he wore for special occasions and if he simply felt in the mood for something a little less bland and more sexy.

His eyes landed on something.

 _You could just be honest._ She said. Gueira was coming tomorrow night. Meis pursed his lips. There's nothing to be nervous about... after all, him and Gueira made it clear they wanted to keep going, aware of the risks. It's all about finding the right timing.

He had to take initiative.

☆☆☆

Meis was taken to his house the weekend Dr. Kaliko permitted him to go. Of course, after a normal check up— of his current vitals and his wound treatment. While Meis was in the clinic, Gueira was told to guard their other employees and tend to tasks Adrian asked of him while Lio was preparing to go back to England for the weekend.

His hectic schedule was changed instantly the moment he got word from Kinkade that Meis was back at the safe house, however, he was bedridden for another week.

They haven’t spoken directly in so long, until Gueira received a call from Meis wanting a few snacks from the corner store; because he wasn’t allowed to leave the house. He didn’t give Gueira a chance whether to refuse that by hanging up right after.

That idiot recovers from breaking house arrest to get stabbed, and the first thing he asked when he had the luxury to in his own home was snacks.

According to his schedule, he's guarding Meis nightly while he's recovering in bed and Mad Burnish in the mornings, unless he was asked to do something otherwise. Great. At eight in the night, he was walking over to the corner store and picking up anything he knew that Meis would like, especially knowing how much of a God damn sweet tooth he had.

Meis sat in his bed, covers draped over his body and wearing a satin kimono robe.

Gueira dropped the bag on the bedside, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Salt and vinegar chips, hot cheetos, sour powers, sour patches, grape lollipops…” Gueira read off everything he’s gotten him.

“—don’t forget the brownies.”

“Cosmic brownies are in there too.”

“Thanks.”

Gueira sighed. “You knew once I’d be assigned back to you you were gonna bother me like always for sweets.”

“You did it anyway.” Meis said flatly. He grinned at Gueira’s tired expression. “Listen, I’m a dyin’ man, okay? Cut me some slack.”

“You were always a dying man, Meis.”

“Now I actually could’ve like, died, y’know?”

Gueira snorted. “How ya feelin’?” he dropped some of his competence for nonchalance.

“Shit. Thanks for askin’.” Meis reached for the bag, pulling out the sour power first. “Ah, you got blue, too. You know me so well.” he smiled, ripping the packet open and eating one. Gueira could see the exhaustion wearing on him, the visible bags under his eyes, showing of a blemished face lacking the lively color that he’d usually have to cover with sheets of makeup. “Why are you lookin’ at me like that?”

“What?”

“Like I look fuckin’ hideous.”

“I-I don’t—”

“I know that already.” Meis gnawed on another sour power, Gueira not understanding how he could find straws coated with pure sugar and flavoring satisfying to his taste buds without wincing. “Angel says I’m not allowed to leave bed.”

“You broke house arrest, and almost got one of our bodyguards fired.”

Meis pouted, averting his gaze. He looked like a child found guilty of what they’ve done, not a single excuse to cover their ass.

“Cosmia told me you were gettin’ flowers for somebody.” Gueira continued on, “said you wanted to wish them a speedy recovery.”

Meis turned pink.

“Did you want to get me a gift?”

“Maybe.” Meis mumbled.

“I love it.” Gueira smiled gently.

Meis’ eyes widened, “h-how did you—?”

“Cosmia gave it to me. She saved it because it could’ve died if we left it behind… you dropped it, and I didn’t have time to take it with me after I took you to Dr. Kaliko.”

“That’s good.” Meis said, “I paid good money for that. Sucks.”

“Hm?”

“I-It sucks,” Meis gripped the bedsheets, “...that I couldn’t,” his voice fell quieter, meek, “give it to you.”

“I appreciate the sentiment.”

“But…”

“Meis.”

Looking up at Gueira, Meis’ eyes shimmered with wonder. Gueira leaned in, and he flicked his forehead. Meis wincing, eyes squeezing shut.

“W-What was that for—”

“—for breaking house arrest rules, when it almost got you _killed_.”

“I wanted privacy, okay?” Meis massaged his forehead, glaring weakly, “might’ve promised Ariston he’d have a date with Callisto if he left me behind to buy those flowers for you… and well, I didn’t think I was gonna get stabbed.”

“What did you think?” Gueira asked tiredly, “we put you on house arrest just to be _dicks?_ Boss doesn’t do this to make your life miserable given what’s already happened.”

“I know.” Meis muttered, “maybe you should put yourself in this house for five months and see whether or not you go crazy you can’t go anywhere without somebody breathing down your neck.”

“I understand, but it’s not your call to make.”

“Yeah, well I did it anyway.”

“Well we definitely know not to use Ariston to follow you around, because none of us would’ve pulled that shit with you.”

“Are you mad at me?” Meis asked, tugging on his blazer. Gueira sighed.

“No.”

“You sound like it.”

“Of course I was upset. It’s because I care about you.” he took Meis’ hand, and brought it to his lips, “my heart nearly stopped finding you there.”

He felt Meis’ hand beginning to shake, “—you actually care whether somethin’ happens to me?”

“I do, unfortunately.” Meis snorted at his words, though Gueira wasn’t joking.

“I brought more stuff.” Gueira took off his blazer, and he reached into the pocket of it to pull out a few photos. “These are the pictures we took at my house.”

The both of them look over each photo together.

“It took me awhile to process them, but I wanted to wait until you were allowed to leave to give ‘em to you.”

“You made these?” Meis asked curiously.

“Mhm. Frame them. Put it on your wall, make it look more pretty if you want. I have copies back at home.”

“Gueira…”

“They’re yours to keep.”

Meis took all of the photos, setting them in his lap. He looked over them again and smiled. “Reminds me, nobody was probably taking care of Eggo while I was gone.”

“You barely take care of her if you feed her ramen blocks.” Gueira noted, “you should get proper food for her.”

“She’s just a stray that hangs out on my roof. I don’t know much about keepin’ her around.”

“I can lend you some of mine I use to feed Snowdrops.” Gueira offered, “but after that, we can go shopping for more. I can’t have you use all of my cat food.”

“Deal.” Meis smiled, smarmy. Gueira narrowed his eyes.

“You always come to my rescue.”

“So you don’t kill yourself or someone else.”

Meis giggled, putting the photos on his bedside, along with the bag of snacks he’d been snacking on. “Oh.” he perked up, “I almost forgot.” he opened his drawer, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear as he propped himself up on his bed and pulled out a sleek, black, and elegant envelope.

“What’s this?” Gueira asked once Meis handed it to him.

“Well, in case I do die.” Meis said, “like I promised, I was gonna give this to you once I was finished with it.”

Gueira didn’t exactly agree he’d accept this… so soon… “Meis.”

“Whether we’re still… y’know, cool, or we hate each other’s guts. I want you to hold onto this no matter what.” He placed the envelope into Gueira’s hands, and squeezed them, “you have to promise me that.” _it’s an order._

Gueira nodded hesitantly.

The more he thought about it.

Meis was expecting his death, wholefully, and placing that responsibility of what happened after his death into Gueira’s hands.

It made his stomach churn with guilt, and sparked the urge for vengeance. _None of this is your fault,_ he wanted to say, over and over again.

It’s his fault.

It’s his fault Sergio’s not going to give up until Meis was in the same predicament as Styx was.

“As you wish.” Gueira spoke curtly, however, not as arid as he willed himself to be.

“Thank you.” Meis let go of Gueira’s hands quickly, realizing how long it lingered for.

It just hit them how much they wanted to say to each other, throughout Meis’ absence. Gueira tucked the envelope in his blazer.

“Is there anything you need?” he asked, modest, because it was only protocol. But the tension in the air was thick, and _pulling_.

“Um,” Meis’ cheeks reddened, “maybe… maybe…” he trailed off, averting his gaze.

Gueira patiently waited for him to find the right words.

“Kiss…” it was inaudible that Gueira couldn’t catch that.

“What?”

“A kiss.” Meis repeated timidly, but he was more firm with his request.

Gueira decided to challenge him. “Where?”

“What?” Meis responded crossly, and they both knew that he wasn’t going to specify _where_ , as it’d be obvious.

“Here?” Gueira leaned in, and he felt Meis’ unusually warm skin shiver when his lips latched on his neck in a tender kiss, his whole body jumped.

“No.” Meis answered, his voice feathery-light, laced with desperation, “higher…”

Gueira’s lips touched his jawline. “Here?”

Meis tensed up when his hands held his waist, “higher…” his eyes fluttered shut. Gueira left sweet kisses up his jaw, to his cheek… then stopping up at his lips, pecking there.

“Here?” he asked, tone coming out more rugged than silken smooth.

“Mm.” Meis held Gueira’s cheeks in his hands when they kissed more languidly, and Gueira deepened the kiss. Gueira sucked on his bottom lip, prying his mouth open and breathing heavily into it as he climbed over the mattress and hovered over Meis. Using his other hand to drag the covers low enough so he could crawl inside.

He caught plump skin between his teeth, and Meis gasped into his mouth.

“Meis—” Gueira savored his name on his tongue, like he’d never be graced with the pleasure of saying it again, and Meis responded with a moan when his back hit the mattress. “I missed you.” he murmured, in-between avid kisses, all languid, but fervid, and fueling.

He took Meis’ hand that fell on the mattress, his hand slipping into his open palm and lacing their fingers together. His lips leave Meis’, mapping out the features of his face and every part of it before he descended lower.

He felt Meis shift and squirm beneath his touch, Gueira carefully undoing the tie to the robe and opening it to reveal more skin beneath. He'd known Gueira would come over tonight, and Gueira eyed the racy, black babydoll lingerie fervently. Meis' body shivered when his hands splayed over his stomach, a shivering gasp leaving his lips, stopping at the bandaged wound on his right rib that showed when he arched, and Gueira kissed just a little beside it. Right at his chest, where he could feel the drumming of his heart pounding in his chest.

“Does it still hurt?” Gueira questioned, kindled, but holding patience.

“A little.” Meis responded, and he parted his thighs to help accommodate Gueira, “but it’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” Gueira hooked his fingers beneath his underwear, just a mere, pesky thong that left little to the imagination, sliding them off Meis’ thighs. His slacks were uncomfortably tight, but he’d hold this off for the sake of not causing Meis anymore pain, "not sure if you will be able to keep quiet enough.”

"I don't care." Meis' said quietly with despondency.

Gueira ran a hand across the bare skin of his thigh up to where his thigh-high socks started. Meis shivered again. He kissed his nose softly. "what does my mariposa want tonight?" 

“I just… I want you here, still…” Meis’ fingers trail across Gueira’s cheek, “I want this. I’ll be okay. Just..." _touch me. Please._

"I hear you baby." Gueira heeded his answer like he’d been anointed, leaving a kiss on his lips. Meis cupped his cheeks and pressed into him, lips slowly slotted together before he descends and parts the fabric. Gueira kissed right at Meis’ navel before he descended toward a pleasant heat, twitching, and darted his tongue across for a taste he’d been longing for. With shaking thighs, fingers tug at his hair and squeeze tightly around his head. Gueira’s fingers clutch at the open robe, and keep Meis’ hips steady while he worked his tongue around.

Meis’ hand clamped on his mouth and his eyes fluttered tight, sweat collected on his forehead from the heat building up in the room. Downstairs, the security entourage would be lingering close by.

Gueira wanted to trace over a thousand words on how much he missed Meis at this moment, very much, and he’d do it this way, better than words can.

☆☆☆

He watched Meis after he fell asleep, took his medication, and was properly fed.

Gueira kept thinking about what happened to him.

The more he thought about it, he just got more angered. He stood up.

Doing this won’t make things right, but it’d bring him satisfaction that he’d make Sergio pay if he’d kept this up. He went downstairs, heading for the door.

Lucia informed them later that night that an inmate was released three weeks ago belonging to Black Stone, Orien Rastus, and since then, his current whereabouts were unknown. Given that this man didn’t have any sign of previous residence, it traced back to where he was last found through surveillance and tracking, within Promepolis.

Gueira volunteered to investigate, much to Kinkade and Pasha’s protest. He volunteered that he should do it alone.

Lucia didn’t give it no question, giving him the location of the man’s whereabouts.

Meis was getting better, but he’d been at home. He figured that he wouldn’t tell Meis that he was going after Orien, but he didn’t have to say anything for Meis to know that this was his last nightly check-in for a few days.

“Are you going?” he asked, purposefully waking up from his slumber after Gueira promised to stay until he fell asleep. Doing their usual routine spending time with each other and easing into each other’s company they craved since Meis’ absence.

“I have to.”

Meis did a good job showing that this didn’t bother him, “are K and Pasha coming with you?” up until now, that is, fret in his voice.

Gueira shook his head. “This is a job I should handle alone.”

“Are you stupid?”

Gueira didn’t want to answer that question, knowing that this wasn’t their playful jester, “Adrian’s been in charge while boss and Galo are away, so he knows that I won’t be here for a while.”

“How long?”

“I don’t know.” However long it took.

“I just got you back.” Meis answered.

“It’s gonna keep eatin’ at me if I don’t do something about this. I can’t forgive myself knowing that they _did this to you_.”

“Tryna be a hero about it ain't worth it."

“No, baby,” Gueira leaned in and cupped Meis’ cheeks, “they _laid a finger on you_ and they must pay for it."

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to you for whatever foolish shit you're plannin' on doin'. Angel can just ask someone else to handle it."

"This is a job for _me_." Their foreheads pressed together briefly, basking in the seconds of bliss they truly had before it was no longer. Everything’s always fine on the outside, seemingly, but they knew something was going to come in-between that again.

“Okay.” Meis nodded, just for a little longer, they kept close like this; Gueira taking Meis’ hands in his, then their hands parted.

Gueira lifted Meis’ chin, kissing him then. Meis’ fingers clutched Gueira’s shirt and pulled him close, their bodies pressed together like he hadn’t wanted them to part. The same way their lips move in a hastive manner when they kiss.

“I’ll be back soon.” Gueira said.

“Promise me.”

“I promise.”

☆☆☆

Gueira stayed at his home for a day to gather himself.

_I’m listening, you bastard._

He exercised in his apartment until he was too exhausted to go anymore, and his muscles were sore from exertion.

 _Is this what you want?_ He took a trip to the gym for a round with the punching bag. Jogged for longer than his usual time, took the longest route instead of a shortcut, twice as much than he did in a single day.

On the third day, he repeated his new routine to get himself back in shape. Bandaged his wrists, headed for the gym. Exercised at night, sit-ups, push-ups, lifting his weights.

Snowdrops was going to be put in Thyma’s care for the last two days for when he wasn’t home, and traveled to a motel within a few miles of Orien and his men's hideout. Lucia sending him updates on their recent standing. He had to completely prepare himself knowing this was a one-man mission, looking at photos he had saved of him and Meis to hold him off until he could come back. He hoped he was well by then.

He got a text some point after.

 **Mariposa 🦋 [12:45 A.M]:** miss you

He sent another selfie.

As much as Gueira wanted to respond, he chose not to. Not until after the mission was done he wanted to see him again properly. But he saved the selfie. He's slowly counting down each day.

He waited another night.

When he was ready, he readied the bullets in his gun and tucked it in his pocket, threw on a leather jacket, laced up his military boots and headed for his motorcycle.

He told Kinkade and Pasha he’d be heading over to the location.

 _“Best of luck, Castellanos._ ” Pasha’s voice told him over the earpiece. _“We’re counting on you.”_

“I’ll do my best.” Gueira said, before the line went dead. His voice vibrated in his pocket when he got on his motorcycle.

He looked at his screen, and it was Meis. The silly, adorable duck face photo he sent him set as his contact picture.

Gueira answered the call.

“I just want to hear your voice, mariposa.” _Before I do something selfish._

 _“I don’t wanna know where you are right now.”_ Meis answered. _“Whatever you have to do, do it. But I just want one thing.”_

“Anything for you.”

_“Boba tea.”_

A string of silence. “You’re fuckin’ kiddin’ me, right?”

 _“No.”_ Meis was absolutely serious, deadpanning.

Gueira sighed heavily. He’d be expecting something more suitable to the situation he was about to dive into, recklessly, and on his own. “What flavor?”

_“Strawberry.”_

Gueira laughed, low, and gentle. “I’ll make sure to stop by.”

_“Also, Gueira.”_

“Hm?”

_“If you don’t come back alive, I’ll march over to where you are and kill you myself.”_

“That’s more like it.” Gueira teased, loving. “I’ll try.”

Meis abruptly hung up the phone after that. Gueira tucked his phone in his pocket, lifting his helmet over his head.

He started up the motorcycle, drifting across the road with one goal on his mind.

 _Don’t worry, Meis._ He picked up the speed, inching closer to the location Lucia had given to him on his GPS.

_I’ll come back for you, no matter what._

He’ll pick up that boba for him, and he’d come back, so they could watch shitty reality TV shows, cartoons, chick flicks, Gueira didn’t care for which it was.

Not until after he proved to Sergio that he wasn’t letting any of this shit happen without a fight.

They touched Meis, meaning they crossed a line.

His hideout was a shabby, run-down apartment building. Knowing Sergio, he’d never send his goons on any task without any backup of their own.

Gueira took off his helmet, set it aside, and got off.

He took a deep breath, touching his earpiece.

“I’ve reached the vicinity.” he reported to them.

 _“Alright, Castellanos.”_ Kinkade answered back, _“for the love of God, please be careful. Otherwise, just know that we’ve got your back.”_

Gueira stepped inside, his flames expanded when he entered the lobby. His armor wrapped around his arms when he shucked off his jacket, wrapping it around his waist and leaving him in his faded-white undershirt.

They were waiting for him, seated at the lobby and having a smoke when they looked up at him with all the battle they’ve been training for fired up within them.

Gueira was ready to tarnish it.

“Sorry, I don't mean to bother. I'm not how long this'll take, but I don't mind waitin'. I'm lookin' for Earheart." Gueira greeted casually. Making sure to address Orien properly by the names they went by, out of respect. “And you have five seconds to answer before I’ll take on every single person in this room.”

The men stood up, and they whispered among each other. A man came down the stairs just as they were talking, eyeing Gueira down warily. Their ring leader descended the last step and they all grew quiet, acknowledging his presence. He smirked wide. Teeth and all. “Welcome back, Red Rose.” his men stood up first, circling around Gueira. “Let’s give our former Serpent a warm welcome, for the Anaconda’s sake.”

"I'm here to relay a message back to him." Gueira answered. 

"Would've thought after we stabbed that bitch you'd be too scared to show." Orien approached him. 

Gueira hoped he could give Sergio a warm welcome as his flames swirled around him.

"Don't get me wrong." he cracked his knuckles, his armor emerged and formed around his arms in a vice grip, "I been waitin' for this day the moment the opportunity came."

"The Anaconda will have to make me leader once I get you to surrender." Orien laughed, "and you fell right into our trap! All we had to do is get your weak link." 

"You were this desperate into earning his praise?"

Orien clicked his tongue, "and who wouldn't? You know what's wrong with him."

"But I'd never go this lengths knowing he'd just toss you aside like a sack of shit when he's done with you."

"He wants you more than anything, of course he will. Don't be stupid. Sadly, I can't kill you, but if we can get you on our side again... he'd definitely make me his right hand man."

Gueira sighed, "sad..."

"What?!" One of Orien's men shouted, "how dare you talk to him like that? You're no longer a serpent!"

"You're right." Gueira replied coolly, and the men are angered by his nonchalance. Until his eyes glowed red, and he lifted his head, the tempest clear in them. "You touched someone I care deeply about. So I'm here so you pay for the damage you caused. Give it all you got, because I'm not showing any mercy." He finished venomously. 

The fear in their eyes was masked with blinding fury when they ran at him. Gueira faced them with diligence.

_Just wait for me, Meis._

☆☆☆

Five days without Gueira was just as unbearable than the two weeks he spent without him. Ever since their last phone call, Meis hadn’t heard from him since.

Kinkade and Pasha said they don’t know for sure when Gueira’ll handle it, but he would let them know when he does.

Of course, despite it being a one-man job like he volunteered— if they hadn’t heard from Gueira after he confirmed he was going on the mission after a certain period of time, Adrian said it was a must that they send backup and rush over there immediately.

It’s one thing to let Gueira do this alone, but entrusting that he’d be a hundred-percent unscatched while being fully aware of the danger that this possessed would be baffling.

Meis waited on the roof every night, hoping he’d get at least a call or text. A few days was just an estimate. Eggo curled up by his side, and they both waited together.

He wanted to focus on his work in the meantime, given that he had a bout of inspiration he was able to put to good use following Styx’s funeral, and everything that happened after. With thoughts of Gueira on his mind; it was difficult to waste his day away working knowing that there was a possibility Gueira wouldn’t come back.

If everyone else believed in him, then Meis should, after all.

The full moon would decide his fate.

Each day waned, and each night dragged on. His rib was healed, when he looked at it last in the mirror while he was cleaning out his glass eye.

Athena’s been coming over to check his vitals, resuming her home visits as advised by Dr. Kaliko.

Lio was still overseas, entrusting Mad Burnish’s duties leftover for Adrian to handle. Benji and Slim are paying him more visits while he’s at home, taking him out to eat when he needs to, and once Meis was deemed fit to attend practice again— they slowly got back into their previous routine. He's been giving it his all. He too had to get it together and prove that he's still got fight left in him.

Meis bought cat food for Eggo on his own. Cared for the plants in his home, for what he normally asked Gueira to do he did himself. Buying a few picture frames so he could fit the photos he gave to him since he left, hanging them up in the wall of his bedroom.

He cleaned up his house, something he hadn’t done himself in ages. He started transferring all the songs he's written onto his laptop, sat down and typed away; and he came to the recording booth prepared, going over his work with Benji and Slim, making any changes to the track with the help of the crew, and he got in front of the microphone and practiced for hours, figuring out the right notes, the perfect tone, a way to continue his story. He's not giving up on it. The Hell he went through and the good and the bad things that came out of it. Gueira was right, he had to tell what he was feeling rather than just forcing his words on paper, it had to be the truest version of himself he was expressing. After all, Dallas' "character" was meant to be based off Meis' hardships and succession.

He's going to put out this album if his life depended on it. He can't give up. He had to keep pushing. More, more, and more.

Ezio came over one night. Sitting on the rooftop to reminisce what could’ve been a better past, and he was gone.

Meis got a call from Kinkade two nights later, while he strummed along to his guitar in deep focus. It ripped his concentration away completely, practically lunging for his phone and answering it.

_“He said he took care of it.”_

Meis gasped, “where is he?”

_“We don’t know. He just told us a few minutes ago, and we headed over to his motel because we hadn’t heard from him since he left.”_

"And?"

_"He wasn't there. The hideout's been cleared out completely except for what looks like a bloodbath that happened in here. He's most likely left."_

Meis grit his teeth. “He left? When?"

_"I don't know, sir."_

"What the Hell could he possibly be doing?!”

_“We could only hope he’s making it back into town safely. The only thing we can do is trust his word.”_

Meis lowered the phone to his side, and sat down. His worries he’s held back since days ago flooding back.

_“Mr. Yeon?”_

Meis hadn’t answered back, hanging up the phone. He let it fall on the couch beside him, looking through the closed blinds of the safe house, where his plants sat on the windowsill.

 _Where are you, Gueira?_ He bit his lip, growing anxious.

He wanted to rush outside and find him himself, but they wouldn’t allow that.

He hated waiting.

The orchid on his window sill twitched, and Meis sat up straight.

“Gueira…” his eyes shimmered, hopeful. It meant he was near. He was somewhere. It had to be. He left the couch, rushing for the door.

His hands rested on the knob, hastily unlocking the door. He swallowed, his heart hammering in his chest. _Please…_ he silently prayed, he hoped his intuition was right. He heard someone gasp.

"M-Mr. Castellanos?!" one of the guards voices was startled. "Are you alright, sir?!"

"s' fine, don't worry about me."

Meis pulled the door open hastily mid-way through their conversation.

He was face to face with Gueira standing right in front of him.

He looked in bad shape.

Bruises on his face, the scar on his nose, lip, the slash on his right, thick eyebrow. The slashes on his arms, his tattered shirt, where marks could clearly be seen through the torn parts.

Somehow, through his current state, he held up a cup of boba tea.

“Don’t worry, I called K and Pasha last minute.” he explained, his voice weak, yet holding amusement. “Wanted to make it a surprise.”

Meis stood put, feeling his whole body begin to shake with a wave of emotions beyond comprehensible. “Y-you—”

“Strawberry.” Gueira announced jaded, walking past the door; but he did a bad job at being subtle with the way he staggered in his step. “Like you asked.”

Meis shut the door, holding Gueira in his arms before he fell over. “Are you—”

“—Yeah.” Gueira answered, leaning his head into Meis’ shoulder, and Meis gasped lightly feeling his nose bury into Meis' neck and he hugged him briefly.

The image of Gueira stumbling into a boba shop and asking for strawberry boba tea, on the verge of collapsing from injuries— driving all the way back to Meis’ house just to stop at his door and say _this._

“I can’t believe you.” Meis helped him upstairs, quickly, and he took the cup out of Gueira’s hands as well, racing back to put it in the fridge. Meis wasn't expecting him to actually bring it, but he was going to keep it for later.

“You’re warm.” Gueira whispered when Meis put his arm around Gueira's back again, and Meis hid the faint blush on his cheeks. Taking Gueira to his bedroom and sitting him down on the bed. He left the tea on the bedside, and he rushed to get a hold of the first aid kid.

“You’re hurt.” Though that was obvious, Gueira seemed to ignore this fact while Meis quickly helped Gueira pull his shirt off.

More bruises lingered underneath his tank top.

Meis’ breath hitched at the sight of them, “you’re unbelievable…” his fingers traced his abdomen, hard muscles twitched under his light touch.

“They ain’t ever gonna touch you again,” Gueira grunted out, one eye screwing shut when Meis dabbed a cloth rinsed with cool running water, preparing antibiotic ointments. “Just know that.”

“We both know they won’t…” Meis answered, and he hesitated when Gueira winced with every touch he took with cleaning the wound, with as much delicate care as possible.

“But it’ll at least stop,” he swore when Meis applied a little too much pressure with his cloth, “f-for now…”

“You didn’t have to.” Meis repeated, “I waited day and night hoping you oughta do somethin’ _dang stupid_ , and here you are.”

Gueira chuckled raspily, gritting his teeth again, Meis used aloe vera to massage the bruises. “I heal fast, so I’ll be fine.”

“It doesn’t change the fact that you still got yourself almost killed out there.”

“I told Orien to relay a message back, that I’m not giving up without a fight.” Gueira answered. Meis doesn’t look him in the eye, getting to the bandages.

“Doing this for me…” Meis willed his hands to stop shaking when he wrapped the bandage around Gueira’s stomach.

“—I wanted to.” Gueira answered for him. _Doing this for him is reckless._ But he doesn’t care. Meis bandaged his arm next, up to his wrist. Lastly, his fingers traced over the scar on Gueira’s coarse brow.

“Why?” Meis asked, shivering when Gueira’s hand circled his wrist.

“Because I’m willing to die for you, by my gun, by my fire, by my dignity, Meis Yeon.” Gueira pledged ardently.

“Just how faithful are you willing to be?” Meis’ fingers trailed down Gueira’s bare chest, absently.

“Are you afraid?” Gueira asked knowingly, “that I’d no longer be by your side if you need me?”

“Of course, are you stupid?" Meis asked.

"Meis." Gueira called his name so fondly it made his heart pound.

"What?" Meis asked quietly.

"Can I tell you something?" Gueira asked, "come closer."

Meis does, and Gueira kissed him promptly. A soft gasp leaving Meis' lips. It was only a chaste kiss, starting into each other's eyes, and then they were kissing again. Meis stopped before they grew more desperate.

“What's wrong?” Gueira whispered, and Meis gripped his shoulders, to anchor himself.

“Is it true that you’d die for me?”

“Without hesitation. I mean it from the bottom of my heart.”

“I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t by my side.” Meis leaned closer until their foreheads touched. Unsure of everything he was feeling, “I just— feel like—” _I can’t live without you_ —

“I’m right here, Meis.” Gueira said his name in a way that sent shivers down his spine, “so tell me what it is that you want, because I don’t think I can hold myself back any longer.”

“ _Your wounds_ —” The word left him in a rush, he can’t think straight. He could hear how fast and hard his heart beats, the chill in the air, the budding warmth sent through him now that Gueira was here, and close.

“I'll be fine.” Gueira answered, pulling away as Meis returned his gaze. “Only if you desire then I’ll pleasure you as you wish.”

Meis can’t wait any longer either.

“Don't keep me waiting this time.”

"Then I won't." Gueira wasted no time dipping low to kiss him again, and it does nothing to keep Meis grounded. It only elevated him, Gueira’s arms circling Meis to lift him in his lap and push the pesky robe off his shoulders and reveal pale skin that littered with goosebumps under his touch.

He barely paid any attention to his own wounds, and Meis couldn’t be bothered to ask after he slipped his tongue into Gueira’s mouth and they kissed, sensually raw, and from their shared kisses where they’ve held back— now the pure carnal energy had been unleashed from a tight, sealed box, that’s been ready to burst due to overflowing.

Through Gueira’s jeans his erection steadily grew when Meis ground himself against it, moving his hips raptly.

Gueira’s groan into Meis’ mouth ignited a spark within his belly, and his tongue ran down Meis’ neck, so _pleasantly_ while he thrusted his hips up to meet Meis’ hips.

His fingers, Meis noticing his nails became sharper, firm, _clawed_ , when they reached beneath his sheer robe and tugged off his underwear— lace that ripped quite easily, right off his thighs so he could run his hand up his bare thigh. Meis shivered delightfully, his robe slipping off his shoulders completely.

"S-Sorry." Gueira's voice was gravel, "i-it's like... I can't help but..." his teeth were sharpening at the edges, a shaky exhale inching toward a growl.

"It's fine." Meis whispered, "you won't hurt me."

Gueira's Burnish instincts were reacting this way _because_ of Meis' allure, and he couldn't control it, even if he tried.

Meis scrambled to help Gueira unbuckle his jeans and toe out of his shoes, getting out of them until he was left in his briefs— keeping their lips connected in a frenzied manner. Gueira lifted him up, and his fingers reached between his thighs, circling around his wet folds and dragging up painfully _slow_.

"It's fine." Meis repeated, a pitched gasp leaving him at Gueira's fingers carefully entering him.

"Are you sure?"

"I want you to touch me." Meis pleaded.

"M-Meis..." Meis’ arms circled Gueira’s shoulders, lips latching to his now bare chest, sucking, and marking freely. He tossed his head back when a finger inched inside him, and he twitched, a moan escaping him.

Meis sighed in relief, cradling Gueira's head close to his chest. This was exactly what he wanted.

Something about the way Gueira touched him now that was so overwhelming palatable, he felt that something in his body was well on its way into bursting— a feeling indescribable, with each exhilarant shiver he felt when Gueira’s fingers scissored inside him and his tongue lapped around a nipple with shameful ardor.

He shifted, constantly, withstanding more than his limit could handle. And he does burst.

Wings sprout out of his back.

Bright, beautifully _blue_ and _big._ Expanding further when Gueira continued pleasuring him, and it was enough to catch his attention, his gaze flickering up and stopping at the wings presented to him, spread out and fluttering madly.

His crimson eyes held amazement, and Meis had come to— out of his daze, and his first instinct was to cover himself, leaning away.

“M-Meis?”

He didn’t know how else to explain this, given that he couldn’t explain this himself. He only felt slight embarrassment.

“They’re beautiful.” Gueira said, facing them with such captivation Meis had never seen anyone hold in regards to them, and when he touched the part of his skin where his wings meant his back— he couldn’t contain the tremors that ripped through his body, becoming increasingly sensitive, and the gasp that spilled from his lips.

“They don’t turn you away?” Meis found himself asking. After all, intimately, it’d be a first that Gueira was seeing this. He pulled Meis closer, and kissed the lunar tattoo on his chest.

“No.” he murmured sweetly, “nothing about you turns me away.” he resumed pumping his fingers in, and his breath against Meis’ skin made the wings flap in response, enthralled by his touch.

Gueira’s bewitched incredibly by them, and he’s only enthused to show Meis just how much.

Meis wanted to help indulge him.

He tugged Gueira’s fingers out of him, moisture coating them as Meis freed Gueira’s cock, and wrapped his fingers around them, stroking urgently. He swallowed Gueira’s moans when he leaned closer, feeling pre-cum leaking from the tip beneath his fingers.

“Meis—” he husked.

“I need you now.” Meis hushed against his lips, and he continued to stroke, feeling Gueira shiver, groan, and throw his head back. His hips buckling in with a touch, just to get a feel of it— Meis dragged his heat across the length of Gueira’s dick, just before he lined himself up with the tip and slowly sunk down.

Meis whined gently. "you feel so big..." he winced, trying to adjust himself to his length carefully. One eye fell shut. Gueira’s flames too prowled around his body, causing the colored ink on his arms to glow, and a growl to leave his lips when his eyes turned red and black and red veins pulsed across his arms, muscles turning obsidian when clawed hands gripped Meis’ hips. His horns appearing on his head.

"Move your hips for me, baby." Gueira commanded.

They welcomed Meis’ flames eagerly, just as Meis began to move his hips and moaning softly— blending in together like they’ve been wanting to become one all along, and the feeling was heavenly, as he rode Gueira’s thick cock and felt himself clench around him in excitement with the way it rubbed against him so _good_ , he moaned loudly— and so does Gueira, hoarse, and claws running down Meis’ back while he thrusted into his tight heat.

Meis’ wings furled around them, and their sheer lust is what drove them forward from there. Shifting to the center of the bed where all their clothes were shed, and Meis continued to ride him without abandon, with how their flames meshed together it turned a bright violet, encouraging them to keep going. The incandescence in the room skyrocketed, Gueira driving his cock deeper with a buck of his hips and Meis pulling him closer, their bodies melding together.

He wrapped an arm around Gueira’s shoulders, arching back while his eyes fluttered in utter bliss— and his wings burned strong, circling his hips on autopilot— in tandem to Gueira’s movements. His body undulates delectably, and his fingers part Gueira’s lips— witnessing the fangs on his teeth when he kissed him wetly, all moans, all tongue, and saliva dripping down his chin. He could feel Gueira pulsating inside him, Gueira lifting him entirely so he could elevate him up and over the girth of his length shifted into something bigger that Meis could feel in his stomach that was only all the more enticing, slowly shifting into their natural Burnish forms, retaining some of their human features; Meis sunk down around Gueira’s dick, solid sharp ridges around the edges and a pointed tip that Meis felt rubbing against his walls so fucking _amazingly_ he moaned so luridly. Gueira breathed heavily, their noses brushed together.

“God, you’re so gorgeous, Meis.” he praised reverently, marveling at the way Meis was presented to him, eyes glossed with the pleasure Gueira brought, his voice had a roughened edge to it thick with arousal, tightening, and the scorching pleasure of Gueira’s lips on his skin, his lips, neck, chest, made his core burn brighter as if to suck him in and never let him go.

Their moans might’ve reached the heavens, but it doesn’t stop them from the wave that this took them— far past the stars— far past the breaking point. Meis wanted to feel Gueira’s every move, every touch, every breath, and he wanted it all and it wouldn’t be enough, because he wanted more. More. More.

His back hit the mattress, thighs spread apart when Gueira hovered over him and pushed his cock in deep— Meis’ heart pounded hard in his chest, his pupils blown wide, seeing the black in Gueira’s irises when he sunk his teeth into his neck and Meis arched into him. Changing positions, and straddling Gueira’s hips while he lied on the mattress and his fingers dug into his ass, and he moved his hips, feeling the sweat beading at his scalp.

They rolled around the sheets and shifted, writhed, limbs in entanglement, tongues entwined, their flames united until they burned together. Shedding every single ounce of their composure.

He might’ve climaxed more than once, but he’s lost count.

But the night ended, as he’s last remembered, his legs hooked around Gueira’s shoulders and his lips tenderly pressing against his, sent over another cliff edge, feeling the exertion finally beginning to tax his body from what seemed like an endless night of lovemaking.

Gueira was in his arms, breathing life into him, merging his flames with Meis’ own, setting off his pulse and kick starting it back to motion.

Reminding him _greatly_ why they were meant to burn so bright.

The purple flame dwindled down when they came down from their high, Meis’ wings unfurling and the pulsating veins in Gueira’s arms slowly dissipating while they were still entwined and beneath the sheets.

The cool breeze coming from the open windows circulates the bedroom once more, until their fire went out completely, like the shift of the wind that wisps away a burning candle before the lights went out.

The last thing Meis smelt was sweet roses when slumber overcame him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to @talulah_atlas for allowing me to use their OC lilia!!!
> 
> Next chapter: Nexus benefit concert time baybee.
> 
> Remember to gimme a follow where I tweet a lot about this fic! Give my monster genre-bending playlist a listen, and if you wanna talk to me about black stones my curiouscat is always open. See y'all soon. ❤️
> 
>  **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2CTDNdTca9mHoMpL8rkbpX?si=PYel1jZcTiu6oYwT7-XFeg)** | **[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/danganphobia)**


	19. Nexus: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mad Burnish prepares for the Nexus concert; the biggest charity event thrown for the Burnish music community.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY OCTOBER??? LOL im glad to have updated six months into this fic in the best month of the year... I hope BS updates lift your spirit along with the new season and everyone's doing fine. let's get right into this spicy chapter.

The next time Meis’ eyes fluttered open, the brightness of the sun made his eyes screw shut, agitation growing over the sunrays burning through the curtains.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist made him pause. One thing this morning was different… Aside from the practically majestic night he shared with Gueira, it was the fact that he was right here, wrapped around him and providing undeniable warmth Meis wanted to sink into for eternity.

He knew he shouldn’t compare— but he did it so _often_ with Ezio that Meis realized he was lacking far too much experience in the true comfort of another and what it felt like; this didn’t feel like filling in an empty void. This was burning _passion_ , thrilling fuel, igniting sparks that flew from the simplest of touches.

He turned around, careful, shifting on the duvet so he could face Gueira. Meis traced over the features on his face. The hint of gray hairs that lined his sideburns, blending into a mix of black and red, bleeding through the rest of his hair… soft, fuzzy locks reached his collarbone. The hint of freckles on his nose, the coarse facial hair on his face that felt both a pain and a delight against Meis’ skin.

Meis cupped one of his cheeks, feeling the warmth underneath his finger tips. His long lashes that were currently shut in his slumber, down his sharp, scruffy jawline, down his neck where his pulse gently beats, his chest where it heaved slightly with every inhale… every exhale.

Gueira’s shifting alarmed Meis when he spent a full minute entranced by the essence of beauty that was Gueira Castellanos— and he gasped when he felt a hand wrap around his, bringing it to his lips to kiss it.

“Mornin’, mariposa.” his voice was gruff, still somehow honeyed sweet. Just the kind of rough that Meis would very much like in an early morning like this right now, that brought all kinds of pleasant shivers down his spine.

“Sorry.” Meis found himself blurting out, “I didn’t… think you’d wake up.”

“You don’t know I’m actually an early bird, hm?”

For the nature of his job, it made sense… someone who rose with the sun and tucked away during the night hours…

“Didn’t your old job have night shifts?”

“It surely didn’t stop me from waking up early.” Gueira let Meis’ hand rest on his shoulder. “What about you?”

“Me?”

“You sound like you hate mornings greatly.”

There’s no denying that; Meis did. Truly. “...prefer to sleep in,” he mumbled, “but boss needs us to wake up at seven most mornin’s because of rehearsal and shit…”

Gueira chuckled, “‘cause you need as much beauty sleep more than anybody else?”

“It’s my fuckin’ right.” Meis grumbled, and Gueira pulled back briefly so he could stretch his arms and yawn, Meis taking it into account that neither of them were wearing a single ounce of clothing. At some point, everything was taken off and dropped to the floor… so much things happened that meshed together into a blur of events.

Not that the thought of it doesn’t make him feel hot all over. He yawned, too, because it was contagious. “You’d think as the main lead I’d be the one to get the most rest.”

“In what case, you broke an acrylic nail?”

Meis weakly shoved him as Gueira laughed quietly, “that too is an emergency, _dick_.”

“That ain’t somethin’ to call off an entire rehearsal session for.”

“I spend over ninety dollars on these nails,” Meis emphasized, “and not even just nails, a full set, I make useful time on spa hours. And if Karen is gonna fucking break ‘em off during dance lessons of course I’m gonna lose my shit.” unfortunately for everyone else.

“Accidents happen, Meis.” Gueira rested his head on the pillow, and Meis sat up, feeling Gueira’s fingers reach and start playing with his hair as he checked his phone.

“It’s seven thirty two.” Meis said. He’s not sure _why_ he’s up this early unprompted. They don’t have to go in until eleven because Lio was coming back to Promepolis today, and he needed time to get settled in; so Adrian was less strict with time schedules. The one pro of having Lio go on his vacations, his time off meant more time for everyone else to recharge before they all dropped dead in exhaustion.

But it didn’t mean _no work_ — as he would often call back the studio and make sure that Adrian wasn’t letting them slack off. The Nexus benefit concert was fastly approaching, meaning _double_ the rehearsals than before. Ten to fifteen hours a day max, but at this point it’d last the whole day.

“We still got time.” Gueira murmured.

“...You stayed the night.”

“Hm?”

“I didn’t think you’d…”

“Stay?”

Meis set his phone down, looking back down at Gueira. The adoration in his eyes made them glimmer under the rising sun.

“Like you don’t have better things to do.”

“Hmm… while Snowdrops is in Thyma’s care…?” he let Meis’ soft strands fall in-between his fingers, twirling them around, “nothin’ much.”

“How’s…” Meis felt himself grow pink, “how’s your wounds…?”

“They did a number on me,” Gueira admitted, “but it ain’t bad enough to the point where you gotta take me to Dr. Kaliko.”

"...who was he?" Meis asked, "it sounded like you knew him. Is there some kinda bad blood thing goin' on?"

"Let's just say you're not the only one who has enemies. He's just an old face who wanted to start up some trouble, get back at me, maybe. Wouldn't be surprised troublemakers like him get involved in this shit."

"I know how it's probably my fault I let myself out alone, or else he wouldn't have gotten me."

Gueira raked a hand through his hair, "it's fine, mariposa. It doesn't matter now. I said we took care of it."

“So it wasn’t just the fucker waitin’ for ya?”

“He’d be an idiot to take me on alone.” Gueira said, “probably about… ten of ‘em were waitin’ at their hideout.”

“You didn’t take on ten guys by yourself.” Meis turned around, and Gueira’s snort made Meis swat him on the arm, the sheets falling off his frame.

“Meis, don’t worry, I can handle worse.”

“...It doesn’t mean it’s _less risky_.”

“This is comin’ from the person who risked gettin’ mauled by a raccoon because they wanted to find a ten grand ring from a garbage can.”

“It was worth it. Ten grand’s more money than you’ve ever had, admit it.”

“I mean I earn about five times less working this job, so is it really a stretch?”

“That’s not the point.” Meis sighed, offended that Gueira thought he wasn’t the wisest person when it came to rational thought. It was _partially_ true, at least. “If you’re dead who’s gonna keep my ass from dyin’?”

“This ass?” Meis was expecting anything else but the playful smack to his bottom that made him lift up the pillow next to Gueira, Bobby and Jimi toppling over from where they rested so he could hit him with it. Gueira caught the pillow in time, sitting up so he had leverage to defend himself.

“I thought you were fully capable of protecting yourself.” Gueira gently pried the pillow away from Meis.

“I… I am…” Meis whispered, eyes trailing downcast.

“But…?”

“I’m only one person.” He raked his fingers through his hair, brushing everything to one side.

“I never thought I’d live to see the day to hear you admit that.” Gueira teased.

“Admit _what_.” Meis snarled.

“That you actually need me.”

Meis was pretty sure he’d said it before; but now was when he grasped the significance of saying that… because it was the truth.

“I would’ve been in some deep shit if you hadn’t come and pulled me out of it.” he said, knowing, “and if I was gonna ignore that, then I’d be an asshole.” because if something really happened to Gueira that’d involve his morality then it’d be far too late for Meis to acknowledge just how important his protection meant for his well-being.

“It might not sound like it, but…” Gueira lifted Meis’ chin so he could face him, “You helped me realize that there’s more to my future, you reminded me of my humanity.”

Meis saw the honesty in his eyes and shuddered, “I just can’t help but feel like all I’ll do is drag you down in whatever piece of shit mess that my life is.”

“So let me wallow in it, my love,” those words turned Meis’ insides to mush when Gueira leaned in and captured his lips in a gentle kiss.

Meis struggled to find any right words to say, before he’s kissing Gueira back, heady, it was just a lot of emotions he felt at once. Like he felt like this wasn’t going to last, constantly. Going out for late lunch during breaks, fooling around after Meis’ practice hours are over, binge watching crappy television on his couch, waking up to Gueira’s face in the morning…

His back hit the mattress and Gueira hovered over him, “you’re thinking too much.” he noted, and though they’re kissing so frenetic Gueira still held patience in his voice.

“So help me not think.” Meis said, feeling his coherent thoughts slip away when Gueira kissed him again, breathing in through his nose at the sweet taste of his lips.

“If that’s what you desire…” Gueira’s head buried in Meis’ chest, and if Meis were being honest— nothing Gueira did could be predicted, not when his tongue easily flicked around his nipple, over the metal of the piercings there that increased their sensitivity fairly quickly; while he put his fingers into his own mouth, wetting them, maintaining eye contact with Meis as he reached down to tease his clit, two piercings adorned the top hood. Impulsive decisions he made upon changing his image to accommodate his new era with Dead Man’s Hand, because he wanted to feel _some_ sense of _control_ being the leader of a band when he’d never thought he’d be; a stupid and extremely _painful_ one, but it’s a reminder of the power he held to do whatever the fuck he wanted no matter what anyone said.

If the morning wasn’t enough to wake Meis up, the exuberant sensation that made him arch and moan like a whore was enough of a wake-up call. Gueira’s lips latched around the soft bud and sucked gently, slipping two fingers in his slit; practiced, like someone who took careful precision in what they did, and there was no rush in it either.

Meis reached down and grabbed a hold of Gueira’s dick, lazily jerking him off but losing coordination when Gueira’s fingers prodded deeper and twisted, and his breath escaped him shakily.

“Good mornin’, baby.” Gueira took note of Meis' visceral reactions; downright bawdy while Gueira deftly multi-tasked, “how do you want me to satisfy you?”

“Just put it in me—” Meis gritted out, “I don’t care how— _ah_ — _ahh_ —” his breath quickened into a whine when Gueira kissed Meis sweetly, drowning his moans. He felt Gueira's cock transforming in response to his stimulation and he shivered in excitement. He couldn't get enough of how mind-blowing his bulbous, red and black veined cock felt last night. _Oh, there you are, big guy._ Meis continued lazily stroking his cock, his thoughts blurred out when his fingers pushed deeper, and quickened its movements.

“You already seem to be enjoying this so much…” Gueira crouched down, and his tongue swiped up Meis’ folds, and it wasn’t long before he was thrashing with the cunning slide of his tongue, curving around his pussy in all the right ways that sent intense tremors throughout his body.

“Ngh— oh my _God_ — _Gueira_ —” and Meis wasn’t one to fucking beg for _anyone_ , he could be catty all he wanted but only when he prompted the chase; and yet, Gueira turned the tables with a flick of his fingers and his tongue pressing and teasing on his clit, “ _fuck fuck fuck fuck_ —” his words are rasped, garbled into a keen.

“Hm?” Gueira’s hum vibrated into his skin so deliciously, Meis’ thighs shook with a mewl, “I can’t help myself but indulge further, mariposa, you entice me.”

Meis refused to cum this quickly, “need it—”

“‘M gonna need you to say that a little louder, sweetheart.”

“I _swear to God_ you bastard—” A spot Gueira reached made his eyes open wide, a shrill gasp prompted his whole body to shake.

“Here?” Gueira asked knowingly. Meis bit his lip and turned his head toward the pillow, he’d rather bite his tongue than admit it but his body shook again and he whined when Gueira found it once more.

“Fuck me already.” Meis demanded, “or else ‘m gonna change my God damn mind.”

“Would you really?” _smug prick._

“Wouldn’t suck your dick.”

“Troubling.” Gueira’s fingers slipped out wetly, his fingers glistening and Meis already dripping on the sheets beneath them, dampening the fabric. He didn’t sound fazed by the least bit, and Meis was just talking out of his ass. His own experiences could count that sucking dick was one of his specialties and he wanted to prove that he _absolutely_ could if Gueira kept trying him. Meis moaned at the loss of contact, his fingers reaching desperately for friction so he’d just do it himself, rub it out, but Gueira gently pried his hands away.

He made a _tsk_ noise with his teeth, “shh—” he silenced any of Meis’ weak protests by kissing his hand and placing it right on his chest, “‘m gonna give it to you how you want, make sure you’re nice and open for me, a’ight?”

“If you don’t put it in now ‘m gonna lose my shit.” Meis griped, and he eagerly spread his legs. He gasped, feeling Gueira yank them roughly in his clawed hands, just enough that the sharpness scraped red marks in his thighs so he could meet Gueira’s own, and his legs were pinned right above his head on either side. His flexibility rendered that no problem. The tip of his reddened, twitching cock teased his entrance, and Meis moved against it; but Gueira’s grip on his legs kept him in place. If he’d spread his thighs wider Meis’d be all spread eagle, where Gueira had a delighted view of everything, his cock dragging against his slit.

“I think I feel like fuckin’ you like it was your first,” Gueira commented idly, like he were making a decision between two things he favored, but could only decide one, like he was contemplating if he should make scrambled fucking eggs, but it made Meis’ stomach churn in zest.

“This ain’t a damn gamble,” he jeered, this was a _luxury_ ; yet Gueira treated it as if this was a last-minute consideration he’d come to later if he was feeling generous.

“Call me the luckiest man in the world then.” Gueira entertained it, though Meis wasn’t very fond of his amusement.

“Just fuck me like you mean it.” Meis demanded, he doesn’t just let anyone do that (not anymore). "I can tell how much you want this." he smirked pridefully.

"Mating instinct." Gueira answered, "it responds to you no matter what you do. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Probably if we find out." Meis taunted.

“Mhm,” Gueira agreed fondly, intentionally serene as he leaned in and kissed Meis’ calf; then his cock pushed right in, with such vivace it had Meis’ hand rest on Gueira’s chest the further he sunk into his entrance. Gueira must’ve known like the _ass_ he was that Meis instantly regretted what he said, chewing his bottom lip. God, this motherfucker barely even _moved_ as much as push inside of him and yet Meis was holding his breath. Gueira hummed low, but with piqued curiosity, like a taste test— Meis took it that this was satisfying; but the obscene moan that left his lips left him speechless when he started moving.

Meis tensed up without realizing.

“Relax, baby.” Gueira whispered, “if you wish for me to fuck you like I mean it you’ve gotta allow me to first.”

_Easier said than done._

Meis couldn’t give a damn for Gueira’s history of hookups at first— but if he knew how to _fuck_ this _good_ then he envied those one-night stands for not being able to experience the home run sooner. Not a single dick was this enriching, not even Candi, but Gueira tightened his hold on Meis’ calves while he pivoted and fucked into him at calculated thrusts. The mattress shook against the headboard, the smack of Gueira’s hips meeting his sounded off the walls of the room.

Meis’ nails dragged down Gueira’s chest, once again, baffled by what he was anticipating. He clenched around Gueira eagerly, wanting to take it and milk it all for what it’s worth. The warmth of his cock felt _divine_. He wanted to ride it all over again like he did last night, twist around and spin on it, he’d make it into his own personal rodeo if he fucking had to; better than any mechanical bull he’s ridden.

“This feel that good, hm?” Gueira cooed, while his words were hushed and a little rough his ministrations, the way he moved his hips and shoved his cock deeper up Meis’ walls were making him lose his sanity.

He quickened his pace, then he slowed down— carefully watching his cock withdraw and enter Meis, and Meis canted his hips. He tried moving and grinding against Gueira, but in his position he barely held that advantage, his legs pinned above his head and his hands on Gueira’s chest, he’s using his strength to his advantage given he had no chance of resistance and allowing Gueira to fuck him without abandon.

“Mmm _fuck_ —” he groaned, Gueira switched between a hindered, excruciating pace, Meis needing to dig his other hand into the globe of Gueira’s ass so he could pull him closer; but he took his damn time… then he’d accelerate promptly, and he’d brush against the spot that he’d been digging for this whole time since his quest began, Meis whimpered and his voice pitched. “ _Yes!”_ he gasped, quavering, “r-right there… God that feels so good…”

He heard a soft chuckle coming from Gueira above him, and he loosened his vice grip on Meis’ calves, bringing them forward so he could lean back and have them hook over his shoulders and rest there. _Thankfully,_ because Meis couldn’t ignore the ache he was starting to feel with how long they’d been in Gueira’s grip, even if part of him secretly enjoyed the restraint, maybe Gueira could read his mind. His red eyes hold the kind of ardor that made Meis tingle from his head to his toes, leaning forward and holding eye contact when his cock prodded right in, _right there,_ repeatedly; and he didn’t disappoint.

His chest bounced in tandem with his body, the slapping of his balls meeting Meis’ hips a little more quieter, but all the more rewarding.

“Aren’t you just a sight for sore eyes?” Gueira moaned lowly in his throat, Meis’ mouth hanging open and his face flushed pink; spreading throughout his body becoming sheen with sweat; and he’s back to clawing at Gueira’s chest, red lines trailing in its wake that drew a growl out of him; his muscles shift and he shivered when Meis did, he continued fucking him open at this adjusted angle, “words can’t describe how divine you feel makin’ love to you like this.”

“Oh my _God_ —” Screw saying His name is vain, not that he could help it, it was almost a silent prayer in all its glory with the way he cried out; Gueira’s lips were around his nipple, his teeth scraped over the metal piercing and sucking, moaning around it as he did so, and then his fingers pinched the both of them; hardened from his actions earlier, and Meis was cumming harder than he ever had in ages. Quietly sobbing, Gueira coaxed him through it while he kept thrusting.

 _“Let go for me, release. C’mon baby, cum,”_ he directs, loving and patient— the gentle moans and the hint of a growl on his sharp teeth enough to excite Meis all over again.

“Allow me the pleasure of releasin’ in you.” Gueira husked, something about keeping modest about it drove Meis _mad_.

“Just keep goin’.” Meis gripped the pillow behind him, and he used his thighs for pulling Gueira closer, grinding down onto his cock and relishing in the moan he got in response, lifting his hips and practically bouncing back down on it.

“Didn’t know you’d be this eager, mariposa—” Gueira’s cut off with a pleased groan, gripping Meis’ hips so he could stop him, “you’re gonna make me finish too soon.”

“Then get on with it.” Meis ordered, and he didn't stop trying to worm his way out of Gueira’s grasp, dragging his heat against Gueira’s length.

“Then I’m turnin’ you over,” Meis doesn’t have time for a proper response when he’s flipped on his stomach and his ass was lifted up; Gueira entered him from behind. Meis gasped like he’d lost the air in his lungs and desperately attempted to catch his breath once his hips smacked against his ass mercilessly, fingers gently carding through his hair and a low groan leaving Gueira’s lips. Meis leaned back against his hard thrusts, turning his face into his pillow and biting his lip.

His eyes squeezed shut, gripping the bed sheets and felt the flair building up in his gut with intensity, fast, his thighs shaking and his moans quavering, _no,_ no matter how strong the urge was he wouldn’t tap out with how damn amazing this felt.

“I’m close,” Gueira’s soft reminder brought Meis out of his fucked out daze, only slightly, and he arched in such a way that coaxed a louder moan out of Gueira. "'m gonna have to knot you, mariposa."

Meis couldn't give anything more than a whimper. He’s spilling inside him with a tightened grip in Meis’ hair and a snarl on his lips when he leaned in and bit the juncture of Meis’ neck, his other hand reaching and grabbing a breast in his hand while his thrusting slowed in pacing. Meis felt something tightening inside him and sealing them in place, much like what had happened last night. Meis came then and there, his body convulsing; his heart pounding so hard it rang in his ears; the crashing wave of his second orgasm taxed him greatly.

"Give it a bit." Gueira panted.

Meis' hair was in his face when he turned his head to the side, forehead clammy and breathless.

“We got an hour and thirty minutes,” Gueira announced, while Meis was practically lying flat on the bed and remembering his core existence after having the fuck of his life, “what do you want for breakfast?”

“I need a fuckin’ minute.” Meis moaned tiredly. "at least until you can handle your shit." Gueira laughed, his hand running up Meis’ back as he leaned in and kissed his head, “no way you know how to fuck like that naturally,” he turned, leaning on his side so he could speak more clearly.

“You think there’s a secret I’ve yet to enlighten you about?”

“Well _is there_?”

“You should shower.” Gueira pulled out, and Meis winced; his cum leaking on the mattress. He answered Meis’ question with a kiss; definitely not what Meis sought after, but he’d take it.

“Gueira,” he whined, “I can’t move a damn bone in my body after what you just did to me.”

“How unfortunate.” Gueira jested, and he’s moving with ease as he sat up; Meis’ eyes raked down his naked body while he walked around, stretching his muscles while he was at it. "we'd need to get your beautiful sheets washed later."

“Help me.” Meis pleaded, there’s no faking it when if he stood up he’s sure he’d probably drop.

“Need a few more minutes to rest?”

“That’d be needed, thanks.”

“K and Pasha aren’t gonna shut the fuck up if they found out I stayed the night.” Gueira checked his phone, sighing, “they always gimme shit if I don't leave your house.”

“I thought it didn’t matter.” Meis faced where Gueira stood, he found his phone somewhere in his slacks that he threw on the ground haphazardly.

“Let’s just hope your walls are soundproof enough they didn’t hear the shit that went down last night.”

“It’s a bit of a gamble, 'sides I'm prolly the best fuck you had since.” Meis smiled, weary, “you… you do like stayin’ over, do you?”

“My favorite part of the night is when you stop botherin' me and pass out.”

Meis chucked another pillow in his direction, and Gueira caught it. Despite the fact that Meis threw it fast enough for the sole purpose of catching his ass of guard.

“I’m kidding.” Gueira set the pillow back on Meis’ bed, going as far as to rearrange his stuffed plushies, Bobby and Jimi nestled atop his pillow.

“I don’t just let anyone in my house, y’know.” Meis pouted, “if I were you’d I’d be more grateful I don’t kick you out like I would’ve…”

“It’s the best part of my night.” Gueira reassured him, sincere, “frankly the only time I actually get to rest is when I’m here, with you, not countin’ the times we got ourselves into trouble because of your shit. When we’re just being us.”

Meis grinned wickedly, “huh… thought so. No one else’s better than me.”

Gueira sighed, “alright, that’s enough resting.”

“If I’m getting in the shower, you’d might as well come with me.” Meis suggested, not even to be flirtatious, “if I fall and crack my skull open, it’s all on you.”

Gueira chuckled, helping Meis out of the bed. “As you wish,” he said, “when should we call Mr. D’Angelo and Miss Rosi?”

“Maybe when your cum’s not drippin’ down my thighs.” he snorted uncontrollably at the light pink dusting Gueira’s cheeks.

“Y-You don’t have to vocalize somethin’ so vulgar…”

“Like you had such real _sweet things_ to say to me earlier.”

“Maybe I should be a little more firm.”

Meis consented with that, concerning he did without much thought.

The shower was meant for helping Meis inside because he didn’t have the strength to, but Gueira needed a well-deserved shower from his mission; that Meis nearly forgot about when he saw the healing wounds on his skin that needed to be washed off from the shower. So he helped him out with doing so.

“I have to avoid getting this wet.” Meis explained.

“I don’t think it’d matter much,” Gueira answered, though he still flinched a little if Meis applied a little too much pressure to the bandage.

“I’m tired of standing.” Meis said, once it was Gueira’s turn to wash him.

“So what do you insist?”

Meis turned around, kissing Gueira promptly, the trickling water dripped down their scalp and down their faces, hair drenched, Meis’ tongue teasingly sliding inside Gueira’s mouth before he dropped down to his knees and brought Gueira’s hips closer to him, coming face to face with his limp cock; his hand wrapped around it, and Gueira’s hips bucked.

It responded with great interest. 

"Hello there." Meis responded once obsidian spread across his erection, tanned and red in its normal form it expanded another few inches when it transformed, Meis feeling the ridges and its girth in his hands. He felt like experimenting, wanting to know what this'll feel like in his mouth.

“You still got a lot of energy in you,” Gueira noted, grunting as Meis started stroking him and licked around the tip, then he sucked gratuitously, the water mixed in with something salty Meis hummed around. “Makes me wonder if this was all an act.”

Half-true, given he was better while they started washing each other under the steam of the warm shower. “Sitting like this might help me recharge,” he commented aridly, closing his lips around the head of his dick and taking him in. Gueira hissed, his fingers gripping Meis’ wet locks and shoving him closer; and Meis took everything in, briefly gagging; but he persisted, knowing he could handle it.

☆☆☆

Jesse, Callisto, Kinkade, Pasha, Benji, and Slim came in around the time Gueira finished making breakfast for everyone; given that this was a frequent morning routine. Adrian wasn’t coming because he was awaiting everyone’s arrival at the studio.

A quick fuck on the counter was squeezed in before company arrived, and Gueira was able to fix himself up in time while Meis tried not to stagger in his step while he greeted their friends, and they gathered around the table for their morning fill. Jesse and Callisto dressed him up quickly and prepared him for the day.

A long day of rehearsals, that is.

“Need as much coffee as I can get.” Slim refilled his mug from the coffee machine, “we already know this shit’s gonna last all day.”

“Can’t we at least have a day off?” Meis asked.

“Sorry, Mr. Yeon, no can do.” Kinkade said, “we been missing a lot of days because of what happened to you and now that boss is back in town he wants to squeeze in as many makeup practice days as he can fit possible.”

“Y’all musicians must have it easy.” Pasha teased. “If I were you I’d be beggin’ to get myself out of commission.”

“Makes sense.” Benji sighed, “we need to up our A-Game, all this shit’s been throwin’ us off! I feel like I might lose my groove if I keep slackin’ off.”

“Best of luck to all of you.” Gueira said, like the sweetheart he was. “I know it must be tiring.”

“You’re kiddin’.” Meis rolled his eyes, now that he was finished Jesse and Callisto lifted their baggage, the doors opening so they could leave the house. “Rehearsals have to be the worst part of this gig.”

“I can imagine.”

Lio’s not given a warm welcome this time, although the sentiment was there upon seeing him at the studio. He preferred not to talk about personal matters once he reverted back to his work attitude, and Meis could admit he seemed to be doing much better. But now that the benefit concert was in two weeks, Lio announced that they had to move their ass and fit in as many hours as they can within this timeframe, meaning everyone had to come into work. Meis was doing a multi-instrumental show, meaning he had to revisit the instruments he used to play at home for recitals; on top of that, many choreographed dance sequences that were directed by Brigid, their choreographer.

His schedule was booked for five days a week and it made him want to fling himself out a window; while Benji and Slim just had to practice on the drums and guitar for hours straight because they weren’t taking part of the dance part of their show. Lio carefully coordinated how their show would pan out months beforehand, and no one except Adrian knew how it would string together into a single, integrated show. Unfortunately, Meis’ dance partner, Theo, as Lio embarrassingly had to admit to everyone at practice couldn’t show up because he had explosive diarrhea.

As if this morning couldn’t get more annoying. “GOD DAMN IT!” he shouted, “you had one job!”

“He could not help his ailing bowel movements.” Lio sympathized.

“So who the Hell am I gonna practice with in the meantime?”

Everyone who didn’t want to have their head ripped off their body hadn’t uttered a single word. “Well.” Lio broke the unsettling silence, “we could use a substitute in the meantime.”

Meis’ eyes landed on Gueira, who’d been playing Candy Crush on his phone and standing with Kiana, Kinkade, and Pasha. He looked up, confused.

“Somethin’ happen, boss?” he asked.

“Gueira.” Meis rushed up to him, taking his hand. “Be my dance partner.”

“Excuse me?”

“Theo can’t come in because he has the massive shits.”

“Well I… sincerely hope he’s alright— but— I definitely cannot—”

“You dance really good. It’s just until he comes back. Please. I have so much to practice because my rib’s been healin’.”

Gueira noticed the others watching them, and he gently pried his hands away from Meis. “Mr. Yeon.”

“It’s just practice.” Meis swayed. Everyone’s too busy gawking over the fact that Gueira was _okay_ with being Meis’ dance partner, given the way he’d bark at the other dancers if they as much as dropped him on accident; they didn’t want to step on his toes without getting roasted.

“Only for practice.” Gueira agreed, keeping his tone low.

“Gueira’s my partner.” Meis told Lio and Brigid without giving it a second thought.

“For now.” Gueira begrudgingly reminded them.

“Well then, great.” Brigid clapped her hands, “everyone, get into your places. Spiro, Quinn, Miles, Meis, fill Gueira in on Theo’s part. I hope you can catch up, handsome,” she winked at Gueira, “‘cause this is some fast shit and I don’t plan on stopping to wait on anyone.”

Gueira looked immensely uncomfortable.

☆☆☆

The problem wasn’t with Gueira at all— he was a quick learner and caught onto Theo’s parts quite fast, given he was only a fill in for two days. The problem was that Brigid needed Gueira to nail it so that they didn’t have conflicts at practice. So Meis had to force Gueira to rearrange his bodyguarding schedule so he could stay with Meis after practice in the dance studio of Mad Burnish’s building; and that took some convincing to get him to show up.

He wasn’t exactly properly dressed for a dance rehearsal, so he just took off his blazer and unbuttoned his shirt, leaving him in a plain black wifebeater and his slacks on— and said that he didn’t have all the time in the world to do this shit so they should get started. Anyone who Meis had ever trained was far too scared to come back and endure another session, (he was the fucking lead, anyway, if anything the backup should be responsible for teaching the tardy crowd what they missed but Brigid said no one could do it better than he could, and she was busy as she was) so Meis doesn’t go over shit twice. He’s tough, just as he is when it comes to regular band practice, expecting Gueira to follow his moves once he did them and not to question him to slow down because he wasn’t.

Gueira proved to be the perfect dance partner, and he matched Meis’ steps without falter. He wasn’t even taking this seriously. There was a lot of lifting, spins, and dips among gentle holds, and he had the muscle for lifting Meis and he did it gracefully, and Meis would admit; it was much better than dancing with Theo when they held a deeper chemistry when rehearsing throughout those two days… a panting, sweating mess when they were finished, and the music was turned off, and it turned to passionate lip locking once Meis was in Gueira’s arms, up against the wall of the studio whereas everyone else was gone after hours.

They didn’t want to get something to eat for a late night dinner when they practiced for three hours straight after closing time, so Meis settled on takeout; that they savagely ate in the car and decided to wash off all that exertion with a warm bath, practically moaning in relief to sit down after a full day run of rehearsals.

"And I have a fucking music instructor now, every single instrument. He's gotta teach me lessons again because boss says I need to be on top of shit and makeup for the days I missed." Meis ranted on, " _a music tutor_ , basically, makes me feel like I'm in junior year's music class all over again."

“Now I think I know how you feel…” Gueira rasped, “how the fuck can you live like this?”

“Without alcohol and drugs, I can’t.” Meis clarified, and he leaned his head against Gueira’s chest.

“We practiced for nineteen hours.”

“Boss is bein’ real merciless, what can I say?” he rolled his shoulders, getting out the kinks in them and stretching his back.

“I expected him to be… I don’t know, a little more _lenient_ since we had a rough month in general…”

“Whenever he takes some kind of personal break he comes back harder than before, and I mean, he doesn’t let us ride easy.” Meis started washing through his hair, but Gueira decided he wanted to help him with washing it, pouring a generous amount of shampoo into his hand, lavender, and working through his scalp.

“Maybe he thinks he’s failing us if he ain’t there for us.” typical of Lio, given he put everyone else’s well-being above his own, he wasn’t doing this out of cruel intention.

“Boss pushes himself a lot.” Meis murmured, Gueira rinsed his hair once he was finished.

“He has faith in us.” Gueira said, and he leaned back against the tub once more, “it’s more like… he too, has his issues he needs to sort out.”

“Boss doesn’t have anyone other than Lilia, his mum, and Galo by his side. So he wasn’t as fortunate with keeping contact with family like some of us are.” Meis explained, as for that, Lio did share some of his past with Gueira and that his parents have split up due to disagreements on their ideologies, shit like that. For his father to be an important political figure and be ashamed of his own son for who he was born as had to be the lowest thing a person could do; and instead, he chose to hide Lio from the people who looked up to him, where his mother refused to and didn’t want Lio to grow up isolated any longer.

As a successful business mogul, he wondered if Lio’s asshole of a father regretted making that decision.

“No one really likes to point out boss’ faults.” Meis said, “...Galo’s the only person who deals with who he becomes when he’s home, behind closed doors, none of us know how… given when he first managed me he said he didn’t have time for any of that soft love nonsense.”

“No one’s immune to love as they think they are, you feel it all around.” Gueira said, “maybe Galo’s the fire that boss needs to keep burning.”

“Mama told me the same shit, because that’s how she fell in love with my dad, apparently. It’s how it works for all us Burnish.”

“You keep me burning.” Gueira left a chaste kiss on Meis’ neck, and another, and Meis shivered, craning his neck to the side. “Do I do the same for you?”

“I…” Meis tried dwelling on the thought, Gueira’s faint kisses and the sloshing of the water echoing off the walls of the tub, “I don’t know…”

Gueira does make him burn; he wondered if it was meant to be how it happened so naturally, how empty and cold he felt when he wasn’t near… he can’t imagine how he’d feel if they were separated permanently. It’s not when they’re together that discomfort of something missing faded away and was replaced with safeness.

“I don’t think I heard the story of how boss and Galo met, by the way.”

“It’s…” Meis indulged in a soft gasp, fingers raking through Gueira’s hair from behind, “it’s a long story—”

“—mind tellin’ me?” his lips leave Meis’ neck, and there’s a kiss on his shoulder, arms wounding around his waist.

“You know the day I was attacked, boss and Adrian found me. They took me to a fire station, actually, because taking me to a hospital would draw the public to us and they were desperate in hoping someone could take care of me until they figured somethin’ out… so Galo opens the door, swear, it’s like love at first sight with the way they stared at each other. He almost forgets I was close to dying, and they scramble to help me in. Boss pleads for him not to inform the police because of my status, and Galo agreed to it. Aina and Remi were there. Let me stay at the firehouse overnight then took me back to my place and said they’d come over after their shift to check on my health. In the meantime while I was in bed, Galo’s been sweet-talkin’ boss, because he says he can ask Benji and Slim to keep me company for a date night.”

“That’s pretty ballsy of Thymos, huh?” Gueira chuckled, “who made the first move?”

“Boss was completely fuckin’ clueless. I knew he enjoyed having Galo’s company whenever he’d come over, and remind boss himself to eat and stay hydrated because he’s always so busy doing his own shit he forgets to take care of himself. He treats boss to pizza one day, and that they should go out together to Mario’s if he’s free that weekend, and I had to tell boss that it actually was a date and not just Galo being generous.” Meis continued, “ever since then… they been pretty inseparable, I guess. We basically watched boss slowly fall in love and let his guard down in front of somebody else. Honestly, we thought it’d never happen in a million years and felt bad for Galo. But he did it. He’s a real sweetheart, so it ain’t no surprise.”

“You meet someone special and suddenly you wanna give ‘em the whole world.” Gueira said, pulling Meis closer to him and kissing his cheek.

“Did you…” Meis tensed upon the thought coming back to him, “did you mean it?”

“Hm?”

“When you said you’d die for me?” he asked, reluctant. _Because you shouldn’t._ He wanted to say, but those words died on his tongue. It’s his job to lay his life on the line… so he wondered if Gueira said it from the heart or if he’s torn between his responsibility as his protector, and as a lover.

Always. _Always._ Gueira seemed to read his mind. “Of course I’d die for you,” he promised, “even if it _wasn’t_ my duty, consider my words genuine.”

“Liar,” Meis whispered; refusing to believe it anyway, and he gasped when Gueira kissed his neck; fingers reaching to toy with his nipples the way he liked it.

“I mean it.” Gueira chuckled, and he said so when Meis turned around to face him; kiss him until their kisses grew fervid, and rode him with desperation.

 _"Liar,"_ he moaned, repeatedly, stubbornly, yet Gueira tightened his hold around Meis’ waist and drives his cock deeper inside him while Meis clung to his shoulders.

"No." Gueira answered tenderly.

"I don't believe you." Meis arched his back and threaded his fingers through Gueira's hair.

"Mm," Gueira hummed, "only for you, sweetheart. Just you... I'd lay my life for..." he whispered lovingly how he meant every word of what he said, and he showed him with gusto. From the bathtub and to the bedroom where they were flushed pink from the bath and warmer than ever at the comfort of each other's bodies.

☆☆☆

Gueira’s been staying the night frequently.

Theo came back, so after hours dance practice with Gueira ceased; Meis was still annoyed though. A particular group move led to one of the dancers dropping him on his knee and the room collectively went silent when Meis swore loudly.

 _“GOD DAMN IT KAREN_!” he shouted.

“I’m sorry!” She shrieked, “I lost my footing and—”

“You know what would happen if I break my knee?!”

“Hey.” Gueira’s at his side in an instant, “take it easy. Come with me, I’ll check your knee out.”

Brigid sighed, “okay, everyone, half an hour break. You’re probably all tense right now and it’s good to stretch your muscles.”

“Motherfucker.” Meis winced, and Gueira lifted him up, “I-I can _walk_ —”

“That was a pretty hard fall back there.”

“I endured worse.”

“Uh huh.” Gueira took him to the back, setting him down on a crate that was flipped over, near an outlet where he was charging his phone. He patted Meis’ knee through the leggings he wore specifically for dance practice, squeezing, and Meis winced.

“That’s what I thought.”

“It just aches, is all.”

“You were gonna rip that poor girl’s head off for one mistake.”

“I just want this to go perfectly.” He shifted his leg so Gueira can roll up the legging and reveal a reddening bump on Meis’ knee.

“It’s just a bruise, nothing serious. It wasn’t that high of a fall.” Gueira said, “you’d just have to be careful.”

“I’m not the one you should be telling that to.”

Gueira nodded at Callisto, waiting at the sidelines, and she rushed over with a cold water bottle. Gueira accepted it and handed it over to Meis, not without uncapping it first.

“Thanks…” Meis mumbled.

“You know everyone’s losin’ their minds right now,” Gueira sympathized, “not jus’ you.”

“We have a week until we have to fly out for the concert.” Meis said, “can’t afford to constantly just fuck up.” He had so much shit to practice with the harp, flute, violin, and the piano, given he hadn’t played those in a long period of time— it was difficult to grasp his abilities, it became all the more frustrating.

“Well, we got… twenty more minutes.” Gueira checked his watch, at least Lio was more generous with longer break times if they were going to work for twenty hours. “How about we get Italian ice? Warm out. It’d be nice to get a cold treat.” he offered a hand.

Meis stood up, arrogant— proving he could walk, but he stumbled a little; and Gueira knowingly caught him.

“I thought so.”

“Shut up.” Meis hissed.

Gueira took his hand instead, and Meis didn't bat it away. He squeezed tighter.

☆☆☆

"When should we— _nn—_ when should we start practice?" Gueira asked curiously, voice coming out in a harsh breath if it weren't for the fact that his fingers dug into Meis' ass while he thrusted into him, Meis sitting on his lap.

" _Ah— ah!_ W-What?" there'd be a disastrous war tomorrow with the way Meis bounced on his cock.

"Isn't that the reason why you came over?" 

"—Y-Yeah— _G-Gueira—!_ "

Gueira fought the urge to frown, sweat beading at his scalp and rolling down his scarred eyebrow. He let out another shaky breath, holding on a soft moan feeling Meis' heart pounding in his rib pressed tightly to his own and his heaving chest. "somethin'— _ngh_ — tells me you didn't exactly wanna come here for dance rehearsals..."

Yet the way Meis sang beautifully in his ear made his visit here all the more worth it, quickening his pace and watched the way Meis' mouth hung open and his eyes fluttered shut.

"You really enjoy this, don't you?"

"Yeah," Meis gasped, "so much... _ah—_ I feel like 'm gonna melt— I— I can't—" _Jesus Christ_ Gueira knew he was a sinner the moment he had a single thought of desire but this was his salvation at this very moment.

"You gonna cum, baby?" Gueira hummed lovingly into his ear, licking a stripe up Meis' neck with his slender tongue.

"God, fuck, yes— _yesyesyesyes—_ " Meis quietly sobbed.

With a week before Nexus, Meis now used Gueira’s place as an excuse to squeeze in extra practice hours. Gueira didn’t see the reason for it because his dance partner was back, but Meis said if he’s home alone he wouldn’t have anyone to practice with.

It was a horrible excuse.

Truth is, Meis took that as an opportunity to spend the night at Gueira’s house doing anything but rehearsal; such as, movies, video games, sex, Gueira’s incredible cooking, and more sex.

So they were barely getting anything done outside of regular practice hours anymore, which was probably for the better. Still, Meis _should_ focus and Gueira should be enabling him to do so than giving into his distractions.

One day, spontaneously, a date was boldly suggested by Meis although their last outing proved that going on dates at all was risky; Meis said being alive was risky as it is, and he had a point Gueira couldn’t refute.

He was expecting them to go out for wings or see a movie, but he unironically suggested they go out for karaoke.

“This is what you meant when you said this doesn’t involve people, was quiet, and just the kind of thing I’d like?” Gueira asked, when they were escorted to a private room for their session. It’s a classy establishment, where there’s a menu to order expensive drinks and food while there was a large television, speaker set, and sleek maroon couch cushions; hanging lights on the peach colored walls of the vicinity.

“Well you do seem like the kind of guy that likes peace and quiet.”

“I do.” Gueira’s eyebrow twitched, “but it wasn’t _this_ that fit my description. I was thinking more of going out to the park.”

“Please, I haven’t done karaoke in months.” Meis pouted, “trust me, you’re gonna love this.”

“We have a concert to prepare for. A very big and serious concert. And you are dragging me to go out to karaoke.”

“But you said you didn’t oppose it!”

“If we were gonna go on a romantic stroll around a park, that is, for an hour at tops.” Gueira clarified, _“for fresh air_. Not for entertainment purposes.”

“I know you wanna unwind. When I get so frustrated about shit, and I feel like ‘m gonna explode, I sing death metal in a karaoke room.”

“That’s… an unsettling alternative to solve your problems.”

“It’s cathartic.” First, Meis downed a glass of Henny without wincing, all in one go. And Gueira watched him incredulously, the drinks were supposed to be meant for Gueira only because he was going to need them if he’s sitting through this shit. Yet Meis saw it as drinks for _two_. “You don’t even have to do anything, you could just watch me.”

Gueira lit a cigar, “fine, fine, just don’t break anything or order drinks unless I do.” he leaned back, “tell me more about this death metal detoxing.”

Meis crawled over on Gueira’s lap, teasingly leaning in; just as Gueira put the cigar in his mouth, arms spread on either side of the couch and legs spread a width apart. “I’ll show you a demonstration.” he whispered in his ear, grinning impishly.

“Don’t disappoint me.” Smoke rose from the rear end, and Gueira’s ambivalence didn’t falter.

Meis selected a song and grabbed the microphone. The raging guitar made the ground thump beneath them, Meis stepping on the table; waiting for the drums to dive in next before he screamed into the microphone at the top of his lungs.

At first, Gueira was concerned by the volume being loud enough that was the table and their drinks were shaking, and then bewildered once Meis started singing incoherent words while enraged.

His cigar nearly fell out of his mouth, leaning in and his eyes sparkled with curiosity while Meis’ flames circled his body in his fury.

This lasted for three minutes. When the song was finished, the earthquake present in the room vanished, and so did Meis’ flames.

“..W-Wow…” Gueira gawked, Meis let out a tired sigh and stepped off the table. “...d-did that actually make you feel better?”

“Ten times better.” Meis smirked. “Feel like a new man. God, I missed doing this with Benji and Slim, but sadly, they’re too busy for us to hang out like normal. So. You’re my audience while I scream into a microphone for half an hour.”

“Actually…” Gueira’s revelation was amusing to witness, “I-I think I might like a try at this.”

“You bein’ serious?”

“Yeah.” Gueira’s a little dazed as he spoke, “if you claim this helps… one song can’t hurt, right?” he questioned, bashful.

Meis flipped the mic in his hand and handed it over to Gueira. “Take a swing at it, partner.”

Gueira took the microphone with determination. Meis played a song for him.

“So… all I have to do is just scream, yeah?” Gueira asked.

“Just vent out all of your frustrations.” Meis said, as the guitar solo was slowly building up for the big bang, “think of something that’s really botherin’ you and just pretend you’re crushing it to death, beating the absolute shit out of it. Someone, something. Who cares.”

Gueira’s roar intervened when the lyrics popped up on the screen— and Meis watched him with amazement.

It’s not try-hard like most people who’d attempt something like this that’s clearly out of their vocal range, no, he approached it with bravery and attacked the high notes with such _vehemence_ that’d surpass any beginner in Meis’ book. Benji couldn’t even do that whenever they tried, and Slim absolutely refused to take any damage from a death metal song attempt in general.

Gueira nailed it.

It was probably the most attractive thing Meis had ever witnessed.

Gueira gently set the microphone on the floor, crouching down and ducking his head so he could catch his breath.

“H-How was it…?” Meis asked.

“That was refreshing…” Gueira mused, “I feel like some weight’s been lifted off my shoulders.”

“Wait,” Meis said, “ _so you actually like this_?”

“I’d like to try again.” Gueira lifted his head, not satisfied enough, it seemed.

Meis let him try again, and again, until Gueira’s voice was clearly becoming exerted from fifteen minutes worth of singing.

The change in his voice admittedly did things to Meis when he requested for another hour and ordered more drinks, far lower than usual with a raspy lilt to it.

“What the Hell’s botherin’ you?” Meis asked curiously, “it only took me one song to get most of my frustrations out.”

Gueira sipped from his rum, and leaned back. He kept sipping, and sipping, and Meis heard him swallow each time, the bob of his Adam’s apple; removing the glass from his lips with a heavy sigh as he set the empty glass down on the table.

“Everything.” he confessed. “Everything that includes things you probably shouldn’t worry about.”

Meis wondered what that meant. Most likely having to do with the people attacking him currently. He tensed. “So it’s that bad, huh?”

“Listen, you got a concert to prepare for. So while we cover our tracks, anything outside of Nexus is the least of your worries.”

“I’m still the main target.”

“I know.” Gueira said, “Orien’s no longer a threat to Mad Burnish.”

“It’s not about me that’s bothering you though, is it…? Is it the people who're after me?” Meis asked knowingly.

He wanted to know what ailed him, what lingered in the back of his mind whenever they lied awake in bed together, what made him space out when Meis’d talk about something else that he’d have to catch his attention. He thought Meis hadn’t caught onto his moments, where his eyes gazed ahead of him and his focus elsewhere.

His focus turned away from the karaoke. Meis moved closer to Gueira, cupping his cheeks so he could face him. “Please… at least tell me something that’s on your mind.”

“I can’t.” Gueira tensed up.

It’s a long shot… but Meis wanted to ask, “i-is this… about…” he felt Gueira visibly stiffen, a little panicked, “Orien?” he asked, quieter.

“No. I can't be bothered to think about what that bastard did again.” Gueira answered, a sigh escaping him. Relief.

"What kind of people have you dealt with in the past?"

"No one important." Gueira said sharply. Meis tensed up, frowning slightly.

“Right… it’s best if I don’t know if it’s about your work stuff.” he answered lowly.

“Just… believe me, when I say that… it’s not your burden to handle, but mine.” Gueira said, pleading for Meis to let it go. Meis let go, slipping off Gueira. He stood up, and picked up the mic left on the table, walking for the second one left by the television, and handed it over to Gueira.

“We could scream out whatever it is until we don’t feel like talkin’ about it anymore, then.” Meis offered.

Gueira took the microphone.

They left after their hour was up, Gueira driving them back to his place on his motorcycle.

“Wanna bet that Snowdrops didn’t eat her lunch and is napping in your bed instead?”

“That’s a pretty fuckin’ easy bet.”

Meis laughed, and he couldn’t see Gueira with his back facing him; but he felt the mirth in his voice; leaning his head on his back.

They parked in the lot, and Meis was a little disappointed the ride ended so soon.

“You should stop by again.” Gueira said.

“Oh.” Meis smirked, “missed me bringing brownies that badly?”

“I-I just…” Gueira’s eyebrows twitched, “Snowdrops misses you.” Kinkade and Pasha trusted them not to do anything stupid or else Lio won’t spare their asses this time, and so far, they went somewhere that involved more privacy and wasn’t a public spot. They got to ride Miami more around the city, play with Snowdrops, a con is that their neighbors could probably hear them if they fucked; but they only had the company of just them two and nobody else.

The lobby was a walk down the block for the main building from the parking lot; and Meis spread his arms, basking in the fresh air and twirling around. Gueira shoved his hands in his pockets, slowly walking behind him.

Meis stopped, and his gentle smile didn't wane. Neither does Gueira’s. Arms wrapped around his waist from behind, and his smile grew wider.

“God, I…” Meis’ heart pounded at what he thought so easily.

“What?” Gueira asked, nuzzling his nose into Meis’ hair.

“I just… want this…”

Gueira held him tighter, “as do I, mariposa.”

Meis heaved a soft sigh, “I wish we didn’t have to constantly worry about… whether we’re gonna die tomorrow, the next second, Hell, if I could just forget about it and not have to be reminded about it anytime I have a good time.”

“That’s the purpose of tonight, right?” Gueira asked, and he turned Meis around to face him, tucking both strands of hair behind his ears and stepping closer. “To forget.”

“But we can’t forget…” Meis framed Gueira’s cheeks in his hands, brushing a thumb over it. Gueira leaned into it immediately, the warmth of his cheek pleasant… until he rested his arms over Gueira’s shoulders.

“Unfortunately bliss is temporary, but, whenever I’m with you it’s never temporary. It feels eternal.” Gueira said.

“Can we pretend… even for a night… that everything’s alright?” Meis questioned, holding uncertainty himself. “I don’t care about Orien or the people trying to ruin my life or things between us. I just want this. I want… I want us.”

“—as much as we can pretend, it doesn’t change the love that I have for _you_ is eternal.” Gueira confessed, his ardor purely _earnest_ in every single word.

“Tell me that again.” Meis closed his eyes.

“You’re the fire that burns my very soul, Meis.”

“Me too...” Meis’ words left him in a rush, _because he can’t imagine an eternal flame shared with anyone else._

“So shall we burn together?”

“I think that’d be pretty explosive.” Meis grabbed the back of Gueira’s neck, tugging him closer, and their laughs were quiet.

“I happen to appreciate disaster,” Gueira responded thoughtfully, Meis kissing him. Gueira’s hands cupped Meis’ cheeks. Meis wanted to pretend that he could wake up in Gueira’s bed the next morning, maybe breakfast in bed, or at his kitchen table while Snowdrops waited for the perfect moment to snuggle in his lap first chance she got, look over his camera and taking more photos together, helping him care for his many plants, being open in the public about their relationship without caring if people talk.

To remember what it’s like to feel _alive_ again, that not each day they spend together would become ruined and put a wall between them; and ignore whatever Gueira withheld for him for the sake of his job, because he couldn’t bring himself to care anymore, and just wanted Gueira by his side.

He can’t ignore the intuition he felt in his gut; but damn, it wasn’t going to stop him from pretending. He had the feeling that Gueira’s hidden more than Meis knew, but for a while, he decided it was okay.

Maybe Gueira came to start over, just the same as Meis had, and they both had their reasons for keeping that part of themselves just as it was; in the past. Though they kissed with the bravado that they were both fully aware this was temporary.

☆☆☆

Gueira decided that he was going to make pork bulgogi tonight, knowing that was one of Meis' favorites. He drove Miami to the supermarket to stock up on the ingredients, smiling to himself knowing how Meis' face would light up when he told him what they'd be eating for dinner.

"I'm home, mariposa." he closed the door behind him, stopping when Snowdrops ran up to him.

He looked down at her, slightly alarmed. "what is it, princess?"

She meowed loudly, tugging on the sleeve of his jeans with her paw like she was trying to warn him about something. 

"Meis?" Gueira called aloud. He knew Meis'd be home, he's been staying over for the past week. Snowdrops whirled around and scurried into the bedroom. Gueira dropped the groceries on the kitchen counter, walking fast after her.

His heart dropped seeing Meis on the ground, clutching his chest tightly.

"Meis." Gueira dropped to his knees, hands hooked under his arms to help him up into a sitting position. Snowdrops nudged Meis, worried for him deeply. "I'm here, okay? Sorry I'm late."

"'s about time..." Meis wheezed out, one eye heavy-lidded while the other was screwed shut, a pained smile on his face. He hacked a dry cough, and Gueira lifted him up easily.

"Shut up and don't talk, alright?" Gueira laid him down on his bed. He got his medicine ready and a glass of water from the kitchen, Snowdrops staying perched right by Meis' side as Gueira helped him swallow down his medication.

He lied Meis down on the bed, Meis' chest heaving lessened as time progressed. Gueira brushing his hair out of his face, sitting on the bed. Snowdrops watched Meis fall asleep silently.

"Idiot." Gueira clicked his tongue, "you been overworkin' yourself too much."

Snowdrops meowed gently. 

"He'll be okay, princess." He reassured her, "he's just extremely stressed."

He decided he'd still make the spicy pork bulgogi, and he'd save some for Meis for when he woke up later. 

"Let's give him privacy, alright?" Gueira told Snowdrops. "c'mon." he cocked his head, motioning for her to jump off his bed and follow Gueira out of the bedroom.

☆☆☆

He let Meis rest for the rest of the night and the morning after. Gueira strictly hadn't allowed practice within that timeframe since Meis' lungs started to act up, so it was on hold for the time being. When he was alright, shortly he was back to normal, which should be a good thing, just a bit unfortunate for Gueira.

"Alright..." Gueira stepped in front of Meis while he was gnawing on an entire piece of Kit-Kat and surfing through channels, stopping on one that was particularly about dangerous animals. "...I said you needed all the rest you can get after you passed out... but this is a little too excessive."

"You said you didn't mind the privacy." Meis pouted, opening another piece of chocolate.

"Yeah but I was being lenient, I let you come here solely for practice and you overworked yourself too much. Doesn't mean you can use my house as a personal lounge."

"I'm fine now." Meis said, knowing he's going to regret lounging around Gueira's house in his clothing, eating all his food, and playing with Snowdrops like he paid his rent when he knew damn well he didn't. "'sides, I'm tired of practicing, I just wanna rest. I ain't botherin' you, am I?"

"'C-Course not..." While Gueira worked on his photography shit, Meis just did whatever he wanted. Unless Gueira was making food or on top of him there was no other reason to bug him when he wasn't having it, so Meis knew when to leave him alone.

Meis sighed, turning the television off. "'m gonna go shower."

"It's almost nine now, and you haven't showered since morning."

"Bite me." 

Munching on an apple, Meis gasped when he felt a hand swat him right on the ass. "go shower, gremlin. The only person who can go days without bathin' is Snowdrops." the kitten in question was sleeping on her bed. Meis chucked a pillow at him, once again, Gueira caught it.

"Go."

"I am, I am..."

He took a half an hour shower because he could, and something about Gueira's shower made him want to stay in there for ages when the one at his house was ten times as efficient. Maybe he just loved being here in general... he even brought Bobby and Jimi, and left them on Gueira's bed so Robbie could have friends and not be as lonely. Left some of his clothes, toothbrush, bath products, instruments, little by little Gueira's home was turning into Meis'... but he said he'd kick him out if he turned his house into a shithole like his own.

Wearing Gueira's spare bathrobe, he sat in front of the mirror and brushed his teeth, yanking the towel off his wet hair. He got changed in a shirt and comfortable drawstring shorts, touching a piece of hair and letting the long strands slip off his fingers.

He stared at it.

The way it reached his back was growing more and more irritable by the day. As much as his mother loved brushing through it while they sat at the porch, and she hummed tunes and told old folktales, he'd just be reminded of everything that could've been; what he'd ever be known for. An untainted beauty.

He didn't want to hold that burden any longer.

Meis grabbed the butterfly knife on the sink, reaching and tugging out a strand of hair. He severed a piece, watching the blade cut through each strand. His hair fell free and pooled around the ground beneath him. He kept going, up until each long piece turned shorter, and shorter... 

When he looked back at the mirror, his hair was now up to his neck; uneven strands all around his head. Hair on his shoulders, arms, and on his lap.

A pair of knuckles rapped on the door. "hey, mariposa, you okay in there?"

Meis stood up and opened the bathroom door.

Gueira withdrew his hand, his gaze locked on Meis. He didn't say a single word, eyes falling to the knife in Meis' hand and the hair that littered the ground. Gueira took the knife from him, and he shoved it in the pocket of his sweats.

"Hold on." Gueira left briefly to grab a pair of scissors he left in his room. He sat Meis down on the chair. "let me fix this up for you, a'ight?"

Meis' hands folded in his lap, allowing Gueira to do his magic. He took each strand and cut them until they were evenly leveled out; removing any split ends caused by Meis running a knife so carelessly through his hair. It felt nice, his fingers against his scalp. Cutting his hair with precision, his gaze never leaving the back of his head once. Leftover hair fell to the ground, joining the array on the tiled floors of his bathroom and on their feet.

Gueira shifted Meis' head, fingers propped under his chin. "Okay." he said. Meis stood up and stared into the mirror. 

He felt like a whole different version of him was staring right back him. A newer version. His bang remained covering his left eye, however the neck-length bob and fringe was cut especially so that it was even with the rest of his hair from all angles.

"You look good." Gueira commented.

"Really?"

"Mhm."

Meis ran his fingers through his hair. He stopped looking himself over when Gueira opened the cabinets and found a gold hair trimmer inside. Gueira took Meis' place in the chair, flicking it on and handing it to Meis.

"I think it's about time I do a makeover myself, hm?"

Meis reluctantly took it. 

"What style are you feelin'?" Gueira asked.

Meis hummed. Removing the hairband that released Gueira's bun, and thick, black and red strands fell to his neck, all curly, fuzzy, and soft. Meis had an idea. He ran his hands through them, fingers threading into Gueira's scalp as he stepped closer.

He trimmed one side of Gueira's hair, watching the bleeding red hair fall from his scalp. It mixed with Meis' own on the ground. He kept shaving through his left side until there was no longer any hair left to stick out. Then Meis got started on the other side, carefully tilting his head and running the clipper over repeatedly in a straight motion. The gentle buzzing the only thing that could be heard in the room. Meis left the top part of his hair be, from the front to the back. Trying his best to style it into the best curled undercut he could muster, given that he hadn't done someone else's hair other than his little sister.

When he was finished, feeling like it looked alright, Meis held Gueira's chin and made him face the mirror.

"Now we both have shorter hair." he said. "Wanted to feel less bad about it."

Gueira raked his fingers through it, and he stuck a hand out. Meis handed him the clipper. He finished shaving each side so it wasn't as messy looking, and a little bit of the top; leveling the curls together and making sure that it looked even. 

When he was finished, the buzzing ceased when Gueira flicked the switch off.

"That's better." he smiled, "...my hair was gettin' a bit too long anyway."

"It is better." Meis said.

They both looked at each other, then admired their new reflection in the mirror.

☆☆☆

"What're you gonna do once this is all over?" Meis laid back on Gueira's bed while he took photos of him, clad in thigh-high stockings, boyshorts, and a cropped sweatshirt.

"Whaddya mean?" Gueira brought the camera back to his eye to snap photos at a new angle. Meis rolled to the side, switched positions if he had to. But his interest in modeling for Gueira right now waned. 

"I mean, you're not gonna bodyguard forever, are you?" He sat on his knees and bent over, arching his back up in a provocative manner.

"Come to think of it..." Gueira mused, "haven't thought much about my future. I always thought this... was fine."

"But if you were to do something, what would you do?"

"What about you?"

Meis flopped on his back and kicked his legs in the air, hair fanned out like a halo on the mattress. "might retire from music."

Gueira sounded surprised by that. "you wanna quit all together?"

"I just won't... be part of Dead Man's Hand anymore. We're gettin' older, I mean Slim even said years down the line if one of us leaves we're no longer the band we used to be and we'd stay for each other than just the music. But he's got a family, Benji can grow separately for us and have more a name for himself, he might even stick with Mad Burnish and help Jesse out 'cause he wants to do music. I'll still keep my solo career. It'll just be a lot slower, and I dunno, split from Mad Burnish and create my own label." he took Gueira's camera and sat on his haunches, his turn now to snap photos of Gueira while he sat back.

Snowdrops perched on top of the bed, joining them in their casual chat; less of a photoshoot session now that Gueira was contemplating.

"I might take on photography full-time. I wanna open up my own studio, give back to the community."

He lit up a cigar he kept in his bedside drawer, putting it in his mouth. Meis crawled closer, taking another photo. He's getting the hang of this photography thing, too. Just a little bit better than the fuck-ups he'd make before by accidentally screwing up his camera settings. Gueira treated this thing like it was worth a million bucks anyway. 

"Put your shit in museums and stuff?"

"Yeah. I got a lotta stuff over the years I compiled up, wanna have them hung up on display and people can come on over and see them."

"Your stuff's pretty interesting." Meis commented, "now... I ain't no expert, but you deserve to show your work to the world rather than hide it. Maybe someone out there might like it."

"You think so?" Gueira asked, "guess you could say I have my doubts."

"What kinda doubts?"

"It's too bland."

"It's calmin'."

Gueira hovered over Meis where he laid down, idly scrolling through the photos he took of Gueira, and Gueira took his camera away and set it aside. "what?" he asked softly, "my photos?"

"I dunno... whenever I look at 'em... they make me feel peace."

Gueira bent down and sealed their lips together. "how do I make you feel, Meis?"

"You make me feel safe." Meis brought Gueira closer to him, arching into Gueira's touch when he removed his sweatshirt over his head. It's just a Calvin Klein bralette underneath, Gueira running his hands over his chest and down his sides; kissing his neck. He barely held in a gasp.

"I love you." he whispered without much thought, the pleasure overwhelming, coming and going like a wave crashing to shore.

He thought Gueira hadn't heard, but he lifted his head and his eyes bore into Meis' own. 

"I love you more, mariposa." Gueira kissed him again, like the taste of Meis' lips was something to savor for an eternity.

They shed their clothing and Gueira hooked Meis' thighs over his shoulders while he made love to him; whispering the sweet nothings that brought tears to Meis' eyes while he held him tightly.

☆☆☆

He'd been practicing (though barely) at Gueira’s house up until the day before their flight which was approximately three days before Nexus itself, they just needed to get there so they could get settled in first and speak with the team behind it about arranged plans. Sadly it put their late-night rendezvous at Gueira's apartment to a halt. He missed watching Love Island on the couch, eating Gueira's good food, dressing up Snowdrops in cute outfits, and having his legs hanging on Gueira's shoulders on his warm king bed while he screamed his lungs out and pissed off his next-door neighbors, probably wondering if he's fucking a whore every other night. Moving on, it made sense if they got there early with time on their hands rather than the night before. Lio said everyone must be at the airport at eight thirty a.m sharp. They left at six thirty. The drive was about two and a half hours with morning traffic, especially given that airports get crowded the moment rush hour began.

He slept in his own bed that night before, but he dragged his corpse over to the airport eight thirty-five and had slept in the car; still feeling like a sloth when Gueira nudged him so he could wake up. For the umpteenth time today.

He’s in drawstring sweatpants, a tank top, a sweater that hung off his shoulders with tennis shoes because he hadn’t felt like changing into anything bougie today. The flight meant a fucking _four hour wait_ in the airport thanks to a delay, which was a great way to start the long morning. He kept a set of shades with him to hide the bags under his eyes, tiredly scratching his head. Just because it was the early morning didn't mean eager fans would pass by them and nearby paps would take photos of them walking by. Handling a group of fans before a flight was easy, just irritating because it was still early in the morning.

Gueira looked surprised to have _his own set of fans_ bombard him with their buzzing energy.

"Oh my, uh, I wasn't exactly prepared for this." he laughed, nervous. He nodded his head at them, "good morning, ladies."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They screamed so loud the whole gate was alarmed thinking there was a serious emergency going on with how they looked like they were about to faint. 

"Alright, show's over." Kinkade showed no mercy. "c'mon, girls."

"Gueira I wanna take another photo with you!"

"Dallas! Over here!"

"Ladies! Ladies!" Benji waved his hands, "now let's not get all riled up!"

"SANTA MONICA I LOVE YOU!"

"And I love all of you." He grinned, basking in the way his fangirls beamed. 

"Look at Yonkers." One of them gasped at the way Slim calmly drank a coffee in his fancy airport getup, and they quietly squealed, "GOD HE'S SO HOT!"

"Escort them safely away from the area." Lio informed Kinkade and Pasha, "please." he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Let's go." Pasha easily escorted them away so they could all breathe, Kinkade lifting a group of girls and taking them away with ease. Meis lifted his phone, opening Instagram and seeing his notifications blow up because of the new selfie he posted of his new haircut; which, by the way, was all over the internet within fifteen hours. He started up a livestream, casually brushing his hair back and admiring himself while the chatroom started to blow up with adoring fans.

"Our flight just got delayed," Meis told them, putting up the peace sign. "But we're on our way to Nexus pretty soon. I can't wait to see my fireflies."

 **@deadmansgirl23:** YOU LOOK SO PRETTYYYYYY OMG

 **@dallaswifeee:** I love your hair so much dallas wtfff kill it

 **@thewatchmencomefirst:** WATCHMEN STANS RISE!!!

Meis turned the camera so he could show Gueira off to the livestream. "Gueira, say hi."

Gueira stared down at the camera. "What?" he asked, realizing that they were live. 

**@milakrass:** bro he got the zayn haircut im weakkkkkk 

**@whitedahlia:** he look fine as fuck why is meis so luckyyyy **😔**

 **@Iavienrose____:** king i miss your long hair

 **@rosepetalwatchman:** plsss punch me daddy 😍😍

 **@bibilinetti:** IM FUCKING JEALOUS MEIS GETS TO BE WITHIN HIS ESSENCE BROOOO

 **@ashekhan:** why r yall so thirsty kjanjKNSJKNAJKNKnajknkanmld

 **@deadmansfannnnn:** damn they both got haircuts tho 👀👀👀👀👀👀

 **@hot__watchmen_:** he a lil slow but he tryin his best

"Say somethin' dummy." Meis laughed, waiting for Gueira to speak. He leaned in, quickly fixing his hair and timidly nodding over at the camera.

"Um, we're just on post right now before they embark on their flight. It is approximately nine-thirty A.M."

Meis rolled his eyes with a smile, "you don't have to give 'em a report in real-time."

"M-My apologies I'm not sure what else I should do for this sorta thing."

 **@litttlefirefly:** THEY'RE SO CUTE....

 **@misscastellanos43:** their energies... tell me these two ain't meant for each other, guardflies, c'mon THIS IS FACTS 🌹🦋

 **@meissbluebutterflyy:** EZIO WHO????? LMAO I ONLY KNOW GUEIRA AND MEISSSSS

"Alright I'mma have to end here, fireflies." Meis turned back to the camera, shifting away from Gueira's face. "see y'all when I land." he blew an air kiss at the camera and winked, ending the stream. "Holy shit I'm tired as fuck." he sighed.

“Sure you don’t want coffee?” Gueira teased, and he did the honors of dragging Meis’ baggage along with him, along with his own, too. Meis grumbled.

“I just want rest.”

“Food?”

“Ew, gross.”

“I’ve seen you eat a KFC chicken wing out of the garbage, and you turn down airport food.”

“I could tell it was fresh, you dick.”

“You know I can’t figure out for the life of me how you were able to do that until this day.”

“Wake me up when it’s time for our flight.” Meis slurred, eyes fluttering shut.

“You’ve gotta stay awake until we get on the plane, at least.” Gueira reminded gently.

“Mmm…” Meis leaned against his shoulder.

“How long you been practicing for?” Gueira asked knowingly.

“Like… ‘till three a.m.”

“You knew we had to be outta here by five.”

“Well fuck me for being a perfectionist.”

Benji and Slim got coffees of their own, Meis refused any because he was too tired to give them a coherent response. Pasha gave Gueira a cup he just finished a while ago. The two men approached them, and Benji waving a hand in Meis’ face.

“Earth to Dallas?”

“ _Don’t_.” Meis glared at him.

“Oh, you’re actually responsive.” Benji cackled. "oh! I really like the way your hair looks, by the way! Both of you."

"Yeah." Gueira forgot that they'd all seen Gueira and Meis' new makeover, and they would eventually. Slim nodded in approval, "it definitely suits you, Dallas."

Meis grumbled with a blush. "don't speak of it."

Benji bristled, hands flying up.

"Well I appreciate the compliment." Gueira chuckled. 

“I’m so sorry for you.” Slim clapped Gueira on the shoulder, “but it’s probably best if you get him some coffee and food to eat or else he’s gonna be cranky the whole day.”

Meis buried his head in Gueira’s shoulder.

“I’m aware of that.” Gueira snorted. “Don’t worry, I’ll handle him.”

“So uh, Callisto did confirm that Serena would be coming. Right?” Benji asked, “not that I care.”

Slim sighed loudly, “I’m gonna go call Jen.” he told Gueira and Meis, giving Meis an affectionate pat on the head and ignoring Benji while he was talking, walking away and pulling his phone out to call his wife.

“Hey! Slim Jim! I’m asking you a question!” Benji stumbled after him. Jesse and Callisto were fast asleep at the gate they were waiting at while Adrian watched them, playing a game on his phone. Kinkade and Pasha quietly conversed with each other, keeping watch of the perimeters, and Lio swiped away at his tablet while he was speaking into his Bluetooth. It’s far too early in the fucking morning to be having business phone calls, and yet here he was.

“You gotta eat something.” Gueira nudged Meis. “anything you’d like?”

“A sandwich.” Meis mumbled, dreary. He clung to Gueira when they walked into a breakfast bar and asked for sandwiches coupled with a coffee for Meis, which he very slowly ate as they strolled through the airport in hopes of fueling some of Meis’ energy.

“How often did you have to tour like this?”

“Um… like… every couple months we had a tour?” Meis recalled, halfway through his sandwich. “And when we did we were basically traveling across the country everyday through plane, then on the tour bus.”

“This early in the morning.”

“Uh huh.”

“Sheesh.” Even with drinking this coffee Meis wished to lie on the floor and rest his eyes for an eternity, cursing past him for believing practicing until two hours before his flight was a good idea. (and curse his insomnia)

“Hey,” Gueira said, “I didn’t know Houston was comin’.”

“Hm?”

“Houston’s here.”

“Boss said somethin’ about us needing extra protection.” Meis lazily explained.

“But I thought he was our driver.”

Meis shrugged. “He seems pretty cool.”

Katerina was the one who drove them to the airport, Kinkade, Pasha, and Gueira escorting all the Mad Burnish employees who would be coming on the trip with them into the airport; and they patiently waited for their flight. The man in question was smoking in a permitted room and said he’d be back in half an hour. He came back eventually, taking the empty spot right next to where Gueira and Meis were sitting.

Gueira realized Meis was fast asleep, when his head fell heavy on his shoulder and he was breathing gently. Of course. He sighed to himself.

“Hard at work, hm?” Houston asked, and Gueira eyed him curiously. It’s a surprise finding out that he was coming along, and he questioned what Meis told him. Unless… he wasn’t just coming along as their driver. But that’s surprising. Kiana, Kinkade, Pasha, and Ariston among the other bodyguards were around the same age ranges, some older and some younger. And this man was undeniably ancient.

“We usually just follow ‘em around…” Gueira responded.

“That’s all there is to it, supposedly.” the crinkle in his brows are jesting as he chuckled, emerald eyes a little intimidating to look into. “But we know with these people of famous status that is not the case.”

“Yeah… it’s an eyesore, actually.”

“At least they’re good people.”

“Thankfully.” Gueira watched him smile, “...hey, Houston, can I ask you a question?”

“Oh of course!” Houston said graciously.

“You and Styx were close friends.”

“We were.”

“Did he always know you were Burnish?”

“Hm… well no,” Houston stroked his chin, “it was a secret I kept from him in the past, we were part of an organization together, related to Lio’s mother and her and his protection, primarily. She’s taken it over now after we both retired from our duties, however,”

“So you two used to be bodyguards.” Gueira presumed.

Houston smiled, “Styx was a quiet one, but something about his silence was comforting to me and I continued to mingle with him all those years until he grew fond enough of me. We were just two street kids that lived in the streets of London before we were taken in by a man who taught us everything we needed to know about the real world.”

It sounded extremely familiar to Gueira, “...was it someone you trusted?”

“He was murdered.” Houston answered. Gueira’s eyes widened. “He had a few enemies, so he told us if it ever came to that point we’d take over. Now, Styx never had the best reputation with us folk, so I hid that from him when I’d turned… and it was for awhile I kept it a secret to protect him.”

“Did he find out?”

“I told him myself. Our lives were still at risk, and I wanted to keep him safe. He was the only friend I had.”

Gueira clasped his fingers a little too tightly, Meis shifted a little as he slept on Gueira’s shoulder. “I just can’t help but feel like it’s my fault.”

“Do you think I would blame you for it?”

“I-I…”

“Nonsense.” Houston chuckled, “Knowing Styx he’d say he’d lived out most his life already and was prepared for what is to come, on the other hand, I’d still prefer to be devilishly handsome in my sixties.”

The perplexion in Gueira’s eyes humored him. “Is it perhaps you have secrets of your own you’re hesitant to tell?”

“...Maybe.” Gueira bit his lip, “just not sure if I confess about it now it’ll make things worse.”

“It’s during the worst of situations when you ask yourself, if saying it now would be as bad as it would be by then.” Houston mused.

“I guess you have a point there.” Gueira laughed meekly. He fully expected Houston to resent him for what happened; and maybe he had and he was just good at hiding it, however, he doesn’t pick up on those energies at all.

“Sometimes, the things you do to protect the ones you love may hurt them.” Houston lamented. “And I’m sure he’d know that you’ve done your best to ensure everyone’s protection.”

Gueira felt a little at ease hearing that.

☆☆☆

Meis was relieved to get on the plane when he was woken up yet again so they could board the plane, their flight was announced; and it was loud as Hell. He overheard Gueira and Houston talking while he was asleep, but he couldn’t figure out for the life of him what they were talking about.

There’s a reason why he never missed the flight part of tours; because he fucking hated airplanes with every ounce of his being.

Gueira sat down next to him, which was a relief. It was just that trying to nap while you were thousands of feet in the air set Meis’ nerves on edge so much that sleep was uncomfortable. First class was the most comfortable spot there _was_ but it didn’t give Meis any fucking relaxation. He watched as Gueira fastened in his seatbelt, and then Meis did the same, and grew nervous when Gueira stared at him. He quickly looked away.

“Everything alright, Mr. Yeon?” despite the fact that Meis told him numerous times he doesn’t have to resort to being formal, he automatically did when they were in public and switched interchangeably that Meis didn’t have the energy to correct him anymore.

“Jus’ peachy.” Meis gruffed, with a stiffened smile. The usual protocols were turning off electronics before the flight took off. He’s been doing this for a decade and yet the moment the plane took off he couldn’t think of anything else but _impending doom_ for all that he knew. Lio’s speaking with Houston while they’re strapped in. Benji and Slim are sitting right across from them and Adrian sat across from them serving as Lio’s right-hand man, Jesse and Callisto behind them, happily chatting about whatever shit kids talked about nowadays. Kinkade, Pasha, Kiana, and Ariston were in the back. Dr. Kaliko and Athena were coming along to primarily check on everyone’s well-being given the nature of a _giant_ concert such as Nexus, it’d be good to have medical assistance accompany them. The technical crew and the planners were scattered throughout the backseat.

Half the team basically had to follow them through the trip, while Burning Rescue couldn’t come; they wished them good luck and said they’d be tuning in when the media released footage of the concert. Meis was running on three hours of sleep, airport coffee, and a breakfast sandwich. By far he was unprepared for the long trip by default.

Also the fact that he was panicking silently while the plane ascended higher and higher, announcing that they were now aflight. Gueira’s pinky finger brushed against Meis’ own. Ripping his gaze away from the seat in front of him, and anywhere but the window displaying the clouds they were above, he stared down at Gueira’s hand and felt at ease.

“It’s alright, Meis.” Gueira’s voice was hushed now, and he doesn’t look at Meis while he said this. “Do you need anything?” he asked knowingly.

“Um… my headphones, and my notebook.” Meis said. “Left it in my bag.”

Gueira lifted Meis’ bag from under his seat; given he was the one holding everything. He handed Meis his Moleskine and his earphones. Meis forgot about his pencil, but Gueira handed that to him as well.

“Thanks…”

He nodded at him, pushing the bag under his seat. “Lemme know if you need anything else.” Gueira's pinky finger left Meis' hand, and he fetched his glasses case and put them on, then he took a book out. He started reading, leaning back against his seat.

Meis smiled a little, the pink dusting his cheeks. Gueira caught on, of course, but he doesn’t ask about it nor does he comment on it either. Unless Meis was comfortable with doing so, it’s usually none of his business.

His anxiety didn’t wane entirely, but once he put on his earphones and opened his songbook he was able to drown out any other noises by playing some of his favorite music from a Spotify playlist he created on a whim. Every now and then there were dips and turbulence while the flight droned on, and Gueira’d ask the stewardess for anything Meis wanted, knowing he was focused on his work currently. Cold water helped sate his thirst and keep him hydrated, and the food was edible. Gueira reminded him to eat more when his focus diverted back to his writing.

Gueira’s still reading his book when Meis fell asleep halfway through the flight, until it was announced they’d be landing soon. His head leaning back against the reclining seat. He woke up with a blanket draped around him, and his book and pencil left on the table.

He didn’t feel like waking up fully, so he ended up drifting in and out of sleep. Gueira gently tapping his shoulder woke him up again.

“Meis.”

“Hmm?” Meis’ eyes flutter open, and Slim and Benji are leaning over their seats, silently telling him that it’s time for them to get off the plane.

“We’ll catch up.” Gueira told them.

“Well we’re just gonna be outside with boss.” Slim said, and Benji’s already leaving— stretching his arms out.

“Man, I’m pooped!”

Callisto and Jesse sleepily dragged themselves out the plane. The bodyguards held most of their baggage, just so they had extra weight taken off their shoulders. Adrian directed them outside.

“Good evening, mariposa.” Gueira whispered as Meis rubbed the crust out of his eyes.

“Wha’ time is it?”

“Five in the evening.”

Gueira helped Meis out of his seat, taking his hand. His bag hanging over his shoulders. Kinkade, Pasha, and Kiana followed closely behind them when they exited the plane. The team was gathered at the lounge of the airport, the skies are not nearly as bright as they were in the morning but it was still fucking irritable to walk around while you were barely awake in a spacious, posh airport.

“Hello everyone, while we wait for our ride back to the hotel I just… want to gather everyone here for a few important announcements.” Lio explained. “Excuse me I am also extremely fucking jet-lagged as we speak, as are many of you, I understand. Just bare with me if I seem a little incoherent or _stiff_. I ran on one and a half of a cup of coffee and a bagel with cream cheese.” his words humored everyone, “now that we finally landed we have a _busy_ schedule ahead of us for the next two days. While this doesn’t follow the same schedule as we do when we are touring on the regular, it’s been quite a while since then, so we’re going to treat this as a warm up before the Resurrection tour.”

“Ugh, kill me.” Meis mumbled, not that anyone else was pleased to hear that they could barely enjoy themselves while they were here.

“I mean, that’s business for you, right?” Gueira teased.

“How are you not tired?”

“I am a little tired, I just do a better job at hidin’ it.”

Meis nudged him, “God you _suck._ ”

Adrian was going over things that they had to do for tomorrow, but Meis was barely tuning into that because he wished he was still sleeping. Sadly, they’re off the plane, and he just wanted to lie down somewhere so desperately. “I just remembered why tourin’ and travelin’ away for shows are fuckin’ awful.”

Gueira’s snorting at him, like his suffering was amusing. “Quit _laughin’_.”

“I never seen you so sleepy.”

“ _It ain’t funny._ ”

“Okay, boss, not to interrupt.” Benji said, “but we’re all pretty tired from the six hour flight…”

“Understandable.” Lio explained, “which is why I’m giving today luxury time for you to rest and recover from your exhaustion. Forgive me for any free-time being cut short because our arrival here only gave us three-days of planning, only of which little of it can be used for leisure. Everything’s been so chaotic we were close to postponing this another week.”

“You’re fine, boss, it was a lot to handle.” Slim empathized.

“Oh my God.” Benji said, “so like. We… we can do whatever until tomorrow, right?”

“That definitely doesn’t mean you can do irresponsible things when we have to reach the venue by tomorrow.” Lio explained, “well I’d advise against it, however, if that’s what you wish.” he sighed.

“Can we eat?” Jesse asked, “the food on the plane was kinda gross.”

“Yeah.” Callisto agreed.

“They’re speakin’ my language.” Meis rubbed his stomach, “fuck I don’t think I ate anything either since three hours ago, huh.”

“You had cookies after that.” Gueira said.

“Like Hell that was gonna fill me up.”

“Would you guys like any mints?” Houston offered, standing next to Gueira.

“Oh my God. Please.” Meis stuck his hands out. He chuckled, bringing out a small gold tin can where he shook some mints out for Meis to take. “And for you, sir?” he asked Gueira.

“Of course.” Gueira stuck his palm out, Houston gave him three mints to pop into his mouth. “Hey, K, Pasha,” said men were smoking now, their attention averting to them, “just how busy these concerts are?”

“You’re gonna need about five cups of coffee.” Pasha said.

“If I were you, I’d suggest taking the entire day to rest now or else you’ll severely regret it in the morning.” Kinkade added. “That’s if our lovely clients aren’t plannin’ on clubbin’ the night before.”

“We already know Benji’s schemin’ the complete opposite.” Pasha snorted.

“I guess this technically counts as your first away concert.”

“Away concert…?”

“Y’know, like an away game?” Meis asked, “where we’d have to travel somewhere else to perform for an event.”

“I see…” Gueira mused.

“The days following up to are by far the worst.” Meis said, “so I’d suggest you get the hang of it now.”

The discomfort in Gueira’s face was humoring; would be more if he wasn’t so jet-lagged himself.

The concert that’d be signifying their comeback before their big tour, that’d be racking up charity for the devastation of the incident that negatively impacted their community as a whole was finally near and he wasn’t sure if he was dreading it or waiting with nervous excitement.

Eighty thousand people.

One arena.

A whole new city.

_This was going to be a Hellish nightmare._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks @nosferatank for allowing me to use your OC Brigid for this chapter!
> 
> Death metal karaoke scene was inspired by the one and only Aggretsuko (and if you haven't watched it and didn't catch the reference, please do)
> 
> Next chapter: the part where they actually do the concert i guess (but it's better)
> 
> Remember to gimme a follow where I tweet a lot about this fic! Give my monster genre-bending playlist a listen, and if you wanna talk to me about black stones my curiouscat is always open. See y'all soon. ❤️
> 
>  **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2CTDNdTca9mHoMpL8rkbpX?si=PYel1jZcTiu6oYwT7-XFeg)** | **[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/danganphobia)**


	20. Nexus: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the concert begins, and Dead Man's Hand finally makes the comeback that the world has been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long awaited concert number three is here, YES this is the actual concert chapter. just a little more build-up. without further ado, take it. dead man's hand's comeback time :)

They were escorted to the hotel’s lobby the moment their transport arrived. Gueira just wanted the keycard to his room so he could pass out; given that it was eight in the night when they reached the place. Honestly, celebrities don’t have to worry about a fucking thing if they were loaded to stay at least one night in a five-star luxury hotel like _this,_ where Gueira often had to stay in motels where people would walk into walls in the hallways, inject Heroin into their bare arm in public, and spiders crawling on every surface with cum-stained mattresses with Rob while they were completing yet another one of Sergio’s tasks.

They had a large, nice pool out; palm trees and everything, a jacuzzi in the back; a bar at the far left side. Somewhere in the reception hall was a lounge room for smoking specifically, something Gueira’s only seen on the job at Black Stone, unfortunately, their mess hall was _stunning_ , arriving during dinner time. Lucky for them their hotel already had a joint casino and club, a luxury spa, Pasha handed Gueira a brochure and his jaw dropped at just how many _luxuries_ were included with this fucking place.

As soon as Benji demanded that they hit the casino, suddenly, plans for the night changed. Meis was dragging Gueira to the elevator so he could dress up and join them at the casino. Gueira begged for Slim to accompany them but he left everyone else to their own devices and said he was going to get some shut-eye, though he had proper hours of sleep like any sane man his age should be having he was never one to carelessly go out clubbing knowing damn well he’d be busy the next day.

Since Meis needed an escort wherever he went, Lio said that whatever shitty decisions they made were all on them, and he took no part of it. Just make sure they didn’t die or else someone was getting fired. Gueira had to sit for an extra four hours through Benji and Meis’ casino and hardcore clubbing adventures, but surprisingly, Houston came along with them, too. He didn’t expect the man to join in on their tirades but he happily did so without thought, and that tempted Gueira into doing so too, but not for long.

Eventually the loud thumping of the heavy bass in the club and the strobe lights were growing irritating. Meis threw himself in Gueira’s lap and screamed at the top of his lungs.

“Hey, is this guy _epic_ or what?!” Meis shouted.

“Uh,” Gueira craned his neck while he was whooping about whatever the fuck in his ear, holding him so that he doesn’t fall off his lap, “what time is it?”

Houston looked down at his watch. “One thirty-three a.m.”

Gueira choked on nothing. “ _One thirty-three_ —”

“One thirty-four now.”

“Didn’t boss say we had to be up by eight?”

“Yes we do indeed.”

Gueira massaged his temples. “God what the fuck are we doin’ here.”

“Pfft, relax,” Meis snorted, “it ain’t like ‘m gonna be all _that_ tired in the mornin’.”

“Where is Benji?” Gueira asked.

“Makin’ out with some chick somewhere.”

“Where?!”

“No fuckin’ idea.”

“Do you wish for me to go find him?” Houston asked.

“I mean, if you’re able to—” Gueira couldn’t even stand because Meis was sitting on him.

“Give me five minutes.” Houston winked. He tapped his watch. “I’ll have him back in his hotel room by one-thirty nine.”

Gueira supposed he’d hold his promise on that, but he also highly doubted it when this club was packed like a rave. “Alright.” he lifted Meis up, “that’s enough partyin’ for tonight. Time to get you to bed.”

“Whaaaaaaat?” Meis moaned, “already?”

“C’mon.” Gueira safely fled the club so they could get back to the hotel, away from the rooftop bar area and toward the rooms, taking the elevator.

“God, boss is gonna have my balls on a silver platter for this.” Gueira sighed out. He wondered how the Hell Kinakade and Pasha got out of this Scott-free but it’s probably because Houston volunteered to go instead of them, all they did was say they were going to have a smoke in the lounge while they basically had the free-time to do what they pleased. Technically, this wasn’t _wrong_ ; just _not advised_ given an awful hangover in the morning when they had work to do would suffice.

Gueira checked his watch. In another minute Houston would be back with Benji. Meis was giggling when Gueira inserted the keycard into his motel.

“Hey, Miami.”

“Yeah?”

“What do you call fake Spaghetti?”

“I’m not quite sure if that exists.”

“Jus’ guess.”

“Preferably _not_ Spaghetti.”

“An im-pasta.” Meis cackled madly, “‘cause—” he snorted in-between laughs, “—’cause get it? _Im-pasta_.”

It took about a second for it to click with Gueira and he sucked in a deep breath, trying to hide a laugh failed him when he huffed what seemed the start of one.

“You know how much you’re gonna regret doing this in the mornin’, right?”

Meis didn't respond.

A minute later Gueira took him to the bathroom so he could hack his lungs out in the toilet, vomiting everything he’s eaten for dinner.

Gueira checked his own watch.

It’s one forty-five, now.

“Oh, fuck.” Meis’ hair was all in his face, in his mouth. Gueira had to lean in and brush his hair back, and Meis shifted so he could lean back on Gueira’s chest. “Screw the concert. I jus’ wanna drink and party every single day.”

“Meis.”

“What?”

“You should get some sleep.”

“It’s crazy how I have to _not_ be sober so I don’t feel miserable about everything.” Meis lolled his head back on Gueira’s shoulder. “I hate everything about making music. So much pressure. So much work. I miss my family.”

Gueira’s eyes narrowed. “You’ll get to visit them soon… right?”

“I just miss bein’ back at home…” he puffed out a breath, “miss Tommy. Can’t believe I just said that. My _brother_ who once wanted nothin’ to do with me because of my psycho ass.”

“You’re not crazy.”

“I cut my own eyeball out. Like right out. With a knife.”

“Stop.”

“And then boss realized I’d fuck things up even more if he didn’t hire a bodyguard to keep me from killin’ myself, I bet this ain’t even about somebody else killin’ me. Isn’t that why you’re really here?”

Gueira swallowed, “what… do you possibly mean?”

Meis pushed himself off Gueira and turned around, jabbing a finger into his chest. “I’m onto you.”

Gueira felt himself begin to sweat. “Hah?”

“Boss thought that maybe I wouldn’t be so depressed if he hired a tough guy so that… I feel less lonely. And then I’d be so drop dead gorgeous that you’d fall in love with me.”

Gueira shut his eyes, sighing. _Well what was he expecting, anyway._ “Yes, yes of course. How could I have hidden my intentions any better?”

Meis gazed elsewhere wistfully. “Makes sense why you’d get to know me and distract me so that I don’t quit music sooner. Good tactic.”

“I don’t think you would’ve quit if it weren’t for me.”

“I don’t know if I can do this shit anymore.”

“Meis…” Gueira leaned closer, “you’re one of the greatest musicians that I know.”

“Don’t you damn lie to me.” Meis gruffed, “after that three-year break it took my ability to make music with me.”

“You’re nearly done with your new album.”

“I feel like I’m just forcin’ myself to get somethin’ out so everyone could just. Let me fuckin’ rest. I’m surprised I’m still goin’ after all this shit.”

“But you _are_ , and you have no idea how many people are going to be happy to hear that you’re making your comeback.”

“Heh.” Meis raked his hair back, “you think so?”

“I do.” Gueira said, earnest. He probably would eat his own fist than admit this if they were on the terrible terms they were when they first met, and now he’d consider himself an avid supporter toward Meis’ success, as a friend and more.

Meis started patting Gueira’s face, in a drunken attempt to find his cheeks. “You’re bein’ paid to care about me. It’s fine. I get that I’m a fuck-up that ruins everything around ‘im.”

“No.” Gueira took Meis’ hands, “this might be my job but it’s so much more than the money. I swear to you—”

Meis fell face first into Gueira’s chest, snoring loudly.

“...I’d prove it,” Gueira’s voice dropped an octave while Meis went slack in his arms, dried vomit on his lips. “You deserve the world, Meis… In more ways than one.”

He deserved so much more than what Gueira could offer him right now.

When Meis was put to bed, it was like getting a gremlin off his shoulders and the amount of stress that went with it was exhilarating. Gueira felt like he aged another twenty years, because he was tired.

When he left Meis’ hotel room, he curiously checked Benji’s room. The door was closed.

“If you are checking if he’s asleep—” Houston’s voice startled Gueira when the hall was pitch quiet, the man in question standing there with his hands clasped behind his back.

“ _JESUS_ , Houston—”

“—he was found passed somewhere at the bar while the woman he was accompanying told me that she thought he was dead.” he blinked at Gueira’s terror, “did I frighten you?”

“ _You did._ ” Gueira placed a hand on his chest.

“If you’d like to check.” Houston held up Benji’s keycard, and he opened the door, revealing that Benji was passed out on his bed like he should be.

“Oh, thank God.” Gueira said, “I already had to handle Meis as it was.”

Houston left the keycard on the dresser, carefully closing the door behind them as they traveled to where they’d be staying, the floor above theirs.

“I told you not to worry about it.” Houston smiled. “Have a good rest, Gueira.”

Gueira watched him go. Huh. He hauled Benji all the way to his room without any signs of exhaustion written on his face whatsoever. _This_ man was Styx’s best friend? He seemed like the complete polar opposite of him. Just who was he, really?

☆☆☆

Gueira’s alarm reminded him he had to be up early, meaning, far earlier than Meis and the others had to wake up.

While Kinkade and Pasha were well-rested, pleased to rub it in his face.

“How was the party last night?”

Gueira wanted to smash his coffee mug into both their faces. Benji and Meis were, of course, in terrible condition when they met up for breakfast at the restaurant and he wasn’t faring any better.

Kinkade and Pasha were right.

Five cups of coffee would fucking suffice for the bullshit he went through last night, perhaps more.

Lio looked like he had the greatest rest of a lifetime, in perfect spirits when he greeted them all. While the three musketeers were fine, it appeared that just Gueira, Meis, and Benji suffered lack of sleep. Houston was doing fine, despite the fact that he was up just as late as they were.

“You look as beautiful as ever.” Gueira commented.

“This coffee is hot enough to throw in your face.” Meis grumbled. “ _Fuck_ my head is killin’ me right now…”

“Who’s idea was it that you go to a casino right before work?”

“It.” Meis blushed, “it was Benji’s.”

“And yet you agreed to said idea.”

“Anyone have any aspirin?” Benji whined. Slim came back to their table with a glass of orange juice slid Benji’s way.

“Best if you sober up now.” he said knowingly, looking at Gueira and sighing.

“We have to be at the venue in thirty.” Adrian informed everyone.

“Well do I sincerely hope everyone had a good rest.” Lio flashed a bright smile. “Like I said. _A lot_ there is to do today.”

“I wish I had the energy he has.” Meis grumbled.

After breakfast they had to head straight to the venue and speak with the team there. Apparently, they’d be meeting other musicians there, because the event was going to contain a multitude of performances.

Firstly, the arena was _huge._ It reminded Gueira of those award shows where they’d have those big fancy stages with different lighting and props, all the nice effects and the bedazzled glam sprinkled all over it.

 _Jesus Christ_ were there people there that were definitely excited to see Dead Man’s Hand; not specifically fans, but other fellow musicians. One in particular; a pink-haired girl who screamed at the top of her lungs upon seeing Meis and rushed past everyone (nearly bum rushing them) so she could jump right on him.

“Meisie!” she squealed, “oh my God, _you bitch_. You didn’t tell me you landed!”

“Hey, Rena,” Meis’d already sobered up by the drive to the venue so he was appearing more content to see an old friend, “sorry I was too jet-lagged to function.” _not too jet-lagged to go partying._

“I missed you!”

“How was your tour?”

“Great. I’m gonna take a little break after this before we tour together.” Serena’s eyes landed on Benji and the two had a stare-off that was rather too intimate if they weren’t checking out the arena they were performing in within another two days.

“Ahem.” Benji scratched his nape, then shoved his hands in his pockets. “Serena.”

“Benji.” she folded her arms.

“Almost forgot you’d be comin’ to this thing… what a surprise.”

“I have to show support however I can.” She responded airily. “Nice seeing you here.”

“Nice… seeing you, too.”

“Long time no see, Serena.” Slim gave her a wave. “My wife’s dyin’ to see you come back to Promepolis.”

“Slimmy!” Serena hugged him as well, and Benji recoiled at the way her attitude completely changed when he returned her friendly hug. “I’ll give her a call instead, lately I’ve been so _booked_.”

“Can’t even stop by for an autograph?”

“My manager’s crazy with her schedule. I haven’t had a proper vacation in a year.”

“This is Serena.” Gueira leaned in to ask Kinkade and Pasha, the moment she ran back to Meis and grabbed his hands, dying to know just how much she’d missed. Lio’s off somewhere with the three musketeers speaking with the Nexus team.

“In the flesh.” Pasha teased.

Gueira bristled when her eyes landed on him. “Wait, wait, hold on.” her hands found her face while she gasped in shock, “ _you’re the hot bodyguard_.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Miss Myron.” Gueira laughed, “well I guess that’s what I go by even though I have a name.”

“You didn’t tell me he was this gorgeous in person.” Serena told Meis, the other’s cheeks slightly heating up at the comment, Gueira found it adorable.

“W-Was I supposed to?”

“I mean he’s _your_ hot bodyguard, right?”

“I guess.”

“Unfortunately Gueira’s not really her type, though,” Benji idly commented, and she glared at him.

“And I thought blondes weren’t your type, but here we are.”

“There’s no way you were ever into redheads.”

“Anyway, I’m just teasing Meisie.” Serena approached Gueira, sticking her hand out. “Allow me to introduce myself, I’m Serena. Nice to meet you, Gueira.”

At least she was modest, unlike most people who disregarded the fact that Gueira had a name at all and was once again; just camouflage. He smiled.

“Likewise.” Gueira returned her handshake.

“It’s good to see you guys here!” She smiled brightly at Meis and Slim, giving Benji a cold glance, “I missed you guys. Let’s do our best, shall we?”

“Rena!” Someone else had called her over, catching her attention.

“That’s me. Catch you guys after this, later!” she waved, rushing back to where her own team was.

“Man…” Benji had the stars in his eyes, “I’ve gotta win her back.”

“What happened to playing hard to get?” Slim asked, teasing.

“She was totally flirting with me, hardcore.”

“Yeah, I’d bet.” Pasha was fucking with him, too, “swore I saw the sparks in the air.”

Meis was gazing out at the stage while the team was discussing plans for the concert. Gueira broke away from his conversation with Benji, Slim, Kinkade, and Pasha, while Benji was not so subtly gazing wistfully at Serena while she happily chatted with other people.

“Big place.” Gueira commented.

Meis looked at Gueira, “we haven’t had a crowd this big since, like, Pyre Festival.”

“Was just as big as Live Aid, right?”

“You bet…” Meis looked around, “eighty thousand.”

Gueira can imagine just how _packed_ this place would be the big day. No wonder why they spent months planning this in advance.

Serena wanted to spend time with them when their schedules were less busy, now being the only time where they meshed so all the participants of the concert could meet and greet with each other, mingle, and get adjusted. She’s been here before, countless times, so she knew the good places in this part of the city.

Lio was more lenient with dress codes given that it was inching closer to summer weather, and he knew that it’d be confining to wear hot suits outdoors. So as long as they were still distinguishable Gueira could wear any black button-down he owned, and he made sure to pack as many of his tacky button-downs as he could, along with a single pair of swimming trunks, his gun, and his camera. They’re the only things he refused to leave behind for the trip; except for Snowdrops, who was in Galo’s care. Having to part with her the morning of his flight was difficult, but he promised her he’d be back soon from his very important trip.

They didn't just have to check out the booked out arena, but there were countless of interviews and photoshoots to attend. The heat about Nexus quickly spread throughout the media like wildfire, and it was all news stations, entertainment channels, and the tabloids could talk about.

There's excitement brimming about Dead Man's Hand's _rebranding_ with Meis' new look, questions asking about the progress of their album, fans eagerly waiting for its drop as if it'd be the album of the century.

"I don't wanna get everybody's hopes up and share too much," Meis told the interviewer after their photoshoot, "I feel like for the first time I really feel like I poured some of myself into my work for this and that's why I'm personally excited."

"Everyone's thinking that we'd just get another delay like the last announcement," Paion explained, teasing, "what would you have to say about that?"

"No we're definitely dropping somethin' soon." Slim winked. "we're keepin' super secretive not 'cause we can't make any promises, just so our fireflies are in for a surprise."

"It seems like since your hiatus you've been gaining more and more fans now!"

"I'd say it feels so much different than when we first started out?" Benji added, "back then we'd just write shit for fun and we didn't give a damn whether or not people liked it. But then we gained this massive following for trash talking in our music and speaking on Burnish rights, struggles, and even never-ending support, y'know, it gives us confidence to keep going when we know people are listening."

"How does it feel like being head to head with Lightning Stryke?"

"Competition is the least of our worries." Meis answered, "we're only in this for the people, for the fans, and ourselves. Do what you want, I don't care what your reasons are, success isn't all about competing with others when we already have so much things to deal with."

"I wholefully agree, that's why we're all looking forward to Nexus."

"Make sure to listen to our new single, _Five Long Nights_." Benji promoted their new single recently released, and they concluded the interview session. Paion told the camera crew to cut, and they were allowed to leave, parting with the team with handshakes and hugs.

"Hey, boss," Gueira asked Lio when the band was escorted toward the break room, "did you also plan Pyre Festival?"

"I helped endorse the event, but I didn't plan it." Lio answered, "it was my inspiration to plan my own charity event like Nexus someday, however," he smirked.

It must've taken a fuck ton of work to plan an eighty-thousand attendance collaborative charity event, this was such a big thing that blew up in just a few days and people are flying from all over the globe just to attend. Seats sold out in three days max, everyone wasting no time to come on down and see their favorite artist perform.

They met up after their red carpet sessions for a restaurant where they were able to eat outdoors, music playing, and excellent service, as per Serena's request. They stayed until nightfall where Benji said they absolutely had to stop by at a bar downtown because they needed to visit an old friend they haven’t seen in awhile. Gueira was new to this place, though Kinkade and Pasha weren’t, so he was practically just following the group around. The busy part of the day was over, so they were granted leeway to explore, get a feel for the place, or take a nostalgic trip.

“There he is!” Benji pointed out a man with green hair, reminding Gueira to that of a forest, serving up patrons at the bar. He didn’t look very pleased to see Benji, at all. “Anthony, my man!”

The bartender grimaced when they approached the bar.

“Slim, Meis, Serena.” Anthony greeted the other three instead, smiling at them while Serena reached to give him a brief hug over the counter. Meis waved at him and Slim gave him a nod. Benji’s face darkened.

“That’s how you greet an old friend?”

“Benji.” Anthony addressed him stiffly, “wouldn’t have guessed you’d show up when I heard you scream at the top of your lungs.”

“How’s the bar holdin’ up?” Meis asked, smirking. “Pretty tight to work for a high class place like this.”

“It is, definitely.” Anthony smiled, “it’s going well. Magnus and I heard you guys are coming to Nexus, right?”

“You bet!” Benji exclaimed, “it’s gonna be the best thing ever!”

“We’re trying to give back as much as we can to our community.” Serena said, “it’d be good support if you could make it.”

“Luckily we have the day off.” Anthony said, and they whooped in excitement, “of course we wouldn’t miss out on getting to see you guys.”

“Sucks you relocated for your job so we can’t bother you as much.” Benji puffed his cheeks out in a pout.

“Maybe he did it to run away from you.” Serena pinched his cheek, and Benji squawked. Everyone laughed at their banter. “Which is a good choice, by the way.”

“Serena, you wound me!”

She stuck her tongue out at him. Well then, the stiff behavior they shared toward each other earlier was replaced with friendly teasing that clearly had some kind of yearning attached to it, and Meis was right on that. It _was_ like a sexy romcom between them.

“Told you.” Meis smirked at Gueira, watching them bicker about something else. Anthony served them drinks. The place seemed safe enough, they had tight security, and everyone was enjoying themselves. Gueira wasn’t really tuning into their conversation, because now was more of a time he kept a close eye on their surroundings and let them relax and shoot the shit.

“There room for more?” A voice that didn’t come from their group alarmed them. Gueira didn’t recognize it either, turning around and seeing a dark-skinned man with dreads heading over. He saw Meis’ eyes shimmer with the hint of tears.

“You’re pullin’ my damn leg.” he whispered. “D?”

“Adonis!” Benji shouted. Slim had dropped his cigarette he was smoking. Everyone was surprised to see him out of the blue. Meis bolted from his seat and leapt for Adonis, and Adonis laughed, catching him just in time.

“Dallas! So good to see you!”

Benji ran for him too once he let Meis down, hugging him. Gueira felt like he was intruding on an intimate moment. Slim drifted off his seat, Benji and Meis separating from Adonis so they could lean in and embrace each other firmly.

“You didn’t tell me you’d be coming over here.” Slim clapped him on the back.

“Luckily, I have a few days off work so I booked a flight ticket.” Adonis answered. “Soon as Raina told me about Nexus, I had to get over here.”

“Dude, it’s been ages.” Benji smacked his shoulder, “we thought you ditched us because you were too cool for us and you’d never come back.”

“I’m doing EMT work, but I’m also creating my own label.” Adonis answered, “so I been keepin’ myself busy.”

“I had to take care of these two knuckleheads on my own.” Slim ruffled Benji and Meis’ heads, “you had no idea the pain I been through, man.”

“Well I can’t help you there, brother.” Adonis cackled, “y’all seem to be doing fine without me anyway.”

They tensed up at that response. “...well as fine as you’re able to.” Adonis clarified. “It’s probably been tough.”

“We miss you.” Meis gave him another side hug.

“I wanted to come back and visit. Just had a lot on my plate since I took a break from music.” his eyes landed on Serena as she joined them, giving Adonis a high-five. “Hey, Serena! Still as beautiful as ever!”

“Glad you can make it!”

“Look who showed up.” Pasha smiled, waving when they practically hauled Adonis over to where they sat at the bar. Anthony greeted him as well, saying that these rounds of shots were on the house for the heartfelt reunion with an old bandmate.

“I came pretty late in the game.” Gueira mused.

“Not everyone seems to remember Dead Man’s Hand was never always a trio, y’know?” Kinkade responded, while Adonis was going on about how his life was going lately, they were drinking it up as they wanted to make every second of his presence here count. “He been in the band for years.”

“I knew he was part of it, it’s just sad that he left.”

“Shit happens. When I say we been with these folks through Hell and back, I mean it.” Kinkade took a long sip of his liquor, “but he loves them all the same to support them when he can.”

It made Gueira happy seeing Meis happy like this. While they fooled around in the bar, dancing and singing along to music and talking loudly. Times like this, he stood in the shadows with Kinkade and Pasha, just appreciating Meis from afar. Up until they had to go back to their hotel and called Houston to get them, while they took countless photos and boasted about their amazing night, they ran into familiar faces leaving the bar.

"If it isn't the people who made a living off ripping us off! We meet again!" Theron's obnoxious voice made them all halt, and Gueira watched Benji, Slim, and Meis stiffen seeing the Lightning Stryke. "Meis! Remember the last time we met like it was yesterday."

"Never crossed my mind." Meis deadpanned. Theron snarled at him.

"Still kickin' even after daddy couldn't give you guidance anymore?"

Gueira remembered what Meis promised after his father were to be mentioned again, but Meis simply tilted his head, seeming unfazed by his jab. "still cryin' yourself to sleep after we won the Pyre Award?"

"You little bitch..." Theron jeered, "you know that show was rigged."

"Then you would've snubbed it from us."

"Whatever." Theron scoffed, "it ain't like we haven't won hundreds of other awards we totally deserved that you didn't."

"Theron. Atlas. Ezio." Slim greeted them politely, "nice to see you here."

"Slim." Ezio nodded. "Nice to see you all here as well."

"Adonis?" Atlas frowned, "man, hadn't seen you in a hot minute. Thought you got tired of these pricks and decided to ditch them."

"I had my reasons." Adonis answered.

"You turned down our invitation to join us." Atlas sighed. "A shame. You wasted your potential leaving, man."

"There's no way I'd use it playin' with you motherfuckers." Adonis stated coldly, "and I'd never turn my back on my brothers by doing that."

"Your loss." Atlas muttered. "you actually play good."

"And all these years all of you are still trash."

"Good one, D." Benji high-fived him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Serena had no desire to give them a warm hello. Meis and Ezio stared at each other, and Gueira looked at him as well; he seemed like he was tolerating Theron's bullshit with how slightly uncomfortable he appeared.

"Rena." Atlas smirked, eyeing her down, "you still tryna get back with this joke?"

"Still trying to figure out a better haircut?" Serena mocked his bowlcut, and Meis snorted boldly, Atlas' eyes bulged and he touched his hair, greatly offended.

"This bowlcut is everything to me!"

"It's the ugliest thing I've ever seen."

"W-Well screw your damn opinion, I happen to like it!"

"At least I'd never get somethin' as hideous as that." Benji bit back, "now my hair is devillishly sexy because I have taste."

"Shut up!" Theron exclaimed, "no one said we were here to start childish arguments."

"So why are you here, then?" Meis asked, "given that Nexus is a concert primarily for Burnish musicians. You think you're talented enough to squeeze yourself in spaces you don't belong in?"

Theron laughed, "luckily the team said they need all the support they can get... so they invited us personally to perform!"

"You can't be serious." Serena frowned.

"That's right, baby, we're gonna be on television stealin' the show on Saturday."

"It's probably not boss' call for who gets to perform at Nexus." Slim assumed, "so it doesn't matter if non-Burnish artists accept any invitations when the team opened it to anyone for the sake of charity."

"Non-Burnish?" Meis quirked a brow, "I forgot..." he gave Theron a dirty look, "not everyone knows you turned." 

Everyone gasped in shock, but not Gueira, nor did Ezio.

"He's what?" Serena asked.

"You mean this asshole?" Adonis questioned, perplexed.

"You son of a—!" Theron stepped closer but Gueira, Kinkade, and Pasha shielded them immediately. Atlas and Theron stare them down, infuriated.

"Still posing as a non-Burnish band?" Meis asked smugly.

"No one was supposed to know about that." Atlas said. "whatever happened at that meeting was a mistake. It wasn't meant to happen."

"Renley can't keep coverin' for you forever."

Ezio pursed his lips, saying nothing. Gueira kept his gaze solid on him. 

"Whatever." Theron laughed. "we're still the best, so even if you tell anyone about it they'd believe you did this to sabotage us further."

"He's not..." Benji turned to Meis, "what happened that meeting?"

"He showed his true colors." Meis answered. "that he was like us all along."

"You're hiding this just to maintain this image of yours." Slim said, "if I were you, I'd be disappointed."

"No one has to know but me." Theron said, unapologetic, then he grinned, "your image is what's being ruined anyway."

"So you could just join if you wanted to, huh." Adonis clicked his tongue, "that's how it is."

Ezio pulled Theron and Atlas back, "take it easy." he muttered. "what happened to keeping your cool?"

Theron jerked his arm away, "I am." he hissed, fixing his jacket. Atlas wasn't ready to back down completely, though. But Gueira stepped away from them, carefully, Kinkade and Pasha following. "don't worry." he taunted them, hands flying up, "not gonna hurt your precious _fireflies_."

"A shame Xander left." Meis pretend to be shocked, "I wonder how he's doing... it'd be great if he were to come, he's such a damn good artist too." it only seemed to get Theron and Atlas more pissed. 

"I sent him an invite." Ezio answered.

"What?!" Theron gaped, "why'd you invite that useless wannabe nobody here?!"

"He would've been up there with us." Ezio answered serenely, "it'd only be fair if I did, since you two wouldn't."

"We're gonna be up there this Saturday, whether you like it or not." Theron stepped closer. "no way we're missing out on an opportunity to perform in front of thousands of people who love us so much already."

Serena yawned, "wonder if your fans get tired of you boasting and your bated breath."

Theron flushed with embarrassment, "y-you know your dad wouldn't like it if he found out that you were talking to his good friend like that!"

"Are you gonna cry to him about it?"

"N-No!"

"Don't underestimate me or Dead Man's Hand." her face immediately turned sour, and Gueira would admit, she was intimidating then and there. Atlas and Theron bristled at her sudden change in demeanor. Pasha wolf-whistled and Kinkade watched in silence. "we worked hard to get here just as much as you, and if you say otherwise, I could do things that my dad probably couldn't." she smirked, "so many things. So toughen up, buttercup."

"W-Wow..." Benji gawked, "amazing..."

"This is war." Atlas declared, "just you low-level posers watch." 

"We're gonna crush you." Theron glared, and they stared each other down, the tension outside the bar raised significantly. 

"I hope your ego doesn't ruin your grind." Meis winked. With that, he walked away first. "oh, and Ezio?"

Ezio blinked, his cheeks flushed faintly at Meis' impending request. "y-yeah?"

"Tell Xander I said hey." he smirked, then he turned around, ruffling his shorter hair back and it swished lightly in his step.

"Serena." Atlas said, at a poor attempt to catch her attention, "since when do you hang out with these losers?"

"Just because my dad likes Theron doesn't mean I have to." Serena shrugged, locking an arm around Benji's and dragging him away. He was crushed hearing that. Slim snorted, giving them a wave.

"See you at Nexus." he brushed past them. Kinkade, Pasha, and Gueira followed after them, Gueira giving Ezio one last look. He averted his gaze, saying nothing to him.

Gueira was tired once they escorted everyone back to their hotel rooms.

He held back any lingering gazes he shared with Meis while he talked with Serena and Benji, and refused to let go of him most of the night, given he was tired when it was done. With how she and Benji weren't hiding much they were longing for each other he miraculously sweet-talked her into spending the rest of the night sight-seeing while Slim said he was going to retire, him, Meis, and Adonis lingered behind catching up before Adonis had to go back to his hotel. He wished them good luck for the upcoming concert, acknowledged Gueira for keeping them company and parted ways outside the lobby. Once Gueira was in his hotel room, he talked to his sister and called his mother so he could give her an update on what he’s been up to lately, seeing that Rob texted him back as well. Now that he was alone he could do that in peace. He put a cigarette in his lips and lit it up, phone in hand and reading over his message.

 **@Altino12 [10:45 P.M]:** ahh, you don't gotta say caliban anymore, lol. demetrius was the one who helped me escape from lucky star after we separated. we went through another shortcut and managed to slip away from the freeze force, he said he couldn't go back because he was meant to help us after damon ratted us out... and well, the rest is history. we kinda ended up deciding that if we were gonna escape i owe him by taking him along with me, i didn't wanna just ditch the guy. i'm really sorry i hadn't told you about it since everything happened so fast and i didn't wanna risk it, so i could only pray you were safe, y'know? BUT DUDE, HOLD ON. you’re dating Meis Yeon. THE Meis Yeon? NO WAY, lmfao. That’s pretty badass since I’m sure you’re not supposed to cross that line. But it definitely makes sense as to why that’ll cause problems, I mean that’s ballsy as shit. I noticed you have some kinda fanbase brewing up a storm on the internet and wondered if any of your fangirls probably tried to kill you yet.

Gueira smiled to himself.

 _Actually, Robbie, I need to tell you somet____ he was about to type more when another message notification popped up, belonging to Meis.

 **Mariposa 🦋 [10:46 P.M]:** Room 77.

 **Mariposa 🦋 [10:46 P.M]:** come down.

 **Gueira [10:47 P.M]:** Not tonight.

 **Mariposa 🦋 [10:47 P.M]:** please

Meis sent a photo. While his sparse outfit was certainly enticing to view, a cropped hoodie, underwear, and thigh high socks pulled up on each leg. It was extremely alluring. They had a concert to prepare for, and yet... he couldn't... no matter how tempting a night of passion with Meis sounded, it was a bit too risky.

Then again, if Meis gave an order, Gueira had to follow it.

He was dressed in something more comfortable, a pair of sweats, a sweater he threw on over his wifebeater because the hallways were air-conditioned.

As long as everyone was getting some shut-eye, he was off-duty. He stepped off the elevator and found Meis’ room down the hall. Gueira knocked on it once.

This better be worth it and not some bullshit like figuring out how the coffee machine worked. The door opened, and Meis poked his head out, peering around the room.

“Already checked.” Gueira said, “no one’s here.”

“Good.” Meis tugged Gueira inside and shut the door, pulling a joint from his lips and shoving it in his pocket.

“What do you want?” Gueira asked tiredly, while Meis wrapped his arms around Gueira’s shoulders and pushed him toward the couch.

“We barely spoke to each other all day.” Meis pouted, “and that’s the first thing you say to me?”

“You probably drank quite a bit at the bar.” Gueira caught a whiff of the joint he's been hitting for the past God knows how many hours, but it was strong enough that it hit him when Meis got closer.

Meis blew a raspberry. “I wanted to see you.”

“So this isn’t one of your elaborate schemes?”

Meis picked up a remote, turning on the speaker and playing a sultry, slow-paced song, a trippy beat that felt hypnotic with its soft, reverb vocals if one closed their eyes and relaxed too long... exactly how Gueira started feeling Meis started dancing along to the music.

He strutted behind Gueira and ran his hand down his chest, pushing his sweater off his shoulders and dragging it off him. Tossing it aside and touching his burly arms instead, tattoos gleaming under the dimmed lights of the hotel. He lifted a leg over his shoulder, teasing.

“Maybe.” Meis' voice rumbled low in his ear, and he took his leg off. "Just sit tight and enjoy the show, partner." he cooed smoothly. He turned his back to him while he proceeded to move his hips, bending back and resting his hands on Gueira's knees, eyes folding shut; Gueira leaning back on the couch. He wanted to say that he doesn’t see the point in him being here, but he won’t lie, it’s been a minute since they were able to have a one-on-one conversation. His thought process slowed instantly when Meis pushed off him, spun on the ground and leaned back, kicking his legs up. His eyes hooked on Gueira's when his hands ran down his thighs and spread them, giving him an enticing view. But it was brief before they snapped shut, just a little teaser.

Gueira's eyes raked over Meis’ form with intent. He stood up, his back to Gueira, his hips whine slowly to the music. Gueira grew impatient.

"You're gonna bring that ass back over here?"

Meis smirked, noticing Gueira’s interest. "Thought you'd never ask." prowling his way toward him like a predator drawn to its prey. He got down on his knees and crawled toward him, rolling over on his head until his torso and legs faced upward, and he spread his thighs apart. With practiced precision they hooked right around Gueira's lap. He'd be better off as a contortionist with the way his joints moved so fluidly. His legs latched around Gueira's waist as he hurled himself upward, hair flying with him.

Now that he was upright, Meis straddled his lap and tossed his hair back, pulling it out of his face; doing a full body roll while his arms snake over Gueira’s shoulders. He held him for leverage, steadily moving his hips to the music.

“Were you planning this all night?” Gueira asked casually. Meis’ hair was soft on his neck, littering goosebumps on his skin when he leaned teasingly into Gueira’s ear, catching it between his teeth and moving dangerously close to his groin.

“You took the bait.” Meis started grinding on him directly, and Gueira bit his lip.

While he seemed roughened around the edges, Meis knew how to hit Gueira’s soft spots. Gueira gripped his hips with vigor, leaning in and kissing Meis feverishly.

Meis pulled away, chuckling as he placed a finger on Gueira's lips. He shoved Gueira back on the chair, and continued grinding against him, shimmying his shoulders a little.

"Meis." Gueira threatened lowly, feeling his cock stir with interest in his sweats. Meis reached down and cupped his growing erection, glowing, blue gaze flickering down at it with interest. 

He leaned in close to Gueira's lips, breath fanning over them. "just relax." his lip darted out to lick his own. Meis cupped Gueira's cheeks, puffing his cheeks out for a breath moment, stilling, then he opened his mouth; coaxing Gueira's own open. A soft, blue hue of smoke released into Gueira's mouth, his lips curving into a serpentine smile. Gueira's dizzied by the steam, fighting the urge to fall completely into the warmth once it escaped. He registered Meis crawled off his lap, slowly, and pulled his sweats down with his slender fingers.

Gueira gripped the arm rests hard enough that his veins were pulsating in his arms, trying to channel his powers from rising. He fought the urge to groan when his cock sprung free.

"Wow." Meis watched turn a fleshy, pulsating _black_ with red veins running along the underside and his pointed tip twitching. He wrapped his hands around it and stroked experimentally, Gueira moaned. The music continued to play, taking Meis' head with a clawed hand.

"Get to it." he commanded without much thought.

"You're eager—" Meis was interrupted by Gueira shoving his head on his cock, and he pushed his hips; a groan leaving his lips at the startled gasp leaving Meis' lips. But he doesn't resist, instead, his mouth sank around Gueira's girth deeper, even with its extended length.

"Somebody oughta fuck that pretty mouth 'a yours," Gueira's thumb brushed over Meis' lip and slipped inside while it stretched around his cock. He tucked Meis' hair behind his ear, soft, dark strands falling over his face like a curtain. Meis couldn't say much now with a mouth full of cock other than a pleased whimper.

He had a feeling Meis would like it if he got more firm with him. He's finishing what Meis started all on his own.

Through fanged teeth, Gueira's eyes glowed red, "keep goin', baby." he demanded, " _oh fuck_ —" he gasped. Meis bobbed his head, his hands on Gueira's knees for support. His throat relaxed as his mouth adjusted to his length. He stroked his fingers through Meis' hair, and thrusted his hips further inside. Fucking Meis' throat.

Meis sucked _hard_ , moaning around his dick like he was meant for this. Gueira gripped his hair tighter.

"Led me here so you can get my cock in your mouth?" Gueira questioned gravely, and he swore again when Meis started swirling his tongue around the underside. "look at you, ngh... like the dirty little whore you are," Meis moaned around his cock and his dick twitched visibly, the blood rushing down south building up the pleasurable sensation further and further. Meis laved his tongue around the tip and took it in again, jerking him off and his fingers reached to tug at his heavy balls, Gueira lost it.

"Lemme shoot it in your mouth."

"Do it." Meis' lips leave Gueira's cock with a wet pop, jerking him off so leisurely before his pretty lips latch around his cock again. This time, with even more vigor than before that drove Gueira past the brink of sanity. He came in spurts into Meis' mouth, and Meis doesn't let go, sucking him off to completion. Like he wanted to savor every last drop and milk it all of what its worth.

Cum leaked out of his mouth when he lifted his head, and he stuck his tongue out before he swallowed. 

"Told you this was my specialty." 

"Get up." Gueira lifted him from under his arms and right onto his lap, tearing off Meis' underwear. "guess I have no choice but to fuck you tonight, do I?"

"If you'd be so kind..." Meis leaned in, whispering in Gueira's ear teasingly. "unless you got somewhere else to be?" he was about to _get off_ Gueira's lap, just to fuck with him, but Gueira tugged him back and removed the sweatshirt off his person, rubbing his cock against his ass.

"Fuck, Gueira... need you..." Meis panted, raking his fingers through Gueira's hair.

"Thought you'd say that." Gueira dug his fingers in the globes of Meis' ass, and Meis tossed his head back; arching beautifully once Gueira entered him in one swift motion.

He was up against the clear view windows of the hotel, Meis' hands sliding down the glass while Gueira's face buried into his neck. His heels digging into Gueira's back, for the walls wouldn't be hearing his moans while the window fogged up and their flames wrapped around each other so desperately after a long time of separation. Their tryst spreading around the hotel room, at every corner, landing right on the king-sized bed where they'd go round after round, Gueira sinking his teeth into parts of Meis where he could keep hidden.

His prolonged visit extended another few hours, and they were lying atop the mattress while the lights of the hotel room were turned off, fully sated from sweaty, passionate sex. The gorgeous view ahead from the open-windows of the towering buildings and their colorful lights painted the starry skyline.

“Are you nervous?” Gueira asked. Meis snuggled up against him.

Meis huffed out a laugh, he stopped tracing circles on Gueira’s chest, prickly with coarse hairs. “What do you think?” he shifted so that he was lying on his back. “Don’t fuckin’ remind me.”

“But it’s soon, right?”

Meis sat up, “no shit it is.”

“I was only curious.” Gueira said, a little offended by his hostility, “so I take it as a yes?”

Meis left the spacious bed, he found a new pair of underwear to slide into and his hoodie, walking toward the windows. Gueira sat up as well, watching him walk away.

He pulled his briefs over his legs, the loudness from outdoors could be heard faintly through the room’s windows. He walked and stopped behind Meis, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“What’s on your mind, mariposa?” he asked.

“Everything.” Meis mumbled. “Eighty thousand fuckin’ people are gonna be watchin’ us out there, my family, my friends, the whole world? And you’re askin’ me if I’m nervous?”

“You’ve done this before, haven’t you?”

Meis sighed, leaning his head on Gueira’s bare chest. “That ain’t what I mean.” he gruffed. “It’s not as easy as it was before.”

“What is?”

“Just _walkin’_ on a stage and singin’ your heart out toward thousands of people.”

“Hmm.” Gueira rested his chin on Meis’ head. “I understand, so I’m sorry if I sounded a little insensitive. But I don't want you to let what Theron said get to you. He just likes to get a rise out of you to feel better about himself."

“It ain't just the bullshit he said...” Meis replied, tentative, “I’m just on edge about everything."

“Talk to me.”

“I can’t help but feel like what happened at Prometheus could happen again.”

“We’ll make sure your concert goes smoothly. Lightning Stryke's just a thorn in our side. They won't do anything.” Gueira promised, “I swear it.”

“Even if it does I still can’t help but worry shit might go wrong.” Gueira’s hand found Meis’, while they swayed gently. Gueira left a kiss on Meis’ head.

“We’ll handle anything that goes wrong. We weren’t prepared the last time.”

Meis turned around, cupping Gueira’s cheek and stepping closer until their bodies touched. “Promise me?”

“I promise.” Gueira leaned his forehead against Meis’. “As long as I’m here with you.”

“Good.” They kissed, chaste, but the ardor lingered strongly. “No more goin’ on crazy ass missions while I get worried sick about you dyin’ on me, too.”

Gueira snorted, “you know I can’t make any promises on that.”

“I could always go too.”

“You shouldn’t.”

“I saved your life at that concert.” Meis reminded him, haughty, “you don’t always gotta be the one that rescues me.”

“I’m perfectly aware that you’re capable of defending yourself. Doesn’t mean you get to throw yourself into dangerous missions.”

“Why not?”

“Too risky.” Gueira kissed him again, “‘sides, you have a band to be a part of, fans who adore you to make happy, and an image to maintain.”

“It’s hard to keep going when I forget how to be that person they love so much.”

“Follow your heart. No one else can change who you are but you.” Gueira encouraged, “so don’t be afraid, this is meant for you. No matter what anyone says.”

Right outside the balcony, a white moth nestled itself on the railing; watching them both.

☆☆☆

Nexus started in the afternoon, however, the place was crowded hours before with eager fans awaiting what they waited ages to see at last.

The Burnish community endured many hardships, which was why Lio enlisted the help of many close friends and fellow co-workers to bring this vision to life. This was the first time Gueira was being exposed to Burnish musicians from not just their cities, but from all over the world, some that he’s never heard of.

Nexus was meant for everyone to _burn_ in however which way they were born to, and show the world their pride in burning endlessly. So they were strongly encouraged to be as creative as they could in their performances, because their fans were just like them and wanted them to share their passion of music and their eternal flame.

Musicians of various genres flew down here to participate and show their support while raising donations for their community, in efforts to rebuild what was damaged at Prometheus theatre and more, whether it be bands, solo artists, quartets, duos, trios, and orchestras, it was outright majestic at the performances Gueira witnessed. There weren't just musical performers, but circus acts, magic shows, stuntmen, actors, DJ's, even comedians, the majority which were Burnish and had fantastic performances to show everyone. Their host being a well known television personality that's been running his own show for years.

While this was a Burnish majority charity event, everyone non-Burnish and Burnish were allowed to both participate and attend as they were meant to be conjoined in one community of making peace and working together side by side. As far as Gueira knew, there were acts between Burnish and non-Burnish symbolizing their joined hands, proving that joining as one led to no conflict and benefited everyone as a result.

Dead Man’s Hand performance was coming up incredibly soon, while they waited on standby and got ready, Serena had gone up and wowed the audience with her own performance. Benji had wished her good luck last minute, just as she was clearly waiting for him to say something after the rest of them did.

"Serena!" he shouted, stumbling over his feet. She'd given up on waiting, then she stopped. Turning around, her blue eyes blinking wide. "you're gonna kill it out there!" he ducked his head, Gueira noticed the blush on his cheeks he tried to hide, "s-so... just do what you do best." 

"Ben..." her eyes shimmered in surprise, and she smiled bashfully. "Make sure you cheer for me up there." 

Benji lifted his head, blinking. She turned around quickly, putting up the peace sign. "See you guys later!" she was hurriedly escorted up the stairs, for the host announced proudly, _"give it up for Serena Blazin'!"_

Her manager, Alexa, and Lio had to separate so she could follow after her client.

And from there on, it looked like she shone a lot more brighter throughout the show. In her bright, pink, glittering dress; she was one of the national sensations that everyone was looking forward to seeing. As because of her, the Burnish musicians in the pop industry continued to flourish.

Xander and Ezio had also come backstage, since Lightning Stryke already played first halfway through the concert, they had time to drop by and wish them good luck. Everyone still tensed upon their presence, but they relaxed knowing the two musicians had no malicious intentions.

"Good luck, Meis." Ezio smiled. "Xander and I just wanted to come and say good luck."

"I'm a really big fan of you guys." Xander ducked his head, "you're my inspiration. You'll do amazing."

"Oh, thanks..." Benji's eyes widened, "I had no idea."

"Thank you." Slim smiled a little. "you did good out there too, Ezio." leave it up to him to say something cordial, but he was earnest. They waited on a response from Meis.

"C'mere darlin'." Meis found a napkin on the dresser, and grabbed a pen left on the desk next to his frappe and sandwich. Xander stumbled over to Meis, nervous, while he scribbled something on it, handing it to him. "here you go."

Xander's eyes sparkled with awe. "t-thank you... Dallas."

"You're gonna go far." Meis smiled up at him. "good riddance to those assholes that kicked you. You don't need 'em."

Xander nodded slowly.

"C'mon." Ezio clapped him on the back. "they're performin', soon. Let's not override our stay."

When the two men left, Lio walked back into the backstage room, “okay. we’re on in five minutes. Meis, remember your one-man show begins first.”

“I know.” The two piece top and skirt was adorned with a lot of harnesses from his chest, midriff, down to his thigh, where his thigh high boots started. A slit at the end of the long skirt, fingerless gloves on his hands. The makeup following a witchy black palette. Benji’s fashion was more of an black jacket that fell down his waist, nothing else underneath it aside from his chiseled bare chest on display. Coupled with jeans and heavy boots. Slim wore a long dark jacket over a waistcoat, button-down underneath, gloves on, and a small, black hat.

Jesse and Callisto worked with finesse on their outfit and appearance, making sure it was perfect. When they were finished, Adrian helped out with finishing touches.

“You guys are going to do great out there.” Lio encouraged them fondly, “never once has obstacles deterred us from doing what we do best. I wanted to say how proud of everyone I am for making it this far. Our journey had a lot of bumps in the road.”

“You can count on us, boss.” Benji saluted heartily.

“What can Dead Man’s Hand not do?” Slim snorted. “We ride or die together until the end.”

“Fuck yeah we do!”

While they were prepping themselves, the three musketeers giving them pep talk, Meis was the first to go, and he stood up. He slipped his trench coat on.

“Giddy up, partners.” Meis put a hand out. “Let’s get ‘em good.”

“We’ll be right behind ya, Dallas.” Slim placed his hand on top of Meis’. “Good luck.”

“Yeah!” Benji slapped his hand on theirs.

“I wanna do it too!” Callisto joined in. Jesse did too, because he didn’t want to feel left out.

“Boss.” Benji cocked his head toward where they stood, beckoning for him to come over. “Join in!”

Lio snorted. “Just this once. I’ll indulge.” he placed his hand on top of Jesse’s. “Gueira?” he asked, hopingly.

“Yeah.” Gueira smiled warmly. Him and Meis snuck a glance at each other. Once their stack was complete, Benji screamed _Mad Burnish_ and they lifted their hands in the air.

Kinkade and Pasha were outside their door, waiting for them. The door opened, and Fabio ducked inside.

“Break a leg.” Pasha put a thumbs up, “but try not to stage dive, alright?”

“Thanks.” Meis only nodded his head in gratitude.

“We’re on, boss.” Fabio informed them. With a snap of his fingers Lio commanded they set everything in motion, like they could do this blindfolded, the stage crew was on the move, the dancers headed for the stage.

“Dead Man’s Hand is now live.” Fabio announced.

“Perfect.” Lio said.

Gueira had only one task tonight, escorting Meis to the stairs leading up to the stage. He felt the adrenaline when he wasn’t even the one performing, his nerves on edge, uncertain if he was both excited or nervous for Meis.

“Remember who you are.” he said. Meis stopped walking. Gueira stepped aside, giving Meis room to walk up the stairs. He nodded, motioning for Meis to move forward. "Good luck, Meis."

Meis smiled, walking up the stairs. He flipped the bird triumphantly, and Gueira smiled a little, following after him once he was nearing the top. Gueira was behind him, though he could only follow him until he was behind the moving cameras that’d be filming the whole performance backstage. The host pridefully announced Dead Man's Hand's presence.

He stood in front of the stage, and pulled a pair of black aces and eights out. The crowd cheered. He flicked it toward his eager audience, and waited for their cries to die down.

His one-man performance consisted of four short performances. Each where he crafted an instrument out of his own flames, standing at the center of a single platform. He stepped closer to the microphone, the audience vocalizing their eagerness and anticipation.

“Hope y’all can enjoy this little one-man show I have for you tonight. Somethin’ a little more… special. Now this is different. This is about me, and us, at the same time. About who we are, what we been through... the pain that we share... and the love that we give.” he emphasized while he played, “wanna tell you more about myself.”

Gueira understood then what was the meaning behind it. For each instrument he played, the harp and the flute he's also crafted himself, except for the piano, they were meant to smoothly blend into a single song; he was telling his fans a little more about his hidden talents he hadn’t shown much of since his debut.

Each time, there’d be dancers on stage, serving as his background, his stand-in, and his affinity. How he'd poured endless, grueling hours into perfecting this was beyond Gueira, but it was jaw breaking. He was seeing a true musician. This was part of the Meis even long before his debut, when he was only just going solo and making haunting melodies for his own personal benefit. He didn't need words to describe his hardships when each tune he crafted spoke greater lengths.

The dance that followed afterward was more fast-paced; they were meant to be more traditional in a sense, while they used their flames to their advantage the audience was wowed with the variety in colors and shapes. Meis sang a song during this mystic choreography, the stage a dark blue casting a majestic hue on the performers and their flames stood out among them; they merged as one to create something enormously breathtaking… this was a rendition of song Gueira hadn't heard before that played in the background, then he registered it was one of Meis' old ones... it made it all the more mystic and enticing to witness. 

The way they all provocatively move together as a unit, following Meis' lead the moment he stepped in holding all the reins to each step so flawlessly. They spread out and come together, losing themselves to the music. Swaying hips, arms that flail and bend, twists and turns, arches when they bend over that was enticing to witness and take in, Meis' hair fanning in his face and flying in different directions, at some point, they met each other's gaze, and Gueira only managed to hold it so briefly before it was gone.

Meis had only joined them toward the end of the performance, shedding his trench coat and revealing what he wore underneath to the audience. He definitely stood out among everyone else to sing and dance in perfect tandem, this was the only part of their performance where Meis didn't use an instrument at all and it was just his vocals upfront, Gueira wished he heard more, but it ended so soon.

Everything about this segment were meant to touch Meis’ roots. Shedding light on his struggles through his words, and actions. The stage cleared to prepare for their next part. Once the break was over, they transitioned into a new scene. He sat on the piano, and Slim arrived on stage while he started singing the acoustic version to one of his songs.

This was when Benji showed up on standby, guitar in his hand. Their fans awaiting their appearance were thrilled to finally see them after the dance segment was finished. This was meant to be their final performance, where they’d perform a song as a group. Meis’ haunting vocals bled through the silence of the audience, waiting in anticipation for what this segment awaited them.

Gueira held in his breath.

Knowing Lio, the setlist went from something somber, a little sultry, and gentle only to build up to something that was loud, proud, and shameless.

One of the dancers handed him a single black rose, and Meis held it to his nose, smelling it gently, then placing it on the piano; before he ripped the top part of the rose and placed it in his hair. He grabbed the microphone, looking toward the audience.

“Y’all ready to rock the fuck out tonight?” Meis asked, and the piano playing ceased. Slim drumming his sticks against the golden cymbals, with the logo of their band on the bass drum. The audience cried out in triumph, so loudly, it appeared like a fever dream. He stuck a hand in his pocket, and boldly pulled out a blunt, lighting it up with his flames and putting it to his mouth. He casually chilled on the piano while Benji gently strummed his fingers along his guitar, breaking away from the acoustic version and right into the rock and roll. The crowd’s screams grew louder while Meis gathered himself, and he set down the blunt, jumping off the piano.

"Ah." he took in a breath of fresh air, "God it's so good to be back. How y'all feelin'?" he relished in their screams, he put his hand on his ear. "Can I get a _yeehaw_?"

_"YEEHAW!"_

"Yeehaw!"

They went back and forth a few times, before Meis let them shout at the top of their lungs, going as far as to lift the mic and thrust it toward the crowd. "Alright." he put the microphone back, "my name is Meis Yeon, you might know me as Dallas. This is Dead Man's Hand. Let's roll."

His guitar case was left right under the piano in a timely manner. Meis retrieved his guitar and threw it over his shoulders.

The cymbals Slim was hitting blended in with Benji's smooth guitar solo.

Meis got right into the next verses of the song, grinning when the crowd cheered them on; continuing the song where he left off during the beginning of the more softer notes on the piano to a crescendo holding much more aggression than before, in Meis’ vocals and in the drums and guitar, Benji bobbed his head along to the beat, Meis nodding his head while he rocked the guitar with vigor; like he was never going to have the chance to ever again. Their flames were summoned sometime after, mixes of green, purple, and blue expanded in the air and brightened up the stage in a way mere pyrotechnics couldn’t mimic.

Meis was shedding the side of him that was docile and tentative, for someone who was brash and thunderous, with how vengeful his flames became compared to when they were hidden in his earlier performances, Gueira could feel Meis letting _go._ Someone who wanted his fans to believe in him, someone who wanted to believe in himself. He leapt in the air and let his flames help him sore, his wings sprouting from his back and he played, played, and _played._

How badly Gueira wanted to soar with him in that moment, somewhere far, far away in the distance; toward the moon, to the stars.

He wanted to tell everyone who ever wronged him to go fuck themselves, he’s still alive and kicking, and he’s not dying anytime soon.

 _That’s my mariposa._ Gueira was reveling in his newfound confidence, because this was just what he wanted, to see Meis pick himself back up and show everyone out there that despite the Hell he’s been through he’s _still standing_. The way he held that microphone, thrashed along to the music, hair whipping back and forth and his face flushed from raising his voice, pitching at the higher notes so flawlessly his emotion, his anguish, his fury, his determination set off so strongly with the way he burned in tandem.

When Dead Man’s Hand played, they played for the sole purpose of taking their fans on a journey with them to the rough depths of the abyss, the eye of the storm, to the badlands where no one would dare to go, with Benji’s furor in each note he hit on his guitar and Slim’s diligent percussion on his drums, the story that Meis had to tell.

This is just what they were waiting for.

When their performance was over, the audience couldn’t have been any happier. The lights went dark, and the smoke from their flames created mist around the stage.

Meis had gotten on his knees, panting from the performance, his hair mussed. He threw his guitar off his shoulders and set it aside and raked his fingers through his hair. Grinning at the audience and throwing his hands in the air, emerging victorious.

Though Gueira had much to say for when the band arrived backstage. When Meis, Benji, and Slim gracefully embraced each other one by one before tackling each other in a group hug throughout the extreme applause; hugging the host of the concert, Lio waiting backstage, who was undeniably proud of them he squeezed their shoulders so tightly. Jesse and Callisto leapt on them for crushing hugs, Adrian coming shortly after. Gueira couldn't help but smile when Kinkade and Pasha gave them high-fives, the band being congratulated on what an amazing performance they’ve done and how happy their fans were seeing something planned out so spectacularly. Gueira had to keep every word to himself through the majority of the concert, because he wanted to be the last to give Meis the compliment that he rightfully deserved privately.

Gueira patiently waited for Meis to walk into his dressing room, fidgeting. There’s chatter from outside; given that once they were done they’d have to clear the premise for the next entourage. He heard fast footsteps rush into the room, and he didn't have time to react before Meis jumped on him and threw his arms around Gueira for a tight hug, latching onto him like a koala.

“Is it too late to say good job?” Gueira laughed, catching Meis in time so he didn’t drop him.

“No.” Meis hugged him tighter, burying his face into Gueira’s neck. He’s still all sweaty and breathless from leaving the stage and the others would probably arrive soon enough, so they only had a few minutes to themselves where they could talk and bask in this private moment.

Except, neither of them really felt like saying much. But Gueira could tell just how much Meis was itching for his response with the way he barged right into the room and didn’t give Gueira a second to collect himself.

“Good job, mariposa.” Gueira whispered, holding Meis as close to him as possible.

“I couldn’t do it without you.” Meis’ tone was leveled with Gueira’s, the most gracious Gueira had ever heard him.

“You did.” Gueira smiled warmly.

He did. Meis accomplished such a daring feat all on his own. Without him. He had the fire in him to take everyone by storm. After all, he was born for this, and the spotlight greeted him with open arms.

“Welcome back.” Gueira said into Meis’ ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @BurnishRights and @crescendoflames for allowing me to use their OC's Anthony and Magnus! (love y'all <3)
> 
> everyone's concert outfits bc you deserve to see all their fits
> 
>  **[meis](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/0a/da/ce/0adacebaa622ed6bea1bee996a6e40da.jpg)** // **[benji](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e7/bd/e6/e7bde610cabc109827f048dd6a2660cc.jpg)** // **[slim](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8e/64/c7/8e64c737f9c14a7057c1cad1ff6b5651.jpg)** // **[serena](https://0.soompi.io/wp-content/uploads/2019/02/06183034/Rose-Pink-Dress2.jpg)**
> 
> Next chapter: black stones beach episode???? it's more likely than you think :) 
> 
> Remember to gimme a follow where I tweet a lot about this fic! Give my monster genre-bending playlist a listen, and if you wanna talk to me about black stones my curiouscat is always open. See y'all soon. ❤️
> 
>  **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2CTDNdTca9mHoMpL8rkbpX?si=PYel1jZcTiu6oYwT7-XFeg)** | **[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/danganphobia)**


	21. Sophia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the gang takes a break and takes it upon them to spend the extra days they have left after the concert going out to the beach. Gueira meets another old face from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beach episode saga begins NOW and lemme tell you, this was so cathartic and fun to write.

Gueira didn’t get to rest on his bed until the end of the night, where they had a rowdy celebration party at Persephone’s Flame for the successful concert that’d gone smoothly without any failure. Benji triumphantly announced a toast to Mad Burnish, everyone clinking their glasses together and knocking their heads back. Anthony said that the round of shots tonight was on the house given they did such a kick-ass job tonight and deserved to unwind, just as long as they didn’t break anything lest his manager would kick them out.

Burning Rescue couldn’t make it on the trip, but they had lots of generous things to say when they were able to via social media, Lio pulling up his phone and showing them that he had Galo on FaceTime and he wanted to personally congratulate them. He was on shift, so Ignis wasn’t too pleased to see him slacking off in the break room so he could call them, but Aina and Lucia poked their heads in the camera anyway, while Remi bashfully gave them a simple “congrats,” they went above and beyond with their congratulations. Galo moaned about how much fun they seemed to be having.

Apparently Burning Rescue’s only come along on one of Dead Man’s Hand’s tours, and that was five years ago. Before Varys reprimanded him for disobeying orders of goofing off on the clock, he told them they did a killer job and that they’d make sure someday they’d make it to one of their shows.

Fortunately, once Meis was passed out in his bed Gueira realized that he didn’t have to worry about any of his possible antics that’d risk him getting any sleep at all. He smiled, seeing to it that Meis only took off his shoes, and promised he’d get changed into sleepwear instead he was knocked out cold once he lay atop the mattress.

Gueira doesn’t blame him. It was a busy day. Lio wished them all a good night while he left with Houston. Kinkade and Pasha left with Benji and Slim, Gueira taking Meis back to his room. Once he pulled the covers over Meis’ frame, all the lights off already, he went back upstairs to his hotel room and undid his tie, sighing heavily.

He pulled a pair of sweats over his boxers, and lit up a cigar, sliding open the balcony doors. He wanted to gaze over at the pleasant night view and appreciate it while it lasts. Technically this counted as a first vacation in a long time, guaranteed this was still any average business trip for the others… It gave him time to mull things over while he had the free-time.

_I’ve been here once._

Gueira choked on the smoke he inhaled, “ _Christ_ —” he wheezed, weakly, “is there any other way you can give a proper welcome?”

 _Would you prefer it if I switched forms?_ Ambrose’s question raised immense concern for Gueira.

“So the moth-lookin’ form you got right now is supposed to be—?”

_—how I currently choose to present my spirit, correct. I could inhabit any host if I pleased, or I can change into my human form. I haven’t done that in a while, however._

“This family’s somethin’ else…” Gueira deadpanned. He looked away from Ambrose, leaning against the door and admiring the city lights from the hotel once more. From here, he could see the edge of the city and along the coastline. “Say,” he took another drag, “you said you been here before.”

_I have. I traveled from city to city to perform when I was still fresh new in the music world, and this place had one of the most beautiful parts I can remember._

“Was Meis born?”

 _No, he wasn’t born yet. Suki was still pregnant with Tommy._ Gueira could hear the fondness in his tone. _I had asked her to come with me. While she was playing with her orchestra I managed to convince her to get out of the countryside and come with me to see me play. She’d said yes, but it took her awhile to get over her fear of leaving town for the first time. Her family would never travel much and kept it strictly for recitals only. So for her, it was like I was showing her the seven wonders of the world._

Gueira quietly listened.

_I told her of my plans to retire so we can raise Tommy together._

“Did you ever miss it?”

Ambrose knew what he was talking about.

_Well of course. I feel like it was one of my only relaxations in life._

Smoke clouded the air when Gueira exhaled.

_He’s happy._

Gueira eyed him. “I don’t think he understands how many people really look up to him for who he is, not who he’s trying to be.”

_That might be the reason he performed the way he did last night. He wants everyone to understand that he’s just like them. Someone who came from constant struggles, and imperfections._

“Ambrose, can I ask you a question?”

_Of course._

Gueira hesitated. The warm breeze shifting in the wind. “What would you have told him? If… things were different?”

He didn’t hear an answer right away.

_Don’t give up._

“Fortunately,” Gueira smiled, “Meis is as stubborn as a mule, so he wouldn’t give up that easily.”

_Then he knows that I raised him well._

Gueira laughed. “You might ‘a had your issues, but you meant to be a good pops to him.”

_I regret pressuring him too much the way I did. But his grandfather had done the same with me, and if I were too lenient then I’d be punished for not trying my hardest._

“You’re supposed to do something you love, because you love it. Not because someone tells you you have to devote your life to it in order to feel some sort of pride or else you’d just feel like a failure when things don’t work out.”

_Trial and error is inevitable._

“He’s finally doing something that he loves, at least.”

_I suppose you’re right. I never said I hadn’t come to terms with that._

“With what?”

_My son moving on._

Gueira’s lips pressed in a thin line. “He’s only followin’ in your footsteps.”

_I can’t be there to guide him anymore._

“What do you mean? Don’t you visit him from time to time?” Gueira asked.

There’s a beat.

 _It really is a nice view._ Ambrose mused. _I’m taking in all the fresh air I can of this world before my time is over._

Gueira’s eyes widened. “Oy…”

_I’m only allowed a certain period of time within this world’s timeframe, after my passing, that is._

“So what does that mean, you haven’t exactly passed over yet?”

 _No._ Ambrose answered. _You could call this plane the in-between. While I drift from one world to the next._

“Explains why your spirit is still able to wander here.” Gueira said, “well I’m not a skeptic when it comes to these kinda things, so I’m curious, how long have you been doing this?” watching over Meis, that is.

_A couple months after my passing, I could no longer use my body physically. But I was able to drift spiritually. I found a host, and since then I have been watching over Meis. Every single day. Trying to remind him that I was still here. It took him awhile to adjust to my presence and didn’t believe it was me. He was still mourning over my death then._

Gueira stiffened when he heard footsteps. _If it doesn’t bother you, do you have a spare you can lend to me?_

He turned, shocked, face to face with Ambrose’s face. While it was adorned with wrinkles he held something gentle in his blue eyes, soft features, short, dark hair; simply wearing a plain jacket and a suit beneath.

It must be the outfit he was once buried in.

“Don’t worry.” Ambrose smiled, his wrinkles upturned slightly in such a way that was teasing, “you’re the only one who can see me.”

“Y-yeah…” Gueira shoved his hand in his pocket, fetching his cigar pack he’s gotten from the hotel’s commerce. He carefully put one into his mouth.

“I appreciate it, thank you.” Ambrose nodded, holding the cigar while Gueira lit it with his hands out of respect.

“Yeah.” Gueira felt underdressed, unprepared, everything that contributed to his anxiety all at once.

Ambrose clapped him on the shoulder, fingers balancing the cigar in his lips and he let out a refreshed exhale. A light chuckle leaving him. “No need to be so uptight.”

“I-I just—" Gueira flushed, “—s-sorry… I feel like I was being a little too rude earlier—”

“It’s alright.” Ambrose stood next to him. “I figured I show myself to you now, so I can properly meet you.”

“Ambrose…”

“I’ve always wanted to. After all, you’re the one that my son has chosen for life.”

“I-I wouldn’t… be so sure myself.” Gueira laughed.

“Do you not think you’re worth it?”

“If I gave you an honest answer you wouldn’t like it.”

“What if I told you I thought you were?” Ambrose questioned, the mirth cleared in his eyes, slightly downturned likely with age.

Gueira smiled. “Thank you, sir…”

“Now unfortunately, my visits have been growing shorter as time passes.” Ambrose said, “I don’t mean to cut them short, since I will be passing over soon, I could only remain here for a short while and appreciate everything while I can.”

“Does Meis know this?” Gueira asked.

“I plan to tell him.” Ambrose replied, “just, not yet. He’s enjoying himself right now far too much for me to burden him with my absence.”

“Say once you do leave.” Gueira said, “does that mean you can’t ever come back?”

“My spirit might fade, just the way my body already has long ago. But it doesn’t mean you won’t be able to feel that I’m there. Always watching. Though you may not see me any longer.”

“I see…” Gueira shut his eyes, accepting his fate, “well I’m glad that I’ve gotten to meet you.”

“You say it as if I’m passing now.”

“I-I didn’t mean to—”

Ambrose laughed, “I know. Can’t hurt to have a smoke with my son-in-law, can it?”

Cheeks reddening at the fond reply, Gueira found his tense shoulders relaxing. “...I appreciate the company.”

☆☆☆

Gueira ended up falling asleep on the balcony chair instead of his bed. He remembered he was outside having a smoke with Ambrose before he bid farewell; and he got too caught up in gazing up at the stars.

He was gone.

Gueira’s seen the ghost of his grandmother once after her funeral which his mother could confirm she’s seen too, so he’s seen spirits before. However, he hadn’t seen her fully, was just a silhouette in front of a glass door he’s seen once as a child that faded away in a memory.

Seeing Meis’ father for the first time, in flesh and blood, feeling his touch, his skin, in combination with hearing his voice and feeling his presence. It was almost like he was _there_ , fully human. Skin. Flesh. Bones.

It baffled him that he was still looking at his spirit that only made himself visible in a different form, but he wasn’t dreaming that interaction. It was very real, the extra cigar left in the ashtray that hadn’t belonged to him remained and didn’t vanish.

He pulled his phone out. It was eight in the morning. Lio didn’t particularly give everyone orders on what they’d do after the concert, he just said that they should all go home and rest. Whatever news he had for them would wait until after they got a good night’s worth of sleep, and they spent so much of last night celebrating to dwell on that.

Oh shit. He forgot to text Rob back.

He read over the last message he sent, contemplating if it was alright to tell him he was still in Black Stone… truth is, if he doesn’t tell him now, there might be a time when he can’t at all…

This is still his best friend.

 **@gueira.c [8:34 A.M]:** Robbie, we been friends for almost twenty years. I know a lot of time has been stripped between us, but I just wanna make sure everything’s… still, y’know, cool since we got in contact again. The truth is, there’s something I really need to tell you that’s been nagging at me since coming to Promepolis.

His thumb hovered over the send button. His heart pounded in his chest. He deleted the message.

 **@gueira.c [8:34 A.M]:** Robbie I need to tell you something.

He backspaced again, cursing to himself. He stood up, opening the balcony door into his hotel room and paced around.

_I need to tell you something that’s really important___

_I’m still in Black Stone____

_Black Stone’s still after____

Every message he tried to send just made him feel anxious. _Don’t drag Rob into your bullshit._ His conscience scolded him. _You’d just burden him all over again. Let him live his life happily._ He has a lover pregnant with their child. He had another friend over there with him— dare he say replacing Gueira as they speak. He’s fucking overseas, he’s moved on past all this shit.

Gueira’s trying to move on too. He’s trying, and he’s happy that Rob was _happy_ , he couldn’t ask for anything else from his best friend. Hell, if Rob could escape while he ended up taking the fall if things had gone differently, he’d make sure of it. He’d suffer being stuck in the same cell as Sergio, or the same block, as much as it made him want to vomit.

Telling him all this shit would be inconsiderate, and the only thing a bad friend would do. But he’s just lying to Rob if he’s making it seem like everything’s been fine the several years they were separated and Gueira thought he was possibly dead this whole time.

A call from his mother interrupted his thought.

He hesitated, discarding the message he was composing to answer it. “Mornin’, mama.”

 _“Good morning.”_ her voice was always stern but jocular, _“ever since I heard you’re taking up this bodyguard duty you been suddenly so much busier, thought you were gonna vanish again.”_

“Yeah, I been caught in the moment. Sorry ‘bout that.”

 _“You know I’m just kiddin’.”_ She laughed. _“I just opened up shop fifteen minutes ago and we’re already so busy. See, I’m just as busy as you are. So don’t get all cocky that you got all this celebrity stuff.”_

“Really? Everyone must love Castilleja.” Gueira knew that they did because not only was his mother so charismatic, she adored her customers, and she was vividly procacious and it was definitely a factor as to why so many people were attracted to her business and yet she’d ramble on about the shop down the block giving her side-eyes for stealing her customers.

_“Man you bet. We just upgraded.”_

“Again?”

_“What? When shit starts lookin’ ugly I gotta make changes!”_

“You said that before you didn’t like the style plan and felt like it was driving away business when it was just a slow week.”

_“I wanted to go back to pink. But then I started missing the red walls again. Maybe I should paint it myself.”_

“When are you gonna be satisfied?”

_“Once I drop dead.”_

Gueira laughed. “Mama…” he sighed, “I miss you.”

_“I miss you too baby. Santiago came by two weeks ago. Said he wanted to buy some flowers for Gabriella.”_

“Oh. Really? I thought he was having financial problems so he couldn’t make the trip back.”

_“I told him he doesn’t have to rush on over here because Javier did to see me, but he said he wanted to. You know how his job let him go and he’s been searching all over the damn place. Damn near gave me a heart attack when he told me.”_

Gueira’s updated with the lives of his siblings thanks to them keeping contact, so he knew that much. “Yeah, at least he found something.”

_“While my kids are moving on with their lives I still gotta be there for them somehow. But I don’t wanna force anyone to feel like they gotta come home just because Dante left.”_

Gueira stiffened upon hearing his name. “It ain’t about him.” he said flatly. “Of course we worry about you, but we know how much better you’re doing on your own without ‘im.”

She laughed. _“Huh, I mean that’s obvious enough. Right? I’m in the top flower shops in the coastlines of Miami. And I’m just one woman.”_

“I knew you’d take off.”

_“Are you gonna do more with your photography?”_

“...Dunno yet.” Gueira rubbed his chin slowly, “...I got unfinished business to take care of here.”

_“I hope it doesn’t mean vanishing for another five years again with only two phone calls a month. You might be grown, but I’m still your mama. I deserve to know what you been up to with this crazy music biz.”_

Gueira snorted. “I know. I promise I’ll call more often, okay?”

 _“You haven’t come last Christmas.”_ she sighed. _“But that’s okay… you’re a handsome rich man now. You can come whenever you want.”_

“I guess so.” Gueira wished he could, but he’s not sure if that’s the safest option right now. “I’ll come home and visit one of these days. Maybe introduce you to the pretty rockstar I’m guarding.”

_“Somethin’ goin’ on between you?”_

“Wouldn’t tell you knowing it’d be the last thing you approve of.”

_“It depends if I like him or not. We’ll see about that. But you should be sending me flowers and money and not spend your time over there being on the catalogs of risque magazines. Have you learned nothing in church?”_

“Jesus, mama.” Gueira flushed, “w-what does that mean?”

 _“Nothing.”_ she bluffed, sounding like she was pouting on the other line. _“Well I’ve gotta tend to my customers, so I’ll hopefully speak to you soon.”_

“I’ll send you flowers.” Gueira promised.

 _“I’ll ask Javier to do it if you don’t.”_ she threatened playfully, _“okay, bye.”_

“See you.” the line hung up, and there was a knock on the door just as Gueira was figuring out a way to bring this up to Rob. He stood up, pulling on a wifebeater and heading toward the door, opening it.

He’s greeted by Benji, Slim, and Meis standing there in their summer get-ups like they were ready to embark on a day out.

Gueira was sincerely confused.

“Is he awake?” Jesse poked his head inside as well. When Gueira stepped closer to the door he saw that Houston was waiting there with Kinkade and Pasha.

“What the Hell is goin’ on?” Gueira asked, given the events that occurred last night he was still a bit disoriented, but he hadn’t gotten a single text from Lio or Adrian to inform him of today’s duties.

“Why ain’t you dressed?” Meis asked. He’s wearing jean shorts with a cropped black rash guard, and sandals on his feet. He had a lollipop in his mouth, Benji gnawing on a twizzler in a button down and shorts, Slim and Jesse as well, mostly everyone looking as if they didn’t have anything _busy_ they had to do.

“Did anyone tell him?” Benji questioned.

“What?” Gueira asked. Adrian squeezed himself in.

“We’re uh, we’re planning on going to the beach today…” he said meekly.

“I thought you were supposed to tell him.” Slim told Meis.

“I thought Angel was.” Meis frowned.

“M-Me?”

“So you’re saying nobody told him?!” Benji gawked.

“Was everyone else informed of this but me?” Gueira asked.

Everyone’s lack of a response answered his question. “Where’s boss?”

“Lobby.” Callisto answered. “He has a business meetings to attend, though, so he’s not coming.”

“We’re not doing work today?” Gueira asked, he checked his phone, and he realized that he hadn’t gotten a single text from anyone other than the group chat he had with his siblings that updated with new messages occasionally.

Meis stormed into the hotel room like it was his, placing his hands on his hips. “Well shit. Now you know. C’mon.” he shoved Gueira toward the bathroom, “freshen up and meet up in a lobby in thirty. Boss cleared our schedules for today.”

“S-So we’re not doing anything at all…?”

“Nope. Three days worth ‘a freetime ‘cause we didn’t get to have any ‘fore the concert.” Meis rested a hand on the doorknob. “Let’s go, partner.”

“W-Wait—” Meis slammed the door in his face before he could ask _anything_ else, and he stared back at a closed door.

“What the fuck?” he grimaced, it was far too early for this and everything was happening so fast he felt like he was getting whiplash.

He did what he was told, anyway. Since Meis mentioned they were going to the beach he threw on a pair of shorts over his swimming trunks and a pink button down, raking his fingers through his hair and combing through it. Now that it was shorter it was much easier to maintain. Kinkade, Pasha, and Houston are the only ones waiting outside the door. To see them dressed in anything but formal was baffling, but here he was doing the same.

“Sorry they didn’t tell you anything.” Pasha said. “The celebration wrecked everyone’s brains last night.”

“‘S fine.” Gueira shut the door, sliding his keycard in his pocket.

“Hope you had a good rest.” Houston smiled.

Gueira rubbed his nape, from the position he fell asleep in? Not so much, but he’d get over it later. Maybe he needed this day off. “Sort of.”

“The entourage awaits.” Kinkade said, and they headed down to the lobby.

Lio was only there so that he could tell them that the next three days was completely theirs to do whatever they pleased, and that as long as no one died then he was alright with them wandering off. He had his own business to tend to that was more on his end, so the rest of them had more leisure, however, Ariston and Kiana were to accompany Lio on his trip.

As for the group who’d be heading off to the beach, they piled into a van where they loaded their things and drove away from the city and closer to the coastline, buildings vanished merging onto the freeway. Gueira had his camera in his hands, filming everyone be themselves as they talked freely. It was nice, being able to be in a casual setting with the crew and talk about more mundane things such as the weather, Slim talked about highlights of being here once, Pasha pointed out a monument they had passed by and gave a little history fact, Jesse and Callisto playing a game on Jesse’s switch, Adrian talking with Meis and Benji.

The radio was on low volume while there’s bumps in the road, a sunny, pleasant day ahead of them. Gueira could see the boardwalk from the window, making sure to capture every waking moment. He should’ve started documenting sooner… but with everything going on he didn’t have the time.

Meis caught sight of Gueira filming and so did the rest of them, obligated to strike a silly pose at the camera. He threw up the peace sign.

The sun’s beaming high in the morning afternoon skies when they reached the boardwalk. This place was a tourist’s paradise, it explained why it was packed below. The clear view ocean was sparkling from the sun’s rays, the tidal waves creeping in here and there, where people were taking a swim and enjoying the cool, fresh saltwater.

He was too caught up in filming what spectacular view he caught sight of when Meis caught his attention by waving.

“I think I jus’ found the perfect spot.” Gueira flushed when Meis grabbed his hand, turning back to smile. His hair was in a short ponytail with a few wavy strands let loose, a blue bandanna tied around his head.

Kinkade brought the rest of their coolers, umbrellas, and Jesse, Callisto, and Adrian helped haul the towels over to their chosen spots. Gueira helped set up his and Meis’ spot while the other was busy taking selfies; he was too exhausted to ask him to help. Benji said he’d lend a hand, but as soon as Serena waltzed in wearing her red bikini among a few other friends they knew he was like a love-sick puppy all over again he’d ditched Gueira completely.

By the time he’s done, Slim’s seated at his own spot somewhere far off. Kinkade and Pasha are together, while that wasn’t unusual, it was still strange seeing them look so _domestic_ ; especially in a setting like this. Houston was the most relaxed he could ever possibly be for a man his age, good to see, and the three musketeers stuck together under one umbrella and a cooler playing on their Switch some more. Benji wasted no time sitting with Serena while he happily offered to rub sunscreen on her skin.

“We’re done.” Gueira patted the seat next to him, sitting down and letting out a sigh. He uncapped the bottle of water left in their main cooler and took a long sip.

“Oh.” Meis tossed his hair back, and he put his phone away, removing his shorts; a pair of shorts that matched his rash guard underneath Gueira had to look away from and squeezed his water bottle a little too tightly, causing more to spill on his open button-down and on his bare skin.

“ _Fuck,_ cold.” Gueira winced at the freezing cold water hitting his skin.

"'m gonna sunbathe for a bit." Meis lied on the towel next to Gueira, flipped his shades on and pulled out a Junji Ito manga he flipped open to read.

"You could use a tan." Gueira teased. Meis swatted him in the thigh.

"Fuck off."

Gueira zoomed in on the ocean, the sun making it hard to view properly, so he had to put his sunglasses over his head to flick it down every now and then.

Four giggling girls came over to where Gueira was sitting. Meis slowly sat up, watching them like a hawk. They're not here for Meis, though. Swatting each other's arms and squealing in excitement, shyly looking over to Gueira.

"He's so hot." one of them whispered, "um, excuse me?"

Meis glared fiercely at them.

"Um." Gueira smiled, "good afternoon, ladies."

"Are you the hot bodyguard?"

 _Of course._ "I may be, but I appreciate it if you addressed me by my name."

 _"Gueira_." Another one of the girls quickly corrected herself, and her friends looked at her, a little envious at her triumph. "I mean I know that's your name, we just wanted to make sure _that_ was you."

"Are you dating anyone?" There's the killer.

"I—" but Meis quickly cut him off before he can say anymore.

He yanked his shades off. "Excuse me." he deadpanned, and the girls who completely disregarded him looked his way. "Can we help you?"

"Uh, sorry, we're here to talk to Gueira." One of them snidely responded.

"Ezio's little skank." The little comment set Meis off instantly.

"—oh Hell no—" Gueira held Meis back before he could do anything, "Okay, as Meis' bodyguard, I'll have to inform you that now's not exactly the best time to come over here and start trouble. We're quite busy at the moment."

They're pretty much glaring at Meis jealously. 

"But." one of them giggled, twirling her hair, "we didn't exactly hear whether or not you were single—"

" _Goodbye._ " Meis waved, "unless you wanna see Ezio's little skank get real ugly."

Clearly offended, Gueira was relieved when they shuffled away in defeat. "I tell you I'm only a bitch to people when they do shit like this, but when I put my hair up is when I'm being the problem here?" Meis pointed at himself, " _me_?"

"Just let it go." Gueira said. "They were just jealous." and he understood why it must be uncomfortable to date other celebrities when after the breakup that's all people denounce a person as, and Meis already had to deal with an earful of that. Mostly just bullshit accusations and side comments because of his reputation.

Meis lied back on the towel, slipping his shades back on. "I don't think you're aware of how hot you are."

"Girls barely flirted with me in high school."

"My point exactly. And you can't even tell anyone you're not single outright." Meis muttered, "...how do you think that makes me feel?"

Of course Gueira knew how difficult it was knowing their relationship wasn't as open as others were. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I just." Meis sighed. "p-prefer that you. Weren't so popular with other people..."

"Believe me for someone like myself to have more than a dollar to his name and any recognition at all is bizarre to me, too."

"At least everyone likes you." Meis went back to reading. _Not Black Stone_ , Gueira wanted to say. But the underground syndicate in its entirety had its reasons to despise Gueira all together. He chuckled a little, going back to taking photos.

"What's so fun about doin' that?" Meis asked.

"What, taking photos?"

Meis sat up, taking his shades off. An hour passed.

"I just really like it. Like I said, it calms me." Gueira shrugged, "why, you want photos?" he smiled.

"Maybe." Meis set his book down. Gueira chuckled, entertaining him by adding a few more photos of Meis to his growing gallery he'd look at in private when he needed.

“Do we have any snacks?” Meis asked once they were finished, “fuck I’m so hungry.”

“Didn’t you eat breakfast?”

“And how many hours ago was that?”

“We got cold cuts.” Gueira said knowingly, reaching for a bag he brought along with him next to his camera and pulled out a sandwich wrapped in tin foil.

“You’re a lifesaver.” Meis grabbed it and unwrapped it quickly. Gueira laughed, Meis handing him his clothes he changed out of so he could fold it and place it inside the bag. Gueira was hungry too, so this sandwich was his breakfast.

“Can I see?” Meis asked, pointing at his camera, turkey’s dangling from his mouth and Gueira had to lift a napkin to wipe off the mayonnaise already on his lips.

“Don’t erase anything.” Gueira still didn’t trust him fooling around with it whenever, Meis scooting closer and Gueira showing him what he’s filmed so far of the day on his camera. This included regular photos here and there he’d want to frame for his place when he got the chance to.

“Meis!” Callisto called him from where she and Jesse stood, and they’re rushing up to him now, breaking their gallery viewing short. “We wanna find seashells and build sandcastles.”

“You got the goods?” Meis asked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Jesse held up two buckets and a shovel, “you betcha.”

“Alright, I’m about to make the meanest damn sandcastle better than everyone else’s.” he shoved Gueira’s camera back in his hands.

“YES!” The teenagers cheered with triumph.

“Hold on.” Meis stopped them, “sunscreen.”

“We put it on.” Callisto said, though she sounded nervous.

“I thought we didn’t bring an—”

“Shh!”

“Don’t fret, kiddos,” Meis pulled a spare one out of the bag he and Gueira were sharing, “I got some. C’mon.”

“But can’t we do that later?” Jesse whined. “It’s so much _woooork_.”

“We can wait ‘till later and have you both complainin’ to me about bein’ all sunburnt. Remember the last time?”

“I swore the seagull took it!” Callisto defended.

“Should’ve protected it better.” Meis tugged them both down by their hands and helped them put on sunscreen.

“He’s right, y’know.” Gueira agreed, “better to put it on now than later.”

“What about you?” Jesse asked. Gueira blinked.

“Well… good reminder.” he answered, looking at Meis. “we should take our own advice.”

Meis sighed. “Guess you’re right on that. Gimme about five minutes.” once he was done he let them go.

“Are you coming?” Callisto asked hopingly.

“Five minutes. Go on, git.” Meis shooed them off, “start without me if you hafta, once I’m there I’ll promise to help out as much as I can.”

“We’re finding seashells first.” Callisto said.

“Why seashells?!” Jesse exclaimed, “sandcastle!”

“Seashells!” Callisto shouted back.

“If you can find at least three pretty seashells and show ‘em to me,” Meis calmly intervened, “then we can build the sandcastle.”

They quickly scrambled toward the first free spot they claimed, looting around for something shiny and peculiar buried within the sand.

“Rowdy kids.” Gueira chuckled, “impressed how good you can tame ‘em.”

“They remind me of how Nightwish and Stevie were.” Meis grumbled.

“How were they?”

“The devils themselves.”

Gueira’s unsure if he wanted to ask the story behind that.

“Hey, put sunscreen on me.” Meis turned around and lied on his stomach, practically, and once again, shoving the bottle of sunscreen in Gueira’s hands.

“You know I wasn’t expectin’ to be your bellhop tonight, your highness.”

“It ain’t gonna put itself.”

Gueira obliged, squirting a generous amount into his hands and ignoring the slight red in his cheeks as he lathered it against Meis’ pale skin. The wetsuit covered his arms, but not his midriff and legs, so he spread it wherever he could; grateful that it wasn't anything too revealing. It was delectably tight-looking, but it appeared that this is what Meis was comfortable with wearing.

“You should be a mousse.” Meis mumbled, crossing his arms over the towel so he could rest his head against it. “Your hands are a God-send.”

“Masseuse.” Gueira gently corrected him.

“It ain’t mousse?”

“Mousse is a type of hairspray, unless you mean the animal, which either things don’t relate to a person who gives massages.”

"I swear that's what my mama always said."

"Whoever told her that must've been talkin' about how to take care of hair and not givin' a massage."

"English is not our first language, okay. We been told a lot of shit I just found out later wasn't the right word I been fuckin' up for years."

Gueira laughed, "yeah, I feel that. But to save yourself the embarrassment, just say _masseuse_."

“I was close.” Meis bluffed.

“You most definitely weren’t.” Gueira denied flatly. "those are two entirely different pronunciations." 

“Suck my _ass_.” Meis grits, and Gueira snorted loudly.

“Okay,” once he was finished, he rubbed off the excess on his hands, “think you’re all ready to go.”

“Let me do you.” Meis sat up. Gueira flushed.

“What?”

“Sunscreen.”

“I think I—”

Meis tugged his pink floral button-down off his shoulders, “o-oy…”

“I’m doing you a favor.” he insisted, pouring some into his palms and lathering Gueira with sunscreen all around. He was still awkwardly sitting up because he didn’t intend for Meis to do it for him in return, but Meis wasn’t complaining, rising up on his knees so he could reach his shoulder blades, and down his back. In the meantime, Gueira wanted to do his arms himself while Meis did his back, because he wanted to do that one on his own, at least.

“MEIS!” Jesse’s calling just as he was finishing up caused Meis to stop his lathering. They came back with not three seashells, but multiple. It was probably more than ten, or twenty. But they were definitely pretty.

“Wow.” Meis inspected them when they presented their findings.

“We found so many all the way down there!” Callisto pointed closer to the rocks among the shore, “so we just grabbed as many as we can find.”

“I’ll keep ‘em safe.” Gueira offered. “I know Meis wants to keep ‘em.”

“Gimme. Careful.” Meis stuck out both his hands, the teenagers pouring the seashells into his hands. “Maybe we could use… like, something to keep them inside.”

“Use my water bottle!” Callisto said, “hold on.” she raced back to her spot and asked Adrian for her water bottle, coming back with a pretty pink bottle, empty, where she stuffed all the seashells inside. Gueira took the bottle and placed it next to him.

“Alright, go on.” Gueira smiled at them, and he nudged Meis. “your sandcastle adventures await.”

“Are you sure you don’t wanna come?” Jesse asked.

“I just wanna film and watch.” Gueira said, “maybe later.”

“Wish me luck.” Meis whispered with a wink, and Jesse and Callisto grabbed his hands so they could drag him over to where their claimed spot was.

Gueira lifted his camera again. Adrian curiously joined because he wanted to make sure they weren’t causing a ruckus, which they already were. Steadily building their sandcastle and running around to find as many supplies that could help them as possible.

“Such a gorgeous day out—” Gueira had a heart attack upon hearing Houston’s voice like he materialized out of thin air, but no, he was standing right behind Gueira.

 _“GOD_ —” Gueira wheezed, “ _where did you come from?_ ”

“I was taking a walk along the boardwalk.” Houston sat down next to Gueira, chuckling. Gueira didn’t even fucking register that he was gone to begin with. “It’s good to get some exercise out.”

“Yeah.” Gueira caught his breath, “you don’t get a day like this often.”

“So is filming a hobby of yours?” he sat cross-legged, but with his sunglasses and margarita in his hands from the bar half a mile down he looked the opposite of modest.

“Oh.” Gueira looked down at his camera, “I, uh, I guess you can say that. I went to school for photography while I did sports.” he’s not sure why he was inclined to spill that extra detail to someone whom he’s recently met, and yet he does anyway.

“Intriguing. I went to school for engineering, though I contemplated on taking something with a bit more lightwork.”

“Really?” Gueira quirked a brow with interest, “what kind?”

“Mechanics.”

“I wanted to do that too…”

“Last-minute thoughts?”

“I just didn’t think I’d be able to commit to it. I had a lot of experience at my uncle’s autoshop back in Miami and helped with fixing up bikes during hot summers when we came over to stay for the week, so I picked up on a lot. Photography came easier to me.”

“It’s always good to follow what your heart tells you.”

“I wonder if it was a good choice.”

“Well you seem happy doing it, that’s what matters.”

"I am... sometimes I wish I could've stayed back and took over his shop when he retired."

"It's never too late to choose."

Gueira's not exactly ready to go back home yet. Houston doesn't question that any further, though. "What sport was it?" he asked next.

"Football."

"Were you on a scholarship?"

"Basically I earned one after a scout saw my potential, but I have a health condition that makes my bones a little more fragile than most people. It got less worse when I got older, it just ruined my motivation to keep playing."

"You did a good thing in continuing your education." Houston said, "it's hard to balance two things at once."

"I know." Gueira laughed, "thank you sir..."

Houston stroked his mustache, “you know, a friend of my late brother sold a Leica handed down to him by his great-great grandfather.”

Gueira’s eyes widened, “n-no… isn’t that one of the most expensive cameras there is?”

“Since the eighteen hundreds the company was founded. I also happened to know old relatives that have worked for it, however, most of them wanted their valuables locked away so no one else could have it. They’re a rare gem, after all.”

“I’ve only seen one in museums…” Gueira sighed, “have you ever held one?”

“Yes of course. It was more of a newer model, I think. My mother had one at the top shelf of her house.”

The fact that Gueira sat up, cross-legged, hands on his knees with piqued curiosity humored him. “Maybe one of these days if I go back to England I could get my hands on it. She’s long passed now, but the house still remains the way it was left.”

“Y-You don’t…” Gueira quickly shook his head, “I mean I’m fine with this Nikon I got here—”

“And you’re missing out on a grand opportunity to hold a Leica in your hands? A glorious Leica? Gueira Castellanos, I didn’t take you for a fool.”

Gueira felt like he said something he shouldn’t, even if Houston was only being jesting in his sternness. He ducked his head, “s-sorry… I don’t… I don’t feel deservin’ of it.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Sir—”

“Houston’s just fine.”

“Sir,” Gueira repeated timidly, “this is a _Leica_ that probably doesn’t have any other existing copy of it belonging to the nineteenth century.”

Houston snorted. “Quite stellar that our family’s managed to hold onto them then, yes?”

Gueira scratched his head. “That’s pretty amazing…”

“Oh.” Houston’s eyes landed on the _enormous_ sandcastle that Meis, Jesse, and Callisto built. So jaw dropping that it attracted everyone’s attention, including looks from people who weren’t part of their group. “Would you look at that dastard creation?”

Gueira gawked, “n-no way…” that castle was so wonderfully detailed that he didn’t think sand was capable of molding into such shapes. “I-is that a shark?!”

Meis was standing there in triumph and grinning wickedly as Serena and Benji raced over to check out their sandcastle.

“GUEIRA!” Jesse hollered, waving his hands wildly. “Look what I built!”

“Wow.” Slim stood next to them, drink in hand. “Now these kids really got more talent than anyone here.”

Houston’s chuckling, while Gueira’s trying to figure out how any of that was possible within two hours.

Benji suggested a sandcastle building competition because he said he could top what they built, and he asked Adrian and Serena to back him up. Meis said he was on, just as Gueira thought he could slink back to the beach’s bar and get himself a drink he was rushing up to him and dragging him away from his comfortable spot. Kinkade and Pasha said they don’t mind joining, and Houston said he’d be happy to join them.

Their competition was timed for about fifteen minutes, one of Serena’s friends timing them on how fast they could build one and _man_ Gueira only had the experience of a poor block he was stuck on when he and his family took a trip to the beach because they lived so close to it then, and that was the farthest he got. Fortunately, Meis was on his team, and he asked him to lend a helping hand even if he had no idea what the fuck he was doing. He had Jesse, Kinkade and Houston on his team while Pasha, Callisto, and Slim were on Benji, Adrian, and Serena’s team.

Gueira wouldn’t lie, he was having a good time even if they had such little time. Whenever Britney announced they had five minutes left they’d start powerhousing through their sandcastle and making as many finishing touches as they could. The best sandcastle would win that round, and sometimes, either of theirs would look a little janky, but fifteen minutes was clearly not enough time to make a neat, completed creation, so whether it was complete wasn’t counted within their game. The title was thrown back and forth between the two teams, strategizing their next ideas while they prepared for the next round.

Benji’s idea started to drift away from actual sandcastles so Meis wanted to do the same, but better.

“Got any ideas?” Meis asked. “Sharks are out of the question, so…”

“Don’t look at me.” Gueira said. “I’m here to agree with any idea and get buildin’. This sorta thing doesn't fit my criteria.”

“Houston?” Meis asked hopingly.

“‘Fraid I don’t have any ideas this time, Mr. Yeon.”

“Jesse.”

“No… I’m pooped, man! I got nothing!”

“Fuck. K. You haven’t suggested anything the past few rounds.” Meis smacked him on the chest. “We need to fuck that team over. Fuck them real good.”

Kinkade said nothing. They all stared at him curiously, for some reason, extremely interested in what he had to say. He took off his sunglasses, and sweat beaded down their foreheads in anticipation.

“Dinosaur.” he answered seriously.

There’s a beat.

“K that’s fuckin’ brilliant!” Meis raved, and he punched him in the shoulder affectionately, “let’s do it.”

“What kind of dinosaur?” Gueira asked.

“Godzilla!” Jesse exclaimed, “please please please can we do Godzilla?”

“I was just thinking that, kiddo.” Kinkade high-fived him, “let’s do it.”

“That’s definitely somethin’ I can go with.” Gueira approved. "good taste, Jess. Good taste." Jesse beamed back at him.

“Okay! Teams!” Britney cut their discussion short, both teams sending each other looks before turning to her. “Are we ready?”

They answered all at once, eager to get started already.

“We’re winning this round!” Benji declared, “mark my words!”

“Sit down.” Serena tugged him down by the hem of his green swimming trunks, “the bigger your ego is the greater the chances are we lose.”

“Shouldn’t it be the opposite?”

Callisto blew a raspberry at them.

“Is taunting allowed?!” Jesse asked. Meis flipped the bird at them and Gueira frowned at their heated taunts at one another.

“Settle down, settle down! Save the heat for the actual match.” Britney simmered them down. “Are we ready, folks?”

“GET ON WITH IT!” Benji exclaimed impatiently.

“Ready…” Britney got the timer ready, “set… go!” she screamed, “fifteen minutes on the clock! Go go go go!”

They zipped right to it, in a hasty manner they worked together as efficiently as possible to build their Godzilla sandcastle.

“No looking!” Callisto jabbed at them when Jesse gave a once-over, and they had to keep their backs turned to the other team so that no one was ripping the other’s creation off.

Fifteen minutes never passed by so _fast,_ Britney announced that their time was up and they had to move away from their sandcastles, any subtle movements or working on it past the time limit meant disqualification.

It turned out that Benji’s team made a castle, except, what looked like pairs of black aces and eights littered around the towering castle with text written on the bottom that said _BENJ RUELS_ in capital letters.

“Now that’s pretty dope.” Britney favored their Godzilla sandcastle, and Meis crossed his arms in triumph. “But… that’s also such a damn good castle.” she acknowledged Benji’s own. Serena and Benji high-fived.

“Yes!”

“But.” Britney’s gaze fell flat on the misspelling on the castle. “Kinda looks like you didn’t have enough time to promote your brand.”

“Whaddya mean?”

“Says Benji rules, but spelled terribly.” Slim reminded them.

“The I is missing.” Pasha lamented.

“We uh. We didn’t agree to add this.” Adrian said meekly, “c-can this not count?”

“Sorry, no can do.” Jesse grinned smugly, “once time is up any changes are final.”

“Why did you add that?!” Callisto shouted at Benji, “we all voted no!”

“I thought it’d be cool!”

“And you guys let him?” Pasha asked, clearly annoyed by this.

“I didn’t think he was gonna do it!” Serena argued.

“He’s your man!”

“W-What?!” she flushed a deep red.

“Haha, victory smells so damn sweet don’t it?” Meis smirked, serpentine.

“Godzilla’s also missing an arm there.” Britney pointed out without missing a beat.

“Oh.” Kinkade said. “I forgot to add the arm.”

“K!” Gueira, Jesse, and Meis exclaimed.

“It’s alright, mistakes happen.” Houston patted his shoulder.

“But!” Britney grinned, “a dinosaur’s pretty badass, so I’m gonna hand the crown over to team Dallas. Sorry, Santa Monica.”

Gueira was so excited that he and Meis embraced each other tightly, and Jesse squeezed himself in. Kinkade gave them all high-fives, except for Houston who thought it was an awkward handshake, until he got the message a little too late. It didn’t matter, they were raving with cheers over stealing the win. So much that the sand blowing across the beach reached Benji’s nose.

And he sneezed.

He sneezed loudly enough to blow their Godzilla creation away, his flames turning it into dust.

Gueira watched Meis turn so red that tears brimmed at his eyes.

They decided not to play another round of sandcastle building after that when they had to hold Meis back from trying to murder Benji.

Britney suggested a game of volleyball before they head to the bar and cool off, and it was enough to get Gueira’s muscles going after sitting around on his ass all day. Maybe it’s every game that they played that inevitably turned competitive but being on the opposite team of Meis got his adrenaline going ten times than it did when they were on the same team, often going back and forth with their fire used as leverage for hitting the ball over the net that everyone else was hesitant to get involved in fear that they’d be intruding in on something.

Meis had already smacked the ball in Benji’s face without apology in the first round and Gueira knew he meant business. (he was okay, thankfully.)

Houston was downright fucking _scary_ and he only played one round before he said he was going to spectate at the sidelines along with Slim and Kinkade. Pasha liked playing these rowdy beach games with them so he stuck around, which was all the more fun for the rest of them.

They’re rushing back to the bar and knocking back sweet, mild, or strong drinks depending on their mood down their throat to wind down.

"Hey sexy little things." Two men joined them at the bar. Meis, talking with Serena, graciously ignored them. Gueira quietly talked with Slim, eyeing down the men when they stopped where Meis and Serena were. "Any room for more?"

"We're booked." Meis said flatly, giving them a blank stare.

"Doesn't seem like it to me."

"He's my date." Serena flicked her finger between her and Meis. "So, ta-ta. Go away. Shoo."

"C'mon, don't be like that."

Benji, laughing boisterously at something Pasha was saying, noticed what was going on instantly. Gueira slowly sipped away at his cocktail, setting it aside. He watched Benji as he walked up to them, a patient smile on his face.

"Fellas, fellas! Can I ask what's goin' on here?"

"These your people?" One of the men asked.

"Yeah. My friends." Benji answered. 

"And I hope you ain't botherin' em, compa." Gueira clapped the man on the shoulder, eyeing his tacky green-button down before he made eye contact with him.

The other guy, wearing a bucket hat, and a yellow shirt, laughed. "The Hell are you two floozies gonna do about it?"

Try-hard college frat boys loved to swarm these places like the plague. Gueira's just glad he didn't turn out like them. "Best take a step back from them." he warned.

"Or what, punk?" He used his height to his advantage, because he was just a tad bit taller than Gueira. It didn't make Gueira flinch in the slightest.

"They're gonna kick your ass." Meis smirked. Him and Serena exchanged glances. Both frat boys looked troubled, but they masked it with indifference.

"Heh!" Green Button-Down laughed, "Like he's gonna do shit!"

Gueira responded by grabbing his collar by the back of his shirt and slamming it against the bar counter. Everyone gasped when Gueira lifted his bloody face back up again. "You asked me if I wasn't gonna do shit, hm?"

"YOU FUCKER!" The Bucket-Hat dude was about to run at him, but Benji turned him around and socked him right in the face. He then lifted him up, and punched him again. This time, knocking him right into the sand. 

"Think before you flirt with her or my bandmate next time." Benji snarled, kicking him in the side. "You got that, you piece of shit?"

He lied on the floor, groaning in agony. 

"Told you they were gonna kick your asses." Meis winked at the man Gueira had in his grasp. Gueira shoved him to the ground, taking his drink and leaning back against the counter. 

"Serves them right." Serena rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Ben." she smiled gently at him.

"Uh." Benji scratched the back of his head. "No problem..."

"What're you guys doing right now?"

"Oh, jump rope!" Benji answered, "you wanna come with?"

"Sure." Serena got off her chair, patting Benji on the chest. "I got more energy left in me again."

"You okay?" Gueira sat closer to Meis, asking softly.

"Couldn't be any better." Meis finished the rest of his drink.

"Gueira! Rena and I are gonna go play some more games with her friends. Watch my surfboard." They were playing some kind of Burnish jump rope game, extreme edition, and he said Gueira could use it if he wanted to, that's if, if he knew how to surf or whatever. Meis eyed Gueira curiously while he looked over the green surfboard.

Man he hadn’t surfed in ages, not since he was sixteen…

“You surf?” Meis arched a brow.

“I lived in a beach town.” Gueira answered with a smirk, “‘course I did. Rob and I hit the beach every year up until graduation.”

Meis pouted. “How many things don’t I know about you?”

“I told you something, didn’t I?”

“I had to ask.”

“I’d tell you if you ask, depending on the question.”

“You’d answer anyway.” Meis answered, haughty, “because you like me, right?”

Dwelling on the question, Gueira nodded. Then he blushed, averting his gaze. Meis smiled at him. “You wanna surf with me?”

“I-Is that kinda shit allowed?”

“Why not?” Gueira cocked his head toward the waves. He took Meis’ hand, guiding him closer to the shore and setting down Benji’s surfboard. “Alright. ‘S been awhile.”

“I swear to God if you kill us I’ll kill you.” Meis shoved him, Gueira helping him on the surfboard. He tugged on Gueira’s gold necklace as he stumbled on. "I don't. I don't know how to swim."

"For someone who adores sharks with their whole being I was expecting you'd at least know how to paddle and float."

"I lived in bum-fuck nowhere my whole life, imagine the look on my face when I saw a body of water the first time we went on vacation in Cancun. Oh no, honey. I don't do that." Meis said, "can admire sharks from my TV but you won't catch me swimmin' to see one in person or else my ass is drownin'."

“Well I promise I won’t drop you. Maybe I can teach you how to swim in the meantime?” Gueira offered.

"I ain't exactly the fastest learner..."

"That's fine. We'll take it slow." Gueira set down the surfboard, "first you can practice your strokes by lying on here." he guided them deeper into the ocean, lifting Meis on the surfboard and helping him lie on his back.

Seeing Meis antsy like this was utterly adorable. He wasn't actually swimming and yet he was afraid he'd fall off while Gueira was patiently teaching him how to swim. Once Meis insisted he got the hang of it, Gueira let him off the surfboard, wanting him to do a few quick strokes in the water, and if he struggled immensely he'd have to help him up before he sunk underneath.

Without goggles swimming in an ocean would be Hell, so when he helped Meis learn how to float he made sure he didn't sink inside and get an eye-full of saltwater in them. Not the best experience. It was a good warm-up swimming around the ocean before Gueira decided they were ready to start surfing.

"Okay," Meis said, taking Gueira's hands once he reached him. He squeezed his eyes shut to get the water out his face and coughed out what he swallowed on accident, and Gueira laughed, Meis shoved him, "stop laughin' at me!"

"Sorry, just," Gueira snorted again, "you're struggling a lot. You need to relax."

"How was that?" Meis raked his wet hair back, panting.

"Needs work, but you're gettin' there." Gueira nodded, "ready to surf with me?"

"Alright, let's do it."

Gueira was a little nervous, but once he got them closer toward the rising waves he was more confident, familiarizing himself with the old routine.

“Okay, on the count of three we’re gonna have to brace ourselves.” Gueira said, a few feet across shore and into the deep ocean he held Meis close to him.

“That’s…” Meis eyed the wave coming toward them, “a pretty big wave.”

“That’s our killer.” Gueira said. “We take on this one, then we take the next.”

“H-How am I gonna withstand this?!”

“Don’t worry.”

“Gueira, I ain’t fuckin’ around.”

Gueira lifted his chin, “do you trust me?”

Meis nodded slowly. “I do.”

“I’ll lift you up.”

“Sounds crazy as Hell, but I love it.” Meis sucked in a deep breath, “alright, I’m in.”

“One…” The wave approached them, “two…” they’re ascending now, “three!” Gueira’s flames burst from his back and circled them, he lifted Meis high while he let the wave take him up to the top, but Gueira wasn’t letting the wave overtake them, he was battling it with his flames. The other people in the water gazed at them in shock when they flew _high_ thanks to the rough current giving them a boost.

 _"OHHHHHHH FUCK!!!!!"_ Gueira grinned at Meis’ screaming when they landed on the ground, Gueira’s fire making sure that they didn't topple over.

“It’s even better if you use your fire, too.”

“How?” Meis asked, coming down from the thrill when the tides crashed to shore and they were back at sea level, awaiting the next one.

“I told you to trust me.” The next impending wave showed no mercy, but Meis did what he asked, and their flames crashed into one another, creating what looked like the maw of a fanged creature, once again, even the people at shore’s jaws dropped at the sight.

“WOO!” Gueira crashed into shore with Meis in his arms, still clinging to him, the water splashing on them. “Man I didn’t realize how much I missed this!”

“That wasn’t bad, Miami.” Meis gently lowered himself from Gueira’s hold. “Still scary as shit.”

“They say only true Burnish can ride a massive tidal wave.”

“How did you do that?!” someone asked Gueira, he hadn’t expected to be bombarded with questions and people telling him how amazed they were by their feat. But he welcomed it, scratching his head and saying that his days surfing as a teenager helped him with his current skills he had now. Meis just watched with a smile, helping take the pressure off him by offering to sign autographs for people who wanted any.

Eventually, Gueira exerted all his energy too when they joined the others. So he let Meis run off and do what he wanted while he watched at the bar. He took a walk along the boardwalk and brought his camera with him, exploring more of the area while the rest of them separated to do whatever they pleased.

He found himself taking more photos of Meis than the beautiful scenery around him. He snapped himself out of his reverie and concentrated on why he left the bar area in the first place. He did a roundabout, coming closer to the entertainment area where music currently played by a bunch of local performers on stage so that everyone’s time at the beach was a little more lively.

Finding the crowdedness of the vicinity calming, he took more pictures. Hands wrapped around his shoulders, and he knew who it was already judging by the sharp whiff of lavender he caught.

“There you are, partner.” Meis grinned, “damn, thought I’d get ya this time.”

“You weren’t too lucky.”

“Where were you?”

“I took a walk around.” Gueira said. He noticed the daisy in Meis’ hair and fixed it so that it was secure and didn’t fall off.

“Um. Excuse me.” someone tapped Meis on the shoulder. Judging by their meek manner they must be fans. They were looking at each other, then they looked at Gueira when the girl’s friend tapped her on the shoulder and pointed at him.

She said something to him, but Gueira couldn’t understand what she meant.

She wasn’t speaking English. Now, Gueira was fluent in a few languages from the help of school and working with Black Stone, but he couldn't familiarize himself with this one.

“I’m sorry, I… I don’t understand.”

Meis answered for them, speaking the same language as them. Gueira only remembered that it was Korean because he vaguely remembered those dramas Meis loved to watch whenever he came over for the night… they were incredibly cheesy, but Gueira enjoyed watching them with Meis when they got around to it.

He signed their autographs, and the brightest smiles appeared on the group of friends’ faces when Meis gave them what they wanted.

"I forgot you guys gone international a few times."

"This is a tourist spot, so we got fans from all over the world comin' to visit." Meis said, waving at the teens as they walked away, "sorry, that musta been awkward."

"Is that your first language?"

"Korean's our first language since when we lived in Brisbane that's all my parents and Tommy ever spoke to me in."

"Your English is pretty good."

"God, no the fuck it isn't." Meis rolled his eyes. "I had people tell me shit. Even my Japanese is a little rusty 'cause I haven't sung any old songs live in like four years... and my Spanish is grade-school level. So no, it's not as good as yours, but I know a few things. So you can't tell me shit."

Gueira chuckled. "Fair enough. I did research on you but this whole time I was thinking English was your first, so you're like me. How'd you learn English?" he asked.

"Encyclopedias." Meis laughed, "the main reason why I said fuck-all to people in school because I didn't understand English very well and down south it's all they ever talked. Tommy took a lot of classes, so he got better at it before I did."

"It's better than not learning at all. Though I wish I could erase learning French and Italian out of my mind that's two years out of high school I can't take back." Gueira's just glad they got what they wanted.

"They just wanted to ask you if it was okay to ask me for an autograph, just in case you weren't sure." Meis explained, "nice kids."

"Ah. How... how do you say hello, just to play it safe?" Gueira asked.

"Hm?" The noise made it a little tough to speak. Meis blinked at him. He looked so beautiful Gueira forgot what he wanted to say.

"U-Um. How do you say hello in Korean?" every now and then he'd overhear Meis swear under his breath a few things he couldn't decipher as English, it'd be good to know a thing or two.

"Um." Meis scratched his head, " _Annyeong_."

Gueira paused. "Ann... yeong?"

Meis nodded. " _Annyeonghaseyo_ works too, but if you wanna keep it short when you're out travelling and don't know much, _annyeong_ works too."

"So that's what they said to me." Gueira sighed. "Fuck, I feel a little bad."

"It's okay! I can just be your translator if you need help with anything. Like, let's say someone comes up to you for an autograph, they might say hello to be polite before asking me for an autograph. I'll take over that part, but if they look at you and say," Meis stepped closer to Gueira and placed his hands on his shoulders, _"gam-sa-ham-ni-_ _da,_ this is them saying thank you for allowing them to ask me to sign my autograph." Meis explained slowly.

"Gam-sa..." Meis nodded as Gueira repeated it, "ham-ni-da. _Gamsahamnida_?"

"You got it, darlin'." Meis swatted his arm. "See it's just basic greetings and formality. Don't sweat it." he smiled a little, " _Gwiyeobda_."

"Huh?" Gueira blinked.

"Nothing." Meis blushed, looking away.

"You seem to be enjoyin’ yourself.” Gueira noted, with a charming smile.

“I-I just wanna believe things are fine for once so I can be okay, y’know?” Meis asked, “not give a shit about taking shit for granted either. I feel… happy I'm spending time with everyone and stuff."

“That’s good.” Gueira said. He wished he had nothing at all to worry about, but he constantly doubted that everything’d be normal for him, unlike Meis, who could easily just live his life the way he wanted but he’s never the luckiest regarding that matter.

Meis took his camera and leaned close to Gueira’s side, seeing that it was still in camera mode. “Here.” he grinned, for the first time, it caught Gueira off guard. But he was beautiful, and Gueira’s enamored with him.

He gave Gueira back the camera and stalked closer to the stage once the performance was over.

Before Gueira could ask what he was doing, Meis climbed up the stage and talked a bit with the performers. They knew who he was instantly.

“Looks like our favorite cowboy from Dead Man’s Hand’s got somethin’ for you tonight.” the small crowd of people mingling turned their heads with interest, someone cheering loudly prompted them to be a little more vocal when he stood in front of the microphone. The band behind him served as his backup.

Wherever all this natural energy was coming from… Gueira enjoyed it. He liked seeing Meis this way, a lot.

“Hey y’all. Some of you might not know me, my name is Meis. For those of you who do know me I go by Dallas of Dead Man’s Hand. Thanks for stickin’ around.” cheers to encourage him made him smile as he ducked his head, waiting for the band to start playing. One of them sat down with his acoustic guitar, and started playing.

“This is just a cover from one of my favorite songs, nothin’ big. Hope you guys like it.”

The rest of their group noticed that people were gathering around the stage by the bar, joining them so they could watch.

Meis swayed gently to the melody, waiting a bit. Then his lips hovered over the mic.

_Another head hangs lowly_

_Child is slowly taken_

_And the violence, caused such silence_

_Who are we mistaken?_

Before, while everyone looked toward the performers as background noise while they loudly socialized, it grew immensely quiet.

_But you see, it’s not me_

_It’s not my family_

_In your head, in your head_

_They are fighting_

His voice held more heavier sorrow as he went on, the crowd forming around Gueira as he silently watched.

_With their tanks, and their bombs_

_And their bombs, and their guns_

_In your head, in your head, they are crying_

Squeezing his eyes shut, he tilted his head back, stepping closer to the mic and clutching it tightly with one hand.

_In your head, in your head, zombie, zombie, zombie_

His compassion reached Gueira so strongly when his voice cracked in such a way that was scenic, to bring life toward bleak words like Meis did, a talent that not everyone could compare to.

Everyone at this side of the beach was listening now while the song drifted on… and Meis hadn’t used any single instrument, no, he was just singing this with the clothes on his back and using his vocals alone, and that was the most resonant thing to come out of the performance.

They enjoyed it _thoroughly_ , applauding when it was finished.

“Thank you.” Meis quickly collected himself, giving them a small smile.

“YEAH! YOU GO DALLAS!” Benji whooped, further embarrassing him but Meis didn’t seem to mind at all when he left the stage.

“Give it up for Dallas!” The guitarist congratulated him, “that was awesome, right?!” the audience enthusiastically agreed.

“I didn’t think you’d go up there.” Gueira commented after all the hype had died down.

“Spontaneous moment.” Meis shrugged.

“You did amazing.”

Fixing his hair from the heavy winds, Meis smiled at him.

“Did you get me on video?”

Gueira blanked out for a moment. “W-What?”

Meis rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna get a snack. Coming with?”

They ventured across the boardwalk to get more food since the food they packed along with them was running out, and the skies were darkening as the day passed on. The DJ came in to start putting on the nightclub tunes to get everyone’s blood going, rushing back to the stage for more.

Apparently a citypop Japanese song called _Plastic Love_ was the most highly requested and everyone enjoyed it noticeably once it came on. It gave the perfect seventies disco vibe everyone was looking for, cranking out the older tunes.

Holding a bright red cocktail in his hand he watched Meis get dragged away by Serena so they could go dance together, and he decided to stick by the bar. Basking in the night view of the beach, somehow calming, despite the loud thumping music and the vibrant chatter that matched the same energy as a summer rave party. Bonfires were lit, people running along hot coal, playing around, dancing, drinking.

He pulled out his phone, re-visiting the convo he had with Rob where he still left him hanging without a response.

He watched Meis rake his fingers through his hair and jump on the balls of his feet, his shark-toothed grin putting Gueira at ease.

Things are different now.

Maybe it’d be okay… maybe… he could tell Rob that things got sorted out, for now, and things are fine.

 **@gueira.c [9:45 P.M]:** There's something I've been keeping from you and I need to get it off my chest. We need to talk about it, if you can.

He sent the message.

Unbeknownst to him, a dark-haired woman eyed Gueira curiously, and she held her breath when she gave him another once-over. She told her friends she’d catch up with them later, weaving through the throng of people losing themselves to the music and getting a closer look.

Her suspicions were confirmed.

“Gueira?” she asked, still too stunned to even comprehend that she was right. Gueira looked up from his phone.

He’s met with a face he hadn’t seen in years.

“...Sophia?”

Meis ripped himself out of his trance as he moved along to the music, and when he looked Gueira's way again... he realized Gueira wasn't watching him anymore.

He was looking at someone else that had walked up to him.

The world moved slowly around him. He stopped dancing, his gaze heavy on the woman.

Her dark hair. The surprise in her amber eyes. 

Everyone else jerked their bodies wildly to the music, everyone, except for Meis himself; the ringing in his ears grew louder instead of the song playing on the loud speaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: [[KILL BILL SIRENS IN THE DISTANCE GROWING LOUDER AND LOUDER]]
> 
> Remember to gimme a follow where I tweet a lot about this fic! Give my monster genre-bending playlist a listen, and if you wanna talk to me about black stones my curiouscat is always open. See y'all soon. ❤️
> 
>  **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2CTDNdTca9mHoMpL8rkbpX?si=PYel1jZcTiu6oYwT7-XFeg)** | **[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/danganphobia)**


	22. Sacred Lotus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sophia and her friends accompany the gang on their trip and spend two days worth of excursions together on their week long vacation. However, Meis has a hard time adjusting to Gueira and Sophia's rekindling friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More vacation trip fun! I know barely anyone ever reads these MUCH but I do highly recommend you read the author's notes at the end of this chapter for more interesting fun facts about this saga. I had a really fun time writing this, despite the fact that I just finished the latest chapter (25, draft) like, two days ago. These chapters were the more lighter ones that I struggled LEAST with probably within good reason. Because this serves more like a filler. 
> 
> ANYWHO, please do enjoy!

_“Meis… Meis…”_ Meis wasn’t listening until the voice became clearer, “Meis!” it belonged to Serena. Meis turned toward her.

Everyone’s still dancing, smiling, laughing, having the time of their lives.

“You okay?” she asked, frowning.

“Um.” Meis swallowed, and he looked over at Sophia and Gueira while they talked to each other. “Everything’s… uh, everything’s cool.”

“You sure?” her voice was loud because of the music thumping the sand beneath everyone’s feet while he jumped to the beat.

Meis nodded, and he looked away.

He couldn’t ignore the weird feeling settled in his gut when he saw them reconciling, the way she hugged him _tenderly_ and how he returned it hesitantly, but accepting it. How it lingered a little too longer to Meis’ liking.

 _I don’t like it._ A small voice in his head said.

“There you guys are!” Benji, Britney, and her friends came bombarding them. “We lost you when the party started,” Benji said.

“Hey guys,” Serena dragged Meis’ attention away from the bar, and maybe that was for the better. They partied for a little longer, just up until people were starting to leave. When Meis checked to see what Gueira was doing he separated with Sophia because her friends were looking for her, coming up to them and stealing her back politely. Kinkade and Pasha came back to keep him company and watch the rest of them from a safe distance. Houston and Slim chatting off to the sidelines.

When they all collectively agreed to round up and come back to the hotel they changed out of their wet swimsuits, packed their things and headed back.

“Are you going back to your hotel?” Meis asked Serena, because she hadn’t resided in the same one as theirs, but rather their sister company hotel; but she joined them on the ride back.

“Uh. Benji asked me if I wanted to… stick around.” she answered.

“Hooooooh?” Meis grinned, and she flushed deeply.

“I-It’s nothing serious. We’re trying to keep it lowkey so people don’t notice that we’re hanging out again and stuff.”

“I think staying over at your ex’s hotel is more than just _nothing serious_ , unless…?”

“He wants to talk.” Serena defended, “catch up more. We didn’t have much time when we went out exploring because we had to prepare for Nexus.”

While everyone aimlessly talked in the van about their day among other things, Jesse had wanted to sit with Gueira to see what he was doing and talk his ear off about something, so Meis stayed front with Serena while they hung around the lounge for a bit. He bunched up the maxi skirt he was wearing to sit down on the couch, trying his best to ignore the way Serena was glaring daggers into his soul.

“Hey.” Serena nudged him. “So who do you think she is?”

Meis was gnawing on some candy, watching the bodyguards converse far off. “Wha?” he asked.

“I saw.” Serena smirked.

“JESSE!” Callisto shouted, chasing after him after he stole her candy from her, “that’s my Skittles!”

“You took my Kit Kat from me!”

“Because that wasn’t even yours and you put some of my candy in your bag!”

Jesse dropped his Switch when he ran, so Callisto picked that up and refused to give it up unless he gave her Skittles back.

“Why me.” Adrian sighed, standing up. “Can you guys not run in the lounge? They’re gonna kick us out!”

“Tell her to give my Switch back!”

“Give my Skittles back!”

“I’m gonna take all your candy and your Switch away if you don’t stop fighting.” refusing to give up their stolen possessions, they continued to chase each other while Adrian raced after them. “What did I tell you guys?!”

“Saw what?” Meis asked, realizing that everyone was doing their own thing than listening to their conversation. She smacked his arm.

“Meisie, I’m not blind.”

“I dunno what you’re talkin’ about.” Meis muttered.

“I saw you staring at Gueira.”

“I.” Meis blushed, “I could’ve been lookin’ at anything.”

“You were staring at him the whole night.” Serena said knowingly, and quieter. “And I could tell it’s been bugging you because before you were pouring your whole heart out at the beach party and then you looked hella distracted all of a sudden.”

Meis hadn’t realized. There were tons of other activities going on during the beach party, activities involving the Burnish community and their cool pyro tricks, shows, and games, the DJ mixing good tunes, the carnival games along the boardwalk and they made sure to stop by and visit or watch all; it was just that Meis’ mind was elsewhere when _she_ showed up it was hard to focus. She was still with her friends, too, talking with them like the meeting had never occurred and going back to her usual self and he saw the way Gueira left another glance her way before he, Kinkade, and Pasha had to follow them to wherever Benji dragged them off to.

“I was just tired.” Meis shrugged, and the look Serena gave him meant that playing dumb was useless. “Okay fine. I was looking at them.”

“She just a pretty face?” Serena asked, “or else there’s something else I’m missing that I don’t know about?”

“No.” Meis gruffed. “I think I know who she is.”

“You think, or you do know?”

“I—” Meis stammered, “ _ugh_ — I never fuckin’ met her in person or anything, but he’s told me about her once.”

“Oh?” Serena leaned in, a can of cherry cola in her hands, “a pretty face of his mysterious past?”

“I ain’t talkin’ about this, Rena.”

“I’ve never seen you this pressed since Ezio.”

And Meis hated discovering the revelation that everything that happened back then between them was _fucked,_ and maybe explained a lot of things about himself Serena had to tell him directly because he didn’t know how to put it in words.

“So I see you and Benji are gettin’ serious again.” Meis averted the topic.

It was Serena’s turn to stammer, “ _pfft_ — me and Benji?”

“I was startin’ to think this sleepin’ around thing that happened back and forth was gettin’ absolutely fuckin’ ridiculous.”

“It wasn’t—” Meis lifted his cold beer to his lips, quirking a brow, “—okay to be fair _he started it_ after I had that thing with Chad—”

“—which was just to get him jealous.”

“Then he fucked Stephanie!”

“You two aren’t together, to also be fair,” Meis clarified, “but fuckin’ other people to get each other jealous just means you should either work it out or just fuck with no strings attached.”

Serena pouted, “...well I broke it off with him first,” she sighed, “and he was _such a sweet guy_ , Meisie!” she whined, must be the drinks they had at the bar wearing off on her now, “soooo sweet, honestly, he knows after Aegis—”

“—we don’t talk about that dickhead—”

“— _after him_ it kinda fucked me over for a while so I was pretty mean to him when we first met, because I was cautious about starting over… but he was just so adamant about wanting to make me happy and stuff.” the way she watched him longingly made Meis want to call her out on the utter irony that was happening right now, but the two of them were going through similar situations. He should be lenient.

“So why’d you break up with him?”

“Clandestine’s really harsh on me. They work me to the bone. Alexa’s not as super laidback as Lio is and she monitors strictly who I’m with and the things I do when we’re working on new music, because my dad’s hellbent on making sure that no _outside threats_ distract me.”

“Is that why you broke up with Aegis?”

“Well Aegis was the son of Nefeli, the fucking legendary record producer, so obviously my dad thought we’d be _perfect together._ But he’s always been a terrible person.”

“He was a scumbag by default that tried to force you into gettin’ engaged for the fame and the money.” Meis reminded her bitterly, “glad I threw a fireball in his face at that party.”

Serena laughed, “that’s how I knew you were a real one.”

“He needs to understand you’re not just a fucking plaything meant to satisfy them.” Meis said, “‘sides, I was raised that way, too, ‘fore I decided that none of the shit I was exposed to was meant for me. If leaving means disappointin’ ‘im so be it.”

“Clandestine’s my mom’s legacy.” Serena said, “my dad would do anything to make sure it holds up to its name. Anyway, I really liked Benji but it was hard to focus on so many things at once. I didn’t wanna drag him down when he had you and the rest of Dead Man’s Hand.”

“You know I think you’re one of the good things that came into his life.” Meis smiled fondly. “He won’t shut the fuck up about you, ever, and Slim and I are over it at this point.”

“Huh, really?”

“All the time.”

“He said he was sure he was over me.”

“He keeps telling himself that.” Meis smirked, “are you?”

“Rena.” Speaking of the devil, Benji scratched his head nervously, approaching them. “Sorry I wanted to chat with Slim Jim for a bit, there’s a couple more places I wanna show you before we head back. I mean. If you’re still down.”

Meis nudged Serena, drinking more of his beer.

“I hope it’s worth it.” Serena stood up, walking past Benji. She stopped and turned around, seeing him standing there like a deer in the headlights. “Well, are you coming, Ben?”

“O-Oh, yeah!” he stumbled after her, “be back later, guys!”

Meis stood up, leaving the lounge and wandering. At this point, everyone else was bound to retire now that they were going back upstairs. There’s no more work for the time being, even Lio was using the time he had once his business was done to leisure.

The view of the outside pool and the joint bar was stunning from here. Even more gorgeous if Meis had gone higher up from his room balcony.

Someone snatching his beer can right out of his hands made Meis spin around, alerted. He smelled fresh roses as he's pinned against the wall with a hand pressed beside it. He stared up irritably at Gueira, his can in his hand while he held his gaze, cunning. He sipped the rest of his beer, Meis watching the bob of his Adam's apple with every _audible_ swallow of the liquid going down his throat.

Meis flushed deeply, quickly hiding that with indignation. "What the fuck. You _dickhead_." he shoved his chest, Gueira lifted the can from his lips and chuckled, barely budging by Meis' shove. "I was drinkin' that."

"Did you mind if I had some?"

" _No shit I did_ Benji bought that for me with his hard earned money."

"So it's definitely your prized possession." Gueira smirked, and he tossed the can for the nearest trash bin where he stood. Miraculously it landed right inside. "Where you runnin' off to?"

Meis wanted to smack his cheeks for the way they were heating up. "Um." _God damn it where's your words, Meis._ "What's it to you." He mumbled intelligently, unwrapping his lollipop he saved for later to stick into his mouth since he had nothing more to drink.

"No need to be so secretive. But in all seriousness, I gotta keep an eye on you."

Meis refused to look him in the eye, admiring the hotel's view instead. "I was just walkin' around."

"Want me to walk you back to your room?"

"Actually," Meis turned around completely, ignoring Gueira's perplexed look. "I'll just wait for Slim." He practically rushed off, leaving Gueira no time to speak.

"Slim." Meis grabbed his hand while he was on a phone call with his wife.

"Dallas—" Slim reluctantly pulled himself up, "oh, you're ready to go already— sorry babe— just a minute, hang on."

"I'm tired." Meis forced a smile, and Kinkade and Pasha left the smoke room just now to join them. Meis gave them a nod. The two bodyguards looked at Gueira, heeded the signal and making a turn for the elevator so they could go upstairs. Adrian already took Jesse and Callisto upstairs once he got a hold of them, so it was just the remaining few in the lobby.

"Where's Benji?" Slim asked curiously. He was in a call with Jennifer the whole time that he hadn't registered their missing bandmate went MIA.

"He said he wanted to show Serena around our hotel." Meis answered.

"Let's bet him and Serena hook up by the end of this trip." Pasha suggested.

Kinkade snorted. "That's far too easy."

Slim put his phone to his ear again, and once the doors to Meis' floor opened Gueira grabbed his hand before he could walk out, patiently waiting for everyone else to leave. They don't acknowledge what happened because Kinkade and Pasha are too busy talking about their bet.

"What?" Meis asked, the doors remained open because Gueira pressed the button quickly.

"Is there somethin' wrong?" Gueira questioned. Given his job of course he had a sharp eye and picked up on Meis' habits by now. One thing that was difficult to work his way around.

"I'm fine." Meis replied coolly, "y'know, pretty long as shit night…"

"Are you sure?" Gueira stepped closer. Meis felt his heart pounding so hard it rung in his ears when he got into his space. "Did something happen at the beach?"

"I was with the others, remember?" Meis laughed, skittish, "jeez, what's gotten you so riled up?"

"Just because we're not in Promepolis doesn't mean the same rules don't apply here. We gotta stick to protocol and it is my duty to make sure you're absolutely—"

"— a hundred percent safe," as if Meis hadn't heard that spiel a thousand times over. "And if anything suspicious happens I have to report it to you, K, or Pasha, and then you report it to boss. I get it." Meis gently pushed Gueira back, hand on his chest so he could slink himself out of where he cornered him. He felt like if he stood there for too long he'd start suffocating.

"You just seemed a little bit off."

"I had a bit to drink."

Gueira crossed over the elevator line, a hand feeling Meis' forehead. "Maybe you ate something…?"

"No!" Meis moved his face away, cheeks reddening further, "it was nothing I ate!"

"If it's not the drink it has to be the food, and maybe it's not a threat, and I'm mistaken— _oy_!" Meis shoved him back into the elevator, "if you're not feeling well I have to check!"

"I need to get some shut-eye. I'm _really dang_ tired, actually." Meis touched the button that would close the elevator doors.

"Meis!"

"Goodnight!" Meis ignored his call, walking away quickly. He ripped his lollipop out of his mouth, biting on the rest of it and swallowing thickly. This time, Gueira doesn't follow. But on his way to his room he had to place a hand on his chest and calm his racing heart, warm cheeks, and labored breathing.

_All over a can of cold beer._

_God,_ Meis thought in a state of distress, _just what is he doing to me?_

☆☆☆

Benji was pretty much their excursion planner and tour guide for their free-time off. Meis was glad that Serena booked a stay at their hotel because he couldn't afford to be around Gueira without feeling the need to bring up the chick that walked up to him at the beach party.

Lio was doing off-duty shit on his own accord so they took it as them having the freedom to go the extra mile and go on a few spontaneous adventures and make the best out of their week-long vacation. Houston was permitted to follow everyone along and linger behind but he wouldn’t do much, because Lio didn’t fucking trust them by themselves. Apparently three bodyguards weren’t enough.

First was taking a trip down the shopping districts and finding souvenirs in the city. The weather was pleasantly warm all day long and the sun was clear and bright enough that Meis had to flick on his shades again while him and Serena roamed from shop to shop getting little mundane souvenirs to keep in memoir for their stay, instead of actually buying anything huge they just wanted to settle with looking until something small caught their eye. Her friends had come along, including Adonis, so their group lingered across the town square and visited attractions that caught their eye along the coastline.

Avoiding Gueira was easy enough, because the bodyguards were meant to back them when they went into buildings to wander and look around. It doesn't help that he could feel his eyes dead set on his back when they talked idly about different things.

The most that they did was make the bodyguards hold all their shit they bought before they were rushing off. When it reached late afternoon, taking another stroll along this part of town's beachside, they ended up running into a familiar group of faces.

"Hold on," Meis' blood ran cold when his eyes landed on Sophia, "Gueira?"

Everyone had stopped, confused. She wasn't addressing anyone else in the group but _him_ only and they're turning their heads to look at him funny.

"Sophia." Gueira smiled. "Good to see you again."

"Oh my God!" She smiled, pleased, Meis' lips pressed together, _oh, fuck._ "My friends were just asking about you."

 _I sure wish they weren't._ He couldn't bite back the snide comment in his head.

"Oh?" Benji asked Gueira, "well who's this?"

"Maybe it's just the tourists, but there's some nice folks in this city." Adonis said, and she only giggled.

"Everyone this is Sophia." Gueira introduced her graciously, "we ran into each other yesterday. She's just an old friend of mine."

"To think you just flew solo and barely had ties to anybody." Pasha teased.

"Put a sock in it." Gueira muttered lowly. Everyone introduced themselves to Sophia and her friends.

"Nice to meet you guys." she said. Her smile was genuine but Meis hated it. She was gorgeous. She had the same dark hair that Gueira was into, amber eyes, high cheekbones, a pretty face, didn't go overboard with the makeup or anything like her friends but she settled for something light and under the sun it suited her.

 _I don't like it._ Meis thought, when her friends said they wanted to hang out with them and meet more people while Sophia was vacationing with them.

"Are you guys Dead Man's Hand?" One of her friends, Maia asked. "Oh my God I fucking _love_ you guys so much."

"The one and only." Benji grinned.

"Dude, dude," Cyrus, another of her friends rushed up to him, "Santa Monica you're so fucking cool." Seeing Benji this happy to have a fan of _him_ and not either Meis or Slim was pretty fucking adorable and entertaining, watching him pretend like he wasn't stoked for someone to acknowledge him with praise.

Autographs aside, Sophia had walked up to Meis while her friends were talking to them. "Meis, right?"

Meis blinked. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to this woman. "Yeah…"

"I really liked the music you made before Dead Man's Hand, but I like to see that you grew with them." She said. Ah. Fuck. A compliment. People tended to admire when he wasn't a rock-based artist just starting out, unsigned, had that cabaret job Jackie put him onto and recording depressing bedroom R&B in the comfort of his own apartment. It was so long ago he's forgotten that anyone's followed him for that long. "You're really pretty…" she awed, "I admired you, honestly, Maia put me onto your music and I been in love with it since."

"Thanks…" Meis nodded stiffly. "Gueira didn't tell me you were a real sweetheart." well he didn't expect her to flat out be a bitch, either, so he's not sure which is worse.

"I'm hungry, now." Serena said. "Well I know you guys are coming along with us, but we're gonna go find somewhere to eat."

"I wanna take a pic with Serena." Sophia hurried over to her, "oh, we'll keep talking later Meis." She winked at him. Meis hoped the fuck not.

"There's a place we passed by." Slim announced, "we can go there."

Their expanded group bombarded an outdoor restaurant where they got to talk for a bit before the topic of which excursion they should do first came up.

“Okay so we’re down to two,” Benji said, “parasailing or UTV riding.”

Everyone spoke at once their pick and the results were mixed, specifically, Sophia and Gueira wanted parasailing while Meis and some of Serena’s friends, she included, preferred to go UTV riding.

“I don’t know,” Sophia said, “do you guys really wanna do stuff _on ground_?”

“What’s so good about parasailin’?” Meis asked, while it hadn’t come out vindictive the notion was all the more there.

“EVERYTHING!” Benji shouted, “have you ever gone parasailing once?!”

Meis had to lean back by how enthusiastic it was, “no.” he said flatly.

“I don’t care which.” Slim said, “except I’m not sure if it’s good for my health if I go at all.” they protested against that and convinced him to come along, in which, Slim begrudgingly complied, and Pasha laughed at him.

“Gueira what do you think?” Serena asked, and Meis pinched her in the side. “Ow!” she shrieked, “I’m just asking him a question!”

Meis gave her a look that told her to drop it. All the attention was already on Gueira anyway.

“Uh.” He leaned back in his chair, gnawing on another french fry, “UTV riding is cool.” Meis smirked in triumph, “but.” he looked down in thought. Meis’ smile fell flat. “...not gonna lie, Benji, I’ll agree with you, parasailing’s pretty fuckin’ awesome.”

Benji raised his hand, “up top, brother.” they high-five each other gracefully. Meis angrily sipped from his pina colada. _You gotta be fucking kidding me._

“I wanna ride a UTV.” Jesse said, “that sounds so cool.”

“Both sound kinda scary to me…” Callisto added.

“You don’t have to go.” Adrian reminded her, “it could just be a thing for the adults.”

“If Meis is going anywhere I’m going.” of course, by default.

“Majority vote goes for parasailing.” Benji drummed his fingers against the table, “let’s do it.”

After they finished eating, they spent a bit exploring around the central, crowded areas of town before it was time for their parasailing adventure, first to mark down their vacation bucket list.

"So you know Gueira." Meis managed to catch her just before they split up into groups.

"We went to school together. He was on the football team, wide receiver. One of the fastest. But he had such a cute baby face and was more of the yearbook camera guy than an athlete.. but it was just my personal opinion. I almost didn't recognize him when I saw him last night!" she replied, breaking away from a conversation with Maia. “Well I’m not sure how much he’s told you about me… but, uh, I was on the cheer team. Honestly it was pretty lame, and I was only there because my so-called "friends," at the time thought we'd get attention from boys if we did. I met him freshman year or so...? But we fell off after something happened between us and another friend.”

Meis knew that much, already. "Everyone wants to vacation here, huh? Small world."

“I came to see your performance with my friends, actually. Since I heard Nexus was gonna be this huge thing. C'mon, tell me how often we have a Burnish majority planned charity event.” Sophia continued, “I know they welcome non-Burnish and stuff like that, so we felt a little less nervous going to it. But you guys did great. We didn't wanna miss out on something as cool as that. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity.”

“Thanks..."

“So… is Gueira supposed to be you guys’ bodyguard?”

“He’s pretty famous on the internet.” Meis joked dully, he knew Gueira had his own set of fangirls lined up at his door and he didn’t blame him, but Gueira also chose not to acknowledge that either.

"Cause he's like, hot now, right?"

"Fortunately..."

“Yeah, it’s… kinda crazy. But also super cool. The one guy who stuttered talking to me in high school looks like a fucking model now. I have co-workers and other friends talk all about wanting him to be our hottie of the week. His fans are called Watchmen, right?”

“Aha, you bet.” Meis replied coolly. Gueira's turned down many modelling opportunities, fortunately.

“Phee!” Maia grabbed her arm, “since we gotta go as partners, you’re going with me.”

“No way I’m going alone either.” Sophia snorted, she and her friend scream with excitement and she looked back at Meis just once with the playful glee in those fucking pretty eyes Meis felt his face contort in discomfort. They boarded a boat where they’d be taking turns getting strapped up and lifted on the parachute, the instructors there waiting on them for when it was time to get off. Sophia and Maia went first, slowly going down the list by the row they sat at and they’d cheer each other on the few minutes before takeoff. Sophia and Maia were screaming their lungs off when the boat enhanced its speed, for some reason, Sophia saw the need to call Gueira’s name and wave from where she was ascending mid-air and he waved back. It wasn’t just him, though, the rest of her friends and the others waved at them as well and that didn’t make it any better.

Honestly, Meis wasn’t fucking planning on asking Gueira if he wanted to go, because he was secretly scared shitless. Gueira slid in the empty space right next to him after they got on the boat. He watched all their friends get into their harness and thrown over a hundred feet or so in the air while the boat was moving, the instructors were sweet people, just two women who were helping them on the fun ride for today, again, Meis never exactly did well with heights, he just did a good job at hiding it. Serena and Benji had an absolute blast. Slim went on his own, and he had the most placid facial expression other than a simple peace sign like he’s seen death and could only give it the most bored look in existence already. Kinkade and Pasha were by the far the most entertaining. Jesse and Callisto had to each go with Adrian, twice, because anyone under eighteen had to be accompanied by an older adult.

As the only two teenagers in the vicinity it was important that it was their responsibility that they don’t get thrown into a possibly shark-infested lake that had depths to a dark abyss unknown. (as much as being up close and personal with sharks sounded tempting, death wasn’t as inviting as it sounded)

Meis ignored the smile on Gueira’s face when it was their turn. Sophia sat on his other end with Maia so she was busy rambling to him about the experience, given that it was her first time and this wasn’t for Gueira.

“Alright,” Hera, one of the instructors coaxed Meis and Gueira to stand up, “you two are going as a pair, right?”

“Yeah.” Gueira answered for Meis, the two of them standing up.

“Exciting, right?” Ida, the second instructor got ready with the harnesses, just after their friends got off.

Meis stiffened at that comment, but Gueira only laughed and answered along. He noticed. “You know you don’t have to—”

“— _Shut up._ ” Meis grits out, “I’m goin’.”

“Are you sure?”

“Well if _she_ insists we do this there’s no harm in doin’ it, right?” Meis smiled bitterly. “I wanted to do UTV, but fine, I guess we can do this.”

“It’s not all that bad.”

“Pssh.” Sure. It can’t be all that bad. Not until their friends are waving them off once they’re ejecting from the boat and ascending higher into the air by the parachute.

“The harness attaches us to the back of the boat.” Gueira explained calmly, “so just in case you think we’re gonna float to God knows where, we’re only flying as high as it can take us.”

“Gueira—” Meis held onto his harness for his dear life, “I need to tell you somethin’.”

“Yeah?”

“Actually, nevermind I don’t wanna tell you anymore.” Meis said quickly.

“What!” The fact that the way the sun beamed on Gueira’s face brightly as if he were the sun itself, disgusting that it was breathtaking, and it put Meis at ease, just as much as sent him over the edge at the same time. “You can’t just tell me that and change your mind. C’mon, mariposa.”

“You have to promise me you won’t laugh.” He had to shake his head wildly to get some of his hair out of his face, this side bang he made for himself was only blocking most of his vision with these heavy winds. He should’ve tied it up beforehand. “If you laugh I’ll kill you, Miami.”

“Do you trust me?” His grin was gorgeous just like the visible freckles dotting his nose and his cheeks, and _ugh_ , Meis was awfully in love with him. Meis nodded.

“Okay, what’s on your mind?”

“I’m scared shitless of heights.”

With how _fast_ the boat was moving Gueira had to lean in, grabbing his harness, “ _excuse me_?”

Meis rolled his eyes, leaning closer as well, _“I’m afraid of heights_!”

Gueira processed that, and Meis stared at him. If he could he’d free himself from the harness and strangle him if he saw as much as the hint of a laugh. He just _nodded._ “I caught up on that since the plane!” he replied, “and then when we went surfing I could feel how much you were shaking when you held onto me, but you trusted me, and you ended up enjoying it after.”

Meis didn’t know what else to say to that, maybe it was obvious, then again— he’d rather not elaborate further on that.

“I like that you’re trying to conquer your fear, I really do.” Gueira said proudly, “but if you wanna get off and you’re not ready for this, we can—”

“—no, no.” Meis vehemently stopped him, “I said I was gonna go on this damn ride and I’m stayin’ on it ‘til the end of it!”

“If you were so nervous why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Not a pussy.”

“Meis.” Gueira said, quieter, “relax. Try not to think about what’s down and look at what’s ahead.”

Meis shut his eyes, and he took a deep breath. For some reason, plunging to his death was the first thing he thought about and his eyes pry open to look right below him.

“You looked down didn’t you.” The question was unsurprising.

“I did.” Meis answered in defeat. Gueira smirked at him. “The fuck is so funny?!”

“You’re just cute!”

“If it weren’t for this damn harness—”

“—How you guys doin’ up there?” Hera asked, ecstatic. Ida had her shades on, giving them another wave. “Nice view, isn’t it?”

Gueira gave a thumbs up. The wind blew massively and it caused their hair and clothes to shift. Meis could only give the most uncomfortable smile he could muster then and there. It wasn’t until near the end of their ride was he able to relax his shoulders, remember that Gueira was right next to him, doing this _with_ him, and having the time of his life. So he thought that maybe he could get a hold of himself and enjoy this spontaneous feat while it lasted, grinning to himself.

He was a little disappointed it was over when they were lowered back into the boat. Given they took a bus here, the bus said they’d come back in another three hours to take them to their next spot and around the time they were done parasailing they boarded the bus with their things ready to head to their next location.

It doesn’t help when on the way to the bus Sophia started talking to Gueira again and they ended up sitting together.

“Bus partner. I know Cyrus wants to sit with Britney so badly.” Serena dragged Meis two seats behind Gueira and Sophia, plopping down right by the window. “So,” she smacked his thigh, “spill the details.”

Meis uncapped a bottle of water and stared at her blankly while he drank from it, “no.” he answered simply.

“You didn’t tell me she was an _old friend_.”

“Who cares.”

“You seem to care more than anyone else here.”

“I don’t.” Meis watched Sophia laugh about something Gueira said and he had the urge to squeeze his water bottle until he crushed it in his hands. “It’s totally cool his ex-crush shows up while we’re on a nice vacation, meant for us two to spend together, and now she’s drinkin’ up all the attention.” he doesn’t like it. _I don’t like it. I don’t like it_ —

“Your water is spilling, Meisie.” Serena pointed, and Meis realized the water was dripping on his bare thighs.

“I know.” His eyebrow twitched. “I don’t get it. She’s just a friend he knew from school.” She also graduated from a fashion design institute and had her own clothing company, something along the lines of that while Adonis asked her questions, since the others were curious about wanting to get to know her.

“You’re jealous.”

“I ain’t jealous.”

“Now I know it’s stepping over your pride too much to admit competition to anyone, but a girl Gueira once knew from his prepubescent teenage years compared to someone like you, who only knew him for a few months?”

“Thanks for remindin’ me.”

“I’m just pointing out where the jealousy stems from.”

“Like I said,” Meis screwed his bottle shut, “not jealous, ‘sides, she only went on a date with him to ask if his best friend was single.” he’d be okay with it if it were Rob since it’s pretty clear Gueira harbored strong feelings for him at some point in time they don’t reside in him anymore, at least, as far as Meis was sure of. Including the fact that when Meis asked he said Rob was happily married and his fiance, now, was pregnant with their child. She’s everything Gueira probably wanted in a girl at his age and now that she was back, taking their relationship serious or not, it just made Meis feel strange.

“That was also then.” Serena said sheepishly. “Twenty years ago, probably?”

“Who’s side are you on?!” Meis barked.

“I’m only being reasonable to stay neutral, because I can’t just hate this girl when she’s been nothing but sweet to us since we ran into her.” Serena sympathized, “they can’t be friends the same way you and Ezio are?”

“I—”

“—last time I checked you used Ezio to get Gueira jealous and make the press think you’re dating again.”

She had a point.

“I can do it because I can.” Meis weakly defended.

“And he can’t have other friends that just so happen to be female?”

“This is comin’ from the person that as much as breathed fire in Benji’s direction when he got a girl’s number within the first ten seconds of hittin’ on her.”

“Fair point,” Serena reluctantly admitted, “but you gotta keep your cool.”

“Gueira, you’re so funny!” he heard her giggle and Gueira smiling back at her made Meis want to punch the bus windows open. He couldn’t stand sitting near them for this ride. It was a whole hour and thirty minutes, the driver announcing where they’d be going next, venturing across the highway until there were nothing but towering trees all around them. This appeared to be a forest area, reaching the tropical parts of the city.

Meis decided that if Sophia was going to cling to Gueira then he’d just hang with Benji, Serena, Adrian, and the rest of their friends so he’d stop glaring daggers at them whenever they were in his sight. Jesse and Callisto were like little firecrackers constantly running around and wouldn’t stop jumping in excitement when they got off the bus, and Meis had to bark at them not to run off or else they’d get lost. They just complain that they wanted to go on ahead and check out everything inside. Kinkade, Pasha, Slim, and Adonis were their own group that stuck together. Pretty much supervising the rest of them when they headed for the UTV tours. Many other people were waiting in line to take a turn, some of which, when they curiously asked, said this was their third or sixth time going on one.

The UTV’s were able to hold four people, immediately, Benji rounded up his bandmates for just this turn in case they wanted to swap afterwards. He wanted to steal Slim back because ever since his best friend showed up the two have been inseparable during the whole vacation trip and it was pretty fucking adorable to see Slim this happy with Adonis. Just goes to show how much he missed him, and Meis felt a little guilty all he ever felt with him and Benji was immense stress with what they put him through. Adonis said he was going to go with Kinkade, Pasha, and Houston and that they could have Slim for the time being, much to his dismay (he wasn't sorry clearly, Slim was betrayed). Sophia said she wanted to go with her friends given Maia and Cyrus latched onto her. Serena said she’d join, winking at Meis when she said Gueira could be the extra seat to their ride.

“I’m drivin’.” Meis insisted when it was their turn to hop on the vehicle.

“Haha, are you sure, Dallas?” Benji asked nervously.

“I said I’m drivin’ and my decision is final.” the air was hot and sticky in this area, like the temperature had skyrocketed entering the forest. Nothing but dirt beneath their feet when they were given helmets for their protection.

“Helmet.” Gueira sat next to him, helping him put on the helmet. Meis flushed a little, keeping his eyes downcast, but Gueira lifted his chin so he could tighten the strap and fasten it under his chin so that it was secure.

“I’m trusting you to drive.” Gueira said. “Now I hope Benji’s concern is just him naturally caring for our safety.”

“It’s not.” Slim said casually. Gueira didn’t know what that meant, at least, not until Meis started driving along the course set for them and he gave zero shits about coordination, or any of that, he was driving like this was tokyo drift and he was loving every second of it. Grinning like a madman.

“I TOLD YOU!” Benji shrieked when the vehicle wobbled dangerously when they ran down a hill, the tires screeching for its dear life, and riding right into a dark cave.

“This is what livin’ on the fast lane is like, folks.” Meis said.

“Um.” Gueira jolted back when the UTV jerked from side to side again, “so, uh, Meis, d-do you mind hittin’ the breaks?” Meis only turned the steering wheel and they nearly drove into a tree as they made an abrupt turn back down the course. He barked for the people they caught up to in front of them to move. “You’re holdin’ up the fuckin’ line!”

“Break it!” Gueira pleaded.

“Floor it?!” Meis asked, and he hit the pedal for them to keep driving, right past the shocked people in front of them driving slow and probably taking it easy compared to Meis. He was driving to win. Going slow his ass.

“Jesus Christ,” Gueira looked back at Slim, “how are you so nonchalant about this?!” so far this bumpy ride had been nothing but sharp twists, turns.

“This is Dallas.” Slim had his shades on, leaning back like this was just an average car ride, “he does things his way, and we just roll with it.”

Meis was having the fucking time of his life. He wanted to go another round, as driver, and Gueira reluctantly stopped him after the first round was over.

“When was the last time you drove a car?”

“Um.” Meis scratched his head.

“The fact that you can’t remember concerns me.”

“Well his bike got trashed a long, long time ago.” Benji answered, “so if you’re askin’ if he has recent experience drivin’ any type of car, I have news for you.”

“I can still drive.” Meis shoved Benji aside, “at least I didn’t kill us.”

“What are the chances of him killin’ us if we go again with him drivin’?” Gueira asked Slim.

“Likely.” Slim answered.

“Woo!” Sophia got off her UTV with Maia, Cyrus, and Serena, “that was fun! Oh my God. Gueira!” she rushed up to him, looping her arm around his, “we should go together.”

“Oh, Ben~” just as Meis wanted to at least keep Benji, to Serena’s call, he never ignored.

“I’m not gonna take the risk dyin’, sorry, Dallas. Just this once.” Benji said.

“Ugh, just go.” Meis waved a hand. Benji rushed off. Jesse and Callisto are forcing Adrian to go again, Houston casually followed behind them with a smile on his face at Adrian’s suffering.

The next time Meis drove he had Slim, Kinkade, and Pasha with him, and he hated having to drive right behind Gueira’s UTV while Sophia fucking sat next to him.

“Meis.” Kinkade reminded him, “you’re drivin’ a little too fast.”

Meis didn’t process what he said, increasing the speed up until he accidentally rammed right into their vehicle.

“Oops.” he smiled, “didn’t see you guys there.”

Pasha and Slim sighed to themselves. Kinkade facepalming.

“It’s okay!” Sophia answered with a gentle smile, “just be more careful!”

 _I’m gonna be more careful, alright._ Meis grumbled silently to himself. “Hmm.”

“Give ‘em some space to drive.” Pasha suggested. “Enjoy the view while you’re at it. You’re gonna run somebody over.”

“Their fault if they’re drivin’ so damn slow.”

Some of the other people in front and behind them were either inexperienced and getting the hang of it, or more experienced, but being patient given that it wasn’t the smoothest race track there was and the sole purpose of it was driving at a reasonable pace. For each round, they switched around who wanted to sit with who and drive, Benji and Gueira came to an agreement that Benji was going to drive this round and Meis wasn’t or else he’d drive into the forest and throw them off-course. He called them cowards for it.

He would admit, he had the most fun when him and Gueira got to ride together. Even if Gueira was clinging to the seat with his dear life because Meis drove so wildly.

After a couple rounds they hit the park’s restaurant to grab a bite before loading the bus. Jesse and Callisto were talking his ear off about the five minutes Adrian let them drive the vehicle and Meis watched Sophia smack Gueira on the arm while they both laughed loudly about some story Gueira was telling.

While the feeling slightly faded away throughout the course of the night, it hit him like a truck when they sat on the bus. Serena sat with Benji this time, while she’d jumped on his shoulders and he gave her a piggyback ride back into the bus. He didn’t want to intrude on their time together, so he focused on what Jesse and Callisto were fighting to explain to him with a calm smile on his face. He dusted off the sand off his shorts, ripping his gaze away from Gueira two seats ahead, asking Callisto about the souvenirs she got at the shopping districts.

The bus was loud on the trip back to their hotels.

Gueira hadn’t even spared him a single glance until Sophia was dropped off to her hotel. Hers was a bit farther than theirs.

Her friends gave wistful goodbyes to them, Benji standing up and stopping them before they got off.

“Can you guys hang with us tomorrow?!” he asked, “you guys are the dopest people ever.”

“Of course, bro!” Cyrus agreed, “I-I mean… it depends if it’s okay with Sophia and Maia.” he stared at Britney and she smiled at him, Serena smacked her arm from where she sat next to her and Benji.

“Come spend more time with us.” Gueira offered, and Meis’ heart sank. “If you can.”

“Is that okay?” Benji asked. Meis knew he was just being a sweetheart, but part of him just wished that they didn’t accompany them. He shouldn’t be thinking that, but he saw the way Gueira and Sophia talked to each other, leaned into each other’s space when they all hung out, just the _history_ that made him taste copper in his throat and his stomach twist with animosity.

“Sure.” Sophia shrugged, and she exchanged looks with her friends, just as pleased that she agreed to it. “I like spending time with you guys, too. We didn’t think we’d end up running into you again.”

“Guess we gotta thank our boy Gueira for that.” Pasha piped up from the backseat, and Gueira’s cheeks reddened a little. Jesse already pulled his Switch out, him and Callisto talking about something else, occupying the space next to Meis (though it’s clear it was fit for two people, they were small enough to squeeze themselves in) and discerning the conversation entirely.

“Where should we meet up tomorrow?” Cyrus asked.

“The boardwalk.” Slim answered. “We eat breakfast first and head over there to meet up.”

“Got it.” Sophia waved, “have a good night guys!” Everyone else said bye back, Kinkade reminding them to get back to their hotel safely. Jesse immediately rushed for the empty space next to Gueira when Sophia got off, wanting to show him what he’s playing.

“Meis.” Callisto whined, “where’s the cookies we got at the restaurant?”

Meis had forgotten he kept some in his bag so that she and Jesse didn’t have to haul around too many snacks and souvenirs, keeping some of theirs. “Gimme a sec, sweetpea.” he opened his bag and handed her the cookies.

“Yes!” she clapped her hands in excitement, taking the cookies and wasting no time snacking on them. Her phone went off, and Meis watched Gueira smile down at Jesse when he thrust his Switch in his face, pointing vigorously at something. She was smiling to herself as she texted someone. Must be Ariston with the way she was giggling. Meis’ own phone went off, his attention drifting away and pulling it out of his pocket.

 **Ezio [12:45 A.M]:** how’s everything been?

Meis reluctantly responded back.

☆☆☆

Lightning Stryke was still in town, which was perfect. Meis had an idea when they reached the hotel lobby, heading up to his room. He’d walked right past Gueira and paid no mind to him, talking with Serena heading up the elevator to their room. He pulled out his phone once she and Benji walked off, telling them goodnight, biting his lip and pondering on if this was a good idea.

 **Meis [1:34 A.M]:** hey, r u free tmr

A hand plucked his phone right out of his hands. Meis whipped his head around, Kinkade and Pasha were gone, and so was Houston, Slim was already back in his hotel room and so was Benji and Serena. He gasped, “hey!”

Gueira lifted his hand so that Meis couldn’t reach it. Gueira stepped back, and Meis smacked him in the chest. “You asshole, didn’t you learn a damn thing about invadin’ people’s privacy?!”

Gueira ignored him, reading over the text message. “You plannin’ on ditchin’ us tomorrow?”

“No.” Meis grumbled, he tried to snatch it away. Gueira lifted it out of his reach again. “Gueira I swear to God I ain’t in the mood for none of your bullshit tonight.”

“I noticed you been avoiding me.”

“I wasn’t.” Meis knew he was lying to himself, “hand me my phone, God damn it.”

“I thought somethin’ was botherin’ you.” Gueira cornered him at his door. Meis glared at him.

“So you care now, all of a sudden?” he bit back, “shouldn’t you go back to your hotel room and I dunno, text or call your little friend or somethin’? She’s real cute.”

Gueira shoved his hands in the pocket of his shorts, he clenched his jaw, looking down at his shoes. “Mariposa,” he said, meeting Meis’ gaze.

“Don’t call me that.” Meis snatched his phone back, and Gueira put a hand on the door once Meis fished for his keycard in his bag.

“What’s wrong with you?” Gueira questioned, his voice low and commanding. “We can stay here all night. I don’t mind. We don’t got anything busy to do tomorrow ‘cept for what Benji’s got planned in surprise for us. Boss ain’t here to be used as an excuse, either, when he’s chillin’ in his grand hotel room sippin’ on fine liquor and enjoyin’ himself. And so should you, right?”

“Well I ain’t in the mood to talk.” Meis sassed. Gueira plucked his keycard out his hand next.

“Can’t let you in that door unless you tell me what’s wrong.”

“I thought that was the rule only if I had booze on me.”

“New rule.”

“You don’t get to make _shit_.” Meis spat. Gueira took another step and Meis held his breath.

“You’re not actin’ like how you were when we were at the beach party.” Gueira murmured, “you know it made me happy seeing you have a good time and everything, I never wanna stop seein’ you smile.”

“The UTV tour was fun.” Meis evaded the question, forcing a tight-lipped smile. “Can I have my keycard back?”

“This is about Sophia isn’t it?”

“She sure seems to miss you a lot, y’know, after she hardcore rejected you for Rob.”

“Meis.” Gueira’s ire was clear and it was a little intimidating, but Meis kept going.

“I mean,” he laughed, arrogant, “you’re both older, and hotter, and she’s pretty, and just your type. Who knows, she might just go _wow I can’t believe I totally curved you we should make out_ —”

“—cut it out.” Gueira threatened. “You know that she just wants to catch up and I can’t just leave her off to the side when her and her friends are kind enough to wanna hang out with us, things are different now.”

“How am I supposed to believe that doesn’t mean she’d just want a second chance or somethin’?”

“Is that really what you’re so worried about?”

“If it isn’t fuckin’ clear enough we have to do all this shit in secret,” Meis took his keycard back from Gueira, “meanwhile if you dated her you don’t have to be as secretive.”

“We aren’t supposed to make our private lives public no matter how much people creep into it anyway.”

“It’s good for your image, anyway, dating someone who’s a total peach. A famous fashion designer. I swear so many people I know have owned shit from Dione’s Playhouse, it’d do you a lot of good.” he opened the door, “by all means, I don’t have a problem with her sticking around at all. Go for it.”

“Meis, don’t close the door.”

“I’m closing it.”

“ _Meis_ —”

Meis responded by slamming the door in his face.

☆☆☆

It’s clear that with Sophia spending her vacation with them as well that Meis’ patience was thinning, and as a person who always kept his cool, even if everything was going to shit— he was sure slipping dangerously fast.

Ezio responded to him last night, saying that the others had gigs down there Renley planned to keep them busy among other meet and greets, interviews, and business of their own, but currently his schedule would be cleared for the next couple days here. So Theron’s pretty much been clubbing with Atlas and bar hopping every chance they got, going to the hot spots in town and finding new people to mingle with.

He’s grown bored of that, so he didn’t mind joining them on a spontaneous adventure; which, as for the next thing on Benji’s list, as if Meis didn’t need another reason to shit his pants: ziplining.

 _It’s gonna be so much fun,_ he said, Meis was going to slam his head into the table when he had announced it during breakfast _this_ was what he decided to book for them. Some cool ziplining jungle where there’d be lots of fire, trees, and more fire. If that explanation sounded baffling enough, Benji showed them a video. He said before they left here they _had_ to come there and everyone was on board with it.

Ezio said he was waiting at the boardwalk. Honestly, when Meis saw Gueira break his neck just to fucking look when he waved him over to their meeting spot, he fought the urge to bust out laughing.

“Over here!”

“Why…?” Benji whipped his head toward Meis, “h-he’s comin’ along with us?!”

Sophia and Serena’s friends don’t really care all that much, but Sophia’s friends did recognize him, Sophia included when he joined them.

“Why not?” Meis asked, the way Gueira clenched his jaw and glared at Meis was incredibly satisfying to see.

“Sorry,” Ezio scratched the back of his head, “I didn’t know where you guys would be waiting at.”

“No problem.” Slim answered, eyeing him down cautiously.

“Glad to have you here.” Gueira smiled in such a way Meis knew was fake with the hidden rage written all over it. Meis casually strolled up to him and wrapped an arm around his back, “everyone meet Ezio, he’s in another band named Lightning Stryke, in case you didn’t know.”

"You guys... dated at some point, right?" Maia asked, "at least I heard a bunch of rumors about that."

"We did." Meis didn't mind telling them about it, and Ezio coughed.

"Y-Yeah... long time ago, though. We're just friends now."

"Oh?" Sophia blinked, "I didn't know that."

“Their guitarist, right?” Cyrus asked, “oh, wow! It’s like we end up hanging out with more celebrities left and right. Your stuff’s awesome, bro.”

Benji’s face darkened. “I-I mean… I’m still your favorite, right?”

“Ezio’s pretty good too.” Cyrus said. Pasha snorted at the way Benji looked like his heart’s been shattered into bits and pieces.

“Should we start heading to the buses now?” Serena patted Benji’s shoulder, grabbing his attention.

“Y-Yeah…”

Cyrus was fascinated with Ezio, and Meis entertained their conversation while he snuck glances at Gueira and Sophia. The destination was within another park back at the tropical part of the city they visited, remaining within the coastline, just like the UTV tour except considering Benji mentioned this place involved water that meant they’d be at the surrounding lake.

The humid air returned at full force, this time, the flies swarming the forest entering the darkened cave was their best friend. The cave was glorious, the crowd was unpleasant but it was easy to navigate with the pointing arrows at every corner. They grabbed a locker to store their stuff inside, and Ezio offered to get water shoes for them both because they were selling them nearby to buy for ziplining and boat rides, given there were other available rides.

Everyone was meant to meet up at the entrance where the line to ziplining started. Sophia and Gueira were also buying water shoes, and the two of them met each other’s gaze for a brief moment.

“They don’t allow anything other than sneakers, or any kinda closed toe shoes, right?” Sophia asked, “just to be sure…”

“That’s what I heard.” Ezio answered.

“C’mon.” Meis picked up his shoes after he slipped into the blue water shoes, “I need to put this back in our locker.”

“Gueira, you have any sunscreen?” Sophia asked, Meis ignored his eyes on him when they went back to their locker to put his sandals inside.

“O-Oh.” Gueira snapped out of it, “y-yeah, we’d just have to go back to my locker.”

“Are the others there yet?” Ezio asked.

From what Meis knew, most of them are still getting changed into something more comfortable and appropriate, either swimsuits or a casual beach day outfit.

The line was enormous. Slim, Kinkade, Pasha, and Houston were the first ones there. Jesse, Callisto, and Adrian were one of the last few to come out, along with Serena and her friends because they had to take pee breaks and find the directions where the line began. While Meis’ initial plan was just hauling Ezio around as arm candy, he actually proved to be decent company rather than wasting his time, and sure, Meis might’ve made it painfully _clear_ that he enjoyed their conversations with how he exaggerated his laughs and gave him affectionate smacks on the arm, only because it’d make Gueira eye them annoyed while they chatted idly.

The line was moving quite slow, so talking was one way to spend it. The farther they got, the instructors in charge of the excursion were there to briefly explain how to wear their harness when they were distributed, and what they’d be doing. Meis had to often smack the flies that landed on him, feeling the sweat beading down his forehead the closer they got to the first stage. There were multiple stages, as they were meant to climb up a tower and zipline across one point to the next, escalating higher up until they reached the top.

“Are you still afraid of heights?” Ezio asked.

“No.” Meis lied. “Just. Excited, y’know?”

“You’re fidgeting. The same way we went on that ziplining trip a few years back? You fidget a lot when you’re nervous.”

Meis smacked the fly on his arm, “I can do this.” he grumbled.

“Are you sure?”

“Are _you_ sure?”

“I wasn’t the one who was terrified.”

Sophia’s laughing loudly about something again. Meis felt his blood boiling. He grabbed Ezio as the line moved steadily, “let’s go. Screw this shit.”

Upon reaching the first stage, Meis’ nerves skyrocketed. The flight of stairs they took was a bit _high_ and he tried his best not to look down.

“How are you two doing?” Ezio asked knowingly, waiting for the few people in front of them to get into their harnesses, the instructor strapping them up and pushing them down.

“What do you mean?” Meis asked. Ezio cocked his head toward Gueira and Sophia talking with Serena and Benji.

“Trouble in paradise?”

“He ran into an old friend.” Meis shrugged. “Big deal.”

“Then why am I here?” Ezio snorted. “Y’know, another thing that hasn’t changed about you is how subtle you think you are but you’re not very good at it.”

Meis glared at him, “and you’re still incredibly nosy.”

“You’re the one who invited me here.”

“And you came because?”

“Now as much as I accept the fact that you have eyes for another, it doesn’t mean I’d like to miss out on a chance for us to spend time together. Like old times.”

“Old times… considerin’ when you brought other girls along to the same dates we went to.”

“Fair point.”

“We barely hung out that much, as much as we slept together and you know that.”

“Admittedly, I’ve learned a thing or two.” Meis quirked up a brow, “ _a lot of things_ I learned.” Ezio bashfully corrected himself. “I came because I wanted to, all Theron does is boast about himself and Atlas just rubs his shoulders and agrees with everything he says, and I just follow ‘em around like I’m the third wheel. You guys are good company.”

“You know everyone still kinda hates you.” Meis reminded him.

“I’m very much aware of that.” Ezio sighed, “and… I don’t blame them.”

“An apology doesn’t mean they can just forgive as much I’m willing to stop giving a shit about what went down between us.”

“How else can I prove it?”

Meis shrugged, “if you claim you’re not like Theron, or Atlas, then you’d realize you can do so much better than trash.”

“Next up!” the instructor waved them over.

If he’s being honest, the person who he liked had his ex-crush along, ruining his mood for the past two days now, it was his right to be a little petty by inviting his ex along to go ziplining with them. He does, enjoying the fuck out of it because he _can_ and he wanted to.

It sounded like Gueira was waiting for the right time to get a hold of Meis, because he went back to evading him since last night. When they reached the next stage, climbing further up the tower, he excused himself and tugged Meis aside, laughing at some old story Ezio brought up.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doin’?” Gueira asked. “You’re seriously inviting him?”

“Sorry, did I forget before Sophia left you were like _please stay another night_?” he cut Gueira off before he can continue, “— _but it’s different because it’s not like that_.” he mocked him snidely.

“I-I don’t sound like that.” Gueira’s cheeks flushed slightly, “and—”

“—don’t tell me that’s not what you were gonna say.”

“I.” Gueira’s eyebrow twitched. “Listen, there’s nothin’ going on between us.”

“She thinks otherwise.”

“She’s just here to have a good time with her friends. Just like we are.”

“Are you two going together?” the instructor asked Gueira and Meis. They realized that the line was moving while they bickered and walked, meaning Sophia and Ezio probably went already, including the rest of their friends.

“I’m going alone—” Meis announced, but Gueira dragged him closer to the edge of the platform.

“—yes we are, sir.” Gueira smiled at him, “sorry for holding up the line.”

“We ain’t doin’ shit together— Gueira!” Gueira tugged him closer, the instructor pushed them closer and made sure they were strapped up tightly. He gave them a thumbs up and winked at them.

“You’re stuck with me until we catch up to the others.” Gueira whispered, the two backing up. Meis instinctively held onto the hook connected to their harness.

“Who’s fault is that we lagged behind?”

“So let’s get a move on, you and me.” Gueira pushed them forth and let go, and Meis swore loudly, drifting across the forest while suspended mid-air sounded majestic in thought— but absolutely terrifying in person.

“How you doin’ there?!” Gueira gave him a shit-eating grin, knowing how _daunting_ this all was.

“ _Shut up_ , Miami!” Meis barked, as much as part of him enjoyed ziplining with Gueira he wanted to be angry at him.

“Just relax!” Gueira encouraged, “it’s pretty fun, isn’t it?!”

Too anxious to send another glare his way, Meis looked at his gentle smile and for a second forgot why he was so angered with him in the first place. They reached the next point, landing safely on the platform, the hook attaching them was removed and they were told to move up the tower, racing to catch up with the others.

“There you guys are!” Benji waved them over. Unfortunately, some of them weren’t all that pleased to know their spots were being taken.

“We thought you guys went ahead.” Serena said.

Maia pointed at Gueira, and Sophia smiled at him. “Hey!”

“You chose to spend this vacation with her.” Meis snapped out of his reverie, beckoning over to her, “now if you excuse me, Ezio’s waiting for me.”

“Sophia.” Gueira told her directly, “mind going with Maia the next stage?”

“Oh, sure!” she beamed, “did you two wanna go together?”

“No—”

“—Yes.” Gueira smiled sweetly. “Since Meis asked so nicely.”

“You know damn well I didn’t ask shit.”

“I’m not in the mood for any games either.” Gueira said, “we’re going ziplining now.”

“I already have a partner, _partner_.” Meis said bitterly.

“Cyrus looks like he’s getting pretty nice and cozy with Ezio.” his biggest fan was in his presence, anyway, Meis couldn’t blame him— except, it was just terrible fucking timing.

“It’s fine.” Ezio smiled at them, “Cyrus wants to go with me anyway.”

“See?” Gueira gestured over to them.

“Whatever.” Meis muttered.

The ground couldn’t be seen anymore with each stage. Gueira’s arm around his waist eased his nerves, though he hated to admit it. The skies darkened by the hour and dusk hit, nothing but trees above ground and the next tower awaiting them up ahead which they'd have to fly toward. Of course he was fucking terrified knowing they were thousands of feet in the air and the mosquitos biting the shit out of everyone and the hot summer humidity isn't helping much.

“Look.” Gueira pointed at the next point they were headed toward, “after that, it’s two more.”

“Lemme guess,” Meis mumbled, “you done this before too?”

“A few times over summer vacation."

“Show-off.” Meis gruffed.

"Have you?" Gueira asked teasingly.

"Uh. Just... just once, Ezio and I went together."

"Aww, how cute. Good of you to bring him here."

"Don't fucking push it." 

The instructor gave them the thumbs up.

“It's actually not all that bad, it feels like you’re flying. Y'know, like Tarzan?" Gueira laughed, “that helped me get over my fear the first time I did it.”

"I'm surprised none of us died throughout this whole damn thing."

"You're gonna be fine. After this one you're on your own, I hope you realize that."

"What?!" 

"Yep!"

Once they took off, Meis took his advice.

He heard Gueira scream in excitement, realizing his eyes squeezed shut ziplining through the air and before he knew it, he was laughing harmoniously. Never did he know ever in his life, well much into his early adulthood would he zipline through a fucking _jungle_ and into the unknown, and yet here he was.

Unfortunately, the second to last stage was the only time he could go with a partner, the last one meant for him to go on his own. Gueira let him go first.

_Okay Meis, you can do this._

He took a deep breath.

If he's going to take a leap in this journey of gaining back his self-worth, power, and control, then this was going to be it. "Fuck it." he grabbed the harness. He's been through absolute Hell for so long, _let me just have one good damn thing_ , _just this once._ He closed his eyes, and he let go.

 _Mama,_ he thought, _if I die, just know that I died with dignity._

Not only were they careening toward the ground, there was a ring of fire he zipped right through. The heat radiating from the scorching hot flames he felt against his skin made him burn with delight.

He felt so fucking _alive._

Like he could conquer the whole world in his hands.

He’s _flying._

The fire that burned in his veins reminded him strongly of who he was at that moment, and he was grinning like a maniac. _Dallas is who I am, baby._

He crashed into the freezing cold lake below and emerged victorious.

Their ziplining adventure stretched a few hours, until they decided that they’d go to the mess hall to grab a late night dinner. The buses would be arriving in another hour or so, having enough time on their hands to get their fill.

Everyone burst into the mess hall with excitement, loudly talking about the otherworldly adventure they embarked on tonight.

"GOD THAT WAS SO COOL!" Jesse screamed, "we've gotta do it again!"

"Maybe next time kiddo." Slim said, "I don't think I can handle how intense that was."

"Did you see the fire?! _Did you see the fire_?" The teenagers were so elated speaking about it, grabbing on Kinkade and Pasha's shirts.

"I was not expecting that." Adonis snorted. "Shit just busts out of nowhere."

"Nobody was gonna tell me the water the freezing cold?!" Benji asked. 

"I mean it's a lake." Pasha deadpanned.

"But still! I'm still shivering from it."

“I did it!” Meis approached Gueira at their table, excitedly smacking his arm. “I fuckin’ did it did you see me there?!”

“I did.” Gueira nodded, a small smile on his face and adoration in his eyes. He patted Meis on the head affectionately. “I knew you could.”

Meis smiled, triumphant earning his praise. They stared at each other, Sophia bumped into Gueira with her arm. Holding her tray of food.

"Heyo. We're back!" she chirped. Meis’ smile waned once they all huddled at the two available tables and dined on their food. Gueira's attention diverted back to her while they were all talking about the experience. Ezio got Meis dessert afterward, two ice cream cones from the buffet provided to them.

“Shit,” he just remembered, “lemme go get napkins real quick.”

“Where’s the ice cream?!” Callisto asked.

“Uh…” Ezio pointed at the ice cream machine next to the soda dispenser. “Over there. They just left a new batch of cones there.”

“Benji. Ice cream.” Serena stood up. “Let’s go.”

“O-Okay—” Benji didn’t have time to finish chewing before Serena dragged him off.

“I’ll go make sure they don’t make a mess.” Adrian hurried after them.

“You wanna get chocolate?” Maia asked Sophia. Sophia pushed her plate aside, getting up.

“Gueira!” Maia asked, “you coming?”

“Just a sec.” Gueira nodded at them, “you guys go without me.”

Slowly half the table was leaving to refill their plate with more food or desserts, mainly for the ice cream. Gueira was scrolling through his camera, so he hadn’t gone, and Meis ate his ice cream, looking at him curiously.

“You’re not gonna go after her?” Meis asked.

“Not sure if I’m feelin’ desserts.” Gueira noticed some of it dripping on Meis, he patted his pockets, realizing he had a couple napkins he kept along with him and using it to help clean up the mess. “No wonder why he ran off to get napkins, huh?” he clicked his tongue, “you’re makin’ a mess of yourself.”

Meis smiled at him, “look at you takin’ care of me again.”

Gueira blushed, “just shut up for once, will you?” he muttered irritably.

“She’s waiting on you.” Meis taunted. “Don’t think she’d be too happy seeing that you’re cleanin’ me up.”

Gueira removed the napkin, a little peeved. “Do you want me to spend time with her, or do you not?”

“It’s not like I asked you to pull me along back there.” Meis stated defensibly.

“I got you vanilla.” Sophia and Maia came back to their table, along with the others. “I don’t know if you still like vanilla,” Sophia said sheepishly, “just wanted to make sure.”

“No, I still do.” Gueira said, taking it from her. “Thanks, Sophie.”

_Sophie._

“Excuse me.” Meis left the table, heading for the restroom.

“Meis?” Ezio met him halfway there, napkins in hand, “sorry I took so long, there weren’t anymore napkins and I had to ask for some.”

“Thanks.” Meis took some of it, walking toward the door and pushing it open. He had to take a leak, anyway, leaving the stall and washing his hands. He washed his face as well, staring at himself in the mirror.

_Damn it, get a hold of yourself, Meis._

_She’s just an old friend._

_An old friend you will never be._

Gueira _was_ still on duty as long as he was with them… so it wasn’t like anything could even work, even if there wasn’t anything going on between him and Meis. Right?

Meis left the bathroom abruptly once someone else entered, sitting next to Ezio and wiping himself off.

“Oh my God, Guer!” Sophia was looking through his camera, “these are so good! I remember the photos you took for our senior yearbook!”

 _I don’t like it. I don’t like it. Idon’tlikeitIdon’tlikeitIdon’tlikeit_ —

“The buses should be already here.” Houston announced.

“Already?” Kinkade asked, “I thought it was eleven thirty.”

“Eleven.” Houston tapped his watch. “I’m afraid we might be running late.”

“Why the fuck are we all standing here then?” Pasha asked.

“Ah shit.” Slim stood up. “Everyone remember where they put their stuff?”

“I know the directions back.” Adrian said. They piled out of the mess hall, the beautiful cave had a waterfall that was distracting enough— leading them to the signs and retracing their steps back to where they first arrived for their lockers. They were soaked from landing in the lake after their ziplining endeavours, still clad in the clothes they’ve worn the entire day and had to change into their spare ones. Houston was right.

If they’d waited another ten minutes the bus would’ve already left, so they had to hurry once they were changed and round up with the other passengers. Meis pulled out his earphones and sat upfront so he didn’t have to witness or hear Sophia and Gueira talk about high school memories. Benji was trying to not so subtly one-up Ezio so he could win Cyrus back over so he was occupied, and Meis couldn’t be bothered to snag him back. Given he’s caught on to what was going on already. It’s been a long fucking day.

“Heyo,” Serena slid in the seat next to him, “there you are, cowboy.”

“I’m too angry right now to talk.” Meis gruffed.

“I know, but not to me. ‘Cause I’m your bestie.”

Meis glared at her. She was right. “Cyrus still orgasming over Ezio?”

“Benji doesn’t wanna lose his biggest fan to his biggest rival.” Serena rolled her eyes. “Poor guy loves them both equally and doesn’t know how to decide. Benji’s gonna give up at some point.”

The bus pulled up on the highway, slightly jerking from side to side when they made a turn and hit a few bumps on the road.

“You know how much he’s been staring at you? Thought he’d come over and piledrive Ezio into the dirt with how he was glaring at him when you laughed at his jokes.”

Meis snorted. “Sure.”

“Pretty ballsy of you to invite Ezio.”

“Pretty ballsy of him to ask Sophia to stick around, but that’s okay ain’t it?”

“He just felt bad for her.”

“How can I compete with that, Serena?” Meis asked. “Dressing sexy and making eye contact only gets you so far. But look at her. She’s exactly his type. They knew each other for way longer. Of course he’s gonna feel bad and wanna keep her around.”

“You think he thinks he still has a chance with her?”

“Why wouldn’t he?”

“Because she rejected him for his best friend.” Serena deadpanned. “If Aegis came back and asked to spend time with me, well of course I’d kick his ass, but if our situation was more like theirs? It does no harm to put behind any bad blood between us.”

“Benji definitely wouldn’t like that.”

“You’re right, he’d kick his ass first, if anything.”

“Right.” Meis said knowingly. “But I’d be a bitch if I told him he shouldn’t keep her around.”

“He’s crazy about you.” Serena convinced him. “Otherwise he wouldn’t have partnered with you when we went ziplining.”

Meis didn’t know how to feel about it.

Every time he heard Gueira call her _Sophie_ or she’d call him _Guer_ put a heart-wrenching pain in his gut that all the good moments they had together was just a reminder it wasn’t on the same level as the casualness he held with Sophia. He realized how much he hadn’t known about Gueira’s past and he had no right to squeeze himself in-between that. He just arrived in the picture, and he was temporary.

Serena’s friends grabbed a shuttle back to their hotel. Everyone was mostly passed out when they reached the hotel. Gueira said he was going to stay behind and talk to Sophia for a bit before he called her a shuttle to take her back to her hotel. Ezio parted ways with Meis, saying he had a ride of his own that would take him back.

“If things are up to no good between you two, you know when to gimme a call.” he told him, and he left. Meis didn’t bother to stick around with the others. He asked Houston to escort him back upstairs, and once he was inside, he shut the door.

He hated being second choice all over again.

The fling that he and Gueira had probably meant nothing, anyway, just a warm-up and the spur of the moment before he came across what he was really searching for.

He was getting the bath ready to wash off all the sweat and musk from standing in a hot forest all day when there was a knock on his door.

Meis got a text on his phone.

 **Miami 📷❤️ [12:10 A.M]:** Open the door.

Meis sighed. He headed toward the door, opening it.

Gueira stood behind it.

“Whatever you gotta say I don’t wanna hear it.” Meis said.

“I just wanna talk to you.”

“You should probably go back upstairs.” Meis turned around, “you shouldn’t be down here.”

“Sophia’s leaving tomorrow.” Gueira’s words made him stop. He folded his arms, biting his lip. “...we ended up catching up a lot, while she’s been hanging out with us. I thought maybe we can get back on the right foot after we just stopped talking suddenly, after what happened with her, Rob, and me, and me realizing I had feelings for the both of them. Those feelings got the best of me.”

Meis didn’t say anything, but it hadn’t meant he was ignoring him either.

“So I asked her to stay because I felt bad leaving her behind over petty bullshit that happened back in high school.”

Meis turned around, facing Gueira, but he didn't look at him. “I was just about… to freshen up.” he quietly admitted.

He didn’t wait for Gueira, entering the bathroom and getting undressed. One thing about his hair being shorter was that he didn’t need to constantly tie it up before he got in the bath, unless he was doing a thorough hair wash. The tub was large, had a platform to step on right before entering, a spacious view of the marbled walls and tiled floors, some specs of gold. The glass windows casted a moonlit view on the room, steam rising from the hot water. Lavender petals spread about with other bath salts, turning the water bright purple.

He heard the sound of clothes falling to the floor. The water sloshed around. Gueira’s presence next to him.

“You never like to be clear with what you want.” Gueira said.

“You two have history.” Meis confessed. “More history than we ever had, ‘course it makes me fuckin’ feel like whatever we’re doin’ is just pointless.”

“She had her chance, Meis.” Gueira explained, “if anything… I still get paranoid that she’d just ask me about Rob again… but when I told her he moved on… she was happy to hear that.”

Meis looked at him. He intensely regretted his actions, but he couldn’t help but feel how he felt seeing Gueira act in the way he desired he did with Meis so freely, when with them it’s always this constant fear that something bad might happen and the only thing they _can_ do was pretend.

“She’s happy to hear that I’ve moved on too.” Gueira finished. “So please, instead of this runnin’ around, just be honest with me.”

“Do you like me?” Meis asked. Of course, it was a silly question to ask. He knew it. He just liked the reassurance. Finally, he was genuinely the happiest he’d ever been in months and didn’t want to ruin that over his own insecurities and blaming Gueira for it.

“Yeah.” Gueira answered without missing a beat.

“I don’t believe you.” He harbored real feelings for Gueira he didn’t know how to _handle_. Gueira’s hands wrapped around his waist, dipping down to kiss him gently.

“I like you.” he whispered into his mouth.

“Do you mean it?” Meis asked, cupping Gueira’s cheeks.

“You’re the very reason my heart beats this much.” Gueira replied. Meis pressed his forehead against Gueira’s, letting out a shaky breath.

“Liar…” he said weakly, Gueira kissed him passionately, until the melding of their lips grew wanton. Gueira’s mouth latched onto Meis’ tongue and sucked. Meis pulled himself closer to Gueira, and he could feel his pounding heart in his rib right against his chest.

“You’re like a Lotus flower, Meis Yeon, and I want to take care of you. No matter the circumstances, you deserve everything, and I want to give that to you. Make sure you grow and bloom perfectly.” His lips latched to Meis’ neck, and Meis wrapped his arms around his shoulders, tilting his head back. Gueira treated him with care, knowing at times, he could be fragile. He lifted him up on the edge of the tub.

Meis’ fingers dug into his hair when he left sweet, soft kisses down the lunar tattoos on his chest and down his stomach. “Spread your legs for me, baby.” Gueira kissed his knee, and Meis slowly spread them. Gueira’s teeth dug into his inner thigh, and he shivered, his whole body tingling sharply, but oh so pleasant. His breath leaving him harshly feeling Gueira mark his thighs patiently, sucking dark marks and ascending higher, higher, just where he wanted him… but not quite there yet.

“Gueira—” Meis’ barely held back a pitched whimper, his thighs shaking when Gueira sucked right where his hip met his thigh. He moaned, “— _ah_ —”

“Hmm,” Gueira’s hand massaged his other thigh, switching over to mark the other thigh. Meis’ breaths became wavered, the heat wasn’t coming from the steam alone, a flush spreading throughout his body. Gueira’s wet hair slipped through Meis’ fingers when he raked through them.

Gueira held his thighs down so squirming was rendered difficult, new hickies blossoming on his thighs. “Fuck,” Meis rasped, choking on another moan and biting his lip until it bled when his tongue traced over a fresh new mark.

“What do you want, mariposa?” Gueira’s voice rumbled into his sensitive skin, and goosebumps littered Meis’ body at how smooth and sickly, honey sweet it was.

“No one else,” He hadn’t given his words much thought before he said them, “you can’t have anyone else,” Meis’ chest was already heaving, feeling light-headed. Water dripped from his hair down his skin, and Gueira licked his lips. “You can only look at me.”

Maybe it’d been part of his lust-driven thoughts and what little lingered of his bitter feelings, self-consciousness, and rational thought. But once Gueira’s tongue touched his wet pussy those thoughts had slipped away soon enough, pressing against his clit and murmuring an apology much better than one verbally.

Meis’ drawn-out moan bounced off the sleek, marbled walls of the bathroom. Gueira kept his thighs spread together, coupling two fingers with his tongue until Meis was open enough for them to enter all together. He pumped them in and out, red gaze flickered on Meis’ blissed face. The appetence in his eyes, the water cascading down their bodies. Gueira gripping his thighs tightly and flicking his tongue, steadily increasing the pace of his fingers withdrawing them and pushing them.

It was dizzying when his climax hit abruptly, his whole body shivering and his back arching. Gueira coaxing him through it, chin glossed and his fingers sopping wet when he removed them.

“I’m yours, mariposa,” Gueira assured Meis, helping him turn over so he could hover over him. Lining up at his entrance, prodding, slicking himself up and stroking himself in tandem. “All yours,” he kissed Meis’ shoulder and moaned gently pushing into him, bucking his hips until he reached the hilt.

Meis bent over, his wobbling knees strained when he kept himself up on his hands and knees. Gueira pounded into him, and another spark set off in his abdomen pushing back onto Gueira’s cock to meet his thrusts. He could only keep up for so long, Gueira briefly bringing him back by his hips so he could meet Meis’ hips properly. He ended up lifting Meis and having him turn around so he could sink down around his erection, Meis moving his hips weakly and sealing their lips together; rocking together sensuously.

“Don’t leave me.” The words slipped out the faster he moved his hips, their breaths quickened, heavy, and mingled together. Gueira had been with him through the worst of times, through the war and the famine, even if it hadn’t been long, it felt like their time had stretched for so much _longer_. As much as Meis always hated to admit it, now that they were together like this, he needed him.

He wanted him so badly it hurt.

“I’m sorry,” Gueira hugged him, his lips messily latched to his neck. Meis bringing his head closer to his chest. “—for making you upset.”

Meis’ back hit the edge of the tub, water spilling among the top surface and spilling onto the ground when Gueira crouched over, hooking Meis’ legs over his shoulders and withdrawing, his cock pushing into him at an adjusted angle and it hit it _just right_ — grazing against his inner walls, Meis squeezed around him and reached down to rub his clit, tossing his head back.

“Mariposa,” Gueira whispered like a mantra, until he bore the word alone into Meis’ very soul, ascending each time he thrusted so good, so perfect.

“Gueira!” he was cumming so hard he lost sight for himself, for a fleeting moment, his mind detached from his body. Gueira was bringing him closer to the tub again. Meis weakly tossed his arms around Gueira’s shoulders, and they’re being lifted up so they could leave the tub.

“Feel good?” Gueira hummed into his ear. Meis could only give a tired moan in reply, desperately clinging to him. He chuckled. Fuck. He couldn’t move a damn bone in his body even if he tried. He had little energy in him. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“Mmm…” He was close to passing out before he could do anything else, but Gueira was prepared for that. A chaste kiss pressed to his forehead once his eyes fluttered shut.

☆☆☆

They left the room early in the morning, given this was the day right before their week vacation would be over.

“Everywhere’s so fuckin’ _sore_ ,” Meis stretched his back, “what the _fuck_ , Gueira?”

Gueira blushed, “I-I’m sorry, I hadn’t meant to…”

“God damn it.” Meis craned his neck from side to side, rolling his shoulders, “‘s fine. I’ll get over it.”

“Would some coffee and pancakes help with that?”

“Yes, please.” They ran right into Benji and Serena, both leaving Benji’s hotel room in a disheveled manner.

Meis and Gueira froze. Serena had dark red hickies on her neck she quickly covered with her hand. Benji had a hint of one at his collarbone where his wifebeater started, disappearing underneath.

“Um.” Benji grinned, “Mornin’.”

Serena blushed, coughing, “Morning, guys…”

“Good morning.” Gueira replied. Meis stiffly waved.

They left for the elevator, pressing the door open and they’re greeted by the most horrifying thing that they’ve ever seen. Much like nothing they would’ve expected.

And it wasn’t horrifying as in awful, it was extremely surprising. Kinkade and Pasha liplocking in an elevator was something Meis thought he’d never see in person in a million fucking years, and yet, they pulled apart, and they scuffled a safe distance, greeting the rest of them.

The four of them stared at the two bodyguards, immensely shocked.

“Good morning.” Kinkade greeted them quickly.

“Morning.” Pasha nodded at them, wiping his bottom lip. Kinkade fixed his suit bashfully.

“Uh.” Meis said intelligently.

“Um.” Benji was too busy gawking.

Gueira did the honors of stepping aside, allowing them to enter the elevator first. Footsteps rushed into the elevator while it was still open, Slim speed walked inside, flashing a smile at them.

“Good morning.” They exchanged greetings with each other, “sorry,” Slim looked a little disoriented, and _oh my God_ , what the fuck was going on today, “I woke up a little late.”

Houston stepped into the elevator, well-dressed, a little too chirpy when he greeted them. The elevator door closed. No one said a fucking word until the doors opened.

The awkward trek to the breakfast buffet in the dining hall was broken by Lio seated at the table with the three musketeers.

It must’ve been the tension when he flashed a gentle smile at them and said good morning, that he wondered if there was something in the air that he missed.

“Ahem, so, boss,” Benji perked up, “how was your… vacation?”

“Lovely.” Lio replied, “I went hiking, rock-climbing, swimming in the peninsula… visited a lot of ancient monuments. It was wonderful.”

“You did that alone?” Serena asked.

“No, I had Kiana and Ariston with me.” Lio said. “I didn’t want to impose on your vacation by having your boss be around while you go out and have fun, so I decided to embark on my own.” he frowned, “...but I hadn’t… missed anything that went on, yes?”

The three musketeers are just as confused as Lio was.

“Let’s go get breakfast.” Meis blurted out. “I’m starvin’.”

“Absolutely.” Gueira shot up.

“I’m gonna go get coffee.” Pasha nodded at Lio, quickly rushing off. Kinkade looked uncomfortable, hands clasped together. He nodded and joined everyone else as they left their seats for the breakfast buffet selection.

“I’m going to see if they have scones,” Houston casually stood up, being the last to leave, “if you excuse me,” he strolled off.

Lio was witnessing the strangest morning indeed.

“Am I the only one who feels like I missed something?” he asked, sipping his coffee and eyeing everyone suspiciously. “Please tell me I am not going insane, completely.”

“N-No, boss…” Adrian scratched his cheek, “w-well… a lot kinda happened last night, but I’m not really sure myself…”

Jesse and Callisto exchanged looks, shrugging.

“Adults and their weird drama.” Callisto deadpanned.

“Yep.” Jesse agreed without missing a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: vacation time over :( its back to work... or is it?
> 
> Fun fact: So two summers ago (before Miss Rona hit :/) I went to Cancun with my family for vacation! Basically, HALF the things they did here was purely self-indulgently based on my OWN experience, i.e, the UTV tours, ziplining, and the shopping trip by the town's beach. Everything else was added spontaneously though not from my experience, but YES you can google some of these places if you wanna immerse yourself. So the ziplining tour was at **Xplor Fuego** YES YOU DEADASS ZIPLINE OVER A TON OF FIRE AND DOWN INTO A LAKE LIKE... THOUSANDS OF FEET IN THE AIR. YOU WOULD HAVE TO SEE FOR YOURSELF TO UNDERSTAND THIS WASN'T MY IMAGINATION. Man I'd highly recommend with how badass that part of the trip was. There's other excursions like **Xcaret Park** which is a giant amusement park where you could do more things, but sadly we didn't get to go there.
> 
> The ATV/UTV tour was there too, but it was called **Amphibious Vehicles** to be accurate. You drive down a dirt pathway and there's lots of caves, a fake volcano (like fennel if you think about it in the movie) and a huge surrounding forest so it feels like a Jurassic Park journey but in 100 degree heat and fire involved, lol. A Burnish vacation DREAM.
> 
> The shopping trip was in **Playa Del Carmen** , a package that came with our hotel stay where we went to the shopping district, a jewelry store, some souvenir shops, tequila tasting, a really nice restaurant. 
> 
> AND THE HOTEL! If you want even more accuracy. **Oh! The Urban Oasis!** and we took a trip to their sister hotel, which I think was **Grand Oasis** or Oasis Palm (?) one of them. But it was gorgeous.
> 
> Okay that's all I think. It was a really special trip to me and I'm just reliving my vacation nostalgia by these chapters as you can see... LOL, there's my niche fun facts. If you ever want some vacation inspiration these places are definitely somewhere you should check out, which next chapter I'd introduce even more cool things... but that's for next week ;) ❤️
> 
> Follow me where I give updates on this fic, listen to my playlist, and feel free to ask me things on my CC! ❤️
> 
>  **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2CTDNdTca9mHoMpL8rkbpX?si=PYel1jZcTiu6oYwT7-XFeg)** | **[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/danganphobia)**


	23. Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the gang spends the final days of their vacation with a celebration to commemorate their progress, landing back in Promepolis, Gueira opens up a little more to Meis. They prepare to tell the public about the accident at Prometheus Theatre and their efforts to rebuild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!! 🎃 I'm so sorry I don't have anything special to offer except for angst on this fine weekend, if that's enough to give you the spooks... sadly the update schedules don't correlate with a separate piece, but. Have a regular ole update anyway. 
> 
> Grab ya treats and buckle in.

Sophia told him she was leaving just the night before it was their last day.

“We should keep in touch,” she said, “...actually, I’ve seen you on the internet and stuff… and found out you remade on social media… I just didn’t know how to talk to you without things being weird. We stopped talking after we graduated high school and by the time Rob and I broke up you were way out of reach.”

Gueira’s past was so mundane sometimes he forgot that there were people in it who once thought the boisterous teenage kid they knew was the real him, at heart, Gueira still was— but between his time spent in Black Stone, working underground, following close by Sergio’s side… he shed that part of himself and separated from it. He let go of that hopeless naivete that was confident in following his dreams, faking it ‘til he made it, even if everyone constantly doubted him and his capabilities except Rob himself.

It was almost like the time Sophia spent with them made him realize his past at all was _part_ of him and just wasn’t something he imagined. Back then, things were so simple. He might’ve been stuck in a love triangle between his best friend and a love that once waned when hopes of it coming true shattered, but he was once feeling content, even appreciated, by his family, his mother, his friend.

He’s been rid of that for so long the company of another became so foreign to him. _You changed_ , Sophia said. _You look like you let go of a lot of things._

He’s not the kid who’d constantly one-up Rob just so he could impress her, make cheesy jokes to see her smile, scurry behind her like a lovestruck puppy the moment he saw she was alone and throw pick-up lines her way she’d pitifully smile at to make his day brighter.

He looked past her with his distant eyes, reminisced the past like it’d been ions ago, even surprised that that was once who he _was_. Though Meis had a hard time believing the fact that Sophia didn’t come here hoping for a second chance, when she told him that was enough confirmation that even if she had, Gueira didn’t return her feelings any longer. She was sure he wouldn’t anytime soon with how he gazed over at Meis, particularly when he brought Ezio along.

For once this time, she couldn’t win.

Rob’s moved on, so Gueira thought it was best if they did too.

Perhaps it was fate they crossed paths again. At some point in time, Gueira thought he’d never get over her and spend nights still hung up on the fact that he couldn’t _be_ her or be _with_ her.

If they’d see each other again, the truth to that was uncertain.

It’s the last day of their vacation. Slim wanted to give everyone a chance to speak up on last-minute activities to embark on before they go, Jesse and Callisto immediately insisted that they go snorkeling with the marine life.

Lio said they have until two in the afternoon to come back, because that’s when their flight was— so they had today off, and tomorrow morning, it was time to come back to the airport. Benji convinced him that he should come with them, given the team had split up to do their own thing in their little groups, they didn’t mind having their boss come along with them.

Safe to say, snorkeling with their boss proved to be worthwhile. Meis didn’t entirely get over his fear of swimming, so he asked Gueira to come with him once they dived below the coral reefs, finding turtles, seals, whale sharks, and different kinds of sea critters drifting below the surface. But the way Meis’ face instantly brightened upon seeing them reminded Gueira that there’s peace in the world, knowing the others that he cared about were at peace as well.

“Boss!” Benji exclaimed, they’re entering the boat once they’ve finished their oceanic exploration, soaking wet in their flippers, removing the oxygen mask. “You said you went swimming in the Peninsula!”

“The cenote in the caves.” Lio clarified, “that, I did.”

“How was it?” Slim asked.

“Oh, it was gorgeous.”

“You should take us there.”

“Me?”

They simultaneously agreed, “I’m tired of doing all the planning, while gettin’ to pet dolphins was fun, you should take us somewhere.” Benji said, “what do you think?”

“Our treat.” Meis said with a smile, “boss has done a lot for us.”

“What is this all of a sudden?” Lio laughed, “is this your elaborate scheme of getting a favor out of me?”

“No funny business.” Pasha replied, “why did you think we asked you to tag along?”

“My employees are possibly banding together to go against me.”

“We just want you to spend time with us!” Benji swayed, “and I get it’s weird for you to hang around us and all, but there’s no need to go around doing your own thing when you can take us along.”

“If you insist…” Lio sighed, “I don’t mind revisiting the places I’ve gone to.”

Turned out Lio had _quite_ the vacation of his own. Kayaking in the river, spontaneous boat rides, a day trip to explore ancient artifacts in the city, a detour through the shopping villages where Meis dragged Gueira to buy more souvenirs. He’s been a lot more clingy after Gueira parted with Sophia last night— but he’d always been that way, every now and then, so Gueira let him with a gentle smile on his face. Jesse and Callisto showed him what they got and Meis asked them where, and they’d be hauling him off to another part of the store.

Gueira remembered to take pictures when they stopped by the popular landmarks, filming them on their endeavours, and watching them simply be themselves. It’s rare to watch them shed their professionality as musicians and experience them live their lives just as they are, how they please. No wonder why Meis was so _carefree_. Working a full day back to back before a big show ran everyone over to exhaustion. They’d go home with little time to sleep and repeat the cycle the next day, especially with how busy touring sounded given they had to perform at a new location daily.

He hadn’t had a vacation of his own since he was teenager. There’s a bit of nostalgia traveling with everyone else and admiring the fresh air of a cool hotel with clean bedsheets, a nice view from the balcony, a glorious lobby, a pool, and tremendous beaches, bars, beautiful sights and shopping districts all around. Where he’d travel with his family it was one of the only times he’d see his father have a smile on his face rather than a scowl and he acted more gentle than aggressive.

The booze flipped the switch real quickly shortly after that temporary bliss. It’s clear Lio was happy spending time with them. Gueira realized he probably did when Benji said they were going to try out all the fun excursions but he had his business trips, and begrudgingly said afterward he’d let them do what they pleased. But he did a bad job at being subtle. He wanted to tag along, and everyone caught onto that after breakfast when they boasted about their two-day adventures.

The last stop before dinner for the night was swimming in the cenote, like Lio promised, he wanted to save the best experience for last.

The cave was _beautiful_ , all the hanging vines and moss littered around the ceiling of the bedrock, the light from above shone on the dark, teal water below and it illuminated a bright, oceanic blue across the cave.

Gueira absolutely had to get this on camera, was like taking a step into the Garden of Eden— and he wanted to capture this, after all, who knew the next time he’d be able to until everything was over. He heard the cries of joy from everyone else, taking a dip into the cool ocean or gazing up at the night skies.

Meis asked Gueira to take more photos of him where he climbed up on a large rock among the boulders surrounding the cave, scattered throughout.

“Let me take some photos of you.” Meis rushed over, taking Gueira’s camera from him. “You been filmin’ us all day and we barely got to take any pictures of you.”

“That’s fine.” Gueira laughed bashfully, “I’m not even swimming anyway, I’m kinda tired from all the walking around we did… so this is more of your night.”

“Some handsome pics won’t hurt.”

“Pass me my camera back, we’re at a body of water right now.”

“Not until you let me take a photo of you. C’mon.” Meis shoved him, “are you camera shy?”

“N-No…” he just doesn’t think _self-portraits_ are a big deal, hence why he never took _much_ on social media. Rob might’ve told him many times over how he was photogenic and deserved to take a mirror selfie than scenery… but Meis snatched the camera from him before he could mull too much on it.

“I think you should be a little more appreciative that you got to be here, too.” Meis said, “and don’t worry, I won’t break anything. I know how to use your camera now.” he grinned.

“I hope you’re right about that.”

Meis took his hand and dragged him somewhere where there was better lighting. The sound of someone jumping into the ocean and splashing around echoing off the walls of the underwater cave. Meis snapped a photo. “Step over here.”

“Is this necessary?”

“Absolutely.” He knew Gueira couldn’t pose to save his life. Just shove his hands in the pocket of his shorts and stare at the camera lens. He doesn’t exactly smile unless he wants to. Meis didn’t mind.

“You look so tense.” Meis commented, lowering the camera. He skipped his way over to him, patting him on his bare chest through his open button-down.

Gueira blinked, spacing out for a moment at the way the blue of the cave captured the hue in Meis’ eyes sublimely, and the glow in them mesmerizing. “W-what?”

“You need to relax.” Meis said. “You’re not on duty.”

“Sorry,” he apologized, “it’s natural instinct at this point to stand guard.” Kinkade and Pasha, however, we’re happily chatting by the rocks and their guards were lowered completely. Ariston was in the water swimming with them because Callisto asked him to, Kiana sitting cross-legged by the ocean, watching them swim. Slim dipped his feet inside from where he sat, Lio in the water with Benji and Serena.

It’s probably because running around and standing guard for a living prompted him to get restless when he’s relaxing for too long. He knew that he shouldn’t, because this was a vacation. He just can’t help but feel like he had to be alert at all times.

“Boss took us out here because he felt like we deserved it.” Meis explained, “everyone, including you.”

“We were meant to come here to provide stability and protection.”

“By snorkeling with me to pet turtles and seals?”

“Y-You get the point…” Gueira sighed, eyes folding shut. “Just remember that not too long ago Orien—” he stopped before he went any further, “I just—”

“Hey.” Meis gently cut him off, “who was the one that saved my life before I bled to death?”

“I…”

Meis took Gueira’s hand, Gueira swallowed thickly, his cheeks reddening when Meis placed it right on his side, just at his bare midriff of the swimsuit he wore. “You saved my life, time and time again, and we wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you.”

“Mariposa—”

“—you deserve peace just as much we do.” Meis took his hand off, “so enjoy it.”

“MEIS!” It’s Jesse’s voice from where he sat on top of Pasha’s shoulders, Gueira hadn’t even registered _when_ he got in the water.

“Swim with us.” Meis set his camera right on the rock next to them, where it’d be visible where they stood.

For once, he indulged in Meis’ wishes.

Finally, in ages… he felt himself relax.

Gueira didn’t realize that he ended up falling asleep while Meis was resting against the rock to take a break, head in his lap with his arms crossed over his stomach and fingers carding through his hair. Meis had to gently wake him up.

He didn’t have the slightest idea how many hours passed, but it was just two since they visited the cenote and explored around the cave.

Eventually it was time for them to go because it was time to eat, and first, take the teens back to the hotel for they couldn’t accompany them to the nightclubs at the avenue district.

Lio was telling stories about the places he’s gone to while they were sharing their own, they hit the avenue to eat at a restaurant, spending one last celebration at the local nightclub.

“We all owe this to boss!” Benji said, through the heavy bass of the loud music, Lio was growing embarrassed at all the praise they were giving him.

“Please,” he waved his hand, “I’ve done nothing that would be considered special.”

“You made this all happen.” Slim clapped him on the shoulder, “and you worked really hard to get our asses in gear after all the shit that happened.”

“Dead Man’s Hand wouldn’t be as remotely successful as it is now without you.” Meis added, “it’s pretty fuckin’ _baller_ just one man could pull _any_ of this off.”

“I’ve definitely enlisted the help of other trusted colleagues for this, but it’s not just them I’m thankful for.” Lio was handed a drink by Gueira, which he quietly thanked him for, curt, but gracious, “I should be thanking you all. You’re more like a family than my employees, even though all you do is drive me to insanity and constantly break work protocol.” they laughed at his comment, and he smiled, ducking his head and tossing his head back, raking his fingers through his hair with a sigh. “Galo says that this should be good for me to take my own vacation because he says I need it more than he does. Is that true?”

The look on everyone’s faces answered his question. “Now I look like a fool, don’t I?”

“Well, he is right…” Adrian scratched his cheek, “when’s the last time you took a vacation, other than the one you went on with Galo?”

Lio blinked. Then he laughed. “I go on vacations.”

“Not one time since you managed us have you taken a day off for an actual vacation.” Kinkade answered, “and I could account for that.”

“I went to go see Lilia in England!”

“That was more of a mental health break for a weekend.” Meis clarified, “does that really count?”

“...Well we mostly spent time at her house—”

“—yeah, exactly. Did you turn up at clubs?” Pasha asked, gesturing to the bustling environment of the tropical themed nightclub around them, everyone dancing in their beach day outfits, since the weather was warm this particular night.

“Am I being ridiculed?” They’re finding his genuine surprise humoring, Gueira smirking while he drank from his glass, and Meis had his elbow on his shoulder, leaning against him.

“No. Not at all.” Pasha was fucking with him. “We’re just surprised that you like to party.”

“Might’ve been… a while,” Lio bashfully confessed, “Meis’ birthday was the only time I allowed myself the luxury.”

“Just ‘cause you’re a boss doesn’t mean you can’t do jack shit when it comes to enjoying yourself.” Benji convinced, “we think you deserve a break too.”

“If you insist…” Lio shrugged, and he knocked his head back. Everyone shouted at him to chug it all down when he sipped his hard liquor.

“TO BOSS!” Benji raised another glass. They picked up their glasses, leaning forward, the loud _clink_ resonated within the bar when their glasses clashed together.

Gueira let himself let loose, for real, tonight. Holding Meis close to his chest while their bodies moved in sync to the EDM music, throwing back a lot more shots and laughing more than he ever had before with their friends. After dancing the night away, Meis wanted to go somewhere else while everyone went back to the hotel. He took Gueira's hand, dragging him across the city when they parted with the others and said they'd come back a little later.

“I wasn’t expecting boss to go _that hard_ ,” Gueira said, and Meis was wheezing, clutching his stomach, “he was straight up _headbanging_ —”

“—the part where he drank like ten shots in under three fuckin’ minutes.” Meis clapped Gueira’s shoulder, “I’m tellin’ you— boss is secretly a fuckin’ party animal, I fuckin’ called it.”

“I really didn’t think he had it in him.” so the way he was at Meis’ birthday party wasn’t even _remotely_ close to the Lio they saw tonight. It was baffling, to see him shed that calm, collected persona for an absolute beast. “It definitely had to be the drinks.”

“Boss on vacation is the best thing ever.” Meis grinned, “God please tell me you got that on video.”

“I did.” Gueira cackled, “man, did I get a ton of this trip on video.” which he’s going to look back on the very first chance he got, of the many frames he’s captured of Meis’ genuine smile and a mirth in his eyes that’s one of a kind.

"K and Pasha have been... _pretty close_ this trip." Meis said. "I mean, was the other night even real?"

"The part where I made you sing your heart out with how good my stroke game was?"

"No you _dick_." Meis smacked his chest with a heated blush, "When we saw them kissing."

"I knew what you meant." Gueira winked, "but uh, yeah, that's the first time I ever saw them... well, _doing that._ "

"It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Serena and Benji are gettin' nice and cozy."

"God, right." Meis snorted, "y'know as much of a trainwreck their relationship is I support it, they're pretty cute. You can't lie, they're madly in love with each other and have been makin' googly eyes the whole trip."

"I wholefully agree. Good for them."

"You think... everyone knows about us?"

Gueira wanted to say everyone's sort of speculated that Meis and him were close with each other already, but he shrugged, "as long as boss doesn't know then... who's really checkin'?"

"Do you usually date your clients?"

"No." Gueira laughed. Meis wasn't convinced. "I'm serious. This is a first, and convenient."

It's sudden when Meis said it, his eyes landing on a tattoo shop they approached. "Let's get tattoos." he averted the topic. 

"Hah?"

Meis dragged him inside before he could say anything else.

"Oh! I wasn't expecting customers this late at night!" The blonde woman perked up at their presence, heavily tattooed arms, pierced ears, and a stunning smile. "Say," she pointed at Meis, "didn't you perform at that one concert a couple days ago?"

"That's me." Meis answered, "and this fella right 'ere's my bodyguard."

"I seen you all over the internet, dude." She snorted, "I wasn't expecting two celebrities. I'm Konstantina."

"Um. He brought us here." Gueira bashfully explained, "by no means did we have plans to just walk in unannounced."

"It's totes fine." She rolled a chair over, lighting a cigarette as she swiveled it around and sat on it backwards. "this is a tourist city, so walk-in's are more common than you think."

"So you ain't booked for the night?" Meis asked.

"Nope." Konstantina responded, "you're lucky I don't close until another half hour. Lemme guess, couples tattoo, yeah?"

Gueira flushed. "I-I, well..."

Meis lifted Gueira's arm and showed it to her, "I want somethin' like this." he told her, "on my right shoulder." he patted his upper arm, just where it met his shoulder. He turned around, through his tank top his butterfly tattoo was visible, "give him something like this."

"He's got a sleeve on both arms." Konstantina examined Gueira's arms. Gueira startled when she got up from her chair and walked up to him, stroking her chin. "Where would you want a butterfly, handsome?"

Gueira pondered on it. He supposed they were doing this, now.

He touched the necklace on his neck, and pushed aside his button down to expose his collarbone. "How's here?" he asked, just low enough where he could keep it hidden. "I can connect the sleeve up to the collarbone, so the roses and the butterflies compliment each other. It'd take a little longer, but it'll be worth it."

Konstantina tugged her cigarette from her lips, "hmm," she nodded slowly, "well I got time on my hands for that. This is good." she smirked at them, "so who's goin' first?"

The butterfly on Gueira's chest still burned slightly when they left her shop, Meis leaving her a graceful tip. The rose tattoo on his shoulder he showed off with pride.

"So what do you think?" Gueira asked, "do you like it?"

"Yeah." Meis responded, a gentle smile on his face.

"Is that all you wanted to do tonight?"

"Mm."

"We should start headin' back, then." as much as he wanted to spend the whole night with Meis it was their last vacation day, they didn't have until sunrise on their hands.

They got a ride back to the hotel. There's silence on the way to Meis’ door, lingering, and the silence stretched for longer than it should be.

“Did you… did you have fun?” Gueira flushed, it felt like they were coming home to his door after a date— and it sounded so mundane, but just the idea of doing this often, excluding the fact that they weren’t in Promepolis currently, going out with friends, or just the two of them, without the burden of their current jobs looming over their heads and they take a day off visiting all the sights, the activities much like the past three days they’ve been on. Parting from each other when the night was over, with promises that they’d do this again.

If they’d gotten to know each other differently…

That could’ve been possible. He’d trade their moments of clandestine for developing something that was carefree and grew gradually over time, a way to love Meis more _properly_ than what he could offer now.

“Yeah.” Meis smiled. “That was probably the best fun I had in ages, um,” he bit his lip, “but also, I should apologize.”

“For what?”

“The way I acted about Sophia—” Gueira’s phone went off, and he looked down, Meis stopped talking.

He pulled his phone out, remembering what he told Rob yesterday.

 **@Altino12 [2:34 A.M]:** What is it?

 **@Altino12 [2:34 A.M]:** Time might’ve passed, but you’re still my closest friend. Always. You know that you can tell me anything.

 _Oh, shit._ Gueira sighed heavily, he forgot he sent that message at the beach party right before Sophia ran into him.

“Is it… is it her?” Meis asked, looking a little disappointed. Gueira’s eyes flitted away from his phone and back at Meis.

“No, it’s— it’s just Rob—” Gueira put his phone away, “but I can answer him later.” he wanted Meis to know that he was more important right now.

“I don’t mean to bother.” Meis laughed, “you should probably see what he has to say.”

Something he texted while he drank a couple cocktails and a little too relaxed, that, in fact, he _instantly_ regretted doing, wasn’t something he wanted to handle right now.

“I don’t blame you for being cautious.” Gueira continued, “of— of her, I mean… but you could’ve told me.”

“That I should be a petty bitch and stop you from spendin’ time with her?” Meis asked, “it’s whatever now, it just made me feel like—” he stopped before he could go any further. “You know what it doesn’t matter.”

“How did it make you feel like?” Gueira cornered Meis, just right before he could run away. He wanted to know. “How did me being with her make you feel?”

“You just met me at a shitty interview boss put us on to, through your _job_ — Gueira,” Meis confessed, “Sophia knew you since high school, she probably knows more about you, more within years than I’d probably ever know in just a few months—”

“—she knows things about a me that’s different from the one you’re looking at right now,” he eased Meis’ uncertainty by cupping his cheeks underneath his palms, tightly, “the one right now far moved past that part of me.”

“I don’t know if I can _be_ her.” Meis replied, apprehensive.

“And you don’t have to be.” Gueira leaned in, Meis’ hands clutched Gueira’s wrists, anchoring himself. His back pressed against the wall. “I just want you the way you are.”

Meis shoved him back, rolling his eyes with a snort. "That's the corniest shit I ever heard. Everyone knows how bat shit crazy _Dallas_ is."

"That ain't you." Gueira said. Meis stared at him.

"I mean. You know my reputation. You heard the rumors. I'm definitely no picture perfect pretty little thing. You've seen... more of my life than anyone else has." Meis explained, "and, I just, I don't even see what you'd _like_ about that. What anyone would like about that, all I ever do is end up pushing people away with how _crazy_ everything is."

"Not me, baby." Gueira tugged Meis closer, "I like everything about you. And I happen to like crazy. I dig that shit. A lot."

"You'll go running for the hills eventually." Meis averted his gaze, "jus' give it a little time." he forced a laugh.

"Look at me." Meis didn't, and Gueira leaned in to get a closer look. Meis' blush deepened. "Meis." he looked at Gueira this time, his breath hitched at the call of his name. "Every part of you I want. Not just the person I see on the stage. The person off it, behind the scenes, inside out. You don't have to hide any of that from me, and don't try to be like everyone else, you don't gotta be. You're one in a billion."

"I just wish things were simple." Meis whispered, "and we don't have to hide so much."

"No one has to know anything."

"You deserve something else."

"No, I think, I need someone who's incredible, talented, gorgeous dark-hair, country boy," Meis sighed again, and Gueira smiled as he went on, "the only person who I ever saw hit someone with a guitar, ballsy, doesn't give a shit about what anyone thinks, and it's sexy to me."

"How do I know this isn't just another front?" Meis wasn't entirely convinced, "I mean you could have any girl, guy, or whatever in-between in the world."

"Unfortunately I just have my eyes set on one."

"Sucks for you." Meis mumbled, and Gueira cupped his cheeks so he could face him properly.

"Yeah, it does baby." He kissed him, sealing his oath like a promise. Meis pressed himself closer to his body, clutching Gueira’s shirt now.

The hallway was still around them, slowly kissing, with the notion that Gueira, now, preferred Meis to be his one and only future, while he’s drifted away from Sophia and he’s moving past Rob who’s long gone.

Gueira texted Rob back two hours later after he's made love to Meis in his hotel room, Meis fast asleep in the bed beside him.

 **@gueira.c [4:45 A.M]:** Actually, don't worry about it. I'll tell you another time, k?

☆☆☆

The flight back to Promepolis stretched over another four hours, and they landed safely half an hour past six.

Touching Promepolis soil was a little refreshing, but with the thought over his shoulder that this was where their _paradise_ ended from the moment they woke up the next morning, had breakfast, and headed off to the airport and stepped off this plane was by far the most dreadful thing to experience.

Lio allowed them the grace of all the sleep they needed, because they partied hard the night before and wandered in their hotel rooms, hungover in the morning and had until the afternoon to regather themselves. He said they needed to be outside the lobby at one stat so they could reach the airport.

He refused any complications, making it home in one piece, because there was a conference to prepare for in another two days.

Damn, not that Gueira hadn’t caught on to just how _busy_ they were, when he helped take Meis’ bags into his home. Ariston closed the door behind them, welcoming them back, and Meis dragged himself up the stairs with Gueira following behind him.

Gueira dropped Meis’ bags, and Meis flopped on top of his bed. Sighing heavily.

“God I fuckin’ missed my bed so much…” he moaned, “Bobby, Jimi…” he hugged his shark plush, “did I miss my babies…” his voice was muffled when he rolled over and smushed his head into his pillows.

Gueira shoved his hands in his pockets, snorting. “I’m sure they missed you too.”

“I didn’t wanna bring ‘em along with me because I know I’d probably misplace ‘em.” Meis sat up, Gueira bending down to take his sneakers off. He collapsed back on the bed, hugging Jimi tightly to his chest.

Meis looked comfortable. It’s a little endearing to see that he’s grown so used to coming back to his now permanent home for the time being when the one he used to have got completely destroyed.

It reminded Gueira of a child coming home after a long trip, exhausted, and relieved that the busy journey was over.

“Should I unpack your things for you?” Gueira asked, “it’s alright, I’ll let you rest.”

“You don’t have to.” Meis yawned, turning around on his back. He peeled his socks off, kicking his bare feet up in the air.

Gueira opened his bags anyway, “someone’s gotta take care of this mess.”

“The three musketeers can come to do that.”

“We all just got back from a busy trip.” Gueira countered, “we should let ‘em rest.”

“Whatever,” Meis grumbled. Gueira snorted. He only asked where things went just so he doesn’t misplace anything. They packed a week worth of clothes, so it was an hour spent neatly unloading everything back where it needed to be.

Gueira dusted his hands off, sitting down next to Meis.

Meis sat up, pouting at Gueira.

“What?” Gueira asked.

Meis patted the bed. “Lie down.” he demanded.

“Hah?”

“You heard me.”

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary.” Gueira’s not even aware of his sagging shoulders and weary frown, Meis sitting up and running his hands across his shoulders. The tenseness answered just how exhausted he was. He pushed Gueira’s blazer off his shoulders, and unbuttoned his shirt a little bit, crawling closer until a warm presence was pressed on his back.

The massaging felt fucking _lovely,_ Gueira got distracted and didn’t have it in him to protest when Meis got all the knots out of them, squeezing into his shoulder where he was most tense. “Been a long journey, partner.” he murmured, “you should relax.”

Gueira sighed, eyes fluttering shut. “That ain’t your responsibility, mariposa.”

“And I’m not doing this as your client.” Meis replied stubbornly. Gueira slipped out of his shoes, admittedly, walking around in dress shoes for a full morning in swap for sneakers and flip flops in humid, summer weather made his feet ache and his body sore from tight blazers and itchy slacks after hours had passed.

Whenever he accompanied Meis everywhere, he’d make sure Meis was comfortable above all his own needs. After all, his shift ended once he was behind his apartment door with Snowdrops rushing to his feet. Speaking of her now, he needed to text Galo that they landed and he could bring her back. Knowing him, he’d probably ask for an extra day or two in his care because Snowdrops and his and Lio's cute poodle, Toodles, loved her so much. At this point, Gueira wouldn’t mind it.

He, too, was a little tired of chores he had to do the moment he got home.

“You’re always runnin’ around doin’ shit for everybody,” Meis hummed, Gueira slowly leaning back until his head was in Meis’ lap, “who does anything for you?”

“Hmm,” Gueira pondered on, dazed, “no one, really…” ever since he went away for college, worked as Sergio’s right-hand man, and moved to Promepolis, he’s done everything himself. No one took care of him. He didn’t have little tiny assistants running around and doing his hair in the mornings, ironing his clothes, or making food for him. He woke up every morning, fed Snowdrops, cooked food for himself, and headed off to work. He went on his morning jogs, his trips to the gym, a doctor’s appointment, a trip to a restaurant or a cafe all on his own, all mundane things someone else would’ve done for him such as helping wash the dishes and doing laundry were things he took on himself.

Of course, there were times Rob handed him fresh takeout, a cold cut sandwich, and they ate together at the curb of a sidewalk because they were done with a job for the day. He’d tell Gueira to sit back and let him take over a job some days, asked if he'd gotten any rest, if he'd even remembered to report back to Sergio about their current status update.

He was taken care of, once by him, and once by his mother… but… since being here, he’s done everything by himself without the help of anyone else.

He couldn't rely on the couple flings he's had with people sporadically because those were temporary means of satisfaction, those of which he'd instantly regret the morning after. He wanted someone to stay for the long-term, except, a quick fuck after picking up someone at a bar wasn't someone who can remind him to take his medication for his joint pains in the afternoon or pick up groceries for him and Snowdrops.

Meis carded his fingers through his hair. “Your energy feels… lonely.”

“What makes you say that?”

“You’re always so tired but you don’t wanna show it.” Meis said, “which I understand, for the sake of your job, but… I can feel how much you hold in.”

Gueira felt his eyes grow wet, and he hadn’t realized he’d been crying when the tears rolled down his cheeks.

Meis only threaded his fingers in his hair continuously, humming a soothing tune under his breath.

 _You can relax, here._ Were what his words really meant. Gueira desperately wanted to. He missed the warm comfort of his mother’s arms when Meis stroked his hair. His gentle, sweet lullaby made him miss home, so badly. Her face. Isabel’s smile when she taught him how to sow his ripped football jersey back together, Javier when they’d play soccer in the backyard and they’d have to come up with a story of how the garden got ruined when the ball got kicked right into it. Santiago giving him a noogie when he’s not looking just to fuck with him. His mother wiping away the sweat off her brow when she called him downstairs to help her cook dinner before everyone came back home from after-school practice.

The sweat beading down his bare shoulder in his tank when his uncle sternly directed him how to fix the broken bike’s parts to get the engine working again, and the smile on his face when Gueira’s final try started it back to life. Gueira lifting his camera to his eye to take a photo of Rob after practice, arms thrown around his friends’ shoulders and a happy grin on his face.

He missed everything he once was until he met Sergio, a hand clapped on his shoulder and the small smile on his face.

The first time he saw a man die was when his adolescence was long gone from his memories and his journey into a cruel world of an adulthood where he’d grown nothing but thick skin and numbness, toward his past, his uncertain future, and his aching present.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, through quiet sobs, _Isabel, Santiago, Javier, Robbie…_ knowing he’s failed everyone he’s once loved, by faking his accomplishments over the years as if he hadn’t thrown his future away over silly feelings of a dream that was ruined the moment he turned.

Meis cradled his head in his lap. He said nothing. Foreign, for Meis to be this welcoming in this heart-wrenching silence. Gueira melted into it. Too much reminded of home. He hadn’t cried since Rob sent him that letter back and he realized even then he hadn’t let out years worth of tears he’s held in because he had so many other things to worry about other than his repressed emotions.

He’d fallen asleep then. Feeling safe, sound, warm. Worries drifted from his mind and he thought of gracious, flying butterflies, swarming in a field of lavender flowers.

☆☆☆

When Gueira woke up, the skies were dark. It was in a start, his natural instinct was to warily scope his surroundings and he remembered this bed he lied on was all too familiar to him.

His shoulders relaxed.

Meis wasn’t here.

He raked his fingers through his hair, expecting to see Snowdrops around… but he wasn’t in his apartment. He saw Bobby and Jimi nestled beside him on his pillows.

He got out of bed, feeling more relaxed than he had in ages. His first instinct was to throw on his blazer and get in his shoes… but…

He was here to stay. To rest. There’s no hurry to go anywhere, at least, for now. Lio knew he’d be on nightly check-in’s the moment they landed in Promepolis.

Gueira descended the stairs and smelled something cooking from the kitchen. His hands in his pockets, barely fighting a yawn when he crept into the kitchen. He heard faint singing.

Meis was cooking. Singing along to some obscure song Gueira didn’t know of, but coming from Meis, it always sounded resplendent.

The smell from what was simmering on the stove was pleasant. He approached Meis from behind, seeing the cute apron on him, and that he was changed into a pair of loose shorts and a tank top. Gueira wrapped his arms around him.

Meis gasped, he stiffened immediately. “God damn it.” he clicked his tongue, “almost gave me a damn near heart attack, I got fragile lungs.”

“Didn’t mean to scare you,” Gueira buried his head into Meis’ neck, “what’re you up to, mariposa?”

Meis’ hand reached up to touch Gueira’s cheek affectionately, smiling a little when he left a kiss there. “Honey chicken and rice, just… more recipes I’m tryin’ out. I wanted to try somethin’ after I finished showerin’ while you got your shuteye.”

“I was meant to be leavin’ long time ago.”

“Then why’re you here?”

Meis had a point. Gueira snorted. “Makin’ sure you don’t burn the house down.”

“I’m gettin’ better at this.” Meis assured him, “you should go shower and get changed since you’re stayin’. Your stuff’s with mine, anyway.” he could’ve asked Kinkade and Pasha to take it over to his place for when he came back… but he wanted to indulge in a relaxation day.

“I’ll probably be done by the time you’re out.” Meis turned around, the chicken’s still sizzling in the pot, as he ran his hands down Gueira’s chest. “You’re all sweaty from the trip and everything. Freshen up.” he leaned in, kissing him softly.

“You sure you don’t need any help?”

“Naw, I got this.” Meis grinned, making a gun cocking noise with his teeth. He winked, patting Gueira’s chest and pecking him quickly on the lips. “Leave it up to me, partner.”

Gueira trusted his words enough. It was strange, being the one to shower in his home while Meis served him, took care of him and his needs. The hot shower did everything to ease his nerves, wash away all the stress that came with the four to five hour flight earlier today, the sweat and musk of walking under the hot sun, raking his fingers through his hair and dousing his head directly under the shower head. He might’ve taken a little longer than expected, resting his hands on the tiled walls.

Leisure sounded so foreign when all he knew was _work_ and anything but rest. He turned off the shower, turning the handle and stepping out. He dragged a towel through his wet hair and tossed it all back, remembering he left his stuff in Meis’ room upstairs. He casually left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“I left your bag next to my closet.” Meis reminded him from the kitchen, “just in case you wonder where it is.” he was unfazed by seeing Gueira in this state of dress because they’ve done this routine so many times, where it’d be Gueira leaving the shower and Meis’ eyes raking down his frame when he passed by the living room to grab something he forgot, and he’d continue watching the television, going about his own business while Gueira did the same.

“Thank you.” Gueira answered, a little tentative by his generosity tonight. He found his bag exactly where Meis placed it, easy to find. He crouched down and sifted through them to find a pair of boxers and sweats, slipping into them. He went back downstairs and found a small towel in the cabinets to toss over his shoulder, his hair still wet.

Dinner was ready.

“Just in the nick of time.” Gueira’s dreamed once of a life where Meis could cook for him like this… except, while they lived somewhere on the countryside, and Gueira’d come back home from work to Meis’ cooking, and he’d wrap his arms around his waist and worship him; he’d get chided that they’d need to set up the table and eat first. Snowdrops scurrying around their feet, waiting to be tended to. It wouldn’t be until after Gueira can shower him with affection until the sun rises and wake with Meis in his arms.

Meis already set up the table, a glass of wine left next to Gueira’s plate. He ran his hands across his bare shoulders, taking his hand and sitting him down. “Cooked some rice along with it.” He presented the dish, fried, honey chicken doused in soy sauce and mixed with the rice, steaming fresh.

Gueira wanted to believe he was dreaming.

He took a bite, his taste buds reached euphoria at the sweet honey on his lips. A nice aftertaste after he swallowed, tasting hints of garlic, soy, and seasoned goodness.

“You taught yourself how to do this?”

“You bet your sweet bippy I did.” Meis sat down next to him, smirking in triumph. He rested a hand under his cheek, “so how is it?”

Gueira was too busy eating, _he_ was the one who didn’t register that Meis said anything at all. “Hm?” he asked, bashful, his mouth full of rice and chicken.

Meis snorted. “How’s the food, dummy?”

“It’s…” Gueira blushed, “i-it’s good… really good…” he praised, and Meis’ smug look turned surprised.

“What?”

“This is really good, Meis.” he ate more enthusiastically, forgetting to down it all with his drink. It was Meis’ turn, as he flushed pink.

“O-Oh. It’s. I didn’t think it was anythin’ special.” He mumbled, timid.

“You’re getting better at this.” Gueira complimented, “maybe you should cook for me more often.” he joked.

“I will.” Meis said, determined. He shot up as he did so, startling Gueira. “L-like I said before… I wanna be… _useful_ ,” he fumbled with his words, and it was adorable, “even if I can’t do the things you do for me I wanna do as much as I can to repay you.”

“M-Mariposa…” Gueira’s eyes shimmered, touched, “where is this coming from?”

Meis slowly sat back down. “I did a bit of writin’ tonight because we’re doin’ finishin’ touches on the album, and I just thought about how much we fought just to get here. How many times you risked your life so that _I_ was safe and sound… no matter what terms we were on… I just don’t wanna be an ungrateful cunt about it anymore.”

“Meis, you don’t have to—”

“—I know I don’t have to.” Meis interrupted him, a little harsh and curt, and Gueira stopped talking. “—but I’m tired of sitting around and letting things just happen without me doin’ anything about it. My mum would want me to repay someone who's only done nothin’ but kind things for me.”

“But do you want to?” Gueira asked calmly.

“I do.” Meis replied, after a short pause.

“I don’t want you to make yourself think you’re indebted to me…” Gueira sighed to himself. He leaned back, lifting his glass to his lips and taking a sip.

“I just want you to feel like you can rely on me, too.” Meis formed just the right words he wanted to say.

“You just,” Gueira laughed a little, “you remind me a little of Rob, ‘cause he said that once to me, too.”

Meis sunk in his chair, pouting, “I’m not good at this mushy shit, alright?”

“I figured.”

He smacked Gueira’s arm, and Gueira snorted at him. Meis took a long sip from his glass, then he started wolfing down his food.

Well, it looked like he was back alright.

“Let me help.” Gueira offered when Meis lifted both their dishes to place in the sink. He ran the faucet, Gueira dropped the glasses inside carefully. Taking turns with washing the dishes and loading them inside the rack to dry.

“I was thinkin’ I’d dye my hair.” Meis said once they’ve finished. Gueira blinked. “You mind helpin’ me?”

“I’m not sure if I’m too much of a hairstylist as you think I am.”

“Not the whole thing.” Meis pulled his phone out, and showed Gueira a picture of a dark and subtle blue ombre. “Can you pull this off?”

He had hair dye in his cabinet because the three musketeers tended to leave some of their stuff in his house, and he just never thought of using it. If Gueira’s being honest, he impulsively dyed his hair in high school because Rob said he’d look badass with red hair with the way he saw it in the sun one day during practice, and he looked like he had a revelation. It was an off-handed comment, and yet Gueira took that to heart, and it led to Isabel walking into a blood-stained bathroom and she had to help him clean it up quickly before their mother ripped their heads off for making a mess of their bathroom.

“Well I only did this once.” Gueira found a pair of gloves in the linen closet, he had the knowledge of a quick YouTube tutorial and his gut instinct, pretty dauntless, if you asked him. “You’d be better off askin’ your hairstylists.”

“I don’t wanna bother ‘em.” Meis refused. “I trust you.”

An hour stretched into two, with Meis seated on the chair and Gueira carefully getting the hair dye to work. He focused on the ends, and with Meis’ neck-length hair it was easier to work his fingers through the strands.

“Why’d you go with red and black?”

“Hm.” Gueira hummed, he wrapped Meis’ hair for the dye process and let it set for another half hour. “Well it was more of a mistake, but, I kept it that way ever since. ‘Sides, Rob said he liked it. He was the reason I did such a silly thing.”

Meis’ face fell in the mirror, fixing the wrap on his head. “Sounds like you two did everything together.”

“He’s my best friend. ‘Course we did. He didn’t dye his hair with me, jus’ thought I was crazy for goin’ through with it.”

“I see.” Meis pouted. “Can I ask you somethin’?”

“What is it, mariposa?”

“Were you really in love with Sophia?” he asked quietly. Gueira rested his hands on the chair behind Meis, contemplating.

He’d never really thought about it much, now that they met again and they parted ways only mere days ago.

It was more of an infatuation.

Maybe he liked the idea of her.

“She was a cheerleader. Everyone digged cheerleaders.” Gueira shrugged. “Did I find her attractive because of that? Maybe I did.”

“So it was just a crush, then.”

“Stuck between the two when she broke my heart for Rob.”

“Was it because you were…” Meis picked lint off his shirt, stalling on what he wanted to say, “were you… in love… with him?”

From the moment Rob talked to him for the first time, and when Gueira’s heart would pound a little too fast when he complimented him on how he did at practice. Wanting his attention more than he wanted Sophia’s own when he was in his sight.

The revelation was all there, just something it took him two decades to reflect on. Who his first love was. The heartbreak really happened when Rob decided to date her when he fully encouraged it, even if it was truly a plea to just let it go and forget he ever crushed on her at all. He let him. Even if he snapped photos of Rob at homecoming and prom, hung out with him late hours at his house to avoid going back home, saw him everyday at practice and in the halls in the morning, his one and only friend that accepted him for who he was.

The reason why his mother was tense with him when he’d told her he’d been the one he was crushing on. It’d taken her awhile to understand, and she was in denial, at first. He wholefully expected it. Isabel was the first he told, out of panic, and she processed everything slowly while they were doing laundry one day.

 _Honestly,_ she said, _I figured whenever I’d come into your room and see you two hanging out. But I didn’t wanna make it seem like I was making assumptions out of the blue. I just had a feeling._

“I was.” Gueira answered truthfully. Meis’ expression turned from hopeful to tentative. “He made me discover a lot of things about myself.”

“Did he ever love you back?”

“I don’t think we ever saw eye to eye that way.” After they separated at Lucky Star, Gueira’s half-assed confession Rob didn’t pick up on, knowing that they’d probably never see each other again, if they’d get killed, or arrested at that moment. He’d let go of the only person he once truly loved because Rob pushed his safety over everything else. Slowly, they’re picking up the pieces. Gueira had many chances then, but the fear of making things different between them caused him to keep it all to himself. After all, with Sergio breathing down their shoulders, the fate of the organization they run in their hands, they had more important things to focus on. That was, making sure no one hit Sergio’s blindspot.

Rob wishing for a better future made him realize that they could’ve been spending it together with something brighter over the horizon.

That’s a dream long shattered after Sergio’s arrest, after all, any hopes of that happening at all was just a fever dream when he fell for another.

“Do you still have feelings for him?” Meis’ question caused him to still when he removed the wrap around his hair.

He’s glad to find him again, and keep in contact.

But if he still loved him more than a friend…

Those feelings slowly waned when he spent years alone in Promepolis, unsure whether or not he’s still running from Black Stone. Recently, it was proven that the chase wasn’t over.

Gueira’s phone alarm went off, cutting their conversation short.

“Alright, ‘s been half an hour.” Gueira averted the subject. “I’ve gotta help you wash your hair.”

“Y-Yeah…” Meis looked like he wanted to say more, but he dropped it. Standing up.

Gueira rinsed his hair out. Spending another half hour blow-drying his hair, the wet locks turned to dry, soft waves, after being thoroughly conditioned. He grabbed a brush from Meis’ bedroom, working the bristles through his waves.

The black drifted into a smooth, darkened teal ombre from the middle down to the ends. Gueira expected a worse job, but it worked out well. Even better than his very first dye job, proud of it.

“So what do you think?” Gueira asked.

“Holy shit,” Meis awed, and he leaned in. His fingers raking through his hair, “now this is _dope_.” he laughed. They high-fived each other. “I knew I could trust you.”

“I really like this color.” Gueira hummed in approval, “it suits you.”

“I just wanted somethin’ more different.” Meis said, “somethin’ a little exotic, but sexy.”

Gueira took his hand, twirling him around so Meis faced him instead of the mirror. He kissed him once, twice, a third time, Meis chuckling into the kiss and wrapping his arms around Gueira’s shoulders.

“Thank you for takin’ care of me today.” Gueira kissed him gently.

“We don’t have much time to ourselves.” Meis nuzzled his nose against Gueira’s, “just… tryna make the best of it.”

Gueira picked Meis up. “Well we got all the time in the world, mariposa.”

Meis giggled, Gueira kissing him heartily when they left the bathroom.

☆☆☆

They watched some corny teen drama on Netflix, ordering food to the house, and spending the rest of the night snagging Meis’ guitar and rushing up to his bedroom for Gueira to practice his skills playing a few tunes while they lied on his bed. Meis snacking on lollipops and sitting on his bed, cross-legged, singing along to some of the songs.

Meis commented that he was getting better, applauding when he was finished. They double high-fived, wrestled each other, shared sweet kisses on his bed. Relishing in the calm smile on Meis’ face when Gueira hovered over him.

Spending the day together at his house was magical, different, somehow, from when Meis came over and he’d freeload for a full-day while he ignored all his responsibilities. They didn't have anything else to do for the day, simply just relaxing in one another's company.

It felt like they were able to live together, just like this.

Just the night before their free-time was over, they sat on the roof. Overlooking the night skies. Eggo came to visit them briefly, mostly for food, and then she slinked away somewhere across the roof.

“Hey,” Gueira was feeling bold, “...how about one of these days… maybe… we can live somewhere together? You and me?”

The wind shifted, Meis turning his head to look at him.

“Are you stupid?”

“Yeah, that’s why I’m asking you this question.”

Meis laughed in disbelief, “where the fuck would we even go?”

“I dunno, somewhere… far.” Gueira said, “I’m growin’ a lil’ tired of the city.”

“Surprisin’ comin’ from a city-slicker.”

“Do you miss it?”

“What?”

“The countryside.”

Meis hugged his knees to his chest, “sometimes.”

“I miss home, too.” Gueira confessed. He tugged on the cross necklace his mother got for him as a teenager. Meis scooted closer to him. He hogged the blanket on his lap for their nightly stargazing.

“How’s your family like?” Meis asked. “Unless… that’s also too much to ask.”

Gueira had a lot of stories to tell, funny ones, melancholic, or maybe even boring, he ended up telling Meis everything. From the smell of the calm beaches of Miami where he liked to surf, where he skateboarded across campus at school grounds, him and Rob running away from the angry teachers who forbade them from doing so. Wrestling gators at the lake everyone liked to head toward after school. Going to the park just to parkour across the playground and spend hours after school talking about how they’d like to take over the world one day, their big dreams in the football league while they wildly lived their youth.

Meis never experienced such a thing, just stale farm life, and loneliness, so he listened to Gueira with the stars in his eyes.

He’d figure he’d tell Meis as much as he wanted to know, that he had a happy past if his father wasn’t in the picture. Making sure to leave out as much about broken bottles, booze, scars, and bruises, and the smell of his mother’s fresh garden, the roses in her shop, the horrible sweaters Isabel crocheted for him she gifted him during Christmas, the first time he rode a motorbike at his uncle’s autoshop, one he built himself, the time he saw the ghost of his grandmother… his last family barbecue where Santiago helped flip burgers, where his family gathered together and danced the night away. Isabel’s quinceanera.

Meis went slack against Gueira’s shoulder midway through his story about his high school prom, stopping at the part where Rob and Sophia were nominated prom king and queen.

How he wished it were him up there.

☆☆☆

The conference was coupled by a photoshoot, where Lio’d be discussing the efforts he’s been making into aiding the Burnish community along with others. They had to be up early in the morning to head over there, where hundreds of reporters, journalists, and photographers were waiting.

What happened at Prometheus theatre wouldn’t be forgotten, as the same incident happened at Azar a few years ago. Lio’s assistance toward charity was meant to ensure that their people felt acceptance, and Nexus managed to raise thousands of dollars in revenue to restore what was lost in what happened.

The press tended to be a little nosy, overstepping boundaries and asking questions out of line. But Lio knew how to keep them in check. It’s best that they didn’t reveal anything that was going on behind the scenes, such as speculation that Lightning Stryke was behind this with the feud between the two rival bands. He avoided such questions and answered what was deemed appropriate, that was, striving toward his goal for providing welfare for those who desperately needed it.

Security tightened for this event given it was strictly an invitation and the people affiliated with this Lio was on neutral terms with. It benefited them if they spoke on the incident and apologized for what happened, and they had to work on repaying for the damage that was done among handling other private matters, and it was a long wait since the talk of it died down. But they were here now, and breaking their silence. Most people considered it to be remarkable that everyone was mainly unscathed from the incident and Meis spoke his truth on it being an elaborate attack.

However, Lio quickly said that they were working on handling those matters, and as for who was behind it no one was truly certain. It was their safety that was far more important, a drastic attempt to cover themselves. But it got the press aggressively clicking their cameras, and bombarding them with more questions, some of praise, and some interrogating them, asking who’d they’d made enemies out of that would hurt them.

“I’d like to thank everyone for coming today.” Lio concluded the conference, “that would be all for today.”

“Mr. Fotia! Mr. Fotia!”

“Is it true that you and Renley were reported to have a legal dispute?”

“Who was behind the bombing at the theatre?!”

“Meis is getting ready for his photoshoot.” Lio whispered to him, as they’re being escorted from the conference room. “Stay with him.”

“Yeah.” Gueira walked ahead of them. Meis left the conference room earlier, only there to speak a few words before Lio took over. Given he was considered a _fan favorite_ and the one affected most they wanted to hear from him most. Benji and Slim couldn’t make it this time, busy with different things on their schedule. Without his two bandmates by his side it made sense he was a little antsy while the three musketeers worked on getting him ready for the photoshoot.

Meis looked pained, often touching his chest during the conference. He’d tried to be discreet about it when he was taken away, but Gueira noticed when he stood up and stumbled. Adrian helped him stand upright.

“Are you okay, Mr. Yeon?”

“I’m fine.” Meis panted, fixing the white button-down he was wearing. Callisto gave him a napkin so he could dab it gently on his head, careful not to ruin the makeup.

“Boss,” Gueira asked worriedly, “do you think it’s okay for him to do all this?” having him speak in front of the press was already concerning enough. Not that Meis wasn’t out of the spotlight concerning the heat of their upcoming album, it’s just a lot for him to process after he got out of a pretty nasty assassination attempt.

“He said he was ready.” Lio responded, and the one in charge, Seth, needed to speak to Lio about a few things concerning the photoshoot. “We can’t have the press thinking something’s wrong if we go periods of time without keeping them at bay.”

“People are already catchin’ on that he’s sick as it is.”

“It’s inevitable, but you must have faith in him.” He nodded at Kinkade and Pasha, seeing what Seth wanted and flashing a smile. Gueira’s sure that Lio hated every single one of these people behind these televised conferences, interviews, and bullshit photoshoots, and only kissed their ass to get favors out of them when he needed them. None of those smiles were genuine, and in his position, it was understandable. Growing up into a world of politics gave him that advantage.

Meis was taken to the studio, where the photography session started. He shoved the napkin in his pocket, and it was fine at first. But Gueira was growing worried at his health, noticing he was looking a little pale. He had to stop them for a minute break so he could cough into his napkin.

The photographers didn’t suspect anything much, simply asking if their workers could hand him a bottle of water. They did, and Meis drank from it. But it didn’t do much to stop his bouts of coughs, even if he tried to swallow it down.

“Do you need another break, Mr. Yeon?”

Gueira eyed him intently when Meis shook his head.

“‘S alright.” he said, his voice a little hoarse. “We just went on vacation, so I’m feelin’ a lil’ ill, is all.”

“You’re doing great.” The photographer praised, while Meis switched from pose after pose, his sultry gaze returned when he eyed the camera. It was just what the photographers wanted. He opened his button-down a little further, just to tease, and it was enough to distract them to give them what they want.

“Angel.” Meis said, after they called a break. “I need my meds.”

“Oh. Now?” Adrian asked.

Meis coughed into his napkin, “at least before the next session.”

“Oh no you don’t,” Gueira grabbed Meis’ arm, dragging him into the backroom.

“I think it’s a little bold of you to be draggin’ me here.” Meis weakly jested.

“Don’t do another session.”

“I can do it.”

“Not when you look like you’re about to drop. Have you been taking your meds at all?”

“Not when they make me feel so shitty afterward.” Meis replied, “I been fine since the trip, it’s nothing serious.”

“You can’t go through with the shoot.”

“I told boss I can handle this shit.” Meis yanked his arm away, “they keep askin’ how we are and shit and we can’t wait any longer while we try to cover our ass.”

“They’ve caught on.”

“So be it.” Adrian slipped into the backroom through their heated discussion.

“Sorry,” he ducked his head, approaching Meis with his medication and a bottle of water. “Had to search through the dressing room.”

Meis took the bottle of him, “thanks,” he uncapped it and popped a few pills in his mouth, using the water bottle to swallow it down. “Keep this with you.”

“For when you need to use it again?” Gueira questioned.

“I gotta get through this. My lungs can’t act up now.” Meis gruffed. He gave Adrian the water bottle.

Knowing it was useless arguing, Meis resumed the rest of the photoshoot. Midway through he stopped by Adrian to take more pills.

Gueira just had a bad feeling about this.

Not the photoshoot alone, but… everything about this atmosphere. Lio didn’t even trust Seth all that much, but a big broadcasting company that he was part of begging for their presence was something he couldn’t say no to. People like him tended to mooch off of the Burnish community’s popularity and the press were nothing but a pain in the ass, asking far too much and sticking their noses in business that wasn’t theirs. The entertainment industry was the plague, and it made sense why Meis referred to them as pesticide. Yet here they were, pretending they enjoyed milking in the fame.

 _“Boss.”_ Kinkade’s voice reached Gueira’s earpiece. _“We got a situation.”_

“What is it?” Lio excused himself from Seth’s crew of trusted colleagues.

_“Someone came in with an order for flowers.”_

Gueira paused upon hearing that. “Where are they?” he asked. The photoshoot was preparing for their third and final session, Meis being taken back to the dressing room. Another break was announced.

 _“The front entrance. It’s a group of them now.”_ Pasha responded.

“Ariston. Kiana. Jaime.” Lio touched his earpiece, “get Jesse and Callisto to the backroom.”

They responded in unison. “Gueira.” Lio said. “See to what’s going on.”

“Yeah.” Gueira slipped away from the crowd, reaching the corridors and descending the staircase.

 _“What the Hell?!”_ Pasha shouted, _“they've passed security!”_

“Did you lose sight of them?”

 _“They must’ve taken a shortcut.”_ Kinkade responded. _“Can’t find ‘em anywhere.”_

Gueira clicked his tongue. He froze at the staircase when he noticed the men assembling at the hallway at the bottom of the steps. They’re throwing on gas masks, preparing what looked like smoke bombs, donned in heavy gear.

He had to alert Meis as soon as possible.

He bolted back up the stairs, rushing through the corridors and heading back into the dressing room. Meis was in there alone because he was told he’d be taking a break, and the crew had left the main room.

“Kinkade? Pasha?” Gueira heard nothing on his earpiece. “Kiana, Ariston, Jaime, Boris, do you copy?!” no response. He checked his phone.

Those bastards cut off the signal.

Gueira entered the room in a frenzy. Meis was coughing into a napkin, looking up at Gueira in surprise. He looked around, his eyes landing on the vent in the ceiling.

He dragged the table in the center of the room up to the vent. “Meis I need you to listen to me.”

“What?”

“You gotta get out of here.” Gueira ordered. “People are after you.”

“You’re fuckin’ kiddin’ me.”

“They’ve disguised themselves as delivery men for flowers.” Gueira grabbed Meis’ hand, dragging him away from his chair.

He grabbed two heavy crates and stacked them on top of the table, taking Meis’ hand again.

“Gueira!” he exclaimed, “the Hell do you mean people are after me?”

“They managed to get inside, I don’t have time to explain.” he checked his watch, it’s a quarter past two, and they’re still in the middle of their break. “Get out through the air vent.”

“No way in Hell I’m doin’ that—” Meis refused, “and what are you gonna do?”

“—listen I have to protect you out of harm’s way—”

“—I ain’t goin’ if that means you’ll get hurt again.”

“Meis.” Gueira said sternly, stepping closer, “they’re setting off smoke bombs, and that gas isn’t gonna do any good to your health.”

The smoke circulated throughout the dressing room, Gueira turned around. He didn’t have much time for this. “You know I can handle this. Do you trust me?”

“Gueira—”

“ _Do you trust me?”_ Gueira asked again.

“Of course I _do_!”

“Then you need to get out of here.”

“I don't want anything to happen to you..."

“I’d rather have something happen to me than you, not again.” Gueira whispered. He took Meis’ hands and clutched them tightly, Meis gasped when he pulled him closer and kissed him. “So, just please.” Gueira pleaded.

Meis nodded slowly. His hand slipped in Gueira’s, stepping up on the chair. Gueira quickly opened up the vent, helping him up.

"Wait." Meis rested his hand on Gueira’s shoulders, and he leaned down to kiss him long and hard. 

_"Saranghae."_ Meis whispered. 

Gueira didn't know what he meant, but he nodded slowly. "I'll come back for you. Make sure you get to the outside and wait there for me." Gueira advised.

“You better not do anything stupid.” Meis warned. His despondency clear in his tone, masking it with aggression.

Gueira nodded. “I’ll be okay. You know I'm meant for this.” he's always been a fighter after all, maybe not in physical strength up until Sergio; but now he had the skill to fight back and he wanted to use it to protect others the right way. He lifted Meis up into the vent by giving him a boost.

He checked his phone again. He had no idea if Lio, Jesse, or Callisto were in good hands. He’s lost connection on his earpiece completely, and it was likely everyone was being evacuated away from the studio building. He left the dressing room, heading downstairs for the main room. The men have dispersed, clearly searching around for Meis. Gueira’s eyes glowed red, his enhanced vision making it easier to navigate through the mist. He shielded his mouth with an arm.

He snuck up behind them, kicking one of them in the shin and hooking his arms around his neck, strangling him until he was unconscious.

The others tried to corner him, and Gueira kicked one in the face before he punched the other with a powerful left-hook, another curve and an uppercut, smashing the gas mask he wore on his face with one fell swoop. He kneed one in the stomach, lifting him up and tossing him into the tables, knocking them over.

He easily picked up a chair and swung it right in the face of the attacker running after him, throwing it at two coming his way. He watched as they collapsed to the ground, the chair’s legs snapping from the impact, their cries echoing off the walls of the main room.

He took them on with ease, using his clawed hand to smash one’s gas mask in half and slamming his head against the wall. Gueira ducked the tackle from the man ramming into him, and he elbowed him, kneeing him in the face and slamming the heel of his shoe right into the side of the man’s head. He hit the ground with a heavy thud, his mask sliding right off.

Gueira coughed, his arm covering his mouth again. Fuck it. With all their gas masks broken by his punches, they’d be useless to use. He left the main room and headed into the next, knowing they were ransacking everywhere trying to look for Meis. He’s probably working his way through the vents right now, and as long as he was up there they wouldn’t find him.

 _Don’t worry, mariposa._ Gueira found three men storming down the hall. They noticed he was lurking behind them, maskless. They whipped their knives and guns out, and Gueira realized the gas from the smoke bombs were wearing him down when they lunged for him. He snapped one’s arm back and shoved him aside, unable to register the slash at his right side coming his way.

He swore, stumbling back and blasting them away from him with his flames. Gueira dropped to his knees, coughing harshly. More came rushing in. He slowly stood up, breathing in deeply.

He counted down for when they came at him, dodging their attacks as quickly as possible. Another knife slashed at his left cheek, and he ducked, leaning back and sidestepping, trying his best to evade them.

Fuck. They were doing a number on him now. He stopped with the urge to cough again from the heavy smoke, and he got a kick to the rib and another punch in the stomach, his armored hands blocking their hits and keeping them at bay. He leapt on one’s shoulder, swinging his leg into the side of the man behind him, and he hit him right in his head, sending him flying back. He slid to the ground and snatched the other’s knife out of his hand, flinging it right at his leg,

“GET HIM!”

Gueira was tackled to the ground from his blindspot, just as he fought off the man by slashing at his chest and headbutting him to the ground. Two men toppled over him and pinned him to the ground, hard enough for blood to spurt out of his mouth at the impact on his abdomen.

“Your time’s over, Red Rose.” The man pulled out a gun. He readied the trigger, the other man kept his arms pinned to the ground, and Gueira was far too weakened to let his flames set free.

“LET GO OF HIM YOU DICKS!”

Gueira didn’t have to second guess who that voice came from. A fire extinguisher slammed right into the man’s head, loud enough that the _clonk_ noise knocked his gas mask right off his face. Meis lifted the metal and slammed it into his head again, knocking him out cold. He threw it at the other man holding Gueira down.

“Gueira don’t you dare die on me.” Meis pleaded. Gueira coughed on the ground, his armor fading from his arms as he rolled over, trying his best to overcome the smoke in his lungs. Meis was in no state for fighting judging by his own coughing. Another man stumbled into the hall, and Meis backed away.

“RUN!” Gueira demanded hoarsely, “you idiot! I told you to stay in the vents!”

“I saw you about to get shot dead and you expect me to stay in the vents?”

“They know where you are now!” Gueira hacked another cough, “just run!”

The man started running after him. “GO!”

Meis stumbled back, coughing as he turned around and made a break for it around the corner. Gueira rolled on his front, panting. His arms shook while he held himself up, and he hit the ground again.

He had to go help Meis. Now that he was exposed to the smoke out of the vents it’d wear him down even more and he wouldn’t be able to hold him off.

He trusted that Meis could stall him, but not for long. Gueira stumbled up to his knees, wobbling on his feet. His hand rested on the wall, doubling over.

It didn’t matter his condition. Lio said Meis’ well-being was top priority, and his safety was above everything else. Gueira weakly jogged across the hall and turned the corner, looking for Meis. He fought through the smoke, stepping over the men he’d knocked out earlier. He found the man that was searching for Meis.

Smart boy.

He probably hid somewhere once he was out of sight.

Gueira snuck up behind him, exerting all his power into his right arm and slamming his fist right into his gas mask with a grunt. He’s sent careening across the floors and right into the glass, shattering it into bits and pieces.

Meis was sitting down behind the wall, his hands clamped over his mouth. He looked up, gasping when Gueira sunk to the ground, a bloodied hand remaining from the punch as his armor vanished. “Gueira.” he crawled over to him, cradling Gueira closer to his chest. He turned his head to cough, reaching for the man’s gas mask and yanking it off so he could put it on Gueira.

“Castellanos?!”

Pasha’s voice. Gueira’s eyes were heavy-lidded when the rest of the team assembled in the alleyway, Lio included.

“Boss!” Meis clamored, “Gueira— he’s—”

“Meis.” Gueira croaked out, “don’t worry— I’m— I’m fine—”

“—don’t talk.”

“We lost signal.” Kinkade said. “What happened?”

“They ambushed us.” Meis responded, frenzied. “They were about to kill him.”

“Thank God the both of you are alright.” Lio placed a hand on his chest, “they escorted everyone out of the building and the men scattered all over the premises. I tried to get in touch so that everyone was in a safe spot, but the reception was cut off.”

“Boss.” Ariston and Kiana joined the group, and the look on their faces invoked dread in everyone. “Bad news.” Kiana informed them.

“What happened?” Lio asked. Gueira slowly sat up in Meis’ arms, Meis helping him up until he could stand on his two feet again.

Ariston and Kiana exchanged glances, wary.

“Spit it out!” Pasha demanded.

Meis stilled, “where’s— where’s Jesse and Callisto?”

Jaime came in with Jesse and Adrian close by his side. “We were attacked by the break room.” he explained.

“We managed to fight them off, but…” Adrian bit his lip, “—we— we weren’t—”

“And?” Lio asked warily.

“Callisto…” Ariston’ voice wavered in terror, “she’s— they—”

“What?” Meis asked. Gueira weakly turned his head their way, the gas mask haphazardly strapped to his face.

“They took her.” Kiana finished for him, though her tone was flat, her apprehension was seen in her eyes.

Callisto was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't give any insight on Gueira and Meis' current hairstyles, so here they are. [ **[x (meis + dyed version)](https://www.short-haircut.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/06/5-Dark-Blue-Black-Hair-596.jpg)** ] && [ **[x (gueira + current haircut)](https://menhairstylesworld.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/09/Swept-Back-Zayn-Malik-Haircut.jpg)** ]
> 
> Next chapter: ah shit, here we go again. :(
> 
> Follow me where I give updates on this fic, listen to my playlist, and feel free to ask me things on my CC! ❤️
> 
>  **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2CTDNdTca9mHoMpL8rkbpX?si=PYel1jZcTiu6oYwT7-XFeg)** | **[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/danganphobia)**


	24. Callisto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Callisto has gone missing since the photoshoot, and Lio and the team decide on a rescue mission on how to get her back. Gueira decides to tell his secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we're finally at the rescue mission chapter.
> 
> i've been mulling over my head how this was all gonna unfold since i STARTED this fic,,,, and man,,,,
> 
> yall ain't gonna be ready.

Meis didn't believe what he heard.

"What—" he let out a shaking breath, "what do you mean she's _gone_?"

"We tried to fight them off." Adrian explained with haste, "but they caused a diversion and split off, tried to get our attention away from her when they attacked us."

" _And then you just let them take her_?!" Meis' seething acrimony bled through his words.

"What happened to Callisto?" Jesse asked, "she's not here?"

"No…" Adrian answered quietly. "She was taken away."

"Why?!"

"Hey," Kinkade grabbed his shoulder, "we're just as confused as you are."

Meis was still cradling Gueira in his arms, "how could this have happened when you were supposed to be protecting her?"

"I'm sorry, sir—" Ariston bowed down, "we didn't expect them to—"

"—this is your fault." Meis glared. " _all of you_ had one God damn job and nobody knows how to do shit!"

"Meis." Gueira's low voice made the room silent. His hand hovered over Meis' own and squeezed gently. "It's alright."

"But—" Meis gaped, but immediately Kinkade and Pasha were at their side, crouching down to help Gueira up.

"It's not okay for any of us to be here." Lio announced. "Inhaling too much smoke wouldn't do us any good. Ariston, Kiana, Jaime."

"Yes sir." the three of them stood guard.

"Search the perimeters. Every fucking corner. There's a slight chance she may still be here. Eliminate _any_ suspects lingering. Immediately report back to me about your findings."

The team dispersed. Except for Kinkade and Pasha, who were taking Meis and Gueira out of the building.

They'd called Houston the moment they came back to where they were waiting outdoors, at the front entrance.

Unfortunately, no signs of Callisto anywhere in the building.

Jesse kept asking questions however Kinkade and Pasha kept it brief to prevent him from knowing too much.

Lio phoned Dr. Kaliko once Houston arrived. Meis couldn't think of anything else other than Callisto, even when they had to check up on their current state after the smoke bombs were released.

Gueira was okay. Fortunately this wasn't anything bizarre that would leave him in an unconscious state. All of them had to undergo proper check-ups regarding the smoke inhalation, and she stated that they used this specifically to weaken everyone's abilities and slip in unnoticed.

Burning Rescue showed up a little later. The stay at the clinic extended a few hours for their protection, Lio issued another lockdown. Meis wasn't allowed to leave, and he sat down at the seats outside, waiting for Gueira to finish catching up with the others on the status update.

Adrian remained by Jesse's side, the poor thing knew the least about what was going on and his anger was justified just as much as Meis was. Benji and Slim dropped by because they wanted to see Meis, but he'd have to leave the building with Gueira and they were on lockdown— meaning he'd be one of the very last.

"Okay." Dr. Kaliko finished up her work, "you're all free to go."

Meis didn't even wait for Gueira to wrap up their conversations. He knew Lio had his own business to deal with and the rest of the team were awaiting his next orders but he didn't want to spend another fucking second here.

"Wait, Mr. Yeon?" Athena rushed after him when he rose from his seat. "We still recommend you rest for an extended amount compared to everyone else because your lungs—"

"—forget it." Meis interrupted harshly, "'m feelin' better."

He heard Gueira's sigh when he pushed the double doors open.

He held in all the bitterness and frustration for when they were home, Gueira followed closely behind him and honestly— even _he_ being there drove him over the edge.

“If you’re gonna say any kinda shit right now I don’t wanna hear it.” Meis said, his muscles are sore from sitting on his ass for four hours, his vitals being checked and wearing an oxygen mask so he didn’t nearly pass out like Gueira had— miraculously.

“You should be a little grateful everyone else came outta this alive.”

“And we’re supposed to be okay with the fact that the kid that’s like _a daughter to me_ was _kidnapped_?”

“No, that’s not what I’m saying at all.”

Meis laughed, “there’s no fucking way you expect me to just sit around when she’s not with us!”

“You don’t think this fucked us over?” Gueira asked, times like this was when his patience for maintaining professionality slipped quickly, “ _why_ do you think we were in _lockdown_ at the clinic in the first place? For the _second time?_ ”

“I think boss needs to fire some people for letting her out of their sight.” Meis suggested indignantly, “y’know for someone who seemed to care so much for her, Ariston couldn’t even do his fucking job right.”

“To be fair you nearly got the kid fired.” Gueira defended him, “and because he broke the rules and you did, guess who ended up in the fuckin’ clinic almost bleeding to death because of Orien?”

Meis stomped closer to Gueira, jabbing a finger at him. _“That ain’t the same thing_ and you know it.” he groused.

“You’re not being reasonable, Meis.”

“I’m the only reasonable one here for wanting to find her!”

“So are we.” Gueira kept calm, “and throwin’ a tantrum over shit goin’ wrong won’t solve anything. Being a brat’s only gonna get you so far.”

“Heh,” Meis raked his fingers through his hair, “the only reason this happened was because you guys fucked up.”

“I told you to stay in the damn air vents and not get involved to save your ass.” Gueira stated defiantly, “and who’s the one that had to save you, again? And again, and again,” he emphasized wildly, “do you think we _expected_ this shit to happen?!”

“Well it did!”

“It’s _our fault_ , of course I’m aware of that! But it doesn’t mean you can go and solve it yourself!”

“Because what,” Meis shrugged, “it’s not as simple as you damn think?”

“You don’t—” Gueira hesitated a little, but he didn’t falter over his words, “—you don’t understand—”

“—Gueira I ain’t in the fuckin’ mood to hear your bullshit about you and boss’ little secrets and whatever the fuck.” Normally, Meis wanted Gueira’s comfort. Even if he was completely silent, and close by his side. Or when he was in his arms when they were together, but with the worst possible outcomes lingering in his head and screwing with him he just couldn’t stand the thought of anyone telling him otherwise. He was fucking impatient for a reason, and he refused to sit down and wait pretty, not in this case.

“And what’re you gonna do?” Gueira asked, almost taunting at him. Meis shoved him back.

“Fuck you.” he griped, “ _I should go find her myself_.”

“I can’t let you go anywhere.” Gueira automatically replied. Meis looked him in the eyes with his own, and even his acrimony wasn’t enough to make him step down.

“Move.” Meis demanded sorely.

“ _Meis_.” Gueira warned lowly. “We been through this before.”

“And we’ll go through it again.” Meis snapped back, and he shoved him. “We could make this easy or we can make this hard.”

“You’re only making this harder on yourself.”

“Let me go.”

“And where do you possibly think you’re gonna go?”

“Do everyone else’s job because they can’t seem to know how to!” Gueira grabbed Meis and stopped him. He refused to let Meis cross him. Not even a single inch, and Meis didn’t give a fuck. He’d fight Gueira if he had to.

“Meis.” Gueira tried again, louder, more firm.

Meis started hitting him, “ _get the fuck out of my way, Gueira_ ,” he jeered. Gueira blocked every single one of his hits, and he barely budged when he shoved him. “Just let me go and see her!”

“NO!” Gueira’s voice startled him, just a little bit, but Meis pushed himself to ignore him.

“Why?!” he pleaded, “why for once can’t you just let me do what I want?!”

 _“Meis!_ ”

“ _WHAT?!_ ”

Next thing Meis knew his back hit the cushion of his couch, and Gueira hovered over him.

“Forgive me for doing this.” Gueira whispered gently.

“What—” Meis’ eyes blinked wide once a pair of lips pressed against his own promptly, _hard_ , and he went from struggling to resisting within a flat second. He stilled against Gueira, strong arms pinned him to the couch and his body on top of him.

He stopped completely, eyes fluttering shut.

His wrist relaxed in Gueira’s grasp, so did his body.

When Gueira parted from him, Meis’ eyes turned heavy-lidded. He could’ve kept resisting. He could’ve shoved him off and made a break for it. He was just _exhausted;_ he hadn’t felt like doing anything else at all. He was exhausted from everything, once again.

“It’s been a long day, Mr. Yeon.” Gueira lifted himself off Meis. He lied there on the couch, turning his head to the side, his hair falling over his cheek. “You should get some rest.”

Meis was silent.

“I’ll call Adrian to set the bath for you. He should be on his way now because you left in a hurry.” Gueira informed him.

“I wanna be alone.” Meis murmured. “Just.” he let out a labored breath. “...Leave me alone.”

He didn’t want to look at Gueira’s face; even if he knew it’d been crushed.

There’s a moment before he answered, “are you sure?”

Meis wanted to hunch within himself.

Gueira accepted his silence as the answer he’s been reluctantly wanting to hear.

“As you wish.” His footsteps were silent until the door opened. “Have a good night, Mr. Yeon.”

Meis grabbed the pillow on the couch, he wished it were either Bobby or Jimi. But for now, this would do.

☆☆☆

Lio said they were working on finding out Callisto’s whereabouts as much as they could. But to make sure there wasn’t any unrest, and that the press hadn’t found out, they had to resume their normal work-related activities.

Lucia’s done many things for them since he assigned her to be their eyes through cyberspace, admittedly, not his strongest point when they had millions of enemies lurking around every corner. Galo said that she’d be their man if they needed to track down, or identify whoever needed be.

As always, after a particular incident everywhere’s on lockdown. Not just for Meis, but for everyone. Protection was maximized and that meant the little freedom granted once they landed was taken away.

At this point, Meis can’t be bothered anymore. He waited a day, and another. It did nothing to ease his anxiousness, and Benji and Slim’s offerings for distraction only did so much.

And he wasn’t exactly casually speaking with Gueira either, acting a little more with indifference than normal. He’d stick around Kinkade and Pasha more if he needed anything throughout the day, but during the night him and Gueira fell into a strange, almost comforting silence when Adrian prepared his bath and got him ready for bed.

It’s been taking a toll on Jesse. He saw that Gueira’s been trying to watch over him more, and talk to him.

No one’s told him anything.

No one’s told _anyone_ anything. Meis didn’t bother asking, knowing Kinkade and Pasha wouldn’t crack if he asked them. Ariston’s terrified of him at this point. The other bodyguards follow protocol too much than to break it by letting the clients know too much. He knew Gueira wouldn’t, either. He’s been trying to get something out of him for the past few months they’ve known each other already, anyway.

After practice on the third night, Meis spent hours in the studio.

“I gotta put Chronos to bed.” Slim twirled his drumsticks and set them in his pouch, standing up. Benji took off his guitar, yawning loudly.

“Needa get some shuteye, too…” Benji rubbed his eye. They knew Meis had the tendencies to stay after-hours, when they were too exhausted to keep going. “You gonna be okay on your own, Dallas?”

“Yeah.” Meis waved two fingers lazily in their direction. “Get outta ‘ere.” he slurred, fingers tweaking along the guitar strings.

Their worry was present, Meis just ignored it. They were all tense about the situation, and couldn’t ignore the uncertainty lingering in the air about what happened next.

“Gueira’s waiting outside.” Slim reminded him gently. He didn’t have to say that and remind Meis but he does anyway. Meis didn’t say anything. The two men left the recording booth, leaving Meis on his own.

Once they finished this final song then _Resurrection_ was complete.

When Meis checked his phone, it was one in the morning. The studio started clearing out at ten to eleven, midnight at the latest. But no one was cooped up in here for later than that. Not even Lio, as their boss, he usually took all his business back home where he’d continue it there. Sometimes, Galo was out working his late shifts, and someone had to take care of Toodles.

He’d finish his work another time. Meis flicked the lights off to the studio. When he left the building, he noticed Gueira was waiting outside. Right by his car.

He’s got a cigar in his mouth, gaze looking off elsewhere. The smoke wisping from the rear end into the air.

Meis walked up to him, shoving his hands in the pocket of his bomber jacket.

He and Gueira made eye contact.

Gueira patted his pocket, pulling out a grape lollipop. He handed it to Meis.

Meis’ stomach started growling the second he put it into his mouth. He stared down at his sneakers, his cheeks reddening.

“Is there anywhere you’d like to go?” Gueira asked. He put out his cigar with a snap of his fingers, flicking it away in the nearby trash bin.

Meis pouted a little, rubbing his stomach.

Not that he was giving Gueira silent treatment (he was, mostly) but he missed saying a word or two to piss him off everyday.

“ _Gogi-gui_.” Meis mumbled.

“Hm?”

“If there’s… a. Um.” fuck. He forgot the proper word for it. “Um.” he blushed deeper, an eyebrow twitching. Gueira waited patiently. “God damn it…”

“Gogi-gui?” Gueira asked slowly.

He thought of a smoking hot grill and the pleasant smell of meat. “Barbeque.” Meis figured out. “It. I mean barbeque… if there’s one anywhere.” he answered quietly. “I’m craving barbeque…”

Gueira chuckled to himself. “Okay. I’ll see if I can find anything nearby.”

Promepolis had many barbeque joints in the city, but Meis didn’t want to just go anywhere. There was one owned by an old friend he knew upon coming here for the first time. He wondered if she still worked there whenever he paid a visit. Meis’ cravings changed every single day and suddenly he’s not a frequent customer at all these old restaurant chains like he’d used to be because he simply never had the time to drop by. Which was his fault. Everyone seemed to think he used being famous as an excuse to ghost them, when that wasn’t his intention. But that’s how it was nowadays, even with the people he once knew back at home from school who barely spoke more than a few words to him had the habit of buying into the illusion they were ever fucking friends at all.

They’re two out of the four people in total that were there.

A woman with dark, long hair tied up in a ponytail speaking with another customer turned around, and her face lit up. She recognized him instantly, and Meis smiled a little. Her smile was wider.

She’s always sported a few wrinkles at her growing age but her smile was the opposite. She walked up to him, Meis spreading his arms for her to hug him tightly.

“Hello, sweetie,” Dia buried her face into his neck, he towered over her so he had to lean down when he hugged her. “ _God, look at you._ ” he clapped him in the arm when they pulled away, “what, it’s been like a year now?”

Meis laughed, “Hi Dia. I think so.”

She looked at Gueira, who nodded his head respectfully.

“Hope you’re having a good night miss,” he said, “I know it’s a little late.”

“I usually close this late anyway.” Dia shrugged with a smile, “I mean I got less customers, but it’s less stress for me.” she said, “come this way!”

She guided them to a table where there was a grill, getting them settled. Another customer walked in just as she did.

“What made you want to come back?” Dia asked sportively, “I was thinking the other day, I wonder if Meis forgot about me.”

“Busy.”

“Oh, that’s what you adults are always up to nowadays. Busy.” Dia jabbed, setting the raw beef down on the grill she turned on. “Is he telling the truth?” she asked Gueira, who wasn’t prepared for the interrogation. She laughed at him when he froze completely.

“You’re very handsome.” She gave him an affectionate swat on the shoulder. “I feel like I’ve seen you before.”

“Everyone tells me that lately.” Gueira sighed, “not just you, ma’am.”

“Are you the bodyguard?” Dia gasped, _“so that’s where he comes from_.”

Meis grinned at him. Gueira’s face fell.

“Yeah.” he answered, hiding his misery.

“You must be lucky.” Dia winked at Meis, standing up. Meis flushed deeply. She left to go tend to her other customers.

“She’s just someone I know because I came here a lot long time ago.” Meis said. “I had these… spontaneous three a.m adventures, back when no one gave a shit whether I died if I left my place or not.” he picked up the tongs left beside the grill, where the pork was sizzling on top of it. He flipped it over. Dia left two plates and soju on the table for them to drink.

“Ah,” Gueira’s look was pitiful, “...you must’ve had a lot of freedom back then.”

“Well like I said, there was less worry that I’d die the next day.” Meis answered, a little bitter. “Benji, Slim, Adonis, and I, when he was still with us… we hung out so much more often. I’d get to just wake up one night if I was cravin’ somethin’ and take a walk somewhere. Find a restaurant to go to. I lived closer to the city, so it was easy to find a spot. I met Dia around that time, and well, she knew how to make pretty damn good barbeque.”

Gueira listened attentively, “she’s a kind woman, a strong one, running this place on her own.”

“She’s had this spot open for fifteen years.” Meis said, watching the pork turn a light brown. “Her husband was Burnish. He was killed by the Freeze Force one day for just taking an apple out of his grocery bag when he got stopped by ‘em. He was just goin’ grocery shoppin’. Not doin’ anybody any harm.”

Gueira’s lips tightened, “I see…”

“They both used to run this place together.” Meis explained, “well I wasn’t there when they did. He died ten years ago. It’s just Dia now.”

Gueira watched her laugh at a customer’s joke, fixing her apron and smoothing it down. “Honestly, I ain’t ever been to another barbeque other than Dia’s.” Meis smiled a little, “she’s the best in this whole dang city.”

“Is that so?” Gueira questioned, “never been here before.”

“Give it a bit.” Meis lifted the tongs again after some time passed, lifting a few to place on Gueira’s plate first, then the rest on his plate.

Gueira picked up his chopsticks. He took a bite. He chewed slowly, and his eyes slowly widened. Meis smirked, taking a single bite.

“This is…” Gueira took more bites, “...this is amazing.”

“Right?”

Gueira kept on eating. Dia came back to give them more to grill, which he taught Gueira how to do. It’s one thing that was convenient he learned how to do thanks to Dia herself, and Gueira grilled a few for them both to eat. He poured some of his drink into the small glass, taking a sip, then he poured some into Meis’ glass.

“You need it.” he said quietly. Meis stared down at his glass. He hadn’t touched his soju since Dia left it there, surprisingly— he wasn’t feeling in the mood to down any liquor.

Meis drank from his glass, and set it down. Gueira lifted his bottle and poured Meis another round. Meis drank that, as well. He did it two more times, and then he started drinking a few rounds himself.

“Boss said they’ve pinpointed the location Callisto was possibly taken to.” Gueira answered. Meis returned his gaze, leaning forward.

“What?”

“Lucia’s been tailin’ ‘em since we got word back from Ariston and Kiana that they didn’t find her.” Gueira responded. “She managed to track them down.”

“So what’s gonna happen?”

“Once we confirm this is who we’re really lookin’ for, boss is gonna plan a rescue mission.” Gueira said, “until then, we’re not meant to say anything else. We’d have to be patient.”

Meis folded his arms, “you mean say anything else to anyone else?”

Gueira sighed. “Isn’t this what you wanted to hear?”

Meis felt a little guilty. He refused to answer that.

Dia was closing in a bit, so they stayed to have a few more drinks. The barbeque was a refresher. Meis stood up, paying for their bill. He left a gracious tip, and promised Dia he’d find time for them to drop by here. He was getting a little tired of wings constantly for dinner and nothing else, if Gueira wasn’t cooking for him. He’d get a little lazy, and lately, he’d been too anxious to bother satisfying his appetite.

They don’t go back to the car right away. Meis just wanted to take another walk and breathe in the fresh air before he went insane. It’s mostly silent, save for when they’re headed back to the car.

“I understand how important she is to you.” Gueira said.

“When boss picked up her and Jesse, they were barely fifteen, they were runaways and they thought about throwin' 'em in the slammer 'cause they got no family that wants anything to do with them. He managed to convince them that he'd get them livin' under some kinda roof, because the laws are strict around squatting, especially if you're a Burnish and nobody knows whether or not you're in control of your powers or not, all that hot mess. They mostly hung outside their group home and stayed away from the other kids. They weren’t feelin’ home too much. Plus, they only got along with each other most. Adrian was willing to teach them how to work alongside him. It’s their first job they ever had, and it would be wrong of me to not look after ‘em. I just did, always, for some reason.

Jesse was always gettin’ into fights outside of home and their mama had to tell us that he's always runnin' off and Callisto runnin' after him to get his ass his check. Recently, we got ‘em to stop worryin’ her too much. They’re grown now. Once Callisto turns eighteen they ain't gonna be livin' there anymore.” Meis slowed his walking, “...so of course, I’d lay my life on the line so those kids don’t run into any harm. I treat ‘em like my own. I know what it's like to just be a kid that feels like he's got nobody else but the person they consider their family, neither of them wanna ever lose each other, and it reminds me how I almost lost my brother 'cause I was being stupid and gettin' myself into all this bullshit.”

“I’m sure she’d be alright.” Gueira reassured, “we’re gonna get her back soon.”

“Jesse thinks this is all his fault. You’d wonder why a damn kid thinks he should shoulder all the burden since she’s an older sister to him.”

Gueira said nothing to that.

“The last thing I wanted was them to get involved in this mess.” Meis said, quieter. “...I don’t care if it was me, of course I don’t mean anyone else should go through that, but…” he clenched his fists, “just when everything seemed fine…”

“Don’t blame yourself.” Gueira’s words at this moment were comforting. “If anything, you have every right to be angry at us for what happened, and for me stopping you.”

They’re at his car now. Meis bit his lip, ducking his head.

“C’mon.” Gueira put a hand at the small of his back, “let’s get you home.”

Meis stood there, awaiting something else. He averted his gaze again. He knew Gueira was smiling. A hand settled on top of his head, patting it gently. Meis pouted slightly.

"Are you happy?" Gueira asked fondly.

Meis flushed. "Hmm." he grumbled. Gueira opened the door for him to get inside.

It was actually going to rain tonight, so they had to hurry once it started drizzling. It’s far too late to have Adrian come over and do his usual routine, and Jesse’s absence was a no-brainer. It was mainly just Adrian taking care of Meis. Gueira waited until Meis was finished showering, it was a quick one, given it was late. The rain pattered against the windows for about another hour, then it stopped. Meis was about to put back on his eyepatch, then he stared at himself in the mirror.

He left it in his bedroom, descending the staircase in one of his best long robes. He noticed Gueira wasn’t there.

He’d let Meis know if he was leaving.

Lately he hadn’t been staying the night, but part of Meis hoped he’d stay a little longer. Nights have been restless with thoughts of Callisto on his mind. Meis went back upstairs, checking for the balcony in the attic.

There he was, having another smoke. Eggo’s perched on top of the railing. She’s quiet, never asked for much. She stood with you, and said nothing else.

Meis joined him. Gueira noticed him when he turned his head.

“You should be sleeping.” he said.

“I can’t.” Meis answered. He stroked Eggo’s fur gently, and she leaned into his palm.

“You’re gonna catch a cold wearin’ that.” Gueira gestured to his sheer robe. Meis pouted, since he was pretty nonchalant about it.

“Why’re _you_ still here?” Meis muttered. Eggo scurried off, jumping off the railing. The light summer breeze shifted in the wind.

“I just wanna make sure you’re okay.”

“...is that all?”

“Are you?” Gueira asked. He hadn’t asked that properly, given Meis avoided talking to him after their argument the other night.

“Do you want me to be honest?”

“It’s up to you.”

“No.” Meis replied, averting his gaze. Gueira put out his cigar now, showing that he was listening. “Just this stabbing feeling in my chest, my stomach, constantly. I feel like I’m gonna bust.”

“You’re worried.” Gueira said, “naturally, that’s what happens.”

“Aren’t you?”

“The kid’s grown on me, too. Of course.”

“So how can you seem so _calm_ about everything?”

Gueira crossed his arms over the railing. “Do you really wanna know?”

“I do.” Meis blurted out.

“When we were at the beach, that day…” Meis was a little disappointed he didn’t get the answer he was looking for, but he listened, “I’ve never seen you so peaceful. You looked like yourself. Like I was finally getting to know the real you. When I said I never wanted to stop seeing you smile, I meant it.”

Meis laughed, bashful, quiet, “w-where’s all this comin’ from—?”

“I knew that light was still in you.” Gueira continued fondly, “and I hate to see it get ruined when I remember everything that we been through, everything you been through before me.”

“That’s just how my life is.”

“No.” Gueira denied, and he looked Meis in the eye. “Back at that beach, _then_ , then and there, _is_ supposed to be how your life is. Not how it should be. How it always was.”

When the wind blew it exposed Meis’ left eye, and he had the instinct to cover it; knowing Gueira was looking at his face. Gueira approached him, brushing his bangs away from his face. “You don’t have to hide from me anymore.” he murmured, hushed.

Suddenly, he didn’t want Gueira to look at him at all. Not when he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to the soft tissue.

“I swear,” Gueira pledged, “we’ll find her.”

“Stay.” Meis clutched his dress shirt, and he buried his face into his chest. He stepped closer. His heart pounding hard in his ribcage.

Gueira’s arms circled him.

“As you wish.” he answered, knowing, like he’d been waiting for Meis to say it all along.

☆☆☆

Gueira stroked Meis’ hair while he slept, his head buried in his lap.

He fell asleep quickly, now that he was here with him.

He knew Meis was worried sick, impatient, and stubborn. But he fully expected him to react that way.

Sergio’s just not going to give up, isn’t he?

Their week long paradise came crashing down so quickly at an unsuspecting interview and photoshoot. Whereas most events ran smoothly, they just couldn’t catch a break. He should’ve been expecting this. Why was he so foolish to expect otherwise?

He helplessly watched this affect everyone painfully, Meis and Jesse the most, knowing that it was yet again his fault.

He looked down at Meis’ sleeping frame. Gueira felt too guilty to stay the night. Meis’ hand clasped his tightly, slender fingers interwoven in his.

He wanted to protect Meis.

But he can’t protect everyone.

His thoughts are broken when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He quickly pulled the covers over Meis’ frame, carefully leaving the bed and slipping out of the bedroom.

It’s not a late night phone call from Lio calling an emergency meeting.

It’s an unknown number.

He hesitantly answered it.

He didn’t say a word, waiting for something. Anything. At this point, he was prepared.

 _“Forty eight hours.”_ A voice clipped through the line, sinister. _“Or else the girl dies.”_

“You can’t keep doing this.” Gueira warned. “When I get the chance, I’m gonna put an end to this.”

 _“Your move, Red Rose.”_ A chuckle rasped through the line, hanging heavy in the air. _“The Anaconda’s getting impatient. Tick tock, little serpent.”_

“Where is she?” Gueira asked.

 _“If you want her alive by then, you better start being on your way. Unless your precious butterfly’s more important.”_ The line hung up.

Gueira lowered his phone by his side, jaw clenched.

_Your move, Red Rose._

He had to act fast.

☆☆☆

When Lio called an office meeting to discuss the rescue mission, Jesse had barged in. Somehow wrangling his way out of Ariston’s grasp and rushed into the room.

“If anyone’s doing anything,” Ariston held him back again, “I want part of it!” he clamored, the vengeance in his violet eyes clear.

“Boss,” Ariston looked to Lio helplessly. They stopped the discussion once the commotion was brought into the office.

“It’s fine.” Lio put up a hand. “Let him go.”

Jesse yanked himself out of Ariston’s grasp. “I wanna find Callisto.” he demanded. “Don’t tell me I can’t, boss. I can’t just wait around while she’s out there.”

Kinkade, Pasha, and Gueira exchanged glances with Lio. He mulled on the thought, the silence excruciating.

“We received a call last night.” Lio informed everyone else, purposefully avoiding the fact that it was Gueira that received the call, “apparently we have forty eight hours to get Callisto back.”

“What?” Meis asked, “from who?!”

“We don’t know.”

“What else did they say?”

“What matters is is that they possibly have Callisto in custody.” Lio explained carefully. “Forty eight hours was given to us. No explanation.”

“Or else?” Pasha asked.

“Or else she dies.” Gueira answered.

“No!” Jesse exclaimed, “we have to go, boss!” he directed his fury more toward Lio, and this time, Ariston didn’t stop him.

“We still have time.” Lio answered serenely. He was trying to keep his calm just as everyone else was. “This isn’t a ransom or anything like that, as far as what has been reported to me. They are giving us an ultimatum. If we don’t come and find her under this time limit…”

“Then…” Kinkade didn’t finish the sentence, as they knew that far.

“Not under our watch.” Meis said. “Boss, we can’t afford to wait any fucking longer.”

“I know.” Lio answered stiffly, hands clasped in front of his face.

“What do we insist we do, sir?” Kiana asked. “There’s still many of us who aren’t fit to fight and could be in danger.”

“This isn’t something that involves everyone.” Lio said. “But this is a direct threat to all of us, to the people who have her in their hands as we speak.”

“We can’t just leave her there.” Benji reasoned, “we know that she’s safe. Right?” everyone looked a little hesitant, “right?!”

“We don’t know for sure.” Slim answered, even if he was reluctant to say it. It’s what everyone was thinking.

“How can you say that?!” Meis asked, “Callisto’s important to all of us!”

“But we can’t deny the fact that it’s not a possibility. We have to be real, here.”

“Slim!”

“They do shit like this.” Pasha backed him, “make us all riled up and ready to go, then we show up, and they never kept up to their promise.”

Meis said nothing, gritting his teeth. “I swear if that’s the case _I’ll kill ‘em all._ ” he vexed.

“They’re doing this to fuck with us.” Gueira answered. “But… somethin’ tells me that she’s alright.” he wanted to restore their hope and relieve their doubt. “Just because they might be bluffing doesn’t give us a reason not to go.”

“Any member of Mad Burnish we’d go great lengths to ensure their safety.” Lio said. “So Gueira, I’m assigning you to be the leader of this rescue mission. The remainder of us will stay behind, protect everyone else here. Lucia will be keeping surveillance on us at all times, and she will be in contact with you.” he pushed himself off the desk he was leaning on, walking toward the center of the office.

“Gueira. Kinkade. Pasha. Benji. Slim. Meis.” Lio looked at Jesse lastly, “Jesse.” and he looked at Adrian, who was quiet and unnerved by the whole ordeal. He stood up straight in alarm, “Adrian. I trust my three best bodyguards to go on this mission, so you can protect Meis. Benji and Slim would provide extra support. If Jesse wishes to go, Adrian will have to. Houston will be coming along, so all nine of you will go on this mission.” Lio said, “once you agree to this rescue mission, there is no backing out of it. You will have to understand your lives are at stake.”

Jesse looked hesitant. Gueira wanted to tell him that he didn’t have to do this. But if he were in his shoes, he’d be doing the same thing if something had happened to Rob, or any of his immediate family. He’d do it for Meis in a heartbeat, that he knew enough.

“She needs me.” Jesse clenched his fists, looking Lio in the eyes. “I’d feel like I’m failing her if I don’t go.”

“Okay.” Lio nodded. “And Meis?”

“No question.” Meis answered without missing a beat.

“Everyone else,” Lio drew the attention as he walked back to his desk, and spun back around. “You are to guard everyone else in case anything else were to occur.”

“Tell us what we need to do, boss.” Gueira said.

“For now,” Lio held Gueira’s gaze, “you’re the one who’s in charge, and I’m only giving the command.”

☆☆☆

Team _Red Rose_ was given by Lio (Gueira was just a tad bit reluctant of having that name coincidentally assigned to their rescue mission ensemble, but he didn’t want to tell Lio he was too embarrassed by it) the command the following evening for them to head over to the location.

“Oh Jesus Christ.” Gueira looked down at his watch. Time was fucking _ticking_. They had at _least_ another eight hours before their time was up, because they spent most of it commencing their last-minute plan. Gueira’s got to hand it to Lio, it’s impressive to pull all of that out of his ass without losing his shit.

While the others were doing things behind the scenes, they’d always be backing them in case things went awry. They had to fucking wait for the others to show up when they were eager as all Hell almost two days before to tag along on the mission.

“Maybe they have the jitters.” Houston presumed.

“Why the fuck would they have the jitters when this is a _rescue mission_?” Gueira asked, antsy.

“This is the fifteenth time you checked your watch.” Pasha noted.

“No shit, Sherlock. The rest of our team ain’t here yet.”

“Only a minute passed, Castellanos.” Kinkade didn’t make the situation any fucking better. Gueira glared at him.

“Would the two of you shut the fuck up?”

“Oooh, someone’s tense.” Pasha teased. “And you think _they_ have the jitters, huh?”

“I’m not nervous.” Gueira bluffed. They all stared at him. “We don’t got business discussing that right now.”

“You’re tapping your foot.” Houston casually added.

“Don’t do this.” Gueira pleaded quietly.

A car pulled up haphazardly by the curb, just right in front of their minivan. The door slid open. Everyone would’ve thought they were preparing for a fancy photoshoot with how the rest of their team piled out of the minivan. If slow motion were a thing that happened in real life, that is.

Meis left first, taking off his shades. He’s decked out in casual attire, but it’s extra. Heels and everything. Slim and Benji followed behind him. Jesse tripped over the curb just as Adrian got out, who scrambled to help him up quickly.

Gueira pinched the bridge of his nose. Houston was smiling, and Kinkade and Pasha whistled. They fucking think this shit was entertaining.

“Hey boys.” Meis pulled out a lollipop from his jacket, and stuck it in his mouth. His guitar case hanging over his shoulder. “The real entourage has arrived.”

“Do you know how long it took you to get your asses over here?” Gueira asked lowly.

“Benji was grooming himself.” Slim said. “Now I was gonna leave ‘em, but my wife is our ride.” he jerked his thumb to the minivan, where Jennifer was casually waiting in the car at the driver’s seat. She carefully stepped over the curb so she didn’t trip like Jesse did, wearing stilettos, and she did a half-run half-jog over to them.

“Hello, hello!” she flashed a smile, “I know Stephanos said something about. Uh. An emergency thing going on.”

“Yeah.” Kinkade blankly stated. No one was going to tell her what was really up, and Gueira was _glad_ they didn’t.

“We got ready at Slim’s place.” Benji answered.

“Uh huh.” Gueira nodded slowly.

“I hope you guys aren’t late.” Jennifer clasped her hands together. “I hope you guys, uh, have fun. I think it was a photoshoot Stephanos said it was?”

“Auntie Sana’s gonna throw Chronos out the window if you don’t get back to her, baby.” Slim placed his hands on her shoulders, “we got this.”

“But I just wanna make sure—”

“—baby, baby,” Slim hushed her, “go back to Auntie Sana, okay?”

“Thanks for the ride Jen.” Meis smiled sweetly.

“Thank you.” Adrian ducked his head. Jesse’s still holding his foot.

“Ow…” he whined, “my foot hurts!”

“I told you to watch your step!”

“Okay. I will. I will.” Jennifer cursed, “fuck! I forgot I left the casserole baking in the oven!”

“Oh dear,” Houston frowned, “you should head back as soon as possible.”

“You’re right!”

Slim pointed toward the car, “Go save your casserole, then go back to Sana. You know she’s been babysitting Chronos the past week.”

Jennifer gave them a thumbs up, “break a leg!” she turned around, running back to her car and getting inside. She wasted no time driving off, but she accidentally backed into a garbage can and knocked it over when she made a crazy U-Turn down the road.

“Alright.” Gueira said, “now that everyone’s here, can we get to the car now?”

“Shotgun. Everyone move.” Meis rushed over to the front passenger seat. Gueira allowed him to do the honors.

“Damn, I wanted that.” Pasha mourned.

“That’s definitely not important right now.” Slim said. They entered the minivan, Gueira taking the front seat.

“Meis.” Gueira massaged his temples, “Houston’s supposed to sit next to me.”

“What if I wanted to sit here?” Meis asked innocently.

“Well you can’t.” Gueira told him as nicely as possible. “Back. Let’s go.”

“You can’t make me give up shotgun.”

“Why?”

“Because you like me.”

Gueira gave him a dead stare.

Meis pouted. “You’re no fun.”

He swapped seats with Houston, somehow, he had a cup of tea in his hands. At first, Gueira assumed it was normal, but then he realized he didn’t have one beforehand. Gueira stared at Houston.

“Where did you—” he looked around, wondering if there was a fucking tea shop or something he missed. They’re waiting in front of Mad Burnish’s studio building.

“Are we ready?” Houston asked. Everyone was in the car now, so he assumed they _were_.

“I’m not even gonna—” Gueira decided to drop any possible questions floating in his head right now, “okay, we ready?”

“Let’s roll!” Benji said, “I’m so ready to kick some ass!”

“Your fly is open.” Slim reminded him flatly. Pasha busted out laughing. Benji flushed, quickly scrambling to zip back up his jeans.

"OW!" Meis shouted, a compact mirror open so he could check his eyelashes, "You almost made me poke my damn eye!"

"Sorry! Why didn't no one tell me my fly was down?!"

"Cause it was funny." Pasha giggled.

"PASHA!"

Kinkade barely held back a snort, "our sincere apologies, Mr. Lykaios." 

“WAIT!” Jesse shouted, and he’s putting his shoe back on.

“What?” Gueira asked.

“I need to pee.”

Gueira leaned back against the seat, running a hand down his face.

“Me too.” Meis blurted out.

“...Me three.” Kinkade responded.

Gueira’s already fucking exhausted and the mission hadn’t even started yet. “If anyone needs to pee just raise your hand and I’ll do a headcount.”

He wasn’t expecting the entire car to raise their hand. Slim raised his hand lastly, unironically. What the _fuck_ is this.

Gueira had no choice but to find a place that had a bathroom for a pee break. Said place, just so happened to be a McDonald’s down the road when he followed the directions given to him in courtesy of Lucia.

He wanted to smash his head against the steering wheel waiting for everyone to come back in the car, looking back at his watch.

He wondered why it took them so fucking long, it turned out _they actually went to go get McDonald’s._

“Are you guys being serious?” Gueira asked, and they looked a little guilty, sitting in the car with him. Their bags of food in their hands.

“Houston got it for us.” Meis pointed at him, said man in question is slurping on a McFlurry.

“This tastes quite marvelous.” he said, delighted, “you should definitely try this.”

“To be fair.” Slim said, “I would’ve eaten what Jen made but I didn’t know how to tell her we were late for a rescue mission, and we were supposed to both pick up Chronos tonight from my aunt’s house.”

“Where’s the place?” Benji asked, gnawing on a French fry.

Adrian wordlessly handed Gueira a bag, “we also. Uh. Got you something.”

Gueira stared at the bag. “Thank you, Adrian.” he answered tiredly, taking it from him and setting it aside.

“Your drink.” Meis quietly handed it to Adrian so he could pass it over to Gueira, “Um. Coke.”

“Put it in the coaster.” Gueira started up the car.

He hated the fact that the smell of greasy burgers and French fries wafting in the air tempted him into eating a few fries out of his bag, and then gnawing on his big mac in frustration, giving into his hunger pleading for him to surrender.

He ended up losing track of where they were supposed to go.

“Are we there yet?” Jesse asked.

“Um.” Gueira looked at the GPS, “so, uh, can someone give me a debriefing of where boss said the location was?” turned out he took the wrong fucking turn.

“I think I know.” Kinkade answered, licking the salt off his fingers. There was complete utter silence for a hot minute.

“K.” Slim called him, frowning.

“Yeah.” Kinkade nodded at him.

“The. The location.” Pasha said.

“Oh.” Kinkade perked up slightly, “yeah. Turn left. I think it’s east from here.”

Gueira followed his directions, taken back on the right path. When he asked for more directions, Kinkade seemed lost.

“That’s all I know.”

“So you don’t know where it is.” Gueira frowned. “Well then why did you say you did?!”

“I, um. I forgot.”

“K!”

“You’re the boss, boss.” Pasha smirked at him, “surely you’d find your way back.”

Meis sipped on his latte, “call boss on your Bluetooth thing or some shit.”

“We’re not there yet?” Jesse asked, frowning.

“Just a little lost on directions…” Adrian laughed nervously. “Don’t worry, we’ll find our way soon. We will, right?” he asked the others.

“Boss.” Gueira touched his earpiece.

 _“What is it_?” Lio asked.

“So, we got a little...” Gueira gestured to the McDonald’s bags in the car, “carried away.” that seemed like the word that best fit their situation, “and we need another reminder on the location.”

_“Did you get sidetracked?”_

“We might. We might have.”

_“I’ll tell Lucia.”_

Houston slurping on his straw loudly filled the car while Gueira drove.

 _“Alright, heard y’all called. Wassup_.” The sound of her munching on snacks as her voice rang in his ears once the current connection was switched.

“We got lost.” Pasha told her, and Gueira wanted to throw him out of the car.

“We didn’t get lost.” Gueira said, “we just took a wrong turn.”

 _“You’re not that far.”_ She answered coolly, and he sighed in relief. _“Head down south, the location’s meant to be hidden, but it should be the sketchy lookin’ warehouse half a mile ahead. We’re trackin’ your location down, so we’d know if you derailed too far.”_

“Oh thank God.” Slim said. “We can still make it.”

Gueira decided to turn on the radio to calm his nerves. Some rap song came on and he didn't have a fucking clue who it was.

"Oh, Flo Milli." Meis waved a hand in Gueira's direction, "turn it up."

"HELL YEAH, FINALLY!" Benji raved, "some fucking music!"

"Is profanity okay when we have a child in the car?" Adrian asked.

"I'm not a kid!" Jesse whined, "I'm sixteen!"

"It was pretty quiet in here." Kinkade said. Gueira reluctantly turned up the volume and the female's voice echoed off the walls of the car.

"Not bad music." Houston commented. Gueira sighed heavily. Pasha's laughing again.

"This would make a badass entrance, right?"

They managed to reach the warehouse building.

"Hold on." Meis started applying lipstick. Gueira stared at him directly. "If I'm gonna kick some ass I gotta look hot doing it, at least." he reasoned.

"Hurry it the fuck up, we don't got all night."

They left the car together, assembled at the compound into the alleyway, right next to a few outbuildings surrounding the large lot. 

“Okay, so we have…” Gueira checked his watch, “five hours on our hands.”

“What’s next, big boss?” Pasha asked. Gueira sent a glare his way.

“We need to infiltrate the building.” Gueira said. He had to think strategically given a place this big wouldn’t be too easy to just break into. “No doubt there’s gonna be people inside.”

He devised a quick plan that was easy to follow through.

First, in order to get through the entrance— they needed someone small who can stick through and pass without notice through the gates to get it open for them. Everyone automatically voted both Adrian and Jesse for that. While they had to work on opening the warehouse gates, someone had to distract the entrance.

Meis had no qualms with twirling his hair and sucking on a lollipop in front of two unsuspecting goons.

He cocked his head for Slim to sneak up behind him and knock out one of them. Kinkade and Pasha went to go handle the men at the gates. Benji was on the lookout for anyone who noticed them.

Gueira watched from the sidelines. He didn’t really have _much_ for Houston to do— except for the fact that Gueira turned around and saw five grunts lying unconscious on the floor.

“We had some on the west wing guarding the doors.” As if Gueira didn’t have enough heart attacks from this man popping out of nowhere.

“ _FUCK’S SAKE_ —”

“—I’ve taken care of that to make your job easier.”

“When did you.” Gueira didn’t even want to ask anymore. “Alright. Let’s go. Adrian and Jesse got the gates open.”

They huddled up at the gates. Gueira stayed behind to make sure everyone else got through the gates first before he closed it back.

There’s a guy snoozing away at the doors to the warehouse, and it was bolted shut. Made sense why a place like this was the perfect place for Black Stone and their affiliated connections to set station. There’s some men conversing at the barbed fence at the back, a few patrolling back and forth. It’s littered with serpents, some not. They hid behind an assortment of large steel drums. It smelled of dried cement from construction, admittedly, this place was a good cover-up.

“We gotta get in those double doors.” Gueira said.

“It’s locked.” Jesse whispered.

“No, there’s a bar holding it shut.” Slim noted. “If we can get over there and remove it—”

“—we’d be able to get indoors.” Lio said this wasn’t going to be an easy mission. He trusted Gueira because no one knew Black Stone better than he did.

“Move out.” Gueira commanded. “Meis. Adrian. Jesse. You take the center. Slim. Benji. Pasha. The right fence. Kinkade and Houston, the doors.”

They dispersed quickly. The idea was that they catch the men off guard and knock them out when they’re not looking, but someone was bound to catch them in the act and get notified that their men were dropping one by one.

“HEY!” One of them witnessed their presence from the outbuilding at the back of the warehouse. Gueira snuck up behind him knowingly and swung a hand right at the back of his neck, knocking him out cold.

“Yeah, we ain’t doin’ that now, buddy.” he lifted him up, taking him back into the shed and tossing his body inside.

“Linden?”

Fuck.

Gueira backed up beside the door, merging with the darkness. The man had his gun clutched in his hand when he walked inside. Gueira kicked him in the shin, turning him around and pummeling his fist right into his teeth. He grabbed his head, smashing it into the wall, tossing him to the ground. He kicked his gun aside.

Another man passed by, failing to witness what happened. Gueira grabbed him by the neck and dragged him inside the outbuilding, knocking him out with a single punch to the side of his head.

He emerged from the outbuilding, carefully scoping the area.

“What the fuck—?! He’s here!”

A gunshot in his shoulder caused Gueira to whip around, his armor formed there quickly to protect him. He held his shoulder and pressed himself against the wall, giving himself time to adapt, then he bolted to another corner so he’d lose the man tailing after him.

“Where’d he go?!”

Just as Gueira was about to take him out, someone else swung at him. He heard a cry, and then a thud to the concrete. Silence.

Meis lifted his guitar over his shoulder. “I was wonderin’ where you were.” he offered a hand, stepping over the unconscious man’s body.

Gueira took his hand. “Thanks.” he grunted.

“Did they get you?”

“Just shot me, but I managed to deflect it.”

“Houston and Kinkade got the door open.” Meis said. “Everyone’s inside.”

“Why didn’t you go?”

“I had to come back and get you to make sure you ain’t dead.”

He had a point there.

“They went on without me?"

“No. We're waitin’ on the next move.”

“Alright. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Good work." Gueira removed his hand from his shoulder. “Let’s go.”

“What the—” two men stumbled into the massacre that they caused, bug-eyed. Meis and Gueira nodded, approaching the two men. Gueira removed his leather jacket and tied it around his waist, whistling idly as he did so, didn't take too long. There we go.

"Let's get this over with. It's go time." He punched his fists together and waiting for his armor to circle around his bare arms. Meis powered up, his flames swirling around him, clutching his guitar tightly.

"Ugh, great." Meis clicked his tongue.

“Red Rose—?” One of the grunts looked at them both, horrified, they got ready to fight back.

They didn’t stand a chance, though. They busted through the warehouse gates, their flames so strong the force broke the gates right open as they tumbled across the ground.

The rest of the gang was waiting inside. Everyone waiting on Gueira. There’s a flight of stairs in the warehouse, but now that they caused a commotion it was going to alert the men inside without a doubt.

“He’s here!”

Good. Just the message he wanted them to send out. He brought a whole team with him, so it wasn’t just Gueira alone.

“Everyone.” Gueira said, once men flooded the main room at every corner, ready to charge at them at full speed. “Who’s ready to kick some ass?”

Benji busted into flames, a wicked grin on his face. “Thought you wouldn’t ask, boss! It kinda feels like, we're like, the X-Men, or something."

"Are we." Gueira deadpanned.

"I was gonna say the Avengers." Pasha added.

"They're right." Meis said.

"Now's not the time to discuss this when we're about to die." Gueira gave the cue, "let's move."

"Yes, boss!" Everyone answered collectively. Adrian whipped out his sword. Jesse’s armor took over his body. Everyone else prepared themselves promptly, whether it was just the clothes on their backs, their partial armor or transformed fully. They charged back at the men and battled them head on.

Their goal was to get up the stairs, but first, once they finished handling these goons they had to know of Callisto’s whereabouts.

Pasha grabbed one man by the shoulder, while the rest of their goons were dropping to the floor one by one by the team’s efforts, he threw him toward Gueira. He looked like he was scared for his life.

Gueira crouched down, his stare alone holding intimidation.

“Where’s the girl?” he asked quietly.

“P-Please don’t kill me!” The man begged, “please, I-I swear, the Anaconda put us up to this.”

“I know he did.” Gueira responded. “That’s why we’re here. And me and my team can wipe out as many of you motherfuckers as we can, no problem. We just wanna know where the girl is.”

“I-I’m doing this to save my life, I swear it.”

“You ain’t savin’ your life by wastin’ it here.” Gueira told him, pitiful, “don’t make the same mistake.”

“He would kill us!”

Maybe Gueira was just one of the lucky ones, after all. He let go of that thought, noticing that they’ve managed to take down most of their men already. “A man with that much power’s gonna toss out the weaklings one way or the other.”

Gueira stood up, and he turned around. He’d just have them head up the stairs themselves, go to every room, beat up every motherfucker until they were a bloody pulp and ask them where the fuck Callisto is. They got an hour left.

“Fourth floor.” The man said. Gueira stopped in his tracks. He turned around, looking at him.

“S-She’s being kept on the fourth floor, it’s the black door to the storage room—” he’s cut off by the bullet going straight through his head.

The backup had arrived.

Gueira watched the man plummet to the ground, eyes widening.

“BOSS!” He’s tackled to the ground by Meis shielding him, and he lifted his guitar, swinging it to create a flamed barrier between them as the bullets ricochet against it. 

Almost like a flash, someone had zipped through the swarm of men, quickly sending them flying in different directions.

Gueira made direct eye contact with Houston, and he vanished in another fast flash. The way he knocked out the men in a single blur was terrifying, but _amazing_. More of them were barreling into the main floor and the upper floors, given many were patrolling all quarters of the hideout. Meis stood up, standing in front of Gueira.

"I never done this before, but..." Meis shut his eyes. Gueira silently watched him, Meis' eyes snapped open and he opened his mouth.

"EVERYONE!" Gueira shouted, knowing what Meis was about to do. _"COVER YOUR EARS!"_

Meis' deafening roar sent a powerful wave throughout the warehouse, the vibrations made the ground thump beneath them. Everyone quickly stopped mid-fight to cover their ears, his flames rushed across the waves and swept the men attacking them right off their feet, _far_ across the room.

Gueira's hands clamped over his ears, standing closely behind Meis. The war cry might've lasted for over a minute, but it stretched for much longer in Gueira's opinion; and the pulsating waves were _maddeningly_ forceful to keep most of them at bay.

Meis nearly dropped, the warehouse stopped shaking after his shout and Gueira caught him in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Gueira asked.

"I'm fine." Meis rasped, leaning into him. They were underestimated by the number of serpents they'd have to take on, but it's nothing out of their reach in regards to being outnumbered.

There's a bang coming from another door out back, meaning more of them were entering from different doors of the warehouse.

“We have to go." Meis demanded.

"Are you sure you can keep going?" Gueira asked, he knew that must've involved using far too much of his powers, let alone exceeding the one of his sixth sense.

"I ain't giving up until I see her." Meis panted. The others were still battling off the rest of the serpents, Gueira took Meis' hand.

"As you wish, stay by my side, okay?" Gueira requested, and Meis nodded. He quickly led him up the stairs.

“She’s in the storage.” Gueira told them when they caught up, “we need to fucking make sure no one touches her until then.”

“They know where we are!” Benji exclaimed.

“So we hold ‘em off as much as we can.” Gueira said, “we only have half an hour. We can’t fail this rescue mission now.”

“Alright. We’ll take on the break room.” Slim said.

Gueira thought of something last minute, “Jesse and Adrian can clear out the office. Houston’s holding us off on the first floor, so Kinkade, go with Slim, Pasha, and Benji. As soon as we’re done with the full sweep, come up to the storage.”

“I’m coming with you.” Meis insisted, “if it’s to see Callisto.”

Knowing Meis didn’t take no for an answer, Gueira nodded. “Move out.” he said, and they scattered in different directions. Gueira and Meis headed for the stairs, running into more serpents on their way up.

Time was ticking, serving as more motivation to keep on pushing. They suffered a few bruises and scrapes already now, but as long as everyone was fairing well— Meis included, then Gueira was fine.

He easily tossed a couple of the grunts off the building rail, Meis swinging his guitar into the head of the second to last man by the storage door, ducking one attack headed his way and digging his foot into the side of his head in a spinning kick.

“Gueira.” Meis called his attention, “the door’s free.”

Gueira blasted the door off its hinges with a single punch, and he let Meis rush in first. The men inside were armed and prepared.

His eyes landed on Callisto sitting in a chair, a cloth wrapped around her mouth. She noticed them, screaming but her voice was muffled.

Knowing Sergio, it’s no surprise he got his puppets to go this fucking far, and his simmering rage showed in his glowing red eyes.

“Meis.” Gueira said, once Callisto was shoved off the chair and to the ground. He rushed over to her and hugged her close to his chest. “Take Callisto out of this room.”

“I’m not letting you do this alone.” Meis refused.

“She shouldn’t see what’s about to happen.” There’s a group of them surrounding the three present in the room.

She sobbed into Meis’ arms, and he held her tightly.

"We're gonna get you outta here, babygirl."

"Go." Gueira told them, "the others are probably clearing out by now, you don't wanna make them worry. I can take care of this. I'm the one they want."

"I've fought with you up until now." Meis insisted.

"You've got a kid to protect." Gueira gestured over to Callisto, "and now I need to protect everyone else here."

“C’mon Callisto.” Meis stood up, helping her up hurriedly.

“Glad you made it!” The leader applauded. “Thought you wouldn’t have the balls to make it here this time.”

“Gueira." One more time, Gueira glanced back at Meis. Callisto in his arms. “You better not die _._ ” he said.

Gueira smirked a little, "you can count on me, mariposa."

Meis' eyes shimmered with hope, and with that, he left with Callisto. Her hand grasped tightly in his, looking back at Gueira once more before she turned away and followed after Meis. They let him, because Gueira’s who they wanted.

“Oberon.” Gueira greeted him coldly. He waited until Meis was out of earshot and his sight, “After Orien gave up he put you to this, huh?”

“He wanted to take it up a notch.” Oberon said, nonchalant, his men circled around the room. Eyeing Gueira down like a hawk. “It’s a shame he’s fallen ill so he has to put his chair up for grabs, and whoever gets you to crack gets to be leader. Of course I can’t miss out on that opportunity. Since Orien didn’t kill your bitch, might as well take someone else important to you.”

“I’m here.” Gueira said, “I know seeing me suffer is what he wants. But I’m not letting him get his way.”

Oberon put his hands in the air, “your choice. We could’ve killed the kid if we wanted to, but I was a little nicer to that. After you shoved one of our serpents in the dirt. This is how you turn your back on your kind?”

“I was never part of them.” Gueira snapped irately. “And I never will be.”

“Even if you, Blackbird, and Caliban and a few others managed to get lucky escaping, you know the Anaconda never forgets.” Oberon said. “Just like the sun on your shoulder, Red Rose.”

“Touch anyone that I care about, then you’re gonna have to kill me yourself. I can fight you, no problem. But everyone else goes. I can't let you drag 'em into this.” Gueira challenged. They crossed the line.

“I always wanted to go head to head now that the infamous wild rose’s officially gone excommunicado... You're a walking _legend_ in Black Stone! Every serpent I know is begging to have a one-on-one with you, man to man.”

Sergio can bring all the men he was in contact with. From the low-ranking to the top, Gueira would take on all of them.

"Did you think it was really that easy to convince me?" Gueira asked.

"I got you here." Oberon cackled madly, "you took the bait! Maybe if I managed to kill you the Anaconda would realize you weren't so powerful as he thought you were."

He knew until he came back begging on his knees for forgiveness Sergio would overthink this all through, but he’d rather kill himself before he did that. It's the way none of these men had a sense of morality left in them that they'd scramble and shove each other for a title none of them deserved, as if their lives were above anyone else's.

He wasn't among the elite-ranked serpents in Black Stone for no reason.

Oberon was going to become a prime example of who not to _fuck_ with.

Something dark flickered in Gueira's eyes. "Wanna test that theory?"

☆☆☆

They waited outside the warehouse at a safe spot, Meis taking Callisto to Adrian and Jesse. She embraced Jesse immediately.

“Where’s Gueira?” Adrian asked.

“Time’s run out.” Meis said.

Slim and Benji came out afterward, while Callisto was in their care.

“Is he going to be okay?” Callisto asked weakly. “He made Meis and I leave…”

“He will be.” Meis reassured her. “You can believe in him.”

Jesse grit his teeth, “if I were still up there I’d be giving them a piece of my mind.”

“The rest is for Gueira to handle.” Slim said. Kinkade and Pasha exited the warehouse through another exit. Houston was the last. They’re reporting back to Lio that they need backup now that Gueira was handling the last of the men at the last floor of the warehouse.

 _“Come to the clinic as soon as possible. We will be waiting there.”_ Dr. Kaliko’s office would become their new safe point for the time-being.

“Castellanos’ still in there.” Kinkade told him.

_“I believe he will make it out there. But you all must go.”_

“Leave him?” Meis asked, frowning. “But we—”

_“We cannot afford us to run into any more trouble when they find out we’ve infiltrated the premises.”_

“Who knows if they notified more of them.” Pasha reasoned. “I understand, boss.”

Jesse took Callisto’s hand.

“We must go.” Houston whispered to Meis. “Believe me, he will hold himself off.”

Meis grit his teeth. “Alright…”

“C’mon.” Kinkade and Pasha led them out of the compound, making their way back to the minivan.

 _“We’ll arrange for backup to come right away to take Gueira back.”_ Lio explained. _“For now, the mission is over now that Callisto is in our custody. We are heading back to Kaliko.”_

Meis couldn’t help but turn back at the warehouse, Slim placed a hand on his shoulder— forcing him to keep walking forward.

_Don’t die on me, you idiot._

The wait back at the clinic was agonizing. Backup left an hour ago and they hadn’t heard anything yet.

He’s been waiting with Callisto in the examination room, chewing on his thumb. His guitar left in the corner of the room.

Whenever he asked Kinkade and Pasha on any status updates they’d just tell him he didn’t hear anything yet.

It’s just like the fight he had with Orien all over again.

“C’mon…” Meis fidgeted. He watched Callisto as she slept, lying on the bed. A mask on her face. They said she’s recovering from shock, but she’d be okay within a few days of rest. They’d have to do more thorough examination if anything had happened while she was gone. She’s not entirely malnourished, meaning they made an effort to keep her hydrated while they kept her hostage, but barely.

Meis reached and held her hands tightly.

He wanted to tell her how strong she was from enduring through this.

He wasn’t aware Gueira was back. Mostly everyone was outside in the lobby. Benji and Slim stepped out to get some snacks. Kiana and Ariston had to take Adrian and Jesse home to get some rest now. Meis stayed, while Kinkade and Pasha were still outside the door. Lio said he’d be speaking with Dr. Kaliko and Athena in the other office.

Maybe it was to discuss potential findings from their examination. But Meis didn’t want to think about that. Not what any of those men could have possibly done.

Meis heard faint talking outside, and Kinkade and Pasha’s surprise to see him here. Meis stood up from his chair. He’s the only one left in the room because they wanted to give him privacy to stay with Callisto while she was resting… but the urge to rush out of the door and either yell at him or hug him, just glad he was _safe_ on his mind.

He noticed that they left the door to the examination room. Maybe it was so they didn’t disturb them. Meis approached the door, keeping his composure.

He opened it.

They know that Meis wanted to see Gueira since they left the warehouse, but it was late, and he didn’t know how to properly approach him without giving into the urge to give him an earful for handling that by himself again.

It’s been a night.

Just breathe.

Meis took a deep breath.

 _“I’ve gone excommunicado.”_ he overheard Gueira’s voice faintly. Meis’ walking slowed, and he pressed his back against the wall.

“What’re you sayin’, Castellanos?” Pasha questioned warily, “...that all this is happening because of you?”

Meis felt sick to his stomach.

_Nonononononono—_

He clutched it tightly. Light-headedness hitting him like a brick straight to the head. He tasted copper in his throat.

_Excommunicado._

He remembered all the times when he asked Gueira about his past.

Every waking moment they spent together up until now.

.

.

.

_“Do you wanna trust me, Meis?”_

_No._

_No._

_NO._

.

.

.

_"Hey, Gueira. We're friends, right?"_

.

.

.

_"You don't have to look behind your shoulder anymore because I'll be right behind you, Meis, every step of the way."_

.

.

.

_"I’m willing to die for you, by my gun, by my fire, by my dignity.”_

.

.

.

_"You're the fire that burns my very soul."_

.

.

.

_"You're like a Lotus flower."_

.

.

.

_"I never wanna stop seeing you smile."_

.

.

.

Lies.

.

.

.

_"You know, partner, you and I don't make too much of a bad team."_

.

.

.

_"It just feels like right now I don’t have anyone else who understands the way you do.”_

A supercut of all the memories shared came flooding in like a giant storm, rattling in his brain and overwhelming him all at once. Unable to process his thoughts. He blinked rapidly, like he'd been stabbed right in the heart, _hard._

.

.

.

_"As long as you’re breathing, I’ll always be by your side."_

Lies. Lies. All lies.

About Orien.

About _everything._

_"Just... believe me, when I say that... it's not your burden to handle, but mine."_

“I used to be part of Black Stone. I've gone excommunicado. Since I left a few years ago. The gang that’s currently sabotaging us, which each of them bear the same mark on their shoulders. And the ones who's been after Meis." Gueira said.

“Jesus fuck, Castellanos, why didn’t you tell us?” Kinkade asked, “you know how long this has been happening?”

Their words turned to loud ringing in Meis’ ears.

He just wanted to tell Gueira how he was worried sick for his safety, and how he was glad he was able to help them bring Callisto back in one piece. He just wanted to know that he was _okay_ , not hear any of this _shit._

This can't be happening.

This isn't real.

But he heard the words come straight out of Gueira's mouth.

This was the truth he wanted to hear... wasn't it?

_But at what cost?_

For knowing the men who’d tried to kill him multiple occasions, including someone important to him— he associated _himself_ with?

Someone he once had ties with?

To think he knew he was a fool for believing Gueira was being honest when he said Meis could trust him through all this, because he’d keep him safe; he’d be willing to ignore everything else about him. He pleaded it wasn't anything as bad as this, and the fact that part of him saw it _coming_. His stomach twisted and turned with nausea and _dread_ , that he was so _blinded by love_ , a love so strong that he's never felt before.

Meis’ hand rested on the wall for leverage. He stumbled for the only restroom in the office, pushing the door open and dropping to his knees.

What built up in his stomach burst into the toilet and it did nothing to help how distraught he felt. His head ached and he felt light-headed, dizzied by the cruel reality he was brought upon.

Why was the world always against him no matter how hard he tried to fight against all the odds?

Every single fucking _word_ Gueira said to him up until now meant absolutely _nothing._

A picture perfect image just went up in flames.

Meis lifted himself up, fatigued, but he could feel nothing but simmering rage and betrayal when he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He didn't want to hear another fucking second of the conversation he was having with Kinkade and Pasha, spilling his guts out into the toilet and losing his ever-living mind.

He'd rather put a gun to his head than stay here right now.

Outside, Gueira was probably looking for him by now. Wondering if he was still in the examination room with Callisto.

Meis wiped his mouth, turning around and pushing the restroom door open. He walked straight toward the entrance door, exiting down the flight of stairs. Just needing to leave. He didn't know where.

He's living a lie.

Meis knew it was, and he let it happen, because maybe he was a masochist that believed he'd just end up getting hurt in the end.

This was not their dirty little secret anymore, because it was never real to begin with. None of it was.

_I’m not your fucking mariposa anymore._

A butterfly’s wings were ripped right in half that ill-fated night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: WKUK's now you fucked up (but for 10 hours)
> 
> Follow me where I give updates on this fic, listen to my playlist, and feel free to ask me things on my CC! ❤️
> 
>  **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2CTDNdTca9mHoMpL8rkbpX?si=PYel1jZcTiu6oYwT7-XFeg)** | **[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/danganphobia)**


	25. A Serpent's Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gueira has to deal with the aftermath of Meis overhearing is secret, and overbears the regret once it causes a dramatic shift in their relationship. The Resurrection album is finally released, and Callisto is in slow recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **important note:** taking a bit of a break after posting this chapter here. this was originally left to view on a google doc last weekend and i just wanted to leave this here to keep it updated.

Gueira used his thumb to brush off the cut on his lower lip. He barely broke a sweat. Oberon was on the ground, face beaten in pretty badly. Gueira thought he could’ve done more— but he was never that merciless, only when needed be.

He wasn’t going to waste it on pests like Oberon or Orien. No, he’d save it for when he met Sergio.

“Y’know,” Oberon coughed, even when he looked pathetic writhing around on the ground. All his men lying around him unconscious, leaving him helpless. “—he always wanted you to be the next Anaconda.”

Gueira said nothing back, other than a cold, heated stare.

“You’re making a big mistake throwing this opportunity away just because you decided you wanted a new life.” he coughed. He couldn’t move his legs as he tried to crawl up against the wall and lean his back against it. Both of them were broken, along with his left arm. Gueira wasn’t going to let him off that easy for taking away Callisto.

“If any of you wanna go ahead and take the title, by all means, go for it.” Gueira said. He never told Sergio that he wanted to be the heir, but then, he was the one who made the rules. Everyone knew that, but kept their mouths shut until Gueira finally left— and that’s when they all came out of the woodwork to complain that they wanted Sergio’s seat all along while he’s kept it nice and cozy.

“He’s—” Oberon wheezed out, “he’s— he’s not going to give it up anytime soon. He’s too _obsessed_ with you, Red Rose.”

“So why try so hard to do any of this?” Gueira asked, “you owe everything to someone who won’t give you a damn thing.”

“Your life’s not elsewhere.” Oberon laughed sinisterly. He leaned his head against the wall, uncaring of the blood running down his scalp, his busted nose, lip, and swollen eye, “your life’s always been with Black Stone.”

“I’m not a serpent anymore.” Gueira answered. “And soon enough, all of you will realize it one day, your futures have been taken away from you.”

“This place is gonna blow in thirty seconds. I planted bombs in the basement.” Gueira kept his calm just as Oberon said that, knowing exactly what he was doing. “I wasted twenty five seconds of your time. Tick tock, Red Rose. Or Sergio’s not going to get to see your precious little face again.”

“So long, Evangelos.” Gueira headed straight for the only open window within the room. It was on the highest floor, and he knew he could make the leap. Evangelos was laughing lowly, accepting his fate. If his mission were to fail— his plan was to take everyone along with him.

He leapt out of the window, taking a shortcut around the warehouse and making it up front. The warehouse burst into flames a second later, blowing everything inside and outside into smithereens. He knew that by now, the others had gone back to safety, so it was just him overlooking the destruction caused within the now shattered remains of the building.

A car rushed a couple blocks away from the entrance, just a few feet where Gueira stood.

“Sir!” it’s the rest of the bodyguard team, “w-what happened?!”

“The Freeze Force will probably be on their way.” Gueira notified them. He didn’t bother to explain. “Take me back to the clinic.”

“Are you alright?”

He only suffered just a few scrapes from the battle with Oberon and his men combined, but compared to their state, it’s just cat scratches. “Let’s go.”

He had to get something off his chest, first. He refused any treatment upon going back to the clinic, instead, making his way down the hall and hoping Kinkade and Pasha were still here. They were sitting in the waiting room. Mostly everyone was gone, he didn’t ask why, knowing Lio might be busy talking with Dr. Kaliko and Athena. Once the team dropped him off they gave him a single nod and left the clinic, resuming the rest of their duties. He quietly thanked them, meeting the other two bodyguards in the waiting room.

The two men looked up at him, stunned.

“Castellanos.” Pasha said, “what the fuck happened back at the warehouse?”

“I took care of it.” Gueira answered.

“You okay?” Kinkade asked.

“I’m fine.” Gueira said, “they blew up the whole warehouse.” their bewilderment was expected, knowing they’d have to all report this back to Lio. “They knew this whole thing would be a fluke, so they wanted to get rid of all the evidence by making it a suicide mission.”

“What…?” Pasha asked, “but— but why would they—?”

“It’s because they knew I’d stop them.”

Kinkade and Pasha were confused by his words.

“You.” Kinkade repeated. “You specifically?”

“Where’s Meis?” Gueira asked, quieter.

“He’s in the examination room.” Pasha replied, apprehensive. “What’s going on?”

“I was the one who received the phone call about Miss Rosi.” Gueira said, “Black Stone.”

“What’s Black Stone?” Kinkade questioned.

“Who’s… been after us for the past few months.” Gueira told them, “I used to be part of Black Stone. I've gone excommunicado. Since I left a few years ago. The gang that’s currently sabotaging us, which each of them bear the same mark on their shoulders," he pressed his lips in a thin line, averting his gaze from his companions, looking downward with shame. “And the one that’s been after Meis.”

“Castellanos—” Pasha frowned, “—you—”

“Is that how boss found you?” Kinkade asked knowingly, “your dirty little secret?”

Gueira’s lack of a response answered that enough.

“Was it because you’ve left?”

“Yeah…”

“Why didn’t you tell us anything?” Pasha asked, “I know that K was a veteran and he even knows the shit I’ve been up to when I was agreeing to carry out _hits_ on people back in the day before boss found me instead of turning me in.”

“I understand what I’ve done might not be any different.” Gueira said, “but how could I— when—” he turned around, seeing that the examination room wasn’t very far off.

“Do you realize how much shit’s been happening ‘cause you’re outta the game, Castellanos?” Pasha asked, “you know this kinda shit don’t work easy, you could ask Slim.”

“I know.” Gueira said, distant. “I knew what I signed up for.”

“And you haven’t told Meis?” Kinkade asked. Gueira’s eyes were still on the examination room. “Gueira.”

Gueira didn’t answer their question, noticing the examination room door’s been closed all this time. He looked through the window.

He opened the door. There was a chair left by the bed Callisto was laying in, but it was just her here. Meis wasn’t in here.

He left the room and closed the door, looking around.

“Where’s Meis?” He asked Kinkade and Pasha again. “He’s not in the examination room.”

“Did he leave with Benji and Slim?” Pasha asked.

“I thought he stayed behind.” Kinkade said. Gueira checked the office. He didn’t want to barge into the conversation Lio was having with Athena and Dr. Kaliko about Callisto, so he slowly backed away from the office.

“I’ll look for him.” Gueira said. He left the clinic, going down the stairs and pushing the door open out into the night air.

Houston was waiting outside the door, a cigar in his mouth.

Him and Gueira made eye contact.

Gueira was about to go on his merry way before he heard him say, “he’s probably in the park a couple blocks down.”

He sounded like he knew something Gueira didn’t.

Gueira picked up his feet and ran down the block, until he reached the end of it. He crossed an intersection and picked up the speed. The clinic was right on a town street, next to a few other storefronts. It stood-out well enough but was hidden in location so that no one knew it was unless they visited themselves and knew beforehand.

He hoped that Meis didn’t do anything stupid. He searched all over the streets. There’s no way he’s gone that far, unnoticed, too. But not many of them were on post given they’d draw too much attention to what was going on. They would be patrolling the city in the meantime.

Right at a park was where he found Meis. Gueira stopped running, finding a familiar figure sitting on one of the swings, rocking back and forth.

“Jesus, Meis—” Gueira stepped closer, panting, “—what did we say about running off without telling anybody—” his anger dissipated quickly when he caught a sense of the atmosphere, and the way Meis appeared. The absolute _dread_ he gave off…

Something was wrong.

“Is it true?”

Gueira didn’t catch the question at first. “What?” he asked, staying put right where he was.

“Is it true?” he heard it then.

Gueira swallowed hard, shamefully looking away. He took the easy route. “We should go back to the clinic—”

“— _don’t lie to me!”_ Meis cried, his shrill voice echoed around the empty park. Gueira didn’t flinch, but it made him quiet, for a minute. Meis clenched the chains to the swing, “just be honest with me, for once.”

_For once._

“Mariposa—” he didn’t register when Meis left the swing set. It happened so fast, and a sharp smack to the face so hard he saw white, his face whipping to the side. His cheek and the corner of his lip stung. He brushed a thumb over his bottom lip, noticing it was bleeding, meeting Meis’ teary-eyed gaze, simmering with unbridled rage.

“Don’t you _ever_ call me that again.” Meis seethed, his eyes twitched, his hidden tears threatened to spill out. The corner of his lip curled up, looking at Gueira with such _loathing_. “I was so stupid to think— to think that maybe—” his voice was shaky as he kept going, “—that you are who you said you were. I didn’t care who boss picked up from the streets, or wherever the Hell you came from, I didn’t care, because I thought I could trust you.”

Gueira didn’t look Meis in the eye. He knew what he did. He deserved it.

He just didn’t know his carelessness would cause this to happen so soon.

“I can’t pretend that you’re the person who I thought made me think that I could finally have a future, with someone who could not only protect me, but see me for who I am? Is it that hard to ask to not be let down for the millionth God damn time?”

Gueira grit his teeth, his hand fell from his face. Meis dug his hands in the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer. “Just say something!” he pleaded, the way his voice cracked, choking on a sob gripped Gueira’s heart like a _vice_ , threatening to shatter it right into a million pieces the same way he did to Meis. “Please! Tell me that you weren’t the reason that my life’s been a living hell for nearly a fucking year, Gueira!”

“I’m sorry.” was the only thing he could say, because he couldn’t lie to Meis again. He can’t keep lying to him, either.

Meis squeezed his shirt tighter, shaking him hysterically. “C’mon. Tell me that this is all a mistake! This wasn’t your fault, was it?”

“It’s my fault.” Gueira answered. “I hurt you, and there’s no mistaking it, either.”

Meis stopped shaking him. The tears fell. When Gueira looked into his eye, it was defeat. Humiliation. Exhaustion. He let go of Gueira’s shirt.

“I should’ve told you.” He’d be lying if he said he wanted to, because he was hoping he’d be able to hold this off, and keep it a secret. If something blessed him the opportunity to do it for _a little longer_ , he would’ve.

It was Meis’ turn to be silent. “I did it for you. I did it to protect you.”

“Why should I believe anything you say anymore?” those words were the killer, the shot right at Gueira’s chest— to shatter it completely, to _crush it_ with his bare hands himself, even. “—you’re not who I thought you were.”

Gueira couldn’t refute that when it was the truth, it’s been the truth since they first met. Harboring such a big secret that’s come to bite him back, all because Sergio wanted to desperately remind him where he once belonged and where he’d always belong.

“Take me back to the clinic.” Meis brushed past him, his words holding no emotion to them— just dullness.

Everyone was shocked when Meis and Gueira came back. Kinkade and Pasha knew something that the others didn’t, Meis now as well. But it flew over everyone’s heads when Meis said he just wanted to take a walk for a bit.

“We were looking around to get some snacks, but we realized,” Benji scratched his head, “since it’s… been a long night, we should get a late night dinner before we leave?”

Everyone was in the waiting room now.

“I think we should let Miss Rosi rest.” Dr. Kaliko told them, “it’d take her sometime to recover, and I’m sure the rest of you need to recover as well.”

The dinner they had was far too silent. Benji tried to lighten up the mood, talking about how the rescue mission could’ve gone worse. Adrian dropped Jesse off because he needed to be home, and their mother would be worried sick if she wasn’t given the details about what had happened in the past few days, more times she’d threatened that she’d get the Freeze Force involved— but it was thanks to them that Callisto made it back.

“Dallas, you alright?” Slim asked. They made a toast to the night and everything, grateful they made it out of there alive. Meis barely touched his food.

“I’m tired.” Meis answered.

Everyone glanced at each other, utensils gently scraping against plates and faint chatter from the few people that were here.

“It’s quite late, anyway.” Lio concluded the dinner, “let’s all get going.”

Meis hadn’t said a single word to him on the car ride back. He could feel Houston’s gaze on him from the front view mirror, and Gueira chose not to acknowledge it. Not when Meis opened the door and left for his house, without waiting for him.

“They say it's when it’s too late it's when the truth hurts most.” Gueira placed a hand on the handle, stopping when he said that.

“Has boss told you, too?”

“He has to have a trusted confidant, but I’ve also figured that out myself.” Houston responded.

Gueira looked away. “Are you ashamed?”

Houston didn’t answer right away. “No.” he said, “but being ashamed of yourself is not the answer.”

He thought about those words, even when he stood at Meis’ door.

_Was any of this even worth it?_

Gueira rested his hand on the doorknob, leaning his head against the doors. He clenched it, tightly, until his knuckles turned white.

Meis was beyond this door.

But he no longer wanted anything to do with him.

All the halcyon days spent together quickly came to an end when the both of them came to their senses that this was never going to work. Their delusion of a future where nothing could ever hurt them, not as long as Black Stone put themselves between him and Meis.

He hauled a cab back to his apartment, the door closing behind him as he hung up his keys on the rack by the door. Untying the leather jacket around his waist.

Snowdrops came running to his side.

He gave her a tired smile, crouching down so he could pet her head gently. She sensed his fatigue, licking his palm repeatedly and meowing.

“Hey, princess.” Gueira murmured. He stood up, and she followed him to the bathroom, but he said he’d be out in a bit. He just needed to freshen up.

The hot shower did nothing to help him forget, not even a little about what he’s done. Sergio wanted him to _hurt._ Writhe. Agonize, over, and over, about his regrets.

Normally, Gueira didn’t have much trouble sleeping… but tonight, he didn’t sleep a wink. So he sat on the balcony, a bottle of gin in his hands, knocking his head back. Snowdrops curled up in his lap.

His lip curled up at the strong taste. _You’ve done it now, Castellanos._ His conscience told him. His head knocked back against the wall, staring at the city lights ahead.

This was what Sergio meant when he said that none of them stood a chance in starting over. They’d just find themselves coming right back to the start. Maybe Rob was one of the lucky ones, and Gueira wasn’t. Maybe it’s better that way.

Finding new jobs and starting over in a whole new city spit right back in his face. It felt like this whole city was a prison, and he was the captive, while Sergio grinned down at him outside the bars. He could run wherever he wanted, but he could never truly escape.

The liquor made his thoughts addled, noticing Snowdrops fell asleep sometime ago. The bottle he sipped from was completely empty. He set it aside.

☆☆☆

Lio granted them a couple days off to recharge. Gueira stayed home for the time being. He’d been drinking more and more of the beer from his fridge, realizing that he hadn’t fucking slept since then.

He looked through his camera, all the photos and _videos_ they took during their vacation stored in here. He just didn’t have the time to transfer them so he could properly frame some of them.

He was tempted to delete everything.

All of these memories were fake. A fabrication of a personal life that didn’t exist.

All the photos he had with Mad Burnish, Burning Rescue, Meis. None of it was real. He tried to fit himself into a photo frame he never once belonged in.

Instead, every time he tried to, he didn’t. Snowdrops was clearly worried for him since he’s been procrastinating everything else like normal. Since it was his day off, normally, he’d be spending it with Meis over some shitty excuse he made to drag him over. He could use it to do something else, like catching up on the sleep he’s been missing. But he’s been drinking too many, wasting a pack of cigarettes and sitting at his work desk, wanting to discard everything he’s spent years working on.

He couldn't bring himself to pay attention to the TV as he surfed through random channels, unsure of a proper way to waste another day in his place doing anything significant. He lit a cigarette, the news speaking of a Freeze Force related incident arresting locals at a recent protest.

Not like shit he hadn't heard a billion times before.

Idly scrolling through his phone, he found articles swarming around Meis releasing a solo single called _Void Wasteland_ and it's reached over a million views since it dropped two days ago.

_Rock-based artist Dallas drops a sultry, grim single called Void Wasteland where he talks of a slow, painful heartbreak sending fans into a spiral upon speculation of who this could be about._

_It's still only been vaguely confirmed that Yeon had a brief relationship with Ezio Santos, guitarist of indie band Lightning Stryke. The two have been seeing each other around more frequently and it's a possibility that they've reignited an old flame amidst the feud between the two bands that's been reported to be null and void, while photo evidence rises further speculation, Santos says that "things are different now," so perhaps this new single could be mourning the breakup that has happened in secret and leaving room for something new to blossom._

_Fans believe that another person being in the picture is also likely, but as close as Santos and Yeon have become Thunderstorms and Fireflies have debated on theories as to who could've broken the singer's trust._

_Void Wasteland is out now, streaming everywhere._

Gueira tugged his cigarette from his lips, the faint voice of the news anchor speaking on the television fading in and out of his ears. He put down his phone and changed channels, only to be greeted by Meis' single premiering on the screen as it's the heat of the entertainment channels currently. Seeing Meis alone in a neon-painted setting, glorious camerawork, chilling vocals, dimmed, intimate lighting.

_Coutin' a million dead roses in my hands_

_I thought you could stay and be my fire_

_But I'm just too damn much for you_

_I'm just nothin' but a wasteland_

_I thought I could be something for you_

_But I guess I'm just not good enough_

_So I wait for you to let me down one last time_

He ached for something strong to burn down his throat again. Gueira pursed his lips, watching the music video with a distant look in his eyes; knowing that this message was meant verbatim for him.

He pulled his phone out, texting Rob if he could give him his number. Rob responded right away. Gueira pulled the door open to his balcony. Snowdrops quietly crawled behind the door, watching, but not standing next to him. Gueira hesitantly pressed the call button, shoving his hand in his pocket.

He fidgeted.

Communicating through texts back and forth made him anxious to hear his voice when he was so used to it during their teenage years. The line rang once, twice.

_“Let’s hope it’s safe for us to talk.”_

Gueira let out a sigh, “Long time no see, Robbie.”

_“If there’s one risk I’m willing to make, it’s talking to my best friend again.”_

“I’m surprised you still consider me as that.”

 _“...Of course I do.”_ The sentiment in his voice made Gueira’s heart pound, and he was reminded of why he used to be in love with him.

From the first time they saw each other face to face in Black Stone, after years without speaking after graduation. He just couldn’t stand to see him and Sophia together after tolerating it for so long.

“Even if I still have unfinished business with Black Stone?” Gueira asked dismally.

 _“Is that what you wanted to tell me?”_ He heard Rob’s wistful sigh, _“Jesus Christ, Gueira_ —”

 _“_ —I miss you.” Gueira intervened, his voice wavering, quieting down. “I just wanted to hear your voice, and—” _he doesn’t know what else to do._ “Fuck.” he swore under his breath. “I don’t even know what I’m doing anymore, Rob. This isn’t the life I’ve always wanted. I thought I could be at peace.”

 _“What’s going on isn’t your fault, Gueira.”_ It’s the only sense of comfort Gueira’s felt in days, _“I’m glad you told me. I was honestly wondering if that’s all there was to it… but I guess not. So he’s still around, huh?”_

“Yeah.” Gueira laughed, because at this point, he was close to losing it. “I wonder if I dropped dead as a fuck you to his face I’d finally win, because everyone in Black Stone wants me dead now that they know he wants me to lead.”

_“...Gueira. You’re my sworn brother, even if we’re thousands of miles apart. But we both know that death on our part isn’t the way to go. You want my honest opinion?”_

“What?” Gueira asked, “do you expect me to go and kill him myself?” he snorted, “I don’t even know if he’s still in Miami anymore, Rob.”

 _“Who do you think I am?”_ Rob questioned in retaliation, _“of course we’re gonna get to that bastard, and then you’ll take his place. Now hear me out, you’re gonna need a right-hand man for when the time comes. We’ll figure something out.”_

“W-why the Hell would I wanna—?!”

 _“Don’t worry.”_ Rob laughed, _“not now. I understand this all sounds crazy. But you need to trust me.”_

Gueira frowned, standing up straight. “Oy—” he snapped out of his woes, “—what’re you—”

 _“—in order for us to put a stop to this, you need to tell me everything first.”_ Rob said. _“Just because I’m not there doesn’t mean I can’t help pull you out of this shit you got yourself in, and just because you’ve fucked yourself over doesn’t mean it’s the end of the world either. The Gueira I know wouldn’t give up without a fight. Otherwise, you’d already been tailed your ass out of there.”_

Gueira leaned back. “...So how do you insist we get out of this?” he asked, “you better make this worth it.”

 _“I didn’t spend years in IT just because I think all the fancy shit is neat.”_ Rob responded. _“Now, it won’t be easy. And it’d take a bit of time, but if you can… start from the beginning?”_

☆☆☆

He managed to rest his eyes for a good half an hour before someone knocked on the door. It was the dead of night. He sat up. Snowdrops did as well, alerted.

“I’ll go check.” Gueira reassured her. “You stay here, okay?”

He stalked over to his door, checking the camera. There wasn’t anyone there. He opened the door, checking the hallway.

Footsteps rushed into the room just as he dipped back inside, catching him off-guard. A punch right to the face sent him knocking into the coffee table and crashing into the ground.

Someone threw themselves on top of him, preventing him from sitting up in time. Hands clutched his wifebeater and tugged him up.

He stared right into Benji’s fierce blue eyes.

“You fucking piece of shit!” Another punch. “Fucking!” Another. _“I swear to God I’ll…”_ he paused when he noticed Gueira did absolutely nothing. His face turned to the side, his cheek swollen now from the punches, blood trailing down his lip.

He tugged Gueira up again, teeth gritted. “It’s not true, is it?” Benji asked. “Answer me!”

“Punch me.” Gueira pleaded quietly. “You can hit me as much as you want. I deserve it.”

Benji let go of him, still sitting on top of him. “Why…?” he asked.

“Did K and Pasha tell you?”

“I asked you a question.”

Gueira’s head thudded against the ground. “I didn’t have a choice.”

“You didn’t have a choice to fuck up Meis’ life?”

He knew he did. Having someone else tell him this was another brick thrown at his chest. He spent hours pouring his heart out to his best friend whom he hadn’t spoken to directly in years, only recently getting in touch with him. He was at his lowest and he realized he hadn’t gotten anything together now that he was back at square one, just helpless. Hurting the one person that made him love again.

“Benji.” A voice called from behind him. Gueira stared up at the ceiling. Slim’s voice stern when he called Benji’s name.

Benji got off Gueira, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“If you wanna talk to him then talk to him!” He shouted at Slim, “cause I don’t wanna!” he stomped out of the door.

Footsteps stopped right by where Gueira lied on the floor. He helped rearrange back the table after it toppled over, out of generosity.

“Just leave me here.” Gueira’s eyes fluttered shut.

“And wallow in self-hatred feelin’ sorry for yourself?” Slim offered a hand. “C’mon.”

Gueira stared down at Slim’s hand. Hesitant.

It’s the first time this week he got dressed into something other than the same black sweats he’s worn for days, throwing on a plain button-down over a black shirt, a pair of black jeans and military boots.

The bar Slim chose was quiet at these hours, and not too far from his place. He’d been watching intently the way he’d been downing glass after glass. Eventually, he asked for a bottle and poured some whiskey into Gueira’s glass himself, then his own empty glass, taking a long sip himself.

“Give Benji some time.” Slim said. “He just needs to cool off. He ran off as soon as he heard before I could stop him.”

“Why didn’t you smash a bottle over my head?” Gueira asked, “I was expecting you to do much worse than he did.”

“Because I been in your shoes before.” Slim poured more into his glass. He drank from it until it was nearly finished, contemplating. “In Yonkers I was practically born into the local neighborhood gangs my late brother ran.”

Gueira watched him pour, pour, and pour. He knew that Benji and Meis were heavy drinkers from witnessing their party endeavours, but Slim was much more subtle. More like, Gueira hadn’t been keeping much of an eye on how he held his liquor. But he never would have guessed. He drank another glass, jaw clenched.

“It killed him.” Slim responded, “so Adonis and I decided to leave the place. We got into the whole music scene by chance, honestly, I was never all that good at drums, until I met more of D’s friends, and we started Rigor Mortis. We had a choice to stick around and get caught up in the mess my brother left behind, or leave, because him and my aunt were the only people I lived with after our parents died. Some kinda gang war was going on,” he took another long sip and sighed heavily, “ended by taking their lives right then and there. First my father, then my brother.”

“So did you ever finish it?” Gueira asked, “what was going on in your neighborhood.”

“My brother didn’t want me getting involved at all, and if he said if I left, I’d be granted immunity.” Slim explained, “any of ‘em could’ve hunted me down and killed me for whatever my brother or Adonis’ folks had to do. But his people protected us on their life, and that’s probably why we’re still alive today.”

“I’m sorry,” Gueira stared down at his glass, “about… what happened to your folks.”

“My aunt still takes care of Chronos along with her younger sister. So Jennifer and I come back every now and then. She’s moved to a different part of town.”

“That’s where things are different.” Gueira said, “...you can go back.”

“You have a home you can go back to, too.” Slim countered, “but it’s because of your unfinished business you can't."

"How am I supposed to?" Gueira's just glad that he wasn't the only one feeling like he was so trapped he felt like suffocating. "My family would be in danger if I came back."

He's sure Sergio didn't kill them only because he favored Gueira too much, but he's still torturing him slowly with the possibility all the members that hate him now wouldn't hurt them because they want to take over.

"I don't know how it works for you, and I'm not sure if it's the same. But I understand that fear that nothing can ever be the same." Slim consoled. "It's a big burden to keep a secret like that. When I told Jen she had to give it a while before she decided she still wanted to be with me."

"You knew Meis longer than I have." Gueira looked Slim in the eye.

"He's a tough cookie." Slim snorted. "I don't blame him or Benji for being pissed at you. Look at all the shit we had to pick ourselves up from." He fished out a cigarette from his shirt through his waistcoat, and another for Gueira. He lit them both up out of courtesy. Gueira cupped it in his palms. "If I didn't know where you were coming from I'd knock your teeth out into next week too."

Gueira chuckled grimly. "Yeah… would've expected that from you."

"When you betray Meis he doesn't forgive too easily. It took Ezio years to let himself back in Meis' life. Otherwise he never wanted anything to do with him or Lightning Stryke. But you, he trusted you. You made him let his guard down. Meis doesn't open up to anyone like that if you're not counting his fireflies." Slim huffed smoke through his mouth. Gueira took a much needed drag.

Gueira knew what it was like to be heartbroken, especially with someone you thought you had a chance with. "But he doesn't hate you." Slim's response made him snort with disbelief.

"I ruined his life."

"But he cares about you too much to turn that into hate."

"Do you think it would've been best if I left?" Gueira asked. "Before I got too close? Started all over someplace new? Even if the same thing happened all over again to other people I would grow to care about?"

"When you live a life like what ours used to be it's tough to let _anyone_ get too close." Slim emphasized somberly.

"My best friend who I once loved left. My family is still back home. The life I wanted to live was ruined, and now when I figure that I could start over I just come back to square one. Slim, the world continues to burn all around me because of me and I fucked up the one thing that reminded me of a good fucking future."

"It's not impossible." Slim replied quietly. He clapped Gueira on the shoulder. "You did what you could. Now it's time for us to help you figure something out."

"Slim…" Gueira's eyelashes were wet. He ducked his head, biting his lip and turning away.

"You did what you could to protect him." Slim's palm squeezed Gueira's shoulder, knowing.

Gueira rested his elbows on the counter top, shoulders shaking gently.

Lately, the tears he's been holding back until he was too numb to let out any of them were flowing more freely now.

☆☆☆

Pasha and Kinkade said that Lio wanted to speak with Gueira. He wasn't specified any details, but Lio had come over to his place himself to talk.

He was granting him more time off.

"I think after that rescue mission you need a well-deserved rest." Lio's voice was quiet. Gueira nursed a bottle of beer in his hand.

"And him?"

"He said he's alright with coming back to work."

"As long as he's safe is all that matters."

"Houston told me." Lio averted the topic.

Gueira leaned back in his chair. Snowdrops meowed, perching herself on top of the kitchen table and sniffing around the fresh flowers he's just now caught up on watering, left in new vases.

"Yeah."

"You're aware of why I gave you an ultimatum."

"Yeah."

Lio folded one leg over the other, leaning forward on the table. "...we must find out who's behind this."

Gueira looked at Lio. "He thinks this is my fault."

"And that we cannot change, but I sincerely believe that he will come to understand your true intentions. But it won't happen overnight." Unfortunately, he already knew Meis wasn't the forgiving type. "Are you aware of who's responsible for this?"

Gueira sighed deeply, setting his beer aside. "His name's Sergio Katastros. He's the current founder of Black Stone, as far as Lucia's got on my record. When Arion Damon was busted for betraying Sergio at a cabaret club we split. Thought the gang was no more. I came here from Miami. The last thing I heard from him is that he was arrested, but we don't know his current whereabouts." He explained carefully. "I've been deemed excommunicado by Black Stone."

"So someone has gotten in contact with Katastros and placed a hit on Meis." Lio concluded.

"To get to me." Gueira added, and he took another sip out of his bottle. "Ever since then, I've been stalling on revealing my real identity to protect Meis and everyone."

"The person responsible for this…" Lio presumed, "is the reason why your freedom here after the incident was taken from you."

"I don't believe Sergio did this just because he desperately gave a damn whether or not I was still alive. He might've believed I was dead. Until he was told otherwise that I ran away here." Gueira claimed. "They're the reason why Callisto was taken away and Meis was put in danger."

Lio contemplated his words. He stared at Gueira. "Do you have any idea who this inside man could be? If we are talking of someone who informed Sergio ahead of time, theoretically?"

"I don't know." Gueira stroked his chin. Snowdrops blinked her wide, blue eyes. Tail swishing behind her. "If I'm being honest, it's only just a hunch."

"I see." Lio replied. "Gueira, the reason why you are part of this team is because I know you mean to do _good_ for everyone."

"Am I really a good person?" Gueira asked. "I made Meis think I was a good guy, and look where that led us."

"Nothing about that has changed."

Gueira refused to say that he should've gone back to Black Stone instead of running away. Maybe there he would've gotten to Sergio easier… but he didn't want to throw his chance after Arion exposed Black Stone and threw Sergio in for a loop just to be back where he started. He promised Rob they were going to start the life they both wanted and deserved— except it wasn't with each other.

Perhaps it was some kind of karma Sergio got attached to him and had a vice grip around his shoulders… while Rob managed to get away from him because if Gueira tagged along, he'd just drag Rob down with him.

"This all couldn't have been prevented anyway if you told him sooner." Lio said. "It takes courage for anyone to shoulder such a heavy responsibility."

"He ain't gonna stop until either one of us is dead." Gueira told Lio irefully. He just got one of his men to self-destruct and take all of his allies with him. All for the sake of a title.

"But you would know if he's truly powerful as you think he is." Lio stated.

He had a point.

Without any of his connections, his backup, his men, Sergio would be just as powerless as any low-level thug there was.

"Kinkade and Pasha will be reassigned as Meis' personal bodyguards." Lio informed him afterward. "Meis' mental state is too fragile to have you follow him around closely for the time being. I hope you can understand, so I'm going to anoint you as the leader of the security team and you'll take charge of all responsibilities regarding everyone's well-being, which includes protection, the rest of the team, and Meis included. We'll discuss the benefits the next week, because there'll be some changes to your daily schedule."

Gueira's eyes widened. "Y-You're promoting me?"

"You have the strongest skill level compared to everyone else admittedly, I trust that you can lead all of them and even train them, teach them, advise them, they look up to you." Lio stated, "You deserve to put the power you possess to better use and to a better title."

"I appreciate it, boss." Gueira laughed with disbelief. "You wanting me to lead them."

"You can call me Lio if you like. If anything, you're more of a trusted general than just a guard to me any longer." Lio smiled a little, and he contemplated what he had to say next. "...Callisto is planning on taking a break from Mad Burnish."

"So she's been discharged?"

"She has been, after a few check-ups. She'll just be... taking her leave."

"So she'll no longer be with us."

"It depends." Lio wasn't certain either. "But I think it's best for her. A farewell party is decided for her future absence with us. The invitation extends to you if you'd like."

Gueira nodded slowly.

He's not sure coming would make things any better.

"And... that will be all." Lio stood up. "Please. Do remember to get all the rest you need." He advised, pitiful. He turned around and left his apartment. Snowdrops left the table, scurrying around for where she left her food bowl. Gueira stood up, refilling it for her with the food he left in the cabinets.

He just ached for another beer.

☆☆☆

Once it was time to get back to work he had to work around fixing his sleep schedule, or lack thereof— realizing his apartment was slowly becoming a mess as the days passed on.

Galo had come over because he wanted to drop off something he baked, and he'd noticed that Gueira's once clean bachelor pad was turning into a pigsty.

He figured that Galo didn't know. Which was for the best. But Gueira decided to tell him anyway. Galo was a trusted friend and he didn't want to keep secrets from one of the very first people that accepted him working for Mad Burnish.

And something about the man's burning soul that caused him to connect with others and understand them— Gueira immediately understood why Lio trusted this man with his life upon meeting him.

"But you wouldn't be here now if you didn't want to get out of this mess in the first place." Galo had said. "And now that you have people in your life you care about the fact that you want to protect them means you're nothing like who you thought you'd be."

No one put it in words the way Galo did. Not when he rubbed Gueira's shoulder and brought his head into his chest for a gentle embrace.

He was at a stump.

_What’s wrong?_

Everywhere was pitch black, and he could barely hear much as it was. He looked around, frantic, his eyes landing on an enormous snake slithering up to him, glowing red eyes and a serpentine smile.

_Why don’t you relax?_

“Shut up!” Gueira exclaimed, “What the fuck do you still want from me?!”

_You think everything is over now because your secret is let out?_

Gueira stood up, and he realized he had his gun in his pocket. He whipped it out and shot at the Anaconda, even if it was over twenty times his size. “Go away!”

It disappeared. Gueira realized he ran out of bullets. He equipped his armor, running toward the snake and clawing at it with all his might.

His eyes glowed red, and steam protruded from his mouth. The Anaconda vanished.

“This is your fault!” Gueira shouted, voice deepened to a vehement growl, seething, “If you just died and left me alone none of this would’ve happened!”

_You can’t escape even if you tried. It’s the rule of every Serpent._

“I don’t care!” Gueira bolted after him again, screaming at the top of his lungs, “Just die! _Die, die, die, die, die!”_

No matter how much he tore away at the open flesh, the Anaconda would vanish and whisk away, appearing elsewhere in the spacious void of darkness. He looked down at his reflection and noticed he appeared much younger.

He just graduated college.

_You know who you truly are, you’re just denying it._

“Fuck off!” Gueira whipped his head around, trying to find him. His tail whipped around, his clawed feet made the water beneath him splash around when he raced after the large figure slithering all around him. He wished he killed Sergio during that gang war where the rival leader almost took his life, instead, he protected him and allowed someone else to take his head.

He wished he killed Sergio all those times he had the opportunity to, when he was off guard, knowing Gueira would never even if he tried.

_Run all you want, Red Rose, but you can’t hide._

Gueira noticed the blood on his claws and his eyes widened. He looked down at the corpse below him, and he realized it was Rob’s body.

His corpse that he ripped to shreds.

Gueira got down on his knees.

_Everyone will have to suffer because of you, this is your karma, Red Rose._

“R-Rob?” Gueira’s voice shook, petrified, flesh ripped open to skin and bone and his eyes heavy-lidded. He looked around, dead bodies littered all around him of faces he once knew.

His gaze flickered up to the Anaconda holding someone tightly in its grasp.

The long hair.

Gueira didn’t hesitate to run for the body when the Anaconda dropped it to the ground, and he caught Meis in his arms.

“No!” He screamed, “ _No!”_

_You’re willing to murder for a bunch of lifeless humans when you’ve given up hope on humanity a long time ago._

He saw his family standing there. His old friends.

His father.

_The old you would’ve dropped this fantasy a long time ago. Nothing sacred lasts in this world._

Tear droplets escaped Gueira’s eyes.

He woke up with a startled cry, sweating all over his body. His voice became hoarse.

Something soft curled under his arm. Snowdrops lifted her head and stared up at him with her light blue eyes. She meowed gently.

Gueira touched his forehead, his chest heaving and his heart pounding.

It’s been awhile since he’s had a nightmare that was as bad as this.

He took in his surroundings. Clothes strewn about the floor, junk food scattered about his floor. Old polaroid photos, broken bottles, and picture frames led astray.

His room became a mess.

“...I go back to work today, huh?” Gueira asked Snowdrops, and her tail swished back and forth curiously.

His legs wobbled slightly when he got out of bed.

Work wasn't going to be the same anymore. He got his messy apartment back together, took a long shower, and shaved a little.

He skipped out on getting a trim and noticed his hair was growing out again. He put the razor and shaving cream back in the mirror cabinet and shut it, seeing something horrific in the mirror.

Oberon staring right back at him.

Gueira whirled around, his back hitting the sink.

He saw no one behind him.

He dragged a hand over his face.

_Get it together, Castellanos._

Gueira washed and ironed a clean, fresh new suit he put on the day he'd come back and stared at himself in the mirror.

Today was his first day as a commander and not a bodyguard.

He could still taste the booze on his tongue from last night, masking it with layers of cologne instead. He ran out the last time he checked his fridge, staring at his garbage can littered with empty bottles.

“I’m headed out, princess.” Gueira waved at her on his way out the door. “I’ll be back later, okay?”

He quietly shut the door behind him.

The Resurrection album was finished.

Callisto departed from Mad Burnish to finish her studies.

He missed out on her farewell party. Instead, just telling Lio to tell them he sent her his best wishes.

It turned out he missed out on a lot while he was taking a break. Everyone's progressing with their work, routine, goals and motivations, and time felt like it was slowing for Gueira whenever he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

The distance between him and Meis was evident because he wasn't standing by his side any longer.

While Kinkade and Pasha were delighted to see him they didn't point out how Gueira appeared a little stiffer than usual, but they chose not to say anything.

His role in the workplace changed drastically since his promotion. He received his own office which could be customized to his liking, new responsibilities that were much more complex compared to his job as a plain bodyguard.

He wasn’t just an asset on the team, he was their commander. Something that they never _had_ before, but with the influx of new trainees entering the label’s protection squad over the years someone needed to train them to become skilled members.

And he was tough on the new recruits.

“A’ight, listen up.” He said. “I don’t give a shit where Lio found you, I don’t give a shit where you come from. What you did before this. You’re here because you either want the money, or you want the perks, whatever the case may be. If you don’t have a single fightin’ bone in you, then get the fuck out that door.” He pointed at the door that led to the exit of the training bounds, “This place ain’t meant for you.”

“Everyone in this room is a new recruit, so look around and get comfortable with each other. You’ll be seeing these faces everyday.” He continued, eyeing each and every single one of them. “As a matter of regulation we’ll only be keeping people on the team who can hold up to their worth and keep everyone here _safe_ , if you are willing to learn, then you make sure you work your ass off and give it your all. Surely you were brought here because you wanted fresh change, well here you have it. But if you take any of this shit as a joke, you best get the fuck out of here.”

“I thought this job was just us protecting a bunch of rich celebrities.” Someone dared to call out. Pitch silence.

“I thought I didn’t ask you to speak.” Gueira responded curtly.

It shut them up real quick.

They didn’t understand that they’ve thrown themselves in a gang war and they needed to treat this more seriously than a quick cash grab at the entertainment industry. It was more than just a hit and run, their lives were at stake, each and every single one of them.

“We’ve already suffered casualty in this business and to prevent this from happenin’ anymore, get your fuckin’ heads right. It ain’t just about the money. It’s about your potential to make this a better place for everyone here.” It’s a dog-eat-dog world. “If you want something more out of this, then you put the work in. Simple as that. No effort, then take your shit elsewhere. Are we clear?”

 _“Yes sir!”_ The trainees responded. New faces of all different backgrounds. Just what Gueira needed.

“Alright.” he nodded.

Gueira drew the new rules, in charge of their movement, their training, regulations, and the utmost guidance. Lio allowed him to choose any trusted adversaries to be close by his side and he couldn’t imagine anyone other than Kinkade and Pasha taking on those roles. Kiana, Ariston, and Jaime conducted some training sessions in his command, which included sparring and workout routines.

They got busy quite quickly.

Not everyone was able to handle the tough work. As expected, not everyone stayed, either.

Each and every single day grew more excruciating when Meis barely spared Gueira a single glance anymore. Gueira spent the majority of his time in his office and discussing further detail with the team, and he’d often see Meis pass by to go to another area in the studio, and he’d just walk right past.

A lot of the new recruits wondered what was so important about him specifically. They weren’t working their ass off just to make sure one person survived, however. It was because of their mistakes that they’ve taken this much damage to begin with.

Since he had a handful of new recruits to take care of, Meis wasn’t his problem every morning.

There's no joking around on the way to the studio, fighting to wake Meis up in the mornings and drag him out of the house, communicating only with silent gestures during dragging business meetings, Meis complaining about craving wings after long hours of practice. Holding hands whenever nobody was watching. Buying lollipops just to give to him when he needed them. Meis no longer waiting for Gueira to tell him he did a good job on rehearsals, shared kisses and embraces in secret, Gueira cooking meals for him, wasting the night away behind closed doors after stressful work days.

All that intimacy quickly vanished the moment Gueira betrayed his trust. It was rather that they were back to strangers, better yet, pretending they never met. Everything between them now was strictly business. Barely maintaining eye contact within range from each other, if they're lucky enough to hold it for a split second across the room before Meis looked away and Gueira did as well. He'd say things curt, dull, giving an order without sparing them a single glance.

He's dragging Ezio around simply because he could and Gueira couldn't do a damn thing about it. If anything, he knew he was worse than the things Ezio had done, and it gave him no reason for his indignation when he saw him and Meis talk with such fondness and closeness, and the press ate it up, because they favored the mystery regarding their on and off relationship.

He watched Meis drift further from him that saying they used to work together would've been too painful of an understatement. Slim was alright with having Gueira back around, but Gueira couldn't avoid Benji's fierce glares his way whenever he was in eyeshot, like he was going to punch him all over again.

There's one thing Gueira hadn't stopped doing any chance he got.

Waiting outside of Meis' house after he's been escorted inside during the night, just so he could watch over him.

His shift was over when everyone was dismissed to go home for the night, no longer given the privilege of walking Meis to his house, maybe sometimes they enjoyed stalling and roaming the city streets, just the two of them, because Meis needed fresh air more often than not.

The night skies were murky when he stared up at Meis' window, cigarette in his mouth.

He turned his heel and left the driveway.

Another car passed by him as he walked down the sidewalk.

Just, this once— he was curious. He turned around, watching as the car pulled up on the driveway. The two bodyguards on shift welcomed him when the familiar tuft of dark brown hair exited the car, taking his shades off.

Gueira swallowed the bitterness down his throat seeing the man who replaced him enter Meis' home again, just like that.

He fought the urge to smile a little.

Maybe it was meant to be this way.

He stalked down the sidewalk, finding where his car was parked far down the block and drove to the nearest store in town.

Meis wasn't his responsibility anymore and Lio made that fully clear the day he stopped by.

Gueira needed to let go, too.

They weren't partners anymore.

He was just another sad mistake of the past.

The rain drizzled steadily when he handed his card over to the store clerk, his two cans of beer shoved into a plastic bag and handed back to him after they were rung up.

"Have a good night, sir." he told Gueira, "it's gonna rain out there, get where you need to be safely."

"Yeah. Thanks." Gueira nodded at him. He let the cashier keep the change. His gaze stopped at the assortment of lollipops in one of the cubbies at the register.

Something tugged at his heartstrings. He didn't need to buy these anymore.

Meis didn't need any lollipops from him.

The rain fell increasingly harder when he pushed the door open, his car parked at the edge of the curb.

He stared up at the sky, one hand shoved in the pocket of his jeans.

"Ah." He remembered, the rain trickling down his face. "I forgot my umbrella…"

He couldn't bring himself to care much, anyway.

☆☆☆

"To three years," Pasha raised his glass, and Kinkade and Gueira do a toast, drinking from their glasses.

"Is it necessary to throw a second celebration?" Gueira asked.

"Of course!" What looked like almost a pout was on Pasha's face, "you managed to get promoted first out of all of us, and we been workin' with Mad Burnish since day one."

"Which was..." Gueira's been losing track of time lately. "How many years ago?"

"Thirteen." Kinkade answered. The bar they frequented was more quiet than rowdy like the ones downtown in the city. Pasha sighed.

"Jeez, boss, get with the times."

"Sorry..."

"He's still a little bitter." Kinkade smirked seeing Pasha flush at his comment, something Gueira's rarely seen.

"I'm not." He muttered.

"He's been hoping to get promoted for years." Kinkade drank from his glass, tone casual, "No one's been necessarily in charge of the team. It was just an ensemble of us taking orders from boss."

"I trust you to be our commander, anyway." Kinkade said, "that title doesn't sit right with me personally, and I'm not too sure Pasha's suited for it."

Pasha punched him in the arm, "I thought you'd be a little more supportive of me!"

"I am, so I'm telling you the truth." he snorted at Pasha's gaping.

"The betrayal, KK..."

"KK...?" Gueira's eyebrow raised. He didn't hear that one before. Man, these two were so in love it was disgusting, but also endearing at the same time.

"How's your office?" Pasha grinned at him, "you're livin' pretty fuckin' lavish, now."

"I still live in the same apartment. I just got promoted."

Pasha sighed. "Be a little more prideful about it, at least. You're makin' me feel worse about not gettin' your title."

Kinkade laughed.

Gueira blinked. "I still wonder what made him wanna promote me..." it felt weird not addressing Lio as someone ranking above, but rather as the same level as he was.

"I think it's more for Meis' sake." Pasha said. He asked for another glass, and the bartender gave him a nod, getting to work. "You two still ain't talkin'?"

"No." Gueira asked for another drink, too. He'd rather not be reminded that he practically didn't exist in Meis' life anymore. "I got more busy, and he's gettin' more famous."

"I heard him and that guitarist are gettin' serious again." The bartender slid glasses of whiskey their way as Pasha spoke, "I see 'em together and everything."

"Ain't they always going back and forth?" Gueira asked tiredly. One moment everyone's certain they're dating then another female singer starred in Ezio's music video and they're speculating the next big hottest couple on the block. He didn't confirm anything regarding that, though. Him and Meis dropped a duet and it benefited both Lightning Stryke and Dead Man's Hand, so they're milking out everyone's anticipation to the extremes with whatever they got going on.

Gueira just got sick of seeing it, so he ignored it whenever the topic arose. It didn't help that he had to see it with his own eyes and the possibility that they were trying a hand at the real thing, which was a serious relationship, made him sick to his stomach.

"They're like Benji and Serena before they gave in and started dating each other again." Pasha cackled, "good for them though, eh?"

Gueira brought his glass to his lips, "Mm."

Pasha frowned, "y'know, this means you're basically single too."

Gueira set down his glass, fishing a cigar out of his jacket. "It don't help that I'm third-wheelin' at this celebration." he saw Kinkade and Pasha blush at that comment, and he casually lit his cigar, eyeing the assortment of drinks behind the bar instead and fighting the urge to smirk.

"We took you here because we care about you." Pasha clapped him on the shoulder. "Which other friends you got beside your friend across the fuckin' country and Thymos, who works night and day fightin' fires."

Gueira's eyebrow twitched, "I'd rather have peace and quiet than be with you two."

"You love us." Pasha smirked at him.

Unfortunately, Gueira does.

A lot.

He might be closer to them than everyone else in the joint. They always went out for drinks after long, tiring shifts, and they'd shoot the shit about how the world's fucked up nowadays and they have to pay their taxes, their bills, and wake up the next morning and live their lives among the destruction happening around them nowadays. They've seen it all, the good and the bad.

No wonder why they've grown on him, opening up about their pasts and their struggles, and celebrating their growth and the fact that they're still alive and breathing.

"Don't tell me you're still hung up over him."

Smoking his cigar, Gueira didn't answer Pasha's question. He clicked his tongue.

"He's moved on."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"You should too, boss."

"I'm surviving." Gueira answered. "Ain't that enough?"

Kinkade and Pasha looked at him, apprehensive.

"Not like I'm askin' you to settle. We know you're way too busy for that." Pasha said, "you should at least try unwindin' every now and then. Take a part-time job as a gigolo, or somethin’.”

Gueira’s eyebrow twitched, “I think you’d be perfect for that kinda gig.” he’s not interested in satisfying pretty faces for extra cash. Pasha laughed.

“Unfortunately, I’m taken.” he spread his arms with a shrug, “KK over here’s stolen my heart.”

“You two are disgusting.”

“We’re just tryna get our boss laid!”

“Your jobs’ are to help me get everyone’s asses in check so that shit stops going wrong.”

“You’re no fun~” Pasha pouted.

This wasn't the kind of thing where things can go back to normal, no, not after things have grown apart too much to _be_ the same, ever.

“Isn’t it weird?” Gueira changed the subject.

“What?” Kinkade asked.

“We ain’t heard from him since the kidnapping.” And after Oberon went and blew himself up and all the Serpents.

Sergio's shut the fuck up since then, if anything, that's worth celebrating for. Another day without having to deal with the mess he or the serpents caused. He's been getting a good night's rest, going out for his walks, jogs, trips to the boxing gym, and taking care of Snowdrops as she grew older.

“Maybe he realized this shit is pointless.” Pasha said, “ain’t he behind bars? He could only do so much. Besides, he knows how strong you are.”

“He’s probably thinking about his next move.” Kinkade said, earnest. “But it’s been too quiet.”

“I know.” Gueira said.

“Gives you all the more of a reason to relax.” Pasha convinced. “Take it easy. Worrying won’t help you sleep at night.”

He had a point.

"Thanks."

Kinkade and Pasha blinked.

"What for, boss?" Pasha asked.

"Just makin' sure I don't lose my fuckin' sanity." Gueira smiled a little. "'Preciate the advice, Pash."

His two comrades smiled back at him.

It made Gueira feel better that Rob was away, since he got the comfort he needed from them that he craved from anyone in general.

It meant he was adapting.

☆☆☆

In celebration of Dead Man's Hand's comeback— Lio arranged a masquerade ball.

It was something new, maybe long overdue, but it was needed. As much as they favored a good party after an accomplishment, he figured that he'd change things up a little.

With heat surrounding their latest album and their new released singles dropping left and right since their hiatus, they were constantly busy. Everyone's buzzing excitement that they held their fans to throughout their comeback was overwhelming to deal with, still nothing they couldn't handle.

Such an anticipated album of the year that took many obstacles to overcome, it was an indescribable feat itself that they managed to succeed at all.

Instantly it earned the band's spot back at the top charts once again, rivaling Lightning Stryke given they released an album quite recently. Dead Man's Hand's few singles went head to head with their rivals and it's clear they were regaining their power back, number of fans skyrocketing after their riveting performance at Nexus.

Gueira would say that they deserved all the praise they worked so hard for, given their hardships were solely his fault— but he's all dressed up fancy with a rose mask on for this masquerade ball and the only thing on his mind right now was getting his hands on a drink.

The guests invited, exclusively colleagues and other close friends, adorned in their formal wear and masks on their faces while they happily chatted with each other.

"This feels like a fever dream." Kinkade approached Gueira, a drink swirling in his hand. "Third album huh, already racked up a hell of a good audience."

"Making a lot of sales, too." Pasha answered, standing on Gueira's other side. "The whole world was waiting for this."

"We should be grateful it was possible at all." Gueira said. "Have you checked the premises?"

Just as he asked the question, he noticed Meis walked into the ball. His stunning navy and gold, slit dress and butterfly mask, heels on his feet, made him the center of attention.

His hair's grown past his shoulders unlike before now.

Benji had Serena as his date, now that she was in town for the week, and Slim and his wife were mingling off to the side. Adrian with Helios, Jesse standing close by his side like a young apprentice dressed nicely for the occasion but clearly uncomfortable to be there like any growing young adult would be.

He's losing his baby face. He's doing good while Callisto isn't with them, which was a good thing. Gueira expected to see the short, boisterous kid when he looked at him, but he's grown taller, had more chiseled features, even. On his way to being a man standing next to Adrian. Ariston's with him, and they've become unlikely friends through her absence. He's adjusting with her gone, but everyone suspected that they might still be seeing each other. Gueira didn't have time to listen in on gossip anymore like he used to, so he just waited until he had another night out with Kinkade and Pasha so they could fill him in on whatever the fuck's been going on.

If it weren't for the fact Meis' arms were wrapped around Ezio's shoulder, wearing a matching dark navy suit and gold mask, Gueira would've taken his chances at approaching him. But he doesn't. He drank his wine stiffly, gazing at them.

If things were different, that would've been him.

"Not yet." Pasha responded. Meis' gaze landed on him for a brief second, then him and Ezio walked off to greet other friends.

"Now would be the time to do a sweep on all corners. I'll take the main floor." Gueira ordered. A benefit of working with the team generally meant Lio was leaving him as commander in chief, so he had the reins in commanding everyone guarding the floor. It's a step forward to keeping everyone safer if he was in charge. He told Kinkade and Pasha to do a sweep at the upper floors, Kiana, Jaime, and Ariston were to check the lower floors, everyone else had to back them and keep watch of all corners. He told Lio through his earpiece once the coast was clear, except, he got distracted whenever Meis was in his sight. He was getting ready for his solo performance tonight, so he was escorted toward the stage. His first instinct being to follow his side and make sure no one suspicious was nearby, but he'd be stopped once Ezio wrapped an arm around his back and caught Meis' attention.

 _"I'm going to begin the announcement now._ " Lio relayed back through the comms. He was mingling with his fiancé for a bit, him and Galo exchanging a sweet kiss on the lips as he gave Lio a thumbs-up and a wide grin.

"Welcome, everyone." The room went silent when he stood at the front center, respectively listening in. "I thank everyone who was able to make it tonight, invitations were extended gracefully to plus ones so that I could involve as much people as possible for this special event. Friends, we couldn't have gotten this far without all of your support. This ball is dedicated to our successful efforts we've made the past three years working together." Loud applause spread throughout the room at his speech. "Now, please standby for a very lovely performance by none other by Meis Yeon, the star of the night."

Loud applause filled the room, the floor parted so they could eye the grand floor where Meis stood.

"Hope everyone's havin' a good night." he spoke quietly, "so many of you are here. I hope you enjoy."

Gueira's heard and witnessed Meis perform a thousand times over and it felt like he's seeing him for the first time again, every single time.

Everyone's silent, giving Meis the floor which he deserved. They're touched by his spectacular vocals and they're just as enamored as Gueira was, the lights shone on him gloriously.

The room applauded simultaneously when he finished, Meis ducking his head while he held the microphone. Gueira saw Ezio's smile while he clapped, his chest felt tight.

Lio took over the microphone once more, waiting for the noise to die down. "...I would now like to commence the ballroom dance of this masquerade ball, there's drinks, _a lot of wine_ to drink to your heart's content, appetizers at the snack bar and plenty of entertainment. Enjoy yourselves."

 _"Nothing yet._ " He heard Pasha tell him once the ball resumed. Gueira carefully watched all the guests assemble on the dance floor, everyone dancing with their respective partners.

Since everyone was wearing masks, while he subtly scoped around the large main room of the venue he was looking for a familiar butterfly mask. He'd see him in the throng of dancing bodies only to lose him when someone else invaded his line of sight.

"Would you care to dance?" A woman had asked. Gueira was focused on finding Meis that he didn't realize they were swapping partners for a brief dance. He smiled at her, taking her hand. It was a blonde, someone who he's sure was either another musician or a plus one he didn't recognize with her feathery red mask.

"My pleasure, miss." He gently kissed her hand, and he took her hand, pulling her close. Her blush was mostly hidden by her mask as she smiled.

"Quite a gentleman you are." She teased. They circled around the floor, her hands clasped tightly in his.

"You're a delight to dance with." Small talk like this came easy. He's had to guard a woman like her before at a ball when her father was busy gambling and he got himself into some hot shit with Sergio. To make sure she wasn't attacked he had to sweet talk her into leaving the ball so he and Rob could take her to a safe spot so they could let all the serpents handle their business.

He didn't dance with her for very long, but he humored her for a bit with conversation before they were handed off to another dancer. He was closely looking around for anyone suspicious, but he didn't see anything as of yet. If he involved himself in the dance it'd give him a better way to keep a close eye on Meis.

Lavender filled his nose when the crowd separated and he was standing a distance away from Meis. The throng moved slowly. Circling them, closing in and expanding. Ezio was nowhere in sight, likely handed off to dance with another.

Gueira approached Meis, and Meis slowly approached him.

It was the first time in years they've made direct eye contact for this long. He collected himself, taking Meis' hand. His coldness radiating from him was hard to ignore.

"So we meet again." He said.

"What are you doing here?" Meis answered distantly, allowing Gueira to kiss his hand.

"I can't allow myself the pleasure of immersing myself?" Gueira asked bitterly, "sometimes I too enjoy a good dance."

Meis took both Gueira's hands, Gueira pulled him closer. His icy cold gaze from his mask heavy on him. "Bullshit." He hissed.

"...You seem very well."

"Do I really?"

"You look different." Even if there wasn’t much to see when the beautiful butterfly mask, golden, hid half of it.

They swayed in time with the orchestrated music playing. "You never allowed me to explain since that night." His hand settled on the small of Meis' back.

"There's nothing to explain." Meis' words held vindication to them.

"If you weren't so stubborn then maybe you'd have it in you to listen to me." Gueira dipped him down, but Meis' hidden vexation didn't falter. They rose up, doing a box step, and a turn, and he noticed Meis was a little reckless with his steps.

"We don't have anything to talk about. It happened a long time ago, now. Unlike some people, I ain't caught up on the past anymore." Meis replied airily. Gueira twirled him around, tugging him closer.

"Would we be this way if you weren't?" Gueira questioned, miffed. "Just because I'm not assigned to you anymore doesn't mean you could let your guard down."

"I heard you got a promotion."

"I did."

"Good for you, because I never needed your protection." Gueira could see right through that weak bluff. "I wonder if Gueira's even your name anymore. What else do you need to tell me? Is that why you came to the dance floor?"

"I told you mostly the truth."

"You admit you _lied_ to me." Meis clipped, despite stumbling in his step a little, Gueira caught him quickly. They smoothly fell back into a proper tempo.

"Just follow my lead."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Can you dance?"

Meis' lack of a response answered Gueira's question, " _shut up."_

"I did it for _you_." Gueira defended. "You would've been angry if I said so sooner."

"You're damn right on that." Meis easily agreed just to spite him. "Boss shouldn't have taken you in from the jump and somehow he sees something in you that could _help_ me."

"You and I both know he's not wrong." Gueira senses Meis' hesitation. But he knew that wouldn't be enough to convince him. "He said he knew that the two of us we're meant to work side by side."

"Look how that turned out."

"Meis..."

"You got a lotta nerve askin' me for a dance when you fucked with me and _fucked me over_ , Castellanos." Meis warned. "I should've killed you myself."

Gueira lifted him up, Meis' legs wound around his waist. He held Meis close and dipped him down slowly. "So why don't you?" He taunted, almost sweetly.

"We should've never spent time together at that motel." Meis said, and Gueira caught a flicker of throe in his eyes and in his voice. Gueira lowered him to the ground. He tugged Meis close a little roughly.

"Why do you have to be so insufferable?" Gueira questioned frustratedly. "How can I prove to you I'm not the man you think I am?"

Meis smacked his hands off him, heated. "Just give it up! It's been years! You already fucking did by making me think I could trust you only to fuck with my life _and_ put the people I care about in danger." He responded, anguished. Gueira couldn't refute that, because he _did_ , and no matter how much he regretted it he knew what he was doing the first time he got Meis to finally start befriending him, during that fated motel trip. Their first kiss where neither of them could deny the strong attraction they felt toward each other, unable to ignore it any longer. It might've happened too soon, but he knew Meis felt it too. "You made me trust you knowing what you were doing and you expect me to be okay with that?"

"I... I don't." Gueira hesitated over his words, because he wasn't thinking after all. He did this impulsively, call him selfish for it. He just couldn't stand always seeing Meis from afar and never being able to catch him at the right moment.

"Then what? Why'd you ask me to dance with you, then?"

"I don't like the way things ended between us."

"Me either." Meis nodded, bitter. "Me either..." he repeated quietly.

He stalked off, Gueira going after him but he ended up bumping right into Ezio.

"My apologies." Gueira fixed his suit. The ball continued on around them as if anyone hadn't noticed at all, enjoying themselves.

"Good to see you, Gueira." Ezio eyed him warily. "Long time no see."

Gueira nodded at him. "You seem well, Mr. Santos."

"As do you."

"Lovely night, isn't it?"

"Very. Lio's done above and beyond expectations for this event."

"That's his forte."

"Have you seen Meis?" Ezio asked, getting straight to the point.

"I'm afraid not."

Gueira noticed his unease when he looked around.

"He probably went to go freshen up." He told Ezio. "If not, we'll look around."

"I'd hope so. I'm going to go get a drink." Ezio replied, a little relieved, but him and Gueira held each other's gaze, both cautious.

Gueira watched him go. He excused himself out of the crowd, looking for Meis. He wasn't in the main room. Not by the food, drinks, or the orchestra.

He checked the upper floors, seeing that there were no signs of him either. He decided to check outdoors. He hoped Meis wasn't up to anything stupid.

"Keep looking around." Gueira ordered into his earpiece. "We can't afford to let _anyone_ slip unnoticed."

 _"Yes, boss._ " Ever since he's been deemed the chief of the security he's grown used to the new title they've been addressing him as.

He slipped outside, the front patio of the building overlooked a beautiful view of the courtyard ahead, the sparkling fountain and the bright lights hung around the garden where a few people quietly chatted with each other, enjoying the view.

Gueira ripped his gaze away, tracking down where Meis could've run off. He found a feather belonging to his mask on the ground close by, leaving the front entrance for the gardens. He ventured further toward the pond, finding him trying to communicate with someone, frantically running around and looking for them.

The lights around the garden lit up the assortment of flowers surrounding the bushes, and the pond sparkled brightly.

Gueira ran after him at the rail, just as he turned around.

"Dad, please talk to me—" Meis froze when he ran into Gueira, and he glared at him, "why the Hell are you followin' me?"

"Why did you run off on your own?" Gueira asked calmly.

"None of your business." Meis brushed past him vehemently, and Gueira grabbed his arm. He saw Meis take something out from under his dress.

Gueira caught the knife right in his hand just as it was inches away from his chest. Fresh blood trailed from the wound in his palm, dripping on the floor.

"I'll kill you." Meis warned, the fire pooling in his eye. Gueira brought the knife closer to his throat.

"So do it." He took Meis' hands and brought the knife closer.

"Don't fuck with me!" Meis shouted, "I swear I'll kill you!"

"I ain't got nothin' else to live for anymore." Gueira pressed the knife until the tip of the blade touched his throat. Meis' eyes widened.

Gueira waited. Meis gasped, noticing a shadow that inched closer to where they were in the garden. Meis snatched the knife away, catching Gueira off-guard. He twirled around and leapt, kicking Gueira in the chest and shoving him right into the pond.

He held his breath when his back hit the water and he sunk beneath, his eyes screwed shut.

Gueira rose to the surface quickly, swimming up to the railing and climbing up.

"That little bitch." He seethed. Meis was gone. His palm stung from when he stabbed his hand earlier. Gueira jumped over the rail he fell over after Meis kicked him, bolting after him at the entrance.

He's stopped by a hand gripping his shoulder and tugging him back.

His suit was sopping wet, and the gel in his hair bound to wear off now that he was drenched.

"Let him be." Gueira was face to face with Houston. "Provoking this would do no good."

About to resist, he realized in this state he couldn't go after Meis anyway. Not without drawing attention to them.

"That was you who showed up?"

"It would only be a matter of time before they begin to notice their main spotlight is gone."

Houston's white-gloved hand let go of Gueira's shoulder. Gueira sighed to himself.

Houston offered him a black glove. "You should cover that in the meantime." He advised.

Gueira stared at the glove.

He handed Gueira a handkerchief so he could clean up the wound, then he slipped the glove on.

They waited outside for a while so Gueira could cool down, raking a finger through his damp hair.

 _"Boss."_ Pasha's dreadful voice entered the comms in a frenzy. _"The bastards just fuckin’ ran inside and attacked our squad up front!”_ Gueira was alert immediately, Houston's steeled gaze on him as he walked closer to the balcony.

"Where are they now?"

 _"They made a break for it in the main room_ —" The comms are cut off abruptly.

“No matter what you do, you can’t let them harm the guests.” Gueira said, “Pasha, _do you hear me_? Shit.” he cursed.

"You should get going." Houston advised. "I'll be outdoors."

Gueira nodded, running back through the main entrance of the ball. "Pasha? Pasha! Report back to me!" The reception was acting up _now_ of all times. He clicked his tongue.

Meis was with Serena while Ezio was mingling with others, pretending as if he hadn't been desperately searching for his father in the gardens earlier.

At least he was indoors again like he should be.

But for the main problem…

"What's wrong, Gueira?" Lio joined him, frowning at his state of condition. "Why are you _wet_?"

"It's a long story." Gueira sighed. "We got a situation."

"Oh fuck." Lio shook his head, "what is it now?"

The lights being cut off to the ballroom answered his question.

Everywhere was left pitch black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: to be continued from here. 
> 
> My socials, cc, and spotify:
> 
>  **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2CTDNdTca9mHoMpL8rkbpX?si=PYel1jZcTiu6oYwT7-XFeg)** | **[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/danganphobia)**


	26. Broken Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Meis deals with the aftermath of Callisto's disappearance and Gueira's identity reveal on his end, deciding to take matters into his own hands and breaking his silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, long delay. I've been taking a bit of a mental health break. I won't guarantee a consistent update schedule... but I had sudden bouts of inspiration to work on the unedited drafts of my backlog. So now we're able to update at a scheduled "manner". I come bearing with good news.
> 
> I've commissioned two LOVELY artists for Black Stones art!
> 
> This one is **[Meis and Gueira](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11Inp9Ela5EZv3T758fmUEQFFW9Mq5w7E/view?usp=sharing)** done by @cxffncase on twitter!! // this one is of **[Gueira](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VOYYMxrKBxGiqJqFmC7xFccPgL2pxYkZ/view?usp=sharing)** done by @ddearhunters on twitter!!
> 
> AND I AM EXCITED TO ANNOUNCE!!
> 
> A COMIC COMMISSION FOR CHAPTER 25 IS IN THE WORKS!
> 
> I'll be posting teasers, however, while it isn't finished yet I'm excited to show it soon and figured I'd update now for a change to keep moving things forward, I might be a little slow with it. So bear with me. I hope you enjoy this thrill ride, especially those of you who are still reading, commenting, and showing your undying love. I appreciate every single one of you still.

Safe to say, just when things were looking up for Meis— his terrible luck loved to remind him otherwise.

Lio threw this masquerade ball because he wanted to do something different and exciting, they put their lives on the line— literally— to get this new album out. Hundreds of hours spent after work hours were over on practice and the press wouldn’t stop talking about their eager anticipation with the singles they’ve released over the months.

This was meant to be Meis’ night to shine, he felt like he deserved that much after the shit he’s dealt with Gueira. But the masquerade ball going south quickly was a wake-up call that _it just doesn’t end_.

Meis stormed back into the ballroom. He’s been looking for his father because he thought he saw him in the crowd somewhere when he shared that dance with Gueira… and he chased after him outside, finding him nowhere. He’d bumped into Gueira again for leaving and wanted nothing to do with him, making it painfully clear— and he realized his time out here went to waste. His father hadn’t been coming around lately, not as often as he used to. He’s not sure if something happened— whether it was Meis being the issue or his father’s own.

He needed to tell somebody about his dilemma and the only person who knew just about everything appeared less and less these days.

“Hey, you.” Serena noticed him when he reached across the main room, away from the dance floor. “This is your party, don’t tell me you got bored of it!”

“I just had shit to do for a sec.” Meis grumbled. She frowned at him.

“Did something happen?”

“What?”

“You and Ezio aren’t already butting heads.” Serena clarified, hoping that wasn’t the case.

For a split second Meis forgot _he_ was the one who came running back to Ezio’s door and claiming he wanted to start over last year. It was an impulsive decision, but he didn’t want to burden anyone else with his jumbled thoughts and mixed emotions about the events that occurred between Callisto’s disappearance and her return.

“No.” Meis said, “it doesn’t have anything to do with him.”

“Meis.” Speaking of him, a hand on his back made him turn around and face Ezio. “Jesus, you worried me a little when you just vanished.”

“I needed some fresh air.” Meis mumbled.

“Are you okay?” Ezio asked, “you look… a little tense.”

“I don’t actually do too well with… this.” Meis was telling the truth, anyway. Despite performing in front of thousands it didn’t help the way it’d sent him over the edge knowing all those eyes were on him at once and mostly focused on him alone. Much like he’d stare at the clock during high school for presentations, the same tactic didn’t apply too well at concerts; so he’d just pretend that these people were those he’d known long enough to comfortably perform in their presence.

“Did Gueira find you?” his name rolling off the tip of Ezio’s tongue made him stiffen. Serena drank from her glass, clearing her throat loudly.

“No.” Meis lied. Ezio knew how to read the room, given almost everyone he spoke to on a casual level knew the terms he and Gueira were on. “I just found my way back, don’t think I ran into him.”

Ezio nodded slowly, good thing he bought it. “He went to go look for you, actually.”

“Well at least he’s back now.” Serena intervened, smiling a little. “And I get it, it’s a little suffocating in here when some of the chicks I don’t like come over and try to have conversations with me, as if.” she rolled her eyes.

“It doesn’t hurt to be a little polite.” Ezio commented.

“I’d rather have a small get-together than this.” Meis muttered.

“But you look cute.” Serena complimented, “Adrian and Jesse really popped off with their talent.”

“Does it.” Meis deadpanned.

“You do.” He wouldn’t deny— hearing Ezio say that genuinely, even if this man was the bearer of compliments that used to swoon him a decade ago until the butterflies in his stomach fizzled out hearing another one of them, it does then— which was a little confusing to Meis.

“Oh.” his gaze flickered down, “Thanks.”

Serena and Meis exchanged glances, and she shrugged, a little surprised by his comment herself. There’s not really a game he’s playing here, either. It’s a harmless compliment, yet it held enough power to make him stall on what he should say next.

“Do you want to—” Ezio was about to ask, but their conversation was cut short when the lights to the ballroom went out.

It’s pitch black, the many faces obscured by masks and their gala esque outfits could no longer be seen. Panic quickly descended around the ballroom, screams resonating and confusion.

Meis looked around. He ended up getting shoved because people scattered in different directions, running blindly toward safety. He fell to the ground, his arms lifting up to shield himself from all the moving bodies brushing right against him. It’s an absolute stampede. No one cared for a proper sense of direction and their only goal was to get the Hell away from the dance floor.

With all the shouting and cries his ears were ringing at the deafening noise, and it was hard to process what was going on. He tried to stand up on his feet, a heavy feeling returning to his chest at the worst time possible.

“Not now…” he grunted, clutching his chest. He wandered away, he had limited vision in the darkness but it could hold him off until he got to safety. Except, he had no idea where Kinkade and Pasha were, or any of the other bodyguards at that. Great. He tried his best not to stumble over in his shoes when someone rammed right into his side, and every now and then the stabbing pain returned to his chest and he’d have to slow down. Fuck. The stress wasn’t helping when he didn’t have his meds in handy.

He tried searching for Ezio, Serena, or Benji. They were the last people he stuck around up until the ballroom dance, then he left for a while to find his father. Adrian and Jesse weren’t anywhere in sight. Most faces of people he knew were rushing toward safety, and his bandmates or the Mad Burnish members weren’t among them. His stomach churned with fear.

There’s a large bang from somewhere, the people scream again. It sounded like the noise came from the ceiling.

Meis looked around, noticing that they were scrambling primarily from the center floor. He looked up, noticing that the chandelier hanging on the ceiling was dropped.

Right before it was about to land on the ground, a pair of arms circled his waist.

They’re crashing into the ground right after the chandelier hit the floor, the sound of glass shards flying everywhere. Meis opened his eyes, finding himself looking right into the person’s face, who saved him, and it was who he last wanted to see a third fucking time this night.

“What the Hell?!” Meis grit out. “Are you following me?”

“What do you think?!” Gueira asked, heated, “someone was just about to drop the chandelier on your head because you weren’t looking fast enough!”

“I _saw_ it!”

“Not in time.” Gueira answered flatly, “I have to get you out of here.”

“The hell you don’t— _HEY_ —” Meis was ignored completely in favor of Gueira lifting him in his arms. He flushed, the smell of roses hit him and the urge to lean right into it like it's always been there, waiting for him, welcoming. He fought against it.

Gueira started running. Meis had no choice but to wrap his arms around him. “What the Hell is going on?”

“We got another problem on our hands.”

“Great, lemme guess.” Gueira’s running fast, clearly focused on handling this emergency, but Meis was still extremely bitter. “This is your fault too?”

“Now’s not the time to start pointing fingers.”

“You’re basically admittin’ to causin’ this mess!”

Gueira leapt for the stairs, heading into another room that hadn’t been used judging by the sheets wrapped over the furniture. He opened the door.

“Just put me down!” Meis barked, “I’m not speaking to you!”

He was expecting Gueira to say something back, instead, he just lifts Meis away from him and drops him right on his ass.

“You _fucker._ ” Meis hissed in agony.

“You asked me to put you down.”

“That wasn’t what I—”

“—Listen,” Gueira intervened, “it’s either you stay here and wait until you’re given further orders, or you stay with me.”

“Boss said you weren’t my damn bodyguard anymore.” Meis glared, rubbing his sore ass.

“I’m not going to trip down a flight of stairs to save your ass from getting crushed by a fuckin’ chandelier for you to start whinin’ at me.” Gueira chided, “it might’ve worked before, but this is business, sweetheart. I don’t have time for that shit.” another bang sounded off the walls, the intruders are going around destroying more shit and wreaking havoc, terrifying the guests.

“I don’t take orders from you either.” Meis defended, “if we ain’t workin’ together I shouldn’t have to listen to a damn word you say.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“‘Course it does! I’m supposed to be findin’ K and Pasha! Last time I checked, _they’re_ the ones who’re protecting me!”

“The reception got cut off.” Gueira tapped on his earpiece, “believe me, if I knew where the fuck they were now I would’ve gotten you to them.”

“Sounds like it’s against protocol to me.” Meis smiled pettily, “this? See this thing right here that we’re doin’? _You’re breakin’ protocol_.”

Gueira massaged his temples, “it’s way too dangerous for you to go out there by yourself.”

“So was that your grand plan?” Meis asked. “Get me alone so you can just swoop in?”

“Would you have preferred it if I hadn’t?!” A gunshot popped off before Meis could answer, the two ducking at the noise.

“Fuck this shit.” Meis stood up. “I’m not stayin’ here.”

“Oy!” Meis brushed past him and ignored him, Gueira following after Meis. “You’re roaming a large vicinity completely unarmed.”

A flurry of gunshots coming their way caused them to run for cover. Now that they were outside a safe place the people looking for Meis were bound to start coming for him. Honestly, he’s just about tired of this shit. He lifted a knife from under his dress, somersaulting out of range and he stood up, flinging the knife right into the man’s shoulder. He cried out, Meis bolting for him and slamming the heel of his shoe right into his left cheek.

He managed to yank the knife out in the process, pushing him right off the railing with another swift kick and watching him topple over and onto the floor.

“Listen I might’ve not been completely on-board with this,” Gueira snapped out of his daze when Meis started speaking, “—but I’m not gonna sit and wait for shit to blow over anymore, I’m done with it.”

Gueira removed his red, floral patterned and crisp blazer, undoing the buttons to his shirt beneath. He sighed, “Fine by me, but I’m sorry, I’m going to have to stick around.” he shucked it off and tossed it aside, wearing a plain tank underneath to prepare for battle.

“Don’t follow me.” Gueira expected Meis to be a little more lenient this time around given they worked together on numerous disastrous occasions, much like this one. But he’s ten times as stubborn as he was before, going as far as to run from him to the bottom floor.

Gueira clicked his tongue. He’s been warned that he wasn’t the forgiving type. He just had to deal with it, for now, at least. He chased after him, clearing out the intruders coming after him one by one. It didn’t matter if Meis didn’t want Gueira close by his side, they still ended up fighting side by side at different points during his pursuit.

His dress got caught on an abrupt turn down the hall, trying to navigate the building through the vast darkness.

“God fuckin’ damn it.” Meis sighed.

“I don’t.” Gueira stopped behind him, “I don’t think you should move.”

“How else can I get this off?”

“Um.” Gueira contemplated before he shook his head, “We don’t have time for this.”

“Fuck it.” Meis yanked the dress back, Gueira’s eyes widening when he tore the fabric carelessly. “This mighta cost a fortune to put on me, but—” he dug beneath the slit of his dress for another knife, slicing right through it.

“O-Oy…” He watched Meis rip the piece in half until he was free from its confinements, stepping back, panting.

“Oh, there we go.” Meis breathed. “Fuck.”

“Y-You’re insane…”

“This actually makes it way easier to run.”

“It’s a shame.”

Meis glared at him, “Huh?”

“It was such a gorgeous dress.” Gueira’s disappointment caused a blush to rise on his cheeks involuntarily, and he hid it with a scoff.

“Your dumb flattery ain’t gonna work on me anymore this time.”

Gueira looked ahead, alert, grabbing Meis and tugging him close. “HEY!” Meis barked, Gueira shielded the gunshots blasted at them with his armored hand, Meis’ head tucked right into Gueira’s chest.

He bolted for the source quickly, going for a left hook, a straight jab, and an uppercut. That got the bastard down within seconds.

“Holy _fuck_ —” Gueira ignored his outburst, wiping the sweat off his brow.

“No time for dilly-dallying.” Gueira took Meis’ hand, damn, this motherfucker had a habit of thinking he was still in charge when he wasn’t.

“Let go of me.” He demanded.

“Do you realize just how important making sure _you_ stay alive is at the moment?”

“They’re over there!”

“We all know they’re tryna kill me because you’re the one they want.” Meis let go of Gueira’s hand, and Gueira shielded their incoming attacks with his flames again.

“You don’t think I know that?!”

“So it’s a lotta nerve of you to come here thinkin’ you can just protect me.” Through their bickering, Meis tugged his shoes off, throwing them both at the man on Gueira’s right. He was mid-running so it sent him flying before he hit the ground. He let out a harsh cough, the slight ache in his chest catching him off-guard.

“I knew something like this was gonna happen.” Gueira said, “I had a feeling.” he clotheslined the guy headed toward their way right into the wall, putting a dent into it and shoving his body toward the ground.

“I wonder why.” Meis laughed with disbelief, “y’know you really are a dick for making shit ten times harder for everyone and yet you’re lucky boss wants to keep your ass around.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I wasn’t against the idea of a masquerade ball.”

“So you admit this shit was your fault?”

“I can explain, Meis. I promise you there’s more to this.”

“No you already explained _enough_ when you had Callisto get kidnapped!” Meis emphasized animatedly, and he kicked a man where the sun didn't shine, grabbing his head and kneeing him in the nose. Damn, kickboxing lessons several years ago were pretty rusty when he had his guitar in handy— except now, it wasn't the time. He made an attempt anyway, jumping and latching his thighs around the man’s head and dropping back to the ground, flipping them over and catapulting him across the hall.

He was angry when Gueira snapped the arm of the man who attacked Meis from the side, lifting him up and tossing him across the hall. “I thought I told you not to follow me!”

“How long do you think you’ll last?” He asked casually, pummeling another right in the face.

“Don’t fucking push it. _I can fight myself. Without_ you.” Meis hissed. “If you’re not gonna find K and Pasha then I will.”

“We don’t have any idea where _any_ of the others are, everyone’s evacuated the main hall.”

“Well I’m gettin’ outta here one way or another.” He stared up at the beautiful, golden hanging curtains draped over the windows, withdrawn slightly to expose the moon’s glorious glow. Meis ran for it, wrapping his arms around the fabric and backing up.

“HEY!” he caught the attention of the group of intruders waltzing right out the hall, searching frantically from room to room. Meis bolted for them, lifting himself in the air and he barreled right into the men with his feet, they shoved into each other and fell on the marbled floors like fallen dominos. Meis let go of the curtains mid-air, dropping to the ground and saving his fall with his flames.

Gueira’s closely behind, grappling with the guy to his left and going right for his leg with a straight kick to the shin. He threw him into the man running at them, skidding against the marble floors. Meis searched around, entering another room and realizing he might’ve gotten himself lost after he wandered off away from the main floor. This looked like the dining area of the venue.

“Got you now.” Arms snagged him back, locking him in a tight chokehold. Meis struggled to breathe, wheezing as he fought out of the burly man’s restraints, “just be a good little thing and keep it quiet.”

Fuck. Gueira’s caught up in the battle outside right now and Meis left him behind, he shouldn’t bring himself to care— not right now— he dug his sharp teeth into the man’s hands and relished in his screams when he bit deeper into his flesh.

“You bitch!” he cried, and he hauled Meis aside violently, taking a fistful of his hair and throwing him into a table across the room. He screamed in pain when his back hit the chair and toppled the table over, falling to the ground. His mask had fallen off in the process. He clutched his chest again, panting heavily. The pain was coming back, _now_ of all times.

He sat up. _C’mon, Meis._ Push through the pain. He had no qualms doing it many times before. Dr. Kaliko mentioned that any recurring pains that returned meant his condition was worsening again, but… it’s becoming painful to withstand combat. The man approached him, ready to grab him again, or kill him this time— but he’s yanked aside, Gueira’s forehead smashing right into his hard enough to crack a couple teeth.

He wasn’t done there, grabbing the man’s neck and slamming his head face-first into the table— the impact cracked it open, hauling him across the room with all his might. Meis hunched within himself, unable to watch any longer once he sat up on his knees.

“He’s in here!”

Gueira wiped his mouth, spitting blood on the ground. He grabbed a chair and got cracking. Meis’ vision was blurring. He smacked his cheeks to snap himself out of it and get himself together, the men are being tossed around the room like ragdolls, hit with chairs and tables, Gueira was merciless, driving his armored fist into a man’s face until blood and teeth splatter against the ground.

He’s not sure how much time has passed, until Gueira’s crouching down in front of him with his hands on his shoulders.

“Don’t—” Meis protested weakly.

“Let me see.”

“No!”

Gueira forced Meis to look at him with his hand propped under his chin. His mask was off, but not Gueira’s, and he could see his face clearly. Meis felt like he wanted to hide again. He spotted the bruise on Meis’ lower lip and the cut on his forehead, a bit of blood running down his scalp.

“Are you okay?” his words were close to making Meis crack, but _no_ , he refused to. Meis jerked away from Gueira’s grip, standing up, only barely, on his two feet. He left his mask behind.

“Like you care.” he muttered stubbornly. Another stabbing pain in his chest caused him to gasp and drop to his knees, Gueira catching him again.

“I figured that’s where the real pain is coming from.” Gueira said knowingly.

 _“Boss?”_ It’s Pasha’s voice, _“boss, can you hear me?!”_

“Pasha.” Gueira answered calmly, Meis’ eyes fluttering weakly. “I’m here.”

 _“We just got to reception.”_ Pasha replied, _“K’s got some of the others rounded up and we’re about to head outside. The serpents managed to crash the fucking party.”_

 _“Where’s Meis?!”_ A familiar voice made Meis perk up slightly, knowing who it was.

“Ezio…?” he placed his hands on Gueira’s chest for leverage, but Gueira pulled him back closer to him.

“Meis is safe.” Gueira replied. Meis felt him stiffen upon hearing Ezio’s voice. “I just cleared out the dining hall.”

_“Kiana and Ariston are in utility.”_

“And Adrian? Jesse?”

_“They’re with Houston and Jaime.”_

Gueira sighed in relief. “We’re on our way. Meis is just a little fatigued.”

_“Bring him over.”_

Meis felt himself being carried out of the dining hall, but he’s barely conscious for the rest of it. He heard Ezio’s voice calling out to him again, fading out slowly until he passed out completely.

☆☆☆

Meis woke up in his bed the next morning, his covers draped over his body.

He sat up slowly. The pain in his chest was gone. He looked at his bedside and saw his mask was placed there neatly, and he’s been changed into a new pair of clothes.

A pair of knuckles knocked against the side of the door, hopingly Meis turned his gaze without knowing why. He realized it was just Kinkade.

“You’re awake.”

“Yeah…”

Kinkade approached his bed, “Mr. Santos took you back last night.”

“Was—” Meis chewed on his lip, “—is…”

“—Castellanos brought you to us in one piece.” Kinkade answered, “in case you didn’t know, he takes charge of the team now, so he ordered us to make sure the place was absolutely free of intruders and that you got home safely.”

Undoubtedly, Meis held a lot of rage toward Gueira for a single reason only: he broke his trust.

He’s conflicted between feeling considerate that he bothered saving him again or that Gueira was safe at all, but he would regret it if he hadn’t asked at all.

“Is everyone else okay?”

“Everyone is fairing well.”

Meis clutched at the sheets beneath him.

“I’m aware how much this meant to you and boss.”

And he remembered demanding why Lio wanted to keep Gueira around when all he was doing was putting Mad Burnish in jeopardy, but his only response was that Gueira wasn’t the person he thought he was— and that’s exactly what Meis thought in the first place, the complete opposite. _You just need to have faith in him_ , he said. They had an album to release, their careers at stake, he had to choose whether he wanted to throw all of that away over personal feelings or keep pushing for the sake of his goals and his fans.

“Mr. Valdez left your clothes in the bathroom.” Kinkade nodded, as usual, Meis didn’t expect much from him or Pasha. Whenever he was around them it was relaying back information when asked or doing as told, and it wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to.

He got a text from Ezio that was a reminder to take his meds.

Meis did when he left the shower. He just can’t shake the weird feeling off that he was being watched over last night, not by Kinkade or Pasha… but… maybe someone else might have dropped by. He didn’t ask, because he didn’t want to impose. He was uncertain.

As much as the masquerade ball turning to shit was disappointing to everyone involved, still, no one was severely harmed and it was unfortunate the beautiful night was wasted by another infiltration by Black Stone. Lio said that he’s glad that everyone was alright, and while the whole night wasn’t wasted— they still got to spend some time engaging in a pleasant celebration which was much needed.

None of this felt like a fucking celebration.

People were praising Dead Man’s Hand left and right for their success, and he and Ezio are getting nice and cozy for the public to flash their cameras. The spotlight was on them, constantly, surely, for them to make their big break after their hiatus was exactly what they wanted.

Meis just wants to waste each night away drinking all over again, because fuck, was it tempting. He came home late at night and contemplated destroying all the pictures Gueira framed for him he put up on his wall, tear up Jimi into bits and pieces, scratch away at the tattoo on his right shoulder until it bled.

Why does he still care for Gueira’s well-being when all he did was play with his feelings like a fiddle? Used him for his own personal benefit of doing what was right. He’s angry at Lio for wanting them to play nice knowing that Gueira just used that to his advantage. He had all this shit looming over his shoulder he hid because he wanted to convince Meis he was maybe one of the good guys, trying to turn a new leaf.

He’s just reminded of the Hell he’s been through the past several fucking years, the person he thought would give him a break from all that only made it worse— and he admitted to it, and a simple apology won’t fix the line that was crossed when Callisto could’ve been killed. She announced she'd be parting with Mad Burnish since she'd wanted to go back to school, out of the blue after practice one day, and while everyone was silent, shocked to hear that the three musketeers would be no more whether or not she'd be coming back was debatable.

 _I won't forget you guys._ She promised. It took Meis some time to be okay with her decision, but he wanted the best for her.

He just wished she wasn't the one to deal this much burden and have him shoulder it instead.

He was just being a fool, that naive, stubborn part of himself leaned on the shoulder of someone he can let break through the walls he put up. Gueira had many walls himself he was working his way through, he’d wished whatever it was wasn’t as bad as this. On the outside, Mad Burnish was flourishing— boasting about their accomplishment about rising from the ashes and their hard work, but they were hiding dark secrets just as much as anyone in the world of entertainment. At the end of the day they wake up, look pretty, and move on. Meis had to learn the hard way a long time ago. Reverting back to doing what he did far before he met Gueira wasn’t an easy attempt to dive right back into, when they had to share the same vicinity every now and then, and he’d have to meet his piercing red eyes and become painfully reminded that the mask he fell for shattered halfway but not completely.

His mother often told him that you couldn’t help who you fell in love with. He’s written a song about a man he knew was dangerous and he gravitated right into it, because maybe Meis accepted the idea that this trampoline was going to come crashing down hard into the ground. The temporary bliss of someone he’s shared nights understanding each other’s faults and hardships, intimacy, solitude, inside out, and Meis put his life into his hands welcomingly.

He wanted to believe Gueira was _different_ and simply he refused to let himself get let down just once more. The only way to protect himself was if he kept his head up and reminded himself why the fuck he came here in the first place: and that was making a name for himself and an impact on the rest of the world, not for love. Yet it just swindled its way right into his lap.

Meis trashed all the flowers in the house, one by one. Then he grabbed a box where he kept his stacked fanmail, moving it into another so he could dump all the picture frames inside. He didn’t want to break them, preserving them. He wasn’t sure what he’d do with them, but the first picture frame he smashed on impulse led to him breaking down on the floor at three in the morning, beyond sober. He shoved Jimi in there as well. Robbie was with him, and he usually brought him over sometimes, but the plush is his gift. They don’t share anything anymore.

The _Gueira_ he shared things with never existed. The same Gueira whom he shared _everything_ with didn’t exist at all, so he had no reason to keep any of it around. Fighting the urge to burn it all to a pile of ashes. He shoved them in his closet and swore to never look at it again, discarded the candies he’s kept, his clothes, his books, recipes, and lastly, changing his number back to his name by default.

They might not work together, one thing Lio was willing to agree on because Meis no longer wanted anything to do with him— but he can’t erase the now broken bond of every single waking moment they share and sometimes kept him up at night.

While their new album was out, they still had their own work to do— while another album wasn’t going to be in production overnight they were always working, whether it be speaking to the press and doing their own, short performances all around the city. Meis just felt like there was something he had to do _more_.

He sat in his home, a wine glass swirling in his hands. He remembered he had a video camera somewhere where his music equipment was for when he needed to do some recording at home, and his laptop sat on the coffee table.

Meis contemplated if doing this was going to make the whole world shit their pants, but he’s been drinking already and his thoughts have been haywire the past week with their busy schedules. He won’t lie, without anyone but Serena to spill his emotions out to it was undeniably going to drive him _insane_ if he didn’t find some kind of outlet. A wall of text on social media wouldn’t do justice. He had to take the extra mile.

He turned on his video camera, plopping right down on his couch.

“Wow, hi.” Meis scratched his head, “...I haven’t used this thing in months which is disappointing but all I ever do is disappoint myself anyway, besides I’m obligated to do what I want. So I’m going to make this video. Um, basically, life has been a living Hell literally… for a decade? I definitely can’t do a video like this sober so I’m just gonna say whatever the fuck is on my mind, I can’t hide this anymore. I’ll try to start from the beginning to be more coherent.” Meis grabbed the wine bottle and poured a gracious amount into his glass.

“When I turned like, twenty, I was in music school. One of the top music schools in the state, but um, I felt like I was fucking suffocating being there. I felt like I did all I could to earn it but this wasn’t _me_ , this is something my parents wanted me to do. Now I turned in high school and since then, _adapting_ has been hard. So, an incident, per say, caused me to get kicked out. I didn’t drop out, kicked out flat on my ass. My dad didn’t take that very well at the time and my mama was like you’re always gonna have a place here, you can stay for as long as you need to get things sorted out! I just had this urge to leave this place. I didn’t have anything for me, I mean, my brother who I considered to be my only best friend was off to college, medical school, and my little sister didn’t… understand what was going on at the time. All in all, I had nobody livin’ in Dallas so I was like, I gotta go. Safe to say imagine being somewhat a young adult and telling your family you wanna leave the state to do Satanist music?” he laughed, “pay in mind I was born into a dynasty that was only full of classical musicians, opera singers, and orchestrated acts. No one even touched an electric guitar, not once.

Okay, so like, it didn’t go well at all. Like I said my mama and my little sister were the only ones who remotely cared and supported my position because I felt like staying there meant I was wasting my life away for something I didn’t even want. I pack all my shit, I don’t even know what the fuck I’m doing, I’m travelling to a whole new city where everyone claims if you wanna follow your wildest dreams _come to Promepolis_ it’s like, a broadway city, all the entertainment industries, music producers, actors, models, everything. It’s just like how I saw in the magazines. I’m scared out of my mind and used my savings to get a new place and I don’t have a job, never worked part-time, full-time anything a day in my life when I lived in the middle of nowhere. I’m going to try my best to condense my experiences, because they were either the best or the worst thing in my life.” Meis puffed out a breath, “I’d rather get stoned before I talk about this. Um, I did bartending for a bit. A lot of you have known me since my true olden days when I made music in my room. Basically, I was still making music, it was just a side hustle while I worked. I did a little performances here and there because I knew how to play a few instruments, I was taught how to dance for cabaret singing.

It wasn’t exactly rock-based music at first, just… the kind of thing you’d see at a burlesque. Was it my best moment? It did help me make more connections. Now I’m going to refer to the band that shall not be named as Lightning Stryke,” he made a note to censor it later for when he edited it for less conflict, “I met them through one of the members who was a patron at the bar I worked at. They said I had a lot of potential and he wanted me to do more than… wearing frilly outfits and mixing drinks. I was young and fucking stupid, so I said yeah. This is exactly what I want? Right?” he practically gulped down most of his glass, then poured another, leaning back. “Boy was I fuckin’ wrong. Basically I was used, like a used condom, and thrown away in the garbage. Trash, was what I was treated like. This isn’t to talk about any of the recent allegations or the accusations, I’m just tellin’ my truth. I joined this band out of obligation that it’d help me accumulate the fame I was looking for, and I was treated like shit. But I wasn’t the one who left, I was kicked out. It wasn’t a mutual agreement or anything like that.

I was straight-up told _you’re not good enough and we have a replacement_.” Meis carded his fingers through his hair, “Cool.” he answered with dull enthusiasm. “On the bright side, I met Benji and Slim around this time. We met because they found me after a show we had, but I thought they were actually trying to fucking kill me, because I was paranoid and thought nowadays people just kill other people for no reason. Long story short, one of them used to be part of a band that I personally was a fan of, and they said they liked the way I played the bass, and asked me to dinner. They kinda kept hanging around my work and convincing me to play for them, I was still working a job part-time so most of the income I was making so I don’t die was at this very bar. I was cautious of leavin’ ‘cause what if none of this works out and I did all this for no reason? It didn’t hurt to try… so I quit my nine to five entirely to join a band with like, strangers, whom I didn’t know very well. It turned out to be one of the best decisions of my life, we got managed by Mad Burnish, somehow, by a spontaneous meeting at a bar where my manager kicked someone’s ass and said he wanted to work with me.” he snorted, “Me. It was a recent turn… of events. We started playing at small clubs and venues ‘fore we started upgrading. People started to give a shit about us, about _me_ , I grew up scrubbing down barns and like, suddenly, I’m at sold out concerts. It’s fucking terrifying. But I felt like I was meant something for once.

Now you might be wondering when it all went down hill, that’s the fun part.” Meis sipped from his wine, putting up a finger. “We been getting harassed to the point where one of our band members had to leave. I get it’s normal to get all kinds of shit. I just don’t think getting assaulted in the streets is very universal, but it well, it happened. Starting from there, God said go to Hell you stupid fruit, you’re going to get attacked for legitimately no reason. Now I was fine afterward, and I knew how much my fans were important to me and I wanted to keep doing what I loved, don’t get me wrong. I loved music since I was a kid. It just felt like you tried something out and it smacks you in the face, hard. So a few years later, everything was fine, sort of. I get the news one morning that my dad… had passed. It’s still hard to talk about that publicly but I’m positive everyone and their grandma knows. Yeah so, it got so bad that I don’t have a left eye anymore.” Meis shrugged. He pushed his bangs aside, “see this has been artificial for a bit and I can’t see a damn thing out of it. It wasn’t. A good time. But like all things, I wanted to recover from it, and keep going.

As if shit couldn’t get any worse we had this big concert on one of our tours, and right after, I collapsed. I can’t fucking breathe. I don’t know what’s going on with me. Turns out the stress from everything got so bad one of my lungs collapsed.” He drank and swallowed thickly, “I was told by my doctor that turning blue and having a ton of gunk in your lung isn’t normal. So I dealt with that, and I’m still dealing with that. Which… a good chunk of the things I’ve told you I haven’t, for so long. I just didn’t want anyone to feel pity, I dunno, like I said, this is just my experience. It’s not to bitch and complain about my life being hard or advice how to get through it. I’m fucking miserable and it’s three a.m, I had nothing better to do than to speak my truth instead of saying jack shit for a decade when you guys give me constant support. Through everything. I owe it to you guys. I’m not going to explain myself. Surprisingly it was heartbreak that prompted me to make this video.” he expressed with light triumph, “you get your heartbroken and decide to break down all the times your life goes to shit, basically. It’s okay though, because I’ll feel like less shit about it eventually. It’s the way life is. Anyway, thank you for watching this video. If you care, that’s cool, if you don’t, and you’re one of the truffle butters that like to hatewatch all my content, wipe my ass for me since you’re so entitled in getting in my business.” Meis blew a kiss to the camera, “see you later, fireflies.”

Meis walked up to the camera, wine glass in his hand as he crouched down and turned it off.

He’s going to give the media something to lose their shit about, alright, and he wasn’t ashamed of it either.

☆☆☆

Lio was extremely baffled by what happened in the course of forty-eight hours.

“What the fuck just happened?” he asked. He didn’t give Meis time to respond when he said he’d be coming over there with Adrian as soon as possible.

“A lot of things.” Meis deadpanned.

 _“You posted a YouTube video exposing your illness and your assault_.” Lio responded.

“Which has…” Adrian refreshed the video on his phone, “Five million views, oh!” he checked again, “five million and nine-hundred thousand now.”

“How long do you expect us to pretend things are fine?” Meis asked, “I mean we literally almost got killed at the masquerade two weeks ago.”

“Which doesn’t give you a reason to post this!” Lio exclaimed, “ _Quite the opposite_ , actually!”

“Were you going to do it?” Meis asked.

“Meis you know that’s not the issue here.”

“I think it’s way overdue.”

“I don’t know if you’ve seen the massive swarm of articles on this topic, thanks to your lovely video.” Lio swiped across his tablet and showed Meis a plethora of results pulled up on tabloid websites, news articles, and more. “Congratulations, you’re a hit.”

“On the bright side… everyone hates Lightning Stryke now that I fully shared my side of the story, which is better for you, and everyone.”

“This is way too soon.” Meis rolled his eyes, “ _Meis_ I’m only being reasonable that you’ve once again done something reckless.”

“To be fair…” Adrian quietly butt in, “Lightning Stryke’s been getting _a lot_ of backlash more than they ever have been the past two days, and we been in this feud for years.”

“See, Angel understands.” Meis got a drink from the fridge and plopped down on the couch, “People have been thinking we were the bad guys. I did you a favor.”

Lio sighed deeply, “if this is about you and Gueira—”

“—you mean the _nice guy_ you hired to work with me?”

“I understand there’s a lot going on between you two, and it’s partially my fault.”

“Boss he was a fucking gangster!” Meis shouted, “said gangster that’s made me nearly get killed, multiple times, and other people!”

“He would’ve let you get killed if it weren’t _for_ your protection.”

Meis laughed, “so it was a good idea to make him _lie_ to me just to get on my good side?”

“It was entirely up to him if he wanted to tell you the truth off the bat or not. I just advised against it for this sole reason.”

“I’ve sat here and let bullshit fall into my lap, time and time again, without doing anything about it. Let me have at least breaking my silence that I have been fucked over not once, but twice.” Meis emphasized, “he just gets to go around and deal with his shit while I have to pretend everything’s fine?”

“...you could’ve at least let me know so I can approve of it.” Lio responded tiredly, “when the press gets curious you know how they could be like the absolute plague, all these rumors and lies are just given even more fuel.”

“What’s next?” Meis asked, arching a brow. “I have an actual bounty on my head.”

“Gueira's received a promotion, chief of security. He is no longer going to be your problem for the time being. I've done the best I can to situate that for you.”

“It’s not enough to help me forget what he did.” Meis said bitterly. He didn’t have to see his face every day, at least, not for long when they were always on the move. Gueira just kept trying to explain himself every chance he got if he got Meis alone and he didn’t want to hear shit, so he purposefully avoided him and made sure Kinkade and Pasha were close by his side instead. He didn’t give a shit if they were Gueira’s closest comrades, the main difference between the three was that he trusted the two men.

“We’ll do our best to handle the outcome of this.” Adrian reassured. “I still think it’s brave of you, what you did.”

“My fans deserve to know the real me.” Meis said. “I need to give ‘em that much, because I don’t even know what happens next anymore.”

“Do you think this was a good idea?” Lio asked, “honestly, this is primarily your decision. So I’m not going to have it be taken down. I just want to know, you have the reins.”

No. Not at all.

“I did what I had to do.” Meis answered tentatively. He’s sober now, and mulling over it. He didn’t entirely regret it, because he didn’t owe anyone who didn’t know his hardships a God damn thing.

“Callisto's moved into a new place I arranged for her to live in, so did Jesse.” Lio explained, averting the topic.

"How is she?" Meis asked.

"She's doing fairly well… but it was actually her who told Adrian about the video you posted. I can’t bring myself to be frustrated over the fact that the whole world knows your story, but maybe it’s for the best. There isn’t much we can do but go by your word.”

“Ahem.” Adrian cleared his throat, “Jesse’s not in today, he's actually taking his own music lessons. So it’ll just be me.” he went over their schedule, “Rehearsals in an hour, you have the shoot at four, and an interview at six. Ah, and lastly, the party you have to attend with Mr. Santos.”

“Great.” Meis finished the rest of his beer, setting it aside. “Let’s do it.”

“Meis.” Lio’s voice quieted down. “...Are you sure you’re faring well?”

He’s doing a good job at pretending he was, “I feel like some kinda weight’s been lifted off my shoulders.”

The video that circulated the internet received mixed responses, the majority being positive— sympathizing with his situation given they hadn’t known this when he rose to his stardom. Benji and Slim were in favor of this, and so was Adonis, because they respected Meis knowing he had the right to speak the truth. Lightning Stryke had the short end of the stick with their recent accusations over Dead Man’s Hand blatantly stealing the music Meis had _written_ himself— and the dispute fizzled out due to Renley and Lio coming to an agreement this would only get worse if they take this to the higher court.

It’d end like a double-edged sword, hurting them both if they decided to keep up with this decade-long feud, and yet, all Theron did was claim that their reason for being famous wasn’t done by their own talents and they cheated their way through the charts. People siding with him believed Meis was just talking out of his ass and added a few cents of a sob story to earn a few points on his side of the fight.

He couldn’t bring himself to bother— he knew who supported him and he knew who hadn’t. Handling the questions the press had to ask about it was simple enough, he’s still adjusting to doing things normally with Gueira out of the picture. As people are curious about who his aforementioned _heartbreak_ was; it was none of their business, and he’d keep it up to their speculation.

Meis was surprised to learn Ezio was one of the people who supported his decision when they met up at the party. It was some other celebrity he knew he was friends with, and wanted Meis to come along, if there was food, especially alcohol— that was enough of an excuse to leave his house as it was.

“I’m really sorry,” he apologized, “...I didn’t know you went through all of that.”

Meis stared at him, nursing another drink he snagged from a waiter.

“Are you really?” he challenged him.

“I am.”

“I deserved all of that, probably.” Meis shrugged, “trust me there ain’t no need for pity.”

“Something happened between you and him.” Ezio didn’t have to say his name for Meis to know. “I noticed he’s not around you anymore.”

“Changed positions.” A couple people screamed somewhere nearby, throwing back shots and dancing their hearts out, it’s almost annoying, but it proved to be good background noise.

“Did he do something?” Ezio asked.

“What does it matter?” Meis frowned, “how’s you and Leila?”

“Leila and I are just co-workers and you know that.” Ezio told him, “we never had anything to begin with.”

“You can, though.” Meis countered, “and you’re pretty fuckin’ lucky, that you get to be in a band where everyone loves you no matter what and be in relationships, live a pretty fucking spot-on, clean record life? Without people who actually want you dead around, why waste it on me?” he asked, “I mean— I can’t even have a normal happy relationship because it gets fucked one way or the other just like _eeeeeeverything_ else.” he sipped away, wiping his mouth.

“You don’t deserve to go through this.” Ezio said, “...and hey, I understand I’m the last person who should be saying that.”

“You let them kick me out.”

“I should’ve said something.”

“Theron is the reason why everyone hates me, specifically.” Meis said, “you’re the only God damn person that could’ve kept his ass in check and all he does is talk shit, and now he says I’m using my trauma as a way to play victim.”

“We can’t control how he does what he can to maintain his own perfect image.” Ezio defended, “as much as Atlas and I both know he’s lost it, he’s just scared that you’re going to take the power he has away from him.”

“You know what he does better than any of us do.” Meis said, “earlier we were thinkin’ that he was probably behind what happened at Prometheus with how much he talks about making sure we wish we never got this far.” he noticed Ezio was silent. “...Ezio.”

“What?”

“You _do_ know that he said I deserved what happened to me.”

“I know.” Ezio responded reluctantly. “But we both know you don’t. It took months just to repair the damage that happened there.”

Meis held his gaze, “Well he knows now that he’s winning, even if our records on the charts are ahead of his.” Meis answered, pursing his lips. “Ezio, everything’s fucked. We just keep gettin’ fucked over and pickin’ up the pieces over and over again. That’s it, I don’t want anything to tie me down anymore and keep me in check.”

“You did the right thing with speaking your truth.” Ezio assured him, despite Meis’ animosity toward the heat that sparked up between the rivalry of the two bands regarding his story.

“I made things worse.”

“You’re only trying to make it better for yourself.”

“That’s the thing,” Meis looked at him, “I _don’t_ feel better. I just feel like we gotta do the same shit on autopilot every single day until we forget how anything feels.”

Ezio raised his glass with a solemn smile, “...I couldn’t agree any better.”

Meis stared at him, watching him drink from his glass. “Dance with me.” he demanded.

“What?” Ezio blinked. Meis took his drink right out his hands and finished it, dragging him away.

They danced and mingled around for a few hours more before Ezio asked if Meis could come to his place. He never asked that since they began talking again, it’s usually he’d just drop Meis off and they’d have lingering conversations at his doorstep before it was time to go.

There isn’t any reason why Meis should refuse, not when Ezio’s been waiting around patiently for when Meis would come around and speak to him again. They’re at his home now, and he asked himself what the Hell he was doing talking to him on his couch of his new, fancy home, remembering when they used to shoot the shit at his smaller bachelor pad, smoke, and fuck before passing out on his bed.

This was a repeat of the same things they’ve once done, but they were younger, thought less about commitment and just enjoyed the feeling of having someone else satisfy your needs when you desperately wanted it. That’s mostly what they do, go down memory lane rather than going down on each other.

“And I just— fuckin’—” Meis rambled on, Ezio listening to him while the energy became lighter, maybe because they both agreed that party they went to blows and Steven would be okay with it if they ditched early, “—I feel like I deserve to live my life just how any other person does! I’m a grown adult, and yet I still feel like I’m seventeen sometimes and I never really learned how to do a damn thing in my life. I don’t feel prepared for _anything_ , it’s just one fuck-up after the other.”

“It makes you wonder if you accomplished anything at all.” Ezio said.

“Exactly!” Meis sighed out, resting a hand on his cheek. “Sure. Whatever. Me… and him, had… a thing.”

Ezio studied him, “It’s not what you thought it was.”

“I thought I found someone who can understand me.” Meis ruffled his hair aside, “well you can account for this. It’s either no one can handle me or I just can’t handle anything stable before my bad luck fucks it up.”

Ezio snorted, “...he _was_ your bodyguard.”

“Kinda makes me feel fuckin’ pathetic now that you say it.”

“Who’s really the pathetic one?” Ezio asked, “...look at me.”

“What do you mean?” Meis questioned, “you’re like, the Golden Boy of Lightning Stryke compared to the two cunts and yet you turned into ‘em, no offense.”

“I wasn’t the best person, but I was still like, fucking twenty five.” Ezio said. “There’s… so many things I wish were different and that I hadn’t done, too.”

“You still did it.”

“I know.”

“...I wish I stayed home.” Meis admitted reluctantly. Ezio watched him as he brought his knees up on the couch, kicking his thigh-high boots off. “Maybe if I did, _none of this_ would’ve happened.” He wouldn’t have met Ezio, Benji and Slim, everyone in Mad Burnish, Burning Rescue, or Gueira. So be it. “Maybe this just wasn’t meant for me.”

“You’re a star, Meis.” Ezio told him, a hidden ardor in his words Meis hadn’t heard before. “You don’t care what anyone thinks, you go for it. And you did, and that’s what’s so great about you.”

In the past month Meis hadn’t really been thinking straight at all, and the time he spent with Ezio and not Gueira painfully reminded him about the ache between his legs he needed someone to get rid of. It wasn’t Gueira, that’s for sure. He watched Ezio talk, and he’s moving before he even realized it. Leaning in and sealing their lips together promptly.

“Meis?” Ezio asked, parting briefly. Meis crawled onto his lap, framing his cheeks and tugging him closer.

“Just shut up and kiss me.” Meis pleaded.

Ezio willingly obliged to that the second he said it.

☆☆☆

He woke up in Ezio’s bed, checking the time on his phone.

It’s ten in the morning.

Meis sat up, opening Instagram. He looked back at Ezio’s frame, sleeping soundly next to him. He scratched the back of his head, hesitantly scrolling past the heaps of notifications and noticing a single one that made his heart skip a beat.

_**@gueira.c** liked your video._

Meis chewed on his bottom lip. He’s sworn off checking social media too often unless he had something to promote, but… he curiously thumbed at Gueira’s username bolded in blue.

He recently posted a photo last week, he visited a garden.

 _You ever wonder if it’s possible to deserve second chances?_ The caption read. The comments are mostly just nonsensical replies and curiosity peaked at what he could mean by that.

Ezio rose up, stretching his arms as Meis read through some of them. He ended up scrolling through his most recent photos. Arms circled his waist and kissed his neck.

Meis shut his phone off.

“I didn’t think you’d come around so soon.” Ezio murmured into his neck, “I waited for this day thinking it’d never happen.”

Meis forced a smile, “don’t get too ahead of yourself.” he’s just bored, is all. Maybe part of him just couldn’t let go of the way Ezio made him feel special despite the way he treated him, he’s the one who brought Meis where he was and gave him a kickstart he desperately needed for his big break. His asshole tendencies by placing him on the back burner when they were younger while he chased after prettier faces, Serena claimed it was because he might’ve been in love with him, at some point.

“I know we can’t handle anything serious.” Ezio whispered, “we got a ton of shit going on as it is. But I’m just… glad that we’re on the right foot after everything.”

Meis turned to him. “You know if anything was going on in Lightning Stryke… you’d tell me something, right?” he asked.

Ezio leaned back, tucking a strand of Meis’ hair behind his ear. “Of course.”

He’s still thinking about what he said last night, about Theron saying he deserved it, and how since these allegations started all this heat brewing grew progressively worse than it did before their hiatus. It was just strange to Meis, thinking about it.

Gueira kept claiming he had a reason for being behind all this, but it wasn’t intentional. He was Meis’ protector, so wanting to be the one to kill him when he had to keep him safe didn’t add up. It still doesn’t help the fact that he _lied_ about all this and it made him question just what the fuck did he actually know, if Gueira told him anything at all, because Benji and Slim don’t know anything.

“Don’t worry about it.” Ezio kissed Meis’ neck again, soothing him, “Surely it’s going to blow over.”

It isn’t about the debacle that sprung up over the gutsy video he posted online, though, it’s more than that. It’s more than people harassing someone of high status behind a screen with pointless threats and shitty rumors made by petty bloggers. He’s still uncertain what he’s done to deserve such _hatred_ toward him that his head was put on a silver platter, and why did it have to be Gueira?

“How about we get some breakfast?” Ezio changed the subject, “I’d rather take you out for something fresh.”

Meis nodded at him.

He wanted answers.

But he’s not going to get them out of Gueira anytime soon.

When Benji and Slim conversed with him idly during break of practice at a diner the next day, he curiously pulled his phone out.

He googled _Sergio Katastros_. Intrigued when he found an updated article about an incident at a prison in Miami that caused a few inmates to get transferred.

“So are you two like, a thing now?” Benji asked. Too engrossed in the article, a tap on his shoulder brought him out of his daze.

“What?”

“Y’know!” he emphasized wildly.

“What.” Meis narrowed his eyes.

“Ezio.” Slim said it flat-out.

“I guess.” Meis thumbed through various articles. As far as he knew, this man was a kingpin of an underground syndicate named _Black Stone_ and he’s been running it for over two decades, only to be imprisoned after a fellow mobster and club-owner named Arion Damon exposed the deeds they’ve done to the authorities, exposing himself in the process.

Most of the members of the gang were reprimanded, while some, their whereabouts were unknown. It’s unclear how many members were roaming free and how many were imprisoned, but there were countless gang-related articles explaining that members, leaders, and accomplices alike were being arrested for their actions.

Meis noticed Benji and Slim were looking at him. “Do you prefer that I just forgave him?” he asked, baffled. “What the fuck, guys.”

“Not at all.” Slim said, “you have every right to be angry.”

“The fuck I do.”

“But Gueira is not the enemy.”

“If you told me you left the gang that was actively still after your ass you’d be just as guilty as he was.” Meis explained, and Benji almost spit out his lemonade. He didn’t care if he was being harsh bringing them up, knowing that was a sore subject.

“D-Dallas…” Benji scratched his cheek, “you could be a little more nicer.”

“You agree with him.” Meis said, “if I can recall Slim said you were batshit angry when K and Pasha spilled the beans.”

Benji flushed, “w-well of course I’m still pissed at him for what he did to you. But it doesn’t mean…”

“It doesn’t mean what?”

“How do you think Ezio feels getting his hopes up when he’s just a rebound?” Slim questioned, “unless you willingly have intentions to start over.”

“I invited him to the ball, didn’t I?”

“...And you danced with Gueira.”

Meis’ eyebrow twitched, “ _he danced with me_!”

“You let him.”

“It doesn’t fucking matter when I never asked!” _The nerve of him_ to ask for a dance anyway as if the shit he pulled never happened. If he’d known this was what happened if he stupidly let his guard down. “He’s not the same person he was a long time ago.”

“Try to pretend, Dallas, but Gueira’s still around.” Slim explained, “whether you speak to each other or not, boss needs him for the sake of keeping us out of harm’s way.”

“You’re right.” Meis nodded. “If he’s gonna do what he wants, then I’ll do what I want.”

“By keeping Ezio around to cope.”

“It’s not only that.” Meis murmured. Benji and Slim blinked. “Don’t you think all of this is weird? That as soon as Lightning Stryke started with these accusations shit has been going downhill for us?”

“I figured it was only a normal reaction.” Benji said. “I mean, it is fucked. But. I don’t understand the part where they’ve tried to kill you, I mean, or any of us. Who knows what’s next.”

“What’re you implying?” Slim asked, knowing.

“I don’t know.” Meis shook his head, “it’s… just the hunch. That… maybe this might be all connected.” he sighed, “but it probably isn’t.”

“What matters is that you’re safe.” Slim told Meis.

"You think so too."

"We can't start pointin' fingers without any proof." Slim said. "We just gotta wait on boss and what him and the team finds out. Alright. We ready to go?" They've finished their food, mostly, Meis got too distracted.

"Yeah…" he just couldn't _let this go_.

He wouldn't be satisfied unless he found out from the source.

Meis texted Lucia after practice, letting her know he was going to give her a call.

"Hey," he said, once the rings ended and he heard her chirpy voicemail. "I have a question about someone you might know about. The only person who'd let me in on this without questioning it is you, so I was thinking about finding him. I'm planning on meeting him myself. Gimme a call as soon as you can," he remembered one more thing, stalling for a bit, "oh, and make sure you don't tell anyone."

His heart pounded heavily in his chest when he hung up the phone.

 _Sorry._ Meis thought, _but the only way I can truly believe any of this…_

Was by meeting the man behind Black Stone himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: meis don't do it (oh my god)
> 
> Follow me where I give updates on this fic, listen to my playlist, and feel free to ask me things on my CC! ❤️
> 
>  **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2CTDNdTca9mHoMpL8rkbpX?si=PYel1jZcTiu6oYwT7-XFeg)** | **[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/danganphobia)**


	27. Void Wasteland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Callisto comes back and is thrown a welcome party after her recovery, Meis struggles to move on and find himself once again, but his curiosity for answers leads him to reconsidering where he stands with Gueira in their broken relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my semester's finally over, so good news is that updates have a slightly better chance at being more regular. but i might keep it to bi-weekly updates rather than weekly updates. we'll see how it works out. this is more of a bonus out of my backlog because i kept you guys waiting for a month.

“Did you hear?” Meis wondered what the commotion was about when he stepped into the studio late. He parted with Ezio with a kiss on the cheek because he said he’d be back to pick him up later, and Jesse came scurrying up to him.

Meis tugged his earbuds out his ear, frowning, “no.” he replied, “what’s goin’ on?”

Benji joined them, him and Jesse exchanging looks.

“Should we tell him?” Benji asked.

Meis glared at them, “ _what_?”

“Callisto’s coming back this Friday.” Jesse answered.

“You could’ve told him to guess!” Benji said, Meis’ eyes widened.

“Wait, I thought she was takin' a break. She went back to school and everything.”

“—she's coming back to work.” Benji said, smacking Meis on the arm. “So guess what we’re gonna do?”

Meis shrugged. He had no fucking _clue_ since she said she'd be taking her leave from the label after the incident, and they'd thrown her a farewell party. But that had happened so long ago now, it's just been Jesse who stayed. He's grown so much since everything, despite being here with them Meis felt like he was missing out on a lot. He's no longer the rowdy teenage boy that Adrian had to tussle with to keep him in check. Adrian mentioned he's taking music lessons with another label, since the boy aspired to be a musician himself since he was twelve. Without Callisto, he's matured evidently. Everyone's grown so much.

“Dude!” Benji shouted, “we’re gonna throw her a surprise party!”

“Oh.” Meis nodded slowly, “well— well that’s great.”

“Right?!” Jesse beamed. Meis saw Kinkade, Pasha, and Gueira talking in the kitchen area. He looked away before they could make eye contact. It’s been easier, pretending that he wasn’t there as long as he ignored him, still, every time he saw his face the bitterness returned and he’s reminded about the night they shared at the ball.

In regards to Callisto, it looked like the news had quickly spread around the studio, a bit too soon because Lio had come in after everyone got settled to let them know of Callisto’s return. Her extended stay at Dr. Kaliko worried them all as she went through a series of tests and was put under critical care.

"I thought she wasn't coming back." Pasha whistled. "So we grown on her then, eh?"

"She's a ray of sunshine. I still miss her presence." Slim chuckled. "Is she doing alright?"

"Cosmetology school." Meis replied coolly. "She's been busy, so we don't hear too much."

"What should we do for her party?" Benji asked. "C'mon, guys! We gotta brainstorm!"

"When is it again?" Adrian asked.

"Two days." Jesse said.

They brainstormed a few ideas on how they could arrange the welcome party, Jesse and Meis giving input onto the things she liked. _(“She might act like she hates it, but she loves pink.”_ Jesse said. _“So do you though, right?”_ Gueira jabbed at him and Jesse punched him in the shoulder. Meis ignored that comment, instead, suggesting cute decor ideas.)

Things usually blew over within a few weeks, and Meis desperately needed good news after the whole mess that happened after he posted that video. He was more than delighted to know that one of his favorite colleagues was coming back, Benji and Slim spent their break with him after practice shooting the shit at a ramen shop.

“Y’know out of all the people we’d catch making out I didn’t think it’d be K and Pasha of all people.” Benji said, while Meis received a text message from Ezio.

 **Ezio ⚡ [3:34 P.M]:** Hope work’s going fine for you 💕

Meis smiled a little to himself. It’s a first that he made the effort to send this shit at all. Lately, he’s been trying to be more of _romantic_ — while it was absolutely fucking cheesy, he could tell that this was genuine.

He sent a photo of him at his own studio at Pyralis, just him. Before Meis could type a proper response, Slim had choked on his coffee.

“What did you just say?” he croaked out. Meis lifted his head.

“Benji.” Meis deadpanned. “Did you even tell Slim what happened at the elevator, at the hotel?”

“Oh!” Benji gasped, “I didn’t?!”

“You most definitely didn’t.” Slim said, “excuse me,” he patted his chest with a fist and coughed, “If I’m not mistaken, you just said you caught Kinkade and Pasha kissing? In an elevator?”

“No joke.” Benji sipped from his soju and set it on the table, “Um— so Rena stayed over at my room for the night, and I ran into—” Meis glared at him, “I ran into Meis and Gueira—” he smacked Benji on the arm. “OW!”

 _“Don’t_.”

“So the four of you spent the night sleeping with each other?” Slim questioned, quirking a brow. Meis blushed deeply.

“We. We didn’t.” Meis lied.

“You had a hickey on your neck.” Benji clarified.

“So did you!” Meis shouted, “right on your fuckin’ chest, dick shit!”

“A-At least I have the balls to admit I slept with Rena!” Benji argued.

“I don’t care.” Slim said, “Jen and I had an intimate thing the night before too, while she was still back at home, if it makes either of you feel any better.”

It was Benji and Meis’ turn to blush.

“W-Wow…” Benji gawked, “so… we all got lucky that night, didn’t we?”

“I’m not judgin’ whatever the fuck any of you did, ‘cause I don’t care, I seen it comin’. Now, as for Kinkade and Pasha,” Slim’s face darkened, dreadful, “...how couldn’t I have seen that one coming?” he lamented.

“I didn’t either.” Benji agreed. “I always thought they were just… like, really good friends?”

“Did you guys never notice the hair bands on Kinkade’s wrist?” Meis asked. The two other men didn’t grasp on the hint, “K always wears Pasha’s hair bands he uses to tie his hair on his wrist.” he lifted his wrist and tapped on it, “I fuckin’ swear to y’all, the other day it was black. Tell me you seen it.”

“I did.” Slim hummed, contemplating. His eyes slightly widened, “wait, now that you mentioned it, when I was speaking to ‘em a couple days ago I saw Pasha and K leave the bathroom, and Pasha didn’t have his hair tied up anymore. I remembered K walking past and he had a hair band on his wrist.”

“You’re—” Benji flushed, “—you’re tellin’ me—?!”

“I thought it was strange, given K doesn’t have… much hair to tie up to begin with?” Slim mused, “when he fixed his glasses I caught a glimpse of it, and I remember it wasn’t on his wrist before.”

“Oho, _holy shit_ —” Meis cackled, “they’re fuckin’ in the studio?”

“It’s a bold assumption to make.” Slim said, not wanting to confirm nor deny it. “Could be possible…”

“Man what work drama have we been missin’ out on!” Benji whined, “I mean— other than Meis and Gueira’s—”

“We ain’t got no work drama.” Meis flat out denied, although that was a lie.

“Ever since we found out Gueira’s part of Black Stone you been avoiding him ever since.” Slim agreed.

“And?” Meis frowned, “what happened between us ain’t nobody else’s business but mine.”

“Was it a breakup?” Benji asked, “‘cause your single you put out tells us otherwise.”

Meis slumped back on his chair. “As you can see, we just aren’t. Talking.”

“So, a breakup.”

Meis’ eyebrow twitched, “Do I even wanna call it that?”

“I understand how it must feel awkward.” Benji sympathized, “If Rena and I had to work in the same studio together, Hell, even released a duet after we were still broken up—”

“—which, technically you have.” Slim teasingly corrected him.

“The point is!” Benji changed the subject, “Y’know he has his job and you have yours, and as much as I’m still a little angry for the shitty thing that he did to you…”

“Don’t tell me you forgive him now, too.” Meis expected Benji to take a little longer to let it blow over than Slim, at the least.

“I just don’t think he’s that type of guy? Which is weird, I wanna fuckin’ hate him, too. As much as you do. Believe me. I can just tell he’s sorry about it.”

“Did he bribe you or some shit?” Meis asked, baffled.

“W-Well have you considered he was probably framed to look like the bad guy in this situation and that’s why boss is keeping him here with us…”

“You gotta be fuckin’ kiddin’ me.” Meis leaned back, “Slim?”

“You know him and I gone through the same thing.” Slim answered. “...You can’t avoid him forever, Meis. If boss believed he was out to hurt us he would've let the guy go and handled shit himself.”

That’s exactly why Meis was meeting Lucia after work was over, “I just can’t take his word for it if he claims that this was all a giant misunderstanding.”

“I get that all of it sounds… batshit, if I were to put it that way.” Slim said. “But do any of us have a shred of innocence left in us?”

Lio picked up people from all different kinds of backgrounds to work at this establishment, because he wanted them to have a future of their own. “Look at K, Pasha, Benji, Adrian, both Jesse and Callisto, even me.” he said. “Did any of us come from a picture perfect family, or home? Did any of us not fight tooth and nail to survive at some point? Had no one?”

Meis pursed his lips, staring downcast. “Boss himself, too.” Slim added, “maybe because you were in love with him it might seem different, but ask yourself, is it really?”

“I… wasn’t…” Meis weakly denied. “Listen, my life being put on the line because of him does make it different.”

“But did he want this?”

Meis couldn’t answer that question. He laughed, “given that he didn’t even like me in the beginning? Probably.”

“You two got along pretty well.” Benji stated. That’s not something anyone could deny, the chemistry since the aquarium incident, looking for Markus, Clitus and Cosmas, changed drastically in just the span of seventy two hours. The kiss they shared at Meis’ doorstep after they got back safely, this attraction that made him gravitate toward Gueira’s aura that made his heart race and a little harder to breathe when they were in each other’s space. They could ignore it all they pleased, but the problem was: as much as Meis wanted to shut Gueira out of his mind he’s always _there_ , he’s _everywhere_.

“And what about now?” Slim questioned attentively, “up until he revealed himself, you saw eye to eye through your differences.”

“It was a mistake.” Meis said. “Anyway, you can talk with him and do whatever you want.” he texted Ezio back, a plain _yeah, I am, thanks._ Debating on whether or not he wanted to use a heart emoji.

“Meis.”

“What.”

“Are you sure…” Slim trailed off, “you’re… handling this well?”

Meis slurped some of his ramen, “I’m fuckin’ dandy.” he stated, and that’s mostly the truth. “Do you expect me to be cryin’ myself to sleep everyday?”

“N-No…” Benji shook his head, “We just don’t want you to feel like you’re going through this alone.”

Meis hesitated, staring down at the steaming hot soup swirling around in his bowl.

He’s not expected to get over what happened overnight, they all knew that much. Nor did they expect him to just drop what happened between him and Gueira.

But it was a little selfish of him to be bitter about his bandmates easing up about the situation fairly quicker than he did, while everyone noticed him and Gueira drifted and became stale since his reveal they didn’t know the full story, they just knew there was history, and Meis just shut it down if anyone asked.

“I know.” Meis softened up, sighing. “It’s just. Getting harder and harder… normal about things, I guess? But this is just like anything else, right? Same old shit.” he mumbled.

“If it’s not to you, we’ll respect that.” Slim acknowledged, “your feelings matter, and whatever you’re feeling, you can talk to us about it.”

He didn’t want to burden them with shit he could go back to his old therapist about. “I appreciate you guys being there for me.” Meis said.

Benji patted him on the back, “we’re in this together, yeah?”

Slim rose from his chair and pushed it over to where Meis and Benji sat, the two men on either side of Meis. He slung an arm around Meis’ shoulder, and Benji wrapped an arm around Meis’ waist. They leaned in until their sides brushed against each other.

Meis’ eyes felt wet. “Do you guys—” his voice cracked, just slightly, “—do you guys mind if—”

“Not at all, Dallas.” Benji murmured. Meis buried his face into Benji’s shirt and clutched it tightly. Everyone else in the ramen shop minded their own business, Slim drawing them into a close embrace.

☆☆☆

Lucia texted him back that she was free and that Meis could see her during night time. Meis parted with Ezio after their dinner date, excusing himself and catching a ride to the Burning Rescue building.

They must be out right now, because it was mostly empty side for Remi and Varys staying behind to run a few errands.

Meis casually greeted them, mentioning that he had to talk to Lucia and headed into the lab room.

“Yo!” she’s got a twizzler hanging off her mouth, nodding up at him. Sitting in her creaking, swiveling lab chair. Meis smiled a little, hands shoved in the pockets of his hoodie. She kicked another chair over next to her and Meis sat down.

“Hmm?” Lucia gestured to the stack of candy she had shoved in a bucket on top of her large desk. Meis noticed the lollipops in the heaps of candy, and immediately recoiled. A part of him was greatly tempted.

“No thanks.” he turned away from it, “Um, so you got my voicemail, right?”

“Yeah.” Lucia kicked her legs up on the chair and crossed them, “...y’know normally my job ain’t to question shit you need to get done ‘cause it’s none of my business. We fuck with each other, and you’re one of my homies. You don’t gotta pay me nothin’. But I gotta ask, are you sure about this?”

Meis sighed, “would I have tried to call you if I wasn’t?”

“Dude, this is a mafia overlord we’re talkin’ about, not the stalker who sold your hair on eBay.”

She definitely had a point there. “Look,” Meis fished for his wallet in his pocket. “Can you do this or not?”

Lucia saw him open his wallet and she rolled her eyes, pulling her twizzler out her mouth. “Put that shit away bro!” she refused, “like I said, I don’t ask fam for money if they need favors from me.”

“You have to promise not to tell anyone about this.” Meis told her firmly, “...please, I’m not even supposed to ask or know anything about this. I had to do research myself.”

“I think it’s for the best.”

“Lio asked you to dig some shit up on Gueira when he first got hired, right?” Meis questioned. Lucia’s lack of a response answered that. “So you know about his history more than anyone else in this joint.”

Lucia finished the rest of the twizzler, folding her arms. Vinny weaseled his way out of her lab coat and hopped right on her shoulder, and she fished out a small block of cheese she kept in her shirt, handing one over to him. He squeaked with delight. “I might.” she answered vaguely, “what do you wanna know exactly?”

“Sergio Katastros was arrested because one of his own allies ratted him out.” Meis clarified, “ever since then he’s been in prison, so were the other members of Black Stone. Some weren’t. Gueira’s one of them.”

“Correct.”

“Was it because he escaped Florida?”

“Well apparently members who have escaped also got arrested.” Lucia said, “Freeze Force did raids and swatted some of the remaining members hidin’ around. Some… managed to get lucky.”

“Is there a reason why?”

“That’s just the basis.” Lucia said, “gangs get busted every now and then, so it makes sense why Gueira tailed it out of there fast.”

“And Sergio?” Meis asked. “I wanna know where he is.”

“I did do some diggin’ after you asked about it. He’s no longer in the Miami state prisons. They said there’s been attempts at assault and he had to be moved for special protection.”

“...You think that’s the only reason?”

“He’s top dog, everyone knows who he is. Makes sense to save his ass he decided to move.”

Meis licked his lips, nodding slowly. “I trust that you can track down where he went.” he said.

“Yeah, but it ain’t gonna take me just a day.” Lucia said. “Dude could’ve been taken anywhere. I’ve gotta fetch his records and all that shit, track down his relocation.”

“How long would it take?”

“...Maybe gimme two weeks?”

Meis sighed to himself.

Lucia stared at him. Vinny jumped off her shoulder, scurrying away with his cheese elsewhere. “Maybe a week if I’m quick enough.”

“Thanks.” Meis murmured. If anyone was going to help him with proving that Gueira _was_ misunderstood, then he had to start with Lucia. But he wasn’t going to get his hopes up. He knew that Gueira must’ve left Miami to get away from Sergio, but it didn’t explain why Black Stone was after _him_ for the sole purpose of chasing after Gueira.

It’s the fact that he didn’t say anything at all about the reason they got wrapped up in a mess that wasn’t Meis’, but _his_.

He got a call from Tommy on his way back home. He hesitated, picking it up and shutting his eyes tight.

_“Hey.”_

“Hey.” The door shut behind him, and Meis wandered off to the couch, sitting down.

_“I saw the video you posted online.”_

“Are you gonna tell me I’m crazy for doing that?”

_“No.”_

Meis froze, in the middle of pulling off his sneakers. “What?”

_“I wanted to say I’m glad you did that. That you told your story.”_

“It was stupid.” Meis muttered. “So much shit was already happening and I just added salt to the wound, everyone either thinks I’m an attention whore or a martyr. Pick one.”

_“You are brave.”_

Meis was quiet for a bit. “...Am I really?”

_“I can count on one hand how many people would go against the people who want to see them fall and speak their truth.”_

Meis collapsed against the couch, staring up at the ceiling. “How’s Hea and _uri eomma_?”

 _“They’re doing good.”_ Tommy replied, _“Hea’s still focusing on her studies. She’s playing the cello now.”_

“So I’ve heard.” Meis smiled a little, “she sends me videos.”

_“Good, good. It’s amazing.”_

“Yeah. I’m just glad she’s stickin’ to family tradition while doin’ her own thing.”

 _“Uri eomma’s just doing what she can at home_.” They both know after their father passed someone had to be at home and take care of the ranch, and Suki could no longer work as much as a music teacher at the small school a mile away when she had to watch over Hea.

“She’s still doing that crochet business?”

_“It’s making money.”_

“...I told her we could just send them money if they need anything.”

 _“She doesn’t want to.”_ Tommy said. _“She feels bad we’re taking too much out of what we make just to support them.”_

Honestly, when Meis had called her last week and asked why she didn’t want to move to the city and live in the place where their father passed, at least move somewhere new, she refused to and said that she didn’t want to leave everything she and Ambrose built behind. _I just want you and Tommy to have a place you can come back to_ , she’d said.

_“So are you coming back home?”_

Meis brought his knees to his chest, “I don’t know.” he murmured. “Is it weird…?” he asked.

_“What is?”_

“I like what I do, but right now, I just feel like it’s doing nothing for me.”

_“That’s what being burnt out feels like. You need a break?”_

Meis buried his head in his knees, “do you think I should take one?”

He’d never asked anyone this.

_“It’s up to you. What, the lush life of a celebrity’s not doing it for you?”_

Meis snorted a little. “It’s fucking suffocatin’, actually.”

_“You wonder why I went this route.”_

“Is it like _Gray’s Anatomy?_ ”

 _“God, no. Not at all. It’s long. I basically have zero free-time. My life’s devoted to this shit. It’s like selling your soul to the devil after eleven years worth of school, which is worth it, I just wonder if I have a soul anymore, sometimes.”_ They both laughed at that, maybe it’s a little upsetting that Meis knew exactly how Tommy felt.

“It’s like the only thing you know how to do is survive.”

_“...Yeah. Sometimes I forget I have a life outside of this, like… friends, family. God, I haven’t even dated in years.”_

“Do you ever get tired?”

_“All the time.”_

_Do you ever fear for your life?_

_Do you ever lose sleep?_

_Do you ever wonder if you’ll survive through the next day?_

_Do you wonder if any of this was ever worth sacrificing everything for?_

“Sucks to be you.” Meis could only tease in response. He heard Tommy laugh on the other end. Sucks to be the both of them.

 _“Hey, listen. Just know that mama and I are here for you. If you ever get tired… of just,_ the city _, you do still have a home.”_

“It’s just been really busy.” Meis said, “I don’t have the time to make those plans…”

 _“You should. I went back for a week, and honestly, it’s the best relaxation I got in a while since putting in my notice. Mama’s cooking is still the best.”_ Tommy laughed, _“I’d rather be back home than here, but people’s lives depend on me. It is what it is. Seriously, go back home, I’m not asking you to drop everything and stay there. Just don’t give mama a heart attack.”_

“I won’t.” Meis said. “Ugh, I promise.” he knew how dramatic she could be sometimes, or if she was just that fragile. That’s why he avoided telling her the Hell she’s been through because he got an earful when he posted that video. She could only have so many panic attacks over Meis’ bullshit at once.

Lucia said he’d have to wait one to two weeks for any results on Sergio.

He was getting anxious.

☆☆☆

Meis walked into the dance studio late, practice extended due to the fact that Benji kept taking the time out of the day to text Serena.

He took it back, now that he spilt the tea to them he confessed to her before they flew back in town he wished they fucking hadn’t.

Serena’s back in Vegas, where she lived currently, and their back and forth long distance sappiness was going to make Meis bash Benji’s head in with his guitar because he’s been prioritizing that far too much more than the fact that _they still had work to do_.

He could tell Slim was just as annoyed, the man was the only one out of the three of them that was married and had a child, and yet he wasn’t gloating about it every two seconds or leaving in the middle of practice to take loving phone calls, not more than once a day.

Meis just decided that he’d conduct this shit another time and let Benji be in love. He knew he was being bitter, but being fully aware that everyone around him was in some kind of romantic relationship, even his own damn bodyguards, was like a slap to the face that they all get to have normal decent relationships but him.

“Glad you can make it!” Brigid flashed a smile, all the dancers he often worked with in performances and music videos were here because this was _their_ practice. Usually they did their own thing throughout the day, just as much as the others on the team with different jobs did. Whenever Meis felt like it, he’d hit the dance studio for a good workout. He got changed and their own practice was done for the day. He watched them finish up a routine and they all applauded graciously. He did, too.

Everyone liked to wind down here sometimes, shoot the shit, and hang around while they got to work. After Nexus ended, their work schedule got a lot lighter. Meis realized that there’s so many things he could be doing to spend his time now that… things are different. But he grew to realize it’s just the way things were before, and nothing really changed at all. Sometimes, he hung with Ezio, Benji, Slim, or Adrian and Jesse. They’d go to Galo and Lio’s place to watch a movie, have a few drinks. They’d practice in the morning the next day.

He took Eggo to the vet to get her checked out and decided he wanted her to live with him in his house instead of roaming around his rooftop as a stray, feed her properly, and give her a roof to live under. Got her the food and groceries she needed frequently, and even a bed to sleep in and toys to play with.

He’s working out at home, trying to get back into yoga again. Visiting Dia on his own.

“Five, six, seven, eight!” Brigid didn’t wait for him, everyone else focused on following her lead. Meis slowly tried to mimic her dance moves. Their bodies moved in tandem to her specific tempo, her voice projected loud and clear in the spacious studio.

“Okay I’m seeing a lot of slack in here.” Brigid chided, “I know it’s been a long day, we gotta stretch those muscles. Let go. Let your body do the moving and not just your mind.” she clapped her hands loudly, “let’s go! Five, six, seven, eight, and one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight!” she brought back to the rhythm as she counted down, and Meis properly mirrored her dance moves, staying at the back of the room overseeing all the people in front repeating the routine.

He noticed some of the other members of the team came in to watch from other places in the studio, Benji and Adrian peeked their heads in, Jesse creeping close behind them. Slim came in with Kinkade and Pasha, a crowd forming at the back while Brigid paid them no mind. Members were free to come in and spectate, even if they weren’t a dancer, any place in the studio was open doors as long as no one was being a disturbance.

When he saw Gueira walked in as well, Meis tensed up a little. Brigid started counting down again, fiercely motivating them to release and _let go_ , and he nodded. God damn it, Meis. _Focus, focus._

“WOO!” He heard Benji holler. Brigid glared at them and rolled her eyes. Some of the other people dancing in the room were humored by his words of encouragement. Meis flipped the bird at him, his gaze meeting Gueira’s for a split second.

_No way in Hell I’m gonna let you ruin shit for me._

“Five, six, seven, eight!”

Meis shook off all the tenseness he felt in his shoulders, arms, legs, and the more he danced he loosened up, discerning the audience they had in the room. He weaved his way further to the center of the formation, putting his whole body into it. His aggression, his frustration, determination.

He removed his hoodie and tossed it aside.

“Meis!” Brigid pointed at him, “how about you finish up the rest of the routine with Quinn, Spiro, and Tara?”

Meis easily obliged. Brigid clapped her hands, coaxing the three, among with two others to come forward and finish up the dance. Meis panted, raking his fingers through his hair. He breezed through the routine flawlessly, and he even did a few extra moves on his own, completely unprompted. Just because he _could._

His purpose for coming here to follow his dreams was solely for _him_ and himself only, he didn’t come here to fall in love, for anyone to tell him who he can or can’t be.

He’s here to be _somebody_ , whether that person was to inspire others, or to become the version of himself he’s dreamed of as a kid.

_No one owns me._

_No one controls me._

_I’m gonna keep doing whatever the fuck I want,_ whether anyone liked it or not.

No matter how many fuck-ups he had to endure to get this far. A perfect life is what he fucking deserved. _No one_ , absolutely God damn _no one_ , was going to fuck that up for him. Meis did a cartwheel and landed in the perfect split, the whole room applauding and cheering when he rolled over on his back. His body on fire and sweat beading down his forehead, breathing heavily.

Quinn helped him up, taking both his hands and lifting him up. Benji, Adrian, and Jesse ran up to him, giving him high-fives and cheering him on. Slim had a pleasant smile on his face, approaching him. For the first time in a while, Meis had a reason to smile again as well, genuinely.

Callisto’s welcome party came the following Friday, and they decided to throw it at the studio and surprise her when Jesse and Adrian brought her into the main room that morning.

She looked happy, healthy, and beaming to see her who’s now become her second family, hugging Meis tightly, especially.

Lio allowed them the grace of partying, not too hard, because one of their own just came back after a long break.

Ezio was able to make it when Meis had asked if he could come, and slowly, everyone’s more lenient with having him around.

There’s no saying when things are going to go to shit again, but what they could do was appreciate their achievements as it all boiled over. Everyone was here in one piece, and while their reputation often fluctuated in the media and there was always Hell to deal with every now and then it’s the fact that they’re _together_ and spending quality time with each other was what mattered. Callisto’s back. They’re slowly working on new music, plans of the Resurrection tour were back in session.

He finally felt himself letting go again.

☆☆☆

A week and a half later, Lucia texted him back.

He tried to put it on the back burner, going as far as to consider that they dropped the whole thing and that if she couldn’t find anything new then forget about it.

He started growing nervous.

“Now, you might be surprised to hear this.” Lucia told him, “but he’s actually in a Promepolis correctional facility, currently.”

One of Miami’s most notorious gang leaders resided in _Promepolis._

Meis was expecting to have to take a plane ticket, Hell, even drive there if he had to. But he was right under their noses.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Lucia asked once again.

Meis thought over it again.

If he skipped out on this chance then he wouldn’t find the answers he was looking for.

“Yeah.” he said. Years of research was bound to go down the drain if he'd done nothing with it to find the results he sought after.

_I finally found you, bastard._

He’s never been to a prison a day in his life, nerves set over the edge. The building’s faded, gray walls and the gates where security patrolled at the front of the entrance.

“Are you sure you wish for us to stay in the car?” Kinkade asked. Meis looked at Houston, who sat in the front, and Kinkade next to him in the backseat. Both men are looking at him warily. He managed to convince them to do this, on the condition that they come along for his protection, because it was mandatory.

Meis nodded.

“If anything goes wrong, or if you feel like you’re not up to this… Give us a call.” Kinkade said, “we haven’t told anyone that you’re doing this.”

Meis nodded again. “Okay.” he took a deep breath. Kinkade placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

“Good luck.” He said.

Meis left the car, security allowing him inside the building. He was looking for the visitation center, and he was directed there by the front desk. He requested to see Sergio Katastros.

Another guard led him into the room, and he noticed that other people, whether it be a family member, a friend, a lover, the possibilities extended beyond speculation, came to visit someone else in this prison. He knew that sometimes Aina came here to speak with Heris every now and then, something that the other girl didn’t like to talk much about. But he’s never been here personally, he didn’t have family that went to prison, or any friends that he knew of.

 _God, what am I doing?_ Meis asked. He looked back at the guard, who simply gave him a curt nod and turned around, leaving the room and Meis to his own devices. These people seated at the windows on either side of him have been here more than he had, probably. They did this with ease.

Meis didn’t have any relation with the guest he was seeing at all. He approached the chair at the window, sitting down.

A guard escorted a man into the room. Meis swallowed upon seeing the handcuffs in his hands. He wore an orange jumpsuit, approaching the window, his face obscured because he was taller than the low window until he sat down.

His hair was graying, from his sideburns down to his beard. The wrinkles on his cheeks, the bags beneath his eyes, a faded brown like the light that was once in them was lost.

Meis realized he was shaking when his hands reached for the phone. He stilled his breathing, picking it up and hovering it over his ear.

Sergio did the same, looking at Meis, unwavering.

“Are you him?” Meis asked, dreading.

“Would you be here if I weren’t?”

Meis clutched the phone closer to his ear, “...so I’m guessing you know why I’m here.”

“My God,” Sergio slowly shook his head, “I’ve heard stories about your beauty. I never thought I’d see it in person. No wonder why he’s so immersed by you.”

Meis felt exposed, wanting to hunch within himself. The one time Meis asked about Sergio the sheer _resentment_ that radiated in Gueira’s face and his response… Something about this man’s insouciance was what was terrifying.

“Your eyes, never seen anything like it. They’re gorgeous, reminds me of sweet… sweet lavender.”

“Why did Gueira leave?” Meis changed the topic promptly, avoiding looking him in the eye, afraid that if he did for too long he’d analyze everything about him.

Sergio chuckled, “Oh… my wild red rose… I was wondering when he’d tell me himself. Sadly, he hadn’t spoken to me once since I was put away.”

“Why do you think that is?” Meis held his gaze briefly, “you’re dangerous.”

“So is he, and yet, it seems you care enough about him to speak to me.”

Meis refused to speak anything related to that response, “I read up on things about you. How someone ratted you out.”

“He soon came to regret that.”

“Why did he do it?”

“You see, Meis,” The fact that he knew his name was jarring as it was, but Meis allowed him to speak, “In this world, when you do someone a favor, they become indebted to you. Especially when you do them a favor that changes their life, saves them in a desperate situation, no matter how significant the favor is, you must own up to it by showing loyalty.”

“And what happens if you don’t?”

“Then you betrayed one’s trust.” Sergio answered, “and I have no choice but to take matters into my own hands. It shows me, that in any other situation, that you’d easily turn your back on me to save your own skin. And that, Meis, is not how loyalty works.”

“So you think he betrayed your trust because he decided you were a dangerous man?” Meis asked, and he’s not asking about Arion. Sergio seemed to know who he was referring to, smiling a little. Chills sent down his spine, but he masked it with a menacing glare.

“I’ve done more for my red rose, more than he’s probably told you.” Sergio explained further, “and he knows what I’ve done for him. He thinks by avoiding this he could forget about the debt he owes me, because I raised him like my own.”

“You think going after me is gonna teach him a fucking lesson?” Meis questioned, vehement, “there’s a reason why he doesn’t want anything to do with you.”

“He made the mistake of buying into the illusion that his humanity could only be returned by starting his life over.” Sergio answered, and he studied Meis, “falling in love has blinded him.”

“What do you expect to accomplish by this?” Meis asked, pleading. “You put my fucking life on a betting pool just so you could make him come back to a life that’s not meant for him?”

“You’re his ultimate weakness.” Sergio reasoned, “now, that wasn’t the intention originally.”

“What do you mean?”

“Thankfully I have many connections and one just happened to remind me that my red rose was alive, and he’d been spending the past decade with a clean record. He’d been getting comfortable, settling. I couldn’t just let him forget his true priorities. I had to remind him where he really belonged… and you… you were the perfect bait.”

Meis’ breath hitched, “who?”

“It turns out you have many enemies under your belt than you actually realize, my dear Meis.”

Meis pushed his chair back. “Are you saying someone told you they wanted _me dead_?” he asked, his voice wavering with fright.

“I had to get to him somehow, after all.” Sergio chuckled fondly, “...now I know he’d do whatever he can to make sure no one lays a finger on you, and yet, he’s fallen for you, and you were the cause of leading him astray and making him believe he was never one of my own. I’ve given him everything.”

“You can’t keep doing this.” Meis’ hand shook as he held the phone up. “He’s trying to get away from you because you _ruined him_.”

“Tick tock, little bird.” Sergio cooed gently, “it’ll only be a matter of time before he comes to his senses. The debt won’t be paid the longer he roams free, so you’d have to reconsider just how precious this relationship you have really is. You’d bring him to me yourself.”

“The Hell I won’t.” Meis refused, “like someone as fucked up as you deserve to put him through enough shit.”

“It’s a shame your music career has to flounder, then.” Sergio’s pity made Meis snarl at him. “You’ve already lost so much. Your father… he made the most glorious music I’ve ever heard in my years of living and it’s a shame he’s passed. Your brother seems to be working hard without a sweat, and your mother and sister. They seem to be doing well back at home. Little do they know how much you’re really getting into getting involved in this.”

“Don’t.” Meis vexed, fuming, “ _you can’t touch them._ ”

“As long as Gueira stops protecting you then we’d leave you out of this, and you can go back to living as lavish as you please.”

“Because of you we’ve already suffered enough.” Meis said, despondent. “Gueira protects us because he’s trying to do good, he’s protecting us from _you._ ”

“If you trusted his intentions, would you be speaking to me?” Sergio didn’t need to confirm that he was right judging by Meis’ fear, “it appears that even he realized his mistake, that he could pose as someone he thought he could be.”

“You’re gonna regret this.”

“He’s the only reason why you manage to live another day.” Sergio said. “It’s either do or die, little bird. Choose wisely.” Sergio hung up the phone.

Meis hung up as well, watching Sergio smile at him serenely. He stood up, the guard approaching him and taking him out the room, a hand gripping under his arm. Meis stood up, feeling like his knees were going to buckle any second.

He stumbled away from the chair, taking a moment to catch his breath. Then he walked out of the visitation room.

He wanted to throw up all over again.

☆☆☆

Serena was back in town. Lately she’s been traveling from Las Vegas to Promepolis back and forth because she had friends all over, and since neither of them were preparing for anything busy, they had a flexible schedule on their hands.

Meis honestly needed a fucking outlet after that visit with Sergio, the conversation led him to having sleepless nights and having Kinkade and Pasha around felt more necessary than before.

He was still ignoring Gueira, because he wasn’t ready to speak to him yet. He’d just get reminded of the talk he had with Sergio and how he seemed to know everything about Meis before meeting him and the moment he got home after that visit he threw up in the toilet, couldn’t stop shaking, sent into another anxiety attack which he endured all on his own without telling anyone.

Serena suggested that he call up Ezio and the four of them, Benji coming along, go clubbing and shake off all the woes and stress that came with working. Slim’s been spending quality time with his family and he said he was too old to partake in all that partying nonsense, which he enjoyed once in a blue moon.

Meis, on the other hand, didn’t want to waste an opportunity to go out instead of wasting a long weekend at home binging Netflix and snacks.

He just wanted to drink, dance, and scream his lungs out. Buy into the delusion that he could live as normally as he wanted to and he was safe.

_I’m safe. I’m safe. I’m safe._

They’re cutting up coke on the table and taking turns with a rolled up hundred dollar bill, once it hit his bloodstream, it did enough to shut off Sergio’s bullshit out his head. Everyone’s losing their minds at the hookah lounge, the place clouded in a haze of smoke, shooting the shit, Meis leaning his head in Serena’s shoulder, buzzed up and laughing about a story Benji was saying.

A couple other friends had come along whom they knew, and they’d hit the dance floor, then go back to the bar for rounds of shots. The strobe lights flickering, lighting up the neon dance-floor.

He excused himself, leaving Ezio’s lap. The whole crowd seated on the couch and screaming about God knows what, Meis tuned them out eventually, fading in and out of reality. He stumbled into the club bathroom, stumbling on his heels and approaching the mirror.

Someone’s fucking in one of the stalls because he heard giggling, moans, and kissing here and there. Probably too wasted to realize people came in here needing to do their business and ignoring the angered knocks on the stall doors.

“You’re better off usin’ another.” Meis told them, sympathizing. The couple banged the stall door to mock them, laughing again, and they resumed what they were doing.

He fixed his smudged lipstick, reaching in his purse to reapply it. Meis grabbed his purse, noticing that under one of the stalls someone was on their knees, and another person standing up. He rolled his eyes, walking out of the bathroom.

The faint, heavy bass of the club music grew louder when he entered the club’s main floor, descending the grand staircase.

His friends were somewhere grinding on each other. Meis went back to the bar and sat down by himself, asking for more drinks.

His phone vibrated. Meis lifted it up, the bartender sliding another drink his way.

“Thanks, my good man.” he slurred, knocking it back. Ezio sent him a couple texts.

 **Ezio ⚡ [12:34 A.M]:** Meisie

 **Ezio ⚡ [12:46 A.M]:** where did you go????

 **Ezio ⚡ [12:47 A.M]:** you still here?

 **Meis [1:24 A.M]:** im just at the bar, dw.

He finished his drink, and realized he didn’t even want to be here anymore. He contemplated calling a cab back and letting them know that he wanted to get some shuteye.

Knowing them, they’d want to coax him to loosen up given he agreed to this.

He’s not sure he wanted to bother imposing on the good time they were having. He stumbled off his seat, wandering through the throng of people and finding the exit. The night air hit his face when he walked out.

He’s not thinking clearly anymore, just walking aimlessly. The noise in the club was becoming too much to bear and the flashing lights making him feel lightheaded.

“Hey,” a voice said, “looks like you need a hand, you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Meis muttered. His eyes fluttered shut, because his thoughts were jumbled and he needed to regather his thoughts.

Ezio was calling him now. He must be looking for him.

“You sure?” Hands were on his shoulders, and Meis tensed up. The man’s voice was unrecognizable to him and his touch was cold. He yanked himself away from his grasp.

“I can walk on my own, thanks.”

“It don’t look like it to me. Just relax. I’m trying to help.”

“Like Hell you are.” Meis walked away, and he’s being tugged toward the man’s body again by the hand gripping his arm.

“Let go of me.” He grit out, fighting his way out of his grasp.

“You’re not gonna make this easy for us if you keep it up.” The man threatened, sinister.

“Oy.”

Fresh roses.

The man blinked. “Huh? And who the fuck are yo—” he’s cut off by a punch across the face and a cry in agony when he’s knocked right on his ass, and a knee driven right into his teeth.

He’d let go of Meis abruptly, stumbling back over a bump in the sidewalk— but strong arms quickly caught him in time and lifted him up.

He’s coming back to reality now after registering the man lying on the ground.

“Come with me.” Gueira demanded, and he took Meis’ hand.

“What’re you—”

Gueira didn’t respond this time, instead, once they got to his car he opened the door. “Get in.” he said.

Gueira looked different. He spent time wanting to erase everything related to him out of his mind that the old him was still embedded deep somewhere in his head, as much as he tried to disregard it. His hair was grew back to his neck, messy and dark, red locks. The subtle appearance of wrinkles beneath his eyes, his strong cheekbones, facial hair remaining the same. His figure perhaps more sturdy than before, but Meis refused to admit he'd been paying too much attention. Looking into those red eyes again made his heart skip a beat in a way it shouldn't.

“I was gonna go back inside.” Meis stated, stubborn.

“Then why were you outside?”

He couldn’t answer that. They both knew it was because Meis wanted to leave. “I already texted your friends you left with me.” Gueira said, “otherwise they’d lose it if they found out you left without letting them know anything.”

“I didn’t need you to do that.” Meis got inside the car anyway, Gueira shutting the door. He got in the driver’s seat and shut the door on his end.

“Are you okay?”

Meis noticed that Ezio was calling him again. He was about to reach for his phone when a stabbing pain hit his chest, and he gasped, doubling over.

“Meis?”

He dug through his purse, rummaging through all the shit he put in there. But he couldn’t find his meds in here anywhere.

Dr. Kaliko suggested that he’d keep them with him when he was going out from now on because his chest pains were growing more frequent, and _yet_ …

“Hang on.” Gueira started up the car, clicking his tongue. He sped off. The pain gradually worsened the closer they got to Meis’ house.

He remembered that he left without it, leaving it on the counter.

They got to the house’s driveway within record time. Gueira stopped the car and left the front seat, helping Meis out of the car and taking him into the house, bringing his stuff with him as well.

He found Meis’ meds left on the counter, getting a glass from the cabinet. Meis was offered a glass of water, a caplet in Gueira’s hand.

“Drink it.” Gueira demanded.

“Just let it fuckin’ kill me.” Meis said grimly.

“Not doin’ that.” Gueira lifted Meis’ chin, and Meis turned his chin. “Take the damn medication.” he ordered.

“Go fuck yourself.” Meis spat. Gueira grabbed his chin tightly, tugging him closer. He put the pill in his mouth, but he didn’t want to drink from the glass.

“Open your mouth.” Gueira snarled. “I ain’t gonna let you sit here and kill yourself.”

“Makes it easier for you.” Gueira coaxed his mouth open by bringing the glass to his lips, and it took Meis some struggle to open his mouth and let water slip past his lips, not without some of it messily spilling on his clothes.

“Swallow it.” Gueira said. Breathing in heavily through his nose, Meis glared at him. Makeup smudged and face slightly paled. He spit it all out on Gueira’s shirt.

 _“Fuck you_.” Meis growled, unapologetic.

“You’re gonna make me use force, huh?”

“I fuckin’ dare you.” Meis cackled, he’s tipsy, and he fucking knew it, but he didn’t care. Gueira tugged his button-down off. His clothes were wet, he’s wearing a casual button-down and wifebeater that’s now gotten drenched because Meis spit all the water in his mouth on his shirt and face. He poured another pill in his hand, taking Meis’ head by the back of his neck roughly and shoving the pill down his throat with the glass of water, sure that he swallowed it this time by keeping his head tilted back.

Meis choked on some of the water, causing him to cough harshly. He ripped himself away from Gueira’s grasp, doubling over.

“You’re a little shit, you know that?” Gueira whispered brusquely. "Good to know you haven't changed at all since then."

Meis wiped his mouth, glaring fiercely at Gueira. "That ain't your right to assume since you barely been around. Your promotion's doin' you good?" he taunted. Gueira glared back at him. His phone ringing ended their heated staring content.

Meis dove for his phone the same time Gueira did, but Gueira was faster.

 _“Give it back_.” Meis reached for it but Gueira casually stepped back, looking at who was calling. He answered the phone.

“Hello Mr. Santos, hope you're havin' a lovely night.” he answered, “I apologize for Meis’ poor communication skills, he’s probably made you worry sick… yeah, yeah so I got a call that I come and get him because he wasn’t feelin’ too good… did he? He’s not exactly supposed to be goin’ out clubbin’ given he has a health condition… y’know… oh he didn’t tell you? What a surprise!” Meis glared at him. He reached for his phone again and Gueira evaded him smoothly, chasing each other around the kitchen island. Gueira’s hair was still drenched by that spit take he did and he raked his fingers through it. “I’m so sorry he walked out without telling you guys. He’s back at home in one piece now… yeah, he’s fine… he just needs to recover… you’re very considerate for giving him a call. I can tell how much you care about him.” He caught Meis’ fists in his hands and pushed him away.

Meis wanted to punch that smug look on his face.

“Get home safe, Mr. Santos.” Gueira hung up the phone. Meis snatched his phone back.

“I can’t believe you did that!” He shouted, “what the fuck?!”

“I wonder what half-assed excuse you’d come up with.” Gueira’s sarcasm pissed him off even more, “like that’ll convince him you wanted to bail on them?”

“Funny how when you got a _promotion_ you still make it your job to be my _parent_.” Meis tossed his phone back on the counter, “what part of _I don’t want anything to do with you_ don’t you understand? I ain't your damn problem anymore and I'm tryin' to make myself less of one for me and everyone else.”

“You already almost got yourself killed the moment I dropped by, and you got a lotta nerve sayin’ that shit.”

“So you _are_ stalkin’ me?!”

“I was saying the truth.”

“About what?”

“K told me where you were going.”

“‘M so gonna kill ‘im.” Meis laughed, “you’re fuckin’ kiddin’ me.”

“I’m in charge of ‘em, so they report anything to me of your whereabouts by default.”

“You’re not even on the clock.” Meis removed his shoes and left them on the floor. “I’ve spent the past month handling myself just fine, so please, stop making shit complicated. It’s been so much better once you switched positions.”

He began walking away, until Gueira said something else.

“Is this your new life now?” Gueira asked. Meis stopped in his tracks.

“You just— drink, party almost every other night, pretend like I don’t exist just to make yourself feel better?”

“You sound delusional.” Meis laughed hysterically, “I’m tryin’ to live a normal God-damn life which _you_ ruined!” he clamored, “ _what else_ do you expect me to do?!”

“You _never_ bothered to hear me out because you’re always too stubborn to listen to anybody but yourself! It’s always about you!”

“Blame me for wanting something good for myself because it’s been nothing but one fucked up thing after the other!”

“Listen, I said I could explain myself.”

Meis’ couldn’t stop himself before he blurted it out, “I already heard enough of it from Sergio so you don’t gotta say shit.”

The way Gueira’s face darkened sent chills down his spine, but he didn’t back down. “What did you say?” he asked lowly.

Meis nodded frantically, “yeah! So I guess, your stupid gang shit was all because you thought you could leave and now boo-hoo, you’re dealin’ with the consequences, and you’re throwin’ a tantrum at me ‘cause it came back to bite you in the ass. Is that it?”

“You went to talk to Sergio?” It was like all of what Meis said went through one ear and out the other.

“Like you got the balls to.” Meis taunted. Gueira crossed over the room. Meis stared up at him, seeing the _malice_ in his red eyes.

“ _What the fuck did he say to you?”_ The venom in his voice deepened into a harsh growl and it littered Meis’ skin with goosebumps, it wasn’t even a question. It was a demand.

“He’s putting my life up for grabs just so he could have a fuckin’ father and son talk with you. My life.” Meis emphasized.

“Don’t say that.” Gueira said testily.

“ _All because you left_.” Meis provoked him further, getting in his face. “What? Big bad gangster’s feelings got hurt ‘cause he thought he could break the rules?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Gueira’s discontent increased with every provocation and that’s exactly what Meis wanted, getting a rise out of him. “You don’t know shit about me.”

“You’re right, I don’t, but I don’t need to.” Meis laughed, “you’re just like him! I mean, he wanted you to be _everything_ he wanted you to be!”

“I ain’t like that bastard.” Gueira shook his head. Meis shoved him.

“Bullshit.” Meis denied, “You harm the people you claim to care about and fuck up their lives just how he did yours, and you think you’re the good guy? Huh? Is that it? _I lost more than I ever had_ and all _you_ did was make me lose more, don’t you dare try and play the fuckin’ hero.”

“I protected you to save you from him and you went to go see him without tellin’ me?” Gueira asked, “ _do you realize how fuckin’ dangerous he is?_ ”

“You’re just as dangerous as he is.” Meis accused, “even more, I was stupid thinking some thug with not an ounce of moral in him would be _any_ shred of hope in my life!”

“I might’ve hid a lot of things but what I felt for you was genuine, Meis.” Gueira promised, “as much as you avoid me and resent me for it I know I deserve it.”

“Go back to Black Stone.” Meis begged, “none of this would’ve kept happening if you just fucking _listened_ to him and realized that you’d just make things worse.”

“I can’t do that.”

“You’re not meant for this.”

“I don’t care what he told you but he’s only trying to fuck with your head.”

“You don’t get to make the calls here, not when all it did was hurt everyone around us, and me!” Meis exclaimed, “fuck, just because _your life went to shit_ and you fucked it up by joinin’ forces with Sergio doesn’t mean you can do the same with mine. You owe him, so why don’t you make up?”

“It ain’t that fuckin’ _simple_!”

“So just kill me yourself!” Meis screamed, and he stepped closer to Gueira. “Or are you just too much of a pussy to do that, too?”

“Meis.”

“You can’t even speak to the big boss, your daddy issues flarin’ up, Red Rose?”

Gueira shoved Meis against the counter, and Meis grappled with him. The counter rattled and all the items sitting above it toppled over, a brawl breaking out when Meis reached for the frying pan in the sink and swung. Gueira dodged it effortlessly, lifting Meis and tossing him across the room, right into the shelf where he kept his expensive antiques.

He dropped to the ground, noticing one of the vases that dropped on the floor.

“You don’t wanna test me, Meis.” Gueira said, approaching him. Meis wiped his lip, noticing the blood that trailed down from the corner.

“Oh, I’m gonna _shithead_.” Meis groused, and he lifted the vase— turning around and smashing it right at Gueira’s head, and he barely budged. But it stunned him briefly. Meis grabbed his button-down on the table and wrapped it around Gueira’s neck, pulling him forward and smashing his head against his, and he used the table as a boost to latch his legs around his shoulders, catapulting him across the room with force once he dropped down and threw him off.

“Someone like you wouldn’t back down from fightin’ anyone, right?” Meis asked, watching as Gueira stood up to his feet.

“You prefer I teach you a fuckin’ lesson this way?”

“Then give it all you got.” Gueira tackled him into the counters, opening the cabinets and ransacking the whole kitchen into a disarray.

He equipped some of his armor to shield Meis’ attacks, especially when he grabbed glasses to smash into him as more shattered on the ground, breaking all the fancy antiques and utility and using it as weapons. Meis kicked him back, reaching for the steak knife and lunging, Gueira taking his arm and spinning them around, slamming him into the wall.

Meis punched him once, twice, and Gueira blocked the third attack— hurling him back into the kitchen island and knocking everything on top of it over. He slid over the counter and landed on top of Meis, who kneed him in the stomach and shoved him into the cabinets, and Meis went for another punch, Gueira crossing his elbows over his face and throwing Meis over his head to get him off.

Gueira scrambled up, ducking at the butterfly knife thrown right at his way. He didn’t catch the one that dug into his armored arm, and he grunted, quickly pulling it out and walking fast toward Meis and pinning him to the counter.

“We don’t gotta do this.” Gueira rasped, his nose and mouth bleeding now from the fight, and Meis wasn’t faring any better.

He just can’t.

As much as he wanted to _give in_ and _forgive_ — knowing that Sergio intentionally trapped Gueira and put him into a corner because of _someone else’s_ doing and that it wasn’t entirely his _fault_ for trying to break free from his chains.

It didn’t help the fact that so much damage had already been done since his arrival. After Styx’s passing, which Meis had to brutally witness, and Callisto almost being taken from them if it weren’t for the rescue mission.

The many times he could’ve lost his own life, time and time again.

They’re both panting from the battle, chest heaving, and the room felt hot, the air thick and heavy. Meis reached for the lone knife on the counter, wanting to resist the temptation of giving in, he was still _furious_ , being reminded of how he was played, lied to, wronged, opened up his heart to someone he’s never done ever in his years of living and could _never take that back_.

Gueira tugged on his hair and pushed him back on the counter, the knife dropping out of Meis’ hands and on the floor beneath them. He gasped, Gueira caged him once more until they shared the same breath.

“Stop this.” he pleaded gently, and the mercy in his eyes replaced the resentment earlier, causing Meis’ ferocity to falter. “Meis.”

And the way he said his name.

Meis missed it so badly.

The smell of roses whenever he was in his space, the comfort knowing Gueira was close by his side, right behind him to protect him. The soothing sound of his roughened voice, his calloused hands, his _touch_.

Gueira’s strong grip on Meis’ hair lessened, and Meis stilled in his grip. Gueira’s body pressed against his own. They stared at each other.

“How dare you—” Meis snarled, and Gueira tugged him close and sealed their lips together feverishly, all messy with teeth, mingled, heavy breaths. They kissed with their whole bodies, like they were still quarreling. Fingers clawing at skin, tongues brushing over with haste. Gueira’s clawed hands stopped at Meis’ back, tearing away at his shirt.

They barely parted to breathe, frantically kissing as if they were losing their sanity. Meis lifted Gueira’s wifebeater over his head, stepping over the destruction on the floor of cracked shards crunching beneath their feet; but neither of them could bring themselves to pay attention to anything else but the taste of each other’s lips.

Gueira tore Meis’ shirt open completely, and he spun them around on the clear kitchen island, pressing his back against it and darting his tongue up the lunar tattoos on his chest and up his neck. Meis moaned long and salacious in his ear, clawing at Gueira’s chest and relishing the harsh breath he heard in response.

“Do you hate me?” Gueira whispered, and he undid Meis’ jeans, popping them open and lifting him up on the counter, tugging them down until they were completely off.

“Fuck you,” Meis’ voice cracked, and they’re kissing again, and it’s desperate, it’s filthy, and yet Meis responded with _want_ at every single scorching touch Gueira left on his skin with his mouth and his armored hands, and he clawed at Gueira’s cheek and his back when their tongues swirled together until drool ran down Meis’ chin.

“I wanna hear you say it,” Gueira spread his thighs apart, tugging down his jeans and slicking up his dripping cock coated in pre-cum.

“I’m not saying _shit_.” Meis gruffed, and his mouth fell open when he felt the head of Gueira’s cock brush against him, and he _welcomed_ it so _easily_ like it’d belonged there, and he hated it. He _hated_ it.

“Say it.” Gueira licked a stripe up his neck to his cheek, and Meis shivered all over, he gasped feeling his cock slip further inside him.

“No.” Meis rasped, a groan heavy on his lips. An arm slung around Gueira’s shoulder, their foreheads knocking together. Gueira paused, pushing in inch by inch and maintaining eye contact with Meis, wanting him to _feel_ it; and Meis did, his mouth hanging open and tossing his head back, a downright indecent moan, pitched, cracked, and _loud_ spilled from his lips.

Gueira growled into his neck, sheathed deep, and fucked him hard, slow, but rough strokes that caused Meis’ thighs to shake and a flame settled in his belly to flare up instantly.

“I fucking—” Meis’ voice delved into another sharp moan, his body jerked back with every rough thrust, Gueira’s fingers curled around his neck, “I wish I could hate you—”

“So why don’t you?” Gueira challenged, his breath hitched when he pivoted deeper and they both moaned out at that. It’s because Meis couldn’t. No matter how much he tried, or felt like he had a reason, they both knew it was because Gueira did it to protect him.

Because Gueira loved him.

“I promise you I never wanna hurt you, mariposa,” Gueira gazed into his eyes, “never,” he punctuated with a sharp thrust, and Meis bit back another _fuck you_ on his lips in favor of a high-pitched moan. _It hurt_ but it felt so _good_ — not the feeling of Gueira inside him, but knowing that them being together would only lead to them getting hurt over and over until Sergio got what he wanted, which was Gueira taking his place, and he’d keep coming after Meis and screwing things over until he cracked.

And yet Meis still _wanted_ Gueira by his side, the privilege to live a normal life without fail— he’d give it up because he _needed_ him, and that’s why Gueira was so dangerous.

But Meis was far from perfect, and he gravitated toward that danger because on the inside he wanted something as fucked up as he was or else nothing else can handle him the way he wanted.

“Is this what he can’t give to you?” Gueira mocked, “he can’t _fuck_ you like this can he?”

Meis fucking hated that he was _right_.

Gueira knew how to work all of Meis's buttons the right way, with the way he always touched him and Ezio could never give that to him, he just had to fake it and pretend he enjoyed it.

But not with Gueira.

Gueira knew what Meis wanted.

He handled him with _ease_ in a way Meis desperately craved and couldn’t find in anyone else and that was the hidden truth of it all.

He fucked him just right and the gentle words on his tongue while he’s abrasive that drove him _wild_ , Meis asked for a fight and Gueira finished what Meis started, put an end to it. Distinguished his fire, calmed him down and brought him back to Earth.

He was _everything_ that Meis needed to tame him.

They brought out the worst in each other. It was only a matter of time before they came crashing down and set fire to everything they once cherished.

And now all they’re going to do was watch it burn and revel in this maddening chaos.

He’d be okay with it if Gueira continued lying to him and pretending that they’d be okay in the end when all it did was make them self-destruct until they destroyed each other.

Meis wanted to burn together with him until the end.

And if it killed him in the end, so be it.

They ended up falling into bed that night, with a text message from Ezio popping up on his phone screen that’s gone ignored, his phone left on the bedside and long forgotten about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Resurrection tour time but we all know y'all want more of the drama :)
> 
> Follow me where I give updates on this fic, listen to my playlist, and feel free to ask me things on my CC! ❤️
> 
>  **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2CTDNdTca9mHoMpL8rkbpX?si=PYel1jZcTiu6oYwT7-XFeg)** | **[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/danganphobia)**


	28. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Resurrection tour begins. Gueira and Meis are adjusting to a life apart, settling back to how their lives were before. Gueira pays Sergio a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont have any excuse as to why im gone but hey hows everyone doin

Meis woke up in an empty bed.

He stared at the empty space next to him, frowning.

 _Oh God._ He rubbed his face, recalling the events that happened last night. _What the fuck did I just do?_

Meis heard his phone go off. His eye blinked wide. He scrambled off his bed and rummaged through his drawers, getting dressed in a t-shirt and shorts.

The noise didn’t come from his bedroom, it came from somewhere else. He didn’t bother to make up his bed or anything, rushing into the kitchen and finding it on the kitchen island, as if it were placed there neatly.

The mess that happened last night was cleaned up completely as well, not a single glass shard or misplaced items anywhere in sight. He walked up to the counter and picked up his phone.

He’s got over a couple missed calls and texts from not just Ezio, but Serena and Benji as well. 

“Fuck me.” Meis pinched the bridge of his nose. He’s forgotten in his tipsy state he bailed on his friends last night and felt like throwing up the longer he stayed at the club.

He called Serena first, given she was the one who sent Meis the latest text message.

 _“Meisie!”_ Her voice screeched through the line, _“Where the fuck have you been?!_ ”

“Um.” It was too early in the morning for this. “I. I felt sick.”

 _“Yeah, Ezio told us how a certain_ someone _took you home last night? Meisie, what the fuck?”_

“Listen,” Meis said, “I… I can explain.”

_“Oh really.”_

“...Benji’s not there with you is he?”

_“You know if he’s here he’s being told everything you tell me by default.”_

“No, no Rena. I can’t have anyone else knowin’ about this.” Meis said. “This wasn’t supposed to happen _at all_ , trust me.”

_“Okay, so explain yourself or else Benji gets the deets. I’m in another room right now. Please tell me what the fuck is going on with you, Meis.”_

Meis massaged his temple, feeling the pounding headache hitting him at full force. He collected his thoughts as much as possible. “I’m just as confused as you are. He came to see me last night.”

_“He what?”_

“Apparently K and Pasha said I was out partying with you guys, and he just shows up, after some sketchy guy swoops in and offers to help me _relax_ or whatever. I don’t know.”

 _“Oh my God.”_ He could hear her exhaustion on the other end, _“...You can’t just leave without telling us. We were looking all over for you when you walked out suddenly, Ezio says he saw you at the bar then you just wandered off.”_

“I don’t mix good with alcohol.”

 _“Clearly! I’m just fucking glad you’re_ alive _and not dead in a ditch somewhere!”_

“He saved me.” Meis admitted, eye shut tight. “My chest started hurting and my dumbass forgot my dang meds so he took me back, said he was gonna take me home and try to help me out, or whatever. ‘Course I didn’t wanna fuckin’ see his face, he just thought he could barge in and act like a big tough bodyguard.”

_“...So he took you home?”_

“Yeah.”

_“Did he just help you?”_

Meis drew in his bottom lip between his teeth. 

_“Oh my God, Meisie.”_

Meis flushed, “I swear it wasn’t. It wasn’t supposed to…”

_“What happened exactly?”_

“We got into a fight.” Meis said, “Like I said, I wasn’t all welcomin’ and jolly just to let ‘im in my house and shit. One thing led to another and I wake up in my bed the next mornin’... and he ain’t there anymore.”

_“Does Ezio know?”_

A wave of dread washed over Meis. “...He does… know. That, um. He came to pick me up.”

_“Yeah I think Gueira explained that pretty clearly to him.”_

Meis rubbed his face, “I know, I fuckin’ know it’s terrible.” he’s a terrible person as it is anyway. 

_“How’re you gonna explain this to him?”_ Serena wasn’t even surprised. 

“Maybe I could just not explain it at all?”

_“You know that’s a terrible idea.”_

Meis groaned, his head thumped against the counter.

_“I’m already doing you a favor and explaining this to Benji so he doesn’t flip. You have to do your part.”_

_“I get it.”_ Meis gruffed. He lifted his head, and he paused on a note stuck to his fridge. “Hey, Rena. I’ll call you back.”

_“Already? You don’t need me to come over or anything?”_

Meis heard a faint “wus’ goin’ on babe?” in the background and rolled his eyes when she responded to him. “Later Rena. I’ll handle this shit myself. I promise.”

_“Are you sure?”_

“Love you.” Meis hung up the phone, slamming it down on the counter and dragging himself toward the fridge to take the note off.

 _I’m sorry._ Was all it said.

 _Motherfucker._ Meis’ face recoiled. So that’s what it was, huh? Start shit with him last night and just disappear in the morning? Not even giving a half-assed excuse this time?

Just thinking of a way to explain any of this to Ezio without lying his ass off was stressful as it was. He got showered, changed into an open flannel, a cropped tank, and shorts, slipping into a pair of sneakers and meeting up with him at the coffee shop they frequented.

Ezio wasn’t there yet when Meis entered. Huh. Usually Meis would be the tardy one. He sat down, waiting for him. He got antsy, deciding to order a frappe while he was there, and he texted Ezio again.

 **Meis [12:34 P.M]:** where r u?

He saw a figure rushing toward the door, pushing it open. It’s not too crowded this afternoon, so Meis spotted him easily when he walked in.

Meis was hoping he’d cancel at the last minute so he could take his frappe and go. He forced a smile, Ezio smiling at him and making his way over to their table. 

“Sorry,” he sat down, “I was… uh, a little hungover myself. I slept in.”

“Me too.” Meis said. “Don’t worry. It was a pretty wild night last night.” _Wild, alright_. He felt hot all over when he remembered Gueira taking him against the kitchen counter after they had a brutal brawl, and they took it straight to the bedroom. It felt like a fever dream. 

“...I see you ordered without me.” Ezio nodded at the frappe in Meis’ hands.

“Oh, you took a while, so…” Meis chewed on his bottom lip, “I’ll get somethin’ for you.” he offered, and Ezio’s eyes blinked wide. 

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

“White chocolate mocha.”

“Be back in a sec.” Meis stood up, maybe now that he was away from him he could contemplate how the fuck he could properly approach the situation. He waited in line for several minutes, texting Serena that he met up with Ezio and he was freaking the fuck out as to what to do.

 **Rena 👑 💕 [3:34 P.M]:** Just say that you weren’t feeling well and you ran into him?

 **Meis [3:34 P.M]:** he’s gonna fucking find out that way

 **Rena 👑 💕 [3:35 P.M]:** wellll maybe k and pasha just couldn’t make it or something

 **Rena 👑 💕 [3:35 P.M]:** u gotta come up with something!!!

 **Rena 👑 💕 [3:35 P.M]:** fuck i gtg, but good luck okay? Text me if ANYTHING happens

_Oh fuck._

“White chocolate mocha for Meis?” The barista at the counter called his name, and he made eye contact with the man, smiling. 

“That’s me, thanks.”

“Oh.” The barista, Kawan, flushed a little. “I’m… I’m a really big fan of you. I was hoping I’d get an autograph?”

Meis smiled, “you got anything on you I can sign?”

Kawan looked delighted, probably the most Meis had seen since he walked in where he looked less than pleased to tend to customers for a long morning shift. 

Once he was done signing his autograph for Kawan, the barista quickly thanked him again before he apologized to the impatient customers waiting in line. Meis came back with Ezio’s drink, sliding it toward him.

“Thank you.”

“No problem.” Serena barely helped him and now he had to pull something out his ass. “Hey, listen, I’m sorry ‘bout last night. I know it was really sudden.”

Ezio placed his straw in his cup, “I understand Serena and Benji can be party animals and it’s a little hard to keep up.”

“Yeah…”

“But you’re just like them. So it’s a surprise to me.” He forgot that Ezio knew him even longer than anyone else. “You worried the Hell out of us.”

“I was feeling really sick.” Meis said, “maybe it was the lights, the drinks, not sure.”

“...And you ended up with him? I thought that he got that big promotion and he wasn’t assigned to you anymore.”

Meis shook his head, “I called him.” he lied. “Something came up with them. So, I didn’t wanna bug ‘em, since it was just us three that hauled a cab over there.”

Ezio nodded slowly. 

“It was… only just because I ran into some trouble and was on the verge of passin’ out. I wasn’t thinkin’ straight and I asked him to come pick me up.”

“It was nice of him to answer the phone when I called.”

“I was pretty fuckin’ wasted.”

Ezio snorted. “Well I’m glad you’re safe. Who knows what would’ve happened if no one showed up.”

“I wasn’t feelin’ in the mood to keep goin’ either…”

“You still should’ve said something.”

“Right.”

There’s silence. Ezio leaned in. “Meis.”

Meis looked up at him, unable to hide the guilt on his face. 

“Do you really forgive what he did to you?” he asked, the look in his eyes turned pleading. Meis leaned back slightly, apprehensive. 

He wanted to.

After talking to Sergio?

He’s not sure whether he does or not.

He had all the reasons to forgive him, but he wasn’t one to push everything behind just because he confirmed that this was all some set-up, whatever the case may be. Sergio could’ve been telling the truth, or he could’ve been talking out of his ass, and just bluffing to make Meis scared out of his Goddamn mind.

“It happened a long time ago.” Meis said, “at this point, I just prefer not to think about it.”

He thought about it every night.

Constantly.

“I see.” Ezio sighed, “...even now… I still can’t win.”

Meis looked at him. He couldn’t say any excuses to make him feel better, when they both knew that was the truth.

“Rest up, okay?” Ezio smiled a little, “just… gimme a call or anything, if you need me.”

Meis watched him stand up and pick up his drink, leaving the cafe. He leaned back on his chair and sighed heavily.

Way to go, Meis.

Sleeping with someone who he considered to be dead to him and putting the person he thought would be his new future on the back burner. 

A decision he would’ve probably made if he were sober too. 

He texted Benji and Slim, preferring the comfort of his bandmates more than anything else right now. 

They responded in a heartbeat.

☆☆☆

“Whoa… no way.” Pasha gawked, “ _you didn’t_ , boss!”

Gueira slumped his head over the bar counter. 

Kinkade frowned. “You slept with Mr. Yeon.”

“I did.”

“But.” His two comrades had no idea how to approach this, “How?” Pasha asked. 

“Does it matter how?” Gueira was nursing a gin and tonic, while Kinkade had a Boulevardier, Pasha settling with a Black Russian. 

He could smell their shock from a mile away, while he wasn’t looking at either of them. Wallowing in his shame.

“We got into a fight because, well, you asked me to come get him.” Gueira bashfully explained, “knowin’ him, he’s stubborn and whines about everything, and he already hates me. So you can guess how that turned out.”

“I asked you to come get him.” Kinkade said, “...because we’re worried about him.”

Gueira lifted his head more, staring down at his glass. 

“Why?”

“What do you think?” Pasha asked, “you know that video he put out a month or two back? After what happened at the masquerade ball?”

Gueira narrowed his eyes. “Yeah.” he’s seen it. A few times. Nobody would shut the fuck about it ever since. 

Dead Man’s Hand’s frontman had been diagnosed with spontaneous pneumothorax, experienced abuse, loss, and trauma. All within the span of a decade. 

Of course that shit was going to blow up instantly. 

“That’s a lot of heavy shit to put out there.” Pasha explained, “...the whole world knows what he’s goin’ through now.”

“That was his choice to make.” Gueira justified, and he drank from his glass. 

“It was because of you, you know.” Kinkade said. Gueira swirled his glass in his hand. He sighed. 

“I didn’t tell ‘im that he could pour his heart out to billions of people.”

“But you did break his heart.”

Gueira clicked his tongue. “You don’t have to remind me.”

“And you slept with him.” Pasha added grimly. “Last time we checked, he’s been gettin’ serious with Ezio.”

That was a joke.

Otherwise, they wouldn’t have ended up in bed together. 

“What did you tell him?” Kinkade asked.

“I didn’t tell him anything.”

Pasha frowned, “...nothing?”

“I just left a note.” Gueira said. “It was a mistake. That’s all it was.”

“He ain’t gonna take it that way.” Pasha reminded him, “he ain’t gonna take it lightly, either.”

Gueira snorted, solemn. “One thing about him that hasn’t changed.”

“Mr. Yeon is in a very fragile state.” Kinkade said, “...now, it might not look like it. While everyone’s doing better. But we still have known him longer than you have.”

“Lio said he wasn’t gonna be my problem anymore unless stated otherwise.”

“Then why did you accept my call to come and get him at the club?” Kinkade countered. Gueira had nothing to say to that.

He might not be guarding Meis anymore— but the second he heard or saw that he was in danger he was by his side in a heartbeat. He did it the first time at the ball— and then he did it again when Kinkade called him to check on Meis.

He didn’t have an obligation to be there.

He didn’t have to take him home, help him when he started having chest pains, get into that argument over Meis going to see Sergio.

Gueira was so blinded by his anger he did all of that without thinking in the slightest.

“Why did you let him?” Gueira asked quietly.

“If we hadn’t let him,” Kinkade leaned forward, arms crossed over the counter, “...he would’ve gone over there himself.”

He would’ve.

“Let me handle this.” Gueira said. “This is my shit to handle. I told you that.”

He should’ve expected Meis went to go see him throughout this shitshow. He wasn’t taking any answers from Gueira. 

But now that meant it was time he paid Sergio a visit himself. 

“Big tour’s comin’ up.” Pasha averted the topic. It was delayed by a long shot, for reasons being the usual. Shit was always going south at some point. But since the ball… everything’s slowed down for once. It didn’t make Gueira feel less antsy about what Sergio was plotting next. He figured the latest they’d wait was about a month and yet, radio silence from the motherfucker. 

“Yeah.” Gueira took another sip. He needed a cigarette, patting his pockets and remembered he smoked through the last one. 

“First tour they’re havin’ in a long while.” Kinkade knowingly handed Gueira a cigarette.

“Thank you.” Gueira accepted it. 

“Think it’s gonna go well?” Pasha questioned. Gueira lit the cigarette, eyes folding shut. 

“Who knows.” God, he fucking hoped so.

☆☆☆

It was a week before the Resurrection tour. 

Gueira stood in front of the prison building. Hands shoved in the pockets of his long jacket. It’s getting quite colder out nowadays. 

He stepped inside. 

The visitation room was quiet during these late hours, which was good for Gueira. He preferred the silence. He sat down at one of the chairs, patient.

The door in the view of the window opened, and a man was escorted to the chair. He’s sat down, and Gueira merely watched him, his gaze steely. 

Sergio picked up the phone. Gueira did as well. The two men stared each other down.

“My Red Rose.” Sergio chuckled, loud, marvelled. “So you finally come to see me?”

“I didn’t want to.” Gueira said. “But it’s been a while. I was wondering if you were still alive.”

Sergio sighed, “...well to tell you the truth, I was a little sad.”

“Why?”

“I was beginning to think you hated me.”

“That why you lead me to believe you gone ghost?”

“You’ve grown… so much…” Sergio reveled in Gueira’s change in appearance. “Without me.” he sounded like he was disheartened at this fact, as if he was genuinely upset he couldn’t be there to witness his growth. 

“Yeah.” Gueira nodded, “it’s been years.”

“I would’ve attempted calling, but I trusted that you would come and pay me a visit. I figured you’d be a little more welcoming that way.” Sergio responded. Gueira could see the gray hairs taking over the dark hair on his head and his face, someone’s given him a shape-up. His eyes are becoming baggier and his wrinkles appeared quite visibly, coupled in with some acne, like he’d be well on his way to decaying in a few years at best.

Gueira’s jaw clenched in annoyance. “Why the Hell would I be happy to see your face?”

Sergio laughed, “well isn’t it obvious? I’ve given you everything you’ve lost.”

Gueira glared at him. “What did you give me, pain? Constant fear that I’m gonna wake up in my bed one morning and I’ll be a dead man, or in a jail cell, just like you?”

Sergio shook his head, he spoke as if he were cooing to a newborn, “no, no… you misunderstand, you’re out there because I let you. But I realized that was a grave mistake.”

“I’m here because I don’t want anything to do with you anymore.” Gueira justified, “we could end this shit the easy way, and just put a stop to this right here and right now.”

“The only way to end this is if you take my place, son.” Sergio said, “I chose you for a reason.”

“Maybe once I thought this was the way out, but it’s not.” He’s still trapped, trying to break out of his cage and make an escape. “But I know better than that.” he leaned back, studying Sergio closely.

“So how’s the cancer?” he asked, complacent. 

Sergio licked his lips, tentative. “I don’t have very long.” he confessed. “Admittedly it’s taken me some time to adjust, until I finally reached an acceptance.”

“How long?” Gueira didn’t give a shit and wasn’t going to show any pity, he’s known since before he left Black Stone, before everyone else there. 

“Is it important to you?” Sergio challenged.

“Everyone wants to take your place.” Gueira said, “every single motherfucker in the game’s playin’ hot potato with people’s lives for this shit and you just sit here and marinate in it?”

“My time is almost up.” Sergio chuckled, and he coughed a few times, wheezing and using a fist to pat at his chest. “I can’t help what happens after that, I’ve already chosen, unfortunately.”

“That person can’t be me, Sergio.”

“This is your consequence. Your karma.”

“You don’t fuckin’ think I know that? I’ve been payin’ the debt to you for the past fifteen years.”

“You are far too powerful to let your skills go to waste.”

“That ain’t the life I’m meant to live.”

“What kind of life do you want to live, son?”

Gueira shook his head, fuming. “Don’t call me that.”

“You want to live a happy life with the little bird you foolishly fell in love with? Start a family? Simply forget that you’re always going to be a Serpent that I brought up and raised?” Sergio provoked him with each word and Gueira reached a breaking point.

He punched the glass window, _“I’m not your dead son!”_

“HEY!” The security guard standing by glared him down, “Keep the noise down.”

“You can’t erase the mark I’ve left on you from the moment you accepted the hand that was offered to you.”

Gueira cracked his knuckles, calming his breath. He stared at the redness forming on them from punching the glass. “I know I can’t.”

“You wouldn’t have survived on your own.”

Gueira looked Sergio in the eye, “but I’m here, and I know that I will.”

Sergio sighed. “You fail to understand that with the power that I still have despite being restrained, I’m going to get out here soon. Maybe then we may finally be able to have a real talk, you and me.”

Gueira smirked a little, bitterly, “lookin’ forward ‘till then.”

Sergio appeared relieved. “I knew that you’d come to your senses, my wild Red Rose. Stop all this nonsense of trying to start a new life and just come back to me.”

Gueira leaned in. “Old man. You wanna know why I’m lookin’ forward to when we’ll meet?”

Sergio didn’t say anything, hoping for Gueira’s answer.

Gueira leaned back, his gaze turned cold. “Because I’m hopin’ I can kill you before the tumor in your brain does first.” 

He abruptly hung up the phone, maintaining eye contact with Sergio, then he stood up, walking out of the visitation room. The security guard followed him outside.

☆☆☆

Gueira was in his office when he heard a knock on the door.

He shut his eyes, hoping it wasn’t Kinkade or Pasha. Usually those two didn’t come in to give actual fucking reports like Ariston did, who’s definitely matured at his profession much better than the two of them have.

“Come in.” He announced tiredly. He could use a distraction. Boiling down paperwork on top of monitoring the security team for a full day shift was rather exhausting. He wasn’t always on his feet every second of the day, which was an upgrade, surely, but every now and then he missed being able to walk around freely.

Unfortunately unless there’s a big formal occasion coming up, Lio didn’t request his presence unless greatly needed. He often came in if he wanted to discuss further details on strategy and policy, and they worked alongside Lucia when it came to maximizing their database security.

He said keeping the personnel in check was much better than following them to an interview. Honestly, Gueira had mixed feelings about his new role, however, he’s surely adjusting to it. He supposed it’d be better for him because he wanted a change, and Lio’s doing this out of gratitude. 

The door opened. Gueira’s not looking up, writing instead, and he heard the faint click of heels on the floor. It immediately drew his attention up to the visitor. The long, beige peacoat on him, the black turtleneck, denim jeans and ankle boots.

Meis took his shades off, walking around Gueira’s office like he owned the place. He never stepped a single foot in here, looking around as if he were inspecting an art gallery. Gueira made his office at home over the years, adding plants at the corners which he often cared for, his framed pictures he took for himself on the light, red colored walls to give more life to the place. Plain when it was first presented to him in the building. He had frames on his desk among other little decor for his musing.

“Mr. Yeon.” Gueira cleared his throat, and he took off his glasses. Greeting Meis formally. 

Meis stopped walking, making eye contact with Gueira.

“Mr. Castellanos.” He greeted him back, his voice smooth, but curt. 

The ocean in his eyes were beautiful, even if his eyebrows wrinkled in a scowl. “Nice place.” he took a chair and sat down, casually kicking his boots up on Gueira’s desk, just to piss him off. “See you’re doin’ a lot for yourself.”

“You seem very well.” Gueira answered hotly. “...Did Mr. Diakos give you authorization to be in here?”

“I don’t give a fuck what Mr. Diakos thinks.” Not even Jaime could hold Meis off, unfortunately. “Don’t worry, I don’t bite.”

“What’re you doing here, Mr. Yeon?”

Meis laughed, “a lotta nerve for you to be askin’ me that shit.” he groped around his pockets, fishing out a piece of paper and sliding it on Gueira’s desk. “You remember this?”

Gueira noticed it was the note he left on Meis’ fridge, the morning after they slept together. He remembered it instantly, almost regretting that he’s slowly forgotten about it in hopes they’d never talk about it.

 _“I’m sorry_.” Meis quoted indignantly. “Who the fuck do you think you are on your high horse doin’ this shit?”

Gueira hesitated. “I thought about talkin’ it out. But it’s not worth it. I’d just upset you all over again.”

“Leavin’ a note on my fridge and ditchin’ me is a better option?” Meis questioned, “‘cause you’re so busy you don’t have time for nothin’ nowadays, right? Your big fancy promotion got you all tied up?”

“Neither of us we’re thinking that night.” Gueira said, using the excuse that it wasn’t appropriate to talk about this was useless when Meis would keep going. 

“Why’d you show up then?” Meis interrogated. “I could’ve waited until Ezio, or Serena, or Benji came outside. But you… you just. Decide when you can put yourself into my life and when you can walk out of it like nothin’ happened?”

“If my subordinate needs my help in a situation it’s my duty that I fulfill that favor.” Gueira said. “He said you three ran off to a club, he needs a set of private eyes on you, so I did what he asked.”

“I’m not even your problem anymore.” Meis reasoned, baffled. “Maybe it was easier to fuck with my feelings before but it sure as Hell ain’t now. I’m not letting this shit just blow over.”

“How’s Mr. Santos?” Gueira asked curiously. “I don’t think he’d find it professional for you to be here, in my office, interrogating me.”

“Don’t gimme that bullshit.” Meis jeered, kicking his legs off the desk and leaning in.

“He knows, doesn’t he?” Gueira asked, “does he know that I fucked you that night in your home, and in your bed?”

Meis flushed deeply, sputtering on his next words. “T-That ain’t the fuckin’ issue here! The issue is that you thought you can hit it and quit it without givin’ me an option to say anything about it!”

“It was a mistake.” Gueira responded flatly. “I was angry at you for what you did. You were angry at me for what I did. We both acted out of line.”

Meis shook his head, “it’s not fair.”

“Why?”

“You don’t get to call all the shots because you’re a big boss now.”

“You said so yourself.” Gueira returned his gaze, “I’m dangerous for you. It should be a blessing I’m no longer your problem, this is what you wanted. Didn’t you?”

“This doesn’t make things just go away so easily.” Meis blurted, “at the end of the day _I’m the one_ who’s still hurting over this.”

“So am I.” Gueira answered. “I’m sorry. I truly am. But whenever we’re together it just causes problems not for me, but for you. You don’t deserve that. However you feel about it is reasonable, but we both have jobs to do, don’t we? I’m dealing with my shit, so it’s time for you to do your part.” 

“What the fuck is that supposed to be?” Meis asked, “forget that you had ties with Sergio?”

“Live a normal life.” Gueira said. “Don’t get yourself involved in my business anymore, especially without my knowledge.”

“That’s it.” Meis nodded slowly. “We’re back to pretending.”

“We can’t pretend anymore when we already know what’s the truth.” Gueira said, “Go be with Ezio. I’m not saying this out of authority in my position. I’m saying this to you as I would if it weren’t the case. Focus on your music. Your bandmates, your family, your friends.”

“You shouldn’t have taken that promotion.” Meis said, acrid. “You should’ve just went back to Black Stone.” he stood up abruptly. 

He left the office without giving Gueira time to come up with a response.

☆☆☆

Lio asked Gueira to accompany them for the Resurrection tour.

“It won’t be the same as Nexus this time,” he said, “all you have to do is stay at the sidelines, and give orders to the team on anything you need them to do.”

As if he needed a fucking reason to be within distance where Meis was again after the fuck-up that happened weeks ago.

It was easy enough, at first. They just had to follow them around from one shitty hotel to the next, and during the nights they’d sell out venues where they’d perform at. Jesus Christ, did many people from all over the world waste no time buying tickets to see their favorite band.

The capacity reached the thousands. That meant more people to monitor and keep on surveillance watch. It meant mapping out a plan for positions and safety procedures during concerts, interviews, red carpet events, and shoots.

Unlike Nexus this wasn’t just them staying in a single city, they’d be traveling from one city to the next.

Kinkade and Pasha failed to remind him that this would be stressful, even for him, because this was his first fucking _tour_.

He’s glad he’s getting paid over three grand dealing with crazy rockstars and their bullshit— otherwise he’d be calling it quits a long time ago. He didn’t know how they did it. They’re the ones greeting him in the morning with coffee and filling him in on updates while he’d give them orders for the day.

As for Meis… 

He’s keeping himself up well.

Every night screaming, adoring fans are satisfied when they steal the show and if anything, he appeared more fierce than ever. 

Just no one suspected he’d have some shit up his sleeve like the shit he pulled at Prometheus, he ended up performing another song one night that Gueira was _positive_ was about him.

“So how’d he take it?” Pasha asked smugly. Gueira dreadfully watched Meis strut on the stage in his trench coat, the usual fashion, and he shrugged it off— revealing the tightest bodysuit he’s ever seen and thigh-high boots.

“How’d he take what?” Through the loud deafening cries of the audience it was hard to hear exactly what he was saying although Pasha was standing close to him.

Meis revealed black aces and eights from beneath his hat and threw them at the audience, grinning, and he strolled up to the microphone.

“You sleeping with him and ghosting him afterwards?” As if Gueira needed to be reminded for the billionth time. 

“This song is about me isn’t it?” Gueira deadpanned.

“Oh, you know.” Pasha snorted. Gueira didn’t. 

“I don’t.” his face darkened. 

_Been a long time since I seen your face_

_You don’t even look the same anymore_

_I hope you’re hurtin’ as much as I am_

_‘Cause I can make it hurt even more_

If it weren’t for the fact where they stood at the very back of the arena, Meis’ fiery gaze planted directly on him up above on the balcony. The way Benji backed him with the way he played the guitar, keeping up with his aggression, joined with Slim's harsh drumming. The blaze that erupted from the three band members and the way the crowd ate it up like it was their salvation. 

“Sucks to be you.” Pasha whistled. “Whew, he sounds pissed.”

“You’re not helping.” Gueira shut his eyes. 

“Well he doesn’t sound like he’s gotten over it.” Kinkade noted. 

Gueira needed to go outside for a fucking cigarette.

Sometime after the concert, he got a knock on his hotel room door. They usually had a closing meeting after a show and talked about plans for the next day, but Gueira didn’t stay for very long.

It was Benji.

Gueira’s eyes widened. 

Benji’s not looking at him directly. Hands shoved in his pockets and a slight scowl on his face. 

“You should be resting around this time, Mr. Lykaios.”

“I know.” Benji huffed, and he eyed Gueira, “I feel like havin’ a talk.”

A talk in Benji’s book meant grabbing a bite late in the night and going for a drink.

“I don’t get it.” Benji’s glaring into his soul and Gueira’s unsure whether or not he should be intimidating, generally, he’s not. “Why is it whenever I try to hate you I can’t?”

“What?”

“You broke my friend’s heart!” Benji exclaimed, ruffling his hair, “It’s not fair! All you ever did was do good things for us, because you’re… you’re a good person, and yet…” Gueira’s eyes furrowed, “it’s hard to believe you’re… you were…”

“I know.” Gueira agreed. “Just because I’m not anymore doesn’t mean anything, either.”

“I feel like Meis doesn’t hate you either.” Benji said. “He just makes it out as if he has every reason to.”

“Which is reasonable as it is…”

“But he _doesn't_ , and it makes me frustrated. ‘Cause Slim’s put it past him and I don’t know who’s side I should take.”

“I ain’t gonna convince you.” Gueira said. “I remember the last time you punched the ever living daylights out of me, told me enough who’s side you took.”

They both chuckled at that.

“Man, I was pretty pissed.” Benji crossed his arms behind his head, “It feels like the Slim and Meis thing all over again, where there’s so much tension and I was just… _gah!_ ”

“What do you think personally?”

“I don’t. Wanna… hate you.” Benji confessed. “I know you got that promotion or whatever, so you’re not Meis’ personal bodyguard. Which is good for him. But still. We’re just worried about how he’s taking all this.”

“You’re not the first person who told me that.” Gueira sighed. Of course it wasn’t easy in his case to live a normal life, not when every single living serpent out there made it their duty that he didn’t otherwise. “He doesn’t deserve to be in the position he is now ‘cause of me.”

“We know when he’s giving it his all and when he’s pushin’ himself.” Benji said. “Now’s one of those times.”

“...Mr. Lykaios,” Gueira leaned back, “I can’t… get invested in something that isn’t…”

“Who cares?” Benji asked, “isn’t everyone still your responsibility regardless if anything happened?”

“Nothing’s happened since the ball.” And that’s the worst that’s happened in the past few years, he didn’t want to jinx it. “As long as you guys do what you need to do and everything’s runnin’ smoothly we don’t have any issues.”

“He needs you.”

Gueira said nothing.

“I’m… not even supposed to be having this conversation with you.” Benji slumped his head on the table, “but somebody has to tell you.”

Gueira snorted, “and you rather have it be you?”

“I don’t know!” Benji whined, “make it easier for me. You’re the boss, here.”

“I’m only here to give orders.” Gueira repeated firmly, “keep watch of everyone, discuss what needs to be done with Lio, and that’s it.”

“You know he wrote that song about you.”

“That definitely assures me he wants nothing to do with me, even if I did involve myself in his life again.”

“He’s coping.” Benji clarified, “...trust me, no one knows him better than we do.”

Gueira hoped Benji was right on that. 

☆☆☆

He mulled over paying Meis a visit.

The tour stretched for three weeks and they were nearing the end.

“Hey,” he hung out with Kinkade and Pasha at the hotel lobby, overlooking the main floor from where they stood on the balcony. “I just realized,” Gueira looked ahead, “I never asked what you guys wanted to do with your lives.”

“Whaddya mean?” Pasha asked.

“We been workin’ together four years, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t know a single damned thing about either of you.”

“I don’t think you wanna hear how I used to be a contract killer.” Pasha quipped. “...that’s something I’m not proud of doing anymore.”

“I don’t have any family here, any that I know of. Just one uncle I lived with ‘fore I got deployed into the army.” Kinkade said. “I’m not too sure whether anyone cares if I’m still alive or not.”

Gueira sympathized with that. “What about you, Pash?”

“Massacre.” Pasha said. “I ran away right after it happened. Small town. It got raided by a bunch of corrupt cops.”

“...Do you know if anyone is still alive?”

Pasha thought about it. “One person.”

Kinkade and Gueira looked at him. “Who?” Gueira asked.

“My mom.”

“You ever heard from her?”

“No.” Pasha shook his head, “but… I feel like I might know where she is. And I know what you two are thinking.”

Gueira snorted. “Do you want me to ask anyway?”

“You don’t gotta.” Pasha said. “Truth is, I don’t got a damn idea if she wants to see me. Don’t know if she thinks I’m dead too.”

“All of us have secrets we wanna hide.” Gueira said. “So I feel you. But tell me this, what’s your goal after you leave here?”

“I don’t know.” Kinkade said. “I thought here would be just fine for me.”

“I wanna find her one day.” Pasha dwelled on his answer a little longer, “she won’t feel like she’s alone anymore.”

“Other than that?”

“I wanna buy a big fancy house for myself.” As if Gueira was expecting anything as sentimental as what he said before, the three men laughed. “Like, twenty rooms, or more. A fur carpet. A nice ass fireplace.”

“Maybe a car.” Kinkade said flatly. Gueira wasn’t judging. Not everyone had the privilege of obtaining things that sounded mundane to others, but he understood where they came from. “Lamborghini.”

“Good choice.” Pasha smirked, “maybe you can drive it to my house whenever you can.”

“Or we can just live together.”

“I wanna start a photography business. Put my work in museums. Do a lot of charity work.” Gueira blurted out. The two men looked at him with shock, “after I get my shit handled, of course.”

“What about the mess Katastros made?”

“I’ll figure something out.”

“Well,” Pasha sighed, “if you’re gonna end up leavin’ Mad Burnish one ‘a these days, you might as well take me with you.”

“Why would you wanna follow me?”

“You’re the only one out of the two of us that knows what the fuck he’s goin’ on about.”

Gueira laughed. “You two are hopeless.”

“Hey, boss. Can I tell you something?”

“Yeah.”

“Wherever you go, we’ll go.” Kinkade said. “That’s a promise. Pash and I got nothin’ left for us out there.”

Gueira hummed, nodding. “Then I’ll make sure you do.”

They looked confused by his statement. 

“It’s about time I start headin’ back. I’m tired.” Gueira chuckled, pushing himself off the railing and heading off. Naturally, Kinkade and Pasha followed him.

“Jesus fuck, I can’t wait until this tour is over.” Pasha stretched his arms, “I’m in need of a relaxation week.”

Gueira chuckled, fishing around in his jacket for a cigarette. They paused when they heard a scream coming from the same floor on the way to the elevators.

They exchanged looks. 

The three musketeers came running out of the room it came from, and they rushed toward them the second they spotted them. 

“Help us!” Jesse pleaded.

“Oh thank God you’re here.” Adrian panted. “We were just taking him to his room after we went out for dinner, and we left just to get some ice and—”

“What’s going on?” Kinkade asked.

“It’s Meis!” Callisto said, frightened. 

“He wasn’t feeling well since the last show and we wanted to take care of him.” Adrian rushed to explain.

Gueira didn’t wait for them to finish explaining. 

“Boss?!” He ignored Kinkade’s call, bolting for Meis’ hotel room.

Benji and Slim, along with the other guards entered the hallway in everyone's panicked state, just as confused as they were.

Right at the doorway. Meis sat on the edge of the balcony, unmoving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: who knows wus gonna happen, actually :) 
> 
> Follow me where I give updates on this fic, listen to my playlist, and feel free to ask me things on my CC! ❤️
> 
>  **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2CTDNdTca9mHoMpL8rkbpX?si=PYel1jZcTiu6oYwT7-XFeg)** | **[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/danganphobia)**


	29. Dallas: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which after the tour ends on an abrupt, horrific note. Lio suggests that Gueira accompany Meis for a very important vacation back home to Texas so the two could reconcile and Meis can see his family again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy March! <3

“Everyone, step back.” Gueira demanded. There was a crowd forming in the hallway and he didn’t want to worry them all.

This was his job.

It was always his job. Whatever ranking he’s reached in Mad Burnish— _Meis_ has always been his top priority.

He walked into the hotel room, approaching Meis slowly.

“Meis.” He said, as calm as he could be. 

Meis didn’t respond. The cold breeze hit them and his hair shifted in the wind, only increasing the dread felt between everyone present.

The stillness in the air, and one careless mistake things could be over in the blink of an eye. 

“I’m gonna need you to look at me.”

“He’s leaving.”

Gueira’s eyes widened slightly. “What?”

Meis clenched his fists on the railing, “he told me he didn’t have much time left.”

Ambrose’s last conversation with Gueira was that he would be leaving soon. 

“I…”

“He’s the only person who kept me sane, when I lost it.” Meis looked down at the ground below. So far below. Gueira approached him step by step. Just a little bit more, then he’d reach him. 

“Meis— I—”

“—And you never told me.”

Gueira choked on his words. “I couldn’t.”

“Why?” Meis asked. 

“That’s something that he could’ve told you himself…” 

“I’ve looked for him. Constantly. Hoping he’d be there. But he’s never there.” Meis’ voice cracked with dolor, “—he’ll be gone all over again. I’ll have no one.”

“Don’t say that!” Gueira took another step, “You have all of us! You have Benji, Slim, Lio, K, Pasha, Adrian, Jesse, Callisto, Kiana, Jaime, Burning Rescue—” he stopped to take a breath, “you have your fans! People who love you.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore.” Meis said, “once I’m dead, it’ll make everything easier for everyone else.”

“I can’t let you do that.”

“It’ll make it easier for you.”

Gueira froze. 

He was right.

The job would be done if Meis was taken care of. But it didn’t help that the same thing that happened to Styx would happen to everyone that Gueira cared about all because of that sick bastard— and he wasn’t going to let anything happen to Meis if his life depended on it.

“You have my will.”

“Bullshit.” Gueira refused, “I pledged that your protection will always be my responsibility.”

“That ended a long time ago when you betrayed me.”

“And I can’t take that back.” Gueira acknowledged, “I wish I could, but I can’t.” he clenched his fists, “and I don’t expect you to forgive me.”

Meis shifted, Gueira meeting his gaze for the first time when he turned his head to face him. 

“You don’t have to.” Meis smiled a little, solemn. 

“MEIS!” 

It’s Benji’s voice calling out to him from the hotel room. Gueira turned around, frantic. He thought he told them to stay outside given any haste movements would startle him.

He let his sight off Meis for a second, and when he turned around— Meis slipped off the balcony. On first instinct, Gueira’s feet moved on its own.

His hands reached over the balcony, his flames burst outward. 

Blue wings sprouted from Meis’ back the moment Gueira’s flames reached him. He saw the shock shimmering in his eyes.

He’s no longer falling. He’s gravitating closer and closer, connecting his flames with Gueira’s own. 

Suddenly, Gueira’s hand grasped his tightly.

He pulled. 

Meis was in his arms, and they both crashed to the ground and right over the balcony. Gueira’s arms circled him in an immediate embrace. 

Meis’ wings circled them in return. Gueira’s flames dissipated into the night air. 

“You’re okay.” Gueira whispered, breathless. He could feel Meis’ heart pounding against his chest and it was enough assurance that this was real, and he was still here with them. 

He felt Meis’ shoulders shake tremendously, and a sob racking through his body. Gueira’s hand settled on the top of Meis’ head, stroking his hair gently.

“You’re okay.” He repeated quietly. A heavier sob left Meis and he buried his head in Gueira’s chest. 

The footsteps of everyone else reached the balcony. But no one else said a single word, simply watching.

A broken butterfly returned to its wilted, red rose. It stayed there, firmly planted within its rose petal. 

☆☆☆

The tour ended fairly quickly after the next few days. 

Lio said that as long as the fans were satisfied— then that was all that mattered. As much as they wanted to get Dead Man’s Hand out into the spotlight and see their adoring fans, tour as much as they can and be a darling to the press who favored them, it called for a short break.

It was their very first tour in three years, their comeback was marked significant in the history of Burnish musicians thriving in the industry. 

However, their main star couldn’t handle it anymore. Especially now that his story was out there for the public to mourn over, sympathize, loathe, whatever the case may be.

Lio congratulated them on their hard work. Nothing went wrong during the tour itself and worked smoothly aside from the hotel room’s mishap. Meis was immediately given bedrest and they were to report back to their rooms, start preparing for the trip back to Promepolis. 

Everyone wasn’t going back, however. 

Lio had a very important task for Gueira when he asked to speak with him before the flight home. 

“Tommy contacted me.”

It’s been years since Gueira heard his name ever being mentioned. The last time they saw each other was his visit to Promepolis— the one Lio fought tooth and nail to prevent and it led to a rough start between the two brothers. From what Meis told him, they’ve worked on patching things up between them.

“What happened?”

They’re in the hotel’s bar. 

“He told me that his mother wishes for him to come home.”

“I see.”

“He hasn’t seen his family in three years, Gueira.” Lio said. “...I think a trip back would be a sufficient break for him. Three weeks. Enough time to clear his thoughts.”

“How you think his bandmates would take it?”

“They think it’s best for him too.”

“They’re worried about him.” Gueira said. “It’s at the point where they don’t think he’s being himself.”

“That’s exactly why I think it’s time.” Lio suggested, “the world wants too much from him. He can’t give them everything. It’s going to inevitably break him.”

Finding out that Ambrose was passing over was the breaking point. 

“What do you need me to do?” Gueira asked knowingly. 

“I need you to accompany him on this trip.” Lio explained. “K and Pasha will be taking over your role as commanders in chief while you are away.”

Gueira felt his face recoil at the thought of those two bastards being in charge while he was gone. “It couldn’t be anyone else, huh?” he thought of Pasha’s triumphant smirk and how he must be whooping with delight right now he’s taken Gueira’s spot. 

“They were enthusiastic volunteers.” Lio answered. “They said they were your right-hand man and you wouldn’t entrust this task to anyone else. I see you’re thinking ahead, and that’s considerate of you.”

Gueira never said shit. He’s going to be calling every second he got to make sure they didn’t fuck shit up back at headquarters. “They got a point.” he grimaced. Fuckers. 

“You are the one Meis needs. As much as… things between you have gone cold, Callisto’s disappearance, your identity reveal… it doesn’t change a thing.”

“If it involves Meis, then I’ll do anything you ask of me.” Gueira said. “I don’t mind leaving my regular duties to K and Pasha if it means being by Meis’ side. I can’t imagine what would happen if I left him alone.”

Lio smiled a little, “I thought you’d say that. As you can see, everyone is to be sent home and see their families, take their well-deserved breaks. As so should Meis.”

“Alright.” Gueira said, and he sipped all of his whiskey in one go, swallowing hard. “What do you need me to do?”

☆☆☆

A separate flight would be taking just Gueira and Meis alone to Dallas from the city they stayed at for the time being. The plan was the main crew finished up their business, that meant Dr. Kaliko and Athena checking up on Meis given they tagged along to monitor his health throughout the tour.

Once they deemed him fit to travel once more, they’d take their leave. Meis would rest another day, and then Gueira had to escort him to the airport for their three-week long trip back to Dallas.

Meis would be meeting Gueira there, Gueira being the first to show up earlier than necessary with his own bags sitting beside him. Meis had to part with his bandmates first, however.

He watched him walk up to Benji and Slim, engulfing them in an intimate embrace. Gueira stared down at his watch, the hand hitting seven. The early morning exhaustion washed over everyone here in a hurry to catch their next flight, or patiently sitting at the corner of the room at their respective gate. 

Meis kissed them both on the cheek. Kiana and Jaime escort them away. Gueira took that as a sign to join Meis.

“Are you ready?” He asked.

Meis spaced out for a brief moment, meeting his gaze. He blinked. “O-Oh.” he looked down at his shoes. “Yeah…”

Gueira took his luggage, picking up his bag and stacking it on top. He cocked his head toward the door. It was time to embark on their flight in about another minute, anyway.

It’s just the two of them boarding the plane this time. He put their stuff away, made sure Meis got seated and comfortable first and sat down next to him.

He’s… different.

All the roughened edges to him replaced with something so timeworn. Gueira felt for him at this moment. 

Having to constantly build an image for the mass public as you watch the world slowly crumble around you time after time. It was shattering. So much it was heartbreaking to see. 

If this is the life that most celebrities had to live, then Gueira would take back the shit he’s thought about them at the beginning. He’s experienced enough of the bubble they had to seal themselves tightly. 

He’s suffering but he pushed through the pain because he loved the people who loved him too much. 

The flight was five hours from the city they were in currently. 

Gueira’s never been to Texas before. As for his own hometown, so few times since he’s left home because Black Stone’s changed him as a human being. Too much to consider if he should ever go back, ironic, how his mother hoped he’d come over for another Christmas dinner with their siblings and they’d be a family once more. Now it’s once in a blue moon the dinner table was left full. 

He could see the awe in Meis’ eyes when he stared out the window. He didn’t sleep for the whole plane ride, surprising. He’d often fell asleep during most of their trips while Benji would talk Slim’s ear off, and Kinkade and Pasha adding in their two cents, being a menace as usual. 

Gueira’s been keeping a closer eye on him after the balcony incident. He did regret not telling him sooner… but once they stopped talking all those years, it was quite hard to bring that up in the first place.

He’s always having so much on his plate and giving him something else to deal with… he didn’t deserve any of it.

Sergio’s still quiet.

Gueira had to tell Meis they'd landed to pull him away from the window. He’s stepped on land he’s lived in for most of his life. The wanderlust strong in his eyes navigating through the afternoon air, still a little bit warmer than most places. 

Lio always had connections. Someone else whom he knew was there to escort them out the airport for lunch, and then from there, they’d be taken to Meis’ family ranch. 

Meis was normally the one to wolf down his food whenever he got the chance to step foot into a restaurant. Gueira’s enjoying the burgers and fries they’re serving for lunch, and Meis longingly staring out the window. 

“Do you not like the food?” Gueira asked. 

“Ah.” Meis looked down at his half-finished burger, picking up a french fry. “I’m just…”

“I can tell you’re thinkin’ a lot.”

Meis glanced at him, hesitant. 

Gueira leaned back. “...I’m not asking you to pour your heart out to me. If you don’t want to, I’m fine with that. I’m just here with you because Lio asked me to tag along.”

“Because he thinks I’ll do something stupid if I went by myself?” He gnawed on a french fry. “Don’t worry, mama wouldn’t let me or else she’d faint.”

“Are you nervous?” Gueira asked.

Meis chewed on his bottom lip, eyes settling downcast. It tugged at Gueira’s heartstrings to see him so uncertain. 

“Everyone knows about me.” Meis mumbled. “Everyone… knows who I really am. They know what I’ve been through. My mum and Hea, and Tommy… I don’t know how to feel about goin’ back there.”

Gueira’s eyes narrowed. “They’re still your family, nothing’s changed about that.”

“I wanna go home more than anything.” Meis clenched the fabric of the long, dark skirt he wore. “I wanna see mama again.” his breath shook, despondent. 

“She wants to see you too.” 

“Does she really?”

“She’s your mum, so of course.”

“And Hea. My baby sister.” Meis chuckled a little, “I wonder how much she’s grown since then. She’s in her last year of high school.”

Gueira smiled a little. “She’d be just as excited to see you.”

Meis met Gueira’s gaze, a little hopeful, then they flitted away. He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. 

“It’s weird.”

“What is?”

“Bringin’ you along.” Meis scoffed, eyes folded shut. Gueira’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. “It’d be nice if I just came alone to see my family I ain’t seen in three years and now I gotta bring my damn ex-gangster bodyguard along.”

“Y-You don’t gotta put it like that anymore…” Gueira scratched the back of his head, “I ain’t part of—”

“—you still were.”

Back to the pettiness. It was a matter of time. Gueira smirked a little. “I prefer when you’re puttin’ up a fight like this more than before.”

Meis glared at him, “don’t get ahead of yourself.” 

“I think this is good for you.”

“What could you…” Meis trailed off, his voice softening at Gueira’s honesty. “...possibly think’s good for me?” 

“There’s some things I learned from the time we were workin’ together side by side.” Gueira said. “I can’t change what’s already happened. But… I can try to make things better.” Even if it’s not all the right things, even if it’s wrong. It didn’t matter. 

“Do you mean it?” Meis asked. “Can you really?”

Gueira’s not a superhero. He couldn’t save the day. Not when so many people get hurt in the process. But he could try to fix what he’s done wrong. 

“I don’t know for sure.” Gueira said. 

“I figured you’d say that.” Meis muttered. His disappointment made Gueira feel more guilty. 

He’s made too many promises he was not able to live up to.

They were being driven to Meis’ hometown, and that was another two hour ride in itself. They’re still at the main spots, the first place tourists hit when they got out the airport where there was an clear oversaturation of people around. 

Lio called him on the phone just as he was helping get Meis’ bags in the trunk of the car. Katerina opened the front door for Meis to get inside the back seat.

_“I’m hoping you made it there in one piece.”_

“We did. If we encountered any issues, I’d let you know by now.”

 _“You don’t necessarily have to, you’re your own boss. I’m merely just a colleague.”_ Lio joked lightly.

“We’re on our way. ‘S gonna be a long ride, so if K and Pasha’s already started fuckin’ shit up, let me know now so I can kill them when I get back.”

Lio laughed. _“Your apprentices are doing just fine. In fact, they’re so obedient that they fear messing things up.”_

“I’d fuckin’ hope they’re behavin’.” Gueira sighed. Thinking about how they’re taking over while he’s gone stressed him out just as much as accompanying Meis on this vacation.

_“I figured we’d establish some rules before you get there.”_

Gueira nodded at Kateria, letting her know he’d be in there in another few minutes. “Yeah. What’s up?”

_“You are not allowed to leave the premises.”_

Gueira laughed sheepishly, “depends on what you mean by that.”

_“You are to accompany Meis and his family at all times. Meaning, leaving on your own will be ill-advised. I am trusting that you won’t abandon this important task anytime you please for your own personal reason, hence why you and only you is entrusted to take Meis along.”_

“Understand.” It’s only protocol. “Don’t worry. I’m not gonna ditch.”

_“Just because he is home makes it all the more important you are here. This is the most privacy anyone could have with it being known out there.”_

Gueira sympathized with that. His old apartment got trashed and he had to move to a more hidden location just so that no one broke in while he was sleeping, God forbid, Meis’ private life was pretty much non-existent the moment he blew up. But he’s been living with it with such nonchalance it’s almost terrifying to believe that he was fortunate in being away when it happened.

_“Being home is a sore subject for him. But. As much as you two have been through many things, you’d be able to work this out. I’m sure of it.”_

“Is this one of your gut instincts?” Gueira asked warily, “‘cause I hope you’re right on that.”

_“Would I be doing this if it weren’t?”_

Gueira smiled a little. “Makes sense. Well, we gotta go. But I’ll keep you updated.” 

_“Alright.”_

Gueira hung up the phone. He opened the car door, sitting beside Meis and closing it gently behind him. 

“Is everything alright, sir?” Katerina asked.

“Yeah. It’s just Lio.” He noticed Meis sat there with his arms folded, eyes fluttered shut.

The trip began shortly after. 

Katerina put on some calming music on the radio so the ride wasn’t too quiet. Dusk was fastly approaching. Gueira noticed the farther they got away from the city the less buildings appeared, and just trees, nothing but it. 

They drifted away from the regular highways Gueira would see in Promepolis. There were no rails, a dirt path and a narrow road ahead of them. Every now and then they’d pass by a single home… maybe a sign or two. 

It’s strange. Sitting in a car and passing by such… vast, lifeless scenery every single day of your life. Gueira lived by a beach, so there was always something to look forward to seeing everyday. They practically lived outdoors, day and night, wandering the shore by the clear blue waters until the sun rose. 

It’s a couple trees here and a clear, setting sun, all there was to the eye. 

They pulled up into a bumpy road, quite too bumpy, because if he hadn’t had his seatbelt on he would’ve jerked forward. 

“Oh.” Meis had his palm on his cheek. “There’s like, three bumps on the way to the ranch. They’re pretty big.”

“Wouldn’t it have been a good idea to _tell us before_ we got on the ride?” Gueira asked, and he jerked forward again, his teeth clattered together. Meis barely budged, used to it.

“I advise you sit back firmly.” Katerina suggested. “Just one more bump ahead, Mr. Yeon?”

“Yeah.”

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ.”

The next bump was probably the biggest, the car rattled from side to side and Gueira’s head hit the window. He swore under his breath, rubbing the back of his head.

“How the Hell do you people drive here?!”

“You learn how.” Meis responded calmly.

“By riskin’ flippin’ your entire car over?”

“That’s why we drive trucks, tractors, ride horses.” Meis explained, putting up a finger. “It’s more suitable for the road. This is just a Mercedes.”

“I figured that.”

“Path is clear.” Katerina informed them. “We are now reaching the destination.”

They passed a wooden fence. Gueira noticed the fence ran about a few acres down and circled what looked to be an _enormous_ ranch.

There was a wooden sign at the entrance. _Yeon’s Farm,_ in old script, a faded, black board where it is said in white bolded text _established in 1951_ beneath. 

The car stopped in front of a ranch house. It’s quite old, the brick walls faded from its’ original brown color and turned a mix of white and gray. Two-story. It’s exactly how Gueira pictured it in the movies.

There’s animals.

Everywhere.

Cows, pigs, chickens, sheep… at least, what Gueira caught sight of at first glance. The open barn a few feet away from the ranch. The carefully harvested crops and the planted trees surrounding the land, a few tires, two trucks parked at the back of the ranch. 

Of course animals were startled easily by noise, so Gueira was terrified when they scattered upon seeing them pull up into the ranch.

“D-Did we make ‘em angry?”

“No, just scared.” Meis said. “Not often do they see cars that ain’t ours come in here.”

“I-I hope that’s a good thing…”

Meis somehow kept his cool, but Gueira forgot that this was his fucking home. “They know it’s me comin’ back.”

He knew Dead Man’s Hand and Dallas originated from Meis’ time he’s spent in farmlife, but… seeing it up close for himself, almost felt far too intimate. 

Meis grinned at him. “A city-slicker like you wouldn’t last a day in the mud here if a bunch of shit-smellin’ animals scare ya.”

“There’s just so many of them!”

“Well, they’re my family.” Meis smiled a little. “I wonder how they been holdin’ up while I been gone…”

Gueira watched him incredulously. The loud sound of a horse whinnying and ramming right into the back of the car sent Gueira into a frenzy.

“Oh, my.” Katerina’s eyes widened. “The car hasn’t moved. I made sure to drive carefully.”

“FUCK!” Gueira screeched.

Meis gasped, turning around. “Katerina.” He said.

“Yes sir?”

“Unlock the doors.”

She obliged. Meis hurriedly unlocked the doors and exited the car. Gueira scrambled to follow him.

“O-Oy!” He gathered himself, opening the door too. He realized he shouldn’t. When a large, intimidating black horse came stampeding toward him and rammed right into him.

Sending him hurtling across the ranch at full speed.

“Nightie!” Meis left the car, arms opened wide. “It’s me!”

Gueira hit the wheat-covered ground, he ate a face-full of that shit from the fall, confused and in pure agony beyond belief. He slowly sat up, processing what the _fuck_ just happened as he watched Meis embrace the horse with glee.

Right after it attacked Gueira.

Katerina left the car, casually removing their things from the trunk. Gueira blinked rapidly.

“ _What the Hell is that?!”_

The horse’s enthusiastic, or angered response, Gueira couldn’t tell— in response to Meis giving it affectionate scratches under its snout. It lapped at Meis’ face and it’s tongue was all slobbery and dripping and absolutely discomforting to witness, however, Meis was laughing, one eye shut.

It took Gueira a bit to process.

“Nightwish.” He deadpanned. “ _This._ Is Nightwish.”

“Yeah.” Meis answered. Gueira’s never seen him this content… he had his happy moments. However this… _this_ type of _domesticity_ was different. “We been friends since I was ten. He’s my only best friend, actually.”

Gueira frowned. “O-Only best friend?”

“You bet.”

“But. He’s a horse.”

“Yeah?” Meis genuinely didn’t see anything wrong with what he said. Gueira scratched his head. 

“C-Considerin’ what he—” Gueira remembered what just occurred, snapping out of his daze, “—he just tried to trample me!”

“Sorry.” Meis laughed, “he’s just very overprotective over me.”

“ _What?!”_

“He’s wary over strangers.” Meis said. But he didn’t respond to Katerina with the same hostility, he actually allowed her to _pet him_ the same way Meis did, and Gueira could only watch in disbelief. When he tried to do it, he nearly bit his fucking _hand_ off and he yelped, trying to get her to let go of his hand for the past five minutes.

Gueira’s trying not to step over the chickens scurrying right past him. The deafening _moo_ that came from a cow, and Meis waving at them.

“Lilia. Rick. Dolly. Sufjan.” Gueira heard Meis list about a hundred names, probably, greeting each and every single animal that came up to them. At least they were more friendly than Nightwish was, who looked like he just about glared at him whenever they made eye contact, standing by Meis protectively and reacting kindly toward the other animals. 

Also, that’s a hell of a lot of names to remember. _Jesus._

“Hea, you didn’t put them in the barn yet?!” The door opened, and a woman stepped outside. Gueira got his hand out of Nightwish’s stupid mouth. He didn’t like this fucking horse and it seemed to be likewise. But he had no qualms sweetening up to Meis when Meis opened his arms and gave him kisses all over his stinky snout and slobbery mouth.

“Oh dear, she was supposed to get rid of them an hour ago.” she placed her hands on her hips, and then she stepped back to pick up a case left right on the porch. “Well I guess I have no choice but to do it myself! Nothing I can’t do!” She said triumphantly, “alright. You’ve got this, Suki.”

The pep talk was almost adorable, for someone her age, seemingly.

Gueira noticed it was a violin case.

He watched, silent, as the woman opened the case and brought her violin and bow out.

He expected her to call all the farm animals inside the barn by whistling, clapping her hands loudly, calling their names, but no.

She started playing the violin, and within seconds, the animals stopped scampering around the farm in a frenzy. They piled into the barn in herds, and the three of them simply watched. 

This seriously wasn’t happening.

Gueira stepped back, not wanting to get trampled by the startled cows either. It was like they were hypnotized, the way they leisurely filed into the barn without hesitation.

His eyes trailed back to the woman with admiration.

Her frilly dark blue dress, an apron on, and her house slippers were the first thing Gueira witnessed, stepping off the porch. A bandanna over her head, dark, silken hair reaching down her back. A mole on her right cheek, and barely a trace of wrinkles on her soft cheekbones, and soft, teal eyes, slightly downturned. She cradled the violin with care in her arms, removing the bow and watching the remaining animals tuck away in the building.

Then, she put the violin away. “I see Nightwish very happy to see you.” She smiled, lifting her head to finally acknowledge the rest of them.

Meis’ eyes glimmered, carefully letting go of Nightwish. The wistful gaze in them as they grew hazy, at the brink of tears. 

“ _Eomma._ ” Meis whispered.

Suki stepped off the porch. “Meisiefly.” Her smile grew wider, tears pricking at her eyes as well. 

Gueira’s still processing just about everything that occurred at this fucking farm, and he’d only been here for fifteen minutes. 

He’s not ready for Suki to gasp in horror as Meis stepped closer.

Then proceed to faint. Scaring the absolute shit out of Meis and Gueira, Katerina simply looked on with slight shock.

“Mrs—Mrs. Yeon?!” Gueira sprinted over to her.

“Oh.” Meis touched his hair. He’s had it trimmed again shoulder-length over the years, and he’s completely forgotten to tell his mother about it. “I almost forgot.”

Gueira looked at him, utterly baffled. “Did you now?!”

“She probably didn’t realize ‘till she saw me up close.”

“Congrats, you scared her to death with your new haircut! You should’ve just let it grow back!”

“I don’t want it to be that long again.”

“For fuck’s sake…” Gueira shook Suki’s shoulders, but she was unresponsive. Her head shifted to the side, her eyes twitched, but she barely budged. She’s limp in Gueira’s arms. He’s about to have a heart attack. “Mrs. Yeon?! Stay with me!”

“Take it easy.” Meis walked up the steps, “Hea and I know what to do.”

It’s the fact that he was so casual about this was what disturbed him greatly.

“I’ll bring your baggage inside.” Katerina said from behind them.

To expect that a vacation like this was where he’d take a break from the torture they’ve gone through the past several years dealing with Meis and his bullshit.

Lifting his ailing mother in his arms and rushing into the home, Katerina bringing their bags along and following Meis inside was a warm welcome to the Yeon family residence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: YEEHAW TIME BABY
> 
>  **[Twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** | **[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2CTDNdTca9mHoMpL8rkbpX?si=PYel1jZcTiu6oYwT7-XFeg)** | **[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/danganphobia)** ❤️


End file.
